Digimon Adventure 02 Reload
by Justice Gundam
Summary: AU. Dopo la sconfitta dell'Imperatore Digimon, nuove avventure attendono i Digiprescelti di vecchia e nuova generazione... quali nuovi nemici stanno tramando nell'ombra?
1. La minaccia misteriosa

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Disclaimer: Digimon e tutti i relativi personaggi sono di proprietà della Toei Entertainment. Questa fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Introduzione: Benvenuti, colleghi fan di Digimon! Se siete qui, siete approdati al mio progetto più ambizioso, un'intera saga dedicata a questobellissimo anime,comprensiva di ben otto storie! Questa fanfiction è già apparsa sulla Erika's Fanfiction Page, ma visto che il sito è scomparso, e non so quando e se ritornerà, ho deciso di postarla anche qui, in modo che tutti i fan italiani di Digimon abbiano modo di leggerla!Per chi si avvicinasse adesso alla mia storia, credetemi:vi attendono colpi di scenae battaglie che voisicuramente non vi aspettate! Siete dunque pronti a seguire di nuovo le vicende dei Digiprescelti nella loro battaglia per salvare entrambi i mondi dalladistruzione totale? Se la risposta è affermativa, prego! Continuate a leggere!

Oh, e ricordatevi che questo è un'AU... molti eventi potrebbero non rispecchiare quanto è accaduto nella serie. Detto questo, passiamo alla storia! Buona lettura!

**Episodio 01 – La minaccia misteriosa**

Odaiba, Tokyo. Un bel pomeriggio di inizio estate. Come ogni giorno, il quartiere della capitale giapponese fermeva di attività. Per quanto certo non paragonabile a quartieri come Shinjuku o Shibuya, la quantità di persone e veicoli che in quel momento si trovavano in strada era notevole. In tutto il centro abitato, negozi ed esercizi vari erano impegnati con la loro mole quotidiana di clienti. La vita stava proseguendo normalmente per gli abitanti, ignari che, in un altro mondo, infinitamente lontano eppure infinitamente vicino, si era appena conclusa un'importante battaglia che aveva deciso le sorti di entrambe le dimensioni…

Alla Odaiba Middle School, un gruppo di ragazzi aveva appena terminato l'allenamento di calcio. Quasi tutti, stanchi per l'intenso esercizio fisico, si erano afflosciati sulle panchine, o seduti per terra, per riprendere fiato. Uno di essi, tuttavia, pur sudato e col fiato corto, sembrava aveva ancora energia ed essere già pronto ad un'altra faticata.

Daisuke Motomiya, questo il suo nome, era un ragazzino sugli undici anni, con corti capelli di un colore tra il castano scuro e il rossiccio, 'pettinati' in modo da formare tante punte sulla sua testa. Era di carnagione un po' scura, con occhi castani pieni di ardore, e portava sulla testa un paio di occhiali con grosse orlature grigie. In quel momento, indossava la maglietta rossa e i corti pantaloncini bianchi della sua squadra, oltre a scarpe da calcio nere su calzini bianchi. Daisuke raccolse la sua borsa e si volse verso i suoi compagni di squadra.

"Ragazzi, scusate, ma devo proprio andare!" esclamò "Resterei volentieri un altro po' con voi, ma ho un impegno urgente!"

"Nessun problema, Daisuke-kun!" gli rispose uno dei suoi compagni "Ci vediamo domani, allora!"

"Certamente!" rispose Daisuke, stringendo la mano libera a pugno e alzando il pollice "A domani! Ciao a tutti, gente!". Un coro di saluti accompagnò il ragazzo mentre si dirigeva verso gli spogliatoi.

Alcuni minuti dopo, Daisuke si era cambiato. Dopo aver salutato nuovamente i suoi amici, ritornò verso l'edificio scolastico, sapendo bene che si erano dati appuntamento in aula computer.

E per un motivo ben preciso: in effetti, Daisuke era uno dei Digiprescelti, i ragazzi che avevano ricevuto la missione di proteggere DigiWorld dalle forze del male. Un po' di tempo prima, lui e i suoi nuovi amici erano stati impegnati in una dura battaglia con l'Imperatore Digimon, un ragazzo perfido e malvagio che stava cercando di conquistare tutto il Mondo Digitale grazie alle sue terribili invenzioni, le Dark Towers che impedivano ai Digimon di evolvere, e i Dark Rings e Dark Spirals, che schiavizzavano qualunque Digimon con cui entrassero in contatto. Per contrastare l'Imperatore, Daisuke e gli altri quattro Digiprescelti avevano ricevuto ciascuno un Digimon compagno (a parte Takeru e Hikari, che ne avevano già uno), e in seguito avevano trovato i Digimentals, che rappresentavano le parti migliori del loro carattere e permettevano ai loro Digimon di evolvere senza soccombere all'effetto delle Dark Towers.

La lotta contro l'Imperatore, che nel frattempo si era rivelato essere un conosciuto ragazzo-prodigio di nome Ken Ichijouji, si era protratta a lungo, finchè quest'ultimo non aveva deciso di usare la sua arma finale: Chimeramon, un Digimon artificiale tanto orribile quanto potente, nato dall'amalgama dei dati di tante altre creature digitali. Il combattimento era stato terribile, ma grazie al Digimental dei Miracoli, trovato proprio nella base di Ken, Daisuke era riuscito a far evolvere il suo Digimon, Veemon, in Magnamon. La nuova evoluzione si era rivelata troppo potente persino per Chimeramon, che era infine stato sconfitto.

Ma non era stata una battaglia senza vittime: Wormmon, il Digimon di Ken, era stato ucciso proprio da Chimeramon. Sconvolto per la tragica fine del suo partner, e rendendosi finalmente conto di ciò che aveva fatto, e di ciò che era diventato, Ken aveva rinunciato alla sua posizione di autoproclamato dominatore del Mondo Digitale, e aveva deciso di ritornare a casa. La minaccia dell'Imperatore Digimon era stata finalmente debellata, ma rimaneva molto lavoro da fare: molte zone di DigiWorld erano state devastate dalle armate di Ken, e i Digiprescelti si erano assunti la responsabilità di aiutare a riparare i danni e abbattere le Dark Towers rimaste. Quel pomeriggio, il quintetto di amici si era dato appuntamento nell'aula computer della Odaiba Middle School: avevano in programma un'uscita a DigiWorld, in una zona che aveva particolarmente risentito delle manie di grandezza dell'Imperatore.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l'edificio scolastico, Daisuke si fermò per un attimo dietro un albero e si guardò intorno, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno lì attorno, poi si inginocchiò per terra e aprì rapidamente la borsa.

"E tutto a posto, DemiVeemon! Puoi uscire!" sussurrò, rivolto a qualcosa che si trovava dentro la borsa. Un attimo dopo, una piccola creatura simile ad un buffo draghetto blu, con la pancia bianca e lunghe orecchie, balzò allegramente fuori dalla sacca e saltò al collo di Daisuke, abbracciandolo affettuosamente.

"Ciao, Daisuke! Hai portato qualcosa da mangiare?"

Il ragazzino rise divertito. La ghiottoneria della maggior parte dei Digimon era ormai qualcosa di ufficialmente riconosciuto nel gruppo dei nuovi bambini prescelti, e a lui era capitato proprio il partner più goloso!

"Non preoccuparti, DemiVeemon!" rispose Daisuke, sorridendo e scartando una barra di cioccolato che porse al suo Digimon "Non mi dimenticherei mai di un amico… e neanche del tuo formidabile appetito!"

"Sei il migliore, Dai!" cinguettò il Digimon draghetto, cominciando a divorare il cioccolato. Appena venti secondi dopo, l'intera barretta era scomparsa nel piccolo stomaco senza fondo di DemiVeemon, sotto lo sguardo divertito del suo partner umano!

"Accidenti se avevi fame!"

"Heh, heh… che ci posso fare? Questo 'cioccolato' è buonissimo, e a DigiWorld non si trova nulla del genere!"

Daisuke si rialzò in piedi, prendendo in braccio DemiVeemon. "Beh, è ora di andare! Gli altri saranno già in aula computer, e ci aspetta un bel lavoro! La zona in cui andremo oggi è particolarmente disastrata."

DemiVeemon annuì, poi, come facevano sempre i Digimon per passare inosservati, si immobilizzò, imitando un peluche. Daisuke raccolse la sua borsa e, sempre tenendo in braccio DemiVeemon, riprese il cammino per l'aula computer.

0000000000

"Salve, ragazzi! Eccomi qua! Ci siamo tutti?" esordì Daisuke, spalancando la porta dell'aula computer che i Digiprescelti usavano sempre per arrivare nel Mondo Digitale. Ad attenderlo c'erano già i suoi amici con i loro Digimon, che ricambiarono il saluto.

In attesa vicino ad una finestra, c'erano Hikari Yagami, Digiprescelta della Luce, la ragazza che faceva battere il cuore a Daisuke; Takeru Takaishi, Digiprescelto della Speranza, il ragazzo che Daisuke aveva designato come suo rivale in amore; e il più piccolo, ma anche il più serio e responsabile, del gruppo, Iori Hida. Ad un computer, quello che i ragazzi usavano sempre per passare nel DigiPort, stava lavorando la più grande del gruppo, Miyako Inoue. Vicino a loro, Poromon, Upamon e Patamon (rispettivamente i Digimon di Miyako, Iori e Takeru) si stavano abbuffando di merendine varie che Miyako si era procurata nel negozio di alimentari dei suoi genitori, mentre Gatomon, il Digimon dall'aspetto felino di Hikari, li stava guardando con disapprovazione.

Miyako distolse gli occhi dal computer e controllò l'ora. "Miracolo! Per una volta Daisuke-kun è arrivato in orario!"

"Ha, ha. Molto divertente." Rispose lui, con sarcasmo "Mi sto piegando in due dalle risate. Allora, siamo tutti pronti? Si parte?"

"Un po' di pazienza, Dai-kun." Fu Hikari a rispondere "Sai, stiamo aspettando mio fratello e alcuni dei suoi amici. Ci hanno chiamato per dirci che verranno anche loro."

"Davvero? Ma è una notizia grandiosa!" esclamò Daisuke, felice di poter lavorare a fianco del suo mentore Taichi Yagami, Digiprescelto del Coraggio e leader del precedente gruppo di bambini prescelti.

"Sì, visto che oggi pomeriggio non avevano impegni particolari, hanno deciso di darci una mano con la ricostruzione di DigiWorld." Proseguì Takeru "So che assieme a Taichi-san ci saranno mio fratello e Sora-san. Sicuramente ci saranno di grande aiuto."

"Salve! Si stava parlando di noi?" esordì la gioviale voce di un ragazzo. Daisuke si voltò per vedere il suo idolo, Taichi Yagami, con il suo inconfondibile taglio di capelli selvaggio, vestito di una leggera giacca verde, pantaloni dello stesso colore e scarpe marroni. Dietro di lui, stavano arrivando i suoi migliori amici, Sora Takenouchi e Yamato Ishida, rispettivamente i Digiprescelti dell'Amore e dell'Amicizia.

"Taichi!" esclamò entusiasta Daisuke "Non mi aspettavo che vi sareste uniti a noi!"

"E invece, abbiamo deciso di venire anche noi. Ci sembrava giusto dare una mano, visto che non abbiamo potuto fare molto quando l'Imperatore era ancora in attività." spiegò Yamato. "E poi, siamo stati Digiprescelti anche noi, quindi DigiWorld è anche una nostra responsabilità."

"Mimi-chan mi ha informato che lei e Michael ci aspetteranno nel settore designato." proseguì Sora, dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni e aver chiuso la porta dietro di sè "Koushiro-kun è rimasto a casa sua a monitorare la situazione di DigiWorld, mentre Jyou-kun non è potuto venire a causa di un esame."

"Beh, siamo comunque in buon numero." commentò Gatomon "Così la ricostruzione di DigiWorld proseguirà più rapidamente."

"Benissimo, ora sì che ci siamo tutti!" esclamò Miyako, finendo di digitare le coordinate mentre il gruppetto di ragazzi prescelti si radunava intorno a lei "Si parte! _Digiport Open!_ Pronti, Digiprescelti? ATTIVARSI!"

La ragazza con gli occhiali premette il tasto di invio, e una luce brillante scaturì dallo schermo di fronte a lei, mentre il DigiPort risucchiava il gruppo per portarlo nel Mondo Digitale…

0000000000

Un attimo dopo, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon (evoluto da Upamon) e Hawkmon (evoluto da Poromon) riapparvero in una piccola radura del Mondo Digitale, a poca distanza da una città di Gazimon rasa al suolo da un attacco di Chimeramon, qualche tempo prima.

"Ottimo! Siamo arrivati nella zona che…" Armadillomon cominciò a parlare, ma si interruppe quasi subito "…e Veemon e i ragazzi dove sono?"

FLASH!

Come a rispondere alla domanda del Digimon simile ad un armadillo, i diretti interessati apparvero da un televisore abbandonato qualche metro più in là… il problema era che erano riapparsi a circa un metro da terra, e il risultato fu che rovinarono fragorosamente al suolo, sollevando una notevole quantità di polvere!

"Proprio lì." rispose Gatomon con un cenno della testa e l'aria indifferente, mentre un grosso gocciolone di sudore scendeva lungo le tempie dei suoi compagni a livello Rookie.

"Ahioooo! Senza offesa, ma potreste spostare il vostro dolce peso dalla mia spina dorsale?" esclamò il povero Daisuke, che si trovava proprio in fondo all'ammucchiata umana formata dai Digiprescelti nel momento in cui erano riapparsi a DigiWorld!

"Ora so come si sente una frittata!" si lamentò Veemon, che si trovava nella stessa posizione del suo partner umano. Il draghetto si era evoluto da DemiVeemon al momento di varcare il DigiPort.

"Oops… tanto spiacenti, Daisuke!" Gli altri membri del gruppo si affrettarono a scusarsi e a rialzarsi dalla scomoda posizione in cui erano atterrati. Daisuke si rimise in piedi per ultimo, massaggiandosi poco elegantemente il fondoschiena, e ripulendo dalla polvere la sua giacca blu con le decorazioni a fiamma, che gli era apparsa addosso al momento della transizione nel Mondo Digitale. "Nessun problema, ragazzi! Solo, per la prossima volta dovremmo trovare un modo meno traumatico di entrare a DigiWorld! Magari chiedere a una certa signorina di farci riapparire coi piedi per terra!" Daisuke concluse la sua uscita con un sorrisetto canzonatorio rivolto a Miyako, che gonfiò le guance come un pesce palla.

"Per tua norma e regola, _signorino_," gli rispose stizzita "può accadere di fare qualche errore con le coordinate. Vorresti provare tu, la prossima volta, così vediamo se sai fare meglio?" Accanto a loro, il piccolo Iori alzò gli occhi al cielo, spolverandosi la giacca beige che faceva parte del suo 'abbagliamento di DigiWorld'. Sembrava che quei due usassero ogni scusa per inscenare un battibecco…

"E dai, ragazzi, non rimettetevi a litigare…" Takeru si mise in mezzo, cercando di calmare i due contendenti, che già avevano iniziato a stuzzicarsi. "Ora siamo qui per dare una mano coi lavori di riparazione, no? Discuteremo dopo di questo piccolo problema…"

Taichi annuì, poi si guardò in giro. "Mancano solo Agumon e gli altri, poi dovremmo essere al completo…"

"Taichi!" si sentì la voce di Agumon chiamare da dietro il gruppetto di bambini prescelti. Il Digimon dall'aspetto di un piccolo dinosauro emerse da un cespuglio, seguito a ruota da Biyomon e Gabumon "Finalmente siete tornati! Che bello rivedervi!"

"Agumon, vecchio mio!" esclamò Taichi, abbracciando il suo compagno di mille avventure. Accanto, anche Yamato e Sora stavano facendo la stessa cosa con i loro Digimon.

"Sora! Sora! Sei venuta anche tu!" cinguettò Biyomon tutta allegra.

"Sono contenta di vedere che stai bene, Biyomon!" rispose dolcemente la Digiprescelta dell'Amore.

"Allora, Gabumon? Vanno meglio le cose ora che l'Imperatore è stato sconfitto?" chiese Yamato al suo Digimon. Gabumon annuì.

"Altrochè se vanno meglio! Tutti i Digimon, nel limite delle loro possibilità, stanno dando una mano alla ricostruzione di ciò che è stato distrutto." Rispose il Digimon impellicciato

"Stratomitico!" commentò Daisuke, pieno di entusiasmo come al solito "Allora, cosa stiamo aspettando? Uniamoci anche noi!"

"Seguiteci, c'è un villaggio qui vicino in cui ci sarebbe davvero bisogno di una mano!" disse Agumon "Mimi, Michael, Palmon e Betamon sono già lì e ci stanno aspettando!"

Così, il gruppetto di ragazzi prescelti e Digimon si avviò verso il villaggio danneggiato, ignaro degli occhi indiscreti che stavano osservando…

0000000000

_Quei mocciosi insolenti… potrebbero diventare un problema se non verranno tolti di mezzo in fretta…_

Dall'alto di una collinetta, una figura femminile dall'aspetto misterioso osservava i ragazzi e i loro Digimon. Era una donna alta e snella che indossava un lungo vestito rosso senza maniche, stretto in vita da una cintura e la cui gonna scendeva fino alle caviglie, un paio di scarpe viola e guanti dello stesso colore che arrivavano fino al gomito. Il suo viso, i cui occhi erano nascosti da un paio di occhiali dalle lenti viola, era bianco come l'alabastro e incorniciato da lunghi capelli grigio argento, e portava in testa un cappello a strisce rosse e viola, decorato con un gioiello a forma di ragno. La donna alzò lentamente un braccio, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso il punto in cui i Digiprescelti erano scomparsi, e afferrò alcuni dei suoi capelli, staccandone tre.

_Digiprescelti… non ostacolerete i piani del mio signore… il nostro progetto è appena entrato nella sua fase cruciale, e non sarete voi a mandarlo all'aria… il disgustoso Mondo Digitale presto conoscerà la distruzione…_

Una voce ultraterrena ed inquietante risuonò nella mente della donna.

_**E' così… è il momento di mostrare a quei marmocchi la loro impotenza… che il piano vada avanti come da programma… presto ne coglieremo i frutti…**_

_Sarà così, mio signore…_ rispose telepaticamente la donna misteriosa, lanciando in aria i capelli che si era staccata. Essi fluttuarono in aria per qualche istante, come nastri argentati…

0000000000

In un altro settore di DigiWorld, tre Dark Towers non ancora abbattute scomparirono improvvisamente nel nulla…

0000000000

…per riapparire attorno alla collina dove si trovava la donna, ai vertici di un immaginario triangolo. I tre capelli che la donna aveva lanciato in aria si irrigidirono all'improvviso, poi ognuno di essi, come uno strale argentato, volò verso una diversa Dark Tower e si conficcò, come per magia, nel duro granito nero che la componeva. Cerchi concentrici di luce rossa cominciarono a scaturire dal luogo dell'impatto, mentre i fili argentati venivano lentamente inghiottiti dai terribili congegni di controllo…

La donna misteriosa sogghignò crudelmente, mentre gli obelischi neri cominciarono a perdere forma e a mutare davanti ai suoi occhi.

_Bene, mie creature… distruggete ciò che quei mocciosi stanno cercando di ricostruire… annientate loro e i loro Digimon… e portate il nostro signore sempre più vicino alla vittoria!_

0000000000

Nel Mondo Reale, nella sua stanza, Koushiro Izumi sobbalzò allarmato vedendo che il settore nel quale si trovavano i suoi amici era improvvisamente diventato nero. Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di iniziare a pensare a cosa fare… il settore ridiventò bianco un secondo dopo.

"Cosa? Eppure ero sicuro che quel settore fosse diventato nero per un attimo…" disse tra sé, perplesso, il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza. Certo, era sempre possibile che si trattasse di uno sporadico malfunzionamento del suo programma… ma Koushiro non era tipo da sottovalutare un potenziale pericolo.

"Il mio programma ha rilevato la presenza di Dark Towers in quel settore… ma sono scomparse un attimo dopo. Cosa significa?"

0000000000

_**Bene… molto bene… gli ingranaggi hanno iniziato a girare…**_

Un settore desolato del Mondo Digitale. Lo stesso luogo in cui, appena qualche giorno prima, si era svolta la terribile battaglia finale contro l'Imperatore. Lo stesso deserto in cui Chimeramon aveva incontrato la fine per mano di Magnamon. Ora, il luogo era immerso in una calma innaturale, spezzata unicamente dal sibilo del vento. Nel bel mezzo dell'immensa distesa di sabbia, giaceva il relitto che poco tempo prima era l'inespugnabile base del crudele tiranno. La gigantesca nave volante che aveva fatto fuggire migliaia di Digimon in preda al panico col solo profilarsi all'orizzonte, era ridotta ad un misero ammasso di macerie e metallo contorto, una parodia del potere fino ad allora incontrastato del giovane despota.

Tuttavia, ancora qualcosa di vivo pulsava all'interno della struttura. Qualcosa di oscuro e terribilmente malvagio, la cui sola presenza permeava del gelo della morte la semidistrutta sala di controllo.

_**Per quanto i suoi obiettivi fossero meschini e la sua mente limitata, l'Imperatore si è dimostrato un'utile pedina. Grazie a lui, il potere delle tenebre è ora più forte che mai… Digiprescelti… non avete idea di quello che vi aspetta… Chimeramon non era che la punta dell'iceberg, il primo passo per ritornare all' oscuro splendore di un tempo. Attenderò pazientemente il momento del nostro incontro… e mi divertirò ad osservare i vostri ridicoli sforzi…**_

Se l'entità avesse avuto un corpo, sicuramente si sarebbe potuto vedere un ghigno malefico sulle sue labbra. Ad ogni modo, era solo questione di tempo…

_**E' solo questione di tempo, bambini prescelti… godetevi la vostra vittoria, finchè potete…**_

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Bene, e con questo si apre la mia epica dedicata al mondo di Digimon. Mi rendo conto che come primo capitolo non era il massimo, ma dovevo pur cominciare da qualche parte, no? Cercherò di scrivere il secondo capitolo il prima possibile, e spero che mi riesca meglio di questo. Mi auguro che come inizio vi sia sembrato interessante, e vi saluto caldamente!

Justice Gundam


	2. Una nuova evoluzione

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

**Capitolo 2 – Una nuova evoluzione**

"Sora-oneechan! Taichi-kun, Yamato-kun! Ragazzi, che bello rivedervi!" esclamò un'entusiasta Mimi Tachikawa, correndo incontro ai suoi amici e abbracciando Sora, che ricambiò affettuosamente.

"Mimi-chan! Ne è passato di tempo dall'ultima volta!" rispose la Digiprescelta dell'Amore. In effetti, da quando Mimi si era trasferita in America, i contatti con il suo vecchio gruppo di amici si erano fatti meno frequenti, anche se questo non aveva in alcun modo sminuito il fortissimo legame di amicizia e fiducia che c'era tra essi. Per fortuna, DigiWorld non poneva tali problemi di distanze.

"Già, e sono felice che sia capitata quest'occasione!" rispose Mimi, mentre lei e Sora continuavano a guardarsi raggianti di gioia. Taichi, Yamato, e i nuovi Digiprescelti le raggiunsero un istante dopo.

"Heilà, Mimi-chan!" salutarono Taichi e Yamato.

"Mimi-oneesan!" esclamò Miyako "Fantastico! Lavoreremo ancora insieme!". La nuova arrivata del gruppo dei Digiprescelti aveva infatti già incontrato Mimi in un paio di occasioni, e tra le due Digiprescelte della Sincerità c'era già una forte intesa.

Palmon, il Digimon dall'aspetto di pianta di Mimi, raggiunse il gruppetto di amici, agitando allegramente il fiore rosso che aveva sulla testa. "Finalmente ci si rivede, ragazzi! Sembra quasi di rivivere i vecchi tempi!"

"Già…" rispose Gabumon "Peccato solo non ci siano Koushiro e Jyou…"

"Hey, guarda chi c'è! Ci si incontra di nuovo, a quanto pare!" giunse una gioviale voce maschile. Un ragazzo biondo e di bell'aspetto, più o meno della stessa età di Mimi, si stava avvicinando al gruppetto di amici, tenendo in braccio uno strano Digimon verde simile ad un girino, con una cresta rossa sulla schiena e quattro tozze zampette terminanti ciascuna con un artiglio. I Digiprescelti più giovani (in particolare Miyako…) riconobbero subito Michael, l'amico statunitense di Mimi, e il suo partner Betamon.

"E mi sembra che ci siano delle nuove aggiunte alla squadra…" aggiunse Michael, osservando i membri della 'vecchia generazione'.

"Proprio così! Michael, ti presento i miei amici, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida e la mia migliore amica Sora Takenouchi. Questi sono i loro Digimon, Agumon, Gabumon e Biyomon!" Mimi presentò i vecchi Digiprescelti al suo amico, che strinse loro cordialmente la mano.

"Piacere di conoscervi! Mimi mi ha parlato molto di voi!"

Mentre i Digiprescelti si scambiavano i convenevoli di rito, anche i loro Digimon avevano pensato di presentarsi. Betamon scese agilmente dalle braccia del suo partner umano, e si presentò ai Digimon del gruppo.

"Piacere, io sono Betamon, il partner di Michael. Spero che riusciremo a collaborare e ad andare d'accordo!"

"Senza dubbio!" gli rispose Agumon, dandogli una pacca su quella che poteva essere considerata la spalla "Più siamo, meglio è!"

"D'accordo, ora che ci siamo presentati, abbiamo un po' di lavoro da fare, giusto?" chiese Daisuke, col suo solito tono deciso. Mimi annuì. "Esatto! Il villaggio di Digimon qui vicino è stato quasi distrutto da un raid delle forze dell'Imperatore. Ci sarà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile per ricostruirlo!"

"In tal caso… mettiamoci al lavoro!" esclamò Taichi, entusiasta come al solito.

"Vi facciamo strada!" rispose Michael, puntando l'indice in direzione del villaggio. Un attimo dopo, l'allegra brigata si stava già dirigendo verso il villaggio…

0000000000

Un po' di tempo dopo…

"E' davvero terribile." Commentò Hikari, guardando rattristata le rovine di ciò che poco tempo prima era stato un ridente villaggio di Digimon. Dopo il passaggio delle forze dell'Imperatore, però, era rimasto ben poco che si regesse in piedi: pietre frantumate, assi di legno spezzate e tristi pozzanghere di acqua e fango costellavano il terreno, mentre pochi, sparuti Digimon (per la maggior parte Numemon e Gazimon) tentavano in qualche modo di raggruppare i materiali per la ricostruzione. I Digiprescelti rimasero per qualche istante a guardare, immersi in un cupo mutismo: era davvero uno spettacolo desolante.

"Già, e tutto questo lo dobbiamo alla follia dell'Imperatore." Aggiunse il piccolo Iori, a denti stretti "Ha rovinato le vite di tanti Digimon innocenti e ha distrutto le loro case, soltanto perché credeva che questo mondo fosse una specie di videogioco. Quello che ha fatto è imperdonabile."

Daisuke, Miyako e Takeru rivolsero uno sguardo preoccupato al loro piccolo amico.

"Iori…" mormorò Armadillomon. Qualcosa nello sguardo severo del suo partner umano lo stava mettendo a disagio.

"L'Imperatore è ormai un capitolo chiuso." Intervenne Sora "Ora dobbiamo preoccuparci di riparare i danni che ha fatto, in modo che DigiWorld possa tornare alla vita normale."

"Sora ha ragione. Le enunciazioni di principio possono aspettare." Aggiunse Taichi, riassumendo il ruolo di leader di cui andava fiero nel corso della sua prima avventura a DigiWorld "Rimbocchiamoci le maniche e al lavoro! Anche questo fa parte del nostro dovere come DigiPrescelti."

In men che non si dica, i ragazzi si erano già spartiti i compiti e si erano offerti di aiutare i pochi abitanti rimasti. Taichi e Yamato, essendo i più robusti fisicamente, si erano offerti volontari per il trasporto dei materiali più pesanti, mentre gli altri si stavano dedicando a lavori meno faticosi ma non per questo meno importanti.

"E così, vi siete conosciuti andando a scuola?" chiese Miyako, rivolta a Mimi e Michael. La nuova Digiprescelta dell'Amore e della Sincerità stava facendo un po' di conversazione con i suoi amici internazionali, mentre prosciugavano le pozzanghere che rendevano instabile il terreno. "Fantastico! Mi piacerebbe tanto vedere com'è una scuola americana!"

Mimi sorrise divertita. "Beh, innanzitutto ti posso dire che non c'è l'obbligo di portare un uniforme! Niente divise alla marinara, niente scarpe da interno, niente di niente!"

"Uffi, non è giusto!" brontolò la ragazza con gli occhiali "Perché sono gli americani ad avere tutte le fortune?" Il commento provocò qualche risata da parte di Mimi e del suo amico biondo.

"E poi…" riprese Michael "…ho sentito dire che gli scolari giapponesi sono molto più impegnati, hanno più compiti e degli orari meno permissivi… tu come la vedi, su questo piano?"

"Mah, non ne ho idea…" rispose Miyako, strizzando lo straccio e raccogliendo in un secchio l'acqua stagnante che aveva raccolto "Mi sembra che gli orari e i compiti che ho io mi permettano di dedicarmi ai miei hobby preferiti senza problemi… e spesso riesco anche a dare una mano in negozio ai miei genitori."

"Ma guarda… non sapevo che i tuoi genitori avessero un negozio!" commentò Mimi "E… per quanto riguarda i tuoi hobby, quali sono i tuoi preferiti?"

La ragazza dai capelli rosa fece una risatina, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "Beh, ne ho un bel po'… da dove potrei iniziare…"

"Andare a caccia di ragazzi non conta, Miyako!" la prese in giro Daisuke, passandole dietro in quel momento accompagnato da Veemon, portando sulle spalle alcune assi di legno.

Una vena pulsante apparve sulla fronte di Miyako. "CHI TI HA CHIESTO NIENTE?" gli urlò dietro, mentre il ragazzo e il suo Digimon sghignazzavano tra sé. Poi, lei gli voltò le spalle, incrociando le braccia e alzando il naso in aria.

"Moccioso insopportabile…" mormorò tra sé, ignorando le risate di Mimi, Michael, Palmon e Betamon.

0000000000

"Hey, Daisuke, è troppo divertente vedere Miyako che si arrabbia, eh?" chiese il piccolo Veemon, finendo di ridersela della sfuriata della ragazza.

"Heh, heh, heh… hai ragione… il suo problema è che non sa accettare lo scherzo!" Il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti stabilizzò le assi che stava portando sulle spalle e proseguì il suo cammino… giusto per fermarsi qualche passo dopo, vedendo Hikari e Gatomon avanzare verso di loro. La Digiprescelta della Luce portava sulle spalle una lunga asta di legno, sulla quale si reggevano due secchi, mentre Gatomon stava tenendo in equilibrio un altro secchio sulla propria testa, senza alcuno sforzo apparente.

Un sorrisone si dipinse sul volto di Daisuke. "Heilà, Hikari-chan! Come vanno i lavori?"

"Ciao, Dai-kun!" rispose lei con tono gioviale "A noi, tutto bene! Hai bisogno di una mano con quelle assi?"

"Grazie, ce la faccio! Non dimenticare quanto sono forte!" Il ragazzo, sempre con il suo classico sorrisone, alzò un braccio e mostrò il bicipite. "Voi, piuttosto, che cosa state facendo di bello?"

Hikari si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e fece una risatina, divertita dalla messinscena del suo amico.

"Stiamo andando a prendere acqua al fiume!" rispose Gatomon "Per questi lavori, ci vorranno un po' di scorte!"

"_Fantastico! Questa è la mia occasione!_" pensò tra sé Daisuke, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente a Hikari. "Beh, Hikari-chan… se vuoi, io e Veemon vi possiamo aiutare. Mettiamo a posto queste assi e siamo da voi!"

"Grazie, Dai-kun, ma Takeru-kun si è già offerto volontario per questo!" rispose Hikari "Sarà per la prossima volta, va bene? Ora devo tornare al lavoro, quindi ci vediamo dopo! Ciao!"

Mentre Hikari e Gatomon si allontanavano, il Digimon felino fece un sorrisetto e, rivolta a Daisuke, mormorò sottovoce: "Abbordaggio fallito, spiacente…"

Dei fiumi di lacrime stilizzati scesero dagli occhi di Daisuke, e alcuni covoni di erbacce, giunti da chissà dove, passarono rotolando dietro di lui. "No… Takeru mi ha battuto… di nuovo…" mormorò il ragazzino con tono melodrammatico.

Veemon rimase per un attimo a guardare il suo partner umano, poi sghignazzò tra sé. "Sei cotto stracotto di Hikari, non è vero? Dai, ammettilo!"

"NON C'E' BISOGNO DI PRENDERMI IN GIRO!" esclamò Daisuke, prendendo per la collottola il draghetto azzurro e dandogli una sonora scrollata, mentre Veemon continuava a ridere come un matto. Un attimo dopo, rapidamente come era esploso, Daisuke si calmò e appoggiò il suo Digimon sul terreno, recuperando le assi che aveva lasciato cadere e rimettendosi al lavoro. Lui e Veemon raggiunsero una capanna di legno danneggiata e iniziarono a rimuovere le assi danneggiate per sostituirle con quelle nuove.

Erano al lavoro già da un po', aiutati da un gruppetto di Gazimon, quando Daisuke smise di martellare un chiodo e fece una domanda a Veemon.

"Senti, Veemon… tu hai mai provato ad eseguire una Digievoluzione? Senza l'utilizzo dei Digimentals, voglio dire?"

"Huh?" Veemon guardò il suo partner umano con aria interrogativa e pensò un po' prima di dare una risposta "A dire la verità no, non ci ho mai provato… perché me lo chiedi?"

"Beh, sai, pensavo…" rispose Daisuke mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca "Pensavo che, forse, se riuscissimo in qualche modo a farti raggiungere il livello Champion… ora che le Dark Towers non ci sono più… magari io potrei impressionare favorevolmente Hikari-chan… e tu potresti fare bella figura con Gatomon, no?" Il ragazzo terminò la frase stringendo i pugni e guardando verso il cielo con aria estatica e varie stelline che gli brillavano intorno!

(Immaginario di Daisuke)

"_Daisuke-kun, mio eroe!" esclamò Hikari, abbracciando stretto il suo amico. Daisuke e la forma evoluta di Veemon l'avevano appena salvata –da soli!- da un branco di Tyrannomon infuriati!_

"_Wow… se questo è un sogno, nessuno provi a svegliarmi!" mormorò Daisuke, gli occhi trasformati in cuoricini rosa pulsanti._

(Fine della sequenza immaginata)

"Hey, Daisuke! Ma lo sai che è un'idea grandiosa?" cinguettò il piccolo drago azzurro, imitando la posa in cui si trovava il suo partner.

(Immaginario di Veemon)

_Veemon e Gatomon completarono un elegante passo di valzer, mentre alcuni petali rossi, staccandosi dalla rosa che Veemon aveva tra i denti, fluttuavano elegantemente nell'aria…_

(Fine della sequenza immaginata)

I due amici si volsero l'uno verso l'altro, la stessa determinazione scritta sui loro volti. "Allora è deciso! Da domani, ci si allena sulla Digievoluzione! Pronto a fare faville, Veemon?"

"Ci puoi scommettere, Dai!"

"Hey!" Un Gazimon con una cicatrice su un occhio richiamò i due all'ordine, facendoli sobbalzare "Se voi due avete finito di mettervi in posa eroica e pensare a un modo di accalappiare ragazze, qui ci sarebbero delle case da riparare!"

"Ah… Ehm… Già, ci scusi! Heh, heh… ci siamo fatti un po' prendere la mano!" rispose Daisuke, ridendo nervosamente.

Il Gazimon scosse la testa e ritornò a dirigere la sua squadra.

0000000000

Ai margini della foresta, alcuni Digimon stavano tagliando qualche albero per farne altro legno per le costruzioni.

"**Feather Strike!**" esclamò Hawkmon, afferrando la piuma marrone che aveva sul capo. La lanciò con precisione incredibile, tagliando alla base alcuni rami, e la acchiappò al volo quando questa le tornò indietro. I rami tagliati caddero in una pila alla base dell'albero.

"**Diamond Slamming Attack!**" Armadillomon pronunciò il nome del suo attacco e sferrò una raffica di unghiate contro alcuni arbusti, facendoli cadere in una piccola catasta accanto a sé.

"Come direbbe Miyako… bella prova!" esclamò Hawkmon, inorgoglita.

"Già!" rispose il Digimon dall'aspetto di armadillo "Ora, portiamo il nuovo materiale alla 'casa base'…"

Si interruppe quando Hawkmon spalancò improvvisamente gli occhi e si mise un'ala vicino all'orecchio. "Hey, cosa succede?"

"C'è qualcosa che non va… non senti anche tu dei passi?"

"Ehm… a dire la verità, noi armadilli non abbiamo un udito tanto buono…" Prima che Armadillomon potesse proseguire, i 'passi' che Hawkmon sentiva diventarono delle brusche vibrazioni, che fecero tremare il terreno sotto le zampe dei Digimon! "Questo però lo sento eccome!"

Non passarono neanche due secondi prima che il rombo si intensificasse e alcuni alberi crollassero, rivelando tre figure gigantesche e MOLTO arrabbiate: tre enormi dinosauri, simili al noto Tyrannosaurus Rex: bipedi, con potenti zampe posteriori che contrastavano con i loro piccoli arti, e la grossa testa affusolata, con fauci armate di pericolosi denti ricurvi: i loro corpi erano di colore azzurro-blu, decorati in vari punti da strisce rosse, più fitte sulle zampe posteriori e sulla coda. Tutti portavano quelli che sembravano essere tre strani medaglioni circolari attorno al collo, e alcune piume rosse e bianche ornavano le loro teste.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Allomon

**Tipo:** Dinosauro

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Dino Burst, Dynamite Head

_Digimon predatori, nemici giurati dei Tyrannomon, che vivono in branchi. Usano la potente coda per tenersi in equilibrio durante la corsa. La loro tecnica speciale, Dynamite Head, consiste di una testata che stordisce la preda, la quale viene poi finita dal Dino Burst._

Il più grosso dei tre Allomon, probabilmente il leader del gruppetto, guardò Hawkmon e Armadillomon con i suoi famelici occhi rossi, poi gettò indietro la testa e ruggì fragorosamente.

"Hey, Armadillomon… tu sai cosa si deve fare in casi del genere, vero?" chiese Hawkmon con apparente calma, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui temibili rettili.

"Certo che lo so…" rispose Armadillomon, con lo stesso tono calmo.

"SI SCAPPA SUBITO!"

"ESATTO!"

I piccoli Digimon volsero le spalle agli Allomon e partirono a razzo, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere. Sfortunatamente, i tre dinosauri non persero tempo e iniziarono l'inseguimento, puntando dritti verso Armadillomon e Hawkmon…

0000000000

Taichi esalò un sospiro di sollievo scaricando un'ennesima carriola di rocce. "Uff… mamma mia, che faticata! Speriamo che queste siano sufficienti!" commentò, dando un'occhiata alla pila di materiale che lui e Yamato avevano accumulato. Poco più in là, il suo migliore amico aggiunse il suo carico alla pila si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, mentre Sora, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon e il piccolo Iori continuavano la ricostruzione di un muro semidistrutto: alcuni Numemon, Digimon dall'aspetto di lumache verdi, spalmavano la loro 'bava' appiccicosa sulla superficie, sulla quale venivano poi appoggiati i mattoni. La presa era quasi istantanea.

"Poco ortodosso come sistema di muratura, ma l'importante è che sia efficace." Commentò Iori.

Uno dei Numemon salì sul muro ricostruito e fece un inchino (come meglio poteva…) ai Digiprescelti. "Non shappiamo come ringrassharvi per il voshtro aiuto… Shensha di voi, shi sharebbe voluto chisshà quanto tempo…" disse, strascicando le parole come facevano sempre tutti i membri della sua specie.

"Per noi è un piacere, oltre che un dovere!" rispose Sora "Non ci dovete nulla…"

La ragazza fu interrotta dall'arrivo precipitoso di Hawkmon, che per un pelo non le volò proprio sulla faccia. "Argh! Scusa tanto!"

"Hawkmon!" esclamò Sora "Che sta succedendo? Cos'è questa fretta…"

"Siamo stati… inseguiti…" mormorò Armadillomon, cercando di riprendere fiato "Tre Allomon infuriati ci…"

Un ruggito assordante coprì le parole del Digimon. I tre Allomon comparirono improvvisamente dalla foresta, abbattendo altri alberi col loro passaggio, e fecero irruzione proprio all'interno del villaggio. Il più grosso sembrò quasi sogghignare quando la sua muscolosa coda abbattè una piccola casa che ancora si reggeva in piedi.

"No! Che stanno facendo?" esclamò Iori, in preda all'orrore. I dinosauri predatori avevano spostato la loro attenzione da Armadillomon e Hawkmon alle strutture, e stavano sfogando tutta la loro ira sulle abitazioni che si paravano loro davanti, sbriciolandole come castelli di sabbia!

Taichi e Yamato indietreggiarono, riunendosi ai loro amici e ai Digimon. "Non capisco…" mormorò il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia "Sembrano interessati solamente a distruggere…"

Scacciando via lo shock, Taichi tirò fuori il suo Digivice vecchio modello. "Comunque sia, non possiamo permettergli di fare ulteriori danni! Agumon, sei pronto?"

Il piccolo dinosauro arancione fece un passo in avanti. "Eccomi, Taichi, quando vuoi!". In quel momento, il Digivice di Taichi cominciò a brillare di luce propria…

"_Agumon shinka… GREYMON!_"

Dove un attimo prima si trovava Agumon, comparve un gigantesco dinosauro, anch'esso simile ad un T-Rex, di colore arancione e decorato con striature blu. La testa era coperta da una sorta di elmetto con tre corna, due sulla sommità del capo e una sul naso, e aveva una curiosa 'pancetta da impiegato'.

Taichi sorrise tra sé. Almeno al livello Champion ci arrivavano ancora…

"Non può farcela da solo!" esclamò Yamato, tirando fuori il suo Digivice "Diamogli una mano, Gabumon!"

"Sì, Yamato!"

"Anche noi, Biyomon!" aggiunse Sora.

"Subito!"

"_Gabumon shinka… GARURUMON!_"

"_Biyomon shinka… __BIRDRAMON!"_

L'enorme lupo dalla pelliccia azzurra e blu, e il maestoso uccello dalle piume arancioni apparvero al posto delle loro forme Rookie, pronti alla battaglia. Anche Iori tirò fuori il suo D-3, preparandosi ad attivare i suoi Digimental. "Armadillomon, te la senti di affrontarli?"

"Certamente, Iori!" rispose il buffo Digimon corazzato.

"D'accordo, allora… DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"_Armadillomon armor shinka… DIGMON, la Trivella della Conoscenza!_"

Fondendosi con il Digimental, Armadillomon si trasformò in un Digimon insettoide coperto da una robusta corazza gialla, decorata con il simbolo della Conoscenza, e con due robuste braccia che terminavano ciascuna con un paio di trivelle. La sua testa era coperta da un elmetto giallo con un paio di corte antenne, e aveva un'altra trivella, più grande delle altre, sul naso. Due ali rudimentali spuntavano dal dorso.

"Ragazzi, cercate di allontanare quegli Allomon dal villaggio! Non possiamo rischiare di fare ulteriori danni!" esclamò Sora, mentre gli altri Digiprescelti e i loro partner accorrevano sul luogo.

"Che sta succedendo? Cosa stanno facendo quegli Allomon?" chiese un allarmato Takeru.

"Non lo so, Takeru…" rispose Patamon, come al solito posato sulla testa del ragazzino biondo "Sono arrivati all'improvviso e hanno cominciato a distruggere tutto… non sappiamo il perché…"

"Dobbiamo dare una mano a scacciarli!" esclamò Miyako, tirando fuori il suo D-3. I Digiprescelti più giovani la imitarono all'istante.

"Forza, ragazzi, andiamo!" fu Veemon ad esortare gli altri Digimon

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" esclamarono in coro, evocando i poteri dei loro Digimentals.

"_Veemon armor shinka… FLAMEDRAMON, la Fiamma del Coraggio!_"

"_Hawkmon armor shinka… SHURIMON, il Samurai della Sincerità!_"

"_Patamon armor shinka… PEGASUSMON, Speranza Alata!_"

"_Gatomon armor shinka… NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce!_"

Mentre le forme Armor dei Digimon apparivano, pronte alla battaglia, anche Mimi e Michael tirarono fuori i loro Digivice.

"Diamo una mano anche noi, Mimi!" disse il Digiprescelto americano. Mimi rispose annuendo. "Palmon, Betamon, siete pronti?"

"Quando volete!" risposero i due Digimon, in contemporanea.

"_Palmon shinka… TOGEMON!_"

"_Betamon shinka… __SEADRAMON!_"

Un attimo dopo, il cactus coi guantoni e il gigantesco serpente marino si pararono di fronte ai tre Allomon, assieme agli altri Digimon. Greymon era già impegnato in una lotta corpo a corpo con l'Allomon più grosso, nel tentativo di spingerlo di nuovo nella foresta. Nel frattempo, Garurumon stava tenendo lontani gli altri due.

"**Howling Blaster!**" esclamò il gigantesco lupo, sputando un fascio di energia azzurra dalla bocca e colpendo il terreno davanti ai due Allomon. I Digimon dinosauri ruggirono per la rabbia e la frustrazione, rendendosi conto di essere in netta minoranza numerica…

0000000000

"Ehm… mi sa tanto che ci sono più Digiprescelti di quanti credessimo…"

Sulla collina dove si trovava la misteriosa donna vestita di rosso, era apparsa un'altra figura: un umanoide completamente coperto da un'uniforme blu con pantaloni dello stesso colore. La cintura che portava legata in vita era grigia, così come le maniche e i legacci dell'uniforme, e aveva guanti e scarpe neri. Portava un copricapo cilindrico, anch'esso blu, e le uniche parti visibili del suo corpo erano i suoi occhi luccicanti e la sua bocca contorta in un ghigno. In quel momento, stava osservando con un binocolo la battaglia in corso ai margini del villaggio in ricostruzione.

La donna in rosso sospirò con tono esasperato, staccandosi altri due capelli. "Sei un genio quando si tratta di dire ovvietà, non è vero? Beh, non importa: abbiamo solo bisogno di un po' di rinforzi…"

Con un cupo suono, altre due Dark Towers apparvero dal nulla accanto alla donna. Con un gesto della mano, lei lasciò andare i propri capelli, che, come prima, si fusero con gli obelischi neri…

Pochi istanti dopo, altri due Allomon avevano preso il posto delle Dark Towers! Senza perdere tempo, i Digimon dinosauro iniziarono una folle corsa verso il villaggio, pronti ad aggiungersi ai tre che stavano già combattendo.

"Direi che così può andare." Commentò la donna in rosso "Ora godiamoci lo spettacolo."

0000000000

"**Meteor Wing!**" esclamò Birdramon, scagliando delle scie infuocate con un semplice movimento delle sue potenti ali. I colpi atterrarono a pochi metri dai tre Allomon, costringendoli ad indietreggiare ancora. I ragazzi e i loro Digimon, con un uso accorto dei loro attacchi, erano riusciti a costringere i tre Digimon dinosauro fuori dal villaggio e ricacciarli nella foresta. Tuttavia, contro ogni aspettativa, gli Allomon cercavano sempre di tornare alla carica.

"**Fire Rocket!**" Flamedramon sferrò un pugno in aria, sparando alcune palle di fuoco dal guanto metallico che proteggeva il suo avambraccio. Anche queste colpirono il terreno attorno agli Allomon, tranne una che raggiunse la coda del più grosso, facendolo ruggire per la rabbia e il dolore.

"Hey, vacci piano, Flamedramon! Non vogliamo mica ucciderli!" esclamò un allarmato Daisuke.

Vedendo che gli Allomon erano abbastanza vicini tra loro, Takeru e Hikari, rispettivamente su Pegasusmon e Nefertimon, si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

"Sei pronta, Hikari?"

"Andiamo, Takeru-kun! Nefertimon, sai cosa fare!"

"Certamente, Hikari!" replicò il Digimon il cui aspetto ricordava la maestosa Sfinge. Nefertimon e Pegasusmon volarono in modo da ritrovarsi affiancati, e un nastro di energia dorata apparve in mezzo a loro.

"**Golden Noose!**" esclamarono i due Digimon alati, eseguendo una spettacolare manovra aerea e avvolgendo il nastro attorno agli Allomon, che si trovarono immobilizzati in men che non si dica! Takeru, al sicuro sul dorso di Pegasusmon, rivolse un sorriso al suo compagno Digimon. "Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi! Ora dobbiamo capire cosa…"

"Attenti! Altri due!" lo interruppe la voce del fratello maggiore Yamato. Un istante dopo, altri due Allomon emesero dal fogliame e si diressero a tutta velocità verso il gruppetto.

"Accidenti! Ma cos'è, una svendita di Allomon impazziti?" esclamò Taichi, che cominciava seriamente a preoccuparsi. "Non hanno neanche Dark Rings o Dark Spirals!"

Uno dei due nuovi arrivati non perse tempo: spalancò la bocca e sputò una rovente fiammata contro Nefertimon e Pegasusmon, costringendoli a disperdersi e ad allentare la presa sugli altri Allomon… che ne approfittarono subito! Quello con la coda bruciacchiata puntò immediatamente Flamedramon e lo caricò a testa bassa, letteralmente!

"No! Flamedramon!" esclamò Daisuke, mentre il suo Digimon veniva colpito in pieno con una testata e scagliato a terra! La forza del colpo fu tale che Flamedramon regredì immediatamente a Veemon.

"Uuh.. Qualcuno ha preso… il numero di targa… del Trailmon che mi ha investito?" commentò il draghetto blu, i cui occhi si erano trasformati in spirali.

Daisuke strinse i denti. La Digievoluzione a livello Armor non era sufficiente… e i suoi compagni erano stati circondati dagli altri quattro Allomon e non erano in condizioni di aiutarlo! Non c'era che una cosa da fare…

Mentre lo Allomon si abbassava per raccogliere lo stordito Veemon nelle sue terribili fauci, il ragazzino raccolse un sasso da terra e lo lanciò, colpendo il muso del dinosauro e costringendolo a chiudere l'occhio per un istante. "Hey, tu! Sì, dico a te, relitto dell'età giurassica! Lascia stare il mio amico, e vieni a prendertela con me, se non ti si è fossilizzato il fegato!"

Il ragazzino raccolse un'altra pietra e la lanciò, ma stavolta non fece altro che farla rimbalzare sulle squame del Digimon preistorico, che si alzò con fare minaccioso, come offeso dal fatto che un esserino così insignificante avesse il coraggio di sfidarlo. Daisuke strinse i denti, ma si costrinse a restare fermo.

"No! Daisuke-kun!" esclamò Hikari, volgendo lo sguardo verso il suo amico "Nefertimon, dobbiamo andare ad aiutarlo!"

Ma non appena il Digimon Armor cominciò a prendere quota, un'altra fiammata da parte di un Allomon le tagliò la strada, saettando ad appena un metro da lei! Hikari si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e gridò per la sorpresa e l'intenso calore.

"Accidenti! Ma non si distraggono un secondo?" si lamentò Miyako, mentre Shurimon lanciava un paio di shuriken rotanti contro l'Allomon che aveva appena attaccato. Entrambi colpirono il bersaglio, ma rimbalzarono sulle coriacee squame della bestia.

Un po' più in là, Daisuke osservò con il fiato sospeso lo Allomon che si avvicinava. Tutto sembrò andare al rallentatore quando la bestia preistorica alzò la testa, spalancò le fauci, e discese rapidamente sul nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti! Solo i suoi riflessi fulminei salvarono Daisuke: un attimo prima che i denti dello Allomon si serrassero su di lui, Daisuke si gettò di lato, e il Digimon dinosauro morse l'aria. Il ragazzino strinse i denti quando il fiato puzzolente della bestia colpì il suo naso.

"Fatti una mentina, bestione! Grossa come una casa, possibilmente!" mormorò tra sé Daisuke, con un'espressione schifata dipinta sul volto. Il ragazzino raggiunse il suo partner disteso a terra, che in quel momento si stava riprendendo dallo stordimento. "Veemon! Come stai, tutto bene?"

"Sì, Dai…" mormorò Veemon "Ma non riesco a fermare quel bestione…" Intanto, lo Allomon si era voltato verso di loro, e li stava nuovamente puntando, già pregustando una deliziosa merendina. "Scappa finchè sei in tempo, Daisuke! Io me la caverò in qualche modo!"

"Neanche per sogno! Io non abbandono i miei amici, anche a costo di morire!" rispose Daisuke, con tono più deciso che mai. In quel momento, una luce bianca scaturì dal suo D-3, costringendolo a schermarsi gli occhi con una mano. Gli altri Digiprescelti, notando l'eccezionale evento, si voltarono meravigliati, e persino gli Allomon interruppero il combattimento, distratti, e forse anche irritati, da quanto accadeva.

"Che sta succedendo? Il mio D-3…" mormorò Daisuke, tirando fuori il congegno dalla tasca interna della sua giacca. Al suo fianco, Veemon si era rialzato in piedi, come energizzato dalla luce bianca scaturita dal Digivice di nuovo modello. La dimostrazione di coraggio e amicizia di Daisuke stava attivando un nuovo potere…

In un attimo, la luce bianca che circondava Veemon divenne accecante…

"_Veemon shinka..._"

Il corpo del draghetto aumentò di dimensioni, fino a raggiungere in altezza il suo avversario! Come la sua forma Rookie, il nuovo arrivato era blu con il ventre bianco, ma era diventato molto più muscoloso, e il suo viso aveva assunto un'espressione molto più battagliera. Un lungo corno ricurvo, simile a quello di Flamedramon, era apparso sul suo naso, e un paio di ali bianche spuntava dal suo dorso. Per finire, oltre alla piccola 'cicatrice' a forma di V sulla sua fronte, ne aveva un'altra sul ventre, a forma di X.

"…_EXVEEMON!_"

Dopo un attimo di sbalordimento, Daisuke fece un salto di gioia. "Evvai! Sei grande, Veemon! Sei riuscito a digievolvere!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** ExVeemon

**Anche chiamato:** X-Vmon

**Tipo:** Drago

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Attacchi:** Vee Laser, Critical Crunch

_La forma evoluta di Veemon è un lottatore abile e coraggioso, che difende strenuamente le forze del bene! Il suo attacco, Vee Laser, può dare del filo da torcere a qualsiasi Digimon malvagio!_

"Avete visto? Veemon è evoluto a livello Champion!" esclamò Sora, spalancando gli occhi. Tutti i Digiprescelti erano altrettanto meravigliati, e anche gli Allomon avevano indietreggiato, come increduli davanti a un simile evento. Tuttavia, Taichi superò presto la propria meraviglia, e sorrise con aria soddisfatta.

"Sapevo che Daisuke sarebbe stato all'altezza…"

"Grazie, Daisuke…" esclamò ExVeemon, la sua voce ora molto più profonda "Hai dato una stupenda prova di coraggio e devozione per i tuoi amici. Sei degno dei tuoi Digimentals!"

"He, hee… Beh, ho semplicemente agito come mi pareva più giusto!" rispose Daisuke, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e facendo una risatina. Un attimo dopo, volse nuovamente lo sguardo verso lo Allomon "Ora possiamo dare una lezione a questo sopravvissuto di Jurassic Park! Mi raccomando, ExVeemon, non fargli troppo male!"

Prima che il Digimon dinosauro potesse attaccare di nuovo, ExVeemon spalancò le braccia, e la X incisa sul suo petto cominciò a brillare di luce purpurea.

"**Vee Laser!**" esclamò il possente drago, sparando un laser rosso a forma di X contro lo Allomon e colpendolo sul fianco, facendolo cadere a terra. Il Digimon preistorico ruggì dalla rabbia mentre alcuni pixel si staccavano dalla sua pelle squamata!

"Guardate là! C'è qualcosa di strano in quello Allomon!" esclamò Shurimon, indicando il Digimon dinosauro: nei punti in cui il Vee Laser di ExVeemon lo aveva colpito, alcuni pixel si erano staccati, rivelando uno strano materiale nero e lucido sotto di essi… un materiale che era stranamente simile al nero granito che componeva le Dark Towers!

"Ora ho capito!" esclamò ExVeemon "Questo Digimon… così come tutti i suoi compagni… è stato creato dalle Dark Towers! Il materiale di cui è composto è lo stesso!"

"E questo spiegherebbe l'aggressività di questi Allomon…" aggiunse Digmon.

"Creato dalle Dark Towers? Ma come è possibile?" si chiese Daisuke, ma scosse la testa quasi subito. Non era il momento di stare là a pensare, c'era un villaggio in pericolo! "Ascoltatemi, ragazzi! Se questi Digimon sono stati creati dalle Dark Towers, allora non è il caso di trattenere i colpi! Dobbiamo cancellarli!"

"Daisuke ha ragione… lasciarli in giro sarebbe pericoloso per il Mondo Digitale!" aggiunse Yamato. Tutti i Digiprescelti, inizialmente spiazzati dalla prospettiva di distruggere un Digimon, annuirono pochi istanti dopo, e afferrarono i loro Digivice, pronti a riprendere il combattimento!

ExVeemon si volse di nuovo verso lo Allomon più grande. "Molto bene, lucertolone… eccoti una seconda portata! **Vee Laser!**"

Ancora una volta, il laser a forma di croce sfrecciò contro lo Allomon, questa volta colpendolo in pieno petto! La bestia preistorica lanciò un ultimo ruggito, e i pixel che rivestivano il suo corpo si dispersero, rivelando una sagoma scolpita nella pietra nera, che si sbriciolò un istante dopo.

"Ottimo lavoro, ExVeemon!" esclamò Daisuke, mentre il suo Digimon rimaneva impassible ad osservare i frammenti di granito ridursi in dati e fluttuare via. Un attimo dopo, il suo corpo brillò di nuovo e si rimpicciolì, ridiventando il piccolo Veemon.

Più in là, i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni avevano ripreso la loro lotta contro gli altri quattro Allomon. Ora che sapevano di non stare affrontando esseri viventi, i loro attacchi si erano fatti più decisi.

"**Nova Blast!**" ruggì Greymon, sparando una potente palla di fuoco contro l'Allompn più vicino. Garurumon seguì a ruota, usando il suo Howling Blaster sullo stesso bersaglio che, come il leader del branco prima di lui, si rivelò come niente più che una statua animata di pietra nera, per poi infrangersi. Tutt'attorno, anche gli altri Digimon stavano facendo del loro meglio.

"**Meteor Wing!**"

"**Needle Shower!**"

"**Double Stars!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

"**Rosetta Stone!**"

"**Equis Beam!**"

"**Ice Blast!**"

Tutti gli attacchi centrarono in pieno i Digimon artificiali, facendolo loro fare la stessa fine degli altri due. Fu solo quando gli ultimi dati dei nemici si furono dissolti completamente, che i Digiprescelti si concessero un sospiro di sollievo.

"Accidenti… questo proprio non me l'aspettavo…" ansimò Michael, mentre il suo Seadramon tornava ad essere Betamon e gli saltava in braccio. "Digimon creati da quegli 'obelischi di controllo'…"

Daisuke, con in braccio Veemon, si riavvicinò al gruppo. "Questa non se l'aspettava nessuno, direi! Per fortuna ne siamo usciti bene, e non sono riusciti a danneggiare il villaggio!"

0000000000

"Direi che hanno perso…" mormorò l'uomo vestito di blu, osservando i numerosi pixel neri che, a partire dalla foresta, si sollevavano in aria, volando verso un luogo sconosciuto…

La donna sorrise soddisfatta. "Va bene lo stesso… anzi, forse è ancora meglio. Ora ci siamo fatti un'idea delle capacità di quei mocciosi, e il nostro signore ha avuto modo di accumulare più energia. Ora torniamo alla base e facciamo rapporto!"

Il tizio in blu annuì, e i due si diressero verso una jeep parcheggiata nelle vicinanze…

0000000000

**Perfetto… grazie del vostro involontario aiuto, Digiprescelti…**

In quella che una volta era la base volante dell'Imperatore, la misteriosa entità rise tra sé, mentre i pixel neri che, fino a qualche minuto prima, erano stati gli Allomon, entravano a far parte di lui. Un istante dopo, il mostro si sentì rinvigorito. Un paio di occhi rossastri, privi di pupille, emerse per un attimo dalla nube di tenebre che costituiva il suo 'corpo', e una bocca ghignante, completa di canini appuntiti, divenne chiaramente visibile…

…ma fu un attimo. Rapidamente com'erano apparsi, i dettagli fisici della creatura svanirono, per essere riassorbiti dall'oscurità…

0000000000

"Congratulazioni, Veemon! Sei stato fenomenale!" esclamò un entusiasta Daisuke, tenendo in braccio il suo esausto Digimon a livello Rookie, mentre il gruppo tornava al villaggio, che per fortuna era stato in gran parte risparmiato dalla battaglia.

Nonostante la stanchezza, il draghetto fece un sorrisone. "Sei tu quello che merita le congratulazioni, Dai! Senza il tuo intervento, non sarei mai evoluto, e sarei diventato la merendina di quei bestioni!"

"Già, Veemon ha ragione. E' grazie all'energia sprigionata dai tuoi sentimenti a dargli l'energia necessaria a digievolvere." Commentò Taichi.

"Complimenti, Daisuke-kun!" aggiunse Hikari, sorridendo all'amico, il cui battito cardiaco schizzò immediatamente a livelli stratosferici.

"Beh… sì, in effetti… non me la sono cavata male… he, he, hee…"

"Adesso abbiamo un nuovo Digimon in squadra! Sarà sicuramente un valido aiuto se avremo altri problemi!" riprese la Digiprescelta della Luce, facendo rimanere di stucco Daisuke. Una gocciolona di sudore scese lungo la fronte del ragazzino, mentre Veemon riprendeva a sghignazzare.

_Ehm… non è esattamente così che speravo di impressionare Hikari-chan…_

CONTINUA…

Note dell'Autore: E il mio secondo capitolo è finito! La parte finale era un po' affrettata, lo ammetto, ma spero che il capitolo in sé sia soddisfacente.

Per la gioia di molti, il prossimo capitolo sarà quasi interamente dedicato a Ken, il mio preferito dei nuovi Digiprescelti. Ci vediamo, fan di Digimon, e alla prossima!


	3. Il passato di Ken, Parte 1

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

**Capitolo 3 – Il passato di Ken, Parte 1**

"Dunque, fatemi riassumere la situazione… mentre eravate impegnati nei lavori di ricostruzione, sono apparsi dal nulla questi Allomon inferociti che hanno iniziato a distruggere ogni cosa senza alcun motivo… è così?"

Era ormai calata la sera su Odaiba, e il gruppetto dei Digiprescelti (esclusi Mimi e Michael, che erano tornati in America) si era ritrovato davanti al cancello della scuola, e stava parlando con Koushiro riguardo quanto era accaduto. Iori, con in braccio Upamon, annuì.

"Sì, è andata proprio così… poi Daisuke-san ed ExVeemon si sono accorti che non si trattava di Digimon veri e propri, ma di creature artificiali generate dalle Dark Towers." Aggiunse il possessore dei Digimentals della Conoscenza e dell'Affidabilità.

"Erano anche forti, quei bestioni!" fece eco Upamon, saltellando e agitando le 'pinne' ai lati del suo corpo "Pensate che uno di loro ha sconfitto Flamedramon con un solo attacco! Non avevo mai visto niente di simile, se non da Chimeramon!"

"Già, abbiamo avuto modo di vederlo anche noi…" mormorò Taichi, poi si rivolse di nuovo al suo amico dai capelli rossi "E poi, tu dici che nello stesso momento in cui sono comparsi questi Allomon, il tuo programma ha rilevato la presenza di Dark Towers nella zona in cui ci trovavamo… e le ha perse un istante dopo!"

Koushiro annuì cupamente. "Già, e ora mi spiego anche il perché. I loro dati erano stati riconfigurati, dando loro un nuovo aspetto e una nuova funzione. Il mio programma, settato sulle caratteristiche e sugli attributi corrispondenti alle torri, non le ha più riconosciute."

Daisuke rimase con la bocca semiaperta. "In altre parole?"

"In altre parole, il programma di Koushiro-kun non ha capito che si trattava di Dark Towers trasformate, in quanto le loro caratteristiche non corrispondevano più." Spiegò Miyako, anche lei esperta di computer.

"Ah… capito…" mormorò Daisuke, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca.

"Quello che non ci spieghiamo è: chi potrebbe aver fatto una cosa del genere? Se l'Imperatore Digimon fosse ancora in circolazione, non avrei dubbi a riguardo, ma ora che non c'è più, non ho proprio idea di chi..." disse Takeru "Purtroppo, quello che possiamo dire per certo è che c'è qualcos'altro che minaccia il Mondo Digitale!"

"E non è da escludere che questo qualcosa, o qualcuno, stesse usando Ken come una pedina per i suoi piani…" aggiunse Yamato, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo nervosismo "In questi giorni, dovremo stare attenti a quanto accade a DigiWorld… ho un brutto presentimento a riguardo."

Tutti annuirono, ugualmente preoccupati. "Va bene, ragazzi…" fu Taichi infine a prendere la parola "Per oggi, credo che sia meglio tornare tutti a casa e riposarci. Domani andremo di nuovo a DigiWorld, e cercheremo di capire cosa sta accadendo. Va bene?"

"Buona idea. Io cercherò di contattare Jyou-kun e lo informerò degli ultimi sviluppi. Magari domani potrà venire anche lui…" replicò Koushiro.

I bambini prescelti, dopo aver dato i loro cenni d'assenso, cominciarono a separarsi, per tornare ognuno alle proprie case, quando un foglio di giornale svolazzante attirò l'attenzione di Sora. La ragazza aveva visto di sfuggita una foto che le riusciva familiare…

"Hey, ragazzi, guardate un po'!" esclamò Sora, tenendo fermo il foglio con un piede "Qui c'è una notizia molto interessante…"

I Digiprescelti, incuriositi, andarono a vedere: sul foglio c'era la foto di un ragazzo che sembrava avere la stessa età di Daisuke, con capelli blu, lisci e piuttosto lunghi, divisa scolastica grigia, e uno sguardo acuto… che però tradiva una certa arroganza. Appena sopra di essa svettava il titolo, in inchiostro nero:

**Ritrovato il ragazzo-prodigio scomparso**

**Ken Ichijouji ritorna a casa**

Per qualche istante, il gruppetto dei bambini prescelti rimase in silenzio, osservando i titoli e l'immagine di colui che era stato loro nemico fino ad appena due giorni prima. Poi, Iori parlò, la voce piena di astio.

"Alla fine… ha deciso di tornare…"

0000000000

Quella sera, in un piccolo appartamento del quartiere residenziale di Tamachi…

Ken era seduto sul suo letto, avvolto dalle tenebre, le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. Non riusciva a liberarsi dell'angoscia e del senso di colpa che attanagliavano il suo cuore. Neanche la felicità di aver riabbracciato i suoi genitori in lacrime, di essere tornato alla propria casa, aveva fatto molto per alleviare le pene dell'ex-Imperatore. Il Mondo Digitale era stato devastato… I Digiprescelti avevano passato le pene dell'inferno… Wormmon era morto…

…ed era tutta colpa sua! SUA!

"Cosa ho fatto… che cosa sono diventato…" mormorò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa e tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo D-3… lo stesso strumento con cui aveva schiavizzato tanti Digimon innocenti. Pensare che era stata quella la fonte di tutto…

"Osamu… se solo non fossi stato così stupidamente geloso di te… forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente…" mormorò Ken, sforzandosi di ritornare con la mente al momento in cui, per la prima volta, era entrato in contatto con il Mondo Digitale. C'erano ancora tanti buchi nella sua memoria…

…e l'ex-Imperatore aveva tutta l'intenzione di riempirli.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Guarda, Ken, si fa così…" disse con tono gentile un ragazzino occhialuto dai corti capelli blu-azzurri, tenendo in mano un soffietto intinto nell'acqua saponata. Soffiò delicatamente, e delle bolle di sapone si librarono delicatamente nell'aria, riflettendo i colori dell'iride._

_Ken, che all'epoca aveva solo sei anni, spalancò gli occhi e rise di gioia davanti a quello che, per un bambino della sua età, era uno spettacolo mozzafiato. "Grazie, fratellone Osamu! Sei fantastico!"_

_Osamu si volse verso il suo fratellino e sorrise a sua volta. "Sai, Ken…è in momenti come questi che mi sento davvero felice. Quando stiamo assieme, quando sono semplicemente Osamu Ichijouji… non il 'bambino prodigio' che tutti acclamano…"_

(FINE FLASHBACK)

Era vero. Osamu Ichijouji era veramente un bambino prodigio. Il figlio che ogni genitore avrebbe voluto avere. Non solo era straordinariamente intelligente, al punto che il suo quoziente intellettivo aveva raggiunto i livelli di un genio… era anche atletico e bravo in tutti gli sport… non c'era da stupirsi del fatto che fosse così popolare…

E proprio questo fatto, col tempo, aveva finito per creare un divario tra i due fratelli. Una spaccatura che, iniziata come una piccola crepa, si sarebbe trasformata in un abisso… Ken si era sempre sentito inadeguato, paragonato al fratello maggiore. In fondo, lui che cosa aveva di tanto eclatante? Nulla. Era un bambino normalissimo, come tutti gli altri. La gente avrebbe sempre parlato di lui come 'il fratellino del geniale Osamu Ichijouji'…

(FLASHBACK)

_Un anno dopo…_

_Era un momento di esultanza per la famiglia Ichijouji… era il giorno in cui Osamu aveva vinto una competizione di matematica, riuscendo a battere anche studenti liceali, con diversi anni più di lui. _

_Il geniale ragazzino, che all'epoca aveva soltanto undici anni, stava mostrando con orgoglio il trofeo che aveva ricevuto, e stava raccontando, pieno di entusiasmo, come si era svolta la gara e quali problemi si era trovato a risolvere._

_La madre di Osamu e Ken era meravigliata davanti al trofeo. "E' stupendo, Osamu-chan!" Il padre rispose con un sorriso. "Beh, come altro poteva andare? Dopotutto, nostro figlio è un genio riconosciuto! Siamo così orgogliosi di te, figliolo…"_

_Osamu sorrise, ricevendo con modestia le lodi. "Beh, faccio del mio meglio…"_

_Eppure, mentre osservava i suoi genitori e suo fratello seduti sulla poltrona, a ridere e parlottare allegramente, il piccolo Ken non riusciva a condividere la loro gioia. Li sentiva lontani… anche se erano appena ad un metro di distanza, sembravano quasi non vederlo. Continuavano a discutere, sorridere, come dimentichi del fatto che c'era qualcun altro. Al centro dell'attenzione c'era Osamu, come sempre…_

_Certo, Ken sapeva bene che era suo fratello maggiore il più degno di lodi e attenzione. Eppure… eppure…_

_Sospirando, Ken tornò nella camera che lui e suo fratello condividevano. Prima o poi, Osamu sarebbe passato in camera, e allora, forse, avrebbero potuto passare un po' di tempo assieme… di quei tempi, con la scusa delle competizioni, delle interviste, e quant'altro, non avevano avuto quasi più occasione di stare assieme… come facevano prima…_

_Mentre il ragazzino apriva la porta, una tenue luminescenza, proveniente dal computer di Osamu, attirò la sua attenzione. Incuriosito, Ken entrò, richiuse la porta dietro di sé, e andò a vedere: il computer era acceso, ma lo screensaver era attivo, segno che la macchina era rimasta accesa e inattiva per un po'. Ma ciò che Ken notò subito fu un piccolo oggetto appoggiato vicino alla tastiera… un piccolo congegno, che stava comodamente in una mano, con uno schermo a cristalli liquidi, e vari bottoni sparsi su una delle sue facce. Per qualche motivo, Ken si sentiva come se quell'oggetto lo stesse chiamando…quasi come se quel piccolo congegno fosse stato creato appositamente per lui…_

_Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, il ragazzino tese la mano verso il congegno… e lo afferrò. Quasi immediatamente, lo strano oggetto cominciò a brillare di luce propria, e Ken sentì uno strano calore penetrare dal palmo della sua mano e diffondersi nel suo corpo. Senza che nessuno avesse toccato il mouse, lo screensaver scomparve, facendo spazio ad una strana finestra, completamente priva di tag identificativi, e circondata da quelle che sembravano essere componenti elettroniche stilizzate. Meravigliato, Ken alzò il congegno che aveva trovato, puntandone lo schermo verso la finestra, come per istinto…_

_Tutto accadde in un istante. Lo schermo del computer sembrò esplodere in un caleidoscopio di luci e colori, mentre il piccolo Ken si proteggeva gli occhi con una mano…non riuscì a trattenere un urlo quando il suo piccolo corpo venne risucchiato dallo schermo e gettato in quel vortice multicolore…_

_0000000000_

_Le luci abbaglianti durarono un attimo, e prima ancora di poter capire cosa stava accadendo, il piccolo Ken si ritrovò ad appoggiare i piedi su un tappeto erboso. La freschezza dell'aria aperta gli riempì le narici, assieme ad un dolce profumo di primavera, mentre sentiva la calda luce del sole sulle braccia e sul viso. Non capendo cosa fosse successo, Ken aprì timidamente gli occhi…_

…_per poi spalancarli dalla sorpresa. Dovunque si trovasse, quella non era certo casa sua… e neanche Tamachi, e neppure Tokyo, se era per quello… lo scenario era mutato così drasticamente, che il ragazzino non si sarebbe stupito se qualcuno gli avesse detto che non era nemmeno più in Giappone!_

_In quel momento, Ken si trovava in una stupenda foresta, colma di rigogliosa vegetazione e fiori dai vivaci colori… _

_Meravigliato, Ken fece qualche passo in avanti, cercando di cogliere ogni singolo particolare dello scenario che lo circondava. "Che… posto è questo? E'… è bellissimo… ma… dove mi trovo?" Si chiese "Si tratta… di un mondo all'interno del computer?"_

_Un'innocente risatina fu l'inaspettata risposta alla domanda di Ken. "Beh, non proprio all'interno del computer… questo è il Mondo Digitale, o DigiWorld se preferisci. Benvenuto!"_

_Sorpreso, Ken si guardò attorno, cercando di capire a chi appartenesse la voce che gli aveva risposto. "Ma… chi… chi ha parlato? C'è qualcuno qui?"_

"_Sono sul ramo alla tua destra, Ken!" proseguì l'allegra vocina. Aveva un tono così affabile e cordiale, che non ci voleva la sensibilità e il buon cuore di Ken per rendersi conto che si trattava di un amico._

_Il ragazzo volse lo sguardo alla propria destra, per vedere, ad appena qualche metro da lui, una buffa creaturina verde a striature nere, simile ad un bruco lungo come l'avambraccio di un uomo. Numerose zampine verdi, terminanti con una piccola ventosa rossa, permettevano all'insetto di rimanere saldaente attaccato al ramo, e la coda terminava con quelli che sembravano essere un paio di pungiglioni rossi. Due lunghe antenne stavano sulla testa del simpatico bruco, e la bocca, ornata da un paio di piccole mandibole, si apriva verticalmente._

"_Sei… sei stato tu a parlare…" mormorò Ken, senza fiato. In risposta, il piccolo bruco annuì, muovendo allegramente le sue antenne._

"_Finalmente ci incontriamo, Ken! E' da tanto tempo che aspettavo questo momento! Io sono Wormmon, e sono un Digimon!"_

"_Wormmon? Un Digimon… non è la prima volta che sento questo termine…" mormorò Ken, prendendo in braccio la piccola creatura. Poi, si ricordò: appena qualche mese prima, aveva visto quegli strani mostri che avevano infestato Tokyo… poi c'era stato l'episodio della nebbia di Odaiba, e poi il continente nel cielo… "Ma certo! Tu sei una di quelle strane creature apparse qualche mese fa… non credevo che ne avrei mai conosciuta una…"_

"_E invece, sei capitato proprio nel nostro mondo! I casi della vita sono davvero molteplici, eh?" replicò Wormmon sorridendo._

"_He, heh… sì, hai ragione… ma cosa volevi dire prima… dicendo che mi hai aspettato per tanto tempo?" _

"_E' così, Ken… tu sei un Digiprescelto, uno dei pochi esseri umani a cui sia dato il privilegio di accedere a DigiWorld. E ogni Digiprescelto è abbinato ad un particolare Digimon che gli fa da compagno, aiutante, amico…e quel congegno che tieni in mano, il Digivice, è la chiave per entrare in questo mondo. Già da molto tempo… fin da quando sono nato… sapevo che un giorno tu saresti venuto e saresti diventato il mio compagno. Ho aspettato con pazienza… e finalmente quel momento è arrivato!" spiegò Wormmon._

_Ken era spiazzato. A LUI era stato concesso un simile privilegio? Perché a lui? Perché non ad Osamu? Avrebbe avuto più senso se a ricevere il Digivice fosse stato suo fratello… lui era più adatto… cosa aveva Ken che Osamu non aveva?_

"_Io… ancora non capisco… perché sono stato scelto io per entrare in questo mondo… ci saranno mille persone più adatte di me… per esempio, mio fratello Osamu! Lui è un genio, ed è bravo anche negli sport… se diventare un Digiprescelto è davvero un tale privilegio, sarebbe più giusto se fosse stato scelto Osamu…"_

_Wormmon scosse la testa pacatamente. "Ken, diventare un Digiprescelto non è questione di intelligenza, capacità o fortuna… dipende dalle qualità della persona, e tu hai una delle qualità più importanti per la conservazione dell'equilibrio di questo mondo: la bontà." _

"_Bontà?" ripetè Ken, sentendosi pervaso da una grandissime emozione. Quell'imprevista gita in quel mondo parallelo si stava già trasformando in una delle esperienze più emozionanti della sua vita. Tra le sue braccia, Wormmon annuì._

"_Esatto, Ken. Tu sei il Digiprescelto della Bontà. Allora, siamo amici?"_

_Questa volta, Ken non ebbe un attimo di esitazione. "Certamente, Wormmon! Sono felice di averti conosciuto!"_

"_Fantastico!" esclamò il Digimon bruco, pieno di entusiasmo "Allora, che dici, facciamo un giretto qui attorno? Ti farò conoscere meglio il Mondo Digitale!"_

"_Certamente… ma poi come farò a tornare nel Mondo Reale?" chiese Ken, ricordandosi all'improvviso di quel non trascurabile particolare._

_Con un cenno della testa, Wormmon indicò un luogo alle spalle di Ken. "Da quella parte!" Il nuovo Digiprescelto volse leggermente la testa, e vide una televisione, accesa ma priva di segnale, dietro di lui. "Quando sei entrato a DigiWorld, è da lì che sei emerso. Non devi fare altro che puntare il tuo Digivice in direzione dello schermo, e il gioco è fatto!"_

"_Ho capito! Allora, vediamo un po' com'è questo Mondo Digitale!" propose Ken, sorridendo._

"_Certamente!"_

_Mentre i due nuovi amici si incamminavano assieme, Wormmon comodamente seduto sulla spalla del suo partner umano, il piccolo Ken si sentiva pervaso da una gioia e un conforto mai sentiti prima: aveva conosciuto un amico, un vero amico, e sicuramente, lui sentiva, ne avrebbe conosciuti altri. Stava visitando un mondo fantastico, che ben pochi potevano dire di aver visto fino ad allora. E poi, gli dava una certa gioia anche il fatto che, finalmente, lui poteva fare qualcosa che Osamu non poteva fare…_

_0000000000_

_Qualche minuto dopo, Ken e Wormmon erano di ritorno dopo una breve, ma suggestiva, passeggiata nella foresta digitale._

"_Allora, Ken, che te ne pare di DigiWorld? Ti è piaciuto?" chiese Wormmon._

"_DigiWorld è un mondo stupendo!" rispose Ken, con un largo sorriso "Mi piacerebbe poter restare ancora… ma i miei genitori e mio fratello si preoccuperebbero non vedendomi tornare per cena! Posso tornare a farti visita domani?"_

"_Quando vorrai, Ken! Io ti aspetterò sempre!"_

"_Grazie, Wormmon! E' stata una giornata stupenda!" _

_Detto così, Ken puntò il suo Digivice verso lo schermo televisivo da cui era entrato, e, dopo aver rivolto un ultimo saluto al suo Digimon, scomparve nel vortice iridato che lo aveva portato a DigiWorld…_

"_Tornerò presto, vedrai!"_

_0000000000_

"_Ken! Cosa ci fai lì?"_

_Pochi secondi dopo il suo ritorno nel Mondo Reale, Ken era stato accolto da questa brusca domanda… da parte di suo fratello Osamu, che era entrato nella camera e aveva visto Ken armeggiare attorno al computer. _

_Colto di sorpresa, Ken non riuscì neanche a pensare ad una risposta. "Ehm… ecco… avevo visto qualcosa sul tuo computer, e volevo vedere di cosa si trattava…"_

_Osamu, lo sguardo terribilmente freddo dietro gli occhiali che indossava, indicò il Digivice che il fratello minore teneva in mano. "Questo qualcosa… sarebbe quello?"_

"_Ehm…" Ken non riuscì a trovare le parole per rispondere, mentre guardava il congegno che stava nel palmo della sua mano. _

"_Ti ho detto tante volte di non toccare le mie cose!" proseguì Osamu, senza attendere una risposta "E tu, con quell'oggetto che hai in mano, sei andato a fare qualcosa al mio computer, giusto?"_

"_No! Non ho fatto niente al tuo computer! Lo giuro!" esclamò Ken, sentendosi accusato ingiustamente. Nonostante Ken provasse un po' di gelosia nei confronti di Osamu, suo fratello maggiore rimaneva comunque il suo idolo e una figura di riferimento… l'idea che LUI lo potesse credere capace di fargli un torto era insopportabile._

"_Allora, cosa stavi facendo lì davanti al mio computer con quell'aggeggio? Me lo spieghi?" ripetè Osamu, senza perdere quel tono alterato. _

_Ken non ne potè più. Sentiva crescere in lui una rabbia indescrivibile, che non riuscì più a contenere: "Lo vuoi sapere cosa stavo facendo? Stavo aspettando che tu arrivassi, perché volevo parlare con te! Con la scusa delle olimpiadi di matematica, in questo periodo non ci siamo quasi più parlati perché tu eri chiuso in camera a studiare! Ma a quanto pare per te era più importante stare a sentire le lodi di mamma e papà, non è vero? E' più importante arrivare primo a quella stupida gara che stare con me, non è così?" Ken terminò la frase scoppiando in lacrime, scartò suo fratello, e fece per uscire. Ma si bloccò sulla soglia, per gridare un'unica, fatale frase, dettata più dalla rabbia e dall'invidia che da qualsiasi pensiero razionale… _

"_Sei uno stupido, Osamu! Ti odio! VORREI CHE TU NON CI FOSSI PIU'!" _

_Osamu sentì improvvisamente un tuffo al cuore, e un forte senso di colpa prenderlo alla bocca dello stomaco. Il suo fratellino… voleva solo stare un po' con lui… si era sentito trascurato, e lui lo aveva trattato in malo modo… che razza di fratello maggiore era? Preso dal rimorso, quasi non si rese neanche conto del fatto che Ken se ne era andato sbattendo la porta…_

"_Ken! Come ti permetti di parlare così a tuo fratello?" sentì la voce di sua madre sgridare Ken. Eppure, sentiva che in quel momento sarebbe stato più giusto sgridare lui. Del resto… era stato lui a comportarsi da pessimo fratello…_

_Osamu sospirò. Quella sera, probabilmente Ken non avrebbe voluto neanche parlare con lui. Decise che, l'indomani, avrebbe parlato con Ken e si sarebbe scusato._

"_Sì… è la cosa migliore da fare…"_

_0000000000_

_Il giorno dopo…_

_Ken, di ritorno da scuola, stava camminando lungo il marciapiede, assorto nei suoi pensieri… gli tornava alla mente il litigio con Osamu la sera prima, e quelle terribili parole che gli aveva urlato in faccia…_

_(Ti odio! VORREI CHE TU NON CI FOSSI PIU'!)_

"_Ho esagerato…" mormorò tra sé il ragazzino dai capelli blu "Non avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere… non appena lo rivedrò, mi dovrò scusare…" Quel mattino, Osamu aveva cercato di parlare con lui, ma Ken si era rifiutato di stare ad ascoltarlo, ancora arrabbiato per la sera prima (sia per il litigio in sé che per la solenne sgridata che si era preso dai suoi genitori… fattore quest'ultimo che non aveva che rafforzato la sua convinzione che Osamu fosse il 'preferito'). Tuttavia, la mattinata era servita a far sbollire la rabbia e a far parlare di nuovo la ragione. Ken sospirò, sistemandosi la cartella sulle spalle, e proseguì._

"_Ken! Fratellino, aspetta!"_

_Il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo, volgendosi verso il marciapiede dalla parte opposta. Quasi per caso, Osamu si trovava proprio lì, e si accingeva ad attraversare la strada. Ken gli sorrise, come a fargli vedere che non ce l'aveva più con lui, e questo sembrò dare una certa serenità al suo geniale fratello maggiore._

"_Aspettami, Ken! Adesso arrivo!" esclamò Osamu, dando una rapida occhiata in entrambe le direzioni e cominciando a percorrere l'attraversamento pedonale, senza badare al discreto numero di persone che lo stavano guardando, riconoscendo il bambino-prodigio più famoso del Giappone. In quel momento, Ken si sentiva sollevato. Finalmente, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di chiedere scusa…_

_Il sollievo durò fin troppo poco. Osamu era appena a metà strada quando, con un infernale stridio di pneumatici sull'asfalto, una macchina rossa fece irruzione da una strada laterale e proseguì ad alta velocità esattamente verso il passaggio pedonale dove si trovava Osamu. Era chiaro, dalla traiettoria che stava seguendo, che l'autista era tutt'altro che sobrio. _

_Anche se accadde tutto in un secondo, sembrò quasi che il mondo si muovesse al rallentatore. Mentre la maggior parte dei passanti si allontanava impaurita, Ken sentì la macchina rossa azionare i freni, evidentemente in un disperato tentativo di evitare l'impatto… sentì di nuovo lo stridio delle ruote, talmente forte da fargli fischiare i timpani… _

_Purtroppo, la velocità che il veicolo aveva accumulato era troppo elevata. In un istante di puro orrore, la macchina colpì in pieno Osamu, che non aveva avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti, sollevandolo sul cofano e facendo poi ripiombare a terra, inerte come una bambola di pezza…_

_Tutto il resto, fu solo un lampo indistinto per Ken: a malapena si accorse della macchina rossa che faceva un testacoda e si fermava sulla corsia opposta, costringendo altri automobilisti a frenare per evitare un 'effetto domino'; a malapena sentì le urla disperate dell'autista che, sceso dall'auto, si era appena reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, e le esclamazioni della gente…_

"_Oh mio Dio, che ho fatto! Che ho fatto!"_

"_E' un ragazzino! Un ragazzino è stato investito!"_

"_Presto, un'ambulanza!" _

…_tutto quello che Ken riusciva a vedere era il corpo di suo fratello riverso sull'asfalto. Tutto quello che sentiva era il battito del proprio cuore che era salito alle stelle, e di nuovo quella maledetta frase della sera prima…_

"…_che tu non ci fossi più…"_

"_Vorrei che tu non ci fossi più…"_

"_VORREI CHE TU NON CI FOSSI PIU!"_

_Era stato accontentato nel modo più atroce. A Osamu era accaduto proprio quello che lui aveva voluto! LUI… aveva ucciso… suo fratello…_

"_No…" mormorò Ken, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli lungo le guance "No… non è possibile… io… non volevo dire quelle cose… io… volevo… chiederti scusa… E' tutta colpa mia… non è giusto… non puoi essere morto… Osamu-niisan… OSAMU-NIISAAAAAAN!"_

(FINE FLASHBACK)

0000000000

"Io... non avrei mai dovuto dire una cosa del genere..."

Ken scosse la testa e si passò una mano sugli occhi per scacciare le lacrime che, ancora dopo tanto tempo, minacciavano di scendergli dagli occhi. Fin da quel giorno fatidico, non aveva mai potuto perdonarsi quelle parole, e non aveva mai smesso di considerarsi responsabile della morte di Osamu. E, sentendosi in dovere di 'restituire' in qualche modo Osamu ai suoi genitori, aveva cercato di imitarne gli incredibili successi accademici e sportivi. Sfortunatamente, era un tentativo destinato al fallimento: in fondo, era Osamu quello verso il quale la natura era stata più generosa...

E così, ancora una volta, si doveva rendere conto della sua impossibilità di competere con il fratello maggiore.

Rivolse ancora una volta lo sguardo al suo Digivice, ripensando all'evento che aveva cambiato le cose ancora una volta...

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Ho deciso di dividere questo capitolo in due parti perché non mi ero accorto di quanto lungo fosse diventato… che volete farci, quando ci si mette a scrivere non ci si rende conto di quanto si faccia… le dita si muovono da sole sulla tastiera! Ad ogni modo, che ve ne pare? Spero di aver 'catturato' come si deve il personaggio di Ken… e di caratterizzarlo ancora meglio nel prossimo episodio, dove terminerò il flashback sul suo passato, e che vedrà il ritorno in scena di Wormmon! Lasciatemi un commento, e alla prossima!


	4. Il passato di Ken, Parte 2

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload **

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

**Episodio 04 – Il passato di Ken, Parte 2**

"E poi… ci fu quel momento…" mormorò tra sé Ken, riuscendo a ricordare il momento, un anno prima, in cui tutto era cambiato, ancora una volta…

(FLASHBACK)

_Esattamente due anni erano passati dalla morte di Osamu: il giorno dell'anniversario di questo triste evento era, come è facile immaginarsi, pervaso da un'atmosfera cupa e opprimente. Lui e i suoi genitori non avevano parlato molto quel giorno, e anche quelle poche parole che si erano rivolti erano volte unicamente a ricordare Osamu, e a cercare di farsi coraggio a vicenda per quella terribile perdita. Quella sera, Ken aveva appena finito i suoi compiti, quando scorse il suo Digivice appoggiato vicino al computer. Sorrise mestamente, ripensando al suo amico Wormmon... fin dal giorno del loro incontro, Ken aveva spesso fatto visita al suo piccolo amico nel Mondo Digitale. Ogni volta che si sentiva depresso o voleva parlare con qualcuno, non c'era nulla come una bella chiacchierata con Wormmon, e una visita a quel mondo fantastico, a tirarlo su di morale. Wormmon aveva aiutato Ken ad uscire dalla depressione successiva alla morte di Osamu, e gli era stato vicino con pazienza ed affetto. Ken poteva tranquillamente dire che il piccolo bruco era il suo unico vero amico... preso com'era dal desiderio di diventare uno studente e un atleta pari a suo fratello, Ken non si era concesso il tempo di farsi amici tra i ragazzi della sua età. Certo, tutti lo rispettavano e lo stimavano, ma non c'era nessuno con cui il più giovane dei fratelli Ichijouji avesse davvero un rapporto da amico._

_Con un sospiro, Ken prese in mano il Digivice. "Perchè no?" pensò tra sè "Forse mi farà bene parlare con Wormmon... mi aiuterà a tenere a bada questa depressione che continua ad impadronirsi di me..."_

_Il ragazzo alzò il suo Digivice, puntandolo verso lo schermo acceso del computer, e la stessa scena di due anni prima, a cui ormai il ragazzino si era ampiamente abituato, si ripetè: il vortice di luci, i colori sgargianti, il viaggio attraverso lo schermo..._

_...ma questa volta, qualcosa era andato diversamente, e Ken se ne rese conto non appena riaprì gli occhi: il luogo in cui era atterrato era completamente diverso dalla lussureggiante foresta che era abituato a vedere. Al suo posto, si _

_estendeva a perdita d'occhio una immensa, desolata spiaggia grigia, lambita da un'inquietante mare di un colore grigio più scuro, quasi nero. Anche il cielo era grigio, spezzato soltanto da qualche triste, solitaria nuvola bianca... Sembrava che qualcuno avesse preso tutto il colore da quello strano mondo e lo avesse portato via. L'unico segno che ci potesse essere qualcosa di vivo in quella terra desolata era un faro che si stagliava sugli scogli in lontananza, dalla cui sommità proveniva - per quanto il termine possa sembrare un ossimoro - luce nera. Era uno spettacolo desolante, non solo visivamente: l'aria era stantia e pesante, completamente all'opposto di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare da un luogo in riva al mare, e un vento gelido flagellava la zona, facendo volare in aria granelli di polvere grigia. I suoni sembravano cupi e _

_rimbombanti. Un'atmosfera di apatia e disperazione permeava ogni cosa e sembrava volersi insinuare nell'animo di Ken, come una cosa viva. _

_"Ma... dove mi trovo? Questo... non è il Mondo Digitale... Wormmon... Dove sei, Wormmon?" chiese Ken, senza aspettarsi una risposta. _

_Risposta che invece venne, anche se Ken non vide mai chi esattamente gli aveva risposto: **"Benvenuto, giovane Ken. Dove ci troviamo non ha importanza. Sappi semplicemente che ho sentito la tua angoscia e la tua disperazione, e ho pensato che forse ti avrei potuto aiutare meglio di quell'esserino insignificante che tu chiami tuo amico." **_

_La voce sembrava provenire da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente, e aveva un tono spettrale che fece venire i brividi al Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Chi... chi sei tu? Cosa vuoi da me?"_

_Una risata gutturale fece vibrare l'aria attorno a Ken, poi la voce proseguì: **"Ragazzo mio, so più cose di te di quante non ne potrai scoprire tu stesso in tutta una vita. Fin dalla morte di tuo fratello, anzi ancora da prima, io ti stavo tenendo d'occhio. Ti osservavo vivere, giorno dopo giorno, roso dal tarlo dell'invidia verso Osamu... ho sentito il tuo dolore, la tua disperazione, al momento della sua morte... sentimenti che non hanno ancora abbandonato il tuo cuore..." **La cosa, qualsiasi cosa essa fosse, parlava come un maestro ad un alunno problematico ma promettente._

_Incosciamente, Ken si portò una mano al cuore e la strinse a pugno, convinto più che mai di non stare tremando solo per il freddo. Potè quasi giurare di aver percepito il suo interlocutore mentre sogghignava._

_**"E lo sai perché? Perché stai cercando di rimediare alla tua... svista... raggiungendo gli stessi risultati che lui otteneva. Come se tu stessi cercando di ridare Osamu ai tuoi genitori. Senza riuscirci. Tu e Osamu siete... eravate... troppo diversi. Lui era semplicemente troppo per te. Ammettilo, mio povero ragazzino sviato, il tuo tentativo di imitarlo era destinato a fallire prima ancora di iniziare. Voi esseri umani non potete diventare ciò che non siete."**_

_Ken avrebbe voluto rispondere qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa... eppure non ci riusciva. Non aveva argomenti per controbattere i ragionamenti di quella creatura. Quello che stava dicendo... corrispondeva alla verità._

_"E... e se anche così fosse?" mormorò il ragazzino, sentendosi la fronte imperlata di sudore nonostante il freddo._

_**"In ogni caso, non tutto è perduto..."** proseguì l'entità, ignorando completamente la domanda **"Ci sarebbe un modo per consentirti di superare tuo fratello e dare finalmente pace al tuo cuore afflitto..."**_

_"Che... che cosa?"_

_**"Non devi fare altro... che immergere il tuo Digivice nelle acque. E' questione di un attimo, e finalmente sarai libero dal dolore... potrai ottenere l'amore e l'attenzione che tanto desideravi dai tuoi genitori... e tutti quegli sciocchi che non hanno visto altro che Osamu Ichijouji, il bambino prodigio, si potranno rendere conto di quanto vali..."** continuò la creatura. Ken, in piedi sul bagnasciuga, stava tenendo in una mano il suo Digivice, ancora incerto su cosa fare. La proposta era allettante... ma il prezzo da pagare, quale sarebbe stato?_

_**"E, ultimo ma non ultimo, finalmente potrai redimerti per aver causato la morte di tuo fratello. Non pensi che raggiungere gli stessi obiettivi che lui si era prefisso sia un modo nobile di onorare la sua memoria e perdonarti per ciò che hai fatto? Coraggio, Ichijouji... immergi il tuo Digivice nell'acqua... e la genialità e le qualità di Osamu saranno finalmente tue... Cosa aspetti... coraggio..."**_

_Ken soffocò un singhiozzo di dolore e, senza riflettere oltre, si chinò e immerse nelle acque grigie la mano con cui teneva il Digivice. Immediatamente, il colore bianco della struttura esterna cominciò a fare posto al nero. Lo strumento stava diventando nero come le tenebre... e al tempo stesso, qualcosa all'interno del cuore di Ken sembrò quietarsi. Per la prima volta dopo due anni, si sentiva un peso sollevato dalla coscienza. Si sentiva... stranamente bene. Gli piaceva quella sensazione... quel potere che cominciava a scorrere dentro di lui... _

_"**Sapevo che avresti preso la decisione più giusta..."** proseguì la misteriosa entità **"Hai un grande destino davanti a te, Ken Ichijouji... vai dunque, e mostra a tutti il tuo vero valore..."**_

_Ken si alzò in piedi, osservando con soddisfazione il suo nuovo Digivice nero. _

_Sì, aveva fatto la cosa migliore. Tutti quegli stupidi che avevano visto soltanto il bambino prodigio Osamu Ichijouji si sarebbero dovuti ricredere dinnanzi a qualcuno ancora superiore..._

(FINE FLASHBACK)

0000000000

Per il resto... in quel momento, tutto ciò che era successo in seguito era sembrato a Ken come le azioni di un'altra persona. Sì, è vero, aveva ottenuto quello che desiderava... finalmente aveva raggiunto e superato le capacità di Osamu, e finalmente tutti si stavano rendendo conto di quanto valeva, delle sue capacità...

"Ma quali capacità?" mormorò tra sé Ken, interrompendo la propria linea di pensiero e scuotendo la testa desolato. "I risultati che stavo ottenendo non erano merito mio... non ho lavorato duro per ottenerli, non sono stato piegato sui libri come Osamu... e soprattutto, continuavo a non avere nessun amico. Tutti mi ammiravano, solo perché mi consideravano un genio, e io ero troppo arrogante e pieno di me per poter anche soltanto considerare l'idea di farmi un amico... credevo di essere superiore a loro, che fossero soltanto un branco di insetti ignoranti... Santo cielo, cosa sono diventato... vorrei che fosse tutto solo un incubo, ma le cose non stanno così..."

Sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta della sua camera. Un po' sbalordito, Ken alzò lo sguardo e rispose. "Avanti..."

La porta si aprì lentamente, facendo entrare un po' di luce nella stanza buia. Timidamente, una figura femminile fece il suo ingresso. "Ken? Scusa se ti disturbo... volevo vedere se stavi bene..."

Il Digiprescelto della Bontà sorrise tristemente. "Grazie, mamma... non ti preoccupare, sto bene... sono solo un po' frastornato dopo tutto ciò che è accaduto in questi giorni... ma non stare sulla porta, entra pure!"

Mia Ichijouji annuì, e finì di spalancare la porta, rivelando anche la figura di suo marito, Takuma, dietro di lei.

"Vi dispiace se resto anch'io?" chiese l'uomo "Sono venuto perché volevo parlare di una certa cosa con Ken..."

"Certamente, papà. Dimmi, c'è qualche problema?" rispose Ken.

Takuma fece un mesto sorriso e scosse la testa, mentre i due coniugi si sedevano al fianco del figlio.

"Figliolo... quello che io e la mamma vogliamo dire... è che ci dispiace di come ti abbiamo trattato."

Ken spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso del fatto che fossero LORO a scusarsi con lui. Non si spiegava perché avrebbero dovuto farlo... dopotutto, era stato lui ad andare per tanto tempo e a farli preoccupare a morte... oltre ad aver fatto tante altre cose... che non sapeva neanche come iniziare a spiegare...

"Papà... perché dovreste scusarvi con me... semmai dovrebbe essere il contrario..." mormorò il ragazzo, mettendo una mano su quella del padre.

Mia scosse la testa gentilmente. "Ken... quando Osamu era ancora vivo, noi non avevamo occhi che per lui. Era il nostro orgoglio. Eravamo così presi da lui che non abbiamo prestato attenzione a te, che pure cercavi di farci capire che ti mancava il nostro affetto e la nostra vicinanza..." Concluse la frase passandosi una mano sugli occhi e asciugando le lacrime che stavano scendendo, poi proseguì. "Non ci siamo resi conto del tuo sconforto, e questo non è un comportamento da genitori responsabili..."

"Poi, dopo che Osamu se n'è andato..." proseguì Takuma, la cui voce suonava terribilmente stanca "...noi abbiamo proseguito la nostra vita come meglio potevamo. E, tempo dopo, ci siamo resi conto che tu stavi diventando sempre più come Osamu. Stavi raggiungendo e sperando gli incredibili traguardi che lui aveva toccato prima di te, sia dal punto di vista degli studi che da quello sportivo. Oh, quanto ne siamo stati orgogliosi... Ci è sembrato quasi che Osamu fosse tornato tra noi... e forse per questo abbiamo cominciato a prestarti più attenzione di quanto non te ne avessimo già data dopo la sua morte."

Takuma sospirò e mise una mano attorno alle spalle del figlio minore. "Mi spiego, Ken? Ci è sembrato quasi... di poter sostituire Osamu con te. Non abbiamo considerato i tuoi sentimenti, e non ti abbiamo voluto bene per quello che eri davvero. Probabilmente... è per questo che tu sei scappato... non ti sentivi veramente amato e capito, dico bene?"

Ken strinse i denti, permettendo alle lacrime di scorrergli sulle guance. Come avrebbe potuto ammettere il vero motivo per cui se n'era andato? Il vero Ken non si sarebbe neanche sognato di abbandonare i suoi genitori... ma mentre era l'Imperatore, li aveva considerati soltanto degli stupidi, ignoranti insetti che non meritavano il suo tempo. Non solo loro, ma anche tutti quelli che gli stavano attorno... li aveva sempre guardati dall'alto in basso, come un lupo guarda le pecore, nascondendosi dietro quella facciata di gentilezza e talento... che nascondeva il peggiore dei mostri...

Di nuovo, tutti i crimini di cui l'Imperatore si era macchiato passarono davanti agli occhi di Ken... il suo disprezzo per l'umanità, tutti i Digimon schiavizzati e uccisi per mano sua... i suoi tentativi di distruggere i Digiprescelti, culminati nella nascita di quello scherzo della natura conosciuto come Chimeramon... tutto il sangue che ancora stava sulle sue mani... e tutto era iniziato dall'invidia che una volta Ken provava nei confronti di suo fratello...

Ora però era pentito... e deciso a ricominciare tutto da capo...

"Mamma... papà..." singhiozzò Ken "Voi... non avete nulla... da farvi perdonare... sono stato io... ad andarmene e a farvi preoccupare... mi dispiace... perdonatemi..."

Il ragazzo abbracciò stretta la sua mamma, permettendo a tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto da tanto tempo di riversarsi fuori dai suoi occhi... in quel momento, sentiva un enorme peso sollevato dal suo cuore, e una sensazione di liberazione indicibile... tutto ciò che aveva tenuto dentro il suo cuore fin dalla scomparsa del fratello, finalmente stava uscendo...

"Dispiace anche a noi... per averti considerato come il sostituto di Osamu piuttosto che come nostro figlio Ken..." mormorò Mia.

Stretto nell'amorevole abbraccio dei suoi genitori, scosso da singhiozzi di pentimento e di sollievo, Ken non si accorse neanche che il suo Digivice, che in quel momento stava nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, stava iniziando a brillare...

A quanto pareva, anche Wormmon era pronto a perdonare...

0000000000

Qualche ora più tardi, quella sera, Ken era in piedi davanti al suo computer acceso, il Digivice ancora brillante in mano. Dopo il discorso con i suoi genitori, si era reso conto di quanto stava succedendo al congegno che lo identificava come un Digiprescelto; aveva il presentimento di sapere cosa stava accadendo, e forse quella poteva essere l'occasione ideale per iniziare a chiedere il perdono di DigiWorld...

Annuendo tra sé, il ragazzo puntò il suo Digivice contro lo schermo, come già aveva fatto tante volte in passato, e lo stesso vortice di luci che lui aveva visto tante volte lo trasportò nel Mondo Digitale...

...in un luogo che non si ricordava di aver mai visto. Assomigliava ad uno strano villaggio, composto di cubi di gommapiuma e giocattoli che risplendevano di colori sgargianti. Il terreno era decorato da quadri con dei buffi disegnetti al loro interno, ed era disseminato di piccoli oggetti che assomigliavano a culle, in alcune delle quali stava un uovo colorato, in altre un piccolo Digimon di livello Baby.

"Ci siamo... questo deve essere il Primary Village..." disse Ken tra sé, cominciando ad aggirarsi tra le culle. Anche se non era mai stato in quel posto, ricordava bene quello che gli aveva detto Wormmon a proposito... era il luogo in cui ogni Digimon nasceva, e in cui ogni Digimon buono rinasceva dopo essere stato cancellato per qualche motivo. Quindi, se davvero Wormmon era rinato, era là che doveva cercarlo...

"Una cosa è certa, non credo di essere il benvenuto qui attorno... beh, del resto non me lo aspettavo neanche..." pensò tra sé, notando gli sguardi di animosità e rabbia che i Baby Digimon gli stavano rivolgendo...

"Beh? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto, hai ancora il coraggio di presentarti qui, assassino?"

I pensieri di Ken furono interrotti da una voce brusca e squillante che proveniva dal suo lato. Il ragazzo si voltò per vedere un piccolo Digimon delle dimensioni di un coniglio, e non troppo dissimile nell'aspetto: aveva il pelo corto e rosso, bianco sull'addome, con delle strisce blu che decoravano la testa, le guance, le zampe, la schiena e la punta delle lunghe orecchie. Le zampe erano armate di unghie, e la bocca presentava molti piccoli denti aguzzi. La coda sembrava fatta di piume rosse e blu, e i grandi occhi azzurri guardavano freddamente l'ex-Imperatore.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Elecmon

**Tipo**: Mammifero

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Rookie

**Attacchi:** Super Thunder Strike

_Un Digimon mammifero, che si occupa della protezione e della cura dei nuovi nati nel Primary Village. Se costretto a combattere, usa un potente attacco elettrico._

"Moltissimi dei Digimon che vedi qui sono quelli che tu hai ucciso o fatto morire durante la tua tirannia, lo sai?" lo rimproverò Elecmon "Come hai intenzione di giustificarti davanti a loro, e davanti a tutto il Mondo Digitale?"

Ken abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva certo dare torto ad Elecmon.

"Io..." iniziò a dire il Digiprescelto della Bontà "...mi rendo conto che... forse non ho il diritto di presentarmi qui dopo tutto quello che ho fatto... ma vorrei rimediare, almeno in parte, a tutto quello che ho fatto mentre ero l'Imperatore. So che chiedere scusa non sarà sufficiente... ma vorrei dirvi che sono mortificato per i crimini di cui mi sono macchiato... ero ubriacato dal potere che credevo di avere, e non mi rendevo conto che per colpa mia stavate soffrendo tutti. Solo dopo ho aperto gli occhi davanti alla realtà..." Ken concluse la sua arringa con un sospiro. Era chiaro che avrebbe sentito ancora per molto tempo il peso delle sue azioni passate... volontarie o meno...

Elecmon sembrò valutare per un attimo le parole dell'ex-Imperatore, poi la sua espressione severa si rilassò. "Hmm... beh, se non altro mi sembri sincero. Forse meriti una seconda possibilità. Ma vedi di non sprecarla." Tutt'attorno, diversi piccoli Digimon stavano dando segni d'assenso, saltellando nelle loro culle e cinguettando allegramente.

Il ragazzo rialzò la testa, e un piccolo sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto. "Grazie..." mormorò, semplicemente.

"Bene... ora, passando ad altri discorsi..." proseguì il custode del Primary Village "C'è un cucciolo a cui mi piacerebbe che tu dessi un'occhiata. Il suo uovo è arrivato qualche giorno fa, e si è schiuso appena due ore fa. E sai qual è stata la prima cosa che ha chiesto subito dopo la nascita? Mi ha chiesto se avevo visto un certo Ken Ichijouji. E' il tuo nome, vero?"

Ken, sentendo il battito del suo cuore accelerare, annuì.

"Ah! Lo sapevo!" replicò Elecmon, sorridendo furbescamente "Gli ho risposto che non conoscevo nessuno con quel nome, e lui mi ha detto che non importava, perché sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato. Allora, vuoi continuare a farlo aspettare? La sua culla si trova... più o meno lì..." Il Digimon mammifero indicò un punto ad una certa distanza da lui.

Ken non aveva bisogno d'altro. Ringraziò velocemente Elecmon, e si diresse rapidamente verso la zona che gli era stata indicata, chiamando il nome di Wormmon.

"Ken! Ken, sono qui!" gli rispose una vocina squillante, che il ragazzo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille...

"Wormmon! Wormmon, sei tu?" esclamò Ken, piegandosi verso una culla occupata da un piccolo Digimon che sembrava una palla verde dai grandi occhini neri, con un succhiotto rosa in bocca e un lungo stelo, terminante con una foglia, che gli spuntava dalla testa.

"KEN!" esclamò la creaturina, saltando tra le braccia del suo partner umano, che lo abbracciò in lacrime. "Lo sapevo! Sapevo che saresti tornato ad essere il Ken gentile e buono che ho incontrato tre anni fa!"

"Bentornato... amico mio..." singhiozzò Ken, mentre un altro ricordo del suo passato riaffiorava, questa volta un ricordo pieno di gioia e speranza...

(FLASHBACK)

_Un ragazzo e il suo Digimon, uniti da un'amicizia più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa, stavano tornando dal loro primo viaggio attraverso il Mondo Digitale. Un viaggio di soli cinque minuti, ma lungo più che abbastanza da permettere ai due di capirsi e conoscersi come amici d'infanzia..._

_"Ken, prima che tu vada, vorrei che tu mi facessi una promessa..."_

_"Sì, Wormmon. Dimmi pure."_

_"Promettimi che resterai sempre il ragazzo buono e generoso che sei..."_

_"Non preoccuparti, Wormmon. Sarà così..."_

(FINE FLASHBACK)

Mentre Ken abbracciava la forma Baby del suo Digimon, una bianca luce iniziò a sprigionarsi dai due amici, riempiendo di meraviglia gli altri cuccioli. La Digi-Crest della Bontà era rinata. Per Ken Ichijouji, l'ex-Imperatore Digimon, era finalmente giunto il momento di ricominciare.

"E così..." pensò tra sé Elecmon, osservando soddisfatto la scena "...alla fine ha ritrovato quello che veramente era. Beh, tanti auguri, ragazzo."

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Allora, vi sono piaciuti i due capitoli dedicati al passato di Ken? Ovviamente, il suo viaggio alla ri-scoperta di sé stesso non finisce qui. Nel prossimo capitolo, i Digiprescelti dovranno rientrare in azione, e incontreremo di nuovo vecchie conoscenze…

**(SPOILER: Se non volete rovinarvi la sorpresa, NON LEGGETE OLTRE !)**

Visto che è un argomento che interessa a molti, ecco a voi le accoppiate che userò per le tre storie dedicate ad Adventure 02 che scriverò:

**Taiora** – Sorato è un'accoppiata che non mi è mai piaciuta. Mi è stata sullo stomaco a partire dal famoso episodio di Natale. Che ci posso fare, ho anche cercato di FARMELA piacere, con tutto che è ufficiale… ma non ci sono riuscito: se fosse stata sviluppata e ci fosse stata un po' più di seria interazione tra Yamato e Sora, allora forse mi piacerebbe anche... Ma così come stanno le cose, mi sembra che l'abbiano tirata fuori da un cilindro. No, mi dispiace, fan di Sorato, ma io sono un sostenitore di Taiora – coppia che a mio modesto parere ha molto più senso - e lo resterò per sempre. Non cercate di farmi cambiare idea, ho già ricevuto qualche e-mail che mi imponeva di cambiare pairing… e l'ho cancellata senza neanche rispondere!

**Jyoumi (Mimi / Jyou)** – Qui ero un po' indeciso: l'alternativa sarebbe stata Mimi / Koushiro, altra accoppiata che adoro. Tuttavia, alla fine ho deciso per Jyou… per quale motivo? Beh, Jyou è il mio personaggio preferito di Adventure 01, e l'ho sempre trovato un personaggio ingiustamente ignorato. Inoltre, come dimenticare quegli episodi della saga di MetalEtemon (ugh… quel nome odioso…) in cui Mimi e Jyou viaggiano assieme? Sono stati quelli a convincermi!

**Daikari (Daisuke / Hikari)** – Con tutte le volte che i fan di Takari (altra coppia che mi piace) hanno ingiustamente maltrattato Daisuke, ho pensato che anche il successore di Taichi avesse diritto al suo momento di gloria! E poi, a me è sempre sembrata una coppia interessante, anche per le diversità caratteriali tra i due!

**Kenyako** – Alias, Ken / Miyako. In questo caso sì che la coppia ufficiale mi piace, visto che ho sempre pensato che loro due si, come dire, 'completino' a vicenda: l'allegria e la spensieratezza di Miyako e il carattere triste e riflessivo di Ken la rende una bella coppia… ma secondo me la Toei ha commesso, anche in questo caso, l'errore di non sviluppare il loro rapporto e di metterli assieme senza un motivo. Vedrò di rettificare la cosa nei limiti delle mie capacità

Comunque, per lo sviluppo di storie d'amore, dovrete aspettare un po'. Io preferisco procedere per gradi, nel campo 'romanticismo'.

Detto questo, vi do appuntamento al Capitolo 5! Arrivederci!

Justice Gundam


	5. Di nuovo in azione

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

**Capitolo 05 – Di nuovo in azione**

Era passato qualche giorno da quando i Digiprescelti si erano trovati di fronte gli Allomon creati dalle Dark Towers, e da quel giorno era stata priorità del gruppetto di ragazzi distruggere tutti i rimanenti obelischi di controllo, in modo da limitare quanto più possibile l'eventualità che potessero nascere altri di quei folli Digimon privi di controllo. Sfortunatamente, si preannunciava come un'impresa titanica, dato l'enorme numero di Dark Towers esistenti, e la vastità dell'area in cui erano sparse, dove più concentrate, dove meno…

Fortunatamente, i Digiprescelti, a loro insaputa, non erano soli nel loro lavoro…

0000000000

…in un altro settore, un settore disseminato di verdi foreste, c'era qualcuno che stava facendo del suo meglio per facilitare loro il lavoro. La persona che poco tempo prima aveva disseminato DigiWorld dei terribili obelischi neri, ora si stava impegnando a distruggerli con tutte le sue forze. In quel momento Ken, con il rinato Wormmon sulla spalla, stava tenendo lo sguardo fisso su quattro Dark Towers che si innalzavano minacciosamente da un boschetto a poche centinaia di metri da lui.

"Ci siamo, Ken." Esclamò il piccolo Digimon bruco "Possiamo iniziare il lavoro."

Ken tirò fuori il suo D-3, fissandolo per un attimo con aria pensosa, poi si rivolse a Wormmon. "Sei sicuro, Wormmon? Te la senti di Digievolvere a livello Champion?" Wormmon rispose annuendo con decisione.

"E va bene, allora…" rispose Ken, sorridendo leggermente "Fai del tuo meglio, amico mio!". Non appena Ken ebbe finito la frase, una luce bianca si sprigionò dallo schermo del suo Digivice, avvolgendo il suo partner…

"_Wormmon shinka_…"

Il corpo del piccolo bruco iniziò a brillare, e aumentò di dimensioni, cambiando contemporaneamente la propria forma, mentre Ken assisteva meravigliato alla Digievoluzione del suo partner. Poco dopo, quando fu di nuovo possibile vedere, al posto di Wormmon si ergeva un Digimon umanoide dai dettagli da insetto, così grande che Ken avrebbe facilmente potuto stare seduto sulla sua spalla. Era enorme, muscoloso e ricoperto da una robusta corazza smeraldina, e la testa presentava due grandi occhi compositi, sormontati da lunghe antenne verdi e rosse a forma di frusta. Le braccia, le spalle e le gambe erano ulteriormente protette da una corazza nera, rafforzata da spuntoni acuminati sulle spalliere, mentre mani e piedi erano armati di lunghi artigli bianchi. Infine, due paia di ali simili a quelle di una vespa si dipartivano dal suo dorso.

"…_STINGMON_ !"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome**: Stingmon

**Tipo**: Insettoide

**Attributo**: Virus

**Livello**: Champion

**Attacchi**: Spiking Strike

_Digimon dall'aspetto insettoide, molto abile nello scontro diretto. Può volare ad alta velocità grazie alle sue quattro ali, e il suo Spiking Strike può perforare anche la roccia!_

"Sono pronto, Ken!" disse il nuovo Digimon librandosi in volo, con la stessa voce calma che aveva quando era Wormmon, ma più profonda e decisa. "Quando vuoi, possiamo iniziare!"

"Bene, Stingmon! Allora, diamo inizio ai lavori!" rispose Ken. Annuendo, il gigantesco insetto umanoide si scagliò contro una delle Dark Towers, tirando fuori una lunga lama purpurea dall'armatura che proteggeva l'avambraccio destro.

"**Spiking Strike**!" esclamò Stingmon, eseguendo un affondo e conficcando la lama nel congegno oscuro. Per un attimo non accadde nulla, poi delle crepe iniziarono ad apparire sulla superficie della Dark Tower, aprendosi sempre di più… finchè l'intero obelisco non si sbriciolò, dissolvendosi in dati che vennero subito cancellati. Stingmon rivolse poi la sua attenzione ad un'altra Dark Tower, riservandole lo stesso trattamento.

"Sara un lavoro lungo…" si disse Ken, osservando i frammenti della Dark Tower che scomparivano nel nulla "Ma è quanto possiamo fare per il momento… non dovrà rimanere traccia di quegli infernali congegni… Forza, Stingmon, confido in te…"

0000000000

Quel pomeriggio, nell'aula computer della Odaiba High School, il gruppetto dei nuovi Digiprescelti si era riunito, e ad accompagnarli c'erano Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro e Jyou. Ormai, tutti i membri del vecchio gruppo erano venuti a sapere dei Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers, e volevano indagare su chi stesse dietro quelle misteriose e distruttive creature. In quel momento Miyako stava passando in rassegna una mappa del Mondo Digitale, per trovare un luogo dove ci fosse un numero maggiore di Dark Towers e fosse più probabile che i Digimon artificiali apparissero di nuovo.

"Ragazzi, guardate! Credo di aver trovato un luogo che potrebbe interessare ai nostri nuovi nemici!" esclamò la ragazza con gli occhiali, cliccando con il mouse su un quadrato nero. Si trattava di una zona a nord, dove la concentrazione di Dark Towers pareva essere particolarmente elevata.

I Digiprescelti e i loro partner (per chi ne aveva uno) si riunirono attorno allo schermo, notando che il settore selezionato si trovava vicino al luogo in cui avevano ritrovato Gomamon diverse settimane prima, e in cui avevano liberato un gruppo di Frigimon dai Dark Rings dell'Imperatore. A Jyou, chiaramente, faceva molto piacere l'idea di rivedere il suo amico digitale dalla lingua svelta, e di dare una mano ai suoi amici e ai Digiprescelti più giovani.

"Spero solo di non prendermi un colpo di freddo mentre siamo lì…" aveva commentato il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità, scatenando qualche sghignazzo da parte dei suoi amici del gruppo originale.

"E' sempre stato preoccupato così per ogni cosa, quando siete andati per la prima volta a DigiWorld?" aveva chiesto un divertito Daisuke a Taichi.

"Ora più, ora meno…" rispose Taichi "Era sempre quello che andava in paranoia e temeva che accadessero le cose più strane…"

"Mentre tu, Taichi, eri sempre quello che non si preoccupava mai abbastanza!" replicò scherzosamente Yamato "Eri sempre a gettarti a capofitto in ogni situazione senza badare alle conseguenze…"

Taichi perse per un attimo l'equilibrio, mentre un gocciolone di sudore gli scendeva dietro la nuca "Ugh… hey, bell'amico che mi ritrovo! Insomma… ero emozionato perché mi trovavo in un nuovo mondo… voglio dire, quanti possono vantarsi di aver fatto parte di un gruppo di bambini prescelti chiamati a sconfiggere le forze del male a fianco di altrettanti fantastici amici digitali?"

"Comunque ammettilo, Taichi, qualche volta hai finito per rimpiangere la tua impulsività!" scherzò Jyou. Il Prescelto del Coraggio sospirò, facendo uscire una nuvoletta a forma di fungo stilizzato dalla bocca.

"Okay, ragazzi, ho capito… come non detto…" sospirò Taichi. Gli altri Digiprescelti e i Digimon risero brevemente, e anche l'austero Iori si mise una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenersi.

"Passando ad argomenti più seri…" proseguì Koushiro "Credo sia il momento di partire. Miyako, hai già avvisato gli altri Digimon del settore in cui stiamo per dirigerci?"

La Digiprescelta dai lunghi capelli fucsia annuì, sistemandosi il fazzoletto blu che portava legato sulla testa. "Certamente! Agumon, Gabumon e Tentomon hanno già ricevuto il nostro messaggio, e ci raggiungeranno quanto prima! Gomamon dovrebbe essere già sul posto!"

"Fantastico!" commentò Patamon "Hai avuto una buona idea, Koushiro, a suggerirci questo utilizzo per i D-3!"

"Beh, ho semplicemente pensato che, conoscendo le coordinate giuste, avremmo potuto usarli per attivare anche Digiport da un settore all'altro del Mondo Digitale…" rispose il piccolo genio dai capelli rossi "Così, possiamo permettere ai nostri Digimon di raggiungerci in qualsiasi momento quando ci troviamo a DigiWorld…"

"Perfetto, allora!" rispose Takeru, afferrando il suo D-3 "Possiamo partire?"

"Senz'altro! DIGIPORT OPEN! Pronti, Digiprescelti… ATTIVARSI!" esclamò Miyako, puntando il suo Digivice contro lo schermo come ormai era solita fare. Il portale verso DigiWorld si attivò all'istante, e i Digiprescelti di nuova e vecchia generazione, assieme ai loro compagni, scomparvero all'interno dello schermo…

0000000000

"Wow… questo è uno di quei momenti in cui desidererei aver scelto vestiti un po' più pesanti per andare a DigiWorld…" commentò Hikari, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per proteggersi dal freddo pungente.

"Beh… almeno voi avete i vestiti… noi dobbiamo arrangiarci…" esclamò Armadillomon, inspirando per evitare di prorompere in un poco elegante starnuto.

"Già… e io non sono abituato a questo gelo…" si lamentò Patamon, che stava rimanendo a terra per evitare di congelarsi le ali-orecchie. Gatomon, il cui pelo la proteggeva dalla rigidità del clima, li guardò scuotendo la testa.

"Pappamolle. Non vi lamentate per una brezzolina, abbiamo dovuto sopportare ben di peggio…"

In quel momento, i ragazzi si trovavano in un'ampia pianura ricoperta di brina, e un ampio lago si trovava qualche centinaio di metri più in là. Un paio di piccole catene montuose, spruzzate di neve, circondavano la zona. Sfortunatamente, il suggestivo paesaggio era rovinato da una fitta presenza di Dark Towers: i ragazzi riuscivano a contarne almeno dieci tutt'attorno a loro, tre delle quali emergevano dalle acque del laghetto, e altre sette sulle montagnole a qualche chilometro di distanza, quattro da una parte e tre dall'altra. Alcuni piccoli Digimon, per la maggior parte Gotsumon, si stavano dando da fare, con corde o altri strumenti, per tirare giù gli obelischi di controllo.

Daisuke, anche lui cercando di ripararsi in qualche modo dal freddo (e cercando di nascondere il fatto che stava battendo i denti…), non potè comunque fare a meno di confermare ciò che aveva detto la 'ragazza del suo cuore'. "Beh… in fondo siamo in un settore a nord, è naturale che faccia freddo… e comunque, è il caso di mettersi al lavoro, magari riusciremo a dimenticare il freddo…"

"Daisuke ha ragione…" commentò Jyou "Non appena Gomamon e gli altri arriveranno, cominceremo a buttare giù quelle Dark Towers e a cercare i responsabili dell'apparizione di quei Digimon artificiali…"

Il più anziano dei ragazzi prescelti venne improvvisamente interrotto da qualcosa di piccolo, carino, bianco e dotato di pinne che gli balzò sulle spalle, abbracciandolo come meglio poteva.

"JYOU!"

Colto di sorpresa dall'inaspettato abbraccio alle spalle, Jyou cacciò un breve grido di sorpresa, perse l'equilibrio e cascò a terra di faccia, sotto lo sguardo incredulo degli altri.

"Insomma, Jyou! Dopo tanto tempo, ti fai ancora spaventare da un saluto innocente?" rise il responsabile dell' 'attacco a sorpresa': un buffo Digimon dall'aspetto di una piccola foca bianca a decorazioni viola, e con una crestina rossa che, a partire dalla testa, gli scendeva lungo la spina dorsale. Aveva degli artigli sulle pinne e sulle zampe posteriori, e dalla bocca spuntavano leggermente due canini, che tuttavia avevano il solo effetto di renderlo più buffo per contrasto con il suo aspetto innocente.

Jyou alzò la faccia da terra, aggiustandosi gli occhiali e sfregandosi il naso indolenzito. "Gomamon! Lo sai che prendo un colpo quando vengo colto alle spalle!"

Il simpatico Digimon foca sfoderò un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. "Dai, scusa! E' che accoglierti in questo modo mi ricorda i vecchi tempi del nostro primo viaggio a DigiWorld!" rispose, scatenando le risate generali.

Jyou rise, mettendosi seduto e abbracciando il suo compagno di mille avventure. "Hai ragione! Sono felice di rivederti, Gomamon!"

Mentre Yamato aiutava Jyou a tirarsi su, i Digimon del nuovo gruppo di Digiprescelti stavano accogliendo il nuovo compagno di squadra.

"Beh, bentornato in squadra, Gomamon!" lo salutò Patamon, muovendo allegramente le ali.

"Sarà un piacere lavorare con te!" fu il commento di Veemon. Gli altri Digimon salutarono a loro volta.

"Ora mancano soltanto Agumon e gli altri." Commentò Daisuke, guardando soddisfatto l'allegro gruppetto di Digimon "Koushiro-kun, hai già comunicato loro il monitor da cui siamo usciti?"

"Certamente. Dovrebbero arrivare più o meno…" Koushiro si interruppe per dare un'occhiata al suo orologio "…adesso!"

Non appena Koushiro ebbe finito di parlare, lo schermo televisivo da cui erano usciti i ragazzi cominciò nuovamente a brillare, e tre figure familiari ne uscirono tra scintillanti raggi di luce: Agumon, Gabumon e Tentomon, che non persero tempo ad abbracciare i rispettivi partner umani.

"Tentomon!" esclamò Koushiro "Allora, vanno meglio le cose da quando l'Imperatore non c'è più?"

"Decisamente!" rispose il Digimon insetto, con la sua voce nasale "L'opera di demolizione delle Dark Towers procede a meraviglia, grazie anche al contributo dei Digiprescelti di altri paesi! Se va avanti così, presto DigiWorld potrà tornare allo splendore di un tempo!"

"Tuttavia, c'è il problema di queste Dark Towers trasformate in Digimon che non ci consente di essere troppo baldanzosi…" riflettè Iori "Non abbiamo idea di chi ci stia dietro, e quale sia il loro scopo, ma rappresentano una minaccia."

"Risolveremo anche questo problema, state tranquilli!" rispose Daisuke, con il suo solito ottimismo. "Troveremo il responsabile e gli daremo una lezione!"

"Ascoltate, ragazzi…" propose Koushiro "Qui attorno ho contato sette Dark Towers. E' probabile che chiunque stia dietro a tutta questa storia, o chi per lui, tenti di trasformarle mentre noi siamo qui. Mentre una parte di noi resta qui a distruggere le torri più vicine, qualcuno potrebbe andare in ricognizione, per vedere se succede qualcosa di strano."

"Ottima idea, Koushiro! Allora diamo inizio ai lavori e facciamo fuori le Dark Towers di questo settore!" esclamò Taichi, stringendo una mano a pugno. "Per quanto riguarda il gruppo di ricognizione… chi di noi ha Digimon in grado di volare?"

"Trasformandomi in Halsemon, potrei andare a dare un'occhiata alla zona portando Miyako con me!" propose Hawkmon. Anche Patamon e Gatomon si fecero avanti.

"Ci offriamo volontari anche noi!" esclamarono all'unisono.

"Benissimo! Allora, Hikari, Takeru e Miyako faranno parte della squadra di ricognizione. Tenete gli occhi aperti!" concluse Yamato.

"Non preoccuparti, fratellone!" lo rassicurò Takeru, tirando fuori il suo D-3 assieme alle due ragazze "Andrà tutto bene! Allora, Patamon, sei pronto?"

"Quando vuoi!" rispose il Digimon simile ad un maialino alato. Lo schermo del Digivice di Takeru cominciò a brillare, mentre il biondo Digiprescelto della Speranza invocava il potere del suo Digimental.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" esclamò Takeru.

"_Patamon armor shinka… PEGASUSMON, Speranza Alata_!" In un attimo, al posto di Patamon apparve il cavallo alato, coperto dalla sua armatura dorata.

"Tocca a noi! Fammi digievolvere, Miyako!" esclamò Hawkmon.

"Diamoci da fare anche noi, Hikari!" disse Gatomon. Le due Digiprescelte annuirono in contemporanea e attivarono i loro Digimentals.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"_Hawkmon armor shinka… HALSEMON, le Ali dell'Amore_!" Hawkmon si trasformò nel possente quadrupede simile al mitologico grifone.

"_Gatomon armor shinka… NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce_!" Il Digimon felino simile alla Sfinge apparve al posto di Gatomon. In breve tempo, tutti e tre i Digiprescelti erano in groppa ai loro compagni, pronti ad iniziare la ricognizione.

"Allora, è tutto chiaro!" disse Hikari, sistemandosi sulla groppa di Nefertimon "Noi controlleremo quelle Dark Towers più lontane. Se vediamo qualcosa di sospetto, vi avvisiamo con i nostri D-3!"

"Perfetto!" confermò Iori "Intanto noi ci occupiamo delle Dark Towers più vicine." Al che i tre Digimon alati di livello Armor presero il volo, dirigendosi verso gli obelischi di controllo sulle montagnole.

"Accidenti…" borbottò tra sé Daisuke, guardando con un po' di invidia il terzetto… che comprendeva la sua 'Hikari-chan' e il suo rivale! "Ma perché Takeru-kun riesce sempre a trovare il modo di stare al fianco della mia piccola Hikari, e io no?" I Digiprescelti più anziani e i loro Digimon risero sotto i baffi

"Mi spiace, Daisuke… se potessi digievolvere ExVeemon e portarti, ma con tutte queste torri in giro…" si scusò il piccolo Veemon.

Daisuke accarezzò la testa del draghetto, facendo un largo sorriso "Hey, no problem, Veemon! Avrò altre occasioni! Ora concentriamoci sul lavoro, e facciamo del nostro meglio!"

"Giusto!" assentì Veemon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" esclamarono in coro Daisuke e Iori, richiamando i Digimental dell'Amicizia e dell'Affidabilità.

"_Veemon armor shinka… RAIDRAMON, la Folgore dell'Amicizia_!" Il veloce drago quadrupede apparve al posto di Veemon, il corno seghettato sulla fronte crepitante di energia elettrica

"_Armadillomon armor shinka… SUBMARIMON, l'Affidabile Guardiano dei Mari_!" Al posto di Armadillomon, apparve lo strano Digimon sottomarino che si tuffò immediatamente nelle acque del lago, con Iori nella cabina di guida. Una cupola di vetro apparve immediatamente attorno al giovane Digiprescelto.

"Bene, Iori! Allora, tu ti occupi delle Dark Towers che si trovano nel lago, giusto?" chiese Daisuke, montando in groppa a Raidramon.

"D'accordo! Voi iniziate a distruggere le altre, poi vengo a darvi una mano!" rispose Iori, prima che lui e Submarimon si inabissassero.

"Ci stanno mettendo molto entusiasmo, vedo…" commentò Jyou, guardando inorgoglito la 'nuova generazione' che si metteva al lavoro.

"Beh, noi non saremo da meno! Pronto, Agumon?" chiese Taichi, rivolto al piccolo dinosauro.

"Prontissimo, Taichi!" esclamò Agumon. Dietro di lui, anche Gabumon, Tentomon e Gomamon diedero segni d'assenso e si diressero verso le Dark Towers per aiutare i Digimon indigeni.

"Che dire… in casi del genere è un bene che l'entusiasmo sia contagioso…" commentò Taichi.

0000000000

"**Fist of the Beast King**!"

In un settore montagnoso, un'ennesima Dark Tower crollò al suolo e si ridusse in briciole, distrutta dall'impatto con una grossa sfera di energia a forma di testa di leone. L'autore del gesto si rilassò, espirando lentamente e abbassando il braccio con cui aveva sferrato l'attacco. Si trattava di un Digimon umanoide alto e muscoloso, dalla pelle abbronzata e dalla testa di leone, completa di una maestosa criniera gialla. Indossava soltanto un paio di pantaloni lunghi neri, con una grossa cintura allacciata in vita, e altre due cinghie attorno alle caviglie. Delle striscie di cuoio nero erano avvolte attorno al braccio e alla mano sinistri, e gli artigli sulle mani e sui piedi erano neri e affilati. Portava una spada appesa dietro la schiena, ben custodita in un fodero. Nonostante le grandi dimensioni e le impressionanti armi naturali del Digimon, i suoi occhi verdi pieni di coraggio e la sua espressione calma e stoica facevano subito trasparire la sua gentilezza e saggezza.

"Bene. Un altro settore liberato da questi orribili strumenti di controllo." Disse tra sé il possente guerriero, osservando ciò che rimaneva della Dark Tower dissolversi nel nulla.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome**: Leomon

**Tipo**: Animale

**Attributo**: Anti-Virus

**Livello**: Champion

**Attacchi**: Fist of the Beast King, Beast Sword

_Leomon è un Digimon buono e pacifico, ma è anche un ottimo combattente, che difende i Digimon più deboli. Lunghi periodi di allenamento e meditazione gli hanno permesso di usare la sua energia spirituale per il suo attacco speciale, Fist of the Beast King._

Immediatamente, dei gridolini di gioia arrivarono da dietro Leomon. Un gruppetto di Yokomon, la forma In-Training di Biyomon, stava saltellando allegramente verso di lui, esultando per la liberazione del loro settore.

"Evviva! Grazie, signor Leomon!" cinguettò uno di loro, facendo un balzo enorme per la sua piccola statura e salendo in braccio al Digimon leonino "Ci ha liberati da quelle torri nere!"

"Bravo, signor Leomon!"

"Lei è il nostro eroe!"

Leomon sorrise bonariamente, chinandosi per appoggiare a terra il cucciolo che gli era saltato in braccio "Ho fatto solo il mio dovere. Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, l'importante è che stiate tutti bene."

"Sì, certo!" esclamò un altro Yokomon "Ora che qui non ci sono più le torri nere, vivremo tutti più tranquilli! Grazie di nuovo, signor Leomon!"

"Di niente. Ora scusatemi, piccoli, ma devo proprio andare. In altre zone ci sono molte altre Dark Towers che devono essere abbattute, e io devo fare la mia parte." Rispose il nobile Digimon, rimettendosi in piedi. "Tornerò a trovarvi quando questa storia sarà finita, va bene?"

"CERTAMENTE! ARRIVEDERCI, SIGNOR LEOMON!" fecero coro i piccoli Digimon simili a fiori, mentre il loro eroe cominciava ad incamminarsi lungo un sentiero, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per salutarli con la mano.

Pochi minuti più tardi, Leomon si era fermato un attimo lungo il sentiero che lo avrebbe condotto al settore più vicino. Stava osservando con aria preoccupata le inquietanti figure delle Dark Towers che si levavano dall'orizzonte.

"La situazione non promette bene." mormorò tra sè il nobile Digimon "Anche se l'Imperatore non è più al potere, le sue creazioni continuano a terrorizzare i Digimon innocenti di tutto il Mondo Digitale. Le voci che ho cominciato a sentire, che parlano di Digimon malvagi creati dalle Dark Towers, non migliorano certo il quadro generale. So che i Digiprescelti, vecchi e nuovi, stanno facendo del loro meglio per riportare tutto alla normalità... ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che stia accadendo qualcosa di grosso... e che avranno bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile..."

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un fruscio quasi impercettibile che proveniva da dietro di lui. Immediatamente, il suo sguardo acuto si spostò verso un cespuglio ad alcuni metri da lui.

"Chi è là? Fatti vedere!" esclamò Leomon.

La figura nascosta nel cespuglio obbedì all'istante, balzando fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ad una velocità tale da essere quasi invisibile all'occhio umano, e si parò di fronte a Leomon, un sogghigno malefico dipinto sul volto mostruoso.

Gli occhi di Leomon divennero una fessura. "Ogremon. Al momento non..." si interruppe quasi subito, rendendosi conto di non trovarsi di fronte il suo rivale, ma semplicemente un Digimon che gli assomigliava. Come aspetto fisico, il nuovo arrivato era assolutamente uguale ad Ogremon: le zanne sporgenti, la pelle spessa, gli spuntoni, il perizoma, le cavigliere, la clava d'osso, i capelli mossi... ma la pelle era di colore arancione anzichè verde, e quei pochi indumenti che indossava erano leopardati. Gettando una rapida occhiata attorno a sè, Leomon vide altri cinque-sei Digimon dello stesso tipo apparire dalle rocce attorno a lui e muoversi attorno a lui per circondarlo.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome**: Fugamon

**Tipo**: Malvagio

**Attributo**: Virus

**Livello**: Champion

**Attacchi**: Evil Hurricane, Heavy Stick

_Questi Digimon predoni viaggiano in bande, guidate dal membro più forte. Pur non essendo molto intelligenti, sono estremamente feroci e combattivi._

Per niente intimorito, nonostante fosse in netta inferiorità numerica, Leomon afferrò con una mano l'elsa della sua spada. "Vi chiederei, per favore, di lasciarmi passare. Non voglio combattere inutilmente."

Per tutta risposta, il primo Fugamon lanciò un ruggito di battaglia e scattò verso Leomon, la mazza sollevata e pronta a calare sulla testa del Re Leone. Ma Leomon era un combattente troppo abile per farsi sorprendere così facilmente. Con rapidità incredibile, estrasse la spada dal fodero e sferrò un fendente che colpì l'arma del Fugamon, con una tale potenza da fargliela saltare dalla mano. Leomon vide la clava solcare l'aria, mentre il rivestimento di pixel che la ricopriva si dissolveva, rivelando che l'arma era composta di granito nero!

"Quindi questi sono i Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers..." pensò Leomon, evitando un pugno del Fugamon disarmato e rispondendo con un suo pugno che raggiunse il Digimon artificiale al petto, buttandolo a terra. Comunque, il Fugamon non rimase a terra più di due secondi, mentre i suoi 'fratelli' si schieravano dietro di lui, fissando Leomon con intenti malvagi.

"Se è così, non ho da farmi scrupoli. Devo distruggerli." proseguì Leomon, mettendosi in guardia e indietreggiando leggermente per mettersi in una posizione in cui non potesse essere colto alle spalle.

0000000000

"**Oxygen Torpedo**!"

Un paio di missili partirono da Submarimon, sfrecciando attraverso le acque e colpendo alla base due delle Dark Towers semisommerse. Gli obelischi neri si spezzarono e precipitarono nelle acque gelide, venendo cancellati un istante dopo. Il Digimon subacqueo e il suo partner umano rivolsero poi la loro attenzione alla Dark Tower rimanente, sfrecciando verso di essa ad alta velocità.

"**Submarine Attack**!" esclamò Submarimon, indirizzando una raffica di proiettili a forma di stella contro di essa. Non ci volle molto prima che anche l'ultima Dark Tower facesse la stessa fine delle altre.

Nella cabina di guida, Iori sorrise leggermente. "Bravo, Submarimon! Ora torniamo su e diamo una mano là sopra!"

"Senz'altro, Iori!" rispose lo strano Digimon acquatico "Reggiti forte, emersione rapida!"

Il più giovane dei Digiprescelti sentì le orecchie tapparsi per l'improvvisa differenza di pressione mentre Submarimon risaliva, riemergendo dalle acque gelide e approdando sulla costa. Iori deglutì per stapparsi le orecchie e scese dalla cabina di guida, guardando a che punto erano i suoi compagni mentre il suo Digimon tornava allo stadio Rookie.

"Però..." commentò Iori "Ci hanno messo molto impegno... ne restano due sole da distruggere!"

In effetti, delle sette Dark Towers presenti appena qualche minuto prima, ne rimanevano soltanto due, e anche quelle non sembravano destinate a restare in piedi a lungo.

"**Blue Thunder**!" esclamò Raidramon, e una scarica elettrica a forma sferica scaturì dal corno seghettato sulla fronte del drago, impattando contro una Dark Tower e distruggendola all'istante. Daisuke strinse la mano a pugno e sfoderò il suo ormai tipico sorrisone. "YAHOO! Disintegrata anche questa! Siamo i migliori, Raidramon!"

Più in là, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon e Gomamon, pur non essendo ancora in grado di evolvere, avevano aiutato i Gotsumon a buttare giù altre due torri, e stavano attaccando l'ultima, erodendone la base.

"**Pepper Breath**!" esclamò Agumon, sparando una palla di fuoco dalla bocca e colpendo la Dark Tower.

"**Blue Blaster**!" Gabumon soffiò una fiammata blu dalla bocca.

"**Electro Shocker**!" proseguì Tentomon, scagliando una scarica elettrica dalle antenne. I tre attacchi aprirono una vasta crepa nel granito nero della Dark Tower, e fu Gomamon, sorprendentemente, a darle il colpo di grazia.

"**Sharp Edge**!" esclamò la buffa fochina, alzando una delle sue pinne artigliate e colpendo la Dark Tower nella zona già danneggiata con un affondo. La spaccatura si allargò finchè l'obelisco di controllo non si ruppe alla base, crollando fragorosamente al suolo e svanendo nel nulla un istante dopo, tra le esultazioni dei Gotsumon.

"Benissimo! E qui abbiamo finito!" esclamò Daisuke, mentre ciò che rimaneva della Dark Tower si dissolveva. I Digiprescelti di vecchia generazione, intanto, erano andati a congratulare i loro Digimon per il lavoro svolto.

"Hey, Gomamon!" esclamò un sorpreso ma orgoglioso Jyou, prendendo in braccio il suo compagno "Non mi avevi mai detto di avere altri attacchi oltre ai tuoi Marching Fishes!"

Gomamon chiuse gli occhi, facendo un sorrisone "Beh, non me l'hai mai chiesto!" rispose prontamente, scatenando le risate del gruppo.

Jyou sorrise scuotendo la testa "Non cambierai mai..."

I Gotsumon e gli altri abitanti del settore, intanto, erano impegnati a ringraziare i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni Digimon per l'aiuto offerto. "Finalmente non dovremo più vivere con la minaccia di quelle orribili torri di controllo. Grazie infinite, amici!"

"Era nostro dovere!" rispose Taichi "Comunque ora, se avete problemi con dispositivi di controllo altri una decina di metri, sapete a chi rivolgervi!" Concluse la frase con un sorrisone e facendo un segno di vittoria con le dita.

"Sembra che gli altri non abbiano trovato niente di sospetto nella loro ricognizione." disse Iori, raggiungendo il gruppo e controllando i messaggi che arrivavano sul suo D-3. "A questo punto, credo che possiamo comunicargli di distruggere anche le Dark Towers qua attorno."

"Okay, allora." Daisuke compose rapidamente un messaggio sul suo D-3 e lo inviò a Takeru, Hikari e Miyako. "Sbrighiamo anche quest'ultima formalità, e poi possiamo tornare a casa!"

0000000000

"Sto ricevendo un messaggio da Daisuke!" esclamò Hikari dalla groppa di Nefertimon, controllando il suo D-3 "Dice che hanno distrutto tutte le Dark Towers presenti nella zona, e che, se non abbiamo notato nulla di particolare, possiamo anche abbattere le torri qui attorno e tornare alla base!"

"Nessun avvistamento sospetto, per quanto ci riguarda." Rispose Pegasusmon, rimanendo sospeso in aria a pochi metri da Nefertimon.

"Halsemon, Miyako, voi avete notato nulla dalle vostre parti?" chiese Takeru, rivolgendosi al terzo membro della squadra di ricognizione.

La ragazza con gli occhiali scosse la testa, che in quel momento "Niente di particolare. Allora, tiriamo giù queste torri e andiamo! I nostri nemici avranno un bel po' di strumenti in meno per darci fastidio!"

Ma, proprio mentre Halsemon volgeva lo sguardo verso la più vicina delle Dark Towers, un piccolo movimento, quasi impercettibile all'occhio umano ma non certo alla sua vista acuta, attirò la sua attenzione. "E quello cosa... un momento, ragazzi, c'è qualcuno vicino a quella Dark Tower!"

I tre Digiprescelti e gli altri due Digimon alati volsero lo sguardo verso la Dark Tower indicata, senza nascondere una certa sorpresa. "Cosa? Ne sei sicuro, Halsemon?" chiese Nefertimon "Riesci a vedere di cosa si tratta?"

"Sembrerebbe un essere umano, per quanto possa sembrare incredibile..." rispose Halsemon "Meglio andare a vedere più da vicino!"

Il gruppetto scese di quota quanto bastava per vedere chiaramente la misteriosa figura: era una donna vestita di rosso con lunghi capelli argentei e un cappello a strisce viola e rosse, che in quel momento stava in piedi vicino alla Dark Tower, con qualcosa di invisibile in una mano. Inoltre, a distanza più ravvicinata, ad Halsemon sembrò di vedere qualcosa di nero e piccolo luccicare su una spalla della donna misteriosa...

"E' vero, è proprio un essere umano!" esclamò Takeru, incredulo "Pensavo che solo i Digiprescelti avessero accesso al Mondo Digitale!"

"Non mi piace per niente..." mormorò Miyako, stringendo un pugno "Quella tipa ci deve delle spiegazioni! HEY, TU! Cosa credi di fare con quella Dark Tower? Dicci chi sei e da dove vieni!"

Una goccia di sudore scese dalla fronte di Hikari, rimasta un po' sbalordita dal tono imperioso della sua migliore amica. "Ehm... Miyako... sembri una poliziotta che ha appena pizzicato un ladro..."

Sfortunatamente, la decisione di Miyako non fece né caldo né freddo alla donna misteriosa, che si volse verso i Digiprescelti con un sorriso di sufficienza sulle labbra, mostrando gli occhiali sfumati di viola che le nascondevano gli occhi.

"Finalmente ci incontriamo, Digi-mocciosi…" mormorò tra sé la donna, osservando i tre ragazzi che scendevano verso di lei. Erano quasi arrivati a ridosso della misteriosa figura quando, all'improvviso, qualcuno decise di intervenire.

"**Long Machine Gun!**" esclamò una voce stridula proveniente dal lato destro dei Digiprescelti. Un lampo di energia bianca scaturì da chissà dove e sfrecciò attraverso l'aria, colpendo in pieno Halsemon al fianco destro! Il Digimon Armor e la sua partner umana lanciarono uno strillo di sorpresa (e, nel caso di Halsemon, anche di dolore) e persero quota. Si sarebbero schiantati al suolo, se Halsemon non avesse fatto una virata all'ultimo momento e non avesse puntato le zampe artigliate contro il terreno, frenando la caduta. Tuttavia, così facendo esaurì la sua energia, e regredì immediatamente allo stadio Rookie. Miyako atterrò sulle ginocchia proprio vicino al suo Digimon stordito e alla donna in rosso.

"MIYAKO! HALSEMON!" esclamò Hikari, allarmata. Takeru strinse i denti e tirò fuori il suo D-3 per avvertire gli altri del problema che avevano incontrato.

"He, he, hee… un bel colpo, se posso dire la mia." Rise la stessa voce stridula che aveva parlato un attimo prima. Guardando nella direzione da cui proveniva, Hikari, Takeru e Miyako videro uno strano Digimon umanoide, un po' più alto di un uomo comune, coperto di bende di lino dalla testa ai piedi e con lunghi artigli neri sulle mani e sui piedi. Le uniche parti del corpo visibili sotto le bende erano la bocca sogghignante e l'occhio sinistro, circondati da pelle grigiastra. Numerose cinghie nere erano avvolte attorno alle cosce e ai polsi, e portava una cintura in vita, nella quale erano rinfoderati numerosi piccoli coltelli. Due grossi spuntoni neri decoravano le sue spalle, e altre due cinghie di cuoio si incrociavano sul suo petto, ciascuna delle quali reggeva un fodero nel quale stava una sorta di scettro da faraone. Teneva in una mano un enorme fucile, evidentemente l'arma con cui aveva colpito Halsemon. Una bandana viola lgata in testa e un paio di sostegni argentati attorno alle gambe completavano l'aspetto insolito della creatura.

La donna in rosso storse il naso sdegnosamente. "Perdi meno tempo a congratularti, Mummymon, e pensiamo al problema più immediato!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Mummymon

**Tipo:** Fantasma

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Snake Bandage, Long Machine Gun

_Un misterioso Digimon che avvolge e immobilizza i suoi nemici nelle sue bende di lino prima di finirli. Ha un carattere esuberante… e a volte è decisamente distratto!_

"Mummymon?" fece eco Takeru dalla groppa di Pegasusmon, finendo di scrivere il messaggio e inviandolo ai D-3 di Daisuke e Iori "Allora siete voi quelli che hanno animato quelle Dark Towers e hanno gettato nel caos il Mondo Digitale!"

Miyako, con Hawkmon al sicuro tra le braccia, si alzò in piedi, fissando furiosa i due individui. "Allora quali sono i vostri scopi? Per chi lavorate?"

La donna in rosso scrollò le spalle con una risatina di disprezzo, tenendo tra le dita alcuni dei propri capelli. "Anche se ve lo dicessimo, non vi servirebbe a nulla. Per il momento, vi auguro buon divertimento con i nostri Digimon artificiali!" Detto ciò, lanciò in aria i propri capelli, che si diressero, come magnetizzati, verso le quattro Dark Towers nelle vicinanze e le tre che si trovavano dall'altra parte. Increduli, Takeru e le due ragazze videro i capelli della donna piantarsi nel granito nero della torre più vicina e affondare in esso tra cerchi concentrici di luce rossa. Immediatamente, gli obelischi di controllo iniziarono a brillare e cambiare forma.

La donna approfittò dello sbalordimento generale per allontanarsi, ponendosi a fianco del suo scagnozzo. "Qui abbiamo finito, Mummymon! Torniamo alla base e facciamo rapporto della situazione!"

Mummymon sghignazzò di nuovo, tenendo il fucile puntato verso i Digiprescelti mentre i due si ritiravano verso una jeep parcheggiata lì vicino. "Sicuramente riceveremo delle lodi per il lavoro svolto. Sta andando tutto come da programma, dopo tutto…"

"Come mi dà fastidio non avere idea di cosa stiano parlando…" commentò Hawkmon, scuotendo la testa e liberandosi dallo stordimento.

"Allora siamo in due, Hawkmon…" replicò Miyako.

Le quattro Dark Towers più vicine avevano assunto la forma di altrettanti Airdramon, Digimon dall'aspetto di draghi alati serpentiformi, con grandi ali rosse, una corazza bianca che proteggeva la parte superiore della testa, e una cresta di spuntoni gialli e rossi attorno al collo. I draghi alati lanciarono uno stridio assordante e si lanciarono contro Pegasusmon e Nefertimon, mentre Mummymon e la donna ne approfittavano per salire sulla jeep, mettere in moto e tagliare la corda.

"Accidenti… spero che Daisuke e gli altri abbiano ricevuto il messaggio…" mormorò Takeru, preparandosi alla lotta inevitabile.

0000000000

"Ragazzi, c'è un problema!" esclamò Daisuke, osservando allarmato lo schermo del suo D-3 "Takeru-kun dice che lui e le ragazze hanno trovato i responsabili della creazione dei Digimon artificiali!" In un attimo, tutti gli altri Digiprescelti e Digimon erano attorno al nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti.

"Che cosa? Ci chiedono aiuto?" chiese Yamato, afferrando stretto il proprio Digivice vecchio modello.

"Già… dobbiamo fare in fretta e raggiungerli…" iniziò a dire Iori, ma fu interrotto dalla vocetta di Veemon, che indicava allarmato un punto in lontananza.

"Ehm, ragazzi… temo che prima dovremo vedercela con qualche cliente…"

In effetti, tre Airdramon, creati dalle Dark Towers, si erano levati in volo dalla catena montuosa in lontananza e stavano scendendo in picchiata sul gruppetto di Digiprescelti.

"Accidenti… ci voleva proprio un attacco su due fonti…" mormorò Daisuke, deglutendo involontariamente, mentre i Digiprescelti più grandi tiravano fuori i loro Digivice e si preparavano a combattere…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Questo è il capitolo più lungo finora… ancora una volta, avevo intenzione di farlo più lungo, ma poi ho visto che sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di esagerato! Oh, beh, spero che vada bene così com'è, e prometto di scrivere il prossimo il prima possibile! Alla prossima, e lasciatemi una recensione!


	6. Amico o nemico?

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Eccomi di nuovo al lavoro sul mio progetto più ambizioso! Mi rendo conto che l'ultimo capitolo non è stato un granchè, soprattutto verso la fine, ma spero di rifarmi con questo. Prima di tutto, però, direi che è il caso di rispondere ad alcune review. (si volge verso i Digiprescelti) Ragazzi, a voi l'onore!

Daisuke (con una goccia di sudore sulla fronte): Ma scusa, perché dobbiamo farlo noi questo lavoro?

Justice: Perché io sono l'autore e ho deciso così! Ora forza, che prima facciamo prima ricomincia la storia!

Daisuke: Okay, okay… (sospira). Ad ogni modo, per Francesca Akira: sì, quello che hai visto era proprio il Leomon che i Digiprescelti hanno incontrato nel loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld e che era stato ucciso da MetalEtemon. L'autore ha pensato di riportarlo in vita, dato che il Primary Village era stato ricostruito dopo la sconfitta dei Dark Masters e di Apocarymon, e tutti i Digimon buoni rinascono prima o poi… no, al momento la storia è solo un AU… diventerà un crossover molto più avanti. Giusto per non rovinare la sorpresa a nessuno, l'autore mi dice di comunicarvi che il terzo episodio della sua saga sarà una sorta di crossover. Con che cosa? A voi il piacere di scoprirlo…

Veemon: Per Garrick… beh, sicuramente Ryo Akiyama e Millenniumon verranno menzionati nella mia storia, ma non avranno un ruolo fondamentale. Per vedere Ryo in scena, temo che bisognerà attendere le due storie dedicate a Tamers, mentre per Millenniumon… non sono autorizzato a dire nulla per ora. Mi spiace.

Takeru: Per Driger e le gemelle Arianna e Azzurra… ringraziamo infinitamente per le vostre recensioni, e spero continuerete a seguirci!

Justice: Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi! Ora, partiamo con il capitolo 6!

**Episodio 06 – Amico o nemico?**

"Giù, presto!" esclamò Taichi, mentre gli Airdramon creati dalle Dark Towers scendevano in picchiata sul gruppo. I ragazzi e i loro Digimon non se lo fecero dire due volte e si gettarono a terra, sentendo le ali affilate come rasoi dei serpenti volanti fischiare a poche decine di centimetri da loro. Daisuke fu il primo ad alzarsi, afferando stretto il suo D-3.

"Raidramon, dobbiamo combattere! Sei pronto?" chiese il ragazzino. Il dragone elettrico rispose annuendo con decisione, senza staccare lo sguardo dallo stormo di Airdramon, che in quel momento stava tornando indietro per fare un altro attacco.

"**Blue Thunder!**" esclamò Raidramon, cercando di colpire i draghi alati con la scarica elettrica scaturita dal suo corno seghettato. Due Airdramon furono abbastanza rapidi di riflessi da schivare il colpo, ma un altro venne colpito di striscio sull'ala destra. Pixel e frammenti di granito nero si sollevarono dalla zona danneggiata, mentre il Digimon artificiale ruggiva di rabbia.

"Iori! Daisuke ha bisogno di aiuto! Fammi digievolvere!" chiese Armadillomon. Il più giovane dei Digiprescelti aveva già tirato fuori il suo D-3 e stava invocando i poteri del Digimental della Conoscenza. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"_Armadillomon armor shinka…DIGMON, la Trivella della Conoscenza!_"

Un attimo dopo, l'insetto scavatore corazzato apparve al posto del piccolo armadillo e si lanciò contro gli Airdramon, che nel frattempo erano di nuovo scesi in picchiata e stavano puntando Daisuke e gli altri ragazzi.

"Non ci provate nemmeno! **Gold Rush!**" esclamò Digmon, scagliando una raffica di trivelle contro i draghi alati, che furono costretti a interrompere l'attacco e a riprendere quota. Questo diede il tempo ai Digiprescelti più 'anziani' di attivare i loro Digivice.

"Forza, ragazzi! Diamo una mano anche noi! Ora che le Dark Tower non ci sono più, possiamo combattere sul serio!" esclamò Taichi, tirando fuori il suo Digivice, subito imitato da Yamato, Koushiro e Jyou.

"_Agumon shinka… GREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon shinka… GARURUMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka… KABUTERIMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka… __IKKAKUMON!_"

In un lampo di luce, apparvero sul campo il T-Rex sputafuoco, il gigantesco lupo, l'insetto umanoide e il tricheco dalla pelliccia bianca, pronti alla lotta.

"Koushiro! Tu vai ad aiutare Takeru, Hikari e Miyako!" esclamò Taichi, puntando l'indice verso il luogo dove Pegasusmon e Nefertimon stavano tentando di tenere a bada gli altri quattro Airdramon artificiali. "Noi ci occupiamo di questi!"

"D'accordo!" rispose Koushiro, mentre il suo Digimon si inchinava quel tanto che bastava a permettergli di salire sul suo dorso e reggersi forte. Intanto, gli altri avevano iniziato a contrattaccare i Digimon nemici.

"**Nova Blast!**" esclamò Greymon, sputando una grossa sfera di fuoco dalle fauci.

"**Howling Blaster!**" fu il turno di Garurumon, che emise una fiammata azzurra dalla bocca

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**" esclamò Ikkakumon. Il corno sulla sua fronte prese il volo, come un razzo, e si frammentò in tanti missili più piccoli che caddero come grandine sugli Airdramon. Tutti gli attacchi andarono a segno in un'esplosione di luci, ma quando il fumo si diradò, fu possibile vedere che gli Airdramon non avevano ricevuto molti danni.

"Accidenti! E' come con quegli Allomon… i Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers sono più forti di quelli veri di pari livello!" esclamò Yamato, mentre Kabuterimon approfittava della situazione per spiccare il volo e dirigersi verso il gruppo di Takeru, portando con sé un Koushiro Izumi decisamente preoccupato.

"Spero che riescano a cavarsela…" mormorò tra sé il piccolo genio dai capelli rossi.

"Capisco la tua preoccupazione, Koushiro, ma ci sono altri che hanno bisogno di aiuto al momento!" disse Kabuterimon, comprendendo l'ansia del suo partner umano "Taichi e gli altri riusciranno a cavarsela, stai tranquillo!"

Koushiro sorrise, rincuorato dalle parole del suo amico, e ricordando quanto pieni di risorse fossero Taichi e Daisuke. "Hai ragione, Kabuterimon. Andiamo."

Nel frattempo, qualche centinaio di metri più in là, infuriava un'altra battaglia: Pegasusmon e Nefertimon stavano cercando di tenere a bada i quattro Airdramon nemici, dopo che Halsemon era stato messo fuori causa da un colpo di fucile di Mummymon, ritornando allo stadio Rookie.

"**Rosetta Stone!**" esclamò Nefertimon, mentre un fascio di luce verde scaturiva dal suo dorso. Dal fascio di luce, uscirono fuori ad altissima velocità due tavole di pietra ricoperte di incisioni e geroglifici che sfrecciarono verso gli Airdramon. Sfortunatamente, i draghi alati erano troppo agili, e riuscirono a schivare l'attacco. Tuttavia, uno di essi finì esattamente a portata di tiro di Pegasusmon.

"**Equis Beam!**" Il cavallo alato sparò un raggio di luce smeraldina dal gioiello incastonato sull'elmo e colpì in pieno lo Airdramon, che lanciò un ruggito infuriato e sbattè le ali disordinatamente per riprendere stabilità. Takeru si permise di tirare un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo, ma lui, la sua amica e le loro cavalcature alate si ritrovarono nuovamente sotto attacco un istante dopo.

"Accidenti! Ma non vanno mai giù?" si chiese il biondo Digiprescelto della Speranza, reggendosi forte mentre Pegasusmon schivava la coda affilata di uno dei draghi alati.

"Mantieni concentrato, Takeru-kun!" lo pregò Hikari dal dorso di Nefertimon. La ragazza strillò per lo spavento quando vide un altro Airdramon aprire le fauci per afferrare il suo Digimon tra di esse. Per fortuna, Nefertimon riuscì a schivare l'attacco alzandosi di quota.

Dal terreno, Miyako stava osservando quello scontro impari piena di rabbia impotente. Avrebbe voluto unirsi alla battaglia e dare una mano… ma in quelle condizioni Hawkmon avrebbe rischiato la vita, stordito com'era dopo l'attacco di Mummymon. La ragazza si ricordava ancora cos'era successo in quell'occasione, a ridosso della battaglia finale con l'Imperatore, in cui aveva cercato di strafare e Hawkmon era rimasto ferito. Miyako si era sentita molto in colpa per quel fatto, e non aveva intenzione di farlo rischiare di nuovo…

"Fai andare anche me, Miyako!" la voce di Hawkmon la riscosse dai suoi pensieri "Pegasusmon e Nefertimon non reggeranno a lungo se non diamo loro una mano!"

"Hawkmon! Ne… ne sei sicuro?" chiese lei, senza nascondere la sua apprensione "Non voglio che tu rischi di nuovo la vita, e non so se potresti competere con quei bestioni nella tua forma Armor…"

"Non dirmi che stai ancora pensando a quella storia…" rispose Hawkmon, sorridendo "Sai bene che io non ti ho mai dato la colpa di ciò che è accaduto, e che difenderti era mio dovere come tuo partner, e tuo amico!"

"Beh… sì, ma… in quel caso è successo perché io stavo cercando di fare qualcosa che era oltre le mie possibilità… quando invece avrei dovuto stare attenta ad evitare certi colpi di testa che hanno messo in pericolo tutta la squadra…" rispose lei.

"Capisco cosa vuoi dire, Miyako…" disse Hawkmon "…ma in questo caso non si parla di un semplice colpo di testa… i nostri amici sono in pericolo!" Concluse indicando verso l'alto con una piuma delle sue ali, per mostrare Nefertimon e Pegasusmon che, in notevole inferiorità numerica, schivavano gli attacchi nemici con crescente difficoltà.

La ragazza con gli occhiali guardò verso l'alto, sentendosi gelare il sangue quando un colpo di coda di un Airdramon passò a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Takeru. Il ragazzino biondo strinse i denti, sentendosi l'orecchio fischiare, mentre Pegasusmon cercava disperatamente di riguadagnare una certa distanza. L'apprensione di Miyako si trasformò rapidamente in decisione. Non avrebbe certo permesso a quattro burattini creati dalle Dark Towers di fare del male ai suoi amici!

"Hai ragione, Hawkmon… scusami per aver pensato solamente alla tua sicurezza senza tenere conto dei tuoi sentimenti…" disse Miyako, mentre il suo D-3 cominciava a brillare. Il Digimon dall'aspetto di aquilotto sorrise nuovamente, mentre la luce cominciava ad avvolgerlo.

"Non era tua intenzione ignorare i miei sentimenti… semplicemente, dato che mi vuoi molto bene, volevi evitarmi rischi… e di questo ti ringrazio…"

Il corpo di Hawkmon venne completamente avvolto dalla luce, e il D-3 di Miyako iniziò a vibrare…

"_Hawkmon shinka…_"

Hawkmon aumentò di dimensioni, fino a raggiungere una taglia pari a quella di ExVeemon. L'espressione del suo muso divenne più combattiva e determinata, e due lunghe corna nere e ricurve spuntarono sulla sua testa, mentre la penna sulla sua testa si allungò, diventando bianca e rossa. Il piumaggio attorno al collo divenne più folto e di colore più scuro, e da esso apparvero altre due penne, di colore giallo e rosso. La sua apertura alare si allargò, per permettere al nuovo Digimon un volo più agile e maestoso. La sua coda aumentò di lunghezza, e gli artigli sulle zampe divennero più affilati. Il nuovo Digimon aprì le potenti ali ed esclamò il proprio nome.

"_AQUILAMON !_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Aquilamon

**Tipo:** Uccello

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Champion

**Attacchi:** Grand Horn, Blast Rings

_Questo maestoso uccello rapace è ammirato per la sua potenza e il suo coraggio. Sorveglia i cieli del Mondo Digitale e li protegge da Digimon malvagi con i suoi Blast Rings!_

Miyako era rimasta incantata ad osservare la trasformazione del suo piccolo amico digitale. "Fantastico! Sei… sei riuscito a digievolvere!"

"Grazie a te, Miyako." Rispose Aquilamon, la cui voce, pur rimanendo morbida e dal tono distinto, era ora più decisa e autoritaria "Ricorda che le qualità a cui sei legata sono Amore e Sincerità – il fatto che volessi evitarmi un combattimento pericoloso, e che poi tu ti sia preoccupata per la salvezza dei tuoi amici, sono una prova del tuo amore." Detto questo, il Digimon dall'aspetto di aquila spiccò il volo, pronto a combattere!

"Grazie, Hawkmon… me ne ricorderò…" mormorò Miyako, commossa.

Leomon strinse i denti quando la clava d'osso di uno dei Fugamon artificiali lo colpì di striscio al fianco. Fino a quel momento, il valoroso Digimon aveva combattuto con efficacia, ed era riuscito a distruggere tre dei suoi attaccanti. Ma il numero preponderante dei Fugamon e la loro ferocia stavano cominciando a prendere il sopravvento.

Leomon colpì con un pugno il Fugamon che lo aveva appena attaccato, facendolo barcollare e consentendogli di mettere un po' di distanza tra sé e i Digimon artificiali. Approfittando della pausa momentanea per riprendere fiato, Leomon indietreggiò fino a mettersi con le spalle addosso ad una parete di roccia, ancora una volta per evitare che i suoi avversari lo colpissero alle spalle, e alzò la spada, gettando una rapida occhiata ai quattro Fugamon rimanenti: si stavano disponendo in cerchio attorno a lui, per impedirgli di muoversi liberamente, e si stavano preparando a saltargli addosso tutti insieme. Leomon sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto anticiparli e attaccare per primo, in modo da spezzare la loro formazione. Se fossero riusciti a tenerlo sotto tiro da tante direzioni, molto probabilmente sarebbero riusciti a sopraffarlo…

Ma prima che una delle due fazioni potesse tentare qualsiasi cosa, qualcuno decise di interferire.

"**Pummel Whack!**"

Una voce roca esclamò il nome di un attacco, e un attimo dopo qualcosa andò a colpire alla schiena un Fugamon. Il mostro spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, prima di trasformarsi in una statua di granito nero e sbriciolarsi in tante stringhe di dati, che si sollevarono in aria e sparirono in un istante. I tre Fugamon rimasti e Leomon, tutti ugualmente sorpresi, volsero lo sguardo verso il luogo da cui proveniva la voce…

"Heh, ma guarda un po' che strana giornata!" proseguì la voce, appartenente ad un Digimon simile ai Fugamon (clava d'osso compresa), ma con la pelle di colore verde, le corna nere e lucide e un paio di corti e logori pantaloni neri "Uno se ne va in giro per i fatti suoi, e chi incontra se non il suo rivale alle prese con un gruppo di brutte copie del sottoscritto?"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Ogremon

**Tipo:** Malvagio

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel

_Un Digimon selvaggio e violento, rivale di Leomon. In passato, è stato prima nemico, poi alleato dei Digiprescelti. La sua grande forza fisica e la sua potente clava d'osso lo rendono un avversario pericoloso._

"Ogremon. Non mi aspettavo che saresti stato proprio tu ad aiutarmi." Disse Leomon con il suo solito tono calmo. Il suo rivale alzò le spalle.

"Heh. Non l'ho certo fatto per amicizia, sia ben chiaro!" rispose Ogremon, sghignazzando "Ricorda che sono io il tuo rivale, e non posso certo lasciare che a sconfiggerti sia questo gruppo di buffoni! Tutto qui!"

Leomon sorrise leggermente. Anche se i rapporti tra i due erano migliorati da quando avevano aiutato due dei Digiprescelti ad affrontare MetalEtemon (proprio in quella battaglia in cui Leomon, dopo essere evoluto a livello Mega, era stato ucciso dal Digimon scimmia), Ogremon continuava a fare il duro e a sottolineare la loro rivalità.

"Grazie comunque, Ogremon!" replicò Leomon, spostando nuovamente la sua attenzione sui Fugamon e sferrando un pugno verso uno di essi "**Fist of the Beast King!**"

Dal pugno di Leomon partì un'altra sfera di energia a forma di testa di leone, che sfrecciò in aria e colpì in pieno il Fugamon artificiale, facendolo dissolvere come gli altri prima di lui. I rimanenti due, per nulla scossi dalla fine del loro 'compagno', sollevarono le clave e si gettarono contro Ogremon, che li attese a piè fermo, sollevando la propria arma. Quando il primo dei Digimon artificiali iniziò a far scendere la clava verso di lui, Ogremon scartò l'attacco gettandosi di lato e rispose con un fendente che raggiunse al petto il Fugamon, cancellandolo. Dopodichè, Ogremon si volse verso l'ultimo avversario rimasto, stringendo a pugno la mano libera.

"**Pummel Whack!**" esclamò nuovamente Ogremon, sferrando un pugno in aria. Dalla mano del Digimon dall'aspetto di orco scaturì una sfera di energia grigia, che colpì in pieno l'ultimo Fugamon rimasto. Finalmente, anche quello fece la stessa fine degli altri, trasformandosi in una statua di granito nero che si sbriciolò un istante dopo. Leomon e Ogremon tirarono un sospiro di sollievo osservando i frammenti di dati del Digimon artificiale salire turbinando verso il cielo. Finalmente, la battaglia era conclusa.

"_E' strano, però…_" pensò Leomon tra sé, rendendosi conto di quel particolare che la foga della battaglia, poco prima, gli aveva impedito di notare "_Quando i dati di un Digimon si disperdono di solito non vanno in una direzione precisa. Cosa vorrà significare?_"

"Hmph, che mezze cartucce, questi Digimon delle Dark Towers! Vanno bene soltanto come riscaldamento!" commentò Ogremon, appoggiando la clava sulla spalla con aria sicura di sé. Poi, si rivolse al suo rivale: "E allora, Leomon? Scommetto che andavi in giro a cercare altre di quelle stupide torri nere per distruggerle! Se ti conosco bene come credo…"

"Infatti è così." Rispose Leomon, semplicemente "Hai visto anche tu gli effetti di quegli infernali congegni, e i Digimon artificiali che da esse vengono creati. E' compito di ognuno di noi cercare di distruggere quante più Dark Towers possibili, e di scoprire chi stia dietro a tutta questa storia. E' chiaro che l'Imperatore era soltanto un burattino… una pedina di qualcuno che ha manipolato gli eventi fin dall'inizio."

Ogremon si grattò la nuca con aria indifferente. "Immagino che questo significhi che la nostra sfida è rinviata, dico bene?"

"Fino a quando questo problema non sarà stato risolto alla radice. In questo momento, credo che dovremmo collaborare, per il bene comune del Mondo Digitale." Assentì Leomon. Ogremon rimase per un attimo meravigliato, poi gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una risata divertita.

"Questa sì che è bella! Non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno saresti stato tu a chiedere aiuto a me! Haahahahaha…" Ogremon rise un altro po', poi proseguì "E poi, scusa, perché dovresti avere bisogno del mio aiuto, se puoi digievolvere a livello Mega?"

"Non più. Quando sono rinato al Primary Village, i dati riguardanti la mia evoluzione Mega, SaberLeomon, sono andati perduti. A volte succede che un Digimon, rinascendo, perda alcune capacità che aveva acquisito." Spiegò Leomon "Ma, anche se potessi ancora raggiungere il livello Mega, non credo certo di poter fare da solo, e non sarebbe giusto lasciarti da parte. In fondo, anche tu vuoi che DigiWorld ritorni com'era prima dell'avvento dell'Imperatore, giusto?"

"Hmph…" Ogremon grugnì, ritrovandosi costretto a dare ragione al suo rivale "Non posso darti torto… queste stupide Dark Towers rovinano il paesaggio, e questi Digimon artificiali che saltano fuori a destra e a sinistra e attaccano tutto e tutti a vista mi danno non poco fastidio!" Rise seccamente della sua battuta "D'accordo, allora. Per adesso, siamo alleati. Allora, qual è la prossima fermata? Prima ricominciamo il lavoro, prima lo finiremo!"

Leomon si concesse un lieve sorriso. Ogremon non voleva proprio rinunciare a recitare la parte del cattivo…

Il combattimento dei Digiprescelti stava andando avanti, ma ora la situazione era molto più favorevole per loro: Pegasusmon e Nefertimon stavano ricevendo in quel momento l'aiuto di Kabuterimon, appena arrivato con Koushiro in groppa, e della forma Champion di Hawkmon, che era appena riuscito a digievolvere in Aquilamon. Gli Airdramon nemici si ritrovarono improvvisamente sotto attacco da due lati!

"**Blast Rings!**" esclamò Aquilamon, aprendo il becco e sparando una raffica di anelli di energia contro lo Airdramon più vicino, centrandolo in pieno e costringendolo ad allontanarsi da Takeru, Hikari e dai loro Digimon. Kabuterimon colse immediatamente l'occasione.

"**Electro Shocker!**" esclamò il gigantesco insetto umanoide, aprendo le braccia e scagliando un fulmine globulare contro lo Airdramon danneggiato. Il Digimon artificiale ringhiò di rabbia quando il proiettile elettrificato lo raggiunse, cancellandolo un attimo dopo.

"Hey, ragazzi!" esclamò Miyako dal terreno "Tutto bene lassù?"

"Tutto a posto, Miyako-san!" esclamò Hikari "A proposito, congratulazioni! Vedo che adesso anche il tuo Digimon può evolvere!"

Miyako si mise una mano dietro la nuca, sorridendo imbarazzata "Beh, io non ho fatto niente di che… semplicemente ho agito come mi sembrava più giusto… ed ecco il risultato!"

"Senza un legame saldo tra Digimon e partner umano, la Digievoluzione non è possibile." Spiegò Koushiro "Quindi, il merito di questa digievoluzione è anche tuo! Non sottovalutare il tuo ruolo, Miyako!"

Intanto gli Airdramon, sorpresi dall'inaspettata reazione dei loro avversari, si stavano ritirando per riorganizzarsi. Ma i Digiprescelti non avevano intenzione di dare loro questa possibilità.

"Presto, non permettiamo loro di attaccare nuovamente!" esclamò Takeru.

"Ho la situazione sotto controllo, Takeru! **Star Shower!**" rispose Pegasusmon, bombardando gli Airdramon rimasti con una raffica di proiettili a forma di stella scagliati dalle sue ali. Uno dei Digimon artificiali venne cancellato, mentre gli altri furono seriamente indeboliti.

"Terminiamo il lavoro, Aquilamon! **Cat's Eye Beam!**" esclamò Nefertimon. Dal copricapo del Digimon sfinge partì un raggio di luce che investì e cancellò un altro Airdramon.

"**Grand Horn!**" gridò Aquilamon, scagliandosi contro l'ultimo Airdramon con le corna avvolte da un'aura di energia. Il serpente alato venne trafitto in pieno e, come i suoi compagni, si trasformò in una statua di granito nero e si sbriciolò. I dati degli Airdramon artificiali svolazzarono via, diretti verso una destinazione sconosciuta, mentre i Digimon dei ragazzi atterravano vicino a Miyako.

"Tutto bene, Miyako? Allora, che te ne è parso della mia evoluzione?" chiese Aquilamon con tono fiero. La ragazza con gli occhiali rispose sorridendo e sventolando un segno di vittoria.

"Bella prova, Aquilamon! Sono fiera di te! Ora torniamo giù e andiamo ad aiutare gli altri!"

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**" esclamò di nuovo Ikkakumon, sparando il suo corno come un razzo contro gli Airdramon. Il corno si frammentò in tanti missili più piccoli che esplosero in mezzo alla formazione dei serpenti alati, costringendoli ad interrompere l'attacco e a disperdersi. I Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti intensificarono l'offensiva, approfittando del momento di confusione.

"**Nova Blast!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

Greymon e Garurumon lanciarono contemporaneamente i loro attacchi speciali, che andarono a colpire un Airdramon e lo ridussero in frammenti di granito nero.

"Benissimo! Vai, Raidramon! Non dobbiamo essere da meno!" esclamò Daisuke dalla groppa del drago corazzato.

"Non era mia intenzione, Daisuke! **Blue Thunder!**"

Ancora una volta, una scia di energia elettrica scaturì dal corno di Raidramon, saettando verso gli Airdramon e colpendone in pieno uno, facendogli fare la stessa fine del primo. Tuttavia, il terzo Airdramon era riuscito a sottrarsi alla raffica di colpi, e stava puntando dritto verso un bersaglio che gli era sembrato facile…

"Oh, mamma mia! Attento, Iori!" esclamò Jyou.

Il più giovane dei nuovi Digiprescelti si sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene quando vide lo Airdramon spalancare le fauci, pronto a fare di lui un solo boccone. E avrebbe fatto proprio questa fine, se qualcuno non fosse intervenuto…

"No! Iori! **Gold Rush!**" esclamò Digmon, scagliando una raffica di trivelle contro lo Airdramon artificiale. Il serpente alato ruggì di rabbia e si alzò di scatto in volo per evitarle, ma una di esse lo colpì di striscio alla coda. Iori inciampò per la sorpresa e andò a sedersi sull'erba coperta di brina, sentendo il sangue trnare a circolargli nelle vene.

"Iori! Tutto bene?" esclamò Digmon, accorrendo verso il suo partner umano e aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

"Sì… grazie, Digmon… mi hai salvato la vita…" mormorò Iori, respirando ancora affannosamente.

"Uff… per un pelo!" commentò Daisuke, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte e tirando il fiato dopo aver visto ciò che il suo amico aveva rischiato. Lui e gli altri Digimon e Digiprescelti si riunirono attorno a Iori e Digmon per fare fronte comune contro l'ultimo Airdramon, che in quel momento stava virando per ritornare alla carica.

Taichi strinse gli occhi, come ad inquadrare il bersaglio prima dell'attacco decisivo. Tutti i Digimon del gruppo si stavano tenendo pronti, attendendo l'istante in cui lo Airdramon fosse a portata di tiro per scatenare contro di lui i loro attacchi…

"Hey, un momento!" esclamò Yamato, indicando verso l'alto "Cos'è quel Digimon?"

Gli sguardi di tutti si volsero verso il punto indicato da Yamato. Uno strano e gigantesco Digimon insetto, dal portamento umanoide e coperto da una robusta corazza smeraldina, era apparso dalle nuvole e stava puntando dritto verso lo Airdramon. Quando arrivò più vicino, i ragazzi riuscirono a vedere una figura familiare seduta sulla groppa della creatura: un ragazzo dai lisci capelli blu-neri a caschetto, con addosso un'uniforme grigia… anche se l'aspetto era diverso da come lo ricordavano, i Digiprescelti lo riconobbero all'istante.

"Ken! Guardate, ragazzi, è Ken!" esclamò Daisuke, puntando un indice verso il nuovo arrivato.

"E' proprio lui…" mormorò Iori, non esattamente felice di rivederlo "Cosa sarà venuto a fare qui?"

La risposta arrivò un istante dopo: Stingmon arrivò a ridosso dello Airdramon, e una lunga lama di luce purpurea uscì dalla corazza sull'avambraccio del Digimon insetto e infilzò il serpente alato all'altezza del torace. L'ultimo Airdramon lanciò uno strillo acuto, si trasformò in granito nero e i suoi dati si dispersero, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i presenti. Quando gli ultimi rimasugli dei Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers salirono turbinando verso il cielo, una calma innaturale scese nuovamente sulla valle, mentre i Digimon che la abitavano si riaffacciavano timidamente dalle loro tane, senza però avere il coraggio di uscire.

Interminabili secondi di silenzo trascorsero, interrotti soltanto dal battito delle ali di Stingmon che si avvicinava al terreno. Gli sguardi di tutti i Digiprescelti erano fissi su Ken, che in quel momento era seduto sulla spalla del suo Digimon, a testa bassa. Sguardi increduli, perplessi, o, nel caso di Iori, indignati.

"Ken… Ichijouji?" mormorò infine Taichi "Come… come mai ci ha aiutato?"

"Ichijouji!" fu Iori a parlare, a voce più alta e con tono decisamente ostile "Che cosa sei venuto a fare qui?"

Ken, sulla spalla di Stingmon, sospirò leggermente. Si era aspettato una reazione del genere. Del resto, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, non si aspettava che i Digiprescelti lo perdonassero tanto facilmente…

"Ascoltatemi…" cominciò Ken, cercando di assicurarsi che tutti lo potessero sentire "Vorrei chiedervi, per favore, di non lasciarvi ulteriormente coinvolgere in quanto sta accadendo a DigiWorld… E' una cosa che devo risolvere io…"

"Eh…? Non… lasciarci coinvolgere?" ripetè Yamato, sorpreso "Cosa vuoi dire? Che non dovremmo più interessarci di quanto accade nel Mondo Digitale?"

Ken scosse la testa. "No… ma non voglio che voi rischiate ulteriormente… Perdonatemi se non vi posso dare ulteriori spiegazioni…"

"Per favore, cercate di capire i sentimenti di Ken…" disse Stingmon "Permetteteci di togliere noi di mezzo queste maledette Dark Towers…"

Detto ciò, Stingmon si sollevò in aria ancora una volta e cominciò ad allontanarsi, lasciandosi dietro uno spaesato gruppo di Digiprescelti e Digimon. Daisuke fu il primo a scuotersi dallo stupore, e, usando le mani come megafono, esclamò qualcosa rivolto a Ken.

"**Ken! Grazie dell'aiuto!**"

Ken si concesse un lieve sorriso, sentendo la frase di ringraziamento urlata dal nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti. Sapere che tra di loro ce n'era uno disposto a perdonarlo per i suoi crimini gli dava un certo sollievo. "Grazie a te, Daisuke-kun…"

"Ken…" prese la parola Stingmon "Forse non sarebbe una cattiva idea unirsi a loro. Perché la prossima volta non provi a parlarne con loro?"

L'ex-Imperatore scosse la testa. "Preferisco di no, Stingmon. Non credo proprio che, a parte quel Daisuke, gli altri Digiprescelti sarebbero disposti a perdonarmi quello che ho fatto. E non posso certo dare loro torto." Sospirò, poi alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, con aria persa "E poi, non vorrei mai che venissero coinvolti ulteriormente in questa storia. Loro hanno già sofferto molto a causa mia… ora devo rimediare a quello che ho fatto, eliminando le Dark Towers che ho disseminato per tutto DigiWorld e scoprendo chi è che le trasforma in Digimon malvagi. E' una mia responsabilità, e non posso riversarla su di loro."

Stingmon annuì lentamente, comprendendo i sentimenti del suo amico. "_Tuttavia, Ken… non penso che sia necessario torturarti così… e credo che i Digiprescelti sarebbero pronti ad aiutarti se tu glielo chiedessi…_" pensò tra sé il Digimon insetto.

"Volete dire che… Ken è arrivato all'improvviso, su quel gigantesco Digimon insetto, e vi ha aiutato a distruggere gli ultimi Airdramon? Non posso crederci!" esclamò Miyako, gli occhi ancora più grandi del solito dietro gli occhiali che indossava. Il gruppo era tornato nel Mondo Reale, e si trovava in quel momento nell'aula computer della Odaiba Middle School, a discutere di quanto era accaduto… in particolare, della misteriosa donna in rosso e del Digimon che la accompagnava, dell'evoluzione a livello Champion di Hawkmon (che in quel momento, trasformato in Poromon, era in braccio alla sua partner), e soprattutto dell'inaspettato ritorno in scena di Ken. Nessuno di loro si aspettava che il loro vecchio nemico sarebbe tornato, e soprattutto che avrebbe dato loro una mano. Per molti di loro, il periodo in cui Ken era il crudele Imperatore Digimon era un ricordo ancora troppo vivido per permettere alla compassione di farsi sentire. Iori, in particolare, era molto scettico a riguardo.

"Esatto!" cinguettò DemiVeemon, seduto su un tavolo di fianco a Daisuke "E non solo, ci ha anche chiesto di lasciar perdere quanto sta accadendo nel Mondo Digitale e di lasciare a lui e al suo Digimon il compito di eliminare le Dark Towers!"

Seduto davanti al computer da cui il gruppo era entrato e uscito, Daisuke sospirò leggermente, pensando a quanto aveva detto il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "_Perché, Ken? Perché ci hai chiesto di non darti una mano? Ti senti ancora in colpa per quello che ha fatto l'Imperatore, vero? Se solo tu ce lo chiedessi… penso che noi saremmo in grado di lasciarci il passato alle spalle e di diventare tuoi amici…_"

Sfortunatamente, i pensieri di Daisuke vennero smentiti un attimo dopo.

"Hmph… chissà cosa c'è sotto…" la risposta di Iori scosse Daisuke dai suoi pensieri. Il più giovane dei Digiprescelti aveva un'espressione gelida che sembrava fuori luogo sul volto di un bambino così piccolo. Era convinto che dietro alle parole di Ken ci fosse un altro spregevole inganno.

"Iori…" mormorò tra sé Upamon, seduto sulle gambe del suo piccolo amico.

Daisuke rivolse lo sguardo verso il pavimento, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio a causa del silenzio che era calato improvvisamente nella stanza. I Digiprecelti, vecchi e nuovi, stavano là, senza dire una parola. L'atmosfera era chiaramente tesa, e a Daisuke questo non piaceva per niente.

Dopo altri, interminabili secondi di terribile silenzio, il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti prese un respiro e si alzò dalla sua sedia.

"Ragazzi… sentite, che cosa ne direste… se proponessimo a Ken di unirsi al nostro gruppo?"

"Eeeh?" gli sguardi increduli di tutti si volsero verso il ragazzino dai capelli appuntiti, che proseguì il suo discorso senza cambiare espressione.

"Senti, ti sei bevuto il cervello, per caso?" rispose Gatomon, picchiettandosi la fronte con una zampina inguantata "Ci stai chiedendo di dimenticare tutto e accettare quella canaglia nella squadra?"

"Gatomon…" mormorò Hikari, preoccupata dal comportamento del suo Digimon.

"Daisuke-san… sei sicuro di renderti conto di cosa ci stai chiedendo?" proseguì Iori. Daisuke si volse verso il suo amico, un'espressione terribilmente seria dipinta sul volto.

"Me ne rendo perfettamente conto, Iori-kun." rispose "Ma non credo che Ken sarebbe venuto ad aiutarci se non fosse stato seriamente intenzionato a darci una mano."

Iori sospirò. Era quello il problema di Daisuke… il fatto che tendeva a pensare con il cuore piuttosto ch con la testa. Non che la cosa fosse un male dal punto di vista di Iori, ma in quel caso… "Mi dispiace, Daisuke-san, ma io non sono disposto a perdonarlo così facilmente. Nessuno cambia da un giorno all'altro. E se stesse cercando di ingannarci?"

"Santo cielo, è un Digiprescelto come noi!" esclamò Daisuke, un po' alterato "E poi, chi è che non fa nessun errore in vita sua? Semplicemente, penso che dovremmo dargli un'altra possibilità. Insomma, ragazzi, come potete non ricordarvi del dolore nel suo sguardo nel momento in cui Wormmon è morto? Non posso credere che sia ancora quello spregevole despota che ha terrorizzato DigiWorld fino a pochi giorni fa!"

Gatomon scosse la testa. "Mi dispiace, ma penso che Iori abbia ragione… non si cambia tanto facilmente, lo so per esperienza personale!" Si riferiva chiaramente al periodo in cui era la servitrice di Myotismon, e aveva oppresso i suoi sottoposti allo stesso modo dell'Imperatore.

"Io sono d'accordo con Iori-kun e Gatomon." mormorò Miyako "Mi dispiace, ma anch'io dico no."

I Digiprescelti della 'vecchia guardia', dal canto loro, erano parecchio combattuti sull'argomento. Taichi non poteva certo dimenticare di quando l'Imperatore aveva schiavizzato Agumon, costringendolo ad evolvere in SkullGreymon e BlackMetalGreymon. Yamato, Koushiro e Jyou avevano quasi perso i loro amici Digimon per colpa dell'Imperatore. E Takeru e Hikari non potevano negare che Iori e Gatomon avessero parlato in maniera ragionata. Tuttavia, non se la sentivano di pronunciarsi contro l'idea di Daisuke: la convinzione di Takeru che ci fosse del bene in ogni persona non era stata scossa, e anche Hikari la pensava allo stesso modo. Per quanto riguardava i Digiprescelti più 'anziani', la loro maturità ed esperienza aveva insegnato loro a non saltare alle conclusioni. Il risultato era che nessuno di loro sapeva bene cosa decidere.

Infine, Hikari si alzò dalla sua sedia. "Ragazzi… io penso che Daisuke abbia ragione. Dovremmo dare un'altra chance a Ken."

Daisuke non riuscì a trattenere un largo sorriso. "_Evvai! Per una volta, Hikari-chan è d'accordo con me!_"

"Io… non ne sono altrettanto sicuro… però capisco il punto di vista di Daisuke…" intervenne Takeru "Non sapremo mai se Ken ha veramente intenzione di cambiare se prima non gli diamo la possibilità di dimostrarcelo. Quindi… credo che faremmo bene a fidarci di lui."

Uno sconfortante silenzio tornò a regnare nella sala. Per alcuni secondi, nessuno disse nulla, impegnati com'erano a riflettere sulle parole dei loro compagni. Infine, Iori scosse la testa, alzandosi dal suo posto.

"Mi dispiace, ragazzi, ma io non sono ancora convinto. Voi pensate quello che volete, ma io non sono obbligato ad essere d'accordo. Ora, scusatemi, ma dovrei proprio andare. Tra poco ho lezione di kendo."

"Ti accompagno, Iori-kun." Si offrì Miyako, alzandosi a sua volta.

"Va bene, Iori, Miyako. Ci vediamo domani!" li salutò Koushiro, subito imitato dal resto dei Digiprescelti. Il ragazzino dai corti capelli castani e la sua amica salutarono con aria piuttosto stanca, e scomparirono dietro la porta dell'aula.

"E va bene…" sospirò Jyou "Credo di parlare anche per Yamato-kun, Koushiro-kun e Taichi-kun quando dico che crediamo anche noi che sarebbe giusto dare un' altra possibilità ad Ichijouji. Anche se la prudenza non è mai troppa…"

"Sentite, è stata una giornata piuttosto stancante. Forse faremmo meglio a tornare a casa e rilassarci." Propose Taichi "Domani avremo le idee un po' più chiare, non trovate?"

Malgrado la situazione, Yamato non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. "Beh, Taichi-kun, una volta tanto hai avuto una buona idea. Credo che un po' di riposo farà bene a tutti quanti."

"Hey, come sarebbe 'una volta tanto'?" rise Taichi, mollando un finto pugno sulla spalla del suo migliore amico. Attorno a loro, gli altri Digiprescelti scoppiarono in una breve risata: la scenetta comica era riuscita a risollevare l'umore di tutti.

"Scherzi a parte," disse Takeru, sghignazzando ancora un po' "Taichi-san ha avuto una buona idea. Torniamo a casa e riposiamoci. Penso che domani ci aspetterà un'altra giornata difficile."

"Ti accompagno, Takeru. Facciamo un pezzo di strada insieme." Si offrì Yamato.

"Va bene, fratellone… Ci vediamo domani, ragazzi!"

"Ciao, Takeru-kun!"

"A domani, Yamato-san!"

Taichi guardò il suo migliore amico e il suo fratellino allontanarsi, con aria triste. Sia lui, che Hikari, potevano immaginare come doveva essere vivere così vicini, eppure così lontani, dal proprio fratello. Yamato e Takeru cercavano di approfittare di ogni occasione per stare un pò assieme, anche se si trattava di fare un po' di strada assieme.

Facendo vagare il proprio sguardo fuori dalla finestra dell'aula computer, Daisuke non potè fare a meno di ripensare a quanto era successo.

"_Stanno accadendo un sacco di cose in troppo poco tempo… prima i Digimon delle Dark Towers, poi questa misteriosa tizia in rosso di cui ci ha parlato Miyako… e ora il ritorno di Ken… Che cosa ci sarà dietro a tutto questo? Pagherei per scoprirlo…_"

Era calata la sera sul quartiere residenziale e, come era sua consuetudine, a quell'ora Iori si trovava nel piccolo dojo di casa Hida, impegnato nell'allenamento di kendo con suo nonno, Chikara Hida. La vita di Iori era sempre stata così: organizzata e scandita da precisi ritmi. Anche se, da quando era diventato un Digiprescelto, stava diventando difficile mantenere la routine…

In quel momento, Iori e suo nonno, con addosso le hakama e le maschere, stavano duellando con le spade di legno chiamate shinai, tuttavia il ragazzino non era molto concentrato sull'allenamento. La sua mente stava ancora ritornando agli eventi di quel pomeriggio, soprattutto all'improvviso ritorno in scena di Ken e alla proposta di Daisuke di ammetterlo nella loro squadra. Entrambe cose che il più giovane dei Digiprescelti non vedeva di buon occhio. Per quando Daisuke e, entro certi limiti, Takeru e Hikari sembrassero avere fiducia nell'ex-Imperatore, Iori non condivideva il loro punto di vista.

"_Perché, all'improvviso, Ken dovrebbe aver cambiato vita ed essere passato dalla nostra parte? Mi dispiace per Daisuke-san, ma non riesco a fidarmi di lui. E se stesse cercando di ingannarci? Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto al Mondo Digitale, mi aspetto di tutto da lui…_"

I pensieri di Iori furono interrotti dalla voce di suo nonno. "Attento, Iori! Non sei in guardia!"

La shinai di Chikara colpì quella del nipote vicino all'impugnatura, facendo perdere la presa a Iori. Il ragazzino spalancò per un istante gli occhi, vedendo la sua arma scivolargli dalle mani guantate e cadere a terra con un secco rumore di legno contro legno.

"Oggi non sei molto concentrato, Iori," notò Chikara "i tuoi movimenti e i tuoi attacchi sono troppo prevedibili. Come se qualcosa stesse occupando la tua mente e ti impedisse di allenarti con serenità."

Iori annuì, accettando con umiltà l'osservazione. "Chiedo scusa, nonno. Oggi sono piuttosto distratto, me ne rendo conto."

Chikara appoggiò a terra la sua spada di legno e si tolse la maschera. "C'è… qualcosa che ti turba, Iori? Ti vedo piuttosto giù di corda stasera."

Iori rimase per un attimo stupito dal fatto che suo nonno fosse riuscito a capire il suo stato d'animo così facilmente. "In effetti… stavo pensando a un problema che riguarda il mio nuovo gruppo di amici… c'è una questione sulla quale non mi trovo d'accordo con alcuni dei loro."

Chikara annuì. "Ne vorresti parlare con me, Iori? Forse… potrei darti qualche consiglio. La lezione di stasera possiamo benissimo sospenderla qui."

Iori sapeva che, se c'era una persona in grado di consigliare bene, era proprio suo nonno. E, in quel momento, sentiva davvero il bisogno di parlare dei suoi sentimenti con la persona che lui stimava più di ogni altra. Suo nonno era sempre stato, assieme a suo padre Hiroki, il suo maestro e la sua guida spirituale.

"…va bene, nonno. Se a te non dà problemi…" rispose Iori, togliendosi la maschera a sua volta.

Chikara sorrise, prendendo una borsa da palestra e cominciando a cercare al suo interno. "Nessun problema. Dare una mano al mio nipotino quando la chiede, mi sembra decisamente più importante di una lezione di kendo. Vuoi un integratore?" Concluse la frase tirando fuori due cartoni di integratore dalla borsa.

"Ehm… sì, grazie…" rispose Iori, accettando la bibita. Estrasse la cannuccia dalla bustina di plastica attaccata e la inserì nell'apposita foderatura in alluminio.

Nonno e nipote si sedettero sui talloni, uno di fronte all'altro, e presero un sorso della bibita energetica. "Dimmi pure, Iori. Qual è il problema che ti turba tanto?"

"Si tratta… di un ragazzo che noi conosciamo." Cominciò a spiegare Iori "Era una persona di cui io e gli altri del mio gruppo ci fidavamo molto… ma poi ci ha fatto un torto molto grave, mentendo spudoratamente sul fatto di essere nostro amico, e usandoci per i suoi scopi. Ci siamo rimasti molto male."

"Capisco." Commentò Chikara, con aria solenne.

"Poi, all'improvviso, questo ragazzo si è ripresentato da noi, dicendo di essere pentito per quello che aveva fatto. Alcuni dei miei amici, primo tra tutti quel Daisuke di cui ti ho parlato spesso, vorrebbero perdonarlo e accettarlo nel nostro gruppo… ma io e Miyako-san non siamo disposti a perdonare e dimenticare tanto facilmente… quel ragazzo ha fatto i comodi suoi, senza che gli importasse niente dei sentimenti di coloro che aveva tradito, e ora spera di cancellare tutto con un colpo di spugna? Non mi pare giusto, per niente!" Iori concluse il discorso stringendo, involontariamente, la mano sui pantaloni della sua hakama. Sia per il risentimento personale nei confronti di Ken, che per il disgusto che provava a dover raccontare una bugia, o una mezza verità, a suo nonno. Ma, d'altronde, non poteva dire come stavano davvero le cose…

Chikara rimase in silenzio per un po', riflettendo su quanto gli aveva detto il nipote. Poi, cominciò a parlare. "Capisco quello che provi, Iori. E' doloroso scoprire che una persona che credevi tua amica ti ha voltato le spalle, ed è comprensibile che tu sia prevenuto nei confronti di questo ragazzo. Però, Iori, se questo ragazzo fosse veramente pentito di ciò che ha fatto, e fosse davvero intenzionato a rimediare ai suoi sbagli, tu ne saresti contento, immagino."

Iori ci pensò un attimo. Si stava rendendo conto che la situazione era meno semplice di quello che immaginava. "Io… sinceramente, non lo so… Non riesco a passare sopra a quello che ha fatto. E penso che lo farebbe di nuovo, se ne avesse l'opportunità. Proprio, non riesco più a fidarmi di lui."

Suo nonno sospirò leggermente, e attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Essere indignati per un torto è perfettamente comprensibile, Iori, ed è giusto che chi calpesta gli altri con tanto disprezzo venga punito. Però, vorrei dirti una cosa che ho imparato per esperienza personale: la rabbia e il risentimento non sono mai dei buoni consiglieri. Annebbiano il tuo giudizio, e lasciano solo l'amaro in bocca sia a te, che alle persone che ti stanno attorno. Magari quel ragazzo è veramente intenzionato a tornare sui suoi passi, e a rimediare a ciò che ha fatto. Ma, se si trovasse davanti ad un muro, ovvero se voi gli opponeste un netto rifiuto, penso che si sentirebbe ancora più solo, e non avrebbe modo di perdonare sé stesso per quello che ha fatto. Quello che temi, che quel ragazzo voglia soltanto appellarsi al vostro buon cuore per approfittarne di nuovo, non è infondato. Ma, se non gli date fiducia, non avrete modo di capire se le sue intenzioni sono sincere."

Le parole di Chikara stavano aprendo uno spiraglio nel muro di rancore che Iori aveva eretto attorno al suo cuore. Non poteva negare che, se Ken fosse stato sincero, anche lui ne sarebbe stato contento. E poi, stava cominciando a mettersi nei panni dell'ex-Imperatore… gli stava tornando in mente la scena straziante di Ken in lacrime per la morte di Wormmon: quell'espressione addolorata non poteva essere una recita…

"_Forse dovrei davvero dare a Ken un'altra possibilità… Papà… se tu fossi ancora qui, mi diresti la stessa cosa?_" pensò Iori, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso un piccolo memoriale che si trovava ad un'ala del dojo. Su di esso, stava un ritratto di un uomo sulla trentina, con addosso un'uniforme da poliziotto…

Una cosa era certa: l'indomani, Iori avrebbe dovuto discutere più approfonditamente con i suoi amici… e magari, anche con Ken…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Capitolo 6 completato! Allora, che ve ne è parso? Vi sembra che abbia caratterizzato abbastanza bene Miyako e il piccolo Iori? Su quest'ultimo, in particolare, mi piacerebbe sentire i vostri commenti… ho sempre trovato Iori un personaggio un po' difficile da riprodurre bene in fanfiction. Nel prossimo capitolo, vedremo Ken fare i suoi primi, timidi tentativi di riavvicinamento al gruppo dei Digiprescelti, e il misterioso superiore di Mummymon e della sua partner darà un importantissimo indizio circa la sua vera identità. Mi raccomando, lasciatemi un commento! Alla prossima!

Justice Gundam

P.S.: Su una tonalità più seria, dedico questo capitolo alle vittime degli attentati che hanno scosso Londra il giorno 7 Luglio 2005. Rivolgiamo un pensiero anche a loro, per favore.


	7. L'ombra del diavolo

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Buongiorno a tutti! Come potete vedere, la mia saga comincia ad avviarsi sul serio, e in questo capitolo vedremo degli sviluppi importanti… e spero che li troverete anche interessanti. Ora, rispondiamo alle recensioni!

Taichi: Non so come l'autore sia riuscito a convincermi a fare questo lavoro per lui… comunque, Driger, l'autore ringrazia per il tuo commento e promette che continuerà a fare del suo meglio nella caratterizzazione dei personaggi. E' una delle cose a cui tiene di più, dopotutto…

Sora: Grazie anche a Francesca Akira e Garrick per le loro recensioni… A proposito, Francesca, l'autore mi ha riferito di dirti che concorda con te, e pensa che nella serie abbiano trascinato troppo a lungo la storia dell'inimicizia di Iori verso Ken…

Yamato: Per quanto riguarda Garrick… l'autore mi comunica che i nomi che hai fatto gli dicono, eccome! Grazie di nuovo della recensione, e spero che il nuovo capitolo ti piacerà.

Justice: Grazie, ragazzi! Ora, facciamo largo al nuovo capitolo!

Takeru: Scusa, autore, una domanda… Questi 'sviluppi importanti' di cui parli sono per caso legati al rientro in scena di Ken, oppure all'entità sconosciuta che sta osservando gli eventi da chissà dove?

Justice: Entrambe le cose, mio giovane amico… ho in serbo una sorpresina per voi Digiprescelti e per i lettori… Hehehee… (sogghigno malefico)

Takeru (goccia di sudore): Ho già capito che non mi piacerà…

**Episodio 07 – L'ombra del diavolo**

Mondo Digitale. Le rovine della base dell'Imperatore.

Sembrava non essere cambiato niente dal giorno della disfatta di Chimeramon. Il gigantesco relitto continuava a giacere senza vita in mezzo allo sconfinato deserto, sferzato dal vento e parzialmente ricoperto dalla sabbia. Nessun Digimon aveva più osato avvicinarsi a quel luogo, come se temessero che il fantasma del giovane tiranno ancora infestasse quel posto. In mezzo a quel panorama desolante, una jeep solitaria si stava dirigendo proprio verso i resti della base, guidata da uno strano Digimon dall'aspetto di mummia, e con una donna vestita di rosso e dalla carnagione pallida sul sedile passeggeri. I misteriosi individui, in particolare il Digimon mummia, avevano un'aria molto altezzosa e sicura di sé, e sembravano non vedere l'ora di giungere a destinazione.

"Già riesco a immaginare le lodi che ci farà il nostro signore!" gracchiò Mummymon, con un sorrisone enorme che quasi gli tagliava la faccia in due "Con tutti i Digimon artificiali che sono stati distrutti, non mi stupirei se si fosse già risvegliato!"

"Chiacchiera di meno, Mummymon." Lo rimproverò la donna "E non dare tutto per scontato come fai di solito. In fondo, quei mocciosi prescelti si stanno rivelando più in gamba di quanto non credessimo. E molte Dark Towers sono state abbattute prima che noi avessimo il tempo di trasformarle in Digimon, il che è un problema. Inoltre, non ci sono solo loro: anche altri Digiprescelti, tra cui anche quel sentimentalone che fino a qualche giorno fa si faceva chiamare Imperatore Digimon, si stanno dando da fare per distruggere gli obelischi di controllo. Come vedi, non è che abbiamo in mano carte straordinarie."

Una goccia di sudore scese dalla testa di Mummymon. "Insomma, Arukenimon cara… devi sempre considerare il caso peggiore? Vedrai che quei mocciosi non faranno neanche in tempo a rendersi conto di cosa li spazzerà via… e il Mondo Digitale farà la stessa fine poco dopo!"

Arukenimon scosse la testa. "E tu guardi sempre e solo il caso migliore. Io predispongo sempre delle misure di emergenza, non vorrei mai che qualcuno di quei mocciosi, con un colpo di mano, rovini i piani del nostro signore. E poi, c'è un'altra cosa…"

Mummymon avvicinò la testa, sempre tenendo gli occhi (o forse era meglio dire, l'occhio?) sulla strada. "E cioè?"

Arukenimon, che fino ad un attimo prima era sembrata calma e tranquilla, prese Mummymon per un orecchio (o meglio, per dove Mummymon avrebbe dovuto avere l'orecchio…) e tirò verso di sé, mentre una venuzza pulsante le appariva sul cappello. "TI HO DETTO MILLE VOLTE DI NON CHIAMARMI 'CARA', CERVELLO DI MUMMIA!"

La jeep iniziò a sbandare in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili, mentre il povero Mummymon cercava in quache modo di mantenere il controllo!

"Ow! Ahio! D'accordo, Arukenimon-chan… va bene '-chan', no? Ahio! Basta, ti prego… Ho capito, ho capito, niente nomignoli… ma adesso lasciami, ti pregoooo…"

Dopo aver parcheggiato la jeep vicino ad uno squarcio sulla fiancata della base, Arukenimon e Mummymon (il quale si stava ancora massaggiando l'orecchio che la sua partner gli aveva tirato) entrarono nei corridoi oscuri, addentrandosi nei meandri del complesso seguendo un percorso tortuoso che sembravano conoscere a memoria. Ogni singola zona della fortezza semidistrutta era blandamente illuminata da delle inquietanti luci intermittenti, e uno strano e innaturale gelo permeava l'intero ambiente, ma ai due Digimon la cosa non sembrava dare fastidio. Anzi, sembravano essere a loro agio in quello scenario poco rassicurante.

Appena tre minuti dopo, il misterioso duo si ritrovò di fronte ad una grande porta dall'aspetto futuristico, composta da due pannelli scorrevoli di robusto acciaio inossidabile e circondata da luci al neon e strani pulsanti e leve. Con un sogghigno, Arukenimon si fermò davanti alla porta.

"Ci siamo." Mormorò tra sé, mentre il suo corpo cominciava a mutare a vista d'occhio: il lungo cappello con il gioiello a forma di ragno svanì, lasciando che i suoi lunghi capelli argentei le fluissero dietro la schiena, un paio di corna rosse con le punte gialle le spuntarono dalla parte posteriore del cranio, e il volto, che ora presentava una larga striscia rossa nella parte superiore, assunse un'espressione più minacciosa, con grandi occhi allucinati e una bocca digrignante. I lunghi guanti viola di Arukenimon vennero assorbiti dalle braccia, rivelando delle cinghie di cuoio nero legate attorno agli avambracci, e grandi mani artigliate con decorazioni a forma di ragno sui palmi. Infine, dalla vita in giù, il corpo di Arukenimon divenne tondo e rigonfio, simile ad un enorme ragno a strisce rosse e viola, con otto cerchi dorati sull'addome. Sei lunghe zampe insettoidi, ognuna armata di un lungo artiglio nero, erano distribuite simmetricamente attorno al nuovo corpo.

"Siamo tornati, signore." Esclamò Arukenimon, la voce divenuta improvvisamente più profonda "Siamo qui per fare rapporto della situazione."

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Arukenimon

**Anche chiamato:** Arachnemon

**Tipo:** Insetto

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Spider Thread, Venom Mist

_Un Digimon insettoide estremamente astuto, in grado di controllare altri Digimon dello stesso tipo. E' temuta dalla maggior parte degli altri Digimon per la sua abitudine di trastullarsi con la preda prima di finirla. Può assumere sembianze umane per ingannare le vittime._

Con un lieve ronzio, i pannelli della porta si separarono, dando accesso a quella che una volta era stata la sala di controllo dell'Imperatore Digimon. Ora, la stanza era avvolta in una strana foschia grigiastra che fluttuava sul terreno, e tutti i macchinari e i controlli erano disattivati o distrutti. Qualche sporadica scintilla ancora proveniva da alcuni cavi strappati e, cosa più inquietante di tutte, al centro della sala, proprio dove stava la postazione dell'Imperatore, era visibile una grossa voragine, dalla quale si dipartiva una colonna di luce nera. All'interno della colonna, era visibile, anche se un po' sbiadita, una figura umanoide, con lunghe braccia armate di artigli, e un paio di sdrucite ali da pipistrello. Era in questa stanza che la presenza maligna si faceva sentire di più, creando un'atmosfera claustrofobica e opprimente.

Arukenimon e Mummymon entrarono nell'ex-sala comandi, piegandosi su un ginocchio una volta giunti davanti alla colonna di oscurità. "Signore," iniziò Arukenimon "abbiamo eseguito i suoi ordini, e speriamo che i risultati siano di suo gradimento."

La figura in nero rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi rispose con voce cupa. "**_Sì, avete svolto un ottimo lavoro, voi due. Grazie a voi, sono riuscito a ripristinare i miei dati originali e ad ottenerne di più. Tuttavia, affinchè il mio obiettivo si realizzi, ho bisogno di ulteriori dati, e il numero di Dark Towers nel Mondo Digitale sta calando ad un ritmo preoccupante. Sapete bene che, se le Dark Towers non vengono riconfigurate e trasformate in Digimon, non sono in grado di integrarle nella mia composizione._**"

I due servitori spalancarono gli occhi, sorpresi. "Che cosa?" esclamò Mummymon "Non credevo che quei marmocchi fossero già riusciti a fare tanto…"

"**_Infatti non sono loro l'unico problema._**" Continuò la misteriosa entità "**_Sapete già che altri Digiprescelti, bambini e ragazzi di tutto il mondo venuti a contatto con i Digimon durante la crisi di Odaiba di tre anni fa, stanno contribuendo all'opera dei prescelti di Odaiba. E anche Digimon indipendenti e privi di partner umani stanno cominciando ad organizzarsi e a distruggere gli obelischi di controllo. So per esempio che Leomon e il traditore Ogremon si sono alleati, e stanno demolendo numerose Dark Towers. Altri Digimon alleati dei prescelti di Odaiba, quali Andromon, Piximon e i Geckomon, stanno facendo la stessa cosa in altri settori. Se continua così, non rimarrà un numero di Dark Towers sufficiente al raggiungimento dei miei obiettivi. Perciò, è necessario accelerare i tempi e passare direttamente alla fase successiva del piano. Trasferite qui quante più Dark Towers possibile, dopodichè procedete come vi ho indicato. Ci sono domande?_**"

"NO, SIGNORE !" risposero in coro Arukenimon e Mummymon. La figura in nero sembrò annuire compiaciuta.

"**_Bene, non mi deludete. Per ora è tutto._**"

"Sono a casa!" esclamò Daisuke, richiudendo la porta d'entrata dietro di sé. La famiglia Motomiya abitava in un appartamento al primo piano di un condominio di Odaiba, una casa confortevole e senza eccessive pretese.

"Ah, è tornato il rompiscatole…" mormorò con tono sarcastico una voce di ragazza, da una poltrona del soggiorno. La proprietaria di tale voce era una ragazza snella e dall'aria vivace, di circa diciassette anni, con i capelli castani chiari, pettinati in maniera simile a Daisuke, ma con meno punte. In quel momento indossava un'uniforme scolastica verde con gonna rossa e calzini bianchi. Si rivolse a Daisuke con un sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra. "Come mai così in ritardo? Ti hanno messo di nuovo fuori dall'aula a reggere i secchi?"

"Ha, ha. Molto divertente, Jun…" replicò Daisuke. Scene come questa erano all'ordine del giorno a casa Motomiya: Daisuke e sua sorella maggiore Jun sembravano fare del loro meglio per infastidirsi a vicenda.

"Ad ogni modo, non sono stato messo in punizione!" replicò Daisuke incrociando le braccia sul petto e facendo una faccia leggermente offesa "Semplicemente, mi sono fermato a fare un po' di compiti con un gruppo di amici, e sono rientrato tardi, tutto qui!"

Jun si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e soffocò una risatina, conoscendo bene l'avversione di suo fratello per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse la scuola. "TU che fai i COMPITI assieme ai tuoi amici? E' un segno che la fine del mondo si sta avvicinando!"

Daisuke rispose sospirando e scuotendo la testa. "Accidenti… ma perché in questa casa non mi viene mai data fiducia?"

"Ad ogni modo…" rispose Jun, soffocando un'altra risatina "Mamma e papà torneranno tardi dal lavoro, quindi temo che la cena dovrà attendere. Nel frattempo, se vuoi farti una doccia, il bagno è libero!"

"D'accordo…" rispose Daisuke "Metto giù lo zaino e vado!"

Il nuovo leader non ufficiale dei Digiprescelti entrò in camera sua, appoggiando lo zaino ai piedi del proprio letto e sgranchendosi la schiena. Dopodichè, aprì lo zaino per far uscire il suo piccolo amico.

"Wow… grazie di avermi fatto uscire, Dai!" cinguettò DemiVeemon, uscendo dalla tasca dello zaino e prendendo fiato "Credevo che sarei soffocato là dentro…"

"Scusa, DemiVeemon…" rispose lui "Ma non avevo altro posto dove nasconderti… a proposito, cerca di non parlare a voce troppo alta. Sai com'è… se sentisse qualcosa… qualsiasi cosa… Jun non mi lascerebbe più in pace!"

I due amici fecero una breve risata, poi Daisuke rivolse i propri pensieri ad un problema che già da un po' di tempo lo preoccupava.

"_Ken Ichijouji… non importa quello che possono pensare gli altri, io ho fiducia in lui. Se solo potessi parlare con lui a tu per tu, forse… ma certo! Perché no, tentar non nuoce…_"

Daisuke ripescò il suo D-3 da una tasca nello zaino e iniziò a comporre un messaggio.

"Hey, Daisuke, che fai? Mandi un messaggio a qualcuno?" chiese DemiVeemon, guardando incuriosito lo schermo del Digivice. Daisuke annuì, continuando a scrivere.

"Sì, e più esattamente lo sto mandando a Ken. Credo che non sia così infido come certe persone credono, e vorrei proporgli di entrare nel nostro gruppo. DemiVeemon, tu cosa dici? Ti piacerebbe che lui si unisse a noi?"

"Certamente!" rispose il draghetto azzurro, saltellando allegramente "Più siamo, meglio è, non lo dici sempre anche tu?"

"Perfetto, allora! Gli chiederò se possiamo incontrarci dopo cena!" replicò Daisuke, completando il messaggio e cercando nella memoria del suo D-3 l'indirizzo corrispondente al Digivice di Ken. Ringraziò tra sé e sé la particolare conformazione del D-3, che aveva automaticamente aggiunto l'indirizzo del Digivice di Ken alla propria memoria.

"_Se incontro chi ha previsto così tante utili funzioni per questo gioiellino, devo ricordarmi di ringraziarlo!_" pensò tra sé Daisuke, premendo il pulsante di invio e attendendo la visualizzazione del messaggio di conferma.

"Okay, DemiVeemon, questa è fatta! Ora, si va a fare la doccia, sei contento?"

"Evviva! Possiamo fare anche il bagno dopo? Adoro sguazzare in mezzo a tutta quella schiuma!"

"Ha, haa! Certamente! Ma scommetto che non riuscirai mai a far schizzare l'acqua lontano come faccio io!"

"E' una sfida, Dai? Se è una sfida, la accetto, e vedrai che stavolta ti batterò!"

Un lieve suono proveniente dal suo D-3 sorprese Ken, che in quel momento era impegnato a terminare alcuni esercizi di matematica prima che fosse ora di cena. Non poteva che essere da parte di uno dei Digiprescelti, cosa che l'ex-Imperatore non si aspettava di certo: era convinto che tutti loro, a parte Daisuke, ce l'avessero a morte con lui, e comunque non osava sperare che qualcuno di loro, anche Daisuke, cercasse di avvicinarlo. Il fatto che invece un Digiprescelto fosse stato disposto a parlare con lui gli sembrava incredibile, ma non poteva certo dire che la cosa gli dispiacesse.

"Chi è, Ken? C'è qualche problema?" arrivò una vocina. A parlare era stato un piccolo Digimon che assomigliava ad una versione rimpicciolita di Wormmon, con occhi neri simili a bottoni e le mandibole verticali. Il suo corpo era avvolto in una crisalide marrone.

"No… nessun problema, Minomon… solo, mi è arrivato un messaggio da parte di un Digiprescelto…" controllò lo schermo del suo D-3 per vedere di chi si trattava "Me lo manda quel ragazzo, Daisuke Motomiya… e mi chiede… se possiamo incontrarci per discutere di una faccenda… Strano, di che cosa potrebbe voler discutere con me? Sono stato loro nemico per così tanto tempo…"

Minomon sembrò riflettere per qualche istante, prima di rispondere. "Hmm… Senti, Ken… io penso che faresti bene ad incontrarti con lui. Potrebbe essere importante, e potrebbe darti la possibilità di riavvicinarti agli altri Digiprescelti."

Ken, il Digivice ancora in mano, guardò il suo piccolo amico, chiaramente indeciso sul da farsi. Non poteva negare che gli facesse piacere il fatto che uno dei Digiprescelti fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo, ma pensava comunque che la responsabilità di eliminare le Dark Towers dal Mondo Digitale fosse solamente sua. Non voleva che i Digiprescelti rischiassero ulteriormente le loro vite opponendosi a chissà quale mente malvagia stava dietro al caos scatenatosi.

Rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo al proprio Digivice e, dopo aver riflettuto ancora qualche secondo, iniziò a comporre una risposta…

_Va bene. Incontriamoci alle 8:00 di stasera. Decidi tu il posto._

Sospirò e premette il pulsante di invio, poi appoggiò di nuovo il Digivice sul tavolo, sperando in una risposta…

In casa Motomiya, Jun distolse la sua attenzione dallo schermo televisivo quando sentì dei getti d'acqua e delle risate provenire dal bagno.

"Hey, mostriciattolo!" esclamò, rivolta al fratello minore "Se metti sottosopra il bagno come l'altra volta, poi lo rimetti a posto tu, è chiaro? Non resto piegata in due tutta la sera per asciugare il pavimento!"

L'unica risposta fu un'altra risata. "Mi arrendo…" mormorò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa. Quando suo fratello iniziava a scatenarsi, non c'era più nulla che potesse trattenerlo… Da quando poi aveva iniziato a frequentare quel nuovo gruppo di amici, era diventato ancora più vivace ed euforico. Chissà per quale motivo…

Nel bagno, un getto d'acqua si levò dalla vasca e si riversò sul pavimento quando DemiVeemon riemerse. Il draghetto azzurro riprese fiato, poi si voltò verso il suo partner umano – che stava facendo il bagno con lui – con un sorrisone sulle labbra. "Hai visto, Dai? Sono riuscito a restare immerso tre secondi in più dell'altra volta! Te l'avevo detto che sarei migliorato!"

Daisuke rise divertito. "Complimenti, DemiVeemon! Ma dovrà passarne di… acqua sotto i ponti prima che tu mi possa battere!"

Facendo finta di essere offeso, ma in realtà senza smettere di ridere, il draghetto saltò addosso al suo partner umano e iniziò a solleticargli i fianchi. "Ah, sì? Allora perché non mi fai vedere, eh? Vediamo se sei così bravo!"

"Haahahaha! Basta, DemiVeemon! Lo sai che… haahaha… soffro il solletico… haahahahaaa!" Il ragazzino scivolò e ricadde in acqua, cercando di togliersi di torno il suo vivace partner. Riemerse un istante dopo, tenendo in braccio DemiVeemon e dandogli un affettuoso strizzone "Così non vale, DemiVeemon! Stavi cercando di farmi venire il fiato corto prima ancora che la gara avesse inizio?"

"Hmm… devo ammettere che non è male come strategia!" rispose DemiVeemon. I due amici scoppiarono a ridere, continuando nella loro lotta scherzosa.

"Uffaaa… ma perché i fratelli maggiori devono sempre fare i prepotenti?" si lamentò Miyako, socchiudendo la porta della sua camera dietro di sé.

"C'è qualche problema, Miyako?" chiese Poromon, che sia era messo comodo sul cuscino della sua amica. Miyako si sedette accanto al suo Digimon e lo prese in braccio, sorridendo affettuosamente.

"Niente di grave, Poromon… è solo che a quest'ora c'è la telenovela preferita da mia sorella Momoe, e con la scusa che di quella non danno repliche, ho dovuto sloggiare da davanti la tele! Giuro, a volte mi piacerebbe essere figlia unica, e invece mi trovo a dividere la casa con tre disastri ambulanti! Però poi, sai, ci penso un po' su e mi rendo conto che senza i miei fratelli a questa casa mancherebbe qualcosa!" Miyako concluse accarezzando Poromon sulla testa, e il piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di uccellino rosa chiuse gli occhi con aria soddisfatta, assaporando l'affetto della sua amica.

"Sai, Miyako," disse Poromon "più tempo passo con te, più mi rendo conto che i Digimentals dell'Amore e della Sincerità hanno scelto proprio bene la loro proprietaria! Mostri sempre molto affetto verso i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia, e non hai remore a dire quello che pensi!"

"Mi lusinghi, Poromon!" rispose la ragazzina, mettendosi una mano dietro la testa e ridendo imbarazzata "Io… non faccio altro che essere me stessa. Non penso che riuscirei a comportarmi in altro modo!"

"Beh, non lo vorrei neanche io! Mi piaci così come sei!"

"Grazie, Poromon… cambiando argomento, vorrei chiederti una cosa riguardo quella strana donna che abbiamo visto a DigiWorld…" Il tono di Miyako si fece più serio e preoccupato.

"Dimmi, Miyako."

"Avevi detto di aver visto uno strano oggetto addosso a quella tizia…" disse Miyako, ricordandosi di quanto le aveva riferito Poromon al ritorno dal Mondo Digitale "Hai per caso visto di cosa si trattava? Te lo chiedo perché ho come l'impressione che sarà importante…"

Poromon ci pensò su. "Beh, aveva più di un oggetto strano, in effetti: aveva un gioiello a forma di ragno sul cappello, e un dischetto nero e dentato impiantato su una spalla. Quest'ultimo, per qualche motivo, è stato la prima cosa che ho notato."

Miyako annuì, ringraziando tra sé e sé il fatto che le evoluzioni del suo piccolo amico avessero una vista acutissima. "Capisco… forse è il caso di parlarne anche con gli altri ragazzi. Chissà, magari ne sanno qualcosa…"

"E, a questo proposito, Miyako…" questa volta fu Poromon a fare una domanda "…hai poi pensato alla proposta di invitare Ken a far parte della nostra squadra? Personalmente, io non trovo che sia poi una brutta idea…"

Miyako si rabbuiò leggermente, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il pavimento. "Poromon… io… non so se facciamo bene a fidarci di lui. Come ha detto Gatomon, le persone non cambiano da un giorno all'altro, e sono d'accordo anche con Iori-chan: temo che quel tipo voglia soltanto approfittarsi di noi. Dopotutto, era pur riuscito a ingannarci una volta…"

"Ti capisco…" mormorò Poromon, con aria leggermente delusa. "Però… se davvero lui si fosse pentito e avesse deciso di cambiare vita?"

Miyako sospirò, guardando fuori dalla finestra verso le mille luci della città. "Ne sarei felice, Poromon. Credimi. Ma le cose non sono così semplici…"

Non era ancora calata la notte su Odaiba, e Daisuke, subito dopo cena, era uscito dicendo che doveva incontrarsi con un suo amico. Aveva ricevuto la risposta di Ken, e aveva fissato l'appuntamento vicino ad un ponte, a metà strada tra Tamachi (il quartiere residenziale dove abitava Ken) e Odaiba. I genitori di Daisuke erano rimasti sorpresi dell'ora tarda, ma avevano acconsentito, ovviamente dopo avergli raccomandato di non tornare troppo tardi. (E Jun aveva rincarato la dose bisbigliandogli all'orecchio che aveva ancora un po' di compiti da finire, con sommo fastidio del nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti!) DemiVeemon era rintanato in un risvolto interno della sua giacca e cercava di rimanere fermo il più possibile.

Finalmente, dopo aver camminato per diverso tempo, Daisuke si fermò vicino ad un ponte, sedendosi sull'erba e permettendo a DemiVeemon di fare capolino dalla sua giacca per prendere fiato. "Bene, e ora aspettiamo che Ken si faccia vedere…"

Il ragazzino e il suo Digimon non dovettero attendere a lungo: all'ora precisa in cui era stato fissato l'appuntamento, Daisuke alzò lo sguardo verso la strada, vedendo arrivare un familiare ragazzo con capelli blu-neri un po' lunghi e con addosso un uniforme scolastica grigia. Teneva tra le braccia, cercando di nasconderlo ai passanti, un piccolo Digimon simile ad un insetto.

"Ciao, Ken!" esclamò Daisuke, alzandosi in piedi e muovendo la mano per farsi vedere "Sono qui, ti stavo aspettando!"

"Ah, ciao, Motomiya-san…" rispose Ken, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, raggiungendo il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti. Dopo essersi scambiati un paio di convenevoli, i due Digiprescelti si sedettero sull'erba vicino al corso d'acqua, iniziando a discutere del problema in questione. Qualche metro più in là, i loro Digimon si erano messi a giocare insieme nell'erba alta.

"Allora, dimmi, Motomiya-san… di che cosa volevi parlarmi?" chiese Ken, cingendosi le ginocchia con le braccia e guardando in lontananza.

"Beh…" iniziò Daisuke, ridendo leggermente "Intanto, vorrei dire che non c'è bisogno di chiamarmi Motomiya-san… mi fa sentire vecchio! Chiamami pure Daisuke… o semplicemente Dai, se preferisci!"

Ken sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, sorpreso. "Ehm… come vuoi, Daisuke-kun."

"Nessun problema!" rispose Daisuke, muovendo la mano con tono cordiale per non far sentire il suo coetaneo in imbarazzo "Comunque, quello di cui volevo parlarti era questo: sai, mi ha fatto piacere vederti arrivare in nostro aiuto quando stavamo combattendo contro quei Digimon artificiali, e ho pensato che avrebbe potuto interessarti entrare a far parte del nostro gruppo. Che ne dici?"

Ken chiuse gli occhi, e scosse la testa con aria triste. "Mi dispiace, Daisuke-kun… ma temo che dovrò rifiutare."

Il sorriso di Daisuke sbiadì. "C-come? E… perché, scusa?"

L'ex-Imperatore alzò lentamente lo sguardo. "Io… vi ho fatto passare troppi brutti momenti. Non sarei mai accettato nel vostro gruppo, e come ho detto non credo sia giusto che voi continuiate a rischiare di vostro per rimediare ai problemi che ho causato io. Liberare il Mondo Digitale dalle Dark Towers è una mia responsabilità. Inoltre… so che potrà sembrare stupido, ma ho paura che entrando nel vostro gruppo, diventerei una specie di bomba ad orologeria. Ho paura che la personalità dell'Imperatore possa riemergere e causarvi ulteriori problemi…"

"Beh, io non la penso così." Rispose Daisuke "Innanzitutto, tu sei un Digiprescelto come noi, e questo per me passa al di sopra di ogni altra considerazione. Guarda, ai nostri Digimon non sembra importare molto di chi stava dalla parte di chi, mi sembra!" Diede un'occhiata divertita a Minomon e DemiVeemon, che in quel momento erano impegnati in una gara di spruzzi sulla riva del fiume. La buffa scena fece sì che anche Ken non riuscisse a trattenere un sorriso.

Daisuke proseguì il discorso. "Inoltre, diversi miei amici sono disposti a darti un'altra possibilità: sanno bene che a commettere tutte quelle atrocità non eri davvero tu, ma l'Imperatore."

"Il fatto è…" riprese Ken "…che l'Imperatore è nato a causa mia. Non ti annoierò con i dettagli, ma posso dirti che è stata una mia scelta sbagliata a dare inizio al suo regno di terrore. Una scelta che, per diversi motivi, non sono ancora riuscito a perdonarmi."

"Va bene, posso capire che tu ti senta in colpa." Riprese Daisuke "Ma, voglio dire, anche se hai commesso degli errori, che cosa dovrebbe comportare? Io ne faccio continuamente, di errori! Ma il mio consiglio è di non rimuginarci sopra, e non evitare di parlare con gli altri partendo dal presupposto che nutrano troppo rancore nei tuoi confronti per ascoltarti. Io penso che, alla fine, capiranno e saranno felici di accoglierti in squadra!"

Ken ascoltava senza dire nulla, ma era chiaro che si stava registrando in mente ogni parola che Daisuke diceva: non si aspettava che parlare con lui lo avrebbe aiutato a togliersi tutto quel peso dall'anima. Il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti stava dando prova di empatia e comprensione, entrambe cose che Ken non credeva che avrebbe mai ricevuto da quei ragazzi…

"_Che strano…_" pensò Ken "_Fino ad appena una settimana fa, io e Daisuke-kun eravamo nemici giurati. E adesso lui è qui, e cerca di darmi una mano. Per qualche motivo, parlare con lui mi fa sentire tranquillo…_"

Daisuke sorrise di nuovo, continuando il suo discorso. "E poi, riguardo alla tua preoccupazione per la nostra incolumità, ti ringrazio infinitamente, ma sai, io e i miei amici siamo Digiprescelti, dopo tutto. E in quanto tali, il nostro compito è quello di preservare e ripristinare l'ordine naturale del Mondo Digitale. Le Dark Towers turbano tale ordine, quindi sono anche un nostro problema. Non so se ne sei al corrente, ma molti Digiprescelti provenienti da altre zone del mondo stanno a loro volta contribuendo all'abbattimento delle Dark Towers: io stesso ne ho incontrato uno proveniente dagli Stati Uniti. E anche alcuni Digimon indipendenti, stando a quanto mi ha detto Koushiro-san, stanno facendo la stessa cosa; questo per dire che il problema ci riguarda tutti, e poi ci sono tanti obelischi di controllo disseminati per DigiWorld, che non credo ti sarebbe possibile eliminarli tutti facendo da solo. L'unione fa la forza, dopotutto."

"Lo so, ma… continua a non sembrarmi giusto che persone che non c'entrano nulla corrano tutti quei rischi per rimediare ad un mio errore." Rispose Ken.

"Ti capisco, ma a volte, nella vita, ci troviamo di fronte a delle responsabilità che noi non abbiamo chiesto di addossarci." Replicò Daisuke in tutta serietà "Non penso che Taichi-san, Yamato-san e gli altri, tre anni fa, volessero fare quel viaggio a DigiWorld, e abbiano chiesto di diventare gli eroi che hanno salvato entrambi i mondi dalla distruzione, ma hanno capito che solo loro erano in grado di riuscire in quel compito, e hanno accettato la realtà dei fatti. Allo stesso modo, io, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan e gli altri siamo diventati Digiprescelti senza averlo richiesto, e ora abbiamo a nostra volta una responsabilità che non possiamo eludere nascondendoci dietro la scusa che tanto, è stato qualcun altro a mettere là le Dark Towers. La realtà dei fatti non cambia, qualunque cosa venga detta."

Una luce di speranza si accese nei tristi occhi di Ken. Per la prima volta in vita sua, si stava trovando davanti a qualcuno che lo accettava per quello che era, e che si stava offrendo di diventare suo amico in maniera disinteressata. Improvvisamente, il compito che si era prefisso, quello di distruggere tutte le Dark Towers che aveva disseminato, non gli sembrò più così colossale.

Un raro sorriso apparve sul volto del Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Daisuke-kun, io… non so che cosa dire… ti sono immensamente riconoscente per la fiducia che hai in me, e ti dico che non mi dispiacerebbe far parte del vostro gruppo. Ma… come scegliere l'occasione giusta per dirlo agli altri? Immagino che alcuni di loro vorranno un po' di tempo per pensarci…"

Daisuke sfoderò il suo classico sorrisone. "Domani ci riuniremo a casa di Koushiro-san per discutere gli ultimi sviluppi. E' un'ottima occasione per presentarti, e sono sicuro, se li conosco bene come credo, che ti daranno la possibilità di convincerli… che tu non sei quel presuntuoso megalomane che si è vigliaccamente servito di te per soddisfare i suoi capricci."

Dopo un attimo di riflessione, Ken si voltò verso Daisuke. "Va bene, Daisuke-kun… ci sarò."

"Questo è lo spirito giusto!" esclamò Daisuke, facendo il segno dell'ok "Allora, Ken Ichijouji, siamo amici?" concluse la domanda estendendo una mano aperta verso il Digiprescelto della Bontà che, dopo un secondo di esitazione, fece la stessa cosa. Una stretta di mano segnò l'inizio dell'amicizia tra Daisuke e Ken.

"Evviva!" esclamò DemiVeemon, mentre lui e Minomon, seduti un po' più in là, osservavano la scena. "Dai e Ken sono diventati amici! Ora anche tu sei dei nostri!"

"Sì, e ne sono contento. Grazie a voi…" rispose Minomon "…Ken potrà ritrovare quello che è veramente…"

In casa Yagami, Taichi e Hikari (dopo essere sopravvissuti a un altro dei 'salutari pranzetti' della signora Yagami…) erano seduti in camera di Hikari, e stavano a loro volta discutendo sull'idea di far entrare Ken in squadra. Taichi, a dire la verità, non era contrario all'idea; chi non si stava lasciando convincere, in quel momento, era Gatomon. Fin dall'inizio, la gattina era stata contraria ad accettare Ken, e sembrava non lasciarsi smuovere da nessuna argomentazione.

"Niente da fare, non mi convincerete tanto facilmente. Se quel tipo voleva davvero cercare il nostro perdono, perché non è venuto direttamente a scusarsi da noi, invece di fare tutta quella scena?"

"Meow!" si sentì un miagolio proveniente dal cuscino di Hikari. Era Miko, il gatto di casa Yagami, che era stato svegliato dal suo pacifico sonno e sembrava lamentarsene, a modo suo, con Gatomon.

Taichi sghignazzò sotto i baffi. "Hai visto, Gatomon? Anche Miko pensa che tu sia acida!". Il Digimon gatto rispose incrociando le zampe anteriori sul petto e volgendo la testa da un lato con aria indignata.

Hikari sospirò, cercando di rimanere paziente. Sapeva che Gatomon a volte era testarda, ma fino a questo punto?

"Ascolta, Gatomon…" cominciò la Digiprescelta della Luce "Hai ragione quando dici che le persone non possono cambiare da un giorno all'altro… però, mi piace pensare che ci sia qualcosa di buono in tutti gli uomini, e che nessuno sia irrecuperabile. In fondo… scusa se lo dico… ma prima di diventare la mia partner, tu servivi Myotismon, dico bene?"

Gatomon scosse la testa. "Non hai niente di che scusarti, Hikari… comunque, quel caso è un po' diverso… io ho sempre odiato quel verme di Myotismon, e lo servivo soltanto perché… perché non avevo altro! Solo quando ho incontrato te ho ricordato qual era il mio scopo, e ci è voluto il sacrificio di Wizardmon per rendermene conto appieno. Invece l'Imperatore faceva quello che faceva perché era un moccioso viziato e prepotente che voleva tutti ai suoi piedi. Mi dispiace, ma non riesco proprio a perdonare questo comportamento!"

"Però, è chiaro che l'Imperatore era la pedina di qualcun altro… probabilmente di quel Mummymon e di quella tizia in rosso che avete visto a DigiWorld…" proseguì Taichi "Anche se Ichijouji ha fatto molte cose che me l'hanno fatto odiare…" Il ragazzo strinse i denti al ricordo di quel breve periodo in cui Agumon era nelle grinfie del giovane tiranno "…più ci penso, e più mi convinco che alla fine anche lui era una vittima… una pedina manovrata da qualcuno per scopi malefici. In quanto tale, credo che meriti almeno la nostra comprensione."

"Pensatela come volete." Rispose Gatomon alzando le spalle "Per me, potete anche dargli quest'altra possibilità che voi sbandierate tanto… ma non aspettatevi che io vada d'accordo con lui…"

Hikari sorrise con tono comprensivo. Gatomon non era arida come in quel momento voleva far credere, e la giovane Digiprescelta della Luce era sicura che anche lei si sarebbe convinta della sincerità di Ken…

"_In fondo…_" pensò Hikari "_Daisuke-kun ne è convinto… e lui non ha mai sbagliato nel capire le intenzioni delle persone…_"

In un'altra zona di Odaiba, Takeru era immerso nei suoi pensieri. In quel momento, era seduto alla sua scrivania, la testa appoggiata su una mano, e lo sguardo vagante verso il cielo notturno, nel quale non si vedeva che qualche sparuta stella.

"Hey, Takeru!" lo chiamò Patamon, svolazzandogli a fianco "Tutto bene?"

Il Digiprescelto della Speranza sobbalzò leggermente, colto di sorpresa. "Ah, Patamon, scusa, non ti avevo visto arrivare…"

Il piccolo Digimon alato si posò sulla scrivania, ripiegando le ali. "Nessun problema, Takeru. Solo, ti avevo visto un po' sopra pensiero… c'è qualche problema, per caso?"

"In realtà, sì… purtroppo…" rispose il ragazzino biondo, accarezzando il suo Digimon "Riguarda ciò che è accaduto nel Mondo Digitale… Ora sappiamo che c'è qualcuno che probabilmente aveva pianificato tutto fin dall'inizio… e non oso pensare a cosa ci potrebbe aspettare…"

"Su, Takeru… sono sicuro che ne usciremo tutti quanti bene! Dopotutto, noi non rappresentiamo la Speranza? Non preoccuparti, finchè saremo un gruppo unito, dobbiamo avere fiducia che ci sarà sempre un modo di prevalere sulle avversità!" rispose Patamon con tono incoraggiante. Takeru sorrise, d'accordo con il suo amico digitale, ma per qualche motivo, non riusciva ad essere tranquillo…

…il suo pensiero stava tornando a un certo episodio, prima della battaglia con Chimeramon. Alcuni minuti prima che quell'orrendo abominio attaccasse i suoi compagni, Takeru, che in quel momento stava liberando alcuni Digimon dalle segrete della base dell'Imperatore, aveva visto comparire su uno schermo un'immagine del suo nemico più odiato… il primo grande nemico che lui e i suoi amici avevano incontrato, e che li avrebbe spazzati via se non fosse stato per il sacrificio di Angemon… un'immagine di Devimon.

"Ma perché adesso mi torna in mente proprio questo…" mormorò tra sé Takeru "Ormai Devimon è morto, e da un sacco di tempo… non è possibile che sia tornato… almeno credo…"

"Takeru, vieni! La cena è pronta!" Takeru si sentì chiamare dalla voce di sua madre, Natsuko Takaishi. Cercando di scacciare i pensieri negativi dalla sua mente, il ragazzino prese in braccio Patamon e si alzò dalla sedia.

"Forse hai ragione, Patamon. Inutile preoccuparsi troppo quando abbiamo ancora così pochi elementi. Ne discuteremo domani durante la riunione a casa di Koushiro-san. Ora andiamo giù, che ci aspetta la cena!"

"Evviva!" esclamò Patamon, sollevando le ali per l'entusiasmo. Takeru non potè trattenere una breve risata divertita.

La notte era volata, ed era giunto il mattino del sabato. Approfittando della giornata di chiusura della scuola, i Digiprescelti vecchi e nuovi si erano ritrovati vicino a casa di Koushiro. Erano le nove e mezza, e davanti al condominio in cui viveva la famiglia Izumi, il gruppo (assieme ai rispettivi Digimon, per coloro che li avevano) era già quasi al completo. Mancavano soltanto – prevedibilmente, avevano commentato alcuni - Taichi, Hikari, Gatomon, Daisuke e DemiVeemon.

"Posso immaginare il perché…" disse Sora con tono scherzoso "Sicuramente Taichi sarà rimasto a letto a poltrire, e Hikari e Gatomon avranno dovuto muovere le montagne per svegliarlo…"

"E Daisuke… beh, lo conosciamo ormai!" aggiunse Miyako "Quello non lo sveglierebbero neanche le cannonate!"

"Ehm, scusa se ti sembro invadente, Miyako-san, ma non mi sembra carino fare questi commenti su Daisuke-san mentre lui è assente…" intervenne Iori.

"E dai, Iori-kun, non essere così rigido…" rispose la ragazza con gli occhiali "Lo sai che mi piace prenderlo un po' in giro…"

"Sì, certo, ormai credo che lo sappiano tutti…" si intromise una voce familiare. Daisuke era arrivato, assieme a DemiVeemon, e sembrava leggermente irritato dai commenti della sua amica/nemica, a giudicare dalla venuzza pulsante che gli era apparsa in testa. "Non serve che tu lo ricordi ogni volta che hai mezza occasione…"

"Hey, non ci posso fare molto! Dico solo le cose come stanno!" rise Miyako "Comunque, buongiorno!"

"Buongiorno, ragazzi!" Daisuke alzò una mano per salutare il gruppo dei suoi amici, che ricambiarono a loro volta "Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma… c'era una persona che aveva qualcosa da discutere con voi, e dovevo andare a prenderla!"

"Qualcuno… che voleva discutere con noi?" chiese Yamato, immaginando già di chi si trattasse.

Daisuke annuì, poi fece un cenno a qualcuno che era rimasto dietro un angolo. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, da quell'angolo uscì Ken Ichijouji, con Minomon in braccio, vestito della stessa uniforme grigia che aveva addosso la sera prima. Era chiaramente imbarazzato, e teneva lo sguardo fisso verso l'asfalto. Dopotutto, si stava incontrando con le persone a cui aveva cercato di fare del male per un sacco di tempo…

Ken avanzò ancora qualche passo, mentre Daisuke si metteva al suo fianco, pronto a difenderlo in caso qualcuno avesse fatto commenti offensivi. Giunto abbastanza vicino al gruppo dei Digiprescelti, rimase per un po' in silenzio, cercando le parole, poi iniziò.

"Ehm… Io…" mormorò imbarazzato, sotto lo sguardo ancora incredulo dei Digiprescelti. Poi, decidendo una volta per tutte di dire quello che provava, fece un inchino in segno di scuse, piegandosi di quasi novanta gradi. "Io… sono venuto a chiedere scusa. A tutti voi. So che forse non ho il diritto di venire qui a chiedere un perdono che dubito di meritare…"

"_Però… se non altro, si sta dimostrando onesto…_" pensò Iori, uno dei Digiprescelti che nutriva più rancore nei confronti di Ken.

"…ma, vorrei fare qualcosa per rimediare a tutto ciò che ho fatto. So che non è una scusa accettabile, ma… non mi rendevo conto di quello che stavo facendo, e avevo la mente annebbiata dal potere. Quando mi avete fatto capire cosa era successo in realtà… mi sono sentito come se mi fossi svegliato da un incubo… un incubo in cui ero una persona che commetteva tutte quelle atrocità… per poi rendermi conto che le avevo commesse sul serio…" Ken sentiva la vista annebbiarsi per il rimorso "Perciò… vi vorrei chiedere di darvi una mano. Almeno così… forse potrò contribuire alla ricostruzione del Mondo Digitale…"

"Andiamo, ragazzi!" aggiunse Daisuke "Chi siamo noi per negare una seconda possibilità a qualcuno? E poi, il mio istinto mi dice che è sincero… e io mi fido del mio istinto!"

Per un po', i Digiprescelti rimasero in silenzio, come se stessero riflettendo. Poi, Takeru parlò per primo.

"Voi sapete già come la penso, ragazzi. Voglio dare a Ken la possibilità di dimostrare che è cambiato."

Vicino a Takeru, Yamato sorrise con aria leggermente sarcastica. Il vecchio Yamato Ishida, il lupo solitario che tre anni prima aveva intrapreso il viaggio a DigiWorld, probabilmente non sarebbe stato disposto a perdonare Ken… ma ora qualcosa era cambiato. Il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia ora sapeva cosa poteva voler dire avere fiducia negli altri. "Sì, sono d'accordo con mio fratello. Per quanto mi riguarda, Ichijouji, sei in squadra."

"Non vedo motivo per continuare ad avercela con Ken." Fu il turno di Sora. "Penso che sia giusto dargli un'altra possibilità."

Uno alla volta, tutti i ragazzi dissero la loro, e tutti, pur con prudenza, si dissero disposti ad accettare le scuse di Ken. L'ex-Imperatore ascoltava, con crescente stupore. "_Non credevo sarebbero stati così ben disposti… e non credevo sarebbe bastato chiedere scusa per iniziare a riavvicinarmi a loro…_"

Al suo fianco, Daisuke stava sorridendo. "_Visto, Ken? Non era poi così difficile…_"

Gli unici che dovevano ancora esprimere la loro opinione (a parte gli assenti Taichi e Hikari) erano proprio i due più restii ad accettare Ken in squadra: Iori e Miyako. Tuttavia, le scuse di Ken (e, nel caso di Iori, anche il consiglio di suo nonno la sera prima) avevano riacceso anche in loro una scintilla di compassione. E poi, tutto il gruppo sembrava ben disposto nei confronti di Ken…

Iori sospirò con aria rassegnata, nonostante fosse ancora piuttosto restio. "E va bene… per il bene della squadra, sono disposto a dare un'altra chance ad Ichijouji. Ma… che non la sprechi."

"Immagino che essere l'unica a dissentire cambierà poco…" ammise Miyako "D'accordo, ci sto." A queste parole, Daisuke strinse i pugni, esultando tra sé.

Ken alzò la testa, sorridendo con gratitudine. "Vi ringrazio… Prometto di non deludervi…"

Poco dopo, anche Taichi, Hikari e Gatomon erano arrivati. Dopo aver ricevuto una breve lavata di capo riguardo la sua abitudine di arrivare sempre in ritardo, Taichi aveva a sua volta accolto Ken in squadra. La sorella, dal canto suo, si era già detta d'accordo con Daisuke fin dalla sera prima, ed era contenta che anche gli altri Digiprescelti avessero accettato, anche se non tutti nutrivano la stessa fiducia nei suoi confronti. Gatomon si era limitata a commentare: "Fate quello che volete…" e aveva cercato di ignorare Ken il più possibile.

In quel momento, i ragazzi si trovavano in camera di Koushiro. La signora Izumi, la madre adottiva del piccolo genio dai capelli rossi, era stata felice di vedere che Koushiro, un ragazzo calmo e riservato, si era fatto così tanti amici, e si era resa disponibile per qualsiasi richiesta prima di lasciarli a discutere di quanto dovevano.

La conversazione stava vertendo sui due misteriosi individui che si erano rivelati i responsabili della trasformazione delle Dark Towers.

"Quindi, ora sappiamo che i colpevoli sono quella donna vestita di rosso e il Digimon che la accompagna, Mummymon." Fu Taichi a riassumere la situazione.

"Hmm… credo possiamo tranquillamente dire che quella donna sia un Digimon a sua volta. Nessun essere umano può entrare a DigiWorld senza un Digivice, e gli unici che ne hanno uno siamo noi Digiprescelti, quindi…" aveva puntualizzato Takeru.

Fu il turno di Miyako "E, a proposito di quei tipi… Poromon, forse sarebbe il caso di parlare di quell'oggetto che dici di aver visto su quella donna…"

"Sì, Miyako!" cinguettò Poromon "Mentre ero Halsemon, ho visto che quella donna aveva sulla spalla un oggetto piccolo e nero, a forma di disco."

"Un oggetto piccolo e nero, a forma di disco?" ripetè Koushiro. Per qualche motivo, anche lui pensava che si sarebbe trattato di un particolare importante "E dici di averlo visto addosso a quella donna?"

"Sì, ne sono sicura! Se vuoi, potrei scaricarne l'immagine sul D-3 di Miyako, e da lì sarebbe possibile inviare l'immagine sul tuo computer!" rispose il pulcino rosa.

Miyako spalancò gli occhi. "Come? E' possibile fare una cosa del genere?"

Poromon chiuse gli occhi, annuendo con il becco. "Certamente! Ricordati che noi Digimon siamo composti interamente da dati, e anche i nostri ricordi altro non sono che particolari file che vengono salvati nella nostra memoria. Come tali, possono essere scaricati su un computer, a patto di avere lo strumento giusto!"

"Cioè, in questo caso, il D-3…" aggiunse Daisuke "Cavolo, ne ha di sorprese questo piccolo congegno…"

Miyako tirò fuori il suo D-3 e lo osservò per un attimo. "Che ne dici, Koushiro-san? Tentiamo?"

Finendo di settare il suo PC, Koushiro annuì. "Forse è una buona idea… Poromon, tu te la senti?"

"Altrochè!" cinguettò il pulcino rosa "Puntami contro il D-3, Miyako!"

La ragazza eseguì all'istante. "Sono pronta! Inviami i dati, Poromon!"

Il pulcino rosa chiuse gli occhi, come se si stesse concentrando, e subito una sottile linea di luce azzurra si dipartì dal suo corpo, connettendosi allo schermo del Digivice, che risplendette per un attimo ed emise un lieve suono quando il download fu completato. "Fatto! I dati dovrebbero essere stati copiati nella memoria interna del D-3!" esclamò Poromon.

Miyako sorrise al suo Digimon. "Sei un genio, Poromon! Hai avuto un'idea fantastica! Koushiro-kun, ora ho i dati! Provo ad inviarli al tuo computer?"

Koushiro distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo PC e si volse verso la sua amica. "Sì, Miyako, ho completato il setup. Invia l'immagine quando vuoi." La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e dopo aver puntato il suo D-3 verso il computer di Koushiro, premette un pulsante. Immediatamente, sul PC apparve un messaggio di 'caricamento in corso', e diversi Digiprescelti si riunirono attorno allo schermo per vedere cosa sarebbe apparso.

"Insomma, quanto ci mette a caricare?" si lamentò Taichi ad un certo punto, dato che erano già passati diversi secondi senza che fosse apparso niente.

"Un po' di pazienza, Taichi!" lo rimproverò cordialmente Sora "Magari l'immagine da scaricare è molto grande, e per questo il PC ci mette molto a caricarla!"

"Ehm… già, chiedo scusa!" rispose Taichi, mettendosi una mano dietro la testa e facendo una risatina imbarazzata. Nonostante fosse un sacco di tempo che lui e Sora si conoscevano, la ragazza a volte gli faceva ancora da balia…

"Ecco, guardate!" si sentì la voce di Jyou. "Sta apparendo qualcosa sullo schermo!"

Inizialmente, l'immagine era solo un grezzo ammasso di pixel. Poi, man mano che il caricamento continuava, si fece sempre meglio distinguibile, e i Digiprescelti furono finalmente in grado di vedere la responsabile del caos scoppiato a DigiWorld…

"Sì, è proprio quella donna! La vedete?" esclamò un'indignata Miyako, puntando l'indice verso la figura sullo schermo. Poromon aveva inviato un fotogramma in cui la donna si stava voltando, in modo che fosse visibile il suo volto color alabastro, con gli occhi coperti dagli occhiali scuri e il sorrisetto maligno sulle labbra tinte di viola.

"Così, è questa la mente del complotto, eh? La prossima volta saremo pronti a darle una lezione!" dichiarò Daisuke con il suo solito tono audace.

"Beh… in realtà, aveva parlato di un suo superiore…" lo corresse Takeru.

Ken, nel frattempo, stava osservando la figura di Arukenimon come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi di qualcosa. Era sicuro di aver già visto quella figura da qualche parte, ma dove? La memoria gli stava facendo brutti scherzi…

Koushiro selezionò un'area rettangolare centrata sulla spalla di Arukenimon. In effetti, c'era un piccolo oggetto che sembrava piantato nel vestito rosso della donna, ma era a malapena visibile per un essere umano. Ringraziò tra sé l'ottima vista di Hawkmon e delle sue evoluzioni, e cliccò sul mouse per ingrandire la zona visualizzata. Un attimo dopo, potè dare un'occhiata più scrupolosa all'oggetto nero misterioso: in effetti, sembrava proprio un disco, ma l'orlo era dentellato, e degli strani motivi ne solcavano la superficie. A Koushiro ricordava una specie di ingranaggio…

"_Ingranaggio… ingranaggio…_" All'improvviso, i pensieri del Digiprescelto della Conoscenza vennero interrotti da una realizzazione che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene e trattenere il respiro. "_Un… un momento… quello è… no, non può essere, questo è uno scherzo…_"

Sfortunatamente, anche altri Digiprescelti di vecchia generazione avevano avuto modo di vedere di che cosa si trattava, e ne erano rimasti altrettanto scioccati. L'unica a non aver riconosciuto l'oggetto era Hikari, ma anche lei non aveva un bel presentimento. Quello stesso dischetto nero dentellato sembrava emanare una palpabile aura malvagia…

"Koushiro…" mormorò Taichi, osservando ad occhi spalancati il fin troppo familiare congegno "Mi piacerebbe sbagliarmi, ma… quel coso è…"

Il suo amico dai capelli rossi annuì cupamente, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

"Purtroppo sì, Taichi… quello… è un Black Gear…"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Allora, che ve ne pare? Vi aspettavate questo netto cambio di carreggiata rispetto alla serie ufficiale? E' da ora in poi che la mia storia comincerà a differenziarsi davvero dall'anime, quindi preparatevi! Il vero ballo è ufficialmente iniziato!

Beh, che altro ho da dire… probabilmente questa settimana sarò in vacanza, quindi per un po' non potrò lavorare a questa storia. Vi assicuro che riprenderò il prima possibile! Nel frattempo, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e mi raccomando, recensite! Ciao!

Justice Gundam


	8. Voltare pagina

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Salve a tutti i miei colleghi fan di Digimon. Allora, che ve ne è parso della sorpresa che vi ho fatto nell'ultimo capitolo? E credetemi, non finisce qui…

Daisuke: Detta da lui, questa frase suona più minacciosa che mai… Takeru-kun è ancora sotto shock per quanto si è scoperto…

Justice: Che ci posso fare, mio giovane amico… per scrivere una bella storia di avventura, i colpi di scena e le rivelazioni inaspettate sono indispensabili, e poi ci voleva un nemico abbastanza tosto da opporre alle due generazioni di Digiprescelti, oltre a… ARGH!

Miyako (prende l'autore per il collo e comincia a scuotere): Ah, tu ti diverti tanto, vero? Vediamo quanto ti diverti ADESSO! Ci hai mandato contro quei due pazzoidi di Arukenimon e Mummymon, quel megalomane dalla bocca larga di Devimon… e chissà cos'altro hai in mente! Trova un modo per toglierci dai guai, o dovrai vedertela con me!

Koushiro: Ehm… Miyako, forse è meglio che lo lasci andare… ancora un po' e lo perdiamo!

Miyako (mollando la presa): Hmph! Considerati fortunato perchè sei l'autore: se ti faccio secco non puoi più scrivere il resto della storia!

Justice: Cough… Hanf… hanf… Già… molto… fortunato…

Ken: In ogni caso, considerazioni sui colpi di scena a parte, sembra che l'ultimo capitolo sia piaciuto… L'autore ringrazia Killkenny e Francesca Akira per le recensioni… e io stesso… vorrei ringraziare Francesca, che a quanto pare è una mia grande ammiratrice… che dire, grazie, Francesca… sono lusingato…

Hikari: Per quanto riguarda Garrick… in realtà si tratterebbe di Devimon, non di Apocarymon, però… ehm, l'autore mi dice che non posso rivelare altro… Bisognerà attendere gli sviluppi futuri per scoprirlo…

Jyou: Grazie anche a Driger e a Rika88 per le recensioni. L'autore ringrazia inoltre Rika88 per le chiarificazioni sulla differenza tra 'disclaimer' e 'rinunzie legali'. Grazie infinite!

Taichi: E, prima che me ce ne dimentichiamo… Forza, ragazzi, tutti con me…

Tutti i Digiprescelti e i Digimon: TANTI AUGURI, AUTORE!

Justice: Ehm… ebbene sì! Proprio ieri, giovedì 21 luglio 2005, ho compiuto gli anni! Ringrazio i miei amici e i miei genitori per la bellissima giornata! Ora, il capitolo 8 sta per iniziare, e da qui in poi la storia si stacca quasi completamente dalla serie TV. Siete pronti ad una nuova avventura?

Taichi: Io sono SEMPRE pronto! Allora, si parte?

**Episodio 8 – Voltare pagina**

Mentre nel Mondo Reale i Digiprescelti erano alle prese con una scioccante scoperta, i vari settori del Mondo Digitale fermevano di attività: numerosi Digimon buoni, molti dei quali erano stati alleati dei Digiprescelti in passato, erano occupati ad abbattere le Dark Towers rimaste in piedi. Non erano poche, e molte di esse erano dislocate in luoghi difficili da raggiungere, perciò serviva la collaborazione di tutti. In quel momento, in un settore ricoperto da lussureggianti foreste, un piccolo Digimon alato, ricoperto da una pelliccetta rosa, con grandi occhi scuri e una lancia più grande di lui in una mano, stava guidando un gruppetto di Rookie e Champion all'attacco di alcuni dei micidiali dispositivi di controllo.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Piximon

**Anche chiamato: **Piccolomon

**Tipo: **Folletto

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Pixi Bomb, Magical Tail

_E' in grado di trasformarsi, e può confondere il nemico con il suo aspetto inoffensivo. In passato è stato alleato dei Digiprescelti, e ha sacrificato sé stesso per salvarli dai Dark Masters. Ora, ritornato in vita, tiene d'occhio eventuali nuove minacce a DigiWorld._

"Ci siamo, ragazzi!" esclamò Piximon con voce squillante, alzando la sua lancia in aria con tono leggermente melodrammatico. Non appena il gruppetto di Digimon aveva svoltato un angolo, si era trovato davanti una radura, al centro della quale svettavano gli obiettivi da distruggere: quattro minacciose Dark Towers.

"Ora è il momento di mettere in pratica quello che vi ho insegnato." Proseguì Piximon "Vediamo se i vostri poteri si sono sviluppati abbastanza!"

"Ah, è quello che spero…" mormorò tra sé un Gazimon facente parte del gruppetto "Non vorrei mai dover rifare tutti quegli stupidi 'allenamenti'…" Piximon era un ottimo insegnante, ma spesso gli esercizi che faceva eseguire ai suoi allievi scadevano nel ridicolo… a cosa serviva, si chiedeva da un bel po' quel Gazimon, fare su è giù per le scale di una torre e rimanere tutto il santo giorno piegati a pulire il pavimento?

"C'è qualche problema? Ci sono domande da fare?" chiese tutt'a un tratto Piximon, volgendosi verso il Gazimon che aveva appena mormorato, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Il Digimon simile ad un coniglio spalancò gli occhi allarmato e iniziò a muovere freneticamente le mani davanti a sé con fare apologetico. "Ah! Ehm… no, no, Piximon, nessun problema! Stavo… ehm… sì, stavo solo cercando l'angolatura giusta per colpire gli obelischi di controllo... tutto qui! Davvero!"

"Bene, allora…" Piximon volse nuovamente l'attenzione alle Dark Towers davanti al gruppo, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo al Gazimon "Mettiamoci al lavoro! Questi ammassi di roccia non si smuoveranno da soli…"

Aveva appena finito la frase, che accadde una cosa incredibile: i quattro obelischi di controllo iniziarono a sbiadire davanti ai suoi occhi, risplendendo per un attimo di una strana luce grigia, e i loro contorni si fecero sempre meno nitidi. Un attimo dopo, avevano perso sostanza al punto tale da diventare trasparenti… e l'attimo dopo, erano scomparsi come se non fossero mai esistiti!

Un grosso gocciolone di sudore scese lungo la fronte di Piximon, mentre la voce cavernosa di un Monochromon dietro di lui commentava: "Ehm… non vorrei sembrare sfacciato, Piximon… ma si sono appena smossi da soli…"

Il piccolo folletto rosa si stropicciò gli occhi, convinto di avere le traveggole, ma quando li riaprì si rese conto che, in effetti, le Dark Towers erano svanite nel nulla! Come era possibile una cosa del genere? Quei diabolici obelischi di controllo stavano riservando fin troppe sorprese per i suoi gusti!

"_Prima si trasformano in Digimon, poi ci scompaiono sotto il naso! Cosa si inventeranno la prossima volta?_" pensò tra sé Piximon.

Quasi in risposta alla sua domanda, il Digimon folletto sentì una voce nella propria mente… una voce che conosceva molto bene…

_Piximon… Piximon, mi senti?_

"_Gennai! Meno male…_" rispose telepaticamente Piximon "_Cosa sta succedendo qui? All'improvviso le Dark Towers si sono messe a svanirci sotto il naso!_"

_Allora è come temevo… ascoltami, Piximon… ti devo chiedere di interrompere ciò che stai facendo… dobbiamo incontrarci il prima possibile… i Digiprescelti avranno bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti noi…_

"_I Digiprescelti? Ho capito… ti raggiungerò non appena possibile!_"

Nel settore dell'immensa metropoli automatizzata abitata da Andromon e dai controllori Guardromon, il Digimon androide si trovava in una sala di controllo, ed era connesso, tramite dei cavi fuoriuscenti dall'armatura sulle braccia, ad un enorme computer che monitorava la condizione dell'intera zona circostante. Sullo schermo del gigantesco computer, si trovava una rappresentazione in 3D della metropoli e dei suoi dintorni, e dei puntini rossi indicavano le posizioni delle Dark Towers rimanenti nel settore. Andromon stava controllando la quantità di Dark Towers rimaste, e la loro posizione sulla mappa. Era sua intenzione radunare alcuni Guardromon e lanciare un ultimo attacco contro gli obelischi di controllo, in modo da liberare una volta per tutte la zona.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Andromon

**Tipo:** Androide

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Lightning Blade, Gatling Attack

_Un Digimon robotico sperimentale, con il compito di proteggere il settore della metropoli. Alleato dei Digiprescelti nel corso del loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld. La sua Lightning Blade, formata tramite vibrazioni ad alta velocità, taglia con precisione micidiale!_

"Download completato al 97... 98... 99... download ultimato. Trasferimento e memorizzazione dati in corso… Dati memorizzati, operazione ultimata." Parlò Andromon, con voce metallica e monotona. A quel punto non doveva fare altro che trasferire tali dati ad un gruppo di Guardromon, dopodichè sarebbe stato possibile eliminare rapidamente ed efficacemente gli obelischi di controllo.

Tuttavia, un messaggio apparso all'improvviso sullo schermo del mainframe attirò la sua attenzione. "Attenzione. Aggiornamento in tempo reale della situazione del settore in corso. Rilevate anomalie. Concentrazione energetica di natura sconosciuta attorno alle Dark Towers." Il Digimon androide non potè fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi quando tutti i puntini rossi che indicavano le Dark Towers scomparvero dalla mappa.

"Errore. Nessuna presenza di Dark Towers nel settore. Inspiegabile." Commentò Andromon, osservando la mappa come a cercare una spiegazione a quanto stava accadendo. I suoi circuiti interni continuarono ad elaborare dati, emettendo dei lievissimi suoni che ricordavano quelli di una sirena, ma molto meno acuti. Dopodichè, riprese a parlare.

"Rilevato messaggio in ingresso all'unità principale. Scansione automatica in corso… completata. Procedere a lettura del messaggio."

Il cervello elettronico di Andromon cominciò a leggere il messaggio. "Mittente: Gennai. Lettura in corso."

_I miei omaggi, Andromon. Spero che la situazione nel tuo settore sia migliorata, dopo che i Digiprescelti ti hanno liberato dal Dark Ring che ti teneva sotto il controllo dell'Imperatore. Purtroppo, altrettanto non si può dire della situazione generale. Sicuramente ti sarai accorto dell'improvvisa sparizione di alcune Dark Towers, e temo che questo sia il preludio ad un periodo di caos e devastazione per il Mondo Digitale. I Digiprescelti si stanno già occupando della situazione, ma ho paura da soli non siano in grado di farcela. Perciò ti chiedo di incontrarci il prima possibile. Spero che sarai in grado di rispondere positivamente. Gennai._

Andromon distaccò i cavi dal computer principale e li ritrasse nel proprio corpo metallico. "Lettura completata. Messaggio ricevuto, risposta… affermativa!"

L'ultima frase fu pronunciata con una convinzione insolita al Digimon robotico, che di solito non esprimeva molto le sue emozioni…

In un altro settore…

"Hmm… ero sicuro che fossero lì, ma forse sono state trasformate adesso…" mormorò Leomon, guardando verso l'orizzonte con aria dubbiosa. Lui e Ogremon stavano camminando lungo un sentiero di montagna, verso un altro settore infestato di Dark Towers, e in quel momento il valoroso Digimon leonino si era accorto della sparizione di due obelischi di controllo che fino a qualche istante prima facevano capolino all'orizzonte.

"Che cosa c'era lì, scusa?" gli chiese Ogremon, volgendo lo sguardo nella direzione in cui si era voltato il suo rivale. Leomon rispose, senza staccare gli occhi dal punto di interesse.

"Non hai visto? C'erano due Dark Towers in quella zona, fino a qualche istante fa. Ora non ci sono più. Probabilmente sono già state trasformate in Digimon."

"Andiamo comunque a vedere!" propose Ogremon, afferrando con entrambe le mani la sua clava d'osso. "Forse troveremo il responsabile di queste trasformazioni… e in ogni caso avremo due Digimon artificiali per le mani, e io non vedevo l'ora di una bella rissa!"

Leomon, pur deplorando la violenza di cui invece Ogremon sembrava essere appassionato, non potè che dargli ragione. Poteva essere l'occasione di scoprire la mente dietro al complotto, e comunque era imperativo eliminare i Digimon artificiali creati dalle torri nere "Va bene. Ma prudenza, non sappiamo con esattezza a cosa stiamo andando incontro." Detto ciò, Leomon afferrò con una mano l'elsa della sua spada, e si avviò nella direzione verso cui si era già incamminato Ogremon. Tuttavia, i due Digimon fecero appena qualche passo prima di essere fermati da un messaggio telepatico.

_Sarebbe inutile andare là, valorosi guerrieri. Non trovereste nulla. I nostri nemici hanno in mente qualcosa d'altro._

Leomon e Ogremon si fermarono all'istante. Il Digimon dall'aspetto di orco, spalancando gli occhi, cominciò a guardarsi attorno con aria confusa. "Hey, chi è stato? Chi ha parlato? Fatti vedere!"

"Calma, Ogremon…" gli rispose Leomon, piazzandosi l'indice e il medio della mano destra sulla fronte "Non ha parlato nessuno. Qualcuno sta comunicando telepaticamente con noi."

"Telepaticamente?" esclamò Ogremon "Fantastico! E noi come facciamo a rispondere?"

"Devi semplicemente concentrarti, e pensare intensamente a quello che vorresti dire. L'altra persona sentirà subito i tuoi pensieri." Rispose il Digimon leonino. Il valoroso Digimon chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su una risposta da dare. "_Sì… Riconosco questa voce…Venerabile Gennai, cosa intende quando dice che il nemico ha in mente qualcosa d'altro? Per caso… lei ha idea di cosa stia succedendo?_"

_Sì, purtroppo temo di essermene già fatto un'idea… I Digiprescelti non sanno ancora cosa li attende… ci sarà bisogno anche del vostro aiuto, amici miei…_

Nel frattempo, l'intera zona circostante l' ex-base volante dell'Imperatore era cambiata radicalmente: dove fino a pochi minuti prima si stendeva il deserto, il terreno era ora punteggiato da migliaia di minacciose Dark Towers, che continuavano ad apparire dal nulla. Un'intera vallata di obelischi di controllo si estendeva quasi a perdita d'occhio, e continuava ad espandersi.

Sulla stessa piattaforma di lancio dalla quale Chimeramon aveva spiccato il volo per la prima volta, stavano Arukenimon e Mummymon. La prima, che in quel momento era in forma umana, sembrava molto concentrata: teneva gli occhi serrati dietro gli occhiali da sole e aveva una mano appoggiata sulla fronte. E man mano che si manteneva concentrata, altre Dark Towers si aggiungevano a quelle che occupavano la zona, già innumerevoli. Mummymon era in piedi vicino alla sua partner, e la osservava con aria leggermente preoccupata.

La concentrazione di Arukenimon venne spezzata da un messaggio telepatico. **_Basta così, Arukenimon. Hai già trasferito una quantità sufficiente di Dark Towers, e non è il caso di sprecare ulteriori energie. Possiamo procedere con la fase successiva. Attirate qui quegli stupidi mocciosi, e fate in modo che mi arrivino ulteriori dati. Ormai dovrebbe mancare poco._**

La donna, tirando un lieve sospiro di sollievo, interruppe la concentrazione e, per la stanchezza, le gambe le cedettero per un attimo. Mummymon fu rapido a sorreggerla e aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi, ma Arukenimon, divincolandosi leggermente, si staccò da lui con aria sdegnata. "Hey, non ci provare, tu!"

Mummymon si mise una mano dietro la nuca, sorridendo con aria imbarazzata. "Ehm, scusa… è che mi sembrava che stessi cadendo…"

"Hmph!" Arukenimon gli voltò le spalle, poi rispose al messaggio telepatico del suo signore. "_Sarà fatto, mio signore. Mi sono premurata di lasciare in giro abbastanza Dark Towers da far pensare a quei mocciosi che non sia cambiato nulla…_"

_**Ottimo, Arukenimon. Sapevo che eri qualificata per questo compito…**_

Nell'ex-sala di controllo, la figura alata all'interno della colonna di tenebre si concesse un sogghigno. Molto presto, il suo piano avrebbe cominciato a dare frutti… ci sarebbe voluto un po' più di tempo del previsto, ma alla fine sarebbe tornato al potere di una volta… e allora nulla avrebbe più potuto salvare il Mondo Digitale…

"Purtroppo sì, Taichi… quello… è un Black Gear…"

Un silenzio spettrale calò nella stanza alle parole di Koushiro. I Digiprescelti di vecchia generazione sembravano ancora incapaci di credere alle loro orecchie, e tra essi sembrava essere Takeru il più sconvolto: quello che aveva temuto più di ogni altra cosa si era avverato. Devimon, il mostro che gli aveva portato via (anche se solo temporaneamente) Patamon, era tornato.

"No… non posso crederci…" mormorò tra sé il ragazzino biondo, mentre Patamon gli si posava sulla spalla con aria preoccupata.

I Digiprescelti più giovani non avevano avuto la sfortuna di incontrare Devimon di persona, ma avevano sentito parlare di lui dai ragazzi più grandi, e sapevano già di quali atrocità era capace: in particolare, erano rimasti impressionati dalla storia dei Black Gear, i micidiali congegni con i quali il demone era in grado di corrompere chiunque, trasformandolo in un burattino delle forze del male: stando ai racconti di Taichi e dei suoi compagni, un solo Black Gear era stato sufficiente per piegare la volontà di Leomon, uno dei Digimon più giusti e nobili del Mondo Digitale. Daisuke, Miyako e Iori si rendevano conto che la situazione non era affatto rosea.

Ma la domanda che in quel momento assillava tutti i Digiprescelti era una: com'era possibile che Devimon fosse tornato? Per quanto erano venuti a sapere da Gennai e da altri loro amici del Mondo Digitale, i Digimon malvagi non venivano riconfigurati, dopo la cancellazione. I loro dati si disperdevano, e il loro spirito veniva inviato in un vuoto senza ritorno chiamato Dark Area – una sorta di inferno digitale. Quindi, che cosa aveva permesso al loro primo nemico giurato di ritornare in vita e terrorizzare ancora una volta il Mondo Digitale?

"_Un momento… un momento… cerchiamo di ragionarci con calma…_" riflettè Takeru costringendosi alla calma, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte e cercando di mettere assieme i particolari a sua disposizione. La sua mente ritornò ad alcuni minuti prima della nascita di Chimeramon, all'istante in cui aveva visto, per un attimo, la figura del Digimon demone su quello schermo, circondato da uno sfondo nero che sembrava un abisso. Che ci fosse un collegamento tra quell'evento e Chimeramon stesso? Un attimo dopo, Takeru si ricordò del particolare più importante "_Ma… ma certo! Due delle braccia di Chimeramon… erano braccia di Devimon!_"

"Ragazzi! Ascoltatemi, mi sono ricordato di una cosa!" il biondo Digiprescelto della Speranza richiamò l'attenzione dei suoi amici "Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Miyako… vi ricordate di quando abbiamo affrontato Chimeramon? Una parte del suo corpo… era stata presa da Devimon! Sulle prime non ci ho fatto caso, ma due delle sue braccia appartenevano proprio a Devimon! Non può essere una coincidenza!"

Ken trasalì, rendendosi conto di quello che Takeru stava implicando. "Penso… penso di aver capito cosa stai cercando di dire… quando ero ancora l'Imperatore, stavo cercando dei dati per completare il mio Progetto Chimera… non mi importava che tipo di dati, purchè avessi potuto creare un Digimon invincibile… e all'improvviso ho trovato quella specie di abisso da cui scaturiva un'energia che non avevo mai sentito prima… sono sceso con un Mekanorimon nelle profondità marine per capire di cosa si trattava… e mi sono trovato davanti il volto di Devimon, che scherniva il mio tentativo di impadronirmi dell'energia delle tenebre!". L'ex-Imperatore terminò il suo discorso stringendo una mano a pugno per la rabbia. A quanto sembrava, i peccati che aveva commesso continuavano a far sentire il loro peso. E il fatto di rendersi conto che le sue azioni passate facevano parte di un elaborato piano volto a riportare al potere un essere malvagio, non serviva certo ad alleviare il suo senso di colpa…

Ormai, tutti i Digiprescelti si erano resi conto di cosa volevano dire Ken e Takeru. "In altre parole…" iniziò Daisuke "…state ipotizzando che Chimeramon altro non fosse che il 'biglietto di ritorno' al Mondo Digitale di questo Devimon?"

"Proprio così, Daisuke… Non avrei potuto trovare un termine più calzante… un biglietto di ritorno, esattamente!" spiegò Koushiro "Probabilmente, quell'abisso di cui parlava Ichijouji in questo momento era una sorta di portale verso la Dark Area, dove lo spirito di Devimon era imprigionato. Devimon, permettendo a Ken di raccogliere alcuni dei suoi dati, ne avrà approfittato per trasferire nuovamente il proprio spirito nel Mondo Digitale… solo che a questo punto non mi spiego una cosa… è difficile che fossero rimasti abbastanza dati da permettere a Devimon di ricostruire completamente il suo corpo… quindi, a questo punto quali potrebbero essere i suoi obiettivi, e come spera di realizzarli…"

"Va bene, Koushiro-kun…" lo interruppe Taichi, per evitare che Koushiro si impegolasse in qualche discorso tecnico "Al momento, nessuno di noi vuole pensare a quello che Devimon potrebbe avere in mente per il Mondo Digitale… direi che quello che ci importa è il fatto che lui è di nuovo a DigiWorld, e questo non vuol dire niente di buono!"

"Già, Taichi ha ragione…" assentì Yamato "Sono pronto a scommettere che vorrà vendicarsi di quando lo abbiamo sconfitto tre anni fa e riprendere il potere a DigiWorld, tutto in un colpo solo! Dobbiamo pensare ad un modo di fermarlo… il problema è come!"

"Appunto…" mormorò Jyou "Non abbiamo la minima idea di dove possa trovarsi, e anche se in qualche modo riuscissimo a individuare il suo nascondiglio, sicuramente si sarà preparato qualche brutta sorpresa… e come se non bastasse, i nostri Digimon possono raggiungere solo il livello Champion, che abbiamo visto essere insufficiente contro di lui!"

"Era sempre così ottimista, quando eravate a DigiWorld?" chiese Daisuke con tono sarcastico. Taichi rispose annuendo.

"Così, e anche di più! Tuttavia…" la sua espressione si fece più seria "…non possono negare che abbia ragione. Chissà dove si nasconde in questo momento, e chissà quanto sarà cambiato dopo tre anni. Non penso sia rimasto il Digimon di livello Champion che Angemon ha sconfitto su File Island…"

"Quello che sappiamo per certo, è che ora Devimon ha sotto il suo controllo quel Mummymon e quel Digimon femminile, e che sono quei due a trasformare le Dark Towers in Digimon malvagi." Koushiro proseguì il discorso "Non ho idea dello scopo di tutto questo, ma ora che sappiamo quanto sta accadendo, è imperativo eliminare tutti gli obelischi di controllo rimasti il prima possibile."

"Beh, era quello che avevamo intenzione di fare comunque, no?" esclamò Miyako, chiudendo una mano a pugno con aria decisa "Io dico, facciamo un salto a DigiWorld, in uno dei settori più infestati, e facciamo piazza pulita!"

"Non possiamo andare là così, senza neanche prepararci, Miyako!" rispose Koushiro "Innanzitutto, dovremmo avvertire i nostri Digimon del settore in cui abbiamo intenzione di andare: senza di loro non potremmo fare molto. Inoltre, potrebbe volerci chissà quanto tempo per eliminare tutte le Dark Towers, anche da una zona di dimensioni limitate! Potremmo dover restare lì anche per più di un giorno, come nel caso della battaglia finale contro l'Imperatore, e quindi dovremmo portarci dietro l'equipaggiamento necessario… oltre al fatto che dovremmo inventarci una scusa plausibile ogni volta, per i nostri genitori… come vedi, non è che possiamo semplicemente andare là e metterci a distruggere Dark Towers!"

"E che facciamo allora? Restiamo fermi qui mentre Devimon conquista tutto il Mondo Digitale?" esclamò Daisuke con tono esasperato.

Taichi sospirò e scosse la testa, mentre attorno a lui gli altri cominciavano a discutere. Il ragionamento di Koushiro non faceva una grinza – dopotutto, era sempre stato lui il cervello del gruppo – ma anche Daisuke aveva ragione: più tempo restavano là, a cercare di formulare una strategia, più tempo guadagnava Devimon… più Dark Towers venivano trasformate… più il suo potere cresceva…

"_Accidenti… un po' rimpiango i tempi del nostro primo viaggio a DigiWorld… sicuramente le cose erano molto più semplici! Beh, inutile rimuginare, ora abbiamo un problema e bisogna risolverlo!_" riflettè il primo leader dei Digiprescelti.

"Ascoltate, ragazzi!" Taichi alzò una mano per chiedere la parola, e quasi subito gli altri ragazzi ammutolirono e si volsero verso di lui. "Non risolveremo nulla né temporeggiando troppo, né colpendo alla cieca: ci sono talmente tante Dark Towers in giro per DigiWorld, che anche andare a distruggerle di settore in settore non danneggerebbe significativamente i piani di Devimon. Io dico che il problema va risolto alla radice: dobbiamo scovare il nascondiglio di Devimon, radunare i nostri Digimon, andare direttamente nella tana del leone, e neutralizzarlo una volta per tutte!"

"Sono d'accordo! Così si parla!" approvò Daisuke. Tuttavia, gli altri Digiprescelti non sembravano altrettanto entusiasti…

"Direttamente nella tana di Devimon?" esclamò un incredulo Yamato Ishida "Taichi, ti rendi conto di cosa stai proponendo? Affrontare Devimon nella condizione in cui siamo, e senza neanche sapere quali poteri possiedano adesso lui e i suoi scagnozzi… è un autentico suicidio!"

"Hai un'idea migliore? Se ce l'hai, sono tutto orecchie!" rispose Taichi, sfoderando tutta la sua leggendaria testardaggine "Ma pensa alla situazione in cui ci troviamo: abbiamo a che fare con un vecchio nemico in cerca di vendetta, che può corrompere e schiavizzare qualsiasi Digimon grazie a quegli aggeggi infernali chiamati Black Gear, e che ora sta usando due Digimon, condizionati proprio in questo modo, per riempire il Mondo Digitale di altri suoi servitori! Come se non bastasse, ci sono troppi obelischi di controllo per poterli distruggere tutti, anche con gli aiuti esterni che stiamo ricevendo. Per risolvere questo problema, non vedo altra scelta che estirparlo alla radice!"

Tutti i Digiprescelti rimasero muti, riflettendo sulle parole del loro primo leader. In effetti, nessuno di loro poteva dire di avere idee migliori per affrontare questa inattesa minaccia. Forse l'idea migliore era davvero organizzare un attacco diretto, come contro l'imperatore, ed eliminare la minaccia con un colpo di mano.

Comunque, non ci fu il tempo di riflettere sulla proposta di Taichi. In quel momento, tutti i D-3 cominciarono a vibrare e suonare, come facevano quando veniva ricevuto un messaggio.

"E adesso cosa succede?" si chiese un'esasperata Miyako, premendo un pulsante sul suo Digivice. Un sinistro messaggio apparve sullo schermo del piccolo dispositivo.

**Digiprescelti. Siete invitati a presentarvi immediatamente nel settore 01-002-SIGMA del Mondo Digitale. Ho una proposta che potrebbe interessare a uno di voi. Avete cinque minuti di tempo per presentarvi nella zona stabilita. Se non sarete tutti là entro lo scadere del tempo, distruggerò il Primary Village. Cordialmente, vostro Devimon.**

Un'espressione di rabbia e indignazione si dipinse sui volti di tutti i ragazzi. "La… faccia tosta di quel… verme!" strepitò Daisuke, il pugno stretto al punto che le nocche stavano diventando bianche.

"Una proposta? E che tipo di proposta potrebbe farci un individuo del genere?" si chiese Hikari. Accanto a lei, Takeru stava scuotendo la testa, furente.

"Non importa. Devimon ha annunciato che distruggerà il Primary Village se non ci presenteremo, e credetemi, è capacissimo di fare una cosa del genere! E' chiaro che si tratta di una trappola, ma…"

"Ma la posta in gioco è troppo alta per rifiutare semplicemente!" concluse Patamon. Takeru annuì, d'accordo con il suo Digimon.

"Allora non c'è altra scelta. Dobbiamo proprio andare." Mormorò Ken, cupamente. L'ex-Imperatore condivideva la rabbia di Takeru, e non era disposto a passare sopra il fatto di essere stato manipolato in quel modo. "Koushiro-san, sei in grado di aprire un Digi-Port verso il settore…" Diede nuovamente un'occhiata allo schermo del suo D-3 "…01-002-SIGMA?"

"Niente di più facile!" rispose il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, premendo una sequenza di pulsanti sulla tastiera del suo PC e dando il segnale di invio. "Solo che, purtroppo, stavolta non vi possiamo accompagnare. Per poter fare qualcosa, dovremmo avere i nostri Digimon, e ora non abbiamo il tempo di avvertirli e di trasferirli da un settore all'altro."

"Grazie lo stesso, Koushiro-san. Ci arrangeremo da soli." Rispose prontamente Iori, mentre il Digi-Port appariva sullo schermo del computer. Koushiro settò le coordinate giuste, e si spostò per permettere l'accesso al gruppo dei nuovi ragazzi prescelti.

"Per favore, ragazzi, state attenti!" si raccomandò Sora.

"In bocca al lupo!" si limitò a dire Taichi. Daisuke rispose per tutti, volgendosi verso i Digiprescelti più 'anziani' e facendo il segno dell'ok. "State tranquilli! Ce la caveremo anche questa volta!"

"Digi-Port Open!" esclamò Miyako, puntando il suo D-3 verso lo schermo "Pronti, Digiprescelti? Attivarsi!"

Mentre i nuovi ragazzi prescelti, compreso Ken, scomparivano nel vortice dimensionale, tutti coloro che erano rimasti indietro si unirono in una muta preghiera. In quel momento, solo i loro successori erano davvero in grado di fare qualcosa per fermare il redivivo Devimon…

I nuovi Digiprescelti riapparvero in un settore costiero: la zona consisteva di una grande pianura, terminante in una spiaggia lambita dal mare, con tanto di cabine telefoniche messe lì da chissà quale mente contorta!

"Cabine telefoniche sulla spiaggia?" esclamò un'incredula Miyako "E pensare che quando Sora me l'ha raccontato non ci credevo! Ma… Hawkmon, scusa… sai per caso chi abbia messo là quelle cose?"

Il Digimon aquilotto scosse la testa. "Mi spiace, Miyako. Non ne ho idea. Per quanto ne sappiamo noi Digimon, sono state là fin dalla nascita del Mondo Digitale!"

"Pazzesco…" commentò la ragazza dai capelli fucsia, sgranando gli occhi.

"Comunque, vedo che qui c'è qualcosa che sicuramente non era lì fin dalla nascita di DigiWorld!" commentò Takeru, volgendo uno sguardo irato verso sei Dark Towers allineate a diverse centinaia di metri da loro.

Daisuke si guardò attorno, cercando tracce di Devimon o dei suoi scagnozzi. "Allora, Devimon?" esclamò il ragazzino "Siamo venuti qui come ci hai chiesto! Ora smettila di fare il vigliacco, vieni fuori e combatti da uomo… anzi, da Digimon!"

"A meno che tu non abbia paura di noi!" continuò Veemon, mettendosi in guardia come un pugile. La maggior parte dei Digiprescelti li guardò con aria incredula.

"Beh?" commentò Daisuke, notando gli sguardi dei suoi compagni "Siamo i protagonisti, no? Dobbiamo fare un po' di scena!"

Le risposte alla sfida di Daisuke e del suo Digimon furono un paio di risatine che ad alcuni dei Digiprescelti erano molto familiari… i ragazzi volsero lo sguardo verso una collinetta lì vicina per vedere Arukenimon e Mummymon, entrambi in forma umana, che li guardavano con aria di derisione.

"Benvenuti, mocciosi prescelti…" li salutò la donna con il suo solito tono di sufficienza "E' un piacere conoscervi tutti di persona, anche se temo che la nostra conoscenza si risolverà in un unico scontro mortale..."

Il piccolo Iori fece un passo avanti, rivolgendosi direttamente ai due Digimon dall'aspetto umano. "Quindi voi siete gli scagnozzi di Devimon, non è così? Che cosa siete venuti a proporci?"

"Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, dubito che la parola del vostro padrone valga qualcosa!" aggiunse Takeru.

Arukenimon sogghignò nuovamente. "Siamo un po' nervosetti, eh, Digi-mocciosi? In realtà, non siamo venuti a proporvi nulla di tanto speciale… soltanto un accordo che potrebbe convenire ad entrambe le parti!"

Hikari storse il naso, e Gatomon rispose quello che la sua partner umana stava pensando. "Certo, come no! So che tipo di 'accordi' propongono quelli come Devimon! Alla fine, sarà lui l'unico a beneficiare!"

Ignorandola, Arukenimon si rivolse a Ken, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Riguarda te, Ken Ichijouji."

L'ex-Imperatore sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli le membra, e indietreggiò involontariamente di un passo, mentre Wormmon scendeva dalla sua spalla e si metteva in guardia. "Che cosa volete da Ken? Lui non è più uno di voi! Lasciatelo in pace, o dovrete vedervela con me!"

"E anche con noi!" fecero coro Daisuke e Veemon.

"Povera creatura… Spogliata della sua dignità e del suo potere, e ridotta a seguire un branco di pezzenti che stanno combattendo una battaglia persa in partenza… Sinceramente mi fai pena!" proseguì la donna-ragno rivolta a Ken, senza neanche degnarsi di rispondere. Queste parole fecero arrabbiare non poco gli altri prescelti e i loro Digimon, soprattutto Daisuke, Miyako, Gatomon e Armadillomon.

"HEY! Chi sarebbero i pezzenti, STREGA?" ruggì la Digiprescelta con gli occhiali.

"Parlate voi di fare pena, voi che non fate altro che leccare i piedi ad un essere spregevole come Devimon!" sbottò Armadillomon.

Ken strinse i denti, sostenendo lo sguardo gelido di Arukenimon. "Ti sbagli. Quando ero l'Imperatore non avevo nessuna dignità. E nessun potere, se non quello che credevo di ottenere grazie alle mie creazioni. Il 'rispetto' che mi portavano i Digimon che opprimevo non era altro che odio e paura, e altro non era che un modo che io usavo per nascondere la mia debolezza. Questi ragazzi che tu chiami pezzenti sono stati gli unici ad accettarmi nonostante i miei errori, e a darmi un'altra chance!"

"Ma davvero?" fece eco Arukenimon, impassibile "Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? In questo momento, mentre stiamo parlando, alcuni di loro nutrono ancora dubbi circa la sincerità delle tue intenzioni…" Volse lo sguardo verso Iori, sogghignando. "Tu, per esempio! Non pensi che Ken potrebbe ingannarvi di nuovo? Farvi una sviolinata per farvi credere di essersi pentito, e poi, quando è sicuro di aver carpito la vostra fiducia…"

Il ragazzino spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, rendendosi conto che Arukenimon aveva espresso esattamente quelli che erano i suoi pensieri quando aveva sentito la proposta di ammettere Ken nel gruppo!

"E tu, piccola Gatomon…" proseguì Arukenimon, rivolta al Digimon di Hikari "…perché non dovrebbe essere giusto il tuo modo di pensare? Le persone non cambiano tanto facilmente, quella che hai detto tu è la sacrosanta verità… Ken è un pericolo per te e per i tuoi compagni, non diresti più o meno così?"

La gattina soffiò rabbiosamente. "Sei… sei spregevole…"

Mentre Mummymon, che se ne stava in disparte, sghignazzava tutto contento, Arukenimon volse nuovamente la sua attenzione a Ken, che rimaneva a testa bassa, con i denti serrati e i pugni semichiusi. "Non ti è sufficiente, Ken Ichijouji? Tu non appartieni a questo branco di perdenti! Loro non ti vogliono… non ti accettano… e tu non hai bisogno di loro, e di nessun altro! Il tuo destino è dominare il Mondo Digitale al fianco delle forze delle tenebre, perché continuare a negarlo? Ritorna ad essere il potente e fiero Imperatore Digimon di una volta, e non dovrai più farti tante preoccupazioni!"

"Non ascoltarli, Ken…" implorò Wormmon "Non farti ingannare, ti prego… tu sei diverso da loro…"

"ADESSO BASTA!" gridò Daisuke a squarciagola. Lui e Veemon si posero davanti al gruppo, pronti ad affrontare Arukenimon e Mummymon da soli se necessario. "In questo momento… voi e quella carogna del vostro capo avete mostrato chiaramente quanto sappiate essere crudeli e meschini. Giocare sui sentimenti degli altri per manipolarli e costringerli a fare quello che volete… è una violenza in tutto e per tutto! Non mi importa un fico secco di quello che voi, Devimon, o chiunque altro possa dire, io ho fiducia in Ken! Lui non è più uno di voi, quindi scordatevi di poterlo convincere!"

Gli sguardi sbalorditi di Digiprescelti e Digimon si posarono sul loro leader. Tutti erano colpiti dalla fiducia incondizionata che nutriva nel suo amico… e che Daisuke sarebbe stato disposto a concedere a tutti loro in qualsiasi momento. Vedere qualcuno disposto a difenderlo con tanta tenacia, fu per Ken come un'iniezione di fiducia in sé stesso. L'ex-Imperatore e Wormmon si posero a fianco di Daisuke, gli occhi risplendenti di un nuovo coraggio.

"Quando sono tornato ad essere un ragazzo normale…" iniziò Ken "Non avevo la più pallida idea di dove iniziare per rimediare a quanto avevo fatto. Mi sentivo perso, stavo vagando in un mare di tenebre da cui non vedevo modo di uscire. Ero convinto che il mio destino sarebbe stato passare anni e anni, forse il resto della mia vita, a scontare i miei peccati. Grazie a Daisuke-kun, e poi agli altri Digiprescelti, ho capito di non essere più solo. Loro mi hanno dato fiducia, e io non li deluderò. Non riuscirete a convincermi! Io non sarò mai più l'Imperatore Digimon!"

"Ben detto, Ken!" continuò Takeru, mentre lui e Patamon si univano ai loro amici "Non permetteremo a Devimon di fare quello che vuole!"

"I vostri subdoli inganni sono finiti." Aggiunse Hikari, aggiungendosi a sua volta. Miyako e Iori raggiunsero il gruppo un secondo dopo, con grande soddisfazione di Daisuke.

"Allora? Questa è sufficiente come risposta, strega?" chiese il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti.

"Uffa… se sapevo che avrei assistito a un tale polpettone, sarei rimasto a casa…" commentò Mummymon con tono annoiato.

Arukenimon scosse la testa, staccandosi alcuni capelli. "Che patetico melodramma. Ma ora vediamo se sapete sostenere tutti questi ridicoli sentimentalismi con i fatti. Andate, mie creature! Distruggete i Digiprescelti!"

La donna-ragno lanciò in aria i suoi capelli, che si diressero verso le sei Dark Towers e si fusero con esse, cominciando a modificarle. Da ogni torre nera, si formò un massiccio Digimon simile ad uno strano incrocio tra una chiocciola e una tartaruga, con una grossa conchiglia grigia a forma di cono, ricoperta di spuntoni ricurvi, dalla quale fuoriusciva un corpo rosato dall'aspetto molle. Due braccia consentivano alle creature di trascinarsi sul terreno, e la testa simile a quella di un Agumon, ma dalla bocca priva di denti, era sormontata da una massa di 'capelli' simili ad alghe.

"Hey, ragazzi, io li ho già visti quei Digimon!" esclamò Takeru "Sono degli Shellmon!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Shellmon

**Tipo:** Animale Acquatico

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Champion

**Attacchi:** Hydro Blaster, Drill Shell

_Questo scontroso Digimon è protetto da una robusta conchiglia. La sua arma segreta è un getto d'acqua ad altissima velocità e pressione._

"Okay, Veemon! Non deludiamo questi buffoni, e facciamogli vedere di cosa siamo capaci!" esclamò Daisuke.

"Io sono pronto!" rispose il piccolo drago, cominciando a brillare…

"_Veemon shinka… EXVEEMON!_". Un attimo dopo, il massiccio drago guerriero apparve davanti al gruppo di Shellmon.

"Dammi il via, Miyako!" esclamò Hawkmon, svolazzando vicino alla sua partner umana, che non se lo fece dire due volte.

"Benissimo, Hawkmon! Dagli una lezione!"

"_Hawkmon shinka… AQUILAMON!_". Hawkmon si trasformò nell'enorme rapace armato di corna e si alzò in volo pronto a combattere!

"Te la senti di evolvere alla vecchia maniera, Patamon?" chiese Takeru al suo Digimon, che rispose annuendo con entusiasmo.

"Certamente, Takeru! Sarà un messaggio anche per Devimon! _Patamon shinka…_" Il piccolo mammifero alato venne avvolto da una calda luce bianca, aumentò di dimensioni e assunse una forma umanoide, con diverse ali bianche che gli spuntavano dalla schiena, vestito di una sorta di toga azzurra e bianca coperta di simboli sacri, stivali grigi e un elmetto dall'aspetto elaborato che gli copriva gli occhi. Teneva tra le mani una lunga verga, e aveva quelle che sembravano delle cicatrici sul petto.

"_ANGEMON !_" annunciò il nuovo Digimon con voce ferma ma gentile, apparendo in un vortice di piume bianche.

Gatomon sogghignò leggermente, osservando con tutta calma uno degli Shellmon avanzare verso di lei. "Hikari, questo mollusco posso sistemarlo senza neanche evolvere! Siediti e goditi lo spettacolo!"

"Ne… sei sicura, Gatomon?" chiese Hikari. La gattina rispose facendo il segno dell'ok con una zampina.

"Ken, sono orgoglioso di te!" proclamò felicemente Wormmon "Si può dire che con oggi ti sei lasciato il passato alle spalle e hai voltato pagina! Ora, diciamo una volta per tutte quello che pensiamo a questi due!"

"Hai ragione, Wormmon! Andiamo!" rispose Ken.

"_Wormmon shinka… STINGMON!_" L'enorme insetto si erse in tutta la sua statura, pronto a fronteggiare gli Shellmon.

"Fai digievolvere anche me, Iori! Iori… che… che ti succede?" chiese Armadillomon, guardando il suo partner umano con aria preoccupata. Iori teneva in mano il suo D-3, lo sguardo fisso verso lo schermo che iniziava a brillare. Nella sua mente, stava sentendo di nuovo i consigli che suo nonno gli aveva dato la sera prima, e altri insegnamenti che gli erano stati dati molto tempo prima…

"_La rabbia e il risentimento non sono mai dei buoni consiglieri. Annebbiano il tuo giudizio, e lasciano solo l'amaro in bocca sia a te, che alle persone che ti stanno intorno…_"

Poi, una voce più giovanile, ma dal tono altrettanto gentile, si fece sentire. Una voce che Iori avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille altre – la voce di suo padre Hiroki.

"_Quando sarai più grande, figliolo, ti renderai conto di una cosa: la vendetta non è giustizia. Se a chi ha sbagliato non viene data la possibilità di rimediare, non ha senso punirli. E' per questo che esistono le leggi, e la polizia – perché chi fa del male agli altri si renda conto delle sue azioni, e possa da lì iniziare a voltare pagina…_"

"Io…" mormorò tra sé Iori "…mi dispiace, papà… mi sono lasciato prendere dalla rabbia, e ho dimenticato quello che tu hai cercato di insegnarmi. Ora mi rendo conto che sono stato ingiusto nei confronti di Ken… come posso pretendere di essere degno del Digimental dell'Affidabilità, se dimentico con tanta facilità gli insegnamenti in base ai quali voglio orientare la mia vita? Ma ora... ora me ne sono ricordato! E non li perderò più di vista!"

La luce, più brillante che mai, scaturì dal D-3 di Iori e avvolse Armadillomon, che sentì immediatamente una nuova forza scorrere in lui.

"Sono fiero di te, Iori… speravo davvero che tu giungessi a questa conclusione! _Armadillomon shinka…_"

Il corpo del piccolo Digimon si espanse fino alle dimensioni di un elefante, e la corazza dorata sul dorso e sulla testa si inspessì, mentre delle grosse punte nere, affilate come lame, fuoriuscivano dai fianchi e dalla spina dorsale. Degli spuntoni più piccoli, dello stesso colore della corazza, ornavano il dorso del nuovo Digimon, mentre il ventre era diventato di un colore viola molto scuro. Due lame ricurve simili a corna spuntavano dai lati della testa, e la coda segmentata, ora molto più lunga, terminava con una minacciosa palla di ferro armata di spuntoni. Come nel caso di ExVeemon e Aquilamon, l'espressione del muso era più feroce e combattiva, e tale effetto era acuito dalla placca corazzata sul cranio, che proteggeva i grandi occhi verdi. Le zampe erano diventate molto più robuste, ed erano ornate da dei bracciali di ferro, anch'essi dotati di punte, attorno alle giunture. Il nuovo Digimon si volse verso gli Shellmon artificiali, pronto alla carica, ed esclamò il proprio nome.

"_ANKYLOMON !_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Ankylomon

**Tipo:** Dinosauro

**Attributo: **Anti-Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Tail Hammer, Mega Pressure

_Un Digimon rettile il cui corpo è completamente coperto da un'armatura impenetrabile, capace di respingere qualsiasi attacco. La sua arma principale è la sfera chiodata sulla coda._

"Evvai! Anche Armadillomon ha raggiunto la forma Champion!" esultò Daisuke.

"Armadillomon…" mormorò Iori "Sei… sei riuscito a digievolvere anche tu…"

L'enorme dinosauro corazzato annuì, sorridendo lievemente. "C'era solo bisogno che tu ti ricordassi di una delle cose che rappresenti, Iori. Il resto è venuto da sé."

"Benissimo! Ora sistemiamo questi tartarugoni venuti male!" esclamò Miyako, stringendo un pugno davanti a sé. Gli Shellmon artificiali lanciarono un ruggito e si scagliarono con velocità insospettabile contro i ragazzi, ma i loro Digimon erano più che pronti a ricevere l'attacco.

"**Vee Laser!**" esclamò ExVeemon, scagliando un laser a forma di X dal petto.

"**Blast Rings!**" Aquilamon aprì il becco e lanciò una raffica di anelli di energia contro uno Shellmon

Angemon strinse una mano a pugno, e un'aura di luce dorata scaturì da essa. "**Hand of Fate!**" esclamò il Digimon angelico, e dal pugno chiuso partì uno scintillante raggio di luce contro i Digimon artificiali. I tre attacchi colpirono un bersaglio ciascuno, cancellandoli all'istante!

Gatomon schivò un potente getto d'acqua scagliato da uno Shellmon, e sfruttando la sua maggiore velocità e agilità, riuscì ad aprirsi un varco nella sua difesa. Mentre il Digimon artificiale cercava ancora di rimettersi in guardia, la gattina balzò verso la sua testa, colpendolo con un pugno in mezzo agli occhi. "**Lightning Paw!**".

Il risultato fu immediato, e il Digimon artificiale si trasformò in una statua di granito nero prima di sbriciolarsi in stringhe di dati. Gatomon atterrò su un ginocchio come una ninja, facendo un lieve sogghigno.

"Questo è quello che succede quando si fa i duri con me…"

Stingmon aveva preso di mira il quinto Shellmon, che cercò di difendersi ritirandosi all'interno della conchiglia e sparando un getto d'acqua da quella posizione difensiva. Ma l'enorme insetto schivò l'attacco con agilità, per poi tirare fuori la sua lama laser dalla corazza sull'avambraccio.

"**Spiking Strike!**" esclamò Stingmon, infilando la lama esattamente nel buco della conchiglia, infilzando il Digimon artificiale al suo interno, e cancellandolo. Nel frattempo, Ankylomon e l'ultimo Shellmon erano impegnati in una lotta corpo a corpo, e il Digimon corazzato si stava rapidamente portando in vantaggio!

"Allacciati la cintura di sicurezza, mollusco! Sto per battere un fuoricampo!" esclamò Ankylomon. Un attimo dopo, cogliendo un istante di distrazione dello Shellmon, infilò la testa sotto la conchiglia dell'avversario e, sollevandosi di colpo, lo scagliò in aria sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i presenti. Mentre lo Shellmon ridiscendeva, Ankylomon scagliò il suo attacco.

"**Tail Hammer!**" ruggì il dinosauro corazzato, ruotando rapidamente su sé stesso. La sua coda chiodata colpì in pieno lo Shellmon e lo scagliò a diverse decine di metri, facendolo atterrare violentemente sulla spiaggia e disgregare come gli altri prima di lui. I pixel neri che componevano i Digimon artificiali salirono turbinando verso il cielo e svanirono.

"Stratomitico! Gli abbiamo dato una lezione!" esclamò Daisuke "E ora tocca a quei due… Hey, ma dove sono spariti?"

Voltandosi verso il punto in cui si trovavano Arukenimon e Mummymon fino a poco prima, i Digiprescelti non trovarono nessuno. In compenso guardando verso l'orizzonte, riuscirono a vedere una jeep che si allontanava, con il Digimon mummia al volante, e la donna che, seduta a fianco, esclamava una minaccia contro di loro.

"Non finisce qui, mocciosi prescelti! Ci incontreremo ancora, ve lo garantisco!"

"Scappate pure, coppia di vigliacchi! E andate a dire al vostro capo che presto verremo anche da lui!" le gridò dietro Daisuke.

I ragazzi e i loro Digimon, che in quel momento stavano ritornando alle loro forme Rookie, rimasero a guardare con rabbia impotente la jeep che si allontanava, finchè non fu più visibile.

"Uff… adesso sì che è finita!" commentò Veemon, passandosi una zampina sulla fronte, come ad asciugarsi il sudore.

"A proposito, complimenti, Iori!" si congratulò Takeru con il suo piccolo amico "Anche il tuo Digimon ha raggiunto il livello Champion!"

"Bravo, Iori!" fece eco Miyako "Bella prova, come mi piace ripetere!"

Il più giovane dei Digiprescelti, piuttosto sbalordito, ricevette i complimenti da parte di tutti i compagni. "Beh, ragazzi… vi ringrazio, ma… non ho fatto niente di che…"

"Insomma, mi hai permesso di raggiungere il livello Champion, e non mi sembra poco!" spiegò Armadillomon, raggiante "Dovresti essere fiero di te, Iori!"

"Vi ringrazio, però…" rispose Iori, abbassando lo sguardo "...avrei qualcosa di molto importante da dire."

"Qualcosa di…" iniziò Hawkmon "E che cosa?"

Lentamente e con solennità, Iori si portò di fronte a un sorpreso Ken Ichijouji, guardandolo negli occhi. Daisuke e gli altri rimasero a guardare, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo.

"Ichijouji." Iniziò a parlare Iori. Un attimo dopo, con grande sorpresa di tutti, il più giovane dei Digiprescelti fece un inchino di scuse, piegandosi in avanti di quasi novanta gradi. "Ti devo delle scuse, Ken Ichijouji-san. Ho dato ascolto solo al mio risentimento, e non volevo darti la possibilità di dimostrare che eri davvero cambiato. Ero convinto che tu volessi soltanto ingannarci. Non mi sono comportato bene nei tuoi confronti, e di questo devo scusarmi."

Miyako fece un passo avanti, con sguardo serio, e si inchinò a sua volta. "Devo scusarmi anch'io. All'inizio la pensavo anch'io allo stesso modo di Iori-kun. Ora ci hai dato prova della tua sincerità, e chiedo perdono per averti giudicato troppo frettolosamente."

"E va bene. Riconosco anch'io quando sbaglio a valutare gli altri. Non sei male come pensavo, quindi ritiro le mie precedenti opinioni, e ti do il benvenuto in squadra." Concluse Gatomon. Hikari sorrise, vedendo confermate le proprie certezze. "_Sapevo che Gatomon avrebbe cambiato idea…_" pensò tra sé.

Ken, meravigliato, cercò le parole per qualche secondo. "Ehm… non c'è bisogno di scusarvi, io non ce l'ho mai avuta con voi… e le vostre opinioni su di me erano giustificate… Comunque… vi sono grato per avermi accettato nella vostra squadra… e spero che riusciremo ad andare d'accordo, da adesso in poi."

"Sicuramente, ora le cose saranno molto diverse." Replicò Iori, rivolgendo a Ken uno dei suoi rari sorrisi "Sei riuscito a voltare pagina, Ichijouji-san. Congratulazioni."

Daisuke sorrise tra sé, osservando la scena. In una giornata, erano riusciti a distruggere altre Dark Towers, ottenere la digievoluzione Champion di Armadillomon, e accettare definitivamente Ken in squadra. Nonostante l'ombra di Devimon continuasse a stagliarsi all'orizzonte, la situazione prometteva di migliorare…

Sfortunatamente, nessuno dei ragazzi poteva sapere cosa stava accadendo a molti settori di distanza…

_**Sì… questi sono proprio i dati che mi ci volevano… I Digiprescelti si sono messi in trappola con le loro stesse mani!**_

Nella ex-base dell'Imperatore, le stringhe di dati che fino a poco prima avevano composto gli Shellmon creati dalle Dark Towers si raccolsero nella sala di controllo, entrando nella colonna di oscurità che scaturiva dal centro della stanza. Poco dopo, la nebbia che aleggiava nella stanza cominciò a turbinare, raccogliendosi attorno alla colonna e assumendo la forma di una specie di nuvola cilindrica. Dei lampi di energia verde percorsero la superficie del cilindro, come ad annunciare l'orrore che ne sarebbe uscito…

L'entità rise crudelmente, mentre tutti i dati che aveva accumulato si raccoglievano, formando un corpo solido.

_**Grazie ai dati di Devimon, ho ottenuto quello che volevo. Ho compiuto un passo importante verso il mio obiettivo… presto il Mondo Digitale dovrà soccombere alla devastazione a cui si è sottratto tre anni fa… e quei maledetti mocciosi pagheranno per quello che mi hanno fatto…**_

Finalmente, il miscuglio di tenebre e nebbia smise di muoversi e si solidificarono. Al loro posto, apparve un'inquietante figura alata dagli occhi rossi brucianti d'odio. La bocca della nuova creatura si contorse in un sogghigno diabolico, pregustando la vittoria che riteneva ormai sicura.

"**_Date nuovamente il benvenuto al vostro peggiore incubo, Digiprescelti! Io sono… MEPHISTOMON!_**"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Ebbene sì, sono riuscito a postare un altro chappy! La mia settimana al mare è stata posposta, e ho potuto lavorare alla mia storia. Che ve ne è sembrato? Ora, per questa settimana, sarò via e non potrò continuare a scrivere. Comunque, credetemi, riprenderò a lavorarci il prima possibile! Facendovi tanti auguri di buona estate, vi do appuntamento a quando sarà! Ciao!

Justice Gundam


	9. Mephistomon, emissario delle tenebre

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Incredibile ma vero! Riesco a lavorare, pur più saltuariamente, alla mia fanfiction anche adesso! Di questo devo ringraziare mio padre, che mi ha permesso di usare il suo portatile…

Daisuke: Stratomitico! Questo significa che le nostre avventure potranno andare avanti più rapidamente del previsto!

Justice: Entusiasta come al solito, eh, Dai? Comunque, spero che le vacanze stiano andando bene a tutti voi, amici lettori, e procediamo a rispondere alle recensioni!

Sora: Vediamo che molti lettori sono rimasti sorpresi dall'apparizione di Mephistomon alla fine dell'ultimo capitolo. Questo vuol dire che l'autore è riuscito nel suo intento… Scherzi a parte, Mephistomon è un Digimon ufficiale – è il nemico principale del primo film di Digimon Tamers, 'The Adventurers' Battle'. Comunque, Driger, Myotismon ci sarà… non sarà la stessa cosa dell'anime, ma ci sarà!

Daisuke (mormorando): Io spero solo che non sia la mezza calzetta che si è rivelato nel finale della serie ufficiale…

Koushiro: Comunque, per rispondere a Garrick… in effetti Mephistomon non fa parte della linea evolutiva ufficiale di Devimon, che secondo i dati raccolti dall'autore dovrebbe per l'appunto evolvere in Myotismon – e in diversi altri. Ma l'autore ha assicurato che la spiegazione di molte cose – compresa la storia dei Black Gear – sarà data in questo capitolo, e si ricollegherà al ruolo di Mephistomon nel primo film di Digimon Tamers.

Justice: A questo proposito, vorrei comunicare ai lettori che tutti i Digimon che userò nella mia storia sono ufficiali, a meno che non indichi diversamente. Alcuni di questi Digimon ufficiali sono apparsi soltanto in videogiochi, o nel gioco di carte, quindi a molti di voi non saranno familiari… a proposito, se volete che ve ne invii un'immagine, non dovete fare altro che inviarmi una mail a: **EMartinellilycos.it**, e io cercherò di accontentarvi il prima possibile!

Miyako: Ringraziamo infine Killkenny e Francesca Akira per le recensioni e i complimenti. Siamo contenti, Francesca, che ti sia piaciuta la scena tra Ken e gli ultimi scettici… l'autore pensava che una scena del genere sarebbe stata azzeccata nell'anime – soprattutto da parte di Iori – e ha deciso di aggiungerla…

Yamato: Detto ciò, andiamo avanti con il nono episodio di 'Digimon Adventure 02 Reload'. Vi auguriamo buona lettura!

Mimi: Evviva! In questo capitolo ritorno in scena!

**Episodio 09 – Mephistomon, emissario delle tenebre**

"**_Date nuovamente il benvenuto al vostro peggiore incubo, Digiprescelti… io sono… MEPHISTOMON!_**"

La nuova creatura strinse le mani a pugno, godendo della sensazione di potere che percorreva il suo corpo come una scarica elettrica. Alcune scintille rosse danzavano attorno alle punte dei suoi lunghi artigli, illuminando lievemente e in confuso le sue orribili fattezze. Il demone fece qualche passo in avanti, e i suoi pesanti piedi caprini, abbattendosi al suolo con un cupo clangore, aprirono delle fenditure nel freddo acciaio del pavimento.

Con una risata gutturale, Mephistomon si guardò le mani. "**_Ottimo… anche se il mio piano ha dovuto subire delle modifiche inaspettate, sono comunque riuscito a ripristinare una porzione sufficiente del potere che avevo tre anni fa… questo dovrebbe essere più che sufficiente per distruggere i Digiprescelti di Odaiba… e tutti coloro che hanno osato tentare di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote. Allo scopo, i dati i Devimon mi serviranno ancora… e anche Arukenimon e Mummymon non hanno ancora esaurito la loro utilità…_**"

La creatura diabolica chiuse i suoi ardenti occhi scarlatti, lanciando un richiamo mentale ai suoi schiavi. "**_Arukenimon… Mummymon… avete svolto un ottimo lavoro. Quegli stupidi mocciosi sono caduti nella nostra trappola, e mi hanno fornito tutti i dati di cui avevo bisogno per raggiungere la mia nuova forma. Ora ho di nuovo un corpo._**"

"_Ne siamo lieti, signore…_" rispose telepaticamente Arukenimon dal suo posto sulla jeep che lei e il suo complice usavano per spostarsi. "_La sua idea di minacciare la distruzione del Primary Village ha funzionato alla perfezione. Siamo in attesa di nuovi ordini, signore… dobbiamo tornare alla base?_"

"**_Non ancora._**" Rispose Mephistomon "**_Voglio che la mia vendetta sui Digiprescelti sia completa, perciò vi chiedo di continuare la perlustrazione del Mondo Digitale. Scoprite le identità di tutti i bambini prescelti che stanno contribuendo all'opera di ricostruzione di DigiWorld oltre al gruppo di Odaiba, e comunicatele direttamente a me. Al momento, è meglio attendere senza fare alcuna mossa. Quando poi colpiremo, l'effetto sarà ancora più devastante…_**"

Mephistomon si concesse un'altra risata. Una volta andata in porto la fase successiva del piano, nulla avrebbe più potuto impedirgli di porre fine ad entrambi i mondi…

Erano passati quattro giorni da quando Ken si era ufficialmente unito al gruppo dei nuovi Digiprescelti, e da allora i ragazzi avevano moltiplicato i loro sforzi per la distruzione delle Dark Towers e la ricostruzione di DigiWorld. Inoltre, erano impegnati a cercare l'ubicazione della base operativa di colui che credevano essere Devimon e ad elaborare un piano d'attacco per rimuovere la minaccia una volta per tutte. Tuttavia, avevano notato che stava succedendo qualcosa di strano: sembrava infatti che la concentrazione dei terribili obelischi di controllo nei settori infestati si fosse improvvisamente ridotta. Il programma che Koushiro aveva messo a punto per monitorare DigiWorld non era ancora sufficientemente preciso da dare un'indicazione esatta di quante Dark Towers ci fossero nei settori infestati, e l'unico indizio che aveva dato di quanto stava accadendo era stato il fatto che diversi settori erano diventati da neri a grigi all'improvviso. All'inizio, Daisuke aveva pensato che si dovesse all'aiuto degli altri Digimon e Digiprescelti, ma questa sua teoria era subito venuta meno quando i ragazzi si erano resi conto che lo stesso fenomeno si era ripetuto in tutti i settori. Data la vastità del Mondo Digitale e il numero esorbitante di torri presente, era impensabile che così tanti Digimon e ragazzi prescelti avessero svolto un simile lavoro in così poco tempo. Inoltre, in tutto quel tempo, i Digiprescelti vecchi e nuovi non avevano più subito alcun attacco da parte dei Digimon artificiali creati dalle Dark Towers. Tutto questo era fin troppo strano, e i ragazzi temevano che quella calma improvvisa non facesse altro che preannunciare una tempesta…

Anche i Digimon del vecchio gruppo stavano contribuendo alle indagini, e avevano scoperto che mentre in alcuni settori le Dark Towers scomparivano nel nulla, in altri, che già apparivano neri sulla griglia del programma di Koushiro, apparivano in quantità stratosferica. Non ci voleva molto per capire che Devimon, o chi per lui, le stava appositamente prelevando e riposizionando in settori già ampiamente occupati, in modo tale che dal Mondo Reale fosse difficile accorgersi della differenza. Anche se lo scopo sfuggiva ai ragazzi…

"Quindi, dici che le Dark Towers rimosse dai vari settori del Mondo Digitale, sono riapparse in altre zone, tutte già indicate come fittamente infestate?" chiese Koushiro Izumi, rivolto all'immagine di Tentomon che gli stava parlando dalla finestra aperta sullo schermo del PC. Koushiro, Taichi e Yamato si trovavano in quel momento in camera del Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, e stavano ascoltando i loro Digimon fare rapporto su alcuni strani eventi dei giorni precedenti.

Il Digimon insetto annuì, e rispose con tono preoccupato. "Sì… pensiamo che in uno di questi settori si trovi la base operativa di Devimon, ma potrebbe benissimo essere un trucco per sviarci…" risuonò la voce nasale di Tentomon.

"Hmmm…" Taichi riflettè ad alta voce "Un piano ben congegnato, non c'è che dire… Devimon ha fatto in modo che non ci accorgessimo di quanto stava succedendo per un bel po'… e sono convinto che quel verme abbia ancora qualche sorpresa in serbo per noi… L'unica cosa che gli impedisce di animare tutte quelle Dark Towers è il fatto che per farlo ha bisogno dei capelli della sua serva, stando a quanto ci hanno raccontato Daisuke e gli altri…"

"Allora, deve avere qualche piano a lungo termine in mente…" proseguì Yamato "Non mi stupirei se volesse crearsi man mano un esercito di Digimon artificiali per riprendersi il potere, e abbia voluto proteggere quelle Dark Towers piazzandole in luoghi dove la sua influenza è più accentuata. E' chiaro che non c'è tempo da perdere… Taichi ha ragione, dobbiamo attaccare Devimon prima che il suo piano, qualunque esso sia, si porti a compimento e sia troppo tardi per fermarlo. Il problema è capire dove si trovi la sua base…"

"Allora, perché non possiamo fare sì che sia lui a venire da noi?" esclamò Taichi, dando voce all'idea che gli era appena venuta. "Ascoltatemi, finchè lasciamo che sia Devimon a dettare le regole del gioco, non faremo altro che assecondarlo. Quello che dobbiamo fare è anticiparlo e costringerlo ad uscire allo scoperto, per poi toglierlo di mezzo una volta per tutte!"

"L'idea è buona, Taichi…" rispose Tentomon dallo schermo del PC "…ma come pensi di costringerlo a farsi vedere?"

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio rimase in silenzio per un attimo, con aria seria. "Oh, è molto semplice…"

Silenzio per qualche altro secondo. Yamato e Koushiro si erano entrambi voltati verso il loro amico, attendendo con ansia che Taichi parlasse. Finalmente, Taichi infranse il silenzio, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e sorridendo goffamente.

"Non ho la più pallida idea di come fare!"

Yamato e Koushiro cascarono a terra a gambe all'aria per il disappunto, mentre un grosso gocciolone di sudore scendeva lungo la fronte di Tentomon.

"Urgh… perché mi aspettavo una risposta simile?" mormorò Yamato, rialzandosi e scuotendo la testa. Il suo migliore amico era pieno di risorse, questo era certo, ma i dettagli non erano il suo forte…

"Seriamente, non penso abbiamo molti mezzi per azzardare un gioco d'anticipo…" riprese Koushiro "Per costringere Devimon ad uscire allo scoperto dovremmo poter minacciare uno degli elementi fondamentali del suo piano, e a parte quei luoghi in cui le Dark Towers sono concentrate, non riesco a pensare ad un altro elemento che possa essere sfruttato a nostro favore…"

"Purtroppo, temo che un attacco diretto a quei settori sia impossibile… ci saranno già centinaia, forse migliaia di Dark Towers in quei posti… tentare di distruggerle tutte sarebbe un'impresa a dir poco assurda!" riflettè Yamato "Il che ci riporta alla strategia dell'attacco diretto alla base…"

"Mi sa tanto che non abbiamo abbastanza informazioni a nostra disposizione per tentare in altro modo…" ammise Taichi "Ma come facciamo ad individuare la base di Devimon senza andare a cercare alla cieca tra tutti i settori neri?"

Koushiro stava per sospirare, non sapendo come risolvere un simile problema, quando sullo schermo del suo PC apparve un avviso di posta elettronica. Incuriosito, avvicinò il cursore alla finestra, e lesse che il mittente era Ken Ichijouji.

"Ragazzi, ho appena ricevuto un' e-mail da Ken!" esclamò il piccolo genio, poi si rivolse a Tentomon "Scusa, Tentomon, interrompo per un attimo la conversazione. Forse Ken ha delle novità importanti da comunicarci."

Il buffo insetto annuì. "Fai pure, Koushiro!"

Dopo che Koushiro ebbe fatto doppio clic sulla finestra di avviso di messaggio ricevuto, apparve la finestra di visualizzazione del testo. Koushiro lesse rapidamente l'e-mail, e un leggero sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto.

"Che dice, Koushiro-kun? Sono buone notizie?" chiese un incuriosito Taichi. Il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza annuì.

"Sì, Taichi-kun! Ken dice che forse ha individuato il settore dove Devimon tiene la sua base! Si trova in un deserto della zona centrale di DigiWorld, lo stesso in cui si è svolta l'ultima battaglia tra Magnamon e Chimeramon! Dal momento che Chimeramon conteneva anche i dati di Devimon, è plausibile che essi siano rimasti in quella zona, ed è lì che dovremmo cercare!" spiegò Koushiro.

"E' un'ottima notizia! Allora dobbiamo subito iniziare a pensare ad un modo per attaccarla!" esclamò Taichi, entusiasta.

Koushiro annuì, poi aprì nuovamente la finestra dalla quale Tentomon stava comunicando. "Ascolta, Tentomon, credo che avremo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti per riuscire a neutralizzare Devimon! Cercheremo di radunare tutti i Digiprescelti e i Digimon e condurre con loro un attacco decisivo. Riusciresti a passare questo messaggio ad Agumon e agli altri?"

Il Digimon insetto alzò una zampa e fece un saluto militare. "Nessun problema, Koushiro! Conta su di me!"

Yamato fece un lieve sorriso. "Allora è deciso… In questi giorni vedremo di ottenere ulteriori dati su questa base, e cercheremo di pensare ad un piano d'attacco. Vi terremo informati sugli sviluppi, e quando sarà il momento ci incontreremo in un settore designato."

"Da lì potremo finalmente lanciare l'attacco decisivo e togliere di mezzo una volta per tutte Devimon!" concluse Taichi. Sullo schermo del PC, Tentomon annuì con aria entusiasta.

"Benissimo! Allora radunerò il prima possibile tutti gli altri Digimon! Ci sentiamo… spero presto!"

"Contaci, Tentomon! Buona fortuna!" lo salutò Koushiro, chiudendo il collegamento.

I successivi furono giorni di preparativi per i Digiprescelti, vecchi e nuovi. Taichi, Yamato e Koushiro avevano girato le ultime notizie ai loro compagni (e Sora si era poi occupata di comunicare tutto a Mimi, che non avrebbe certo accettato di essere esclusa da una nuova avventura), e il gruppo si era spesso riunito per valutare tutte le possibilità per quello che doveva essere l'attacco finale.

Tre giorni dopo la comunicazione con Tentomon, i preparativi erano stati quasi ultimati, e ancora una volta i Digiprescelti erano a casa di Koushiro, predefinire gli ultimi particolari. I ragazzi avevano deciso per un piano abbastanza semplice, ma che sembrava avere delle buone possibilità di riuscita: due gruppi avrebbero lanciato un attacco preliminare per distrarre Devimon e i suoi scagnozzi, mentre il gruppo principale, composto da Daisuke e dai nuovi Digiprescelti, avrebbe sferrato un attacco diretto a Devimon usando i Digimon Armor, che avevano migliori possibilità di riuscita contro il demone. I due scagnozzi di Devimon, Arukenimon e Mummymon, potevano anche essere ignorati, considerato che sconfiggere Devimon li avrebbe, in teoria, liberati dall'influsso del Black Gear. Nessuno aveva avuto obiezioni anche se Jyou, che come al solito si preoccupava per ogni evenienza, stava già cercando di formulare un paio di piani di emergenza nel caso non fosse andata bene.

"E dai, Jyou, non essere sempre così ansioso!" aveva commentato Daisuke "Se andiamo là pensando che tutto filerà per il verso giusto, non abbiamo migliori possibilità di vittoria?"

"Ad ogni modo, Jyou-kun non sbaglia a prevedere ogni ipotesi… non abbiamo modo di sapere cosa ci attenda, e Devimon si sarà certamente preparato qualche brutta sorpresa." Era stata la risposta di Taichi. "Inoltre… vorrei approfittare della situazione per avvertirvi di un particolare non trascurabile…"

Tutti i presenti rivolsero la loro attenzione al leader del primo gruppo dei prescelti di Odaiba, colpiti dal suo tono improvvisamente serio. Il ragazzo dai capelli castani osservò per un attimo il suo uditorio e proseguì.

"Devimon è un Digimon la cui essenza stessa non è altro che odio e malvagità. Non ci darà quartiere, e non risparmierà alcun mezzo per ottenere ciò che vuole. Quello che voglio dire è… che non è un nemico con cui possiamo discutere, e non possiamo renderlo inoffensivo come facevamo con altri. Dovremo distruggerlo, pur sapendo che è un Digimon senziente e dotato di volontà propria. Non è un burattino come quei Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers." Continuò Taichi. Daisuke, Iori, Miyako e i loro Digimon spalancarono gli occhi, increduli.

"Distruggere… un Digimon? Sinceramente… non so se me la sento, per quanto malvagio possa essere questo Devimon…" disse il più giovane dei Digiprescelti. Daisuke annuì lentamente, e disse la sua.

"Certo, abbiamo pur distrutto Chimeramon… ma Chimeramon era soltanto una macchina da combattimento priva di sentimenti, come quei Digimon artificiali… qui invece abbiamo a che fare con una creatura vivente e pensante…" disse il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti.

Al suo fianco, Takeru scosse la testa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso il pavimento. "Credetemi, ragazzi… se conosceste Devimon… non la pensereste allo stesso modo." Patamon sospirò, ben sapendo quanto il suo partner umano avesse sofferto per la sua perdita, dopo la battaglia avvenuta tre ani prima su File Island.

"Purtroppo, si tratta di una cosa che dobbiamo fare." Proseguì Sora "Anch'io odio l'idea di distruggere un Digimon, e se ci fosse un modo per neutralizzarlo senza ucciderlo, io sarei la prima a proporlo. Ma con Devimon le cose non funzionano così."

"Già, Sora ha ragione." Assentì Yamato "Se lo lasciamo fare, Devimon continuerà a ricostruire il suo regno di terrore, e non si fermerà finchè tutto il Mondo Digitale non sarà sotto il suo dominio."

Ken annuì, rendendosi pienamente conto di quanto seria fosse la situazione. "E poi, chissà se si fermerà lì…"

Un grave silenzio cadde tra i Digiprescelti, mentre Daisuke, Miyako e Iori rimuginavano su quanto avevano detto i loro colleghi più esperti.

"Dai!" esclamò DemiVeemon, tirando la manica della camicia di Daisuke "Dai, tutto bene?"

"Sì, sì…" rispose il ragazzino, con aria distratta. Poi, prese in braccio il suo Digimon, guardandolo negli occhi. "Dimmi, DemiVeemon… probabilmente ci troviamo davanti ad una battaglia che si concluderà soltanto quando una delle due fazioni sarà annientata. Tu… te la senti di combattere anche sapendo questo? Anche questa battaglia contro Devimon, in fondo, fa parte dei nostri doveri come ragazzi prescelti."

Il draghetto azzurro non ebbe esitazioni. "Sì, Daisuke, io sarei pronto anche a questo, se non ci fosse altra scelta. Io sono il tuo Digimon, e resterò al tuo fianco fino alla fine!"

Daisuke annuì con decisione, alzandosi dal suo posto e parlando a tutti i suoi amici. "Va bene, ragazzi, ascoltate! Quando siamo diventati Digiprescelti, abbiamo ricevuto la responsabilità di proteggere entrambi i mondi dalle forze del male, e purtroppo in questo caso, per adempiere al nostro compito potremmo essere costretti a fare cose che ci ripugnano. Tuttavia, non possiamo tirarci indietro, neanche davanti a questo. Se lasciamo che Devimon faccia quello che vuole, tutte le battaglie che abbiamo sostenuto e i sacrifici che abbiamo fatto noi, e hanno fatto i ragazzi più grandi, saranno stati inutili! E io non permetterò che questo accada! Se sarà necessario, sono pronto a combattere!"

"Sì, Daisuke ha ragione. Purtroppo, non saremo in grado di fermare Devimon parlandogli od offrendogli l'altra guancia…" continuò Ken, ripensando tristemente alla distruzione che Chimeramon, pervaso dal potere delle tenebre, era stato in grado di seminare. "E dobbiamo fermarlo, se vogliamo evitare che innumerevoli altri Digimon vengano schiavizzati o distrutti…"

"Non so se mi sento pronto, ragazzi…" mormorò Iori, abbracciando stretto Upamon "Vorrei tanto che ci fosse un modo per evitare di usare la violenza…"

"Anche noi lo vorremmo…" sospirò Jyou "Credimi, noi detestiamo la violenza quanto te… ma è un prezzo che a volte non possiamo fare a meno di pagare, per preservare la sicurezza dei due mondi e dei loro abitanti." Per lui in particolare, che stava studiando per diventare medico, l'idea di fare del male ad una creatura vivente era ancora più dura da accettare…

Miyako non fece commenti: rimaneva seduta al suo posto, accarezzando distrattamente Poromon. Il Digimon dall'aspetto di uccellino rosa alzò lo sguardo verso la sua partner umana, cercando di farle coraggio.

"Miyako, ascolta…" cinguettò "Lo so che non sarà facile, ma come dice Daisuke, fa parte del nostro dovere come prescelti. Non possiamo tirarci indietro, e prima o poi ci saremmo trovati di fronte ad una situazione del genere…"

"Lo so." Rispose la ragazzina con gli occhiali con aria sconsolata "Il fatto è che ho paura… di come una situazione del genere possa influenzarci. Combattere… può distruggere il cuore di una persona, e per voi Digimon è la stessa cosa. Ho paura, Poromon… che tu possa trasformarti in una creatura violenta e distruttiva come Chimeramon… per causa mia…"

"Capisco le tue paure, Miyako, e sono ampiamente fondate…" rispose l'uccellino rosa "Ma ti posso garantire che non succederà, finchè il nostro legame rimarrà saldo. Dopotutto…" Poromon sorrise "…tu hai il Digimental dell'Amore, no? Abbi fiducia nei valori che rappresenti!"

"Forse hai ragione, Poromon…" rispose lei, sorridendo leggermente e arruffando le piume sulla testolina del suo Digimon.

"Va bene, ragazzi!" prese la parola Koushiro "Mi rendo conto che la situazione sia motivo di tensione per un po' tutti noi, quindi…" diede un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete della sua stanza "…credo che faremmo meglio a riposarci, in modo da essere freschi per ciò che ci attende. Tra due giorni daremo inizio all'operazione."

"D'accordo, Koushiro!" esclamò Daisuke, stringendo un pugno davanti a sè "Saremo tutti pronti!"

Stava iniziando a calare la sera su Odaiba, e un terzetto di amici stava camminando assieme verso casa. Due ragazzi, uno castano e uno biondo, e una ragazza dai capelli arancioni, in quel silenzio che spesso esprime l'amicizia meglio di mille parole. Tutti e tre erano preoccupati per quanto li aspettava nei giorni a venire, ma cercavano di mostrarsi abbastanza sereni. Ad ogni modo, i problemi del Mondo Digitale non erano l'unica cosa che occupava le menti dei ragazzi…

Taichi Yagami, il leader del primo gruppo dei prescelti di Odaiba, era in mezzo ai suoi più cari amici, Yamato Ishida e Sora Takenouchi. I suoi pensieri andavano a come si era evoluto il rapporto con loro due. Ricordava bene come, all'inizio del loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld, lui e Yamato finissero spesso per litigare, a causa dei loro caratteri così diversi, e un paio di volte avessero finito per mettersi le mani addosso. Tuttavia, proprio quegli screzi avevano permesso al loro rapporto di consolidarsi e di cristallizzarsi in quell'amicizia sincera e disinteressata che durava da tanto tempo. Taichi era orgoglioso di considerare Yamato il suo migliore amico, e sapeva che Yamato la pensava allo stesso modo.

Tuttavia, il ragazzo era più confuso a proposito della sua amica d'infanzia, Sora Takenouchi. Recentemente, stava cominciando a pensare che forse, ciò che provava per lei andava oltre la semplice amicizia…

"_Non ho idea di come dovrei comportarmi… ho paura di ciò che potrebbe dire, e soprattutto, di rovinare il rapporto che c'è tra noi due… che ironia, io sarei il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, e finora non sono riuscito a darmi abbastanza coraggio da parlarle di ciò che provo…_" pensò tra sé Taichi Yagami, scostandosi dagli occhi una frangia dei suoi scompigliati capelli castani. I suoi occhi color cioccolato erano fissi sul bel viso della sua più cara amica d'infanzia. Sora, come tutti loro, era cambiata molto in tre anni. Quando erano andati per la prima volta a DigiWorld, era una ragazza dinamica e intraprendente, che però soffriva per la lontananza del padre, e per il fatto di non sentirsi capita dalla madre. Ora, grazie anche alle sue esperienze come Digiprescelta e alla vicinanza di Biyomon, era diventata più femminile e pacata, ma non aveva mai perso le qualità che la rendevano ciò che era: la sua solarità, la sua dolcezza e il suo amore per gli amici e la famiglia. Erano queste le qualità che Taichi aveva sempre ammirato di lei…

Il ragazzo sospirò, ripensando a quanto era accaduto diverso tempo prima, poco prima dell'incidente di Diaboromon. Lui e Sora avevano litigato a causa di un regalo di compleanno che la ragazza aveva considerato di cattivo gusto (un fermaglio per capelli, per l'esattezza). Certo, poi erano riusciti a spiegarsi e a tornare amici, ma entrambi avevano sofferto per quel fatto. Ripensandoci, forse era allora che Taichi aveva cominciato a vedere Sora come qualcosa di più che una semplice amica…

Anche Yamato stava ripensando al suo rapporto con i Digiprescelti del Coraggio e dell'Amore. Ricambiava in pieno la fiducia e la sincerità di Taichi nei suoi confronti, e ripensava con un po' di rammarico ai litigi che c'erano stati in passato tra loro – in particolare, a quella volta in cui si era lasciato manipolare da uno scagnozzo di Puppetmon e aveva pensato che Taichi stesse cercando di ostacolarlo. Ora, comunque, era felice di poter chiamare 'migliore amico' il Digiprescelto del Coraggio.

Quello che da un po' di tempo sorprendeva Yamato, era come i suoi pensieri spesso andassero a Sora. Quasi ogni giorno, la vedeva giocare a tennis, parlare con le amiche, e fare tutti quei piccoli gesti quotidiani che parlano dell'animo di una persona meglio di qualsiasi dialogo. Il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia si trovava sempre più spesso ad ammirare la gentilezza e il buon cuore di Sora, e per quanto non lo desse a vedere, stare vicino a lei gli faceva battere il cuore.

"_Che i miei sentimenti per Sora… vadano oltre la semplice amicizia? Come vorrei sapere come comportarmi in casi del genere…_" pensò tra sé Yamato, osservando attentamente la ragazza dai capelli arancio. Essendo il vocalista di una delle band giovanili più di successo di Tokyo, i Teenage Wolves, ed essendo anche attraente di suo, Yamato si era procacciato, pur involontariamente, una nutrita schiera di fan, tra le quali – con grande rammarico del ragazzo – c'era anche Jun Motomiya, la stravagante sorella di Daisuke. Ma non aveva mai provato una vera e propria attrazione per nessuna di esse. Sora riusciva a risvegliare in lui delle sensazioni che altre ragazze non riuscivano a dargli.

"_Non credevo che provare attrazione per una ragazza mi avrebbe posto di fronte a questi problemi… Parlarne con Sora, e dirle quello che provo? E lei come la prenderà? E soprattutto… credo che ne dovrei discutere con Taichi… dopotutto, loro sono amici d'infanzia, e forse… dopo un'amicizia così lunga, Taichi potrebbe provare qualcosa di simile a quello che provo io per Sora… non troverei giusto nascondergli una cosa del genere…_" Questi, o su queste linee, erano i pensieri di Yamato, che furono interrotti quando il gruppetto si fermò davanti ad un negozio di fiori, quello di proprietà della madre di Sora.

"Sono arrivata! Grazie per avermi accompagnato, ragazzi!" disse Sora, fermandosi di fronte alla porta di casa sua e inchinandosi di fronte ai due ragazzi.

"Di niente, Sora! Allora, ci pensi tu ad avvertire Mimi?" chiese Taichi, tenendo lo sguardo leggermente rivolto verso il terreno.

"Sì, lasciate fare a me! Le comunicherò il piano, e il settore nel quale ci ritroveremo per l'operazione!" rispose la Digiprescelta dell'Amore.

"D'accordo, allora ci vediamo domani! Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

"Ci vediamo!"

Sora rimase sulla soglia della sua porta di casa, osservando con aria pensosa i suoi amici che si allontanavano… La ragazza si scopriva sempre più spesso a pensare ai suoi due amici, e a come, in quei tre anni dopo la prima avventura nel Mondo Digitale, si fossero evoluti i loro rapporti. C'era Taichi, il suo primo grande amico d'infanzia, un po' spaccone e imbranato, ma altruista e determinato… e c'era Yamato, più introverso e riflessivo, ma altrettanto dolce e gentile…

"_Non so cosa pensare… è come se provassi qualcosa sia per l'uno che per l'altro, e non so come devo comportarmi… e meno male che secondo la mia Crest io dovrei rappresentare l'Amore… Hey, ma… ma che vado a pensare? Non è il momento questo di preoccuparsi di certe cose!_" si rimproverò la ragazza "_Ora devo parlare con Mimi-chan e comunicarle quello che abbiamo deciso e dove ci incontreremo! Quando tutto sarà finito, avrò tutto il tempo di fare più chiarezza…_"

Sora scosse la testa e sospirò, mentre oltrepassava la soglia di casa sua…

"Tutto bene, Yamato? Mi sembri un po' perso…" chiese Taichi, notando l'aria pensosa del suo migliore amico. Yamato scosse la testa, sorridendogli bonariamente. "E' tutto a posto, Taichi. Davvero… ero solo preoccupato per la storia di Devimon e dei Black Gear, e mi chiedevo se saremo all'altezza…"

Taichi rispose con una pacchetta amichevole sulla spalla. "Non c'è da aver paura, amico mio. Anche senza le nostre Crest, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene, se restiamo uniti e abbiamo fiducia in noi stessi e l'uno nell'altro!"

"Già, forse hai ragione tu…" rispose Yamato, sorridendo a sua volta. Il semplice fatto di parlare con Taichi aveva fatto svanire molte delle sue preoccupazioni, e gli aveva consentito di pensare più chiaramente ai propri sentimenti.

"_Prima risolviamo i problemi del Mondo Digitale… e poi, avremo tutto il tempo, io e Taichi, di discutere di altri problemi…_"

Il cielo di Odaiba era tinto della calda luce arancione del tramonto, che sembrava quasi cercare di trasmettere un po' di calma e serenità nei cuori dei ragazzi prescelti. C'era una tempesta all'orizzonte, e dovevano essere pronti a resisterle…

Anche in un certo settore di DigiWorld fermevano dei preparativi…

Nella ex-base dell'Imperatore, Arukenimon e Mummymon, entrambi nella loro forma umana, entrarono nella sala di controllo e si chinarono su un ginocchio davanti a Mephistomon. Il Digimon malvagio, in quel momento, era al lavoro davanti ad un enorme monitor, quello stesso monitor che era servito all'Imperatore per ammirare e controllare l'estensione dei suoi domini. Numerose spie e luci lampeggiavano sulle console e sulle interfacce, e lievi suoni di caricamento e di elaborazione riempivano la sala, prima cupa e silenziosa. Pareva che molti dei macchinari avessero ripreso a funzionare, anche se la base in sé non poteva più muoversi.

"Mephistomon, mio signore." Iniziò Arukenimon "Abbiamo fatto quello che ci aveva ordinato. Abbiamo le identità dei Digiprescelti che stanno contribuendo all'opera del gruppo di Odaiba."

"**_Bene. Allora, cosa aspettate a comunicarmele?_**" ingiunse il demone con tono autoritario. Mummymon, un po' nervosamente, tirò fuori una telecamera che teneva nascosta chissà dove, la puntò verso uno dei monitor della sala, e la attivò, proiettando quattro immagini sul maxischermo.

"Eccoli, mio signore… questi quattro sono quelli potenzialmente più pericolosi. Ce n'è qualcun altro, ma solo questi quattro rappresentano una minaccia tangibile." Indicò con lo sguardo la prima immagine, che ritraeva un tredicenne dai capelli biondi e ricci. "Il primo di loro si chiama Michael McComak, americano, Digimon assegnato Betamon. Sappiamo che in questi ultimi tempi ha spesso accompagnato la Digiprescelta della Sincerità."

Mephistomon annuì con un grugnito gutturale. "**_Vai avanti. Non mi interessano le informazioni inutili._**"

"Ehm… sì, signore, mi scusi…" si giustificò il Digimon mummia, prima di indicare l'immagine di una ragazzina bionda vestita di rosso, dall'aria distinta "Comunque, la prossima è Catherine DeGaul, francese, partner di Floramon. Il terzo…" indicò il ritratto di un ragazzino dai capelli arancioni "…è Derek 'Dingo' Russell, australiano, Digimon assegnato Crabmon. La quarta e ultima è Rosa Escobàr, messicana, partner di Gotsumon." Concluse indicando una ragazzina dall'aria vivace e dai capelli castani scuri, legati in un paio di trecce.

Mephistomon rimase ad osservare per qualche secondo le immagini, per fissarsi le identità dei suoi potenziali nemici, poi annuì lentamente, muovendo le ali da pipistrello che gli spuntavano dalla schiena. "**_Un buon lavoro, miei fedeli schiavi. Questi insetti, e i Digiprescelti di Odaiba, saranno i primi della lunga serie di coloro che sentiranno l'amaro sapore della mia vendetta. I preparativi sono quasi ultimati, e ora non dobbiamo fare altro che attendere. Arukenimon, credo sia il momento di provare quel nuovo utilizzo degli Spirit Needle che ti ho insegnato. Molto presto, i topi si metteranno in trappola con le loro stesse mani, e io sarò là a godermi il loro terrore prima di distruggerli…_**"

Mephistomon terminò di digitare alcune righe di codice sullo schermo davanti al quale si trovava, e premette un pulsante di invio, salvando il programma nella memoria principale. Dopodiché, il demone rise di nuovo, sollevandosi a qualche centimetro da terra e alzando una leggera nuvola di polvere, come se avesse voluto fare più effetto. Se qualcuno avesse potuto vedere, avrebbe notato i Black Gear impiantati nelle spalle di Arukenimon e Mummymon brillare di luce rossa per qualche istante, mentre i due Digimon sghignazzavano come ad imitare il loro capo…

Due giorni erano volati, e per i Digiprescelti di Odaiba, vecchi e nuovi, era arrivato il momento della verità. In quella calda giornata di inizio luglio, i ragazzi e i loro Digimon si sarebbero riuniti in un settore di DigiWorld adiacente a quello in cui la base dell'Imperatore era stata abbattuta, e da lì avrebbero lanciato un attacco massiccio al loro primo grande nemico, per liberare per sempre il Mondo Digitale dalla sua malvagità.

Per Daisuke Motomiya, non era stata una notte di riposo. Il giovane Digiprescelto, emozionato all'idea di una nuova avventura a fianco dei suoi amici e dei Digiprescelti più grandi, continuava a fare lo stesso sogno, in cui si vedeva sconfiggere Devimon al fianco di ExVeemon. L'eccitazione stava tenendo svegli sia lui che il piccolo DemiVeemon. Finalmente, i primi raggi di sole cominciarono a filtrare dalle imposte semichiuse delle finestre della sua camera, illuminando il pavimento disseminato di modellini, giocattoli, cartacce e altre amenità.

Come se non stesse aspettando altro, Daisuke, disteso sul suo letto ormai disfatto, aprì un occhio e sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi si riabituavano alla luce. Il grande giorno era arrivato. Finalmente, avrebbero fatto vedere a quello spaccone di Devimon cosa succedeva a chi faceva il duro con i Digiprescelti!

DemiVeemon, che aveva dormito sul cuscino, si stiracchiò e saltò in braccio al suo amico, saltellando per svegliarlo del tutto. "Ci siamo, Dai! E' ora di alzarsi! Ci siamo, ci siamo!"

Daisuke rise, accarezzando la testa del draghetto e stropicciandosi gli occhi. "Lo so che ci siamo, DemiVeemon… Questa è una di quelle poche volte in cui mi fa piacere svegliarmi presto. Oggi ci aspetta un'avventura ancora più grande della nostra ultima battaglia con l'Imperatore!"

"E noi siamo pronti a vincere anche stavolta, giusto?" cinguettò DemiVeemon. ****

"Altroché!" rispose Daisuke, che tra tutte le qualità stimava in particolare la determinazione. In un lampo, il ragazzino si alzò dal suo letto, si fiondò in bagno (battendo sul tempo la povera Jun che, meraviglia delle meraviglie, si era svegliata presto anche lei), e si preparò, presentandosi al tavolo della colazione cinque minuti dopo, già vestito e preparato.

"Ta-daaan! Sono già pronto, come potete vedere!" esclamò Daisuke, davanti agli occhi sbalorditi dei suoi genitori.

"Però, Daisuke! Una volta tanto tu e tua sorella vi svegliate presto! Cosa c'è sotto?" chiese con tono scherzoso il signor Motomiya.

Daisuke ridacchiò, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e sedendosi al tavolo per fare colazione. "Beh, siamo entrambi piuttosto emozionati. Oggi facciamo una bella uscita, io e i miei amici… e Jun non vede l'ora che arrivi stasera…" modulò la propria voce in un irritante falsetto e si volse verso il bagno nel quale sua sorella si era rinchiusa "…_per assistere al concerto di Yamato-chaaaan_, non è così, sorellina?"

"Grr… Fatti gli affari tuoi, mostriciattolo!" gli gridò dietro Jun dal bagno.

Dopo aver divorato con entusiasmo una tazza di latte e cereali, ed essersi lavato i denti a tempo di record, Daisuke fece un salto a prendere lo zaino con tutto l'occorrente per il viaggio a DigiWorld, prese con sé DemiVeemon (che, come al solito, stava facendo finta di essere un peluche) e salutò i suoi familiari.

"Allora ci vediamo stasera, gente!" esclamò il ragazzino dalla soglia d'uscita.

"Sì, a stasera!" lo salutarono i suoi genitori e Jun. La ragazza, tuttavia, stava guardando con aria leggermente sospettosa lo strano draghetto azzurro che faceva capolino dallo zaino del fratello minore, restando immobile come una statua. "Scusa, ma tu te lo porti sempre dietro, quel peluche?" chiese, aggiungendo tra sé e sé: "_Sempre che di un peluche si tratti…_"

"Che c'è di male?" rispose Daisuke con naturalezza "E' un regalo dei miei amici, e ci tengo molto: anche gli altri ne hanno uno simile, e ce li portiamo sempre dietro, nelle nostre riunioni!"

Jun alzò le spalle. "Come vuoi… non sarò io a impedirtelo…"

Daisuke salutò un'ultima volta, ricambiato dai suoi familiari, e scomparve dietro la porta.

"_Eppure non me la racconta giusta…_" riflettè Jun, ripensando a quello che suo fratello faceva passare per un peluche. La maggiore dei fratelli Motomiya, nonostante le apparenze, non era una stupida, e soprattutto si ricordava bene di quando, tre anni prima, durante l'incidente della nebbia di Odaiba, lei e la sua famiglia erano stati tenuti in ostaggio, assieme a molte altre famiglie, da quello strano individuo megalomane che si faceva chiamare Myotismon… e di quando, poco dopo, era apparso quel continente nel cielo. Per qualche motivo, aveva il sentore ('intuito femminile', avrebbe detto lei con malcelato orgoglio) che quello strano draghetto azzurro fosse in qualche modo collegato a quegli eventi…

Comunque, decise di non stare a pensarci. Sfoderò un sorrisone da orecchio a orecchio, ricordandosi di cosa la aspettava quella sera "_Beh, concentriamoci sull'oggi… finalmente, stasera chiederò a Yamato-chan di uscire con me! Yahoo!_"

Daisuke si avvicinò il più furtivamente possibile ai cancelli d'entrata della Odaiba Middle School, che erano chiusi per le vacanze estive. I Digiprescelti, per poter lavorare con meno disturbi possibili, si erano messi d'accordo di incontrarsi nell'aula computer della scuola, e da lì avrebbero aperto il Digiport per il Mondo Digitale.

Dopo essersi guardato attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse osservando, Daisuke si intrufolò nel perimetro della scuola, infilandosi agilmente in una stretta apertura tra i cancelli. Dopodiché, si tolse lo zaino dalla schiena, dando a DemiVeemon il permesso di uscire.

"Tutto a posto, DemiVeemon, nessuno in vista!" disse, togliendosi un pacchettino di caramelle gommose dalla tasca della sua giacca. Il draghetto blu saltellò allegramente fuori dallo zaino e si tuffò letteralmente nel sacchetto di dolcetti che il partner umano aveva aperto per lui. "Wow, questi dolcetti sono i miei preferiti! Grazie, Dai!" esclamò.

Daisuke sorrise, grattando il suo amico digitale sulla testolina con due dita. "Di niente, amico mio! Mangia quanto vuoi, che ci aspetta una giornata dura!"

"Hey, Daisuke-kun! Buongiorno!" si sentì la voce di Taichi da dietro i cancelli. Il mentore di Daisuke era appena arrivato, accompagnato da Gatomon e dalla sorellina Hikari. Daisuke rispose al saluto, facendo l'occhiolino alla ragazza già che c'era.

"Hey, Taichi! Ciao, Hikari-chan! Allora, pronti per dare a Devimon una lezione che non scorderà mai?"

"Puoi scommetterci, Dai! Gli faremo vedere di cosa siamo capaci noi Digiprescelti!" rispose Taichi. I due leader si scambiarono un cinque, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Hikari e quello rassegnato di Gatomon.

"Non sarà un problema!" disse Daisuke.

"Facile come bere un bicchiere d'acqua!" proseguì Taichi. Hikari ridacchiò tra sé, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

"Sai, Gatomon, ci dovrebbe essere una regola che vieti a mio fratello e a Dai-kun di stare nella stessa camera!" commentò la ragazzina.

La gattina annuì. "Concordo."

Non appena DemiVeemon ebbe finito la sua colazione, Taichi, Daisuke e Hikari si diressero in aula computer, dove tutti gli altri Digiprescelti erano già riuniti.

"Heilà, ragazzi! Vedo che ci siamo già tutti!" esclamò Daisuke, notando il cospicuo numero di ragazzi presenti. Davanti al computer, c'erano già Koushiro, Miyako, Poromon e Jyou, mentre Sora, Yamato, Takeru e Patamon, Iori e Upamon, e Ken e Minomon erano dietro di loro, in attesa.

"Già. A quanto pare, siamo arrivati tutti in anticipo rispetto all'orario stabilito!" rispose Koushiro, che stava lavorando al computer da cui i nuovi prescelti erano soliti aprire il Digiport. "Ho già settato le coordinate per il settore in cui emergeremo, e Mimi è già presente sul posto, assieme ai nostri Digimon, e anche a Michael e Betamon."

"C'è anche Michael? Bene, più siamo, meglio è!" rispose Hikari.

Koushiro si volse verso lo schermo, dove era aperta una finestra di comunicazione. La Digiprescelta della Sincerità, Mimi Tachikawa, e la sua partner digitale, Palmon, erano in ascolto su quella finestra. "Allora, Mimi, in questo momento sono arrivati anche Taichi, Daisuke e Hikari, quindi direi che siamo pronti per partire!"

"Molto bene!" rispose la ragazza dai capelli rosa, per poi rivolgersi al suo amico "Okay, Michael, sono arrivati tutti!"

"Davvero? Allora devo salutarli!" rispose la gioviale voce del Digiprescelto americano. Michael fece capolino dalla finestra di comunicazione e agitò una mano verso Taichi e gli altri. "Hey, Taichi, Daisuke! Vedo che lavoreremo ancora assieme… Hey, ma che…"

"Taichi! Taichi, mi vedi?" esclamò la familiare voce di Agumon. Il piccolo dinosauro, sentendo che il suo partner umano era arrivato, si era subito fiondato alla finestra per salutarlo, e in quel momento stava passando proprio in mezzo alle gambe del sorpreso Michael.

"Agumon! Un po' di contegno, mica scappa!" protestò Palmon.

La buffa scenetta fece ridere un po' tutti i Digiprescelti, e anche i più austeri Iori e Ken abbozzarono un sorriso divertito.

"Allora, ci siamo tutti?" chiese Jyou, dando un'occhiata in giro per vedere se erano presenti tutti i suoi amici. Tutti fecero un cenno, alzarono la mano, o pronunciarono il proprio nome per confermare la loro presenza.

"E va bene. Allora, se siete pronti… Miyako, fai il tuo solito!" concluse Jyou.

"Agli ordini!" esclamò la ragazza con gli occhiali, facendo un saluto militare volutamente melodrammatico. Poi, puntò il suo D-3 verso lo schermo e pronunciò la sua frase-tormentone:

"DIGIPORT OPEN! Pronti, Digiprescelti? ATTIVARSI!"

"**_Ci siamo. Sono proprio loro._**" Sogghignò Mephistomon, osservando una griglia sul maxischermo della sua sala di controllo. Grazie ai macchinari che l'Imperatore aveva installato, il Digimon demone era ora in grado di monitorare l'apertura di Digiport e la presenza di esseri umani in qualsiasi zona del Mondo Digitale. Poco prima, era stato avvertito di un Digiport che si era aperto in un settore adiacente al suo, ma privo di Dark Towers. Da quel Digiport erano usciti due esseri umani. Ora, un altro se ne era aperto nello stesso settore, e ben undici presenze umane erano state rilevate. Non poteva essere una coincidenza… E poi, erano state rilevate altre tre presenze umane in altri settori. Mephistomon non riusciva a credere alla propria fortuna: forse aveva la possibilità di sbarazzarsi di tutti i suoi nemici con un colpo solo!

"**_Quei mocciosi sono dunque venuti… credono di avere in mano il gioco, ma non hanno idea di cosa ho in serbo per loro…_**" Con una risata di crudele piacere, Mephistomon aprì una finestra sul maxischermo, nella quale era scritta una lunghissima sequenza di strane parole nell'antica lingua di DigiWorld. Fece un ultimo ritocco al testo, poi premette un pulsante di invio.

"**_Molto presto mi divertirò a vedere le loro facce sconvolte dalla paura… Arukenimon, Mummymon! Il gruppetto dei mocciosi prescelti ha deciso di farci visita! Non facciamoli aspettare!_**"

I due servitori di Mephistomon, che erano rimasti nascosti nell'ombra ad attendere ordini, fecero un passo avanti, rivelandosi. Mephistomon volse i suoi brucianti occhi scarlatti verso la donna ragno e le fece una domanda. "**_Hai fatto come ti ho detto? Dieci obelischi di controllo?_**"

"Sì, mio signore. I preparativi sono ultimati, e SkullBaluchimon è pronto a combattere." Rispose lei, prontamente.

"**_Perfetto!_**" rise Mephistomon "**_Ora, mostriamo ai Digiprescelti a quale potere hanno stupidamente deciso di opporsi… Andiamo ad accoglierli come si deve, e a mostrargli il potere di un Digimon Ultimate!_**"

Dopo un'allegra riunione e i convenevoli di rito, il gruppetto di ragazzi prescelti e Digimon iniziò a dirigersi verso il settore nero adiacente, dove, ne erano tutti convinti, li avrebbe attesi lo scontro decisivo con Devimon e i suoi scagnozzi. Sapevano che il Digimon demone avrebbe sicuramente riservato loro qualche sgradita sorpresa, ma ora che erano tutti assieme, erano sicuri che le probabilità di vittoria fossero enormemente migliorate…

Per buona parte del tragitto, i ragazzi e i loro amici digitali avevano chiacchierato allegramente, comportandosi come in una semplice uscita tra compagni. Tuttavia, quando Tentomon ritornò da un giro di ricognizione per informarli della miriade di Dark Towers che si stava stagliando all'orizzonte, l'umore si incupì immediatamente.

"Ci siamo, ragazzi! Il settore di cui Ken ci aveva parlato è molto vicino!" aveva detto il Digimon insetto "Ho visto obelischi di controllo a perdita d'occhio!"

"Allora ci siamo…" mormorò Taichi, stringendo una mano a pugno davanti a sé "Probabilmente Devimon si nasconde lì, e ci starà già aspettando…"

Il leader del primo gruppo di Digiprescelti si rivolse ai suoi amici. "D'accordo, ragazzi, ascoltate! Dobbiamo evolvere adesso i nostri Digimon, prima che si facciano sentire gli effetti delle Dark Towers!"

"OKAY!" risposero in coro diversi membri del gruppo. Tutti i Digiprescelti più 'anziani' tirarono fuori i loro Digivice e D-3, e i loro Digimon si misero davanti ad essi per riceverne energia. Un attimo dopo…

"_Agumon shinka… GREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon shinka… GARURUMON!_"

"_Biyomon shinka… BIRDRAMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka… KABUTERIMON!_"

"_Palmon shinka… TOGEMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka… __IKKAKUMON!_"

"_Patamon shinka… ANGEMON!_"

Tra lampi di luce ed effetti speciali, le forme Champion del gruppo originale riapparvero in tutta la loro gloria.

"Aaah! Da quanto tempo desideravo rivedere una scena come questa!" ruggì Greymon con aria soddisfatta, osservando i suoi compagni Digimon nella loro prima forma evoluta. Taichi non potè fare a meno di ridere divertito per il commento. "Eh, già, mette quasi nostalgia!"

Michael rimase ad osservare meravigliato il gruppo di Digimon Champion davanti a sé. Quindi erano questi gli eroi che, tre anni prima, avevano salvato il mondo quando era apparso quello strano continente (che ora lui sapeva essere DigiWorld) nel cielo… e sapere che una delle sue più care amiche faceva parte di quel gruppo gli dava un certo orgoglio!

"Michael! Io sono pronto, fammi digievolvere!" sentì la voce gracidante di Betamon che lo risvegliò dal suo stupore. Il Digiprescelto americano tirò fuori il suo Digivice e annuì. "Certamente, Betamon! Sei pronto?"

Il Digimon dall'aspetto di girino fece un cenno affermativo, mentre un fascio di luce, proveniente dal Digivice, lo avvolgeva e gli trasmetteva energia!

"_Betamon shinka… SEADRAMON!_" L'istante successivo, al posto di Betamon si ergeva in tutta la sua ragguardevole statura il maestoso serpente marino che era stato uno dei primi avversari dei Digiprescelti durante il loro primo viaggio.

Allo stesso tempo, anche Daisuke e il suo gruppo avevano preparato i Digivice per eseguire la Digievoluzione a livello Champion, tranne Hikari che aveva optato per una Armor-Digievoluzione.

"_Veemon shinka… EXVEEMON!_"

"_Wormmon shinka… STINGMON!_"

"_Armadillomon shinka… ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Hawkmon shinka… __AQUILAMON!_"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" esclamò Hikari, richiamando a sè il potere del Digimental della Luce.

"_Gatomon armor shinka… NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce!_"

"Fantastico, ci siamo tutti!" commentò Daisuke, osservando il nutrito gruppo di Digimon che gli stava davanti. "Direi che con tanti Digimon a livello Champion al nostro fianco, Devimon può già iniziare a pregare!"

"L'hai detto, Daisuke!" rispose ExVeemon "Ora andiamo là e diciamo una volta per tutte a quel pallone gonfiato come la pensiamo…" Il drago guerriero si interruppe di colpo, guardando dietro di sé con la coda dell'occhio. Come lui, anche altri Digimon erano diventati improvvisamente ansiosi e allarmati.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Jyou, guardando nella direzione verso cui ExVeemon aveva puntato lo sguardo.

"Sta arrivando qualcuno." Rispose Angemon "Non so bene chi, ma percepisco un grande potere maligno."

"Sarà sicuramente Devimon…" mormorò Takeru "E' venuto a darci il benvenuto di persona…"

"Come vuole! Ci ha risparmiato la fatica di andarlo a stanare!" replicò Daisuke, stringendo i pugni. Proprio in quel momento, Ken puntò un indice verso l'orizzonte, indicando due figure che si stavano avvicinando rapidamente.

"Un momento, guardate là! Quella… non è la jeep di Mummymon e di quella donna? E quella creatura che corre al loro fianco… che cos'è?" chiese l'ex-Imperatore.

Tutti guardarono verso la direzione che Ken aveva indicato, per vedere la jeep guidata da Mummymon, e con Arukenimon sul lato passeggeri, procedere a velocità sostenuta verso di loro. Ma la cosa che colpì ancora di più i Digiprescelti fu vedere un enorme Digimon, dall'aspetto piuttosto raccapricciante, correre al fianco del fuoristrada: sembrava lo scheletro di una gigantesca tigre dai denti a sciabola, con le ossa ricoperte di uno strano metallo azzurro e ali scheletriche che non sembravano in grado di sostenerlo in aria. La creatura era alta almeno due metri e mezzo alla spalla, e lunga in proporzione, le sue zampe erano armate di artigli, e un paio di canini ricurvi, sproporzionatamente lunghi, sporgeva dalla bocca. Il cranio della bestia era sormontato da un paio di corna ricurve, e ne aveva una, piegata verso avanti, anche in mezzo agli occhi. Infine, una strana luce rossa, che mal celava gli intenti malvagi della bestia, brillava nelle orbite vuote. Nonostante la mole, la bestia sembrava molto agile e veloce, e stava dietro alla jeep senza problemi.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **SkullBaluchimon

**Tipo: **Scheletro

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Glaive Horn, Deadly Fear

_Digimon della stessa famiglia di SkullGreymon, nato da una digievoluzione corrotta. Ogni informazione a suo riguardo è sconosciuta._

"Che… razza di Digimon è quello? Non ne ho mai visto uno simile!" domandò Michael. Al suo fianco, Mimi fece una faccia intimorita. "Qualunque cosa sia, fa paura! Sembra un ossario ambulante!"

Taichi sussultò, vedendo qualcosa, o qualcuno, in piedi sul cranio del Digimon sconosciuto, e andò a pescare il suo vecchio canocchiale che aveva usato fin da quando era più piccolo. "Aspettate, non è finita! C'è qualcun altro, lì!" esclamò, dando un'occhiata con il suo strumento.

"Cosa? Riesci a vederlo?" gli chiese Yamato. Taichi annuì. "Sì, ma… proprio non ricordo di averlo mai visto!"

Sul vetro del canocchiale di Taichi era apparso un Digimon umanoide, anch'esso dall'aspetto poco rassicurante: aveva una mostruosa testa di capra sormontata da un paio di corna nere e ricurve, ricoperta da un'ispida peluria marrone e con un paio di strisce verticali che solcavano gli occhi rossi simili a braci ardenti. Il torace, muscoloso e dalla pelle di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare nero, era decorato con una sorta di stella nera in mezzo ai pettorali, e un paio di ali da pipistrello fuoriusciva dalla schiena. Le spalle, solcate da strisce rosse, e gli avambracci, ricoperti dalla stessa peluria marrone della testa, erano mostruosamente grandi, le mani erano artigliate, mentre il resto delle braccia, dalle spalle ai gomiti, era quasi scheletrico e decorato con strisce nere e rosse. La creatura si sorreggeva su un paio di robuste zampe caprine, terminanti in zoccoli neri.

Prima che il gruppo dei bambini prescelti potesse fare qualcosa, la jeep e il gigantesco Digimon dall'aspetto di scheletro si erano avvicinati, e si erano fermati a circa una decina di metri. Tutti i ragazzi e i loro Digimon trattennero involontariamente il respiro, fissando il gruppo di nemici e attendendo la loro prossima mossa.

Finalmente, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, Mimi puntò lo sguardo verso Arukenimon e Mummymon. "Miyako… quelli sono i due Digimon di cui parlavate, che trasformano le Dark Towers in Digimon?"

La ragazza con gli occhiali strinse gli occhi con rabbia. "Sì, sono loro… Mummymon e quella strega che lo accompagna…" sibilò.

"Arukenimon, prego." Precisò la donna con tono spocchioso.

Daisuke volse lo sguardo verso il Digimon dall'aspetto caprino. "Però… quell'altro buffone non lo conosciamo proprio…"

Il diretto interessato, dalla sua postazione sulla testa di SkullBaluchimon, sostenne lo sguardo indignato del ragazzino, facendo un sorrisetto di sufficienza. "**_Ma bene… finalmente ci incontriamo di nuovo, Digiprescelti, e vedo che avete invitato un altro po' di amichetti alla festa. Finalmente, potrò avere la mia vendetta per quello che avete fatto alla mia forma precedente…_**" tuonò il demone.

"Cosa?" esclamò Sora "Forma precedente? Sei Devimon, vero? O meglio… la sua forma evoluta…"

Il demone rispose gettando indietro la testa e scoppiando in una terribile risata. "**_HAHAHAHAAA! Avete ragione, perdonate i miei modi! Non mi sono nemmeno presentato!_**" disse con aria falsamente apologetica. Si ricompose rapidamente e fece un inchino da gentleman.

"**_Ho l'onore di essere… Mephistomon! Piacere di rivedervi, Digiprescelti!_**"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Mephistomon

**Anche chiamato: **Mephismon

**Tipo: **Malvagio

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Dark Cloud, Black Sabbath

_Questo Digimon, nato da elementi di puro odio e malvagità, cerca di distruggere tutto ciò che gli sta attorno! I suoi poteri sono enormi, ed è specializzato in maledizioni._

"Cosa? Mephistomon?" fece eco Koushiro "Non ho mai sentito di un Digimon con un nome del genere…"

"**_E, per rispondere alla domanda della Digiprescelta dell'Amore…_**" proseguì il demone, facendo una pausa per fare maggior effetto "**_No, temo che qui ci sia un errore. La mia forma precedente… non era Devimon!_**"

L'annuncio colse tutti tra capo e collo. I Digiprescelti rimasero sbalorditi, vedendo le loro aspettative disattese in maniera così brusca. "Non… non sei la nuova forma di Devimon? E allora… come si spiegano i Black Gear… e tutto il resto?" chiese Jyou.

Mephistomon guardò dall'alto in basso il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità. "**_Immagino che questo sia il momento in cui il 'cattivo' rivela tutto agli 'eroi', non è così? E va bene…_**" sghignazzò un'altra volta, poi proseguì "**_Innanzitutto, credo sia giusto dirvi quale fosse la mia forma precedente. Suppongo che ve la ricordiate molto bene, voi della vecchia generazione… dopotutto, ero… anzi, ERAVAMO… il Digimon più potente che entrambi i mondi abbiamo mai conosciuto!_**"

Quel verbo, usato al plurale, fece accendere una lampadina a Taichi, che sobbalzò per la sorpresa. "Ma allora… tu sei… una nuova forma di… Apocalymon!"

"Che cosa? Apocalymon?" trasalì Michael "Non era quel bestione a forma di poliedro che è apparso nel cielo… in occasione della crisi di tre anni fa?"

"Ugh… sì, è proprio lui…" mormorò Mimi, sentendo improvvisamente girare la testa.

Daisuke strinse i denti. Aveva visto Apocalymon assiso nel cielo di Odaiba in occasione della battaglia finale di tre anni prima, e immaginava quanto fosse potente e temibile. Era quasi riuscito ad eliminare i Digiprescelti e distruggere entrambi i mondi, e se non fosse stato per un miracolo compiuto all'ultimo momento dai ragazzi, ci sarebbe davvero riuscito. Ed ora, se lo ritrovavano davanti, in una nuova forma!

Mephistomon gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere, sotto gli occhi attoniti dei Digiprescelti. "**_Corretto, Digiprescelto del Coraggio! Dieci e lode! Ero quasi riuscito a ridurre il Mondo Digitale e quello Reale al loro giusto stato di nulla assoluto, quando voi avete rovinato ogni cosa. Per tre anni ho vagato in quell'inferno conosciuto come Dark Area, non pensando ad altro che a vendicarmi e completare la mia opera di distruzione. Ma i miei dati erano stati dispersi, e non avrei potuto, neanche volendo, ammassare nuovamente una simile mole di dati per ricostruire il mio corpo!_**"

"Scommetto quello che volete che con quanto ci hai appena detto c'entra il fatto che noi credessimo di avere a che fare con Devimon!" commentò Koushiro, sostenendo lo sguardo colmo d'odio di Mephistomon. "Di tutti i nemici che abbiamo affrontato e distrutto, Devimon era quello di livello più basso: era solo un Champion, mentre gli altri erano tutti a livello Ultimate o Mega, e questo comportava una minore quantità di dati da rimettere insieme per potersi manifestare nuovamente nel Mondo Digitale! Perciò… hai integrato i dati di Devimon, che ancora fluttuavano nella Dark Area, nella tua struttura, e hai approfittato di quel varco di cui Ken ci ha parlato per inviare tali dati nel Mondo Digitale vero e proprio, a formare il corpo di Chimeramon! Dopo la distruzione di Chimeramon, i tuoi dati, o meglio quelli di Devimon, sono rimasti nel Mondo Digitale, e tu hai potuto iniziare a ricostruirti un corpo."

"**_Intelligente e intuitivo come al solito, Digiprescelto della Conoscenza! Un dieci e lode anche a te! Ma non era solo questo il motivo per cui ho scelto i dati di Devimon per ricostruire il mio corpo! Sapete indovinare qual è l'altro?_**" chiese Mephistomon. Sembrava che la nuova forma di Apocalymon si divertisse a tenere sulle spine i ragazzi.

"Credo di immaginarlo." Rispose Ken, scuotendo la testa "Utilizzando i dati di Devimon, hai acquisito anche la sua conoscenza sull'uso dei Black Gear, e l'hai usata per impiantare quei diabolici congegni in quei due Digimon che ti accompagnano in questo momento!" volse lo sguardo verso Arukenimon e Mummymon, che restavano immobili al loro posto, con aria divertita. "Ti serviva per mandare qualcun altro a fare il lavoro sporco, mentre tu te ne stavi nascosto, recuperando le forze! E quando il tuo potere è ritornato a livelli abbastanza alti… hai potuto crearti un nuovo corpo e tornare a terrorizzare DigiWorld!"

Mephistomon annuì, sempre con quel sogghigno atroce sulle labbra "**_Proprio così, Imperatore! Ed è proprio a questo punto che sei entrato in gioco tu! Anzi… in realtà eri entrato in gioco già da prima, da quel giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati e tu sei diventato l'Imperatore Digimon!_**"

"Che… cosa?" esclamò Ken, ritornando con la mente a quel giorno in cui, giunto in quello strano e inquietante mondo privo di colore, aveva sentito quella voce che lo aveva convinto a muovere i primi passi sulla via del male "Allora… quella voce che ho sentito quel giorno… era la tua!"

"**_Indovinato, moccioso! Nella pietosa condizione in cui ti trovavi, è stato un gioco da ragazzi convincerti a cedere il tuo spirito alle forze delle tenebre!_**" rispose Mephistomon, chiaramente compiaciuto "**_Nei panni dell'Imperatore, hai disseminato le tue Dark Towers, tra l'altro composte dello stesso materiale dei Black Gears e per questo facilmente manipolabili da Devimon, o da chi ne possiede i dati… per tutto DigiWorld, preparandomi involontariamente un esercito che non avrei dovuto fare altro che animare e guidare alla distruzione di entrambi i mondi! Certo, non mi aspettavo che oltre a voi ci fossero altri bambini prescelti, e per questo sono stato costretto a raggruppare numerose Dark Towers per sottrarle alla distruzione… ma alla fine, tutto è andato come da previsione, e di questo devo ringraziare soltanto te, mio POVERO RAGAZZINO SVIATO!_**" Mephistomon, per pura crudeltà, aveva ripetuto le parole che aveva detto a Ken quel giorno in cui, sotto forma di spirito, gli aveva parlato per la prima volta. Tutti i Digiprescelti stavano stringendo i denti, disgustati dalla codardia del loro avversario, mentre l'ex-Imperatore teneva gli occhi rivolti verso il terreno e i pugni chiusi, tremando visibilmente.

"Sei… uno spregevole vigliacco!" ringhiò Yamato, guardando dritto negli occhi Mephistomon. Il demone non fece nemmeno caso alle parole del biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia, e si alzò in aria con un rapido colpo d'ali.

"**_Ed ora, tutto quello che rimane da fare per completare i miei piani è distruggervi! Vai, SkullBaluchimon! Annienta i bambini prescelti!_**"

A queste parole del suo creatore, SkullBaluchimon, che fino ad allora era rimasto immobile, gettò indietro la testa e ruggì, mostrando gli artigli sulle zampe anteriori, mentre la luce rossa e maligna che brillava nelle sue orbite vuote si faceva più brillante. Mummymon fece marcia indietro e si scostò di alcuni metri per dare maggior spazio al gigantesco Digimon scheletrico, mentre i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti si mettevano in posizione di guardia. Non si preannunciava un combattimento facile, per niente…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Phew! Un altro chappy completato! Spero che vi piacerà! Non ho molto da dire, ora come ora, perciò vi saluto e vi do appuntamento al prossimo paragrafo, dove entrerà in scena qualche altro nemico dei Digiprescelti (uno dei quali ha avuto un ruolo assurdamente limitato nella serie originale…). Ciao!

Justice Gundam


	10. Digievoluzione DNA!

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Wow, pare che il mio ultimo capitolo abbia avuto un notevole successo! Non credevo, sinceramente, che la mia storia sarebbe stata così ben accetta dal pubblico della Erika's Fanfiction Page!

Agumon: I nostri complimenti, autore! Ci auguriamo che continui così!

Justice: Io certo non risparmierò alcuno sforzo per scrivere la miglior storia possibile. Ringrazio infinitamente tutti coloro che hanno recensito – non sapete quanto mi renda felice sentire le vostre parole di incoraggiamento!

Wormmon: Per rispondere alle recensioni… sì, certo, Francesca, dieci Dark Towers non sono molte, se consideriamo che BlackWarGreymon – uno dei Digimon più potenti delle prime due serie, forse secondo solo a Daemon e MaloMyotismon – era composto da ben cento… però in questo momento, i Digiprescelti possono arrivare soltanto al livello Champion, che è insufficiente a contrastare un Ultimate come SkullBaluchimon!

Biyomon: Per quanto riguarda la questione di Ken… eh, già, ma purtroppo l'autore si deve un po' attenere al ruolo che aveva nella serie. Dopotutto, Ken è un ragazzo tormentato e fondamentalmente triste, a causa dei tragici eventi del suo passato e di quell'alter-ego che gli è stato imposto… Infine, per quanto riguarda i Digiprescelti internazionali… l'autore dice che non aveva niente contro di loro, ma non riusciva a farceli stare tutti! Così, si è limitato ai quattro che gli erano piaciuti di più…

Veemon: Ormai, Driger, come Francesca, è diventata una nostra affezionata lettrice! Grazie per i complimenti, e… l'autore mi dice che ti fa a sua volta i complimenti per la tua storia, Neo Digimon Adventure! Brava!

Gomamon: Hey, Killkenny! Forse la situazione ti sembra apocalittica perché il nuovo nemico si è rivelato essere una nuova forma di Apocalymon… logico, no? Hehehehehee… (si guarda attorno, e vede tutti gli altri Digimon che lo guardano malissimo) Beh? Che avete da guardarmi tanto? Non era bella, la battuta?

Terriermon (apparendo da chissà dove): HEY! Non mi rubare la scena! Sono io quello che fa le battute!

Gomamon: Tu? Ma se nella storia non appari neanche, sottospecie di coniglio!

Terriermon: Grr… aspetta che si arrivi al crossover, e ti faccio vedere io…

Jianliang (apparendo anche lui da chissà dove): Terriermon! Quante volte te lo devo dire che non devi interferire nelle fanfiction delle altre serie! Non puoi aspettare che tocchi a noi Tamers, per fare commenti?

Terriermon (balza sulla spalla del suo Tamer e fa un segno di vittoria): Momentai, Jian! Stavo solo rivendicando una mia prerogativa!

Jianliang (scuote la testa e sorride): Te l'ho detto una volta, e te lo dico di nuovo: sei incorreggibile!

Takato: Ehm… chiedo umilmente scusa ai lettori… io e i miei amici ci scusiamo di questo inconveniente, e togliamo il disturbo…

Juri: Mi scuso anch'io… (si mette la calza-burattino sulla mano) …_e anch'io! Woof!_

Ruki (scuotendo la testa): Che scena idiota…

Gomamon: Tornando al discorso di prima… no, Etemon non ci sarà in questa storia… l'autore lo odia con tutto sé stesso, e sinceramente non riesco a dargli torto!

Gabumon: Poi, diamo il benvenuto a Miele. L'autore ringrazia per i tuoi commenti entusiastici e per gli auguri di buone vacanze! Per quanto riguarda Garrick, temo di non poter aggiungere nulla a quanto già detto su Mephistomon. Bisognerà aspettare per saperlo…

Agumon: Infine, un caldo benvenuto a Mel '91. Grazie per la recensione!

Gabumon: Ora, se non ci sono altri problemi, credo che possiamo dare il via al decimo capitolo della storia, e… Huh?

Calumon (atterra sulle spalle di Gabumon): Ciao! Vuoi giocare con me, calu?

Tutti i Digimon tranne Gabumon: (sghignazzano)

Gabumon: (sospira) Ma perché a me?

**Capitolo 10 – Digievoluzione DNA!**

In un piccolo bosco del Mondo Digitale, era in corso un mortale gioco del gatto col topo… un gruppetto di Fugamon, creati da alcune Dark Towers residue, stava perlustrando ogni angolo della foresta in cerca di alcune prede che erano sfuggite loro. Le suddette prede, in quel momento, si erano nascoste dietro alcuni cespugli, mettendosi controvento in modo da evitare che i crudeli Digimon dall'aspetto di orchi sentissero il loro odore.

"Catherine… tutto ok? Ci stanno ancora dietro?" chiese una vocina dal tono distinto. La proprietaria era un Digimon dall'aspetto di pianta, con un piccolo corpo di colore verde chiaro e grandi fiori viola che si aprivano alla fine delle braccia, come mani. Il collo del piccolo Digimon era circondato da una corolla di petali rossi, e una sorta di caschetto rosso ricopriva la sua testa.

La sua compagna, Catherine, era una ragazzina di circa dodici o tredici anni, con lunghi capelli biondi tenuti fermi da un cerchietto rosso e grandi occhi azzurri. Indossava un elegante vestito rosso con gonna dello stesso colore, e lunghe calze bianche con scarpe nere. Aveva un'aria molto distinta, che sembrava non essere eccessivamente disturbata dalla paura che lei sentiva in quel momento.

"_Oui_, Floramon, tutto bene… Per il momento li abbiamo persi…" rispose Catherine "Ma non siamo in grado di affrontare tutti quei bestioni da sole… dobbiamo tornare indietro adesso!" Parlava con un fortissimo accento francese, con tanto di erre moscia e esse leggermente strascicata, e stava stringendo in una mano un Digivice vecchio modello, uguale a quello dei primi Digiprescelti.

Floramon annuì, indicando uno schermo televisivo che si trovava a pochi metri dalla loro posizione. "Guarda là, Catherine! Possiamo aprire un Digiport da lì e tornare nel Mondo Reale prima che quei bestioni si accorgano di qualsiasi cosa!" La ragazzina annuì, e puntò il piccolo strumento contro la televisione.

"Molto bene, allora! Vieni, Floramon, ce ne andiamo di qui!"

Cercando di non fare rumore per non allertare l'udito fine dei Fugamon, Catherine e Floramon si avvicinarono di soppiatto allo schermo-portale, gettando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata dietro di sé per sicurezza. Finalmente, giunsero alla distanza giusta per attivare il Digiport.

"Torniamo a casa, Floramon! DIGIPORT OPEN!" esclamò Catherine.

Ma, con grande sgomento suo e del suo Digimon, lo schermo della televisione restò spento. Non si era aperto nessun portale.

"Cosa?" mormorò Floramon, a voce più bassa possibile "Ma che succede? Come mai siamo ancora qui?"

Catherine deglutì, dando un'occhiata allo schermo del suo Digivice. Il piccolo congegno cominciò ad emettere un acuto _bip bip,_ mentre sullo schermo a cristalli liquidi apparivano in successione varie luci multicolore, alla cui funzione la ragazzina non voleva neanche iniziare a pensare. Catherine si limitò a spalancare gli occhi e impallidire, rendendosi conto di essere intrappolata a DigiWorld! "_Mon Dieu_… c'è qualcosa che non va! Qualcosa impedisce al Digivice di funzionare correttamente!"

Un ruggito abbastanza fragoroso da scuotere le foglie degli alberi più vicini fece sobbalzare la Digiprescelta francese e la sua partner. I Fugamon che stavano loro alle costole le avevano individuate, e si stavano avvicinando al loro nascondiglio con le clave alzate e pronte a colpire. Catherine contò cinque bestioni con la pelle arancione e gli indumenti leopardati avvicinarsi con intenti omicidi…

"Catherine, io suggerirei di lasciar perdere questa storia del Digivice, e concentrarci sulla fuga!" consigliò Floramon.

"Concordo pienamente, _mon amie_…" replicò Catherine, prendendo in braccio il suo Digimon e iniziando a correre il più velocemente possibile in direzione opposta ai Fugamon. Mentre la ragazzina cercava, come meglio poteva, di farsi strada tra i rami e il fogliame, sentendo continuamente i ruggiti dei Digimon artificiali alle sue spalle, una domanda continuava ad echeggiarle nella mente.

"_Ma che succede? Che sta succedendo? DigiWorld è precipato nel caos!_"

In un altro settore…

"Hey, Rosa, che succede? C'è qualche problema?" chiese Gotsumon, un Digimon dall'aspetto di un piccolo umanoide fatto di rocce grigie, alla sua partner, una ragazzina dai capelli castani legati in un paio di trecce, con addosso un vestitino rosa, corti blue-jeans e sandali. In quel momento, Rosa stava armeggiando con un Digivice vecchio modello davanti ad un altro schermo televisivo, che in teoria avrebbe dovuto aprire un portale verso il Mondo Reale.

"Puoi dirlo che c'è qualche problema!" esclamò Rosa con tono molto irritato, agitando in aria il suo Digivice come se questo avesse potuto risolvere il problema "Questo affare non funziona più! Continua a darmi tutte queste stupide lucette colorate, ma si rifiuta di aprire un portale! Ma non hanno una garanzia, questi cosi? Presenterò un reclamo alla ditta che li produce! Esigo un rimpiazzo immediato!"

Gotsumon stava osservando la sua furiosa partner con gli occhi sgranati, mentre una libellula nera gli svolazzava dietro la testa. "Garanzia? Reclamo? Ditta? Non è che potresti spiegarmi di cosa stai parlando?"

Rosa sospirò, cercando di calmarsi. "Va bene, va bene… lasciamo perdere i termini tecnici… il problema è che adesso il mio Digivice non riesce più a farmi tornare nel Mondo Reale, e non ho una gran voglia di restare bloccata qui! Gotsumon, non è che per caso sapresti dirmi cosa sta succedendo, e perché il mio Digivice mi fa questi scherzi?"

La ragazzina si chinò, tenendo il Digivice nel palmo della mano per mostrarlo al suo Digimon. "Ecco, guarda! Non appena ho cercato di aprire il portale, è andato in tilt!" spiegò Rosa. Gotsumon, guardando lo schermo a cristalli liquidi, si rese conto che, effettivamente, stava cambiando rapidamente colore, passando dal giallo al rosso, dal verde al blu in poche frazioni di secondo. Il Digivice continuava ad emettere uno strano _bip bip _che indicava probabilmente un guasto, ma Gotsumon non aveva proprio idea di cosa potesse trattarsi.

Il piccolo Digimon roccioso scosse la testa con aria desolata. "Mi dispiace, Rosa… non ho la più pallida idea di cosa possa aver causato una cosa del genere. E' la prima volta che mi trovo davanti ad un problema come questo… Hey, ora ha smesso!"

In effetti, mentre Gotsumon parlava, lo schermo del Digivice aveva smesso di brillare e cambiare colore, e anche di emettere quell'irritante suono. Era tornato alla normalità, senza esibire alcun sintomo di guasto o malfunzionamento.

"E ora, perché ha smesso?" chiese Rosa, domandolo più a sé stessa che a chiunque altro.

"Mah… Rosa, perché non provi adesso a riaprire il Digiport, e vedere se funziona?" propose Gotsumon. La Digiprescelta messicana annuì, stringendo di nuovo il Digivice tra le dita e puntandolo allo schermo televisivo davanti a sé.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" esclamò, aspettandosi questa volta di essere risucchiata assieme al suo Digimon nel vortice di luci e colori a cui era ormai abituata. Ma, sfortunatamente, ancora una volta il televisore rimase inerte, mentre il Digivice ricominciò a dare i numeri e a sfornare quelle stupidissime lucette!

Una venuzza pulsante apparve sulla nuca di Rosa, mentre lei stringeva i denti per l'irritazione e il disappunto. "_Pero que demonios pasa?_ Possibile che di tutti i momenti in cui avrebbe potuto guastarsi, questo affare abbia deciso di farlo proprio mentre eravamo a DigiWorld?" strillò la ragazzina, mischiando ai suoi discorsi qualche parola in spagnolo.

Gotsumon sospirò, facendo uscire dalla bocca una nuvoletta stilizzata di vapore bianco. Si preannunciava una LUNGA giornata…

In un altro settore ancora, davanti ad un ulteriore televisore-portale, un altro Digiprescelto non facente parte del gruppo di Odaiba stava avendo problemi simili…

"Cosa significa che non funziona, Derek? Dovrebbe aver già aperto il Digiport verso il Mondo Reale!" esclamò con tono burbero un Digimon dall'aspetto di granchio, delle dimensioni di un tasso, completamente coperto da una corazza grigio-blu, con chiazze rosse sparse per il carapace, le zampe e le chele. L'ultimo paio di zampe era più grosso degli altri, e una delle chele era molto più grande dell'altra.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Crabmon

**Anche chiamato:** Ganimon

**Tipo:** Crostaceo

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Rookie

**Attacchi:** Scissors Attack, Crabmeat Bomber

_Un Digimon acquatico protetto da una robusta corazza. Attacca con una velocità insospettabile, artigliando i nemici con le potenti chele._

Il suo partner umano, un ragazzo dai capelli ricci di colore castano chiaro, con addosso una t-shirt bianca con scritto 'Caraibbean' sul davanti, pantaloncini arancioni e sandali, scosse la testa, guardando il suo Digivice con aria desolata. "Significa proprio quello che hai sentito, Crabmon! Per qualche motivo, non siamo più in grado di tornare nel Mondo Reale! Quando provo a puntare il mio Digivice verso lo schermo, mi dà queste strane luci e fa questi rumori…" si riferiva all'acuto _bip bip _che proveniva dal piccolo congegno "Tu sai per caso cosa potrebbe significare?"

Derek si chinò e appoggiò il Digivice vicino al suo amico digitale, che osservò con aria interrogativa lo strano gioco di luci sullo schermo, che continuò per qualche istante per poi cessare. Il grosso granchio scosse la chela più piccola, come a dire di no.

"Fino a pochi istanti fa, non credevo neanche che un Digivice potesse fare una cosa del genere!" rispose Crabmon "Se vuoi la mia, credo che ci dovremmo mettere alla ricerca di qualcuno che ne sappia di più, e che ci capisca di più di Digivice!"

"Beh, non è una cattiva idea…" ammise Derek, mettendo via il suo Digivice "Ma… hai idea di chi potrebbe essere questo qualcuno?"

Il grosso granchio sorrise furbescamente. "Certo che ce l'ho, ed è più di una semplice idea! Ti dice niente il nome Gennai?"

I Digimon dei bambini prescelti fecero tutti un passo in avanti, pronti ad affrontare il possente SkullBaluchimon che stava avanzando minacciosamente verso di loro e cercando nel contempo di proteggere i loro partner umani. Ben presto, lo scheletrico Digimon si ritrovò davanti ben dodici Digimon a livello Champion e un Digimon a livello Armor, tutti determinati e pronti alla battaglia.

"I numeri non sono esattamente dalla vostra parte, eh?" Daisuke non potè trattenersi dal vantare la superiorità numerica del suo gruppo "Siamo in tredici, mentre il vostro bestione è da solo!"

La risposta di Arukenimon fu una risata soffocata. "Huhuhuu… a quanto vedo, non hai imparato molto dalle tue esperienze come Digiprescelto, moccioso! Nel caso tu non te ne sia accorto, i vostri Digimon sono quasi tutti Champion, mentre SkullBaluchimon è un Ultimate, creato dalla fusione di dieci Dark Towers! I numeri non sempre hanno importanza, povero sciocco!"

"Purtroppo è così…" ammise Koushiro a malincuore "C'è un notevole divario di potenza tra un Digimon a livello Champion e uno a livello Ultimate, e i nostri Digimon potrebbero non essere sufficientemente forti da oltrepassare le difese di SkullBaluchimon!"

"Ma… stai scherzando, vero? In tredici contro uno, e dici che potrebbero non farcela?" esclamò Miyako, guardando con crescente panico SkullBaluchimon che si avvicinava.

"Andiamo! Anche se questo ossario ambulante è potente, tutti i Digimon hanno un punto debole!" esclamò Daisuke, nel cui vocabolario non sembrava esserci spazio per la parola 'arrendersi' "Non dobbiamo fare altro che trovare il suo!"

"Certo… parli come se la cosa fosse facile…" replicò Michael, con un certo sarcasmo.

"**_Hmm, interessante…_**" tuonò Mephistomon, restando sospeso in aria a diversi metri da terra "**_Allora vediamo come fate, tu e i tuoi ridicoli amici, a trovare il punto debole di SkullBaluchimon! Credo che avrò di che divertirmi!_**"

Furono ExVeemon e Greymon a dare inizio alla battaglia, balzando in avanti e attaccando SkullBaluchimon sui due lati.

"Per quanto sia potente, non riuscirà a tenerci testa, se lo attacchiamo tutti assieme!" esclamò il drago azzurro, facendo risplendere il marchio a forma di X sul suo petto. Un attimo dopo, aprì le braccia e scagliò il suo attacco "**Vee Laser!**"

"Allora vediamo di tenerlo sotto pressione! **Nova Blast!**" replicò Greymon, sputando una palla di fuoco contro il Digimon artificiale. SkullBaluchimon fece un paio di passi indietro, con rapidità insospettabile, e schivò entrambi i colpi.

"Ha! Cosa credevate di fargli, con un attacco così telegrafato?" li prese in giro Arukenimon dal sedile passeggeri della sua jeep. La risposta arrivò un attimo dopo, da Birdramon e Aquilamon.

"Distrarlo, ovviamente! **Meteor Wing!**"

"**Blast Rings!**"

Mentre SkullBaluchimon era impegnato a scansare gli attacchi di ExVeemon e Greymon, i due Digimon dall'aspetto di uccelli da preda si erano portati sopra di lui, e avevano iniziato a bombardarlo con i loro attacchi a distanza. Lingue di fuoco e anelli di energia piovvero sul terreno e sul corpo del mostro, creando numerose esplosioni che sollevarono un polverone attorno al Digimon scheletrico.

"Argh! Così non si vede un cavolo!" protestò Daisuke, riparandosi gli occhi.

"Attenta, Birdramon!" Sora, da terra, avvertì il suo Digimon "Non è ancora finito!"

Una frazione di secondo dopo, la terrificante sagoma di SkullBaluchimon emerse con un balzo dalla nuvola di polvere e puntò a tutta velocità contro Birdramon e Aquilamon. I due Digimon uccello sussultarono, rendendosi conto che il loro attacco combinato non lo aveva nemmeno scalfito!

"**Hand of Fate!**" risuonò la voce di Angemon. Mentre SkullBaluchimon si stava avventando contro Birdramon e Aquilamon, il Digimon angelo volò rapidamente davanti a loro e scagliò un raggio di luce dorata contro la bestia creata dalle Dark Towers. SkullBaluchimon non fu in grado di fare nulla per schivare o amortizzare il colpo, e venne centrato in pieno, venendo scagliato a terra con un ruggito di rabbia.

"Ow! Immagino che facesse male!" commentò un preoccupato Mummymon. Arukenimon, tuttavia, non sembrava condividere la sua ansia.

"Davvero? Osserva e impara, cervello di mummia!"

Infatti, un attimo dopo, SkullBaluchimon si rimise in piedi, apparentemente illeso dopo tutti quegli attacchi! I Digiprescelti sapevano che non sarebbe stato facile sconfiggere un Ultimate, anche con così tanti Champion, ma si aspettavano di aver almeno aperto qualche varco nella sua difesa…

"Come puoi vedere, il nostro campione non andrà giù con così poco!" proseguì Arukenimon con tono soddisfatto. A diversi metri di altezza sopra il campo di battaglia, Mephistomon sghignazzò e lanciò una frecciata ai Digiprescelti. "**Allora, mocciosi? Non ditemi che è tutto qui quello che sapete fare! Eppure siete riusciti a sconfiggere la mia forma precedente! Che vergogna, ora siete talmente deboli che un semplice Ultimate vi dà problemi…**"

Daisuke si sentì il sangue bollire nelle vene. "Ah, sì? Ora ti facciamo vedere noi quanto siamo deboli! Vai, ExVeemon! Suonale, a quel mucchietto d'ossa e a quel caprone!"

"L'hai detto, Dai! **Critical Crunch!**" rispose l'enorme drago, balzando verso la coda di SkullBaluchimon e afferrandola nelle fauci. Poi, prima che il Digimon scheletrico potesse reagire, ExVeemon voltò rapidamente la testa e mollò la presa, facendo volare il suo avversario per diversi metri! Sfortunatamente, il mostro scheletrico fece una manovra acrobatica in aria e riuscì ad atterrare in piedi.

"**_E' il momento, SkullBaluchimon! Mostra il tuo attacco Deadly Fear!_**" ordinò Mephistomon. Il Digimon artificiale rispose volgendo lo sguardo verso il gruppetto di Digimon che lo stava affrontando (ExVeemon, Greymon, Birdramon, Aquilamon e Angemon) e ruggendo fragorosamente. Un attimo dopo, la luce rossa brillante nei suoi occhi aumentò di intensità, ed esplose in un'onda di energia che travolse i Digimon, scagliandoli al suolo in un groviglio di corpi.

"Oh, no, RAGAZZI!" esclamò Taichi. Lui e gli altri corsero al fianco dei loro Digimon, mentre ExVeemon cercava di mettersi in piedi.

"Urgh… Troppo forte… non siamo riusciti neanche a fargli un graffio…" grugnì ExVeemon, scuotendo la testa. SkullBaluchimon ruggì di nuovo, preparandosi a scagliare un altro attacco Deadly Fear, quando qualcosa lo fece inciampare, costringendolo con le zampe posteriori a terra!

"Sorpreso?" esclamò Seadramon, che aveva avvolto le sue possenti spire attorno ai quarti posteriori di SkullBaluchimon, impedendogli di muoversi liberamente. Il Digimon scheletrico lanciò un acuto strillo di rabbia e cercò di colpire Seadramon con gli artigli anteriori, ma Nefertimon lo fermò. "**Cat's Eye Beam!**"

Il fascio di energia verde che Nefertimon aveva scagliato dal suo copricapo centrò SkullBaluchimon sopra la spalla, costringendolo ad interrompere l'attacco.

"Bel colpo, Nefertimon!" si complimentò Hikari. Seadramon non si fece sfuggire quell'occasione e avvolse le proprie spire anche attorno alle zampe anteriori di SkullBaluchimon, bloccandone effettivamente ogni movimento!

"E ora vediamo come riesci a schivare il mio attacco! **Ice Blast!**" Il maestoso serpente marino spalancò la bocca e lanciò una raffica di stalattiti di ghiaccio a distanza ravvicinata, colpendo SkullBaluchimon al muso. Il Digimon artificiale ruggì di rabbia e dolore, mentre le affilate lame di ghiaccio si infrangevano su di lui e gli ostruivano la visuale.

"Ottimo lavoro, Seadramon!" esclamò Michael.

Rapidamente come si era avvolto, Seadramon sciolse SkullBaluchimon dalla sua stretta letale, permettendo agli altri Digimon di attaccare. "Adesso, ragazzi! Presto, prima che si riprenda!"

"Non ce lo facciamo dire due volte! **Harpoon Torpedo!**" esclamò Ikkakumon, lanciando il suo corno come un missile contro SkullBaluchimon

"**Electro Shocker!**" Kabuterimon creò una grossa sfera di energia elettrica tra le zampe e la scagliò contro l'avversario.

"**Needle Shower!**" Togemon espulse una raffica di spine dal suo corpo, tutte dirette contro SkullBaluchimon.

"**Howling Blaster!**" ruggì Garurumon, soffiando una fiammata blu dalle fauci. Tutti gli attacchi investirono lo stordito SkullBaluchimon, colpendolo con precisione chirurgica e costringendolo ad indietreggiare. I Digimon di Iori e Ken colsero l'occasione per sferrare i loro attacchi.

"**Spiking Strike!**" esclamò Stingmon, estraendo la sua lama laser dalla corazza sull'avambraccio e trafiggendo una delle zampe anteriori di SkullBaluchimon.

"**Mega Pressure!**" ruggì Ankylomon, scagliandosi a tutta velocità contro il Digimon scheletrico e colpendolo in pieno con una testata. SkullBaluchimon riuscì a non cadere, ma l'impatto lo scagliò indietro, facendogli scavare delle trincee nel terreno con i suoi affilati artigli!

"E' il momento, ragazzi! Finiamolo, ora o mai più!" esclamò Daisuke, mentre il suo Digimon e quelli di Taichi, Sora, Miyako e Takeru si rialzavano, o si sollevavano di nuovo in aria, e racimolavano altra energia per attaccare di nuovo SkullBaluchimon.

"**Vee Laser!**"

"**Nova Blast!**"

"**Meteor Wing!**"

"**Blast Rings!**"

"**Hand of Fate!**"

I cinque attacchi combinati sfrecciarono verso SkullBaluchimon e impattarono contro di esso con un fragore assordante, soffocando il ruggito della bestia e sollevando un altro nuvolone di polvere. I Digiprescelti si schermarono gli occhi con le mani, tentando al tempo stesso di mantenere lo sguardo sul punto in cui SkullBaluchimon era scomparso, attendendo col fiato sospeso di vedere il risultato dei loro attacchi.

La risposta, che fece loro gelare il sangue, fu un ruggito basso e cupo, pieno di rabbia.

"Che cosa? E' ancora in piedi… dopo tutti quegli attacchi?" mormorò Ken, spalancando gli occhi.

"Non è possibile! Qualsiasi altro Digimon sarebbe crollato!" fu il commento di Michael. Ma, quando la polvere finalmente si diradò, tutti poterono vedere SkullBaluchimon che si rialzava: la mole di attacchi lo aveva fatto cadere a terra, e in diversi punti del suo corpo, il metallo azzurro era stato eroso, rivelando il nero granito delle Dark Towers sotto di esso. SkullBaluchimon era danneggiato, ma chiaramente ancora in grado di combattere, e sembrava infuriato per essere stato messo in ginocchio da avversari così inferiori.

Dalla sua posizione di vantaggio, Mephistomon storse leggermente il naso, rendendosi conto che la sua creatura mostrava qualche barlume di emozione. "_E' strano…_" pensò tra sé il Digimon demone "_Un Digimon creato dagli obelischi di controllo non dovrebbe provare emozioni…_"

Comunque, decise di non pensarci e scosse la testa. "**_Non perdere tempo, SkullBaluchimon! Colpisci quei vermi con il tuo Glaive Horn!_**"

Il Digimon artificiale obbedì all'istante, e le tre corna che aveva sul cranio iniziarono a brillare di una strana luce bianca, prima di staccarsi e partire come razzi verso i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti. (Nota dell'autore: non sapendo che aspetto hanno gli attacchi di SkullBaluchimon, mi sto inventando sul momento…)

"Accidenti! Ragazzi, schivate!" esclamò Greymon, vedendo uno dei tre missili tracciare una parabola in aria e scendere verso il suo gruppo! Angemon, Birdramon e Aquilamon riuscirono a disperdersi, mentre Greymon ed ExVeemon si gettavano di lato. Più in là, gli altri due missili stavano scendendo verso il gruppo di Garurumon e degli altri, che si sparpagliarono per evitare l'attacco.

Si sentì un boato assordante quando i missili lanciati da SkullBaluchimon impattarono contro il suolo ed esplosero, scatenando un'onda d'urto che investì tutti i Digimon, scagliandoli a terra e facendo regredire Seadramon e Togemon al livello Rookie.

"Betamon!" esclamò Michael, correndo al fianco del suo Digimon, che stava scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela.

"Oh, no, Palmon! Come va?" chiese Mimi, prendendo in braccio il piccolo Digimon pianta. Palmon scosse la testa e rispose, con tono di scuse. "Mi dispiace, Mimi… non siamo abbastanza forti per fermarlo…"

Koushiro strinse i denti, mentre le corna riapparivano come per magia sulla testa di SkullBaluchimon. Immaginava che per dei Champion sarebbe stato difficile battere un Ultimate, ma non si aspettava un simile divario di potenza. Se solo i loro Digimon avessero potuto digievolvere a livello Ultimate, allora avrebbero sicuramente vinto, ma così…

"**_Huhuhuhuu… Allora, vi siete resi conto di quale potere è al mio comando?_**" tuonò Mephistomon "**_E considerate che SkullBaluchimon è soltanto un mio strumento… vi lascio immaginare a quali livelli potrebbe arrivare il mio potere!_**"

"Sentire la tua voce da caprone stonato che si dà tante arie ha effetti deleteri sulla mia immaginazione!" gli urlò dietro un irritato Daisuke "Mi viene soltanto voglia di tirarti giù di lì, strapparti quelle corna e fartele ingoiare!"

"Purtroppo ha ragione! Sul momento non possiamo competere con SkullBaluchimon!" esclamò Taichi, osservando l'enorme tigre scheletrica gettarsi contro Ikkakumon e Kabuterimon e sbatterli a terra con due rapidi colpi d'artiglio. Garurumon tentò di colpirlo di nuovo con lo Howling Blaster, ma il Digimon artificiale si difese alzando una zampa e parando il colpo. Ankylomon, Stingmon e Nefertimon ne approfittarono per attaccare di nuovo: il primo agitò la possente coda e colpì SkullBaluchimon al fianco con un attacco Tail Hammer, il secondo sferrò alcuni fendenti con lo Spiking Strike, e Nefertimon usò il suo attacco Rosetta Stone, sparando alcune tavole di pietra contro il mostro scheletrico. Sfortunatamente, nessuno degli attacchi sembrava infliggere danni consistenti, e SkullBaluchimon rispondeva con vigore sempre crescente.

"Dobbiamo richiamare gli altri, Taichi! Quel mostro ci spazzerà via se restiamo!" esclamò Sora, osservando con crescente orrore la facilità con cui i loro Digimon venivano respinti. Al suo fianco, Miyako e Takeru stavano aiutando i loro Digimon a rialzarsi dopo l'attacco di SkullBaluchimon.

Il primo leader dei bambini prescelti annuì, d'accordo con la sua amica. "Ragazzi! Al momento non possiamo fare niente! Ritiriamoci, e pensiamo ad una nuova strategia!" Taichi si rivolse al gruppo e diede l'ordine di ritirata.

"Come? Tagliamo la corda così?" esclamò Daisuke, piuttosto incredulo e deluso.

"Piuttosto che essere ridotti in spiedini da un ossario ambulante, mi va bene qualsiasi ritirata!" strillò Miyako, quasi in panico.

"Sì, Taichi ha ragione! Continuare a combattere, ora come ora, sarebbe una pazzia!" aggiunse Koushiro, guardandosi in giro per cercare una via di fuga che Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi non potessero bloccare tanto facilmente. Per puro caso, scorse uno schermo televisivo, seminascosto da un cespuglio a pochi metri più indietro rispetto al gruppo. "Hey, ragazzi, lì c'è un televisore! Usiamolo per tornare nel Mondo Reale, presto!"

"Ho capito, ci penso io!" rispose Hikari, che in quel momento era la più vicina al portale. La ragazzina tirò fuori il suo D-3, mentre il gruppo di Digimon e ragazzi prescelti cercava di raccogliersi attorno a lei, tenendo in qualche modo a bada SkullBaluchimon con attacchi a distanza. La tigre scheletrica, ruggendo, continuava a schivare e parare i colpi, avvicinandosi lentamente ma inesorabilmente ai ragazzi…

Daisuke sospirò, arrendendosi all'evidenza del fatto che i loro Digimon stavano perdendo. Si volse verso Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi e lanciò un'ultima frecciata "E va bene, allora… ma ricordatevi, buffoni, che è solo una ritirata strategica! Non ci siamo arresi!"

"_Sì, tentate pure di scappare, mocciosi prescelti…_" pensò Arukenimon, sorridendo tra sé "_Vediamo se vi piace la sorpresa che il sommo Mephistomon vi ha riservato…_"

Quando, finalmente, il gruppo dei suoi amici fu a distanza sufficiente dal portale, Hikari puntò il D-3 contro lo schermo, aspettandosi che esso si illuminasse e trasportasse lei e tutti i suoi amici nel Mondo Reale…

…ma lo schermo rimase inerte. In compenso, il D-3 cominciò a vibrare e ad emettere degli strani suoni, mentre scariche nere di elettricità statica scaturivano dal rivestimento esterno. Hikari, allarmata, lanciò un gridolino e mollò il D-3, che atterrò sul terreno con lo schermo in su.

"Hikari! Che succede?" esclamò Takeru, volgendosi verso la sua amica.

"Non… non lo so… all'improvviso, mentre stavo per aprire il portale, il mio Digivice ha iniziato a fare cose strane… e ho avuto una sensazione sgradevole…" spiegò Hikari, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo a cristalli liquidi del D-3, sul quale era apparso un teschio con le ossa incrociate che stava emettendo una risata dall'inquietante suono metallico.

"Cosa? E adesso che diamine succede?" si chiese Daisuke ad alta voce. Strinse i denti quando un manrovescio di SkullBaluchimon colpì ExVeemon e lo fece finire a terra.

La risposta alla domanda del ragazzino fu la stridula risata di Mummymon. "Hahahahaa! Giusto, ci eravamo dimenticati di dirvelo! Quello che state vedendo altro non è che l'opera del virus che il sommo Mephistomon ha inviato a tutti i vostri Digivice!" gracchiò il Digimon mummia.

"**_Proprio così._**" Confermò Mephistomon, annuendo "**_Ho inviato a tutti i Digivice presenti nel Mondo Digitale un programma di mia creazione, che ha corrotto la loro funzione di apertura di portali! Non mi andava di rischiare che i miei nemici mi sfuggissero sotto il naso, logico, no?_**"

I Digiprescelti sentirono il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, rendendosi conto di cosa implicava questa terribile notizia. Erano intrappolati nel Mondo Digitale, alla mercè di Mephistomon e dei suoi scagnozzi.

"Fammi indovinare, Mephistomon…" mormorò Ken "Hai creato quel programma riattivando il sistema computerizzato della mia base e usandolo, non è così?". Il Digimon demone ebbe un sogghigno che confermò i sospetti del ragazzo.

"Maledizione! E adesso cosa facciamo?" esclamò Yamato.

"Non possiamo più tornare nel Mondo Reale, e siamo costretti ad affrontare Mephistomon secondo le sue regole! Che disastro!" strillò Mimi, andando in panico. Davanti a loro, SkullBaluchimon aveva colpito Birdramon e Ankylomon con una Deadly Fear, facendoli regredire al livello Rookie come Betamon e Palmon prima di loro.

"Calma, ragazzi, calma!" esclamò Daisuke, cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo del gruppo "Visto che dobbiamo proprio ritirarci, e per il momento non possiamo tornare a casa, cerchiamo almeno di far perdere le nostre tracce e guadagnare tempo per riorganizzarci! Uno di noi trattiene SkullBaluchimon, e gli altri fuggono!"

"E… chi rimane indietro a combattere contro quell'essere?" chiese un preoccupato Iori, aiutando uno stordito Armadillomon a rialzarsi. Daisuke fece un lieve sogghigno e si fece avanti.

"Secondo voi?" chiese il ragazzino.

"Cosa? Non puoi fare una cosa del genere, Daisuke! Quel mostro farà a pezzi te ed ExVeemon in un attimo!" lo pregò Takeru.

"Takeru ha ragione! Non possiamo rischiare la vita di uno di noi!" proseguì Sora, tenendo in braccio Biyomon.

ExVeemon si rialzò da terra e si mise di fronte al suo partner umano, pronto a difenderlo fino all'ultimo. "Al momento non abbiamo scelta! Non preoccupatevi, farò in modo che a Daisuke non accada nulla! Vi raggiungeremo quando avremo trattenuto abbastanza a lungo questo bestione!"

Il ragazzino annuì. "Per favore, ragazzi, fidatevi di me! So quello che faccio!"

"Daisuke-kun…" mormorò Hikari, preoccupata per il suo amico. Stava per offrirsi di restare al suo fianco, quando Ken si fece avanti.

"D'accordo, Daisuke…" iniziò il Digiprescelto della Bontà, con tono deciso "Ma se tu rimani, rimango anch'io!"

"Ken!" fece eco il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti "Non c'è bisogno che tu e Stingmon rimaniate!"

"Ce n'è bisogno, eccome!" rispose Ken, guardando dritto negli occhi il suo amico "Daisuke, da quando ho smesso i panni dell'Imperatore Digimon, tu sei stato la prima persona ad avere fiducia in me. E' stato grazie alla tua dimostrazione di amicizia che ho trovato la forza di lasciarmi il passato alle spalle e iniziare a perdonare a me stesso i crimini che ho commesso. Il minimo che io possa fare per ricambiare è aiutarti in questo scontro! Quindi, per favore, non venimi a dire di ritirarmi, perché non lo farò!"

Daisuke, dopo un attimo di meravigliato silenzio per la forza d'animo dimostrata dal suo amico, sorrise benevolmente e fece il segno dell'ok. "Grazie infinite, Ken. Allora facciamo come dici tu, e teniamo a bada assieme questo bestione!"

"Sì!" rispose Ken, per poi rivolgersi agli altri Digiprescelti "Ragazzi, voi richiamate i vostri Digimon e allontanetevi da qui! Penseremo io e Daisuke a trattenere SkullBaluchimon!"

"Va bene!" rispose Taichi, con una certa riluttanza. Tutti i Digimon a livello Champion o Armor che erano rimasti, tranne ExVeemon e Stingmon, interruppero il combattimento con la tigre scheletrica e si ritirarono, raggiungendo i rispettivi partner umani.

"Per il momento dobbiamo abbandonare il combattimento." Disse Yamato "Copriamo per un attimo ExVeemon e Stingmon, poi allontaniamoci… e speriamo per il meglio!"

"Ricevuto, Yamato! **Howling Blaster!**" rispose Garurumon, sputando una fiammata blu che atterrò vicino alle zampe di SkullBaluchimon. Kabuterimon e Ikkakumon scagliarono a loro volta i rispettivi attacchi-specialità, per rallentare ulteriormente i movimenti dell'Ultimate artificiale.

"**Electro Shocker!**"

"**Harpoon Torpedo!**"

La scarica elettrica dell'insetto umanoide e il corno-missile a frammentazione del gigantesco tricheco bombardarono il terreno attorno a SkullBaluchimon, impedendogli di riorganizzarsi per scagliare un altro attacco contro i Digiprescelti che si allontanavano. Il mostro ruggì di disappunto, vedendosi costretto ad un folle slalom per evitare i colpi. Nel frattempo, ExVeemon e Stingmon si erano messi davanti ai loro partner umani, pronti ad attaccare SkullBaluchimon non appena fosse stato possibile.

"Hey, ma… li lasciamo scappare, mio signore?" si lagnò Mummymon "Li avevamo tutti in pugno…"

"**_Non è un problema. In fondo, che cosa possono fare?_**" rispose Mephistomon "**_Sono isolati, impotenti e non sanno dove andare a nascondersi! Possiamo tornare da loro ed eliminarli quando vogliamo. Ma per il momento, ci bastano questi due! Vai, SkullBaluchimon! Distruggi loro e i loro patetici Digimon!_**"

"Non finirà come vuoi tu, Mephistomon!" lo sfidò Daisuke "Io e Ken non ci arrenderemo tanto facilmente!"

"Lo stesso vale per noi!" ruggì ExVeemon "Fatti sotto, SkullBaluchimon! Vediamo di che pasta sei davvero fatto!"

"**_Avete fretta di morire, a quanto vedo! E sia!_**" ruggì Mephistomon. Ad un cenno della sua mano, SkullBaluchimon prese lo slancio e si scagliò contro ExVeemon e Stingmon, pronto a farli a pezzi con i suoi artigli. I due Digimon e i loro compagni umani rimasero fermi sul posto, pronti ad accogliere il Digimon artificiale…

…quando l'imprevisto venne in aiuto dei due eroici ragazzi.

Improvvisamente, i Digivice di Daisuke e Ken iniziarono a brillare, risplendendo della stessa luce bianca e rassicurante che sprigionavano al momento della Digievoluzione. Stupiti, i ragazzi videro che anche i loro Digimon erano avvolti dalla stessa luce, che si stava facendo sempre più brillante, al punto da costringerli a schermarsi gli occhi.

"**_Che… che cosa… AAARGH!_**" Colto di sorpresa, Mephistomon ruggì fragorosamente, come se la luce gli stesse infliggendo danni fisici. Al suo fianco, anche Arukenimon e Mummymon erano stati costretti a coprirsi, mentre SkullBaluchimon era addirittura stato scagliato indietro dall'energia sprigionata! "**_Che sta succedendo… questo… non faceva parte del piano!_**"

"Tanto spiacente, caprone!" lo dileggiò ExVeemon "Riesco a sentire il profondo legame che c'è tra Daisuke e Ken… è quello che mi darà la forza di sconfiggere te e il tuo burattino!"

"L'amicizia tra quei due ragazzi è davvero forte e sincera!" proseguì Stingmon "E la loro unione genera una forza che tu non potrai mai sconfiggere!"

In quel momento, la luce raggiunse il massimo del fulgore, e un miracolo accadde…

"_EXVEEMON!_" ruggì il drago guerriero, trasformandosi in pura energia.

"_STINGMON!_" esclamò l'insetto umanoide, trasformandosi anch'egli in energia.

"_JOGRESS SHINKA…_" Entrambe le voci esclamarono in perfetta sincronia, mentre le scie energetiche nelle quali si erano trasformati iniziavano ad intrecciarsi tra loro, in una spettacolare danza di luci e colori. Finalmente, le due scie si congiunsero e, con una fragorosa esplosione, un nuovo Digimon apparve davanti agli increduli Daisuke e Ken: sembrava un amalgama delle parti migliori di ExVeemon e Stingmon, un enorme drago umanoide dalla pelle azzurra che indossava un'armatura verde smeraldo, con spalliere nere coperte di spuntoni, e protezioni dello stesso colore sugli avambracci e sulle cosce. Le mani erano artigliate, e la corazza sugli avambracci presentava gli stessi compartimenti che Stingmon usava per estrarre le sue lame laser. Quattro ali membranose, due azzurre e due bianche, erano spiegate sulla schiena, e le zampe posteriori terminavano in piedi artigliati a tre dita, simili a quelli di ExVeemon. Per finire, il nuovo Digimon indossava un elmetto nero, decorato di rosso sulla visiera e sul pennacchio. Improvvisamente, un paio di cannoni fuoriuscì dalla corazza sulla cintola del drago umanoide, che li afferrò rapidamente e sparò una raffica di colpi sul terreno davanti a sé prima di annunciare trionfalmente il proprio nome.

"…_PAILDRAMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Paildramon

**Tipo: **Drago

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Desperado Blaster, Cable Catcher

_La Digievoluzione DNA ha dato i suoi frutti! Questo potente guerriero ha la forza di un drago e la velocità di una libellula. Quando usa i suoi cannoni per lanciare il suo attacco speciale, Desperado Blaster, le forze del male non hanno più dove nascondersi!_

"Ragazzi, aspettate! Sta succedendo qualcosa!" esclamò Koushiro, voltandosi indietro verso il luogo dove Daisuke e Ken erano rimasti a combattere contro gli scagnozzi di Mephistomon. In effetti, tutti avevano notato i raggi di luce che provenivano dalla zona, e tutti i Digivice avevano reagito all'improvvisa emanazione di energia.

"Guardate! Vedete anche voi…" iniziò a dire una meravigliata Hikari.

"Lo vediamo! Sembra che Daisuke e Ken abbiano trovato un modo di ribaltare l'esito della battaglia!" esclamò Taichi inorgoglito, osservando i due puntini sullo schermo del suo Digivice fondersi in un unico punto di dimensioni maggiori. "Hanno eseguito…una Digievoluzione DNA!"

Tutti gli altri trattennero il fiato, sorpresi da quell'inaspettato sviluppo. "Digievoluzione… DNA?" fece eco Greymon "Vuoi dire… come abbiamo fatto io, nei panni di WarGreymon, e MetalGarurumon per combattere Diaboromon?"

"Sì, proprio quella!" esclamò Miyako, che aveva assistito alla battaglia in rete di tre anni prima. "Ma come è stato possibile?"

"La Digievoluzione DNA, da quel poco che ne so, può avvenire soltanto se il legame tra i partner umani dei due Digimon è molto forte e saldo." Spiegò Koushiro "Tre anni fa, è stata la profonda fiducia reciproca fra Taichi e Yamato a permettere la nascita di Omnimon… ora, a quanto pare, Daisuke e Ken sono riusciti a fare qualcosa di simile… anche se su scala minore, considerando che i loro Digimon erano a livello Champion!"

"Comunque, a dopo le spiegazioni!" Yamato richiamò tutti alla situazione attuale "Ora, credo che sia meglio tornare indietro e dare una mano, per quanto possibile, ai nostri amici!"

"Giusto! Ora che le possibilità di vittoria sono a nostro favore, non serve più ritirarci!" assentì Taichi. Tutti annuirono e iniziarono a ripercorrere la strada verso la radura in cui avevano lasciato Daisuke, Ken e i loro Digimon ad affrontare SkullBaluchimon.

Un attimo di sbalordito silenzio, da parte di entrambe le fazioni, accolse l'entrata in scena di Paildramon, che si mise in guardia, pronto ad affrontare SkullBaluchimon.

"Che cosa? Sono diventati… un unico Digimon?" mormorò Ken, osservando il nuovo Digimon davanti a loro.

Daisuke, superato il primo momento di incredulità, fece un salto enorme per l'eccitazione. "FANTASTICO! ExVeemon, Stingmon, siete stati incredibili! Vi siete evoluti assieme! Ora sì che abbiamo la vittoria in pugno!"

"E' COSI'." Rispose Paildramon. Sembrava che ExVeemon e Stingmon stessero parlando contemporaneamente. "GRAZIE ALLA PROFONDITA' E ALLA SINCERITA' DEL VOSTRO LEGAME, SIAMO RIUSCITI A RAGGIUNGERE UN NUOVO STADIO EVOLUTIVO. QUESTA VIENE CHIAMATA… DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA!" Il drago guerriero si volse verso l'incredulo Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi e parlò con voce possente. "VOI, CREATURE DEL MALE E DELLA DISTRUZIONE… ORA VI ACCORGERETE DI QUANTO E' POTENTE QUELL'AMICIZIA CHE VOI PURE DISPREZZAVATE!"

Seduti ai loro posti sul loro fuoristrada, Arukenimon e Mummymon erano troppo sbalorditi per rispondere. "Ma… ma cosa… come è possibile?" balbettò il Digimon mummia "Quei due… sono diventati una cosa sola… come… come hanno fatto?"

Arukenimon strinse i denti "Ne so quanto te… quindi piantala di fare domande stupide! Una cosa è certa, non siamo più in vantaggio come pensavamo!"

Mephistomon grugnì con irritazione. Odiava ammetterlo, ma la sua schiava aveva ragione. Non aveva idea di quanto grandi potessero essere i poteri di questo nuovo Digimon, e certo non aveva previsto che i Digimon dei prescelti potessero superare il livello Champion senza le Crest! Tuttavia, la sua mente brillante stava già iniziando a pensare ad un piano d'emergenza… e se questo avesse voluto dire sacrificare uno dei suoi servi, era dispostissimo a pagare il prezzo! Tra l'altro, aveva volontariamente omesso un dettaglio circa i suoi piani, e questo gli sarebbe potuto tornare utile…

"**_Hmph! D'accordo, siete riusciti a raggiungere il livello Ultimate con una mossa a sorpresa. E allora? Se pensate che basti questo a darvi un potere pari al mio, vi sbagliate di grosso! Non farti intimorire, SkullBaluchimon! Tu sei più forte di loro!_**" ruggì il Digimon dall'aspetto caprino. Rispondendo alla voce del suo padrone, SkullBaluchimon gettò indietro la testa e ruggì di nuovo, mentre le corna sul suo cranio ricominciavano a brillare. Un attimo dopo, tutte e tre si staccarono e sfrecciarono contro Paildramon, circondate da un'aura di energia. Senza scomporsi, il drago puntò entrambe le braccia contro i proiettili che gli stavano arrivando addosso ed esclamò il nome di un suo attacco.

"**CABLE CATCHER!**" ruggì Paildramon, e numerose punte d'acciaio partirono dai compartimenti sulle braccia, intercettando le Glaive Horn a mezz'aria e facendole esplodere senza conseguenze. Poi, il drago guerriero sparò altre punte direttamente al Digimon artificiale, trafiggendo le zampe anteriori e le costole di SkullBaluchimon, che ruggì per il dolore e crollò al suolo davanti agli occhi increduli dei suoi padroni.

"Non… non… non posso crederci…" mormorò Mummymon, mentre SkullBaluchimon si rialzava faticosamente in piedi "Quel Digimon… sta mettendo in ginocchio il nostro guerriero…"

Mephistomon grugnì, sbattendo le ali per rimanere in sospensione e voltando le spalle alla battaglia. "**_La situazione si è complicata più del previsto! Arukenimon, Mummymon, torniamo alla base! Dobbiamo pensare ad un'altra strategia!_**" Detto ciò, il Digimon demone fuggì in volo, alla massima velocità che gli era possibile.

"Sì, mio signore!" rispose prontamente Arukenimon.

"Non ce lo facciamo dire due volte!" aggiunse Mummymon, mettendo in moto la jeep, facendo una conversione ad U e premendo l'acceleratore a tavoletta. Con un fastidioso stridio di pneumatici, il fuoristrada partì sgommando, sollevando una nube di polvere dietro di sé.

"Hey! Quelli se la svignano!" esclamò Daisuke.

"Lasciali perdere, Daisuke…" lo consigliò Ken "Ormai, sono troppo lontani! Concentriamoci su questo mostro!"

Daisuke, dopo un attimo di esitazione, annuì. "Sì, hai ragione! Forza, Paildramon! Dai una lezione a quel mucchietto d'ossa!"

"STATE TRANQUILLI! ORMAI CE L'HO IN PUGNO!" rispose il Digimon fusione. SkullBaluchimon si lanciò contro di lui, tentando di colpirlo con i suoi artigli, ma Paildramon evitò l'attacco con un'agilità insospettabile per una creatura delle sue dimensioni. Poi, il guerriero corazzato colpì la tigre scheletrica con un tremendo pugno in faccia, seguito da un calcio al fianco che fece cadere SkullBaluchimon. Ruggendo di rabbia, il Digimon artificiale si rialzò di nuovo e i suoi occhi si accesero di nuovo di quella luce rossa che ormai Daisuke e Ken conoscevano troppo bene…

"Sta per usare quell'attacco! Attento, Paildramon!" esclamò Ken, preoccupato del fatto che il drago umanoide non riuscisse a resistere. Un attimo dopo, un'ondata di energia rossa partì dagli occhi di SkullBaluchimon, sfrecciando verso Paildramon, che incrociò le braccia davanti a sé e puntò i piedi a terra per bloccare l'attacco. La Deadly Fear lo investì in pieno, ma Paildramon rimase in posizione, resistendo egregiamente alla tremenda pressione dell'attacco.

"Fantastico! Sta resistendo! Continua così, Paildramon! Dagliele sode!" Daisuke stava saltando dalla gioia.

Quando l'ondata di energia scagliata da SkullBaluchimon si esaurì, Paildramon riaprì gli occhi, puntando lo sguardo verso il Digimon artificiale.

"E ALLORA?" ruggì Paildramon "NON DIRMI CHE QUESTO E' TUTTO QUELLO DI CUI SEI CAPACE! TI RICORDAVO PIU' FORTE!". Davanti a lui, SkullBaluchimon indietreggiò di un passo, sbalordito dal fatto che il suo avversario avesse resistito al suo attacco più potente. Prima che l'enorme tigre scheletrica potesse fare un'altra mossa, venne colpita in pieno da due attacchi provenienti dal suo fianco destro.

"**Nova Blast!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

Due enormi palle di fuoco, una rossa e una azzurra, andarono a schiantarsi contro SkullBaluchimon, scagliandolo un'altra volta a terra. Daisuke e Ken si voltarono per vedere Greymon e Garurumon in piedi a pochi metri da loro, gli sguardi fissi verso il Digimon artificiale a terra. Taichi e Yamato, seguiti dagli altri Digiprescelti e Digimon, stavano arrivando di corsa.

"Hey, ragazzi! Pensavo ve ne foste andati!"esclamò Daisuke, facendo un segno dell'ok rivolto a Taichi. Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio sfoderò il suo classico sorrisone e rispose. "E perderci lo spettacolo della vostra Digievoluzione DNA? Neanche per idea!"

"Conoscete già la… Digievoluzione DNA?" chiese Ken, incuriosito. Yamato annuì.

"Sì, ma vi racconteremo tutto dopo…" Il ragazzo biondo volse lo sguardo verso SkullBaluchimon, che si stava rimettendo faticosamente in piedi, il granito nero che componeva il suo corpo ormai quasi del tutto messo a nudo. "Credo che ora sia meglio occuparci di quel bestione…"

"LASCIATE FARE A NOI!" esclamò Paildramon, estraendo un paio di cannoni dalla corazza sulla cintola. "ORMAI E' COTTO A PUNTINO!"

Il potente Digimon fusione iniziò a caricare i cannoni, poi…

"OKAY, MUCCHIO DI OSSA! ECCO UN MESSAGGIO PER IL TUO CAPO! **DESPERADO BLASTER!**" esclamò Paildramon, esplodendo una raffica di raggi laser dai suoi cannoni e facendoli piovere su SkullBaluchimon fitti come grandine. Il Digimon artificiale lanciò un ruggito pieno di rabbia e tentò di opporsi alla pressione dell'attacco, ma l'attacco di Paildramon era troppo potente per lui. Dopo pochi istanti, SkullBaluchimon crollò al suolo e i pixel che lo ricoprivano si dissolsero, rivelando una statua di granito nero che si sbriciolò un attimo dopo. Ciò che rimaneva del Digimon artificiale si dissolse, trasformandosi in dati che si dispersero al vento sotto gli occhi dei Digiprescelti.

"Ce… ce l'abbiamo fatta?" mormorò Ken, quasi non osando credere ai propri stessi occhi.

"YAHOO! Fantastico! Stratomitico! Lo abbiamo sconfitto!" esclamò Daisuke, alzando un pugno in aria e facendo un salto di almeno mezzo metro. "Congratulazioni, Paildramon! Sei stato…" il ragazzino si interruppe quando l'enorme drago corazzato iniziò nuovamente a brillare e rimpicciolì, finendo per scindersi nuovamente nei due Digimon che lo componevano. Quando la luce svanì, le forme Baby di Veemon e Wormmon – una piccola palla azzurra con occhi e bocca, e un'esserino dall'aspett simile, ma verde e con una foglia sul capo – riapparvero al posto di Paildramon.

"Hey, ragazzi! Tutto bene?" chiese Daisuke, mentre lui e Ken correvano dai loro Digimon. Leafmon saltò in braccio al Digiprescelto della Bontà, mentre Daisuke si chinava a raccogliere la forma Baby del suo Digimon.

"Sì, Dai, tutto a posto!" cinguettò il Digimon azzurro "Semplicemente, sono tornato alla mia forma Baby, Chibomon!"

"La Digievoluzione DNA vi è costata molta energia…" commentò Ken, tenendo in braccio Leafmon e accarezzandogli la testa con aria preoccupata. "Credo che fareste meglio a riposarvi…"

"Grazie, Ken, ma sto bene…" rispose Leafmon, sorridendo nonostante la debolezza. "Vedrai che già domani saremo di nuovo in forma Rookie!"

I due ragazzi si alzarono da terra, con i loro Digimon in braccio, e si volsero l'uno verso l'altro. Per un attimo, rimasero in silenzio, indecisi su cosa dire. Poi, Daisuke sorrise di nuovo. "Hey, Ken, congratulazioni! I nostri Digimon hanno compiuto un autentico miracolo! Direi che ora sei uno di noi in tutto e per tutto!"

"Ti ringrazio, Daisuke-kun…" rispose Ken, sorridendo di gioia.

Nessuno, nel corso del duello, si era accorto di un piccolo pipistrello nero che stava svolazzando attorno al luogo della battaglia, osservando con attenzione ogni mossa dei Digiprescelti e dei loro avversari. In quel momento, la piccola creatura nera aveva abbandonato la zona, e stava ritornando da dove era venuto, volando il più rapidamente possibile.

Dopo diversi minuti di volo, il pipistrello rallentò il volo, virando verso una figura nera e dall'aspetto misterioso che stava in piedi sul ramo di un albero. Si trattava di una donna bellissima, ma dall'aria malvagia, con la testa protetta da un elmetto nero da sotto il quale fluivano lunghi e splendidi capelli bianchi. Gli occhi della donna demoniaca erano rossi e privi di pupille, e il suo corpo era avvolto da un costume di cuoio nero aderente, che metteva in mostra le sue forme seducenti. Indossava inoltre guanti neri lunghi fin quasi alla spalla, con braccialetti grigi attorno al braccio sinistro e catene attorno a quello destro. Le unghie sulla mano sinistra erano lunghe, e tinte di rosso, e gli stivali che portava erano anch'essi neri, e di lunghezze diverse: uno arrivava alla caviglia, mettendo in mostra la pelle bianca come l'alabastro della donna, mentre l'altro andava oltre il ginocchio. Infine, portava un mantello stracciato attorno alle spalle, un lembo del quale aveva la forma di un esserino dagli occhi rossi e dalla bocca sogghignante. Il pipistrello si fermò in sospensione, a pochi centimetri dalla donna.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** LadyDevimon

**Tipo:** Malvagio

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Darkness Wave, Evil Wing

_Un bellissimo e pericoloso fiore venefico! Questa perfida demone può annichilire gli avversari con un'ondata di pipistrelli scagliati dal suo corpo. E' estremamente spietata, e non lesinerà alcun mezzo pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi. In passato, una LadyDevimon ha fatto da braccio destro a Piedmon, il leader dei Dark Masters._

LadyDevimon sorrise, facendo atterrare il pipistrello sulla mano artigliata. "Bentornato… allora, che novità porti? Hai trovato chi cercavamo?" chiese con voce mielata. Il pipistrello rispose emettendo alcuni squittii acuti e quasi impercettibili, mentre la demone stava ad ascoltare con il massimo interesse. Quando il pipistrello finì di 'fare rapporto', le labbra azzurre di LadyDevimon si incurvarono in un sogghigno che mise in mostra i suoi canini affilati come quelli di un vampiro, e lei aprì il mantello, riassorbendo il pipistrello al suo interno.

"Ma bene… a quanto pare questo Mephistomon sta involontariamente facendo il nostro gioco…" mormorò LadyDevimon "Credo che sia il caso di fare rapporto… sicuramente il mio signore ne sarà contento…"

Nella radura in cui si era da poco conclusa la battaglia contro SkullBaluchimon, i Digiprescelti si erano riuniti attorno a Koushiro, che era seduto per terra davanti al suo computer portatile, e stava parlando ai nuovi arrivati della Digievoluzione DNA, riassumendo quanto era accaduto circa tre anni prima in occasione dell'incidente di Diaboromon. I loro Digimon, tutti regrediti a livello Rookie (tranne Chibomon e Leafmon, che erano rimasti a livello Baby, e Gatomon che era già a livello Champion) stavano anch'essi ascoltando con interesse la storia.

"…e così, WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon sono riusciti a fare quello che tutti noi credevamo impossibile: si sono fusi in un unico Digimon di nome Omnimon, che aveva una forza incredibile rispetto ai due Digimon da cui derivava. Omnimon è riuscito a distruggere Diaboromon e ad impedire il lancio dei missili contro Odaiba." Stava spiegando il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, mostrando un'immagine di Omnimon sullo schermo del suo portatile "La Digievoluzione DNA, da quanto ne so, è stato possibile grazie al profondo rapporto di amicizia tra Taichi e Yamato…" indicò i suoi amici con un cenno della testa "…e quello che è successo oggi con Daisuke e Ken sembra confermare questa teoria. La chiave dovrebbe quindi essere la profondità dei sentimenti tra i due Digiprescelti."

"Incredibile." Commentò Iori "Quindi, in teoria, tutti i nostri Digimon potrebbero eseguire una Digievoluzione DNA…"

"Forte! Allora, se è così… io con chi mi unisco?" esclamò Armadillomon, eccitato all'idea. Iori lo richiamò bonariamente all'ordine.

"Hey, non correre troppo, Armadillomon! Dopotutto… stiamo ancora parlando in via del tutto teorica!" "_Sono portato a pensare… con Miyako-san, visto che ci conosciamo da più tempo…_" aggiunse tra sé, dando una rapida occhiata alla sua amica e ad Hawkmon.

Daisuke, nel frattempo, era impegnato ad ammirare l'immagine di Omnimon sullo schermo del laptop di Koushiro. Omnimon era un enorme Digimon umanoide, con le gambe e il tronco coperti da un'armatura bianca, con una gemma incastonata nel pettorale. Sotto l'armatura, il suo corpo sorprendentemente esile era nero. Le braccia di Omnimon consistevano di versioni stilizzate delle teste dei due Digimon che lo componevano: quello sinistro assomigliava alla testa di WarGreymon, con il simbolo del Coraggio inciso sulla spalliera, mentre il destro era simile alla testa di MetalGarurumon, con il simbolo dell'Amicizia sulla spalliera corrispondente. Tre punte affilate si dipartivano dall'elmetto, una verso l'alto, due dai lati a mò di corna.

"Accidenti, guardate che forza!" continuava a ripetere Daisuke "Questo Digimon sembra davvero potentissimo, altro che storie! Quanto mi piacerebbe poterlo vedere in azione…"

Yamato sorrise bonariamente. "Temo che non sarà possibile… poco dopo la battaglia con Diaboromon, noi del 'vecchio gruppo' abbiamo sacrificato le nostre Crest per sigillare il Mondo Digitale… credevamo che così sarebbe stato protetto per sempre dalle forze del male…" Il ragazzo biondo si rattristò, ripensando a quanto rapidamente quella speranza era stata vanificata "E senza le Crest, non possiamo far evolvere i nostri Digimon a un livello superiore a Champion…"

"Diavolo… questa situazione mi fa sentire così inutile…" mormorò Jyou, accarezzando la testa di Gomamon con aria preoccupata.

Tutti i Digiprescelti di vecchia generazione e i loro Digimon annuirono, d'accordo con il loro amico occhialuto. In quel momento, avere ancora il potere delle Crest sarebbe stato utile per contrastare Mephistomon…

Koushiro sospirò, volgendo nuovamente la sua attenzione allo schermo del suo portatile. "In ogni caso… in questo momento abbiamo un problema più spinoso da affrontare… e cioè il virus che quel Mephistomon ha inviato ai nostri Digivice… Meglio fare un'altra prova…" Con un doppio clic, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aprì una finestra e fece un cenno a Miyako, che tirò fuori il suo D-3 e lo puntò verso lo schermo, come era solita fare.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" esclamò la ragazza.

Sfortunatamente, il risultato non fu diverso da quello che Hikari aveva ottenuto poco prima: il D-3 iniziò a vibrare e ad emettere scariche nere di energia statica che intorpidirono la mano della ragazza e la costrinsero a mollare il dispositivo. Miyako spalancò gli occhi, mentre l'immagine di un teschio sghignazzante appariva sullo schermo del D-3.

"Wow! Sempre teatrali questi cattivoni, eh?" commentò la ragazza con gli occhiali.

Koushiro scosse la testa. "Stesso risultato di prima. Mi sa che siamo bloccati qui, ragazzi!"

"Sei sicuro che non si possa fare qualcosa, Koushiro?" chiese Michael "Se è un virus, dovrebbe essere possibile eliminarlo in qualche modo…"

"Certamente. Ma molto probabilmente è una tipologia di virus molto particolare. Se davvero vuole confinarci nel Mondo Digitale, non credo che Mephistomon abbia creato un programma qualsiasi…"

"Hey, Koushiro, aspetta un momento!" lo interruppe Tentomon, indicando la barra strumenti del suo laptop con una zampina artigliata. "Stiamo ricevendo un messaggio, non so da chi…"

In effetti, quando Koushiro spostò il cursore sulla barra strumenti, apparve un'icona che annunciava la ricezione di un'e-mail. Sorpreso, il ragazzo fece un doppio clic sull'icona, portandola a schermo pieno.

"Mi ricorda di quando ricevevamo i messaggi da Gennai, durante il primo viaggio a DigiWorld…" commentò Sora.

"Un giorno mi dovrete parlare di questo Gennai…" rispose Daisuke.

Una risata bonaria provenne dallo schermo del laptop di Koushiro, sul quale apparve l'immagine di un uomo sulla trentina, che indossava una specie di saio bianco con orlature finemente decorate, e un cappuccio dello stesso colore.

"Penso che avrai l'occasione di incontrarlo prima di quanto pensi, giovane Daisuke…" disse l'uomo, tirandosi indietro il cappuccio e rivelando un viso sorridente con corti capelli castani. Il giovane sorrise ai Digiprescelti. "Piacere di incontrarvi di nuovo, ragazzi. E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta!"

Taichi, che stava assistendo alla comunicazione, spalancò gli occhi incredulo. "Eh? Gennai? Gennai… sei davvero tu?"

Nello stesso momento, in una sconosciuta zona sotterranea del Mondo Digitale…

LadyDevimon apparve nella sala oscura, accompagnata unicamente dal fruscio d'ali dei suoi pipistrelli. La donna demoniaca si diede un'occhiata intorno, come a voler respirare l'energia maligna che permeava quel lugubre posto, poi avanzò, facendo risuonare sinistramente i propri passi nell'enorme stanza vuota, avvolta nell'oscurità.

"Ma guarda chi si rivede… alla fine, ci hai degnato della tua presenza, LadyDevimon!" gracchiò una voce sarcastica dietro di lei.

"Sei in ritardo, lo sai? Come hai intenzione di giustificarti davanti al nostro signore?" proseguì un'altra voce, più potente e rimbombante. LadyDevimon strinse i denti, voltandosi per rispondere ai suoi colleghi.

Uno di loro era un enorme scheletro rosso, con una sfera metallica contenuta nella gabbia toracica, e lo sterno a forma di pipistrello alato. Le mani ossute erano armate di una sorta di tirapugni metallici. Indossava un paio di pantaloni di cuoio nero, e un paio di stivali dalle punte in ferro. In una mano, teneva un nodoso scettro di legno, con la sommità decorata da una sfera gialla. Aveva un simbolo a forma di pipistrello inciso sulla fronte, e un paio di ali di cuoio si dipartivano dalla colonna vertebrale. Un paio di malefici occhi bianchi brillava nelle orbite del suo teschio.

L'altro membro dell'inquietante duo era un colossale mostro alto almeno dieci metri, dal corpo esile ed apparentemente fragile, ma con un'espressione feroce e omicida dipinta sul volto. La testa aveva una peculiare forma conica, con tre luccicanti occhi rossi, uno dei quali posto verticalmente sulla fronte, un paio di ali da pipistrello ai lati del cranio, orecchie a punta, e la bocca piena di denti aguzzi simili a quelli di uno squalo. Sul suo petto stava una sorta di disco dorato, connesso al corpo tramite alcuni cavi neri. Le braccia esageratamente lunghe terminavano in grosse ventose armate di spuntoni aguzzi, e un paio di tentacoli bianchi, anch'essi terminanti in ventose, spuntavano dalle scapole. Più sotto, spuntavano altri quattro tentacoli, più esili e di colore nero. Le lunghe gambe terminavano in piedi artigliati a tre dita, e aveva una lunga coda a frusta. Infine, si trascinava dietro la schiena una larga membrana nera simile ad un mantello stracciato.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **SkullSatamon

**Tipo: **Scheletro

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Nail Bone, Skull Hammer

_Un Digimon non-morto, che disorienta il nemico con la sua velocità e lo paralizza con scariche elettriche prodotte dal suo scettro. Non fatevi ingannare dal suo aspetto fragile – nasconde un animo disumano e implacabile!_

**Nome:** MarineDevimon

**Tipo: **Animale Acquatico

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Dark Deluge, Evil Wind

_Questo demone acquatico pieno di odio terrorizza i mari, inquinandoli con l'inchiostro velenoso emesso dalla bocca. E' considerato uno dei Digimon acquatici più feroci e crudeli._

SkullSatamon annuì, con una certa soddisfazione. "La domanda di MarineDevimon mi sembra più che opportuna! Spero per te che tu abbia una giustificazione più che valida per il tuo ritardo, altrimenti…"

"Se vi dicessi che ho trovato Ken Ichijouji? Varrebbe come giustificazione?" lo fulminò LadyDevimon, sogghignando beffarda. I sorrisi di sufficienza dei suoi colleghi si spensero all'istante, rendendosi conto di ciò che questo comportava per loro. Sarebbe stata LadyDevimon a guadagnarsi i favori del loro signore, e non uno di loro due!

"Come sarebbe a dire… Ken Ichijouji?" mormorò MarineDevimon, incredulo. "E'… è uno scherzo, vero? Non posso accettare una simile prevaricazione!"

"Se vi foste dati più da fare, forse ora sarebbe uno di voi al mio posto!" rise la donna "Chi primo arriva, meglio alloggia!"

SkullSatamon stava per rispondere a tono, quando una voce profonda e tonante interruppe la conversazione.

"**FINITELA CON QUESTE PUERILI DISPUTE!**"

SkullSatamon e MarineDevimon si irrigidirono all'istante, mettendosi sull'attenti, mentre LadyDevimon, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra, si volgeva verso le tenebre da cui era provenuta la voce. Si mise su un ginocchio in segno di rispetto, e abbassò la testa, mentre un paio di ardenti occhi rossi emergeva dall'oscurità davanti a lei. "**ALLORA, LADYDEVIMON! CONFIDO CHE IL TUO RITARDO ABBIA UNA BUONA GIUSTIFICAZIONE. HAI NOTIZIE INTERESSANTI DA RECARE?**"

La donna demoniaca alzò la testa. "Chiedo umilmente perdono per averla fatta attendere. Comunque… certamente, porto delle notizie. E sono sicura che le faranno molto piacere, sommo Daemon…"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Phew, e con questo si conclude il capitolo più lungo che io abbia scritto finora! Prevedo comunque che ce ne saranno altri di questa lunghezza o anche più lunghi! Spero di non avervi annoiato, e che il capitolo sia stato abbastanza emozionante da sopperire alla lunghezza! Nel prossimo capitolo, vedremo entrare in scena un altro personaggio familiare, e i vecchi Digiprescelti si troveranno di fronte al compito di ripristinare le loro Crest!

Parlando in toni più seri, dedico questo capitolo a Youkai Youko, autrice di di cui ho letto diverse storie, che diversi giorni fa è tragicamente scomparsa in un incidente stradale. Mancherai a me e a tutti i tuoi lettori, Youko!


	11. Complotti e sorprese

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Ebbene sì, amici fan di Digimon: Daemon è entrato in scena! E, ve lo assicuro, avrà un ruolo molto più importante dei miseri tre episodi in cui lo hanno relegato nella serie ufficiale!

Hikari (gocciolone di sudore): Lo dici come se fosse una buona cosa…

Justice: Ehm… in effetti non lo è… ma almeno la storia avrà un attimo più di senso… almeno spero…

Daisuke: Non preoccuparti più di tanto: peggio degli ultimi episodi della seconda serie, è difficile…

Justice (ride nervosamente): Molto incoraggiante, Dai… comunque, passiamo alle recensioni… solo tre per adesso, ma immagino che i lettori siano tutti in vacanza…

Sora: Per Killkenny… mi sembra che l'autore ti abbia già inviato un'e-mail con la sua risposta… grazie di nuovo per l'interessamento!

Koushiro: Ringraziamo inoltre Driger e Francesca Akira per le loro recensioni. In particolare, credo che l'autore voglia parlare personalmente con Francesca…

Justice: Infatti! Volevo ringraziare Francesca, oltre che per la recensione, anche per avermi fatto una critica costruttiva… in effetti, rileggendo la mia storia, mi sono reso conto che in certi punti risulta piuttosto arida… grazie per avermi fatto notare questo problema, e prometto che farò del mio meglio per risolverlo, anche se come autore non posso certo dire di essere molto esperto… comunque in futuro, magari darò una bella revisione alla mia storia e cercherò di risistemare certi punti. Per il resto… cattiva, tu? Ma scherzi? Sei stata compitissima, e hai detto con onestà, ma anche con garbo ed educazione, quello che pensavi della mia storia! Se vuoi sapere cosa significhi essere veramente cattivi, leggiti le recensioni di Cloaked Fox su Oddio, c'è da dire che, quando dice che una fic è brutta, il più delle volte ha ragione… ma c'è modo e modo di dire le cose!

Mimi: Appunto! Essere sinceri va bene, ma ci vuole anche un po' di tatto!

Justice: Detto questo, vi lascio all'undicesimo capitolo… e cavolo, sono in anticipo rispetto alla tabella di marcia!

Daisuke: Vai così!

**Capitolo 11 – Complotti e sorprese**

"…certamente, porto delle notizie. E sono sicura che le faranno molto piacere, sommo Daemon…" annunciò LadyDevimon, sotto lo sguardo invidioso di SkullSatamon e MarineDevimon.

I due occhi luccicanti che brillavano nell'oscurità si strinsero, esprimendo l'interesse del loro proprietario, che fece qualche passo in avanti, rivelando il proprio aspetto: era un umanoide alto circa due metri e mezzo, quasi completamente avvolto in una tunica rossa dalle ampie maniche, con in testa un cappuccio dello stesso colore. Sulla fronte era incisa una sorta di stella rovesciata, un paio di corna ricurve spuntava dalle tempie, e la sola parte del volto visibile erano quei lucenti e diabolici occhi senza pupille. Il demone aveva due grandi ali da pipistrello, portava un medaglione circolare al collo, e un lungo triangolo di tessuto grigio, decorato con simboli mistici, scendeva sul suo petto. Le maniche della tunica erano decorate con orlature grigie, sulle quali erano intarsiati simboli a forma di occhio, e altre due strisce grigie orlate di giallo si avvolgevano attorno alle braccia, vicino alle spalle. Infine, la creatura portava un paio di scarpe viola senza lacci. Di per sé, non aveva un aspetto particolarmente impressionante, ma un'aura quasi palpabile di potere maligno circondava il suo corpo, e l'atmosfera oscura attorno a lui sembrava vibrare di energia pura.

"**BENE DUNQUE**." Esordì Daemon, flettendo le dita armate di artigli rossi "**RIFERISCI.**"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Daemon

**Anche chiamato:** Demon, Creepymon

**Tipo:** Signore dei Demoni

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Evil Inferno, Chaos Flare

_La personificazione del caos e del male! Questo Digimon immensamente potente, membro dei sette Grandi Signori dei Demoni (associato all'Ira), porta avanti misteriosi e sinistri piani, e può radere al suolo un'intera città con un solo colpo delle sue fiamme infernali. La sua crudeltà e la sua forza sono inarrivabili!_

LadyDevimon prese un respiro, ora intimorita dallo sguardo implacabile del suo signore, e parlò, tenendo la testa bassa. "Vengo… vengo per riferire che il soggetto che ci era stato segnalato è entrato nel Mondo Digitale e che è al momento impossibilitato a tornare nel Mondo Reale, a causa dell'interferenza di un Digimon di nome Mephistomon."

"**COSA?**" esclamò Daemon, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una luce malefica. Anche SkullSatamon e MarineDevimon dimenticarono per un attimo l'invidia nei confronti della loro collega, e spalancarono gli occhi per l'ammirazione. Il fatto che la loro preda non potesse lasciare DigiWorld era un particolare che la loro 'collega' non aveva menzionato, e ciascuno dei due stava già pensando a come sfruttarlo a proprio favore.

LadyDevimon chinò nuovamente la testa. "Quello che ho detto corrisponde alla verità, mio signore. Ken Ichijouji è nel Mondo Digitale, e possiamo catturarlo in qualsiasi momento."

Se il volto di Daemon fosse stato visibile, si sarebbe visto il sogghigno malefico che vi era apparso. Il demone strinse una mano a pugno, facendo danzare delle scintille di energia negativa attorno ad essa. "**ECCELLENTE, LADYDEVIMON. MI FA PIACERE CHE QUALCUNO DEI MIEI SERVITORI ABBIA FATTO BUON USO DEI SUOI POTERI.**"

La donna demoniaca sogghignò, compiaciuta della lode. "La ringrazio, mio signore."

"**ORA,**" proseguì Daemon, alzando la testa e rivolgendosi a tutti e tre i suoi sottoposti "**NON DOBBIAMO FARE ALTRO CHE CATTURARE KEN ICHIJOUJI E IMPADRONIRCI DEL DARK SEED. IMMAGINO CHE PER TE SARA' UN GIOCO DA RAGAZZI, SKULLSATAMON!**" Il Digimon ammantato concluse la frase indicando con un dito il gigantesco scheletro alato, che alzò di scatto la testa con aria soddisfatta.

"Non deluderò la sua fiducia, sommo Daemon." Replicò SkullSatamon con la sua voce gracchiante, mettendosi su un ginocchio. Daemon annuì, soddisfatto, poi si rivolse a MarineDevimon, che in quel momento si stava chiedendo, non senza un certo fastidio, quale compito gli sarebbe toccato.

"**MARINEDEVIMON! TU ACCOMPAGNERAI SKULLSATAMON, E GLI FARAI DA SUPPORTO. NON PENSO CHE CE NE SARA' BISOGNO, MA PREFERISCO NON CORRERE RISCHI!**" parlò Daemon, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

MarineDevimon si inchinò a sua volta, trattenendo un sospiro rassegnato. Fare semplicemente da spalla mentre uno dei suoi compagni si prendeva tutta la gloria non gli andava a genio, ma non osava contraddire il suo signore. "Come vuole lei, sommo Daemon…"

Daemon fece una breve risata gutturale. "**PERFETTO. SE TUTTO ANDRA' COME PREVISTO, FINALMENTE OTTERRO' IL POTERE CHE MI PERMETTERA' DI VARCARE I CONFINI DIMENSIONALI E MI RENDERA' IL DOMINATORE DI TUTTI I MONDI…**"

"Ehm… mi scusi, sommo Daemon…" LadyDevimon chiese la parola, chinando di nuovo la testa. Daemon si volse verso di lei e annuì per darle il permesso di parlare. "Per quanto riguarda il nostro informatore, immagino che la sua utilità si sia esaurita. Come ci comportiamo con lui?"

"**PER IL MOMENTO, LO CONTATTEREMO PER INFORMARLO DELL'ESITO POSITIVO DELLA NOSTRA RICERCA.**" Rispose prontamente il Digimon ammantato "**MANTERREMO LA NOSTRA PAROLA QUANDO SAREMO SICURI DELLA VERIDICITA' DELLE SUE INFORMAZIONI.**"

La donna annuì. "Capisco." Rispose, semplicemente.

Daemon si volse leggermente, come per tornare nella coltre di tenebre da cui era venuto. "**MI OCCUPERO' PERSONALMENTE DI PARLARE CON IL NOSTRO INFORMATORE. VOI, INTANTO, PROSEGUITE CON I VOSTRI INCARICHI.**" Fece un ampio gesto con un braccio, facendo svolazzare alcuni lembi della sua tunica. "**SKULLSATAMON! MARINEDEVIMON! VOI SAPETE QUAL E' IL VOSTRO COMPITO! TORNATE IN SUPERFICIE, TROVATE KEN ICHIJOUJI, E PORTATELO AL MIO COSPETTO! LADYDEVIMON, TU DOVRAI RACCOGLIERE QUANTE PIU' INFORMAZIONI POSSIBILI SU MEPHISTOMON, E RIFERIRLE DIRETTAMENTE A ME! NON VOGLIO CORRERE IL RISCHIO DI TROVARMI UNO SCOMODO CONCORRENTE PER LE MANI! E' TUTTO!**"

"Sì, sommo Daemon!" risposero in coro i tre Digimon, osservando il loro signore scomparire nelle tenebre senza fare un suono, rapidamente come era venuto…

Gli scagnozzi di Daemon rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio, avvolti dalle tenebre che invadevano la sala così come i loro cuori. Si sentivano tutti sollevati, al pensiero che il loro signore era per il momento soddisfatto, ma qualcuno di loro aveva più motivi degli altri per esserlo.

"Beh, tanto spiacente, LadyDevimon!" fu SkullSatamon a parlare, giocherellando con il suo scettro "Sembra che il sommo Daemon abbia più fiducia in me che in te, visto che ha affidato a me un compito di così grande importanza!" Il gigantesco scheletro alato aveva volutamente posto enfasi sulla parola 'me'…

Irritata dall'arroganza del suo collega, LadyDevimon alzò le spalle e fece una risatina sarcastica. "Ha, ha. Chiacchiera di meno e muovi quelle quattro ossa, SkullSatamon. Ti ricordo che tu e MarineDevimon non l'avete ancora preso, il moccioso!"

"Certo, ma questa situazione potrebbe non durare a lungo…" ringhiò MarineDevimon "Quando torneremo con Ken Ichijouji, vedremo chi riderà…"

Detto ciò, lo scheletro e il mostro marino voltarono le spalle alla demone e scomparvero nel nulla, venendo inghiottiti dalle ombre senza un suono. LadyDevimon rimase a fissare il punto in cui erano svaniti per qualche secondo, stringendo gli occhi con fastidio. Poi, aprì il mantello e prese il volo con un fruscio sinistro.

"Hmph… farebbero meglio a non sottovalutare quei mocciosi… per ora non hanno un potere pari al nostro, ma da quanto ho potuto vedere, hanno un potenziale enorme… potrebbe non essere tanto facile come sembra…" mormorò LadyDevimon. Scosse lievemente la testa, e decise di concentrarsi sul compito che le era stato affidato: tenere d'occhio Mephistomon. La donna si concentrò, mentre uno stormo di pipistrelli cominciava a sciamare attorno al suo corpo, occultandola con le loro nere ali. Pochi istanti dopo, la nube di pipistrelli si disperse, e dove si trovava LadyDevimon, non c'era più nessuno…

La caccia era iniziata. Rimaneva solo da vedere chi fosse il cacciatore e chi la preda…

Odaiba, un pomeriggio di tempo incerto. Nonostante fosse estate, una coltre di nuvole bianche e grigie impediva ai raggi del sole di raggiungere la città, e un vento stranamente freddo spazzava le strade. L'atmosfera era insolitamente cupa e innaturalmente calma per una città come Tokyo, come se l'intera metropoli fosse in trepidante attesa di un disastro, che sarebbe giunto di lì a poco...

Tra le poche persone che si aggiravano per le strade, una avrebbe immediatamente attirato l'attenzione: un uomo allampanato e dall'aspetto leggermente inquietante, il cui volto pallido e ossuto, incorniciato da capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle, era rivolto verso il marciapiede. Indossava un lungo impermeabile viola che ricopriva il suo corpo fin quasi alle caviglie, pantaloni neri, e pesanti scarpe da lavoro. Non era esattamente un abbigliamento estivo, benché la giornata non fosse caldissima, e gli sguardi interrogativi dei rari passanti erano tutti rivolti verso questa misteriosa figura.

Non che a Yukio Oikawa la cosa interessasse particolarmente. Non gli importava cosa gli altri pensassero di lui – potevano benissimo prenderlo per un pazzo, per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla. In fondo, era abituato a non essere capito dalla gente; e l'unica persona che lui avesse mai potuto chiamare amico era scomparsa già da diversi anni. Ormai da molto tempo Oikawa sapeva che il suo posto non era tra gli ignoranti esseri umani che non sapevano vedere oltre la punta del loro naso, tronfi della loro presunta intelligenza. Ormai già da tempo, dai tempi dell'incidente della nebbia di Odaiba, sapeva che il suo destino era quello di vedere ciò che pochi privilegiati, nel corso della storia, avevano potuto vedere…

FLASHBACK

"_Hai visto, Hiroki? Il Mondo Digitale… è qui, davanti a noi… se solo… tu potessi essere qui…"_

_In piedi vicino a uno dei canali che attraversavano Tokyo, davanti al quartiere di Odaiba ormai ripulito dalla nebbia, Yukio Oikawa rivolse gli occhi pieni di lacrime al cielo notturno, nel quale risplendeva quel misterioso continente. Tra le mani stringeva una foto incorniciata, che ritraeva un uomo più o meno della sua stessa età, con addosso un'uniforme da poliziotto. Stava cercando di tenere la foto rivolta verso il cielo, come a mostrare simbolicamente la maestosa apparizione alla persona nel ritratto._

_La sua attenzione venne attratta da una grande colonna di luce iridata che, dipartendosi dalla città, salì lentamente verso il cielo, fino a collegare la Terra e il misterioso mondo. All'interno della colonna, stavano otto ragazzi e otto piccole creature, che in quel momento tornavano ad affrontare il compito per il quale erano stati scelti…_

_Tendendo una mano verso i bambini, Oikawa cominciò a implorarli, con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. "Aspettate! Vi prego, portatemi con voi! Fatemi vedere… il Mondo Digitale… Sono qui! Aspettatemi, vi prego! PORTATEMI CON VOI!"_

_Le sue disperate preghiere non potevano raggiungere i ragazzi, che proseguirono la loro salita… sempre più su… finchè non furono niente più che puntini nel cielo…_

_Singhiozzando, Oikawa cadde in ginocchio, ancora stringendo in una mano la foto del giovane poliziotto di nome Hiroki. Un'occasione unica, sfumata. Il momento che aveva atteso per tutta la vita si era rivelato niente più che un'illusione. Il suo sogno era destinato a rimanere tale. Lui non era un Digiprescelto. Il destino non aveva scelto lui. DigiWorld sarebbe rimasto sempre e soltanto un traguardo irraggiungibile, eternamente a pochi centimetri da lui. _

"_AH… COSI' TU VORRESTI RAGGIUNGERLI, UMANO..." risuonò improvvisamente una voce gelida nella mente di Oikawa. L'uomo si alzò di scatto, guardandosi intorno allarmato. "Chi… chi ha parlato? Dove sei?"_

_La voce sghignazzò brevemente, poi proseguì, ignorando le domande. "VORRESTI CONDIVIDERE LA LORO GIOIA… PRENDERE PARTE ALLO STRAORDINARIO VIAGGIO CHE QUEI RAGAZZI STANNO INTRAPRENDENDO… TUTTE COSE CHE SONO AL DI LA' DELLE TUE POSSIBILITA'… IL DESTINO NON E' STATO GENEROSO CON TE, PICCOLO UOMO… COSTRETTO A VIVERE IN UN MONDO CHE NON E' IL TUO, A VEDERE I TUOI SOGNI E LE TUE SPERANZE RIDICOLIZZATI DA QUEGLI STUPIDI…"_

_Tremando, Oikawa chiuse gli occhi, permettendo ad alcune lacrime di uscire. "Tu… come fai a sapere tante cose di me… chi sei?"_

"_SO MOLTE PIU' COSE DI TE DI QUANTO TU NON POSSA IMMAGINARE, PICCOLO UOMO…" proseguì la misteriosa entità, con tono condiscendente "E POSSO SENTIRE IL TUO DOLORE, LA TUA DISPERAZIONE E IL TUO TORMENTO PER NON POTER REALIZZARE IL TUO SOGNO DI BAMBINO… E POSSO ANCHE OFFRIRTI UNA VIA PER LIBERARTI DA TUTTO QUESTO, E PORTARTI NEL MONDO DIGITALE A CUI GIUSTAMENTE APPARTIENI… CI VORRA' TEMPO, QUESTO E' CERTO. FORSE ANNI. MA ALLA FINE, VEDRAI REALIZZATO LO SCOPO DELLA TUA VITA."_

_Qualsiasi desiderio di sapere chi o che cosa gli stesse parlando svanì dalla mente di Oikawa, alla prospettiva di poter finalmente vedere il Mondo Digitale. Che ci volessero pure anni, la cosa non gli importava. Un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto, mentre la sua mano allentava la presa sulla fotografia incorniciata. "Dici… sul serio? Potrò… vedere DigiWorld? Dimmelo, ti prego! Che cosa devo fare? Sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa!"_

"_ACCOGLIMI IN TE… RINUNCIA AL TUO SENSO MORALE…" proseguì l'essere, con chiara soddisfazione. La sua preda era esattamente dove lui la voleva. "ACCETTA DI DIVENTARE IL VASCELLO PER IL MIO SPIRITO… E AL MOMENTO DELLA VERITA', DIGIWORLD SARA' LA TUA RICOMPENSA, YUKIO OIKAWA…"_

"_Farò come vuoi tu!" rispose Oikawa con gioia "Entra pure in me! Fai pure di me il tuo strumento!"_

_Non appena Oikawa ebbe pronunciato queste parole, un'evanescente forma, fatta di nebbia color grigio piombo, entrò come un fantasma nel suo corpo. L'uomo trattenne il respiro e contrasse leggermente i muscoli del viso in una smorfia, mentre le sue pupille si tingevano di rosso acceso e una sensazione di gelo innaturale permeava le sue membra. Ma passò subito. Un istante dopo, Oikawa si rilassò, sentendosi pervaso da una nuova, misteriosa energia…_

"_ORA SIAMO UNA COSA SOLA, YUKIO OIKAWA." Concluse la voce._

_L'uomo annuì, un largo sorriso dipinto sul volto smunto. "Sì… finalmente… vedrò DigiWorld…"_

_La presa di Oikawa sulla foto si allentò del tutto, e la cornice scivolò al suolo come un peso morto. Rimbalzò una volta sull'asfalto, poi atterrò con la foto rivolta verso l'alto. Mentre Oikawa si allontanava come in trance, non si accorse della foto dimenticata dietro di lui, né tantomeno della crepa sul vetro della cornice… una crepa che, quasi simbolicamente, attraversava il viso del suo amico scomparso…_

FINE FLASHBACK

Tre anni erano passati da quel giorno. Tre anni durante i quali Oikawa non era stato guidato che dalla voce di quell'entità misteriosa, tre anni di lunghi, pazienti e accurati preparativi per il grande giorno in cui si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle il Mondo Reale. Eppure, ancora una volta, il destino sembrava avere intenzione di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote… L'uomo strinse i denti, tirando fuori un mazzo di chiavi da una tasca del suo impermeabile ed entrando nel condominio dove si trovava il suo piccolo appartamento.

Giunto di fronte alla porta di casa, inserì la chiave più piccola nella serratura e la girò un paio di volte. La porta si aprì con un leggero scricchiolio, dando accesso ad un appartamento angusto, dall'aria mal tenuta e dall'arredamento spartano e pieno di polvere. Oikawa entrò, riprendendo le chiavi e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, e si diresse al piccolo studio in cui teneva il suo computer. Era, per ragioni ben chiare al diretto interessato, l'unica zona della casa tenuta con una certa cura e perfettamente pulita…

Con un sospiro, Oikawa si sedette davanti al suo PC e lo avviò, attendendo che il setup si completasse e apparisse il desktop. I suoi grandi occhi neri, leggermente cerchiati da delle occhiaie, sembravano fissare il nulla, mentre appoggiava la testa sul palmo di una mano.

"_Perché, maledizione?_" pensò tra sé "_Perché non riesco più a contattare Arukenimon e Mummymon? Loro erano… l'unica connessione che avevo con DigiWorld… e l'unica speranza che avevo prima di trovare, per puro caso, quel Digimon di nome Daemon…_"

Oikawa ripercorse mentalmente il lungo, doloroso processo tramite il quale era riuscito, dopo mesi e mesi di notti insonni, a creare quei due Digimon artificiali a partire dal suo stesso DNA… era stata proprio la voce dell'entità che ormai era diventata la sua unica guida a indicargli il procedimento: dopo aver prelevato un frammento di DNA da uno dei propri capelli, Oikawa era riuscito a trasformarlo in veri e propri dati, a partire dai quali aveva dato vita ad Arukenimon e Mummymon, due Digimon il cui compito sarebbe stato quello di modificare i settagli di DigiWorld, in modo da consentirgli l'accesso. Il processo sarebbe stato lungo e difficile, certo, ma i risultati sarebbero stati assicurati. Eppure, diversi giorni prima, i contatti che teneva con le sue creature si erano interrotti misteriosamente. Il suo 'consigliere' gli aveva detto che faceva tutto parte del piano, ma Oikawa non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi preoccupato. Senza di loro, l'uomo avrebbe visto sfumare la sua unica occasione di realizzare il suo sogno, non fosse stato che per un imprevisto miracolo giunto provvidenzialmente in suo soccorso…

Alla sua casella di posta elettronica era arrivata una e-mail proveniente da un indirizzo sconosciuto: l'unica informazione che il mittente dava su sé stesso era il nome – Daemon. Chiaramente, si trattava di un Digimon… un Digimon che gli prometteva un mezzo per visitare DigiWorld in cambio di informazioni su dove trovare un oggetto chiamato Dark Seed. Oikawa era riuscito, sempre guidato dal suo 'consigliere spirituale', ad individuare la persona in cui tale oggetto risiedeva, e aveva comunicato tale informazione a quel Daemon, ma da allora non aveva ricevuto risposta. Cominciando a temere che tutti i suoi sforzi fossero stati inutili, e la cosa non faceva che acuire quella sensazione di vuoto che da tempo lo accompagnava nella vita.

"_Io… io devo vedere DigiWorld… non posso rinunciare adesso, ora che sono a un passo dalla realizzazione del mio sogno…_"

Tanto Oikawa era lontano dal rendersi conto di quali conseguenze devastanti le sue azioni stavano avendo, e avrebbero potuto avere, sul Mondo Digitale!

Finalmente, la schermata di avvio lasciò il posto al desktop, e Oikawa alzò gli occhi stanchi, osservando la barra degli strumenti in fondo allo schermo. Improvvisamente, il suo sguardo si accese di un lampo di vita: una segnalazione di e-mail! Un'icona lampeggiante a forma di busta aperta era apparsa nell'angolo in basso a destra, e Oikawa non perse tempo a cliccare due volte su di essa, trattenendo il respiro per l'eccitazione e sentendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerare. "_Forse… forse è la volta buona…_"

Le sue speranze non furono disattese: non appena la casella di posta elettronica si aprì, sullo schermo apparve una misteriosa finestra, contenente null'altro che uno sfondo nero come le tenebre. Riconoscendo la scena, e gli occhi luccicanti e privi di pupille che apparvero dall'oscurità, Oikawa sorrise tra sé, tremando leggermente per l'eccitazione. Pareva che finalmente fosse arrivato il momento della verità…

Nella finestra sullo schermo, la figura emerse completamente dalle tenebre: Daemon, vestito con la sua tunica rossa decorata, le ali spiegate dietro la schiena, si fece avanti, guardando in faccia l'uomo davanti allo schermo. Attese qualche secondo, fissando Oikawa con i suoi occhi gelidi e inumani, poi si schiarì la voce e iniziò a parlare.

"**I MIEI OMAGGI, YUKIO OIKAWA.**" La voce rimbombante di Daemon risuonò nel piccolo studio "**VENGO PER ANNUNCIARTI CHE LE INFORMAZIONI CHE CI HAI FORNITO POTREBBERO AVER DATO I LORO FRUTTI: KEN ICHIJOUJI, IL DIGIPRESCELTO CHE TU CI HAI INDICATO, E' NEL MONDO DIGITALE, E LA SUA CATTURA NON E' CHE QUESTIONE DI TEMPO.**"

Oikawa trattenne a stento un urlo di gioia, ma non riuscì a impedire alle sue labbra di sollevarsi ulteriormente, dando al suo sorriso un aspetto demenziale. "Bene… allora… quand'è che potrò andare a DigiWorld? Devi mantenere la tua promessa, ricordatelo!" La voce dell'uomo era chiaramente alterata dall'eccitazione.

Daemon alzò una mano, come per imporre il silenzio. "**A TEMPO DEBITO. ICHIJOUJI NON E' ANCORA NELLE NOSTRE MANI, E PRIMA DI RICOMPENSARTI DEVO ESSERE SICURO CHE TU NON ABBIA MENTITO. SOLO QUANDO IL DARK SEED SARA' NELLE NOSTRE MANI, TU AVRAI LA TUA RICOMPENSA.**"

Oikawa strinse leggermente i denti, costringendosi alla calma. "D'accordo, Daemon…" mormorò, sentendo che la situazione cominciava a prendere una brutta piega "…ma non appena avrai il ragazzo e il tuo Dark Seed, esigo che tu mantenga l'impegno preso… è chiaro?"

"**CRISTALLINO.**" Tuonò il demone "**MA SE QUESTA VOLEVA ESSERE UNA MINACCIA, SAPPI CHE NON MI IMPRESSIONI. PER IL MOMENTO, ADDIO. MI AUGURO CHE QUANDO CI RIVEDREMO TU NON DEBBA PENTIRTI DELLE TUE AZIONI.**"

Rapidamente come era apparsa, la finestra di dialogo si chiuse, e Daemon scomparve dallo schermo. Oikawa tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi un largo sorriso riapparve sul suo volto pallido: quando Daemon avesse ottenuto il Dark Seed, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, lui avrebbe finalmente visto DigiWorld! Dolci parole! Voleva urlarle! Finalmente, il Mondo Digitale era alla sua portata!

Una voce ben conosciuta, distintamente calma e dal tono altezzoso, interruppe i pensieri di Oikawa.

"ALLORA… TUTTO STA ANDANDO NEL MIGLIORE DEI MODI, MI PARE DI POTER DIRE!" esordì l'entità "NONOSTANTE QUALCHE INTOPPO IMPREVISTO, ALLA FINE REALIZZERAI IL TUO SOGNO! NON TI REDE FELICE L'IDEA?"

"_Sembrerebbe di sì…_" replicò telepaticamente Oikawa "_Ma non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi… come facciamo ad essere sicuri che quel Daemon mantenga la parola? Ho idea che ci tradirà non appena ne avrà la possibilità…_"

L'entità rise tra sé. "HO PREVISTO ANCHE QUESTA EVENTUALITA'… SICURAMENTE DAEMON NON E' UN DIGIMON DI CUI CI SI POSSA FIDARE, MA HO GIA' PENSATO AD UN MODO DI COSTRINGERLO A GIOCARE SECONDO LE NOSTRE REGOLE… LASCIAMOGLI CREDERE DI AVERE LA SITUAZIONE SOTTO CONTROLLO. AL MOMENTO GIUSTO, SCOPRIREMO LE NOSTRE CARTE E LO TERREMO IN PUGNO!"

Oikawa spalancò leggermente gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi sogghignò a sua volta, divertito dalla situazione. "_In altre parole, lo stiamo usando facendogli credere di essere lui a usare noi… mi piace questo gioco del gatto col topo! Comunque vada… alla fine vinceremo noi!_"

"ESATTO." Rispose la voce misteriosa "E NON SARANNO QUEI MOCCIOSI CHE SI FANNO CHIAMARE DIGIPRESCELTI AD INTRALCIARE I NOSTRI PIANI!"

Appoggiandosi allo schienale della sua sedia, e spingendosi lontano dalla sua scrivania, Oikawa rivolse lo sguardo ad una finestra, alla città immersa nella cupa atmosfera di quella giornata incerta. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva veramente e completamente vivo. Rimase a contemplare i grigi edifici sui quali dava la finestra del suo studio, come a volersi fissare nella mente un ultimo ricordo di quel mondo a cui non sentiva di appartenere…

"_Hiroki… se solo potessi condividere con te la mia gioia… sicuramente, da lassù, tu sei felice per me…_"

Oikawa non sapeva quanto si sbagliava… Se avesse potuto sapere la verità, Hiroki non sarebbe certo stato orgoglioso di lui e delle sue azioni…

"PHANTOMON. PHANTOMON, MI RICEVI?"

Gli occhi senza pupille di Phantomon si aprirono, mentre il Digimon emergeva dal terreno del settore in cui si trovava. Era una creatura spettrale, abbastanza simile ad un Bakemon, ma con chiare differenze: la testa era avvolta in un cappuccio rosso decorato con un teschio sulla fronte, che lasciava visibili soltanto gli occhi. Tale cappuccio si estendeva dietro la schiena del Digimon fantasma, a mò di mantello, e il suo interno era decorato con strani simboli mistici. Il tessuto era fissato al collo della creatura da una sorta di fermaglio a forma di occhio. In una mano, il Digimon teneva una lunga falce dalla lama dorata, con il manico decorato da un teschio di metallo all'estremità opposta. Per finire, una catena, terminante in una piccola sfera d'acciaio, era attaccata al manico della falce. Phantomon rispose all'appello telepatico del suo padrone.

"_Io sono pronto, mio signore. Quali sono gli ordini?_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Phantomon

**Tipo:** Fantasma

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Shadow Scythe

_Forma evoluta di Bakemon, questo Digimon fantasma comanda spesso piccoli gruppi di esemplari della sua versione pre-evoluta. La sua falce è così affilata da poter tagliare gli oggetti col solo spostamento d'aria! In passato, un Phantomon è stato servitore diretto di Myotismon._

"E' IL MOMENTO DI AGIRE. KEN ICHIJOUJI E I SUOI COMPAGNI SI TROVANO NEL MONDO DIGITALE. TU SEGUI ICHIJOUJI, MANTENENDOTI A DEBITA DISTANZA." Lo istruì la misteriosa creatura "QUANDO DAEMON FARA' LA SUA MOSSA, E LA FARA' SENZA DUBBIO, TU DOVRAI COLPIRE. SAI GIA' COME COMPORTARTI."

Phantomon abbassò lievemente la testa, come ad inchinarsi. "_Sì, mio signore, lo so già. Non tradirò la sua fiducia._" Poi, il Digimon fantasma sprofondò nuovamente nel terreno, iniziando a muoversi attraverso esso grazie al suo corpo incoerente. Dopo tanto tempo passato a nascondersi e ad osservare gli eventi, era giunto finalmente il momento di attivare un piano che aveva iniziato a mettere radici tre anni prima…

Certo, non era un piano privo di rischi… ma il Digimon fantasma sapeva giocare le sue carte… e Daemon se ne sarebbe accorto a sue spese…

Nel settore dove si era da poco conclusa la battaglia con SkullBaluchimon, i Digiprescelti erano tutti riuniti attorno al computer portatile di Koushiro, sulla cui schermata era inaspettatamente apparsa una vecchia conoscenza del primo gruppo: si trattava di Gennai, un misterioso personaggio che aveva fatto loro da guida durante il loro viaggio, informandoli sulla loro missione, sui Digimon, sulle Crest… e su tutto quello che avevano bisogno di sapere per proseguire nel loro cammino. Ora, proprio nel momento in cui ne avevano più bisogno, era riapparso… anche se con un aspetto diverso da quello che ricordavano! Mentre prima sembrava un arzillo vecchietto, ora aveva l'aspetto di un giovane adulto, con corti capelli castani e un vestito bianco con cappuccio. (Nota dell'autore: e diciamoci la verità, Gennai non assomiglia ad un Jedi, vestito in quel modo?)

"Gennai? Gennai… sei proprio tu?"

La guida del Mondo Digitale annuì lentamente, senza perdere il suo tono gioviale. "Sì, Taichi Yagami. Sono proprio io. Spero che il mio nuovo look non vi dispiaccia…" La battuta strappò un sorriso alla maggior parte dei ragazzi. "E' un grande piacere rivedervi… e vedo che ci sono anche i nuovi arrivati con voi!"

"Presente!" esclamò Daisuke con orgoglio, alzandosi in piedi e sollevando un braccio come un soldato che risponde a una chiamata di un superiore.

"Presente!" fece eco Chibomon, facendo un saluto militare con una delle sue lunghe orecchie. Diversi dei loro amici li fissarono, facendosi scendere un gocciolone di sudore dalla testa.

"Ma perché non può fare a meno di fare il buffone ogni volta?" mormorò Miyako, sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo la testa. Al suo fianco, Hawkmon alzò le ali come per fare spallucce.

Comunque, Gennai, non sembrava essere per niente contrariato dall'entusiasmo di Daisuke, anzi sembrava approvarlo. "Noto con piacere che la buona volontà non ti manca, giovane Daisuke. E quelli accanto a te… dovrebbero essere Miyako e il piccolo Iori, con Hawkmon e Armadillomon."

"Oh… ehm… sì, siamo noi!" replicò la ragazza con gli occhiali "Piacere di conoscerla, Gennai-san!"

"Molto onorato, Gennai-san." Salutò Iori, inchinandosi. Gennai annuì, poi volse lo sguardo verso Ken. "Vedo che ti sei integrato nella squadra, Ken Ichijouji, e hai già dato ampia prova di te stesso. I tuoi sentimenti ti fanno onore, ragazzo mio."

"La ringrazio…" rispose Ken, tenendo lo sguardo un po' basso, ma rinfrancato da quelle parole incoraggianti.

Infine, Gennai si rivolse a Michael e Betamon. "Hmm… non credo di averti mai visto, ragazzo, ma in ogni caso sei un Digiprescelto anche tu. E sei quindi il benvenuto a DigiWorld."

Il ragazzo americano annuì. "Grazie, signor Gennai… e ne approfitterei per presentarmi. Mi chiamo Michael McComak, e vengo da New York. Sono venuto qui per accompagnare la mia amica," indicò Mimi con un cenno "e per dare una mano nella lotta contro questo Mephistomon. Lui è il mio Digimon." Volse infine lo sguardo verso Betamon, che annuì.

"Io sono Betamon!" si presentò il Digimon dall'aspetto di girino "Sono il partner di Michael, e sarò lieto di fornire il mio contributo!"

"Ottimo." Replicò Gennai "Comunque, vedo che avete già avuto a che fare con il demone che si fa chiamare Mephistomon… Credetemi, non avrei mai immaginato che una cosa del genere si sarebbe verificata…"

"Già… neanche noi ci aspettavamo di trovarci davanti Apocalymon, in una nuova forma, e assetato di vendetta…" mormorò Taichi, scuotendo la testa.

"Ad ogni modo, ragazzi, finchè vi trovate all'aperto non siete al sicuro." Proseguì la guida del Mondo Digitale "Mephistomon può individuarvi in qualsiasi momento e attaccare di nuovo, con forze ancora maggiori. Al momento, mentre stiamo parlando, ha già inviato una nutrita schiera dei suoi Digimon artificiali per individuare e distruggere voi e tutti i Digiprescelti che in questo momento si trovano a DigiWorld."

"Giusto, ce n'eravamo dimenticati!" esclamò Jyou "Altri Digiprescelti hanno contribuito all'opera di ricostruzione del Mondo Digitale, e alcuni di loro si troveranno bloccati qui, come noi!"

"E' così." Rispose solennemente Gennai. "Mephistomon considera anche questi delle possibili minacce, e vuole essere sicuro che nessuno possa ostacolarlo di nuovo."

"Quel verme!" esclamò Gomamon con indignazione "Ha proprio deciso di fare piazza pulita di noi!"

"E non si fermerà finchè non avrà raggiunto questo scopo, temo…" mormorò Gabumon, volgendo lo sguardo verso il terreno. Yamato mise una mano sulla testa del suo amico digitale per confortarlo. Tutt'attorno, molti degli altri Digimon e Digiprescelti avevano la stessa espressione preoccupata, e la cosa non sfuggì agli eternamente ottimisti Daisuke e Chibomon.

"Su, ragazzi! Cosa sono quei musi lunghi?" esclamò il piccolo Digimon azzurro "Avete visto di cosa siamo capaci io e Wormmon quando ci uniamo!"

"Appunto!" fece eco Daisuke "Vedrete che non permetteremo a quel caprone di distruggere i nostri mondi! Paildramon lo rispedirà nell'inferno da dove è venuto prima che possa iniziare ad elaborare un nuovo piano!"

Gennai sorrise bonariamente, scuotendo la testa. "Mi dispiace spegnere il tuo entusiasmo, giovane Daisuke, ma Paildramon, per quanto forte, potrebbe non essere sufficiente a far fronte alla situazione attuale."

Daisuke perse l'equilibrio per un attimo. "Cosa… come sarebbe a dire?"

"Purtroppo, il problema non è solo Mephistomon." Riprese Gennai "Vedete, temo che ci sia qualcun altro dietro la sua apparizione. Non ho idea di chi possa essere, ma è stata la sua influenza, forse involontaria, a permettere allo spirito di Apocalymon di varcare il confine tra la Dark Area e il Mondo Digitale vero e proprio. Ma… forse sarebbe meglio se vi parlassi di queste cose in un luogo più sicuro…". A queste parole, Gennai indicò lo stesso schermo televisivo, seminascosto dietro il fogliame, che Hikari aveva cercato di usare per tornare nel Mondo Reale.

Tutti i Digiprescelti sbatterono gli occhi. "Ehm… purtroppo, Gennai-san, quel Mephistomon ha pensato bene di inviare un virus ai nostri Digivice… e ora non abbiamo più la possibilità di utilizzare i Digiport…" spiegò Miyako.

"Non è proprio così, Miyako…" rispose Gennai "Il virus inviatovi da Mephistomon ha negato soltanto la vostra possibilità di aprire Digiport dal Mondo Digitale a quello Reale e viceversa. Ma dovreste ancora essere in grado di sfruttare i Digiport che portano da un settore all'altro del Mondo Digitale, come hanno fatto i vostri Digimon in questi ultimi giorni. Settate i vostri D-3 sulle coordinate che vi sto per inviare, e quel Digiport vi trasporterà in un luogo in cui Mephistomon non potrà rintracciarvi. Lì avrete la possibilità di riposarvi e organizzare una nuova strategia. Inoltre… beh, non vorrei rovinarvi la sorpresa!"

"Cosa faremmo senza di te, Gennai!" esclamò Mimi.

"E va bene." Concluse Ken, tirando fuori il suo D-3 e osservando con attenzione lo schermo del portatile di Koushiro. Una sequenza di numeri e lettere cominciò a scorrere sul fondo dello schermo, e l'ex-Imperatore li lesse attentamente prima di premere in sequenza i pulsanti del suo Digivice. Una volta completata l'operazione, si rivolse a Gennai e annuì. "Grazie, Gennai-san… faremo come ci hai detto."

"Bene. Vi aspetto." Concluse il giovane, prima che la sua immagine sbiadisse e la sua finestra sparisse dallo schermo del portatile di Koushiro. I Digiprescelti erano tutti piuttosto sorpresi dell'ultima frase.

"Ha detto che ci aspetta? Cosa voleva dire?" si chiese Takeru.

"Beh, se non altro, ora abbiamo idea di cosa fare e dove andare!" commentò Patamon, cercando di tenere alto il morale.

Ken annuì, prendendo in braccio Leafmon e mettendosi di fronte allo schermo televisivo. Dietro di lui, i Digiprescelti e i loro partner raccolsero tutto ciò che avevano portato con sé. Quando fu sicuro che tutti fossero pronti, l'ex-Imperatore puntò il suo D-3 appositamente riprogrammato verso il televisore, e attivò il portale: "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Con grande sollievo dei ragazzi, il portale si aprì, e la luce bianca a cui i ragazzi erano abituati li risucchiò all'interno del vortice dimensionale.

"**_CHE COSA? Non è possibile!_**"

Il ruggito indignato di Mephistomon riecheggiò nei desolati corridoi della sua tana. Nella sala di controllo della ex-base dell'Imperatore, Arukenimon e Mummymon, che in quel momento erano entrambi in forma mostruosa, strinsero i denti, spaventati dal tono furioso del loro signore e padrone. In quel momento, il demone dall'aspetto caprino stava monitorando la posizione dei Digiprescelti sul suo maxischermo, e aveva appena visto numerosi puntini luminosi scomparire dalla mappa… il che voleva dire che i Digiprescelti corrispondenti avevano lasciato DigiWorld! Cosa impossibile! Era sicuro che il suo virus avesse funzionato alla perfezione!

"Che succede, mio signore? Qualche problema?" chiese Mummymon, volgendo lo sguardo verso lo schermo. Trasalì quando vide quanti segnali erano scomparsi nel nulla "Ah! Ma come hanno fatto, quei mocciosi?"

"Non posso crederci…" mormorò Arukenimon "Non posso assolutamente crederci…"

Mephistomon grugnì, facendosi uscire due nuvolette di vapore pestilenziale dalle narici "**_Eppure è successo, Arukenimon! Non so come, ma i Digiprescelti sono riusciti a trovare un modo di eludere il mio programma di rintracciamento! Quei mocciosi riescono sempre a tirare fuori qualche asso dalle loro maniche! Maledizione!_**"

Arukenimon e Mummymon indietreggiarono di un passo quando l'infuriata reincarnazione di Apocalymon sbattè il pugno su una tastiera, mandandola in frantumi e facendo volare in aria una pioggia di scintille elettriche che illuminarono brevemente e in confuso le sue fattezze bestiali. I due Digimon non avevano mai visto il loro signore così alterato, e ora si stavano rendendo conto di quanto riuscisse ad essere spaventoso.

"Ehm… mio signore, se permette… vorrei dirle che arrabbiarsi così non le fa bene…" consigliò Mummymon "E poi, in fondo, non li abbiamo persi tutti… ce ne sono ancora tre sullo schermo, possiamo togliere di mezzo quelli…" Il Digimon dall'aspetto di mummia puntò un indice artigliato verso lo schermo, mostrando i tre puntini luminosi che si spostavano lentamente sulla mappa.

"**_Mummymon, per una volta hai detto una cosa intelligente!_**" ammise Mephistomon, ora un po' più calmo. "**_Quegli ultimi tre Digiprescelti devono essere tolti di mezzo una volta per tutte, prima che anch'essi facciano perdere le loro tracce! Provvedete immediatamente!_**"

"Sì, mio signore!" replicò prontamente la donna-ragno "Uno dei nostri squadroni di Fugamon dovrebbe essere già in quella zona…" indicò il puntino luminoso posizionato più in alto "…e per quanto riguarda l'altro, manderò immediatamente Sabirdramon ad occuparsi del problema! All'ultimo penserà Grizzmon!"

"**_Bene. Mi auguro che facciate un lavoro come si deve._**" Concluse Mephistomon. I suoi due servi fecero un inchino e svanirono nel nulla, mentre il demone ritornava ai suoi pensieri. La sicurezza nell'infallibilità del suo piano aveva subito un duro colpo.

"**_Quei marmocchi sono imprevedibili… riescono sempre a trovare un modo per cavarsela, anche nella situazione più disperata, e sicuramente i loro Digimon continueranno ad evolvere. Certo, per il momento non sono alla mia altezza, ma è meglio estirpare subito queste erbacce. Sarebbe un problema serio se il vecchio gruppo ritrovasse le Crest, o se saltassero fuori altre digievoluzioni DNA prima che io abbia accumulato abbastanza dati…_**" mormorò il Digimon malvagio, guardandosi gli artigli della mano destra e facendo danzare delle scintille di energia rossa sulle loro punte affilate. Scuotendo la testa, Mephistomon chiuse la mappa con la pressione di un pulsante, e cominciò a digitare varie stringhe di comandi sul gigantesco terminale, facendo apparire sullo schermo quelli che sembravano essere le schede di un nuovo progetto. Vari reticolati computerizzati apparirono sullo sfondo nero, e su di essi si materializzò la figura di un nuovo Digimon, affiancata da statistiche e grafi che probabilmente avevano lo scopo di quantificare le caratteristiche della creatura. Il Digimon sullo schermo non era sufficientemente dettagliato da essere riconoscibile, ma la sua forma sarebbe stata molto familiare a tutti i componenti del primo gruppo di bambini prescelti…

"**_Non posso rischiare… meglio dare subito inizio… al progetto BlackWarGreymon…_**"

"E… e adesso dove ci troviamo?"

Questa fu la prima domanda che Daisuke fece, una volta che il gruppetto ebbe finito di varcare il portale e che la luce abbagliante si fu affievolita abbastanza da permettere una visione normale. Gli altri membri del gruppetto sbatterono gli occhi e si guardarono attorno, ponendosi la stessa domanda. Il gruppo di Digimon e ragazzi prescelti era riapparso in una sala circolare molto ampia, con i muri bianchi e beige completamente spogli di qualsiasi decorazione, escluse le finestre a forma di oblò. Fuori da esse si vedeva uno spettacolare panorama sottomarino, con pesci colorati e variopinti coralli, separato dai ragazzi da spessi vetri circolari. Una porta dalla forma rettangolare e dall'aspetto futuristico si trovava sulla parete al lato opposto della stanza.

Takeru scosse la testa, non ricordandosi di aver mai visto una cosa del genere nel suo primo viaggio a DigiWorld. "Mi dispiace, Daisuke… vorrei risponderti, ma anch'io vedo questo posto per la prima volta… forse, qualcuno dei nostri Digimon…"

"No, mi dispiace, Takeru…" rispose Patamon "Non ricordo di aver mai visto un posto simile in tutto il tempo in cui sono stato a DigiWorld… qualcun altro, ha qualche idea?"

"No, Patamon. Mai visto un posto simile…" replicò Gatomon, scuotendo la testa "E ho pure girato DigiWorld in lungo e in largo…"

"Neanch'io ricordo un posto del genere…" rispose Gabumon "Però, ho come una strana sensazione…"

"Anche tu, Gabumon?" chiese un perplesso Agumon "Anch'io sento… come dire, qualcosa di familiare in questo posto…"

Il partner del Digiprescelto del Coraggio si interruppe quando la porta che si trovava all'altro lato della stanza si aprì con un lieve sibilo, rientrando lateralmente nel muro. Da dietro la porta apparve la figura di Gennai, con addosso il suo saio bianco. Il vecchio amico dei Digiprescelti entrò nella sala e si inchinò, sorridendo gentilmente ai ragazzi e ai loro partner. "Salve, ragazzi. Benvenuti nella mia umile dimora, e spero sia di vostro gradimento."

"Dimora?" esclamò Yamato "Questa è… la tua casa, Gennai-san?"

"Sì, Yamato." Rispose Gennai, rimettendosi in piedi "E' la mia casa, ed è anche l'unico luogo di mia conoscenza dove Mephistomon non sia in grado di individuarvi. Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona 'base operativa', almeno finchè non riusciremo ad eliminare quel virus dai vostri Digivice. Spero che la troviate accogliente."

"E' stato fin troppo gentile, Gennai-san…" rispose Iori con il suo tono formale.

Gennai alzò le mani, come per dire che non meritava tutti quei ringraziamenti. "Beh, era un mio dovere… e ora, se vi fa piacere… ci sarebbero alcune vostre vecchie conoscenze che desidererebbero tanto rivedervi. Volete venire?"

Ragazzi e Digimon rimasero tutti piacevolmente sorpresi alla menzione delle 'vecchie conoscenze'. Molti di loro si stavano già facendo un'idea di chi poteva essere…

"Beh, allora cosa stiamo aspettando?" esclamò con entusiasmo Taichi qualche istante dopo. "Se davvero ci sono degli amici che ci stanno aspettando, non sarebbe carino prolungare la loro attesa, dico bene, ragazzi?" Il ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli castani si volse verso Sora e Yamato, che annuirono con decisione. Intorno, tutti i Digiprescelti si stavano dicendo d'accordo con Taichi.

"Bene, direi che siamo tutti d'accordo!" commentò Daisuke "Ti veniamo dietro, Gennai! Siamo curiosi di conoscere gli amici dei nostri 'sempai'!"

Gennai sorrise gentilmente, indicando il corridoio dietro la porta con un cenno della testa. "Seguitemi, vi porto da loro!"

Uno alla volta, i Digiprescelti e i loro piccoli amici digitali seguirono la loro guida nel corridoio, guardandosi attorno meravigliati. Il corridoio era molto lungo e relativamente angusto, paragonato all'ampia sala nella quale si erano ritrovati uscendo dal Digiport, ed era illuminato da delle lampade alogene la cui luce soffusa creava degli strani giochi d'ombra sulle pareti.

"Wow… non immaginavo che Gennai vivesse in una casa del genere…" commentò Koushiro, con il laptop sottobraccio, e Tentomon che gli svolazzava a fianco, a qualche centimetro dalla spalla. Il buffo insetto sembrava altrettanto stupito, anche se il suo volto non era espressivo come quello di altri Digimon…

"Ecco cos'era quella sensazione di qualcosa di familiare che sentivo…" disse Tentomon con la sua voce nasale "Dovevo aspettarmelo…"

"Siamo arrivati, ragazzi." Disse improvvisamente Gennai, facendo cenno al gruppo di fermarsi davanti ad un'altra porta simile a quella precedente. La guida del Mondo Digitale si mise davanti alla porta, che si aprì con un leggero rumore di scorrimento, dando accesso ad un'altra sala, di dimensioni ancora maggiori della precedente, dalle pareti altrettanto spoglie, ma fornita di tavoli, sedie, e altri mobili per le utilità di ogni giorno.

Uno alla volta, i Digiprescelti entrarono… e un tuffo al cuore li prese non appena videro chi c'era ad aspettarli nella sala: numerosi Digimon che i ragazzi del gruppo originale avevano incontrato nel loro viaggio erano riuniti lì, in quella stanza, come un nostalgico comitato di bentornato! Con crescente emozione, Taichi e gli altri scrutarono la stanza riconoscendo vari loro amici: Centarumon, Andromon, Meramon, i Geckomon, Ogremon… Mimi e Jyou sentirono delle lacrime accumularsi negli occhi quando riconobbero la nobile, possente figura di Leomon, che loro stessi avevano visto morire davanti ai loro occhi… molti dei loro amici Digimon erano là, pronti ad offrire di nuovo il loro supporto e la loro amicizia!

"Allora è vero, sono tornati!" esclamò Centarumon, con tono speranzoso.

"Finalmente! Una buona notizia dopo tanto tempo!" proseguì Meramon.

"Bentornati!"

"Siamo felici di rivedervi!"

"Contate sul nostro aiuto!" Questi, o su queste linee, furono i commenti dei numerosi Digimon presenti. Notando le espressioni stupefatte sui volti dei ragazzi, Gennai ridacchiò tra sé, e rispose alla loro domanda prima ancora che la ponessero: "Ho radunato gran parte dei Digimon che vi hanno aiutato durante il vostro primo viaggio. Tutti hanno accettato di darvi una mano a riportare la pace a DigiWorld! Allora, vi è piaciuta la sorpresa?"

"E' fantastico!" esclamò Taichi, quasi ridendo dalla gioia, correndo verso i suoi vecchi amici digitali assieme ai suoi compagni "Ragazzi, non sapete quanto sia bello rivedervi!"

Tutti i Digiprescelti e Digimon del vecchio gruppo, pieni di gioia, si precipitarono a salutare ed abbracciare gli amici che avevano conosciuto nel loro primo, indimenticabile viaggio. Anche Yamato e Koushiro, i più digiuni da esternazioni di emozione, avevano deciso di fare un'eccezione alla regola, e si erano aggregati con entusiasmo ai festeggiamenti. Mimi, piangendo dalla gioia, corse verso Leomon e lo abbracciò stretto, con discreto sbalordimento del Digimon leonino.

"LEOMOOOOON!" urlò a squarciagola la Digiprescelta della Sincerità, mentre tutti attorno a lei ridevano e festeggiavano. "Temevo… sniff… che non ti avrei… mai più… sigh… rivisto…"

"Anch'io sono felice di rivederti, Mimi." Rispose Leomon, sorridendo bonariamente. Era proprio la Mimi che lui ricordava, quella ragazza che dietro l'apparente superficialità e vanità nascondeva un cuore immenso e una grande sensibilità. "Mi fa piacere che tu stia bene, anche se avrei preferito incontrarti di nuovo in circostanze più favorevoli."

"Intanto, siamo felici che tu sia di nuovo tra noi! Bentornato, Leomon!" esclamò Jyou con aria entusiasta, raggiungendo la sua amica.

Mimi rialzò la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano. Stava per parlare, quando si sentì chiamare da delle voci familiari, dal curioso accento e dalla buffa erre moscia.

"Prrrrincipessa Mimi!" la chiamò un Geckomon "E' un onore averrrrrla nuovamente trrrrra noi!"

"Principessa Mimi! Bentornata!" fecero eco gli altri Geckomon e gli Otamamon presenti

"Geckomon! Otamamon!" esclamò Mimi, chinandosi per accarezzare le buffe creature "Anch'io sono felice di rivedervi!" Si accorse in quel momento di Michael, che le si era avvicinato con aria interrogativa.

"Principessa Mimi?" chiese il Digiprescelto americano, sgranando gli occhi. Mimi rispose mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e ridendo nervosamente.

"Ehm… hehehee… E' una storia un po' lunga, Michael… ti racconterò…"

"Wow, certo che ne hanno di vecchi amici, i nostri 'sempai'…" commentò Miyako, sgranando gli occhi alla vista della nutrita schiera di Digimon. Daisuke, Chibomon, Iori, Armadillomon, Ken e Leafmon sembravano altrettanto sorpresi.

"Viaggiando per il Mondo Digitale, sicuramente hanno avuto modo di fare molte conoscenze…" spiegò Hawkmon, senza fare una piega.

"E questi sono… i nuovi Digiprescelti, immagino." Disse Leomon, volgendo lo sguardo verso il gruppetto di Daisuke. Quasi tutti i Digimon interruppero i convenevoli che si stavano scambiando con il gruppo originale, e si volsero verso i nuovi arrivati, osservandoli attentamente.

"Mi ricordo di uno di loro. Ci siamo incontrati nella mia città, quando ero ancora sotto il controllo dei Dark Rings." Esclamò la voce atona di Andromon, che stava guardando Daisuke.

"Molti di noi hanno già sentito parlare di loro…" proseguì Centarumon "Finalmente li incontriamo di persona…"

"Però, non sapevamo di essere già così conosciuti a DigiWorld…" rispose Daisuke "A quanto pare, la nostra fama ci precede…"

"Hey, e queste chi sarebbero, le nuove reclute?" chiese Ogremon con la sua voce roca, raggiungendo il suo rivale e il gruppetto di ragazzi e Digimon che gli stavano attorno.

Daisuke rimase un po' spiazzato dall'appellativo che Ogremon aveva affibbiato loro. "Reclute? Come sarebbe?"

"Più o meno." Leomon rispose alla domanda di Ogremon, indicando i nuovi bambini prescelti con un gesto del braccio. "Ti presento i nuovi Digiprescelti."

Dopo un attimo di sbalordimento, Daisuke si fece avanti, con Chibomon in braccio, e sprizzando il suo solito entusiasmo. "Piacere, Daisuke Motomiya, e lui è Chibomon! Spero che andremo d'accordo!"

"Io sono Miyako Inoue." Si presentò la ragazza con gli occhiali "Piacere, signor Leomon, signor Ogremon!"

"E io sono Hawkmon, il suo partner!" esclamò il Digimon aquilotto "Molto onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza!"

Ogremon sbattè gli occhi. "Accidenti, come sei formale…"

Hawkmon sorrise. "Lo prenderò come un complimento!"

Iori si fece avanti, facendo un profondo inchino. "E' un onore conoscervi anche per me. Il mio nome è Iori Hida."

"E io sono Armadillomon!" fece eco il piccolo Digimon corazzato, alzando una zampina in aria "Come va?"

Per ultimo, si fece avanti Ken. "Il mio nome è Ken. Ken Ichijouji. Lui è il mio Digimon, Leafmon."

Sentendo il nome del Digprescelto della Bontà, Ogremon si mise a rimuginare per qualche secondo. "Ichijouji… Ken Ichijouji… mi sembrava di aver già sentito questo… ah, ma certo, quel ragazzino che si faceva chiamare 'Imperatore Digimon' e ha sparso tutte quelle torri nere per tutto DigiWorld…"

"Ogremon!" lo ammonì severamente Leomon, per poi rivolgersi a Ken. "Chiedo scusa a nome suo. A volte manca di tatto."

"Hey, ho solo detto la verità." Protestò il Digimon orco, alzando le spalle. Ken sospirò, scuotendo la testa. "Purtroppo, non ha torto. Se DigiWold si trova nella situazione in cui è adesso, la colpa è soprattutto mia. Però adesso voglio dare una mano, e rimediare a tutti i danni che ho fatto."

"Beh, questi sentimenti ti fanno onore. Ma voglio vedere se avrai abbastanza risolutezza da mantenere il tuo impegno." Si intromise una vocina acuta, proveniente dalle spalle di Leomon e Ogremon, e un familiare Digimon alato rosa, con una lancia più grande di lui in una mano, svolazzò davanti al naso dei nuovi Digiprescelti.

"Piximon! Che bello, sei tornato anche tu!" esclamò Hikari, felice di rivedere il piccolo folletto che si era sacrificato per salvarli dai Dark Masters. Miyako rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Koushiro, che indovinò immediatamente la domanda.

"Piximon è stato uno dei nostri più grandi amici, durante il nostro primo viaggio." Rispose il piccolo genio "Siamo rimasti per un po' di tempo presso di lui, ed è stato per noi un ottimo maestro!"

"Maestro?" chiese Daisuke "E dire che sembra così piccolo e innocuo…"

**SDENG!**

"AHIOOO!" esclamò Daisuke massaggiandosi la testa, sulla quale era apparso un grosso bernoccolo, grazie al colpo che Piximon gli aveva dato con il manico della sua lancia. "Ma che ho detto di male?"

"Non alzare troppo la cresta, tu!" gli rispose Piximon con il suo solito tono allegro "Le dimensioni non contano, quando si tratta di trasmettere saggezza ed esperienza! E mi pare che voi novellini ne abbiate ancora molto bisogno, sì sì sì!"

Miyako strinse gli occhi e storse il naso, irritata dall'epiteto che Piximon aveva loro affibbiato. "Novellini? Come sarebbe a dire? Nel caso tu ti sia perso qualche puntata, ti ricordo che abbiamo sconfitto Chimeramon e ottenuto la nostra prima digievoluzione DNA!"

Piximon annuì. "Sì, questo vi dà qualche punto, ragazzi miei, ma non è ancora niente rispetto a quello che i vostri predecessori hanno fatto in passato. Ho come l'impressione che vi stiate adagiando un po' troppo sugli allori: dovrete fare molto di più per tenere testa alla minaccia che incombe sul Mondo Digitale!"

"A questo proposito…" riprese Iori, ripensando alla discussione con Gennai di poco prima "Cosa significherebbe che Mephistomon potrebbe non essere solo? Che potrebbe esserci qualcun altro dietro alla sua apparizione a DigiWorld?"

"E' vero…" replicò Sora, richiamata alla realtà "Poco fa, Gennai, ci hai detto che qualcuno potrebbe aver fatto sì che lo spirito di Apocalymon potesse varcare il confine tra Dark Area e Mondo Digitale vero e proprio… di chi stiamo parlando, esattamente?"

La guida del Mondo Digitale sospirò, preparandosi a dare ai Digiprescelti le brutte notizie. "In realtà, sarebbe una storia un po' lunga, ragazzi… comunque cercherò di essere più breve possibile: lo spirito di Apocalymon, se non vado errato, è riuscito a ritornare nel Mondo Digitale tramite quel varco di cui Ken ha parlato, vero?"

"Sì, è così, Gennai-san." Replicò il Digiprescelto della Bontà "E ha raggiunto questo scopo utilizzando i dati di Devimon, che io cercavo di integrare nella composizione di Chimeramon."

Gennai annuì cupamente, cercando di evitare discorsi che potessero risvegliare tristi ricordi in Ken. "Va bene… comunque, il problema è appunto questo varco. In condizioni normali, la Dark Area e DigiWorld sono separati da un firewall impenetrabile, il che è comprensibile, se pensiamo alla natura dei Digimon che vengono relegati in quella zona oscura: Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Piedmon, e molti altri come loro… "

"Un firewall?" chiese Taichi sottovoce a Koushiro.

"Un programma anti-intrusioni, che viene utilizzato per evitare attacchi di hackers e pirati informatici vari…" spiegò l'esperto di computer del gruppo.

"Infatti." Assentì Gennai "Sfortunatamente, ho avuto modo di constatare che di recente tale firewall si è indebolito, e in esso si sono formati dei varchi che hanno messo direttamente in comunicazione Dark Area e Mondo Digitale. Chiaramente, è tramite uno di questi varchi che lo spirito di Apocalymon è riuscito a tornare."

"Brutta situazione…" mormorò Yamato. "Ma questi varchi… non credo si siano formati da soli, giusto?"

La guida del Mondo Digitale annuì. "Esattamente, Yamato. E lo spirito di Apocalymon, privato di un corpo, non era certo in grado di danneggiare il firewall fino a questo punto. Quindi, non resta che pensare che qualcun altro lo abbia indebolito dall'esterno. Non so come questo sia possibile, ma è una realtà. Qualche agente esterno sta cercando di modificare i settaggi del Mondo Digitale."

"Ma è pazzesco!" esclamò Takeru "In altre parole, qualcuno sta 'riprogrammando' DigiWorld?"

"Se ci pensi, Takeru-kun, la cosa non è affatto assurda." Disse Ken, seriamente "Dopo tutto, questo mondo è composto di dati, e chiunque possieda le necessarie conoscenze di programmazione può modificare i costrutti informatici a proprio piacimento. Qualcuno ha fatto esattamente così, indebolendo il firewall tra la Dark Area e DigiWorld, e permettendo ad Apocalymon di liberarsi."

"Ma la domanda che mi pongo è: chi potrebbe avere interesse a fare una cosa del genere?" chiese Daisuke "Voglio dire, Apocalymon è un Digimon il cui unico scopo è la distruzione totale, giusto? Perché qualcuno dovrebbe farlo uscire da dove si trova? Che guadagno gliene viene?"

"Purtroppo, questo rimane un mistero." Rispose Gennai, scuotendo la testa con aria desolata "Per il momento, posso solo ipotizzare che l'intento di questi agenti esterni non fosse quello di ripristinare Apocalymon, e che il danneggiamento del firewall sia stato un effetto collaterale della modifica dei settagli, non voluto e non previsto. In ogni caso… beh, credo che vi siate fatti un'idea della situazione…"

"Già…" mormorò Michael "Non abbiamo soltanto questo Mephistomon per le mani, ma anche chiunque abbia creato tali falle nel firewall… se li lasciamo fare, chissà cos'altro potrà accadere…"

Gennai annuì di nuovo. "Ed è per questo che sto cercando di riunire tutti i Digiprescelti, vecchi e nuovi, e tutti i Digimon che sono stati loro alleati in passato: ho idea che ci sarà bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti per far fronte a questa minaccia."

"Noi siamo sempre pronti a dare una mano…" rispose prontamente Taichi, osservando le espressioni preoccupate sui voli dei membri del suo gruppo "Però, temo che senza le nostre Crest non saremo in grado di fare molto…"

Per la prima volta da quando la piccola riunione era iniziata, Gennai sorrise. "Preoccupazione giustificata, giovane Taichi… è per questo che è stato deciso di concedervi nuovamente l'utilizzo delle vostre Crest."

Tutti i prescelti del primo gruppo spalancarono gli occhi: era una notizia grandiosa! Con l'aiuto delle Crest, la battaglia contro Mephistomon e contro qualunque orrore egli potesse tirare fuori sarebbe sicuramente stata molto più equilibrata! "E'… è fantastico, Gennai-san!" esclamò Mimi "Quindi potremo rivedere in azione WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon… e tutti gli altri!"

"Sì, ma… non per fare il guastafeste, ma cosa dovremmo fare esattamente per ripristinare le nostre Crest?" chiese Koushiro, sempre coi piedi ben piantati per terra.

"Le vostre Crest, dall'epilogo della battaglia con Diaboromon in poi, sono state conservate in un santuario, dove attendono la venuta di qualcuno con le giuste qualità che le possa risvegliare." Spiegò Gennai "Per poterle ritrovare, dovrete recarvi in questo tempio, e dare prova di possedere ancora le qualità che vi rendono quello che siete. Per quanto riguarda la posizione del santuario, sto lavorando per individuarla, e ve la comunicherò non appena l'avrò trovata."

"Non sappiamo come ringraziarti, Gennai!" esclamò Taichi, per poi rivolgersi al suo piccolo amico digitale "Allora, Agumon, che ne dici? Sei pronto per una nuova avventura?"

"Accanto a te e ai tuoi amici, in qualsiasi momento!" replicò allegramente il piccolo dinosauro, alzando una zampa anteriore in aria.

"Tu che dici, Gabumon?" chiese Yamato al suo partner "Te la senti di iniziare un altro viaggio?"

"Certamente, Yamato!" esclamò con entusiasmo il piccolo rettile travestito da cane.

"Beh… è una buona notizia…" commentò Daisuke "E noi nuovi Digiprescelti, che ruolo avremo? Vorremmo anche noi dare una mano…"

Gennai si rivolse al nuovo gruppo. "Per il momento, dovrete cercare di disturbare quanto più possibile l'opera di Mephistomon. Questo vorrà dire distruggere più Dark Towers possibili, in modo da ridurre i potenziali membri dell'esercito di Mephistomon, e distruggere i Digimon artificiali già creati. Inoltre, cercheremo di rintracciare altri Digiprescelti rimasi intrappolati a DigiWorld, e di aiutarli a sfuggire alle forze del male."

"Abbiamo capito. Faremo tutto quanto in nostro potere per aiutarli." Rispose Miyako, seguita dai cenni di assenso di Iori e Ken.

"Michael, ti chiederei di stare con il gruppo di Daisuke. Ci sarà bisogno anche del tuo aiuto per venire a capo di questo mistero." Continuò Gennai, rivolgendosi al ragazzo biondo.

"Certo, contate pure sul mio aiuto!" rispose prontamente il Digiprescelto americano. "Sei d'accordo anche tu, vero, Betamon?"

"Sicuro!" rispose il Digimon dall'aspetto di girino. A queste parole, Daisuke si avvicinò a Michael e gli battè una mano sulla spalla.

"Perfetto! Allora, benvenuto a bordo, Michael!" esclamò il Digiprescelto dei Miracoli.

Infine, Gennai parlò ai Digimon riuniti nella sala. "Per quanto riguarda voi Digimon senza un partner, vi chiedo per favore di assistere i Digiprescelti nella loro ricerca, e di aiutarli per quanto possibile."

"Lo faremo senz'altro." Rispose Leomon con il suo tono serio. Al suo fianco, anche Ogremon dette un cenno d'assenso.

"Missione accettata." Replicò Andromon.

"Beh, abbiamo tutti un debito con loro, no?" commentò Piximon "Contate pure su di noi!"

"Benissimo, allora direi che siamo tutti d'accordo." Concluse Gennai, osservando soddisfatto i volti decisi di Digiprescelti e Digimon attorno a lui. "Se ci sono ancora domande, potete chiedere quando volete."

Taichi si scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con i suoi amici, poi alzò lievemente una mano per chiedere la parola. "In effetti, Gennai-san, io avrei una domandina da fare…"

"Prego."

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio si schiarì la voce, poi fece la domanda. "Certo, tutto questo è stato ben pianificato, e ben organizzato, ma vorrei chiedere… come ci comportiamo con le nostre famiglie che si trovano nel Mondo Reale?"

Qualche secondo di silenzio accolse la domanda di Taichi. Poi, Gennai rispose, con tono leggermente nervoso.

"Ehm… in effetti a questo non avevo pensato…"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Beh, avevo detto che sarebbero accadute più cose, ma mi sono reso conto che il capitolo stava venendo troppo lungo, e ho dovuto scrivere meno di quanto mi fossi prefisso. Vi prego di scusarmi: diciamo che questo sarà un capitolo di transizione, che servirà a stendere le basi per i prossimi sviluppi della saga. Spero comunque che il capitolo in sé sia abbastanza buono da compensare certe attese deluse, e che il nuovo intreccio che sto dando alla trama della serie sia soddisfacente. Attendo i vostri commenti, mi raccomando!

Justice Gundam

P.S.: A proposito, Francesca Akira, ti sembra che vada un po' meglio?


	12. Preparativi e piani d'azione

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Benissimo, riprendiamo il lavoro! Ringrazio ancora una volta chiunque mi abbia lasciato delle recensioni, e spero che questo capitolo si riveli all'altezza dei precedenti! Prima di iniziare, vorrei specificare una cosa… nella mia storia, Daemon non ha il potere di aprire portali tra DigiWorld e il Mondo Reale a suo piacimento come nell'anime. Ho pensato che nella serie ufficiale la cosa non avesse senso: se davvero Daemon poteva arrivare nel Mondo Reale in qualsiasi momento, perché non l'aveva fatto prima per prendersi il Dark Seed di Ken? Oltretutto, quei tre episodi non hanno avuto praticamente alcuna rilevanza ai fini della storia, scusate se lo dico… Parentesi chiusa, torniamo all'intro!

Jyou: Ehm, scusa se te lo chiedo, autore, ma… puoi dirci qualcosa su quanto accade in questo nuovo episodio?

Justice: No problem, Jyou! Innanzitutto, vi posso dire che il vecchio gruppo partirà alla ricerca delle Crest, che gli altri tre Digiprescelti internazionali – ovvero Rosa, Derek e Catherine – si uniranno al gruppo, e che inizierò ad introdurre uno dei Digimon più potenti della serie ufficiale! Considerando quanto accaduto nel capitolo precedente, credo vi siate già fatti un'idea di chi sarà!

Miyako (goccia di sudore): Temo proprio di sì… comunque, per rispondere alle recensioni… Killkenny, l'autore ringrazia per il tuo suggerimento e ti comunica che è stato accettato! A breve dovrebbe arrivarti una e-mail più dettagliata, comunque sappi che Justice ha trovato ottime le tue idee!

Ken: L'autore ringrazia nuovamente Francesca Akira per i suoi validi consigli, e mi dice di comunicarti che, a suo dire, era suo dovere ascoltare le opinioni dei lettori, soprattutto di quelli che hanno già diverse fanfic al loro attivo e quindi sono più esperti. Per quanto riguarda Daemon… beh, la sua descrizione si è basata su un'immagine full-shot che l'autore ha trovato in rete, e lui si è semplicemente attenuto a ciò che ha visto… :)

Taichi: Ringraziamo nuovamente Driger per l'assiduità con cui legge questa storia e per la recensione ancora una volta positiva. Ci rendiamo conto che, in effetti, c'è una bella confusione di nemici, ma l'autore pensava avesse più senso introdurli a breve distanza l'uno dall'altro… Per quanto riguarda Miele… beh, certamente che sono orgoglioso di Daisuke! Si è rivelato un ottimo leader, e un amico fedele. Certo, a volte è impulsivo e agisce senza riflettere… ma anch'io ero così, ai tempi…

Yamato (sogghignando): Lo sei anche adesso!

Taichi: Come, scusa?

Mimi: Prima che quei due ricomincino a battibeccare, rispondo a Sora89, ringraziandola per i complimenti. Anche l'autore pensa che la seconda serie dell'anime mancasse di analizzare certi aspetti dei rapporti tra i ragazzi prescelti (la terza e la quarta approfondivano di più, grazie alle coppie Takato/Juri e Takuya/Izumi). E anche lui pensa che la presenza di questi sentimenti sia una caratteristica indispensabile di un anime!

Justice: E ora, prima di iniziare questo capitolo, vorrei presentarvi un ospite d'onore, nonché uno degli eroi della mia infanzia, che da lunedì accompagna i pomeriggi degli anime-fan su Italia 1, e che ha gentilmente accettato di presenziare all'inaugurazione del mio capitolo 12: signore e signori, vi presento…

(Un lampo di luce azzurra sfreccia davanti all'autore, facendogli svolazzare capelli e vestiti in aria, e si ferma di botto pochi metri da lui: è un porcospino blu, alto la metà di un uomo, con addosso un paio di scarpe da ginnastica rosse decorata da una striscia bianca)

Porcospino: Ta-daaaan! Sonic The Hedgehog, al vostro servizio! E' un onore per me presentare questo nuovo capitolo, e ringrazio Justice Gundam di questo privilegio!

Justice (rimettendosi a posto capelli e vestiti): Cough… cough… grazie, Sonic… ma, evitando di divagare, potresti dire ai lettori come mai ho invitato te?

Sonic: No problem! Comunico ai fan di Digimon che il qui presente Justice Gundam sta iniziando a raccogliere le idee per una fanfiction dedicata a me e ai miei amici Tails, Knuckles, Chris, Amy e Cream, che inizierà a stendere non appena avrà visto abbastanza episodi di Sonic X. Se vi piace seguire le mie avventure, non lasciatevela sfuggire!

Justice: Grazie, Sonic! Per il prossimo capitolo, conto di avere altri, o forse dovrei dire altre, ospiti d'onore! Okay, terminate le presentazioni, passiamo alla storia!

**Episodio 12 – Preparativi e piani d'azione**

"Uffa… ma come è potuta accadere una cosa del genere? La mia solita fortuna…" mormorò tra sé Jun Motomiya, camminando sconsolata lungo il marciapiede illuminato solo dalla luce dei lampioni. La ragazza indossava un tank-top aderente di colore bianco che le lasciava scoperto l'ombelico, una minigonna dello stesso colore, e sandali grigi. Portava inoltre un braccialetto di oro bianco sul polso sinistro, e un paio di orecchini con brillanti. Le sue labbra erano tinte di rossetto rosa e aveva il viso leggermente truccato. Chiaramente, la ragazza aveva cercato di farsi il più bella possibile, ma mentre Jun continuava il suo solitario cammino verso casa, non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare su quanto tutta quella fatica fosse stata inutile…

Era calata la notte su Tokyo, e il quartiere residenziale di Odaiba era già da tempo immerso nell'oscurità. La frenetica attività del giorno aveva lasciato il posto alla calma e al rilassamento, in netto contrasto con le mille luci, splendenti all'orizzonte, dei quartieri di Shinjuku e Shibuya. Gli unici suoni che interrompevano il silenzio della notte erano il frinire delle cicale e dei grilli, e l'occasionale rumore di una solitaria automobile che passava in strada.

Tuttavia, l'atmosfera di calma e serenità non faceva altro che acuire la malinconia di Jun per l'occasione che le era sfuggita. Quella sera, alcune ore prima, lei e un gruppo di sue amiche si erano incontrate vicino al parco di Hikari Ga Oka, nei pressi del tendone in cui si sarebbe tenuto il concerto dei Teenage Wolves, il gruppo di musica J-Pop più in voga del momento, e quello in cui cantava l'idolo di Jun, il biondo vocalista Yamato Ishida. Come al solito, era presente una grande folla, e riuscire a trovare posto in quella ressa era stata un'impresa titanica, ma qualsiasi ragazza sarebbe stata disposta ad affrontarla, se questo avesse voluto dire la possibilità di vedere dal vivo i famosi Teenage Wolves (e, perché no, magari anche incontrarli più da vicino, farsi fare un autografo… o addirittura chiedere un appuntamento! In fondo, era soprattutto per questo che Jun era lì…)

Dopo quella che era sembrata un'eternità passata a farsi strada tra la ressa e la confusione, Jun e le sue amiche erano riuscite a introdursi nel tendone e accaparrarsi dei posti nelle prime file. Si erano sedute e si erano messe in paziente attesa, senza alzarsi neanche per andarsi a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. (Per loro fortuna, si erano portate qualche tramezzino da casa…) Avevano atteso fino all'ora fissata per il concerto… poi un altro quarto d'ora… in fondo, simili eventi iniziano sempre con un po' di ritardo… poi mezz'ora… un'ora… infine, le loro speranze finirono nel cestino quando il batterista dei Teenage Wolves – un ragazzo dai capelli neri che Jun e le sue amiche conoscevano come Yutaka – si era presentato sul palco, per dare la notizia tanto temuta: il concerto era stato annullato e rimandato a data da destinarsi. Yamato Ishida era misteriosamente scomparso, e i suoi amici della band non erano riusciti a contattarlo in alcun modo.

Chiaramente, la delusione dei presenti era stata grande: non appena Yutaka ebbe finito di fare tale annuncio, un collettivo grugnito di disappunto si era levato dagli spalti, assieme alle proteste di numerosi fan che chiedevano il risarcimento del biglietto. I membri della band erano stati costretti a promettere che i biglietti acquistati quella sera sarebbero stati validi per il concerto successivo, e che non appena Yamato fosse stato ritrovato, avrebbero subito iniziato ad organizzarsi per fissare una nuova data. A Jun, tuttavia, non importava granchè del prezzo del biglietto… in quel momento si stava rodendo il fegato per la mancata occasione di dichiararsi a Yamato, e si stava struggendo di preoccupazione per quanto stava accadendo al suo idolo…

"Accidenti… Yamato-chan, dove sei in questo momento?" mormorò Jun, mentre mille ipotesi, probabili e improbabili, cominciavano ad affacciarsi nella sua mente. "E se avesse avuto un incidente nel quale il suo cellulare è andato distrutto? Se si fosse perso in un bosco dove non c'è campo? O magari in questo momento sta uscendo con un'altra ragazza… Argh, che idea orribile! Non devo pensarci, non devo pensarci, non devo…"

La ragazza cominciò a sudare freddo, agitando convulsamente le braccia in aria, e i suoi occhi si trasformarono in comiche spirali. Si era ormai imbarcata in una linea di pensiero che l'aveva mandata in panico!

"INSOMMA, JUN, UN PO' DI CONTEGNO!" esclamò infine, dandosi qualche schiaffetto sulle guance con entrambe le mani per costringersi nuovamente a pensieri razionali. Finalmente calmatasi, fece un sospiro di sollievo, essendo riuscita a scacciare quella raffica di idee senza senso che si stava facendo. Mettendosi una mano sul petto, Jun attese finchè il suo battito cardiaco non fu tornato a livelli accettabili e i suoi occhi non furono tornati normali, e riprese lentamente il cammino, continuando però a sentirsi il cuore oppresso dall'ansia per Yamato.

"Spero soltanto che stia bene…" mormorò tra sé, sospirando di nuovo. Prima di avere nuovamente il tempo di perdersi nei suoi pensieri, tuttavia, la ragazza si fermò, accorgendosi di essere arrivata davanti al suo condominio. "Huh? Ma guarda, sono arrivata a casa… non mi ero neanche accorta di esserci così vicina. E va bene… una doccia e una bella dormita, e i pensieri negativi se ne andranno…"

All'improvviso, la sua attenzione venne attratta da una macchina della polizia, ancora con le luci accese, parcheggiata molto vicino al portone d'ingresso del suo condominio. Per qualche motivo, qualcosa le diceva che stava accadendo qualcosa di grave, e la sua delusione per la serata rovinata venne accantonata, per lasciare spazio ad un opprimente preoccupazione: tirò fuori le chiavi di casa e infilò il portone, dirigendosi dritta verso l'ascensore. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò nuovamente quando premette il pulsante corrispondente al suo piano, e la porta dell'ascensore si richiuse dietro di lei.

"Ma cosa ci fa qui una macchina della polizia? Oddio, speriamo che non sia successo niente alla nostra famiglia…" la ragazza si ritrovò a pregare tra sé, volgendo lo sguardo verso lo schermo sul quale appariva il numero del piano su cui si trovava. Finalmente, dopo quella che a Jun era sembrata un'eternità, l'ascensore si fermò, e le porte scorrevoli si aprirono. La ragazza scese e aprì la porta di casa con un rapido giro di chiave.

"Mamma! Papà!" esclamò, entrando di botto "Va tutto bene qui…"

Il fiato le morì in gola quando davanti ai suoi occhi si presentò lo spettacolo dei suoi genitori, seduti in poltrona con aria visibilmente scossa (anzi, sua madre era addirittura in lacrime), e impegnati a rispondere a due agenti di polizia che in quel momento stavano davanti a loro!

Il signore e la signora Motomiya si volsero verso di lei. "Jun! Meno male che almeno tu sei qui! Daisuke non è con te?" esclamò la donna con voce tremante. La ragazza dai capelli appuntiti spalancò gli occhi, mollando la presa sulle chiavi e scuotendo la testa.

"N-no…" mormorò Jun "Io… io credevo che fosse già tornato da un pezzo… non vi ha chiamato per avvisarvi di un ritardo, o cose del genere?"

"Oh, mio Dio…" esclamò la signora Motomiya, portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca e ricominciando a piangere. Il marito le mise le mani sulle spalle per confortarla. "Ti prego, cara, non perdiamo la testa… ora dobbiamo dare più indicazioni possibili agli agenti per facilitare le loro ricerche!"

Uno degli agenti si avvicinò a Jun e le rivolse la parola. "A questo proposito, signorina… dovremmo porre qualche domanda anche a lei. Lei è la sorella maggiore del ragazzino scomparso, giusto? Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che l'ha visto?"

Senza badare al tono formale con cui l'agente le si era rivolto, Jun inspirò nel tentativo di calmarsi, e rispose: "E' stato… stamattina a colazione! Mi aveva detto che sarebbe andato a fare un'uscita con i suoi amici al parco di Hikari Ga Oka… si erano portati il pranzo al sacco e tutto il resto, e avevano detto che sarebbero tornati per cena…" La sua voce si incrinò per la preoccupazione e la rabbia "…oh, ma quando quello stupido mocciosetto ritorna, mi sente! Farci saltare il cuore in gola in questo modo! Questa non la passi liscia, Daisuke!"

"Signorina, la prego, si calmi…" disse l'altro poliziotto "Ci saprebbe dire con chi è uscito suo fratello? Quali sono gli amici con cui doveva uscire?"

"Beh…" rispose Jun "Credo si tratti del gruppo con cui, in questi ultimi tempi, si incontrava ogni giorno… mi pare che i loro nomi fossero… Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida e Ken Ichijouji… sì, erano sicuramente loro!"

L'agente storse il naso, rivolgendosi al suo collega. "Hai sentito? I nomi coincidono, non può essere soltanto un caso…"

"Già…" rispose l'altro, per poi rivolgersi alla famiglia Motomiya "Signori, forse è il caso che ve lo dica… poco fa, in centrale, sono giunte altre denunce di scomparsa di minori… che riguardavano proprio gli amici del vostro Daisuke, oltre ad un altro gruppo di ragazzi di Odaiba. Le famiglie Yagami, Ishida, Takenouchi, Kido e Izumi hanno denunciato la scomparsa dei loro figli, e siamo convinti, a questo punto, che non si tratti di una coincidenza."

La notizia ebbe l'effetto di sbigottire ancora di più la già trepidante famiglia Motomiya.

"Che cosa? In un solo giorno, sono scomparsi così tanti ragazzi?" esclamò il padre di Daisuke e Jun, mentre sua moglie gli prendeva la mano, stringendola per farsi coraggio.

"Non sappiamo cosa dirvi…" rispose l'altro agente "Fatto sta che in poche ore ci sono giunte in centrale tutte queste denunce… possiamo soltanto dirvi che faremo del nostro meglio per rintracciare i ragazzi scomparsi, e che le informazioni che ci avete dato ci saranno molto utili… le ricerche inizieranno quanto prima, voi restate in attesa: vi terremo informati su tutti gli sviluppi per telefono."

"Vi ringrazio, agenti…" mormorò la signora Motomiya, alzandosi dal divano e facendo un inchino rispettoso ai due agenti, subito imitata dal marito e dalla figlia maggiore. I poliziotti ricambiarono l'inchino e scomparirono dietro la porta, lasciando la famiglia Motomiya alle sue preoccupazioni…

Un pesante silenzio scese nel soggiorno del piccolo appartamento, interrotto solo dai sospiri affannati di Jun e della madre. Lentamente e con solennità, i tre membri della famiglia si sedettero nuovamente sul divano, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso il pavimento…

"Ma… ma come è possibile?" si chiese la signora Motomiya, congiungendo le mani davanti a sè "Tutti quei ragazzi scomparsi in una sola serata… ma cosa sta succedendo qui? Odaiba sembra impazzita tutt'a un tratto…"

"Non lo so… non lo so proprio…" rispose il marito, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle. "Per adesso, non possiamo fare altro che attendere… e sperare che ci portino buone notizie… ma andrà tutto bene, vedrai…"

Mondo Digitale, settore sconosciuto.

Nella dimora di Gennai, tutti erano rimasti in angosciato silenzio davanti alla domanda di Taichi. In effetti, si trattava di un particolare che Gennai non aveva considerato: durante la precedente avventura dei Digiprescelti, il tempo scorreva diversamente nel Mondo Digitale rispetto a quello Reale. Ma dopo la sconfitta di Apocalymon, entrambi i mondi si erano sincronizzati, e ora ad un periodo di permanenza a DigiWorld corrispondeva un periodo equivalente nel Mondo Reale: e senza la possibilità di ritornare a casa grazie al virus di Mephistomon, chissà per quanti giorni sarebbero dovuti rimanere là, senza poter contattare le loro famiglie! In quel momento, ragazzi e Digimon erano seduti attorno ad un ampio tavolo, in silenzio, cercando di pensare ad una soluzione. Il disagio dei ragazzi e dei loro amici digitali era palpabile, e tutti loro si rendevano conto di quanto complessa fosse la situazione…

"Avevo promesso ai miei genitori… e a me stesso… che non avrei mai più fatto una cosa del genere…" mormorò Ken, accarezzando Leafmon con aria preoccupata "Ora, non sanno più neanche dove mi trovo… e non ho modo di contattarli… chissà quanto saranno preoccupati…"

"Ken…" cinguettò il Baby Digimon seduto sulle sue gambe. Tutt'intorno, gli altri ragazzi e i loro compagni condividevano la stessa ansia, e tenevano lo sguardo basso, rimuginano tra sé.

"_Temo che il mio intervento li abbia fatti preoccupare…_"pensò Taichi, osservando le espressioni preoccupate sul volto dei suoi amici. Come leader del primo gruppo di ragazzi prescelti, era suo anche il compito di mantenere alto il morale della squadra, e questo voleva dire, in certi momenti, anche scegliere bene le parole per esporre una data situazione. "_Avrei dovuto stare più attento a quanto stavo per dire… ora, devo cercare di risollevare il morale in qualche modo…_"

"Ascoltate, restare qui a rimuginare non ci porterà a nessun risultato…" riprese infine Taichi, alzandosi dal suo posto. La sua vena da leader non si era minimamente affievolita, in quei tre anni. "Per il momento, credo che sarebbe più sensato metterci al lavoro per ostacolare Mephistomon e chiunque possa aver provocato quelle anomalie nel firewall di cui Gennai ci ha appena parlato: dobbiamo a tutti i costi impedire loro di realizzare i loro piani, o non torneremo più a casa! Ascoltate, noi del vecchio gruppo dovremo ripristinare le nostre Crest, mentre Daisuke e gli altri dovranno cercare di dare una mano agli altri Digiprescelti rimasti intrappolati qui e tenere occupate le forze di Mephistomon. Vi suona ragionevole, come piano?"

"Sì, Taichi-kun ha ragione." Assentì Daisuke "Anch'io sono preoccupato per i miei genitori… e, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, per mia sorella…" fece una risatina per sottolineare la battuta, poi riprese con tono più serio "…ma in questo momento non possiamo fare molto a riguardo… io dico che la cosa migliore è metterci al lavoro e fare del nostro meglio per risolvere i problemi di DigiWorld! Poi, non appena ci saremo liberati di quella porcheria che Mephistomon ha mandato ai nostri Digivice, saremo liberi di tornare nel Mondo Reale e spiegare tutto!"

"E come giustifichiamo un'assenza che potrebbe durare intere settimane, per quanto ne sappiamo?" esclamò un'irritata Miyako "Daisuke, come al solito vedi le cose in maniera troppo semplice!"

"Ma non lo so cosa diremo! Ci penseremo quando ne verrà il momento!" rispose Daisuke, cominciando ad irritarsi a sua volta "Ora come ora, che ci possiamo fare? A volte fai delle domande senza senso, Miyako!"

La ragazzina con gli occhiali si alzò di scatto dal suo posto, guardando dritto negli occhi il suo impulsivo compagno di squadra "Al contrario di TE, io penso prima di aprire la bocca, e mi preoccupo per quanto potrà accadere in futuro! Se tu cercassi almeno di guardare un po' più in là del tuo naso, ti faresti anche tu queste domande!"

"Mi stai dando dello stupido, GALLINA?"

"Scemo!"

"Quattrocchi!"

"Marmocchio!"

"Strega!"

"GRRRR!" Daisuke e Miyako si fissarono in cagnesco, mentre delle grosse vene pulsanti apparivano sulle loro tempie, e dai loro occhi si sprigionavano scariche elettriche che si intercettavano a mezz'aria. Tutti si erano voltati verso i due litiganti con aria esterrefatta, e delle grosse libellule nere si erano messe a svolazzare dietro le teste dei presenti…

"Accidenti, da come litigano si direbbe che siano già sposati o cose del genere…" commentò Michael.

"Ascoltate! Ascoltate un momento, per favore!" esclamò infine Iori, alzando una mano e cercando di prendere il controllo della situazione. Daisuke e Miyako interruppero all'istante la loro 'discussione' e si volsero verso il loro compagno più giovane, un po' sorpresi per l'autorevolezza che stava dimostrando "Non mi sembra il momento adatto per perdere la calma e mettersi a litigare! In questo momento, abbiamo dei problemi da risolvere: c'è in ballo la salvezza di entrambi i mondi, e credo che faremmo bene ad ascoltare chi ha più esperienza di noi come Digiprescelto. E in questo momento penso che la cosa migliore sia fare come ha detto Taichi-san, e concentrarci sul problema più urgente."

"Ben detto, Iori!" esultò Armadillomon.

"Però…" mormorò tra sé Jyou "Non immaginavo che il piccolo Iori potesse sfoderare tanta grinta…" Poi, mettendo da parte la sua insicurezza riguardo la situazione, si rivolse ai suoi compagni. "Beh, se le cose stanno così, mi dico d'accordo anch'io! Voi, ragazzi?"

Yamato alzò le spalle, sorridendo con tono leggermente sarcastico. "Beh, Taichi-kun non sarà il miglior stratega del mondo, ma sotto la sua guida ce la siamo cavata nel Mondo Digitale per settimane… nonostante tutto!"

"Come sarebbe a dire 'nonostante tutto', Yamato-kun?" chiese Taichi, sorridendo furbescamente al suo migliore amico "Che cosa vorresti implicare, eh?"

"Oh, assolutamente niente… la mia era solo una constatazione!" replicò Yamato, mettendosi le mani dietro la nuca. Si sentì qualche lieve risata provenire da alcuni dei presenti.

"Ma, seriamente, anch'io credo che Taichi-kun abbia ragione!" fu Sora a prendere la parola "E poi… confesso che non mi dispiace l'idea di una nuova avventura… e che sentivo la nostalgia di DigiWorld, di Biyomon…" si interruppe un attimo per accarezzare il piccolo uccellino rosa "…e di tutti i nostri amici. Per quanto riguarda quello che diremo in seguito, beh… perché non raccontare la verità? In fondo, in occasione dell'invasione di Myotismon, più o meno tutta Tokyo è venuta a conoscenza dell'esistenza di DigiWorld, e anche altre città del mondo…"

"E' vero." Proseguì Michael "E' stato proprio tre anni fa che io e Betamon ci siamo incontrati… era proprio durante il famoso incidente della nebbia di Odaiba, ti ricordi, Betamon?"

"Altroché se me lo ricordo!" rispose il Digimon anfibio con la sua voce gracidante "Quando Myotismon ha aperto quel portale verso il Mondo Reale, le barriere tra le due dimensioni si sono indebolite, facendo sì che molti Digimon venissero trasportati sulla Terra. Tra questi c'ero anch'io, e mi sono improvvisamente ritrovato in quella strana città piena di torri altissime! E' stato lì che ho conosciuto Michael!"

"Comunque, evitando di divagare troppo… va bene, sono d'accordo anch'io!" proseguì il Digiprescelto americano.

"Sono dei vostri!" esclamò Mimi allegramente, alzando una mano. Le voci di assenso di altri Digiprescelti si fecero sentire.

"Non penso ci sia molta scelta, a questo punto…"

"E va bene, facciamo così…"

Uno dopo l'altro, tutti i Digiprescelti, anche quelli che erano stati inizialmente più restii, assentirono alla decisione di Taichi e Daisuke. Una volta che il consenso unanime fu raggiunto, Taichi sfoderò il suo classico ghigno determinato, e afferrò il suo Digivice, che brillava di una luce flebile, ma che accennava ad intensificarsi, come ricaricato dalla grinta del ragazzo. "Benissimo, allora ci siamo tutti! I Digiprescelti… SONO TORNATI!" A queste parole, Taichi scattò in piedi dal proprio posto e alzò il suo Digivice in aria mettendosi in una melodrammatica posa eroica! Ai suoi piedi, Agumon stava imitando la messinscena del suo partner umano, con risultati piuttosto ridicoli…

Sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di tutti (tranne che di Daisuke, che stava già applaudendo, e Chibomon, che saltellava su e giù come un tifoso allo stadio…) Taichi si rimise in posizione normale in una frazione di secondo e si mise una mano dietro la testa. "Scusate la scena, ragazzi… ma ho sempre desiderato dire una cosa del genere… hehehee…"

All'altro lato del tavolo, Sora si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, soffocando una risatina, e scosse la testa. "Scemo d'un Taichi…"

"Vi ringraziamo, a nome di tutta DigiWorld, per il vostro aiuto." Leomon, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, come tutti gli altri Digimon, prese la parola, inchinandosi con gratitudine davanti ai ragazzi prescelti. "Noi Digimon daremo tutto il nostro appoggio."

"Perfetto! Grazie, amici!" rispose Daisuke facendo il segno dell'ok.

Un po' in disparte rispetto al gruppo di ragazzi prescelti e Digimon, Gennai si schiarì la gola, rivolgendosi ai Digiprescelti in tono apologetico. "Mi dispiace che voi vi troviate in questa situazione, ragazzi… farò anch'io quanto possibile per aiutarvi, e cercherò un modo di avvisare anche i vostri cari…"

"No, non c'è bisogno che tu ti scusi, Gennai-san…" replicò Koushiro scuotendo la testa "Dopo tutto, questa è un'altra di quelle situazioni a cui dobbiamo essere pronti a far fronte in quanto Digiprescelti… Come quando siamo stati convocati a DigiWorld per la prima volta… non avevamo idea di cosa ci aspettasse, e ritrovarci lontani da casa e dai nostri cari, con la responsabilità di dover proteggere due mondi… beh, immagino facesse paura a tutti noi…" Tutt'attorno, gli altri ragazzi prescelti stavano dando cenni d'assenso.

"Però, lavorando insieme, come una vera squadra, e tenendoci stretti alle qualità che ci rappresentavano, abbiamo creato tra noi un legame meraviglioso, grazie al quale siamo riusciti a superare ogni ostacolo…" riprese Taichi, passando in rassegna vecchi e nuovi membri del gruppo con aria seria "E non abbiamo sconfitto Devimon, Myotismon e tutti gli altri semplicemente perchè 'era nostro destino', no! Non ce l'avremmo mai fatta senza collaborare e senza condividere gioie e dolori tra noi e con i nostri amici, i Digimon!"

"Però, Taichi-san, non immaginavo che fossi così bravo come oratore!" commentò Daisuke, annuendo con aria inorgoglita.

"Beh…" rispose il ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli castani, gesticolando nervosamente con le mani. "Può essere, ma forse è perché non ho ancora fatto colazione…"

Tutto il gruppo rise alla battuta. Poi, fu Hikari a prendere la parola. "Però, mio fratello ha ragione. La forza dei Digimon viene proprio dalle nostre qualità e dai legami che ci sono tra noi. Legami che sono iniziati un po' per forza, ma che col tempo si sono cristallizzati."

"Quindi… per adempiere al nostro compito dovremo entrare in una simile sintonia tra noi e con i nostri Digimon…" concluse Miyako, grattando la testa ad Hawkmon con aria leggermente assente "Pensate che ne saremo in grado?"

"Io penso che ci stiate già riuscendo, tutti quanti!" rispose il piccolo Digimon aquilotto "Assieme abbiamo già vissuto molte esperienze, e molte altre ne vivremo in questo nuovo viaggio… vedrai, sono sicuro che non sarete da meno del gruppo originale!"

"Grazie della fiducia, Hawkmon!" replicò sorridendo la ragazzina con gli occhiali.

In un altro settore, era in luogo una caccia spietata. SkullSatamon e MarineDevimon, seguendo le direttive che erano state loro fornite, si erano messi a cercare la loro preda nel settore in cui la loro collega, LadyDevimon, era appena stata. Per cercare meglio, si erano portati dietro uno squadrone di Vilemon, piccoli e maligni Digimon dall'aspetto truce e scimmiesco, con bocche piene di zanne ed esageratamente larghe, grandi occhi rossi, una lurida pelliccetta nera e bianca, rossa sulla spina dorsale, e ali da pipistrello. Tuttavia, la ricerca stava andando avanti da ora, e nel raggio di diverse miglia attorno al settore dell'avvistamento, non avevano trovato alcuna traccia di Ken Ichijouji. Dopo diversi tentativi andati a vuoto, il sinistro duo e i loro sottoposti erano tornati al punto di partenza, per cercare di riorganizzarsi.

"_Brutta situazione…_" pensò rabbiosamente MarineDevimon "_Il sommo Daemon non sarà contento di questo fallimento, e io ho perso la mia opportunità di dare prova di me stesso…_"

"Maledizione! Non è possibile!" gracchiò rabbiosamente SkullSatamon, stringendo convulsamente lo scettro in una delle sue mani guantate di ferro grigio "Come avranno fatto Ichijouji e i mocciosi Digiprescelti ad allontanarsi così tanto da questo settore? Eppure LadyDevimon ci aveva detto che non potevano usare i Digiport!"

"Beh, non è del tutto esatto…" lo corresse MarineDevimon "Ci era stato detto che i Digiprescelti non potevano più tornare nel Mondo Reale, ma chi ci dice che non abbiano usato un Digiport per trasferirsi in un altro settore di DigiWorld? E' la sola spiegazione plausibile che mi viene in mente!"

Lo scheletro alato si fermò a riflettere per un attimo sulle parole del suo compagno. SkullSatamon, come LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon, era una creatura infame e capace soltanto di odiare, quindi non provava cameratismo né spirito di apprezzamento verso i suoi compagni, ma sapeva che doveva collaborare con loro se voleva far sì che il suo signore realizzasse i propri piani. E questo voleva dire anche ascoltarli nel caso dicessero qualcosa di utile.

E MarineDevimon aveva appena avanzato un'ipotesi ragionata, per quanto lo scheletro alato odiasse ammetterlo.

"Quindi, il virus che quel Mephistomon ha mandato ai loro Digivice non avrebbe effetto sui passaggi da un settore all'altro? Questo complica senz'altro le cose… così non possiamo sapere dove si trovano, e dovremo ridurci a cercare alla cieca… a meno che…" SkullSatamon terminò la frase mettendosi una mano sulla fronte, e stringendo gli occhi, con l'aria di stare elaborando una nuova strategia.

Mentre SkullSatamon era così impegnato, MarineDevimon si voltò di scatto verso il gruppetto di Vilemon che era in attesa pochi metri più in là, e li richiamò all'ordine frustando il terreno davanti a loro con uno dei suoi tentacoli spinosi. I piccoli demoni sobbalzarono, strillando per la paura, quando il secco schiocco del tentacolo raggiunse le loro orecchie. "E voi, cosa state facendo ancora qui?" ruggì il mostro marino "Vi abbiamo forse detto che potevate prendervela comoda? Riprendete la ricerca, e cercate in ogni anfratto del Mondo Digitale!"

"SI', SIGNORE!" squittirono i Vilemon, tremando visibilmente. Il gruppetto dei Digimon neri si allontanò di corsa, ansioso di non sollecitare ulteriormente la collera dei loro superiori.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Vilemon

**Anche chiamato:** Evilmon

**Tipo:** Malvagio

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Demon Darts, Nightmare Shocker

_Piccoli Digimon malvagi creati per il combattimento. Sono spesso usati da Digimon malvagi più potenti, come Piedmon o Daemon, come truppe sacrificabili._

In pochi secondi, l'ultimo Vilemon era scomparso tra la vegetazione, schizzando in mezzo al fogliame come un topo impaurito. MarineDevimon grugnì, disgustato da quella dimostrazione di inaffidabilità prima, e di supina sottomissione poi.

"Hmph… di nessuna utilità…" mormorò il demone acquatico "Allora, SkullSatamon, hai qualche idea per trovare i Digiprescelti?"

"Un'idea ce l'avrei, anche se è un po' rischiosa…" rispose SkullSatamon "Stavo pensando che Mephistomon, per intercettare i Digiprescelti e inviare quel virus ai loro Digivice, doveva avere qualche mezzo per individuarne la presenza in un settore. Se noi ci impadronissimo di tale mezzo, potremmo fare la stessa cosa! Solo che immagino che si trovi nella base di Mephistomon, che non sappiamo dove si trovi… e non sappiamo neanche a quale livello di potere si trovi Mephistomon stesso… per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe essere un Ultimate forte come noi, o anche un Mega. Sicuramente, essendo nato dai rimasugli di Apocalymon, non è un Digimon qualsiasi…". Il Digimon scheletro terminò la frase raschiando il legno del suo scettro con un artiglio.

MarineDevimon strinse i suoi occhi ferini, dovendo ammettere che la logica del suo collega era corretta. Se volevano impadronirsi degli strumenti usati da Mephistomon, o meglio ancora dei programmi di localizzazione da lui utilizzati, dovevano tentare un'azione furtiva. Non valeva la pena di attaccare direttamente il loro concorrente, per rischiare un combattimento impari.

"Hmm… in effetti la tua idea mi sembra buona…" ammise infine il mostro marino "Certo, al momento non è praticabile, ma se riuscissimo a ideare il piano giusto per copiare il programma di individuazione… sì, potrebbe essere l'idea vincente!"

"Senti, aspettiamo che il nostro squadrone di Vilemon ritorni, magari potrebbero comunicarci qualcosa di interessante…" concluse SkullSatamon "Nel caso non trovino nulla, ritorneremo alla base e proporremo questa idea al sommo Daemon. Questo, se non altro, dovrebbe evitarci la sua ira."

"Sì, credo che sia l'unica cosa da fare, adesso come adesso…" rispose annuendo MarineDevimon. Con un grugnito rassegnato, i due Digimon malvagi si misero in attesa del ritorno delle loro truppe, ognuno dei due immerso nei propri pensieri e intento ad elaborare un modo per soffiare la gloria dalle mani del proprio compagno…

Nessuno dei due si accorse dell'evanescente figura che, nascosta nella folta chioma di un albero vicino, aveva ascoltato l'intera conversazione, avvolta in un lenzuolo bianco e con un cappuccio rosso sul capo. Phantomon strinse gli occhi e soppesò nervosamente la falce tra le mani, rimuginando su quanto aveva sentito.

"_Daemon e i suoi servi sono in difficoltà, a quanto vedo…_" pensò l'infastidito Digimon fantasma "_Non so neanche io come abbiano fatto quei mocciosi a sparire dalla faccia di DigiWorld, ma questo pone dei seri ostacoli ai piani di Daemon… e del mio signore, ovviamente! E più tempo passa, più Mephistomon può andare avanti con i SUOI piani… dei due concorrenti, è lui il più scomodo… Meglio fare rapporto di quanto ho scoperto, il mio signore avrà un'idea migliore di cosa fare…_"

Phantomon alzò la sua falce, facendo un cenno a qualcosa di invisibile, e un attimo dopo, una coppia di Bakemon apparve, passando attraverso il tronco e la corteccia dell'albero. I Digimon spettrali si misero a fianco della loro versione evoluta, chinando il capo in segno di sottomissione.

"Voi due! Restate qui e tenete d'occhio i due comandanti di Daemon, stando attenti a non farvi scoprire. Dovrete riferirmi i loro movimenti. Io mi assenterò per un attimo per fare rapporto al nostro signore." Ordinò Phantomon, stando attento a tenere il tono di voce abbastanza basso, in modo da non farsi sentire da SkullSatamon o MarineDevimon. I Bakemon risposero annuendo ed emettendo un gemito quasi impercettibile, poi presero il posto del loro superiore, che scomparve entrando nello stesso tronco dal quale i suoi sottoposti erano sbucati.

"_Non mi piace. La situazione sta degenerando in un gioco del gatto col topo… in cui non si capisce chi sia l'uno e chi sia l'altro…_" pensò Phantomon, gettando un ultimo sguardo preoccupato ai suoi scagnozzi.

"Hmmm… quindi, quelle tre spie sullo schermo rappresentano la posizione dei rimanenti Digiprescelti, giusto?" chiese Tentomon, svolazzando più vicino al maxischermo che si trovava in una delle sale della casa di Gennai, ormai divenuta ufficialmente la base operativa dei Digiprescelti e dei loro compagni Digimon. Lui, Koushiro, Hawkmon, Miyako e Gennai stesso si trovavano in quel momento in una stanza più piccola delle altre e con un'illuminazione più fioca, ovviamente per permettere una visuale migliore del grande schermo e della mappa di DigiWorld che vi era apparsa. Tre piccole luci gialle lampeggianti erano visibili in corrispondenza di altrettanti settori, tutti ad una certa distanza l'uno dall'altro.

"A quanto pare sì, Tentomon." Rispose Gennai "Come puoi vedere, ognuno di loro è isolato e facile preda di qualsiasi Digimon Mephistomon, o chi per lui, decida di mandargli contro. Dobbiamo cercare di portarli qui, dove i nostri nemici non possono individuarli."

"Non c'è problema! Di questo ci occuperemo noi 'nuovi arrivati', giusto, Miyako?" si offrì Hawkmon, guardando fiducioso la sua partner umana.

"Certo, lasciate fare a noi!" gli rispose la ragazzina, alzando un pollice in segno affermativo "Vedrete che, con le nostre Armor-Digievoluzioni, arriveremo lì in un baleno e li toglieremo dai guai prima che voi possiate dire 'Digiport Open!'"

"Bene, allora lasciamo a voi questo compito." Rispose Gennai, annuendo "Per quando riguarda la posizione delle Crest… Miyako, potresti tirare fuori il tuo D-3 per un attimo?"

La ragazza sbattè gli occhi, leggermente meravigliata, e tirò fuori il suo Digivice. "Certamente… ma, per quale motivo, se posso chiedere?"

"Penso di aver capito…" fu Koushiro a rispondere "Il D-3 di Miyako contiene i dati dei Digimentals dell'Amore e della Sincerità, che dovrebbero essere molto simili, se non uguali, a quelli delle Crest corrispondenti. Se scarichiamo sul termine i dati dei Digimentals e li usiamo per fare una ricerca in tutti i settori di DigiWorld, dovremmo individuare, per comparazione, le Crest dell'Amore e della Sincerità… e quindi, anche tutte le altre. Era questa l'idea, Gennai-san?"

La guida del Mondo Digitale sorrise al piccolo genio dei computer. "Come sempre, hai un ottimo intuito, giovane Koushiro. Sì, la mia idea era proprio questa, e avevo per forza bisogno dei dati di un Digimental, uno qualsiasi, per tentare questa operazione. Tuttavia, sto parlando da un punto di vista puramente teorico, visto che non ho mai tentato di fare una cosa del genere… potrei sempre sbagliarmi…"

"Ho capito. Beh, mi sembra comunque una buona idea, e vale la pena di fare un tentativo. Va bene, trasferisco subito i dati al terminale, e iniziamo subito la ricerca…" disse Miyako, iniziando a premere alcuni pulsanti sul suo D-3. Dopodiché, premette un pulsante di invio, e il Digivice brillò di luce azzurra per qualche istante, mentre il terminale davanti a lei iniziava ad emettere dei lievi suoni di caricamento. Sotto gli occhi di Gennai e dei Digiprescelti e Digimon che stavano con lui, una barra di caricamento apparve sul maxischermo e iniziò rapidamente a riempirsi, finchè lo scaricamento dei dati non fu completato.

"Okay, la prima fase è completata…" commentò Gennai, mettendosi alla tastiera e iniziando a digitare stringhe di comandi in antica lingua digitale. "Ora, utilizzo i dati che abbiamo immesso come parametri di ricerca, e poi… incrociamo le dita!"

Detto questo, la guida del Mondo Digitale premette un pulsante di invio, e si allontanò di un passo dallo schermo, osservando con aria speranzosa lo schermo, sul quale era apparsa una scritta 'PLEASE WAIT'. La stessa espressione di leggera trepidazione era dipinta sui volti di Koushiro, Miyako, Tentomon ed Hawkmon. Forse quella era la loro migliore occasione di trovare le Crest… i secondi passavano… lentamente e inesorabilmente… lo schermo continuava a proiettare la propria luce intermittente nella stanza semibuia… e ancora nessun segnale appariva sulla mappa…

"Ma quanto ci mette? Accidenti, non può lasciarci sulle spine così…" si lamentò Hawkmon, svolazzando nervosamente attorno alla sua partner umana.

"Un po' di pazienza, Hawkmon…" Miyako si raccomandò, permettendo al falchetto di atterrare sulla sua spalla "In fondo, per quanto avanzato, quel computer sta pur sempre elaborando una notevole mole di dati, e sta passando in rassegna l'intero Mondo Digitale… ci vorrà un po' di tempo…" Pur dicendo così, però, anche la ragazza stava iniziando a sentirsi ansiosa.

"_E se non funzionasse? Saremmo costretti a cercare la posizione delle Crest in un altro modo, e chissà quanto tempo ci vorrà, e quanto quel Mephistomon potrà porsi in vantaggio rispetto a noi… forza, programmino di ricerca, non ci deludere…_" pensò la Digiprescelta, stringendo nervosamente i pugni. Al suo fianco, Koushiro e Gennai non stavano dando segni di impazienza, ma condividevano la preoccupazione della compagna.

Qualche altro secondo… e improvvisamente il terminale iniziò ad emettere dei lievi suoni di caricamento, e due lucette colorate, una rosa e una verde, si accesero sulla mappa, in un settore posto verso l'estremo Ovest del Mondo Digitale. Finalmente, la scritta di attesa che era apparsa sul maxischermo scomparve, fornendo ai presenti una visuale completa della mappa.

"Hey, guardate!" esclamò un eccitato Tentomon, puntando una zampina artigliata verso le due luci colorate. "Il terminale ha individuato due emissioni di energia simili a quelle dei Digimental in quel settore! Non vorrei alimentare false speranze, ma credo si tratti proprio delle Crest!"

Gennai, dopo aver dato un occhiata alla zona dalla quale provenivano i due segnali, si permise un largo sorriso. "Conosco bene quella zona, ragazzi… vi si trova un santuario dedicato ad Azulongmon, il creatore di questo mondo. Quindi, credo di poter dire, con un ampio margine di sicurezza, che quei due segnali rappresentino proprio le Crest."

"Azulongmon?" chiese Koushiro, ricordandosi vagamente di aver sentito un nome del genere "Non è uno di quei quattro Digimon Mega dotati di poteri inimmaginabili, di cui abbiamo sentito… ancora tre anni fa, durante la nostra lotta contro i Dark Masters?" Si riferiva a quando, poco dopo l'ultimo diverbio tra Taichi e Yamato, una misteriosa entità aveva posseduto la piccola Hikari, e tramite lei aveva narrato la storia del Mondo Digitale e dell'opera di distruzione portata avanti dai Dark Masters.

"Proprio lui." Fu la risposta di Gennai. "Pare che, una volta tanto, la fortuna abbia deciso di assisterci!"

"SI'! Bella prova!" strillò Miyako, mentre lei e Hawkmon si stringevano le mani (le ali, nel caso del Digimon aquilotto…) e iniziavano una sorta di danza di vittoria, attirandosi gli sguardi meravigliati di Koushiro e Tentomon.

"Certo che Miyako e Hawkmon non fanno mistero dei loro stati d'animo, eh?" risuonò la voce nasale del Digimon coleottero. Koushiro alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, mostrando i palmi delle mani e commentando: "Beh, anche questo fa parte del suo carattere… e del Digimental della Sincerità che le è stato affidato… ad ogni modo, intanto abbiamo trovato il luogo dove recuperare le nostre Crest… adesso, si tratta di cercare un modo di raggiungere quel settore cercando di non farci intercettare da Mephistomon troppo presto… dobbiamo trovare un Digiport abbastanza vicino..."

Il piccolo genio dai capelli rossi e il suo Digimon affiancarono Gennai. "Scusa, Gennai, ma a questo punto dovremmo fare un'altra ricerca… dovremmo cercare di scoprire quali Digiport si trovano in quella zona o nelle zone adiacenti, in modo da selezionarne uno abbastanza vicino…"

"Capisco." Rispose Gennai, riprendendo il tono serio di prima. "Va bene, allora restringiamo il campo di ricerca…"

Un po' di tempo dopo, nel grande soggiorno della casa di Gennai…

"Hanf… hanf… ma scusa… Dai… perché dobbiamo fare… tutte queste flessioni?" chiese Veemon con tono lamentoso, asciugandosi del sudore dalla fronte. Grazie ad un abbondante pasto, gentilmente offerto a ragazzi e Digimon da Digitamamon (che comunque, si era annotato di nascosto le loro consumazioni in modo da poter presentare il conto a crisi finita…), e al fatto che si trovavano nel Mondo Digitale, Chibomon e Leafmon erano riusciti a digievolvere nuovamente, fino a tornare alle loro forme Rookie. Ma, subito dopo, si erano ritrovati sottoposti al temuto regime di allenamento di Piximon… che comprendeva sia Digimon che umani! E in quel momento, i componenti del vecchio e del nuovo gruppo erano impegnati in faticosissime flessioni, assieme a Leomon, Ogremon (che aveva cercato di evitarsi la tortura con una poco onorevole ritirata, ma senza successo…), Andromon, e qualcun altro.

"Hanf… hanf… Piximon ha detto qualcosa… riguardo al fatto… che ci vuole in piena forma…" rispose il ragazzino, sollevando ancora una volta il proprio corpo da terra, con le braccia tremanti per la fatica. "Dice che… noi nuovi arrivati… dobbiamo… come aveva detto? Ah, sì… farci le ossa…"

"Mentre noi…" riprese Takeru, vedendo che il suo amico cominciava ad essere senza fiato "…dobbiamo recuperare da… tre anni di inattività…"

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Mimi e Jyou, i meno abituati agli sforzi fisici, scivolarono a terra, respirando affannosamente, mentre Hikari sembrava ad un passo dal crollare a sua volta. "Argh… basta, non ce la faccio più..." si lamentò la ragazzina dai capelli rosa "Tante cose mi mancavano di DigiWorld, ma gli allenamenti di Piximon non erano tra queste…"

"Già… a chi lo dici…" gemette Jyou, espirando una nuvoletta di vapore stilizzata.

"E io che dovrei dire, allora?" protestò il povero Gomamon, che cercava, con poco successo, di sollevarsi usando le pinne "Almeno voi avete le gambe… io che sono una foca, come le faccio, le flessioni?"

"Pappamolle…" commentò Gatomon, scuotendo la testa mentre continuava con i suoi esercizi.

"Animo, ragazzi…" li incitò Taichi, stringendo leggermente i denti per la fatica "In fondo… gli allenamenti di Piximon… sono stati duri… ma sono serviti, no?"

Mentre Mimi e Jyou riprendevano fiato e si apprestavano a rimettersi al lavoro, più in là anche Ogremon era crollato, spossato dagli allenamenti a cui non era abituato.

"Cough… hanf… basta, questa è una tortura…" si lagnò il Digimon orco "Non era sufficiente tutta l'esperienza che ho fatto nelle risse con altri Digimon per combattere contro questo Mephistomon?"

"Non parlare delle tue risse come se fosse una cosa di cui vantarsi!" la voce di Piximon arrivò improvvisamente alle sue orecchie, facendolo sobbalzare. "E, nel caso ci sia bisogno di ricordartelo, a quanto ne so non te la sei proprio cavata bene ai tempi dei Dark Masters… al contrario dei tuoi due compagni…" indicò Leomon ed Andromon, che stavano proseguendo i loro esercizi come niente fosse: Leomon stava addirittura tenendo una mano dietro la schiena, sollevandosi con un braccio solo!

Gli occhi di Ogremon schizzarono fuori dalle orbite per la sorpresa. "COSA? Ma… ma voi… come fate a non essere stanchi?"

"Io sono un Digimon androide." Rispose Andromon con il suo solito tono piatto "Non sono programmato per sentire dolore o fatica."

"Allenamento… quotidiano…" fu invece la risposta di Leomon. Il Digimon leonino parlava stringendo leggermente i denti, ma sembrava che la stanchezza, anziché rallentarlo, lo spronasse a fare sempre meglio. Piximon sorrise soddisfatto, soppesando la sua piccola lancia tra le mani.

"Prendi esempio da loro, Ogremon…" concluse il Digimon folletto, per poi svolazzare verso il gruppetto di Digiprescelti e controllare i loro progressi. "Allora, laggiù, che si fa? Non battiamo la fiacca! Su, voi due, lavorare con più lena!"

Finalmente, un attimo dopo, Piximon diede un'occhiata dietro di sé, vedendo le figure di Gennai, Koushiro, Tentomon, Miyako e Hawkmon entrare da una porta laterale. Il Digimon folletto alzò un braccio, dando il segnale della fine dell'allenamento. "Okay, basta così! Adesso, credo che siano arrivate delle notizie importanti, e faremmo meglio ad ascoltarle!"

Un coro di sospiri di sollievo e corpi esausti che si afflosciavano al suolo accolse l'annuncio, facendo scendere un grosso gocciolone di sudore dalla testa del Digimon folletto. "_Accidenti, non vedevano proprio l'ora…_" pensò Piximon, dando un'occhiata desolata all'ansimante gruppo di ragazzi e Digimon. Gli unici a non crollare poco dignitosamente a terra erano stati Iori, Ken, Gatomon, Leomon e Andromon.

"Altroché se sono notizie importanti!" esclamò Miyako tutta allegra, sventolando un foglio di carta. Daisuke, che era stramazzato a terra non appena Piximon aveva concesso loro la grazia, alzò lo sguardo irritato verso la sua amica-nemica. "Hey, quattrocchi, com'è che tu non hai fatto gli esercizi con noi? Non mi sembra un trattamento equo…"

La ragazzina con gli occhiali storse il naso. "Per tua norma e regola, stavamo facendo un lavoro altrettanto stressante e importante! Stavamo cercando la posizione del santuario di Azulongmon, dove sono tenute le Crest, e quelle degli altri Digiprescelti rimasti bloccati qui a DigiWorld grazie a Mephistomon…" Il sorriso smagliante si dipinse nuovamente sul bel viso di Miyako, mentre lei mostrava la mappa stampata sul foglio "…e, prima che ce lo chiediate… abbiamo trovato sia l'una che le altre!"

La notizia sembrò rianimare gli esausti Digiprescelti e Digimon, molti dei quali scattarono in piedi scrollandosi di dosso la fatica.

"Davvero? Ottima notizia!" esclamò Taichi, rimettendosi a posto la maglietta "Ma come avete fatto ad individuare le Crest così rapidamente?"

"Il merito va all'intuizione di Gennai-san!" rispose Hawkmon, indicando la guida di DigiWorld con una piuma di un'ala. "Ha immaginato che Crest e Digimental, essendo derivati dagli stessi elementi, emettessero segnali simili, e ha fatto una ricerca sistematica per tutta DigiWorld, per individuare emanazioni simili a quelle dei Digimental di Miyako!"

"Abbiamo individuato le Crest, e il santuario in cui si trovano, in una regione all'estremo occidente di DigiWorld." Spiegò Gennai, indicando un settore sul lato sinistro della mappa. Proseguì muovendo l'indice su altri settori adiacenti, che erano stati evidenziati in rosso. "Sfortunatamente, non ci sono molti Digiport adiacenti a quella zona: quelli che vedete sono i più vicini che abbiamo trovato, e distano un bel po' dal santuario."

"Questo significa… che Mephistomon ha tutto il tempo di individuarci e mandarci contro i suoi Digimon artificiali…" concluse cupamente Takeru. "Se ci trovassimo ad affrontare un Ultimate, avremmo poche possibilità di cavarcela…"

"In questo caso, permettetemi di accompagnarvi nella ricerca." Risuonò la voce metallica di Andromon. Il Digimon robotico fece un passo in avanti, appoggiandosi una mano sul torace corazzato. "Io sono a mia volta di livello Ultimate, e potrei esservi di aiuto nel caso veniste attaccati."

"Mi unisco anch'io." Si offrì Leomon "E' vero che sono solo un Champion, ma ho un po' di esperienza in combattimenti con Digimon Ultimate. Potrei esservi utile."

"Hey, e pensate di prendervi voi tutto il divertimento?" sbottò Ogremon, stringendo gli occhi. "Se pensate che io me ne resti in disparte e mi perda tutta l'azione, vi sbagliate di grosso! E poi, sono ancora in debito con voi ragazzi per avermi salvato la vita… e a me non piace avere pendenze!"

"E va bene… allora Andromon, Leomon e Ogremon accompagneranno Taichi e gli altri del gruppo originale al santuario di Azulongmon…" concluse Gennai "Per quanto riguarda Daisuke, Ken, Miyako e Iori… pensavamo che potevate occuparvi di recuperare gli altri Digiprescelti. A voi va bene così?"

"Certamente!" rispose Daisuke "Allora, quanti Digiprescelti sono ancora sparsi per DigiWorld, e in quali settori? Se dobbiamo recuperarli, meglio farlo subito prima che Mephistomon li scovi!"

Koushiro tirò fuori il suo portatile e lo attivò, richiamando sullo schermo una mappa computerizzata sulla quale si vedevano tre puntini luminosi intermittenti. "Ecco, queste sono le loro posizioni! Abbiamo già trovato dei Digiport in quei settori che vi dovrebbero permettere di arrivare vicino a loro."

"Va bene. Allora io andrò con il gruppo di Daisuke…" si offrì Michael "Siete il gruppo meno numeroso, e credo che un elemento in più potrebbe farvi comodo…"

Piximon svolazzò vicino a Daisuke, tenendo la lancia leggermente sollevata. "Mi unisco anch'io a questo gruppetto, già che ci sono! Se per voi non c'è problema…"

"Saremo lieti di averti con noi, Piximon." Rispose Iori, annuendo.

"Assolutamente nessuno… almeno finchè non mi darai un'altra botta… mi fa ancora male…" scherzò Daisuke.

"Per quanto riguarda me… cercherò un modo di contattare il Mondo Reale, e spiegare la situazione ai vostri cari…" spiegò Gennai.

"Perfetto… allora cosa stiamo aspettando? E' ora di recuperare le nostre Crest e dare una bella lezione a Mephistomon!" concluse Taichi. Gli risposero i cenni d'assenso e le incoraggianti esortazioni del vecchio gruppo, desideroso di iniziare la nuova avventura.

"D'accordo." Rispose Ken "Allora, noi andremo ad aiutare gli altri ragazzi prescelti. Vi auguriamo buona fortuna, e speriamo che riusciate a recuperare le vostre Crest!"

"Altrettanto a voi!" rispose Hikari, osservando i suoi amici con aria preoccupata.

Era il momento per i Digiprescelti di fare le loro mosse… e sperare per il meglio…

Nella base abbandonata dell'Imperatore Digimon, Mephistomon strinse gli occhi quando le numerose luci che erano scomparse molte ore prima dalla sua mappa computerizzata riapparvero, anche se in ordine più sparso rispetto a quando le aveva viste per la prima volta. Otto di esse erano apparse in un settore ad ovest, vicino ad una penisola, mentre le altre erano apparse in corrispondenza delle tre che erano sempre rimaste sullo schermo. Non gli ci volle molto per capire cosa stava accadendo.

"**_Gli otto mocciosi che mi hanno sconfitto la volta prima devono aver individuato le loro Crest. Devo cercare di ostacolarli, e ho giusto quello che mi serve per dare loro qualche problema…_**" mormorò il demone, premendo alcuni pulsanti sulla console. Sogghignò leggermente, compiaciuto della propria lungimiranza "**_Per fortuna, SkullBaluchimon non era l'unico Ultimate che avevo fatto creare ad Arukenimon…_**"

Dopo un caricamento di qualche secondo, tre sagome, poco distinte ma chiaramente diverse l'una dall'altra, apparvero sullo schermo: un coleottero armato di tenaglie affilatissime, un gigantesco tirannosauro, e un grosso centauro armato di vari cannoni. Mephistomon digitò alcune coordinate, e le tre figure cominciarono a muoversi sullo schermo, inchinandosi davanti al loro signore e padrone.

"**_Molto bene. Sono convinto che Okuwamon, MetalTyrannomon e Assaultmon saranno in grado, se non di sconfiggere quegli intriganti ragazzini, almeno di rallentarli quel tanto che mi basta per completare il progetto BlackWarGreymon e togliere di mezzo i nuovi Digiprescelti… sempre che non provvedano già i Digimon già presenti in quei settori…_**" riflettè Mephistomon ad alta voce, permettendo ai suoi perfidi occhi scarlatti di illuminarsi di nuovo, e incamminandosi verso un lato della stanza avvolto dall'oscurità. "**_Ora, apportiamo le ultime modifiche alla mia arma finale… e presto, avrò di nuovo in mano tutti gli assi, Crests o non Crests…_**"

Raggiunto il muro, Mephistomon alzò un braccio, premendo un pulsante a malapena visibile che si trovava su di esso, e la sezione di pavimento su cui il demone si trovava iniziò lentamente a sprofondare, trasportandolo ad un piano inferiore. Mephistomon incrociò le braccia sul petto mentre l'ascensore segreto giungeva in un enorme stanza oscura, illuminata fiocamente solo da qualche sparuta luce al neon, e pervasa da un'oppressiva aura maligna che rendeva l'aria quasi irrespirabile. Sogghignò compiaciuto osservando il colosso di pietra nera, dall'aspetto terribilmente familiare, che si trovava al centro della sala, dove le luci erano più concentrate. Ormai, quasi tutte e cento le Dark Towers necessarie erano state integrate nella sua composizione. Era questione solo di un giorno, al massimo due… poi, Arukenimon sarebbe tornata e avrebbe potuto animare la sua arma finale…

L'ascensore si fermò, permettendo a Mephistomon di scendere. Il demone si diresse lentamente e con calma verso l'enorme statua nera, sempre tenendo su di essa il suo sguardo soddisfatto.

"**_BlackWarGreymon, ormai sei quasi completo… e il modo in cui ti metterò alla prova sarà molto divertente… Huhuhuhuu…_**

Più tardi, in un settore boscoso del Mondo Digitale…

"_Ten cuidado, Monochromon!_ Questo uccellaccio non scherza!" strillò Rosa, guardando il suo Digimon fare un disperato zig-zag per evitare delle fiammate nere scagliate dal suo avversario, un maestoso uccello rapace simile a Birdramon, la forma Champion del Digimon di Sora: lo stesso rostro pieno di denti, la stessa disposizione del piumaggio, la coda a forma di fiamma e le 'antenne' sul capo. Tuttavia, il piumaggio era di un lucido, quasi inquietante nero, al punto che, visto dal basso, il Digimon sembrava niente più che un enorme buco nero a forma di uccello nel cielo.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Sabirdramon

**Tipo:** Uccello

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Livello:** Champion

**Attacchi:** Mach Shadow

_Questo feroce uccello predatore è considerato la versione malvagia di Birdramon. Plana silenziosamente sulla sua vittima e la bombarda con fiamme nere scagliate dalle sue ali._

"Ci sto provando, Rosa… Ma non è facile, quello vola e io no!" grugnì il Digimon della ragazzina, evitando per un pelo una fiammata nera che incenerì un piccolo arbusto a pochi centimetri da lui. Per affrontare questa minaccia, Gotsumon era passato alla sua forma Champion, Monochromon, un grosso dinosauro quadrupede simile ad un triceratopo grigio con un solo corno sul naso e una spessa corazza nera sulla schiena, sulla testa e sulle zampe. Sfortunatamente, anche così il Digimon di Rosa sembrava avere seri problemi: era troppo lento e ingombrante per evitare i colpi con efficacia, e anche quando riusciva ad indirizzare un colpo contro Sabirdramon, l'agilità e la manovrabilità del pur enorme rapace rendeva inefficace ogni attacco. Rosa strinse i denti e serrò il pugno davanti a sé, cercando di pensare ad un modo di togliere dai guai il suo Digimon.

"**Volcanic Strike!**" ruggì Monochromon, aprendo la bocca e sparando una sfera di energia rossa e incandescente contro Sabirdramon. Questa volta, il Digimon artificiale non fu abbastanza rapido, e il colpo lo raggiunse in pieno petto, facendogli perdere stabilità per un attimo e staccando alcune delle sue piume nere come la pece. Tuttavia, l'enorme uccello si rimise subito in posizione con qualche rapido colpo d'ali e rispose con un'altra raffica di fiamme nere, che piovvero su Monochromon e sul terreno attorno a lui, infliggendogli dei danni e scagliandolo al suolo.

"No! Monochromon!" esclamò Rosa, correndo a fianco del dinosauro grigio, che, pur mantenendo a fatica la propria forma Champion, stava cercando di rimettersi in piedi. La ragazzina si inginocchiò vicino al suo Digimon, verificando che stesse bene. "Monochromon! _Como estàs, todo bien?_"

"Rosa…" rispose Monochromon "Ti prego, allontanati… questo uccellaccio non si farà scrupoli a far fuori anche te…"

L'ipotesi peggiore si avverò fin troppo presto: dopo essere rimasto in sospensione per un secondo, Sabirdramon si calò in picchiata verso Rosa e Monochromon, sfoderando gli affilati artigli delle zampe. La ragazzina spalancò gli occhi terrorizzata, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo aggressore, e cercò freneticamente di pensare ad un modo di sfuggirgli: ma come fare? Sabirdramon era troppo più veloce di Monochromon, e pareva anche decisamente più forte. Sembrava che lei e il suo Digimon fossero giunti al capolinea…

"**Blue Thunder!**" esclamò improvvisamente una voce profonda dietro di lei. Una frazione di secondo dopo, una splendente sfera di crepitante energia azzurra sfrecciò sopra Rosa e Monochromon e centrò in pieno Sabirdramon, che emise uno strillo acuto e perse quota, evitando per un pelo di precipitare al suolo. Meravigliati, la ragazzina e il suo Digimon si voltarono per vedere Raidramon, con Daisuke in groppa, emergere dal fogliame dietro di loro e atterrare vicino al luogo della battaglia con agilità quasi felina. Stingmon li seguiva in volo, portando Ken sulla schiena.

"Eh? E… e voi da dove spuntate?" esclamò Monochromon.

"Scusate se ci intromettiamo e vi rubiamo la scena!" rispose Daisuke, smontando dal drago elettrico e sfoderando un segno di vittoria, mentre Raidramon tornava ad essere Veemon "Ma non ci andava di vedere una collega Digiprescelta e il suo Digimon finire nelle grinfie di quel pennuto troppo sviluppato!"

"Siamo qui per darvi una mano, non preoccupatevi!" proseguì Stingmon, atterrando lentamente e permettendo a Ken di scendere dalla sua spalla "Sappiamo chi crea e manda questi Digimon artificiali, e stiamo cercando di mandare all'aria i suoi piani!"

"Ben detto!" esclamò Daisuke, richiamando il potere dell'altro suo Digimental "Perciò… mostra cosa sai fare, Veemon! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Perfetto, Dai! _Veemon armor shinka… FLAMEDRAMON, la Fiamma del Coraggio!_" Sotto gli occhi attoniti di Rosa e Monochromon, il piccolo drago azzurro si trasformò nel fiammeggiante guerriero del Coraggio.

"La leggendaria… Digievoluzione Armor…" mormorò il dinosauro grigio "Non credevo ne avrei mai vista una…"

Mentre Stingmon e Flamedramon volgevano nuovamente la loro attenzione a Sabirdramon e balzavano verso di lui, Daisuke e Ken raggiunsero Rosa e il suo Digimon per assicurarsi che stessero bene. "Tutto a posto, voi? Non siete feriti, spero…" chiese Ken. Rosa alzò la testa per rispondere…

"_No hay problema!_ Siamo bene tutti e due…"

…si interruppe, diventando rossa come un semaforo, quando il suo sguardo si posò su Ken: era rimasta incantata a guardare il bel viso del ragazzo! Certo, anche quel tipo con i capelli a punte che lo accompagnava non era male, però…

In una frazione di secondo, un'estatica Rosa, gli occhi trasformati in cuoricini pulsanti, sfrecciò verso lo sbalordito Ken e lo strinse in un abbraccio (come meglio poteva, visto che il Digiprescelto della Bontà era abbastanza più alto di lei). "…però anche se fossi stata ferita ora non sentirei più niente! _Gracias, senorito,_ avete salvato la vita a me e al mio Digimon! Vi sarò grata per sempre! _Gracias! Gracias!_"

"Ah… ehm… di niente… come dire… abbiamo fatto il nostro dovere…" mormorò Ken, rimanendo allibito davanti all'inaspettata vivacità e cordialità della ragazzina messicana, che continuava a restargli stretta senza badare allo sguardo incredulo di Daisuke.

"Ma… che sta…" mormorò il nuovo Digiprescelto del Coraggio, permettendo ad un grosso gocciolone di sudore di scendergli lungo la fronte. Al suo fianco, Monochromon sospirò, facendosi uscire dalla bocca una nuvoletta stilizzata, e scosse la testa.

"Non ci fare caso… tipico di Rosa…"

Nel frattempo, con l'intervento di Flamedramon e Stingmon, le sorti della battaglia stavano rapidamente volgendo a sfavore del Digimon artificiale. Evitando un potente pugno da parte della Digievoluzione Armor di Veemon, Sabirdramon si allontanò di alcuni metri e scagliò un'altra raffica di fiamme nere, ma i suoi avversari evitarono tutti i colpi con due rapide virate, mandandoli ad esplodere senza danni contro il terreno. Stingmon, facendo sfoggio di un'agilità insospettabile per una creatura della sua taglia, si portò rapidamente al fianco di Sabirdramon e colse il suo momento di distrazione.

"**Spiking Strike!**" esclamò il gigantesco insetto, trafiggendo una delle ali di Sabirdramon con la sua lama laser e strappandogli un acuto strillo di rabbia.

"Bel colpo, Stingmon! Finisco io il lavoro! **Flame Fist!**" esclamò Flamedramon, schizzando verso Sabirdramon trasformato in un proiettile fiammeggiante. Il Digimon Armor prese in pieno petto il rapace nero, che emise un altro stridio e ridiventò una semplice statua di granito nero, che si disintegrò subito dopo. La battaglia era conclusa.

"Perfetto! Un altro membro in meno nell'esercito di Mephistomon!" commentò Flamedramon, atterrando su un ginocchio in posa eroica e ritornando ad essere Veemon. "Ottimo lavoro di squadra, Stingmon!"

"Dovere!" rispose Stingmon, atterrando a sua volta e regredendo anche lui alla sua forma Rookie. "Cessato pericolo, amici! Quell'uccellaccio non ci dara più… HEY! E tu che cosa credi di fare?"

L'ultima esclamazione di Wormmon fu dovuta al fatto che una certa ragazzina con le trecce e vestita di rosa era ancora avvinghiata a Ken come una cozza sullo scoglio! Con una velocità ancora una volta insospettabile, Wormmon scattò verso Rosa e le si parò di fronte, fulminandola con lo sguardo. "Hey, tu! Va bene che sei contenta perché ti abbiamo salvato, ma vedi di non esagerare!"

Rosa fece un passo indietro, staccandosi da Ken e guardando meravigliata il piccolo bruco verde. Poi, ricambiò lo sguardo irritato di Wormmon e gli rispose per le rime. "Hey, sarai anche il suo Digimon, ma il _senorito_ non è proprietà privata, _bicho!_ Se voglio abbracciarlo, posso farlo, no?"

"Sì, ma non prenderti tanta confidenza…"

Rosa e Wormmon cominciarono a bisticciare ad alta voce davanti all'incredulo Ken, che cercava in qualche modo di calmare gli animi, al rassegnato Monochromon, e al poco divertito Daisuke, che era stato completamente ignorato!

"Cavolo… e in tutto questo io cosa sono, carne macinata?" si chiese il ragazzino, con dei grossi goccioloni di sudore sulla testa.

"Mi dispiace, Dai…" fu Veemon a rispondergli "Temo che la nostra amica si sia lasciata prendere un po' la mano…"

In un altro settore di DigiWorld, in un canyon roccioso sotto un sole cocente…

"E' tutto a posto, Catherine? Possiamo uscire?" chiese una preoccupata Floramon alla sua partner. La Digiprescelta francese e la sua partner si erano rifugiate dietro un grosso masso, vicino ad un'ampia formazione rocciosa, e si erano messe controvento in un ennesimo tentativo di sfuggire al branco di Fugamon che le stava inseguendo ormai da diverse ore. Erano riuscite a seminarne una certa quantità, ma tre di loro ancora non mollavano…

La ragazzina bionda sporse leggermente la testa per controllare la situazione, ignorando la fastidiosa sensazione delle sue gambe addormentate a causa del tempo in cui era rimasta accucciata dietro la roccia. Dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse alcuna traccia dei Digimon orchi, Catherine diede un cenno d'assenso alla sua partner. "_Oui,_ Floramon… non vedo più nessuno di quei mostri… forse siamo proprio riuscite a perderli…"

Rapidamente, Catherine prese in braccio Floramon e si alzò in piedi, iniziando ad allontanarsi dal nascondiglio. "Ora è meglio andarcene, prima che quelli tornino indietro e…"

"ATTENTA, CATHERINE!" esclamò il piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di fiore, alzando lo sguardo e vedendo una grossa pietra precipitare dal costone di roccia vicino a loro, diretta verso la testa della sua amica! Solo un balzo disperato, dettato dal puro istinto di conservazione, salvò Catherine e Floramon da una fine orrenda: la ragazzina, mantenendo un sangue freddo invidiabile per la situazione, si gettò di lato, e la roccia destinata a lei andò a sbriciolarsi sul terreno sassoso, mentre lei finiva distesa a terra, un po' ammaccata ma altrimenti illesa. Sfortunatamente, non fece neanche in tempo a rialzarsi prima che i tre Fugamon ai quali aveva così disperatamente cercato di fuggire piovessero letteralmente dal cielo, atterrando vicino a lei e circondandola.

"Oh, no… avevano solo fatto finta di mollare… in realtà si erano nascosti in cima al canyon…" esclamò Floramon, notando che uno dei Fugamon era atterrato vicino al punto in cui la roccia si era schiantata. Evidentemente, era lui il responsabile…

"Catherine! Non abbiamo scelta, dobbiamo combattere! Fammi digievolvere, presto!" esclamò Floramon, mentre i Fugamon si avvicinavano minacciosamente brandendo le loro clave. Catherine infilò una mano nel suo elegante, anche se ormai tutto impolverato, vestito rosso, e tirò fuori un Digivice vecchio modello. Stava per puntarlo verso la sua partner per farla evolvere, quando…

"**Eagle Eye!**"

Uno dei Fugamon venne disarmato da un paio di raggi laser scarlatti, uno dei quali lo colpì alla mano facendogli volare via la clava, mentre l'altro distruggeva l'arma stessa. I Digimon orchi indietreggiarono allarmati, spezzando l'accerchiamento attorno alla loro vittima, mentre Halsemon, una delle possibili forme Armor di Hawkmon, atterrava vicino a Catherine, portando in groppa Miyako, Michael e Betamon.

"Hey, laggiù! Siete tutti interi?" chiese Miyako, balzando giù da Halsemon assieme ai suoi compagni e aiutando Catherine a rialzarsi. La ragazzina bionda e il Digimon fiore annuirono. "_Oui, mademoiselle…_ _merci beaucoup_ per averci aiutato… siete Digiprescelti anche voi, vero?" rispose Catherine.

"Certamente." Rispose Michael, tirando fuori il suo Digivice, mentre Betamon si poneva davanti ad un Fugamon, guardandolo con aria di sfida. "Ma ti spiegheremo tutto dopo… Betamon, credi di poter digievolvere in questo momento?"

"Non è il mio ambiente, ma me la caverò! Vai, Michael!" rispose il Digimon girino. A quel punto, sia Michael che Catherine attivarono i loro Digivice, trasmettendo energia ai loro Digimon…

"_Betamon shinka… SEADRAMON!_"

"_Floramon shinka… __KIWIMON!_"

Al fianco di Halsemon, che stava tenendo a bada uno dei Fugamon, apparve immediatamente Seadramon, torreggiando sopra l'avversario che un attimo prima era molto più alto di lui, mentre Floramon si trasformava in un uccello delle dimensioni di un pollo, dal piumaggio marrone e con piccole ali atrofizzate, che indossava sulla testa un elmetto bianco che gli copriva anche la parte superiore del becco e dal quale spuntavano numerose piume verdi. Le zampe grigio-nere erano molto sviluppate e adatte alla corsa, con corti artigli rossi.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Kiwimon

**Tipo:** Antico Uccello

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Champion

**Attacchi:** Pummel Peck, High Jumping Kick

_Un uccello inetto al volo, ma particolarmente abile nella corsa. E' tra i più veloci corridori del Mondo Digitale, e in caso di necessità può colpire gli avversari con potenti calci._

"Perfetto! Ora vediamo come ve la cavate, bestioni!" esclamò Miyako rivolta ai Fugamon, che stavano indietreggiando fiutando la mala parata. Prima che i tre orchi avessero la possibilità di attaccare o di tagliare la corda, i tre Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti agirono.

"**Pummel Peck!**" esclamò Kiwimon, sparando dal becco dei piccoli missili simili alla sua testa.

"**Ice Blast!**" urlò Seadramon, e soffiò una raffica di stalattiti di ghiaccio dalla bocca, dirigendole verso un Fugamon. Entrambi gli attacchi andarono a segno, cancellando all'istante due dei Digimon artificiali.

"**Mach Impulse!**" esclamò Halsemon, prendendo il volo verso il Fugamon rimanente, con le ali circondate da un'aura di energia rossa. Prima che l'orco potesse tentare qualsiasi cosa, due proiettili a forma di arco partirono dalle ali del Digimon di Miyako e lo colpirono in pieno, facendogli fare la stessa fine dei suoi compagni. Come in tutti gli altri casi, le stringhe di dati in cui i Digimon artificiali erano stati ridotti si dileguarono verso il cielo e scomparirono nel nulla. Mentre i Digimon dei ragazzi ritornavano al loro stadio Rookie, Catherine emise un sospiro di sollievo per lo scampato pericolo.

"Bella prova, Hawkmon! Gli abbiamo fatto vedere!" esclamò Miyako, prendendo in braccio il Digimon aquilotto e abbracciandolo con affetto. Anche Michael stava facendo la stessa cosa con Betamon, chinandosi sulle ginocchia e raccogliendo l'inorgoglito Digimon girino.

"Allora, che te ne è parso, Michael? Sono stato in gamba, eh?"

"Certo, come al solito!" rispose Michael, ridendo.

"Floramon, sei stata grande! Bella Digievoluzione!" Catherine si complimentò con il suo Digimon floreale, che si mise una mano dietro la testa con aria di modestia.

"Beh, cerco di fare del mio meglio, come al solito…" rispose Floramon, per poi rivolgersi ai loro salvatori. "E… a voi vorrei dire anch'io… _merci beaucoup_, _mes amies_… non so come ce la saremmo cavata senza di noi…"

La Digiprescelta francese annuì cupamente. "Già… sapete per caso da dove vengono questi Digimon artificiali così violenti e aggressivi? Da un po' hanno incominciato a saltare fuori per tutto DigiWorld…"

Miyako sospirò, iniziando a raccontare la storia. "E' una storia un po' lunga e complicata… vuoi venire con noi? Conosciamo un luogo sicuro dove possiamo raccontarvi tutto…"

"Allora, Crabmon, io mi affido al tuo intuito… da che parte, secondo te?"

In un ulteriore settore di DigiWorld, il giovane Digiprescelto australiano, Derek, e il suo Digimon dall'aspetto di granchio, Crabmon, stavano camminando lungo le rive di un fiume, cercando un luogo da dove contattare quel 'Gennai' di cui aveva parlato Crabmon in precedenza. Fino a quel momento, non avevano avuto molta fortuna: non avevano trovato nessun insediamento da cui avrebbero potuto tentare di contattare qualcuno, e avevano dovuto sfuggire agli attacchi di diversi Digimon artificiali che vagavano per il settore.

Crabmon, che in quel momento era in braccio al suo partner umano, usò una delle sue chele per indicare davanti a sé. "Non preoccuparti, Dingo, sono sicuro che se seguiamo quest'argine, prima o poi arriveremo senza dubbio ad un villaggio, o qualcosa del genere."

"Hmm…" Il ragazzino dai capelli ricci non sembrava troppo convinto "Mi sembra che sia almeno un'ora che lo dici, e finora non abbiamo trovato nulla…"

"Questa volta sono sicuro, okay?" protestò il granchio gigante, agitando freneticamente le chele in aria. "Seguiamo questa pista e troveremo quello che cerchiamo, fidati di me!"

Alzando leggermente le spalle, Derek iniziò ad incamminarsi, guardandosi attorno per cogliere segnali di possibile pericolo. Quei Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers avevano la poco simpatica abitudine di sbucare fuori all'improvviso e nei momenti meno opportuni. In quelle poche ore che aveva passato nel Mondo Digitale, cercando un modo per tornare a casa, il ragazzino aveva già imparato a guardarsi dagli attacchi di quelle pericolose creature…

Un fruscio proveniente dagli alberi alla sua sinistra attirò l'attenzione della coppia di amici: mentre Derek indietreggiava di un passo, Crabmon balzò immediatamente a terra e mostrò le chele, facendole schioccare con aria minacciosa. "Allora, chi è là? Fatti vedere!" esclamò il granchio gigante "Se sei un altro di Digimon malvagio creato dalle Dark Towers, hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti!"

"Ehm… non credo che sia necessario essere così drastici, Crabmon…" commentò Derek, a cui stava scendendo una goccia di sudore dalla tempia per il carattere bellicoso del suo amico "Se fossero Digimon artificiali non sarebbero così discreti…"

"Sigh… questi giovani… sempre a saltare alle conclusioni…" sospirò una vocina squillante proveniente da dietro un cespuglio, da cui si sollevò in volo il piccolo Digimon folletto conosciuto come Piximon. Crabmon e Derek lo fissarono meravigliati, mentre la creaturina rosa atterrava davanti a loro con le braccia conserte "Anche se, posso capire che con tutti quei Digimon malvagi in giro, non si sia mai troppo prudenti…"

"Scusate se vi abbiamo spaventato…" esordì Iori, apparendo dalla boscaglia seguito da Armadillomon, e facendo un inchino di presentazioni "Permettetemi di presentarmi. Il mio nome è Iori Hida, e sono un Digiprescelto come te. Lui è il mio partner, Armadillomon." Fece un cenno verso il piccolo Digimon corazzato, che fece un sorrisone gioviale e alzò una zampina.

"Hey, ragazzi! Come va?" salutò Armadillomon. Crabmon rispose sollevando una chela, mentre Derek sorrideva divertito dal contrasto tra la formalità di Iori e il tono confidenziale del suo partner.

"A noi potrebbe andare meglio… ma non ci lamentiamo!" Crabmon rispose alla domanda di Armadillomon.

"E lui è Piximon, che si è gentilmente offerto di accompagnarci. Potrei dire che è il nostro 'sensei', mancandomi un termine migliore…" Proseguì Iori, indicando il folletto rosa, che chiuse gli occhi e fece un cenno d'assenso.

"Beh…" iniziò il Digiprescelto australiano "Lieti di conoscervi. Io mi chiamo Derek Russell, ma voi potete chiamarmi semplicemente Dingo. E lui è il mio amico Digimon, Crabmon!" Il granchio chiuse gli occhi e annuì (come meglio poteva…). "Immagino che anche voi siate rimasti intrappolati qui, eh?"

"Già…" rispose Iori, tirando fuori il suo D-3 e guardandolo cupamente "Io e i miei amici siamo confinati a DigiWorld già da un po'… e in questo momento stiamo cercando di riunire tutti i Digiprescelti che si trovano nella nostra stessa situazione. Io mi sono offerto di cercare in questo settore, e sono contento di avervi trovato prima che incappaste in qualche guaio…"

"Intendi i Digimon artificiali che stanno…" iniziò Crabmon, ma non ebbe modo di finire la frase prima che dei passi pesanti facessero tremare la terra sotto i loro piedi, mentre un ruggito inferocito squarciava l'aria. Digiprescelti e Digimon (tranne il sempre calmo e padrone di sé Piximon) fecero un salto per la sorpresa e si allontanarono dalla boscaglia allorchè un Digimon simile ad un orso, alto il doppio di un essere umano, apparve davanti a loro, buttando giù un alberello con le possenti zampe anteriori. Era ricoperto da una folta pelliccia blu-violetta, che diventava bianca sul muso, attorno al collo, e sul torace, e portava un paio di spalliere rosse ornate da spuntoni d'acciaio, e un paio di tirapugni dello stesso colore, anch'essi dotati di punte affilate. A tutti gli effetti, ricordava un orso grizzly dal pelo di colore strano, addestrato da chissà chi alle arti marziali.

"Ragazzi, state attenti!" li avvertì Piximon "Quello è un Grizzmon!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Grizzmon

**Tipo: **Bestia

**Attributo: **Anti-Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Maul Attack, Crescent Dawn

_Un Digimon dall'aspetto di orso, normalmente pacifico e di indole passiva. Tuttavia, se disturbato o minacciato, combatte con grande determinazione, falciando gli avversari con i suoi artigli._

"Un Grizzmon?" fece eco Armadillomon "Sicuramente un Grizzmon creato dalle Dark Towers… di solito non sono così aggressivi!"

"Ecco cosa intendevo quando dicevo che i Digimon delle Dark Towers non sono discreti, Crabmon!" esclamò Derek, estraendo un Digivice da una tasca dei suoi pantaloncini. "Temo che bisognerà combattere!"

"Sono pronto quando vuoi!" replicò il granchio gigante.

"E' ora di combattere, Iori!" esclamò Armadillomon, piazzandosi a fianco di Crabmon. Iori annuì, attivando il D-3 che ancora teneva in mano.

"Bene, è giusto che dia una mano anch'io!" dichiarò Piximon, piazzandosi davanti al Grizzmon infuriato. I Digivice di Iori e Derek si attivarono all'unisono, trasmettendo energia ai Digimon…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Non posso dire che questo capitolo sia venuto un granchè… comunque consolatevi, il prossimo sarà molto meglio, in quanto vedrà, oltre che la conclusione del combattimento di Iori e Derek, anche la definitiva entrata in scena di BlackWarGreymon e il viaggio del vecchio gruppo per recuperare le Crest... Sfortunatamente, per un po' dovrò razionare il tempo dedicato alla mia storia, in quanto tra poco sarà per me periodo di esami… ma non vi preoccupate, questa storia andrà avanti ancora! (Mentre scrivo, una parte del capitolo 13 è già stata stesa…)

Mi scuso per la scarsezza di questo capitolo, ma spero che sia servito a introdurre degnamente i Digiprescelti internazionali. Tanti saluti e alla prossima!


	13. La nascita di BlackWarGreymon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bentornati alla mia fanfiction! Purtroppo, non ho avuto molto tempo per lavorarci, con i miei esami della sessione autunnale e tutto il resto, ma cerco comunque di scrivere ogni volta che posso… e credetemi, in questo capitolo ne vedremo delle belle! Per l'occasione, ho invitato delle ospiti speciali che presto vedremo in azione su Italia 1: signore e signori, diamo il benvenuto… alle WITCH!

(Le cinque WITCH si fanno avanti e salutano i lettori)

Justice: Ebbene sì, che ci crediate o no, sono un fan delle mitiche guardiane della Disney, il cui cartone animato inizia ad andare in onda martedì! Ho pensato che sarebbe stato appropriato far presentare a loro questo capitolo… i Digiprescelti li ritroverete nel prossimo! (abbassando la voce) _E poi, è un'altra serie in cui una delle mie coppie preferite è andata al diavolo… chi ha letto il numero 23 di WITCH sa di cosa sto parlando…_

Will: Siamo tutte molto liete di questo invito, sig. Justice Gundam!

Cornelia: Quindi lei è un fan delle nostre vicende… la ringraziamo per l'apprezzamento!

Justice: Di niente, Corny! Ora, ci sarebbero delle recensioni a cui rispondere. Mi date una mano?

Hai Lin: Yap! Vediamo un po' chi ci lascia commenti… Driger, l'autore ringrazia ancora per le tue recensioni, e mi comunica di dirti che pensava che il precedente chappy fosse fallato perché stava entrando in periodo di esami, quindi gli è sembrato di aver scritto l'ultima parte un po' frettolosamente… ad ogni modo, no, Justice non ha mai giocato a quei due giochi di cui parli… comunque, ha comprato Digimon World 3 un po' di tempo fa, e conta di iniziare a giocarci a fine settembre, quando avrà terminato con gli esami – e in ogni caso, ha già qualche conoscenza sulla storia del gioco...

Irma: E poi… un'altra affezionata lettrice, Francesca Akira! Jus mi dice di ringraziare anche te per la recensione… e che non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare solo Ken, che è anche il suo personaggio preferito! Dice inoltre che si rende conto che alcune delle sue coppie sono piuttosto inusuali… ma voleva dare un tocco di originalità alla sua storia! In ogni caso, Jus conta di scrivere un'altra saga di Digimon, in cui vedremo la mitica coppia Ken/Miyako!

Justice (facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo stile Kim Possible): Allora, Franci? Sono perdonato? Ti prego, dimmi di sì… TT

Irma: Ti stai rendendo abbastanza ridicolo…

Cornelia (sorridendo tra sé): Sì, certo… parla la regina della compostezza!

Irma: HEY!

Taranee (sorride e scuote la testa): Giuro, quelle due a volte sembrano le versioni femminili di Taichi e Yamato… andando avanti con le review troviamo Miele: l'autore è molto felice del fatto che tu lo segua con tanta assiduità! Ti chiede solo di avere un po' di pazienza… Ad ogni modo, grazie ancora per i tuoi commenti entusiastici! E' molto bello sapere di avere degli estimatori così entusiastici!

Will: Dopodichè, qui troviamo la recensione di Killkenny, con il quale mi sembra che l'autore abbia già scambiato qualche parola via e-mail. Justice ringrazia per la tua collaborazione e i tuoi suggerimenti, e spera che anche questo capitolo sarà di tuo gradimento. Questa volta, sarà BlackWarGreymon al centro dell'attenzione! Quindi, allacciatevi le cinture di sicurezza, e diamo ufficialmente il via al capitolo 13!

Justice: Grazie, ragazze! Buona lettura!

**Capitolo 13 – La nascita di BlackWarGreymon**

Mentre Grizzmon cominciava ad avanzare minacciosamente verso di loro, mostrando i letali artigli e gli spuntoni che decoravano spalliere e paramano, Iori e Derek attivarono i loro Digivice, trasmettendo energia ai loro Digimon…

"Forza, Crabmon! Mostragli di che pasta sei fatto!" esclamò il Digiprescelto australiano, mentre il suo partner e quello di Iori cominciavano a brillare…

"_Armadillomon shinka… ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Crabmon shinka… __COELAMON!_"

Mentre Armadillomon si era trasformato nell'enorme dinosauro corazzato che era apparso per la prima volta il giorno in cui Ken era stato accettato in squadra, Crabmon si era evoluto in uno strano pesce con quattro zampe, grande un po' meno di uomo, dalle squame rosate ricoperte da una corazza metallica segmentata, che scopriva solo gli occhi, il sottopancia e le zampe posteriori. La bocca di Coelamon era piena di denti squadrati e metallici, e un paio di pinne si dipartivano dalla sua spina dorsale. La coda era foderata di squame grigie e terminava in una buffa pinna caudale a ventaglio, mentre le zampe anteriori erano dotate di affilati artigli metallici.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Coelamon

**Tipo:** Crostaceo

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello:** Champion

**Attacchi: **Fossil Bite, Ice Fist

_Questo pesce corazzato popola i mari più remoti del Mondo Digitale, e viene visto raramente. Può respirare sia sott'acqua che fuori, e si muove sulla terraferma grazie agli arti che sostituiscono le pinne laterali._

Colto di sorpresa dall'inaspettata evoluzione dei suoi avversari, Grizzmon indietreggiò, grugnendo di rabbia, poi si sollevò in tutta la sua ragguardevole altezza e lanciò un altro tremendo ruggito, che costrinse i due ragazzi a coprirsi le orecchie.

"Hmph! Dovrai fare di più per impressionarci!" esclamò Piximon, svolazzando verso il Digimon dall'aspetto di orso e creando una sfera di energia in una delle sue piccole mani. "**Pixi Bomb!**" Con un rapido movimento, il folletto rosa scagliò la sfera crepitante contro Grizzmon, colpendolo in pieno petto e scagliandolo a terra con un ruggito. Più indietro, Coelamon spiccò un balzo e puntò gli artigli di una zampa contro il Digimon artificiale.

"**Fossil Bite!**" esclamò il pesce preistorico, e i suoi artigli si trasformarono in scie di luce, separandosi dalla zampa del Digimon e andando a schiantarsi sul corpo di Grizzmon, infliggendogli ulteriori danni. Lanciando un altro ruggito, Grizzmon cercò di rialzarsi e riorganizzarsi per un altro attacco, ma Ankylomon non aveva intenzione di lascialo fare: non appena il Digimon artificiale si rimise in piedi e iniziò a riprendere fiato, si vide arrivare addosso l'enorme massa del dinosauro corazzato, che lo stava caricando con la velocità di un treno-proiettile!

"**Mega Pressure!**" Ankylomon abbassò la testa poco prima di raggiungere Grizzmon, colpendo il suo bersaglio con la placca corazzata sul cranio, con un fragore quasi assordante, e facendolo volare in aria per diversi metri, mentre i pixel colorati che ricoprivano il Digimon artificiale si disperdevano, rivelando una statua di granito nero. Poi, ciò che rimaneva di Grizzmon piombò a terra e si dissolse, trasformandosi in una pioggia di dati neri che salirono verso il cielo e scomparvero sotto gli occhi dei due Digiprescelti e dei loro compagni digitali.

"Bene, è così che mi piace che vengano fatti i lavori: con efficienza e collaborazione!" commentò Piximon, facendo un cenno d'assenso verso i due Digiprescelti.

"Grazie, signor Piximon." Rispose il piccolo Iori, facendo un lieve inchino verso il loro mentore.

"Non è stato un problema." Proseguì Ankylomon, abbassando la testa.

"Oh, e… bella Digievoluzione, voi due!" Piximon si rivolse a Derek e Coelamon "Se siete già arrivati alla forma Champion, significa che tra voi c'è già l'intesa giusta… e poi, non vedevo un Coelamon da un po' di tempo!"

Derek si mise una mano dietro la nuca, sorridendo imbarazzato. "Grazie… ehm… Piximon, giusto? Beh, sapevo già, più o meno, come fare… ho incontrato alcuni di questi Digimon artificiali prima che voi mi trovaste, anche se non ne ho sconfitto nessuno… quindi avevo già una mezza idea di come comportarmi…" Poi, il ragazzo australiano assunse un tono più serio. "Piuttosto, io e Coelamon… Crabmon per l'esattezza…" si corresse rapidamente vedendo il suo partner brillare e tornare allo stadio Rookie "…stavamo cercando qualcuno che potesse darci una mano a trovare un certo Gennai… vorremmo cercare di capire come mai il Mondo Digitale è all'improvviso piombato nel caos, e i Digivice non funzionano più… pensavamo che questo Gennai potesse in qualche modo darci una mano…"

Ankylomon, come Coelamon prima di lui, rimpicciolì e ritornò ad essere Armadillomon, mentre Iori prendeva un respiro e cercava le parole per rispondere alla domanda di Derek. "Sfortunatamente, Derek-san… temo che la situazione sia molto più complicata di quanto ti possa apparire… vedi, io, Armadillomon e Piximon-san siamo stati mandati qui proprio da Gennai, allo scopo di aiutarti a sfuggire ai Digimon artificiali… e mentre stiamo parlando, i miei compagni stanno facendo la stessa cosa con altri Digiprescelti come noi, rimasti intrappolati nel Mondo Digitale…"

"Già… e la mente che sta dietro a questo caos è un Digimon malvagio di nome Mephistomon…" proseguì Armadillomon "Questo pericoloso individuo è il risultato della mutazione dei dati di quel Digimon che una volta era conosciuto come Apocalymon… e sfortunatamente ha anche lo stesso obiettivo…"

"Apocalymon?" ripetè Crabmon, sbigottito. Anche il suo partner umano era incredulo… e piuttosto intimorito "Stiamo parlando di quella mostruosità che ha creato i Dark Masters e ha cercato di distruggere il Mondo Digitale tre anni fa? Quello che è stato sconfitto dai Digiprescelti di allora?"

"Proprio di lui, purtroppo…" confermò Piximon "Anche quell'Imperatore Digimon di cui avrai probabilmente sentito parlare… e tutte queste Dark Towers disseminate per DigiWorld… facevano parte del suo piano per ritornare al potere di un tempo e finire l'opera di distruzione che aveva iniziato. E' proprio per fronteggiare questa nuova minaccia che stiamo cercando di radunare quanti più Digiprescelti possibile… ci sarà bisogno del contributo di ogni singolo."

"Se vuoi unirti a noi, conosciamo un luogo dove Mephistomon non potrà individuarci… e potrai contare sul supporto di ognuno di noi per risolvere questo problema e riportare DigiWorld alla normalità!" concluse Armadillomon "Allora, cosa dici?"

Derek sfoderò un sorriso sicuro. "Che sono dei vostri, ragazzi! Sei d'accordo, Crabmon? Diamo un po' di filo da torcere a quel Mephistomon?"

"Contate su di me!" esclamò il granchio gigante, muovendo le chele in aria con entusiasmo "Facciamo vedere a quel buffone cosa significa essere dei Digiprescelti! Vi daremo una mano anche noi!"

"Grazie infinite." Ringraziò Iori, facendo un lieve inchino "Sono sicuro che il vostro aiuto si rivelerà determinante…"

"**_A quanto pare, questi guerrieri artificiali non valgono poi questo granchè…_**" grugnì Mephistomon, sospirando con tono irritato allorchè tutte le luci che davano la posizione dei Digiprescelti scomparvero dalla mappa, tranne le otto nella zona più occidentale, che in quel momento erano passate ad un settore adiacente. Il demone dall'aspetto caprino chiuse la mappa con la pressione di un pulsante, sorridendo tra sé nonostante tutto. La distruzione di un gruppo di Champions artificiali era un incidente di poco conto…

"**_Anzi, potrà addirittura tornarmi utile…_**" disse tra sé Mephistomon con aria soddisfatta, mentre dei pixel neri, una volta appartenuti a Sabirdramon, Grizzmon e al gruppetto di Fugamon che aveva inseguito Catherine, apparvero dal nulla e sciamarono attorno al suo corpo, accompagnati da un sordo ronzio, per esserne assorbiti dopo qualche secondo. "**_Ad ogni modo, con la Digievoluzione DNA ormai nelle mani di quei marmocchi, anche un Ultimate potrebbe rivelarsi un'arma insufficiente… credo proprio che sia il caso di far scendere in campo il mio guerriero più forte…_**"

_Sommo Mephistomon_… risuonarono improvvisamente i pensieri di Arukenimon nella mente del demone. La donna-ragno aveva un tono molto preoccupato, e non era difficile intuirne il perchè _Mio signore, io e Mummymon dovremmo tornare a fare rapporto… temo di avere delle notizie poco piacevoli…_

**_Non importa…_** rispose telepaticamente Mephistomon **_Credo di sapere già di cosa tu stia parlando… tornate immediatamente alla base, ho già pianificato la nostra prossima strategia d'attacco. E questa volta, sarà sicuramente quella vincente!_**

Mephistomon riuscì a percepire la sorpresa della donna-ragno alla notizia, prima che il contatto telepatico si interrompesse. I suoi schiavi, entrambi ancora in forma umana, riapparvero nella sala di controllo qualche istante dopo con un lieve sibilo, simile a quello del vento tra gli alberi, e si piegarono su un ginocchio in segno di sottomissione. Arukenimon emise un sospiro rassegnato prima di iniziare il suo rapporto.

"Mio signore… sono spiacente di comunicarle che i Digimon artificiali che abbiamo mandato contro i Digiprescelti hanno fallito nella loro missione, e sono stati cancellati. Al momento, purtroppo, non sappiamo quale sia la nuova ubicazione dei nostri bersagli. Siamo spiacenti, temo che abbiamo fallito su tutta la linea."

Al fianco di Arukenimon, Mummymon strinse i denti, sudando freddo. "_Ecco… ora viene la grandine…_"

Concluso il rapporto, Arukenimon e Mummymon restarono in intimorito silenzio, aspettandosi una punizione, o quanto meno una sonora lavata di capo per il loro fallimento. Invece, con loro grande sorpresa, il loro padrone incrociò le braccia sul petto e iniziò a sghignazzare, emettendo un suono roco e riecheggiante, amplificato dalle pareti metalliche della sala di controllo, che ricordava un pò il rombo di un tuono.

"**_Huhuhuhuu… beh, tutte qui le 'notizie spiacevoli' che mi dovevate portare? La sconfitta dei miei Champion artificiali è soltanto un fastidio di poco conto: vuol semplicemente dire che ci metteremo un po' più di tempo per liberarci dei Digiprescelti, ora abbiamo a disposizione qualcosa di molto più affidabile!_**" esclamò Mephistomon.

"Huh? Temo di non capire, mio signore…" esordì Mummymon "Insomma, credevo che lei sarebbe stato molto seccato di questa sconfitta… e che cosa sarebbe questo qualcosa di molto più affidabile di cui sta parlando?"

"**_Molto semplice…_**" iniziò a spiegare la nuova forma di Apocalymon "**_Vedete, considerando come Paildramon, il Digimon nato dalla Digievoluzione DNA di ExVeemon e Stingmon, abbia distrutto con facilità SkullBaluchimon, un Digimon Ultimate che, secondo i miei calcoli, avrebbe sicuramente dovuto sconfiggere i ragazzi prescelti, ho pensato… se un obelisco di controllo mi dà un Champion, e dieci formano un Ultimate, cosa potrei ottenere mettendone assieme ben cento?_**" Terminò la domanda retorica inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato, gli occhi fiammeggianti rivolti verso Arukenimon, e sfoderando uno dei suoi sinistri ghigni, che gli conferivano un'aria ancora più innaturale, stampati com'erano su un volto di capra…

"Mio signore…" mormorò Arukenimon, trasalendo "Lei vuol dire… che ha intenzione di creare un Mega?"

"**_Esatto, Arukenimon. Un Mega. Anche con Paildramon dalla loro parte, quei ragazzini non avranno nessuna possibilità!_**" rispose Mephistomon, serrando gli artigli della mano destra davanti a sé e facendo crepitare delle scariche di energia rossa tra le loro punte. "**_Il progetto è già molto vicino al completamento, e prevedo che entro domani sarai in grado di dargli vita._**"

"Ha… ha avuto un'idea fantastica, sommo Mephistomon…" commentò Arukenimon, la sua aria sbalordita rapidamente sostituita da un ghigno di perfidia "E, mi dica… sarebbe possibile vedere i risultati di questo progetto?"

"Sarei curioso di vederli anch'io…" aggiunse timidamente Mummymon. Mephistomon rispose facendo un cenno con il capo e indicando una sezione della sala comandi avvolta dalle tenebre. "**_Nessun problema. Venite, e vedrete con i vostri occhi la nostra arma finale._**"

Il demone condusse i suoi servitori sopra una sezione rettangolare di pavimento, grande abbastanza da farli stare tutti e tre, e premette un interruttore che fino a quel momento Mummymon e Arukenimon non sospettavano neppure ci fosse. Un attimo dopo, l'intera sezione sprofondò sotto gli occhi increduli dei due Digimon artificiali, trasportando i passeggeri nella sala di costruzione in cui stavano avendo luogo gli ultimi ritocchi del 'progetto BlackWarGreymon'… Arukenimon e Mummymon rimasero di nuovo esterrefatti davanti all'enorme statua nera, dall'aspetto di drago umanoide, che troneggiava nella sala oscura

"Quello… è un Digimon di livello Mega…" esclamò Arukenimon, mentre le sue zampe aracnidi si posavano sull'acciaio del pavimento con un ticchettio snervante. La donna-ragno non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella che a lei appariva come una meravigliosa macchina di morte: le fattezze erano umanoidi, ma era alto almeno quindici metri e i dettagli erano in parte di drago, in parte di dinosauro, con zampe artigliate, una pelle coriacea e ricoperta di squame, e un muso allungato tipico di un predatore. Benchè la creatura fosse ancora una statua di granito nero priva di vita e di colore, molti dettagli erano già chiaramente visibili: quasi tutto il suo corpo era protetto da una corazza che lasciava scoperti soltanto i piedi artigliati e le parti superiori delle braccia e delle gambe. Due spuntoni affilati emergevano dalle spalliere, tre lunghi artigli ornavano le protezioni degli avambracci, e aveva un paio di ali, simili alle due metà di uno scudo. Il petto era racchiuso in una spessa e robusta armatura, e portava sulla testa un elmetto con due corna sulle tempie e una sulla punta del naso, dal quale spuntava una folta criniera.

Compiaciuto delle reazioni meravigliate di Arukenimon e Mummymon, Mephistomon fece qualche passo verso l'enorme statua di granito nero e appoggiò una mano artigliata su una delle sue gambe. "**_Esatto, Arukenimon. Ho il piacere di presentarvi BlackWarGreymon, la macchina da combattimento più feroce e spietata che sia mai esistita. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato congruo… far distruggere i Digiprescelti dalla versione oscura di uno dei loro Digimon più potenti. Non lo trovate ragionevole anche voi?_**"

"Sommo Mephistomon, sono stupefatta… Questo Digimon… è proprio quello che ci voleva… per distruggere i mocciosi prescelti e i loro disgustosi mondi!" esclamò Arukenimon, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla enorme statua di granito nero.

"**_Ero sicuro che vi sarebbe piaciuta…_**" rispose Mephistomon "**_Allora domani, non appena BlackWarGreymon sarà completato, attireremo i Digiprescelti in una trappola, dopodichè tu, Arukenimon, lo animerai, e scatenerai la sua potenza sui Digiprescelti… vedrai, non se ne salverà uno solo… Huhuhuhuu…_**" il demone interruppe il suo discorso e sghignazzò ancora con tono malvagio, poi squadrò i suoi due servitori, come per dare loro le ultime istruzioni "**_Allora, ci sono domande?_**"

Con leggera titubanza, Mummymon alzò una mano. "Ehm… in effetti, mio signore… io avrei due domande da fare…"

"**_Prego._**"

Il Digimon mummia si schiarì la voce. "Ecco… visto che questo BlackWarGreymon è composto da cento Dark Towers, ci vorranno cento dei capelli di Arukenimon-chan per animarlo, giusto?" Una delle sopracciglia della donna-ragno guizzò verso l'alto come in un tic al sentire il nomignolo che il suo compagno le aveva affibbiato.

Mephistomon annuì. "**_Vieni al sodo._**"

"Ah… Ehm… sì, signore…" Mummymon si mise una mano dietro alla nuca per l'imbarazzo "Ecco… quello che volevo dire è… non diventerà pelata?"

Un attimo di scioccato silenzio accolse la domanda di Mummymon. Le zampe insettoidi di Arukenimon persero la presa sul pavimento, e la donna-ragno cascò a terra di faccia per il disappunto, mentre Mephistomon manteneva un'espressione totalmente neutrale.

"_Dovevo aspettarmelo… un idiota fa una domanda idiota…_" pensò tra sé il Digimon caprino. Nel frattempo, Arukenimon cominciava a tirarsi su, con una venuzza pulsante che le era apparsa sulla nuca, e una minacciosa aura della rabbia attorno al corpo…

"Tu… tu… razza di… DEFICIENTE!" strillò Arukenimon, alzando in aria una mano stretta a pugno e calandola giù…

**KAPOW!**

"Ahiooo!" piagnucolò Mummymon, disteso a terra di faccia con un enorme bernoccolo sulla testa "Ma che ho detto di male? Cento capelli non sono pochi…"

Mephistomon grugnì spazientito. "**_Di questo non preoccuparti, cervello di mummia… i capelli di Arukenimon si rigenerano in 24 ore. Seconda domanda, e spero sia più sensata._**"

Massaggiandosi il bernoccolo sulla testa, Mummymon si mise a sedere. "Ecco, mio signore… la seconda domanda è… non è possibile che BlackWarGreymon sfugga al nostro controllo? Voglio dire, stiamo creando un Mega molto potente, e… non so… magari sarà diverso dai burattini che abbiamo creato finora…"

Mephistomon scosse la testa. "**_Tsk… Parli come se questo pezzo di granito potesse pensare… i nostri Digimon artificiali non sono più vivi di un sasso, mi spiego, razza di idiota? Sono automi che fanno tutto quello che noi gli ordiniamo, punto e basta. Quindi, la tua preoccupazione è ingiustificata: non corriamo nessun rischio da questo punto di vista. Tutto chiaro?_**" Mephistomon concluse guardando Mummymon dritto in faccia e facendo accendere ancora una volta di luce scarlatta i suoi occhi, il che ebbe l'effetto di intimorire il Digimon mummia al punto da indurlo al silenzio.

"Tutto… più che chiaro…" rispose Mummymon, deglutendo nervosamente. Al suo fianco, Arukenimon scosse la testa con aria desolata.

"_Ma perché mi ritrovo con un simile buffone come partner?_" pensò.

"**_Bene, allora sapete cosa fare!_**" concluse il demone, puntando uno sguardo feroce su Arukenimon e Mummymon. "**_Domani, BlackWarGreymon sarà completato, e voi dovete fare in modo che sia l'ultimo giorno in cui i Digiprescelti ci metteranno i bastoni tra le ruote! Conto su di voi per il successo di questa operazione… non mi deludete!_**"

"Non si preoccupi, sommo Mephistomon!" rispose Arukenimon, accarezzando il freddo granito della gamba destra di BlackWarGreymon. "Domani porremo fine una volta per tutte alla sciocca leggenda dei Digiprescelti… ed entrambi i mondi saranno alla sua mercè!"

Quella sera, in un settore all'estremo Ovest del Mondo Digitale…

Già da diverse ore, il gruppo composto dai Digiprescelti originali e dai loro partner Digimon, accompagnati da Leomon, Ogremon e Andromon, era emerso da un Digiport ed era in viaggio verso il santuario di Azulongmon, dove si trovavano le Crest che avrebbero permesso loro di competere ad armi pari con Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi. Per tutta la durata del viaggio, erano stati accompagnati dalle allegre chiacchierate di Mimi e Biyomon, dai saggi consigli di Jyou e Koushiro, dalle battute di Gomamon, dai bisticci amichevoli tra Taichi, Yamato e Sora… insomma, da tutte le voci e le emozioni che erano soliti vivere durante il loro lungo primo viaggio attraverso il Mondo Digitale. Si respirava un'atmosfera di amicizia e cordialità che ricordava nostalgicamente la loro prima avventura, in cui tutto sembrava più semplice e immediato, e dove i ragazzi avevano imparato molte più cose di quante non avrebbero mai potuto imparare sui banchi di scuola.

Tuttavia, aleggiava nell'aria, messa momentaneamente da parte ma mai totalmente dimenticata, la preoccupazione per quanto stava succedendo nel Mondo Reale. Nessuno dei ragazzi poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come i loro cari avessero preso la notizia della loro scomparsa, che a quell'ora sarebbe stata sicuramente notata… infatti, dopo la sconfitta (o meglio, la _prima_ sconfitta) di Apocalymon, lo scorrere del tempo nei due mondi si era praticamente sincronizzato, e ora al tempo che passavano in un mondo corrispondeva un tempo uguale nell'altro. Ed era già passato quasi un giorno da quando avevano affrontato SkullBaluchimon al loro arrivo nel Mondo Digitale.

Tra i più preoccupati per questi sviluppi imprevisti, c'erano Taichi e la sua sorellina Hikari. I fratellini Yagami sapevano bene quanto apprensivi fossero i loro genitori, in particolare la signora Yagami, e come, al loro ritorno sulla Terra dal loro primo viaggio, avessero promesso che una cosa del genere non sarebbe più accaduta. Ora, erano bloccati nel Mondo Digitale, senza neanche la possibilità di avvertire i loro cari. Certo, Gennai stava cercando un modo di risolvere la situazione da questo punto di vista, ma questo faceva ben poco per dissipare le loro preoccupazioni…

"Tutto bene, Taichi?" chiese Sora, notando l'espressione preoccupata del suo amico d'infanzia. "Mi sembri un po'… nel pallone…"

Il ragazzo venne scosso dalle sue elucubrazioni, e si voltò per rispondere, sorridendo con aria leggermente sbalordita. "Oh? Ah… scusa, Sora, ero un po' distratto… sì, sì, tutto bene! Nessun problema, davvero! Perchè, dovrebbero essercene?" Fece una risata imbarazzata per nascondere il suo stato d'animo, ma anche lui si rendeva conto di non aver convinto la sua amica.

"Hmm… Non sei mai stato bravo a dire le bugie, Taichi…" lo rimproverò cordialmente Sora "Dai, Taichi, se hai qualche problema puoi discuterne con me… Sei in ansia per la tua famiglia nel Mondo Reale, ho ragione?"

"E' quello che cerco di dire anch'io, ma non vuole ammetterlo!" protestò Agumon, incrociando le zampe anteriori sul petto. Biyomon, che stava svolazzando al fianco della sua partner umana e fino a quel momento l'aveva intrattenuta con il suo allegro chiacchierare, rise tra sé, notando che i suoi compagni d'avventura non avevano perso un briciolo del loro leggendario temperamento…

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio sospirò, fissando il viso angelico della sua amica. Fu allora che si accorse di quanto vicina fosse, e la cosa lo fece leggermente arrossire. Certo, lui e Sora erano stati già a stretto contatto prima di allora, ma… era stato prima che lui iniziasse a vederla come qualcosa di più che un'amica! Questo turbine di emozioni che cominciava ad agitarsi all'interno del suo cuore, doveva ammetterlo, gli faceva un po' paura… la sua amicizia con Sora era una delle cose che lui aveva dato per assodate per più tempo, e non voleva rischiare di perderla a causa dei propri sentimenti… e se lei non avesse ricambiato? Se una sua confessione l'avesse spaventata e allontanata da lui? Era disposto a perdere la sua possibilità di dichiararsi… ma non l'amicizia di Sora. E poi, lui cosa aveva che altri ragazzi non avevano? Sora meritava di più…

Scuotendo la testa come per scacciare quei pensieri, Taichi iniziò a parlare. "Sì, in effetti è così… non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come si staranno preoccupando i nostri genitori e i nostri amici… a questo punto avranno già chiamato la polizia e avranno denunciato la nostra scomparsa…" Il ragazzo fece vagare il suo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, cercando di concentrarsi sul loro compito, e sperando che il santuario di Azulongmon si decidesse ad apparire all'orizzonte. Fu colto di sorpresa quando Sora gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di ridargli un po' di sicurezza.

"Ti capisco, Taichi… è per questo che dobbiamo cercare di risolvere i problemi di DigiWorld e respingere Mephistomon… e chiunque possa essere dietro di lui… il prima possibile. Perciò, a maggior ragione dobbiamo darci da fare e sbrigarci a ritrovare le nostre Crest, non sei d'accordo?" chiese lei, con quel tono pacato che riusciva sempre a infondere fiducia a chiunque.

Taichi continuò a fissare meravigliato la sua migliore amica, poi sorrise di nuovo, questa volta con aria più convinta. "Sì, hai ragione…"

"Guarda, Taichi, anche noi siamo tutti, in una certa misura, preoccupati per i nostri cari…" fu Yamato a parlare, portandosi a fianco dei suoi migliori amici, accompagnato da Gabumon come ai vecchi tempi. "Anch'io sto pensando a come saranno preoccupati i miei genitori, e i ragazzi della mia band…"

"Già, la tua band…" disse Taichi "Se non sbaglio, la sera del giorno in cui siamo partiti tu avevi un concerto a Hikari Ga Oka…"

Yamato annuì. "Già, e ormai Akira, Takeshi e Yutaka mi avranno dato per disperso…"

"Beh, guarda il lato positivo… almeno così ti sei evitato Jun!" scherzò Taichi, alludendo alla cotta pazzesca che la sorella maggiore di Daisuke aveva per il biondo cantante.

"Heh… non ha tutti i torti… Non tutto il male viene per nuocere, come si suol dire!" rise Gabumon, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro.

Yamato sbattè gli occhi, leggermente sbalordito, poi fece una breve risata imbarazzata. "Heh, hai proprio ragione! Non che mi sia antipatica, beninteso, ma a volte diventa troppo soffocante!"

I tre ragazzi e i loro Digimon condivisero una risata, risollevandosi il morale. Era straordinario, agli occhi di Yamato, come lui, che all'inizio delle loro avventure a DigiWorld era un ragazzo introverso e piuttosto scostante, avesse acquistato una tale fiducia nei suoi compagni, e avesse imparato a fare gioco di squadra e a sentirsi parte di un gruppo. Aveva compreso il vero significato dell'amicizia, e in quel momento, si sentiva orgoglioso di possedere la Crest corrispondente…

"Hey, di cosa si discute di tanto interessante?" risuonò la voce allegra di Mimi, che si era avvicinata al terzetto di amici e stava ascoltando con interesse la loro conversazione. "Non teneteci all'oscuro, vogliamo dire la nostra anche noi!"

"Appunto! Cos'è questa atmosfera romantica che sento?" aggiunse Palmon, guardando di sottecchi il trio di amici. I tre arrossirono lievemente, sbarrando gli occhi alla domanda del piccolo Digimon pianta e alle implicazioni che comportava…

"Ma Palmon! Cosa stai dicendo, li stai mettendo in imbarazzo!" cinguettò Biyomon, svolazzando attorno alla sua amica, che si limitò a ridere divertita. "Hey, non posso farci niente… in fondo, io sono la partner della Digiprescelta della Sincerità, e come lei dico quello che penso!"

Nelle retrovie, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru e Hikari, assieme ai loro compagni e agli altri Digimon, stavano assistendo alla conversazione tra i loro amici, tendendo le orecchie per ascoltare quello che si dicevano.

"Certo che sono allegri… quanto meno, il morale della compagnia è alto…" commentò uno stupito Ogremon, che si stava chiedendo come fosse possibile che i ragazzi mantenessero uno spirito così positivo anche in una situazione potenzialmente così pericolosa. In fondo, avevano Mephistomon e i suoi Digimon artificiali alle calcagna, e stavano fronteggiando una minaccia ad entrambi i mondi che probabilmente superava tutte quelle viste in passato.

"Cercano sempre di pensare positivo, anche se la situazione è difficile…" replicò Hikari, guardando inorgoglita il fratello maggiore "Quando abbiamo affrontato i Dark Masters, era sempre così… era Taichi quello che più di tutti ci spronava a dare del nostro meglio e a non lasciarci abbattere… e Sora-san lo aiutava il più possibile!"

Gatomon, la sua solita aria cinica e le zampine anteriori incrociate dietro la nuca, riassunse tutto con un'unica frase. "Sono dei buffoni, tutto qui…"

"Accidenti, quanto sei severa…" commentò Patamon, dalla sua posizione privilegiata sul berretto di Takeru. "Stanno solo cercando di non farci preoccupare troppo, tutto qui!". Il Digiprescelto della Speranza sorrise in tono di approvazione, e disse la sua. "Già, e credo proprio che per mandare all'aria i piani di Mephistomon… dovremo cercare di scacciare ogni preoccupazione inutile, e dimostrarci nuovamente degni delle nostre Crest…"

Il volto di Takeru si rabbuiò al pensiero di quel Digimon oscuro che tre anni prima, in forma di Apocalymon, era giunto ad un passo dall'annientare entrambi i mondi. Fin dal giorno in cui Patamon/Angemon si era sacrificato per salvarli da Devimon, il ragazzino biondo aveva sviluppato una vera avversione per le tenebre e tutto ciò che era ad esse collegato… compreso Mephistomon. Hikari si accorse dell'aria leggermente afflitta del suo amico, e gli rivolse uno sguardo rincuorante.

"Takeru…" mormorò la ragazzina. Tempo prima, Hikari aveva passato un periodo in cui si sentiva costantemente depressa e impaurita, e vedeva cose strane ed inquietanti. Il tutto era culminato quando Hikari era scomparsa nel nulla davanti agli occhi di Gatomon, dopo aver mormorato qualcosa riguardo il 'mare'… e si era ritrovata in una strana dimensione di pura oscurità, nella quale vivevano spettrali Digimon privi di colore e di emozioni. Alla fine, era stato Takeru a salvarla, a permetterle di fuggire da quel lugubre posto, e ad aiutarla ad uscire da quel periodo nero. Hikari sarebbe stata pronta in qualsiasi momento a fare lo stesso per lui, o per chiunque altro dei suoi amici…

Leomon, guardando il sole che stava iniziando a scomparire dietro l'orizzonte, alzò una mano per richiamare l'attenzione dei suoi amici. "Se permettete, ragazzi, io suggerirei di fermarci per la notte e riposarci. In fondo, siamo abbastanza vicini al santuario di Azulongmon, ed entro domani mattina dovremmo arrivarci."

Uno alla volta, i ragazzi e i Digimon si dissero d'accordo e si fermarono in una radura, appoggiando a terra i loro zaini e iniziando a preparare un accampamento per la notte. Come ai vecchi tempi, era Jyou quello che coordinava le operazioni, cercando di badare alla sicurezza di tutti. In breve tempo, i sacchi a pelo vennero spiegati sul terreno, e i ragazzi avevano già iniziato a raccattare della legna per accendere il fuoco e a cercare frutta e verdura commestibili nei dintorni. Andromon, non essendo in grado di sentire fatica o stanchezza, si era offerto di fare la guardia per la notte.

"Grazie ai miei sensori, sono in grado di percepire calore e movimento anche nell'oscurità e a notevoli distanze." Aveva spiegato il Digimon robotico. "Quindi, forse è meglio lasciare a me questo compito."

"Grazie, Andromon, ma sei sicuro di non volere una mano?" chiese Taichi "Io e Agumon ce la cavavamo bene, ai tempi…"

"Ringrazio per l'offerta, ma devo dare risposta negativa." Rifiutò Andromon "Voi dovete risparmiare le forze per la prova di domani."

"Va bene… ma stai attento, e non cercare di fare più di quanto ti sia possibile. Se si avvicinano dei Digimon artificiali, avvertici subito." disse Yamato, con una certa riluttanza. Nel corso della loro precedente avventura, soprattutto ai tempi dei Dark Masters, si erano spesso trovati a dover abbandonare, in balia di terribili pericoli, i loro amici e alleati, e per questo molti Digimon avevano incontrato la morte per mano dei quattro tiranni. Piximon, Whamon, i Numemon… tutte vittime dei Dark Masters il cui ricordo non era mai svanito dalle menti dei Digiprescelti. Nessuno di loro avrebbe voluto far rischiare ancora un loro amico, e per quanto l'idea di Andromon fosse sensata, trovavano stridente e disumana questa logica secondo cui le loro vite sarebbero state più importanti.

Cercando di cambiare discorao e non pensare a questi tristi argomenti, Koushiro rivolse una domanda ai loro accompagnatori. "Scusate la domanda, ma questa prova di cui parlava Andromon… consiste nel dimostrare che siamo ancora degni delle nostre Crest, giusto? Solo così potremo riottenerle e permettere ai nostri Digimon di evolvere ancora…"

"Sì, ma i dettagli non ci sono noti." Rispose Leomon, appoggiando a terra alcuni pezzi di legna "E sfortunatamente, temo che non ci sarà consentito accedere al santuario, che è riservato alla conservazione delle Crest e permette l'ingresso solo ai ragazzi prescelti. Quindi, dovrete affrontare questa prova da soli. Mi dispiace, questo è tutto quello che sappiamo."

"Grazie comunque dell'aiuto che ci state dando. E' più di quanto avremmo mai il coraggio di chiedervi." Fu Mimi a ringraziare i tre Digimon, che stavano rischiando le loro vite per aiutarli nella loro missione. Ci pensò Ogremon a risollevare il morale di tutti, incrociando le braccia sul petto come a darsi un'aria da cattivo e alzando il naso in aria.

"Beh, non guardate me! Io sto dando una mano perché Leomon mi ha promesso un duello con lui non appena questa storia sarà finita, e perché non mi piace avere pendenze! Voi mi avete salvato da MetalEtemon tre anni fa, e io non faccio altro che ricambiare, tutto qui!" grugnì il Digimon orco, strappando una risata a molti dei suoi compagni di viaggio.

"Sono contento di vedere che essere inseguito da una scimmia metallara stonata come una campana e con manie di grandezza non ha influenzato il suo proverbiale cattivo umore!" rise Gomamon, mentre Leomon scuoteva la testa con un sorriso bonario.

"Lui è fatto così… gli piace fare la parte del cattivo…"

Osservare i suoi amici che ridevano e scherzavano fu per Taichi come un'iniezione di fiducia. Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio rivolse lo sguardo all'orizzonte e al cielo terso e punteggiato di stelle, pensando con una certa eccitazione alla prova che li attendeva l'indomani.

"Ti vedo carico, Taichi! Ti senti pronto per reclamare la tua Crest?" gli chiese allegramente Agumon.

Il suo compagno umano gli fece il segno dell'ok. "Prontissimo, Agumon! E so che tutti insieme riusciremo a superare anche questi nuovi ostacoli!"

"Wow… forte! Quindi, questa è la vostra… base operativa?" chiese Rosa, guardandosi attorno meravigliata. Lei, Gotsumon, Daisuke, Veemon, Ken e Wormmon avevano utilizzato un Digiport per ritornare alla casa di Gennai dopo che l'allegra Digiprescelta messicana era stata recuperata. Sia lei che il suo Digimon, in quel momento, erano impegnati a divorare con lo sguardo ogni angolino di quella che, almeno fino al perdurare dell'attuale crisi, sarebbe stata la loro nuova casa.

"Diciamo di sì… almeno, questo è il luogo dove il nostro nemico, Mephistomon, non può individuarci né assillarci con i suoi Digimon artificiali…" spiegò Daisuke. Prima di prendere il Digiport, Daisuke e Ken avevano spiegato la situazione a Rosa e al suo Digimon, e ora anche loro sapevano di Mephistomon e della minaccia da lui rappresentata. Entrambi si erano subito offerti, con un entusiasmo che i due ragazzi trovavano ammirevole, di dare una mano.

"Speriamo che ti troverai bene… e ci dispiace per i problemi che ti stiamo creando." Aggiunse Ken. La ragazzina messicana rispose aggrappandosi nuovamente al Digiprescelto della Bontà, gli occhioni neri luccicanti di gioia. "_No hay problema, senorito Ken!_ Con lei mi troverei bene in qualsiasi luogo!"

Ken sbattè gli occhi meravigliato, mentre Wormmon si schiariva la gola, cercando di nascondere la venuzza pulsante che gli era apparsa sulla testa. "E-hm… capisco l'affetto… ma non potremmo concentrarci sulla situazione attuale?"

Rosa gli rispose mostrandogli la lingua.

"Okay, okay…" Gotsumon si mise in mezzo, tentando di frenare la lite prima che potesse scoppiare. "Forse sarebbe meglio andare a conoscere questo signor Gennai e poi rilassarci un po', non credi?"

"Ehm… _desculpe_, mi sono lasciata prendere dall'entusiasmo! Hehehehee…" si scusò la bambina messicana, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e scoppiando a ridere sotto gli sguardi sbalorditi di Daisuke, Ken e Veemon, e sotto quello contrariato di Wormmon, che scosse la testa.

"E questa sarà la nostra nuova alleata? Speriamo in bene…" mormorò tra sé il piccolo bruco, seguendo il suo partner umano e i suoi amici in un lungo corridoio illuminato da luci alogene verdi. In silenzio, il gruppetto di Digiprescelti e Digimon seguì il corridoio fino alla porta scorrevole che dava accesso al salone principale.

"Okay, Rosa-chan, dietro questa porta si trovano Gennai-san e il resto dei nostri amici. Spero che ti farà piacere conoscerli!" disse Daisuke, appoggiando una mano su un pannello elettronico vicino alla porta, che si aprì scorrendo lateralmente con un leggero sibilo, rivelando Gennai e i rimanenti membri del nuovo gruppo (Miyako, Iori e Michael) seduti ad un tavolo, intenti a discutere della situazione. Con loro, Daisuke e Ken videro anche due nuovi ragazzi – una ragazzina bionda vestita di rosso e un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e dall'aria sportiva – e due nuovi Digimon, un granchio gigante e un fiore rosso dotato di braccia e gambe. Evidentemente, erano gli altri Digiprescelti rimasti nel Mondo Digitale…

"_Bene, sembra che anche gli altri siano riusciti nel loro compito! La situazione volge al meglio!_" pensò tra sé Daisuke, alzando una mano mentre avanzava verso il gruppo dei suoi amici. "Hey, ragazzi! Finalmente, la banda è al completo, anzi vedo che c'è qualcuno in più!"

"Hm? Ah, ecco i due membri mancanti del gruppo…" disse Derek, volgendo la sua attenzione ai nuovi arrivati.

"Oh, _bonjour, monsieurs_…" li salutò Catherine, alzandosi dal suo posto e inchinandosi formalmente "Immagino che voi siate Daisuke Motomiya e Ken Ichijouji, _n'est pas_?"

"Ehm, sì… siamo proprio noi…" disse Ken, osservando i due Digiprescelti internazionali. "Voi… siete gli altri Digiprescelti rimasti intrappolati qui a DigiWorld, giusto?"

La ragazzina bionda rispose con un cenno d'assenso. "_Je m'appelle_ Catherine, Catherine DeGaul, e lei…" indicò il Digimon dall'aspetto di fiore che le stava accanto "…è il mio Digimon, Floramon…"

"Mentre io…" proseguì il ragazzo dai capelli ricci "…mi chiamo Derek Russell, e vengo dall'Australia. Il mio partner…" fece per presentare Crabmon, ma il granchio gigante lo precedette balzando sul tavolo e alzando una chela in aria come in un saluto militare!

"…sono io, il buon vecchio Crabmon! Per qualsiasi problema, chiedete a me! Non garantisco la soluzione, ma una tenaglia ve la do senz'altro!"

Derek sbattè gli occhi meravigliato, poi sghignazzò e scosse la testa. "Ecco, ha praticamente detto tutto lui!"

"Bentornati, Daisuke e Ken! Sembra che anche voi abbiate avuto successo!" li salutò Gennai, voltandosi verso di loro e vedendo la bambina dalle trecce castane e vestita di rosa che li seguiva. Rosa e Gotsumon corsero davanti a Gennai, fermandosi a pochi metri da lui, e si inchinarono in segno di rispetto.

"Lei è il _senor _Gennai? E' un onore conoscerla!" esclamò Rosa "Io mi chiamo Rosa Hernandez, e lui è il mio _companero_ Gotsumon! Saremo lieti di dare una mano a lei e ai suoi amici!"

"Piacere mio, piccola Rosa. Felice di conoscerti, Gotsumon." Rispose la guida del Mondo Digitale, facendo un cenno d'assenso verso la giovane Digiprescelta e il suo partner "Anche io sono lieto di poter contare sul vostro aiuto."

Piximon, tuttavia, si sentì in dovere di aggiungere qualcosa "Spero però che tu ti renda conto che ti stai imbarcando in un'impresa pericolosa, e che se vuoi tirarti indietro nessuno ti biasimerà…"

"Neanche per idea!" protestò Gotsumon "E lasciare che un megalomane come Mephistomon faccia il bello e il cattivo tempo? Noi glielo impediremo a tutti costi!"

"La penso allo stesso modo!" proseguì la Digiprescelta messicana. Gennai annuì nuovamente, e procedette a presentare a Rosa i suoi compagni di squadra. "Molto bene, allora… non posso fare altro che darti il benvenuto in squadra. Immagino che tu conosca già Daisuke Motomiya e Ken Ichijouji…" fece un cenno ai due Digiprescelti che l'avevano accompagnata. "Mentre gli altri sono… Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Michael McComak, Catherine DeGaul e Derek Russell, assieme ai loro Digimon Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Betamon, Floramon e Crabmon…" Ognuno dei bambini prescelti e dei loro compagni digitali salutò Rosa man mano che i loro nomi venivano pronunciati. "Spero che andrete d'accordo!"

"_No hay problema, senor _Gennai!" rispose Rosa, mentre lei e Gotsumon si inchinavano con entusiasmo davanti ai loro nuovi amici "Sono sicura che formeremo una squadra vincente. _Bueno_, dove se _encuentra este feo_ individuo di nome Mephistomon? Ho voglia di _cantarle los cuarenta!_"

"Encuentra? Feo? Cantarle… los… comesichiamano?" mormorò Daisuke, sbarrando gli occhi "Che… che lingua è?"

"Se non sbaglio, è spagnolo, Dai-kun…" rispose Ken, ricordandosi ciò che aveva imparato alle lezioni di lingue straniere "Credo che significhi che ne vuole dire quattro a Mephistomon…"

"Ehm, non credo sia consigliabile, al momento, gettarsi a testa bassa contro il nemico…" fu Armadillomon ad invitare Rosa alla calma "Al momento non sappiamo abbastanza di Mephistomon da formulare una strategia adeguata, e non sappiamo neanche se è lui il nostro vero nemico o se ci sia qualcun altro."

"Heh. Devo dirmi d'accordo, anche se gettarmi a testa bassa è il mio stile…" scherzò Daisuke.

La ragazzina sbattè gli occhi. "_Como?_ E… e volete dire che non possiamo fare altro che stare qui ad aspettare?"

"Non è proprio così…" spiegò Miyako "Vedi, immagino tu sappia che Mephistomon crea i suoi guerrieri artificiali tramite le Dark Towers… quello che stiamo cercando di fare, al momento, è distruggere quanti più obelischi di controllo possibili, in modo da non permettere a Mephistomon di aggiungere altri Digimon al suo già nutrito esercito!"

"Sfortunatamente, molti di essi sono nei suoi territori…" proseguì il piccolo Iori "…ma ce ne sono altri sparsi per DigiWorld che possono diventare un pericolo. Prima di attaccare Mephistomon nel suo covo, dobbiamo cercare di distruggerli, e di rendere più forti i nostri Digimon in vista dello scontro decisivo. Non possiamo sferrare un attacco diretto, correremmo troppi rischi."

"Hmm… va bene, e allora che cosa si fa per adesso?" chiese Rosa, non sembrando eccessivamente convinta.

"Consiglierei a tutti voi di riposarvi… in fondo, è stata una giornata stancante." Consigliò Gennai, guadagnandosi l'approvazione di quasi tutti i membri del gruppo.

"Ottima idea!" commentò Hawkmon "Domani vogliamo essere freschi e riposati se dobbiamo mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Mephistomon, non siete d'accordo?"

"Sagge parole, amico mio!" arrivò la voce gioviale di Digitamamon. Il buffo Digimon dall'aspetto di uovo con le zampe si avvicinò ai ragazzi con quello che poteva essere un sorriso (difficile dirlo, dal momento che si vedevano soltanto gli occhi…) sul volto, affiancato dal suo assistente, Tapirmon. "E per terminare come si deve la giornata, consiglio uno dei miei famosi pranzi cinesi! Nulla di meglio per rimettersi in forze!"

"Involtini plimavela." Proseguì Tapirmon, facendo un inchino. Tutti i Digiprescelti non provenienti dal Giappone indietreggiarono leggermente, guardando stupiti quelle strane creature…

Miyako si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e ridacchiò. "Non vi preoccupate, ragazzi… Digitamamon è un amico, anche se è un po' tirchio…"

"Hey! Mi ritengo offeso!" sbottò il Digimon uovo, con delle venuzze pulsanti che gli apparivano sulla sommità del guscio "Cerco solo di far andare avanti il mio business, e con i tempi che corrono ho dovuto alzare i prezzi!"

"Lo so, lo so… non te la prendere, scherzavo!" rise la ragazzina con gli occhiali, rendendosi conto una volta di più di quanto sapesse essere mutevole l'umore di Digitamamon. "Allora, ragazzi, stasera si mangia cinese. Tutti d'accordo?"

"YAHOO!" esclamò Veemon, balzando sulle spalle di Daisuke. "Evviva! Si mangia cinese! A me piace tanto! Allora, Dai, facciamo una gara a chi mangia più baozi?"

L'ormai familiare fuoco della competizione si accese negli occhi di Daisuke. "Certamente, ma ti informo che ho già la vittoria in pugno!"

"Lo vedremo!"

Ridendo e scherzando, la maggior parte dei Digiprescelti e dei loro compagni digitali si diresse verso la sala da pranzo, sotto lo sguardo meravigliato di Iori, e quello divertito di Armadillomon e Gennai.

"Che c'è, Iori?" chiese il piccolo Digimon corazzato "Mi sembri un po' spaesato…"

"Ehm… non è niente…" rispose il più giovane (fino a poco prima) dei ragazzi prescelti "E' solo che… mi fa una strana impressione vederli così spensierati anche in una situazione così seria… mi sembra quasi che si stiano comportando da incoscienti…"

"Non è proprio così, piccolo Iori…" spiegò Gennai "Anche i tuoi compagni hanno preso molto a cuore le sorti del Mondo Digitale, e sottovalutare la gravità della situazione è proprio l'ultima cosa che farebbero. Solo, cercano di non farsela pesare troppo, e di tenere alto il morale gli uni degli altri."

"Anche per i Digiprescelti prima di noi era così, stando a quanto mi hanno raccontato." Proseguì Armadillomon "Si rendevano conto di quanto era in ballo… ma cercavano di mantenere un certo distacco, in modo da farsi coraggio a vicenda…"

Iori rimase un attimo a riflettere sulle parole del suo compagno Digimon e di Gennai, pensando che non avevano tutti i torti… in fondo, pur ammirando la sua intelligenza e maturità, molti dicevano che Iori era un po' troppo serio e rigido per un ragazzino della sua età… chissà, forse per una volta allentare i freni non avrebbe fatto male…

"E va bene…" rispose infine Iori, prendendo in braccio Armadillomon. "Forse non è una cattiva idea staccare un po'… andiamo ad unirci alla compagnia, Armadillomon?"

"Certamente!" rispose il Digimon corazzato, facendo un sorrisone.

L'indomani…

La sera e la notte erano passate in un lampo, tra scambi di battute, scherzi, e una dormita che aveva rimesso tutti in forze. Ora, il gruppo dei nuovi ragazzi prescelti era pronto ad affrontare una nuova giornata, e pronto a respingere qualsiasi creazione malefica Mephistomon potesse scagliare loro contro… cosa che, a quanto pareva, il crudele Digimon caprino non aveva tardato a fare… nella grande sala computer della casa di Gennai, in un settore abbastanza vicino a quello in cui Miyako e Michael avevano recuperato Catherine, era stata rilevata una massiccia presenza di Dark Towers… più di cento, stando alle rilevazioni.

"La faccia tosta di quel caprone!" esclamò Daisuke, osservando infuriato la mappa di DigiWorld sulla quale il settore incriminato era diventato completamente nero. "E che cosa spererebbe di ottenere con questa mossa? Vorrebbe attirarci lì per farci cadere in trappola?"

Michael strinse gli occhi, osservando preoccupato il settore annerito. "Hmm… purtroppo, Daisuke, temo che non si tratti di una semplice trappola… se davvero fosse così, non penso si sarebbe preso la briga di trasferire lì tutti quegli obelischi di controllo… no, credo che sotto ci sia qualcosa di serio…"

"Sono d'accordo…" mormorò Betamon "Se davvero fosse un tranello, più di cento Dark Towers sarebbero un po' tantine… non vorrei mai che stesse cercando di crearsi un altro… per così dire, avamposto, allo scopo di espandere il suo controllo ad altre zone."

"Se così fosse, sarebbe un guaio…" rispose Gennai, stringendo i denti. "Se Mephistomon riuscisse a impadronirsi di abbastanza settori, gli sarebbe ancora più facile inviare i suoi Digimon artificiali per il Mondo Digitale a spargere terrore…"

"_Eppure mi sembra strano che faccia una mossa tanto eclatante…_" pensò la guida del Mondo Digitale.

Fu Miyako a prendere una decisione. "Allora, andiamo a fermarlo!" esclamò la ragazzina, sbattendo il proprio pugno nella mano. "Raggiungiamo quel settore e distruggiamo quelle Dark Towers prima che possa trasferirsi altrove! Se le cose stanno come ha datto Gennai-san, aspettare ancora le mosse di Mephistomon ci sarà più dannoso che utile. Questo è il momento giusto per contrattaccarlo e forse, perché no, anche scovarlo e annientarlo!"

"Per una volta sono d'accordo con Miyako… questo è un segno che sta per venire la fine del mondo!" scherzò Daisuke, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della sua amica dai capelli violetti.

"_Yo tambien_ penso che sia la cosa migliore!" esclamò Rosa "Sistemiamo Mephistomon, eliminiamo quel virus che ci ha lasciato nei Digivice, e torniamo a casa! Semplice, no?"

"Non lo so, Rosa…" commentò Gotsumon "Ho come la sensazione che quel Mephistomon non sia tipo da esporsi così, senza un motivo…"

"Ma credo che valga comunque la pena di controllare… dopo tutto, sta pur sempre facendo una mossa contro di noi, e non mi sembra il caso di ignorarla…" fu il turno di Hawkmon, le cui parole vennero accolte da qualche istante di riflessione. In effetti, i ragazzi si rendevano conto che Hawkmon aveva ragione… non potevano rischiare che Mephistomon si piazzasse davanti a loro in questa gara!

"E va bene, allora! Dirigiamoci tutti verso quel settore!" concluse Daisuke, stringendo il suo D-3. "Se ci sono problemi, io e Ken possiamo eseguire di nuovo la Digievoluzione DNA e sistemare qualunque cosa ci venga mandata contro! Che ne dici, Veemon?"

"Che sono d'accordo con te, Dai!" esclamò il draghetto azzurro, mettendosi in una posa da pugilatore e sferrando qualche pugno in aria. "Mi sento completamente carico dopo la mangiata di ieri sera!"

"Tu che cosa dici, Wormmon?" chiese Ken, tenendo in braccio il suo Digimon "Se ce ne fosse bisogno, credi che riusciresti a fare la Digievoluzione DNA?"

"Senz'altro!" rispose il bruco verde "Se ho abbastanza energia… cosa che ho… e il legame tra te e Daisuke-san è ancora saldo, puoi stare certo che la Digievoluzione DNA riuscirà di nuovo!"

Ken annuì, un po' cupamente. Per qualche motivo, aveva un brutto presentimento circa quella situazione. Aveva come l'impressione che sarebbe successo qualcosa di terribile, ma non riusciva ad immaginare cosa…

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce decisa di Daisuke. "Bene, Gennai-san, allora noi andiamo! Rimettiamo a posto quel settore e siamo di ritorno!"

"Va bene, ragazzi…" rispose Gennai "Ma state attenti…"

Pochi minuti dopo, i ragazzi avevano preso il Digiport dalla casa di Gennai ed erano riemersi nel settore che era stato individuato come infestato dalle Dark Towers… certo, l'atterraggio mancava un po' di stile, come spesso accadeva…

"Ahiooo! Qualcuno farebbe il favore di spostarsi?" esclamò Derek, schiacciato sotto il peso di diversi dei suoi compagni. I ragazzi prescelti erano atterrati in una montagna umana davanti allo schermo televisivo dal quale erano usciti!

"Sono troppo giovane per diventare sushi!" si lamentò Crabmon, cercando di scostare con le chele i corpi umani e digitali che gli erano piombati addosso.

"_Je regrette_, ma non è colpa nostra!" si scusò Floramon, districandosi dal groviglio e rimettendosi in piedi. "Questi Digiport potrebbero essere progettati meglio…"

Dopo qualche istante impiegato a rialzarsi e a togliersi la polvere di dosso, i ragazzi e i Digimon si diedero un'occhiata intorno: davanti ai loro occhi si estendeva un'ampia pianura rocciosa e assillata da un sole implacabile, con qualche spaurata pianta grassa e qualche roccia sparsa ad interrompere la monotonia del paesaggio. Tuttavia, quello che saltò subito agli occhi dei ragazzi fu il fatto che non c'era nessuna Dark Tower in vista… mentre il computer della casa di Gennai ne dava almeno un centinaio!

"Che significa? Non vedo nessun obelisco di controllo, mentre in teoria ora dovremmo vederne a decine…" si chiese Iori, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca dei loro bersagli. I suoi compagni, anche loro intenti a perlustrare ogni centimetro della zona, sembravano altrettanto perplessi.

"Non capisco…" mormorò Miyako "…eppure il computer di Gennai-san non dovrebbe aver sbagliato… dove sono finite tutte le Dark Towers che…"

Venne interrotta improvvisamente da un assordante ronzio, simile al suono di uno sciame di calabroni amplificato di varie volte, e da un violento colpo d'aria che la investì, facendole svolazzare i capelli e strappandole un breve strillo di sorpresa. Un enorme insetto, simile ad un cervo volante umanoide dalle mandibole affilatissime, era passato pochi metri sopra di lei e stava scendendo verso il gruppo. Era accompagnato da almeno altri sette Digimon dello stesso tipo.

"Se quelli sono Digimon artificiali… e credo lo siano… abbiamo trovato una parte della risposta!" esclamò Michael, chinandosi con fare protettivo su Betamon quando un altro dei cervi volanti passò vicino a lui e cercò di raccogliere con le mandibole il Digimon girino. Uno alla volta, gli otto assalitori atterrarono, circondando i Digiprescelti, che riuscirono a vederli meglio: la corazza era di colore rosso, con delle decorazioni nere sulla sommità del cranio, le mandibole frastagliate erano lunghe almeno quanto la testa, e quattro braccia si dipartivano dalle spalle. Gli insetti giganti si sorreggevano su un paio di gambe piuttosto esili rispetto al resto del corpo, e le elitre sul dorso rimanevano aperte anche a terra, mettendo in mostra due trasparenti ali screziate da venature nere. Certi punti del corpo, più precisamente l'addome e le articolazioni di braccia e gambe, erano privi di corazza per permettere movimenti più agili, e i tessuti verdi dell'insetto erano chiaramente visibili in quelle zone. I ragazzi riconobbero immediatamente quei Digimon come Kuwagamon, una delle più comuni specie di insetto del Mondo Digitale.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Kuwagamon

**Tipo: **Insettoide

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine

_Insetti predatori con potenti mandibole capaci di tagliare l'acciaio e la roccia. Un Kuwagamon è stato il primo avversario dei Digiprescelti durante il loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld…_

"Ehm… calma, signori… non siamo venuti qui per combattere con voi…" mormorò Wormmon, un po' intimorito dall'aspetto impressionante dei nuovi arrivati. La risposta del Kuwagamon alla testa del gruppo fu un secco schiocco di mandibole e un ruggito rabbioso che la diceva fin troppo lunga sulle intenzioni dei Digimon insettoidi…

"Mi sa tanto che sono proprio creature delle Dark Towers…" commentò Iori, stringendo in mano il suo D-3.

"E va bene… allora vediamo di parlare un linguaggio che questi burattini capiscano! Andiamo, ragazzi! Digievoluzione!" esclamò Daisuke. Lui e i suoi amici alzarono i loro D-3 e Digivice vecchio modello in aria e li attivarono, mentre i loro Digimon si piazzavano davanti a loro per affrontare i Kuwagamon…

"_Veemon shinka… EXVEEMON!_"

"_Wormmon shinka… STINGMON!_"

"_Hawkmon shinka… AQUILAMON!_"

"_Armadillomon shinka… ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Betamon shinka… SEADRAMON!_"

"_Gotsumon shinka… MONOCHROMON!_"

"_Floramon shinka… KIWIMON!_"

"_Crabmon shinka… __COELAMON!_"

In un lampo, tutti i Digimon passarono alle loro forme Champion, ergendosi in tutta la loro ragguardevole (per la maggior parte di loro…) statura davanti al gruppo di Kuwagamon, che indietreggiarono leggermente, percependo una potenziale minaccia. ExVeemon, che si trovava alla testa dei Digimon, fece un passo avanti, guardando con aria di sfida i terribili insetti.

"Beh? Che succede? Ora che non siete più i più grossi, vi manca il coraggio?" ruggì il drago, aprendo leggermente le ali e facendo risplendere il segno a forma di X sul suo petto. "Permettete che vi dia un incentivo! **Vee Laser!**"

ExVeemon aprì le braccia, e sparò l'ormai familiare laser rosso a forma di croce contro il gruppo dei Kuwagamon, uno dei quali non fu abbastanza rapido da schivare, e venne investito in pieno, ri-trasformato in una statua di granito nero, e cancellato. Gli altri cervi volanti avevano spiccato il volo per evitare il laser, ma per ognuno di loro c'era un Digimon pronto a riceverlo.

"Adesso, ragazzi! Sono sotto tiro! **Volcanic Strike!**" ruggì Monochromon, sparando una sfera di energia rossa dalla bocca e colpendo uno dei Kuwagamon.

"Uno per uno, eh? A me va bene! **Blast Rings!**" commentò Aquilamon, annientando un altro Kuwagamon con gli anelli di energia emessi dal becco.

"**Ice Blast!**"

"**Tail Hammer!**"

"**Fossil Bite!**"

"**Pummel Peck!**"

"**Spiking Strike!**"

Uno alla volta, i Digimon lanciarono i loro attacchi, senza che nemmeno uno andasse a vuoto. E sempre uno alla volta, i Kuwagamon corrispondenti si sbriciolavano in stringhe di dati e pixel neri un attimo dopo l'impatto. In pochi secondi, l'ultimo Digimon artificiale scomparve dai cieli. Il combattimento era stato breve e indolore… fin troppo, stavano riflettendo Digimon e ragazzi prescelti.

"Non mi convince… è stato tutto troppo facile…" commentò ExVeemon, lo sguardo fisso sui rimasugli dei Kuwagamon artificiali che scomparivano nel nulla. Prima che chiunque potesse aggiungere qualcosa, tuttavia, un lento battito di mani, che suonava come un applauso dal tono canzonatorio, proveniente da un costone di roccia poco distante, attirò l'attenzione dei presenti. Nessuno fu sorpreso alla vista di Arukenimon e Mummymon, entrambi in forma umana, in piedi sulla formazione rocciosa, un sorrisetto beffardo dipinto sui loro volti.

"Ma guarda, sono quei due buffoni!" esclamò Daisuke "Che cosa state facendo qui? Quali sono i piani del vostro capo? E dove sono finite tutte quelle Dark Towers che abbiamo rilevato in questo settore?" La donna-ragno battè le mani ancora un paio di volte, poi iniziò a parlare.

"Brillante, Digi-mocciosi. Grazie per lo spettacolino, è stato un piacevole passatempo…" commentò Arukenimon "Sfortunatamente, come si suol dire, un gioco è bello quando dura poco, e i vostri giochetti sono durati abbastanza."

"Non siamo qui per ascoltare i vostri giri di parole!" ribattè Michael, sostenendo lo sguardo di Arukenimon "Qual è lo scopo per cui ci avete attirati fin qui? Non vi aspettavate che quei Kuwagamon potessero battere i nostri Digimon, immagino!"

"Uff… siete impazienti, lo sapete?" rispose Mummymon "Comunque, se volete una risposta… ecco, vi facciamo vedere dove sono finite cento delle Dark Towers. Arukenimon, vorresti fare gli onori?"

"Senz'altro…" rispose con tono mellifluo la donna, alzando una mano in aria e schioccando le dita. Un istante dopo, una scossa tellurica, dapprima impercettibile, ma poi sempre più intensa, iniziò a muovere il terreno sotto i piedi dei Digiprescelti e dei loro compagni.

"Cosa? Ma che… che sta succedendo?" ruggì Ankylomon, allargando le zampe e accucciandosi per mantenere stabilità. Tutti i Digimon che potevano volare si erano librati in aria ed erano accorsi al fianco dei ragazzi per aiutarli a mantenere l'equilibrio. I Digimon incapaci di volare, invece, si arrangiavano come potevano: Seadramon si era avvinghiato attorno ad una roccia, Monochromon stava imitando Ankylomon, mentre Kiwimon e Coelamon erano saliti sull'enorme dorso dei due dinosauri, cercando di ripararsi.

"Argh! Ma che sta… succedendo… non credevo che… ci potessero essere… terremoti… a DigiWorld…" esclamò Daisuke. Lui, Iori, Miyako e Michael si erano aggrappati all'enorme zampa di ExVeemon, nel disperato tentativo di rimanere in equilibrio, mentre Ken e Catherine erano stati raccolti e messi al sicuro da Stingmon. Aquilamon, infine, aveva portato in salvo Rosa e Derek.

"Guardate là!" esclamò allarmato Stingmon, indicando una crepa che si era formata proprio davanti alla roccia sulla quale stavano Arukenimon e Mummymon "Sta uscendo qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire cosa…"

Gli sguardi di tutti si volsero verso il punto indicato dall'enorme Digimon insetto: in effetti, qualcosa di enorme, nero e minaccioso stava lentamente emergendo dalla fenditura sul terreno, grondando frammenti di roccia e sollevando una nuvola di polvere. Tutti rimasero a guardare, increduli, la figura, simile ad un WarGreymon di granito nero, che lentamente ma progressivamente si innalzava, fino a che le sue zampe artigliate non si appoggiarono sul terreno. Il terremoto cessò non appena l'enorme statua nera finì di emergere, ma lo stupore dei ragazzi prescelti (oltre che la loro paura al rendersi conto di cosa avevano davanti) impedì loro per qualche istante di proferire parola.

"Non… non… non posso… crederci…" boccheggiò Miyako, iniziando a sudare freddo "Un… un WarGreymon… artificiale?"

Arukenimon sogghignò, tirando fuori una consistente ciocca dei suoi capelli argentei. "Esatto! La nostra ultima creazione, nata dall'assemblaggio di ben cento obelischi di controllo!"

"Ecco perché il computer dava così tante Dark Towers in questo settore!" realizzò Iori, mentre lui e gli altri ragazzi prescelti ridiscendevano dai Digimon "Anche se erano state fuse in un unico Digimon, non erano ancora state riconfigurate!"

Arukenimon rise, compiaciuta per le capacità intuitive del giovane Digiprescelto. "Indovinato! Ed ora… ammirate il volto di colui che vi distruggerà!" Con un gesto della mano, la donna-ragno lanciò i propri capelli in aria, mandandoli ad inserirsi nel gigante di pietra nera prima che i ragazzi avessero il tempo di fare qualsiasi cosa. In breve tempo, l'imponente statua prese colore: il pettorale, l'elmo, gli artigli sulle mani e sui piedi, gli schinieri e la parte interna delle ali scolorirono, passando dal nero ad un cupo grigio, mentre i tubi sul pettorale, le decorazioni degli schinieri, e la criniera che sporgeva da sotto l'elmo, si insero di un giallo vivo. A parte questo, il corpo del Digimon artificiale rimase di quel lucido colore nero che caratterizzava le Dark Towers. Un paio di occhi bianchi, nei quali luccicavano pupille nere, si accesero nelle orbite della creatura, sprizzando rabbia e desiderio di combattere. Il WarGreymon nero fece un passo in avanti e alzò un braccio in aria, lanciando un ruggito di trionfo davanti agli sconvolti ragazzi prescelti: un'aura di potere quasi palpabile circondava il corpo del nuovo arrivato, identificandolo subito come un avversario ben oltre le capacità di qualunque Digimon avessero dalla loro parte!

"Allora, che ve ne pare?" chiese Arukenimon "Vi piace il nostro nuovo giocattolo? Vi presento la nostra arma finale, BlackWarGreymon!"

"_Esto se pone feo_… _muy feo_…" mormorò Rosa, tenendosi stretta a Monochromon.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **BlackWarGreymon

**Tipo: **Drago

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi: **Terra Destroyer, Black Tornado

_E' proprio così, le cose si stanno mettendo male! BlackWarGreymon è la controparte oscura di WarGreymon, un Digimon pieno di rabbia e amarezza, creato unicamente per combattere e distruggere! Il suo attacco, Terra Destroyer, rade al suolo ogni cosa!_

_(Nota dell'Analizzatore: voci non confermate sostengono che, in un altro Mondo Digitale, un BlackWarGreymon faccia parte dei membri di alto rango della malvagia organizzazione chiamata A.o.A...) _

BlackWarGreymon fece un altro passo, avanzando inesorabile contro il gruppo dei ragazzi prescelti e dei loro Digimon, che stavano freneticamente pensando ad una strategia da usare contro questo temibile avversario. In particolare, Daisuke stava stringendo i denti, cercando di farsi venire un'idea… ma più ci rifletteva, più si rendeva conto di quanto disperata fosse la situazione: erano in otto Champion contro un Mega, e anche ricorrendo alla Digievoluzione DNA, le cose non sarebbero cambiate più di tanto! "_Maledizione, che cosa facciamo… qual è il punto debole di questo ammasso di granito… Accidenti, se solo Taichi e gli altri fossero qui, forse qualche possibilità ce l'avremmo…_"

"Non volete attaccare? Come volete, in tal caso saremo noi a fare la prima mossa!" si sentì la voce spocchiosa di Arukenimon. "Vai, BlackWarGreymon! Mostra ai mocciosi prescelti di cosa sei capace! Ma non ucciderli subito, mi raccomando! Voglio che prima si rendano conto della loro impotenza!"

Il Mega artificiale non si fece ripetere l'ordine, e attaccò con brutale efficienza: scattò in avanti ad una velocità tale da sembrare scomparire nel nulla e riapparire proprio davanti ad ExVeemon! Prima che il drago azzurro potesse tentare una difesa, BlackWarGreymon lo centrò in pieno con un manrovescio che lo spedì al suolo con un tonfo impressionante, sollevando un'enorme nuvola di polvere!

"ExVeemon, no!" esclamò Daisuke, osservando il suo Digimon stordito a terra. Il colpo era stato così violento che le rocce attorno al punto d'impatto erano scheggiate!

"Come temevo… è troppo forte…" esclamò Miyako, tremando visibilmente. BlackWarGreymon, nel frattempo, rivolse la sua attenzione agli altri Digimon volanti, Aquilamon e Stingmon, e si lanciò contro di loro!

"B… **Blast Rings!**" esclamò Aquilamon, scagliando un'altra raffica di anelli di ardente energia rossa dalla bocca. Facendo di nuovo sfoggio di un'agilità incredibile, BlackWarGreymon virò di lato, lasciando che l'attacco energetico gli passasse oltre e andasse a sbriciolare una roccia diverse decine di metri più in là, e si scagliò contro il Digimon aquila. Prima che avesse il tempo di raggiungerlo, però, Stingmon intervenne con il suo attacco!

"**Spiking Strike!**" L'insetto umanoide calò in picchiata su BlackWarGreymon e cercò di colpirlo con un affondo della sua lama laser. Sfortunatamente, il dinosauro cibernetico fu più veloce, e parò il colpo con gli artigli metallici montati sulle braccia. Poi, centrò in pieno Aquilamon con un paio di calci, portati con entrambe le gambe, e afferrò le braccia di Stingmon, facendolo roteare per qualche secondo, poi mollandolo in modo che andasse a sbattere contro Aquilamon, ancora in caduta libera. I due Digimon urlarono di dolore e si abbatterono al suolo molto vicino ad ExVeemon, sotto gli occhi terrorizzati dei ragazzi.

"Aquilamon!" strillò Miyako.

"Oh, no… Stingmon!" esclamò Ken. Dietro di loro, Rosa e Catherine cominciavano a farsi prendere dal panico, e anche Michael, Derek e Iori facevano fatica a restare calmi.

"Quel mostro… ci sta spazzando via…" mormorò il ragazzo americano.

BlackWarGreymon, vedendo che in aria non c'erano più avversari, ridiscese a terra, facendo mostra delle lame affilate che ornavano la corazza sugli avambracci. Ma questa volta, i Digimon decisero di prendere l'iniziativa, e attaccare prima che BlackWarGreymon potesse riorganizzarsi. Seadramon, Monochromon e Coelamon puntarono contemporaneamente i loro attacchi migliori contro il Mega artificiale, e li lanciarono mettendoci tutta la potenza di cui erano capaci.

"**Ice Blast!**"

"**Volcanic Strike!**"

"**Fossil Bite!**"

La pioggia di strali di ghiaccio, palle di fuoco e raggi di energia cadde su BlackWarGreymon, che però si difese efficacemente alzando il proprio scudo e permettendo agli attacchi di schiantarsi su di esso senza danni. I Digimon, tuttavia, avevano raggiunto lo scopo di distrarre l'avversario, e Ankylomon, Monochromon e Kiwimon ne approfittarono subito, scagliandosi contro BlackWarGreymon prima che questo potesse riorganizzarsi. Monochromon tentò di colpire il Mega artificiale con un'incornata in carica, Ankylomon roteò su sé stesso, sferrando una codata che avrebbe sbriciolato un muro di roccia, mentre Kiwimon, balzando rapidamente sul dorso di Monochromon e usandolo come trampolino per lanciarsi, fece un salto altissimo che raggiunse la testa di BlackWarGreymon.

"**Tail Hammer!**" ruggì Ankylomon.

"**High Jumping Kick!**" cinguettò Kiwimon, usando le robuste zampe per sferrare un calcio alla testa di BlackWarGreymon. I tre attacchi colpirono in contemporanea, come se i Digimon si fossero messi d'accordo in precedenza: la coda di Ankylomon e il corno di Monochromon presero BlackWarGreymon all'addome, mentre il potente calcio di Kiwimon costrinse il Mega artificiale a voltare la testa di lato.

"Sì! Finalmente qualcosa che gli fa effetto…" iniziò a dire Daisuke. Le sue speranze, tuttavia, furono vanificate fin troppo presto: anche con degli attacchi così potenti e sferrati in simili punti vitali, BlackWarGreymon non era nemmeno indietreggiato di un passo! Il Mega artificiale volse nuovamente la testa verso lo sbalordito Kiwimon, squadrandolo come per chiedergli se quello fosse il meglio di cui era capace, poi centrò l'uccello corridore con una testata che lo mandò a terra. Una frazione di secondo dopo, BlackWarGreymon afferrò la coda di Ankylomon e il corno di Monochromon, sollevando in aria i due dinosauri come se non pesassero nulla!

"_Mon Dieu_… ha una forza spaventosa…" commentò Catherine, aiutando Kiwimon ad alzarsi. "Tu stai bene, Kiwimon?"

L'uccello terricolo scosse la testa, ancora un po' stordito. "Più o meno… ma non durerà a lungo, temo…"

Ankylomon e Monochromon ruggirono di dolore quando BlackWarGreymon li fece sbattere l'uno contro l'altro, poi li scagliò di lato, facendoli finire a terra ammaccati e storditi. Il Mega artificiale rivolse poi la sua attenzione ad ExVeemon, Aquilamon e Stingmon, che in quel momento si erano ripresi e stavano cercando di rialzarsi. Con passi pesanti che scuotevano il terreno, BlackWarGreymon iniziò ad avvicinarsi alle sue vittime…

"Presto, Seadramon! Ti prego, devi fermarlo!" implorò Michael rivolto al suo Digimon, uno dei pochi ancora in piedi. Il serpente marino, per fortuna, aveva avuto la stessa idea e stava anticipando il suo partner umano: scattò a tutta velocità contro BlackWarGreymon, avvinghiandosi attorno alle sue gambe e impacciandolo nei movimenti, poi puntò ancora una volta la bocca spalancata verso di lui e attaccò di nuovo!

"**Ice Blast!**" ringhiò Seadramon, bombardando il corpo di BlackWarGreymon con un'altra raffica delle sue stalattiti di ghiaccio. Tutti i colpi, sfortunatamente, si infransero sulla resistente corazza di Chrome-Digizoid che ricopriva il dinosauro nero. Senza scomporsi, BlackWarGreymon alzò un braccio per colpire quel fastidioso serpente marino, ma si ritrovò con Coelamon aggrappato alla spalla, che tentava di morderlo. Contemporaneamente, Aquilamon si alzò in volo e rimase in sospensione vicino al volto di BlackWarGreymon, cercando di ostruirgli la visuale con le piume delle ali. Kiwimon, per non essere da meno, corse verso il Mega artificiale e lo attaccò con tutta la forza di cui era capace.

"**Pummel Peck!**" strillò Kiwimon, sparando contro le anche di BlackWarGreymon una raffica di missili a forma di teste di volatile. Grugnendo per la frustrazione, BlackWarGreymon cominciò a sferrare colpi alla cieca con il braccio libero, nel tentativo di liberarsi di quegli irritanti disturbatori…

"Daisuke! Ken!" esclamò Derek "E' il momento! Dovete eseguire la Digievoluzione DNA mentre noi lo teniamo occupato!"

I due amici avevano già tirato fuori i loro D-3 e li stavano puntando l'uno verso l'altro. "Grazie, Dingo, era quello che intendevamo fare comunque! Sei pronto, Ken?" chiese Daisuke al suo migliore amico.

"Quando vuoi!" rispose Ken, con decisione.

_Fino a poco prima, il suo mondo non era stato altro che buio e silenzio._

_Tuttavia, man mano, una pallida luce e dei lievi mormorii avevano infranto quell'isolamento, regalandogli qualche sparuto barlume di coscienza. Improvvisamente, una marea di sensazioni aveva incominciato ad attraversare il suo cervello… colori, suoni, odori… assieme a qualcos'altro che gli giungeva nuovo, e assieme magnifico e spaventoso…_

_Doveva pensare. Doveva pensare che esisteva. Lui esisteva… certo, come negarlo? In quel momento stava pensando… non poteva essere altrimenti… lui esisteva… Esisteva… e anzi, si rendeva conto di essere forte… potente… aveva il desiderio di sfogare quest'energia contro qualcosa… ma sapere solo questo era così… così… terribilmente inutile… una strana sensazione lo stava prendendo, una sensazione sgradevole di futilità e vuoto… c'era ancora molto che gli sfuggiva, e stavano accadendo troppe cose tutte in un istante… non aveva avuto il tempo di capire… di rendersi conto di sé prima di essere introdotto al mondo esterno… _

_Perché il mondo esterno… esisteva, no? Lui lo vedeva, anche se non chiaramente… lo sentiva… lo percepiva… non era un'illusione. Lui esisteva… il mondo esterno esisteva… ma era ancora troppo poco… non avrebbe calmato quell'orrenda sensazione che si era impadronita di lui… _

_Un'altra domanda si presentò alla sua mente, che ancora si stava abituando all'attività… _

_Perché?_

_Perché esisteva? Qual era il suo scopo? Aveva uno scopo? Cosa stava facendo in quel momento?_

_La vista gli si schiarì ulteriormente, presentandogli davanti un gruppo di Digimon… i quali stavano tutti cercando di attaccarlo, con attacchi corpo a corpo, e colpi energetici a distanza… Nessuno di loro riusciva a fargli provare dolore. Erano lenti. Deboli. Patetici. Indegni della sua forza. Scaricare la sua illimitata energia su questi perdenti non gli avrebbe dato alcuna sensazione… non lo avrebbe liberato da quel vuoto che si portava dentro, e che il chiarirsi delle sue percezioni sensoriali non aveva fatto altro che acuire…_

_Eppure… perché quei Digimon continuavano ad opporsi a lui… sapevano bene che era un duello perso in partenza… allora perché? PERCHE'?_

_La sensazione di vuoto si stava trasformando in rabbia… rabbia accompagnata da tristezza e invidia. Sentiva che quei piccoli, insignificanti Digimon che lo stavano ostacolando erano spinti da qualcosa… credevano in qualcosa… AVEVANO qualcosa che li spingeva a lottare… e assieme a questo, sentiva che loro avevano ciò che a lui era stato negato… la consapevolezza del proprio ruolo… della propria utilità… loro sapevano chi erano… lui no…_

_Se solo… se solo avesse trovato le parole per esprimere la miriade di sensazioni, strane e contraddittorie, che gli occupavano la mente… i dubbi e le incertezze che lo pervadevano… _

_Doveva continuare. Doveva combattere. Distruggere. Uccidere. Solo così… solo così, forse, avrebbe davvero capito…_

…_chi era…_

…_per quale motivo… fosse nato…_

Con un leggero sforzo, BlackWarGreymon afferrò Seadramon con la mano libera, stringendolo in una morsa, sbattendolo contro il terreno, poi scagliandolo a diversi metri di distanza, liberandosi così dalla presa alle gambe che lo intralciava nei movimenti. Il serpente marino crollò al suolo con un rombo assordante e rimase stordito. Poi, con un altro manrovescio, il Mega oscuro colpì Aquilamon, facendogli perdere quota e atterrare più in là con un tonfo. Stava per riservare un trattamento simile a Kiwimon e Coelamon, quando una luce abbagliante, proveniente da ExVeemon e Stingmon, attirò la sua attenzione.

"DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA!" esclamarono in contemporanea Daisuke e Ken, tenendo sollevati i loro D-3, ed inviando una scarica di energia ai loro Digimon. ExVeemon e Stingmon brillarono per un istante, trasformandosi in scie di pura energia che salirono turbinando verso il cielo…

"_ExVeemon!_"

"_Stingmon!_"

"_Jogress shinka… PAILDRAMON!_" Quando la luce si dissolse, Paildramon, il potente drago guerriero che aveva aiutato i Digiprescelti nella loro prima battaglia contro Mephistomon e i suoi sgherri, apparve al posto dei due Digimon, cannoni spianati e pronto all'azione! BlackWarGreymon osservò incuriosito questo nuovo avversario, cercando di valutarne la forza, mentre Kiwimon e Coelamon si sganciavano da lui per non restare vittime dell'attacco dei loro alleati…

"NON TI LASCERO' FARE!" esclamò Paildramon, parlando contemporaneamente con le voci di ExVeemon e Stingmon e scattando verso il Mega artificiale. BlackWarGreymon, istintivamente, alzò un braccio per abbattere Paildramon non appena fosse giunto a tiro, ma venne colto di sorpresa quando il drago scattò improvvisamente verso l'alto, evitando le lame affilate che sembravano in procinto di impalarlo, e ridiscese giù con altrettanta rapidità, sferrando un calcio che raggiunse BlackWarGreymon al volto e lo costrinse ad indietreggiare un po'…

"Non dargli tregua, Paildramon! Continua a colpire!" lo incitò Daisuke. Rapidamente, Paildramon ridiscese e cominciò a sferrare una raffica di pugni all'addome di BlackWarGreymon, sperando di fare breccia nella sua difesa. Per un po', l'attacco sembrò funzionare, dato che il Mega oscuro non contrattaccava e continuava semplicemente a subire i colpi. Sfortunatamente, il tutto durò solo pochi secondi prima che BlackWarGreymon eseguisse una violenta carica di spalla che raggiunse Paildramon al torace, scagliandolo a terra con un grugnito. Tuttavia, prima che BlackWarGreymon potesse continuare l'assalto, Ankylomon e Monochromon, ripresisi dai colpi subiti poco prima, scattarono in piedi e intervennero caricando il Mega artificiale sui due lati e stringendolo in una morsa. Grugnendo per il disappunto, BlackWarGreymon fece nuovamente appello alla sua sconfinata forza fisica, spingendo indietro i due dinosauri e liberandosi parzialmente dalla stretta nella quale era intrappolato…

Improvvisamente, usando un trucchetto da lottatori, Ankylomon e Monochromon smisero di opporsi alla spinta di BlackWarGreymon e balzarono indietro, facendo in modo che il Digimon artificiale, ancora sospinto dal suo stesso impeto, perdesse l'equilibrio! Paildramon non aspettava altro che quello. Prese il volo, tirando fuori i cannoni assicurati alla sua cintura, e iniziò ad accumulare quanta più energia possibile. Prima che BlackWarGreymon potesse riorganizzarsi e attaccare di nuovo, il Digimon fusione aprì il fuoco…

"**DESPERADO BLASTER!**"

Dai cannoni di Paildramon partì una raffica apparentemente senza fine di raggi laser, tutti diretti contro BlackWarGreymon! Il Digimon artificiale non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di tentare una difesa prima di essere investito in pieno dalla raffica di colpi, che si abbatterono sul suo corpo e sul terreno attorno a lui con un fragore assordante. In breve tempo, BlackWarGreymon venne inghiottito da un'enorme nube di polvere e rocce sollevata dalla conflagrazione, ma questo non fermò l'attacco di Paildramon. Ancora, e ancora, il drago guerriero bombardò il suo avversario con i suoi cannoni, mettendo tutta l'energia di cui era capace in quello sforzo disperato. L'attacco continuò per vari, interminabili secondi, e ormai tutti i Digiprescelti erano stati costretti a tapparsi le orecchie per non rimanere assordati. Finalmente, dopo quella che era sembrata un'eternità, Paildramon esaurì l'energia e ridiscese al suolo, cadendo su un ginocchio per la stanchezza.

"Ha… ha funzionato?" si chiese Daisuke, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla nuvola di polvere nella quale era scomparso BlackWarGreymon. I secondi passavano, scanditi dai battiti cardiaci accelerati di ragazzi e Digimon, e la nuvola iniziava a diradarsi: ancora nessuna reazione per qualche istante…

Poi, la terrificante sagoma di BlackWarGreymon emerse dal polverone.

Un brivido di terrore gelò il sangue ai ragazzi quando si resero conto che il Mega artificiale era rimasto completamente illeso! Certo, la sua armatura era piena di polvere, ma i danni si limitavano a quello!

In un silenzio innaturale, la nube di polvere si dissolse del tutto, e BlackWarGreymon si erse nuovamente in tutta la sua statura, guardando i suoi avversari terrorizzati con un'espressione illeggibile sul volto. Poi, per la prima volta da quanto il combattimento (se così lo si poteva chiamare) era iniziato, il Mega oscuro parlò, con voce profonda e tonante.

"**Bene. Finalmente un attacco degno di questo nome. Ma il risultato, come potete vedere, è stato lo stesso.**" Detto questo, BlackWarGreymon si alzò nuovamente in aria, ignorando completamente gli ultimi, disperati attacchi che qualcuno dei Digimon continuava a scagliargli contro: tutti si infrangevano senza danni sulla sua corazza, o si dissolvevano prima ancora di toccarlo. Giunto ad un'altezza sufficiente, il drago nero alzò entrambe le braccia al cielo, accumulando energia negativa tra le mani e condensandola in una crepitante sfera di oscurità che mandava inquietanti riflessi purpurei, come un buco nero in miniatura.

"Oh no… temo di sapere cosa farà… PRESTO, TUTTI AL RIPARO!" urlò Daisuke, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Immediatamente, i suoi amici e i Digimon si tuffarono verso il più vicino luogo che potesse offrire una certa protezione, pur sapendo a quanto poco questo sarebbe probabilmente valso…

"**Ora, i giochi sono finiti! TERRA DESTROYER!**" ruggì BlackWarGreymon. La sfera nera che teneva tra le mani si espanse fino a diventare quasi più grande del suo corpo, e, muovendo le braccia come un paio di catapulte, il potentissimo Digimon artificiale la scagliò contro il terreno, esattamente verso il punto dove si trovavano i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni! Dai loro ripari improvvisati, le vittime osservarono con crescente terrore la meteora di fuoco nero avvicinarsi sempre di più… sempre di più… fino ad impattare con il terreno!

I risultati furono, per dirla con una parola, catastrofici.

Un rombo spaventoso, simile al rumore di decine di cannoni che sparavano contemporaneamente, si levò in aria, mentre la sfera di energia negativa esplodeva, strappando via pezzi di roccia dal terreno e disintegrandoli prima che potessero fare strada. Una coltre di opprimente oscurità avvolse la zona, mentre l'onda d'urto dell'esplosione raccattava ogni cosa trovasse sulla sua strada e la scagliava in aria. Uno alla volta, i ragazzi e i loro Digimon vennero investiti dall'incredibile spostamento d'aria e scagliati, con urla di terrore, a svariati metri di distanza, per poi essere scaraventati dolorosamente al suolo, mentre l'oscurità e il rumore sopraffacevano i loro sensi…

Finalmente, quanto il fragore si fu attenuato e le tenebre diradate, fu possibile vedere gli effetti devastanti dell'attacco di BlackWarGreymon: tutti i ragazzi prescelti e i loro Digimon erano a terra, ammaccati e coperti di polvere, alcuni privi di sensi, ma per fortuna erano tutti ancora vivi: tutti i Digimon erano regrediti allo stadio Rookie, e anche Paildramon si era scisso nuovamente in DemiVeemon e Minomon. L'intera zona colpita dal Terra Destroyer era stata spazzata via, lasciando soltanto un cratere fumante davanti agli sconfitti. Frammenti di roccia sbriciolati e piccoli arbusti bruciati attorniavano la zona, testimonianze della potenza del colpo. Era davvero uno spettacolo desolante, acuito ulteriormente dall'imponente figura di BlackWarGreymon che torreggiava sul luogo del disastro, come se fosse stato fiero della sua opera.

"E'… è troppo forte… mi dispiace… Daisuke…" riuscì a mormorare DemiVeemon, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Tuttavia, qualcuno stava trovando la scena molto divertente: Arukenimon, che per tutto il corso del duello era rimasta al sicuro sulla sua postazione sopraelevata assieme a Mummymon, contorse le sue labbra tinte di rossetto viola in un ghigno crudele. Finalmente, avevano trovato il servitore perfetto… potente, spietato, inarrestabile… ormai, i Digiprescelti non rappresentavano altro che un ostacolo raso al suolo!

"Fantastico… Meraviglioso…" disse tra sé la donna-ragno "Li ha sconfitti tutti senza nemmeno fare fatica! Che potenza affascinante… che perfetta macchina di morte… finalmente, il sommo Mephistomon ha in mano la carta vincente!"

"Arukenimon…" mormorò Mummymon, con tono leggermente affranto. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire le parole della sua complice, e la parola 'affascinante' riferita a BlackWarGreymon gli aveva provocato un tuffo al cuore. Quel BlackWarGreymon stava calamitando tutte le attenzioni della sua compagna, e questo lo faceva star male. La soddisfazione di avere dalla sua parte un guerriero così forte aveva rapidamente fatto spazio a uno strano, sconfortante senso di essere niente più che un peso…

Arukenimon, comunque, era troppo impegnata a godersi il trionfo di BlackWarGreymon per rendersi conto dei sentimenti del suo compagno. Alzando un braccio in aria, la donna diede un altro ordine. "Ottimo lavoro, BlackWarGreymon! Ed ora, chiudiamo questa storia una volta per tutte! Finiscili!"

Tuttavia, BlackWarGreymon rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso sul gruppo di ragazzi e Digimon che in quel momento cominciavano dolorosamente a rialzarsi. Il Mega artificiale non stava facendo nulla per impedirglielo.

"Allora, BlackWarGreymon? Non hai sentito? Ti ho detto di finirli, subito!" ripetè Arukenimon, alzando la voce. Ma il suo 'giocattolo' non mosse un dito, e si limitò a rispondere, senza neanche degnarsi di guardarla in faccia.

"**Non mi dare ordini.**"

"COSA?" esclamò Arukenimon, il sorriso di trionfo trasformato in una maschera di disappunto "Come hai detto… tu… tu non puoi… non puoi avere…"

Anche Mummymon si riscosse dalle sue riflessioni e fece un passo indietro, incredulo. Quello che aveva prospettato si era avverato! La loro creatura si era rivoltata contro di loro!

"**Io non obbedirò agli ordini di due Digimon così deboli… da avere bisogno di far fare agli altri il loro lavoro.**" Proseguì BlackWarGreymon "**Io deciderò per conto mio dove andare, e cosa fare. Cercherò altri avversari più forti… avversari alla mia altezza con cui combattere… e forse, trovare le risposte che cerco…**"

Detto ciò, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di tutti i presenti, BlackWarGreymon si alzò in volo, librandosi in aria alla stessa velocità terrificante di cui lo avevano visto capace, e si allontanò all'orizzonte, lasciandosi dietro soltanto silenzio… e gli animi sconfitti dei Digiprescelti e dei loro compagni. A malapena Daisuke si accorse di Arukenimon e Mummymon che scomparivano nel nulla, probabilmente per riferire le cattive notizie al loro capo…

"DemiVeemon! Minomon!" esclamarono Daisuke e Ken, correndo verso i loro compagni a terra e prendendoli in braccio. Entrambi i Digimon avevano un'aria olto affranta e delusa.

"Dai… mi… mi dispiace… ho tentato…" si scusò DemiVeemon, mentre il suo partner umano lo prendeva in braccio, stringendolo a sé per dargli conforto.

"No, DemiVeemon, non devi scusarti…" lo consolò Daisuke "Era troppo forte, punto e basta."

"Ho fatto del mio meglio, Ken… ma non è bastato…" disse Minomon, tra le braccia di Ken.

"Non ti preoccupare per questo, Minomon…" mormorò Ken, accarezzandolo con delicatezza. "Ora riposati, ne hai bisogno…"

Intorno a loro, anche gli altri si stavano riprendendo, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela. "Uuuh… ci… ci siete tutti? State tutti bene?" chiese Derek, tenendo in braccio lo stordito Crabmon e porgendo una mano a Catherine.

"Sì… se sentirsi uno Shinkansen nel cervello può essere considerato stare bene…" rispose Armadillomon, scrollandosi la polvere dalla corazza e dando una mano a Iori a rialzarsi.

"Accidenti, non posso crederci…" commentò Miyako, togliendosi gli occhiali scheggiati "Eravamo in otto contro uno… e ci ha battuti tutti come dilettanti…"

"Miyako… quell'uno era un Mega…" spiegò Michael, che in quel momento stava controllando se Betamon stava bene "Noi avevano soltanto Champion e un Ultimate… che speranze avevamo, secondo te?"

"Guardiamo il lato positivo della cosa…" fu Rosa a cercare di consolare tutti "Siamo ancora vivi, e abbiamo un'altra possibilità di vittoria…"

"Lo… lo dici come se questo… potesse fare qualche differenza…" rispose Floramon, tenendosi la testa tra le foglie-braccia per fermare le vertigini. La ragazzina messicana la fulminò con lo sguardo. "E allora cosa dovremmo fare? Ci arrendiamo e gettiamo la spugna?"

"Per favore, non cominciamo a litigare!" Iori richiamò all'ordine le due, mettendosi in mezzo. "Io penso che Rosa-san abbia ragione: in questo caso eravamo impreparati, e abbiamo perso. Dobbiamo trarre una lezione da questa sconfitta, e usare il tempo che abbiamo per prepararci meglio al prossimo scontro con BlackWarGreymon. Litigare non servirà a nulla!"

Alzando un attimo lo sguardo verso il cielo, verso il punto in cui BlackWarGreymon era scomparso, Daisuke strinse i denti, amareggiato per la sconfitta e preoccupato per quanto sarebbe successo in futuro. Con una calamità ambulante come BlackWarGreymon in giro, nulla nel Mondo Digitale era al sicuro… e nessuno di loro aveva il potere di contrastarlo!

"_Questa volta, Mephistomon e i suoi sgherri hanno voluto strafare… hanno creato un mostro talmente potente da sfuggire al loro controllo, e ora l'intero DigiWorld potrebbe subire le conseguenze del loro gesto sconsiderato… dobbiamo fermare questa follia al più presto… sconfiggere Mephistomon e BlackWarGreymon… ma come?_"

Uno spettrale silenzio fu l'unica risposta che Daisuke ricevette…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Phew, e anche questa è fatta! Devo dire che il modo in cui è venuto fuori questo capitolo mi ha soddisfatto, e spero che voi sia piaciuto il modo in cui ho fatto entrare in scena il terribile BlackWarGreymon, che già ha fatto sfoggio della sua incredibile potenza! Nel prossimo capitolo, mi concentrerò nuovamente su Taichi e sulla 'vecchia guardia'… riusciranno a ritrovare le loro Crest e dimostrarsi degni di esse? Ora ne avranno bisogno più che mai…

Vi ringrazio di aver letto il capitolo, e spero di iniziare presto a scrivere il prossimo, se non sarò troppo impegnato con gli esami (ebbene sì, ne ho ancora… ma intanto, uno l'ho passato…). Mi raccomando, recensite e… alla prossima! Momentai!

Justice Gundam

****


	14. Il santuario di Azulongmon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: E ci rivediamo di nuovo! E' passato un po' di tempo, me ne rendo conto, ma gli esami mi hanno ancora rotto un po' le scatole! Comunque, per un po' adesso dovrei essere libero, e mi posso dedicare senza intoppi a questa fanfic!

Yamato: Ne siamo lieti. Allora, in questo capitolo ti concentrerai su noi del vecchio gruppo, mi pare di aver capito…

Justice: Sì, questo è il capitolo in cui voi accederete al santuario di Azulongmon, per dimostrare di essere ancora degni delle vostre Crest! Siete pronti a sostenere la prova?

Taichi: Certo, ma prima… credo che abbiamo un po' di recensioni a cui rispondere. Comincio io, se permettete!

Justice: Prego!

Taichi: Grazie! Allora, qui abbiamo il buon vecchio Killkenny, che fa i suoi soliti, e bene accetti, commenti sugli avvenimenti del capitolo precedente. Grazie ancora, e… no, le info che hai letto sull'analisi di BlackWarGreymon nel chappy precedente non si riferiscono ad una fanfiction, ma al videogioco 'Digimon World 3', in cui il nemico principale è appunto questa organizzazione di hackers e terroristi informatici chiamata A.o.A. Stando alle informazioni che l'autore ha, sei Digimon malvagi, due Ultimate e quattro Mega tra cui appunto un BlackWarGreymon, fanno parte dei membri di alto rango di questo branco di criminali.

Mimi: A Miele, grazie dell'entusiasmo con cui ci segui… ed ecco a te il capitolo 14! Non ti preoccupare, Justice continuerà a scrivere ancora parecchio su Digimon… questa saga è appena iniziata! Per quanto riguarda riunire il gruppo… beh, dovrebbe avvenire abbastanza presto… forse già nel prossimo capitolo!

Sora: Per la mia omonima, Sora89… anche a te i nostri più sentiti ringraziamenti per la tua recensione. Spero che questo capitolo, incentrato su noi della vecchia guardia, non ti deluda! E, sì, l'autore ha seguito il primo episodio di Witch… gli è piaciuto, ma il doppiaggio e la caratterizzazione di Cornelia (la sua Witch preferita dopo Irma) non lo hanno convinto più di tanto…

Takeru: Infine, a Francesca Akira… beh, senza fare spoiler, ti posso dire che, in ogni caso, ora come ora non abbiamo possibilità contro BlackWarGreymon. Certo, se noi riuscissimo a recuperare le Crest, forse lo scontro sarebbe più equilibrato… ce la faremo? A te il piacere di scoprirlo in questo capitolo!

Justice: Ok, ragazzi… a proposito, una domanda dall'autore ai lettori… qualcuno di voi sa a quale punto cardinale corrisponda il Drago (Seiryu) nella mitologia giapponese? Se all'Est o all'Ovest? Sono sicuro che la Tigre (Byakko) rappresenta il Nord, e la Fenice (Suzaku) il Sud… ma sul Drago e sulla Tartaruga non sono sicuro al 100. Ringrazio chiunque mi possa dare qualche delucidazione, e il motivo di questa domanda… lo vedrete in questo capitolo, che vi farà una rivelazione che penso coglierà molti di sorpresa! Per ora, vi auguro buona lettura, e mi raccomando, recensite!

**Capitolo 14 – Il santuario di Azulongmon**

Era calata la notte sul Mondo Digitale, e la foresta all'estremo Ovest del continente era immersa nell'oscurità, illuminata soltanto da una falce di luna calante e dalle migliaia di stelle che punteggiavano il cielo, la cui luce si faceva comunque strada a fatica tra i rami e le folte chiome degli alberi. Una leggera brezza contribuiva a rinfrescare l'aria e alleviava il calore di quella nottata estiva. Tutto il bosco sembrava immerso nella pace e nella tranquillità, e gli unici rumori che infrangevano il silenzio della nottata erano il fruscio delle foglie, e l'occasionale frinire di qualche grillo o cicala. Era davvero un quadro iddilliaco, che però contrastava fortemente con il caos che si agitava all'interno di DigiWorld… e le emozioni che si agitavano nei cuori dei Digiprescelti, chiamati ad affrontare una delle più grandi prove della loro vita.

In quel momento, in una radura, tutti i ragazzi e i loro Digimon stavano dormendo, avvolti nei loro sacchi a pelo disposti attorno ad un falò ormai quasi spento. A vegliare su tutti c'era Andromon, il massiccio Digimon robotico che, assieme a Leomon e ad Ogremon, si era offerto di accompagnare i ragazzi nel loro viaggio alla ricerca delle Crest. I suoi infaticabili sensori scandagliavano ogni secondo l'area attorno al gruppo, cercando di individuare fonti di calore o movimenti inusuali che avrebbero potuto significare la presenza di ospiti poco desiderabili. Gli altri due Digimon stavano anche loro riposando, un po' più in là rispetto al gruppo dei Digiprescelti: sia Leomon che Ogremon dormivano sulla nuda terra, avendo declinato l'offerta di Taichi e Yamato di usare i loro sacchi a pelo. Anche nel sonno, il Digimon leonino non perdeva il suo aspetto nobile e composto, mentre Ogremon… considerando quanto fragorosamente russava e si agitava nel sonno, non sorprendeva che Leomon si fosse scelto un giaciglio un po' lontano da lui!

Tuttavia, non per tutti il sonno era tranquillo: Mimi Tachikawa, l'allegra e spontanea Digiprescelta della Sincerità, e la sua partner Palmon erano riuscite a dormire soltanto per qualche breve spezzone, e per la maggior parte del tempo (a proposito, quanto tempo era passato da che si erano accampati? Ormai ne avevano perso la cognizione…) erano rimaste sveglie ad osservare il cielo terso, perse nei propri pensieri. L'ansia per ciò che le aspettava l'indomani impediva loro di chiudere occhio a lungo, per quanto si sforzassero.

Gettando un'occhiata ai suoi compagni di viaggio, che sembravano tutti profondamente addormentati, Mimi sospirò. "_Accidenti, quanto invidio Taichi-san e gli altri… immagino che anche loro siano preoccupati come me… però loro riescono a non farsi influenzare più di tanto, io no…_" pensò tra sé. Poi, i suoi pensieri andarono nuovamente ai suoi genitori e ai suoi amici a New York, dove si era trasferita: chissà quanto erano preoccupati per la sua scomparsa!

"Come va, Mimi? Anche tu non riesci a dormire, vero?" chiese Palmon, rendendosi conto dell'irrequietezza della sua partner umana.

La ragazzina dai capelli rosa sospirò nuovamente, volgendosi al piccolo Digimon vegetale. "Sigh… purtroppo no, Palmon… continuo a pensare a cosa ci attende domani nel tempio di Azulongmon, e se saremo in grado di recuperare le nostre Crest… e poi, continuo a pensare ai miei genitori… avevo promesso loro che non avrei più fatto una cosa del genere, e invece eccoci qui… intendiamoci, sono felice di stare con i miei amici, e partecipare di nuovo alle loro avventure… però, chissà come saranno in ansia mamma e papà…"

Palmon non potè fare a meno di notare come i grandi occhi castani di Mimi si fossero inumiditi durante il discorso. La Digiprescelta della Sincerità stava male al pensiero che qualcuno a lei caro fosse in pena per lei, e avrebbe voluto trovare un modo per contattarli e tranquillizzarli… E il piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di fiore sapeva che toccava a lei tenerle alto il morale, come altre volte era successo ai tempi del loro primo viaggio.

Sfoderando il migliore sorriso che fosse in grado di fare in quella circostanza, Palmon battè amichevolmente la sua mano fatta di liane sulla spalla di Mimi. "Abbi fiducia, Mimi: se ti conosco bene come credo, la tua Crest brillerà di nuovo, e così anche quelle dei nostri compagni. Vedrai, anche questa situazione si risolverà per il meglio… in fondo, già in passato ci siamo trovati in situazioni difficili, ma ne siamo sempre venuti fuori! Questo perché abbiamo fatto fronte comune, e abbiamo messo assieme le nostre qualità migliori: lo stesso faremo anche questa volta! E, per quanto riguarda i tuoi genitori… Gennai sta cercando il modo di contattare il Mondo Reale e spiegare cosa sta succedendo… andrà tutto bene, vedrai!"

"Lo spero, Palmon…" rispose Mimi, voltandosi sulla schiena e guardando di nuovo le stelle, nel tentativo di scacciare i cattivi pensieri. Fu allora che un movimento, proveniente da uno dei sacchi a pelo sparsi attorno a lei, attirò l'attenzione sua e quella di Palmon: incuriosite, le due guardarono da quella parte per vedere due dei loro compagni, più esattamente Jyou Kido e il suo partner Gomamon, alzarsi dal loro sacco a pelo e rimettersi a posto come meglio potevano. Il piccolo Digimon simile ad una foca si stropicciò gli occhi con una pinna, scacciando il sonno, mentre il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità si mise una mano davanti alla bocca per soffocare uno sbadiglio e si infilò le scarpe, alzandosi dal suo giaciglio il più silenziosamente possibile.

"Ma guarda… sembra che non siamo noi le sole ad avere problemi ad addormentarsi…" notò Mimi, alzando lievemente la testa per vedere cosa stava facendo il maggiore dei Digiprescelti. Dopo essersi messo gli ormai immancabili occhiali, Jyou si chinò per prendere in braccio Gomamon, e si diresse verso la parte più esterna della radura, dove Andromon stava di guardia. I suoi movimenti non sfuggirono agli acuti sensori del Digimon robotico, che si volse verso il ragazzo occhialuto con aria leggermente sorpresa.

"Ehm, scusa, Andromon…" bisbigliò Jyou, cercando di non disturbare il sonno dei suoi compagni "E' che io e Gomamon non riuscivamo a dormire, e ho pensato che forse avresti apprezzato se ti avessimo aiutato a fare la guardia…"

Andromon fece un cenno con la testa, abbassando il volume dei propri sintetizzatori vocali. "Ringrazio per l'offerta, ma non è necessario. Sono in grado di restare in stato di stand-by di sorveglianza per un tempo indefinito."

"Sì, lo sappiamo…" rispose Gomamon "Ma comunque… sei occhi vedono meglio di due, no? E poi, non possiamo lasciare tutto il lavoro a te!"

Andromon rimase in silenzio per un po', elaborando le parole di Gomamon, poi riprese, sempre con quella sua voce piatta e metallica. "Va bene. Permesso accordato. Tuttavia, vi consiglierei di non restare svegli a lungo. Dovete risparmiare le energie, ricordatevelo."

"Va bene, Andromon. Non staremo su troppo a lungo." Concluse Jyou, sorridendo leggermente, mentre Gomamon faceva un saluto militare con una pinna.

"Signorsì, colonnello!" disse la piccola foca, guadagnandosi una risatina soffocata da parte di Jyou… e nessuna reazione da parte di Andromon, che rimase là con espressione neutrale!

"Sono spiacente. Il concetto di humour non è contenuto nella mia banca dati." Scandì il Digimon androide, sotto lo sguardo falsamente offeso di Gomamon.

"Dillo prima, no?" mormorò la fochina.

Sempre sotto lo sguardo di Mimi, Jyou e Gomamon si diressero con cautela all'altro capo della radura e si misero seduti su una roccia, iniziando a scrutare i propri dintorni e cercando di non farsi sfuggire nulla. Sorridendo tra sé, la ragazzina ripensò a come, durante il loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld, fosse sempre Jyou il primo a preoccuparsi della sicurezza del gruppo. Certo, a volte era un po' troppo nervoso e andava in panico per delle sciocchezze… ma Mimi, come del resto ogni altro membro del gruppo, aveva avuto modo di rendersi conto che dietro quell'aria apparentemente goffa e imbranata si nascondeva un ragazzo maturo e generoso, di cui ci si poteva sempre fidare, e che al momento giusto sapeva sfoderare un coraggio insospettabile. I ricordi di Mimi andarono a quando, durante la tirannia dei Dark Masters, lei si era separata dal gruppo dopo un litigio particolarmente acceso tra Taichi e Yamato: era stato proprio Jyou ad offrirsi di accompagnarla, e se non fosse stato per lui, Mimi non sapeva come sarebbe riuscita a salvarsi da MetalEtemon, quello spregevole essere che aveva tolto la vita a Leomon. In fondo, si poteva dire che era stato Zudomon a sconfiggere la scimmia metallica… e poi, Jyou aveva ancora una volta dimostrato la sua generosità medicando Ogremon, rimasto ferito dagli scagnozzi di Puppetmon, e standole al fianco quando lei era depressa e sfiduciata, e non voleva più combattere…

Un'idea balenò in testa a Mimi. "Hey, Palmon, che ne dici? Andiamo a fare una sorpresa ai nostri Signori Affidabilità?" mormorò la ragazzina nell'orecchio della sua partner. Palmon rispose con un sorrisone. "Mimi, mi hai letto nel pensiero! Credo che farà loro piacere un po' di compagnia!"

In silenzio, le due amiche si alzarono, e Mimi si infilò le scarpe prima di alzarsi dal sacco a pelo. Poi, in silenzio, Mimi e Palmon si avvicinarono a Jyou, arrivando a qualche metro di distanza, e lo chiamarono a bassa voce. "Psst! Jyou…"

"Huh? Chi mi…" Jyou ebbe un piccolo sobbalzo per la sorpresa, ma per fortuna non prese paura. Lui e Gomamon si voltarono verso la fonte di quel bisbiglio. "…Mimi-san?"

Sorridendo dolcemente, Mimi alzò una mano per salutare il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità. "Ciao, Jyou-kun… ciao, Gomamon… scusate se vi abbiamo disturbato, ma io e Palmon non riuscivamo a dormire… e abbiamo pensato che forse avreste gradito qualcuno che vi stesse al fianco…" bisbigliò lei, avvicinandosi al suo amico "Ti dispiace se mi siedo vicino a te?"

"No… per niente…" rispose Jyou, ancora un po' spaesato (e ignorando l'occhiolino che Gomamon, al suo fianco, continuava a fargli…) "Anzi, grazie per il gentile pensiero…"

"E' il minimo, per ringraziarti di quanto hai sempre fatto per noi…" spiegò Mimi, sedendosi a fianco dell'amico occhialuto assieme a Palmon. Non lo immaginava, ma queste parole e questi gesti avevano fatto un certo effetto al ragazzo, che si rese conto di essere leggermente arrossito. Ringraziando l'oscurità che impediva a Mimi di vedere il colore delle sue guance, Jyou si schiarì la gola e rispose. "Beh… non ho fatto poi queste grandi cose… semplicemente, cercavo, e cerco tuttora, di pensare all'incolumità di tutti…"

Mimi sorrise, gradendo la modestia del suo amico. Doveva ammetterlo, parlare con lui era piacevole: era un ragazzo intelligente e privo di prepotenza, e aveva imparato a dire la sua senza farsi prendere dall'insicurezza e senza mai essere brusco. "Non ti sottovalutare, Jyou-kun… hai sempre fatto molto per noi, senza mai pensare a te stesso. Sono sicura che domani potrai recuperare la tua Crest senza problemi… in fondo, hai sempre fatto il tuo dovere con solerzia, e sei sempre stato generoso con tutti noi. Sappiamo tutti di poter contare su di te."

"Beh, grazie…" rispose Jyou, facendo vagare il suo sguardo verso i margini della foresta. Non potè fare a meno di notare, tuttavia, come il tono di Mimi si fosse incupito quando aveva parlato della prova che li attendeva l'indomani. A conferma dei suoi timori, un lungo silenzio seguì la sua risposta, segno che Mimi e Palmon, che di solito erano delle allegre chiacchierone, erano molto preoccupate. C'era qualcosa, in questo lungo silenzio, che metteva a disagio Jyou: anche senza che lei dicesse nulla, il ragazzo riusciva a sentire l'ansia della sua amica, e voleva fare qualcosa per rassicurarla.

"Mimi-san…" cominciò a parlare il ragazzo "C'è… qualche problema? Se vuoi, possiamo parlarne…"

La Digiprescelta della Sincerità fu sorpresa solo in parte dalla domanda. Certo, non se l'aspettava, ma ormai si era abituata al fatto che Jyou riuscisse spesso a cogliere quando i suoi amici non erano al massimo della forma. Con un sospiro, la ragazzina si spostò leggermente sulla sua postazione.

"Jyou… tu pensi che riusciremo a ritrovare tutti le nostre Crest e affrontare Mephistomon… e chiunque altro stia minacciando il Mondo Digitale? Io… non ti nascondo che ho un po' paura… non abbiamo idea dei pericoli a cui andiamo incontro, e temo che dovremo affrontare qualcuno di ancora più terribile dei Dark Masters, o addirittura di Diaboromon…" confessò Mimi, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul terreno. "E poi… so che potrà sembrarti infantile, ma sono preoccupata per i miei genitori a New York… cosa staranno facendo in questo momento? Saranno spaventati a morte per la mia scomparsa…"

"Mimi-san…" mormorò Jyou, rendendosi conto dello stato d'animo della sua amica. Il ragazzo occhialuto sentiva che in quel momento era sua responsabilità darle sicurezza, perciò le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Non preoccuparti, Mimi-san… vedrai, sono convinto che andrà tutto bene, se collaboriamo e restiamo uniti. So che stiamo andando incontro a grandi pericoli, ma… stai tranquilla, troveremo assieme il modo di venirne fuori."

Mimi, dapprima un po' sorpresa per la sicurezza ostentata dal suo amico, sorrise leggermente. "Sì, forse hai ragione…"

Jyou attese un po', permettendo a Mimi di dire quello che voleva, poi, sentendo che la Digiprescelta ancora non proferiva parola, continuò. "Sai, Mimi-san… anch'io sono in ansia per i miei genitori e mio fratello. Purtroppo, non ci possiamo fare niente, finchè il virus che Mephistomon ci ha inviato rimane nei nostri Digivice. Dobbiamo aspettare che Koushiro-san abbia abbastanza tempo per analizzarlo e neutralizzarlo, e intanto pensare a respingere gli attacchi dei nostri nemici e ad aiutare i nuovi Digiprescelti nella loro battaglia. Comunque, sono sicuro che Gennai-san troverà un modo per contattare i nostri cari e tranquillizzarli… vedrai, Mimi, andrà tutto bene."

Mimi sbattè gli occhi, guardando meravigliata il suo amico con gli occhiali, poi si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, emettendo una lieve risata argentina.

"Huh? C'è… qualche problema? Ho… detto qualcosa di strano?" chiese Jyou, spaesato e leggermente nervoso. Mimi smise immediatamente di ridere e mosse una mano con tono apologetico.

"Ehm… scusa, Jyou-kun, non volevo prenderti in giro…" si scusò Mimi "E' solo che… beh, ancora una volta mi ha sorpreso vedere quanto coraggioso e deciso ti sai rivelare nei momenti di bisogno! Parlare un po' con te e con Palmon mi ha davvero tirato su di morale, e ti ringrazio di questo!"

"Ah, di niente…" rispose lui, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca "Mi sembravi un po' triste, poco fa, e ho semplicemente pensato che forse avrei potuto fare qualcosa per aiutarti… sono contento che parlare con me ti abbia dato una mano…"

"Sicuro! Solo, adesso… cerca di pensare un po' anche alla tua salute, e non restare alzato troppo a lungo, va bene?" lo pregò la ragazzina, ritrovando il suo solito tono gioviale e battendogli amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla. "Anche tu devi conservare le forze per domani, non sei d'accordo, Palmon…"

Si interruppe quando, guardando dietro di sé per rivolgersi alla sua partner digitale, non vide nessuno dietro di sé! Nel frattempo, Jyou si era reso conto che anche Gomamon era sparito chissà dove, e la cosa non contribuì certo a metterlo a suo agio! Ora si trovava da solo, a parlare con una ragazza così carina, e facile preda dei suoi soliti attacchi di nervosismo!

"_Accidenti, Gomamon… la prossima volta che fai una cosa del genere, avvertimi!_" pensò tra sé il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Certo, non poteva dire che parlare così, a quattr'occhi con la sua amica non gli facesse piacere… Mimi, dal canto suo, aveva apprezzato la discrezione dei loro Digimon, e doveva ammettere che anche a lei non dispiaceva l'idea di una discussione amichevole con il ragazzo…

Intanto, due paia di occhi, appartenenti a Palmon e a Gomamon nascosti dietro un cespuglio, stavano osservando con curiosità la scena, come se stessero assistendo ad un telefilm di amori adolescenziali! Gomamon aveva addirittura tirato fuori un pacchetto di popcorn da chissà dove, e li stava sgranocchiando allegramente!

"Hey, Gomamon!" disse il piccolo Digimon pianta "Sembra che Mimi e Jyou non se la passino male! Secondo te, quanto ancora prima che si bacino?"

Gomamon tuffò una pinna nel pacchetto, tirando fuori un'altra manciata di popcorn. "Oh, direi due o tre minuti… se Jyou non manda tutto all'aria!" scherzò la fochina, prima di gettarsi in bocca i fiocchetti croccanti.

"Ehm… sì, Mimi-san, stavi dicendo…" mormorò Jyou, cercando di riprendere il discorso senza emozionarsi troppo.

"Sì… stavo dicendo, che non ti conviene restare sveglio troppo a lungo…" proseguì Mimi, abbassando lo sguardo verso il terreno, e sperando che il suo amico non si accorgesse che era arrossita un po'. "Domani avremo una giornata faticosa…"

"Hai ragione…" ammise Jyou "Allora, aiuto Andromon a fare la guardia ancora un po' , poi torno a dormire, va bene?"

"D'accordo… intanto, io provo a chiudere occhio un'oretta, temo di aver già perso abbastanza sonno con tutte le mie preoccupazioni…" rispose timidamente Mimi "Ti ringrazio per avermi aiutato, e avermi fatto coraggio! Buonanotte!"

"Va bene, Mimi-san, e… di niente! Buonanotte anche a te!" rispose Jyou, alzando una mano per salutarla. Mimi ricambiò il gesto e fece per ritornare al suo sacco a pelo, seguita da Palmon che era in quel momento uscita dal suo nascondiglio. Il piccolo Digimon pianta si fermò dopo due passi e si girò verso Gomamon, che, ancora nascosto, stava guardando la scena con aria stupita, dimenticandosi completamente dei popcorn!

"Spiacente, Gomamon! Temo di averla vinta io la scommessa!" commentò allegramente Palmon, estendendo le sue dita-liane verso il pacchetto di popcorn abbandonato e avvinghiandolo strettamente. Gomamon, con un grosso gocciolone di sudore sulla fronte, non ci fece neanche caso e continuò a guardare meravigliato Mimi e Palmon che tornavano al loro sacco a pelo, e Jyou che le accompagnava con lo sguardo senza battere ciglio. Qualche secondo dopo, quando fu sicuro che la ragazza e il Digimon pianta stessero di nuovo cercando di dormire, il Digimon foca strisciò fuori dal suo nascondiglio, dirigendosi con decisione verso il suo partner umano.

"Insomma, Jyou!" gli mormorò una volta giunto abbastanza vicino da parlargli senza disturbare nessuno. "Era la tua occasione e l'hai lasciata andare così! Perché non glielo hai detto, santi numi? Lei ti piace, no?"

Jyou sospirò, chinandosi per raccogliere il suo amico digitale. "Hai ragione, Gomamon, mi sono lasciato sfuggire una buona occasione… ma, vedi, non è così semplice… voglio dire, Mimi potrebbe avere qualunque ragazzo le piaccia… compreso quel Michael che lei ha incontrato negli Stati Uniti! Insomma… perché mai dovrebbe voler avere a che fare con uno come me?"

La fochina scosse la testa e rispose, con tono bonario. "E' questo il tuo problema, mio caro Jyou. Tu ti sottovaluti troppo, quando in realtà hai delle grosse qualità. Penso che Mimi-chan potrebbe essere interessata proprio a te, sai?"

Jyou rimase un po' in silenzio, ponderando le parole di Gomamon. Chissà, forse aveva ragione… forse, Jyou aveva una possibilità di farsi notare da Mimi: valeva la pena di tentare… certo, non subito… al momento, avevano un compito più importante, e poi Jyou riteneva di non conoscerla ancora abbastanza da parlarle di una cosa del genere… ma chissà, magari conoscendosi meglio, e tenendosi in contatto…

Con un lieve sorriso, Jyou rispose al suo partner. "Sai, Gomamon, penso che proverò a seguire il tuo consiglio. Chissà, magari funziona…"

"E bravo Jyou! Così si parla!" rispose Gomamon, chiudendo gli occhi e sfoderando il suo classico sorriso sornione. Con rinnovata determinazione, i due amici si rimisero a sedere, riprendendo il loro turno di guardia…

La notte era, per fortuna, passata senza incidenti, e la mattina dopo il gruppo si rimise presto in viaggio per il santuario di Azulongmon. Ormai erano in cammino da un paio d'ore, con Taichi, Agumon, Yamato e Gabumon in testa al gruppo: mancavano soltanto Biyomon e Gatomon, che erano andate in avanscoperta per evitare al gruppo sorprese sgradite, traendo vantaggio dalla loro piccola taglia e dalla loro agilità.

Scostando con una mano la fronda di un albero che gli ostruiva la visuale, Yamato notò che il terreno cominciava a farsi meno dissestato, e più avanti il bosco si diradava per fare spazio ad un sentiero battuto. Il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia indicò questo particolare ai suoi amici. "Guardate, ragazzi! Sembra che ci stiamo avvicinando a un luogo di interesse… potrebbe essere il santuario?"

"Non lo escluderei." Rispose Koushiro "Fermiamoci qui un attimo, e aspettiamo che Biyomon e Gatomon ritornino, va bene?"

Il resto del gruppo si disse d'accordo, e i ragazzi appoggiarono a terra gli zaini e si sedettero per terra per riposarsi un attimo. Non dovettero attendere a lungo prima che il vivace uccellino rosa e la gattina bianca si ripresentassero, la prima svolazzando allegramente tra le braccia di Sora, e l'altra balzando di ramo in ramo come una ninja.

"Hey, hanno fatto presto!" commentò Takeru. "Speriamo che abbiano buone notizie…"

"Sora! Sora!" cinguettò Biyomon, gettandosi tra le braccia della sua amica umana.

"Biyomon, Gatomon! Bentornate!" rispose la ragazza dai capelli arancioni, abbracciando il suo Digimon. "Allora, ci sono novità?"

"Buone notizie e cattive notizie." Rispose Gatomon, atterrando con nonchalance tra le braccia di Hikari "Allora, quali volete per prime?"

"Ehm… forse è meglio che ci diate prima le buone…" mormorò Agumon "Così le cattive fanno meno male…"

"Le buone notizie sono… che il santuario di Azulongmon è proprio dritto davanti a noi!" cinguettò Biyomon, puntando un'ala nella direzione in cui andava il sentiero. "In dieci minuti di cammino ci dovremmo essere!" Un breve coretto di esclamazioni entusiaste accolse l'annuncio, ma la consapevolezza che ci fossero altri problemi in vista frenava un po' l'entusiasmo…

"Fantastico! Ma… se queste sono le buone notizie, allora quali sono quelle cattive?" chiese Taichi.

Gatomon alzò le spalle. "Indovinate un po'? Sembra che Mephistomon abbia avuto la nostra stessa idea! Lì, davanti all'entrata del tempio, abbiamo visto tre bestioni niente affatto raccomandabili, e scommetto i baffi che sono Digimon artificiali mandati là dal nostro ex-Apocalymon a fermarci!"

"Sono tutti e tre Digimon che non abbiamo mai visto, ma ho la sensazione che siano tutti degli Ultimate, come quello SkullBaluchimon che abbiamo affrontato l'altro giorno…" spiegò Biyomon, senza nascondere una certa preoccupazione.

Hikari strinse i denti, rispecchiando i sentimenti dei suoi compagni. "Ahia… tre Ultimate? E' un problema, nelle nostre condizioni non siamo in grado di affrontarli…"

"Già… dovremmo trovare un modo di aggirarli ed entrare nel santuario senza combatterli… " proseguì Takeru, cercando di pensare ad un modo di evitare lo scontro con i tre guerrieri di Mephistomon. Prima che qualcuno dei ragazzi prescelti si facesse venire un'idea, fu Ogremon a farsi avanti e proporre una soluzione.

"Beh, a me sembra tutto piuttosto facile!" esordì il Digimon orco "Diamo loro un falso bersaglio, attirando la loro attenzione, e mentre loro perdono tempo ad inseguire l'esca, voi entrate nel tempio e fate quello che dovete fare! Semplice, no?"

Mimi sbattè gli occhi, sbalordita dalla semplicità del piano e dall'idea che potesse funzionare. "Ogremon… sei sicuro che una cosa del genere possa funzionare? Non per essere pedante, ma mi suona come il tranello più vecchio del mondo… scusa se ti ho offeso…"

"Nessuna offesa, Mimi." Replicò Leomon, facendosi avanti. "Comunque, io credo che l'idea di Ogremon possa funzionare benissimo."

"Mi associo." Rispose Andromon "Dai miei dati, posso dedurre che i Digimon creati dalle Dark Towers non sono dotati di una vera e propria intelligenza, e agiscono solamente seguendo lo scopo per cui sono stati programmati. Se si presentasse loro un bersaglio, lo attaccherebbero senza esitazione, concentrando tutta la loro attenzione su di esso. Quello sarebbe il momento giusto per eluderli, ed entrare nel santuario."

I Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon rimasero in silenzio per diversi attimi, rendendosi conto di dove i loro vecchi alleati volevano andare a parare: sembravano voler dire che loro tre sarebbero stati l'esca che avrebbe distratto i Digimon artificiali, e la cosa non li faceva sentire tranquilli.

"Hey, cosa sarebbero quei musi lunghi?" sbottò Ogremon, intuendo quello che i ragazzi stavano pensando. "Dopo tutto, noi non possiamo accedere al tempio, e dobbiamo pur renderci utili in qualche modo, o sbaglio?" Senza attendere risposta, il Digimon orco si rivolse agli altri due. "Allora, qual è il piano di attacco?"

Andromon indicò una zona alla loro sinistra, ben nascosta dagli alberi e dalla vegetazione. "Io, Ogremon e Leomon attaccheremo da quel lato, attirando l'attenzione dei Digimon artificiali. Cercheremo di perderli nella foresta, dando a voi ragazzi un tempo più che sufficiente per entrare nel santuario, recuperare le vostre Crest e uscire per affrontarli ad armi pari."

"Questo significa… che voi, nel frattempo dovrete vedervela da soli contro quei tre Ultimate… pensate che ce la farete a resistere così a lungo?" chiese Taichi.

"Abbiamo alcuni vantaggi che loro non hanno." Rispose pacatamente Leomon, mentre il gruppo iniziava ad avvicinarsi all'uscita del bosco. "Intanto, noi abbiamo sicuramente molta più esperienza di loro, e poi noi, al contrario di loro, siamo in grado di pensare autonomamente e reagire alle varie situazioni con maggiore prontezza. Non cadremo prede di quei burattini tanto facilmente. Ecco, adesso mettiamoci al riparo e analizziamo la situazione…"

A queste parole, i ragazzi e i Digimon, che erano ormai giunti all'uscita e potevano già vedere il santuario di Azulongmon fare capolino tra le fronde, si nascosero nella fitta vegetazione, facendo capolino quel tanto che bastava per osservare senza essere visti. Davanti ai loro occhi, ad alcune decine di metri dall'uscita della foresta, si stagliava un enorme, suggestivo tempio in stile dorico di marmo bianco, con tanto di colonne scanalate e capitello a triangolo isoscele, ornato da statue e bassorilievi che raffiguravano quello che sembrava essere un drago serpentino dalle possenti spire. Una grande scalinata dava accesso al tempio, che sembrava abbastanza grande da poter accogliere anche un gigante senza problemi.

Tuttavia, le riflessioni dei ragazzi sulla maestosità del santuario lasciarono molto presto spazio alla cautela: tre Digimon, chiaramente quelli di cui avevano parlato Gatomon e Biyomon, erano immobili di fronte alla scalinata, bloccando l'unica via d'accesso al tempio: al centro, stava un insetto vagamente simile ad un Kuwagamon: le differenze stavano principalmente nel fatto che si reggeva su quattro zampe anziché due, e la corazza, molto più spessa e ingombrante rispetto al cervo volante umanoide, era grigia con decorazioni rosse che ricordavano simboli mistici o fiamme sulle zampe, sul cranio e sulle lunghe mandibole uncinate. Una lunga criniera grigio piombo emergeva dalla corazza che copriva la testa, le mani erano tenaglie, e dalle elitre spuntavano due paia di ali trasparenti, anziché una sola come nel caso di un Kuwagamon.

Al lato destro del minaccioso insetto, stava uno spaventoso mostro meccanico simile ad un Tyrannosaurus Rex cibernetico, con la pelle ricoperta di coriacee squame grigie, e il petto racchiuso da una corazza futuristica al cui interno confluivano numerosi tubi neri e cavi elettrici rossi e blu. Anche le articolazioni delle zampe erano state sostituite da impianti bionici, delle grosse spie azzurre erano state poste sulle ginocchia, e mani e piedi facevano sfoggio di affilati artigli di acciaio grigio-nero, e di ulteriori fili elettrici che connettevano chissà quali componenti interne. La mascella inferiore era anch'essa cibernetica e ricoperta di acciaio nero, imbullonata al cranio, con affilatissimi denti triangolari ad ornarne la parte anteriore, e sporgeva rispetto a quella superiore in maniera ripugnante. Per finire, un lungo cavo nero, partendo dall'armatura sulla schiena del dinosauro, si avvinghiava attorno alla robusta coda.

Infine, il terzo Digimon, anch'esso quasi interamente meccanico, assomigliava ad un gigantesco centauro: la metà superiore aveva fattezze umanoidi, mentre quella inferiore era quella di un non meglio identificato animale quadrupede. Quasi tutto il suo corpo era racchiuso in un'armatura, con un paio di mitragliatrici al posto delle braccia, e un grosso cannone montato sull'armatura del dorso. Indossava un elmetto fucsia e una sorta di maschera anti-gas, completa di occhiali sfumati di rosso, sulla faccia, mentre due lunghi nastri di munizioni, apparentemente illimitati, emergevano dall'armatura e si immettevano nelle braccia-mitragliatrici. Anche la parte inferiore delle zampe era corazzata, e le zampe, anziché essere quelle di un cavallo, assomigliavano a quelle artigliate di un animale carnivoro. Solo l'addome della metà umanoide e le articolazioni superiori delle zampe erano prive di armatura, e una coda di lunghi peli grigi, simile a quella di un cavallo, si agitava dietro la bestia.

"Così, quelli sono i Digimon artificiali di cui parlavate tu e Gatomon?" chiese sottovoce Sora a Biyomon. "Sembrano davvero pericolosi…"

Il piccolo uccellino rosa disse di sì con il becco. "Sì, Sora… sono proprio loro…"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

(Nota: descriverò i Digimon nell'ordine in cui li ho introdotti…)

**Nome:** Okuwamon

**Tipo:** Insetto

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Beetle Horn, Double Scissor Claw

_Versione evoluta di Kuwagamon, Okuwamon è un Digimon insetto particolarmente violento e aggressivo. Attacca qualunque cosa gli sbarri la strada e la taglia a pezzi con le sue mandibole, capaci di incidere anche il diamante!_

**Nome:** MetalTyrannomon

**Tipo:** Androide

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Fire Blast II, Nuclear Laser

_Una pericolosissima fusione di potenza preistorica e perfezione scientifica! Questo terribile dinosauro robotico può emettere ardenti raggi di energia radioattiva dalle braccia, e la sua velocità e forza fisica sono molto superiori alla norma grazie ai suoi impianti cibernetici, che gli offrono anche una migliore protezione dagli attacchi nemici._

**Nome:** Assaultmon

**Anche chiamato:** Armormon

**Tipo:** Cyborg

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Justice Massacre, Surprise Attack

_Questo Digimon è abile nell'individuare i punti deboli degli avversari e colpirli con precisione chirurgica. Pare che alcuni Assaultmon, piuttosto che evolvere normalmente da Monmon e Hookmon, fossero dei Centarumon addestrati nel combattimento a distanza ed evoluti in questa forma particolare…_

_Nota dell'Analizzatore: Monmon e Hookmon sono, rispettivamente, la forma Rookie e Champion ufficiale di Assaultmon._

Per diversi minuti, il gruppo restò nascosto ad osservare i tre minacciosi Ultimate artificiali, che rimanevano immobili come statue in attesa che quache bersaglio entrasse nel loro campo visivo. Si erano posizionati in modo tale che fosse impossibile tentare di entrare nel tempio senza attirare la loro attenzione, e i Digiprescelti sapevano che con dei Digimon che raggiungevano unicamente il livello Champion, non potevano sperare di reggere il confronto con quelle micidiali creature…

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Taichi si rivolse a Leomon, acconsentendo al rischioso piano che lui e gli altri due accompagnatori avevano proposto. "D'accordo, ragazzi… facciamo come avete proposto voi, ma mi raccomando, state attenti! Dobbiamo rivederci vivi…"

"Heh. Come se potessimo morire tanto facilmente!" rispose Ogremon "Voi restate qui, attendete qualche minuto, e godetevi lo spettacolo! Poi, di corsa a prendervi le Crest! Non preoccupatevi per noi, abbiamo i nostri bravi trucchetti da usare!"

"Grazie, amici…" mormorò Yamato "In bocca al lupo…"

Detto questo, Ogremon seguì Andromon e Leomon tra la vegetazione, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di ragazzi e Digimon. I Digiprescelti li accompagnarono con lo sguardo finchè i tre Digimon non furono completamente al difuori del loro campo visivo, poi si appiattirono nuovamente tra il fogliame, attendendo che i loro alleati mettessero in azione il loro piano.

"Ragazzi… voi pensate davvero che l'idea di Leomon e degli altri funzionerà? Sembra anche a me un piano un po' semplicistico…" commentò Tentomon, richiudendo le elitre e accucciandosi dietro un arbusto.

"Preferisci affrontare quei bestioni? Perché non credo abbiamo molte altre alternative!" lo apostrofò Gatomon, accennando con la testa alle minacciose figure di Okuwamon, MetalTyrannomon e Assaultmon stagliate davanti al santuario. Da quando i ragazzi erano arrivati, le tre marionette di Mephistomon non si erano mosse di un millimetro, con grande sollievo di tutti. Si trattava ora di restarsene tranquilli, e attendere il segnale di Andromon e degli altri…

I secondi passavano, apparentemente eterni, e ancora nulla. I Digimon artificiali erano ancora fermi al loro posto, e ancora non sembravano essersi accorti della presenza dei ragazzi prescelti e dei loro compagni nascosti tra la vegetazione. L'attesa era snervante, ma i Digiprescelti sapevano che era solo questione di attimi…

"**Lightning Blade!**" La voce metallica di Andromon spezzò il silenzio, e un attimo dopo una scia energetica a forma di mezzaluna arrivò all'improvviso dalla sinistra dei Digiprescelti e centrò in pieno MetalTyrannomon, scagliandolo a terra con un fragore assordante. Il dinosauro cibernetico ruggì per la sorpresa e il dolore, mentre gli altri due Ultimate artificiali si voltavano verso il punto da cui era provenuto l'attacco: Andromon era in piedi diversi metri più in là, il braccio destro, trasformato in una lama di energia, ancora flesso in avanti. Ai suoi lati, Ogremon e Leomon spuntarono dalla vegetazione, cogliendo di sorpresa i guerrieri di Mephistomon e scagliando contemporaneamente i loro attacchi.

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

"**Pummel Whack!**"

Le due sfere di energia spirituale si dipartirono dai pugni serrati dei due amici-rivali e sfrecciarono verso il terzetto di Digimon artificiali, piovendo addosso ad Okuwamon. Il gigantesco cervo volante si difese efficacemente incrociando le braccia davanti a sé e parando entrambi i colpi, che si infransero sul suo corpo senza danni, ma lo scopo di attirare l'attenzione era stato raggiunto: mentre MetalTyrannomon si rialzava ruggendo per l'irritazione, Assaultmon si fece avanti, piegando il proprio corpo verso il basso, e usò il suo Surprise Attack, sparando una grossa sfera di energia dal cannone sulla schiena. Per fortuna, Andromon, Leomon e Ogremon erano tutti troppo esperti per farsi colpire da un attacco così telegrafato, e si dispersero rapidamente, lasciando che il colpo li oltrepassasse.

"Che mira scadente!" lo prese in giro Ogremon, facendosi avanti e mostrando un pugno ad Assaultmon. "Hey, ammassi di granito! Perché non venite qui a prenderci? Forza, fatevi sotto, non aspetto che voi!"

Nessuno dei tre Digimon artificiali badava agli insulti, ma avevano appena individuato tre nemici, e la loro programmazione imponeva loro di distruggerli… senza permettere loro di concentrarsi su altro! MetalTyrannomon puntò i suoi arti anteriori contro Andromon e, improvvisamente, sparò due raggi di luce rossa contro il Digimon androide, che li evitò scostandosi di lato. I due laser proseguirono la loro corsa e impattarono contro un albero diversi metri più indietro, carbonizzandolo in una fragorosa esplosione.

"Accidenti…" mormorò Ogremon, lasciandosi scendere una goccia di sudore dalla fronte "Sono contento di non essere stato io il destinatario…"

"E' il momento!" esclamò Leomon, vedendo che i tre Digimon artificiali iniziavano a muovere verso di loro "Ritiriamoci nella foresta e cerchiamo di tenerli occupati finchè i ragazzi non tornano!"

"Ricevuto. Iniziare manovra evasiva." Replicò Andromon, cominciando ad indietreggiare e scagliando un'altra Lightning Blade sul terreno davanti ai loro avversari, per ritardare un po' l'inseguimento. Poco dopo, lui, Ogremon e Leomon si ritirarono nuovamente nel bosco, prestando attenzione a non voltare mai le spalle ai loro nemici. E, come tutti speravano, i tre colossi artificiali si mossero dalla loro posizione per inseguirli!

I Digiprescelti si alzarono leggermente dalle posizioni in cui si trovavano, attendendo che i tre guardiani del santuario si allontanassero un altro po'. Poi, quando fu sicuro che lui e i suoi amici non correvano più il rischio di essere individuati, Taichi diede il via libera con un movimento del braccio, e tutti scattarono in avanti, uscendo dai loro nascondigli e correndo il più velocemente possibile verso l'entrata, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai tre Digimon artificiali che inseguivano i loro amici…

"_Spero che Andromon e gli altri sappiano quello che stanno facendo… Buona fortuna, amici…_" pensò tra sé Taichi, salendo i gradini del santuario a due a due, con Agumon a fianco e Sora, Biyomon, Yamato, Gabumon, Takeru, Gatomon, Tentomon e Patamon subito dietro. Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari, Palmon e Gomamon, che erano meno abituati agli sforzi fisici, erano un po' più indietro, ma per fortuna non eccessivamente. In breve tempo, tutti i ragazzi prescelti e i loro Digimon avevano raggiunto l'entrata del santuario e oltrepassato l'arcata d'ingresso, raggiungendo un enorme vestibolo interno, senza farsi scoprire dai poco scaltri Digimon artificiali. Non appena tutti furono al sicuro all'interno del tempio, si fermarono per riprendere fiato, stancati da quella corsa a rotta di collo.

"Uff…" sospirò Taichi, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e respirando affannosamente un paio di volte. "Accidenti, non credo di aver mai fatto una corsa così…"

"Neanch'io, Taichi…" rispose Agumon, sedendosi sul freddo pavimento di marmo. "Beh, almeno abbiamo raggiunto il santuario senza intoppi…"

"Già…" rispose Hikari, asciugandosi qualche goccia di sudore dalla fronte. "Spero solo che Leomon, Ogremon e Andromon sappiano cavarsela da soli…"

Detto questo, la ragazzina alzò lo sguardo, osservando la sala in cui lei e i suoi compagni si trovavano. Era una gigantesca sala circolare, abbastanza grande da ospitare comodamente anche le forme Champion o Ultimate dei Digimon, con il pavimento di marmo bianco e i muri di un luccicante minerale azzurro, sui quali erano incisi dei bassorilievi, la maggior parte dei quali raffiguravano lo stesso drago serpentino che avevano visto all'esterno: altre raffigurazioni, più piccole, rappresentavano una tartaruga con due teste, una tigre dai denti a sciabola, oppure una fenice. Inoltre, varie scritte in antica lingua digitale erano incise sotto le rappresentazioni. Il tetto presentava due piccole aperture dalle quali la luce esterna entrava, riflettendosi sulla pietra azzurra delle pareti e creando uno spettacolare gioco di riflessi. Infine, all'altro lato del vestibolo, tre imponenti arcate, su ognuna delle quali erano incisi simboli diversi, davano accesso alle zone più interne del tempio.

"Incredibile…" commentò Mimi, affascinata da quella vista meravigliosa "Certo che DigiWorld non smette mai di sorprendere…"

Koushiro annuì, osservando attentamente le creature rappresentate sui bassorilievi. "Già… sarei curioso di sapere chi sono quei Digimon raffigurati sulle pareti, ma immagino che dovrà attendere…"

"Guardate!" fece notare Patamon, svolazzando incuriosito verso le arcate "Cosa sono quei simboli incisi là sopra? Mi sembra di averli già visti…"

"Hmm… meglio andare a controllare, ho come la sensazione che potrebbe essere importante…" rispose Takeru, seguendo il suo Digimon. Gli altri membri del gruppo fecero la stessa cosa, fermandosi a pochi metri dai tre ingressi. Biyomon e Tentomon, gli altri due Digimon in grado di volare, raggiunsero Patamon per vedere cosa fossero i simboli incisi sulle arcate: in effetti, si resero conto, erano tutti simboli a loro ben conosciuti – erano i simboli delle Crest! Sull'arcata centrale erano incisi i simboli della Luce e della Speranza; quella di sinistra era ornata con i simboli del Coraggio, dell'Amicizia e dell'Amore, mentre quelli della Sincerità, della Conoscenza e dell'Affidabilità svettavano sull'arcata a destra.

"Mi sa tanto che abbiamo trovato un indizio…" affermò Gabumon "Immagino che questo voglia dire che solo i possessori delle relative Crest possono entrare…"

"Allora, non c'è molta scelta…" commentò Taichi "Io, Yamato e Sora prenderemo la strada a sinistra, mia sorella e Takeru quella al centro, e Mimi, Koushiro e Jyou l'altra. Mi sembra tutto molto semplice…"

"Già… speriamo di non trovare sorprese sgradite…" rispose Sora.

I Digiprescelti e i loro partner si guardarono l'un l'altro, scambiandosi cenni d'assenso e auguri.

"D'accordo. Buona fortuna, ragazzi…"

"Ci vediamo dall'altra parte!"

"Auguri a tutti voi!"

Poi, dopo essersi divisi nei gruppi opportuni, entrarono nei corridoi, pronti ad affrontare le prove che li attendevano…

Taichi sentì il proprio cuore accelerare per l'emozione mentre si addentrava nel corridoio assieme ai suoi migliori amici e ai loro Digimon. La situazione gli ricordava molto i vecchi tempi del loro primo viaggio nel Mondo Digitale, e non poteva nascondere che gli mancava un po' il brivido dell'avventura, anche se continuava ad essere preoccupato per i suoi cari nel Mondo Reale. Inoltre, era sempre accompagnato dai suoi amici, e con loro al suo fianco, Taichi sentiva che nulla sarebbe potuto andare male…

"_Già, i miei amici…_" pensò tra sé il ragazzo, volgendo lo sguardo ora a Yamato, ora a Sora. Trovava ironico, sotto un certo punto di vista, che a tre persone così profondamente unite fossero state affidate le Crest del Coraggio, dell'Amicizia e dell'Amore, tre Crest che, a quanto sembrava, erano così strettamente correlate. "_Chiunque ci abbia scelti per salvare il Mondo Digitale, anche se non ha fatto le cose a caso, sicuramente aveva uno strano senso dello humour… beh, ora è il caso di concentrarsi sulla nostra missione… credo che la prova sia già iniziata… e chissà gli altri come se la staranno cavando…_"

Ragazzi e Digimon si fermarono di botto, vedendo che le spoglie pareti di roccia attorno a loro cominciavano a perdere nitidezza… e il fatto non era dovuto all'oscurità che, in misura sempre crescente, avvolgeva il corridoio! Stava accadendo qualcosa di strano, come se il gruppetto stesse venendo teletrasportato dal corridoio ad un luogo sconosciuto…

"Sora! Sora! Che sta succedendo? Tu lo sai?" cinguettò Biyomon allarmata, svolazzando accanto alla sua partner umana, che trattenne il respiro.

"Non ne ho idea, Biyomon…" rispose la ragazza, mentre le pareti attorno a loro scomparivano del tutto, lasciandoli nel vuoto più completo. "Si tratterà della prova che noi dobbiamo superare, ma non so proprio come comportarmi…"

"Aspettiamo un altro po' e vediamo cosa succede…" propose Yamato, senza perdere il sangue freddo. Gli altri acconsentirono e trattennero il fiato in trepidante attesa, mentre un nuovo scenario iniziava a materializzarsi di fronte a loro, prendendo contorni sempre più nitidi. Taichi, Agumon, Yamato e Gabumon trasalirono leggermente: davanti a loro stava apparendo uno scenario che ricordava l'interno di un immenso computer: ragazzi prescelti e Digimon si accorsero di avere i piedi su quella che sembrava una gigantesca scheda elettronica di colore verde, ornata di microchip e resistenze delle dimensioni di tavoli e sgabelli, mentre il 'cielo' era di un colore blu scurissimo, quasi nero, ed era percorso da scariche di energia elettrica che illuminavano a tratti i colossali componenti elettronici attorno al gruppo. Sulla superficie della scheda che faceva da pavimento, altri impulsi elettrici percorrevano le piste che connettevano tra loro i vari componenti. Davvero uno scenario spiazzante… eppure c'era qualcosa di stranamente familiare, qualcosa che a Taichi e Yamato ancora sfuggiva, ma avevano sulla punta della lingua.

"E' strano… credo di essere già stato in un posto del genere…" disse Agumon, riflettendo i sentimenti dei due ragazzi "Non c'era un termine per questo?"

"Deja vù? E' questo che volevi dire?" rispose Taichi, ricordandosi del termine che aveva sentito usare diverse volte. Prima che qualcuno potesse continuare la discussione, tuttavia, una sezione di terreno davanti a loro iniziò a muoversi e a tremolare, come se fosse stata fatta di gelatina, costringendoli ad indietreggiare per non ritrovarsi invischiati.

"E ora cosa sta…" iniziò a parlare Gabumon, ma non ebbe modo di terminare la frase prima che una forma gigantesca saltasse fuori improvvisamente dalla zona in movimento, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti. Sotto gli occhi di tutti, la strana figura si innalzò dal pavimento e prese forma, solidificandosi in un Digimon dolorosamente familiare ai Digiprescelti del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia.

"Che… COSA? Qu… quello è…" esclamò Taichi. La creatura che si stagliava dinnanzi a loro era un allampanato, quasi scheletrico umanoide dalla pelle di un insano colore marrone chiaro, il cui tronco era racchiuso in un'armatura dello stesso colore blu-nero del cielo sopra di loro, con spalliere esageratamente larghe da sotto le quali fluivano braccia spaventosamente esili, apparentemente costituite da niente più che un groviglio di filamenti intrecciati. Le mani, sproporzionate rispetto al corpo, erano protette da una corazza dello stesso materiale di quella del tronco e terminavano in cinque lunghissimi artigli marroni. La testa era altrettanto mostruosa, ricoperta com'era da un elmo nero, a forma di teschio e con due corna ricurve sulle tempie, che copriva il volto della creatura infernale. Una criniera di rigidi peli arancioni emergeva da sotto l'elmo, e lunghi spuntoni ricurvi, dello stesso colore marrone degli artigli, scendevano lungo la spina dorsale.

Sora rabbrividì e strinse i denti, scioccata dalla vista di quell'essere spaventoso. "T… Taichi… Yamato… quella cosa… non sarà per caso…"

"Diaboromon…" sibilò il ragazzo biondo, mentre Agumon, Biyomon e Gabumon si paravano davanti ai loro partner umani, pronti a difenderli fino all'ultimo.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Diaboromon

**Anche chiamato: **Diablomon

**Tipo:** (non identificato)

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi: **Cable Crusher, Web Wrecker, Inferno Missile

_Uno dei Digimon più pericolosi mai esistiti, Diaboromon è in grado di controllare qualsiasi apparecchio informatico, plasmandone i dati a proprio piacimento. In passato, è stato distrutto dai Digiprescelti grazie alla Digievoluzione DNA di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon in Omnimon… com'è possibile che sia ancora vivo?_

Da un'altra parte del tempio…

Hikari deglutì nervosamente, riconoscendo fin troppo bene il paesaggio di fronte a lei: dove, fino a qualche secondo prima, c'erano soltanto gli spogli muri di pietra azzurra del corridoio che lei e Takeru stavano percorrendo, si stagliava una sconfinata spiaggia di sabbie grigie lambita da un cupo mare colore del piombo e spazzata da un vento gelido che penetrava nelle ossa, portandosi dietro un opprimente senso di vuoto spirituale che già stava cercando di insinuarsi nei cuori dei due ragazzi. Su una scogliera di roccie nere, chiaramente composte dello stesso materiale delle Dark Towers, si stagliava un solitario e triste faro dalla cui torretta proveniva un fascio di tenebre, e anche il cielo era privo di colore, gravato da un opprimente grigio. Hikari e Takeru conoscevano bene quell'orribile posto e il senso di grigiore spirituale che lo pervadeva – erano già stati là, quando Hikari vi era stata trascinata da quegli strani e inquietanti Digimon che la definivano la loro 'regina'…

"Questo… questo posto…" mormorò la Digiprescelta della Luce, facendo un involontario passo indietro. L'esperienza che aveva fatto in quel luogo infernale era stata una delle peggiori che lei potesse concepire, e sperava di non avere mai più nulla a che fare con esso. Ora, invece, si trovava lì…

Anche Takeru era piuttosto spaesato… neanche lui aveva un bel ricordo di quel mare plumbeo e di quel senso di squallore e di oscurità che esso si portava dietro. Tuttavia, era riuscito a mantenere il sangue freddo meglio della sua amica… in fondo, com'era possibile che loro due fossero stati trasportati in quell'inferno così, senza neanche attraversare un portale o esserci stati trascinati a forza? In fondo, pochi istanti prima erano nel santuario di Azulongmon, poi i muri avevano iniziato, man mano, a sfumare davanti ai loro occhi fino a scomparire… ed ecco che poco dopo era apparso lo scenario che vedevano in quel momento! Tutto questo doveva in qualche modo fare parte della prova, non poteva essere altrimenti…

Scacciando un brivido di freddo e il senso di vuoto che già cercava di erodere la sua mente e la sua anima, il ragazzino biondo appoggiò le mani sulle spalle della sua amica. Sentì Hikari trasalire e irrigidirsi leggermente, per poi rilassarsi. Il fatto di avere qualcuno al proprio fianco, anche in mezzo al luogo delle tenebre eterne, le stava infondendo coraggio.

"Non dobbiamo farci prendere dallo sconforto, Hikari-san…" la rassicurò Takeru "Sono sicuro che questo fa parte della prova a cui ci dobbiamo sottoporre… andiamo avanti e cerchiamo un modo di uscire di qui, ci sarà sicuramente…"

"Va bene… grazie per l'incoraggiamento, Takeru!" rispose la ragazzina, appoggiando una mano su quella di Takeru e facendolo leggermente arrossire. Dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo di intesa, i due Digiprescelti cominciarono ad incamminarsi lungo la spiaggia grigiastra, guardandosi attorno per trovare una via d'uscita o per individuare possibili minacce. Per il momento, quegli inquietanti Digimon grigi che ricordavano dal loro viaggio precedente non si erano fatti vedere… ma non si poteva mai essere sicuri…

"Huh? Ma… che razza di posto è questo? Un attimo fa eravamo nel tempio, e ora…"

La domanda di Mimi non poteva giungere più a proposito: in quel momento, lei, Palmon, Jyou, Gomamon, Koushiro e Tentomon si trovavano su una strana isola galleggiante nel bel mezzo del nulla, dell'ampiezza di vari chilometri quadrati, sulla quale si ergevano delle desolate rovine di marmo grigio. Il paesaggio era disseminato di roccie grigie, fenditure e statue semidistrutte, mentre tutt'attorno a loro il 'cielo' era niente più che un groviglio di colori febbrili nel quale brillavano, in maniera apparentemente casuale, stelle e pianeti: Mimi e Jyou ricordavano bene un posto come quello – era stato proprio lì che, assieme a Ogremon e a Leomon, per l'occasione evoluto in SaberLeomon, avevano affrontato MetalEtemon. Comunque, anche Koushiro aveva riconosciuto diversi elementi del paesaggio: quello strano cielo multicolore gli ricordava molto un episodio particolarmente spiacevole del suo viaggio a DigiWorld, ovvero il suo viaggio nella dimensione di Vademon, un Digimon alieno dall'animo meschino e dagli strani poteri che aveva cercato di sottrargli la mente. In pratica, sembrava che quello strano posto fosse stato messo su da qualche mente malata riunendo elementi dai ricordi di tutti e tre i Digiprescelti.

"Una cosa è certa, chiunque abbia scelto i colori aveva dei pessimi gusti!" scherzò Gomamon, lanciando occhiate di disapprovazione al paesaggio, e soprattutto a quella bizzarra imitazione di un cielo.

"Ho idea che sia questa la prova che dobbiamo superare…" commentò Palmon "Sfortunatamente, non ho idea di cosa dovremmo fare a questo punto…"

"Sentite, io suggerirei di andare avanti e cercare qualche indizio…" fu Jyou a parlare, cercando di prendere il controllo della situazione "Restando qui, non credo che risolveremo nulla. Forse, andando avanti ci faremo un'idea migliore…"

Tutti i presenti annuirono, approvando l'idea del ragazzo con gli occhiali. "Sì, penso che sia una buona idea…" affermò Koushiro "Da quanto ho potuto vedere, comunque, la prova è basata su certi ricordi per noi particolarmente vividi… Tentomon, noi eravamo già stati in una dimensione simile, ti ricordi?"

"Certamente! Quando siamo finiti nel reame di Vademon…" replicò il buffo insetto con la sua voce nasale. "Chissà, forse anche gli altri si trovano in una situazione simile…"

All'esterno, era ancora in corso il furioso inseguimento fra i tre Digimon artificiali che facevano la guardia al santuario e gli alleati dei Digiprescelti, che fino a quel momento erano egregiamente riusciti ad allontanare i guerrieri di Mephistomon dalla zona. Grazie alle loro dimensioni più ridotte e alla loro maggiore esperienza in combattimento, Andromon, Leomon e Ogremon erano riusciti a tenere a bada Okuwamon, MetalTyrannomon e Assaultmon nonostante una notevole differenza di livello, e i Digimon artificiali si trovavano in quel momento a farsi faticosamente strada nella foresta, in un territorio dove erano in svantaggio. Fino a quel momento, Okuwamon aveva abbattuto diversi alberi con le sue possenti mandibole, mentre MetalTyrannomon e Assaultmon continuavano a sparare alla cieca nel tentativo di colpire i loro bersagli che si nascondevano tra gli alberi e la vegetazione. Per fortuna, nessuno dei loro tentativi stava andando in porto. I loro avversari erano semplicemente troppo esperti per farsi cogliere impreparati da un semplice attacco frontale.

"Heh! Questi bestioni sono davvero degli idioti!" commentò un divertito Ogremon, mentre altri raggi laser rossi sparati da MetalTyrannomon sfreciavano a considerevoli distanze da lui e dai suoi alleati. "Continuano a caricare a testa bassa, e non si rendono neanche conto di cosa stiamo cercando di fare!"

"Non abbassare la guardia, Ogremon!" lo avvisò Leomon "Non saranno molto intelligenti, ma restano comunque molto più forti di noi: dobbiamo continuare a distrarli e a guadagnare tempo affinchè i ragazzi recuperino le loro Crest."

"Affermativo." Confermò Andromon "Secondo i miei dati, le nostre possibilità di sopravvivenza in uno scontro diretto con quei Digimon sono inferiori al 20. Evitiamo di correre rischi inutili e manteniamo distanza di sicurezza. Procedo ad azione diversiva."

"Fai pure." Rispose Leomon, scostandosi per dare al Digimon androide la possibilità di prendere la mira. I Digimon artificiali, nei loro ciechi tentativi d'attacco, si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, e già Andromon, Leomon e Ogremon sentivano la terra scuotersi a causa dei passi pesanti di quei bestioni. Non c'era tempo da perdere…

"**Gatling Attack!**" esclamò Andromon, sparando un paio di missili a forma di piranha in direzione dei loro avversari, che si voltarono nella sua direzione, pronti a ricevere l'attacco. Tuttavia, i Digimon artificiali non erano il bersaglio di Andromon: con grande sorpresa dei mostri di Mephistomon, entrambi i missili andarono a schiantarsi contro un grosso albero che si trovava vicino a loro. Prima che i tre colossi avessero il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo, il tronco dell'albero colpito si spezzò in due nel punto d'impatto, cominciando ad inclinarsi pericolosamente verso di loro…

Ruggendo per la rabbia, i tre Digimon artificiali indietreggiarono rapidamente, mentre l'enorme fusto della pianta si abbatteva al suolo con un tremendo fragore di rami spezzati, crollando proprio nel punto dove si trovavano un istante prima! I loro riflessi avevano salvati i tre Ultimate artificiali, ma ora si trovavano davanti un altro ostacolo, e un'ulteriore perdita di tempo! Assaultmon, infuriato, provò a mirare oltre il gigantesco tronco e sparare una raffica di proiettili dalle braccia-mitragliatrici, ma era troppo lontano, e i suoi bersagli troppo ben nascosti: tutti i colpi andarono a vuoto.

"Questo li terrà occupati ancora un po'. Calcolo che dovrebbero perdere tra i trenta e i quarantacinque secondi per superare questo ostacolo. Suggerisco di allontanarci il più possibile nel frattempo." Constatò Andromon, ritirandosi rapidamente oltre la portata di Assaultmon.

"Bene. Speriamo che questo gioco del gatto col topo non debba durare troppo a lungo." Affermò Leomon, sapendo bene che non avrebbero potuto evitare per sempre quei tre mostri scatenati. Potevano solo cercare di resistere il più possibile… e sperare che i loro amici compissero la loro missione il più rapidamente possibile…

Di ritorno al santuario di Azulongmon…

Gli sguardi di Taichi, Sora, Yamato e dei loro Digimon erano fissi sul terrificante Diaboromon, che si stagliava ancora una volta davanti a loro: tutti loro sapevano molto bene quanto fosse potente quell'essere diabolico – WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon non erano stati in grado di sconfiggerlo, e c'era stato bisogno della Digievoluzione DNA e dell'intervento di Omnimon per distruggerlo! Ora, però, con i Digimon in grado di raggiungere solo il livello Champion, che speranze avevano di battere quell'orrore?

Ciò nonostante, Taichi non si fece prendere dal panico: anzi, dopo un primo istante di sorpresa, sollevò il suo Digivice e lo puntò verso Agumon, sorridendo con aria sicura. "Allora, Agumon, te la senti di affrontarlo di nuovo?"

Il piccolo dinosauro guardò dritto negli occhi il mostro che torreggiava su di lui, facendo un passo in avanti come per sfidarlo. "Dammi il via, Taichi! Non mi faccio intimorire da questo buffone!" esclamò, mentre Diaboromon continuava a rimanere immobile al suo posto, come a concedere ai Digiprescelti almeno il vantaggio della prima mossa.

"Aspetta, Taichi!" esclamò un'allarmata Sora, afferrando il braccio del suo amico d'infanzia "Come pensi di poter sconfiggere questa creatura nelle condizioni in cui siamo ora? Se WarGreymon non è stato in grado di batterlo… che speranze può avere Greymon?"

"Fidati di me, Sora… credo di sapere quello che sto facendo!" rispose lui, volgendosi verso la ragazza dai capelli arancioni. Nei suoi profondi occhi color cioccolata ardeva qualcosa che Sora aveva spesso visto ai tempi del loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld… nelle situazioni più terribili, quando sembrava che non ci fosse più via d'uscita… il suo coraggio, il suo desiderio di non arrendersi mai… la qualità che più di tutte lo distingueva.

Al fianco di Taichi, anche Yamato, dopo lo smarrimento iniziale, aveva tirato fuori il suo Digivice, pronto a far evolvere Gabumon per combattere Diaboromon. "Io mi sono sempre fidato di Taichi, e anche se a volte non la pensiamo allo stesso modo, siamo sempre pronti a sostenerci a vicenda. Perciò, anche questa volta, combatterò al suo fianco!"

"Sono d'accordo con te, Yamato!" esclamò Gabumon, facendosi avanti e mettendosi al fianco di Agumon. Diaboromon era ancora immobile davanti a loro, un sogghigno malefico stampato sul suo volto mostruoso.

"Ragazzi…" cominciò a dire Sora. Poi, la ragazza sorrise e afferrò a sua volta il suo Digivice. "E va bene. Ma se avete intenzione di combattere contro di lui, anch'io sono con voi! Avete rischiato troppe volte le vostre vite per noi, e voglio ricambiare il favore!" Guardando negli occhi di Sora, i due ragazzi rividero a loro volta quella scintilla di vita che tante volte avevano visto durante il viaggio di tre anni prima: l'amore di Sora, la sua determinazione, erano tornati in tutto il loro splendore!

"Non abbiamo potuto aiutarvi quando avete affrontato Diaboromon la volta scorsa, e di questo ci dispiace immensamente. Ora che ne abbiamo la possibilità, non ci tireremo indietro!" cinguettò Biyomon. Fu in quel momento che qualcosa di incredibile avvenne: tutti e tre i Digivice iniaziarono a vibrare ed emanarono un'intensissima luce bianca, simile a quella che si sprigionava da essi durante la digievoluzione, e i tre amici furono costretti a coprirsi gli occhi, sopraffatti dallo splendore. Avvolti da quella calda luce, Agumon, Gabumon e Biyomon sentirono un'improvvisa, inebriante scarica di energia percorrere i loro corpi, un'energia a loro familiare, ma che da tanto tempo non avevano sentito…

"Ce… ce l'hanno fatta?" si chiese Agumon ad alta voce, osservando i raggi di luce bianca che continuavano ad espandersi, avvolgendo tutto l'irreale scenario davanti a loro e dissolvendolo come per magia. Senza un suono, Diaboromon scomparve nel nulla come se non fosse mai esistito, sotto gli occhi increduli di Biyomon e Gabumon.

"Che… che cosa?" esclamò Gabumon, sgranando gli occhi. Dietro di lui, Taichi si concesse un sorriso, aprendo gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per assistere allo spettacolo senza esserne abbagliato.

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio sghignazzò leggermente con tono soddisfatto. "Allora avevo visto giusto… quel Diaboromon non era reale… faceva tutto parte della prova…"

Yamato sorrise tra sé, rispondendo alla domanda che i Digimon stavano per fare. "Questa messinscena serviva per fare sì che noi dimostrassimo di possedere ancora le qualità che ci rendono Digiprescelti: in questo caso il Coraggio, l'Amicizia e l'Amore… e a quanto sembra, noi abbiamo superato la prova…"

Come a confermare le parole di Yamato, una voce profonda e autorevole, che sembrava provenire da tutte le direzioni, parlò. "**Hai detto bene, giovane Prescelto dell'Amicizia. Avete superato la prova, e vi siete dimostrati degni delle vostre Crest. Potete procedere.**"

La luce si intensificò ancora, inghiottendo ragazzi e Digimon e trasportandoli verso la parte più interna del tempio…

Takeru sospirò, sentendo che tutto quel camminare non li stava portando da nessuna parte: ormai era quasi mezz'ora (almeno, così a lui sembrava) che lui, Hikari, Gatomon e Patamon stavano proseguendo, quasi del tutto in silenzio, lungo quella desolata spiaggia, e ancora non se ne vedeva la fine. La sensazione di gelo e vuoto che permeava l'atmosfera si stava intensificando ad ogni minuto, minacciando di fargli abbandonare ogni speranza. Tuttavia, il ragazzino sapeva bene che non potevano fermarsi… doveva proseguire, andare avanti… non poteva perdere ciò che lo rappresentava… doveva farlo anche per Hikari, per evitarle di rimanere perduta in quel mondo oscuro.

Allo stesso tempo, Hikari era impegnata in una sua battaglia personale: quelle stesse voci ultraterrene che aveva sentito la volta prima, riferendosi a lei come 'regina Hikari', continuavano a riecheggiare nella sua mente in maniera alienante, restituendole quella sensazione di disagio e smarrimento che già aveva provato diverse settimane prima. La ragazzina si coprì le orecchie, ma servì soltanto ad amplificare quei bisbigli ultraterreni… ma li sentiva davvero, o era soltanto una sua impressione? A quel punto era difficile dirlo…

"_Non devo lasciarmi influenzare… non devo lasciarmi influenzare_…" si ripetè tra sé, cercando di scacciare gli influssi nefasti di quel luogo… Al suo fianco, Gatomon volse uno sguardo preoccupato verso di lei, vedendola impegnata a lottare contro i suoi demoni interiori.

"Hey, Hikari… cosa succede?" chiese la gattina, zampettando al fianco della sua amica. Tuttavia, non sembrava che Hikari avesse sentito: continuava a tenere le mani sulle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi, avanzando alla cieca e con passo incerto. Quelle maledette voci demoniache sembravano crescere di intensità, facendosi sempre più assillanti e soffocanti…

"_Regina Hikari…_"

"_Io… non appartengo a questo posto…_" ribattè Hikari nei propri pensieri "_Voi non potete impormi di restare… Io non abbandonerò la mia vita e i miei amici… per diventare uno strumento delle forze delle tenebre…_"

"_Lui ti vuole… tu dovrai governare con lui… lui è il nostro faro, e noi viviamo in funzione di esso…_"

"_Mi… mi dispiace…_" rispose lei, sentendosi chiaramente in pena per quei poveri Digimon sperduti nelle tenebre, che avevano abbandonato ogni gioia e speranza "_Ma non accetterò mai di diventare la sposa del vostro padrone… non posso farlo, e voi non potete chiedermelo…_"

"_Regina Hikari… è il tuo destino…_"

"_Regina Hikari…_"

"_Tu non ti puoi opporre…_"

"_Tu appartieni a lui…_" Le voci si stavano facendo sempre più insistenti… inquietanti… soffocanti… Esse continuavano a crescere di intensità, nel tentativo di piegare la volontà di Hikari… i loro lamenti ormai coprivano ogni altra cosa… la sensazione di nausea e claustrofobia era spaventosa… Hikari strinse i denti, cercando disperatamente di resistere…

"_Regina Hikari… Regina Hikari… Regina Hikari…_" ripetevano i perduti, sempre più ossessivamente… ormai Hikari era arrivata al limite di sopportazione… sapeva che, se non si fosse liberata lei da quelle voci, nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo… era il momento…

"BASTA! Lasciatemi in pace!" strillò lei ad alta voce, afferrandosi le tempie e serrando gli occhi. Gatomon, non aspettandosi una simile reazione da parte della sua compagna, fece un salto indietro per la sorpresa, mentre Hikari scivolava in ginocchio e si metteva una mano sul petto ansimando per lo spavento, la fronte imperlata di sudore. In un attimo, Gatomon fu al suo fianco.

"Hikari! Si può sapere cosa ti succede?" esclamò Gatomon, con tono più imperativo che interrogativo. La sua migliore amica, colei che le aveva dato la possibilità di ricominciare da capo dopo la caduta dell'odiato Myotismon, aveva chiaramente dei problemi, e la gattina intendeva aiutarla, a qualunque costo!

La Digiprescelta della Luce riprese fiato per qualche secondo, poi si volse a guardare la sua partner digitale, con aria apologetica. "Gatomon… hanf… hanf… scusami… non so bene cosa… di cosa si trattasse… ma volevano impormi… di abbandonarmi alle tenebre… questo, almeno, ho capito… hanno parlato di un loro 'padrone'… ma altro non so dirti…"

Gatomon scosse la testa, facendo un lieve sorriso. "Lascia perdere, l'importante è che tu stia bene…" Il tono della gattina si incupì di nuovo, mentre lei inquadrava i loro due compagni di viaggio "…ma Takeru e Patamon… non so cosa gli sia preso…"

Allarmata, Hikari si rialzò, prendendo in braccio Gatomon, e guardò cosa stava facendo il suo coetaneo: in tutto questo, Takeru non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla di ciò che era successo, e nemmeno l'urlo che Hikari aveva lanciato e la sua caduta avevano attirato la sua attenzione – il Digiprescelto della Speranza continuava a camminare in linea retta, come un automa, senza preoccuparsi di nulla… e, particolare che atterrì Hikari ulteriormente, attorno al suo corpo si stava formando una strana aura di oscurità… anche lui stava subendo gli effetti dell'atmosfera malvagia di quel posto, e stava cedendo all'apatia…

"Takeru!" esclamò Patamon, svolazzando attorno al suo compagno umano. "Takeru, svegliati! Svegliati, ti prego! Non ti sei accorto di cosa è successo? Hikari è rimasta indietro…"

Il ragazzino biondo sembrò non accorgersi di nulla. "Forza, Patamon… Hikari… Gatomon… non perdiamo la speranza… dobbiamo andare avanti…" ripetè con voce atona.

"Takeru-kun! Takeru-kun!" lo chiamò lei, correndogli incontro e afferrandogli le spalle. "Ti prego, svegliati, Takeru-kun! Questo posto sta avvelenando la tua anima! Io sono qui, non mi vedi?"

Le parole della ragazzina ebbero un effetto quasi immediato sul Digiprescelto della Speranza: tutt'a un tratto, l'aura di energia negativa che lo circondava iniziò a diminuire, e Takeru si scosse dal torpore in cui era caduto. "Huh? Che… che cosa… Hikari-san, cosa mi è successo? Mi sento così strano…"

Patamon, senza trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, si fermò in sospensione per rispondergli. "Finalmente, Takeru! Non so bene cosa sia successo, ma eri caduto in trance… non ti stavi più rendendo conto di cosa ti accadeva attorno, e non ti sei nemmeno accorto di quando Hikari ha urlato ed è caduta in ginocchio…"

"Come?" chiese Takeru, non ancora del tutto ripresosi dal torpore. Al suo fianco, Hikari annuì, procedendo a spiegare la situazione.

"Credo di aver capito cosa sia successo…" spiegò la ragazzina "Fin da quando la prova è iniziata, tu hai cercato di farmi coraggio, e ti sei messo sulle spalle la responsabilità della mia sicurezza, al punto da scordarti della tua. Questo posto ha, per così dire, 'amplificato' la tua ansia nei miei confronti, trasformandola in disperazione e usandola per inquinare i tuoi pensieri!"

"Detto in altre parole, essere troppo altruisti non conviene…" riassunse Gatomon con il suo classico tono sarcastico.

"Più o meno…" disse Hikari "Takeru-kun, ascolta… io apprezzo il fatto che tu ti sia tanto premurato per la mia sicurezza… ma, come mi dicesti tu una volta, io devo imparare a rendermi indipendente… non avrò sempre te, mio fratello, o chi per voi a vegliare su di me, e dovrò imparare ad affrontare la mia paura delle tenebre. Capisco e apprezzo che tu abbia cercato di darmi speranza in un momento così difficile… ma in questo caso abbiamo sbagliato: in quel momento, tu stesso dubitavi che ce l'avremmo mai fatta … non è vagando a vuoto, come stavamo facendo, che usciremo da qui… lo faremo solo appellandoci sinceramente al potere delle nostre Crest…"

Takeru sembrò cogliere il significato delle parole di Hikari: dopo qualche istante di smarrimento, un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul suo viso, facendo scomparire definitivamente l'aura maligna che lo avvolgeva, mentre i loro Digivice cominciavano ad emettere luce.

"Hai ragione, Hikari-san… abbiamo scelto l'approccio sbagliato al problema… stavo semplicemente andando avanti senza riflettere, ma senza rendermene conto stavo abbandonando ogni speranza… grazie per avermelo fatto capire…" replicò Takeru, tenendo in mano il suo D-3 e osservando la luce bianca che si intensificava… sempre di più… sempre di più… squarciando le tenebre che avvolgevano i due ragazzi e i loro Digimon e inglobandoli in un caldo bagliore. Hikari tirò a sua volta fuori il suo D-3, dal quale si sprigionava la stessa luce.

"**L'avete capito, a quanto vedo.**" Disse una voce tonante, parlando direttamente alle menti dei due ragazzi. "**Nonostante qualche inciampo, avete dimostrato di possedere ancora i requisiti necessari. Dunque venite, le vostre Crest vi stanno aspettando…**"

"Huh? Che cosa… quella voce…" cominciò a parlare Patamon, ma non fece in tempo a finire: la luce bianca annebbiò completamente la visuale al gruppetto, trasportandolo verso le zone più interne del santuario…

Non un segno di vita si presentava davanti agli occhi di Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, e dei loro Digimon mentre loro continuavano ad esplorare quello strano posto apparentemente nato dalla fusione dei loro ricordi. Strani riflessi di luce purpurea, verdastra e di altri colori che i ragazzi non riuscivano ad identificare continuavano a danzare sui muri semidistrutti e sul terreno pieno di spaccature, creando uno spettacolo ancora più innaturale. I membri del gruppetto continuavano a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di un indizio che li aiutasse a capire cosa esattamente dovessero fare.

"Bel posticino davvero…" commentò Gomamon, cercando di tenere alto il morale di tutti con una delle sue battute. "Solo che l'arredamento avrebbe bisogno di una bella revisione…"

"Già, e l'illuminazione lascia parecchio a desiderare… non riesco a fare fotosintesi con questo buio!" proseguì Palmon. Mimi si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e soffocò una risatina, apprezzando il fatto che i loro compagni digitali non avessero perso il loro buon umore. Tuttavia, si ricordò osservando le espressioni assorte di Koushiro e Jyou, il problema restava: non avevano ancora trovato nulla di utile, e la ragazzina dai capelli rosa stava iniziando a temere che non sarebbe stato facile uscire da quel posto…

"Guardate, ragazzi! Quell'edificio…" disse improvvisamente Koushiro, indicando una costruzione, simile ad una basilica in stile gotico, ancora in piedi in mezzo a tutta quella distruzione. Immediatamente, gli sguardi di tutti si volsero in quella direzione, osservando l'edificio con interesse.

"E' l'unica cosa ancora intera che ho visto finora…" aggiunse Jyou "Pensate che là troveremo qualcosa che ci possa aiutare?"

"Non lo sapremo finchè non andremo a vedere!" rispose Gomamon, iniziando a trascinarsi con le pinne verso la struttura. Subito, gli altri membri del gruppo seguirono il suo esempio, e in breve tempo arrivarono davanti all'ingresso della basilica, una pericolante arcata di marmo grigio ricoperta di crepe e di muschio. Ad una distanza così ravvicinata, i ragazzi si resero conto, con non poco sgomento, di numerosi danneggiamenti ed erosioni che punteggiavano i muri della basilica, minando la sua stabilità. Per quanto l'edificio stesse ancora in piedi, dava l'impressione di essere in procinto di collassare al minimo tocco.

"Ehm… beh, ragazzi… non so voi, ma a me l'idea di entrare là dentro non attira per niente…" commentò Tentomon, svolazzando vicino ai muri pericolanti e osservandoli attentamente con i suoi occhi compositi.

Jyou sospirò, sorridendo lievemente tra sé e sé. Sapeva già cosa doveva fare per assicurarsi che i suoi amici non corressero rischi "D'accordo. Questo vuol dire che è meglio se qualcuno va avanti… Aspettate qui fuori, vado a vedere se questo posto è sicuro…" disse il ragazzo con gli occhiali, facendo per varcare la soglia della basilica, seguito da Gomamon. Il Prescelto dell'Affidabilità e il buffo Digimon foca stavano per entrare, quando la mano di Mimi afferrò la spalla del ragazzo, facendolo fermare di botto.

"Aspetta, Jyou-kun!" disse Mimi, parandosi davanti al suo amico "Scusa, ma perché devi essere tu ad entrare in quel postaccio? Se è pericoloso, lo è per te come per noi!"

Il ragazzo sbattè gli occhi, meravigliato dalla decisione che Mimi stava dimostrando. "Ehm… beh, qualcuno dovrà pur controllare la stabilità di questo posto, no? E… penso che sia meglio che sia io ad andare…"

Mimi alzò gli occhi al cielo: esattamente la risposta che si aspettava di sentire! "Insomma, Jyou-kun! E perché sarebbe meglio che tu rischi al nostro posto? Sei per caso meno importante di noi? Tu pensi sempre agli altri, mai a te stesso, e questa è una delle cose che ammiro di più di te… ma questo non significa che sia giusto che tu ti sobbarchi anche le nostre responsabilità e ti esponga sempre al nostro posto! Noi siamo una squadra, Jyou-kun… e con questo credo di aver detto tutto!"

"Bel discorso, Mimi!" esclamò Palmon, facendo un lieve applauso.

I due ragazzi del gruppo erano rimasti piuttosto stupiti: certo, sapevano che la loro amica era una che diceva quello che pensava, ma sentirla sostenere la propria opinione con tanta sicurezza era qualcosa di nuovo… Mimi era davvero cambiata molto dalla ragazzina viziata e un po' frignona che era all'inizio del loro viaggio a DigiWorld, e ora stava dando prova di notevole maturità.

"A dire la verità, penso che Mimi-san abbia ragione." Riprese Koushiro dopo qualche istante di silenzio. "Perciò, proporrei di entrare tutti insieme là dentro, ovviamente con le dovute cautele." Tutti gli altri si dissero d'accordo.

"Va bene. Do un'occhiata all'interno e vi dico com'è la situazione…" disse Tentomon, svolazzando verso l'entrata e sbirciando all'interno della cattedrale. Dopo qualche secondo tirò indietro la testa, sbalordito. "Ehm… non so come dirvelo, ragazzi… ma qui dentro non c'è niente! E quando dico niente, voglio dire assolutamente niente! Non ci sono muri, soffitti, né pavimento! A parte delle strane cose che ti saranno familiari, Koushiro…"

"Come?" chiese il suo partner umano, raggiungendo Tentomon e dando un'occhiata a sua volta. Con sua grande sorpresa, si accorse che il suo Digimon aveva ragione: l'arcata d'ingresso dava su un immenso vuoto dello stesso colore del cupo cielo sopra i ragazzi, apparentemente senza limite e senza fondo, 'popolato' unicamente da dozzine su dozzine di bolle bianche e traslucide delle dimensioni del pugno di un uomo, che fluttuavano in esso cambiando lentamente forma ed emettendo dei suoni bassi e vibranti. Koushiro spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa: certo, questo era un altro elemento preso dai suoi ricordi! Quando era rimasto prigioniero nella dimensione di Vademon, la sua mente, a cui il Digimon alieno lo aveva convinto con l'inganno a rinunciare, aveva assunto l'aspetto di una bolla come quelle! Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non fece fatica a trarre le dovute conclusioni.

"_Appena un attimo fa, Jyou-san e Mimi-san hanno avuto la loro occasione di dare prova delle loro qualità… Accettando di assumersi dei rischi per mantenerci al sicuro, Jyou-san ha dimostrato la sua affidabilità… mentre Mimi-san ha dato prova della sua sincerità dicendo chiaramente quello che pensava. Ora, sono io l'unico a dover ancora sostenere la prova… e queste immagini dal mio passato ne fanno parte!_"

"Koushiro-kun?" chiese Mimi, raggiungendo il suo amico e chinandosi su di lui "Va tutto bene? E… cosa sono tutte quelle bolle che fluttuano nel bel mezzo del nulla? Tu lo sai?"

Koushiro sorrise e si volse verso la sua amica per risponderle. "Certamente… vi ricordate di quando vi ho parlato di quella misteriosa dimensione in cui io e Tentomon abbiamo affrontato quel Digimon chiamato Vademon, che aveva cercato di privarmi della mia conoscenza? Era un posto esattamente come questo."

Una bolla fluttuò silenziosamente davanti a lui, come per ricordargli dell'esperienza precedente. "In quell'occasione ho imparato una lezione molto importante – che non avrei dovuto rinunciare ad essere me stesso per alcun motivo. Vademon aveva cercato di farmelo apparire come qualcosa di positivo, ma ho scoperto a mie spese che mentiva… e se non fosse stato per Tentomon…" proseguì Koushiro, volgendo uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine al suo compagno "…forse ora sarei ancora lì, a fluttuare in quel posto assurdo…"

"Mi dispiace…" disse Jyou, comprendendo lo stato d'animo del suo amico. "Dev'essere stata un'esperienza terribile…"

Tentomon si mise una zampetta artigliata dietro la nuca. "Beh… ho fatto quello che dovevo… comunque, scherzi a parte, neanch'io voglio che tu rinuci alla tua curiosità e alla tua voglia di conoscere. Sono le tue qualità più caratteristiche, e senza di esse non saresti tu…"

"Già, hai ragione…" proseguì Koushiro, mentre il suo Digivice vecchio modello, come quello di Jyou e Mimi, cominciava ad emettere un fascio di luce bianca. "Io sono fatto così… trovo affascinante sapere sempre di più del mondo che mi circonda, capire la ragione delle cose… so che forse vi sembrerà un discorso troppo serio, detto da un ragazzo della mia età…"

"Per niente, Koushiro-kun…" rispose Mimi "Tu sei quello che sei, e noi ti vogliamo bene per questo…"

Come era successo con tutti i Digiprescelti prima di loro, la luce proveniente dai Digivice di Mimi, Jyou e Koushiro si sprigionò in tutto il suo splendore, costringendoli a schermarsi gli occhi, e avvolgendoli con il suo calore. Prima che chiunque di essi potesse chiedersi cosa stava succedendo, la stessa voce misteriosa che aveva parlato ai loro compagni parlò anche a loro.

"**Complimenti. Anche voi avete dimostrato di aver conservato le qualità che vi rendono Digiprescelti. Potete procedere.**"

"A… aspetta un attimo… potremmo sapere…" iniziò a dire Gomamon. Non fece tuttavia in tempo a finire, prima che lui e il resto del gruppo venissero trasportati dalla luce verso la parte più interna del santuario…

Quando la luce si fu diradata abbastanza da permettere loro di vedere, Taichi e Agumon aprirono lentamente gli occhi, meravigliandosi di vedere attorno a loro tutti gli altri membri del gruppo: in quel momento, gli otto ragazzi prescelti originali e i loro Digimon si trovavano nella sala più interna del santuario, una grande stanza di forma semicircolare con i muri in scintillante marmo bianco, decorati con le stesse rappresentazioni di draghi, fenici, tigri e tartarughe che i ragazzi avevano visto nel vestibolo. Il pavimento sembrava fatto di mattonelle di giada verde e semitrasparente, e davanti a loro stava un ampio altare, che sembrava comunque piccolo paragonato alle dimensioni della stanza, sopra al quale fluttuavano otto oggetti ben conosciuti: erano le loro Crest!

"Ragazzi! Ci siete tutti!" esclamò Taichi, contento di vedere il gruppo di nuovo insieme. Un piccolo coretto di voci d'assenso, non ancora sgombre dallo stupore, fu la risposta.

"Noi siamo qui!" rispose Hikari, alzando una mano.

"Presenti!" esclamò Gomamon "Solo che adesso non sappiamo dove siamo…"

"Sì, dovremmo esserci tutti…" rispose Sora, guardandosi attorno per controllare che fosse vero. Contò otto ragazzi, compresa sé stessa, e otto Digimon: no, non mancava nessuno, e questa era già una buona notizia.

"Ma cosa… che è successo? Adesso siamo… in un'altra zona del santuario…" chiese Patamon, atterrando sul berrettino bianco di Takeru.

"Sembra di sì… e quelle sono le nostre Crest…" confermò il Digiprescelto della Speranza, volgendo lo sguardo verso gli otto medaglioni luccicanti. "Questo vuol forse dire… che abbiamo tutti superato la prova?"

"**E' così, giovane Takeru. Avete tutti dato prova di voi stessi, e vi siete dimostrati degni, una volta di più, del grande potere delle vostre Crest. Avvicinatevi, e ricevete ciò che vi spetta di diritto.**"

Ancora una volta, la voce che aveva parlato a tutti loro dopo il superamento delle rispettive prove si fece sentire, questa volta però con tono più flebile. Tutti i presenti nella sala sobbalzarono per la sorpresa quando una misteriosa, immensa figura traslucida apparve sopra l'altare, irradiando potere e maestà da tutti i pori. Si trattava dello stesso drago serpentino che i ragazzi avevano visto rappresentato all'ingresso e nel vestibolo del santuario, ma ora era possibile vederne bene tutti i particolari: il suo lungo corpo sinuoso e aggraziato, talmente grande da far sembrare piccolo persino WarGreymon, era ricoperto di luccicanti squame azzurre che scintillavano come zaffiri, e la sua coda pareva estendersi all'infinito prima di diventare incorporea e trasformarsi in una sorta di scarica elettrica color blu cobalto. Cinque paia di ali da angelo stilizzate ornavano il suo dorso, dipartendosi da sezioni diverse della sua spina dorsale. Aveva inoltre tre paia di corte zampe rettiliformi, ciascuna decorata da misteriose sfere di luce, e la sua testa era coperta da una specie di elmetto blu scuro a screziature gialle. Un singolo corno di metallo azzurro a forma di fulmine, simile a quello di Raidramon, spuntava dalla fronte del drago, e quattro grandi occhi pieni di saggezza, due per ogni lato della testa, osservavano con benevolenza gli stupiti ospiti del santuario. La sua caratteristica più distintiva, tuttavia, erano le lunghe vibrisse bianche che spuntavano dal suo volto, dando l'impressione di folti baffi e di una lunga barba che acuivano il suo aspetto da vecchio saggio e gentile. Luminose scie di luce dorata si dipartivano dal suo corpo, avvolgendo la stanza di un caldo bagliore. L'unica cosa che rovinava un po' il suo aspetto erano le lunghe catene nere che, a partire dal collo, si avvolgevano attorno al suo corpo, dandogli un aria sofferente. Era una visione gloriosa, e i Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon non riuscivano a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, rapiti dallo spettacolo: avevano capito di trovarsi di fronte al Digimon sacro che governava DigiWorld, il supremo Azulongmon!

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Azulongmon

**Anche chiamato: **Quinglongmon

**Tipo:** Animale Divino

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello: **Mega

**Attacchi: **Lightning Whip, Aurora Force

_Uno dei quattro Guardiani Digitali, il potente Azulongmon è il governatore del Mondo Digitale dell'Ovest, e controlla le acque e i fulmini. Ogni altra informazione su di lui è avvolta nel più profondo mistero._

"**Salute a voi, bambini prescelti.**" Li salutò Azulongmon, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando leggermente la testa come se stesse cercando di fare un inchino. "**Non abbiate paura di me, non vi farò del male. Da molto ho atteso il giorno in cui vi avrei finalmente incontrato. Io sono Azulongmon, governatore di questo Mondo Digitale e creatore delle vostre Crest.**"

Per qualche istante ancora, lo stupore e un certo timore reverenziale impedirono ai ragazzi prescelti di proferire parola. Fu Koushiro a spezzare il silenzio, schiarendosi la gola nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste per rivolgersi al potente drago. "Ehm… i nostri migliori omaggi, venerabile Azulongmon… è per noi un onore fare la vostra conoscenza."

Il sovrano di DigiWorld sembrò sorridere con benevolenza. "**Anche per me è un onore vedere finalmente i bambini prescelti che tre anni fa hanno salvato questo mondo dai Dark Masters. E constato con piacere che tutto questo tempo non ha influito negativamente sulle vostre qualità distintive. Semmai, le ha rafforzate.**"

Taichi ricambiò il sorriso. "Il nostro viaggio nel Mondo Digitale ci ha fatto capire molte cose di noi stessi. Credo di parlare per tutti dicendo che ci ha aiutato a diventare persone migliori." Il ragazzo osservò i suoi amici che stavano attorno a lui, vedendo sui loro volti lo sguardo di approvazione che si aspettava.

Azulongmon annuì. "**Ed è in funzione di questo che le vostre Crest potranno essere ripristinate. Ecco, ricevetele di nuovo, e fatene buon uso.**"

In quell'istante, le otto Crest si sollevarono dall'altare e, sempre fluttuando in aria, si diressero verso i rispettivi proprietari, la loro luce sempre più intensa man mano che si avvicinavano. Con il battito cardiaco accelerato, ciascuno dei ragazzi prescelti allungò la mano tremante, e accolse la Crest a lui (o a lei) appartenente come se fosse stata un passerotto svolazzante. Immediatamente, quella sensazione di calore ed energia a loro familiare tornò a scorrere nei loro corpi, e in quelli dei loro Digimon, come una scarica elettrica.

"Sì! Sento di nuovo l'energia scorrere in me! Ora possiamo digievolvere ancora!" esclamò Agumon, circondato da una splendente aura di luce rossa. Attorno a lui, anche gli altri Digimon si sentivano rienergizzati, e riconobbero per istinto il potere della Digievoluzione che tornava a loro. Era un momento magico. I Digiprescelti della vecchia guardia erano tornati al loro splendore di un tempo!

"Fantastico!" esclamò Mimi, osservando rapita la luminescenza dorata che scaturiva dalla Crest della Sincerità. "Ora sì che siamo in grado di affrontare qualsiasi avversario!"

Il gioco di luci e colori continuò ancora per qualche istante, poi si smorzò, e i medaglioni che rappresentavano le virtù di ciascuno riapparvero attorno ai colli dei ragazzi. La sensazione di energia e di 'completezza', tuttavia, non era svanita: ognuno dei ragazzi e dei Digimon sentiva nuovamente il tanto familiare potere pulsare dentro di sé. Con un balzo di gioia, ciascuno dei Digimon saltò in braccio al rispettivo partner umano, producendosi in manifestazioni di entusiasmo e affetto.

"Taichi! Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" esclamò Agumon "Ora nessuno ci può fermare!"

"Hey, Agumon, calmati! Mi stai facendo cadere!" esclamò il ragazzo, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio.

"Sono così felice, Sora!" cinguettò Biyomon, strusciando la testolina contro il viso della sua partner umana. Sora rise e accarezzò l'uccellino rosa sulla schiena, ricambiando la sua gioia. Gli altri Digimon erano a loro volta impegnati in festeggiamenti simili con i rispettivi partner umani, anche se i più seri Koushiro, Yamato, Takeru e Hikari cercavano di contenere un po' il loro entusiasmo.

"Hey, calma, ragazzi!" esclamò Koushiro, senza riuscire tuttavia a trattenere qualche risata "Insomma, siamo davanti al venerabile Azulongmon!"

Un suono rimbombante che sembrava una risata sfuggì dalla gola del drago divino, mentre pian piano i festeggiamenti si quietavano. "**Non vi preoccupate, bambini prescelti. La vostra gioia è comprensibile. Ora, ricevete anche queste da me. Avrete bisogno anche di queste nuove Crest per la battaglia che verrà.**"

"Altre Crest?" fece eco Yamato, volgendo uno sguardo meravigliato ad Azulongmon. In uno degli artigli del drago, altri quattro medaglioni, tutti recanti un simbolo diverso, apparvero in un lampo di luce, per poi dirigersi fluttuando verso Taichi, che, pur sorpreso, li accolse senza discussioni. Uno di essi recava un simbolo composto da un paio di cerchi concentrici, con un punto nel centro comune. Un altro simbolo assomigliava ad una Omega maiuscola (l'ultima lettera dell'alfabeto greco) con una linea orizzontale sotto di essa. Il terzo aveva l'aspetto di una freccia, ornata nella metà da una piccola X, e posta perpendicolarmente ad un segmento. Infine, la quarta Crest recava quelli che sembravano essere due triangoli isosceli senza base, con l'altezza in comune e sormontati da una semicirconferenza. Il vertice del triangolo più grande era tangente alla curva.

Prima che Taichi, o qualche altro Digiprescelto, potesse porre qualche domanda, Azulongmon spiegò la situazione. "**Queste Crest rappresentano rispettivamente la Fermezza, la Giustizia, la Vitalità e l'Adattabilità. Ognuna di queste corrisponde ad uno dei Digiprescelti non provenienti dalla vostra terra: ovvero Catherine, Michael, Rosa e Derek. Ognuno di loro dovrà ricevere la sua Crest, e trovare il modo di farla brillare come avete fatto voi a suo tempo. Avrete bisogno anche del loro aiuto nelle prove a venire. Quanto sta accadendo oggi in questo Mondo Digitale non è che la punta dell'iceberg rispetto a quanto vi attende.**"

Ancora una volta quella parola. Azulongmon aveva parlato di 'questo Mondo Digitale'… che voleva dire? Sulle prime non ci avevano fatto caso, ma ora la curiosità stava iniziando a farsi sentire…

"Ehm… perdonate la domanda, venerabile Azulongmon… ma cosa intendete quando parlate di 'questo Mondo Digitale'? Vuol forse dire che esistono altri DigiWorld, oltre a quello in cui ci troviamo?" chiese Gabumon, esprimendo le perplessità di tutti. Il gigantesco drago annuì di nuovo.

"**Tanto vale che lo sappiate adesso. Il Mondo Digitale in cui ci troviamo adesso è il Mondo Digitale dell'Ovest, sul quale io ho la sovranità… o meglio, la avevo, prima che i Dark Masters mi imprigionassero, secoli or sono.**"Rispose Azulongmon, accennando alle catene che avvolgevano il suo corpo. "**E' conosciuta l'esistenza di altri quattro Mondi Digitali, ciascuno con un… Mondo Reale associato, non raggiungibile dalla vostra dimensione o da questa.**"

"Incredibile…" commentò Koushiro, spalancando gli occhi "In altre parole… qui stiamo parlando delle cosiddetta teoria delle 'dimensioni parallele', o sbaglio?"

"**Non sbagli, giovane Koushiro. E al momento, mentre stiamo parlando, un'altra aspra battaglia è in corso nel Mondo Digitale del Sud, quello governato da mio fratello Zhuqiaomon, che rappresenta la Fenice. Zhuqiaomon è il più potente dei quattro Guardiani Digitali, e nutre un profondo rancore nei confronti degli esseri umani. Egli ha plasmato il suo reame come un luogo in cui vige unicamente la legge del più forte, e i Digimon che vi abitano si cacciano a vicenda senza pietà, assorbendo i dati degli avversari caduti.**" Spiegò Azulongmon, con tono leggermente triste.

"E' terribile… Un Mondo Digitale dove vige una legge così barbarica…" mormorò Hikari, sentendosi girare la testa al pensiero. Non avrebbe mai immaginato il suo DigiWorld come un luogo di violenza e anarchia, eppure ora si rendeva conto che esisteva un posto così brutale.

"**Capisco il tuo sgomento, Digiprescelta della Luce… e proprio l'odio insensato di Zhuqiaomon sta al momento causando numerose sofferenze a Digimon ed esseri umani. Osservate.**" A queste parole di Azulongmon, un'evascenente visione di uno dei tanti, terribili duelli che si svolgevano nel reame del Sud: davanti al gruppo meravigliato apparvero due Digimon umanoidi che lottavano all'ultimo sangue all'interno di un canyon roccioso: il primo assomigliava ad un cavaliere in armatura bianca, con le spalliere, le ginocchiere, e il cimiero dell'elmo rossi, e un mantello rosso che gli svolazzava dietro le spalle. L'altro era un demone nero vestito come una sorta di motociclista, ricoperto di ferro e cuoio borchiato dalla testa ai piedi. Entrambi stavano facendo del loro meglio per sopraffarsi, anche se in quel momento il cavaliere sembrava avere la meglio.

"Non riesco a crederci… mai visto Digimon del genere… e io ne ho di esperienza!" esclamò Tentomon, sgranando gli occhi (quanto più poteva…) davanti allo spettacolo.

"Ragazzi, non so voi, ma io tengo per il cavaliere!" commentò Mimi "Quel tizio in nero mi fa paura!"

Poi, rapidamente com'era venuta, la visione scomparve. "**Ecco. Questo è solo un esempio di quanto sta succedendo a causa dell'odio cieco di Zhuqiaomon… ma presto, umani e Digimon dovranno mettere da parte le loro differenze, se vorranno resistere all'assalto di una delle entità più malvagie e distruttive che il creato abbia mai conosciuto.**" Spiegò Azulongmon.

"Spero che questo Zhuqiaomon decida infine di dare ascolto alla ragione…" disse Patamon.

"**Lo spero anch'io con tutto il cuore.**" Assentì il drago divino "**Gli altri due miei fratelli, Baihumon la Tigre ed EbonWumon la Tartaruga, rispettivamente sovrani dei Mondi Digitali del Nord e dell'Est, stanno facendo quanto possibile per indurre Zhuqiaomon a più miti consigli…**" Si fermò per un attimo, poi proseguì. "**Oltre a questi quattro settori, ne esiste un quinto, creato come territorio neutrale e governato da tre Digimon angelici di livello Mega: Lord Seraphimon, Lady Ophanimon e Lord Cherubimon. Ma, purtroppo, anche questo Mondo Digitale è avvolto nelle fiamme della guerra, a causa di un altro Digimon angelico, corrotto dalla sua tracotanza e sete di potere. Sei ragazzi come voi, anch'essi Digiprescelti, stanno al momento lottando con tutte le loro forze per fermare questo angelo caduto. Questa digressione per dirvi che un giorno, tutti questi Mondi Digitali avranno bisogno del vostro aiuto… numerose sono le sfide che vi attendono, e avrete bisogno di cuori saldi e grande dedizione per superarle…**" L'immagine di Azulongmon iniziò a sbiadire, segno che il Digimon divino stava esaurendo l'energia."**Purtroppo, altro non vi posso dire… Digiprescelti… affido a voi il resto… guardatevi dalle… tenebre… sconfiggete Mephistomon… e salvate… questo… mondo… ve ne prego…**"

"Venerabile Azulongmon!" esclamò Taichi, alzando un braccio come per implorarlo di rimanere, ma fu inutile. L'enorme drago celestiale continuò a sbiadire, come l'immagine su un televisore difettoso, fino a sparire del tutto. La luce dorata che il suo corpo sprigionava si affievolì man mano, e presto si dissolse anch'essa, lasciandosi dietro il gruppo dei Digiprescelti sbalordito e confuso.

Un pesante silenzio, rotto unicamente dai respiri di ragazzi e Digimon, tornò a regnare nella sala dell'altare. Quello che i ragazzi avevano sentito in quel momento era, in effetti, davvero sconvolgente… davvero un giorno sarebbero stati chiamati a proteggere la sicurezza non di uno, ma addirittura di cinque Mondi Digitali, tutti così profondamente diversi dal loro? Ne sarebbero stati all'altezza? O meglio, sarebbero stati all'altezza della missione che li attendeva in quel preciso momento? Il dubbio serpeggiava, infido e insidioso, nelle loro menti e nei loro cuori.

Per fortuna, fu Taichi a prendere in mano la situazione, afferrando stretto la sua Crest del Coraggio e rivolgendosi a tutti i suoi amici. "Ascoltatemi, ragazzi! Non è pensando ai problemi prima del tempo che risolveremo la situazione attuale! Sapevamo bene che essere i bambini prescelti non sarebbe stato facile per noi, e che sulle nostre spalle sarebbero gravate molte responsabilità! Ora, il nostro dovere è combattere contro Mephistomon e contro chiunque minacci la pace e la tranquillità di questo Mondo Digitale… affronteremo i nostri problemi nell'ordine in cui si presenteranno, restando uniti e collaborando tra noi e con i nostri Digimon! Non è forse così che abbiamo sconfitto Apocalymon e i Dark Masters la volta scorsa?"

Il discorso di Taichi fece rapidamente presa negli animi dei suoi amici, che ormai da tempo conoscevano la sua capacità di leadership. Immediatamente, i dubbi vennero messi da parte, e sostituiti da un'audacia che avrebbe permesso loro di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo a testa alta!

"Ben detto, Taichi!"

"Sì, siamo d'accordo!"

"Sei il migliore, fratellone!"

"Non molleremo, questo è certo!"

"Bene, allora…" rispose Taichi, sfoderando il suo ormai noto sorriso obliquo "Adesso abbiamo degli amici a cui dare una mano! Agumon, ti senti pronto?"

"Io sono nato pronto!" rispose il piccolo dinosauro, mettendosi in posa di combattimento davanti al suo partner umano.

"Siamo pronti anche noi!" esclamò Gabumon.

"Dateci il via!" fece eco Gomamon.

"Trasformiamo quel caprone in cibo per gatti!" sbottò Gatomon, mostrando gli artigli sulle zampe anteriori. Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon e Palmon li imitarono a loro volta, la loro decisione evidente nei loro sguardi. Yamato non potè trattenere un lieve sorriso osservando il suo migliore amico. Ancora una volta, la sua volontà di non arrendersi stava dando coraggio al gruppo intero.

"_Beh, Taichi… che cosa faremmo mai senza di te?_" pensò tra sé il ragazzo biondo, ricordandosi di un proposito che si era posto quando erano ancora nel Mondo Reale. Decise che forse era il caso di parlarne il prima possibile a Taichi… ora più che mai la saldezza del loro legame si sarebbe rivelata determinante…

"Perfetto! E allora, miei prodi… seguitemi! Leomon e gli altri avranno bisogno di aiuto!" esclamò Taichi con tono melodrammatico, imboccando il corridoio che portava all'uscita del tempio, con Agumon appena dietro. Una risata divertita accolse la battuta di Taichi, poi, uno ad uno, i ragazzi prescelti e i Digimon seguirono il loro leader, pronti ad affrontare una nuova avventura…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Beh, che dire… sono abbastanza soddisfatto di come il capitolo mi è venuto, e chiedo scusa ai miei lettori per la lunga attesa… finalmente, i miei esami sono finiti, e potrò, per qualche giorno, dedicare un po' più di tempo alla stesura di questa fanfiction!

Che ve ne è parso di questa teoria dei 'Mondi Digitali separati'? E' una teoria molto popolare nella fandom straniera di Digimon, e ho pensato di implementarla nella mia saga… a proposito, avete riconosciuto, vero, il cavaliere e il demone motociclista che combattevano nella visione mandata da Azulongmon? E chi saranno mai 'l'entità distruttiva' e il 'Digimon angelico caduto' di cui parlava il sovrano del Mondo Digitale dell'Ovest? Vediamo se indovinate! ;)

Per l'idea delle nuove Crest, ringrazio infinitamente Killkenny, uno dei miei lettori più affezionati! Ora che hanno una maggiore potenza di fuoco dalla loro, potranno i ragazzi sconfiggere Mephistomon, BlackWarGreymon e Daemon? Per non parlare del nemico misterioso che trama alle spalle di tutti… Vi lascio con questi interrogativi, e vi do appuntamento alla prossima volta! Ciao!

Justice Gundam


	15. Riuniti per la nuova sfida

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bene, amici lettori, benvenuti al consueto appuntamento con la mia fanfiction. Ora che gli esami mi stanno lasciando in pace per un po', potrò dedicare più tempo a questa storia… e ho intenzione di fare scintille!

Veemon: Bene, ma spero che ti sia fatto venire in mente delle buone idee! Adesso abbiamo BlackWarGreymon con cui fare i conti, come se non bastassero Mephistomon e Daemon… a proposito di Daemon, che fine ha fatto?

Justice: Lo rivedrete prima di quanto possa farvi piacere, temo… lui e i suoi scagnozzi romperanno le scatole molto più a lungo di quanto non abbiano fatto nella serie televisiva!

Gatomon (sarcastica): Ma che bello…

Justice: Su, su, Gatomon… intanto pensa che, con la Crest della Luce di nuovo in mano ad Hikari, potrai trasformare LadyDevimon in cibo per gatti! Beh, intanto guardiamo le recensioni, e poi vedremo come risolvere i problemi di DigiWorld…

Daisuke: Buona idea, e cominciamo subito da Driger… non c'è bisogno che tu ti scusi per non aver recensito il capitolo 13… in fondo, il qui presente autore è un maestro quando si tratta di dimenticare di recensire! (ridacchia)

Justice: HEY!

Daisuke: Scherzi a parte, grazie per il chiarimento sui quattro animali sacri… l'autore ha detto che rivedrà i capitoli precedenti e correggerà in maniera opportuna!

Tentomon: Ringraziamo anche Francesca Akira per la sua delucidazione… Per quanto riguarda la domanda sulle Crest… no, la Crest di Ken non dovrà essere rienergizzata… in fondo, in questa versione degli eventi, Ken non ne ha esaurito l'energia! Per quanto riguarda le altre Crest, l'autore aveva sentito dire che erano proprio scomparse… almeno, gli pareva che nella traduzione americana fosse così… forse ci sono delle divergenze tra le varie versioni… Per il resto, mi sembra che l'autore ti abbia già inviato una mail con le dovute spiegazioni… Grazie mille per la recensione!

Jyou: Andando avanti, abbiamo Killkenny, che ha dato all'autore degli ottimi spunti per la storia, a cominciare dalle nuove Crest. Se Daisuke e gli altri le riceveranno… beh, l'autore dovrebbe averti già risposto in una mail. Ti è arrivata?

Biyomon: Infine, grazie ancora a Miele! Ormai anche tu fai parte dei lettori abituali di questa storia, direi, e siamo sempre contenti di sentire i tuoi commenti! Come puoi vedere, in questo capitolo i due gruppi si ritrovano!

Justice: Ottimo, ragazzi! Per la questione dei quattro animali sacri, chiedo scusa per la mia svista, e provvederò a correggere il prima possibile. E per quanto riguarda i riconoscimenti… vedo che tutti i lettori hanno fatto i loro compiti di Digimon! Diamo quindi il via al Capitolo 15, e buona lettura!

**Capitolo 15 – Riuniti per la nuova sfida**

Non era passato molto tempo da quando i ragazzi prescelti e i loro Digimon erano entrati nel tempio di Azulongmon, ed ora, dopo aver riattivato le loro Crest e aver ricevuto dal Guardiano Digitale un importante avvertimento su quanto li avrebbe attesi in futuro. Tutti erano rimasti molto sbalorditi per quanto avevano appreso, ma sapevano che ora li attendeva un compito più immediato: dovevano aiutare Andromon, Leomon e Ogremon ad affrontare i Digimon artificiali che stavano ancora loro alle costole, per poi riunirsi ai nuovi Digiprescelti e aiutarli nella lotta contro Mephistomon!

Uno alla volta, i ragazzi prescelti, ciascuno accompagnato dal relativo Digimon, uscirono dal santuario, con le Crest ancora splendenti attorno al collo, e cominciarono a guardarsi intorno, cercando di individuare la zona dove si stava svolgendo il combattimento. Per fortuna, non ci volle molto, visto che le profonde impronte lasciate sul terreno dai tre colossi artificiali, i rumori di esplosioni e alberi caduti provenienti dalla sezione di bosco alla loro destra, e il denso fumo nero che si levava da quella zona erano indizi più che evidenti!

"Sono di là! Guardate!" esclamò Agumon, indicando una fitta nuvola di fumo che saliva verso il cielo "Leomon e gli altri si trovano lì, e stanno cercando di resistere!"

"Bene, allora andiamo a dargli una mano!" esclamò Taichi, stringendo la sua Crest "E' il momento migliore per provare di nuovo la Digievoluzione a livello Ultimate! Siete tutti d'accordo?"

Dietro di lui, tutti i Digimon si erano già messi in posa da combattimento, e i loro partner umani avevano già in mano i Digivice brillanti di energia. Questa era l'unica risposta di cui Taichi e Agumon avessero bisogno: il Digiprescelto del Coraggio tirò fuori a sua volta il Digivice e, sorridendo, diede l'ordine che aspettava da tanto tempo: "E allora, forza ragazzi! DIGIEVOLUZIONE!"

In quel preciso istante, da tutti i Digivice scaturì un'ormai familiare colonna di luce bianca, che schizzò verso il cielo, perdendosi per un attimo tra le nuvole, per poi ridiscendere e andare ad avvolgere i Digimon, che si sentirono di nuovo percorsi da un'inebriante scarica di potere e iniziarono a mutare, portandosi alle loro forme evolutive superiori…

"_Agumon shinka… GREYMON! Greymon chou shinka…_"

Il corpo di Greymon aumentò ulteriormente le sue già ragguardevoli dimensioni, mentre una luccicante piastra di metallo appariva sul suo petto, e il suo braccio sinistro veniva ricoperto di un'armatura cibernetica completa di artigli. Anche l'elmetto divenne d'acciaio, e la criniera che spuntava da sotto di esso si fece più ispida, mentre tre paia di relativamente sottili ali viola gli spuntavano dalla spina dorsale. Il nuovo Digimon ruggì, esclamando il proprio nome.

"_METALGREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon shinka… GARURUMON! Garurumon chou shinka…_"

Al contrario di quanto era successo con Greymon, Garurumon si ridusse di dimensioni e si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, assumendo un'andatura umanoide. Un paio di blue-jeans stracciati, con tanto di ginocchiere, cintura, e un teschio disegnato sulla gamba sinistra, gli apparvero addosso. Una spalliera, assicurata da una cinghia che gli avvolgeva il petto muscoloso, proteggeva la spalla sinistra del lupo umanoide, che gettò indietro la testa e ululò.

"_WEREGARURUMON!_"

"_Biyomon shinka… BIRDRAMON! Birdramon chou shinka…_"

Fu poi il turno di Birdramon: l'enorme uccello venne avvolto da una colonna di fuoco, da cui riemerse sotto forma di una colossale donna-aquila dalle piume bruno-rossicce che ornavano le ali e la metà inferiore del corpo, e un elmetto decorato sulla testa, da sotto il quale fluivano lunghi capelli biondi. Presentava dei corti artigli da rapace su mani e piedi, e delle scritte in antico linguaggio digitale sulle spalle e sulle cosce.

"_GARUDAMON!_"

"_Palmon shinka… TOGEMON! Togemon chou shinka…_"

Il cactus pugile si trasformò in una graziosa fatina, con quattro foglie sottili al posto delle classiche ali da libellula. Indossava un vestitino rosa senza maniche, con una gonna fatta di petali di tulipano, un paio di scaldamuscoli verdi sugli avambracci, con maniche che sembravano petali, stivali verdi decorati con motivi floreali, e un copricapo rosa a forma di fiore.

"_LILLYMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka… KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon chou shinka…_"

In un attimo, al posto di Kabuterimon, apparve un imponente scarabeo dalla corazza bruno-rossiccia, decorata sulla schiena da una sfera azzurra. Aveva quattro braccia e due gambe, tutte piuttosto esili rispetto al corpo gigantesco, che terminavano con mani e piedi artigliati a tre dita. La caratteristica più distintiva, comunque, era l'enorme corno sulla fronte del coleottero.

"_MEGAKABUTERIMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka… IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka…_"

Ikkakumon venne inghiottito da un vortice d'acqua, e ne uscì con l'aspetto di un tricheco umanoide dalla pelle grigia, con una pelliccia arancione sul muso, sul braccio sinistro e sulle gambe, un robusto carapace verde e armato di spuntoni sulla schiena, e un lungo corno seghettato che gli spuntava in mezzo agli occhi. Nella mano destra, teneva un impressionante martello di Chrome-Digizoid grigio.

"_ZUDOMON!_"

"_Patamon shinka… ANGEMON! Angemon chou shinka…_"

Il Digimon angelo venne ricoperto da un'elaborata armatura bianca, decorata con lunghe strisce dorate, incise di simboli mistici, sulla goliera e sul pettorale. Indossava inoltre un paio di stivali di ferro grigio, e portava uno scudo di luce violetta sul braccio sinistro, e una lunga spada di luce, dello stesso colore, su quello destro. Un elmo viola simile ad un copricapo papale proteggeva la sua testa, e aveva quattro paia di ali bianche, due delle quali ripiegate verso il corpo come ad offrire maggiore protezione.

"_MAGNANGEMON!_"

"_Gatomon chou shinka…_"

Per finire, la gattina divenne un bellissimo angelo femminile dai lunghi capelli dorati, avvolta in un vestito bianco che lasciava scoperti lo stomaco, il braccio destro, le spalle e la gamba destra, e in una eterea sciarpa rosa che le cingeva le braccia, passandole sopra la testa. Lo stivale destro era piumato e terminava alla caviglia, mentre l'altro copriva tutta la gamba, congiungendosi col vestito. Indossava inoltre un elmetto grigio, e le sue quattro ali bianche e piumate erano elegantemente ripiegate dietro la schiena.

"_ANGEWOMON!_"

Takeru, assieme a tutti i suoi compagni più grandi, era rimasto ad osservare, rapito e in preda alla nostalgia, lo spettacolo delle Digievoluzioni. "Finalmente… i Digiprescelti di Odaiba sono davvero tornati!" commentò infine il giovane prescelto della Speranza, mentre la luce dei Digivice si affievoliva, e i livelli Ultimate dei loro Digimon riapparivano davanti ai ragazzi, per la prima volta dalla fatidica battaglia con Diaboromon.

"Mi sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo…" aggiunse Taichi, ricordando con un pizzico di malinconia il viaggio da cui tutto era iniziato.

"Oh, Lillymon! Sei rimasta stupenda come ti ricordavo!" esclamò Mimi, portandosi una mano alla bocca e cercando di trattenere qualche lacrima di commozione. La fatina della natura si mise in una posa da top model, con una mano sul fianco e una sulla fronte, e rispose con la sua solita allegria.

"Davvero? Beh, a quanto pare invecchio bene!"

Fu MetalGreymon a risvegliare tutti dalla loro navigazione nel mare dei ricordi. "Ragazzi, capisco l'emozione del momento, ma ora è il caso di sbrigarsi. I nostri amici hanno bisogno di noi!" Detto ciò, il dinosauro cibernetico si chinò per permettere a qualcuno di salire sulla sua schiena.

"Già, hai ragione." Assentì Yamato, salendo sul dorso di MetalGreymon e aiutando Taichi e Sora a fare la stessa cosa. Intanto, Mimi, Koushiro e Jyou erano saliti sulle grandi mani di Garudamon, mentre MagnAngemon e Angewomon cinsero la vita ai rispettivi partner umani, tenendoli stretti a sé. Finalmente, fatto ciò, il gruppetto di Digimon Ultimate si diresse alla massima velocità possibile verso il luogo da dove proveniva il fumo, pronto ad affrontare la nuova sfida…

Leomon si gettò di lato, evitando per un pelo la raffica di missili che Assaultmon gli aveva scaricato contro. Il valoroso Digimon leonino rotolò un paio di volte sul terreno, nel tentativo di allontanarsi il più possibile dal luogo dell'impatto, ma venne comunque scagliato a qualche metro di distanza dallo spostamento d'aria e dall'intenso calore dell'esplosione, e atterrò dolorosamente sulla schiena.

"Ow…" mormorò Leomon, sforzandosi di rialzarsi e dandosi una rapida occhiata intorno per vedere come se la cavavano i suoi compagni. "Accidenti… non potremo resistere a lungo, continuando così…" Più in là, Andromon stava cercando di tenere a bada MetalTyrannomon, che lo aveva attaccato direttamente sperando di afferrarlo nelle sue poderose fauci metalliche: il Digimon androide riusciva a malapena a trattenere con le mani le mandibole del dinosauro robotico per evitare che si chiudessero su di lui. Ogremon, invece, aveva appena evitato per un soffio un morso di Okuwamon, abbassandosi e permettendo alle affilate mandibole dell'insetto di passargli sopra la testa e colpire un albero dietro di lui. L'albero venne spezzato in due quasi subito dalla potenza del colpo, e precipitò al suolo con uno schianto tremendo.

"Diavolo…" borbottò il Digimon orco, con gli occhi che gli schizzavano comicamente fuori dalle orbite "Ci potevo essere io al posto di quel tronco…"

Okuwamon, tuttavia, non rimase neanche per un istante a rimuginare sul suo fallimento, e stava già ricominciando a puntare contro Ogremon, schioccando minacciosamente le mandibole. Ogremon indietreggiò lentamente, afferrando la sua clava d'osso con entrambe le mani e tenendosi pronto ad un altro assalto del gigantesco cervo volante. Molto presto si ritrovò schiena contro schiena con i suoi due alleati, con i tre Ultimate artificiali che si avvicinavano a loro sempre di più…

"Hey, Leomon! Andromon! Come vanno le cose da voi? Qui stanno precipitando al meglio…" disse sarcasticamente il Digimon orco.

Leomon sospirò. A volte, il suo rivale non sapeva quando era meglio risparmiarsi le battute… "Come puoi vedere…"

"Secondo i miei calcoli, le probabilità di fuga sono prossime al 4." Commentò Andromon, con quel tono piatto che Ogremon cominciava a trovare irritante "La nostra unica possibilità, salvo interventi esterni, sarebbe passare in mezzo a due dei nostri avversari, ma la loro migliore portata rende la cosa difficilmente fattibile."

"In altre parole, siamo fritti!" esclamò Ogremon, parlando più a sé stesso che a qualcun altro. Mancò poco che Ogremon cascasse a terra per il disappunto quando Andromon gli rispose, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe avuto parlando delle condizioni meteorologiche: "Affermativo."

"Beh, io non sono disposto ad arrendermi tanto facilmente… In fondo, abbiamo promesso ai Digiprescelti che ci saremmo rivisti vivi." proseguì Leomon, la spada sguainata e puntata contro Assaultmon. "Dobbiamo continuare a resistere: sono sicuro che ai ragazzi non manca molto…"

"**Garuru Kick!**"

Prima che Leomon potesse proseguire, la familiare sagoma di WereGarurumon piombò sui Digimon artificiali come un'aquila in picchiata, ridiscendendo su MetalTyrannomon e sferrandogli un poderoso calcio circolare alla testa prima ancora che il dinosauro cibernetico potesse rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo: con un boato assordante e un acuto ruggito di rabbia, MetalTyrannomon venne sollevato da terra dalla potenza del colpo e scagliato contro un grande albero secolare, per poi scivolare stordito al suolo. Immediatamente, Okuwamon e Assaultmon distolsero la loro attenzione dai tre Digimon che stavano circondando e si voltarono verso il luogo da cui era provenuto l'attacco: rimasero quasi sorpresi quando videro arrivare altri sette Digimon, tutti di livello Ultimate, alcuni dei quali portavano con sè dei ragazzi.

"A quanto pare, avevo ragione…" disse Leomon. Lui e i suoi due alleati guardarono a loro volta nella stessa direzione, per vedere proprio quello che si erano aspettati.

"Salve, ragazzi!" esclamò Taichi, rivolto a Leomon, Ogremon e Andromon. Il ragazzo stava comodamente in piedi sulla spalla di MetalGreymon assieme a Yamato e Sora, e teneva una mano sollevata in segno di saluto "Abbiamo pensato che forse avreste gradito l'arrivo della cavalleria!"

"Scusate il ritardo, ma abbiamo trovato traffico!" scherzò MetalGreymon.

"Heh! Alla buon ora! Qui stavamo per lasciarci la pellaccia!" brontolò Ogremon, senza però nascondere il ghigno divertito sulle sue labbra.

"Ero sicuro che ce l'avreste fatta, ragazzi…" disse Leomon. Andromon non fece commenti, ma, mentre lui e i suoi alleati si allontavano dal luogo della battaglia, si vedeva chiaramente il lieve sorriso che gli si era dipinto sulle labbra. I Digimon dei ragazzi si fermarono, permettendo a tutti i loro passeggeri di scendere e di mettersi a distanza di sicurezza, e si misero in posizione di guardia davanti ai tre Ultimate artificiali, che sembravano stranamente impauriti.

"Sembra che all'improvviso abbiano perso la loro spavalderia!" commentò divertita Lillymon "Che ne dite, ragazzi? Gli mostriamo come combattono i veri Digimon?"

"L'hai detto, Lillymon! **Wing Blade!**" esclamò Garudamon, aprendo le braccia e le ali e facendo scaturire un'enorme fiammata rossa a forma di aquila dal proprio corpo. Il proiettile infuocato si alzò nel cielo, poi ridiscese in picchiata e andò a schiantarsi, con un'accecante lampo di luce, proprio in mezzo agli Ultimate artificiali. Okuwamon, Assaultmon e MetalTyrannomon riuscirono per un pelo ad evitare danni seri, ma furono costretti a disperdersi e a rompere la formazione che altrimenti avrebbe permesso loro di proteggersi a vicenda. In quel momento, i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti attaccarono, con tutta la forza e l'ardore di cui si erano dimostrati capaci ai vecchi tempi!

"Ed ora… **Vulcan's Hammer!**" ruggì Zudomon, afferrando con entrambe le mani il suo terrificante martello e abbattendolo al suolo con tutte le sue forze. La terra si spaccò nel punto d'impatto, e una enorme scarica di energia uscì a tutta velocità dalla fenditura e andò a colpire Okuwamon, strappando un acuto strillo al gigantesco cervo volante, che indietreggiò di alcuni passi e rimase stordito.

"Bel colpo, Zudomon!" si complimentò Jyou.

Lillymon colse immediatamente l'occasione e volò contro lo stordito Okuwamon a tutta velocità, un'elegante corona di fiori tra le mani.

"**Flower Wreath!**" esclamò il Digimon folletto, piazzando la corona di fiori, minuscola in confronto alle dimensioni del bersaglio, esattamente sulla congiunzione tra il capo e il torace di Okuwamon. L'insetto, riscuotendosi dallo stordimento, cercò immediatamente di colpire Lillymon con i suoi affilati artigli, ma la fatina era troppo agile per lui: con una spettacolare virata, prese quota, passò in mezzo alle mandibole di Okuwamon e proseguì, salutandolo con la mano mentre gli volava all'altezza degli occhi.

"Mi dispiace, non hai una gran mira!" lo prese in giro Lillymon "Però un premio di consolazione te lo lascio lo stesso! Guarda!"

A quelle parole, la corona di fiori che Lillymon aveva lasciato su Okuwamon aumentò repentinamente di dimensioni, fino ad avvolgersi completamente attorno al 'collo' del cervo volante. Okuwamon alzò un braccio, cercando di togliersela a colpi d'artiglio, ma non fece in tempo a fare neanche una mossa: quasi subito, infatti, la corona di fiori iniziò a brillare, e numerose scariche di energia rossa attraversarono il corpo chitinoso dell'insetto, facendolo ruggire e costringendolo a terra!

"Lillymon!" esclamò Mimi, stupefatta dell'effetto di quella mossa apparentemente inoffensiva "Cosa gli sta succedendo?"

La fatina atterrò vicino alla sua partner umana con la grazia di una ballerina di danza classica. "Oh, niente di speciale… in condizioni normali, la mia Flower Wreath serve ad eliminare le influenze maligne da un Digimon. Ma dal momento che questi Digimon sono stati creati dalle Dark Towers, e sono quindi composti da pura e semplice energia negativa, ho pensato che le mie corone di fiori avrebbero avuto l'effetto di indebolirli… e avevo visto giusto!"

"Ottima pensata, Lillymon!" commentò Koushiro. Davanti a lui, anche MegaKabuterimon stava dando dei cenni d'assenso.

"Concordo, è stata una buona idea. Ed ora, ragazzi, finisco io! **Horn Buster!**"

Sulla punta del lungo corno dello scarabeo gigante iniziò a crepitare una sfera di energia elettrica che aumentò rapidamente di dimensioni. Quando ebbe raggiunto le dimensioni giuste, MegaKabuterimon scagliò il fulmine globulare contro Okuwamon, che ancora stava lottando per liberarsi della Flower Wreath e non ebbe la possibilità di scansarlo. Il cervo volante venne inghiottito dalla sfera di elettricità e ruggì per l'ultima volta prima di trasformarsi in una statua di granito nero e dissolversi sotto gli occhi dei ragazzi.

"Ottimo lavoro anche a te, MegaKabuterimon!" Koushiro si rivolse al suo Digimon insetto con orgoglio.

Nel frattempo, MagnAngemon e Angewomon erano impegnati a schivare le raffiche di colpi scagliate da Assaultmon, che tentava di tenere a bada i due angeli con le mitragliatrici sulle braccia e il cannone montato sulla schiena. Tutti gli attacchi vennero evitati con agilità dai due Digimon angelici o bloccati dallo scudo di MagnAngemon.

"Forza, MagnAngemon! Continua così!" esclamò Takeru da terra.

"Sei grande, Angewomon!" proseguì Hikari, facendo il tifo per la donna-angelo. Angewomon volse per un attimo lo sguardo alla sua partner umana e le sorrise lievemente prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sul centauro robotico: puntò l'indice della mano guantata contro di lui, e mosse l'altro braccio in aria come se stesse incoccando una freccia in un arco.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" esclamò Angewomon, e scagliò una enorme freccia di luce pura contro Assaultmon: il mostro meccanico cercò di scansarla facendo un passo di lato, ma non riuscì ad impedire che essa gli trafiggesse la spalla, penetrando la sua armatura metallica come un coltello rovente entra nel burro. Un ruggito soffocato provenì dalla maschera antigas che copriva il volto di Assaultmon, una pioggia di scintille elettriche esplose dalla zona danneggiata, e i suoi occhi si accesero improvvisamente di rosso. Il centauro barcollò per un istante, ma si rimise subito in piedi, puntò tutti i suoi cannoni e le mitragliatrici sulle braccia verso il cielo, e scagliò il suo attacco più potente, il Justice Massacre: con tremendo frastuono, uno sciame apparentemente infinito di laser, missili e proiettili venne esploso dal suo corpo e puntò contro i due Digimon angelici, che non avrebbero potuto fare nulla per evitare un attacco così massiccio! Hikari impallidì e si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca.

"Oh, no! Attenti!" esclamò Takeru, preoccupato per la sorte di entrambi i Digimon.

Tuttavia, MagnAngemon e Angewomon non sembravano preoccupati: al contrario, MagnAngemon si fece avanti, la spada sguainata, come se fosse stato pronto a bloccare tutti quei colpi da solo. Senza una parola, sotto gli occhi prima ansiosi, poi meravigliati di Takeru e Hikari, il guerriero celeste eseguì un movimento circolare con il braccio destro che teneva la spada, tracciando in aria una circonferenza di luce dorata che si solidificò immediatamente in un portale di pietra beige!

"**Gate of Destiny!**" esclamò MagnAngemon, e all'istante le due sezioni di roccia che tenevano sigillato il portale si separarono, rivelando una grande luce bianca dietro di esse. Improvvisamente, tutti i colpi sparati da Assaultmon cambiarono bersaglio e si riversarono nel portale, sparendoci all'interno senza fare danni! Da rossi che erano, gli occhi di Assaultmon cominciarono a passare rapidamente da un colore all'altro, come ad indicare la confusione del Digimon artificiale.

Takeru, dopo aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo assieme ad Hikari, applaudì alla trovata del suo Digimon. "Bravo, MagnAngemon! Non smetti mai di sorprendermi, a quanto pare!"

Come Angewomon prima di lui, MagnAngemon rivolse un sorriso a Takeru, poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo allo sbalordito Assaultmon. "E' il momento, Angewomon! Diamogli il colpo di grazia!"

"Certamente. **Heaven's Charm!**" rispose l'angelo femminile aprendo le braccia e tenendole alzate orizzontalmente. Un cerchio di luce discese immediatamente su Assaultmon e si strinse sul suo corpo, bloccandogli le braccia-mitragliatrici e impedendogli ulteriori attacchi. Mentre il centauro robotico lottava per liberarsi, MagnAngemon scese in picchiata, la spada alzata e pronta a colpire!

"Scompari, creatura delle tenebre! **Excalibur!**" Con queste parole, MagnAngemon raggiunse Assaultmon e sferrò un impeccabile affondo, trafiggendo il petto del mostro meccanico con la sua spada! Il cerchio di luce evocato da Angewomon si dissolse subito, seguito di lì a poche frazioni di secondo da Assaultmon stesso, il cui corpo si trasformò in stringhe di dati nere che si dispersero nell'aria, mentre a poca distanza i Digiprescelti della Luce e della Speranza applaudivano la vittoria dei loro Digimon.

Un'altra battaglia era conclusa.

MetalTyrannomon evitò per un pelo gli attacchi di MetalGreymon e si ritirò a distanza di sicurezza, poi aprì la bocca e creò una palla di fuoco rossa tra le terribili fauci, scagliandola contro i tre avversari che gli stavano di fronte. Tuttavia, Garudamon si fece avanti, intercettando la sfera infuocata e facendola infrangere sul suo enorme corpo senza subire alcun danno!

"Attenta, Garudamon!" esclamò Sora, vedendo l'audace azione del suo Digimon.

"Non preoccuparti, Sora! Questo colosso è tutto fumo e niente arrosto!" rispose Garudamon, squadrando rabbiosamente lo Ultimate artificiale. "Allora? Tutto qui quello che sai fare, bestione?" Un attimo dopo, si scagliò contro MetalTyrannomon sfoderando gli affilati artigli sulle mani. "**Eagle Claw!**"

Questa volta, la velocità migliorata di MetalTyrannomon non lo salvò, e gli artigli di Garudamon lacerarono la corazza di metallo che gli proteggeva il torace, facendolo ruggire di dolore e scagliandolo a terra. Il dinosauro cibernetico, tuttavia, si rialzò rapidamente e cercò di colpire la donna-aquila con i laser emessi dalle zampe anteriori. Garudamon riuscì ad evitare il primo, ma il secondo le sfiorò l'ala destra, facendola sussultare lievemente. Sfortunatamente per lui, MetalTyrannomon aveva distolto l'attenzione dagli altri due avversari, che ne approfittarono immediatamente!

"**Wolf Claw!**" ruggì WereGarurumon, sferrando un fendente con ciascuna delle sue mani artigliate e scagliando delle scie energetiche rosse a forma di arco contro MetalTyrannomon. Nessuna di esse andò a vuoto, colpendo il Digimon artificiale al petto e alle braccia, e distruggendo quanto era rimasto dell'armatura già danneggiata da Garudamon. MetalTyrannomon barcollò, mentre pezzi della sua corazza si spargevano tutt'attorno a lui e scintille elettriche scaturivano dai cavi tranciati: ora le sue difese erano state seriamente indebolite!

Fu MetalGreymon l'ultimo a farsi avanti. "Grazie, WereGarurumon! Ora ci penso io! **Giga Blaster!**"

La piastra sul petto di MetalGreymon si aprì, rivelando un paio di tubi lanciamissili dai quali il dinosauro esplose un paio di lunghi siluri grigi, decorati da un paio di occhi e da una bocca sghignazzante. I due missili si diressero verso il torace scoperto di MetalTyrannomon e lo centrarono in pieno, esplodendo al momento dell'impatto e avvolgendo lo Ultimate artificiale in una enorme sfera di fuoco. Il ruggito finale di MetalTyrannomon costrinse i tre ragazzi a coprirsi le orecchie, dopodichè anche lui venne cancellato.

"Grandioso! Li abbiamo sconfitti tutti!" esclamò Taichi, rendendosi conto che anche le altre battaglie si erano concluse con la vittoria dei Digiprescelti. Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio raggiunse i suoi due migliori amici e li abbracciò euforicamente. "Hey, Yamato, Sora! Ottimo gioco di squadra, eh?"

"Hey, calma, Taichi!" esclamò Yamato, divincolandosi leggermente dalla stretta, ma condividendo l'allegria del suo amico. "Sì, beh, abbiamo visto di cosa sono stati capaci i nostri Digimon…" Subito dopo, si rivolse ai loro tre Digimon, che stavano ritornando allo stadio Rookie. "A proposito, ragazzi, tutto bene? Vi sentite stanchi?"

Gabumon, che era riapparso nel punto in cui, un istante prima, si trovava WereGarurumon, respirò affannosamente un paio di volte, passandosi una mano impellicciata sulla fronte. "Uff… un po', sì… non siamo più abituati a gestire l'energia delle nostre forme Ultimate o Mega…"

"Però… allo stesso tempo mi sento talmente euforico che sarei pronto ad affrontare altri dieci MetalTyrannomon già adesso!" esclamò Agumon, alzando la zampa destra stretta a pugno in aria. "Sono felice di poter digievolvere ancora e aiutare Taichi e gli altri!"

"Lo siamo un po' tutti, direi…" aggiunse Patamon, svolazzando verso il gruppetto. Taichi, Yamato e Sora si voltarono per vedere gli sguardi entusiasti e pieni di speranza dei loro amici Digiprescelti e dei rispettivi compagni Digimon, che si stavano avvicinando a loro con solennità e commozione, come vecchi amici che si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo. In effetti, in un certo senso era davvero così: finalmente, i ragazzi prescelti di Odaiba erano tornati. Finalmente, avrebbero di nuovo combattuto insieme contro le forze del male, per proteggere il loro amato DigiWorld e la loro Terra!

Taichi osservò con un sorriso i vostri entusiasti dei suoi amici, e quelli approvanti di Leomon, Ogremon e Andromon, che stavano arrivando per unirsi ai festeggiamenti. Era davvero un momento magico, che sarebbe rimasto nei loro ricordi per sempre.

"Congratulazioni, ragazzi." Disse Taichi. "Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro. Tutti quanti."

"**Huh? Cosa significa? Cos'è questa sensazione?**"

BlackWarGreymon, che in quel momento stava camminando attraverso una pianura desolata del Mondo Digitale, si fermò di botto. Qualcosa… una sensazione che lui non riusciva bene ad identificare… lo aveva costretto a fermarsi. Il Mega oscuro aveva sentito qualcosa di strano… come una voce che lo stava chiamando… percepiva che in quel momento, nel Mondo Digitale, si trovava una creatura a cui era collegato… non sapeva bene come definire quella sensazione… ma era sicuro che, chiunque quella creatura fosse, i loro destini erano strettamente intrecciati tra loro…

"**Un essere come me… con la mia stessa forza, il mio stesso potere… ma che forse sa meglio di me quale sia il suo scopo… la sua ragione di vita… forse… forse sarà proprio lui a darmi il combattimento che cerco… lo scontro che chiarirà i miei pensieri…**"

Con la solita espressione illeggibile, nella quale sarebbe stato tuttavia possibile percepire un'ombra di solitudine e tristezza, BlackWarGreymon si guardò attorno, osservando stoicamente il silenzioso paesaggio attorno a sé: solo rocce sgretolate e arbusti rinsecchiti per miglia e miglia… non spirava un solo refolo di vento, e nessun Digimon si arrischiava ad uscire dalla propria tana… era come se la natura stessa di DigiWorld si stesse arrendendo alla potenza di BlackWarGreymon oppure cercasse di rifiutarlo. Lui non apparteneva a DigiWorld… non era un Digimon come gli altri… era diverso, per sua stessa natura… quel mondo non lo avrebbe mai accettato, e questo non si poteva cambiare…

"**Solo questo scontro potrà farmi capire qual è il mio posto… qual è lo scopo della mia esistenza…**" Il Mega artificiale alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, rivolgendosi nel proprio immaginario alla creatura che aveva percepito. "**Sei tu l'avversario contro cui dovrò combattere… chiunque tu sia, io ti troverò, e nulla potrà interferire con questa battaglia… che mi darà la conoscenza o la pace… in ogni caso, porrà fine per sempre al mio tormento…**"

Con queste parole, il confuso e potentissimo Digimon artificiale spiccò un balzo altissimo e si innalzò nel cielo terso sopra di lui, lasciando solo un'opprimente silenzio dietro di sé…

Avrebbe trovato la risposta alle sue domande. In un modo o nell'altro.

Mentre si alzava in volo, tuttavia, BlackWarGreymon non si rese conto dei tre occhi rossi e malefici che lo osservavano, ben nascosti dietro un grosso costone di roccia a notevole distanza da lui… e non si accorse della mostruosa forma di MarineDevimon e del suo drappello di Vilemon che strisciavano dietro di esso. Il demone acquatico sogghignò nonostante il disagio che provava stando in un ambiente così arido, osservando BlackWarGreymon che si allontanava nei cieli di DigiWorld.

"Ma bene…" disse tra sé e sé MarineDevimon "Ancora una volta, ho idea che Mephistomon ci stia involontariamente favorendo… forse questo BlackWarGreymon sarà la nostra migliore esca per attirare i mocciosi prescelti… Ken Ichijouji compreso! Heh, alla fine è valsa la pena di trascinarmi fuori dall'acqua e sopportare questa dannata calura… finalmente, il sommo Daemon riconoscerà anche il mio valore…"

Dopo aver fatto un cenno di ritirata ai Vilemon che lo scortavano, il mostro marino chiuse gli occhi, sempre con quel sogghigno crudele sulle labbra, e scomparve nel nulla, tornando alla base per fare rapporto…

Seduto davanti al proprio schermo radar nella sala di controllo della ex-base dell'Imperatore, Mephistomon sospirò irritato quando uno sciame di pixel neri, fino a qualche momento prima appartenuti ad Okuwamon, MetalTyrannomon ed Assaultmon, entrò fluttuando nella stanza e iniziò ad orbitargli attorno, volteggiando nelle vicinanze del suo corpo mostruoso prima di esserne assorbiti. Per un attimo, la pelle bluastra sul tronco della creatura infernale emise una tenue luminescenza, e una strana ed inquietante luce azzurra si accese nei suoi occhi caprini, per poi scomparire altrettanto rapidamente. Mephistomon, resosi conto di quanto stava accadendo al suo corpo, si concesse un sorriso.

"**_Ma guarda… non immaginavo di essere già a questo punto… bene, in fondo mi fa comodo che quei tre siano stati annientati. Anzi, se l'avessi saputo, avrei mandato uno o due soldati Ultimate in più… beh, non importa. Che quei mocciosi si godano pure la vittoria, non sanno cosa li aspetta… e comunque, grazie a BlackWarGreymon, l'ultima parola sarà sicuramente mia, e le Crest non faranno alcuna differenza!_**" grugnì Mephistomon, soddisfatto di come il suo piano, pur con qualche intoppo imprevisto, stesse proseguendo bene. Fu in quel momento che un messaggio telepatico da parte di Arukenimon lo scosse dalle sue riflessioni.

_Mio signore, qui Arukenimon e Mummymon._ Cominciò la donna-ragno, senza riuscire a nascondere una certa preoccupazione. _Siamo qui per fare rapporto…_

Mephistomon si accorse dell'insicurezza nel tono della sua serva e si fece uscire una nube di vapore dalle narici. A quanto pareva, risolto un problema se ne presentava subito un altro… **_D'accordo, venite pure. Spero che abbiate buone notizie._**

Il demone dall'aspetto caprino potè giurare di aver percepito il cuore di Arukenimon mancare di un battito. _Sì… sì, signore!_

Mephistomon interruppe il contatto telepatico e si alzò dal suo posto. Un attimo dopo, come da programma, Arukenimon e Mummymon, entrambi in forma umana, si teletrasportarono nella stanza, apparendogli davanti con un lieve fruscio, e si posero su un ginocchio, tenendo lo sguardo incollato al pavimento di acciaio grigio, come se attendessero l'ira del loro padrone. In effetti, una volta finito il rapporto, chissà quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Mephistomon…

Il demone restò in attesa per qualche secondo, le braccia incrociate sul petto muscoloso, poi si spazientì. "**_E allora? Non dovevate fare rapporto? Il Gatomon vi ha mangiato la lingua?_**" sbottò con irritazione.

"Ehm… sì, signore…" balbettò Mummymon, gettando un rapido, spaventato sguardo alla sua complice come a chiederle se non poteva svolgerlo lei questo compito ingrato. Vedendo però che anche Arukenimon era tesa come la corda di un violino, il Digimon mummia sospirò, prese fiato per calmarsi, e iniziò a parlare. "Ecco… mio signore… come posso dirglielo… abbiamo svolto l'operazione come da programma… e abbiamo attirato in trappola i Digi-mocciosi… poi… sì, insomma… Arukenimon ha dato vita a BlackWarGreymon, che ha iniziato a far vedere i Chuumon verdi a quei ragazzini… aveva praticamente vinto… ecco… ma quando gli abbiamo ordinato di finirli… come dire… ehm… BlackWarGreymon ha detto che non voleva obbedire… e se n'è andato… così!"

Gli occhi bestiali di Mephistomon si spalancarono al punto che Arukenimon temette che stessero per cadere dalle orbite. "**_CHE COSA? State cercando di dire che BlackWarGreymon ha coscientemente e deliberatamente disobbedito ai vostri ordini?_**"

"Quello… quello che sta dicendo Mummymon corrisponde alla verità, sommo Mephistomon…" disse Arukenimon, vedendo la difficoltà in cui si trovava il suo collega. "BlackWarGreymon si è ribellato, ha detto di voler cercare avversari più forti, ed è fuggito senza neanche finire i Digiprescelti… al momento, la sua ubicazione ci è ignota… siamo spiacenti, sommo Mephistomon…"

"**_Piantatela di chiedere scusa, non è colpa vostra._**" Tagliò corto Mephistomon, che già stava cercando di pensare a una soluzione. "**_Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere che un Digimon creato dalle Dark Towers avrebbe improvvisamente sviluppato autocoscienza e comportamento indipendente… o meglio, avevo qualche sospetto che sarebbe potuto accadere, ma non ci ho fatto caso. L'errore è stato mio._**"

"Qualche… sospetto?" mormorò Mummymon, alzando leggermente lo sguardo con la consapevolezza che non lo attendeva alcuna punizione.

Mephistomon annuì e proseguì con la spiegazione. "**_Quando SkullBaluchimon è stato animato, ho notato che, durante il suo combattimento con i Digiprescelti, dimostrava qualche barlume di emozione: provava una certa rabbia quando non riusciva a colpire i suoi bersagli, e paura quando si è trovato di fronte Paildramon, che ha riconosciuto come un avversario capace di distruggerlo. Forse il fatto di mettere assieme così tante Dark Towers ha dato questo risultato imprevisto, e che avrei dovuto studiare meglio prima di mettere in moto il mio piano. Ad ogni modo, non c'è nulla di perduto. Cercheremo BlackWarGreymon, e lo costringeremo a collaborare!_**"

"Cercare… BlackWarGreymon?" chiese Arukenimon, perplessa "Ma… ormai potrebbe essere ovunque, nel Mondo Digitale… e poi, anche se lo trovassimo… come faremmo a costringerlo all'obbedienza? E' estremamente potente… e, perdoni se lo dico, ma nelle sue condizioni attuali… potrebbe non essere in grado di batterlo nemmeno lei, sommo Mephistomon…"

Il demone, invece di andare su tutte le furie, sogghignò crudelmente. "**_Domanda legittima, Arukenimon… ad ogni modo, trovarlo non sarà così difficile… non dimenticate che è un Digimon appena creato! Sarà anche un Mega, ma ha l'esperienza di un cucciolo, e non conosce DigiWorld bene come noi! Non sa dove nascondersi, e probabilmente non tenterà neanche di farlo, impegnato com'è nella sua ricerca di avversari degni… e poi, lascerà dietro di sé troppe tracce per riuscire a sfuggirci! Pensate davvero che un Mega di quella potenza possa andarsene in giro per DigiWorld senza seminare alcun indizio della sua presenza?_**"

I due scagnozzi annuirono, rendendosi conto che il loro signore aveva ragione. Ma rimaneva ancora un problema…

"E… una volta che l'avremo trovato, come gli… mettiamo il guinzaglio? Ha una forza spaventosa, e ci butterebbe giù come birilli!" chiese Mummymon. Il crudele ghigno di Mephistomon si allargò. Esattamente la domanda che si aspettava…

Flettendo gli artigli della mano destra davanti a sé, il demone dalla testa di capra fece danzare delle scintille di energia rossa e blu sopra il palmo della propria mano, sghignazzando sinistramente. "**_Huhuhuhuu… sarà a quel punto che inizierà il divertimento… voi ancora non ne siete stati testimoni, ma io ho molti modi per indurre i ribelli all'obbedienza… e BlackWarGreymon, per quanto possa sforzarsi, alla fine dovrà rassegnarsi ad essere un burattino nelle mie mani!_**" ****

Arukenimon e Mummymon lo fissarono sorpresi. Certo, sapevano bene che il loro capo era uno che non lasciava nulla al caso, ma la sua sicurezza anche in una situazione così delicata era davvero sconcertante… veniva da chiedersi quanti altri assi avesse nella manica…

"**_Ad ogni modo, dobbiamo muoverci adesso!_**" concluse Mephistomon "**_Mummymon, prepara la jeep, partiremo subito alla ricerca di BlackWarGreymon, e verrò anch'io con voi!_**"

"D'accordo, mio signore…" rispose Mummymon. "Ma… come mai la jeep? Perché non potremmo semplicemente teletrasportarci da un settore all'altro e cercare in una zona alla volta?"

"**_Perché non abbiamo idea di dove iniziare, stupido!_**" tuonò Mephistomon, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "**_Come ha detto Arukenimon, ormai potrebbe essere ovunque, e cercare a casaccio non ci porterà da nessuna parte! Dobbiamo invece seguire le tracce di BlackWarGreymon, cosa che con la vostra jeep sarà sicuramente più agevole!_**"

"Ah… Ehm… mi scusi, ha ragione…" balbettò il Digimon mummia. Mephistomon annuì, poi si rivolse di nuovo ad Arukenimon. "**_Prima di partire, tuttavia, meglio lasciare qualcuno di guardia… se dovessero venire a sapere che la nostra base è incustodita, i Digiprescelti potrebbero tentare un'incursione, e questa è l'ultima cosa che ci serve al momento! Arukenimon, tu sai cosa fare!_**"

La donna-ragno si mise sull'attenti come per un riflesso condizionato. "Sì, mio signore! Animerò immediatamente alcuni Digimon che facciano da guardie durante la nostra assenza!" Detto ciò, iniziò immediatamente a dirigersi verso il tetto della fortezza in rovina, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre Mummymon si affrettava ad andare a prendere la jeep e a prepararla per il viaggio.

Mephistomon seguì con lo sguardo i suoi scagnozzi che si allontanavano, poi grugnì di nuovo, senza riuscire a nascondere una certa preoccupazione. Erano successe troppe cose non previste, e la ribellione di BlackWarGreymon era soltanto la più eclatante. Non poteva negare che la situazione fosse abbastanza delicata: le Crest erano in mano ai bambini prescelti e, cosa forse ancora più preoccupante, era venuto a sapere che alcuni Digimon sconosciuti, invariabilmente accompagnati da squadroni di Vilemon, avevano incominciato a setacciare i vari settori di DigiWorld, alla ricerca di qualcosa… Mephistomon non sapeva bene cosa, ma aveva il timore di sapere chi ci fosse dietro a tutto questo, e sapeva invece molto bene che, se avesse avuto ragione, la situazione si sarebbe complicata ulteriormente…

"**_Se davvero è opera sua… dovrò agire con ancora maggiore prudenza. Non posso permettermi colpi di testa, o sarà la mia fine…_**" mormorò tra sé il demone, spiegando le sue nere ali e alzandosi a pochi centimetri da terra, svolazzando poi davanti al monitor principale. Dopo aver inserito alcune righe di comandi in quella stessa lingua sconosciuta che aveva usato in precedenza, premette il pulsante d'avvio e si sedette, in attesa. Era il momento di scommettere il tutto per tutto, e la ricompensa per il successo sarebbe stata inebriante…

…ma un fallimento avrebbe solo voluto dire una rapida, prematura distruzione…

Nello stesso momento, in una zona sotterranea del Mondo Digitale…

Daemon sospirò, irritato dalle notizie che aveva appena ricevuto da SkullSatamon e LadyDevimon, in quel momento chinati su un ginocchio davanti a lui: nessuno dei due aveva scoperto nulla che potesse essere loro utile per trovare Ken Ichijouji, e con lui il Dark Seed che lui tanto agognava.

"**E' TUTTO QUI QUELLO CHE DOVEVATE COMUNICARMI? CONSIDERANDO QUANTO VE LA SIETE CAVATA BENE IN PRECEDENZA, LE VOSTRE PRESTAZIONI MI STANNO DELUDENDO!**" tuonò il Digimon ammantato, squadrando severamente i suoi due sottoposti. LadyDevimon strinse i denti, cercando le parole giuste per non scatenare la rabbia del suo signore. "Purtroppo è così, sommo Daemon… non sono riuscita ad avvicinarmi alla base di Mephistomon abbastanza da scoprire qualcosa di significativo… era troppo ben protetta, e nemmeno i miei pipistrelli sono riusciti ad intrufolarsi… ho scoperto il settore in cui si trova, ma temo che non ci servirà a molto…"

Daemon alzò una mano, come per imporle il silenzio. "**NON IMPORTA. E' GIA' QUALCOSA. PER QUANTO RIGUARDA TE, SKULLSATAMON, DICI CHE I BAMBINI PRESCELTI STAREBBERO USANDO I DIGIPORT PER SALTARE DA UN PUNTO ALL'ALTRO DEL MONDO DIGITALE?**"

"E' la conclusione a cui siamo giunti io e MarineDevimon, sommo Daemon…" replicò lo scheletro alato. "Avevamo anche pensato che qualcuno di noi avrebbe potuto introdursi nella base di Mephistomon e copiare il programma che lui usa per individuare i Digiprescelti… ma se è vero quello che dice LadyDevimon, che la zona è così strettamente sorvegliata, allora anche questa soluzione sarà difficilmente praticabile…"

"**QUELLO CHE SI DOVRA' FARE, SI FARA', DI QUALSIASI COSA SI TRATTI, MI SONO SPIEGATO?**" ribattè severamente Daemon "**NON SIAMO MAI STATI COSI' VICINI AL DARK SEED PRIMA D'ORA, E CHISSA' QUANDO SI PRESENTERA' UN'ALTRA POSSIBILITA' DI OTTENERLO SE CI FACCIAMO SFUGGIRE QUESTA! DOVETE TROVARE UN MODO DI OTTENERE QUEL PROGRAMMA, O IN ALTERNATIVA INDIVIDUARE I DIGIPRESCELTI E PORTARE KEN ICHIJOUJI AL MIO COSPETTO, A QUALSIASI COSTO!**"

"Sì, sommo Daemon!" esclamarono all'unisono LadyDevimon e SkullSatamon, abbassando lo sguardo verso terra. Il Digimon ammantato grugnì con aria di disapprovazione, poi riprese a parlare.

"**MARINEDEVIMON NON E' ANCORA TORNATO A FARE RAPPORTO… MI AUGURO CHE QUESTO VOGLIA DIRE CHE HA TROVATO NOTIZIE INTERESSANTI…**"

Un poco rassicurante silenzio scese nella sala oscura, interrotto dopo alcuni interminabili secondi dal lieve suono di artigli che si appoggiavano sul pavimento. L'immensa figura di MarineDevimon entrò nella stanza, inchinandosi immediatamente al cospetto del suo signore e padrone. Gli sguardi di tutti furono puntati su di lui, come a chiedere una spiegazione per il ritardo.

"Perdonate il mio ritardo, sommo Daemon…" esordì il demone acquatico "Ma nel Mondo Digitale è accaduto un fatto che potremmo sfruttare a nostro vantaggio…"

Dalla gola di Daemon uscì un suono indistinto che indicava il suo interessamento alla notizia. "**UN FATTO CHE POTREMMO USARE A NOSTRO VANTAGGIO? INTERESSANTE… VAI AVANTI!**"

"Sì. Ho scoperto, grazie a una serie di appostamenti, che Mephistomon e i suoi servitori Arukenimon e Mummymon hanno creato un Digimon artificiale di livello Mega riunendo una grande quantità di obelischi di controllo. Non ne conosco il numero preciso, e immagino che non ci serva neanche… comunque, questo Digimon, che risponde al nome di BlackWarGreymon, ha dimostrato maggiore indipendenza e capacità di comportamento ragionato rispetto a Digimon artificiali di livello più basso… e ha finito per ribellarsi ai suoi creatori: ora sta vagando per DigiWorld, per motivi che al momento mi sono ignoti... e sta lasciando dietro di sé numerose tracce del suo passaggio…"

Se il volto di Daemon non fosse stato incappucciato, il suo sogghigno sarebbe stato chiaramente visibile. "**HO CAPITO DOVE VUOI ARRIVARE… CERTO, I DIGIPRESCELTI NON SE NE STARANNO BUONI, E NON LASCERANNO CHE BLACKWARGREYMON VAGHI INDISTURBATO PER IL MONDO DIGITALE… DOBBIAMO SOLO TENERE D'OCCHIO BLACKWARGREYMON, E I MOCCIOSI ARRIVERANNO! HAI AVUTO UNA BUONA IDEA, MARINEDEVIMON!**"

Il mostro marino sogghignò a sua volta. "Grazie delle lodi, sommo Daemon."

Anche i due complici di MarineDevimon sembravano aver messo da parte l'invidia ed essere sinceramente ammirati per la trovata. "Beh, lo ammetto: la tua potrebbe rivelarsi l'idea vincente…" ammise, pur un po' a malincuore, SkullSatamon. "Ora però vedi di non montarti la testa!"

"Hmph!" sbottò MarineDevimon, fissando lo scheletro alato con la coda dell'occhio.

"Okay, okay! Abbiamo capito!" fu LadyDevimon ad intervenire, evitando che quei due iniziassero una disputa. "Quello che ci serve ora è individuare questo BlackWarGreymon e tenere traccia dei suoi spostamenti… ma immagino che lo faranno anche Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi… non credo vogliano rinunciare tanto facilmente ad un servitore di tale potenza. Come dovremmo comportarci in quel caso?"

"**CERCHEREMO COME SEMPRE DI AGIRE IN SEGRETEZZA, MA RICORDATEVI CHE TROPPA PRUDENZA NON PAGA.**" Rispose seccamente Daemon. "**AL MOMENTO GIUSTO, E' NECESSARIO SAPER RISCHIARE, SE IL GIOCO VALE LA CANDELA… E IL DARK SEED E' UN MOTIVO PIU' CHE SUFFICIENTE! NEL CASO VI IMBATTESTE IN MEPHISTOMON E I SUOI SERVITORI, CONFIDO CHE SARETE IN GRADO DI TENERLI A BADA. E NELLA PEGGIORE DELLE IPOTESI, POSSO SEMPRE INTERVENIRE IO STESSO!**"

Tutti e tre i suoi servitori rivolsero al demone ammantato uno sguardo sbalordito. "Mio signore…" disse SkullSatamon "Vuol dire che lei sarebbe disposto a combattere personalmente?"

Daemon sghignazzò, sollevando la mano destra e facendo apparire una minacciosa fiamma rossa tra le dita. "**HUHUHUHUU… PERCHE' NO? IN FONDO, E' PASSATO UN PO' DI TEMPO DALL'ULTIMA VOLTA IN CUI SONO SCESO IN CAMPO, E NON VORREI MAI ARRUGGINIRMI! SONO CONVINTO CHE CI SARA' DA DIVERTIRSI! MOLTO BENE, MIEI FEDELI SERVITORI, RADUNATE I VILEMON E INIZIATE I PREPARATIVI! PARTIREMO NON APPENA POSSIBILE!**" Con queste parole, Daemon strinse improvvisamente la mano a pugno, estinguendo la fiamma, come se avesse voluto dare una dimostrazione del destino che attendeva i suoi avversari…

"Ricevuto, sommo Daemon!" risposero in coro i tre Digimon Ultimate, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi sull'attenti. Poi, silenziosamente, si teletrasportarono in un'altra zona della base sotterranea. Daemon rimase da solo nella stanza oscura, pregustando la vittoria che riteneva ormai già sua…

"**ORMAI E' SOLO QUESTIONE DI TEMPO… IL DARK SEED SARA' MIO, E CON ESSO IL POTERE DI APRIRE TUTTI I PORTALI CHE VOGLIO DA UNA DIMENSIONE ALL'ALTRA… PRESTO, SIA DIGIWORLD CHE IL MONDO REALE SARANNO MIEI… PER SEMPRE!**" disse tra sé il demone, creando un'altra fiammata tra le proprie mani. Daemon inspirò profondamente, godendo dell'atmosfera opprimente e malvagia che regnava in quel luogo oscuro. Presto, quelle tenebre che lui chiamava 'casa' avrebbero coperto entrambi i mondi… grazie al potere del Dark Seed, e all'aiuto di Oikawa, quello sciocco, misero umano che inseguiva un sogno impossibile… più nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo!

"**E' SOLO QUESTIONE DI TEMPO…**"

"Uff… bene, e con questo abbiamo finito…" disse tra sé Gennai, finendo di scrivere l'ultima e-mail e premendo il tasto di invio. Da quando i bambini prescelti erano arrivati, la guida del Mondo Digitale aveva cercato un modo di avvisare i loro genitori e i loro amici rimasti nel Mondo Reale, e finalmente era riuscito ad inviare dei messaggi computerizzati alle famiglie di tutti i Digiprescelti, compresi quelli non provenienti dal Giappone. Tirando un sospiro di sollievo, Gennai alzò gli occhi dallo schermo, sfregandoseli per alleviare il bruciore. C'era solo da sperare che le famiglie ricevessero quei messaggi, li leggessero, e non si facessero prendere dal panico…

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte quando Centarumon lo chiamò dal corridoio. "Mi perdoni, venerabile Gennai… ma il gruppo di Daisuke Motomiya è appena tornato dal settore in cui era stata registrata quella massiccia presenza di Dark Towers. I ragazzi la stanno aspettando nel salone principale, sembra che abbiano delle notizie preoccupanti da riferire." Disse il Digimon centauro.

Gennai strinse i denti per il disappunto. "_Notizie preoccupanti? Accidenti, proprio quello di cui non avevamo bisogno… spero almeno che stiano tutti bene…_"

"Ho capito. Grazie, Centarumon, controllo un paio di cose e arrivo." Rispose Gennai, volgendosi verso il suo interlocutore, che fece un breve inchino e si incamminò nuovamente verso il salone centrale. La guida del Mondo Digitale, dopo essersi assicurata una volta di più che i suoi messaggi fossero stati inviati, richiamò sullo schermo la mappa del Mondo Digitale, evidenziando il settore in cui aveva rilevato le Dark Towers diverse ore prima. Provò un certo sollievo quando vide che in quel momento il settore era completamente sgombro, ma il cattivo presentimento che l'aveva accompagnato fin da quando gli obelischi di controllo erano stati individuati non svanì: chissà cosa poteva essere successo…

Con la pressione di due pulsanti, Gennai mise il computer in protezione e si alzò dalla sua postazione, incamminandosi a sua volta lungo lo stesso corridoio che Centarumon aveva imboccato, che in breve tempo lo portò al salone principale. Si mise davanti alle porte scorrevoli d'ingresso e prese fiato, preparandosi per qualunque brutta notizia dovesse arrivare…

Non appena le porte scorrevoli si furono aperte, Gennai avanzò, con passo quanto più calmo possibile, e si guardò intorno, vedendo subito il gruppo dei Digiprescelti e dei loro Digimon seduto ad un tavolo, assieme ad altri dei Digimon riunitisi nella casa di Gennai – tra questi Centarumon, Meramon e un gruppetto di Geckomon e Otamamon. Gennai diede una rapida occhiata al gruppetto di ragazzi e Digimon, e rimase molto sollevato vedendo che nessuno di loro mancava all'appello: tuttavia, non gli sfuggì il fatto che tutti, chi più chi meno, sembravano piuttosto preoccupati e giù di corda, e avevano un'aria pensierosa che sembrava proiettare un'ombra cupa sull'intera sala: c'era qualcosa di decisamente strano e 'fuori posto' nel non vederli chiaccherare, scherzare e divertirsi tra loro come erano soliti fare… inoltre, tutti i ragazzi sembravano sporchi e impolverati, per chissà quale motivo…

"Salve, ragazzi, che succede?" chiese Gennai, raggiungendo ragazzi e Digimon al loro tavolo. "Avete l'aria di essere piuttosto abbattuti…"

Gli sguardi di tutti si volsero verso la guida del Mondo Digitale. "Ah, ciao, Gennai… beh, in effetti non si può dire che la situazione ci sorrida… è successo qualcosa che potrebbe mettere a rischio l'intero DigiWorld…" spiegò Daisuke.

Gennai sbattè gli occhi. "Cosa? Spiegatevi, cos'è successo di così terribile?"

DemiVeemon prese subito d'assalto il discorso. "Quelle cento Dark Towers si sono trasformate in un unico Digimon… abbiamo tentato di fermarlo, ma era troppo forte… se n'è andato dicendo che voleva cercare avversari più forti…"

Notando l'espressione meravigliata di Gennai e dei Digimon alleati, Daisuke iniziò a scuotere freneticamente le mani. "Woah... calma, DemiVeemon, non stai correndo un po' troppo? Spieghiamo come sono andate le cose in maggior dettaglio…"

"Oops… scusate…" cinguettò il draghetto azzurro, portandosi le mani alla bocca e lasciandosi scorrere un gocciolone di sudore lungo la fronte.

"Di niente…" rispose il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti.

Ken, che teneva Minomon in braccio, prese fiato e cominciò a raccontare. "Le cose stanno così, Gennai-san… quando siamo arrivati nel settore in cui erano state rilevate tutte quelle Dark Towers, abbiamo trovato alcuni Digimon artificiali ad accoglierci… siamo riusciti a sconfiggerli senza problemi, ma poi ci siamo trovati di fronte Arukenimon e Mummymon, che ci hanno rivelato che un centinaio degli obelischi di controllo presenti in quel settore erano già stati assemblati in un unico Digimon."

"Quindi Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi hanno creato un Digimon da ben cento obelischi?" esclamò Gennai.

"Sì…" rispose Armadillomon, sdraiato sul tavolo con espressione depressa. "Un Digimon di livello Mega di nome BlackWarGreymon, che Arukenimon ha provveduto subito ad animare… abbiamo cercato di resistere, ma era davvero troppo forte, e noi eravamo solo dei Champion… nemmeno Paildramon ha funzionato contro quel bestione…"

"Ma a questo punto è successa la cosa più incredibile…" concluse Derek. "Subito dopo averci sconfitto, BlackWarGreymon ha disobbedito ad Arukenimon, che gli aveva ordinato di finirci, ha detto che voleva decidere per conto suo cosa fare… e se n'è andato chissà dove… ora potrebbe essere ovunque, e non abbiamo idea di cosa potrebbe accadere, con quella calamità ambulante in giro per DigiWorld…"

Gennai aveva ascoltato tutta la spiegazione con crescente preoccupazione. Si rendeva conto che la situazione era seria, e non avevano i mezzi per contrastare BlackWarGreymon… se solo si fossero già impadroniti della digievoluzione DNA, o se il vecchio gruppo fosse già tornato con le loro Crest, allora forse avrebbero avuto una possibilità… ma così, un tentativo di attaccare direttamente BlackWarGreymon (o anche solo Mephistomon, per quello…) sarebbe equivalso ad un suicidio.

"Accidenti… avete ragione, siamo in una brutta posizione…" riconobbe la guida del Mondo Digitale. "Mi sa tanto che l'unica possibilità è aspettare che tornino i ragazzi del vecchio gruppo e, nel frattempo, riposarvi in vista della prossima battaglia…"

Daisuke sbattè un pugno sulla panca sulla quale era seduto. "Accidenti, che rabbia! Quanto mi secca dover aspettare…"

"Purtroppo, temo che Gennai-san abbia ragione… altro non possiamo fare." Concluse Iori, scuotendo la testa.

"Però…" fu Catherine a prendere la parola. "Per qualche motivo, io non credo che quel BlackWarGreymon sia poi così malvagio e distruttivo… non chiedetemi perché, ma… ho idea che in realtà… sia solo confuso… non sappia bene come comportarsi, quale sia il suo posto a DigiWorld… forse sono troppo ottimista?"

"In realtà, Catherine, spero che il tuo ottimismo sia fondato…" rispose Floramon. "Me lo auguro proprio…"

Alcune ore dopo, il Digiport che aveva permesso a Taichi e al suo gruppo di raggiungere il santuario di Azulongmon si attivò nuovamente per riportare alla base il gruppo dei Digiprescelti originali. I ragazzi, le mani ancora strette sulle loro Crest, e i Digimon che li accompagnavano riapparirono in un lampo di luce, trovandosi davanti gli ormai familiari muri della casa di Gennai.

Taichi fu il primo a parlare. "Bene, con questo possiamo dire che la missione è conclusa. Non vedo l'ora di comunicare le buone notizie a Gennai e agli altri!"

"E non dimenticarti di consegnare le nuove Crest…" fu Koushiro a ricordargli delle quattro Crest sconosciute che Azulongmon gli aveva affidato. Taichi rispose con un cenno affermativo e stava per rispondere quando la porta che si trovava all'altro lato della sala si aprì, rivelando un Gennai leggermente preoccupato dietro di essa. Il vecchio amico dei prescelti di Odaiba si trovava nelle vicinanze quando il Digiport si era attivato, ed era andato a dare il bentornato al gruppo. Il loro ritorno aveva leggermente attenuato la sua ansia, sia per la loro salvezza che per la situazione attuale di DigiWorld.

"Oh, bentornati, ragazzi…" li salutò Gennai. "Spero che sia andato tutto bene…"

"Ah, Gennai-san…" disse Sora. "Sì, per fortuna sì… è andato tutto bene, e abbiamo ritrovato le nostre Crest… oltre ad averne ricevute altre destinate ai nuovi Digiprescelti…". Tutti i ragazzi, affiancati dai rispettivi Digimon, mostrarono con orgoglio i loro medaglioni ancora luccicanti

"Venerabile Gennai." Disse Leomon, facendo un inchino formale. "Come può vedere, la missione è stata un successo su tutti i fronti. Abbiamo incontrato una forte opposizione all'arrivo al santuario, ma grazie alle Crest e alle ripristinate evoluzioni a livello Ultimate, siamo riusciti a distruggere i Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon."

"L'ho sempre detto io che siamo una grande squadra!" esclamò Agumon, mettendosi una zampa dietro la nuca.

"Però… non ce l'avremmo fatta senza l'aiuto di Leomon, Andromon e Ogremon!" aggiunse Biyomon, indicando i tre Digimon con un cenno dell'ala.

"E' vero…" proseguì Takeru. "Sono stati loro a rischiare in prima persona per consentirci di accedere al santuario e recuperare le Crest. Quindi, i ringraziamenti vanno anche a loro."

"Era nostro dovere." Rispose con modestia Leomon.

"Confermo. Il recupero delle Crest aveva priorità sulla nostra incolumità…" proseguì Andromon. "E siamo felici di constatare che ancora una volta ci siamo potuti fidare di voi…"

"Hmph… niente di speciale…" grugnì Ogremon, appoggiandosi la clava sulla spalla destra e alzando il naso in aria. Tutti i presenti risero un po' per il suo comportamento affettatamente burbero.

"Comunque… l'importante è che siamo tornati e stiamo tutti bene!" concluse Taichi. "Ora che abbiamo di nuovo le Crest, la situazione si farà sicuramente più equilibrata…"

"E' quello che spero, giovane Taichi…" replicò Gennai, incupendosi leggermente. "Perché, non vorrei sembrare un guastafeste, ma mentre voi eravate impegnati nei settori ad Est, sono successe delle cose preoccupanti…"

Questa frase ebbe l'effetto di smorzare all'istante l'entusiasmo del gruppo. "Che succede, Gennai-san? Ci sono problemi?" chiese Yamato.

Gennai sospirò e indicò il corridoio d'accesso al salone principale con un cenno della testa. "Purtroppo sì… penso che i nuovi arrivati potranno darvi un quadro più completo della situazione…"

"Accidenti… non fai in tempo a risolvere un problema che ne arriva un altro…" mormorò Gomamon.

Ragazzi e Digimon seguirono Gennai lungo il corridoio e nel salone principale, dove vennero accolti festosamente dai Digimon loro alleati e dai nuovi arrivati. In particolare, Daisuke fu felice di rivedere il suo idolo Taichi e la sua 'Hikari-chan' di ritorno con le loro Crest, e Derek, Catherine e soprattutto Rosa furono entusiasti di incontrare i loro predecessori che avevano salvato DigiWorld tre anni prima.

"_Asì que…_ questi sono i bambini prescelti venuti prima di noi? Wow, fantastico! Io sono Rosa Escobàr, e questo è il mio partner Gotsumon! _Encantada!_" esclamò Rosa, schizzando con entusiasmo da un Digiprescelto all'altro (trascinando con sé il sorpreso Gotsumon) e guardandoli da capo a piedi. La sua allegria stava lasciando di stucco i membri del gruppo originale.

"Scommetto che è lei la proprietaria della Crest della Vitalità…" disse Mimi a Sora.

"Già… Non mi sorprenderebbe…" rispose Sora.

"_Je suis tres heureux_ di fare la vostra conoscenza, _monsieurs_… _Je suis Catherine DeGaul_, e la mia partner qui presente… è Floramon.' Si presentò Catherine, facendo un inchino e accennando al piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di fiore che le stava accanto.

"_Enchantè._" Disse Floramon, inchinandosi a sua volta.

"Oh… ehm, _enchantè_…" disse Takeru, ricambiando il saluto. Diversi membri del gruppo volsero uno sguardo sorpreso verso di lui.

"Non mi avevi mai detto che sapevi parlare francese, Takeru-kun…" disse Hikari sottovoce, chinandosi verso il suo coetaneo.

"Il mio nonno materno vive a Parigi… ho imparato un paio di cosette…" spiegò il ragazzino biondo.

Infine, fu Derek a presentarsi. "Beh, salve a tutti, io mi chiamo Derek Russell, e il mio partner è Crabmon!" indicò con un cenno il grosso granchio che gli stava al fianco, agitando le chele. "Per me è un onore conoscere i famosi Digiprescelti di Odaiba!"

"Beh… piacere nostro, e spero che ti troverai bene!" rispose Jyou, stringendo la mano al Digiprescelto australiano. Gomamon stava cercando di fare la stessa cosa con Crabmon senza farsi strizzare la pinna dalla chela affilata del granchio gigante.

"Bene, mi sembra che questi nuovi Digiprescelti abbiano i numeri per essere delle valide aggiunte alla squadra…" commentò Taichi, per poi rivolgersi a Daisuke, Miyako, Iori e Ken. "Ragazzi, abbiamo sentito dire che ci sono dei problemi… che cosa è successo esattamente?"

Con un sospiro, Miyako invitò Taichi e gli altri a sedersi ad un tavolo. "E' un po' lunga da spiegare… sedetevi, che vi spieghiamo tutto…"

Un po' di tempo dopo, anche i Digiprescelti del primo gruppo erano venuti a conoscenza del problema di BlackWarGreymon.

"E così… siamo stati costretti a ritirarci. Adesso BlackWarGreymon è a piede libero nel Mondo Digitale, e non abbiamo idea di come fermarlo…" concluse Hawkmon, guardandosi attorno per vedere le reazioni dei suoi amici alla notizia.

"Maledizione… così, Mephistomon ha creato un Mega oscuro che non è neanche riuscito a controllare?" mormorò Yamato. "Stavolta, ha davvero fatto il passo più lungo della gamba…"

Daisuke annuì, accarezzando la testolina di DemiVeemon. "Già… nelle condizioni in cui eravamo, non avevamo possibilità contro quel colosso nero… anche Paildramon si è rivelato insufficiente… perciò, abbiamo deciso di aspettare il vostro ritorno, e poi decidere sul da farsi…"

"Per come la vedo io, la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe riposarsi un po' per recuperare le forze, e poi cominciare subito a cercare BlackWarGreymon…" propose Gabumon.

"Sì, sono d'accordo con Gabumon!" disse Tentomon. "Più aspettiamo, maggiori sono i danni che potrà fare…"

"Forse, ora che abbiamo di nuovo la Digievoluzione dalla nostra, il risultato sarà diverso… almeno, lo spero…" aggiunse Koushiro.

Uno alla volta, tutti i Digiprescelti e Digimon del vecchio gruppo si dissero d'accordo: BlackWarGreymon andava fermato e reso in qualche modo inoffensivo il prima possibile.

"Benissimo, ragazzi, allora facciamo così: per stanotte ci riposiamo e pensiamo a far recuperare le forze ai nostri Digimon, poi domattina cominciamo la ricerca! E a questo proposito…" si infilò una mano nella tasca e ne estrasse quattro medaglioni decorati con degli strani simboli, che porse a Michael, Derek, Catherine e Rosa. "Azulongmon mi ha affidato il compito di consegnarvi queste Crest, che rappresentano la Giustizia, l'Adattabilità, la Fermezza e la Vitalità… dice che anche il vostro aiuto sarà importante nella battaglia che ci attende…"

"Delle Crest… anche per noi?" chiese Michael, guardando stupito (così come gli altri Digiprescelti intenazionali) le quattro Crest sconosciute che iniziavano a fluttuare dalla mano di Taichi fino a loro: a lui era toccata una Crest decorata con una sorta di Omega maiuscola sottolineata.

"Sì… queste dovrebbero permettere ai vostri Digimon di superare il livello Champion, ma per fare ciò dovrete dare prova delle vostre qualità, come abbiamo fatto noi in passato." Spiegò Koushiro, mentre ciascuno dei quattro ragazzi stranieri tendeva una mano esitante verso i rispettivi medaglioni.

"E… questo Azulongmon non vi ha per caso consegnato delle Crest anche per me, Daisuke-kun e Iori-kun?" chiese Miyako. Taichi rispose scuotendo la testa. "No… non so il motivo, ma… a quanto pare voi dovrete, per adesso almeno, continuare a lavorare sulla Digievoluzione DNA…"

"Cavolo…" mormorò Daisuke, un po' deluso all'idea di non avere una sua Crest, ma si rallegrò subito. "Beh, non fa niente! In fondo, trovo che questa Digievoluzione DNA sia più significativa! In fondo, simboleggia il forte legame che c'è tra noi, giusto, Ken?"

L'ex-Imperatore rivolse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi al suo migliore amico. "Hai ragione, Dai-kun…"

Michael, Rosa, Derek e Catherine presero le loro Crest, ed immediatamente alcuni raggi di luce colorati scaturirono dai medaglioni, inondando la sala di bizzarre sfumate iridate. Per due secondi, la danza di luci e colori proseguì, poi le nuove Crest riapparirono attorno al collo dei quattro Digiprescelti internazionali, che le fissarono meravigliati.

"Grande!" esclamò Betamon, saltellando di gioia alla vista della Crest della Giustizia al collo di Michael. "Ora sì che giocheremo ad armi pari con Mephistomon e quel BlackWarGreymon!"

"Beh, prima immagino che mi dovrò dimostrare degno di essa…" rispose Michael, cercando di smorzare un po' l'entusiasmo del suo partner.

"Ce la faremo, _no te preocupe_!" esclamò Rosa trionfante, mostrando con orgoglio la Crest della Vitalità attorno al proprio collo. "_Bueno_, allora si parte domani mattina? Non vedo l'ora di sistemare quel Mephistomon!"

"Entusiasta come sempre, eh, Rosa?" commentò Gotsumon. "Sono sicuro che la tua brillerà in men che non si dica…"

"Allora, Catherine, che ne dici? Pensi di farcela?" chiese Floramon alla sua partner, che stava ancora fissando rapita la sua Crest. Dopo un attimo di riflessione, la ragazzina francese chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo timidamente, e rispose. "Non ne sono sicura… ma farò senz'altro del mio meglio!"

"E va bene, Crabmon…" disse Derek, scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa con il suo partner. "Come diciamo sempre…"

"…una volta che si è nel ballo, bisogna ballare! E noi abbiamo qualche passo da sfoderare!" replicò il granchio gigante.

"Bene… vedo che il nuovo gruppo non è meno determinato degli altri due!" disse Gennai, fissando compiaciuto le Crest che i nuovi arrivati sfoggiavano. "Avete una lunga strada davanti a voi, e questa determinazione vi sarà indispensabile per affrontare i pericoli a cui andate incontro. Ma adesso, credo sia il caso di riposarvi. Domani vi attende una giornata faticosa."

"D'accordo, Gennai!" risposero in coro i ragazzi e i Digimon.

Scambiatisi i saluti di rito, ognuno cominciò dirigersi verso le stanze degli ospiti, che Gennai aveva messo loro a disposizione per la notte. Taichi, Yamato, Agumon e Gabumon si stavano in quel momento dirigendo verso la camera dei ragazzi, impegnati in conversazione amichevole.

"Allora, Taichi? Come la vedi, la situazione?" stava chiedendo Yamato al suo migliore amico. Taichi riflettè un attimo prima di rispondere.

"Yamato… ti dirò la verità, non penso che sarà facile trovare BlackWarGreymon e sconfiggerlo… avremo bisogno senz'altro della Digievoluzione a livello Mega, e spero che WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon non si siano… 'arrugginiti', con l'inattività di questi ultimi tre anni…" rispose infine. Le esperienze fatte nel suo primo viaggio avevano fatto molto anche per lui – ora era meno propenso a gettarsi a testa bassa nelle situazioni, e aveva imparato a non fare solo di testa sua, ma manteneva ancora quella capacità di leadership e quella voglia di avventura per le quali era conosciuto.

"Non ti preoccupare, Taichi!" fu Agumon, il suo partner, a dissipare le sue preoccupazioni. "Anche se è passato un po' di tempo dalla battaglia con Diaboromon, posso assicurarti che la mia Digievoluzione Mega non ha perso colpi!"

"Neanche la mia!" fece eco Gabumon.

"D'accordo, ragazzi… se lo dite voi, ci fidiamo!" rispose Yamato, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente a Taichi. "Ehm… a proposito, Taichi, c'è una cosa di cui ti vorrei parlare. Pensavo di parlartene dopo che i problemi di DigiWorld fossero stati risolti, ma poi ho pensato che fosse meglio non rimandare oltre… anche se non so se faccio bene a parlarne a te…"

Taichi sbattè gli occhi meravigliato. "Huh? E perché non dovresti fare bene? Tu sei il mio migliore amico, Yamato, e sono contento che tu mi parli di qualsiasi problema tu possa avere… ricorda che io sarò sempre lieto di darti una mano!"

Yamato prese fiato, sentendosi un po' più tranquillo, poi si rivolse ai loro compagni Digimon. "Ehm… Agumon, Gabumon, potrei chiedervi di lasciarci un attimo da soli? E' una cosa di cui io e Taichi dobbiamo discutere a quattr'occhi…"

Pur un po' sorpresi, i Digimon acconsentirono. "Huh? Va bene, Yamato… spero che non sia niente di grave…"

"Non ti preoccupare, Gabumon… è semplicemente una di quelle cose per cui è meglio che la discussione sia solo tra due…" rispose Yamato, rassicurando il suo partner, che sembrò capire subito.

"D'accordo, Yamato… Allora, a dopo!" Gabumon alzò una zampa in segno di saluto e si avviò verso la stanza degli ospiti, seguito di lì a poco da Agumon.

Taichi aspettò che entrambi i loro Digimon fossero usciti dal loro campo visivo prima di riprendere il discorso. "D'accordo, Yamato, ora possiamo parlare senza problemi… dimmi, di che cosa si tratta?"

Il ragazzo biondo prese fiato. "Allora, Taichi, verrò subito al punto… sai, da tre anni a questa parte io, te e Sora siamo stati molto vicini. Posso dire con tutta tranquillità di considerarvi i miei migliori amici, assieme a Gabumon, si intende. Però, vedi… in questi ultimi tempi ho cominciato a osservare Sora nella vita di tutti i giorni, e a ripensare a ciò che provo esattamente per lei… a volte mi sento confuso e non so più cosa pensare… mi trovo ad ammirare la sua solarità e semplicità… insomma, Taichi, quello che voglio dire è… sì, ecco… che penso di essere innamorato di Sora…" Yamato concluse il discorso con un sospiro. Ora, non restava che aspettare la reazione di Taichi e sperare per il meglio…

Taichi, dal canto suo, era rimasto sorpreso. Certo, non si aspettava che quello che Yamato voleva dirgli fosse una cosa del genere. Assieme alla sorpresa, sentiva una strana, indefinibile, ma sgradevole, sensazione crescere in lui… come se una morsa invisibile gli avesse stretto il petto, e i suoi battiti cardiaci si fossero improvvisamente intensificati, facendosi sentire in tutto il suo corpo. Del resto, anche Taichi stava cominciando in quel periodo a rivalutare i suoi sentimenti per Sora, e venire a sapere che qualcun altro era innamorato di lei non poteva certo riempirlo di gioia. Tuttavia, anche Taichi considerava Yamato il suo migliore amico, e non avrebbe permesso ad una cosa del genere di influire nei loro rapporti.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, passato a cercare le parole giuste, Taichi rispose. "Beh… che dire, sono contento per te, Yamato… ma perché hai pensato che fosse il caso di parlarne con me? Insomma, penso che tu non debba fare altro che parlarne a Sora, e vedere se lei ricambia…"

Yamato sorrise benevolmente dell'ingenuo tentativo dell'amico di nascondere ciò che provava. "Andiamo, Taichi, tu non sei mai stato bravo a mentire… tu e Sora vi conoscete fin dall'infanzia, e mi stupirebbe che tu non la consideri qualcosa di più di un'amica…" il suo tono si incupì leggermente "Anzi, ti vorrei anche chiedere scusa… mi sembra quasi di farti un torto, considerando quello che provi per lei…"

Riscosso dalla sorpresa iniziale, Taichi mise una mano sulla spalla dell'amico, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "E di cosa dovresti chiedere scusa, Yamato? Dovrei farti una colpa per i sentimenti che provi? Adesso, perché io e Sora siamo amici fin da bambini, questo vuole necessariamente dire che ci dovremmo mettere insieme? Ascolta, Yamato, tu sei stato sincero con me, e io lo sarò altrettanto con te. E la verità è che, sì, anch'io credo di essere innamorato di Sora… ma non voglio che questo cambi qualcosa nei rapporti tra noi due! Noi siamo amici, Yamato, e voglio che continuiamo ad esserlo, qualsiasi cosa accada!"

"Ti ringrazio, Taichi…" rispose Yamato dopo un primo istante di sorpresa ammirata. Non avrebbe mai osato sperare che Taichi avrebbe preso così bene la rivelazione sui suoi sentimenti per la Digiprescelta dell'Amore.

Sfoderando di nuovo uno dei suoi limpidi sorrisi, Taichi proseguì. "Di niente, Yamato… facciamo così, lasciamo che sia Sora a decidere, e non affrettiamo i tempi. Chissà, lei potrebbe semplicemente non volersi spingere oltre l'amicizia con noi, e cercare qualcun altro a cui affidare il suo cuore. Se poi sceglierà te, io mi farò da parte e sarò felice per voi!" Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio concluse il discorso porgendo la mano al suo migliore amico, che la strinse con decisione.

"Grazie, Taichi… io farò lo stesso se dovesse accadere il contrario!" rispose Yamato. I due amici si scambiarono una stretta di mano, mentre le Crest del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia che portavano al collo ricominciavano a brillare, come se approvassero le loro azioni. Dal canto loro, anche i due ragazzi si sentivano in pace con sé stessi: entrambi sentivano di aver fatto la cosa giusta ed erano sicuri che, comunque fossero andate le cose con Sora, il loro rapporto ne sarebbe uscito rafforzato.

"Allora, in bocca al lupo, Yamato! Amici per sempre!"

"Certamente, e altrettanto a te!"

Nessuno dei due ragazzi, tuttavia, si era accorto di qualcuno che stava accidentalmente passando per un corridoio laterale, e aveva ascoltato il loro discorso senza volerlo. Sora Takenouchi, la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, nascosta dietro un angolino, si portò una mano al petto, rendendosi bene conto di cosa implicava quanto aveva sentito… ora sapeva che sia Taichi che Yamato provavano per lei qualcosa di molto più vicino all'amore che all'amicizia… e lei non aveva ancora fatto chiarezza nel proprio cuore. Anche lei, del resto, si era riservata di occuparsi di questo problema una volta che la lotta contro Mephistomon fosse finita. Ma ora si trovava di fronte alla scelta fatidica: chi dei due avrebbe dovuto scegliere? Anche lei sentiva di provare qualcosa per entrambi… e si rendeva bene conto che, qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta, sicuramente uno dei due ne avrebbe sofferto…

"Sora! Sora!" si sentì la vocetta acuta di Biyomon chiamare la sua partner. Sora trasalì, volgendosi nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce per vedere la sua amica digitale svolazzare verso di lei. "Sora, dov'eri finita? Le altre ti stanno aspettando…"

"Sssh! Puoi abbassare un po' la voce, Biyomon?" sussurrò la ragazza, mettendosi un indice sulla punta del naso. Biyomon atterrò vicino a lei, guardandola con aria interrogativa, ma facendo come voleva. Dalla loro posizione, Sora e Biyomon rimasero ad ascoltare le voci di Taichi e Yamato che si intensificavano leggermente per poi affievolirsi, mentre i due ragazzi si dirigevano alla loro stanza degli ospiti, continuando a parlare e scherzare tra loro. Quando fu sicura che i suoi due amici fossero abbastanza distanti, Sora uscì dal suo nascondiglio, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo.

"Che succede, Sora? Hai qualche problema con Taichi o Yamato? Avete litigato, per caso? Se vuoi parlarne a me, sono disponibile!" cinguettò Biyomon, svolazzando sulla spalla della sua amica. Si rendeva conto di quando Sora aveva qualche problema, e anche se non fosse stata in grado di risolverli, voleva almeno far sentire la propria vicinanza e il proprio supporto.

"Grazie, Biyomon…" rispose Sora, accarezzando la testa dell'uccellino rosa. "Va tutto bene… solo, mi sto rendendo conto che il sentimento che rappresento… può essere più complicato di quanto credessi…"

"Sora…" mormorò Biyomon, che sembrava essersi resa conto di cosa voleva dire la sua amica. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Biyomon riprese a parlare. "Vorrei tanto poterti offrire un aiuto più sostanzioso, ma temo di non poterlo fare… posso solo consigliarti di riflettere bene, e considerare quello che provi per ciascuno dei due. Solo così potrai fare una scelta sicura di non pentirtene in seguito…"

"Lo farò, Biyomon… grazie del consiglio…" rispose Sora. Lei e la sua partner ripresero il loro cammino verso la sala degli ospiti riservata alle ragazze, ripensando con un pizzico di malinconia a quanto Sora aveva appena sentito, e alla scelta che avrebbe dovuto fare…

"_Non immaginavo… che il sentimento che la mia Crest rappresenta… potesse essere così complicato…_"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Il Capitolo 15 è terminato, e come avete appena potuto leggere, ho deciso di mandare avanti un po' le cose nel mitico triangolo Taichi-Sora-Yamato. Triangolo che ho deciso di inserire in ogni caso, in quanto indispensabile ad approfondire il rapporto tra i membri dell'inossidabile trio! Spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente, qualsiasi sia l'accoppiata per cui voi tenete.

Voglio dedicare questo capitolo ad Erika, come ringraziamento per il suo lavoro e per aver dato agli anime-fan come me un luogo dove trascorrere momenti spensierati e felici. Spero che, nonostante le recenti difficoltà, la Erika's Fanfiction Page continui ad andare avanti su questa strada! Grazie infinite, Erika, e lunga vita ad EFP!

Justice Gundam


	16. Perduti nelle tenebre

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Okay, ragazzi… quello che vi apprestate a leggere è il capitolo 16, il che significa che la conclusione di questa storia comincia ad intravedersi… ma, ovviamente, sarà solo l'inizio! Molte altre avventure aspettano i Digiprescelti e i loro colleghi, i Tamers e i Guerrieri Leggendari!

Gatomon: A questo proposito… come pensi di regolarti con le fanfiction? Voglio dire, hai intenzione di iniziare subito a scrivere le loro storie, o preferisci andare un passo alla volta?

Justice: Beh, non ne sono ancora sicuro al 100... comunque, penso che forse dovrei iniziare a buttare giù due capitoli anche su queste ultime due serie, intanto che continuo a lavorare su questa storia e sui suoi seguiti… e poi, è da fin troppo tempo che non si vede più nessuno scrivere di Tamers o di Frontier. Pare che esistano soltanto le prime due serie!

Hikari: Ehm… sì, in effetti non possiamo darti torto… ad ogni modo, ci puoi anticipare cosa succede in questo capitolo?

Justice: Beh, vi posso dire che vedremo un bel po' di nuove Digievoluzioni, e comincerà la folle gara tra voi, Mephistomon e Daemon per trovare BlackWarGreymon… inoltre, beh… rivedrai un posticino a te molto familiare…

Hikari (deglutisce): Da come lo dici, comincio ad ver paura…

Justice: (sghignazza)

Gatomon (mostra gli artigli): Tu prova a torcere anche soltanto un capello ad Hikari, e diventerai il mio nuovo affila-unghie!

Justice (smette di ridere e deglutisce): Okay, Gatomon… vedrò di non farle del male… almeno, non troppo… ora, credo sia il caso di rispondere ad alcune review…

Gatomon: Hmph… hai trovato la scusa per salvarti… per stavolta! Comunque, qui abbiamo la review della nostra affezionata lettrice Miele… grazie per la recensione, e… per il triangolo, staremo a vedere! L'autore vuole mantenere un po' di suspence!

Hikari: Per Francesca Akira, grazie ancora delle tue opinioni, e promettiamo di continuare a fare del nostro meglio per rendere questa storia piacevole e avvincente. Per quanto riguarda la tua domanda… no, non è Daemon a controllare Oikawa: semplicemente, sta approfittando del desiderio di Oikawa di vedere DigiWorld, e ha stretto un accordo con lui… altro non sono autorizzata a rivelare!

Yamato: Per maggiori informazioni, Francesca, ti rimandiamo al capitolo 11, in cui si vedevano Daemon e Oikawa discutere, e in seguito la 'misteriosa entità' che controlla Oikawa affermare che Daemon non era degno di fiducia…

Justice: Rispondo direttamente io a Driger… grazie ancora per i tuoi commenti, e spero che il resto della storia sia all'altezza! Ah, già, e ho cominciato a giocare a Digimon World 3: gran bel gioco! Però… accidenti a quello Zanbamon che mi impedisce di passare… : (

Wormmon: Ehm… andando avanti… Grazie anche a Sora89! Anche tu, ormai, sei diventata un'assidua lettrice di questa storia!

Ken: Infine, rispondiamo a KillKenny… perché le tue richieste dovrebbero essere inaccettabili? Una di esse è stata usata in innumerevoli fanfiction (ti lasciamo indovinare quale…), mentre l'altra… beh, non è così comune, ma anch'essa è stata usata da altri autori. L'autore comunque non può dire nulla per il momento… continua a seguirci e saprai tutto!

Justice: Grazie, amici! E ora, prima di iniziare, vorrei dare un avviso: alcune scene di questo capitolo potrebbero essere un po' forti per persone particolarmente sensibili… non così forti da alzare il rating della fanfic, ma… uno degli scagnozzi di Daemon farà libero sfoggio della sua crudeltà! Detto questo, ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo, ricco di azione e nuove digievoluzioni! Buona lettura!

Agumon: E' la prima volta che usi una citazione ad inizio capitolo…

**Capitolo 16 – Perduti nelle tenebre**

"Hai mai avuto… paura del silenzio?" --- Musa, _Winx Club_

_I Digiprescelti hanno affrontato numerosi esponenti delle forze delle tenebre…_

_Devimon… Myotismon… i Dark Masters… Apocalymon… Diaboromon… l'Imperatore Digimon…_

_Ed ora, stanno affrontando Mephistomon…_

_Tuttavia, le tenebre che hanno visto finora sono ben poca cosa in confronto a quelle che stanno per vedere… tenebre eterne, infinite ed opprimenti, che annientano ogni scintilla di luce nell'animo degli esseri umani…_

_Tenebre che avvolgono e trascinano nell'abisso…_

…_come un oceano oscuro…_

Il cuore di una profonda foresta, in un settore centrale di DigiWorld. Pochi, delicati raggi di sole filtravano attraverso i rami e le ampie foglie degli alberi, e la zona era immersa in una strana tranquillità: non un suono disturbava il silenzio del bosco, non un Digimon si muoveva dalla sua tana, e non un refolo di vento spirava tra le fronde. Uno scenario apparentemente idilliaco, ma chiunque si fosse trovato là avrebbe capito subito che quella calma estrema era qualcosa di innaturale: non era la riposante quiete di una foresta sana. Piuttosto, sembrava essere il silenzio che avvolge la natura poco prima di qualche terribile disastro.

E, puntualmente, il disastro si presentò.

Un passo pesante si abbattè al suolo con un cupo fragore, facendolo tremare il terreno. Poi un altro. Un altro. E un altro ancora, sempre più forti, sempre più vicini… ed ogni passo era accompagnato dal secco suono di rami spezzati e foglie lacerate.

Finalmente, dopo un tempo apparentemente interminabile, alcune fronde vennero falciate da un colpo di artigli e caddero al suolo, rivelando dietro esse l'impressionante BlackWarGreymon, il braccio ancora flesso nella posizione d'attacco, gli occhi ancora brucianti di rabbia e tristezza, ancora persi nella ricerca di colui che sarebbe dovuto diventare il suo avversario…

Il Mega artificiale fece un altro passo in avanti, calpestando sotto le enormi zampe i rami che aveva appena abbattuto, e proseguì la sua inarrestabile avanzata, lasciandosi dietro soltanto silenzio e terrore. Sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto – o, più probabilmente, se n'era accorto ma non ci stava facendo caso – degli strani mutamenti che stavano avendo luogo nei posti che aveva appena attraversato… del fatto che, dietro di lui, il terreno e il paesaggio stesso apparivano distorti e sfocati, come immagini su un televisore difettoso… Pareva che, ovunque passasse BlackWarGreymon, i dati stessi che componevano il Mondo Digitale divenissero instabili e minacciassero di venre cancellati.

Ma BlackWarGreymon non aveva il tempo di concentrarsi su questo.

"**Da molto ormai la mia ricerca sta andando avanti… e ancora non ho trovato colui che a me è legato… Chiunque tu sia, io ti troverò. Dovesse anche volermici l'eternità, io ti troverò… e quando lo farò, soltanto uno di noi due rimarrà…**"

Le parole rimbombanti del dinosauro nero riecheggiarono tra i rami, gelando il sangue a tutti gli sfortunati Digimon che erano in grado di sentirle. Un lieve movimento attirò la sua attenzione, e BlackWarGreymon guardò con la coda dell'occhio il tronco di un albero secolare a diversi metri da lui. Un Kuwagamon, che cercava in qualche modo di nascondersi tra le foglie, stava tremando visibilmente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul Mega artificiale, che rimase per un attimo fermo a guardarlo, poi tirò avanti, non considerandolo un avversario degno.

"**Deboli… sono tutti troppo deboli…**" riflettè tra sé. "**Dove… Quando potrò trovare un avversario alla mia altezza… che mi liberi da questo tormento?**"

Così come era venuto, BlackWarGreymon si allontanò, riprendendo a farsi strada nella boscaglia… e il silenzio tornò a richiudersi dietro di lui…

"Ho capito… Va bene, grazie lo stesso… Arrivederci, e fateci sapere se ci sono novità…"

Con un sospiro rabbioso, Susumu Yagami, il padre di Taichi e Hikari, mise giù il telefono. Ancora nessuna notizia dei suoi figli, né di tutti gli altri ragazzi che erano scomparsi ultimamente, tutti loro amici. Era davvero una situazione snervante, peggiorata ulteriormente dal fatto che tutte le autorità sembravano brancolare nel buio. Non era stata trovata una pista, né una possibile causa, né erano state avanzate richieste di riscatto. Semplicemente, sembrava che i suoi figli e i loro amici fossero scomparsi nel nulla.

Susumu scosse la testa, preparandosi a dare a sua moglie le brutte notizie. "Mi dispiace, Yuuko… ancora niente…"

Si interruppe, notando che la signora Yagami non era lì vicino, come era stato nel corso di tutte le altre telefonate tra casa Yagami e la centrale di polizia (che erano state piuttosto frequenti, considerando l'apprensività dei signori Yagami quando i loro figli erano chiamati in causa…). Sorpreso, Susumu cominciò a guardare in giro, cercando la moglie. "Yuuko? Yuuko, dove sei?"

"Susumu! Sono in camera di Hikari! Vieni a vedere, è appena arrivata una e-mail riguardante Taichi e Hikari!" si sentì la voce della signora Yagami. Suo marito sobbalzò per la sorpresa, sentendo improvvisamente la propria ansia crescere fino quasi a soffocarlo. Una e-mail che rivelava cosa era successo ai loro figli? Pregò tra sé che non fossero brutte notizie, mentre si precipitava nella camera della figlia minore.

"Eccomi!" esclamò l'uomo, aprendo la porta della camera e trovando la moglie seduta, con Miko sulle ginocchia, davanti al computer acceso, intenta a divorare con gli occhi il contenuto del messaggio di posta elettronica. "Allora, che cosa dice? Cosa è successo ai nostri figli?"

Yuuko esitò un attimo prima di rispondere per finire di leggere il messaggio. "Niente… non dice nulla di specifico! Non so neanche chi sia! Dice soltanto… che sa cosa è accaduto a Taichi e Hikari, e se vogliamo scoprirlo anche noi, dobbiamo trovarci stasera alle 6 al molo 14 della Baia di Tokyo…"

"Stasera… alle sei… al molo 14?" ripetè il marito, incredulo e irritato davanti ad una richiesta che, in quel momento difficile, suonava come una presa in giro. "Ma che si è messo in testa, questo tizio? Cosa crede, che abbiamo voglia di giocare al suo stupido gioco mentre i nostri figli sono chissà dove? Mandagli una e-mail di risposta e dirgli di parlare chiaro, qui e adesso!"

Yuuko alzò le mani davanti a sé per indurre il marito alla calma. "Per favore, Susumu! Lo sai che perdi la calma, poi la perdo anch'io!"

Susumu si calmò all'istante, facendosi uscire l'aria dai polmoni con un lungo sospiro. "Già… scusami…"

"Ad ogni modo…" riprese lei, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso lo schermo e accarezzando Miko con aria distratta "…ho provato, eccome, a spedirgli una e-mail con una richiesta di chiarimento… ma mi sono vista rispondere che l'indirizzo del mittente… come dire… non esiste!"

"CHE COSA?" Esclamò Susumu, diventando praticamente viola. "Come sarebbe a dire che non esiste? Dovrà pur averci mandato questa mail da qualche terminal, no? Com'è possibile che non esista?"

"Beh… ne sono quanto te…" rispose Yuuko, indicando lo schermo sul quale troneggiava minaccioso l'avviso di 'invio impossibile'. "Fatto sta che l'indirizzo da cui questo messaggio proviene pare non corrispondere a nessun indirizzo sulla Terra…". Si spostò leggermente per permettere al marito di visionare l'e-mail arrivata.

_Gentili Sig. e Sig.ra Yagami,_

_Sono spiacente per quanto sta accadendo, ma sfortunatamente, tutto deriva da eventi al di là del mio controllo, e di quello di chiunque altro._

_So dove si trovano i vostri figli Taichi e Hikari. Se volete saperlo anche voi, presentatevi stasera, alle ore 6:00 PM, al molo 14 della Baia di Tokyo. E, per favore, non portate con voi agenti di polizia o altre autorità._

_Mi scuso nuovamente per il disturbo arrecatovi,_

_Gennai_

Susumu, dopo aver divorato con gli occhi il messaggio, cercò di calmarsi e si fermò a pensare per un attimo. Forse senza rendersene conto, sua moglie gli aveva appena suggerito una possibile soluzione all'enigma. "Nessun indirizzo sulla Terra? Yuuko… non è che potresti controllare a quali altri indirizzi è stata mandata quella mail?"

Cominciando ad intuire quello che suo marito voleva dire, Yuuko scorse nuovamente la mail, andando a leggere gli indirizzi dei riceventi. Davanti ai suoi occhi stupiti apparvero, nell'ordine, gli indirizzi di casa Ishida, Takaishi, Takenouchi, Motomiya, Ichijouji… insomma, pareva che quello stesso messaggio fosse pervenuto a tutti i migliori amici di Taichi e Hikari – tra cui c'erano i ragazzi che tre anni prima li avevano accompagnati nel loro viaggio nel Mondo Digitale! Non poteva essere una coincidenza… era la conferma che, ancora una volta, c'era dietro quello strano mondo…

"E'… è assurdo…" mormorò Yuuko, cominciando a cambiare colore. L'ultima volta che era successo, lei si era sentita morire per l'angoscia, e ora stava accadendo di nuovo! "Vuol dire che… molto probabilmente…"

"Sì, Yuuko… purtroppo, pare che ancora una volta i nostri ragazzi e i loro amici siano stati chiamati a compiere una missione molto importante… da cui dipenderà il futuro della Terra e di quello strano mondo…" Prima che la moglie si facesse cogliere dal panico, Susumu le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle per rassicurarla. "Non ti preoccupare, Yuuko… hai visto come se la sono cavata Taichi, Hikari e gli altri la volta precedente, no? Dobbiamo avere fiducia in loro… sono maturati, e sanno come fare fronte alle difficoltà. E poi, con i loro amici al loro fianco, cosa potrebbe accadergli di male? Stai tranquilla, vedrai che andrà tutto bene…"

"Ne… ne sei sicuro?" chiese lei, con voce tremante. Il marito annuì e le fece cenno di alzarsi.

"Sicuro. Conoscendoli, saranno qui prima ancora che noi ce ne accorgiamo! Ora non dobbiamo fare altro che attendere e pensare positivo. Alle sei avremo la conferma…"

Yuuko sorrise, cercando di scacciare le preoccupazioni. "Sì, forse hai ragione…"

Quello di cui nessuno si era reso conto era… che il messaggio spedito alle famiglie dei ragazzi prescelti era arrivato anche ad un indirizzo non previsto…

Rinchiuso nel suo piccolo studio, immerso nell'aria stantia che ormai permeava la stanza, Yukio Oikawa si concesse un sogghigno, incurvando sinistramente le sue sottili labbra, mentre scorreva il breve messaggio arrivato alla famiglia Yagami. Per un esperto di computer come lui, abile al punto da riuscire a trasformare il proprio DNA in dati per creare Arukenimon e Mummymon, infiltrarsi in un comune PC domestico senza essere individuato era uno scherzo…

Messaggi molto simili erano arrivati alle famiglie dei Digiprescelti di Odaiba, e ad altre quattro famiglie in altrettanti paesi stranieri… a quanto pareva, i Digiprescelti erano ancora intrappolati nel Mondo Digitale… la notizia non poteva che riempire di gioia l'inquietante individuo: finchè rimanevano lì, Daemon aveva la possibilità di catturare Ken Ichijouji ed estrargli il Dark Seed… il che avrebbe significato l'avverarsi del suo sogno… DigiWorld era sempre più vicino. Lo sentiva, lo percepiva con ogni fibra del proprio essere. Il giorno che aveva atteso da anni, sarebbe presto arrivato.

La misteriosa voce dell'invisibile entità con cui ormai da tre anni conviveva gli parlò, apparentemente compiaciuta della sua eccitazione.

"TI VEDO ENTUSIASTA, YUKIO OIKAWA…" mormorò con tono ironico. "COME HAI POTUTO VEDERE, LA PAZIENZA CI STA RIPAGANDO… ORA IL MONDO DIGITALE E' IN SUBBUGLIO… GLI SCAGNOZZI DI DAEMON LO STANNO PASSANDO IN LUNGO E IN LARGO NELLA SPERANZA DI TROVARE ICHIJOUJI… MENTRE MEPHISTOMON E I MOCCIOSI CONTINUANO A RINCORRERE BLACKWARGREYMON! MA ALLA FINE, GLI UNICI A VINCERE SAREMO NOI! PHANTOMON SA GIA' COSA FARE, E I DIGIMON A ME FEDELI NON ASPETTANO CHE IL MOMENTO GIUSTO PER AGIRE E FAR PENDERE L'AGO DELLA BILANCIA VERSO DI NOI…"

"Allora, è già previsto tutto? Sai già come comportarti con Daemon per costringerlo a mantenere la parola?" chiese Oikawa ad alta voce. Riuscì quasi a percepire un sorriso malefico sulle labbra (se ne avesse avute…) della misteriosa creatura.

"SENZA DUBBIO…" rispose l'entità. "DAEMON VUOLE IL DARK SEED, QUESTO E' CERTO… E' TALMENTE OSSESSIONATO DA QUESTO OBIETTIVO CHE SAREBBE DISPOSTO A FARE QUALSIASI COSA… O ANCHE A SACRIFICARE QUALSIASI COSA… IN NOME DEL SUO RAGGIUNGIMENTO. E NON E' NEL NOSTRO INTERESSE CHE LO OTTENGA, GIUSTO?"

Oikawa scosse la testa. "No, certo che no… non vorrei mai che si rimangiasse la parola subito dopo aver ottenuto quello che voleva…"

"INFATTI. E A QUESTO SCOPO HO DATO DISPOSIZIONI AFFINCHE' I MIEI DIGIMON SORVEGLINO ATTENTAMENTE IL NOSTRO DIGIPRESCELTO DELLA BONTA'… AL MOMENTO GIUSTO, METTEREMO DAEMON CON LE SPALLE AL MURO. E SE LE COSE DOVESSERO PROPRIO ANDARE MALE… BEH, HO SEMPRE PRONTO UN PIANO DI EMERGENZA. NON SIA MAI DETTO CHE AFFRONTO LE MIE BATTAGLIE IMPREPARATO…" La creatura incorporea terminò la frase con uno sghignazzo malefico.

"Huhuhuhuuu… Perfetto… un piano semplicemente perfetto…" rise tra sé Oikawa, chiudendo la schermata sul computer davanti a sé.

"ORA, SE PERMETTI, DEVO METTERE A POSTO QUALCHE DETTAGLIO…" concluse il suo misterioso consigliere. "LA PIU' GRANDE GARA MAI VISTA SU DIGIWORLD STA INCOMINCIANDO, E VOGLIAMO ESSERNE NOI GLI ARBITRI, DICO BENE?"

"Perfettamente…" rispose Oikawa, la voce che praticamente grondava di gratitudine. "Non so come sdebitarmi con te, amico mio…"

"NESSUN PROBLEMA…" rispose lui, interrompendo la conversazione e lasciando il suo 'vascello' solo con i suoi pensieri. Quanto era facile manipolare la mente degli umani, stava pensando. Soprattutto di chi era disperato e sarebbe stato disposto anche a vendere la propria anima al diavolo per raggiungere lo scopo. E quando si trattava di manipolare… beh, lui era un esperto in campo, e aveva la pazienza e l'astuzia necessaria a fare sì che tutto andasse al proprio posto… non gli importava dover aspettare… in fondo, lui aveva tutto il tempo che voleva…

"_NESSUN PROBLEMA DAVVERO, POVERO STUPIDO…_" pensò tra sé la creatura incorporea. "_PERCHE' QUANDO TUTTI I NODI VERRANNO AL PETTINE, AVRAI BEN POCO DI CHE RINGRAZIARMI…_"

"Allora, mi sembra che sia tutto deciso. Iniziamo da qui?" chiese Michael, indicando un ampio varco tra le fronde degli alberi. In quel momento, l'intero gruppo dei bambini prescelti, sia vecchi che nuovi, assieme ai rispettivi Digimon, si trovava davanti all'ingresso di una lussureggiante foresta dall'aspetto tropicale. Riposati e ritemprati dopo una buona notte di sonno, gli eroi si erano subito messi alla ricerca del pericolosissimo Mega artificiale, nel tentativo di fermarlo o, quanto meno, tenerlo d'occhio per impedirgli di fare danni. In testa al gruppo, com'era prevedibile, c'erano Taichi su Greymon e Daisuke su Raidramon. Immediatamente dietro il primo leader dei Digiprescelti stavano i membri del suo gruppo: Yamato su Garurumon, Sora su Birdramon, Mimi su Togemon, e infine Koushiro, Jyou e Gomamon su Kabuterimon… Invece, Daisuke era seguito a ruota dai suoi compagni di viaggio: Miyako su Halsemon, Iori su Ankylomon, Ken sulla spalla di Stingmon, e Takeru e Hikari rispettivamente su Pegasusmon e Nefertimon. Infine, a chiudere la panoramica, i Digiprescelti internazionali: Michael, Derek e Crabmon in groppa a Seadramon, e Rosa, Catherine e Floramon su Monochromon. Tutti sembravano molti carichi e determinati, nonostante i pericoli a cui sapevano di andare incontro, e sembravano non vedere l'ora di iniziare la perlustrazione.

Osservando l'enorme squarcio nella vegetazione e gli evidenti segni di artigli sui tronchi degli alberi, Daisuke annuì. "Direi di sì… per fortuna il nostro amico non sembra preoccuparsi troppo di non attirare l'attenzione…"

"Già… ne abbiamo avuto una prova…" rispose Miyako, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo. "Ci ha dato una di quelle batoste che si sarà sentito il boato ad almeno dieci settori di distanza!"

"Questa volta, però, siamo meglio preparati. Dovremmo essere in grado di tenergli testa… almeno spero!" fu il commento di Michael. "Con vari Ultimate e due Mega dalla nostra parte, stavolta dovremmo avere un po' di vantaggio…"

"Purtroppo, temo che non sia detto…" rispose Yamato. "Non abbiamo idea di quali siano le reali capacità di BlackWarGreymon, e come abbiamo potuto vedere con SkullBaluchimon, se il divario di potenza è troppo grande, i numeri non fanno la forza…"

"Ad ogni modo, è il caso di iniziare, numeri o non numeri. Siamo rimasti fin troppo tempo a rimuginare!" tagliò corto Daisuke, poco avvezzo ai giri di parole. "Intanto, ritroviamo BlackWarGreymon, e poi… penseremo sul momento a cosa fare!"

Iori annuì, d'accordo con Daisuke. "Spero soltanto che BlackWarGreymon non sia sordo al dialogo… se possibile, vorrei risolvere il tutto senza ricorrere alla violenza…"

"Anch'io lo vorrei…" mormorò Takeru, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul terreno. "Però… non possiamo dimenticare che BlackWarGreymon è stato creato dal potere delle tenebre. Quindi non è il caso di farsi troppe illusioni… temo proprio che dovremo distruggerlo… anche se è un Digimon dotato di intelligenza e sentimenti propri, è pur sempre una creatura delle Dark Towers…"

Patamon, che stava svolazzando vicino al suo partner umano, gli rivolse uno sguardo malinconico. Qualsiasi cosa collegata al potere delle tenebre sembava fare quell'effetto a Takeru. Il piccolo Digimon alato sperò con tutto il cuore che il ragazzino non si facesse prendere la mano dal suo risentimento…

"Noi siamo pronti! Taichi, Daisuke, dateci il via!" si sentì la voce di Greymon, che interruppe le riflessioni del gruppo. I due Digiprescelti del Coraggio rivolsero uno sguardo deciso alla fitta boscaglia che si stagliava dinnanzi a loro, poi guardarono verso il gruppo in attesa e, senza una parola, fecero un cenno d'assenso: era tutto quello che i ragazzi attendevano. Lentamente, con ordine e solennità, i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni entrarono nella foresta, scostando rami e foglie man mano che si addentravano e lasciando che la folta boscaglia si richiudesse dietro di loro. La loro ricerca era iniziata…

_Lei sta arrivando…_

_Finalmente, ciò che a lungo abbiamo atteso…_

_Ma sarà più difficile adesso… è più concentrata… e ha più alleati al suo fianco…_

_Dobbiamo farlo… non abbiamo scelta…_

_E' nostro dovere…_

_Regina Hikari… vieni da noi…_

_Vieni da noi…_

_Vieni… da noi…_

_Da noi…_

In una delle zone più interne della foresta, un paio di occhi ferini si illuminarono, brillando nell'oscurità come due fari malefici. Uno dei più potenti Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon, assegnato al controllo di quel settore, aveva individuato presenze estranee nel suo territorio. La rudimentale intelligenza artificiale comune a tutte le creazioni delle Dark Towers gli aveva permesso di capire che si trattava di un gruppo misto di esseri umani e Digimon: non c'era dubbio, si trattava di quegli stessi Digiprescelti la cui eliminazione faceva parte delle sue priorità. Meccanicamente, la misteriosa creatura, vestita con un lungo abito da sacerdote onmyouji, uscì dalle ombre, tenendo tra le mani un enorme pennello e volgendo il suo muso volpino prima in una direzione, poi nell'altra, come se si volesse assicurare di aver sentito giusto. Poi, senza un suono, il Digimon artificiale balzò agilmente, come un ninja, sul ramo più basso di un grande albero, per poi iniziare a salire sempre più in alto. Proseguì così, saltando di ramo in ramo nel tentativo di avvicinarsi sempre più al suo bersaglio senza essere visto. Intuiva che i suoi bersagli erano accompagnati da Digimon molto potenti, e che un attacco frontale sarebbe stato destinato al fallimento. L'unica possibilità che la sua intelligenza artificiale aveva riconosciuto accettabile era una serie di attacchi mordi e fuggi, per sfiancare i loro Digimon prima di procedere all'eliminazione.

Fermandosi per un attimo, la creatura delle tenebre fiutò l'aria attorno a sé, poi riprese il suo furtivo avvicinamento alle sue vittime, apparendo e scomparendo nello spazio di un battito di ciglia, avanzando lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, verso il suo bersaglio…

Nello stesso momento, in un piccolo villaggio di Digimon ben nascosto nei meandri della foresta…

Un paio di occhietti neri fecero capolino da una piccola capanna di paglia e fango, una tra le tante disposte a schiera lungo il perimetro circolare del piccolo insediamento. Si guardarono attorno intimoriti, come ad assicurarsi che non ci fosse alcun pericolo, poi, con estrema cautela, il loro proprietario saltellò fuori dalla capanna: un piccolo Digimon a forma di palla, con un paio di strane 'pinne' ai lati del corpo, di colore beige chiaro, evidentemente un Upamon, la forma In-Training di Armadillomon. Dopo aver rivolto altre occhiate nervose al paesaggio attorno a sé, il piccolo Digimon richiamò gli altri abitanti del villaggio.

"Hey, ragazzi! Potete uscire! Per ora non c'è più pericolo! E' passato!"

Per qualche istante, non accadde nulla, e il piccolo villaggio continuò ad essere immerso nel silenzio. Poi, timidamente, altri Upamon iniziarono a fare capolino dalle loro abitazioni e ad avventurarsi all'esterno, mescolando le loro vocine intimorite.

"Davvero se n'è andato?"

"Meno male… ho avuto una paura…"

"Speriamo che quel BlackWarGreymon non ritorni…"

Era stata una giornata di terrore per il modesto villaggio degli Upamon: avevano ricevuto la notizia che un potentissimo Digimon oscuro, rispondente al nome di BlackWarGreymon, si stava dirigendo verso la loro foresta, distruggendo tutto quello che incontrava sulla sua strada, spinto da una rabbia cieca. Non essendo in grado di difendersi, i piccoli Digimon potevano soltanto starsene nascosti e pregare che il colosso nero oltrepassasse la foresta senza avvicinarsi a loro… speranza che era stata quasi vanificata quando gli Upamon avevano sentito i passi pesanti e il sord ruggito di rabbia e dolore del temuto Mega artificiale, sempre più vicino alle loro case. Ma, per fortuna, BlackWarGreymon non sembrava voler perdere tempo con dei Digimon In-Training, e aveva tirato dritto senza badare a loro. Ciò nonostante, gli Upamon erano così terrorizzati che avevano voluto rimanere nelle loro tane per diverse ore dopo il suo passaggio. Solo ora che erano sicuri che il pericolo si fosse davvero allontanato, i piccoli Digimon si arrischiavano a mettere nuovamente il naso fuori casa… Per fortuna, la naturale vitalità dei piccoli Digimon In-Training vinse presto la paura, e in poco più di dieci minuti le stradine del villaggio erano già piene di piccoli Upamon rotondi che saltellavano di gioia ed esultavano per lo scampato pericolo.

"Per fortuna, è andato tutto bene…" sospirò lo Upamon più grande, agitando le pinne come per farsi aria. "Per un attimo, ho davvero temuto il peggio…"

"Hai ragione… ma è meglio continuare a stare in guardia… non si sa mai, potrebbe sempre ritornare…" proseguì un altro Upamon, chiaramente ancora spaventato. Un suo compagno, un tipo evidentemente più ottimista, gli battè una pinna sulla schiena e lo incoraggiò. "E dai, non preoccuparti! Non tornerà… è chiaro che non gli interessano dei Digimon di basso livello come noi, altrimenti ci avrebbe attaccati già da un bel po', non trovi? Ora forza, cerchiamo di dimenticare quello che è successo e rimettiamoci al… Che succede?"

L'ultima frase dell'Upamon fu dovuta al fatto che si era accorto dell'espressione dei suoi compagni: gli sguardi di sollievo e di allegria seguiti al ritorno alla normalità avevano lasciato nuovamente il posto a maschere di terrore… un terrore ancora più marcato di quando attendevano l'arrivo di BlackWarGreymon! Dozzine di paia di occhi, fossilizzati in un'espressione di puro orrore, fissavano qualcosa di gigantesco arrivato improvvisamente nella piazza del villaggio, con una velocità quasi impossibile per un essere di quelle dimensioni… L'Upamon che aveva appena parlato si girò a sua volta, trattenendo il fiato per l'apprensione… e riuscì a stento a trattenere un grido di terrore quando vide esattamente cosa era arrivato!

"Ma bene! Che cosa ho la fortuna di sentire…" gracchiò una voce malefica che fece gelare il sangue ai piccoli Digimon In-Training. Nel bel mezzo della piazza, si ergeva un gigantesco scheletro rosso con grandi ali da pipistrello, una sfera di acciaio nero incassata nella gabbia toracica, guanti e stivali di ferro, e rozzi pantaloni neri con una striscia di tessuto dello stesso colore che gli scendeva dal bacino. In una mano, teneva un nodoso scettro di legno che contribuiva ad accentuare il suo aspetto terrificante. Nelle sue orbite, luccicavano due perfidi occhi bianchi dalla pupilla nera, che fissavano con odio i piccoli Digimon. Non era difficile riconoscere lo spietato SkullSatamon, servitore diretto di Daemon!

"Oh, no… un altro pericolo… e… e tu chi sei? E cosa vuoi da noi?" si azzardò a parlare lo Upamon più grande, cercando di mostrarsi coraggioso nonostante tutto fosse contro di loro.

"Chi sono non ha importanza." Tagliò corto SkullSatamon, cominciando ad avanzare minacciosamente verso il gruppo di indifesi Upamon. "Che cosa voglio da voi… questa invece è una domanda più sensata, dal momento che la risposta giusta salverà le vostre miserabili vite." Sottolineò il concetto agitando minacciosamente il pomo del suo scettro, che già cominciava a far scoppiettare delle scintille elettriche.

Gli Upamon indietreggiarono davanti al minaccioso spettacolo. "Non… non crediamo di avere nulla… che possa interessare uno come te…" disse il più grande, mettendosi davanti ai suoi compagni e aprendo le pinne con l'intenzione di fare da scudo.

SkullSatamon lo interruppe con una risatina. "Hehehee… non vi sottovalutate, misere creaturine… voi avete qualcosa che potrebbe interessare molto al mio signore… voi sapete dove si è diretto quel BlackWarGreymon che ha attraversato la foresta giusto oggi, e ora me lo direte… con le buone o con le cattive!"

"Cosa? Noi… noi non sappiamo dove sia andato…" cominciò a dire la sua vittima. "E… e anche se lo sapessimo, non lo diremmo ad un essere malvagio come te!"

SkullSatamon alzò le spalle, per niente impressionato dal coraggio del piccolo Digimon, e puntò lo scettro crepitante di energia contro un gruppo di capanne abbandonate. "Ho capito. Con le cattive. **Nail Bone!**"

Dalla sfera che decorava lo scettro dello scheletro gigante partì improvvisamente una enorme scarica di energia elettrica, che illuminò quasi a giorno il villaggio e la sezione di foresta circostante, per poi andare a schiantarsi sulle capanne. Sotto gli occhi atterriti degli abitanti del villaggio, le piccole abitazioni saltarono in aria, prendendo fuoco e bruciando in pochi istanti. Un pestilenziale odore di fango e paglia bruciati riempì l'aria, assieme alle urla di terrore degli Upamon più piccoli. Gli abitanti del villaggio non potevano credere ai loro occhi: SkullSatamon aveva distrutto le loro case così, con assoluta noncuranza, soltanto per farsi dire da loro dove fosse andato BlackWarGreymon. La cosa peggiore, tuttavia, era il luccichio di piacere e divertimento che brillava nelle orbite dello scheletro mentre le capanne si riducevano in cenere. Quell'orribile creatura godeva e si faceva vanto del dolore e dell'angoscia delle sue vittime!

SkullSatamon emise una risata roca, chiaramente fiero di ciò che aveva fatto, poi puntò lo scettro verso altre capanne vuote. "Vedo che non siete ancora convinti del tutto… permettetemi di dare un'altra dimostrazione… **Nail Bone!**"

Ancora una volta, lo scettro elettrificato prese vita, scagliando un fulmine globulare contro le capanne, facendole esplodere e riducendole in poveri resti fumanti nel giro di pochi istanti di puro orrore. Gli Upamon strillarono di nuovo, ammucchiandosi gli uni sugli altri in un disperato quanto vano tentativo di proteggersi, e alcuni di loro presero a piangere, sconvolti dalla crudeltà del loro aguzzino.

"BASTA!" esclamò lo Upamon più grande, volgendo uno sguardo supplichevole a quell'essere infame. "Che cosa ci guadagni a distruggere le nostre case? Che ti abbiamo fatto di male?"

"Huhuhuu… la risposta ad entrambe le domande è: niente. E' per questo che lo trovo tanto piacevole." Ribattè SkullSatamon, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle capanne incendiate. Poi, si volse nuovamente agli Upamon, congelandoli con il suo sguardo feroce. "Ma è il caso di parlare di cose più serie. Ora, voglio darvi una piccola possibilità. Tornerò qui tra mezz'ora e vedrò se vi si è sciolta la lingua e se vorrete dirmi dove si è diretto BlackWarGreymon. In caso contrario… non credo di dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni, e vi informo che ci saranno migliaia di Digimon qui in giro che potranno darmi le informazioni che cerco. Io vi ho avvertito…"

Con studiata lentezza, l'enorme scheletro alato volse le spalle agli Upamon e si allontanò dal villaggio, accompagnato dalla sua solita risata maligna. Terrificati, gli Upamon tacquero, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su SkullSatamon finchè la sua orrida figura non fu scomparsa di nuovo nel folto della foresta circostante. Una silenziosa disperazione si era impadronita di loro: non sapevano quello che SkullSatamon voleva da loro, era troppo potente perché loro potessero in alcun modo opporre resistenza… ed era chiaro che non era certo tipo da non dare seguito alle sue minacce! Cosa potevano fare? Chi li poteva salvare?

"Non…" mormorò infine lo Upamon più grande. "Non credevo… che la nostra fine… sarebbe venuta così…"

Kabuterimon grugnì per l'irritazione, scostando l'ennesimo ramo che gli ostruiva la visuale e tenendolo fermo per permettere ai più grandi dei suoi compagni di passare senza problemi. Era ormai un bel po' di tempo che i ragazzi prescelti e i loro Digimon cercavano di addentrarsi nella foresta, seguendo le tracce lasciate dal passaggio di BlackWarGreymon, ma finora il loro avversario non si era fatto vedere… né, per quello, avevano trovato traccia di Mephistomon o dei suoi scagnozzi. I ragazzi cominciavano a chiedersi per quanto ancora avrebbero dovuto seguire quelle dannate tracce prima di approdare a qualche risultato.

"Accidenti, ma quanto manca?" si lamentò uno spazientito Daisuke, aiutando Veemon a districarsi dal fogliame che gli ostruiva il passaggio. In precedenza, le maggior parte dei Digimon aveva deciso di de-evolvere al livello Rookie per avere meno problemi nei movimenti. Solo i Champion più agili e meno ingombranti, come Kabuterimon, Gatomon, Kiwimon e Coelamon erano rimasti nella loro forma evoluta.

Uno alla volta, i ragazzi e i rispettivi compagni infilarono l'apertura creata da Kabuterimon, accedendo ad un'ampia radura circondata da alberi secolari e fiocamente illuminata da alcuni raggi di sole che filtravano attraverso le fronde. Il terreno umido e diversi tronchi erano ricoperti da un morbido cuscino di muschio verde, e ad ogni passo i ragazzi e i Digimon si sentivano affondare, mentre le loro scarpe si impregnavano d'acqua. Tuttavia, quello che colse subito l'attenzione dei ragazzi prescelti, e che suscitò la loro immediata sorpresa, fu vedere che la zona della radura all'estremo opposto rispetto a dove si trovavano loro sembrava ondeggiare e perdere di nitidezza: i contorni degli oggetti ondeggiavano e sfumavano, come se gli oggetti stessi dovessero diventare parte del paesaggio circostante, e le distanze sembravano variare da un secondo all'altro: due alberi che fino ad un attimo prima sembravano vicinissimi, l'attimo dopo distavano diversi metri, e il terreno stesso sembrava prima sprofondare, poi formare dei dossi, come se fosse stato di gomma. Tutti erano rimasti spiazzati da questo curioso fenomeno di distorsione, che non avevano mai visto prima. Il peggio, però, era che questo strano evento aveva completamente cancellato ogni traccia del passaggio di BlackWarGreymon, che fino ad allora i ragazzi erano pur riusciti a seguire!

"E… e questo cosa significa?" esclamò Taichi, con gli occhi che gli schizzavano fuori dalle orbite per la sorpresa. "In tutti i viaggi a DigiWorld che abbiamo fatto, non ho mai visto una cosa del genere!"

"Credo che sia opera di BlackWarGreymon…" mormorò Gatomon, osservando attentamente un tronco d'albero qualche metro di fronte a lei, che sembrava allargarsi e poi restringersi a vista d'occhio. "Tra il fatto che è un Digimon estraneo, e il fatto che il suo potere è così grande… DigiWorld reagisce negativamente alla sua presenza, cercando di espellerlo… anche se senza risultato. Questa distorsione si deve al fatto che DigiWorld stesso sta indebolendo le barriere che lo separano da altre dimensioni nel tentativo di espellere BlackWarGreymon. Se continua così… chissà quali saranno le conseguenze!"

"Ragione di più per trovarlo il prima possibile…" commentò Michael, spostando il proprio sguardo da una parte all'altra della radura per rendersi conto dei danni fatti, pur involontariamente, dal Mega artificiale.

"Il problema è come…" replicò Koushiro, indicando sconsolato il terreno, sul quale le enormi impronte lasciate da BlackWarGreymon scomparivano improvvisamente all'entrata della zona di distorsione. "Sarebbe stato facile senza questo inusuale fenomeno, ma ora tutte le sue tracce sono state cancellate…"

Daisuke prese in mano la situazione. "Beh, in questo caso non c'è che una cosa da fare! Dobbiamo dividerci in gruppi, che cercheranno ognuno in una direzione diversa. Se ci sono problemi, basterà usare la funzione di comunicazione del D-3 per avvertire gli altri. Mi sembra che sia l'unico modo, ora come ora…"

"In effetti, non hai tutti i torti…" rispose Yamato. "Ma come ci dividiamo? Ti ricordo che soltanto i D-3 hanno la funzione di cui parli…"

"Molto semplice!" fu il turno di Veemon di dare spiegazioni. "Potremmo dividerci in tre gruppi, ognuno dei quali conterrà due Digiprescelti dotati di D-3. In questo modo non avremo problemi di comunicazioni!"

"Esatto, Veemon! Mi hai letto nel pensiero!" proseguì il suo partner umano. "Allora, sentite, facciamo così: io, Ken, Taichi, Yamato e Derek formeremo il primo gruppo; il secondo sarà composto da Hikari, Miyako, Sora, Mimi, Rosa e Catherine, mentre nel terzo ci saranno Takeru, Iori, Koushiro, Jyou e Michael. Vi va bene così?"

Guardandosi attorno, Daisuke si sentì inorgoglito vedendo che i suoi compagni stavano dando dei cenni d'approvazione. A quanto pareva, si era ormai guadagnato la loro fiducia come leader.

"Per me, non ci sono problemi…" stava dicendo Betamon.

"Va bene… speriamo solo di non finire in qualche guaio…" rispose Miyako, alzando le spalle.

"_Oui, tout va bien!_" fu la volta di Catherine e Floramon.

"Nulla da eccepire." Disse Jyou.

"Uffa… volevo stare in squadra col _senorito_ Ken…" mormorò Rosa, facendo una faccetta offesa e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Wormmon. "Però... vabbè, adattiamoci!"

"Anch'io sono d'accordo…" disse Taichi, avvicinandosi lentamente al suo successore. Si chinò leggermente e gli sussurrò due cose nell'orecchio. "…però, pensavo che avresti scelto di andare nello stesso gruppo di mia sorella Hikari…" Sapeva bene che razza di cotta il ragazzino avesse per sua sorella…

Daisuke sghignazzò lievemente, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca, poi rispose a voce altrettanto bassa. "Ehm… in effetti la tentazione era forte… ma Ken è il mio migliore amico, e poi è il mio partner per la Digievoluzione DNA… sarebbe stato egoista ed imprudente mandarlo in un altro gruppo…"

"Beh, hai fatto una buona scelta…" gli rispose Taichi, contento che il suo successore stesse imparando rapidamente a svolgere il suo compito. "Okay, allora i gruppi sono formati… ma c'è il problema della zona di distorsione: non sarà pericoloso entrarci?"

"Nessun problema!" esclamò allegramente Patamon, svolazzando giusto all'interno della zona di distorsione: quasi subito, in una piccola zona sferica attorno al corpo del piccolo mammifero alato, i contorni mossi ed ondeggianti iniziarono a stabilizzarsi, e gli oggetti tornarono ad essere solidi come prima. "Vedete? Noi non siamo considerati dei corpi estranei pericolosi da DigiWorld, perciò non cerca di espellerci come fa con BlackWarGreymon. Non abbiamo problemi, da questo punto di vista!"

"_Bueno!_" esclamò Rosa. "Allora, _que digas_, Gotsumon, andiamo?"

"Sono pronto quando vuoi, Rosa-chan!" rispose il Digimon di roccia, stringendo i pugni.

Pochi minuti dopo, i gruppi si erano già formati, e Taichi e Daisuke stavano dando le ultime direttive.

"Molto bene, allora: ogni gruppo andrà in una direzione diversa, e in caso trovasse BlackWarGreymon avvertirà facendo uso dei D-3." Stava spiegando Taichi, passando in rassegna tutti i suoi compagni di gruppo. "Mi raccomando, tutti prestino la massima attenzione, e non esitino a chiedere aiuto se si trovano nei guai!"

"Ricordate che il futuro di DigiWorld e del Mondo Reale dipende da noi! Dobbiamo dare il massimo dell'impegno!" concluse Daisuke. I cenni d'assenso del gruppo seguirono subito.

"Allora, in bocca al lupo a tutti!" augurò Taichi. "Hikari, stai attenta!"

"Grazie, _onii-chan_!" rispose la Digiprescelta della Luce, facendo un occhiolino. "Ma non preoccuparti, ormai credo di saper badare a me stessa!"

"Mi raccomando, fratellino!" disse Yamato, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Takeru. "Stai attento anche tu!"

"Sì, Yamato!" rispose il fratello minore, sorridendo con decisione. "Non ti deluderò!"

"Mi raccomando… Taichi-kun, Yamato-kun, state attenti anche voi!" si raccomandò Sora, rivolgendosi ai suoi migliori amici. Yamato annuì seriamente, mentre Taichi le fece il segno dell'ok.

"Non preoccupatevi… facciamo come abbiamo sempre fatto e andrà tutto bene!" concluse Daisuke. "Di nuovo, buona fortuna a tutti!"

Scambiatisi qualche ultimo saluto ed augurio, i tre gruppi si separarono, addentrandosi nuovamente nella giungla, mentre le aree distorte attorno a loro cominciavano lentamente a stabilizzarsi di nuovo…

Il Digimon artificiale che già da un po' era alle calcagna del gruppo dei bambini prescelti si fermò, alzando leggermente lo sguardo: aveva percepito che il gruppo si era diviso. Non sapeva per quale motivo, e neanche gli interessava. Tanto meglio per lui, avrebbe potuto attaccare un gruppo alla volta e distruggerlo con più facilità prima di passare al successivo. La missione si era semplificata.

Facendo illuminare nuovamente i suoi crudeli occhi a mandorla, il Digimon artificiale, prodotto di dieci Dark Towers, si concentrò per individuare il gruppo a lui più vicino. In breve tempo, aveva già ottenuto tutte le informazioni che gli servivano: erano in sei… un numero che non destava preoccupazioni, anche se alcuni di loro forse potevano far raggiungere il livello Ultimate ai loro Digimon… comunque, per quello il Digimon oscuro aveva pronta una sorpresa…

La creatura proseguì l'inseguimento, continuando a spostarsi come un ninja da un ramo all'altro. La sua preda era ormai inquadrata. Doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto per colpire…

Miyako deglutì leggermente quando il suono di un rametto che si spezzava sotto le suole delle sue scarpe arrivò alle sue orecchie. Ormai già da un po' Hikari e il suo gruppo si stavano addentrando nella foresta, attraversando piccole zone di distorsione e sentieri tortuosi che dribblavano giganteschi alberi e cumuli di vegetazione, immerse nel silenzio più assoluto, un silenzio che inquietava più di ogni altra cosa. Persino le ragazze e i loro Digimon, che fino a pochi minuti prima stavano amabilmente parlottando da amici, si erano chiusi in uno strano mutismo. L'unica che continuava a cercare di fare un po' di conversazione era la sempre vivace Rosa. La ragazzina con gli occhiali era quella più nervosa, e anche quel lieve rumore secco del ramo rotto era stato sufficiente a farla sobbalzare.

"E' solo un rametto, Miyako!" esclamò Hawkmon, svolazzandole al fianco spezzando il pesante silenzio che era calato sul gruppo. "Oggi ti vedo piuttosto nervosa…"

"Ehm, in effetti…" rispose Miyako, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e sorridendo imbarazzata. "Non so perché, ma sono un po' tesa… come se ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell'aria… qualcosa che mi dà un certo timore… non riesco a spiegarmi meglio…"

"Per qualche motivo… sento anch'io una cosa del genere…" mormorò Palmon, avvicinandosi alla Digiprescelta occhialuta e al falchetto. "Non so bene di cosa si tratti, ma all'improvviso mi sento stanca e ansiosa… e credo che anche Mimi e le altre si sentano allo stesso modo…". Il Digimon pianta fece un cenno con il capo fiorito verso gli altri membri del gruppo, che camminavano tutti lentamente e a testa bassa, come oppressi da un peso invisibile. Già da tempo Mimi, Hikari, Catherine e Floramon avevano smesso di parlare, e proseguivano il cammino senza quasi fare attenzione a dove andavano e cosa facevano. Sembrava quasi che fossero in un altro mondo. Sora e Biyomon, dal canto loro, sembravano cercare di opporsi a quella sensazione opprimente, e di tanto in tanto scuotevano la testa come per riportarsi alla realtà e si sforzavano di scambiare qualche parola tra sé e con il resto del gruppo. Miyako era tentata di ipotizzare che la loro tensione era dovuto alla loro preoccupazione per l'imminente scontro con BlackWarGreymon e Mephistomon, ma sapeva bene che non era così: fino a poco prima, infatti, non sembravano così assorte e pensose. Ci doveva essere qualcosa d'altro, ma cosa?

Di qualunque cosa si trattasse, era inquietante: sembrava che un vampiro invisibile cercasse di risucchiare la loro forza di volontà e lasciarle immerse in una grigia apatia. Solo Rosa e Gotsumon sembravano immuni a questo effetto, e in quel momento stavano cercando di scuotere gli altri dallo stordimento.

"Hey, _chicas, que pasa?_ Dov'è un po' di entusiasmo?" stava esclamando Rosa in quel momento, tirando la minigonna di Mimi. Riuscì nell'intento di riportare alla realtà la Digiprescelta della Sincerità, che sbattè gli occhi confusa, poi scosse la testa come per scacciare quella cupa sensazione che minacciava di impadronirsi di lei.

"Che… che succede…" mormorò la ragazza dai capelli rosa.

"Non lo so, Mimi… all'improvviso siete tutte diventate mute come pesci…" rispose Palmon, riavvicinandosi alla sua partner umana.

"Andiamo, ragazze… cosa sta succedendo qui? Siete cadute tutte in trance o cosa?" chiese Gotsumon, dando un leggero strappo alla gonna di Catherine e una pacchetta sulla spalla di Floramon. Ancora una volta, il gesto ebbe l'effetto sperato, riallacciando i contatti con la realtà della Digiprescelta francese e del piccolo Digimon floreale. "Huh? _Excuse moi_… non capisco cosa mi sia successo… all'improvviso, ho sentito come un peso sul mio cuore… e poi… non ricordo molto bene…"

"Temo di sapere di cosa si tratti…" rispose Sora, che era riuscita a scuotersi dal suo torpore anche grazie all'intervento di Miyako. "Tre anni fa, mi ricordo di aver provato una sensazione simile… quando sono entrata in una caverna oscura, verso la fine del nostro viaggio… Stavo cercando di recuperare Yamato, e all'improvviso sono stata assalita da mille dubbi e preoccupazioni che mi hanno quasi sottratto ogni volontà… la sensazione che stiamo provano adesso… è molto simile…"

"Se non fosse stato per Yamato e Gabumon, probabilmente ora saremmo ancora lì…" proseguì Biyomon, svolazzando stancamente a fianco di Sora.

"Se è così, allora dobbiamo cercare di allontanarci da questo posto al più presto…" suggerì Gatomon, tenendo sempre d'occhio la sua partner, che era l'unica ad essere ancora in trance. "Hikari si sta comportando in maniera preoccupante… credo che per qualche motivo sia più vulnerabile di noi a questa strana sensazione… cerco di svegliarla ma non ci riesco!"

"Cosa?" esclamò Miyako, preoccupata per la sua amica. La raggiunse con due passi veloci e le mise una mano sulla spalla, ma Hikari non sembrò nemmeno accorgersene.

"Hikari! Hikari, che succede? Mi senti? Sono io, Miyako!" la chiamò la ragazza occhialuta.

"Andiamo, Hikari, cosa succede? Mi stai quasi facendo paura!" disse Gatomon, tentando di richiamare l'attenzione della Digiprescelta della Luce. Inutilmente. La ragazzina continuava a procedere, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, mormorando tra sé delle frasi che esprimevano tutta la sua angoscia.

"E… e se aver ritrovato le nostre Crest non fosse sufficiente…?" sospirò Hikari, gli occhi castani normalmente così vivaci e pieni di vita trasformati in due stagni vitrei. "Se non riuscissimo comunque a fermare… Mephistomon? Allora… entrambi i mondi soccomberanno alle forze del male…"

"Che stai dicendo, _chica?_" strillò Rosa con voce irritata, raggiungendo la ragazza più grande e squadrandola con decisione. "_Escucheme_, se andiamo là con questo atteggiamento di disfatta, non abbiamo nessuna chance di vincere! Un po' di ottimismo, _por mi vida!_"

Nemmeno questo ebbe qualche effetto su Hikari, che proseguì il suo cammino come un automa, scostando un ramo che le impediva di proseguire con un movimento meccanico del braccio destro. Fece un passo in avanti nello spiraglio che si era aperta…

…e rimase congelata all'istante. Del resto, anche gli altri membri del gruppo non poterono credere ai loro occhi: una volta oltrepassata l'apertura che Hikari aveva aperto, la fitta foresta si era interrotta all'improvviso, senza che nulla ne desse indicazioni, lasciando spazio ad una sterminata e desolata spiaggia di sabbia grigia, battuta da un vento gelido, affiancata da ripide scogliere nere lambite da un orrendo mare colore del piombo, che si schiantava su di esse con un cupo suono di risciacquo e risucchio, e recava con sé un presagio di morte e disperazione, oltre alle macchie di liquido oleoso che scivolavano sulle rocce, come dotate di volontà propria, prima di ricadere nelle acque. Persino il cielo aveva perso colore, e si era ridotto ad una squallida distesa di un grigio talmente pallido da sembrare bianco, interrotto da qualche triste nuvola lattiginosa. Su una scogliera, si ergeva solitario un desolato faro che emanava luce nera, unico possibile indizio che ci fosse qualcosa di vivo in quel posto orribile. Ma la cosa più terribile era che il grigiore che regnava in quello strano posto sembrava non essere soltanto una caratteristica fisica: le ragazze e i loro Digimon percepivano che qualcosa di malvagio si celava nel vento che soffiava incessantemente… una malvagità fredda, priva di emozioni… eppure distruttiva e devastante, capace di uccidere lentamente i sogni e i desideri di una persona…

"Oh, mio Dio…" esclamò Hawkmon, spalancando gli occhi di fronte a quello spettacolo desolante. "Ma dove siamo? Che posto è questo?"

"_Je sais pas_… ma temo che saranno guai! Guardate!" esclamò Catherine, indicando la foresta che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle: tutti si voltarono ad osservare, notando con orrore che i colori vivaci del sottobosco venivano progressivamente inghiottiti dal grigio di quel posto: il verde smeraldino delle foglie, i vivaci colori dei fiori, il terreno color fango ricoperto di erba, muschio e foglie cadute… ad un ritmo allarmante, tutte queste tinte venivano consumate da quel freddo grigio, che in breve riempì la visuale delle ragazze prescelte.

"Non… non posso crederci… che roba è?" esclamò Sora, spiazzata come tutti gli altri davanti a quell'improvviso cambio di scenario. Certo, sapevano tutti che DigiWorld era imprevedibile, ma in quel caso si trattava di un evento innaturale persino per il Mondo Digitale. C'era qualcosa… anzi, parecchio che non andava!

"Io… consiglierei di ritornare sui nostri passi…" propose Gotsumon, cercando di impedire alle sue ginocchia di battere le une sulle altre per la fifa. "Questo posto… ha qualcosa che non mi piace… Se resto qui un altro po', mi viene una crisi di panico!"

"Sono d'accordo! Andiamocene, Hikari!" acconsentì Miyako, prendendo la mano della sua amica e cercano di trascinarla nuovamente verso la foresta. Ma, ancora una volta, Hikari rimase inerte, con gli occhi spalancati ancora fissi verso il mare plumbeo e appesantito dall'oscurità.

"Mi sta chiamando…" mormorò la ragazzina con aria persa, senza prestare attenzione a Miyako. "Lui… mi sta chiamando… la voce delle tenebre…"

"Hikari!" esclamò Sora, correndo al fianco della sorella del suo amico d'infanzia. "Ma che significa? Chi è questo lui? Ti prego, Hikari, rispondi, che ti succede?"

Gatomon strinse i denti per il disappunto. "Non ci voleva… è successo di nuovo…"

"Di nuovo?" chiese Mimi. "Volete dire che… siete già stati in un posto come…"

La frase di Mimi venne bruscamente interrotta da un lieve suono simile al fruscio di fogli di carta trascinati dal vento. Prima ancora che qualcuno avesse il tempo di capire cosa stava accadendo, due ofuda, una sorta di piccole pergamene sulle quali erano scritte preghiere in kanji complessi, solcarono l'aria a velocità incredibile e si appiccicarono alle fronti di Biyomon e Palmon. I due piccoli Digimon lanciarono un breve grido di sorpresa, e crollarono immediatamente in ginocchio in preda ad una tremenda debolezza, cercando disperatamente di strapparsi le pergamene di dosso, mentre una strana aura violacea circondava i loro piccoli corpi. Immediatamente, Sora e Mimi furono al loro fianco.

"Biyomon! Palmon! Che succede, state bene?" esclamò Mimi, chinandosi verso il suo Digimon.

"Non… non tanto…" mormorò Biyomon, vacillando pericolosamente. "Non so come… ma queste… pergamene…"

"Adesso ci pensiamo noi, non preoccupatevi…" rispose Sora, afferrando l'ofuda attaccato alla fronte di Biyomon, mentre Mimi faceva lo stesso con Palmon. Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, non bastò tirare per staccare la pergamena sacrilega che stava risucchiando le forze del suo Digimon. Sembrava che qualcuno ce l'avesse fissata con la colla!

"Ugh… non viene via… resisti, Palmon, ancora un po'…" esclamò Mimi, stringendo i denti per la fatica. "Ma chi le avrà inventate queste…"

Guardando davanti a sé e puntando un indice verso la foresta, Gatomon esclamò allarmata: "Temo che lo sapremo presto! Guardate là!"

Gli sguardi di tutti (tranne Hikari, che rimaneva imbambolata ad osservare il mare, vittima di chissà quale influenza maligna) si volsero immediatamente al sentiero dal quale erano venuti, per vedere il responsabile dell'attacco uscire lentamente e con compostezza dalla giungla, come se per lui fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo farsi strada in quel dedalo naturale. La figura uscì completamente dal bosco, rivelandosi come un Digimon dall'aspetto particolare: era una volpe umanoide alta poco più di un uomo, ricoperta di una corta peluria blu-violetta, con decorazioni nere sulla punta delle orecchie e sugli zigomi, e un piccolo segno giallo di forma romboidale sulla fronte. Era vestita di un elegante abito da sciamano onmyouji con lunghe maniche, ornate da un grecale bianco e nero sulle orlature, che occultavano parzialmente le mani della creatura. L'abito stesso era grigio con orlature dorate, tenuto fermo in vita da una grossa cintura nera, e recava un simbolo dello Yin-Yang disegnato sul petto, e un complicato motivo dorato, sicuramente legato alla religione taoista, sulla striscia di tessuto che scendeva in mezzo alle gambe. Un paio di alte spalliere bianche proteggeva le spalle della creatura, che indossava anche un paio di pantaloni neri, ampi e lunghi, che ricoprivano in parte i grandi piedi volpini del Digimon. Infine, il nuovo arrivato teneva tra le mani un enorme pennello.

"E… e questo chi è?" balbettò Miyako.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Doumon

**Tipo: **Mago

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Demon's Gate, Spell Prohibition

_Doumon è la versione malvagia di Taomon. Questa maestra di magia onmyouji è spesso utilizzata da Digimon malvagi più potenti come assassina, per rimuovere chirurgicamente gli avversari. Può bloccare i movimenti del nemico con le sue pergamene maledette._

"Non so chi sia, ma temo che dovremo affrontarlo da soli!" esclamò Hawkmon, guardando preoccupato le stordite Palmon e Biyomon accanto alle rispettive partner, e Gatomon che cercava inutilmente di riportare Hikari alla realtà. Niente da fare: la Digiprescelta della Luce continuava a restare imbambolata a fissare il mare nero, gli occhi sempre più privi di vita…

"_Bien sur!_" esclamò Catherine, tirando fuori il suo Digivice vecchio modello.

"Io sono pronta quando volete!" rispose Floramon.

"Ci vorrà ben altro che un pennello e un costume da carnevale per batterci!" commentò Gotsumon.

"Anche in tre saremo più che sufficienti, per questo pagliaccio!" esclamò Rosa, fissando Doumon con aria di sfida. Ad un cenno del capo di Miyako, le tre ragazze alzarono in aria i loro Digivice, permettendo ai loro Digimon di assorbirne l'energia…

"_Hawkmon shinka… AQUILAMON!_"

"_Gotsumon shinka… MONOCHROMON!_"

"_Floramon shinka… KIWIMON!_"

Le forme Champion dei tre Digimon apparvero in un lampo davanti alla stoica Doumon, che strinse gli occhi come in un espressione di disprezzo e fece volteggiare un paio di volte il pennello nelle proprie mani, pronta al combattimento!

"Aquilamon… ragazzi… buona fortuna, contiamo tutti su di voi…" mormorò Miyako, vedendo i due uccelli e il dinosauro corazzato gettarsi all'attacco di Doumon…

"Guardate, ragazzi! E' una mia impressione, o quello è un villaggio di Digimon?" esclamò Betamon, puntando la zampina artigliata verso un gruppetto di modeste case di paglia e fango che si faceva vedere all'orizzonte. Era ormai quasi mezz'ora che il gruppo formato da Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Iori e Michael stava proseguendo l'esplorazione, senza ancora trovare alcuna traccia di BlackWarGreymon (a parte qualche contenuta zona di instabilità), e i ragazzi stavano cominciando a chiedersi se non stessero cercando nella direzione sbagliata.

Michael guardò nella direzione indicata dal suo compagno digitale. "No, non sbagli, Betamon… quello è proprio un villaggio!" rispose il digiprescelto americano.

"E' una buona notizia!" commentò Jyou, riprendendo un po' di fiato. "Magari possiamo chiedere agli abitanti qualche dritta. Chissà, forse sanno qualcosa di dove si sia diretto BlackWarGreymon…"

"Buona idea, Jyou… speriamo che non ci accolgano con le lance puntate!" scherzò Gomamon. "Voi che dite, proviamo a chiedere?"

"Vale la pena tentare." Rispose Koushiro.

Il gruppetto di bambini prescelti e Digimon iniziò ad avvicinarsi al villaggio, con Takeru, Patamon, Iori e Armadillomon in coda. Per tutta la durata del viaggio, il Digiprescelto della Speranza e il possessore dei Digimentals della Conoscenza e dell'Affidabilità erano rimasti molto silenziosi, ripensando più e più volte a quanto stavano per fare e a colui che stavano per affrontare. In particolare, Iori stava ripensando, non senza un certo rammarico, a quanto aveva detto Takeru prima di entrare nella foresta: il Digiprescelto della Speranza era convinto che avrebbero dovuto distruggere BlackWarGreymon, cuore o non cuore. A Iori sembrava incredibile che un ragazzo come Takeru, così pieno di fiducia nella bontà umana, potesse proporre una soluzione così drastica al problema: Iori si era reso conto di persona di quali rischi nascondeva l'essere troppo rigidi nei confronti di chi aveva sbagliato, e ricordava bene che Takeru era stato uno dei primi (prima c'erano stati Daisuke e Hikari) a proporre di concedere un'altra possibilità a Ken. Perché mai, si chiedeva ora, stava assumendo questo atteggiamento di condanna verso BlackWarGreymon? Erano delle domande che da un po' ronzavano nella mente del ragazzino, e a cui, ora che si stavano avvicinando a quel villaggio, sentiva di volere delle risposte…

Dopo qualche attimo di disagiato silenzio tra i due, Iori prese la parola. "Takeru-san… potrei farti una domanda?"

Il ragazzino biondo volse la sua attenzione all'amico. "Huh? Sì, Iori-kun, dimmi… c'è qualche problema?"

"Nessun problema, Takeru-san… solo una cosa che mi piacerebbe chiederti…sempre se non sono troppo indiscreto…" rispose Iori, fissando pensosamente il terreno per cercare le parole giuste. "Takeru-san… non ho potuto fare a meno di ripensare ai discorsi che facevi su BlackWarGreymon, e mi chiedevo… come mai odi tanto le tenebre… e sei convinto che BlackWarGreymon vada distrutto in ogni caso?"

Un'ombra cupa discese sul volto di Takeru. Il Digiprescelto della Speranza sospirò, e rispose dopo essersi scambiato un'occhiata ansiosa con Patamon. "Non ti preoccupare, Iori-kun… è una domanda legittima… so che ti sarò sembrato un intransigente, e di aver parlato in termini egoistici… ma, credimi, ho visto di cosa è capace il potere delle tenebre quando io e i miei compagni abbiamo avuto a che fare con Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon e i Dark Masters, tre anni fa… non solo l'ho visto distruggere Digimon innocenti e causare sofferenze a innumerevoli persone… ma… beh, proprio per colpa di esso… ho quasi perso un amico…"

Patamon atterrò dolcemente sul berrettino bianco del suo partner umano, cercando di distrarlo da questi cupi pensieri. "E' una cosa che appartiene al passato, ormai, Takeru… e lo sai che non mi va di parlare di queste cose così tristi…"

"Ti capisco, Patamon… ma, purtroppo, ogni volta che mi vengono in mente le tenebre… non posso fare a meno di pensare a quel giorno in cui abbiamo affrontato Devimon, e a quanto eroicamente ti sei sacrificato per salvarci…" rispose Takeru, leggermente addolcito. "Ecco, Iori-kun, ora sai come mai ho questa avversione per l'oscurità. Ho visto molti soffrire per causa di essa, me stesso incluso, e non voglio che essa provochi altri danni… credimi quando dico che vorrei che la violenza non fosse necessaria. Ma a volte è un prezzo da pagare per compiere il nostro dovere."

Per un po', Iori rimase in silenzio, ripensando a ciò che Takeru gli aveva detto. Il fatto che Patamon si fosse sacrificato per salvare lui e i suoi amici da Devimon lo aveva lasciato di sasso, anche se non lo aveva dato a vedere. Riusciva ad immaginare cosa poteva aver provato il piccolo Takeru nel momento in cui il suo Digimon si era dissolto… in fondo, rifletteva Iori rivolgendo uno sguardo malinconico ad Armadillomon, anche lui si sarebbe sentito distrutto se avesse perso il suo Digimon, con il quale, pur con la grande differenza di carattere che c'era tra i due, aveva instaurato un rapporto di grande amicizia e fiducia… e poi, in fondo, lui sapeva bene cosa si prova a perdere una persona cara…

"Siamo arrivati…" la voce di Koushiro richiamò l'attenzione di Takeru e Iori. "Ma mi sembra che questo villaggio sia deserto…"

In quel momento, il gruppo si trovava proprio all'ingresso del villaggio, di fronte all'apertura della minuscola palizzata, alta un po' meno di un essere umano, che recingeva il piccolo insediamento. Il villaggio era in effetti poco più che un grande agglomerato di quelle modeste casette di paglia e fango, disposte a schiera lungo file simmetriche e lungo il perimetro circolare dell'insediamento, e un reticolo di stradine che si immettevano in una via principale, che portava ad una sorta di piazza principale. Ma, nonostante tutto sembrasse in ordine e ben curato, non c'era un'anima per le strade.

"Che strano…" commentò Tentomon, svolazzando lentamente all'interno del perimetro. "Hey, c'è nessuno qui? Non abbiate paura, siamo amici… Eh? E quello che cosa…?"

"Che succede, Tentomon?" chiese Koushiro al suo compagno digitale, avventurandosi con prudenza nel piccolo villaggio e guardando nella direzione in cui Tentomon indicava. Immediatamente, il geniale ragazzino sentì il fiato morirgli in gola quando vide un gruppetto di capanne bruciate vicino alla recinzione, chiaramente distrutte da una violenta esplosione, come la scarica di un fulmine. Un po' di fumo ancora si levava dai resti anneriti.

"Hey, ragazzi, venite a vedere!" esclamò Koushiro, chiamando i suoi amici. "In questo villaggio dev'essere successo qualcosa di grave!"

Incuriositi, gli altri membri del gruppo accorsero all'istante, e rimasero anch'essi di stucco quando videro cosa era successo.

"E' successo molto di recente… il terreno è ancora caldo…" spiegò Koushiro, tastando la terra annerita attorno al luogo dell'incidente. "E sicuramente non è un fenomeno naturale… qualcuno ha fatto saltare volontariamente queste capanne…"

"Volontariamente? Ma… è una cosa barbarica!" commentò Armadillomon, togliendo le parole di bocca allo sconvolto Iori.

"Già…" disse Betamon, stringendo gli occhi. "Ma mi chiedo chi potrebbe aver fatto un simile disastro… chi avrebbe interesse a prendersela con questo villaggio indifeso…"

"E' stato un Digimon molto cattivo!"

Una vocetta acuta ed implorante diede ai Digiprescelti la risposta che non si erano aspettati. Tutti si voltarono verso una capanna vicina, da cui stava timidamente uscendo un Upamon, un piccolo Digimon beige a forma di palla, con due pinne arrotondate ai lati del corpo.

"Quel Digimon è venuto a chiederci di BlackWarGreymon, e quando gli abbiamo detto che non sapevamo dov'era, ha distrutto le nostre capanne… così!" spiegò quasi in lacrime il piccolo Upamon, saltellando fuori dalla sua abitazione.

Armadillomon spalancò gli occhi. "Un… un villaggio di Upamon? Accidenti, questa non me l'aspettavo proprio!"

Lo Upamon che era appena uscito si accorse con una certa meraviglia della presenza di Armadillomon… e dei cinque esseri umani che accompagnavano i nuovi arrivati! Non credeva che avrebbe mai visto degli esseri umani in vita sua… questo non poteva voler dire che una cosa…

"Voi…" squittì il Digimon In-Training, sbattendo gli occhi incredulo. "Voi siete… esseri umani? Ma allora… questo vuol dire che siete… i Digiprescelti…"

Con un po' di titubanza, Takeru mostrò il proprio D-3. "Beh… inutile negarlo… sì, siamo noi…"

Lo Upamon, sollevato dalla buona notizia, cominciò ad avanzare saltellando verso quei cinque ragazzi che per lui e il suo villaggio erano un miracolo insperato. "Se siete voi… vi prego, dovete aiutarci!" esclamò, mentre altri Upamon cominciavano timidamente ad uscire dalle case, incuriositi e speranzosi. "Circa mezz'ora fa, un Digimon malvagio è venuto al nostro villaggio… e ci ha ordinato di dirgli dove fosse andato quel BlackWarGreymon di cui tanto si sente parlare!"

Iori strinse involontariamente i denti… qualcun altro stava cercando BlackWarGreymon in quella giungla… probabilmente qualche scagnozzo di Mephistomon…

"Che cosa? BlackWarGreymon?" chiese conferma Patamon. "Sei sicuro che avesse chiesto proprio di lui?"

"Sì, al cento per cento!" rispose lo Upamon. "Gli abbiamo detto che non ne sapevamo niente, e lui ha distrutto alcune delle nostre case, e ci ha detto…"

"…che sarebbe tornato in una mezz'ora e avrebbe distrutto il vostro ridicolo villaggio se non aveste saputo darmi una risposta convincente! Sì, me lo ricordo bene quello che vi ho detto!"

Tutti sobbalzarono per lo spavento quando una voce gracchiante e maligna proveniente dalle spalle dei Digiprescelti interruppe il discorso dello Upamon, facendo scorrere brividi di freddo lungo la spina dorsale dei presenti. I piccoli Digimon In-Training strillarono di terrore e si ritirarono nelle loro abitazioni, rannicchiandosi fino a formare delle palle di pelo tremanti, mentre tutti i ragazzi prescelti e i loro Digimon si voltarono verso la direzione da cui la voce era provenuta: con loro sommo orrore, videro stagliarsi sull'entrata del villaggio un enorme e inquietante Digimon, dall'aspetto di uno scheletro alato con le ossa rosse, guanti e stivali d'acciaio, una sfera di metallo nero nella cassa toracica, e un nodoso scettro in mano. Era accompagnato da una marmaglia berciante di numerosi Vilemon, piccoli e malvagi demonietti pelosi che sembravano non vedere l'ora si provare i loro artigli color del sangue sulla prima cosa capitasse loro a tiro.

"Questo dev'essere il mio giorno fortunato!" proseguì lo scheletro alato, giocherellando con aria noncurante con il suo scettro. "Ho trovato i Digiprescelti senza neanche bisogno di seguire BlackWarGreymon… il mio signore ne sarà molto contento!"

Superato il primo momento di paura, Michael mosse un passo verso il mostro non-morto, inchiodandolo con uno sguardo pieno di indignazione. "Sei tu il vigliacco che ha attaccato questi piccoli Digimon indifesi, vero? Sei uno scagnozzo di Mephistomon, non è così?"

Lo scheletro alato si fece improvvisamente più serio. "Mephistomon? Bada a come parli, moccioso, non mi piace essere messo in relazione con quel perdente! Io sono SkullSatamon, membro d'elite dei Daemon Corps, e servitore del solo e unico degno sovrano di DigiWorld, il sommo Daemon!"

"Daemon? E… e chi è?" rispose Jyou, sgradevolmente sorpreso.

"Oh, fantastico…" commentò sarcasticamente Gomamon. "Non fai in tempo ad occuparti di un nemico, che ne salta fuori un altro!"

SkullSatamon sghignazzò, indicando l'orda di Vilemon che lo spalleggiava con un cenno del capo. "Ed ora, se sapete cosa è meglio per voi… vi arrenderete subito a me e mi condurrete dal vostro compagno Ken Ichijouji. Ci sono due cose di cui il sommo Daemon vorrebbe discutere con lui…" gracchiò lo scheletro alato, le dita della mano destra che già si stringevano attorno allo scettro, come se aspettasse il momento di aprire le ostilità.

"Volete Ichijouji-san? E per quale motivo?" chiese Iori, con tono più imperativo che interrogativo.

"Questi non sono affari vostri." Sbottò il Digimon scheletrico. "Allora, fate come vi ho detto, o vi devo costringere?"

Michael diede un'occhiata dietro di sé, fissandosi nella memoria le figure degli Upamon che, tremanti di terrore nelle loro capanne, continuavano a tenere lo sguardo fisso sull'essere scheletrico. Era una cosa che lui non riusciva a tollerare: quel crudele individuo aveva terrorizzato quei Digimon indifesi e aveva minacciato di distruggere le loro case e le loro famiglie… soltanto per avere la possibilità di mettere le mani sul loro compagno! Il digiprescelto americano sentiva crescere in lui una grande indignazione, come un fuoco che ardeva nel suo petto e lungo le sue mani. Non poteva, non poteva permettere a SkullSatamon e a Daemon di fare quello che volevano loro! Doveva fermarli… in qualche modo, ma doveva farlo!

"Niente da fare!" esclamò infine, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio. "Non ti consegneremo mai Ken! Ora prendi i tuoi mostriciattoli e sparisci!"

"Come volete…" rispose SkullSatamon. "Volete proprio costringermi ad essere sgarbato, eh? Affari vostri!". Con queste parole, lo scheletro gigante alzò il braccio che non teneva lo scettro e schioccò seccamente le dita. I Vilemon non stavano aspettando altro, e si lanciarono sui ragazzi e sui loro Digimon come un fiume in piena, con urla di gioia feroce.

"Tocca a noi, ragazzi! Fermiamoli!" esclamò Patamon, svolazzando davanti alla marea di Vilemon inferociti. Gli altri Digimon fecero lo stesso, creando un piccolo muro davanti al branco di demonietti, mentre i Digiprescelti tiravano fuori i loro Digivice…

"_Patamon shinka… ANGEMON! Angemon chou shinka… MAGNANGEMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka… IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka… ZUDOMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka… KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon chou shinka… MEGAKABUTERIMON!_"

"_Armadillomon shinka… ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Betamon shinka… SEADRAMON!_"

Dove fino ad un attimo prima si trovavano cinque semplici Rookie, apparvero in tutta la loro maestà tre Ultimate e due Champion, e l'orda frenetica di Vilemon si ritrovò improvvisamente davanti un muro invalicabile. I piccoli demoni neri frenarono di botto, con urla di rabbia e disappunto, e la loro prima linea evitò per un pelo il martello d'acciaio di Zudomon e la coda sferzante di Seadramon.

"Che cosa state facendo, branco di codardi?" li spronò SkullSatamon, battendo il suo scettro sul terreno con tono impaziente. "Sono solo in cinque! Di cosa avete paura? Battetevi, o riassicuro che la vostra punizione non sarà lieve!"

La paura del destino che li attendeva per mano del loro superiore si rivelò più forte della naturale codardia dei Vilemon: i mostriciattoli ripresero ad avanzare, anche se con maggior ordine e meno irruenza di prima. Pareva che, questa volta, volessero soppesare i loro avversari prima di iniziare la battaglia. I Digimon dei prescelti, dal canto loro, non sembravano avere intenzione di fare la prima mossa: avevano altro in mente…

Fu MagnAngemon a dare l'ordine di ritirata strategica, alzando in aria la sua spada di luce viola. "Non possiamo combattere qui! Il villaggio sarebbe raso al suolo! Ritiriamoci e attiriamoli nella foresta!"

"SI!" esclamarono a una sola voce gli altri Digimon, che si voltarono rapidamente e corsero a raccogliere i rispettivi partner umani. MagnAngemon volò a fianco di Takeru e lo prese in braccio cingendogli la vita, mentre gli altri ragazzi salivano rapidamente in groppa ai loro compagni e si allontanarono di gran carriera, infilando i cancelli d'ingresso del villaggio e addentrandosi nuovamente nei boschi. Dopo un breve istante di smarrimento, i Vilemon strillarono di rabbia e si lanciarono all'inseguimento, mentre SkullSatamon osservava divertito la scena.

"Quindi volete giocare, eh, mocciosi prescelti? Come volete… ma vi informo che qui si gioca per vincere… e nessuno è mai sfuggito al sottoscritto SkullSatamon!"

Poi, quasi troppo veloce per essere seguito dall'occhio umano, lo scheletro alato si lanciò a sua volta all'inseguimento…

I cinque Digimon si stavano rapidamente facendo strada tra le fronde e i rami degli alberi, con ancora la marea di Vilemon inferociti alle calcagna. Improvvisamente, si misero a rallentare, diminuendo man mano la velocità fino a fermarsi in una radura. MagnAngemon depose gentilmente Takeru coi piedi per terra, mentre gli altri ragazzi si affrettavano a scendere dai loro compagni.

"Perfetto, ci sono cascati!" esclamò Koushiro, scendendo dal dorso corazzato di MegaKabuterimon e dando un'occhiata nella direzione da cui venivano le urla. L'enorme coleottero annuì, voltandosi in direzione dell'orda e mettendosi in guardia. "Ora allontanatevi, ragazzi! A questi qui pensiamo noi!"

I Digiprescelti obbedirono, portandosi a distanza di sicurezza proprio mentre le grida dei piccoli demoni neri cominciavano a farsi più intense. Passò qualche attimo… ed ecco che alcuni piccoli, disgustosi corpi pelosi fecero irruzione nella radura, saltellando e squittendo come ratti inferociti. Ma gli eroici Digimon erano pronti a ricevere l'attacco…

"**Ice Blast!**" esclamò Seadramon, aprendo la bocca e sparando una raffica di stalattiti ghiacciate contro i Vilemon. Riuscì a centrarne parecchi, mandandoli riversi al suolo e bloccando la loro avanzata. MegaKabuterimon e Zudomon attaccarono subito dopo.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

I due potenti colpi energetici saettarono contro l'orda, ormai disorientata, di Vilemon, e si combinarono in un'unica colonna di crepitante energia elettrica, che si abbattè sui piccoli demoni facendone volare parecchi in aria, e costringendo l'armata a sparpagliarsi. Esattamente quello che speravano i ragazzi prescelti: non più ammucchiati in modo da farsi scudo a vicenda, ma dispersi senza criterio per la zona, i Vilemon erano ora bersagli molto più facili!

Ankylomon si fece avanti, agitando la sua enorme coda a forma di mazza. "**Tail Hammer!**" ruggì, abbattendo la pesante arma su un folto gruppo di Vilemon e centrandoli in pieno! Con acuti strilli di dolore, i piccoli demoni vennero scagliati lontano, e atterrarono pesantemente in un mucchio disordinato. Nel giro di pochi, brevissimi istanti, il fronte d'attacco dei Vilemon era stato spezzato!

"Provvedo io al resto." Dichiarò MagnAngemon, rimanendo in sospensione sul campo di battaglia, a pochi centimetri dal suolo. Estrasse la sua spada di luce viola e tracciò una circonferenza in aria, creando il suo solito portale. "Farò in modo che queste perfide creature vengano mandate in un luogo dove non potranno più fare del male ad alcuno. **Gate of Destiny!**"

Lentamente, quasi con solennità, il cancello dimensionale si aprì, facendo scaturire dai propri meandri una abbagliante luce bianca, e una fortissima corrente di risucchio iniziò ad attirare i piccoli demoni, ormai sparpagliati senza possibilità di fuga, verso le porte spalancate. Strillando di terrore, i Vilemon cercarono disperatamente di sottrarsi a quella forza prorompente, artigliando il terreno, cercando goffamente di correre via, o afferrando la prima cosa che capitava loro sotto mano. Ma fu tutto inutile: uno alla volta, tutti i Vilemon vennero sollevati dalla forza di risucchio e scomparirono urlando nel portale, come fuscelli in un uragano. In pochi attimi, tutti i Vilemon furono inghiottiti, e le porte del cancello dimensionale, ad un cenno di MagnAngemon, si richiusero dietro l'ultimo di loro. Il portale scomparì subito dopo come se non fosse mai esistito, relegando per sempre i Vilemon al proprio interno.

"Grande, ragazzi! Ottimo gioco di squadra!" si complimentò Michael dalla sua posizione. "Ora ci manca soltanto da sistemare il…"

"Mi si sta chiamando in causa, mi sembra! **Nail Bone!**" lo interruppe la ormai fin troppo conosciuta voce di SkullSatamon. In un lampo, con una velocità tale che i bambini prescelti ebbero a malapena il tempo di meravigliarsi, lo scheletro alato schizzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio tra le fronde di un grande albero e puntò lo scettro contro il primo avversario che gli capitò sottotiro: prima che MegaKabuterimon potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, una poderosa scarica elettrica partì dal pomo dello scettro di SkullSatamon e lo investì in pieno, strappandogli un urlo di dolore!

"MegaKabuterimon!" esclamò Koushiro.

"Argh! Ma… quanto è veloce, quel tizio?" si chiese Jyou ad alta voce, commentando la velocità pazzesca con cui il Digimon scheletro era apparso.

La scarica elettrica cessò di botto quando SkullSatamon alzò lo scettro, atterrando agilmente ad un lato della radura, ma il gigantesco scarabeo rimase fermo e rigido nella posizione in cui era stato colpito, percorso soltanto da alcuni tremori.

"MegaKabuterimon! Che succede? Stai bene?" chiese Koushiro.

"Non… non lo so…" rispose MegaKabuterimon trascinando le parole. Sembrava fare fatica persino a muovere le mandibole. "Quella scarica… non riesco più… a muovermi…"

"Huhuhuu… allora, che ve ne è parso del mio attacco Nail Bone?" sghignazzò SkullSatamon con tono arrogante. "Come potete vedere, nessun Digimon può sfuggire al suo effetto paralizzante. Grazie a questo sono riuscito a sconfiggere anche dei Mega!"

"Quello che penso è che presto tu farai una brutta fine!" gli rispose a tono Zudomon, sollevando in aria il suo martello e abbattendolo al suolo. "**Vulcan's Hammer!**". Nel punto in cui il tricheco umanoide aveva colpito, si aprì una spaccatura nel terreno, e una grossa scarica di energia partì verso lo scheletro gigante, ruggendo come se non vedesse l'ora di inghiottirlo. Ma ancora una volta, i ragazzi non avevano fatto i conti con la spaventosa velocità del Digimon scheletrico, che scomparve dalla posizione in cui si trovava e riapparve alcuni metri più in là, evitando il colpo energetico. Il Vulcan's Hammer andò a schiantarsi contro un albero, facendolo crollare al suolo con un tremendo frastuono.

"Accidenti, è troppo veloce…" mormorò Takeru.

"Sai, penso che continuerai così, morirò davvero… di noia!" ironizzò SkullSatamon, balzando verso lo sbalordito Zudomon e afferrando lo scettro con entrambe le mani. Per fortuna, venne bloccato quasi subito da MagnAngemon, che sguainò la sua spada e si lanciò contro lo scheletro alato, cercando di infilzargli lo sterno.

"**Excalibur!**" esclamò il guerriero angelico, tentando di superare la guardia di SkullSatamon con un affondo magistrale. Lo scheletro alato alzò la guardia, parando il colpo con il suo scettro, e balzando indietro per ristabilire una distanza di sicurezza tra lui e i suoi avversari, ma si ritrovò subito sotto attacco da parte di Seadramon e Ankylomon. I due Digimon rettili attaccarono SkullSatamon da entrambi i lati, costringendolo a chiudersi in difesa e dando il tempo al guerriero angelico di usare di nuovo il suo attacco migliore.

"**Gate of Destiny!**" esclamò MagnAngemon, tracciando di nuovo il portale in aria e facendolo aprire: Seadramon e Ankylomon si scansarono all'istante, mentre SkullSatamon spalancò gli occhi in preda all'orrore: sapeva bene cosa stava per accadere! Nel disperato tentativo di salvarsi dal cancello dimensionale che aveva inghiottito i suoi soldati, ripiegò le ali sulla schiena, puntò i piedi, piantò lo scettro per terra e afferrò un ramo vicino con la mano libera. Una frazione di secondo dopo, il Gate of Destiny si aprì nuovamente, e il demone scheletrico urlò di rabbia quando una tremenda corrente d'aria lo colpì, cercando di trascinarlo all'interno del varco. Ma SkullSatamon riuscì a resistere, afferrando il ramo sempre più stretto e sibilando d'odio. Come aveva potuto, si stava chiedendo, essere così avventato? Troppo sicuro della sua forza, aveva sottovalutato i suoi avversari, e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze!

"M… maledizione… non potrò resistere a lungo…" ringhiò SkullSatamon "Devo trovare un modo di liberarmi, o sarà la fine per me…". Si guardò rapidamente attorno, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che gli potesse servire, mentre la sua presa cominciava ad allentarsi… e il suo sguardo si posò sul gruppo di ragazzi che, Digivice in mano, stava assistendo alla battaglia, tifando silenziosamente per i propri Digimon. Immediatamente, un ghigno crudele si dipinse sul volto ossuto di SkullSatamon: forse sarebbe riuscito a salvarsi!

"E' ostinato, per essere un mucchio di ossa!" commentò Seadramon, osservando la tenacia con cui lo scheletro alato si opponeva al risucchio. Zudomon annuì, sollevando in aria il suo martello.

"Beh, adesso lo sistemo io!" esclamò il tricheco umanoide. "Mi basterà un colpo, e lo costringerò a mollare la presa! **Vulcan's…**"

"FERMI! Non una mossa di più!" ringhiò SkullSatamon, abbastanza forte da sovrastare il rumore del risucchio del Gate of Destiny. Il Digimon non-morto sollevò lo scettro con una mano e, con sommo orrore di tutti i presenti, lo puntò, crepitante di energia, verso il quintetto di ragazzi prescelti che stava assistendo alla battaglia! "Chiudi immediatamente quel cancello, angioletto, se non vuoi che i tuoi amichetti umani facciano una brutta fine!"

MagnAngemon trasalì, vedendo i suoi amici sulla linea di fuoco di quell'essere diabolico! "Razza di… Tu non oserai fare una cosa del genere!"

"Huhuhuu… scommettiamo? Prima che quel tuo misero trucchetto possa risucchiarmi, io avrò fatto in tempo a distruggere tutti quei miseri umani che voi chiamate amici! Io posso cercare Ken Ichijouji senza chiedere a loro, mentre voi tenete troppo a loro per sacrificarli, no? E poi, senza di loro… voi non potete più evolvere, giusto?" ribattè SkullSatamon, caricando ancora più energia nel pomo dello scettro. I Digiprescelti, allarmati, indietreggiarono di un passo, ma si resero conto che non avevano modo di sfuggire all'attacco, se SkullSatamon avesse deciso di lanciarlo!

Per qualche interminabile secondo, i Digimon rimasero fermi sul posto, ribollendo di rabbia. Erano troppo lontani per mettersi davanti ai loro amici e salvarli dal Nail Bone del crudele Digimon, e MegaKabuterimon era ancora paralizzato! Con riluttanza, Zudomon abbassò il martello, mentre MagnAngemon fece un cenno con la mano, e il Gate of Destiny si richiuse lentamente e sparì nel nulla, senza aver risucchiato nessuno! SkullSatamon, non più sospinto verso il cancello dalla corrente d'aria, mollò il ramo al quale si era tenuto e incespicò in avanti, ma si rimise in piedi rapidamente e puntò lo scettro ormai carico contro il quintetto di Digimon!

"Mille grazie! E ora permettetemi di ricambiare il favore! **Nail Bone!**" ruggì il demone, facendo partire un enorme globo di energia elettrica contro i suoi avversari, che non ebbero modo di scansarlo! La gigantesca sfera elettrica li colpì in pieno, esplodendo in un bagliore accecante e scagliando i Digimon a diversi metri di distanza tra urla di dolore e disappunto.

"Oh, no! Ragazzi!" esclamò Iori, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani per non rimanere abbagliato. Per qualche istante di puro terrore, la luce provocata dalla conflagrazione annebbiò la vista dei presenti, poi diminuì gradualmente, permettendo ai ragazzi di osservare i danni che aveva fatto SkullSatamon: Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, e MagnAngemon erano regrediti allo stadio Rookie, mentre Seadramon e Ankylomon erano ancora a livello Champion… ma tutti erano stati storditi e paralizzati dall'attacco! Temendo per la sorte dei loro amici digitali, i Digiprescelti corsero al loro fianco, cercando di far loro coraggio.

"Seadramon!" esclamò Michael, chinandosi per accarezzare il muso del serpente marino. "Seadramon, come stai? Riesci ad alzarti?"

"Kuh… ci sto… provando…" rispose lui, muovendo a fatica la bocca. "Ma mi sento… come se… un fulmine… mi… avesse…"

Iori si inginocchiò con apprensione vicino all'enorme Ankylomon, controllando le sue condizioni. "Ankylomon, tutto bene?"

"N-non… preoccuparti… Iori…" lo rassicurò il dinosauro corazzato, sforzandosi di alzarsi sulle zampe posteriori. "Ci vorrà… ben altro per… buttarmi giù…"

Attorno a loro, Takeru, Jyou e Koushiro stavano tenendo in braccio le forme Rookie dei loro Digimon, tutti storditi dall'attacco ricevuto. "Mi… mi dispiace, Takeru… non potevo… permettergli di… farvi del male…" mormorò Patamon, scusandosi di non aver fatto sparire SkullSatamon nel Gate of Destiny quando ne aveva avuto l'opportunità. Takeru scosse la testa, come per dire che non c'era bisogno di scusarsi. "No, Patamon… è stata colpa nostra, avremmo dovuto immaginare che quel verme avrebbe ricorso a simili mezzi…"

"Huhuhuhuu… ma che bel quadretto di amicizia e buoni sentimenti! Disgustoso!" gracchiò SkullSatamon, cominciando ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente alle sue vittime, godendo del loro dolore e della loro paura. "Comunque, non c'è problema! Adesso cancello i vostri Digimon e vi faccio cantare! Allora, chi è il primo che vuole conoscere il mio scettro?"

Prima che chiunque potesse rispondere, Michael si alzò, volgendosi verso lo scheletro alato e rivolgendogli uno sguardo di pura rabbia e indignazione. Poi, con grande sgomento di tutti i suoi compagni, il digiprescelto americano cominciò ad avanzare verso il demone, tenendo la Crest della Giustizia stretta nella mano destra, all'altezza del cuore. Gli altri ragazzi non ricordavano di aver mai visto il gioviale Michael così determinato e infuriato…

"Adesso basta, maledetto assassino!" esclamò Michael, fermandosi a pochi metri di distanza dallo scheletro alato. "Non ti permetterò di fare ancora del male ai miei amici… o ai Digimon innocenti di questo mondo!"

Colto di sorpresa dall'audacia del ragazzo biondo, SkullSatamon si fermò, guardandolo sbalordito per un attimo. Poi, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. "HAAHAHAHAHA! Tu, mocciosetto, non me lo permetterai? Stai scherzando, immagino!" Non si accorse neanche che la Crest nella mano destra di Michael stava iniziando ad emettere dei raggi di luce bianca… e che Seadramon stava a sua volta iniziando a brillare, riscuotendosi dalla paralisi!

"Ho la faccia di uno che scherza?" ribattè Michael, ribollendo di rabbia. "Tu non sei altro che un prepotente e un vigliacco che se la prende con i deboli e lecca i piedi a chi è più forte di lui! Io odio quelli come te… e finchè avrò vita, farò tutto quanto è in mio potere per impedirgli di ottenere ciò che vogliono e fare del male ai miei amici… MI SONO SPIEGATO?"

Non appena il digiprescelto americano ebbe terminato la frase, la luce proveniente dalla Crest della Giustizia si intensificò, investendo lo sbalordito SkullSatamon con il suo caldo bagliore. Il demone scheletrico ruggì di rabbia e indietreggiò, coprendosi gli occhi con le braccia, mentre Seadramon si scuoteva di dosso la paralisi e si alzava in tutta la sua ragguardevole statura.

"Guardate! Michael ha attivato la sua Crest!" esclamò Koushiro, mettendosi una mano davanti agli occhi.

Seadramon sorrise tra sé, sentendosi pervaso da una nuova, inebriante sensazione di energia. "Grazie, Michael… sapevo che il tuo senso di giustizia ti avrebbe guidato in questa prova… sono onorato di essere il tuo compagno, e ora ricambierò il favore! _Seadramon shinka…_"

Il corpo del serpente marino aumentò di dimensioni, diventando più lungo e molto più muscoloso, mentre le sue squame, prima verdi, cambiavano colore diventando di un luminoso rosso, solcato di tanto in tanto da brevi strisce nere. Oltre alle due pinne principali che la versione normale di Seadramon aveva sul petto, spuntarono dal suo corpo diverse paia di pinne più piccole, che gli consentivano una maggiore manovrabilità in acqua e una migliore velocità sul terreno. La nuova versione di Seadramon era inoltre armata di numerosi spuntoni rossi che gli correvano lungo la schiena, e di una minacciosa coda a forma di frusta, terminante in una mazza molto simile a quella di Ankylomon. Il ventre del serpente marino era invece rimasto del suo solito colore bianco. Infine, la testa era diventata molto più minacciosa, con una grande bocca spalancata ricolma di denti affilati, una lunga criniera verde simile ad alghe intracciate, e un elmetto dal bordo frastagliato che copriva il cranio e la parte superiore del muso, ornato da un lungo corno di metallo a forma di fulmine che spuntava in mezzo agli occhi. La forma Ultimate di Betamon atterrò pesantemente, facendo tremare il terreno, e ruggì il proprio nome.

"…_MEGASEADRAMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** MegaSeadramon

**Tipo:** Animale Marino

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Thunder Javelin, Ice Blast

_Un poderoso e fiero dragone degli abissi marini, MegaSeadramon controlla il fulmine, usando un generatore elettrico situato nel corno per scatenare tempeste sugli avversari! E' un Ultimate particolarmente potente, e sembra che persino i temuti Deva del Mondo Digitale del Sud rispettino la sua forza!_

Michael rimase sbalordito davanti alla digievoluzione a livello Ultimate del suo Digimon. "Non… non posso crederci… Betamon, sei… davvero tu?"

MegaSeadramon si volse verso il suo partner umano, sorridendo benevolmente e facendo un segno dell'ok (come meglio poteva…) con la pinne anteriori. "In persona, Michael! Questa è la mia forma Ultimate, MegaSeadramon! Anche se avere dei pollici non mi dispiacerebbe…"

Una breve risata da parte dei Digiprescelti accolse la battuta del nuovo Ultimate. Quello che sembrava non divertirsi affatto, invece, era SkullSatamon, che all'apparire della nuova evoluzione era indietreggiato di qualche passo, fiutando che la situazione si stava complicando…

"Hmph… cosa credete, di impressionarmi con un po' di corazza e un elmo decorato? Ho battuto Digimon ben più robusti di questo! **Nail Bone!**" ruggì lo scheletro alato, impugnando lo scettro e scagliando un altro fulmine globulare contro il serpente marino, che non si degnò nemmeno di schivare il colpo.

"Eh? Attento, MegaSeadramon! Devi schivarlo!" esclamò Michael, preoccupato per la salvezza del suo Digimon. Ma le sue preoccupazioni si rivelarono infondate: infatti, MegaSeadramon abbassò il capo e intercettò il Nail Bone di SkullSatamon con il corno sulla fronte. Tutti i presenti rimasero sbalorditi quando l'enorme scarica elettrica penetrò nella lama seghettata e venne assorbita da MegaSeadramon senza danni!

"Credevi davvero che la stessa tecnica funzionasse sempre, ammasso di ossa?" ruggì l'enorme serpente marino, guardando con ira lo scheletro che arretrava incredulo. "Il generatore che ho installato nel mio corno ha anche la funzione di assorbire gli attacchi elettrici e rispedirli al mittente, come adesso! **Thunder Javelin!**"

Dal corno di MegaSeadramon scaturì una raffica di fulmini dorati, che bombardò il terreno attorno a SkullSatamon e centrò in pieno lo scheletro gigante, strappandogli un acuto urlo di dolore e scagliandolo a vari metri di distanza. Tuttavia, i danni subiti non furono eccessivi, e il demone fu in grado di alzarsi qualche istante dopo. "Piaciuta la sorpresa? E ne ho altre in serbo per te, se non ti è bastata!" tuonò MegaSeadramon, cominciando a caricare una grande quantità di energia congelante nella bocca. SkullSatamon scattò in piedi appena in tempo e si preparò a scansare l'attacco.

"**Ice Blast!**" esclamò MegaSeadramon, sparando una fittissima raffica di enormi lance di ghiaccio contro SkullSatamon, che riuscì a schivarle solo grazie alla sua velocità superiore. Lo scheletro scattò di lato, permettendo ai proiettili congelanti di schiantarsi sul terreno senza danni, e fece un salto altissimo, dirigendosi verso la testa del suo avversario con lo scettro tra le mani, pronto a sferrare un colpo micidiale!

"Non farti illusioni, anguilla squamosa! Anche senza il Nail Bone, posso batterti lo stesso! **Skull Hammer!**" ringhiò SkullSatamon, usando lo scettro come arma contundente e cercando di colpire MegaSeadramon sul cranio. Il serpente marino si difese intercettando il colpo con il suo corno seghettato e scagliando indietro l'avversario con un cenno del capo, ma SkullSatamon spiegò le ali e si mantenne in sospensione, lanciandosi di nuovo all'attacco! In breve tempo, il serpente marino e lo scheletro alato iniziarono un duello meraviglioso, scettro contro corno, con affondi, finte e spettacolari manovre evasive da una parte e dall'altra! Il clangore del metallo e il suono sordo dei colpi sul legno iniziò a risuonare per tutta la radura, mentre le armi dei due potenti Ultimate si scontravano ripetutamente!

"Metticela tutta, MegaSeadramon! Più forte! Dagliele sode!" esclamò Michael, alzando la sua Crest in aria per trasmettere al suo Digimon quanta più energia possibile.

Nel frattempo, dietro i due combattenti, Ankylomon era riuscito a rialzarsi, anche se camminare rimaneva ancora un po' faticoso a causa dello stordimento dato dal Nail Bone. Il Digimon corazzato scosse la testa per schiarirsela, e alzò lo sguardo verso SkullSatamon e MegaSeadramon, che stavano proseguendo il loro duello furioso, senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a prevalere…

"Stai meglio, Ankylomon?" chiese Iori, appoggiando le mani su una delle robuste zampe del suo Digimon, come per sorreggerlo simbolicamente. Il dinosauro rispose annuendo ed emettendo un lieve grugnito affermativo.

"Sì, Iori, non è niente…" rispose, guardando con rabbia la battaglia che si stava svolgendo davanti a lui. "Solo, non so cosa darei per potervi dare una mano in questa situazione…"

Anche Iori volse lo sguardo verso i due Digimon che, davanti a lui, continuavano a scambiarsi colpi tremendi. Lo sguardo del giovane Digiprescelto si fermò su SkullSatamon, che proprio in quell'istante aveva evitato di poco un poderoso colpo di coda da parte di MegaSeadramon: anche lui, come Michael, sentiva la rabbia crescere sempre di più nel proprio cuore. SkullSatamon si era macchiato di azioni infami, che lui non credeva possibile nemmeno concepire: quell'orrida creatura era disposta persino ad uccidere Digimon e umani innocenti per raggiungere i suoi scopi… o anche soltanto per divertimento! Dunque questi erano i Digimon che servivano il potere delle tenebre… queste creature disumane che non si facevano scrupoli e calpestavano spietatamente la dignità altrui! Tutte cose che Iori aborriva… ora sì, che riusciva a capire perfettamente come mai Takeru nutrisse così tanto astio nei confronti delle tenebre. E, visto di cosa era capace quel mostro di SkullSatamon, non vedeva come dargli torto…

"Takeru-san…" disse Iori, avvicinandosi al suo amico, che teneva lo sguardo fisso verso i due combattenti, con lo stordito Patamon ancora tra le braccia. La voce di Iori riscosse il Digiprescelto della Speranza.

"Eh? Oh… Iori! Tutto bene?" chiese il ragazzino biondo.

Iori annuì lentamente. "Sai, Takeru-san… ora che ho visto con i miei occhi di cosa sono capaci i servitori delle tenebre… non credo di poterti dare torto quando condanni il potere delle tenebre, anche se all'inizio, dico la verità, mi sembrava che tu fossi troppo rigido in questo senso… non si trattava di semplice pregiudizio da parte tua… tu sapevi meglio di me di quali atrocità fossero capaci i servitori del male… e io che pensavo di aver visto tutto con l'Imperatore Digimon…"

Takeru sospirò, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. "Capisco quello che vuoi dire: in quel momento Ken non si rendeva conto di quello che faceva, era controllato… invece SkullSatamon e tutti quelli come lui seguono le vie del male di loro volontà, per il puro gusto di seminare morte e devastazione… sì, è per questo che nutro tanto disprezzo per le tenebre… e penso che tutto sia incominciato quando ho visto Patamon, nei panni di Angemon, sacrificarsi per salvarci da Devimon…" Si interruppe per accarezzare amorevolmente il suo Digimon, poi proseguì. "Tuttavia, Iori, devo dire che sono stato davvero troppo intransigente… come diresti tu, BlackWarGreymon non ha avuto scelta riguardo il venire al mondo… e forse a lui dovrei concedere almeno il beneficio del dubbio, tanto più che non l'ho mai neanche visto in azione… al contrario di SkullSatamon!"

Il ragazzino biondo aveva appena completato la frase quando un bagliore bianco, proveniente dal suo D-3, lo fece trasalire. Takeru abbassò lo sguardo verso il Digivice, osservando con meraviglia la splendente luce che scaturiva dallo schermo. Al suo fianco, anche Iori aveva notato lo stesso fenomeno che si ripeteva con il suo D-3: entrambi i congegni emanavano raggi di energia che penetravano nei corpi di Ankylomon e Patamon, restituendo loro le forze e sciogliendo definitivamente la paralisi provocata da SkullSatamon.

"Che… che succede? Patamon! Che cosa…" esclamò Takeru, osservando meravigliato il suo Digimon che si rialzava in volo, un alone di luce bianca attorno al suo piccolo corpo.

"Non… non lo so, Takeru…" rispose patamon, con tono eccitato. "Ma… è una sensazione grandiosa!". Un attimo dopo, il piccolo mammifero alato digievolse nuovamente, trasformandosi ancora una volta in Angemon… ma il bagliore bianco non abbandonò il suo corpo!

"Qualsiasi cosa sia…" commentò Ankylomon, sentendosi rivitalizzato "…ha un effetto portentoso! Credo che scaturisca dalla vostra comprensione reciproca!"

"Comprensione reciproca? Ma certo… una digievoluzione DNA!" esclamò Iori, battendo tra loro le mani e spalancando gli occhi.

"Non vedo come potrebbe essere altrimenti…" replicò Koushiro, mentre MegaKabuterimon iniziava a sua volta a recuperare sensibilità. "Come con Taichi e Yamato, e con Daisuke e Ken… anche in questo caso, la forza del legame tra i due prescelti ha permesso il miracolo…"

"Non preoccupatevi, ragazzi!" esclamò Jyou. "Abbiate fiducia in voi stessi e nei vostri Digimon, e vedrete che andrà tutto bene!"

Un istante di indecisione passò, poi Iori e Takeru afferrarono i loro Digivice e si volsero per guardarsi negli occhi.

"Io sono pronto, Takeru! Quando vuoi!" si sentì la voce autorevole di Angemon.

"Vogliamo anche noi dare una mano!" proseguì Ankylomon, puntando le zampe a terra.

Un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Takeru. "Allora, che ne dici, Iori-kun? Ti senti pronto?"

"Quando vuoi!" rispose Iori, ricambiando il sorriso. In quel momento, la luce bianca che aveva avvolto Angemon e Ankylomon si espanse, costringendo Koushiro e Jyou a coprirsi gli occhi, mentre i due Digimon si trasformavano in scie di luce che saettarono verso l'alto!

"_ANKYLOMON!_"

"_ANGEMON!_"

"_JOGRESS SHINKA…_" Le due scie di luce iniziarono ad intrecciarsi tra loro, vorticando sempre più velocemente, per poi scontrarsi, fondendosi in una massiccia esplosione di luce! Quando fu possibile vedere di nuovo, al posto di Ankylomon e Angemon si ergeva un massiccio e bizzarro Digimon alto il triplo di un uomo, simile ad una statuetta Shakkou: la testa pareva una teiera, aveva la forma di un ovale dai bordi smussati, con un paio di manici a mò di orecchie, grandi occhi tondi che parevano rimanere sempre chiusi, una piccola bocca circolare, e un copricapo cilindrico colore dell'oro, decorato con una croce sulla sommità. Il petto non era molto dissimile come forma, era ornato con motivi dorati che spiccavano sull'azzurrino pallido della porcellana che lo componeva, e aveva un piccolo gioiello blu incastonato all'altezza dello sterno. L'addome era un tronco di cono che dava l'impressione di un gonnellino, aveva un simbolo dello Yin-Yang inciso sulla parte anteriore, e presentava ornamenti dorati simili a quelli del torace. Gli arti erano piccoli e tozzi, con un paio di gioielli circolari rossi incastonati nelle spalle, piccole mani con tre corte dita, e piedi simili a tazzine dorate. La strana creatura aveva inoltre un paio di ali bianche, simili a quelle di Angemon.

"_SHAKKOUMON!_"

"Questa è… la digievoluzione DNA di Angemon e Ankylomon?" si chiese Iori, guardando meravigliato il nuovo Digimon.

"Fantastico! E ora forza, ragazzi, dobbiamo aiutare Michael e MegaSeadramon!" proseguì Takeru. Shakkoumon si volse verso i due Digiprescelti e annuì, parlando con le voci di Ankylomon e Angemon combinate. "CERTAMENTE!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Shakkoumon

**Tipo:** Mutante

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Kachina Bombs, Justice Beam

_Questo misterioso essere è sopravvissuto attraverso le ere, e si è risvegliato nel presente! E' un devoto difensore del bene e della giustizia, che punisce i malvagi con il suo poderoso Justice Beam!_

SkullSatamon grugnì quando la coda di MegaSeadramon lo centrò in pieno, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e mandandolo a terra con un tonfo sordo. Ma ancora una volta lo scheletro gigante si rialzò rapidamente e balzò di nuovo all'attacco, centrando il serpente marino alla mascella con un colpo del suo scettro. MegaSeadramon grugnì e gettò indietro la testa, vedendosi costretto ad interrompere l'attacco. SkullSatamon stava per continuare l'attacco, quando…

"**KACHINA BOMBS!**"

Una raffica di dischi dorati affilatissimi piovve all'improvviso addosso a SkullSatamon, facendolo ruggire di rabbia e dolore e aprendogli degli strappi nelle ali. Infuriato, SkullSatamon cercò di difendersi con il suo scettro, ma i proiettili erano troppo piccoli e numerosi perché potesse bloccarli tutti, e molti di essi superarono la sua guardia, costringendolo a terra.

"Kuh… chi osa…" grugnì, cercando di rialzarsi usando lo scettro come sostegno. Fu in quel momento che si accorse di Shakkoumon, che aveva lanciato i suoi dischi taglienti dal simbolo circolare dello Yin-Yang inciso sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo. "Un altro Ultimate? Che cosa c'è, una svendita?"

"Takeru! Iori! Hey, ragazzi, vedo che anche voi vi siete organizzati!" esclamò Michael, vedendo i suoi amici in piedi dietro di lui, con i D-3 in mano.

"PUOI DIRLO FORTE! ED ORA, SKULLSATAMON, DOVRAI VEDERTELA CON NOI!" esclamò Shakkoumon, parandosi davanti al Digimon scheletro, gli occhi illuminati di una viva luce scarlatta.

L'enorme scheletro strinse i denti, caricando nuovamente il suo scettro carico di energia. "Hmph! Credete che basti un trucchetto come questo a spaventarmi? Potrà funzionare contro quel perdente di Mephistomon, ma io sono di tutt'altra pasta!"

"E' QUELLO CHE VEDREMO! **JUSTICE BEAM!**" esclamò il Digimon mutante, e improvvisamente due ardenti raggi di energia rossa scaturirono dai suoi occhi, dirigendosi contro SkullSatamon e centrandolo in pieno prima che potesse usare di nuovo il Nail Bone. Con un urlo, il demone scheletrico venne trascinato via dall'impeto dei laser gemelli e sbattuto contro il tronco di un albero, per poi ricadere a terra stordito. Ormai era alle corde, e se ne rendeva conto… oltretutto, i Digimon che lui aveva paralizzato prima si stavano risvegliando…

"ALLORA, SKULLSATAMON? TI BASTA O DOBBIAMO DARTI UN'ALTRA DIMOSTRAZIONE?" esclamò Shakkoumon, avvicinandosi minacciosamente all'avversario caduto, che si rialzò lentamente.

"Se fossi in te, lascerei perdere! Non puoi battere quattro Ultimate in una volta!" aggiunse MegaSeadramon. Pur con riluttanza, SkullSatamon fu costretto ad ammettere l'evidenza – ormai era troppo indebolito per resistere ulteriormente ad un combattimento simile…

Con un grugnito di rabbia e disappunto, SkullSatamon si rialzò lentamente, fissando infuriato il gruppetto di bambini prescelti e Digimon che lo fronteggiavano. "Hmph… per quanto mi secchi, non posso che darvi ragione… ma attenti a voi, mocciosi prescelti! Non ho finito con voi, e questo insulto non resterà impunito!" gracchiò lo scheletro, poi alzò lo scettro in aria e si teletrasportò al sicuro, scomparendo dalla vista dei ragazzi prescelti.

"Phew…" esclamò Jyou, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. "Per un attimo ho davvero temuto il peggio… meno male che le nuove Digievoluzioni sono arrivate al momento giusto!"

"Già…" commentò Gomamon, che proprio in quel momento si era liberato dalla paralisi. "Congratulazioni, ragazzi! Avete fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro! Se continuate così, temo proprio che noi veterani dovremo andare in pensione!" Tutti risero leggermente alla battuta di Gomamon.

"Temo che non sarà così semplice…" riprese Koushiro. "Ora sappiamo di avere dei nuovi nemici, questi Daemon Corps… e questo vuol dire che ora più che mai avremo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti!"

MegaSeadramon anuì, prima che il suo corpo iniziasse a rimpicciolire e lui ritornasse ad essere Betamon. "Infatti. Quello SkullSatamon non mi dà l'impressione di uno che molla alla prima sconfitta, e sono sicuro che ce lo ritroveremo tra i piedi… lui e i suoi amichetti!"

"Quello che mi preoccupa è questo Daemon… SkullSatamon ha detto che cercavano Ken, giusto?" aggiunse Takeru, mentre davanti a lui Shakkoumon si scindeva nuovamente in Patamon e Armadillomon. I due Digimon corsero immediatamente dai rispettivi partner umani, ridendo di gioia per la riuscita digievoluzione DNA. L'allegria per la vittoria ebbe presto il sopravvento sulla preoccupazione.

"Bravo, Armadillomon! Sono fiero di te!" esclamò un inorgoglito Iori, prendendo in braccio il suo Digimon.

"E' stato tutto grazie alla vostra intesa, amico mio!" rispose Armadillomon ridendo.

"Complimenti, Takeru!" si congratulò Patamon, volano in braccio al suo partner. "Ancora una volta sei stato grande!"

"Lo siamo stati, Patamon… io, te, Iori-kun e Armadillomon!" rispose lui con un sorriso.

"E congratulazioni anche a te, Betamon… posso dire in tutta tranquillità che ci hai salvati tutti!" fu la volta di Michael di congratularsi con il suo partner. Il piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di girino si grattò la nuca con una zampina artigliata e sorrise goffamente. "Beh, modestamente… ma è stato anche merito tuo, Michael… hai tirato fuori le tue qualità migliori, e il resto è venuto da sé!"

"Ha ragione…" rispose Jyou. "Congratulazioni, Michael, ti sei dimostrato degno della tua Crest!"

Michael sorrise con aria un po' imbarazzata, e stava per rispondere quando improvvisamente delle vocette acute, piene di gioia e di gratitudine, si fecero sentire dalla foresta, e un attimo dopo una folla di estatici Upamon, provenienti senza dubbio dal villaggio che SkullSatamon aveva minacciato, fece irruzione nella radura, saltellando allegramente attorno a Digiprescelti e Digimon!

"Ce l'avete fatta!"

"Ci avete salvati!"

"Avete sconfitto il Digimon cattivo!"

"Evviva i Digiprescelti!"

Queste ed altre esclamazioni di gioia riempirono l'aria, mentre i piccoli Digimon sciamavano attorno ai loro sorpresi ma felici salvatori!

"Hey, ragazzi, piano! Soffro di vertigini!" esclamò Betamon quando un gruppetto di Upamon lo sollevò, lanciandolo in aria per poi riafferrarlo mentre scendeva.

"Ma se quando diventi MegaSeadramon sei così alto!" rispose Michael, ridendo divertito per la marea di piccoli Digimon tondi e carini che gli si stavano arrampicando addosso!

"Evviva! Evviva! Lunga vita ai ragazzi prescelti!" esclamò un altro Upamon, salendo sul berrettino dello sbalordito Takeru.

"Hey, calma, amici! Quello è il mio posto preferito… Argh!" cercò di protestare Patamon, mentre veniva portato in trionfo dai piccoli Digimon In-Training.

Tentomon rise leggermente davanti allo spettacolo. "Beh… immagino che questi siano i momenti più gratificanti di una carriera da Digiprescelto, dico bene, Koushiro?"

"Hai ragione…" rispose pacatamente Koushiro, permettendo a Tentomon di atterrargli sulla spalla "…se non avessimo fermato SkullSatamon, avrebbe ucciso tutti questi piccoli Digimon innocenti… e ora, vedere la loro gioia dà felicità anche a noi…"

"Chissà gli altri come se la stanno cavando…" riprese Gomamon "Spero abbiano avuto più fortuna di noi…"

"**Volcanic Strike!**" ruggì Monochromon, spalancando le fauci e sparano una enorme palla di fuoco contro Doumon. Sfortunatamente, il Digimon sciamano si difese efficacemente facendo roteare il proprio pennello, come un campione di arti marziali avrebbe fatto con un bastone, e intercettando il proiettile energetico a mezz'aria, facendo dissolvere. Rosa strinse i denti. Era già da un bel po' che lei e le altre ragazze Digiprescelte si erano ritrovate in quello strano e gelido mondo senza colore e stavano combattendo contro Doumon, chiaramente un Digimon artificiale di Mephistomon, e il loro avversario si stava rivelando molto più tosto del previsto… Tutti i loro attacchi erano andati a vuoto, e soltanto i Digimon di Miyako, Catherine e Rosa erano in grado di combattere… Biyomon e Palmon erano state colpite dalle pergamene sigillanti di Doumon, che impedivano loro di evolvere, e Sora e Mimi erano ancora impegnate a toglierle, visto che sembravano incollate alle fronti dei loro Digimon! Per quanto riguardava Hikari… era ancora in trance, ferma davanti al mare plumbeo che bagnava quell'orrida spiaggia senza vita, e non poteva partecipare allo scontro! Così, gli unici Digimon in grado di diventare Ultimate e combattere ad armi pari con Doumon erano fuori goco!

"**Grand Horn!**" esclamò Aquilamon, scendendo in picchiata su Doumon con le corna avvolte da un'aura di energia rossa, tentando di impalare il Digimon sciamano su di esse. Ancora una volta, però, la differenza di livello si fece sentire: proprio quando ormai sembrava che fosse suo destino essere colpito, Doumon spiccò un salto altissimo, schivando il colpo e atterrando sul dorso di Aquilamon, poi alzò il suo enorme pennello e lo abbattè sulla testa dell'enorme rapace, facendolo abbattere al suolo con uno strillo acuto.

"No! Aquilamon!" esclamò Miyako.

"Adesso ci hai stufato, pagliaccio in kimono! **Pummel Peck!**" esclamò Kiwimon, sparando una raffica di proiettili simili alla sua testa contro Doumon mentre quest'ultima scendeva dal dorso di Aquilamon con un salto acrobatico. Lo sciame di piccoli missili centrò il Digimon sciamano, facendolo barcollare, allentando la sua presa sul pennello, e aprendo alcuni squarci nel suo elegante vestito.

"Bravo, Kiwimon! Finalmente lo stiamo mettendo alle corde!" esultò Catherine, ma la sua gioia durò fin troppo poco: infatti Doumon si rimise rapidamente in guardiairritata da quella fugace sconfitta, e usò il suo attacco Demon's Gate: con due rapidi colpi di pennello in aria, tracciò uno strano ideogramma luminoso sospeso nel vuoto e lo scagliò contro Kiwimon e Monochromon, colpendoli in pieno e facendoli finire rovinosamente al suolo in una tremenda esplosione che fece perdere l'equilibrio alle ragazze. La forza del colpo fu tale che Kiwimon regredì immediatamente a Floramon.

"Floramon!" esclamò Catherine, correndo verso il suo Digimon per portarlo in salvo.

"_Demonios…_" mormorò Rosa, stringendo una mano a pugno e portandosela davanti alla bocca. "Che cosa ci vuole per battere questa cosa?"

Proprio mentre Rosa si faceva questa domanda, il cielo grigio sopra di loro si rabbuiò ancora di più, mentre una tremenda risata, simile al rombo di un tuono, riecheggiò in tutto il desolato litorale, mandando brividi di gelo lungo la spina dorsale delle ragazze e dei loro Digimon. "**Huhuhuhuuu… Rassegnatevi, bambini prescelti… questa è la Dark Area, il luogo dove ha origine ogni forma di malvagità che piaga il Mondo Digitale… lasciate ogni speranza, poiché il vostro destino è segnato! La cosa più intelligente che potete fare, è chinare il capo, e spalancare la vostra anima alle tenebre che pervadono questo reame! **"

Mimi si guardò attorno, terrorizzata. "Aaah! Chi… chi ha parlato?"

"Avanti, fatti vedere!" esclamò Gatomon, sfoderando gli artigli e gettando rapide occhiate attorno a sé. "Esci fuori e combatti lealmente, se hai coraggio!"

La voce demoniaca sghignazzò nuovamente, divertita dal tentativo di Gatomon, e proseguì, senza neanche badare alla domanda. "**Ora, Hikari Yagami… vieni a me, mia regina… assieme, diventeremo la più grande potenza che entrambi i mondi abbiano mai visto… non opporti, bambina prescelta, poiché questo è il tuo destino!**"

Hikari sembrò risvegliarsi dalla trance in cui era caduta, facendo qualche passo indietro e impallidendo visibilmente. "N-no! No! Lasciami stare, chiunque tu sia! Non diventerò un tuo strumento!"

"**La tua resistenza è ammirevole, ma inutile, bambina…**" proseguì la misteriosa entità, con il tono di un maestro che rimprovera una scolara indisciplinata ma promettente. "**Ogni cosa è già stata decisa, fin da prima che tu nascessi… tu non puoi decidere nulla! Vieni a me, Hikari Yagami… apri il tuo cuore alle forze dell'apatia e della disperazione…**"

In quel momento Hikari si accorse, con suo estremo orrore, che le sue gambe si stavano muovendo senza che lei le controllasse, come se il suo corpo si fosse reso indipendente dal cervello! "NO! Non voglio venire da te! Lasciami! Lasciami andare!" strillò la ragazzina, mentre già i suoi passi la portavano ad immergere i piedi nell'acqua plumbea che lambiva la spiaggia maledetta. L'acqua della Dark Area era un immondo liquido nerastro, viscoso come la pece e denso come sciroppo… c'era davvero da chiedersi come, fino a poco tempo prima, avesse potuto passare per normale acqua di mare!

"Hikari! Lasciala andare, maledetto! Lasciala andare, o dovrai vedertela con me!" strepitò Gatomon, aggrappandosi ai pantaloncini di Hikari e tirandola verso di sé per non lasciarla andare.

"Hikari-chan!" esclamò Sora, correndo a fianco della sorella del suo migliore amico e afferrandole una spalla. "Fermati, ti prego! Non puoi andare da lui!"

"Non… non ce la faccio, Sora-san…" mormorò la ragazzina, mentre delle lacrime cominciavano a scorrere lungo le guance. "Non vorrei… ma non posso oppormi… la voce delle tenebre… è troppo forte!"

"Svegliati, Hikari!" strillò Miyako, raggiungendo a sua volta la sua amica e dandole un deciso scrollone. "Tu sei più forte di così! Non è da te farsi abbattere da questo buffone, chiunque egli sia! Quindi forza, Hikari, opponiti a lui!"

Hikari scosse la testa, pur rallentando il suo passo attraverso le acque immonde. "Tu… tu non capisci… Miyako-san… non mi posso opporre… è più forte di me…"

**SCIAFF!**

Improvvisamente, Miyako alzò una mano e, con un secco movimento circolare, tirò un sonoro ceffone sulla guancia sinistra di Hikari, facendole inclinare lievemente la testa di lato. Il gesto ebbe l'effetto di scuotere la Digiprescelta della Luce, i cui occhi ritornarono limpidi come erano alcuni minuti prima.

"PIANTALA!" strillò Miyako, mentre Hikari si fermava, sbalordita, e si portava una mano alla guancia. "Ti stai arrendendo e basta! Nulla di quello che ti ha detto questo babbeo è vero! Tu puoi decidere il tuo destino, e nessuno può dirti quello che devi o non devi fare! E poi… io non ti lascerò mai andare da lui! Tu sei mia amica, Hikari, e non permetterò alle tenebre di portarti via! Se loro ti chiamano… io urlerò più forte di loro!"

Tutti, ragazze e Digimon, volsero sguardi meravigliati e ammirati verso le due amiche. Hikari rimase in silenzio per un attimo, sentendo il dolore alla guancia alleviarsi, e una sensazione di calore pervaderle le membra, scacciando il gelo che fino ad un attimo prima aveva minacciato di impadronirsi di lei. Ora si rendeva conto, una volta di più, che non era sola ad affrontare quel momento difficile, e che la sua vivace amica occhialuta le sarebbe stata vicino, in ogni caso!

"E se la voce di Miyako non basterà…" esclamò improvvisamente Sora con tono deciso "…aggiungerò la mia! Nessuno ha il diritto di manipolare i miei amici per i propri scopi egoistici!"

"Io sono la tua partner, Hikari!" affermò Gatomon. "Se qualcuno vorrà farti del male, dovrà prima passare su di me!"

"E anche su di me!" ribattè Hawkmon.

"Ci sono anch'io!" esclamò Mimi, alzandosi di scatto dal terreno sabbioso. Anche Biyomon e Palmon, scrollandosi temporaneamente di dosso lo stordimento causato dalla Spell Prohibition di Doumon, si stavano alzando, pronte a dare una mano anche se ferme alla forma Rookie. La vista di tutte quelle persone e Digimon pronti a combattere per difenderla restituì ad Hikari la sicurezza che la serviva per ribellarsi alla stretta di quell'entità diabolica!

"Andiamo, Hikari…" disse Miyako, tendendo la mano verso Hikari, con voce addolcita. "Affrontiamo le tenebre assieme, e vedrai che le sconfiggeremo!" In quel momento, lo schermo del suo D-3 si illuminò di una luce bianca che diffuse i propri raggi purificanti per tutto l'oscuro mondo circostante, e penetrarono nel corpo di Aquilamon, restituendogli energia e dandogli una nuova forza…

"Grazie, Miyako-san… grazie, amici…" rispose Hikari. "Che cosa farei senza di voi…" Il suo D-3 si illuminò a sua volta, avvolgendo Gatomon di una luce calda e rassicurante e conferendole un'energia mai sentita prima…

Improvvisamente, le acque infernali cominciarono a ribollire, come se il mare stesso fosse stato oltraggiato da quei discorsi di incoraggiamento e speranza. "**Voi osate? Voi osate cercare di sottrarmi ciò che mi appartiene di diritto? La vostra impudenza è inarrivabile! Voi…**"

"_Tu cierra el pico, quieres? _Chiudi il becco, tu!" strillò Rosa, interrompendo la voce demoniaca. "Vorresti che noi rinunciassimo a combattere e ci rassegnassimo a diventare tuoi schiavi? Beh, tanto spiacente! Io non abbandonerò mai le mie speranze, sono fatta così, sono ottimista! _Me has oido?_ Io non mi farò mai prendere dall'apatia!"

In quel momento, la stessa luce bianca che in quel momento veniva emanata dai D-3 avvolse la Crest della Vitalità appesa al collo della ragazzina messicana, aggiungendo il proprio bagliore a quelli dei Digivice nuovo modello! La misteriosa entità che aveva parlato prima ruggì di rabbia e indignazione, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare! Doumon, sorpreso dalla situazione imprevista, indietreggiò, coprendosi il volto con l'ampia manica del suo kimono, mentre scintille bianche iniziavano a danzare attorno ai corpi di Gatomon, Aquilamon e Monochromon, conferendo loro l'energia necessaria all'evoluzione!

"Bel colpo, Rosa!" ruggì il dinosauro grigio. "Non ti sei lasciata sopraffare dal grigiore spirituale di questo posto… e la tua Crest ti ha ricompensato. Ora tocca a me non deluderti!"

Un largo sorriso si dipinse sul volto della bambina, che alzò il suo Digivice verso il suo compagno. "Grande! E allora… _ve, Monochromon!_"

"Non saremo da meno, Hikari!" disse Miyako, stringendo il suo D-3. "Che ne dici, tentiamo la Digievoluzione DNA?"

"Andiamo, Miyako-san!" rispose Hikari. La luce proveniente dagli schermi dei D-3 si intensificò, inghiottendo la zona nel suo splendore!

"_Monochromon chou shinka…_"

Il dinosauro grigio aumentò ulteriormente di dimensioni, e assunse un'andatura bipede, alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori e toccando un'altezza di almeno dodici metri! La sua coriacea pelle grigia cambiò colore, diventando verde oliva, la corazza nera che gli proteggeva il dorso e le zampe si ispessì, e un largo collare nero apparve attorno alla parte posteriore del suo collo, offrendogli ancora maggiore protezione. Sulla sua testa apparve uno spesso elmo che proteggeva il cranio e la mascella superiore, mentre due lunghe corna, affilate come rasoi e decorate da righe nere e rosse, spuntavano al di sopra dei grandi occhi azzurri del nuovo Digimon. Il corno sul naso si era invece rimpicciolito, e il sottopancia del dinosauro era rimasto di colore bianco sporco. Infine, una lunga coda a frusta si agitava dietro il nuovo arrivato. Il Digimon di Rosa aveva assunto l'aspetto di un colossale triceratopo bipede, che pestò un piede per terra e si mise in posizione, puntando il capo corazzato verso Doumon!

"_TRICERAMON!_"

"_AQUILAMON!_"

"_GATOMON!_"

"_JOGRESS SHINKA…_" Aquilamon e Gatomon si trasformarono in due scie di luce che schizzarono verso l'altro, volando sempre più vicine, fino a scontrarsi in un lampo accecante! Quando fu possibile vedere di nuovo, le Digiprescelte videro, al posto dei due Digimon, una creatura simile ad un ibrido tra un uomo e un aquila: delle stesse dimensioni di un essere umano, aveva i capelli corti e piuttosto scompigliati, di un vivo color rosso mattone non molto dissimile da quello dei capelli di Daisuke, un visore metallico che proteggeva i suoi occhi, e lunghe orecchie bianche con le punte viola, vagamente simili a quelle di Gatomon. Il corpo, longilineo ma robusto, era coperto di una pelle bianca, lunghe piume bianche e rosse si dipartivano dagli avambracci, e il suo petto e le sue spalle erano protetti da placche metalliche. Alla vita, portava una cintura di metallo con un gioiello circolare rosso incastonato sulla fibbia. I fianchi e le gambe erano da uccello rapace, coperti di piume rossicce, con tanto di coda piumata e lunghi artigli sulle dita dei piedi. Il nuovo Digimon fece una piroetta su sé stesso e atterrò in una elegante posa da combattimento, sorridendo lievemente e mettendo in mostra i corti canini che davano al suo volto un aspetto vagamente felino.

"_SILPHYMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Triceramon

**Tipo:** Dinosauro

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Tri Horn Attack, Mega Dash

_Un dinosauro erbivoro, ma combattivo e coraggioso. Affronta gli avversari con le sue potenti corna, che gli conferiscono una forza d'impatto spaventosa! Grazie ad esse, non teme nessun avversario!_

**Nome:** Silphymon

**Tipo: **Uccello

**Attributo: **Dati

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Static Force, Astral Laser

_Digimon nato dalla Digievoluzione DNA di Aquilamon e Gatomon. Questo asso dell'aria sfreccia attraverso i cieli, attaccando i suoi avversari in un lampo e abbattendoli con il suo potente laser! _

Doumon indietreggiò ulteriormente, colta di sorpresa dall'improvvisa svolta degli eventi, mentre le due nuove Digievoluzioni atterravano davanti a lei, pronte al combattimento! Il Digimon artificiale non aveva direttive su come affrontare una situazione del genere… e si rendeva conto di avere davanti due Ultimate!

"E ALLORA? NON FAI PIU' IL DURO, ORA CHE HAI DAVANTI AVVERSARI ALLA TUA ALTEZZA?" chiese Silphymon, parlando con l voci di Aquilamon e Gatomon contemporaneamente. L'uomo-aquila avanzò di un passo verso il Digimon sciamano, sorridendo furbescamente.

"Forse ha solo bisogno di un incentivo! Lascia fare a me, Silphymon! **Tri Horn Attack!**" esclamò Triceramon, facendo un enorme balzo verso Doumon e puntandogli contro le enormi corna, crepitanti di fiamme rosse. Per istinto, Doumon si difese usando di nuovo il suo attacco Demon's Gate, tracciando un ideogramma incandescente nell'aria con il suo pennello e scagliandolo contro Triceramon, ma il colpo si infranse senza danni sul robusto corpo del triceratopo bipede, che proseguì la sua picchiata e raggiunse lo sbalordito Digimon artificiale.

"PRENDI QUESTO!" ruggì Triceramon e, con un rapido e secco movimento del collo centrò in pieno Doumon con una devastante testata, sollevandola da terra, spezzando in due il suo pennello, e scagliandola ad almeno una dozzina di metri di distanza. La malvagia volpe sciamana crollò pesantemente al suolo e rimase stordita per un attimo, ma si rialzò poco dopo, pur a fatica, e ritirò le mani all'interno delle ampie maniche del suo abito sacerdotale, preparandosi a scagliare le stesse pergamene che avevano incapacitato Biyomon e Palmon all'inizio della battaglia. Per fortuna, Silphymon si rivelò più veloce di lei!

"NON TE LO LASCERO' FARE! **STATIC FORCE!**" esclamò l'uomo-aquila, creando una sfera di crepitante energia rosa nel cavo delle mani e scagliandola contro Doumon in forma di una palla di fuoco fosforescente. Impegnata a preparare il suo attacco, Doumon non riuscì a difendersi efficacemente, e la Static Force di Silphymon la colpì in pieno petto, dandole appena il tempo di spalancare gli occhi incredula prima che il suo corpo diventasse di granito nero e si infrangesse in numerosi pixel neri che fluttuarono in aria per un po' prima di svanire nel nulla. Doumon era stata sconfitta.

"Sì! Yahoo! Bella prova!" esclamò un'euforica Miyako, saltando di gioia e alzando un pugno in aria. Tutt'attorno, anche le altre Digiprescelte e i rispettivi Digimon iniziarono ad esultare per la schiacciante vittoria di Silphymon e Triceramon, mentre le pergamene appiccicate a Biyomon e Palmon si dissolvevano nel nulla, liberando le loro vittime dalla maledizione.

"Biyomon!" esclamò Sora, chinandosi assieme a Mimi per controllare le condizioni del suo Digimon. "Come va? Stai meglio?"

"Sì, Sora, grazie!" cinguettò l'uccellino rosa, scuotendo la testa. "Ora che quel Digimon non c'è più, anche gli effetti dei suoi incantesimi sono svaniti…"

"Ci dispiace solo di non aver potuto essere più utili…" proseguì Palmon, mettendosi a posto il fiore sul capo. Mimi scosse la testa come per dire che non c'era bisogno di scusarsi. "Non preoccuparti, Palmon! L'importante è che stiate bene. Ora però dobbiamo pensare a come uscire da questo orribile posto…"

"Hey, _regarde_! Sta succedendo qualcosa!" esclamò Catherine, indicando il paesaggio attorno a loro. Con grande sorpresa di tutte, il paesaggio desolante e avvelenato dalla malignità nel quale erano immerse cominciò a svanire, il cielo grigio lasciava progressivamente spazio a quello azzurro e sano della foresta vergine, e le piante e l'erba riprendevano il loro naturale colore smeraldino. Anche il terreno arido e spoglio riassunse il suo colore marrone e vivo, e il mare nero e viscoso scomparve progressivamente. In breve tempo, le ragazze e i loro Digimon si ritrovarono nuovamente nel bel mezzo della foresta, proprio sul sentiero che stavano percorrendo.

"Beh, credo che il problema non si ponga più!" commentò Triceramon alzando le spalle. Poi, il suo enorme corpo cominciò a brillare e a rimpicciolire, trasformandosi nuovamente nella sua forma Rookie, il piccolo umanoide di roccia chiamato Gotsumon. "E allora, Rosa? Che te ne è parso della mia Digievoluzione?"

"Gotsumon! _Tu eres el mejor!_" esclamò Rosa, correndo dal suo Digimon e stringendolo in un abbraccio affettuoso. "Hai dato una lezione a quella buffona travestita da strega! E la tua forma Ultimate è stupenda! Grandissimo!"

Ridendo divertito, Gotsumon ricambiò l'abbraccio della sua piccola amica.

"Congratulazioni anche a te, Rosa-chan!" si complimentò Mimi, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla della piccola messicana. "Hai fatto risplendere la tua Crest, dimostrandoti una Digiprescelta in tutto e per tutto!"

"Beh, modestamente… ho fatto un buon lavoro! Hehehehee…" rispose Rosa, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e scoppiando a ridere.

"Noi invece non abbiamo potuto aiutarvi… _Je regrette beaucoup…_" commentò Floramon, abbassando i petali con aria depressa. La sua partner umana, Catherine, le accarezzò la testolina per consolarla.

"Ci rifaremo la prossima volta, Floramon. Non è il caso di avere fretta, il nostro momento verrà…" disse la biondina francese, sorridendo dolcemente al piccolo Digimon fiore.

"BEH, RAGAZZE? VI E' PIACIUTA LA NOSTRA DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA? SPERIAMO DI SI'!" esclamò Silphymon, atterrando elegantemente e iniziando a brillare. Poco dopo, si scisse nuovamente in Hawkmon e Gatomon.

"Siete stati grandi! Una Digievoluzione DNA perfetta!" commentò Miyako, rivolgendo un entusiasta segno di vittoria al falchetto, che le svolazzò sulla spalla e si appollaiò, strusciando affettuosamente la testa contro la guancia della sua partner.

"Tu stai bene, Hikari?" chiese Gatomon, salendo in braccio alla prescelta della Luce. "Non credo sia stata un'esperienza molto piacevole…"

"Non lo è stata, Gatomon… ma sto bene! Grazie infinite di avermi aiutato!" rispose Hikari, accarezzando la testa della gattina. Poi, alzò lo sguardo verso Miyako, fissandola con aria riconoscente. "E grazie anche a te, Miyako-san! Se non fosse stato per te… e per tutte voi, ragazze… non so come sarebbe andata a finire! Probabilmente sarei diventata la schiava di quel mostro che cercava di chiamarmi!"

"Hey, a cosa servono le amiche?" rispose Miyako, sfoderando il suo classico sorrisone. "Servono a condividere momenti tristi e momenti felici, e a farti luce quando vedi tutto nero! Tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa per me… o per chiunque altro!" Assumendo un tono un po' più serio, la ragazzina dai capelli violetti proseguì. "E poi… quello che ho detto è la verità. Tu per noi sei un'amica preziosa, Hikari, e non vogliamo che le forze dell'oscurità ti sottraggano a noi! Tuo fratello… Takeru-kun… Daisuke-kun… e tutti noi… soffriremmo moltissimo per la tua perdita!"

"Sì, Miyako ha ragione!" disse Sora. "Finchè ci saremo noi, non dovrai temere, perché non sarai mai sola! Saremo sempre pronti ad aiutarti!"

"Grazie, amiche mie…" mormorò Hikari, commossa. "Grazie a tutte voi!"

_Ci dispiace, nostro signore…_

_Ce l'avevamo quasi fatta…_

_Il suo desiderio si sarebbe finalmente realizzato…_

_Regina Hikari…_

Le orride acque della Dark Area si erano calmate, dopo la terribile battaglia che si era svolta nei loro pressi, e il mare oscuro era tornato liscio come olio. Ma la calma apparente non rifletteva l'ira che ribolliva al suo interno, né la disperazione delle anime perse che in esso fluttuavano senza meta e senza scopo. Oggi, una preda importante era loro sfuggita. Il momento del trionfo del loro signore, unica loro ragione d'essere, era stato di nuovo rimandato… a chissà quando…

Improvvisamente, il mare ricominciò a ribollire, e una gigantesca ombra emerse, imponente e minacciosa, in un silenzio innaturale, da un gorgo che si era magicamente creato sulla superficie dell'oceano di morte. Una figura alta almeno quindici metri, le cui caratteristiche erano nascoste dall'oscurità, ma la cui testa oblunga, i possenti muscoli, le ampie ali da pipistrello, e gli ardenti occhi rossi sangue colmi di odio, unica traccia di colore e sentimenti in quel grigio reame, erano chiaramente visibili.

L'entità misteriosa rimase per qualche istante sospesa sull'acqua, scandendo poche, agghiaccianti parole nella sua voce gutturale.

"**Hikari Yagami… figlia della luce… tu sarai mia… che tu lo voglia o no…**"

Poi, silenziosamente come era venuto, Dragomon si inabissò nuovamente, scomparendo nelle gelide profondità della Dark Area, mentre il gorgo si richiudeva sopra di lui.

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Et voila! Ecco terminato il capitolo 16, uno dei più movimentati che io abbia mai scritto! Mi sono davvero divertito a scriverlo, e spero che vi siano piaciute le nuove digievoluzioni e le battaglie che i nostri ragazzi hanno affrontato!

Per quanti fossero rimasti sbalorditi dalla citazione ad inizio capitolo… ebbene sì, lo ammetto: nonostante la mia non più verde età, adoro le mitiche fatine di Recanati! Quella frase, in particolare, viene pronunciata da Musa all'inizio di un episodio della seconda serie, e dal momento che in questo capitolo il silenzio è presentato come qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso, l'ho trovata adatta come frase d'apertura! Parentesi chiusa.

Mi rendo conto di aver reso SkullSatamon molto feroce, ma non dimentichiamo che qui stiamo parlando del Digimon che (nell'anime) ha cercato di uccidere un'intera scolaresca soltanto per godere della disperazione dei Digiprescelti! Avrete inoltre notato che SkullSatamon non è assurdamente potente come lo era nell'anime: in fondo, ho sempre trovato inverosimile che un semplice Ultimate come lui riuscisse a battere un Mega del calibro di Imperialdramon (che arriverà tra poco, state tranquilli…) senza neanche fare fatica. Oddio, è pur vero che nella prima serie MagnAngemon ha battuto Piedmon, il più potente dei Dark Masters, senza problemi… ma MagnAngemon lo considero un po' un'eccezione alla regola!

Infine… sì, so cosa state per chiedermi: chi cavolo è questo Dragomon? Allora, vi ricordate il famoso episodio della seconda serie in cui Hikari viene trascinata per la prima volta nel 'mare'? Vi ricordate che, all'inizio e alla fine di quella puntata, si era vista quella gigantesca e inquietante ombra nera emergere dal mare, per poi sprofondare nuovamente? Quello era Dragomon! (Mi sembra inoltre che Oikawa avesse brevemente accennato a lui, in uno degli ultimi episodi…) In ogni caso, questa sarà l'ultima volta che lo vedrete nella mia storia. Ritornerà in un seguito, e mirerà ancora a impadronirsi di Hikari… per quale scopo? Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza…

Io, intanto, mi congedo, e ritorno alle mie sudate carte: algebra! Augurandovi buon proseguimento, vi do appuntamento al Capitolo 17, dove seguirò il gruppo di Taichi e Daisuke! Alla prossima, colleghi fan di Digimon!

Justice Gundam


	17. Il duello dei WarGreymon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bentornati al consueto appuntamento con Digimon, e sono lieto di constatare che anche il mio ultimo capitolo ha ricevuto una buona accoglienza! Ma non è il caso di adagiarsi sugli allori, e allora… eccomi di nuovo al lavoro!

Palmon: Vedo che ce la stai veramente mettendo tutta per questa storia… ogni sera ti metti là a buttare giù qualche riga!

Justice: Beh, è quello che succede quando si tiene molto a qualcosa! Si trova il tempo per farlo! E, ridendo e scherzando, sono riuscito a scrivere sedici capitoli in quattro mesi e mezzo!

Mimi: In tal caso… ti auguriamo buon proseguimento!

Justice: Grazie, Mimi-chan! Ora… credo sia il caso di rispondere alle recensioni dei lettori!

Daisuke: Bene, e cominciamo subito con la mia fan Miele! L'autore è davvero contento che tu sia così affezionata alle sue fanfiction, e lo siamo molto anche noi Digiprescelti! Comunque, anche se questa storia sta volgendo al termine, Justice ne ha ancora molte in cantiere! Quindi il divertimento non finirà così presto!

Veemon: Bene, allora in questo capitolo vedrai in azione Dai, Taichi e gli altri! Non vedi l'ora? Neanch'io!

Yamato: Killkenny ringrazia l'autore per aver dato qualche randellata a SkullSatamon… e l'autore risponde che è stato un autentico piacere… ha sempre odiato quello stupido ammasso di ossa! Comunque, grazie per la recensione! Speriamo che anche i prossimi combattimenti siano all'altezza…

Iori: Ancora una volta, Driger è rimasta soddisfatta dal capitolo precedente… questo ci fa molto piacere! Ora che la storia comincia ad avviarsi alla conclusione, ci auguriamo che anche questo capitolo e i successivi siano altrettanto buoni.

Justice: A proposito, Driger… ho inserito il tuo nome tra i miei autori preferiti! La tua storia, 'Neo Digimon Adventure', è talmente bella che non potevo esimermi… Ora rispondo io a Francesca… sì, in effetti riconosco che nell'ultimo capitolo c'erano molte analogie con la serie originale, ma questo è principalmente dovuto al fatto che c'erano aspetti che dovevo conservare… la storia della Dark Area, il rapporto tra Hikari e Miyako e tra Iori e Takeru… quindi, da questo punto di vista, sono stato un po' costretto.

Gabumon: Ringraziamo infine Sora89 per i complimenti. Quando questa storia sarà finita, non perderti i vari seguiti che l'autore ha in cantiere, e le nuove storie dedicate a Digimon Tamers e Digimon Frontier!

Justice: Ed ora, signore e signori… che il capitolo 17 abbia inizio!

Daisuke: Accidenti, il numero che porta rogna… speriamo in bene!

Miyako (guardandolo male): Tu e la tua bocca larga…

**Capitolo 17 – Il duello dei WarGreymon**

Baia di Tokyo, molo 14. Ore 17:58. Una sezione del porto di Tokyo che da molto tempo non vedeva una grande attività, e che tuttavia in quel momento stava vedendo arrivare un nutrito gruppo di persone: i genitori e i parenti dei ragazzi scomparsi qualche tempo prima, venuti per avere delle risposte. Un gruppo già abbastanza folto si era riunito davanti all'entrata di un capannone, e l'atmosfera normalmente abbastanza silenziosa di quella zona della baia risuonava del vociare ansioso di tutti coloro che avevano ricevuto appuntamento lì, adulti e ragazzi che, dopo essersi scambiati qualche rapido convenevole di rito, avevano subito preso a discutere dei ragazzi scomparsi.

"Ma dove saranno finiti?"

"Ci era stato detto che avremmo saputo tutto…"

"Per me è una bufala…"

"Speriamo che stiano tutti bene…"

Queste erano le frasi più comuni che un ascoltatore casuale avrebbe colto delle loro conversazioni.

"Meno male che sono venuti tutti… almeno credo…" commentò Jun, guardandosi attorno nel tentativo di riconoscere qualcuno tra i numerosi adulti presenti. La ragazza, preoccupata per la sorte del fratello minore (anche se, a sentire lei, era venuta soltanto per sostenere i suoi genitori…), stava cercando senza eccessivo successo di nascondere un certo nervosismo, anche se il cuore le batteva forte per l'apprensione. "Sembra che abbiano tutti preso sul serio quella mail…"

"Jun! Sei venuta anche tu!" si sentì una voce femminile provenire dal lato della ragazza. Voltandosi, Jun vide la sua amica Momoe, una delle sorelle maggiori di Miyako, correrle incontro, un'espressione insolitamente ansiosa sul suo viso normalmente calmo e tranquillo.

"Momoe! Sì, vorrei tanto sapere dove si è cacciato quello scemo di mio fratello!" rispose la ragazza dai capelli appuntiti. "E… ho sentito che anche Miyako-chan è scomparsa…"

Momoe annuì cupamente. "Già… sono venuta assieme ai miei genitori e ai miei fratelli proprio per questo… e numerose altre famiglie di Tokyo, come puoi vedere, si trovano nella nostra stessa situazione… e non basta, il telegiornale ha annunciato che altre famiglie, in altri paesi del mondo, hanno denunciato la scomparsa dei loro figli…"

"Sì, l'ho sentito anch'io… denunce provenienti dagli Stati Uniti, dal Messico, dalla Francia e dall'Australia! Dì quello che vuoi, Momoe-chan, ma penso che sarebbe strano se tutti questi casi non fossero collegati…" rispose Jun. Momoe alzò le spalle, perplessa. "Non so cosa dirti, Jun-chan… se non che… dobbiamo aspettare che questo Gennai, chiunque egli sia… ci dice chiaramente come sono andate le cose!"

Con un sospiro, Jun rivolse lo sguardo verso il marciapiede asfaltato. "Hai ragione… sempre che non sia soltanto uno stupido scherzo…"

Hideaki Ishida si tolse la sigaretta di bocca con aria distratta e soffiò una piccola nube di fumo fuori dalla bocca e dalle narici, come se stesse facendo un sospiro per scaricare la tensione. In effetti, sentiva di avere davvero molto da scaricare… sia il nervosismo per la sorte dei suoi figli, che la stanchezza dovuta a due notti quasi insonni. Di solito, a quell'ora il padre di Yamato e Takeru era ancora al lavoro, costretto a fare le ore piccole dai ritmi che la sua professione gli imponeva. Di per sé, la cosa non gli dispiaceva neanche… in fondo, il suo lavoro gli piaceva, nonostante qualche incidente inspiegabile di tanto in tanto (a proposito, che fine aveva fatto il fantasma di alcune settimane prima? Non se ne sentiva più parlare alla stazione radio…). Eppure, in certi momenti avrebbe desiderato avere un lavoro che occupasse meno tempo, e che gli avesse consentito di avere un maggiore contatto con la sua famiglia. Questo era uno dei suoi maggiori rimpianti. Forse, facendo delle scelte diverse, le cose sarebbero andate in tutt'altro modo…

Ma Hideaki sapeva che non poteva concedersi il lusso di guardarsi indietro… e non era neanche il tipo di persona che viveva di ricordi, nonostante la malinconia che a volte lo prendeva. In quel momento, la sua priorità era sapere cosa fosse successo ai suoi figli, ed era sicuro al cento per cento che DigiWorld, quello strano mondo che era apparso nei cieli durante la crisi di tre anni prima, c'entrasse qualcosa.

"Beh, credo sia ora di unirsi al gruppo…" disse tra sé, dando un'occhiata al suo orologio da polso e poi volgendosi verso le numerose persone raggruppate nei pressi del capannone. "Sono quasi le sei, e quel tizio di nome Gennai dovrebbe arrivare a momenti…"

Con calma, Hideaki gettò in acqua la sigaretta ancora fumante e si avviò verso il capannone. Sobbalzò per la sorpresa quando, fatti alcuni passi, andò ad urtare contro qualcuno: una figura femminile, di media statura e dai capelli biondi leggermente a caschetto, arrivata di fretta proprio in quel momento.

"Oh! Ehm, mi scusi… non stavo guardando…" si scusò l'uomo, muovendo una mano con fare apologetico. Si rimproverò tra sé per la disattenzione. Se era arrivato al punto di andare a sbattere così contro gli altri, significava che la tensione cominciava davvero a giocargli dei brutti scherzi…

"Mi scusi lei… avrei dovuto stare io più attenta…" si affrettò a rispondere, con una voce garbata che a Hideaki suonava familiare, la donna bionda, alzando lo sguardo e rivelando due splendenti occhi verdi che riflettevano sensibilità e fragilità al tempo stesso. La donna spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa quando vide il suo interlocutore. "Ah… Hideaki, sei tu…"

Hideaki sobbalzò per la sorpresa. Quella voce, quegli occhi, quel portamento, li avrebbe riconosciuti tra mille! "Oh… Natsuko, che sorpresa… pensavo fossi con gli altri lì al capannone… sei… sei arrivata adesso?"

"Sì… purtroppo ho trovato un traffico terribile… altrimenti sarei venuta già prima…" rispose la sua ex-moglie, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo nervosismo. Il fatto di parlare con Hideaki, per quanto le facesse piacere, le faceva anche provare una strana sensazione di tristezza e malinconia, una sensazione che non riusciva a definire con precisione, ma che percepiva come un muro tra lei e l'ex-marito. A volte, la giovane donna si chiedeva come mai non riuscisse a parlare più liberamente con lui… cosa che si rimproverava di non aver fatto diversi anni prima, e che ora sentiva sempre più difficile…

"Allora… hanno già detto qualcosa? Si sa niente di Yamato e Takeru?" chiese Natsuko, cercando di concentrarsi sui problemi più immediati. Hideaki sorrise tra sé, nonostante la situazione, capendo il disagio della ex-moglie e appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla per farle coraggio.

"Purtroppo no, ancora niente…" rispose Hideaki con il suo solito tono pacato. "Ma stai tranquilla, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene… in fondo, Takeru è un ragazzino in gamba, e in ogni caso c'è Yamato al suo fianco… se la caveranno, vedrai…"

Le parole dell'ex-marito ebbero l'effetto di tranquillizzare Natsuko, che riuscì a rivolgergli un lieve sorriso speranzoso. "Sì, forse hai ragione tu… grazie, Hideaki… hai sempre la parola giusta al momento giusto…"

L'uomo ricambiò il sorriso, segnato da una punta di tristezza. "_Magari… quanto mi piacerebbe che fosse così_…" pensò tra sé, sentendo a sua volta, tra sé e Natsuko, lo stesso muro che la ex-moglie aveva l'impressione di trovarsi davanti. Anche lui, sentiva un blocco che gli impediva di esprimere i propri sentimenti e di dire quello che sentiva alla giovane donna. C'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire per ridarle speranza… se avesse potuto, sarebbe andato lui stesso a DigiWorld per sincerarsi che i loro figli stessero bene… Ma non poteva. Tutto quello che poteva fare, era cercare di rassicurarla così, e sperare anche lui in bene…

"Signor Ishida! Signora Takaishi! Siete voi, vero?"

Un'altra voce familiare riscosse Hideaki e Natsuko dalle loro riflessioni. I due ex-coniugi si volsero nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce, per vedere due loro amici, Susumu Yagami e sua moglie Yuuko (che loro ricordavano come i genitori del migliore amico di Yamato), raggiungerli con passo spedito e fermarsi a pochi passi di distanza, riprendendo fiato.

"Uff… uff… accidenti al traffico…" mormorò Susumu, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia ed espirando profondamente. I signori Yagami davano entrambi l'impressione di essersi precipitati a rotta di collo nel luogo dell'appuntamento.

"Buonasera, signor Ishida… signora Takaishi… Piacere di rivedervi, anche se… avrei preferito fosse in circostanze migliori…" proseguì Yuuko, anche lei col fiato corto, facendo un inchino rispettoso, subito imitata dal marito. "…scusate se vi abbiamo disturbato, ma volevamo chiedere se per caso non fosse già arrivato qualcuno… non si sapesse già qualcosa…"

"Ah, buonasera, signori Yagami… il piacere è tutto nostro e… no, nessun disturbo!" risposero gli ex-coniugi Ishida, ricambiando l'inchino. Fu Hideaki a rispondere alla domanda della signora Yagami. "No, ancora nessuno… ma dovrebbe arrivare a momenti… almeno spero…"

"Stavamo giusto andando ad unirci alle altre famiglie, visto che ormai sono le sei in punto…" riprese Natsuko, indicando con lo sguardo il gruppo riunito davanti al capannone. Il signor Yagami, ripreso fiato, si rimise in piedi, sgranchendosi la schiena. "Beh, allora faremmo meglio ad andare…"

Annuendo, Hideaki e Natsuko seguirono i signori Yagami fino al capannone, dove si scelsero una posizione vicino ai signori Motomiya e a Jun. Appena in tempo, dato che, pochi istanti dopo il loro arrivo, si sentì un leggero suono di accensione, come quello di un fiammifero che prendeva fuoco, e tutte le famiglie presenti vennero lasciate di stucco da una luce bianco-azzurrina che apparve nell'aria ad appena un metro di distanza dal gruppo, come un fuoco fatuo. Tutte le voci che, fino ad un attimo prima, si erano sentite tutt'attorno al capannone cessarono in un attimo, e gli sguardi di tutti si posarono su quello strano fenomeno, mentre il globo di luce cominciava ad espandersi e mutare forma.

"Che… cosa succede?" chiese la voce di uno degli adulti presenti. "Che sia questo… il fantomatico 'Gennai' che ci ha inviato quelle mail?"

La signora Yagami cercò di prendere in mano la situazione, notando che alcuni dei presenti già ricominciavano a rumoreggiare. "Okay, okay… state tranquilli, va bene? Lui sa cosa è successo ai nostri figli, e noi dobbiamo comportarci con calma e raziocinio! E' l'unica, se vogliamo sapere qualcosa!" esclamò, alzando lievemente le mani per attirare l'attenzione. In breve tempo, il vocio si acquietò nuovamente.

La strana sfera di luce continuò ad aumentare di dimensioni, fino a raggiungere la taglia e la forma di un uomo medio, e le sue caratteristiche si fecero più definite: in breve tempo, sotto gli occhi di tutti, apparve un ologramma di un giovane sulla trentina, vestito di un elegante saio bianco con tanto di cappuccio che lo faceva sembrare una sorta di Jedi. Con un movimento del braccio, la figura misteriosa si fece scivolare il cappuccio giù dalla testa, rivelando i suoi corti capelli castani e il sorriso pacato che gli adornava il volto. Dopo essersi guardato un attimo attorno, per assicurarsi di chi fosse venuto e chi no, il giovane cominciò a parlare, sotto gli occhi meravigliati dei presenti.

"Buonasera, e scusate per tutti i problemi che vi ho causato." Disse l'ologramma, chinando umilmente il capo in segno di rispetto. "Vedo che siete presenti tutti, a parte, per ovvi motivi, i Tachikawa. Questo mi fa piacere." Si interruppe per schiarirsi la gola e organizzare il discorso. "Allora, immagino che nessuno di voi mi conosca. Per cui, mi presento: il mio nome è Gennai…"

"**TU! Tu sai che fine hanno fatto i nostri bambini! Devi dircelo! ORA!**" strepitò una furente voce femminile, facendo fare all'ologramma un balzo di almeno mezzo metro! Una furente Yuuko Yagami, venuzze pulsanti sulla fronte, denti trasformati in zanne, occhi di fuoco e aura rossa della rabbia attorno al corpo, era in procinto di scagliarsi sullo sbalordito ologramma, a malapena trattenuta dal marito che cercava disperatamente di calmarla! La mamma dei fratellini Yagami era passata dalla calma piatta al fortunale in uno schiocco di dita!

"Aaargh! Yuuko, ti prego, calmati! Self-control, ti prego!"

"**Dicci dove sono i nostri figli, o ti farò ingoiare mille aghi, ologramma o non ologramma!**"

"Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti! Non la trattengo più!"

Tutti si voltarono verso i signori Yagami, guardandoli con aria smarrita e con dei grossi goccioloni di sudore che scendevano dalle loro fronti!

"E meno male che aveva parlato di calma e raziocinio…" commentò Jun, sgranando gli occhi.

Mondo Digitale, una pianura rocciosa in una zona centrale. Una jeep solitaria si era fermata nel bel mezzo della desolata distesa di rocce, e vari piccoli Digimon si erano riuniti nei dintorni, incuriositi dall'inusuale evento. Tuttavia, nessuno di loro osava avvicinarsi, intimoriti com'erano dalle tre misteriose figure umanoidi che si vedevano chiaramente a bordo del fuoristrada...

"Allora, vedi qualcosa?" chiese Arukenimon, seduta sul lato passeggeri della jeep, a fianco di Mummymon. Il Digimon dall'aspetto di mummia aveva fermato il veicolo, e in quel momento era in piedi sul sedile del conducente, intento ad osservare i dintorni con un cannocchiale alla ricerca di tracce che potessero condurre a BlackWarGreymon. Il signore e padrone dei due Digimon artificiali, Mephistomon, aveva preso posto sui sedili posteriori; teneva le braccia conserte sul petto e gli occhi chiusi, e la sua espressione era illeggibile… ma sicuramente non stava sorridendo.

"Hmmm… niente di particolare, purtroppo…" rispose Mummymon dopo qualche secondo di silenzio carico di tensione. In questo settore non c'è traccia di BlackWarGreymon, e abbiamo cercato dappertutto…"

"E allora cosa aspetti a muoverti?" esclamò la donna-ragno con il suo solito tono imperioso, facendo sobbalzare il suo complice. "Se, pur cercando in lungo e in largo, non abbiamo trovato BlackWarGreymon, qui stiamo solo sprecando il nostro tempo. Spostiamoci al settore successivo, adesso!"

"Ah… Ehm… sì, Arukenimon… provvedo subito!" rispose frettolosamente Mummymon, piombando a sedere e iniziando immediatamente ad armeggiare per mettere via il cannocchiale e avviare la jeep contemporaneamente. Dopo qualche goffo tentativo di fare entrambe le cose, finalmente riuscì a mettere in moto il veicolo e farlo ripartire… non prima però di essersi guadagnato un'occhiataccia da Arukenimon per la figura da buffone che stava facendo!

"Fare le cose in maniera più normale no, eh?" mormorò la donna-ragno, mentre il suo complice si metteva la mano dietro la nuca e ridacchiava imbarazzato.

"Ehm… scusa, sai com'è, la fretta…"

"**_Piantatela con questi infantili litigi!_**" ingiunse Mephistomon dal sedile posteriore. Il Digimon diabolico aprì gli occhi, brillanti di una inquietante luce viola, di scatto, e alzò la testa. "**_Piuttosto, sbrigatevi a raggiungere il prossimo settore… lì stanno succedendo delle cose piuttosto interessanti…_**"

"Cose interessanti?" fece eco Arukenimon. "Che cosa vuole dire, mio signore?"

"**_Qualcosa che ha confermato una mia teoria…_**" rispose Mephistomon, richiudendo gli occhi. "**_Noi Digimon siamo composti di dati computerizzati, non è così? Quindi, DigiWorld può essere visto come un unico, enorme sistema computerizzato. E quando un computer individua un elemento estraneo che può minacciare la sua stabilità, che cosa succede?_**"

I due Digimon artificiali sbatterono gli occhi un paio di volte, chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare il demone dall'aspetto di capra. "Ehm… io penso che cerchi di eliminarlo… dopo tutto, nel Mondo Reale, gli anti-virus esistono per questo…" provò a rispondere Mummymon. La sua risposta sembrò soddisfare la reincarnazione di Apocalymon, che incurvò le labbra in un leggero ghigno.

"**_Esatto, Mummymon! A quanto pare sei meno stupido di quanto immaginassi! Sì, è così, gli anti-virus del Mondo Reale cercano di cancellare gli elementi estranei che reputano pericolosi, o quanto meno di isolarli e metterli in quarantena. Il Mondo Digitale, in questo momento, sta facendo lo stesso con BlackWarGreymon. Lo ha identificato come un'entità estranea abbastanza potente da minacciare la sua esistenza, e sta cercando di espellerlo, modificando spontaneamente la propria struttura. Questo crea delle 'zone di distorsione', che chiameremo così in mancanza di termini migliori, e che, ora che ci siamo avvicinati, sono riuscito ad individuare. Se le seguiamo, arriveremo a BlackWarGreymon senza dubbio._**" Spiegò Mephistomon con tutta calma.

"Beh, è un'ottima notizia, mio signore…" rispose Mummymon. "Ma… non è che per caso… sì, insomma… se i Digi-mocciosi si sono già messi a seguire queste 'zone di distorsione', arriveranno prima di noi a BlackWarGreymon, o no?"

"**_Non necessariamente…_**" rispose Mephistomon. "**_Il fatto è che le zone di distorsione non seguono necessariamente il percorso fatto dal nostro Mega artificiale… l'intero settore si è reso instabile, e questo sicuramente complicherà non poco il lavoro ai nostri mocciosi prescelti. Certo, anche noi avremo qualche problema in questo senso… ma noi, al contrario di loro, non siamo costretti a vagare alla cieca! Se le cose andranno come previsto, avremo un bel vantaggio su di loro. E anche se dovessero raggiungere BlackWarGreymon prima di noi… tanto peggio per loro! BlackWarGreymon ci risparmierà la fatica di eliminarli direttamente!_**"

"Ma guarda… davvero una spiegazione illuminante, mio signore…" rispose Arukenimon, sorridendo sinistramente. "Sarebbe una buona cosa, visto che non sono in vena di combattere contro quei ragazzini e i loro insulsi animaletti…"

"Allora, il settore più vicino è il settore 03-002-Omicron… un settore ai confini con una foresta pluviale! E' lì che ha sentito queste… queste… zone di dislocazione… uhm… lussazione… insomma, come si chiamano!" disse Mummymon, dando un'occhiata ad una mappa che aveva tirato fuori da uno scompartimento laterale della jeep.

"**_Distorsione._**" Lo corresse Mephistomon, senza perdere la calma. "**_Sì, esatto, proprio lì. Dirigi verso quel settore! E tu, Arukenimon, tieniti pronta a trasferire alcune Dark Towers e trasformarle in Digimon. Credo che ci farà comodo un po' di potenza offensiva in più…_**"

"Bene, massima velocità! Saremo lì in un batter di ciglia!" esclamò Mummymon, sterzando bruscamente e premendo con forza sull'acceleratore. Prevedibilmente, il fuoristrada fece una sbandata tremenda, sollevandosi sulle ruote laterali di destra e minacciando di far cadere fuori bordo la malcapitata Arukenimon, che venne salvata solo dalle cinture di sicurezza! Mephistomon, dal canto suo, non sembrava essere stato turbato dalla manovra di Mummymon, e gli era bastato sbattere le sue ali membranose un paio di volte per rimanere in equilibrio.

"Aaargh! Ma che cavolo fai, razza di IDIOTA? Ti frulla per quel tuo cervellino di farmi fuori?" strillò la donna-ragno, appioppando un cazzotto in testa al guidatore e facendogli vedere le stelle!

"AHIO! Scusa, Arukenimon-chan… è che il sommo Mephistomon mi aveva detto di sbrigarmi…"

"E NON CHIAMARMI ARUKENIMON-CHAN!"

Mephistomon grugnì irritato, capendo che i suoi due scagnozzi si erano impegolati in un altro 'bisticcio da innamorati'… "**_Ci rinuncio… se questi due non fanno la figura degli idioti non sono contenti…_**"

Fu in quel momento che numerosi pixel neri, giunti da chissà dove, apparvero attorno al suo corpo, come sempre accadeva quando un Digimon artificiale veniva sconfitto. Mephistomon li assorbì senza muovere un muscolo.

"**_Sembra che Doumon, il Digimon che avevo assegnato a queste zone, sia stato distrutto. Non importa… più ne vengono distrutti, meglio è per me…_**"

"Accidenti, ma finirà mai questa foresta? Io comincio ad essere stufo di girare a vuoto!" si lamentò Daisuke, scavalcando il ramo di un arbusto che minacciava di farlo inciampare e aiutando Ken e Derek a fare lo stesso, mentre Veemon passava sotto. Il suo gruppetto, composto da lui stesso, Ken, Derek, Taichi e Yamato, si stava addentrando nella foresta tropicale seguendo un ampio sentiero naturale, con lui e il suo migliore amico, oltre che i rispettivi Digimon, alla testa.

"Anch'io, Dai! Ormai sarà mezz'ora che andiamo avanti senza trovare traccia di BlackWarGreymon! Non sappiamo neanche se davvero stiamo guardando nella direzione giusta!" si lamentò Veemon, facendo un sospiro. In effetti, non era l'unico a pensarla così: anche Agumon e Gabumon stavano cominciando a dare segni di stanchezza.

"Se solo non fosse stato per i problemi di distorsione di cui ha parlato Koushiro… seguire BlackWarGreymon sarebbe molto più facile!" mormorò Agumon, abbassando il capo e facendosi scendere un gocciolone di sudore dalla fronte. "Così, invece, tutte le tracce che lascia vengono cancellate!"

Gabumon annusò l'aria, sperando di cogliere qualche odore particolare. "Niente… persino l'odore che lascia, sempre che ne abbia uno, viene mascherato da questo fenomeno… mi dispiace di non poter essere utile…"

"Non preoccuparti, Gabumon… stai già facendo più che abbastanza!" lo rassicuro Yamato "Piuttosto, spero che gli altri stiano bene… nessuno di voi ha ricevuto qualche comunicazione sui D-3, per caso?" Rivolse questa domanda a Daisuke e Ken.

L'ex-Imperatore sospirò e scosse la testa. "No, nessun messaggio, purtroppo… non vi nascondo che anch'io sono preoccupato. Spero non sia successo nulla di serio…"

"Non preoccuparti, Ken! Sono sicuro che stanno bene!" lo rassicurò Daisuke, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. "Se ci saranno problemi, ci chiameranno, e noi arriveremo da loro in un lampo!"

"Evviva l'ottimismo…" commentò Derek, con un sospiro. Il Digiprescelto australiano dai capelli ricci, nonostante si sforzasse di non pensarci, era stato assillato fin dall'inizio della nuova missione da una sgradevole sensazione di ansia che gli stava facendo sentire il fiato mozzato in gola. Gli dispiaceva doverlo ammettere, ma aveva paura di quanto li attendeva. Non solo si trovavano a dover affrontare un avversario che li sovrastava di gran lunga in potenza… c'era anche il fatto che non sapevano dove potesse essere andato, cosa stesse facendo, quali danni avrebbe potuto arrecare al Mondo Digitale… Che cosa sarebbe successo, si chiedeva, se non fossero riusciti a fermarlo? Se BlackWarGreymon e Mephistomon avessero proseguito indisturbati la loro opera di distruzione? Se non fosse riuscito a compiere il suo dovere di Digiprescelto? Gli faceva girare la testa pensare a quali conseguenze disastrose ci sarebbero state se Mephistomon non fosse stato fermato… eppure era un fatto che non poteva e non voleva ignorare: da lui e dai suoi nuovi amici dipendeva la sicurezza di entrambi i mondi!

"Derek, che ti succede?" chiese improvvisamente Crabmon, notando l'espressione assorta del suo partner umano. Il granchione era in braccio al Digiprescelto australiano, e l'espressione di quest'ultimo non gli sarebbe mai potuta sfuggire… "Hai una tale faccia da funerale… Sei preoccupato per quando affronteremo di nuovo BlackWarGreymon, giusto?"

"Non credo che riuscirei a nasconderti nulla, Crabmon…" rispose Derek, rivolgendo un lieve sorriso al suo amico digitale. "In effetti, non è solo BlackWarGreymon… sono un sacco di altre cose che mi ronzano in testa, e non mi lasciano in pace da quando questa avventura è iniziata… voglio dire, ti saresti mai aspettato, quel giorno di tre anni fa che ci siamo incontrati sulle spiagge di Sydney, che un giorno avremmo dovuto combattere contro avversari dai poteri inauditi, affrontare questo viaggio ai limiti dell'impossibile… per fermare un piano volto alla distruzione di entrambi i mondi?"

Lo sbrigativo, ma affettuoso, granchio gigante assunse un'espressione pensosa, grattandosi la testa con una chela, e riflettè qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Hmmm… no, sinceramente. L'idea non mi aveva mai sfiorato."

"Appunto. Lo stesso vale per me." Rispose Derek, annuendo. "Io… non sono sicuro di essere all'altezza di una responsabilità del genere. Pensavo che sarebbe stato facile sconfiggere Mephistomon e riportare la pace su DigiWorld, e per questo non ho avuto esitazioni ad accettare quando Iori, Armadillomon e Piximon mi hanno trovato e invitato ad unirmi a loro. Invece, ora temo di essere soltanto un peso… e che la mia presenza nel gruppo non sia di nessuna utilità. Ho paura… che ci troveremo di fronte dei problemi più grandi di noi… del resto, ne abbiamo già incontrato uno con BlackWarGreymon…"

"Ho capito." Rispose Crabmon. "Immagino che adesso ci sia bisogno della mia… terapia speciale!". Detto questo, il granchio gigante alzò repentinamente una chela, la aprì e la serrò dolorosamente sul braccio di Derek, un po' sopra il gomito, facendo vedere le stelle al ragazzo dai capelli ricci!

"Ahioooo! Ma che ti salta in mente, Crabmon? Perché l'hai fatto?" esclamò Derek, facendo un salto in aria e quasi perdendo la presa sul suo Digimon, mentre tutti i ragazzi prescelti e i Digimon si voltavano, fissando la coppia Digiprescelto-Digimon con aria meravigliata.

"Per darti una svegliata, compagno!" rispose il Digimon crostaceo con tono leggermente da saccente, mollando la presa sul braccio del suo amico. "Non eri tu quello che diceva sempre… che ogni problema che si sarebbe presentato, noi l'avremmo potuto affrontare a testa alta, perché assieme saremmo sempre riusciti a trovare una soluzione? Ora perché fai marcia indietro?"

Sorpreso dall'atteggiamento severo di Crabmon, Derek attese un po' prima di rispondere. "Beh… quello che ci apprestiamo ad affrontare non è un problema come tutti gli altri… voglio dire, c'è il destino di due mondi in ballo…"

Crabmon scosse una chela. "Scuse. Cambiano le dimensioni del problema, ma la sostanza rimane quella. Io sono convinto che assieme possiamo affrontare qualunque ostacolo, perché abbiamo le risorse necessarie e il legame che ci unisce è saldo. In fondo, la tua Crest rappresenta l'Adattabilità, e cosa vuol dire essere adattabili? Vuol dire essere flessibili, ed essere in grado di affrontare qualsiasi situazione senza per questo subirla passivamente. Quindi, se non vuoi essere un peso, e non vuoi che entrambi i mondi vengano devastati dai Digimon malvagi… affronta questa situazione, e cerca di cambiare il corso degli eventi per il meglio, usando le tue capacità come sai fare! Io, da parte mia, farò lo stesso e mi impegnerò al massimo per riuscire a Digievolvere… ma dipende anche da te. Chiaro?"

"Crabmon…" mormorò Derek. La rampogna del suo Digimon aveva fatto il suo effetto.

"Sì, il tuo Digimon ha ragione…" proseguì Daisuke, avvicinandosi al Digiprescelto australiano dell'Adattabilità. "Se davvero sei così in pena per quanto potrebbe accadere, e puoi fare qualcosa per evitarlo, quello che devi fare è accettare il tuo ruolo di Digiprescelto, e usare le tue capacità per fare in modo che quello che temi non accada. Capisco che tu ti senta confuso e non sappia cosa fare… ma, in effetti, non lo sapevamo neanche noi, quando tutto questo è iniziato! Era una situazione a cui ci dovevamo adattare, perché difendere entrambi i mondi era nostro dovere."

"Ben detto!" approvò Veemon.

"Bel discorso, Dai!" commentò Taichi. "Ne hai imparate molte di cose, dall'inizio del nostro viaggio!"

"Modestamente… hehehee…" ridacchiò il ragazzino, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "Comunque, non è il momento di disperdersi in tanti discorsi… Intanto, noi concentriamoci sul… AAARGH!"

L'ultima esclamazione del ragazzino fu dovuta ad un improvviso, e abbastanza profondo, avvallamento del terreno, del quale Daisuke non si era accorto. L'inaspettato 'gradino' lo fece inciampare e cascare a terra di faccia, sotto gli occhi increduli degli altri membri del gruppo! Ken, messo in allarme dal grido di sorpresa del suo migliore amico, riuscì ad evitare di fare la stessa fine e si fermò proprio sull'orlo del fosso.

"Daisuke! Ti sei fatto male?" esclamò Ken, chinandosi verso il suo amico per sincerarsi che non si fosse fatto nulla. Anche Taichi, Yamato e Derek fecero la stessa cosa.

"Huh? Hey, Daisuke, tutto bene? Che ci fa qui questo fosso?" chiese Veemon, correndo verso il bordo della buca nella quale il suo partner era caduto: in effetti, era una fossa abbastanza importante, di almeno trenta o quaranta centimetri di profondità… e con i margini stranamente regolari.

"Ahiooo! Che botta che ho preso! Non vi preoccupate, gente, solo un po' di orgoglio ammaccato!" esclamò Daisuke, alzandosi dal fango in cui era caduto e ripulendosi il viso e i vestiti. "E' che ero talmente concentrato sulla discussione che non mi sono accorto di questa stupida buca…"

"Hey, ragazzi, questa non è una buca! Guardate!" esclamò improvvisamente Derek, indicando una sezione di terreno un po' più in là: volgendo lo sguardo, ragazzi prescelti e Digimon si accorsero, con loro enorme sorpresa, che la 'fossa' nella quale Daisuke era caduto era in realtà una gigantesca orma di rettile, lunga quasi due metri, che attraversava il sentiero naturale quasi perpendicolarmente!

"Accidenti, hai ragione! Questa è un'impronta… e non credo ci voglia molta immaginazione per intuire chi l'ha lasciata!" esclamò Taichi. Soltanto un Digimon di enormi dimensioni avrebbe potuto lasciare un'orma del genere… e gli veniva in mente soltanto un Digimon così grande. "BlackWarGreymon è passato di qui… e abbiamo avuto la fortuna di trovare una traccia che non è stata cancellata dalla reazione di DigiWorld al suo passaggio!"

"E non è la sola, Taichi! Guarda là!" esclamò Agumon, indicando alcuni dei rami più alti: erano stati contorti e spezzati da qualcuno dotato di una forza immensa, e i ragazzi dubitavano che in quella foresta potesse abitare qualche Digimon così grande e potente da fare una cosa simile…

"Allora… questo significa che siamo sulla giusta strada!" commentò Wormmon, deglutendo leggermente alla vista dei rami divelti: lui, come anche Veemon e Crabmon, aveva già avuto un assaggio dei poteri di BlackWarGreymon, e l'idea di doverlo affrontare di nuovo non lo riempiva di gioia… ma era anche deciso a fare quello che doveva essere fatto, perciò si fece coraggio e cercò di mandare via la preoccupazione.

Daisuke, con un po' d'aiuto da parte di Taichi, Ken e Veemon, si era intanto arrampicato nuovamente sul terreno stabile. "Pare proprio di sì… e ho come la sensazione che a questo punto trovare BlackWarGreymon non sarà difficile… se lo conosco bene come credo, avrà proceduto in linea retta senza badare a ciò che si trovava davanti! Allora forza, andiamo a fargli una visitina!"

"Aspetta, Daisuke… prima è meglio inviare un avviso agli altri. Più siamo ad affrontarlo, meglio è…" disse Ken, tirando fuori il suo D-3 e iniziando a comporre un messaggio, cercando nel frattempo di restare al passo con la squadra, che aveva accelerato il passo nella direzione verso la quale l'impronta gigantesca di BlackWarGreymon era rivolta…

Un acuto squillo arrivò dai D-3 di Hikari e Miyako, facendo sobbalzare la Digiprescelta occhialuta e attirando l'attenzione di tutte le altre. Rapidamente, le due ragazze afferrarono i Digivice e aprirono una finestra, sulla quale iniziò a scorrere il testo di un messaggio…

"Che succede, Hikari-chan? Ci sono novità?" chiese Mimi, chinandosi per leggere gli hiragana e i kanji che iniziavano ad apparire sul piccolo schermo del dispositivo. La ragazzina annuì, divorando con gli occhi il messaggio. "Sì… sono Daisuke e gli altri… pare che abbiano trovato delle tracce del passaggio di BlackWarGreymon… dice che si stanno dirigendo verso nord, fuori dalla giungla! Dicono che lo stanno seguendo, e ci inviano la loro posizione…"

"_Entonces_, cosa stiamo a fare ancora qui?" esclamò Rosa, tra le cui doti non sembrava figurare la pazienza. "Dobbiamo partire subito e raggiungerli!"

"Non perdiamo altro tempo!" esclamò Gatomon "Io sono pronta a dare una lezione a quel BlackWarGreymon! Quando vuoi, Hikari!"

"Andiamo, Miyako! Non vedo l'ora di prendermi la rivincita su quel bestione!" esclamò Hawkmon, stringendo gli occhi con decisione.

"D'accordo, ragazzi…" rispose Miyako, attivando il suo D-3.

"_DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!_" esclamarono contemporaneamente Hikari e Miyako. Immediatamente, i Digimentals della Luce e dell'Amore uscirono dai D-3 e trasmisero la loro energia a Gatomon ed Hawkmon.

"_Gatomon armor shinka… NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce!_"

"_Hawkmon armor shinka… HALSEMON, le Ali dell'Amore!_". In uno spettacolare vortice di luce, i due Digimon Armor apparvero davanti alle Digiprescelte, pronti per trasportarle a destinazione!

"Confesso che sono un po' invidiosa di questi Digimentals… magari potessi evolvere anch'io così!" commentò Palmon, facendo una risatina.

"Sono sicura che una tua forma Armor sarebbe bellissima, Palmon!" aggiunse Mimi, ridendo a sua volta.

"Io comunque preferisco fare le cose vecchio stile…" cinguettò Biyomon.

"Anch'io, del resto…" aggiunse Sora, attivando il suo Digivice. "I vecchi metodi non necessariamente sono anche i meno efficaci!"

"_Biyomon shinka… BIRDRAMON! Birdramon chou shinka… GARUDAMON!_" Come il Digivice di Sora iniziò a trasmettere energia, Biyomon attraversò in un lampo tutti i suoi stadi evolutivi, finchè la gigantesca donna-aquila non comparve davanti alle ragazze, emergendo da una colonna di fuoco! Le sue dimensioni e il suo aspetto possente lasciarono sbalordite Catherine e Rosa, che pure avevano visto la stazza di Triceramon durante la battaglia nella Dark Area!

"_C'est incroyable!_ Non penso che neanche BlackWarGreymon raggiunga simili dimensioni…" esclamò la Digiprescelta francese.

Garudamon, intanto, si era inginocchiata e aveva teso la mano destra per far salire Sora, Mimi e Palmon. "Venite, ragazze… ci penso io a portarvi."

"Grazie, Garudamon… Catherine, Rosa, voi e i vostri Digimon riuscite a seguirci con i vostri mezzi, o vi offriamo un passaggio?" chiese Mimi. Catherine scosse la testa, mostrando i palmi delle mani. "_Je regrette_… Floramon e Kiwimon non sono in grado di trasportare nessuno…"

"_No hay problema!_ Triceramon è grande abbastanza per tutte e tre noi! Che dici, Gotsumon? Te la senti di portare me, Floramon e la _senorita_?" chiese Rosa al suo partner.

"Non hai che da chiederlo, Rosa!" rispose il piccolo Digimon di roccia, battendosi un pugno sul petto e iniziando a brillare. "_Gotsumon shinka… MONOCHROMON! Monochromon chou shinka… TRICERAMON!_"

In breve tempo, il colossale triceratopo bipede si erse nuovamente dinnanzi alle ragazze, in tutta la sua statura (solo un po' inferiore a quella di Garudamon) e raccolse Rosa, Catherine e Floramon nella sua enorme mano. "Bene! Nefertimon, Halsemon, Garudamon, voi andate pure! Io posso seguirvi a piedi senza problemi!" ruggì Triceramon, rivolgendosi ai Digimon che erano evoluti prima di lui.

Miyako, dalla groppa di Halsemon, rispose facendo un segno dell'ok. "Allora, andiamo! Daisuke, Ken e gli altri hanno bisogno di noi!"

"Così, BlackWarGreymon è passato di qui, ma non vi ha fatto del male e ha ignorato il vostro villaggio, è così?" stava chiedendo Koushiro ad uno degli Upamon del villaggio che lui e i suoi amici avevano appena salvato da SkullSatamon. I loro Digimon si erano fermati un attimo a riposarsi dallo scontro con il terribile demone dall'aspetto di scheletro… ma con tutti i festeggiamenti di cui gli Upamon li avevano ricoperti, la cosa si presentava difficile!

"Ugh… se qualcun altro cerca di sollevarmi e lanciarmi in aria, non garantisco per la mia colazione di stamattina…" ansimò Betamon, con il muso a terra e gli occhi trasformati in comiche spirali.

"Classica dimostrazione del detto… si fa male solo a chi si vuole bene!" ironizzò Gomamon, mentre Patamon, Tentomon e Armadillomon erano impegnati a firmare autografi davanti a una torma festante di piccoli Upamon!

"I Digiprescelti ci hanno salvato!"

"Grazie! Vi saremo debitori in eterno!"

"Vi prego, mi fareste un autografo?"

"Anche a me!"

"U… uno alla volta, ragazzi!" esclamò Armadillomon, muovendo freneticamente le zampe anteriori davanti a sé e facendosi scendere un gocciolone di sudore dalla fronte. "Con calma, facciamo un autografo a tutti!"

"Sì… però non sappiamo dov'è andato, BlackWarGreymon… avevamo troppa paura, e non ci siamo arrischiati a seguirlo, o anche solo a guardare dove si dirigeva…" spiegò lo Upamon più grande ai ragazzi. "Siamo spiacenti…"

"Non importa. L'importante è che stiate tutti bene. E poi, già sapere che BlackWarGreymon è qui, da queste parti, ci è molto utile." Rispose Jyou.

"Quello che mi preoccupa, è piuttosto questo SkullSatamon e il suo superiore… Daemon, mi pare…" disse Iori. "Ora sappiamo che abbiamo un altro nemico oltre a Mephistomon, ma non sappiamo niente a suo riguardo…"

Takeru, che in quel momento, assieme a Michael, stava aiutando gli Upamon a ricostruire le capanne incenerite dallo scheletro gigante, si fermò a riflettere per un attimo. "Quello SkullSatamon aveva detto che questo Daemon voleva Ken, ma per quale motivo, non lo sappiamo… dobbiamo stare in guardia, abbiamo visto di cosa è stato capace pur di raggiungere il suo scopo…"

"Già…" assentì Michael tenendo lo sguardo basso. Chiaramente, era ancora disgustato per le bassezze commesse da SkullSatamon. "Credo che la cosa migliore da fare sia parlarne a Gennai non appena torneremo alla base. Voi che dite, ne saprà qualcosa?"

"Vale la pena tentare…" iniziò a dire Iori, prima di essere interrotto da un segnale di chiamata proveniente dal suo D-3, che gli fece spalancare gli occhi. "Una chiamata! Uno degli altri due gruppi deve aver trovato qualcosa…"

Immediatamente, tutti rivolsero l'attenzione al più giovane dei ragazzi prescelti. "Che cosa?" esclamò Koushiro "Di chi si tratta?"

"E' il gruppo di Daisuke e Ken…" rispose Iori, senza perdere la sua proverbiale calma anche davanti alle notizie che scorrevano sullo schermo del suo Digivice. "Dicono che hanno trovato delle tracce di BlackWarGreymon, e si apprestano a seguirle… e ci stanno chiedendo di venire a dar loro una mano."

"Molto bene." Rispose Koushiro, alzandosi rapidamente e facendo un inchino di scuse allo Upamon grande. "Siamo spiacenti di lasciarvi così, ma i nostri compagni hanno bisogno di aiuto… vi ringraziamo di tutto, e speriamo di rivederci!"

"Non c'è problema! Grazie a voi, bambini prescelti, il nostro villaggio è salvo!" li salutò il simpatico In-Training, agitando le pinne ai lati del corpo mentre i ragazzi e i loro Digimon si riunivano, ricambiando a loro volta i saluti.

"Grazie di tutto, piccoli Upamon!" salutò Takeru.

"Mi raccomando, stateci bene!" proseguì Michael.

"Tornerete a trovarci quando sarà tutto finito?" chiese un altro Upamon. "Per favore?"

"Puoi contarci!" rispose Armadillomon, facendo un segno dell'ok con una zampa.

"Mi raccomando, però… niente più voli, okay?" aggiunse Betamon, assicurandosi che i piccoli Digimon capissero che stava scherzando.

"PROMESSO!" esclamarono gli Upamon in coro.

La fitta boscaglia aveva man mano lasciato il posto ad una vegetazione più rada, e infine ad una pianura di sterpaglie ed arbusti, intervallata da qualche collinetta di roccia grigia di tanto in tanto. Il sole del tardo pomeriggio batteva sulla prateria, proiettando lunghe ombre di varie forme sul terreno, sotto le quali numerosi piccoli Digimon avevano trovato riparo, per difendersi dal caldo e dai predatori. La situazione sembrava tranquilla, ma quasi tutti i Digimon della zona si tenevano lontani da una montagnola di pietra rossa, particolarmente alta e massiccia, che assomigliava in maniera impressionante alle formazioni della Monument Valley: nel raggio di decine di metri attorno ad essa non era rimasto nemmeno un Digimon, e il motivo non era difficile da capire: sul bordo del costone di roccia, in piedi in una posa tanto regale quanto terrificante, stava in piedi BlackWarGreymon, il potentissimo Digimon artificiale che aveva già fatto parlare di sé, in termini spaventosi, mezzo DigiWorld! Il gigantesco dinosauro nero era immobile come una statua, perso in chissà quali pensieri, e il suo sguardo indecifrabile era fisso verso l'orizzonte, mentre un refolo di vento faceva svolazzare la criniera che gli scendeva da sotto l'elmo. Sotto gli enormi piedi artigliati del Digimon artificiale, tutt'attorno a lui, e anche in zone abbastanza distanti dalla sua posizione attuale, stavano cominciando già ad apparire degli strani cerchi concentrici, che distorcevano e deformavano il terreno e l'atmosfera stessa attorno al Digimon artificiale: segno che DigiWorld ancora continuava a rifiutare la sua presenza…

BlackWarGreymon guardò per un attimo, con la coda dell'occhio, lo strano fenomeno, senza sembrare particolarmente sorpreso. Piuttosto, il dinosauro nero inspirò profondamente, per poi emettere un profondo sospiro di rabbia rassegnata. Sembrava aver capito per istinto cosa stava succedendo.

"**Pare che questo stesso mondo rifiuti la mia presenza…**" rimuginò tra sé, stringendo leggermente gli occhi. "**Ma io… non posso ancora andarmene. Non posso ancora morire. Non rinuncerò a combattere prima di aver capito che cosa sono davvero… qual è il mio scopo e perché esisto… se la mia vita ha qualche significato…**"

Con queste parole, BlackWarGreymon alzò la testa, facendo vagare il proprio sguardo in giro, e osservando il paesaggio che lo circondava in tutti i minimi particolari. Per qualche strano motivo, lo trovava affascinante. Guardare un paesaggio naturale così incontaminato e pieno di vita sembrava calmare, almeno per un po', la rabbia e la confusione che si agitavano in lui. Risvegliava in lui delle sensazioni insolite, che non sapeva bene come definire…

"**E' strano davvero… mi sento allo stesso tempo sereno, e terribilmente triste. Sento che il mio desiderio di combattere, che pure è stato la mia principale ragione di esistere fino a questo momento, si attenua… e provo una calma che credevo mi sarebbe stata estranea in eterno. Perché? Cosa rappresenta questo posto per me? Cosa significano queste sensazioni?**" si chiedeva il Mega artificiale. Tante domande, e nessuna risposta. Possibile che il combattimento che lui già da tempo aspettava, lo scontro con quella creatura che lui aveva trovato tanto simile a sé, potesse fare chiarezza?

BlackWarGreymon rivolse lo sguardo ad una stupenda farfalla dalle grandi ali nere screziate di arancione, che svolazzò pigramente sulla sua spalliera destra e si posò su di essa, ignorando completamente il fatto che il Mega artificiale, se avesse voluto, l'avrebbe potuta vaporizzare con un solo pensiero. I grandi occhi del dinosauro nero seguirono l'insetto mentre appoggiava le zampe sul freddo metallo della corazza e ripiegava le ali sul dorso, muovendo le antenne per rendersi conto dei dintorni.

"**Tu sei il mio esatto opposto…**" mormorò BlackWarGreymon "**Fragile ed indifesa, ma sicura del tuo ruolo nel mondo… io, invece, con tutto il potere che possiedo, non so ancora che senso abbia la mia vita…**"

Improvvisamente, una strana quanto familiare sensazione distolse BlackWarGreymon dai suoi pensieri… qualcosa si stava avvicinando, qualcosa che BlackWarGreymon sentiva, per quanto la cosa sembrasse un controsenso, di conoscere e non conoscere al tempo stesso. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva sentito diverso tempo prima, quando stava vagando per le lande desolate nella sua eterna ricerca di sé… la sensazione di aver trovato l'essere a lui collegato, l'essere che avrebbe finalmente chiarito i suoi dubbi!

Il Mega artificiale alzò di scatto la testa, e la farfalla che gli si era posata sulla spalla, allarmata dal movimento improvviso, spiegò le ali e prese il volo, allontanandosi dal pericoloso 'poggiolo'. BlackWarGreymon non ci badò… era troppo preso dalla sorpresa e dall'entusiasmo per anche soltanto accorgersi di un evento che ora gli appariva così banale e scontato…

"**SEI TU!**" ringhiò, con gioia feroce. "**Stai arrivando, lo sento… ora ne sono sicuro, più che mai… sei tu colui con il quale devo combattere!**"

BlackWarGreymon prese lo slancio e spiccò un salto enorme, dirigendosi nella direzione dalla quale sentiva provenire quella strana sensazione. A mezz'aria, spiegò le ali metalliche sul dorso e prese il volo, spingendosi alla massima velocità possibile, gli occhi luccicanti di un bagliore che prima di allora non c'era mai stato. Ora sapeva cosa fare. Era pronto ad affrontare lo scontro che a lungo aveva atteso…

"**Ne resterà uno solo… uno solo!**"

Diversi minuti più tardi…

"Uff… finalmente siamo fuori da quell'intrico… non ne potevo più!" esclamò Daisuke, togliendosi dalla giacca pezzi di fango e fili di erba. Dopo un bel po' di tentativi andati a vuoto, il suo gruppo era riuscito a trovare altre tracce del passaggio di BlackWarGreymon, non cancellate da problemi di stabilità o da cause naturali. E finalmente, le tracce li avevano portati fuori dalla foresta pluviale, dove seguirle sarebbe stato senz'altro meno difficoltoso!

"Ho ricevuto due messaggi di risposta dagli altri gruppi." Disse Ken, dando un'occhiata allo schermo del suo D-3. "Miyako e Iori ci dicono che si trovano un po' lontano, ma che faranno del loro meglio per arrivare il prima possibile."

"Mi fa piacere…" commentò Wormmon, che stava leggendo a sua volta i messaggi dalla sua posizione sulla spalla di Ken. "Quanto meno, non dovremo affrontare BlackWarGreymon da soli… ora spero solo che…"

"Aspettate!" esclamò improvvisamente Agumon, fermandosi all'improvviso e divaricando leggermente le zampe anteriori, come per fare cenno al gruppo di arrestarsi.

"Agumon! Che sta succedendo?" chiese Taichi, impensierito dall'improvviso atteggiamento del piccolo dinosauro. "C'è qualche problema?"

Agumon annusò l'aria, e strinse gli occhi fissando l'orizzonte, come se cercasse di vedere qualcosa. "Non lo so, Taichi… non ricordo di aver mai provato una sensazione come questa… come posso definirla… mi sembra che stia arrivando qualcun altro… come me… qualcuno al quale sono collegato molto strettamente… anche se non credo di averlo mai visto… Si sta avvicinando, sempre più velocemente… e temo non abbia buone intenzioni…" rispose, sforzandosi di trovare le parole giuste.

"Qualcuno… come te?" fece eco Taichi, spalancando gli occhi. Lui, come tutti gli altri membri del gruppo, si era già fatto un'idea di cosa stesse per piombare su di loro.

"BlackWarGreymon…" mormorò Veemon. "Non può essere che lui…"

"Speravo di rivederlo un po' più tardi…" protestò Crabmon, schioccando infastidito le chele.

"Volete dire che BlackWarGreymon ci sta venendo incontro?" chiese un incredulo Derek. "Ma come ha fatto a scoprire la nostra posizione?"

Yamato strinse i denti. "Probabilmente nello stesso modo in cui Agumon si è accorto della presenza di BlackWarGreymon… comunque bando alle ciance, se ha intenzioni dobbiamo essere pronti a difenderci! Gabumon, te la senti di evolvere? Ci servirà il livello Mega, per questo avversario…"

La piccola lucertola travestita da cane si fece avanti. "Certo che me la sento!"

"Anch'io, Taichi!" esclamò Agumon.

"D'accordo, ragazzi…" rispose Taichi, tirando fuori il suo Digivice. Al suo collo, la Digi-Crest del Coraggio stava brillando di nuovo, come a rendere onore al coraggio del vecchio leader dei Digiprescelti. "Proprio come ai vecchi tempi, eh, Yamato?"

Il suo silenzioso amico biondo gli rivolse un breve sorriso, estraendo il Digivice a sua volta. Sugli schermi dei due congegni apparirono, rispettivamente, i simboli del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia, e un paio di colonne di luce, una rossa e una azzurra, partirono dai Digivice, salirono fino al cielo e ridiscesero su Agumon e Gabumon, infondendo loro, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, l'energia necessaria alla loro Digievoluzione finale! I due Digimon chiusero gli occhi, assaporando di nuovo la sensazione di potenza, e nello stesso tempo di calma, che la Digievoluzione Mega stava trasmettendo loro.

"Galattico…" mormorò Daisuke, osservando rapito la scena e le luci che danzavano. "Sto per vedere WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon…"

"Accidenti, vorrei poterla fare anch'io una cosa del genere…" disse Veemon, con tono leggermente contrariato. Daisuke accarezzò la testa al suo compagno. "Su, non preoccuparti, Veemon. Un giorno toccherà anche a te, ne sono sicuro!"

Dopo due-tre secondi di caricamento, una luce accecante proruppe dai due Digivice, facendo scomparire Agumon e Gabumon dalla vista dei presenti. Poi, le voci dei due Digimon esclamarono la formula che a loro tanto mancava…

"_Agumon… warp shinka…_"

Agumon passò rapidamente a Greymon e a MetalGreymon, le sue forme Champion e Ultimate, prima di essere inghiottito da una sfera di luce rossa, che crepitò per qualche secondo prima di esplodere, con la potenza di un vulcano in eruzione! Dall'esplosione emerse un gigantesco dinosauro simile a BlackWarGreymon, ma dai colori più vivi: la sua robusta pelle corazzata era arancione, e quelle parti della corazza che nel Mega artificiale erano nere, in questo caso erano dorate, talmente lucide da riflettere i raggi del sole! Anche la forma Mega di Agumon aveva il pettorale e l'elmetto grigi, ma i tubi che si immettevano nella corazza e la folta criniera che spuntava da sotto l'elmetto erano rosse, come se tutto ciò che in BlackWarGreymon era triste e spento, nel nuovo arrivato fosse vitale e acceso. A completare la trasformazione, due corte ali metalliche apparirono sulla schiena del nuovo Digimon, e il simbolo del Coraggio inciso su di esse dava un'aria ancora più nobile e sicura di sé al dinosauro corazzato. Alzando in aria un braccio artigliato, la forma Mega di WarGreymon ruggì trionfante ed esclamò il proprio nome…

"_WARGREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon… warp shinka…_"

Dopo essersi trasformato in Garurumon, e da lì in WereGarurumon, il Digimon di Yamato si mise nuovamente a quattro zampe e aumentò di dimensioni, mentre una coltre di ghiaccio lo ricopriva, sommergendolo dalla coda alla punta del muso. Poco dopo, l'enorme blocco di ghiaccio esplose in minuscoli frammenti sotto l'impeto della forma Mega di Gabumon, che emerse con un agile balzo: era un gigantesco lupo cibernetico delle dimensioni di un vagone di un treno ultrarapido, il cui corpo era quasi del tutto racchiuso in una robusta e lucida corazza argentata dall'aspetto futuristico, piena di congiunture e strani apparecchi, che diventava dorata sui quarti anteriori e sul collo. Solo la mascella inferiore e i piedi erano sguarniti, e permettevano di vedere la folta peluria celeste della belva, e i suoi affilati artigli rossi. Un paio di occhi scarlatti brillava nelle orbite dell'elmetto che proteggeva la testa, due corte ali di metallo dorato, dal bordo affilatissimo, si dipartivano dalla schiena, e al posto della coda aveva un'altra lama ricurva, sostenuta da un supporto dorato. Il lupo cibernetico esplose una raffica di missili dalla sua corazza e gettò indietro la testa, ululando il proprio nome.

"_METALGARURUMON!_"

"Bentornati, ragazzi…" mormorò Taichi, osservando quasi commosso i due Digimon Mega comparire dinnanzi a lui e al suo amico. Non appena la trasformazione fu completata, i Digivice smisero di vibrare ed emettere luce, mentre WarGreymon volgeva lo sguardo verso Taichi e sorrideva dietro l'elmetto.

"**Ecco. Ora la riunione è completa!**" ironizzò WarGreymon.

"**Ogni volta che avrete bisogno di noi… noi ci saremo!**" proseguì MetalGarurumon, con il suo tono severo ma rassicurante. Yamato si avvicinò all'enorme lupo e gli sorrise, appoggiandogli una mano sulla zampa.

"Grazie, amico mio… ci fa piacere poter contare su di voi…" gli disse.

"Non credo ai miei occhi…" stava intanto dicendo Wormmon. "Questi Digimon… hanno una potenza sconfinata…"

Gli occhi di Veemon avevano già da tempo iniziato a luccicare per l'adorazione. "Stupendo! Incredibile! Questi sì che sono due Digimon!"

"Un giorno insegnate a me e Veemon come si fa?" chiese Daisuke, anche lui euforico davanti a quella spettacolare Digievoluzione. Ken sorrise leggermente, contagiato dall'entusiasmo del suo amico, e attivò il suo D-3.

"Andiamo, Dai! Dobbiamo eseguire la Digievoluzione DNA, se vogliamo dargli una mano!" disse bonariamente, mentre Wormmon saltava giù dalla sua spalla e si preparava ad evolvere. Daisuke si volse verso il suo migliore amico, annuendo con decisione. "Certamente! Andiamo, Veemon!"

"Aspettavo che tu lo dicessi!" cinguettò il draghetto blu, mentre i D-3 dei due ragazzi si attivavano.

"_Veemon shinka… EXVEEMON!_"

"_Wormmon shinka… STINGMON!_"

"_ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka… PAILDRAMON!_" Il drago guerriero apparve davanti a Daisuke e Ken, cannoni alla mano e pronto alla rivincita contro BlackWarGreymon!

Derek aveva osservato tutto questo ad occhi spalancati e senza proferire parola. Certo, quelle Digievoluzioni erano qualcosa di fenomenale… ma vederle lo faceva sentire terribilmente inutile… il suo Digimon non raggiungeva che la forma Champion, assolutamente insufficiente per affrontare BlackWarGreymon. Eppure, ricordandosi delle parole che Crabmon gli aveva detto poco prima, scosse la testa, scacciando l'insicurezza. Doveva dare una mano anche lui, e ci sarebbe riuscito, in un modo o nell'altro…

"Allora, compagno?" gli giunse la voce impaziente di Crabmon. "Diamo una mano anche noi?"

Le labbra del Digiprescelto australiano si incurvarono in un sorriso, mentre lui afferrava il suo Digivice. "Senz'altro. Vai, Crabmon!"

"_Crabmon shinka… COELAMON!_" esclamò il Digimon crostaceo, trasformandosi nel grosso pesce preistorico e atterrando con eleganza sulle pinne artigliate. "Bene, Derek! Vedo che il mio discorso è servito!"

"Puoi dirlo forte, Coelamon! Ed ora forza, abbiamo un Mega artificiale a cui dare il benservito!" rispose il Digiprescelto australiano. WarGreymon, dal canto suo, aveva ripreso a guardare nella direzione da cui sentiva provenire la sua controparte oscura. La sensazione di pericolo ed oppressione stava crescendo sempre di più, segno inequivocabile che BlackWarGreymon si stava avvicinando…

"**Ormai è qui, ragazzi**…" ringhiò WarGreymon. "**E' solo questione di qualche attimo**…"

"Ci siamo…" mormorò Daisuke, assumendo un'aria più seria e prendendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi. "Ora sapremo se davvero possiamo fermarlo…". Tutt'attorno, anche MetalGarurumon, Paildramon e Coelamon si erano messi in posa da combattimento, e si preparavano alla lotta.

Passò qualche secondo senza che accadesse nulla. I Digiprescelti stavano addirittura trattenendo il respiro, come se temessero di disturbare il momento di tensione. Solo i battiti accelerati dei loro cuori scandivano il passare del tempo. Poi, improvvisamente, WarGreymon sussultò vedendo un punto nero all'orizzonte… un punto nero che si avvicinava con rapidità insospettabile, emanando una familiare aura di minaccia…

"**E' lui.**" Disse WarGreymon, semplicemente. Pochi istanti dopo, BlackWarGreymon era già quasi arrivato: frenando la propria corsa a mezz'aria, il Digimon artificiale stese le gambe verso il terreno, e appoggiò i piedi al suolo con uno schianto che fece perdere l'equilibrio ai bambini prescelti e a Coelamon. BlackWarGreymon era atterrato ad una decina di metri di distanza dalla sua controparte anti-virus, e lo stava guardando negli occhi, un'espressione illeggibile dipinta sul suo volto.

Per diversi, interminabili secondi, i due Mega rimasero a squadrarsi, come cowboy che si sfidano a duello con le colt. Poi, BlackWarGreymon parlò, la voce profonda e solenne che non tradiva minimamente l'eccitazione che provava in quel momento.

"**Ti ho trovato, finalmente. E vedo che anche tu mi stavi aspettando.**"

WarGreymon annuì, senza proferire parola.

"**Ho atteso con impazienza il momento in cui ci saremmo incontrati.**" Proseguì BlackWarGreymon. "**Tu sei l'avversario giusto per me, l'unico in tutta DigiWorld che sia alla mia altezza, colui che mi offrirà lo scontro che risponderà ai miei quesiti. Perciò, ti chiedo di batterci, adesso, uno contro uno, in un duello mortale.**"

La proposta di BlackWarGreymon fece calare il gelo tra le fila dei Digiprescelti: che cosa significava? BlackWarGreymon aveva chiesto uno scontro uno contro uno… da cui soltanto uno dei due sarebbe uscito vivo?

"**Hey, un momento!**" ruggì MetalGarurumon "**Cosa vuoi dire con uno scontro uno contro uno?**"

"Appunto!" esclamò Daisuke, irritato all'idea di essere lasciato da parte. "E noi cosa facciamo qui, le belle statuine? Perché solo WarGreymon può battersi con te?"

"**Questi non sono affari che vi riguardino.**" Tagliò corto il Mega artificiale, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente alla sua controparte. "**Allora, WarGreymon, accetti la mia sfida?**"

"**Accetto.**" Replicò WarGreymon, alzando leggermente il braccio sinistro e spostando leggermente i piedi, mettendosi in una posizione più stabile. Si era messo in guardia.

"WarGreymon!" esclamò Yamato. "Ma che dici? Non puoi affrontare questo Mega da solo! Non sappiamo di cosa sia capace! Almeno lascia che MetalGarurumon ti aiuti!"

"Aspetta, Yamato… credo di aver capito…" disse Taichi, alzando una mano per invitare alla calma il suo migliore amico. "BlackWarGreymon non ha intenzione di ascoltare alcun discorso… vuole combattere contro WarGreymon, punto e basta… e penso che WarGreymon lo voglia accontentare per avere la possibilità di capire più a fondo le sue motivazioni, e convincerlo a desistere senza ucciderlo…"

"E' un'idea ammirevole, ma sicuramente pericolosa…" commentò Ken, osservando preoccupato i due Mega, così simili eppure così diversi, che continuavano a squadrarsi.

"Lo so… ma ho fiducia in WarGreymon, so che ce la farà!" rispose il Digiprescelto del Coraggio. "WarGreymon! Buona fortuna! Fai del tuo meglio!"

"**Senz'altro. Voi mettetevi al sicuro, e fate in modo che nessuno intervenga in questo duello.**" Rispose il Mega.

Paildramon annuì. "D'ACCORDO, WARGREYMON! MA SEI HAI PROBLEMI, NON ESITARE A CHIEDERE AIUTO!"

I due WarGreymon rimasero immobili al loro posto, mentre i ragazzi e gli altri Digimon si disponevano tutt'attorno, lasciando loro uno spazio più ampio possibile, in modo che potessero combattere senza inibizioni.

"**Ti sono grato per aver accettato la mia sfida, WarGreymon.**" Commentò BlackWarGreymon "**E onorerò il tuo impegno combattendo al meglio delle mie forze. Quindi, non ti consiglio di esitare, se vuoi uscire vincitore!**"

"**Prima di iniziare, ho una domanda da porti.**" Disse WarGreymon, guardando di nuovo dritto negli occhi la sua controparte. "**Perché pensi che questo combattimento chiarirà tutti i tuoi dubbi? Quali risposte dovrebbe darti, e quali domande?**"

Il Mega oscuro grugnì. "**Da quando ho dei ricordi… cioè da qualche giorno appena… so che ho sempre combattuto. La prima sensazione che ho provato** **è stata quella di combattere contro qualcuno… qualcosa dentro di me mi spinge a cercare rivali degni con cui misurare la mia forza. Combattere è il mio istinto primario, e non potrei vivere senza questo. E' solo combattendo che potrò capire il vero significato della mia esistenza**"

"**Mi dispiace, BlackWarGreymon, che tu la pensi così…**" commentò WarGreymon. "**A me piace credere che possa esserci un altro modo per scoprire te stesso, ed essere padrone del tuo destino.**"

"**Non ho chiesto il tuo consiglio in merito.**" Rispose il Digimon artificiale. "**Ti ho chiesto solo di combattere con me. Quindi, fatti avanti!**"

"**Come vuoi!**"

Detto ciò, i due WarGreymon, come obbedendo ad un unico segnale, si scagliarono contemporaneamente l'uno contro l'altro, sollevando una nube di polvere dietro di sé e lanciando un grido di battaglia…

Con un clangore tremendo, gli artigli sugli avambracci di entrambi i Digimon Mega cozzarono l'uno contro l'altro, mentre i loro occhi si incontravano di nuovo, ardenti di sicurezza e desiderio di competizione.

I due Mega si separarono indietreggiando di un passo, poi attaccarono di nuovo: WarGreymon sollevò l'artiglio destro e sferrò un affondo con tutta la forza di cui era capace, ma BlackWarGreymon si difese alzando il braccio sinistro e parando le affilate lame con la bardatura che gli proteggeva l'avambraccio. Poi, nel tentativo di sfruttare il momento di indecisione dell'avversario, il Mega artificiale tentò a sua volta un affondo con il braccio libero. WarGreymon, tuttavia, reagì con rapidità, e il colpo del Mega oscuro rimbalzò sull'armatura del suo braccio sinistro. I due Mega rimasero fermi in posizione, spingendo l'uno contro l'altro nel tentativo di sbilanciare l'avversario, ma nessuno dei due sembrava in procinto di prendere il sopravvento. Parevano perfettamente alla pari.

"**Per quelli come noi…**" ringhiò BlackWarGreymon a denti stretti, mettendo sempre più forza nel suo attacco "**…non è possibile vivere senza combattere! Io e te… siamo molto più simili di quanto ti possa sembrare…**"

"**No, non è così!**" ribattè WarGreymon. "**Forse tu ed io potremmo assomigliarci… ma non siamo uguali!**"

In quel momento, i due Mega interruppero il contrasto, e iniziarono a scambiarsi colpi ad una velocità tale che l'occhio umano avrebbe fatto fatica a capire cosa stava davvero accadendo. L'assordante suono del metallo che cozzava contro il metallo, il penetrante stridio delle lame sull'acciaio, e i ruggiti di rabbia e determinazione dei due potenti Digimon iniziarono a rimbombare tutt'attorno, costringendo chiunque non stesse partecipando alla battaglia a portarsi le mani alle orecchie. Le braccia dei due Mega si muovevano come serpenti impazziti, levandosi per parare i colpi dell'avversario, e scattando in avanti per cercare di colpire a loro volta. Ma fino a quel momento nessun attacco era andato a segno. Entrambi i combattenti erano troppo abili per permettere all'altro di avere la meglio così facilmente.

WarGreymon ringhiò ferocemente, incrociando le braccia sopra di sé e bloccando un colpo dall'alto verso il basso sferrato da BlackWarGreymon, poi spinse con tutta la forza di cui era capace, facendo in modo che il Mega oscuro perdesse l'equilibrio. Con un grugnito irritato, BlackWarGreymon barcollò all'indietro e fu costretto ad arretrare rapidamente per non finire disteso a terra, ma questo gli fece perdere istanti preziosi che WarGreymon non mancò di sfruttare. WarGreymon spiccò un balzo e si gettò sulla sua controparte virale con entrambe le gambe ripiegate contro il corpo, e sferrò un doppio calcio che stava per raggiungere il suo avversario… quando BlackWarGreymon riprese improvvisamente l'equilibrio, puntando i piedi artigliati a terra, e bloccò l'attacco incrociando le braccia davanti a sè!

Gli occhi di WarGreymon si spalancarono per la sorpresa e il disappunto. BlackWarGreymon si stava dimostrando più veloce di quanto avesse previsto…

"**Ne sei davvero sicuro?**" esclamò il Mega oscuro, spingendo via WarGreymon e facendolo finire a terra. La forma Mega di Agumon, tuttavia, ci mise appena un secondo a rialzarsi e rimettersi in guardia, bloccando l'assalto violento che BlackWarGreymon stava portando avanti.

"**Anche il tuo scopo è combattere, esattamente come il mio!**" proseguì BlackWarGreymon, sferrando una raffica di colpi che rimbalzavano contro le difese di WarGreymon. "**Anche tu combatti quando devi, esattamente come sto facendo io!**"

"**Forse…**" fu la risposta di WarGreymon. "**Ma il mio motivo per combattere è diverso dal tuo… molto diverso! E con esso… anche ciò che ci dà forza!**" Vedendo un'apertura nella difesa del Digimon nero, WarGreymon scansò abilmente un fendente passando sotto il braccio di BlackWarGreymon, e colpì con una violenta spallata! Tuttavia, BlackWarGreymon aveva visto arrivare l'attacco appena in tempo: non potendo usare le braccia per difendersi, irrigidì i propri muscoli nel tentativo di resistere all'impeto della sua controparte. Il colpo di WarGreymon raggiunse l'avversario, che venne respinto di qualche metro, scavando dei profondi solchi nel terreno con gli artigli delle zampe posteriori, ma rimase in piedi!

Improvvisamente, fu WarGreymon a ritrovarsi in una brutta posizione! BlackWarGreymon alzò il ginocchio, colpendo la sua controparte in pieno petto e costringendola a piegarsi leggermente, mentre delle piccole crepe iniziavano ad apparire sulla corazza in Chrome-Digizoid! Spalancando per un attimo gli occhi per il dolore, ma senza perdersi d'animo, WarGreymon sì alzò improvvisamente, cercando di colpire BlackWarGreymon con una testata. Il Mega artificiale, sfortunatamente, indietreggiò con una rapidità tale da sembrare scomparire, e riapparire diversi metri più indietro.

"**Il mio scopo… sarebbe diverso dal tuo?**" ripetè BlackWarGreymon, la voce per la prima volta incrinata dall'incertezza. "**E anche ciò che ci dà forza? Cosa vuoi dire… spiegati meglio!**"

WarGreymon si rimise in equilibrio, abbandonando per un attimo la posizione di guardia. "**Quello che voglio dire… è che tu combatti per capire qual è il tuo posto a DigiWorld… per scoprire la verità su te stesso… e questa in sé è una motivazione che rispetto dal più profondo del cuore… ma non è sfogando la tua ira e la tua disperazione su questo mondo che otterrai le risposte… la tua forza… non esiste soltanto per essere usata ciecamente!**"

"**E tu, allora?**" chiese BlackWarGreymon "**Per cosa usi la tua forza?**"

Se il volto di WarGreymon fosse stato visibile dietro la maschera, si sarebbe potuto vedere il suo sorriso benevolo. "**Io combatto per i miei amici… per proteggere loro e questo mondo da coloro che desiderano solo conflitto e distruzione, come Mephistomon.**" Il nobile Mega rivolse una breve occhiata di intesa a Taichi e agli altri Digiprescelti e Digimon che circondavano il teatro della battaglia, riuscendo a leggere sui loro volti, nonostante la grande distanza che li separava, un sorriso d'approvazione. "**Questa è la mia ragione per combattere. E non smetterò di difenderli, finchè avrò vita!**"

"**Io…**" ringhiò BlackWarGreymon, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. "**Io… continuo a non capire… perché tanta premura per degli estranei? Perché uno come te dovrebbe sacrificarsi fino a questo punto… senza ottenere nulla in cambio? Questi umani che tu chiami… come li hai chiamati… ah, si, amici… non sono guerrieri… non hanno nessuna forza… come possono darne tanta a te? Cosa sono gli amici? A cosa servono? Cosa ci guadagno ad avere degli amici?**" Mentre BlackWarGreymon parlava, la sua voce cominciava a farsi sempre più rabbiosa… il suo desiderio di combattere e distruggere stava risalendo in superficie, contrastando con ciò che aveva sentito: non era solo la frustrazione di non capire cosa voleva dire WarGreymon… era anche una malcelata invidia nei suoi confronti, invidia per il fatto che WarGreymon sembrava sapere esattamente qual era il suo scopo e come usare la sua forza… e non sembrava intenzionato a chiarirlo a lui!

Finalmente, dopo qualche secondo di lotta interiore, la rabbia prese il sopravvento: BlackWarGreymon alzò la testa, inchiodando la sua controparte con uno sguardo furente. "**Perché tu dovresti sapere già queste risposte e io no? DEVI DIRMELO!**" Con un primordiale ruggito di furia, il Mega artificiale scattò improvvisamente verso WarGreymon ad una velocità vertiginosa, alzando gli artigli per colpire di nuovo!

"Attento, WarGreymon!" esclamò Taichi, vedendo il pericolo in cui il suo partner si trovava.

WarGreymon spalancò gli occhi e, reagendo appena in tempo, riuscì ad evitare l'attacco spostandosi lateralmente e lasciando che il braccio artigliato di BlackWarGreymon gli passasse a qualche centimetro dalla testa. Poi, i due Mega ripresero a scambiarsi colpi tremendi, parando e attaccando in una sorta di mortale danza che durò qualche secondo prima che si separassero. Tuttavia, fu soltanto un istante di pausa: WarGreymon e BlackWarGreymon iniziarono immediatamente a caricarsi di energia, decisi ad usare finalmente le loro tecniche migliori. Entrambi i combattenti si ersero in tutta la loro colossale statura, e alzarono entrambe le braccia, puntando gli artigli verso il cielo e iniziando a girare su sé stessi sempre più velocemente!

"Guardate! Stanno tentando il Mega Tornado!" esclamò Yamato, schermandosi gli occhi dalla montagna di polvere e frammenti di terreno che i due draghi corazzati stavano sollevando con i loro movimenti.

"**Mi chiedo chi ne uscirà vincitore…**" mormorò MetalGarurumon, stringendo gli occhi per vedere meglio.

Finalmente, sia WarGreymon che BlackWarGreymon sentirono di aver accumulato abbastanza energia.

"**MEGA TORNADO!**"

"**BLACK TORNADO!**"

Ormai trasformati in vere e proprie trivelle viventi, i due Digimon schizzarono verso l'alto e descrissero una spettacolare parabola nel cielo, per poi fiondarsi l'uno contro l'altro con la velocità di due jet. Nonostante la loro velocità, tutto sembrò scorrere al rallentatore mentre i due avversari si avvicinavano sempre di più, sotto lo sguardo trepidante dei vari spettatori che attendevano il risultato dello scontro. Poi, in un attimo di puro terrore, i due attacchi si intercettarono a mezz'aria!

Un rombo simile allo scoppio di decine di cannoni si levò nell'aria, facendo tremare la terra e scuotendo le foglie degli alberi, mentre i due Mega in lotta venivano inghiottiti da un'esplosione di luce! Tutti gli spettatori puntarono i piedi a terra e si coprirono come meglio potevano, stringendo i denti per resistere alla tremenda onda d'urto scaturita dal contrasto! Ken stava per essere sollevato da terra, ma Daisuke, senza badare alla propria incolumità, scattò verso di lui e fece in tempo ad afferrargli il polso!

"Kuh… grazie… Daisuke… mi hai salvato…" riuscì a dire Ken, la voce interrotta dall'infuriare dei venti.

"AAAARGH! Resisti… Ken…" mormorò il ragazzino, tenendosi stretto al terreno nel tentativo di resistere alla forza dei venti. Per loro fortuna, Paildramon riuscì a piazzarsi davanti a loro, schermandoli dalla tremenda raffica di vento con il proprio corpo.

"NON PREOCCUPATEVI… RAGAZZI…" esclamò il drago corazzato, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé e proteggendosi gli occhi. "VI PROTEGGERO' IO…"

Dopo qualche secondo, che agli spettatori era sembrato un'eternità, la luce si smorzò e i venti si placarono, mentre i due WarGreymon precipitavano al suolo con un ruggito simultaneo di rabbia e dolore. La terra tremò di nuovo quando i loro enormi corpi caddero al suolo, sollevando un'altra nuvola di polvere e aprendo due larghi buchi nel terreno già provato dalla lotta.

"WarGreymon!" esclamò Taichi togliendosi le braccia da davanti il viso, temendo per l'incolumità del suo compagno. Con suo grande sollievo, WarGreymon iniziò a tirarsi su qualche secondo dopo, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela e ripulendosi l'armatura dalla polvere.

"**Non ti preoccupare, Taichi… ho sopportato di peggio dai Dark Masters…**" mormorò il dinosauro, alzandosi in piedi con il fiato corto. Davanti a lui, anche BlackWarGreymon si stava rialzando. Entrambi i Digimon avevano le armature danneggiate, e il loro respiro cominciava a farsi affannoso, ma il loro desiderio di combattere non era venuto meno.

"**Kuh… I miei complimenti, WarGreymon… pochi avrebbero resistito ad un colpo del genere… sei degno di affrontarmi ad armi pari…**" mormorò il Mega artificiale, controllando i danni subiti dalla sua corazza.

"**Grazie… ma a quanto vedo è tempo di iniziare a fare sul serio… tu stai iniziando a usare tutte le tue risorse, e io non esiterò a fare altrettanto!**" rispose WarGreymon, rimettendosi in guardia.

"**Ben detto! Fatti avanti!**" ruggì BlackWarGreymon, scuotendosi di dosso le prime avvisaglie di stanchezza e scagliandosi nuovamente contro il suo avversario, che fece la stessa cosa. Ancora una volta, i loro artigli si intercettarono a mezz'aria, e raffiche di affondi e fendenti vennero scagliate a velocità pazzesche da una parte e dall'altra. Dopo diversi tentativi di attacco andati a vuoto da parte di entrambi, WarGreymon evitò un fendente dalla sua controparte facendo un balzo all'indietro, e colse l'occasione per contrattaccare, abbassando la testa e caricando BlackWarGreymon! Il Digimon artificiale venne colpito in pieno petto e costretto ad indietreggiare con un grugnito di disappunto, e non riuscì a difendersi da un paio di colpi d'artiglio che danneggiarono il suo pettorale e la sua spalliera destra, ma si riprese subito e centrò in pieno WarGreymon con un manrovescio, interrompendo il suo incalzare. Poi, rovesciò la situazione mandando a segno una raffica di pugni sulla sua controparte e gettandolo a terra con un calcio prima di sollevarsi in aria, entrambe le braccia rivolte verso il cielo…

Daisuke, Ken e Derek, riconoscendo l'attacco che BlackWarGreymon stava per usare, deglutirono. Paildramon e Coelamon strinsero i denti, anche loro conoscendo fin troppo bene quella posizione…

"**WarGreymon, tu sei un avversario davvero degno!**" esclamò BlackWarGreymon, mentre una crepitante sfera di energia nera gli appariva tra le mani, tingendo i dintorni dei suoi riflessi violacei. "**E per questo, ti renderò onore con il mio attacco più potente! TERRA DESTROYER!**"

La sfera di energia negativa si espanse fino a diventare quasi più grande di BlackWarGreymon stesso, e il Digimon artificiale la lanciò con un rapido movimento delle mani, facendola partire a tutta velocità contro WarGreymon, che in quel momento si era appena rialzato. Il guerriero del Coraggio alzò lo sguardo verso l'enorme sfera nera si avvicinava sempre di più, fino a coprire la sua visuale, e inorridì realizzando che, se le avesse permesso di toccare terra, sarebbe esplosa, a rischio di travolgere anche i ragazzi! Non poteva permettersi di schivarla, e neanche di stare là a pararla…

"**Non ho che questa possibilità… o la va o la spacca!**" ringhiò WarGreymon, iniziando a caricare una sfera di energia arancione tra gli artigli. Poi, prendendo slancio con le robuste zampe posteriori, balzò verso il Terra Destroyer in avvicinamento, sentendo il suo intollerabile calore sulla parti scoperte della sua pelle. Al momento giusto, WarGreymon portò avanti le braccia, esclamando il nome del suo attacco più potente.

"**TERRA FORCE!**" La sfera di fuoco si ingrandì a sua volta, andando a cozzare contro quella di energia negativa mentre si espandeva e scatenando una tempesta di lampi multicolori mentre iniziava a premere contro di essa. WarGreymon si concentrò al massimo e ruggì per la rabbia e la frustrazione, mettendo quanta più energia possibile nel suo attacco e iniziando, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, a spingere via il Terra Destroyer. Dalla sua posizione, BlackWarGreymon osservò incredulo il suo attacco cominciare a tornargli indietro, e lampi di luce arancione iniziare a perforare la sua massa.

Ruggendo di nuovo, WarGreymon riuscì a scagliare il suo Terra Force, che partì ad altissima velocità ed inghiottì la sfera di energia negativa, dissolvendola e proseguendo la corsa verso l'incredulo BlackWarGreymon, che cercò di difendersi alla meglio con il suo scudo. Il Terra Force, pur indebolito dal contrasto con il Terra Destroyer, andò ad impattare contro lo scudo del Mega artificiale ed esplose, inghiottendolo in un lampo arancione e soffocando il suo ruggito di rabbia con un rombo assordante.

"L'ha preso!" esclamò Derek da terra, schermandosi gli occhi dal bagliore dell'esplosione.

Quando fu possibile vedere di nuovo, tutti poterono vedere BlackWarGreymon, ancora in posizione di parata, fluttuare nello stesso luogo in cui l'esplosione lo aveva centrato. Era chiaramente ancora forte e in grado di combattere, tuttavia, non era rimasto del tutto illeso: il suo scudo era mezzo distrutto, e altre crepe erano apparse nella sua corazza apparentemente indistruttibile, da alcune delle quali colava un denso liquido nero lucido, simile ad olio. Il respiro del Mega artificiale era di nuovo affannoso, mentre cercava le parole per complimentare la brillante azione del suo rivale.

"**Hanf… hanf… non mi aspettavo… che avresti fatto una cosa del genere… pensavo avresti parato il colpo, o ti saresti scansato… invece, sei partito all'attacco e hai rovesciato la situazione con una mossa pericolosa… complimenti… ottima strategia, non me l'aspettavo…**" ansimò il Mega artificiale.

"**Se non avessi fatto così, il tuo attacco avrebbe potuto danneggiare i miei amici, là sotto…**" spiegò WarGreymon. "**Quello che ho fatto era l'unico modo che mi è venuto in mente per salvarli…**"

"**Fino a questo punto tieni a loro?**" chiese BlackWarGreymon, interrompendo il duello. "**Fino al punto di sacrificare le tue possibilità di vittoria… la tua stessa vita… pur di proteggerli? Cosa ha di tanto grandioso quel sentimento che tu chiami amicizia per essere degno di una tale rinuncia? Io… continuo a non capire… A cosa può servirmi… un amico? E… come si fa ad averne? Cosa si prova… ad avere degli amici?**"

"**BlackWarGreymon…**" mormorò WarGreymon, dispiaciuto per la confusione che provava la sua controparte oscura. "**Il fatto stesso che tu mi ponga questa domanda, significa che hai un cuore. Forse, dopo tutto, riusciremo a capirci senza essere costretti a batterci a vicenda. Forse, puoi trovare un significato diverso per la tua vita…**"

"**Un cuore… come vorrei sapere che cos'è…**" proseguì il Mega artificiale. "**Queste strane sensazioni che si agitano dentro di me… questa confusione che provo vedendoti combattere per quegli umani… questo, vorrebbe dire avere un cuore?**"

"**Vorrei che fosse tutto così semplice da spiegare…**" iniziò a dire WarGreymon.

All'improvviso, senza alcun preavviso, gli occhi di BlackWarGreymon, da gialli che erano, si tinsero di un terrificante colore rosso, mentre lampi dello stesso colore iniziavano a partire dal suo petto e a percorrere il suo corpo, crepitando violentemente e provocandogli un dolore lancinante che lo costrinse a gettare indietro la testa e ruggire!

"**BlackWarGreymon! Che ti succede?**" chiese WarGreymon, allarmato.

Il Mega artificiale strinse i denti, lottando con il dolore e costringendosi a parlare. "**Non… non lo so… sento che qualcuno sta… U-uaaaaAAAAAH!**"

"**_BlackWarGreymon!_**" una voce cupa e inquietante, fin troppo familiare, risuonò nell'aria. "**_Non dimenticare cosa sei e come sei nato! Io non ti ho programmato per provare questi ridicoli sentimenti!_**"

Da terra, tutti i ragazzi alzarono lo sguardo, vedendo una loro vecchia conoscenza apparire dal nulla proprio dietro BlackWarGreymon, il pugno destro serrato ferocemente davanti a sé, dal quale scaturivano gli stessi lampi di luce scarlatta che stavano tormentando il Mega artificiale…

"Ancora tu!" esclamò un indignato Daisuke

"**_Io ti ho creato… per obbedirmi ciecamente!_**" ringhiò Mephistomon, un sorriso diabolico stampato sul suo volto mostruoso…

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: Capitolo 17 completato! Allora, vi è piaciuto lo scontro tra i due WarGreymon? Non ho molto da dirvi in queste note di fine capitolo, se non… spero che vi sia piaciuto, e appuntamento alla prossima volta!

Justice Gundam


	18. Di fronte a Mephistomon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Ta-daaan! Rieccomi qui! Il capitolo della sfida tra WarGreymon e BlackWarGreymon ha ricevuto un'ottima accoglienza, a quanto vedo!

Daisuke: Già… peccato che quel rompiscatole di Mephistomon abbia interrotto tutto sul più bello! E ora, autore, come pensi di uscire da questa situazione?

Justice: (mano dietro la nuca) Beh… in qualche modo me la caverò! Scommetto che, come il qui presente Daisuke Motomiya, tutti voi lettori siete ansiosi di vedere come andrà a finire, eh? Beh, non c'è più bisogno di aspettare. Ecco a voi il Capitolo 18!

Hawkmon: Passando alle recensioni… Driger, l'autore è davvero molto onorato di essere sulla buona strada per essere inserito tra i tuoi preferiti! E assicura che farà del suo meglio per raggiungere questo traguardo!

Jyou: Un grosso ringraziamento anche a Miele-chan, che ringraziamo per l'affetto che ci dimostra. Ricambiamo i saluti! Ah, l'autore mi dice di dirti che, purtroppo, non ha ricevuto la tua mail, su nessuno dei suoi account di posta elettronica… prova a rispedirla! A volte la posta elettronica è inaffidabile quanto quella regolare…

Taichi: Non solo per Miele-chan, ma anche per tutti gli altri fan di questa storia, l'autore comunica che cercherà di aggiornare ogni una-due settimane… lui pubblica i capitoli man mano che li scriva, quindi c'è per forza un po' di sospensione tra un capitolo e l'altro.

Agumon: Sora89 si complimenta per il duello tra me e la mia controparte… beh, l'autore voleva farlo il meglio possibile, visto che voleva fosse una parte molto significativa! Ci fa piacere vedere che è riuscito nel suo intento!

Justice: Credetemi, quel duello non è stato una passeggiata da scrivere…

Miyako: KillKenny, in questo capitolo avremo un primo assaggio del potere di Mephistomon in un combattimento vero e proprio! Per quanto riguarda Daemon… beh, non posso anticipare nulla! Ma ti posso dire che l'autore ha intenzione di gestire meglio della serie animata sia lui che…

Justice (tappandole la bocca): Alt, Miyako! Niente spoiler! Anche se i lettori probabilmente sanno già di chi si tratta, vorrei mantenere la tensione fino all'ultimo!

Miyako (goccia di sudore): Oops… Scusate!

Hikari: Grazie anche a Francesca Akira per la sua recensione... che dire, non ti sfugge proprio nulla! Congratulazioni! L'autore assicura che correggerà i suoi errori non appena avrà tempo... e non esclude di revisionare l'intera serie un giorno o l'altro!

Justice: Beh... in fondo non penso di essere poi questo granchè come scrittore. Mi sembra utile revisionare i miei lavori precedenti.

Veemon: Infine, Rika88 si fa sentire ancora dopo un pò di capitoli di silenzio. L'autore è contento che la sua storia ti continui a piacere e... beh, sì, avevamo già una certa idea che tu odiassi Catherine. Comunque, non ti preoccupare, avrà un certo ruolo nella storia, ma nulla di veramente primario! Con questo, vi diamo il benvenuto al Capitolo 18, e vi auguriamo buona lettura!

Justice: La situazione si sta riscaldando sul serio!

**Capitolo 18 – Di fronte a Mephistomon**

Shiro - "Per colpa di gente come te, persone che potrebbero capirsi e accettarsi sono invece costrette ad ammazzarsi a vicenda!"

Windell – "Cercare di capire il proprio nemico è perfettamente inutile. In guerra, quello che si deve fare non è capire il proprio nemico, ma distruggerlo!"

Shiro – "…"

Windell – "Non hai niente da dire? Ti sei reso conto della verità?"

Shiro – "Sono sollevato! Non mi farò sconfiggere da uno che pensa che combattere voglia dire questo!"

--- Dal videogioco "Super Robot Wars A",

Shiro Amada (Gundam The 8th MS Team) vs. Windell Mouser (personaggio originale)

"**_Io ti ho creato… per obbedirmi ciecamente_**!" ringhiò Mephistomon, un sorriso diabolico stampato sul suo volto mostruoso. Con queste parole, il demone dall'aspetto caprino strinse ulteriormente il pugno, e la dolorosa scarica di energia che percorreva il corpo di BlackWarGreymon si intensificò, costringendo il Mega oscuro a ruggire dal dolore e portarsi le mani alla testa nel tentativo di sfuggire alla tortura.

"**_Huhuhuhuu… opponiti pure se vuoi, tanto è inutile_**!" sghignazzò il demone. "**_Il mio controllo sulle Dark Towers, e dunque anche su ciò che da esse è stato generato, è assoluto! Ogni volta che voglio, posso infliggerti questi dolori lancinanti, e continuerò a farlo finchè non eseguirai i miei ordini. Allora, qual è la tua risposta_**?" A questa domanda, Mephistomon allentò leggermente la presa, facendo in modo che il dolore che attanagliava BlackWarGreymon si calmasse, almeno per un attimo. Il dinosauro nero incespicò in avanti, portandosi una mano al petto e riprendendo fiato.

"BlackWarGreymon, no!" esclamò WarGreymon, scagliandosi contro Mephistomon con gli artigli sguainati. "Lascialo subito andare, o dovrai fare i conti con me!"

Mephistomon rivolse la sua attenzione alla controparte della sua creatura, senza perdere quel sogghigno malefico. Prima che WarGreymon potesse raggiungerlo, la reincarnazione di Apocalymon mosse il braccio destro e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di rosso. "Non ho tempo da perdere con te, WarGreymon. Avanti, mia creatura, fai ciò per cui ti ho dato la vita!"

Un istante dopo, BlackWarGreymon scomparve dal punto in cui si trovava… e riapparve dal nulla proprio tra Mephistomon e WarGreymon, il braccio sollevato pronto a colpire di nuovo la sua controparte, e gli occhi ancora una volta iniettati di rosso! Ridendo malvagiamente, Mephistomon fece qualche breve gesto con il braccio, e BlackWarGreymon, ruggendo di rabbia e frustrazione, abbattè un tremendo colpo su WarGreymon, centrandolo in pieno con la piastra di metallo che proteggeva il suo avambraccio! Il guerriero del Coraggio grugnì di dolore e venne scagliato verso il terreno, ma riuscì a fermarsi a mezz'aria, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela.

"WarGreymon! Stai attento!" esclamò Taichi.

"Guardate…" fece notare Ken "Ho come l'impressione… che in questo momento sia Mephistomon a controllare le azioni di BlackWarGreymon!"

In effetti, i Digiprescelti notarono che i movimenti del Mega oscuro apparivano molto più legati e incerti, come se non avesse avuto controllo su di essi, e anzi cercasse di opporsi in ogni modo possibile. Sfortunatamente, la sua era una battaglia persa: con dei semplici gesti delle braccia, Mephistomon lo stava costringendo a muoversi secondo i suoi desideri, spezzando ogni suo tentativo di resistenza con altre dolorose scariche elettriche. Mentre WarGreymon si rimetteva in posizione, pronto a difendersi da un altro assalto, il demone caprino fece un gesto con la mano, interponendo di nuovo BlackWarGreymon tra sé e il Digimon di Taichi.

"Sporco vigliacco!" Taichi indirizzò un insulto alla reincarnazione di Apocalymon. "Lascia andare BlackWarGreymon e combatti ad armi pari!"

"A meno che tu non abbia paura di noi!" proseguì Daisuke, che più di ogni altra cosa disprezzava la codardia. Ma le loro parole ebbero il solo effetto di divertire la perfida creatura.

"**_Huhuhuhuu… parole così coraggiose escono raramente da bocca umana… ma mi chiedo se quello che voi definite coraggio in realtà altro non sia che semplice stupidità_**!" li prese in giro Mephistomon, prima di rivolgere nuovamente l'attenzione alla sua creatura. "**_Ora, torniamo a noi, BlackWarGreymon. Vai, e annienta il partner del Digiprescelto del Coraggio_**!" Con queste parole, Mephistomon fece un gesto con la mano, e BlackWarGreymon cominciò a volare contro la sua controparte, il braccio destro portato indietro per caricare un affondo micidiale!

"**NO**!" ruggì BlackWarGreymon, gli occhi che, per un istante, tornarono ad essere gialli. "**Il mio corpo… si sta muovendo contro la mia volontà**!"

"**_Andiamo, BlackWarGreymon… una semplice pedina come te non ha bisogno di avere volontà propria_**!" proseguì Mephistomon. "**_Tu sei nato come macchina di distruzione… e allora fai quello che devi! In fondo… non era quello che volevi_**?"

Mephistomon sferrò un pugno in aria e, nonostante la sua volontà continuasse ad opporsi tenacemente, BlackWarGreymon non era in grado di resistere ai comandi mentali del suo diabolico creatore. Con un ruggito di rabbia e disperazione, BlackWarGreymon colpì la sua controparte anti-virus con un tremendo pugno che lo costrinse ad indietreggiare, poi proseguì l'assalto, incalzando WarGreymon con pugni e calci in rapida successione. Il Digimon di Taichi, con un grugnito di disappunto, cercò di difendersi tenendo le braccia davanti a sé e bloccando i colpi più che poteva.

"**NO! Non è così… non è così che volevo combattere contro WarGreymon! Questo non sono io**!" esclamò BlackWarGreymon, continuando suo malgrado a sferrare attacchi sempre più violenti.

Mephistomon sghignazzò nuovamente. "**_Quando te ne farai una ragione, BlackWarGreymon? Io sono il tuo creatore, e decido io quale deve essere la tua strada! Io ti ho dato la vita, io decido come devi viverla… e io te la posso togliere in qualsiasi momento mi faccia comodo! Quindi non ti opporre, e accetta la realtà dei fatti_**!"

"ADESSO BASTA!" intervenne una nuova voce, quella di Paildramon. Il drago guerriero volò verso Mephistomon e tirò fuori i suoi cannoni, caricandoli di energia e prendendo accuratamente la mira. "NON HAI ALCUN DIRITTO SU BLACKWARGREYMON, QUINDI LASCIALO ANDARE! DESPERADO BLASTER!"

Mephistomon, colto di sorpresa, spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di lato per vedersi arrivare contro Paildramon e vedere i suoi cannoni iniziare a sparare una raffica di raggi laser, tutti diretti verso di lui! Con un ringhio di disappunto, il demone compì una brusca virata che riuscì a sottrarlo dalla linea di fuoco di Paildramon, ma fu costretto ad interrompere il flusso di energia negativa che stava trasmettendo a BlackWarGreymon e a liberare la sua vittima, che cessò immediatamente di attaccare WarGreymon e barcollò in avanti, spossato dagli effetti del controllo di Mephistomon. WarGreymon si scrollò di dosso lo stordimento dovuto alla raffica di colpi che aveva dovuto sostenere, e volò verso la sua controparte virale per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

"**BlackWarGreymon**!" esclamò WarGreymon. "**Ti senti bene**?"

Il Mega artificiale ansimò un paio di volte prima di rispondere. "**Credo… credo di sì… ma voi… dovreste andarvene… Mephistomon può controllarmi in qualsiasi momento… e mandarmi contro di voi**…"

"Davvero?" esclamò la voce di Daisuke da terra. "In tal caso, noi non gli lasceremo il tempo di farlo! Sei d'accordo, Ken?"

Ken annuì con decisione e rispose al suo migliore amico, la voce pericolosamente bassa e indignata. "Sono assolutamente d'accordo, Daisuke… Mephistomon ha controllato e manipolato fin troppe vite finora… non solo mi ha spinto a diventare l'Imperatore Digimon e a seminare tanta morte e disperazione nel Mondo Digitale… ma ora sta cercando di fare di BlackWarGreymon una sua marionetta per proseguire il lavoro! Dobbiamo fermarlo, prima che altri soffrano per colpa sua!"

"Come la sua precedente forma, Apocalymon, Mephistomon non vuole altro che distruzione. Vuole ridurre i nostri mondi a cenere e polvere, assieme a tutti i nostri cari, e alle speranze e ai sogni di tutti… un simile Digimon... non può e non deve continuare ad esistere!" disse Yamato, avvicinandosi a Daisuke e Ken accompagnato da Taichi e MetalGarurumon.

Derek annuì con decisione. Sembrava che tutti i dubbi e le incertezze che l'avevano assillato poche ore prima avessero lasciato posto ad una cosciente accettazione della situazione, e alla consapevolezza del suo dovere di fare qualcosa per cambiarla. "Anch'io combatterò! Forse non sarò in grado di fare molto… ma non mi sottrarrò ai miei doveri! Insieme, troveremo il modo di sconfiggere Mephistomon!"

Intanto, la lotta tra Paildramon e Mephistomon stava proseguendo: il drago guerriero caricò di nuovo, attaccando Mephistomon con un pugno destro che il demone evitò con uno scatto verso l'alto. Poi, Mephistomon rispose sferrando un doppio calcio con i suoi piedi armati di zoccoli duri come l'acciaio, ma Paildramon alzò il braccio sinistro e parò l'attacco, svolazzando all'indietro di qualche metro per ristabilire una distanza di sicurezza dall'avversario.Il quale, tuttavia, non si fece intimorire e proseguì l'assalto, puntando il palmo della mano destra verso Paildramon e caricandosi di energia negativa.

"**_Credi di essere un duro, vero, Paildramon? Uno che ci sa fare? Beh, vediamo come te la cavi con me! DARK CLOUD_**!" Dal palmo della mano di Mephistomon partì ad altissima velocità un'onda circolare di energia nera, e Paildramon fece appena in tempo a mettersi in guardia prima di esserne investito in pieno! Il tremendo impatto trascinò via il Digimon fusione, trasportandolo dolorosamente con sé per vari metri prima di scagliarlo via con un ruggito di dolore.

"Attento, Paildramon!" esclamò Ken.

Con un sogghigno maniacale, Mephistomon inquadrò nuovamente il suo bersaglio e abbassò la testa, per poi scattare verso di lui, tentando di impalarlo con le sue corna ricurve. Per fortuna, Paildramon si riprese in tempo e si preparò a ricevere la carica. Non appena Mephistomon arrivò a tiro, Paildramon fece scattare le mani in avanti e gli afferrò le corna, spingendo contro di lui con tutta la forza di cui era capace. La violenza dell'impatto lo fece grugnire leggermente, spingendolo indietro ancora un po' e facendogli perdere quota, ma in compenso fu Mephistomon a ritrovarsi, un attimo dopo, in una brutta posizione! Il demone, rendendosi conto di essere ora alla mercè di Paildramon, spalancò i suoi crudeli occhi scarlatti e iniziò a divincolarsi, per liberarsi dalla presa del drago guerriero.

"SPERO CHE TI PIACCIA IL RODEO, CAPRONE!" esclamò Paildramon. Un attimo dopo, iniziò a girare vorticosamente su sé stesso, sempre più velocemente, trascinando con sé il suo avversario che ancora lottava per liberarsi. Per qualche secondo, Paildramon proseguì la rotazione, mettendoci sempre più forza, fino a diventare niente più che una scia di luce turbinante nell'aria. Poi, quando fu sicuro di aver guadagnato un momento sufficiente, Paildramon mollò la presa sulle corna di Mephistomon e, con un lungo ruggito di rabbia, il Digimon oscuro venne scagliato violentemente verso il terreno, precipitando a peso morto.

"**_UAAAARRRGH! M… maledizione… non finirà così_**!" esclamò Mephistomon, dibattendosi a mezz'aria nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo dei suoi movimenti. Riuscì, non senza un po' di sforzo, a spiegare nuovamente le ali e a sbatterle quanto bastava per rimanere di nuovo sospeso in aria, ma Paildramon fu di nuovo addosso a lui, prima che potesse organizzare un contrattacco!

"**CABLE CATCHER**!" esclamò Paildramon, lanciando alcune punte di metallo dall'armatura che proteggeva le braccia. Il demone indietreggiò, evitandole per un pelo e mandandole ad infilzare il terreno sotto di lui, poi rispose volando di nuovo verso Paildramon e colpendolo con un tremendo pugno al volto che lo destabilizzò per un secondo. Per fortuna, il drago si riprese quasi subito e centrò a sua volta Mephistomon con un pugno, spedendolo a distanza di sicurezza.

"**_Ugh… Non credere di aver vinto… ho ancora molti assi nella manica_**…" ruggì Mephistomon, rimettendosi in guardia e preparandosi ad un nuovo attacco di Paildramon. Il drago rispose scuotendo la testa e alzando le spalle.

"SEI TUTTO CHIACCHIERE E NIENTE FATTI… PERCHE' NON PROVI A DIMOSTRAMI QUANTO SEI FORTE INVECE DI…"

"**Long Machine Gun**!"

All'improvviso, la familiare voce gracchiante di Mummymon interruppe Paildramon, e una scarica di lucente energia elettrica sfrecciò verso il potente drago, che riuscì ad evitarla soltanto agendo d'istinto e scansandosi repentinamente. Gli sguardi di tutti (compreso BlackWarGreymon, che solo in quel momento si era del tutto ripreso dal controllo di Mephistomon) scattarono nella direzione della voce: all'orizzonte, con un rombo tremendo, erano apparsi otto possenti Mammothmon, enormi Digimon dall'aspetto di elefanti preistorici ricoperti di una ispida pelliccia marrone chiaro, con lunghe zanne ricurve, larghe orecchie a forma di ali e un robusto elmo di metallo, con un occhio dorato disegnato sulla fronte, che ricopriva la testa e la proboscide. I loro passi pesanti stavano scuotendo il terreno sotto i piedi dei presenti. Chiaramente, si trattava di Digimon artificiali. Su due di essi, stavano i servitori di Mephistomon, Arukenimon e Mummymon, entrambi in forma mostruosa, ed entrambi con dei sogghigni sicuri sulle labbra.

"Accidenti! Dovevo immaginare che non saresti venuto da solo, vero, caprone?" esclamò irritato Daisuke. Mephistomon sghignazzò nuovamente e si abbassò fino a giungere ad appena qualche metro dal suolo, mentre il piccolo branco di Mammothmon rallentava la sua carica e si fermava un po' indietro rispetto a lui.

"**_Credevo che ormai ve ne foste accorti, mocciosi prescelti! Io non sono così stupido da affrontarvi senza avere a mia disposizione almeno un piano di emergenza_**!" tuonò Mephistomon con aria compiaciuta, per poi rivolgersi ai suoi servitori. "**_Ce ne avete messo, di tempo! Dove eravate finiti, voi due_**?"

"Ehm… le nostre più umili scuse, sommo Mephistomon…" iniziò Mummymon "C'è voluto un po' di tempo per radunare abbastanza Dark Towers e animare tutti questi Mammothmon…"

Mephistomon grugnì, poi atterrò davanti al gruppo dei suoi servitori, squadrando i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni digitali, ora schierati davanti a lui come un esercito ben addestrato, con aria di sufficienza. "**_Bene, BlackWarGreymon… quella che vedi ora, con i tuoi occhi, non è che una piccola dimostrazione del potere che possiedo. Anche senza la tua volontà, posso costringerti a fare quello che voglio e animare abbastanza guerrieri artificiali da distruggere i bambini prescelti e i loro patetici Digimon. Hai un'ultima possibilità di scelta… accettarmi come tuo legittimo signore e padrone, risparmiandoti così inutili travagli e sofferenze, oppure essere costretto a farlo nella maniera più dolorosa! Scegli tu_**!"

Gli occhi da rettile di BlackWarGreymon divennero una fessura. Il Mega artificiale si diede una rapida occhiata ai fianchi, vedendo prima WarGreymon poi Paildramon atterrare vicino a lui e fissare uno sguardo di sfida su Mephistomon e i suoi scagnozzi. Dietro di loro, anche Coelamon e MetalGarurumon, oltre ai cinque ragazzi prescelti presenti, stavano guardando i loro avversari con aria di indignazione e condanna. Un sentimento nuovo, che lui non aveva mai immaginato prima di allora, stava cominciando a farsi strada nel suo cuore… un sentimento piacevole… qualcosa che gli stava dando la forza di opporsi a qualsiasi bassezza Mephistomon fosse in procinto di usare contro di lui… ora il suo creatore non gli faceva più paura! Era questa… la forza di cui parlava WarGreymon? Questo intendeva dire quando diceva che gli amici danno una forza immensa? Qualunque fosse la verità, per la prima volta in vita sua, BlackWarGreymon provava speranza!

Volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso il suo creatore, BlackWarGreymon rispose.

"**Chi sei tu per darmi degli ordini? Io non sono un burattino che tu puoi far ballare sulla mano come quei pupazzi che ti trascini dietro**!" indicò con lo sguardo i Mammothmon artificiali dietro Mephistomon. "**Io sono vivo, e posso pensare e decidere per conto mio. E ho deciso che d'ora in avanti… seguirò il mio cuore, cosa che non ho mai fatto finora, accecato com'ero dalla rabbia e dall'odio per me stesso**!"

Queste parole ebbero l'effetto di disgustare Mephistomon, sul cui volto si dipinse una smorfia. "**_Cuore? Ma cosa stai dicendo, BlackWarGreymon… tu non hai un cuore! Tu non sei un vero Digimon! Non ti ho creato per farti influenzare dai discorsetti di questi idioti! Tu mi obbedirai, che tu lo voglia o no, mi sono spiegato_**?"

"**La mia risposta rimane no, Mephistomon! Sarai anche il mio creatore, ma io non ho nessun obbligo nei tuoi confronti**!" ribattè BlackWarGreymon, senza esitazioni. Un sogghigno trionfante si dipinse sul volto di Daisuke, che guardò in faccia Mephistomon e rincarò la dose: "Lo avete sentito, buffoni? Se c'è qualche passaggio di tutto questo discorso che non vi è chiaro, ve lo possiamo spiegare noi! Fatevi sotto, se avete coraggio!"

Mephistomon grugnì irritato e alzò la mano destra davanti a sé: chiaramente, voleva cercare ancora una volta di sottomettere BlackWarGreymon trasmettendogli la stessa scarica di energia di prima. "**_Queste idiozie mi hanno stufato! Obbedisci, BlackWarGreymon_**!" Detto ciò, il demone strinse la mano a pugno, e subito gli occhi di BlackWarGreymon tornarono a tingersi di rosso, un dolore atroce costrinse il Mega artificiale in ginocchio, strappandogli un ruggito furioso, e delle crepitanti raffiche di energia scarlatta iniziarono a percorrere il suo corpo. Tutti i Digimon si raccolsero preoccupati attorno a lui.

"BlackWarGreymon!" esclamò Ken.

"**AAAAARRRGH**!" ruggì BlackWarGreymon, portandosi una mano al petto e cercando di rialzarsi. "**No… No! Tu non… riuscirai a controllarmi… non… te lo permetterò**…"

"Resisti, BlackWarGreymon! Tu sei più forte di questo buffone con le corna!" lo incoraggiò Taichi.

"Non permettergli di sfruttarti ancora!" proseguì Yamato.

"Liberati dalla sua tirannia! Tu non sei il suo giocattolo!" fu la volta di Derek.

"E ricordati… noi saremo sempre al tuo fianco in questa lotta, qualsiasi cosa accada!" disse Ken.

Daisuke mosse un passo in avanti, mettendosi tra Mephistomon e BlackWarGreymon e fissando fieramente il demone dall'aspetto caprino. "Ora lo vedi, Mephistomon? Lo vedi fino a che punto siamo disposti a lottare per difendere i nostri amici e impedirti di far soffrire altre persone e altri Digimon? Le tue azioni e le tue manipolazioni sono atti spregevoli, e noi vi porremo fine!"

Non appena Daisuke ebbe finito di pronunciare queste parole, BlackWarGreymon lanciò un altro ruggito, questa volta di rabbia e determinazione anziché di dolore, e si alzò in piedi di scatto, mentre un lampo di luce rossa scaturiva dal suo corpo corazzato, illuminando per un istante la zona dello scontro. Mephistomon, con un grugnito di disappunto, barcollò indietro e aprì la mano destra, costretto ad interrompere il flusso di energia destinato a BlackWarGreymon!

"Sommo Mephistomon!" esclamò Arukenimon.

"**Io… non sono lo strumento di nessuno**!" ruggì BlackWarGreymon, prendendo un respiro profondo.

Il demone si fissò la mano destra intorpidita, tremando dall'indignazione, e i suoi occhi bestiali si accesero nuovamente di rosso. "**_Tu… tu, BlackWarGreymon… sei riuscito ad interrompere il mio flusso di energia negativa… non posso ancora crederci_**…"

"Heh. Questo significa che non hai più alcun potere su di lui, giusto?" chiese retoricamente Daisuke. Mephistomon rispose con un silenzio pieno di rabbia, che non fece che confermare l'ipotesi del giovane Digiprescelto, che proseguì con aria sicura. "Ormai, Mephistomon, non fai più paura a nessuno! Fatti avanti, e metti fine a questa storia combattendo con le tue mani! A meno che tu non sia troppo vigliacco per farlo!"

Digrignando i denti, Mephistomon si librò in aria con un unico colpo d'ali e puntò le mani artigliate contro Arukenimon e Mummymon. "**_Ti pentirai delle tue parole impudenti, moccioso! Avanti, miei fedeli soldati! Distruggete quelle nullità_**!"

Immediatamente, dalle mani del demone partirono due raggi di energia che andarono a colpire i Black Gear incassati nelle spalle della donna-ragno e della mummia. I due Digimon artificiali gettarono indietro la testa e urlarono simultaneamente di dolore, iniziando ad espandersi e ad aumentare di dimensioni sotto gli occhi di tutti. In breve tempo, i due servitori di Mephistomon erano raddoppiati in altezza, e i loro occhi si erano tinti di un inquietante rosso acceso. Il demone cessò di inviare il flusso di energia ai Black Gear, e Arukenimon e Mummymon si stabilizzarono e puntarono i loro sguardi allucinati contro i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti. La donna-ragno strinse gli artigli, squadrando con odio Paildramon.

"Speravo… di evitare di sporcarmi le mani… ma a quanto pare… è inevitabile…" ringhiò Arukenimon, la voce diventata improvvisamente più sonora e rimbombante. "Voi Digi-mocciosi… avete interferito… per l'ultima volta!"

"E' QUELLO CHE VEDREMO, STREGA!" ribatté il drago guerriero, preparando nuovamente i suoi cannoni. "TI GARANTISCO CHE NON AVRAI VITA FACILE CON NOI!"

Nel frattempo, Coelamon aveva puntato lo sguardo contro Mummymon, che stava avanzando verso di lui a passi pesanti, bilanciando il fucile tra le mani e sghignazzando sinistramente. "Derek! Di questo qui posso occuparmi io!" esclamò il pesce preistorico, sferrando un fendente in aria con la sua pinna armata di artigli. Il Digiprescelto australiano afferrò stretto il suo Digivice e annuì con decisione. "Va bene, Coelamon! Io sarò al tuo fianco e ti aiuterò quanto più possibile!"

"Hehehehee…" rise Mummymon, muovendo un altro passo in avanti. "Vedo un bel pesciolino da fare fritto…"

"Tsk! Ti avverto che mi troverai un bocconcino salato, rifiuto d'ospedale!" ribatté Coelamon.

BlackWarGreymon fece un passo in avanti, squadrando il suo creatore ed ex-padrone con aria infuriata. "**WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! Lasciate a me Mephistomon! Voi sistemate quelle stupide marionette che potrebbero interferire**!" ruggì, puntando un raccio artigliato contro gli otto Mammothmon che, ad un cenno della mano di Mephistomon, avevano iniziato a caricare a testa bassa contro WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon.Taichi e Yamato, ben comprendendo i sentimenti del Mega artificiale, annuirono.

"Va bene, BlackWarGreymon… sappiamo che questa battaglia significa molto per te…" rispose il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia.

"Cerca solo di stare attento… sarà solo un Ultimate, ma per esserlo è decisamente potente!" lo avvertì Taichi, squadrando il demone che restava in sospensione a qualche metro da terra, le braccia conserte come se fosse impaziente di iniziare la battaglia.

"**Allora, vediamo di togliere di mezzo i seccatori il prima possibile**!" ringhiò MetalGarurumon, volgendo il muso corazzato verso WarGreymon. "**In tutto ci sono otto Mammothmon. Quattro per uno, okay**?"

"**Perfetto. Allora, diamo inizio alle danze**!" esclamò WarGreymon, sollevandosi in aria e alzando entrambe le braccia verso il cielo. Tra le sue mani artigliate apparve subito una enorme sfera di energia che il guerriero del Coraggio scagliò contro il gruppo di elefanti preistorici. "**TERRA FORCE**!"

Intuendo istintivamente il pericolo, i Mammothmon artificiali si fermarono, emettendo dei barriti inferociti, ma quattro di loro si erano già spinti troppo avanti, e l'ardente sfera di energia, proseguendo la sua corsa, li colpì in pieno, disintegrandoli! Prima che i Mammothmon superstiti potessero tentare qualcosa, MetalGarurumon fece un balzo enorme, caricando una enorme quantità di energia azzurra nelle sue potenti fauci. "**Ottima mira, WarGreymon! Ed ora ci penso io a questi! METAL WOLF CLAW**!"

Il lupo cibernetico alzò fieramente la testa, e dalle sue fauci serrate si sprigionarono dei raggi di luce azzurra, segno che l'energia era giunta al massimo! Poi, MetalGarurumon aprì la bocca e sparò l'energia accumulata sotto forma di un enorme, apparentemente infinito, raggio di energia gelido come azoto liquido! I rimanenti Mammothmon vennero travolti dal colpo di MetalGarurumon e, senza avere neanche il tempo di accennare una difesa, vennero ricoperti da una gelida coltre e trasformati in ghiaccioli! Un attimo dopo, i blocchi di ghiaccio nei quali i Digimon artificiali erano racchiusi si creparono e si infransero in innumerevoli schegge congelate assieme ai Digimon artificiali in esse contenuti! In meno di quindici secondi, l'intera mandria di Mammothmon artificiali era stata cancellata!

Nell'istante stesso in cui l'ultimo dei Mammothmon scompariva nel nulla, BlackWarGreymon scattò in avanti, puntando dritto contro Mephistomon che ancora attendeva impassibile, e tirando indietro il braccio destro con l'intenzione di sferrare un colpo micidiale! Nella foga della battaglia, BlackWarGreymon non aveva badato al fatto che i frammenti dei Digimon artificiali appena sconfitti erano volati verso Mephistomon ed erano stati assorbiti dal suo corpo…

"**Ed ora, Mephistomon… BATTITI**!" ruggì il Mega oscuro, facendo partire un fendente con i suoi enormi artigli contro il suo ex-signore e padrone. Il demone, tuttavia, si era aspettato un simile attacco, ed evitò il tremendo colpo scostandosi repentinamente e svolazzando verso l'alto per ristabilire una certa distanza di sicurezza tra lui e la sua creatura. Poi, puntò il palmo della mano destra, carico di energia negativa, verso BlackWarGreymon, apprestandosi ad usare di nuovo l'attacco con il quale aveva colpito Paildramon poco prima.

"**_Se questo è quello che vuoi, povero stupido… sarò lieto di accontentarti! DARK CLOUD_**!" ruggì Mephistomon, scagliando di nuovo la sua onda di energia oscura. Ma, con un abile movimento, BlackWarGreymon scartò l'attacco, facendolo disperdere senza danni, e si scagliò nuovamente contro Mephistomon, mancandolo di pochissimo con i suoi terribili artigli. Il demone ringhiò per la frustrazione… il Digimon artificiale era decisamente forte, e per giunta non poteva più controllarlo! Poteva solo sperare di resistere il più a lungo possibile, contando sul fatto che i suoi scagnozzi rimasti eliminassero quanti più possibile dei bambini prescelti…

Per qualche istante, l'ingigantita Arukenimon e Paildramon rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi, sfidandosi senza pronunciare una parola. Poi, come obbedendo ad un segnale che solo loro erano in grado di sentire, la donna-ragno e il drago si scagliarono l'uno contro l'altra! Arukenimon piegò leggermente le sue numerose zampe armate di artigli e spiccò un balzo altissimo, arrivando alcuni metri sopra Paildramon e aprendo le ostilità con uno dei suoi colpi migliori.

"**Spider Thread**!" esclamò Arukenimon, sparando una massiccia ragnatela bianca e appiccicosa contro Paildramon, il quale spalancò gli occhi allarmato e si scansò di lato, evitando di rimanere invischiato dalla seta. Prima che Arukenimon potesse organizzarsi e attaccare di nuovo, Paildramon scattò verso di lei, portando un braccio dietro di sé per preparare un colpo micidiale!

"TI CI VORRA' BEN ALTRO PER BUTTARMI GIU'!" ringhiò il drago, avvicinandosi pericolosamente ad Arukenimon, che sussultò quando vide il muscoloso braccio del suo avversario scattare verso di lei. La donna-ragno incrociò le braccia davanti a sé per parare l'attacco, ma non riuscì a difendersi efficacemente, e il poderoso colpo di Paildramon la raggiunse, facendola precipitare di nuovo al suolo con un lungo grido di rabbia e dolore. Arukenimon toccò terra con un tonfo sordo e sollevò una nuvola di polvere, ma non ci mise molto a rialzarsi e rimettersi in posizione, attendendo il prossimo attacco del Digimon Ultimate. Il quale, sfortunatamente per lei, ora si trovava in posizione di vantaggio! Deciso a sfruttare le condizioni favorevoli il più possibile, Paildramon afferrò i suoi cannoni e iniziò a caricarli di energia."**DESPERADO BLASTER**!" esclamò Paildramon, aprendo il fuoco contro Arukenimon.

Soltanto l'istinto di sopravvivenza e la prontezza di riflessi salvarono la donna-ragno dalla raffica di strali di luce che il drago guerriero le fece piovere addosso. Si ritirò saltellando all'indietro con un grugnito di disappunto, mentre i laser sparati da Paildramon esplodevano sul terreno davanti a lei e sollevavano altra polvere. Mentre Paildramon scendeva di quota per inquadrare di nuovo la sua avversaria, Arukenimon sparò nuovamente i suoi fili di seta contro di lui, e questa volta riuscì a colpirlo alle zampe posteriori, avvolgendogli le caviglie con un robusto filo bianco e appiccicoso. Il drago spalancò gli occhi: non si era aspettato che Arukenimon si riorganizzasse così in fretta. Prima che avesse il tempo di pensare ad un contrattacco, Arukenimon afferrò il filo con entrambe le mani e diede un secco strattone, trascinandosi dietro Paildramon e minacciando di farlo sbattere contro il terreno.

"Paildramon!" esclamò Ken.

Per fortuna, Paildramon reagì rapidamente ed efficacemente all'attacco imprevisto: un attimo prima che Arukenimon potesse farlo schiantare a terra, Paildramon puntò un braccio artigliato verso il suolo e vi piantò dentro le affilate lame, frenando bruscamente la caduta. Strinse i denti per il forte dolore provocato dall'improvvisa decelerazione, ma riuscì ad evitarsi danni. Irritata, Arukenimon iniziò a tirare verso di sé con tutte le sue forze, nel tentativo di trascinare l'avversario davanti a sé e finirlo rapidamente. Ed era proprio quello che Paildramon si aspettava: il drago alzò il braccio ancora libero e lo abbattè sul filo di resistente seta che Arukenimon stava usando per trattenerlo, tranciandolo di netto. La donna-ragno lanciò un grido di sorpresa e disappunto, e l'impeto con cui aveva tirato il filo si ritorse contro di lei, facendola incespicare e cadere rovinosamente schiena a terra. Cercò immediatamente di rialzarsi, ma prima che potesse farlo, Paildramon scattò verso di lei e la centrò in pieno con una spallata che la fece volare per diversi metri e schiantare nuovamente a terra. Arukenimon strinse i denti, sentendo che le forze supplementari che Mephistomon le aveva concesso già cominciavano a venirle meno. Paildramon si stava rivelando un avversario molto più tosto del previsto.

"Hmph… questa non me l'aspettavo…" mormorò Arukenimon, rialzandosi sulle zampe malferme. "Hai... hai sfruttato la mia stessa forza, rivoltandomela contro..."

"Un semplice trucchetto che ho imparato guardando wrestling in TV assieme a Daisuke..." rispose Paildramon, parlando unicamente con la voce di ExVeemon. "Quando l'avversario si aspetta che io tiri, spingo... era così più o meno, no, Daisuke?"

Daisuke annuì, sorridendo fieramente. "Già... e poi dicono che guardare la televisione fa male!"

"Devo riconoscerlo, Dai-kun... tu non smetti mai di sorprendere!" commentò Ken, sorridendo leggermente.

Infuriata, Arukenimon si rimise nuovamente in posizione, guardando ferocemente il suo avversario. "Non... non sperare che io mi arrenda così... Vediamo come te la cavi contro questo! **Acid Mist**!"

La donna-ragno aprì le braccia, e improvvisamente una fitta coltre di nebbia verdognola, composta di vapori irritanti e corrosivi, apparve dal nulla attorno al suo corpo insettoide, nascondendola alla vista di Paildramon e fluttuando lentamente verso il dragone, che indietreggiò allarmato quando vide che l'erba e il terreno toccati dalla nebbia rinsecchivano e venivano bruciati in breve tempo.

"Hey, ma così non vale!" protestò Daisuke.

Paildramon afferrò stretti i suoi laser, cercando di pensare ad un modo di attaccare Arukenimon senza esporsi a quella nebbia letale. L'attacco a distanza con il Desperado Blaster era l'unica opzione fattibile, ma era impossibile vedere il bersaglio in quella nube di vapori tossici.

"TUTTAVIA, NON C'E' ALTRA SCELTA..." pensò tra sè Paildramon, aguzzando la vista quanto più possibile nel tentativo di individuare la sua avversaria. I suoi occhi guizzarono da una parte all'altra del muro di nebbia davanti a lui, cercando di cogliere anche il più insignificante particolare che potesse tradire Arukenimon, mentre la nebbia acida continuava ad avanzare...

Improvvisamente, un lieve movimento e un'ombra che guizzava nella coltre di nebbia attirarono l'attenzione di Paildramon. Senza lasciare alla sua avversaria il tempo di far perdere di nuovo le sue tracce, il drago guerriero si volse rapidamente nella sua direzione, caricò al massimo i suoi laser, e fece fuoco! "**DESPERADO BLASTER**!"

Ancora una volta, una raffica di laser partì dai cannoni di Paildramon, trafiggendo la nube di nebbia letale che gli fluttuava ormai quasi in faccia. Una frazione di secondo dopo, una serie di esplosioni e un ruggito di rabbia e dolore proveniente dall'interno della nebbia confermarono la riuscita dell'attacco! Arukenimon venne colpita ripetutamente dai laser e messa nuovamente al tappeto! La nebbia acida dai lei creata si fermò improvvisamente, iniziando a disperdersi pochi istanti dopo e dissipandosi senza provocare ulteriori danni. Quando la coltre di nebbia velenosa si fu finalmente dissolta, Paildramon, Daisuke e Ken poterono vedere Arukenimon stesa a terra, che respirava affannosamente e cercava faticosamente di alzarsi facendo forza sulle braccia. Non aveva ancora riassunto le sue dimensioni originali, ma era chiaro che ormai poco ci mancava.

"Bel colpo, Paildramon! Hai avuto una bella pensata!" si congratulò Ken.

"Beh, cosa ti aspetti? E' il nostro Digimon, in fondo! Bravo, Paildramon!" proseguì Daisuke.

"M... mocciosi... che cosa... bisogna fare... per sistemarvi... eh? Me lo sapete... dire?" ansimò Arukenimon, scuotendo la testa. Trasalì, stringendo i denti per la rabbia, quando Paildramon mise via i cannoni e iniziò ad avanzare, lentamente e minacciosamente, verso di lei.

"ARUKENIMON, ARRENDITI! ORMAI TU E I TUOI COMPLICI NON POTETE PIU' VINCERE! NON VOGLIO ESSERE COSTRETTO A COMBATTERE INUTILMENTE!" tuonò il drago corazzato, guardando nei grandi occhi rossi e furiosi della sua avversaria. Tuttavia, nonostante il netto svantaggio in cui si trovava, Arukenimon si alzò di nuovo e rispose con tono spavaldo. "Arrendermi? Io... una servitrice del sommo Mephistomon... che si arrende a un verme come te? Scordatelo! **Spider Thread**!"

Puntando di nuovo le ghiandole produttrici di seta contro il drago, Arukenimon sparò ancora una volta la sua ragnatela, tentando di cogliere Paildramon alla sprovvista. Ancora una volta però la sua tattica andò a vuoto: non appena aveva percepito che la sua avversaria aveva iniziato a muoversi, Paildramon aveva piegato le zampe e aveva spiccato un balzo enorme che lo portò fuori dalla portata della seta appiccicosa. L'attacco di Arukenimon proseguì, passò vicino a Daisuke (che non trattenne un poco garbato invito a prendere meglio la mira...) e invischiò un cespuglio a diversi metri di distanza, senza danneggiare nessuno.

Paildramon ridiscese in picchiata, preparandosi a colpire di nuovo Arukenimon. "COME DESIDERI, ALLORA! FATTI SOTTO!"

Mummymon sghignazzò con tono di presa in giro, avvicinandosi baldanzosamente a Derek e Coelamon. "A quanto sembra, siamo rimasti soltanto io e te..." disse il Digimon non-morto, giocherellando con il suo fucile mentre si avvicinava al pesce preistorico. "Bene, avevo proprio voglia di una bella frittura di pesce..."

"Non ci contare, buffone imbalsamato!" replicò Coelamon, sollevandosi sulle pinne anteriori. "Abbiamo tutta l'intenzione di darvi una lezione e toglierci dai piedi il vostro padrone!"

"Ben detto, Coelamon!" assentì Derek, con il Digivice brillante di energia in mano "Facciamogli vedere quanto siamo forti io e te!"

Il pesce preistorico sogghignò, piegando leggermente le pinne anteriori contro il suolo. "Con piacere, Derek!". Poi, prese lo slancio e spiccò un balzo altissimo con la sola forza degli arti anteriori, arrivando sopra Mummymon e scagliando il suo attacco. "**Fossil Bite**!" esclamò, e gli affilati artigli delle pinne anteriori si trasformarono in dardi di energia e saettarono verso l'avversario. Mummymon era un bersaglio troppo grande per essere mancato, e tutti gli attacchi lo raggiunsero, infrangendosi uno dopo l'altro sul petto e sulle spalle del Digimon mummia, che del resto non aveva fatto neanche un tentativo per evitarli. Sfortunatamente, Mummymon non subì alcun danno dall'attacco, e fu soltanto costretto ad indietreggiare di un passo.

"Hehehehee... scusa, questi colpetti dovevano farmi male, per caso?" chiese Mummymon, iniziando a puntare il fucile contro Coelamon. Ma il pesce corazzato, per niente perturbato dalla situazione di apparente svantaggio, incurvò la bocca armata di zanne in un sorrisetto.

"No, amico... dovevano distrarti!" rispose, mentre gli artigli sulle pinne ricrescevano in un lampo.

Mummymon abbassò lievemente il fucile, spiazzato dalle parole di Coelamon. Era proprio il momento che il pesce corazzato attendeva: con un lieve sogghigno, e un rapido colpo della sua pinna caudale, Coelamon si lanciò su Mummymon, che pure lo sovrastava di parecchio in statura, superò la sua guardia e gli raggiunse le gambe, poi spalancò la bocca e la richiuse esattamente sopra il ginocchio del Digimon mummia!

"AHUUUUUU!" esclamò Mummymon, con gli occhi che gli schizzavano comicamente fuori dalle orbite, e iniziò a saltellare qua e là tirando calci in aria nel vano tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso quell'irritante pesce. "Ahioooo! Uhiuhiuhiuhiuhi! Lasciami! La gamba! Mi serve... ahio! Qualcuno me lo tolgaaaa!"

Derek aveva assistito a tutta la scena con gli occhi sgranati e una grossa goccia di sudore sulla fronte. "Beh... che dire... efficace, come attacco... ma non è un pò poco ortodosso?"

Mummymon stava perdendo la sua già esile pazienza. Mollando il suo fucile e lasciandolo cadere a terra, il Digimon mummia afferrò Coelamon con entrambe le mani e iniziò a lottare per fargli allentare la presa. Ci mise qualche secondo, ma Coelamon fu infine costretto a mollare la gamba di Mummymon e a farsi sollevare in aria, proprio davanti alla faccia infuriata del suo avversario.

"Ora mi hai davvero stufato, piccola pulce!" esclamò Mummymon, sulla cui fronte erano apparse diverse venuzze pulsanti che minacciavano di scoppiare da un secondo all'altro. "Ti faccio vedere io come si combatte!"

Il pesce preistorico, rendendosi conto di essere in una brutta posizione, iniziò ad agitarsi per sgusciare fuori dalla presa del suo avversario, ma la differenza di livello e la forza ulteriore che Mephistomon aveva conferito al suo servitore si facevano sentire. Dopo aver bloccato un paio di colpi d'artiglio sferrati dal pesce preistorico, Mummymon lo scagliò via con un rapido movimento delle braccia, facendolo atterrare dolorosamente al suolo a diversi metri di distanza.

"Coelamon! Tutto bene?" esclamò Derek, correndo accanto al suo Digimon e chinandosi su di lui. Coelamon rispose scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela e rialzandosi rapidamente, voltandosi di nuovo per affrontare la mummia ingigantita. "Tutto bene, Derek! Lascia fare a me, e guarda come mi cucino questo buffone!"

Sfortunatamente per lui, Mummymon non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo fare. "**Snake Bandage**!" esclamò, puntando il braccio destro verso Coelamon. Senza alcun preavviso, le bende che avvolgevano l'arto ossuto del Digimon non-morto presero vita e partirono come serpenti infuriati in direzione di Coelamon. Il pesce corazzato, troppo sorpreso per reagire efficacemente, non riuscì ad evitare l'attacco in tempo, e le striscie di lino si avvolsero attorno al suo corpo, bloccandogli le pinne contro il corpo e serrandogli le mandibole! In un secondo, Coelamon si ritrovò legato e imbavagliato senza alcuna possibilità di reagire!

"Cosa?" esclamò Derek, mentre Coelamon cominciava a dibattersi per liberarsi dalle bende che gli impedivano sia di muoversi che di parlare.

"Hahahahahaaa! Ora sembri proprio una grassa trota al cartoccio!" esclamò Mummymon, puntando un indice contro Coelamon e ridendosela della grossa. Poi, chinandosi per raccogliere il suo fucile, proseguì: "Allora, adesso non hai che l'imbarazzo della scelta, piccoletto... preferisci essere fatto arrosto, lesso o fritto? Per me non fa differenza!"

Derek aveva raggiunto il suo limite di sopportazione: non avrebbe permesso agli scagnozzi di Mephistomon di fare del male al suo Digimon. Anzi, a dirla tutta ne aveva abbastanza anche lui di questi buffoni che si facevano portare al guinzaglio da quell'esaltato! Era suo dovere come Digiprescelto mettere fine a questa follia: il che voleva dire rimboccarsi le maniche e darsi da fare, volente o nolente! Avrebbe affrontato il problema con l'intenzione di risolverlo, mettendo da parte le proprie incertezze, e assumendosi le proprie responsabilità. Quanto al resto, come diceva sempre Crabmon, grazie alla fiducia e alla collaborazione reciproca sarebbero riusciti a superare qualsiasi avversità. "Io sono un Digiprescelto... e farò quello che deve essere fatto!" pensò tra sè il ragazzo australiano, facendo qualche passo in avanti e piazzandosi esattamente tra Coelamon e Mummymon.

"Il mio Coelamon non sceglie assolutamente nulla." rispose Derek alla domanda del Digimon mummia. "Piuttosto, io scelgo di fare la mia parte e aiutare i miei amici a mandare all'aria i piani del tuo padrone!"

Mummymon, che stava iniziando a sollevare il suo fucile per attaccare nuovamente Coelamon, si bloccò per un attimo, spiazzato dall'intervento di Derek. "Eh? E tu cosa vorresti fare, microbo? I bambini come te dovrebbero tornarsene a casa dalla mamma prima che l'uomo nero venga a portarseli via!"

"Beh, spiacente di deluderti, reietto dell'era dei faraoni, ma il sottoscritto non se ne va!" gli rispose Derek, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, mentre la Crest dell'Adattabilità comiciava a brillare. "Ora non ho più dubbi, nè incertezze, so quello che devo fare e lo farò con ogni mezzo a mia disposizione! Finchè io e Crabmon saremo uniti, nulla ci farà paura!"

La Crest che il Digiprescelto australiano portava al collo sprigionò tutt'a un tratto un'abbagliante luce bianca che costrinse lo sbalordito Mummymon a indietreggiare e a mettersi una mano davanti agli occhi. Come era successo anche con Rosa e Michael, una colonna di luce bianca partì dalla Crest e avvolse Coelamon, che ancora lottava per liberarsi dalle bende con cui il Digimon mummia lo aveva legato. Il pesce preistorico si sentì pervaso da una nuova, prorompente energia, e, con un unico movimento delle sue pinne anteriori, strappò le striscie di lino, liberandosi.

"No!" esclamò Mummymon, aprendo un occhio quel tanto che bastava per vedere cosa stava succedendo. "Questo non era previsto!"

"Oh, scusa tanto se ti stiamo rovinando la festa!" rispose con sarcasmo Coelamon, iniziando a brillare di luce propria e ad aumentare di dimensioni. "Ma vedi, si stava facendo noiosa e abbiamo pensato di aggiungerci qualcosa di nostro! _Coelamon chou shinka_..."

Coelamon, che continuava a crescere, venne completamente avvolto dalla colonna di luce, e la corazza che ricopriva il suo corpo iniziò a modificarsi. Prima che fosse possibile vedere altri dettagli della trasformazione, tuttavia, la luce che il Digimon sprigionava si fece così intensa che tutti, compreso Derek, furono costretti a chiudere gli occhi. Quando gli fu possibile riaprirli, il Digiprescelto australiano rimase sbalordito alla vista di un colossale Digimon dall'aspetto di un drago serpentino che aveva preso il posto dell'apparentemente innocuo pesce corazzato: il suo corpo ricordava quello di MetalGreymon, ma era più muscoloso e longilineo al tempo stesso, e non aveva le placche di metallo sui pettorali: inoltre, il ventre del nuovo Digimon non era di colore più chiaro come nel caso del Digimon di Taichi, e il corpo del nuovo arrivato, al posto delle zampe posteriori, aveva una lunghissima coda a frusta che si dimenava come dotata di volontà propria dietro al corpo del Digimon. L'elmetto che ricopriva il cranio del nuovo arrivato ricordava molto la testa di Machinedramon, lungo, nero, e con due corna corna appuntite dietro la nuca, mentre gli occhi erano gialli e feroci. Le braccia, dal gomito in giù, erano fatte di metallo nero ed erano collegate al resto del corpo da minacciosi cavi elettrici, e le mani presentavano tre lunghi artigli ciascuna. Dalla schiena del nuovo arrivato spuntavano due grandi ali nere e membranose, e una lunga criniera azzurra emergeva da sotto l'elmetto, e una fila di corta peluria dello stesso colore percorreva la spina dorsale del drago cibernetico fin quasi alla punta della coda. Sollevandosi in aria con un rapido colpo d'ali, la forma Ultimate di Coelamon ruggì, aprendo le mani e scagliando un paio di missili da altrettanti compartimenti installati nei palmi.

"..._MEGADRAMON_!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Megadramon

**Tipo:** Drago Oscuro

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Darkside Attack, Ultimate Slicer

_Un potente e rissoso Digimon dall'aspetto di drago, sempre desideroso di combattere. Le sue capacità fisiche sono state potenziate dai suoi impianti cibernetici, e può bombardare i suoi avversari con missili e bombe. Alcuni Megadramon facevano parte, assieme ai Gigadramon, dell'armata di Machinedramon durante il dominio dei Dark Masters._

"Megadramon?" esclamò Derek "Wow! Bella Digievoluzione!"

"Grazie, Derek!" esclamò Megadramon con voce cavernosa. "Ma forse è meglio discuterne dopo. Ora ho un conticino in sospeso con questo buffone..."

Il nuovo Digimon si librò in volo, torreggiando minacciosamente su Mummymon, la cui mascella sembrava in procinto di cascare a terra per lo sbigottimento! Abbassando la testa, Megadramon incrociò lo sguardo del Digimon mummia e lo fissò con un'espressione talmente feroce che avrebbe potuto congelare il mercurio!

"Ah... ehm... hehe... S-salve..." balbettò Mummymon. "Ehm... ma... perchè mi guarda con quella faccia? Hehe... Oggi... è proprio una bella giornata, no?"

Megadramon grugnì, facendo svolazzare alcune delle bende del Digimon mummia con il suo fiato, e invadendo ulteriormente il suo spazio. "Per te, no di sicuro!" ruggì con tono intimidatorio. Mummymon strinse i denti e spalancò gli occhi, sentendosi diventare ancora più piccolo sotto la mole del Digimon cibernetico: anche in versione ingrandita, Mummymon raggiungeva a malapena un quarto delle dimensioni di Megadramon!

"Ehm... sì... in effetti non faccio fatica a crederlo... hehehee..." proseguì Mummymon, cominciando lentamente a voltarsi. "Beh... insomma... come dire... resterei volentieri a discutere, ma... mi sono appena ricordato di un appuntamento urgente! Hehehee... che ci volete fare... AIUTOOOOOO!"

Repentinamente, Mummymon voltò le spalle a Megadramon e a Derek e cercò di scappare a gambe levate, lasciandosi dietro una nuvoletta di polvere.

"Non possiamo lasciarlo scappare così!" esclamò Derek, puntando l'indice verso il Digimon in fuga. "Cerca di fermarlo, Megadramon! Ma non distruggerlo, mi raccomando!"

Megadramon sogghignò, alzando le spalle. A quanto pareva, la Digievoluzione aveva avuto effetto anche sul carattere burbero e sarcastico che Crabmon si ritrovava già in forma Rookie! "Lo dici come se fosse una cosa difficile, compagno! Tu mettiti comodo e guarda come lo blocco!" Detto ciò, Megadramon puntò entrambe le braccia verso la volta celeste e aprì le dita, rivelando un paio di missili che già si apprestavano a lasciare le bocche di lancio innestate sui palmi. "**Darkside Attack**!" esclamò Megadramon, e sparò una raffica di missili che partirono ad altissima velocità con un acuto sibilo, tracciarono un ampio arco in aria, e piovvero sul terreno proprio davanti a Mummymon, esplodendo fragorosamente davanti al fuggiasco e mancandolo di appena qualche metro. Mummymon non subì danni, ma lo spavento e l'onda d'urto dell'esplosione gli fecero fare un balzo altissimo e lo mandarono a sedersi per terra. Mentre il servitore di Mephistomon era immobilizzato, Megadramon sbattè nuovamente le ali e si alzò in volo nella sua direzione, alzando uno dei suoi artigli per sferrare l'altro suo attacco.

"Bravo, Megadramon! Ed ora, cerca di distruggere quella cosa sulla spalla di Mummymon! Mi hanno detto che è tramite quella che Mephistomon lo controlla!" esclamò Derek iniziando a correre dietro al suo Digimon. Megadramon sogghignò di rimando. "Nessun problema! Era esattamente quello che avevo intenzione di fare!"

In un istante, il drago serpentino fu a ridosso di Mummymon che, allarmato dall'ombra che vide improvvisamente incombere su di lui, voltò la testa, lasciandosi però scoperta la spalla destra. Proprio come aveva detto Derek, Megadramon vide un piccolo oggetto a forma di disco dentellato piantato nella spalla del Digimon non-morto. Il Black Gear.

"Ah! Ehi, aspetta! Se ne potrebbe parlare! Andiamo, non fare quella faccia, amico!" esclamò Mummymon in preda al panico, con il viso pieno di righine blu per la paura. Senza badargli, Megadramon alzò uno dei suoi artigli metallici e prese la mira, puntando la spalla scoperta del Digimon avversario...

"Farà più male a me che a te." Tagliò corto Megadramon. "**Ultimate Slicer**!"

Con un ruggito di rabbia, il drago serpentino abbattè l'artiglio sulla spalla di Mummymon, facendolo urlare di dolore e facendo saltare via il Black Gear dal suo corpo! Mentre Mummymon cadeva a terra privo di sensi, il congegno diabolico volò per un breve tratto, poi si infranse a mezz'aria, disperdendosi in innocua polvere digitale. Immediatamente, sotto gli occhi di Derek e Megadramon, Mummymon cominciò a rimpicciolire, ritornando alle dimensioni originali in un paio di secondi.

"Bel colpo!" si complimentò Derek, raggiungendo di corsa il suo Digimon che svolazzava trionfante sul luogo dello scontro. "Una Digievoluzione davvero provvidenziale!"

Megadramon rise bonariamente, aprendo le ali e mettendosi in posa eroica. "Beh, modestamente riconosco di non essere stato male... ma il merito è tuo, compagno! Sei stato tu ad attivare la tua Crest, rendendoti pienamente conto della tua responsabilità e decidendo di fare quanto in tuo potere per cambiare il destino di questo mondo! Quindi, immagino che i complimenti vadano prima di tutto a te!"

Derek si mise una mano dietro la nuca e rise a sua volta. "Hehehee... beh, anche questo fa parte dell'avere la Crest dell'Adattabilità, no?"

Mephistomon grugnì di rabbia quando un altro dei pesanti colpi di BlackWarGreymon gli sibilò a poche decine di centimetri dal corpo. Fino a quel momento, il Digimon Ultimate era riuscito, usando la sua maggiore agilità ed esperienza, ad evitare i colpi della sua creazione, e anche a mettere a segno qualche attacco suo. Sfortunatamente per lui, l'unico effetto era stato quello di irritare ulteriormente BlackWarGreymon, spingendolo a mettere ancora più forza nei suoi attacchi. Era chiaro che, se il combattimento si fosse protratto ancora, Mephistomon si sarebbe trovato in grossi guai.

"**_DARK CLOUD_**!" esclamò Mephistomon, caricando un'altra onda di energia oscura nella mano artigliata e scagliandola contro BlackWarGreymon. La versione virale di WarGreymon incrociò le braccia davanti a sè e parò l'attacco, che ebbe il solo effetto di farlo indietreggiare di qualche centimetro. Poi, con un ruggito di rabbia, si scagliò nuovamente sul suo creatore, che questa volta non riuscì a difendersi efficacemente e riuscì solo a spalancare gli occhi incredulo mentre il pesante braccio corazzato di BlackWarGreymon si abbatteva su di lui! Si sentì un colpo tremendo quando il colpo del Mega oscuro andò a segno, e Mephistomon, con un lungo ruggito di rabbia e dolore, venne scagliato verso il terreno e sbattuto violentemente al suolo. Il tonfo fu talmente forte che i Digiprescelti rabbrividirono e si misero le mani sulle orecchie, osservando increduli il polverone sollevato dalla caduta del demone.

"**Accidenti, che colpo**!" commentò WarGreymon. "**Mi fa piacere non aver dovuto prolungare oltre il combattimento con BlackWarGreymon, se devo essere sincero**..."

"Lo hai detto, amico..." rispose Taichi, deglutendo leggermente.

"Purtroppo, temo che non sia finita... guardate là!" fece notare Yamato, puntando l'indice verso la nube di polvere che si andava diradando. All'interno di essa, Digiprescelti e Digimon videro chiaramente la figura di Mephistomon che, pur con il fiato corto per il colpo preso, si stava rialzando, digrignando i denti per la rabbia. Barcollando leggermente, il demone dall'aspetto caprino si rialzò, fissando con odio BlackWarGreymon che atterrava in posizione di guardia, senza dire una parola, pochi metri davanti a lui.

"**_Hmph... non penserai davvero di aver vinto, non è così, BlackWarGreymon_**?" ringhiò Mephistomon, sollevando uno zoccolo in aria e abbattendolo violentemente sul terreno. "**_BLACK SABBATH_**!"

Dal punto in cui lo zoccolo del demone era atterrato scaturì improvvisamente una sorta di onda tellurica che sollevò in aria, con una tremenda esplosione, enormi quantità di detriti, creando una sorta di onda di terra che viaggiò a tutta velocità verso il Digimon artificiale. Tuttavia, BlackWarGreymon aveva già pronto il contrattacco.

"**BLACK TORNADO**!" Alzando le braccia in aria, BlackWarGreymon iniziò nuovamente a girare su sè stesso come una perforatrice, e si scagliò contro l'ondata di terra creata dal Black Sabbath di Mephistomon, squarciandola come burro e proseguendo la corsa verso il suo creatore, che riuscì a salvarsi soltanto grazie ai suoi riflessi sovrumani: agitando rapidamente le ali, Mephistomon prese il volo, e BlackWarGreymon lo mancò di pochissimo, sballottandolo comunque in aria grazie all'enorme forza centripeta generata dal suo attacco. Mephistomon ruggì nuovamente e si abbattè al suolo, giusto in tempo per vedere BlackWarGreymon atterrare dal Black Tornado e volgersi nuovamente verso di lui per ritornare all'attacco. Dandosi una rapida occhiata alle spalle, Mephistomon grugnì quando vide che WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon avevano deciso di smetterla di fare da spettatori e si erano posizionati a pochi metri da lui, bloccandogli la via d'uscita. E, guardandosi attorno, Mephistomon riuscì a vedere che Arukenimon, nonostante i suoi nuovi poteri, stava perdendo contro Paildramon, mentre Mummymon era stato sconfitto e liberato dal Black Gear che lo controllava dalla nuova forma del Digimon di Derek. La situazione, per la reincarnazione di Apocalymon, si presentava niente affatto rosea...

"**Arrenditi, Mephistomon! Ormai hai perso! Rinuncia ai tuoi piani e lascia in pace il Mondo Digitale**!" ingiunse WarGreymon, sollevando un braccio con aria feroce.

"**I tuoi piani e le tue macchinazioni finiscono qui**!" ringhiò MetalGarurumon, aprendo le ali metalliche sulla schiena. Taichi e Yamato, pochi passi dietro i loro compagni digitali, stavano puntando i loro sguardi indignati sul demone. Mephistomon strinse rabbiosamente gli occhi, rendendosi conto di essere in una brutta situazione: guardando dietro di sè con la coda dell'occhio, notò che Paildramon stava facilmente avendo la meglio su Arukenimon, e in quel momento l'aveva nuovamente messa a terra con un Desperado Blaster. La donna-ragno volò in aria con un urlo di rabbia e atterrò pesantemente sul terreno, a pochi metri dal suo capo.

"**_Hmph_**..." grugnì Mephistomon, mentre Arukenimon si rimetteva in piedi barcollando. "**_Credete davvero... che io mi lascerò sconfiggere così_**?"

"Non mi sembra che tu sia nelle condizioni di fare il duro! **Star Shower**!" si sentì la voce squillante di Pegasusmon. Gli sguardi di tutti si volsero verso il cielo, dove il cavallo alato stava elegantemente volteggiando, scagliando una raffica di proiettili a forma di stella contro Mephistomon. Il demone e la sua servitrice fecero appena in tempo a balzare all'indietro prima che l'attacco di Pegasusmon si abbattesse sul terreno dove loro stavano appena qualche secondo prima!

"Takeru!" esclamò Yamato, riconoscendo il fratello minore, Iori e Armadillomon sulla groppa di Pegasusmon. Dietro di loro, stavano arrivando anche MegaKabuterimon, con Koushiro, Jyou e Gomamon in groppa, e MegaSeadramon, che portava Michael sulla testa.

"Salve, ragazzi!" salutò il Digiprescelto americano. "Potete farci il riepilogo? Mi sa tanto che ci siamo persi qualcosa di interessante!"

"Allora, farai meglio a procurarti dei popcorn..." scherzò Daisuke "...perchè ne abbiamo di cose da raccontare!"

Un'altra voce, questa volta femminile, si intromise nella conversazione. "In tal caso, finiamo il lavoro, e poi parleremo a volontà! **Flower Cannon**!"

La familiare figura di Lillymon, le mani trasformate in un cannone, volò fuori da un tratto di boscaglia lì vicino e scagliò il suo attacco speciale contro Mephistomon, che riuscì appena in tempo a mettersi in guardia. Il proiettile di energia verde si infranse sul suo corpo senza danni. Tuttavia, Mephistomon non poteva negare di essere finito dalla padella alla brace... a confermare i suoi timori, dietro Lillymon apparvero anche Garudamon, Nefertimon, Halsemon e Triceramon, che portavano in groppa le sei ragazze Digiprescelte e Floramon.

"Hey ragazze!" esclamò Taichi, agitando una mano verso Sora e Hikari. "Come mai ci avete messo tanto?"

"Ma se siamo partite subito dopo aver ricevuto il vostro messaggio!" protestò scherzosamente Sora "E comunque, mi sembra che ve la stiate cavando bene anche da soli!"

Sotto gli occhi furenti di Mephistomon, tutti i Digimon evoluti atterrarono vicino al gruppo che lui già stava affrontando, facendo smontare i loro partner umani nel processo, e squadrarono fieramente lui e Arukenimon. Anche Megadramon e Paildramon si pararono di fronte a lui, aggiungendosi al muro vivente che li separava dal gruppo dei Digiprescelti. Il demone ringhiò tra sè. Contro alcuni di loro, e se BlackWarGreymon fosse stato ancora sotto il suo controllo, avrebbe potuto farcela senza problemi, ma così... la situazione era aggravata dal fatto che BlackWarGreymon, con grande sorpresa di tutti i bambini prescelti che non erano stati presenti alla battaglia di prima, si era unito al gruppo di Digimon che lo stava affrontando, affilando gli artigli l'uno sull'altro.

"Ma... BlackWarGreymon..." cominciò a dire Takeru, guardando meravigliato il colosso nero che si schierava tra le fila dei suoi compagni. Taichi, capendo lo spiazzamento del suo amico, spiegò la situazione.

"BlackWarGreymon è dalla nostra parte adesso... è un pò lunga da spiegare, ma posso dirti che ci siamo accordati su chi è il nostro nemico in comune... e non soltanto su quello!" spiegò il leader del primo gruppo dei ragazzi prescelti, mentre WarGreymon annuiva in accordo.

"**_Hmph... e va bene, per questa volta avete vinto voi_**..." ringhiò Mephistomon, afferando la spalla di Arukenimon e iniziando ad assorbire l'energia che le aveva trasmesso, facendola rimpicciolire alle dimensioni originali. "**_Ho perso BlackWarGreymon, ho perso Mummymon... ma la guerra non l'ho ancora persa, bambini prescelti! Finchè gli Spirit Needle saranno in mio controllo, non avrò mai davvero perso! E questa umiliazione... la pagherete con le vostre vite_**!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Voi cattivi volete sempre l'ultima parola, eh?" lo prese in giro Daisuke.

Non appena ebbe detto ciò, i contorni del demone e della donna-ragno sbiadirono sotto gli occhi dei ragazzi prescelti, e il sinistro duo scomparve nel nulla prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa per fermarlo.

"**Hmph... scappate pure finchè potete**..." grugnì BlackWarGreymon, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla zona dove i suoi ex-padroni erano svaniti. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio carico di tensione, il Mega artificiale si volse, lentamente e con solennità, verso il gruppo di bambini prescelti e Digimon che aveva preso le sue difese. Ancora una volta, nessuno disse nulla per un pò. Poi, Taichi e Daisuke si fecero avanti, tenendo in mano i loro Digivice e rivolgendosi ai loro compagni.

"Credo che possiamo abbassare la guardia, ragazzi. BlackWarGreymon è dalla nostra parte." disse Taichi.

"Già, Taichi ha ragione..." proseguì Daisuke. "Facciamolo anche come dimostrazione di fiducia nei suoi confronti..."

Uno alla volta, i Digimon di Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken e Derek brillarono e ritornarono allo stadio Rookie. Paildramon si scisse in Veemon e Wormmon, che corsero immediatamente dai loro compagni, che li presero affettuosamente in braccio.

"Bravo, Wormmon, sei stato grande!" esclamò Ken, abbracciando il suo Digimon.

"Hey, Veemon, ottimo quel trucchetto da wrestling!" commentò Daisuke.

Rosa sbattè gli occhi dubbiosa, guardando intimorita quel bestione colossale che già una volta aveva sconfitto il suo Digimon e i suoi compagni. Vedere poi i Digimon di Sora, Mimi, Hikari e Catherine che, ad un cenno delle loro compagne umane, e senza mostrare eccessiva preoccupazione, regredivano allo stadio Rookie, le faceva uno strano effetto. Doveva davvero fidarsi di quel bestione? Era pur vero che si era schierato dalla loro parte contro Mephistomon, ma l'idea di fidarsi così di lui le faceva uno strano effetto. E non era la sola, dal momento che anche Miyako sembrava un pò esitante. "_Chicas_... siamo sicure che non corriamo rischi se i nostri Digimon ritornano dei Rookie?" chiese la ragazzina messicana, voltandosi rapidamente da BlackWarGreymon a Triceramon e viceversa.

"Se devo essere sincera..." mormorò Miyako con tono nervoso. "...anch'io non mi sento proprio tranquilla all'idea..."

"Fidatevi..." disse Hikari con un sorriso, mentre Nefertimon tornava ad essere Gatomon. "Sono convinta che BlackWarGreymon non voglia più farci del male... anzi, in realtà non ne ha mai avuto l'intenzione..."

Sora annuì, mentre Biyomon le svolazzava sulla spalla. "Sì, anch'io mi voglio fidare di lui..."

Miyako, ancora un pò esitante, guardò nei grandi occhi gialli del Digimon artificiale. BlackWarGreymon continuava a restare immobile, come ad attendere qualcosa... e il suo sguardo sembrava freddo ed inespressivo... eppure, guardando meglio, la ragazzina con gli occhiali colse un bagliore di tristezza e rabbia repressa... era uno sguardo che esprimeva tutto il tormento del Digimon artificiale... e nel quale tuttavia si leggeva ancora speranza e fiducia.

"_Lui... ci sta chiedendo di fidarci_..." pensò tra sè la ragazzina, sentendo improvvisamente una grande pena attanagliarle il cuore. Come poteva, si chiese, negare una seconda possibilità a BlackWarGreymon? Aveva già commesso quell'errore con Ken, e meno male che Daisuke le aveva fatto capire i pericoli del giudicare una persona troppo frettolosamente. Era un errore che non voleva più fare.

Rivolgendo un sorriso al Mega artificiale, Miyako premette un pulsante del suo D-3, e Halsemon cominciò a brillare e a ridursi di dimensioni, fino a ritornare Hawkmon. Rosa, tuttavia, sembrava ancora indecisa. Ormai, quasi tutti i Digimon attorno a lei erano tornati dei Rookie. Anche Takeru, che all'inizio era stato il più restio a credere che BlackWarGreymon avesse un cuore, aveva permesso a Pegasusmon di ritornare Patamon. Eppure lei aveva ancora un pò di paura. Restò ancora qualche secondo ad osservare in silenzio il proprio Digivice, poi alzò lo sguardo incerto verso Triceramon, come a chiedergli consiglio. Il triceratopo bipede, capendo l'indecisione della sua piccola amica, si chinò verso di lei, annuendo leggermente.

"Io sono il tuo partner e il tuo amico, e come tale ti consiglierò." disse Triceramon. "Scegli secondo quello che ti dice il tuo cuore, piccola Rosa. Io rispetterò la tua scelta."

"_Gracias_, Triceramon. Ora... credo di sapere cosa sia più giusto." rispose Rosa. Poi, la ragazzina premette un pulsante del suo Digivice vecchio modello, e subito Triceramon brillò e, con un lieve sorriso sul volto dall'aspetto duro, cominciò a rimpiocciolire e a diventare più esile, fino a trasformarsi nuovamente in Gotsumon. Anche l'ultimo dei Digimon aveva gettato le armi.

"Ecco, BlackWarGreymon." disse Taichi, mentre tutti i suoi amici, umani e digitali, rivolgevano espressioni speranzose al Mega artificiale. "Non credo ci sia più bisogno di batterci. Io... credo di poter dire che siamo arrivati a capirci a vicenda. Tu, che cosa ne dici?"

Il Digimon artificiale rimase ancora in silenzio, guardando tutti quei ragazzi e quei Digimon che si mostravano a lui, indifesi e fiduciosi. Dopo un pò di tempo, Daisuke sorrise tra sè, vedendo il volto di BlackWarGreymon muoversi dietro la maschera d'acciaio. Avrebbe potuto giurare che il Mega artificiale avesse sorriso.

Poi, con la stessa solenne lentezza, BlackWarGreymon si mise su un ginocchio, inchinandosi elegantemente in segno di gratitudine.

"**Bambini prescelti**." Disse il Mega oscuro, socchiudendo gli occhi. "**Oggi ho imparato una grande lezione. Ero convinto che solo combattendo avrei trovato la risposta alle mie domande. Ero convinto che non ci sarebbe stato altro che il conflitto e la solitudine nel mio futuro. Eppure oggi, grazie a voi, ho capito che forse potrei percorrere un'altra strada. Io volevo combattere e distruggere, perchè ero convinto di essere nato solo per questo. Voi mi avete aperto gli occhi. Ora... penso di iniziare a capire cosa vuol dire avere degli amici**." Si volse verso Agumon. "**Soprattutto, devo ringraziare te, piccolo Agumon. Sei stato tu il primo a credere in me**."

"Ne sono veramente lieto, BlackWarGreymon." rispose sorridendo il piccolo dinosauro "E sono felice di vedere che, nonostante le nostre diversità, possiamo comprenderci e accettarci a vicenda."

BlackWarGreymon annuì, e si rialzò in piedi. "**E' così. Purtroppo, bambini prescelti, le nostre strade si dovranno dividere... almeno per adesso**."

L'annuncio di BlackWarGreymon colse un pò tutti di sorpresa. "Cosa? E... e dove andrai, BlackWarGreymon? Se vuoi restare con noi, guarda che non c'è problema..." cominciò a dire Daisuke. Fu Ken a fargli cenno di aspettare, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Aspetta, Daisuke... non farlo sentire obbligato a rimanere... Io... penso di capire cosa vuole dire BlackWarGreymon..." disse il Digiprescelto dela Bontà. "Ha ancora bisogno di un pò di tempo per sè... per riflettere su sè stesso e sulla strada che dovrà prendere da questo momento in poi. Io... posso capire che per un pò voglia rimanere da solo." Il suo tono si intristì leggermente, ripensando ad un periodo particolarmente cupo della sua vita, che si era da poco lasciato alle spalle e che ancora adesso continuava, pur più saltuariamente, a farsi sentire...

Il Mega oscuro annuì. "**Io... ho ancora bisogno di un pò di tempo. Devo mettere ordine nei miei sentimenti, e rispondere ancora a certe domande che ancora mi assillano. Ma questa volta, lo farò senza usare la violenza, e senza causare altra inutile distruzione. In ogni caso, questo non è un addio. Le nostre strade si incroceranno ancora, bambini prescelti. Fino ad allora, vi auguro buona fortuna per le prove che ancora vi attendono**."

"Capiamo come ti senti." disse seriamente Iori. "Noi rispettiamo la tua decisione, BlackWarGreymon. E auguriamo buona fortuna anche a te."

"**Grazie, bambini prescelti**." concluse BlackWarGreymon, spiegando le ali. "**Sono in debito con voi, non lo dimenticherò**."

Poi, con un grande balzo, BlackWarGreymon si librò in aria e si allontanò, rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo di gratitudine a quei ragazzi e a quei Digimon che, primi in tutto il Mondo Digitale, gli avevano dimostrato amicizia e comprensione. A loro volta, i prescelti rimasero fermi, osservando il tormentato Mega artificiale allontanarsi sempre di più, illuminato dai raggi del sole che tramontava. Molto presto, BlackWarGreymon diventò niente più che un puntino nero nel cielo tinto di rosa.

"Arrivederci, BlackWarGreymon." mormorò Ken "Spero che un giorno tu possa trovare la pace che cerchi."

Ancora per un pò, ragazzi e Digimon continuarono a tenere lo sguardo sulla figura di BlackWarGreymon che si allontanava, tutti in silenzio come se avessero paura di guastare l'atmosfera del momento. Quando il Mega artificiale fu scomparso all'orizzonte, Daisuke prese un profondo respiro e parlò. "Beh, direi che la giornata è andata bene... siamo riusciti a discutere pacificamente con BlackWarGreymon, abbiamo rimandato Mephistomon a casa con le ossa rotte, e abbiamo ottenuto tre nuove evoluzioni!" Rivolse uno sguardo di congratulazioni a Michael e Betamon, poi a Rosa e Gotsumon, e infine a Derek e Crabmon.

"Hey, non soltanto loro!" esclamò Miyako, prendendo in braccio Hawkmon. "Pensate, io e Hikari abbiamo ottenuto la nostra Digievoluzione DNA! Ci ha salvato la vita, potrei dire!"

"Anche noi siamo riusciti a farla!" disse un eccitato Armadillomon. "E anche nel nostro caso, è arrivata al momento giusto! Grazie ad essa, siamo riusciti a battere un Digimon malvagio davvero forte!"

Alle parole di Armadillomon, Iori corrugò leggermente la fronte. Non si era certo dimenticato di SkullSatamon, quel crudele Digimon che avevano affrontato vicino al villaggio degli Upamon... e soprattutto non si era dimenticato del nome di colui che SkullSatamon aveva presentato come suo signore... Daemon.

Schiarendosi la voce, il ragazzino fece una domanda ai suoi compagni. "A proposito di questo... qualcuno di voi ha per caso sentito parlare di un certo Daemon durante la ricerca?" chiese, cercando di nascondere quanto più possibile la sua preoccupazione.

"Daemon?" ripetè Daisuke "No, noi non abbiamo sentito nessun nome del genere... ragazzi, qualcuno ne sa niente?"

La domanda del ragazzino fu accolta da una generale espressione di confusione e da sguardi pensosi. I Digiprescelti scossero la testa, non avendo mai sentito un nome del genere prima d'allora.

"Come mai questa domanda, ragazzi? Cosa è successo?" chiese infine Daisuke.

Takeru sospirò. "E' una storia un pò lunga, Dai-kun... forse è meglio se torniamo a casa di Gennai-san e..."

"Owww..."

Un leggero lamento di dolore si fece sentire da dietro il gruppo di bambini prescelti. Sorpresi, i ragazzi si voltarono per vedere Mummymon, che era rimasto steso a terra da quando Megadramon gli aveva strappato di dosso il Black Gear, cominciare a rialzarsi sulle ginocchia e massaggiarsi la testa come se avesse avuto un'emicrania. Si erano scordati di lui!

"Ohiohiohi... hey, che ci sto facendo qui?" chiese il Digimon mummia, con aria confusa. "E... e Arukenimon-chan... dov'è finita?"

"Ops... e adesso come ci comportiamo con lui?" chiese Gomamon.

Takeru si fece avanti. "Beh, io direi che sia il caso di parlare con lui... credo che abbia molte cose da spiegarci, e forse può anche darci una mano..."

"Buona idea." rispose Koushiro annuendo. I due ragazzi, accompagnati dai loro Digimon, si avvicinarono a Mummymon, che stava ancora cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il giramento di testa che sentiva.

"Huh?" mormorò il Digimon mummia, accorgendosi dei due ragazzi e di Tentomon e Patamon. "E... e voi... chi siete? Mi sembrate... vagamente familiari... Ma cosa ho fatto in tutto questo tempo... mi sento così strano..."

Fu Koushiro a rispondere. "Eri vittima di un Black Gear. Mephistomon ti stava controllando, usandoti per i suoi scopi malefici."

"Mephistomon?" rispose Mummymon, grattandosi la testa e assumendo una posizione seduta. "Prima volta che lo sento, questo nome... L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che io e Arukenimon-chan stavamo viaggiando verso un settore... e all'improvviso ci sono comparsi davanti questi strani dischetti neri dentellati... da lì in poi, ho un vuoto..." All'improvviso, l'unico occhio visibile del Digimon non-morto si spalancò allarmato. "Un... un momento! E Arukenimon-chan, dov'è? L'avete vista, per caso?"

Takeru scosse la testa desolato. "Mi dispiace... temo che Mephistomon l'abbia portata via. Gli serviva ancora, immagino, per la sua capacità di trasformare le Dark Towers in mostri..."

Mummymon scattò in piedi, improvvisamente rinvigorito. "Che... CHE COSA? Quello crede di potersi portare via la mia Arukenimon-chan quando gli pare? Diamine, questa non la passa liscia! Ora vado là e gli faccio vedere io! Aspettami, Arukenimon-chan, sto arrivando!" Si chinò per raccogliere il fucile e prese ad incamminarsi via con passo spedito, sotto gli occhi increduli dei ragazzi prescelti.

"Aspetta!" gli gridò dietro Patamon. "Hai idea di dove cercare Mephistomon?"

Mummymon si bloccò a metà del passo che stava compiendo. Come un'immagine al riavvolgitore, il Digimon mummia cominciò a marciare all'indietro, ritornando davanti a Koushiro e Takeru. Appoggiò il fucile per terra e si mise una mano dietro la nuca con aria imbarazzata. "Ehm... in effetti, non ne ho la più pallida idea!"

Tutti i Digiprescelti cascarono a terra per il disappunto, e i Digimon non trattennero dei grossi goccioloni di sudore stilizzati.

"Ugh... ho capito..." mormorò Takeru, scuotendo la testa. "Non sai neanche dove iniziare... beh, allora..." si interruppe, cercando le parole per un attimo, poi fece la sua proposta.

"Allora... che ne diresti di... unirti a noi?"

Alla baia di Tokyo, Gennai, tramite il proprio ologramma, aveva appena finito di spiegare la situazione ai parenti dei Digiprescelti (ovviamente, dopo essere sfuggito alle ire della signora Yagami...). Aveva raccontato di come i ragazzi fossero coinvolti nella situazione attuale, di cosa era successo nel Mondo Digitale nei tre anni successivi alla crisi di Odaiba, e della venuta dell'Imperatore Digimon (avendo cura di tralasciare il particolare che l'Imperatore fosse Ken: non credeva fosse il caso di dare un'ulteriore angoscia ai signori Ichijouji...). I parenti dei prescelti del vecchio gruppo si erano dimostrati fin da subito comprensivi, essendo stati direttamente coinvolti negli eventi di tre anni prima. Per quanto riguarda gli altri, le reazioni erano state abbastanza diversificate...

"Allora non mi ero sbagliata..." mormorò Jun tra sè. "Quello strano animaletto azzurro che Dai si portava sempre dietro in questo periodo non era un peluche... ma un Digimon!"

"Ed ecco perchè Ken era scomparso..." proseguì il signor Ichijouji, a qualche passo di distanza da lei. "Lui... aveva il suo compito da svolgere in questo 'Mondo Digitale'..."

Gennai annuì lentamente. "E' così. Purtroppo, ora DigiWorld sta affrontando una crisi forse mai vista prima: Apocalymon, il Digimon malvagio che tre anni fa ha cercato di distruggere entrambi i mondi, è tornato con nuove sembianze. Ha bloccato i vostri ragazzi nel Mondo Digitale grazie ad un programma di sua creazione, in modo da poterli eliminare più facilmente e rapidamente. Al momento, li sto ospitando io, assieme ad altri Digiprescelti provenienti da altri paesi, e stiamo cercando di trovare un modo di farli ritornare nel Mondo Reale. Fino a quando però questa crisi non sarà risolta, ci sarà bisogno di loro a DigiWorld. Comunque, se può tranquillizzarvi, sappiate che stanno tutti bene."

Si sentirono diversi sospiri di sollievo. "Mi scusi, Gennai-san..." intervenne una voce maschile, che Gennai riconobbe come appartenente a Mantaro Inoue, il fratello maggiore di Miyako. "E... per quanto riguarda questi ragazzi stranieri, come vi siete regolati? Avete mandato anche alle loro famiglie messaggi come quelli che abbiamo ricevuto noi?"

"Sì, e anche ai Tachikawa, a New York." rispose Gennai. "Le loro famiglie sanno già cosa sta accadendo, e ho fatto quanto possibile per tranquillizzarli."

"Sì... comprensibile..." mormorò la signora Hida, tenendo lo sguardo basso. All'inizio, era rimasta piuttosto delusa dal fatto che suo figlio le avesse nascosto la verità sul Mondo Digitale. Tuttavia, si rendeva conto che Iori non aveva molta scelta... e, del resto, dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a credere ad una storia del genere, anche se Iori gliela avesse raccontata.

"Purtroppo... adesso non posso darvi ulteriori informazioni..." disse Gennai, mentre la sua immagine cominciava a sbiadire. "Non ho abbastanza energia per un collegamento più lungo... Vi fornirò notizie... il prima... possibile..."

"A... Aspetti un secondo!" esclamò la signora Yagami. Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, l'ologramma di Gennai scomparve del tutto, immergendo nuovamente la baia nel silenzio e nella luce del crepuscolo, e lasciandosi dietro un gruppo di genitori e parenti ancora confusi e disorientati.

"La mia sorellina... e i suoi amici... dei Digiprescelti..." disse tra sè Momoe. "Non riesco ancora a crederci..."

"Io spero soltanto... che vada tutto bene..." disse la signora Hida, mettendosi una mano sul cuore e sentendo una profonda angoscia iniziare a pervaderla. "Spero che Iori-chan e gli altri tornino sani e salvi..."

Chikara, il nonno di Iori, capendo cosa stava provando la moglie del suo figlio scomparso ancora tanto tempo fa, le mise una mano sulla spalla. La signora Hida aveva già perso il marito, e ora aveva paura di perdere anche Iori. "Abbi fiducia, figliola. Iori è un ragazzino assennato, e riuscirà a cavarsela. E poi, ha i suoi amici al suo fianco. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene..."

La giovane donna annuì con un singhiozzo. "Lo spero, signor Chikara... lo spero..."

Nessuno dei presenti si era accorto della figura in impermeabile che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, ben nascosto dietro il muro di un capannone lì vicino. Yukio Oikawa sorrise tra sè, rendendosi conto che il momento che da tutta una vita stava aspettando era ormai molto vicino.

"E così..." si disse tra sè, frugando nella propria tasca con una mano "...il figlio di Hiroki è un Digiprescelto... certo che il destino ha un modo di fare ironia... in ogni caso, non importa. Presto, avrò anch'io il mio Digivice, e allora... finalmente... grazie a te... lo scopo della mia vita si realizzerà."

Estreando la mano dalla tasca, l'uomo tirò fuori un piccolo cristallo trasparente a forma di prisma, un pò più grande dell'indice della mano di un uomo, all'interno del quale scorrevano dei minuscoli quadratini luminosi, simili a pixel, che tingevano la superficie del solido di riflessi variopinti, e rilucevano di strani coloro sotto la fioca luce del tramonto. Oikawa guardò con gratitudine gli strani pixel che fluttuavano nel cristallo, poi sorrise di nuovo, questa volta con tristezza.

"Hiroki... finalmente vedrò il Mondo Digitale... il mio unico rimpianto è non poter condividere con te questa gioia..."

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: E così si conclude un altro capitolo. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo con cui l'ho fatto uscire, e vi garantisco che l'avrei fatto prima se non avessi avuto rogne con il mio computer. In ogni caso, spero che il capitolo sia soddisfacente, e vi prometto che inizierò a lavorare sul 19 il prima possibile. Ora Daemon acquisterà maggior rilevanza, il che non vuol certo dire buone notizie per i nostri bambini prescelti... Spero inoltre di aver fatto un buon lavoro con BlackWarGreymon. Lo incontreremo ancora, non dubitate...

Ad ogni modo, grazie di essere stati con me ancora una volta. Appuntamento il prima possibile con il Capitolo 19, in cui comincerò a rivelare una porzione ben poco conosciuta della storia di Digimon, e a malapena accennata nella serie, che però diventerà una delle colonne portanti della mia saga. Vi dice niente il nome... Ryo? Sì, immagino che vi dica molto, ma... aspettate e vedrete!

Allora, alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	19. Ricordi che affiorano

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice (canticchiando allegramente): Lalalaa… Lalalaa… salve, gente! Bentornati al consueto appuntamento con la mia fanfiction di Digimon!

Daisuke: Ti vedo allegro stasera, autore! Come mai sei così su di corda?

Justice: Hehehee… beh, innanzitutto perché una delle mie autrici preferite, Driger, ha inserito questa storia tra le SUE storie preferite, come io ho fatto con la sua! Poi, perché sono finalmente riuscito a rivedermi il primo episodio di Digimon Frontier, la mia serie di Digimon preferita assieme alla prima, e forse riuscirò a rivedermi l'intera serie! Infine, ho finalmente imbroccato quei dannati esercizi di algebra sui quali mi sono a lungo arroventato il cervello!

Mimi: Ottime notizie, siamo contenti per te!

Daisuke (facendo una faccia schifata): Esercizi di algebra? Ugh… solo sentirne parlare mi fa venire i brividi…

Justice: Hehehee… già, dovevo aspettarmelo, Daisuke, tu e la matematica siete come il latte e il limone: non andate assieme! Ad ogni modo, ho qui qualcosa che credo potrebbe interessarti molto di più: un nuovo capitolo della mia storia! Ti senti pronto a parteciparci?

Daisuke: Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora? Rispondiamo alle recensioni e andiamo!

Takeru: Buon vecchio Daisuke… non cambierà mai! Comunque, rispondiamo subito a Miele: lieti che anche l'ultimo capitolo ti sia piaciuto, e… beh, sì, per quanto all'inizio mi fossi ostinato a credere che BlackWarGreymon andasse distrutto, devo dire che anch'io sono contento che ora sia libero! L'autore dice comunque che lo rivedremo ancora… Ah, e per quanto riguarda la sua fanfiction di Sonic X… ti ringrazia per essere stata la prima a recensirla, e ti chiede di avere un po' di pazienza… potrebbe passare un po' di tempo prima che la aggiorni di nuovo, ma completerà anche quella, sta tranquilla!

Justice: Rispondo io a KillKenny… mi fa piacere che tu abbia gradito la lezione che ho dato a Mephistomon, ma temo che il simpaticone non abbia ancora imparato a starsene al suo posto… Per quanto riguarda la tua domanda… beh, sinceramente non credo che Mephistomon durerebbe più di un minuto contro il mitico Sephiroth! Certo, se al posto di Mephistomon ci fosse, che so, il D-Reaper o Lucemon… allora sì che ci sarebbe un combattimento da vedere!

Gomamon: Bene, ora tocca a Francesca Akira… l'autore ti ringrazia per i complimenti e dice che, sì, questa misteriosa connessione tra Adventure 02 e Tamers lo incuriosiva parecchio… anche lui aveva riconosciuto Ryo nel flashback di Ken, e non gli sembrava una grande idea glissarci sopra!

Palmon: Per il resto… l'autore non se l'è per niente presa per le tue critiche, estremamente garbate e costruttive, e dice che provvederà quanto prima a rimediare gli errori. Chiede scusa per la faccenda del nonno di Iori, ma su una Digimon Encyclopedia in rete aveva trovato che Chikara era il padre della signora Hida… evidentemente quel sito si sbagliava! In ogni caso, Justice darà una revisione ai suoi documenti e correggerà. Sai, anche lui è piuttosto pignolo quando si tratta di Digimon…

Justice: E poi… sì, mi rendo conto di aver lasciato un po' in disparte i ragazzi, ed è una cosa che mi rimprovero. Cercherò di rimediare a questo errore nei prossimi capitoli, a partire da questo.

Sora: Driger, l'autore ringrazia infinitamente di averlo inserito nella tua lista dei preferiti, anche se continua a sostenere di non aver fatto nulla per meritare una cosa del genere!

Justice: Insomma… anche da solo, ne ho trovati tanti, di errori e parti che potevano essere scritte meglio in questa storia! Ad ogni modo, grazie, Driger! Cercherò di fare sì che il resto di questa storia e le altre che scriverò siano all'altezza! Per quanto riguarda la storia di Mummymon… lui e Arukenimon sono sempre stati tra i miei cattivi preferiti, e ho pensato di dare loro un po' di spessore! Dopotutto, diciamoci la verità, per quanto le loro azioni potessero essere sgradevoli, in fondo erano anche loro delle vittime… Rispondo ora a Rika88: in effetti hai ragione tu, Mummymon ha sicuramente molta pazienza per sopportare Arukenimon… ma, come dici tu, io sono dell'opinione che concentri la sua pazienza soprattutto su questo… ho sempre pensato che in combattimento sarebbe piuttosto irascibile e perderebbe facilmente la calma… Per quanto riguarda Daemon, beh… in effetti Daemon è molto forte. Dopotutto, neppure Imperialdramon Fighter Mode riusciva a dargli problemi. Solo che la Toei lo ha poi tolto di mezzo in maniera abbastanza discutibile: facendolo mandare nella Dark Area e lasciandolo lì. A mio modesto parere, potevano gestire MOLTO meglio quella parte della serie. (così come più o meno tutti gli ultimi 20 episodi: a partire dalle Destiny Stones, la seconda serie non mi è più piaciuta…)

Miyako: Detto questo, vi auguriamo buona lettura! Sotto con il Capitolo 19!

**Capitolo 19 – Ricordi che affiorano**

Una stanza buia e spoglia, in una zona sotterranea del Mondo Digitale.

Il silenzio venne interrotto dai lenti e pesanti passi di SkullSatamon, e il pavimento grigio emise dei cupi clangori sotto i suoi stivali d'acciaio. Il Digimon scheletrico rientrò nella sala dove lo attendevano i suoi compagni e il suo capo, tenendo la testa bassa e lo scettro che strusciava contro il terreno, le ali ripiegate contro la spina dorsale e il respiro trasformato in un sibilo rabbioso che ben si addiceva al suo stato d'animo. Non moriva dalla voglia di dare a LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon e, soprattutto, Daemon, la notizia della sua sconfitta e, soprattutto, del fatto che non era riuscito a localizzare BlackWarGreymon e Ken Ichijouji.

Alzando lo sguardo, SkullSatamon vide Daemon e LadyDevimon, uno degli altri due membri d'elite dei Daemon Corps, in piedi al centro della stanza, entrambi immobili e silenziosi come se non stessero aspettando altro che il suo arrivo. A giudicare dall'aria infuriata di LadyDevimon e da quella seccata di Daemon (per quanto si potesse capire della sua espressione dietro l'onnipresente cappuccio…), anche la donna demoniaca non aveva avuto una gran fortuna nella sua ricerca. Sospirando rabbiosamente, SkullSatamon si fermò a qualche metro dal Digimon incappucciato e si inchinò.

"**EBBENE, SKULLSATAMON?**" tuonò Daemon, guardando con disapprovazione lo scheletro alato. "**MI SEMBRI UN PO' MALCONCIO… SBAGLIO A DIRE CHE I MOCCIOSI PRESCELTI TE LE HANNO SUONATE?**"

"Purtroppo… no, mio signore…" rispose SkullSatamon a denti stretti. "Temo di aver sottovalutato quei ragazzini… alcuni dei loro Digimon sono passati improvvisamente al livello Ultimate, e mi sono trovato in svantaggio… mi dispiace di averla delusa, sommo Daemon… ero arrivato vicinissimo a Ichijouji…"

Daemon alzò una mano, imponendogli il silenzio. "**NON HO BISOGNO DI SCUSE, MA DI FATTI. NON CREDO DI DOVER RIPETERE CHE MAI PRIMA D'ORA SIAMO STATI COSI' VICINI AL DARK SEED, PERCIO' BANDO ALLE CIANCE: ASPETTEREMO ANCHE IL RAPPORTO DI MARINEDEVIMON, E SE ANCHE LUI NON HA AVUTO SUCCESSO, ADOTTEREMO DELLE MISURE… MENO INDIRETTE, PER COSI' DIRE.**" Tuonò la sua voce rimbombante.

"Sì, sommo Daemon!" risposero LadyDevimon e SkullSatamon all'unisono, inchinandosi con aria sottomessa. Soddisfatto, Daemon annuì e rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo feroce fisso sui suoi due scagnozzi come un dardo incandescente. Temendo le conseguenze di una qualsiasi rimostranza, i due Digimon si astennero dal pronunciare qualsivoglia commento.

"**PIUTTOSTO, SKULLSATAMON…**" riprese poi Daemon, volgendosi minacciosamente verso lo scheletro alato. "**PARLAMI DI QUESTI DIGIMON CHE TI HANNO SCONFITTO. CREDO SIA UTILE SAPERE QUANTO PIU' POSSIBILE SUI NOSTRI AVVERSARI.**"

"Ehm… sì, mio signore…" rispose prontamente SkullSatamon. "Uno dei mocciosi prescelti aveva un Seadramon come compagno… un Seadramon che si è evoluto in un MegaSeadramon e ha iniziato a mettermi con le spalle al muro. Poi, altri due dei loro Digimon, un Angemon e un Ankylomon, hanno usato qualche strano trucco, che non avevo mai visto finora, e si sono fusi in un unico Digimon dall'aspetto di una teiera ambulante. Erano entrambi degli Ultimate come me, e per giunta avevo già esaurito in parte le mie forze contro gli altri membri del gruppo: uno Zudomon, un MegaKabuterimon e un MagnAngemon. Mi sono ritrovato improvvisamente a combattere contro due avversari al mio stesso livello, e ho perso. Questo è quanto, sommo Daemon."

Daemon annuì. "**CAPISCO… QUEL 'TRUCCO' DI CUI PARLI E' CONOSCIUTO COME DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA, E SE LA MEMORIA NON MI INGANNA IL DIGIMON OTTENUTO DALLA FUSIONE DI UN ANKYLOMON E UN ANGEMON E' SHAKKOUMON… LE NOTIZIE CHE MI DAI, IN EFFETTI, NON VANNO SOTTOVALUTATE… SE QUEI MOCCIOSI E I LORO DIGIMON HANNO UN POTERE SUFFICIENTE A FAR RIVIVERE SHAKKOUMON, CHISSA' A QUALI TRAGUARDI POTREBBERO ARRIVARE SE LI LASCIASSIMO FARE… POTREBBERO ADDIRITTURA DIVENTARE PIU' FORTI DI ME.**"

"Più forti di lei, sommo Daemon?" esclamò LadyDevimon, incredula. "E' assurdo… credevo che, a parte i quattro Guardiani Digitali, non potesse esistere nessun Digimon con una potenza superiore alla sua…"

"**NON SOLO POSSONO ESISTERE, LADYDEVIMON, MA ESISTONO GIA'!**" rispose il demone ammantato. "**E' PER QUESTO CHE MI SERVE IL DARK SEED DI ICHIJOUJI: DEVO IMPADRONIRMI DEL POTERE DI COLUI CHE TUTTI TEMONO, SE VOGLIO PORTARE A TERMINE I MIEI PIANI DI CONQUISTA!**"

Prima che qualcun altro potesse parlare, un suono di passi strascicati annunciò l'arrivo nella sala del terzo componente dei comandanti dei Daemon Corps: la massiccia figura di MarineDevimon fece il suo ingresso da un corridoio laterale, trascinando per terra i suoi lunghi tentacoli e rimuginando rabbiosamente tra sé. A giudicare dai suoi aguzzi denti, stretti in una smorfia furente, e dai lampi di rabbia che balenavano nei suoi tre diabolici occhi scarlatti, era facile immaginare che le sue ricerche non fossero andate molto meglio di quelle dei suoi compagni.

Il mostro marino, di malavoglia, raggiunse i suoi compagni, fermandosi a qualche metro da Daemon e inchinandosi a lui. Anche piegato su un ginocchio, MarineDevimon sovrastava il suo padrone di almeno un metro.

"Sommo Daemon…" iniziò a parlare MarineDevimon con la sua voce cavernosa. "Torno a fare rapporto sulla mia ricerca…"

"**MOLTO BENE, MARINEDEVIMON. ALLORA, CI SONO RISULTATI?**" tuonò Daemon. Con un sospiro rabbioso, il demone acquatico rispose.

"Sono spiacente, sommo Daemon. Purtroppo non ci sono ancora risultati. La posizione attuale di Ichijouji continua ad esserci ignota."

"**CAPISCO.**" Rispose Daemon. "**BENE, NULLA E' PERDUTO. SE I BAMBINI PRESCELTI NON VENGONO DA NOI, SAREMO NOI AD ATTIRARLI. ORMAI E' PASSATO IL MOMENTO DI AGIRE IN SEGRETO. NON POSSIAMO PERMETTERCI ULTERIORI RITARDI, SE VOGLIAMO RIUSCIRE NEI NOSTRI PIANI.**"

SkullSatamon si schiarì la voce. "Hmmm… perdoni la domanda, sommo Daemon… ma come potremmo fare ad attirare in trappola i bambini prescelti, e con loro Ken Ichijouji? Abbiamo qualcosa che possa spingerli ad uscire allo scoperto?"

La risposta di Daemon fu un'inquietante risata a denti stretti. "**HUHUHUHUU… PER QUELLO NON C'E' PROBLEMA… CI SONO MOLTI LUOGHI CHE I BAMBINI PRESCELTI SAREBBERO DISPOSTI A DIFENDERE A QUALSIASI PREZZO. SE FACCIAMO LE COSE COME SI DEVE, MOLTO PRESTO LI AVREMO IN PUGNO. LORO, E IL DARK SEED!**" Improvvisamente, il demone ammantato lanciò un'occhiata di comando verso i suoi tre scagnozzi, puntando l'indice contro ognuno di loro. "**VOI TRE! RADUNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUANTI PIU' VILEMON POSSIBILI! CI SERVIRA' FINO ALL'ULTIMO DI LORO PER QUANTO STIAMO PER INTRAPRENDERE. QUESTA CHE VI AFFIDO E' UNA MISSIONE DI IMPORTANZA ESTREMA! NONOSTANTE I RECENTI INCIAMPI, VOI TRE NON MI AVETE MAI DELUSO PRIMA D'ORA, E CONFIDO CHE ANCHE QUESTA VOLTA SARA' COSI'!**"

I tre membri d'elite dei Daemon Corps abbassarono contemporaneamente la testa, rispondendo all'unisono. "Sì, sommo Daemon! Porteremo a termine questa missione al meglio delle nostre possibilità!" Poi, uno alla volta, ad un cenno del loro signore, i tre Digimon malvagi si separarono; LadyDevimon prese il volo verso il soffitto immerso nelle tenebre, mentre SkullSatamon e MarineDevimon si alzavano e si allontanavano infilando gli stessi corridoi tramite i quali erano entrati. Daemon osservò con feroce soddisfazione i suoi scagnozzi che si allontanavano, in silenzio assoluto, poi, non appena i tre non furono più nel suo campo visivo, alzò lentamente la mano destra, creando una minacciosa sfera di fuoco nel palmo ed estinguendola subito dopo.

"**IL DARK SEED SARA' MIO… DOVESSI METTERE SOTTOSOPRA L'INTERO MONDO DIGITALE PER AVERLO!**"

"Forse potresti… unirti a noi."

"Eeeeeh?" esclamò Mummymon, sgranando gli occhi davanti all'offerta di Takeru. Anche alcuni dei bambini prescelti, per l'esattezza Michael, Rosa e Catherine, erano rimasti sorpresi dall'idea del loro compagno: stava chiedendo ad un Digimon che era stato loro nemico fino a pochi minuti prima di unirsi a loro? Era pur vero che Mummymon era controllato tramite un Black Gear, però… era pur sempre un Digimon di cui non sapevano nulla: non avevano idea di quali fossero le sue origini, e soprattutto le sue intenzioni! Come facevano ad assicurarsi che fosse un alleato affidabile?

"Hey, aspetta un momento!" esclamò il Digimon dall'aspetto di mummia, puntando un indice artigliato verso il Digiprescelto della Speranza. "Come sarebbe a dire… unirmi a voi? Se io e i vostri Digimon ci siamo combattuti per tutto questo tempo! Dammi almeno un motivo per cui dovrei fidarmi di voi, Digi-mocciosi!"

Daisuke aggrottò la fronte con tono irritato. "Vedo che non ha perso l'abitudine di usare quello stupido nomignolo…"

Takeru prese fiato, rispondendo con calma alla domanda di Mummymon. "Beh… innanzitutto perché noi vorremmo credere che tu, come BlackWarGreymon, non sia veramente malvagio. Ho avuto modo di riflettere su certe opinioni che mi ero fatto, e mi sono reso conto dei pericoli che si corrono a giudicare un libro dalla copertina, come ho fatto con BlackWarGreymon. Perciò pensiamo che sia giusto darti un'altra possibilità, come abbiamo fatto con lui, e ancora prima con Ken." A queste parole, Ken sorrise leggermente.

"Hmmm…" disse Mummymon, ancora poco convinto. "E poi, c'è qualche altro motivo?"

"Il secondo motivo è che non credo tu abbia molta scelta." Questa volta fu Yamato a parlare, venendo subito al punto. "Noi non ti vogliamo costringere, ma pensi davvero che riusciresti a trovare la base operativa di Mephistomon e salvare Arukenimon da solo? Sono sicuro che Mephistomon abbia ancora a sua disposizione un bel po' di Digimon artificiali, e credo che da solo non avresti molte possibilità."

Mummymon strinse i denti. Era vero, a questo non aveva pensato, preso com'era dalla foga di strappare la sua amata alle grinfie del demone che li aveva controllati per così tanto tempo. Non aveva quasi nessun ricordo di quel periodo, e non sapeva neanche dove iniziare a cercare la base di Mephistomon. E anche se l'avesse trovata… sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare il suo ex-padrone e togliere quel Black Gear ad Arukenimon? Non ne era proprio sicuro…

"Mummymon…" fu Sora a prendere la parola, mossa a compassione dalla situazione in cui si trovava il Digimon artificiale. "Potremmo anche non sapere molto di te, è vero… ma ci rendiamo conto di quanto tieni ad Arukenimon, e vorremmo darti una mano… tu le vuoi molto bene, non è così?"

Il Digimon dall'aspetto di mummia guardò la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, sbalordito dal fatto che lei possedesse una tale empatia: si era resa conto quasi subito dei suoi sentimenti per la sua compagna. La voce gentile di Sora, e il modo con cui si era offerta di dargli una mano avevano aperto una breccia nella diffidenza di Mummymon.

"_E' incredibile… non so perché, ma sento che questi ragazzi si stanno offrendo di darmi una mano in maniera del tutto disinteressata… anche se siamo stati avversari per tutto questo tempo, a loro non sembra importare granché… hanno qualcosa di speciale… non so spiegarmi meglio…_" pensò tra sé il Digimon mummia. Rimase per qualche secondo a riflettere, sentendo una nuova sensazione agitarsi dentro di lui. Era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegare, ma che lo faceva sentire allo stesso tempo confuso e rassicurato. Tuttavia…

"_Tuttavia, non posso dimenticare la mia missione, anche se non posso negare che comporta dei grossi pericoli per questo mondo. Se questi ragazzi ne venissero a conoscenza, sono sicuro che si opporrebbero con tutte le loro forze… beh, non ho bisogno di rivelare loro la missione… per il momento, mi basta ritrovare Arukenimon-chan… poi, ognuno per conto suo… e probabilmente saremo di nuovo nemici…_"

"Sì, è così, ragazzina… Arukenimon-chan è la persona a cui tengo di più in assoluto…" rispose finalmente Mummymon, tenendo lo sguardo basso. "Anche se lei non ricambia quello che provo… il semplice fatto che lei esiste, per me vuol dire tutto. Anche se per lei non dovessi mai essere nient'altro che un complice che fa i lavori pesanti al suo posto… non mi dispiacerebbe neanche così!"

Le parole di Mummymon avevano involontariamente fatto venire un tuffo al cuore sia a Taichi che a Yamato: chiaramente, i due amici stavano facendo un parallelo tra la loro situazione e quella del Digimon mummia: anche loro, sentivano di provare dei sentimenti così profondi per Sora, sentimenti che le parole dolci e sincere della ragazza non avevano fatto altro che confermare. Sora era una ragazza che meritava di essere felice. E, per quanto entrambi la amassero dal profondo del cuore, ad ognuno dei due importavano più di ogni altra cosa la sua felicità, e il non rovinare l'amicizia che c'era tra loro. In nome di questo, sia Taichi che Yamato erano disposti a rimanere niente più che amici per la dolce ragazza dai capelli arancioni. Il fatto che Mummymon si trovasse in una condizione così simile alla loro li rendeva ben disposti nei suoi confronti. Sentivano che dargli una mano era loro dovere.

I due amici si volsero l'uno verso l'altro scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa. Senza una parola, capendo subito cosa voleva dire Taichi, Yamato annuì, facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione di Mummymon. Con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, il Digiprescelto del Coraggio si avvicinò a Mummymon, subito affiancato da Daisuke.

"Allora, Mummymon… ci permetti di darti una mano? Se lavoriamo insieme, forse riusciremo a raggiungere entrambi i nostri obiettivi: sconfiggere Mephistomon e recuperare Arukenimon!" chiese Taichi, tendendo la mano al Digimon mummia.

"Allora, cosa dici? Vuoi unirti a noi? Credo che il tuo aiuto potrebbe rivelarsi prezioso!" propose Daisuke, tendendo a sua volta la mano.

"Heh… certo che il destino ha un modo di fare ironia…" commentò Mummymon. "Comunque, farei qualsiasi cosa per Arukenimon. Va bene, accetto. Siamo alleati!" A queste parole, Mummymon strinse la mano a Taichi per suggellare l'accordo… in effetti, la strinse talmente forte che le dita del Digiprescelto del Coraggio assunsero improvvisamente un colorito violaceo, segno che la circolazione sanguigna si era bloccata, e i suoi occhi schizzarono comicamente fuori dalle orbite!

"AAAAHIOOOO!" urlò Taichi, cercando disperatamente di divincolarsi dalla morsa d'acciaio che era la stretta di mano di Mummymon. "Va… va bene… abbiamo capito che sei disposto a collaborare… ma questa mano mi serveeeeee!"

"Ops… ehm, scusate…" rispose Mummymon, mollando la presa. Tutti i ragazzi prescelti e i Digimon presenti rimasero a guardare sbalorditi Taichi che ritraeva la mano indolenzita e arrossata e cominciava a soffiarci sopra, tenendosi il polso con la mano rimasta incolume!

Daisuke scelse saggiamente di ritirare la mano. "Ehm… a pensarci bene, non credo occorra una stretta di mano…" ridacchiò nervosamente. "Ci fidiamo sulla parola! Heheheee… Comunque… benvenuto in squadra, Mummymon! Vedrai che non te ne pentirai!"

"Beh… grazie, ragazzi! Vi aiuterò per quanto possibile!" rispose Mummymon.

"Bene. Ora che questo problema è, almeno temporaneamente, risolto, penso che faremmo meglio a tornare alla base. Gennai ci starà aspettando, e poi i nostri Digimon saranno stanchi…" propose Koushiro, dando un'occhiata dietro di sé. In effetti, molti dei loro Digimon stavano approfittando di quel momento di calma per farsi un pisolino o mettersi distesi per terra a rilassarsi. Quasi tutti avevano un'aria piuttosto stanca e affaticata.

"Owww… io ho una fame…" si lamentò Agumon, seduto con la schiena appoggiata contro una roccia.

"Già… oggi è stata una giornata lunga…" aggiunse Veemon, disteso per terra poco elegantemente davanti a lui.

I Digiprescelti fecero una breve risata alla vista dei loro compagni, che fino a poco prima stavano combattendo con fierezza ed eleganza, e in quel momento si erano accasciati al suolo in pose ben poco dignitose. "Già, penso che per oggi abbiamo fatto già abbastanza…" commentò Takeru. "E poi, sarei curioso di chiedere a Gennai-san qualche informazione riguardante questo Daemon di cui ho sentito parlare."

Daisuke annuì. "Giusto. Allora, troviamo un DigiPort e torniamo alla base." Raggiunse Veemon e se lo caricò sulle spalle, sorridendo allegramente. "Stasera ci aspetta un po' di meritato riposo! Che ne dici, piccolo amico?"

"Che non vedo l'ora, Dai!" rispose il draghetto azzurro.

Uno alla volta, i ragazzi raccolsero i loro stanchi compagni digitali, rivolgendo loro parole di ringraziamento, e si incamminarono lungo un sentiero, in cerca di un Digiport con il quale tornare alla base. Ad un cenno di Daisuke, Mummymon annuì e si mise a seguirli, con aria soddisfatta. Tuttavia, qualcuno dei Digiprescelti non era ancora convinto che fosse stata una buona idea invitarlo ad unirsi alla squadra…

"Ehm… Daisuke…" disse Michael, avvicinandosi al nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti. "Non è per non apprezzare la disponibilità che avete dimostrato… ma siete sicuri che sia stata una buona idea ammettere quel Mummymon in squadra? Non dovremmo prima cercare di capire da dove viene, e quali sono le sue intenzioni? Immagino che lui non si pentirà di essersi unito a noi… ma forse noi sì…"

Daisuke si accigliò leggermente. "Cosa vorresti dire, scusa? Stai insinuando che Mummymon potrebbe tradirci?"

"E' una possibilità, Daisuke… mi dispiace dirlo, ma è così…" rispose il Digiprescelto americano. Prima che Daisuke potesse rispondere, Hikari intervenne, camminando a fianco dei suoi compagni di squadra e alzando una mano per chiedere loro di non litigare.

"Per favore, non saltiamo alle conclusioni…" disse la Digiprescelta della Luce, accarezzando la testa di Gatomon che, tra le sue braccia, si era messa a dormire beatamente. "Penso che una parte di ragione ce l'abbiate tutti e due… Michael-san ha ragione a dire che dovremmo sapere di più di Mummymon… ma sono d'accordo con Daisuke quando dice che questo non è un motivo per non aiutarlo… dopotutto, anch'io credo che Mummymon sia stato sincero quando ha detto di tenere alla sua compagna… anch'io credo che sia nostro dovere aiutarlo. Poi, vedremo di scoprire da dove vengono quei due Digimon. Comunque, penso che non ci sarà di che preoccuparsi…"

Gli occhi di Daisuke si erano trasformati in un paio di cuoricini rosa pulsanti, e delle stelline avevano iniziato a luccicare magicamente attorno a lui. "Sei grande, Hikari-chan! Tu sì che hai sempre l'idea giusta!"

"Va bene… speriamo di non dovercene pentire…" commentò Michael, volgendo lo sguardo verso il terreno.

Dieci minuti dopo, il nutrito gruppo di stanchi Digiprescelti e Digimon riapparve nella loro 'base operativa', la casa di Gennai, tramite il Digiport che avevano usato poco dopo la loro battaglia con SkullBaluchimon. Ad attenderli, c'era la sempre affidabile guida del Mondo Digitale, che li accolse con un lieve inchino e un sorriso.

"Bentornati, ragazzi." Disse Gennai. "Sono contento di vedere che state tutti bene."

"Già… e non solo, la missione è stata un successo su tutti i fronti!" esclamò Daisuke, facendo un segno dell'ok.

"Solo che adesso siamo praticamente tutti stanchi morti…" mormorò Veemon, sulle spalle del suo partner umano. "Non vediamo l'ora di farci una bella mangiata e andare a nanna…"

"Concordo…" aggiunse Agumon.

"E va bene… se l'appetito non vi manca, vuol dire che la situazione è sotto controllo!" rispose divertito Gennai. "Beh, andiamo a discuterne nella sala principale, credo che ci sia già una bella cenetta ad aspettarvi…" si interruppe per un attimo, osservando scrupolosamente il gruppo di ragazzi prescelti e Digimon, tra i quali gli sembrava di aver visto un elemento in più. "Ma… ragazzi, sbaglio o abbiamo un nuovo membro nella squadra?"

"Ehm… buonasera…" salutò Mummymon, un po' imbarazzato.

"Questo è Mummymon, Gennai-san!" spiegò Mimi, indicando il Digimon non-morto con un cenno della testa. "Era uno dei servitori di Mephistomon, ma soltanto perché veniva controllato tramite un Black Gear. Ora è dalla nostra parte!"

"E il merito va a Derek e al suo Crabmon." Aggiunse Yamato.

"Già… oggi lui, e altri due dei nostri nuovi amici, hanno attivato le loro Crest per la prima volta! E' stato grazie a questo che abbiamo potuto liberare Mummymon dal Black Gear di Mephistomon." riprese Taichi, indicando il Digiprescelto australiano, che annuì. Tra le braccia di Derek, Crabmon alzò una chela in aria come a fare un saluto militare.

"A rapporto!" mormorò il granchio gigante, sghignazzando leggermente.

"Ehm… sì, è come dicono loro, signor… signor…" rispose Mummymon, sfregandosi la fronte nel tentativo di ricordarsi il nome.

La guida del Mondo Digitale sorrise leggermente. "Gennai. Il mio nome è Gennai. Lieto di darti il benvenuto in squadra, Mummymon."

"Hehe, grazie infinite! Spero di esservi utile!" aggiunse il Digimon mummia.

"Grazie a te per l'aiuto, Mummymon! Ora forza, ragazzi! Venite a riposarvi, e raccontatemi di come è andata!"

I ragazzi e i Digimon seguirono la loro guida nel salone principale dove, con loro grande sorpresa, trovarono ben pochi dei Digimon che erano abituati a vedere. Erano presenti solo Meramon, Centarumon e alcuni Geckomon e Otamamon, che diedero il bentornato ai loro giovani amici.

"Gli altri Digimon sono andati a dare un'occhiata ai settori più vicini, per eliminare le ultime Dark Towers rimaste e assottigliare ulteriormente le risorse di Mephistomon." Spiegò Gennai. "Abbiamo rilevato che in questo momento rimangono soltanto cinque grosse concentrazioni di Dark Towers in tutto DigiWorld, e le concentrazioni più piccole sono state quasi del tutto eliminate."

"Ottime notizie!" commentò Takeru. "Quindi, in pratica mancano soltanto quei cinque settori occupati, e i piani di Mephistomon vanno all'aria! Senza le Dark Towers, non può animare altri Digimon artificiali, sbaglio?"

"E ora che abbiamo di nuovo WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon dalla nostra, eliminare quelle ultime concentrazioni e attaccare la base di Mephistomon sarà decisamente più semplice!" constatò Taichi. "Per non parlare del fatto che oggi, come ho già detto, ben tre dei nostri nuovi amici hanno attivato le loro Crest!" Indicò Derek, Rosa, Michael, e i rispettivi Digimon , che mostrarono inorgogliti le loro Crest luccicanti. A quella vista Floramon, tra le braccia di Catherine, sospirò con una punta di invidia. "Io sono l'unica a non essermi ancora resa utile…" mormorò.

Catherine scacciò le preoccupazioni del piccolo Digimon fiore con una carezza sulla testa. "_Tout va bien,_ Floramon… non preoccuparti, verrà anche il tuo momento… in fondo, non credo che la fretta sia buona consigliera, in casi del genere…"

Taichi sospirò. "Già… io ne so qualcosa…"

"Non te la prendere, Taichi…" lo incoraggiò Agumon, capendo subito che il suo partner umano si riferiva a quella volta in cui lui, montatosi un po' la testa al pensiero di una nuova evoluzione, lo aveva fatto evolvere in SkullGreymon, mettendo a rischio tutto il gruppo.

"Inoltre…" aggiunse Daisuke "Io e il mio gruppo abbiamo incontrato BlackWarGreymon, e WarGreymon si è scontrato con lui. Per farla breve, siamo riusciti a convincere BlackWarGreymon a cessare le ostilità, e già che c'era abbiamo dato una lezione a Mephistomon! Non era poi così forte come voleva far credere!"

"E' stato proprio in questo scontro che il Digimon di Derek-san è evoluto, ed è riuscito a liberare Mummymon dal controllo di Mephistomon." Aggiunse Ken, indicando il Digimon mummia che, al suo fianco, annuì con vigore.

"E non è tutto!" fu Miyako a proseguire con il resoconto della giornata. "Oggi, io e Hikari abbiamo ottenuto la nostra Digievoluzione DNA, e anche Iori-kun e Takeru-kun hanno fatto la stessa cosa! In entrambi i casi, ci hanno tirato fuori da delle brutte situazioni… io e le ragazze stavamo avendo problemi con uno dei Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon, e Silphymon ci ha salvate!"

"Per quanto riguarda noi… abbiamo avuto a che fare con un Digimon malvagio di nome SkullSatamon…" disse il piccolo Iori. "Armadillomon e Patamon sono DNA-digievoluti in Shakkoumon e lo hanno messo in fuga… ma a questo proposito c'è qualcosa che mi preoccupa…"

Al sentire il nome di SkullSatamon, l'espressione serena di Gennai venne immediatamente oscurata da un'ombra di preoccupazione. "Dimmi, Iori. Qual è il problema?"

"Ecco…" iniziò il giovane Digiprescelto. "Prima che noi lo affrontassimo, SkullSatamon ha parlato di un certo Daemon per il quale lavorava… e ci ha intimato di consegnargli Ichijouji-san…"

La notizia fece trattenere il fiato ad un po' tutti gli ascoltatori. Nessuno di loro, impegnati com'erano ad ascoltare il loro giovane compagno, fece caso al fatto che Mummymon aveva aggrottato leggermente le sopracciglia. "Voleva me? Non ha detto per quale motivo?" chiese Ken, stupefatto.

"Purtroppo no, Ken…" rispose Takeru, scuotendo la testa. "Ma sappiamo per certo che non lavora per Mephistomon… ce l'ha detto lui stesso…"

Gennai sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. L'aria preoccupata che aveva assunto si era fatta ancora più pronunciata. "Ragazzi… temo di dovervi dire che la situazione si è fatta pericolosa. Molto pericolosa. Se Daemon è coinvolto in tutto questo, allora non posso che prevedere tempi duri…"

"Ma… venerabile Gennai, chi sarebbe questo Daemon?" chiese Patamon. "Io non ne ho mai sentito parlare…"

"Io sì, purtroppo…" rispose prontamente Gatomon. "Quando ero al servizio di Myotismon ho letto qualcosa su di lui… è un Digimon malvagio dotato di poteri incredibili, abbastanza potente da mettere paura anche a gente come i Dark Masters o Diaboromon… ma avevo anche sentito dire che era stato sigillato nella Dark Area. Come ha fatto a fuggirne?"

Gennai annuì lentamente. "Quello che dici corrisponde alla verità, Gatomon… Tempo fa, ancora prima che i bambini prescelti del primo gruppo iniziassero la loro avventura… c'era un altro gruppo di Digiprescelti, composto da cinque ragazzi provenienti da varie parti del mondo. Anche loro, così come voi, erano stati chiamati qui per combattere i Digimon malvagi, intenzionati ad espandere il loro dominio su tutto DigiWorld, e riportare la pace. Tra gli avversari che hanno affrontato c'era proprio questo Daemon, assieme ai suoi scagnozzi SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon. I ragazzi, assieme ai loro Digimon, si fecero strada fino alla dimora di Daemon, un tetro castello situato tra le vette più alte e pericolose di DigiWorld. Lì, mentre gli altri ragazzi affrontavano i tre scagnozzi, il Digimon del loro leader si scontrò con Daemon in persona, in un terribile combattimento che durò quasi un'intera giornata. Di fronte alla sconfinata potenza di Daemon, i ragazzi, capendo che i loro Digimon rischiavano di morire se il combattimento si fosse protratto ancora a lungo, riuscirono grazie ai loro Digivice e all'aiuto di Azulongmon ad aprire un cancello dimensionale verso la Dark Area, intrappolando Daemon e i suoi tre scagnozzi al suo interno. Da allora, per secoli, DigiWorld non ha più sentito parlare di Daemon… fino adesso…"

"I primi Digiprescelti hanno battuto Daemon soltanto rinchiudendolo nel Dark Ocean?" esclamò Miyako con aria preoccupata. "Cavolo, doveva essere fortissimo…"

Gennai rispose con un cenno affermativo. "Infatti. Ma nonostante la sua incredibile forza, Daemon non avrebbe mai potuto uscire dal Dark Ocean da solo. Sicuramente qualcun altro gli ha aperto un passaggio dall'esterno… probabilmente gli stessi che hanno permesso ad Apocalymon, ora Mephistomon, di rientrare nel Mondo Digitale."

Mummymon stava ascoltando attentamente l'intero discorso, senza perdersi una sola sillaba: in particolare, aveva stuzzicato la sua attenzione la notizia della liberazione di Daemon. Tuttavia, anziché esserne allarmato, il Digimon mummia ne fu rallegrato, anche se ebbe il buon senso di non darlo a vedere. "_Allora,_" riflettè "_anche la seconda parte dell'operazione è andata bene… solo che non ci aspettavamo che saltasse fuori quel Mephistomon…_"

"Ma ora la domanda è… a quale scopo liberare Daemon? E soprattutto… questi misteriosi 'benefattori' erano interessati a liberare proprio Daemon o lo spirito di Apocalymon?" si chiese Koushiro, appoggiandosi una mano sulla tempia. "Credo, a questo punto, che la prima ipotesi sia la più plausibile…"

"E poi, dobbiamo scoprire anche come mai è così interessato a Ken…" riflettè Derek a voce alta "…e di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, impedirgli a tutti i costi di catturarlo."

"E' così, ragazzi miei." Assentì Gennai, osservando intensamente i suoi amici di entrambi i mondi. "Sappiate che anche con le vostre Digievoluzioni DNA non sarà facile fermare Daemon e i suoi uomini, e dovrete essere pronti a tutto negli scontri che si preannunciano. Siete di fronte a nemici che non concedono quartiere e non sanno cosa sia la pietà. E il cui scopo è senz'altro la conquista di entrambi i mondi. Temo che la nostra battaglia si sia soltanto fatta più ardua…"

"Comprensibile…" rispose Taichi con aria seria. "Questo vuol dire che anche noi non possiamo permetterci esitazioni. Dobbiamo essere pronti a combattere e, se necessario, a distruggere i Digimon che lavorano per Daemon."

"Già… la stessa cosa di cui ci avete parlato all'inizio di questo viaggio…" disse Miyako, abbassando lo sguardo. La prospettiva di essere costretti a togliere la vita ad un Digimon, anche un Digimon malvagio e irrecuperabile come Daemon, faceva paura a molti dei nuovi arrivati. Certo, il problema si era già presentato al momento di partire per il Mondo Digitale… ma fino a quel momento non si era arrivati a questi estremi…

Hikari sospirò tristemente. "Io… spero che non si debba arrivare a questo…"

"Anch'io, sorellina… ma Daemon potrebbe non lasciarci molta scelta…" rispose il fratello maggiore, senza spostare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Yamato annuì, in accordo con il suo migliore amico.

"Dobbiamo essere pronti." Disse il biondo prescelto dell'Amicizia. "Entrambi i mondi contano su di noi…"

L'atmosfera di allegria e cordialità che aveva accompagnato i ragazzi al loro ritorno sembrava svanita sotto la fitta coltre di problemi e ansie che si stavano presentando in quel momento. Una nuova fase della guerra contro le forze delle tenebre era iniziata, ed era una guerra che rischiava di non finire senza vittime…

Quel pesante silenzio, per qualche strano motivo, dava a Mummymon una sensazione bizzarra e sgradevole, che contrastava con la soddisfazione che aveva provato inizialmente. "_Pazzesco… so che questo vorrebbe dire opporsi alla missione che mi è stata affidata… eppure sento che dovrei fare qualcosa per aiutare questi ragazzi… in fondo, mi hanno pure liberato dallo stato ipnotico che Mephistomon mi aveva imposto, e si sono pure offerti di aiutarmi a salvare Arukenimon-chan… Come posso fare… vorrei dar loro una mano, ma allo stesso tempo… senza Daemon, la nostra missione non va da nessuna parte…_"

Il Digimon non-morto era diviso tra due propositi che sentiva entrambi come suoi doveri, e si stava sforzando di pensare ad un modo di realizzarli entrambi senza compromettere l'esito della sua missione. "_Cavolo, pensare ad una strategia non è il mio forte… di solito è Arukenimon-chan quella che pianifica… però, ora sono per conto mio… hmmm… ma forse c'è un modo… ma sì, potrei prendere due piccioni con una fava… in fondo, Daemon ci serve soltanto finchè non ha fatto quello che vogliamo… Poi, potrebbe anche perdersi per sempre nel Dark Ocean, per quanto ci riguarda…_"

"Ragazzi…" iniziò Mummymon, cercando di risollevare un po' gli animi. "Forse i miei poteri non saranno gran cosa… ma potete contare su di me. Vi aiuterò a distruggere il resto delle Dark Towers e sistemare Mephistomon e Daemon!"

"Grazie, Mummymon…" rispose Wormmon, appoggiato sul tavolo davanti al suo partner umano. "Qualsiasi aiuto sarà bene accetto…"

Nel frattempo, in un settore non troppo lontano dalla casa di Gennai, gli alleati dei Digiprescelti stavano terminando la loro opera di disinfestazione delle Dark Towers.

"**Pummel Whack!**" esclamò Ogremon, scagliando il suo attacco principale contro l'ultimo obelisco nero rimasto in piedi e facendolo crollare al suolo. La Dark Towers si smaterializzò un istante dopo, e il Digimon orco sogghignò con aria soddisfatta.

"Bene, mi sembra che questo settore sia del tutto sgombro!" commentò, ripulendosi le mani dalla polvere. "Questa dovrebbe essere l'ultima Dark Tower."

Poco lontano da lui, Andromon fece un breve esame della zona con i suoi sensori, poi annuì. "Affermativo. Non rilevo più alcuna presenza di obelischi di controllo nell'intero settore. Questa zona è ormai sgombra."

"Allora, possiamo dire che la nostra missione è stata un successo!" commentò il piccolo Piximon, svolazzando allegramente verso i due Digimon più grandi. "Bene, possiamo fermarci qui. Domani ci concentreremo su un altro settore."

"Affermativo." Rispose Andromon.

Il quarto membro del gruppetto di Digimon, Leomon, annuì vigorosamente. "Sì, sono d'accordo."

"Sigh… mai un attimo di riposo…" si lagnò Ogremon, sospirando con tono melodrammatico.

"Huh? E questo cosa…" mormorò improvvisamente Leomon, guardando dietro di sé con la coda dell'occhio e muovendo leggermente le orecchie. I suoi sensi acuti avevano percepito una grande energia entrare nel settore, appartenente a qualcosa… o qualcuno… di molto potente e decisamente poco familiare.

I suoi tre compagni si accorsero della repentina espressione di allarme che Leomon aveva assunto. "Hey, Leomon, che succede? C'è qualche problema?" chiese Piximon, sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte.

"Ho percepito appena adesso la presenza di qualcuno molto forte in questo settore… qualcuno che sicuramente non conosciamo…" rispose il Digimon leonino, senza staccare gli occhi dalla direzione da cui proveniva quella strana energia. "Voi andate avanti, io vado a controllare di cosa si tratta e vi raggiungo in seguito."

"Potrebbe essere pericoloso." Affermò Andromon. "Non sappiamo quali siano le intenzioni di questo individuo. Forse sarebbe meglio se uno di noi ti accompagnasse."

"Grazie, Andromon, ma credo sia meglio se vado io da solo." Rispose gentilmente Leomon. "Non vorrei mai farvi correre dei rischi. Prometto che sarò prudente, e mi ritirerò in caso di necessità."

"Ricevuto. Non approvo ma rispetto la tua decisione." Rispose il Digimon androide.

"Se vedi che si tratta di un nemico troppo forte… niente colpi di testa, ci siamo intesi?" ingiunse Ogremon, scuotendo l'indice della mano sinistra verso il suo amico-rivale. Piximon, al suo fianco, rispose scuotendo la testa. "Sì, come no… parla il re della prudenza! Comunque, ti faccio la stessa raccomandazione, Leomon… non fare sciocchezze, mi raccomando!"

"Certamente." Fu la risposta di Leomon. Il coraggioso guerriero si voltò, incamminandosi in direzione della strana energia che aveva sentito, mentre i suoi compagni rimanevano ad osservarlo per un po' per poi iniziare ad incamminarsi verso il settore adiacente.

Leomon stava camminando da appena due minuti sul terreno roccioso, sotto la calda luce della sera, quando la strana sensazione di prima si fece sentire di nuovo, più acuta di prima, facendogli corrugare la fronte: chiunque fosse, si stava avvicinando, si rese conto il Digimon leonino, guardandosi intorno e aspettandosi di vedere il responsabile da un momento all'altro. Ora che era più vicino, Leomon riusciva a rendersi conto che il nuovo arrivato era confuso… e percepiva in quella strana sensazione una certa rabbia, ma nessuna malvagità. Il nobile Digimon si sentì sollevato. Molto probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a discutere, senza essere costretto a ricorrere alla violenza.

Come Leomon si aspettava, l'enorme sagoma di un dinosauro umanoide coperto da una robusta corazza in Chrome-Digizoid apparve, atterrando sulla cima di un costone di roccia lì vicino e mettendosi in piedi, lo sguardo fisso verso il sole che tramontava. Leomon volse lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato: assomigliava moltissimo a WarGreymon, ma era quasi del tutto nero e grigio, con una folta criniera gialla. Il Digimon leonino si rese subito conto che si trattava di BlackWarGreymon, il Digimon artificiale di livello Mega di cui aveva sentito parlare negli ultimi giorni, quello che si era ribellato a Mephistomon. Ora, stava lì in piedi, assorto nella contemplazione del tramonto, in balia di chissà quali pensieri. Non ci sarebbe stato neanche bisogno della sensibilità e dell'acutezza di Leomon per percepire la tristezza e la confusione che attanagliavano il suo animo.

"_E' indeciso…_" pensò Leomon tra sé. "_Per quanto grandi siano i suoi poteri, in fondo non ha che pochi giorni di vita… sta ancora cercando di capire qual è il suo ruolo… di dare un senso alla sua vita…_"

Per diverso tempo, in un silenzio rotto soltanto da qualche soffio di vento e da un lieve rumore di ciottoli sul terreno roccioso, i due Digimon rimasero immobili nelle loro posizioni, come se BlackWarGreymon attendesse qualcosa che non accennava ad arrivare, e Leomon attendesse di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto il Mega artificiale. Poi, lentamente e con tutta calma, BlackWarGreymon volse lo sguardo nella direzione del nobile guerriero, fissandolo intensamente.

"**Sapevo che eri lì.**" Disse, con voce possente ma priva di ostilità, come se stesse facendo una constatazione sul tempo atmosferico.

Leomon non sembrò sorpreso. Anzi, pareva quasi che si aspettasse questa reazione da parte del Mega artificiale. "Tu devi essere BlackWarGreymon. Ho sentito parlare di te, e mi fa piacere incontrarti." Rispose con tono serio, sostenendo lo sguardo del suo interlocutore. Non sembrava per niente turbato dal fatto di avere davanti un Digimon molto più potente di lui.

"**Hai coraggio, guerriero. Non temi che io possa attaccarti e distruggerti? In fondo, sono molto più potente di te.**" Rispose BlackWarGreymon.

Leomon alzò leggermente le spalle. "Se tu avessi davvero voluto farlo, io ora sarei già morto. Ho percepito che non era tua intenzione uccidermi."

Favorevolmente impressionato, BlackWarGreymon annuì, scendendo lentamente dalla roccia sulla quale si trovava e ponendosi sullo stesso livello di Leomon, inginocchiandosi per parlare meglio con lui. "**Tu hai l'aria di essere un guerriero molto saggio, oltre che molto coraggioso. Stavo cercando un Digimon come te, per chiedergli di aiutarmi a rispondere alle tante domande che mi assillano.**"

"Va bene. Chiedimi pure, e se posso aiutarti lo farò." Rispose Leomon.

"**Ti ringrazio. Immagino tu sappia già che sono stato creato dall'aggregazione di cento Dark Towers, allo scopo di eliminare i bambini prescelti. Ma per qualche motivo, al contrario degli altri Digimon creati in questa maniera, io mi rendevo conto del mondo che mi circondava, e provavo delle sensazioni rispetto a quanto accadeva attorno a me. Quando mi sono reso conto di saper agire e pensare per conto mio… ho trovato insopportabile l'idea di essere schiavo di qualcuno, e ho cercato di liberarmi. E' grazie ai bambini prescelti che ora sono riuscito a farlo.**" Il Digimon artificiale iniziò a raccontare, cercando di essere il più breve possibile, ma al tempo stesso cercando di far capire cosa si agitava in lui.

Leomon fece di nuovo un cenno affermativo, approvando la decisione di BlackWarGreymon. "Più che giusto."

"**Tuttavia…**" proseguì BlackWarGreymon "**…c'è un'altra cosa che mi impedisce di essere veramente libero: in me è stata infusa, come probabilmente ti sarai reso conto anche tu, una grande energia, che mi rende un combattente di molto superiore alla stragrande maggioranza dei Digimon che popolano questo reame… e inizialmente pensavo che il mio scopo fosse unicamente quello di combattere… di continuare a combattere finchè non avessi trovato qualche avversario al mio stesso livello… e poi combattere ancora, e ancora… illudendomi che sfogando la mia confusione e la mia amarezza sul Mondo Digitale, la mia sofferenza se ne sarebbe andata… c'è voluto il mio combattimento con WarGreymon per farmi capire che non era così… ma ora, quello che sto cercando di capire… è qual è il mio scopo… qual è il mio posto nel Mondo Digitale? La mia esistenza… ha un senso? Oppure… tutta la mia forza non serve a niente, se non sono più uno strumento di Mephistomon? WarGreymon mi ha detto che la mia forza non esiste per essere usata ciecamente… ma allora… io cosa ne dovrei fare?**"

Leomon aveva ascoltato tutto ciò che il Digimon artificiale aveva detto con la massima attenzione, rendendosi conto in pieno della situazione in cui si trovava il Mega artificiale: chiaramente, BlackWarGreymon era ancora confuso e smarrito, e non aveva idea di cosa fosse più giusto fare. Per qualche istante, Leomon rimase in silenzio, organizzando il discorso.

"Capisco la tua confusione, BlackWarGreymon…" iniziò a parlare. "Ma credimi, la tua forza non ti è stata data senza un motivo. Sai, molto tempo fa, quando ero ancora un Digimon alle prime armi… cominciavo a rendermi conto dei poteri che avevo, e della forza che stavo sviluppando. Ma, come te in questo momento, anch'io non sapevo bene che cosa potevo farne… se era utile in qualche modo, o era solo uno spreco. Poi, durante i miei viaggi nel Mondo Digitale, ho visto come i Digimon malvagi schiavizzavano quelli più deboli, rubando loro la felicità e la speranza come sta facendo adesso Mephistomon. E' stato allora che mi sono reso conto di una cosa: io, nel mio piccolo, potevo fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione. Forse non sarebbe servito a molto, ma… potevo dare ai Digimon buoni che soffrivano sotto il giogo di questi tiranni un motivo per sperare ancora. Questa, per me, era già una vittoria. E così, decisi di sviluppare questa mia forza, e usarla unicamente per difendere i più deboli da coloro che volevano far loro del male. Ho perso il conto di quanti anni sono passati… ma, mi sono reso conto di come potevo essere utile e sentirmi soddisfatto di me stesso, e da allora ho sempre fatto così."

Si interruppe per un attimo, osservando l'espressione assorta di BlackWarGreymon, poi proseguì. "Quello che voglio dire… è che ognuno di noi, umani o Digimon, ha delle qualità uniche e particolari, e ha in sé un grandissimo potenziale. E se queste qualità ci sono, significa che un motivo c'è. Sta ad ognuno di noi capire come vogliamo usare questi nostri doni, e come possiamo sfruttarli al meglio. Nessuno di noi è inutile, non importa come siamo fatti o come siamo nati. Ogni creatura, dal più umile degli insetti al più grande dei Digimon di livello Mega, ha un suo ruolo preciso nel cerchio della vita."

BlackWarGreymon guardò intensamente il Digimon leonino, processando quanto aveva appena sentito. Le parole di Leomon erano state significative, certo, e gli stavano facendo intravedere una nuova speranza… però, al tempo stesso, gli avevano complicato le cose…

"**Dunque…**" disse infine BlackWarGreymon "**…tu dici che la mia esistenza ha un senso… che la mia forza può essere usata per uno scopo utile… questo mi fa piacere… ma al tempo stesso… non ho idea di cosa dovrei fare… come posso sfruttare i miei poteri nel modo che dici tu?**"

Leomon sospirò profondamente. "BlackWarGreymon… purtroppo su questo non posso aiutarti… sta ad ognuno di noi cercare in sé stesso qualcosa che reputa veramente importante, e un modo per volgere le sue potenzialità a quello scopo. Posso però dirti una cosa, BlackWarGreymon… ricordati che se c'è davvero la volontà di raggiungere lo scopo, troverai da te il modo di farlo… e la soddisfazione che sentirai verrà tutti gli sforzi che hai fatto."

In silenzio, BlackWarGreymon si alzò, tenendo una mano artigliata davanti a sé. "**Io… penso di capire quello che stai cercando di dirmi… ti ringrazio infinitamente, guerriero… la tua saggezza è davvero pari al tuo valore.**"

Leomon scosse la testa. "Ho ancora molto da imparare, ed è mia convinzione che la vita dia delle lezioni ogni giorno. Ma questa è una cosa di cui ho fatto esperienza personalmente, e che penso di poter spartire con te. Se le mie parole ti sono state utili in qualche modo, per me è fonte di gioia."

"**Lo sono state, guerriero.**" Rispose BlackWarGreymon, aprendo le ali. "**Ora credo di avere le idee un po' più chiare su quale potrebbe essere la mia strada, e come posso usare le mie qualità nella maniera giusta. Spero che le nostre strade si incroceranno ancora.**"

"Lo spero anch'io, BlackWarGreymon." Rispose Leomon, mentre il Digimon artificiale cominciava a librarsi nell'aria. "Che tu possa un giorno trovare la serenità che giustamente meriti."

"**Grazie, e addio.**"

Con queste parole, BlackWarGreymon prese nuovamente il volo e scattò nel cielo tinto di rosa, sotto lo sguardo stoico di Leomon. Il Digimon leonino rimase a guardare il Mega oscuro allontanarsi, fino a diventare niente più che un puntino che si stagliava contro il sole. Poi, anche quello scomparve.

"Arrivederci, BlackWarGreymon. Abbi cura di te."

"Accidenti… proprio quello che ci voleva…" brontolò Daisuke, imboccando un corridoio fiocamente illuminato dalle lampade alogene per dirigersi alla camera da letto dei ragazzi. La serata non aveva contribuito granché a migliorare l'umore del gruppo, e la consapevolezza di quanto stava per accadere non cessava di gravare sui ragazzi. Durante la cena, nonostante i tentativi suoi e di qualcun altro dei Digiprescelti più allegri (come Taichi, Mimi o Miyako) di ravvivare l'atmosfera con delle battute, erano state scambiate ben poche parole, e la conversazione languiva. Né a Daisuke, né a Veemon piaceva particolarmente quella situazione: la prova che si apprestavano ad affrontare avrebbe richiesto tutto il loro impegno, a maggior ragione se quel Daemon era davvero l'avversario tosto che Gennai diceva… non potevano certo permettersi di mollare!

"Stiamo per risolvere il problema di Mephistomon, ed ecco che salta fuori questo Daemon e quegli altri tre buffoni…" proseguì Daisuke, mettendosi le mani dietro la nuca e osservando il soffitto con aria distratta. "E come se non bastasse, temo che la squadra si sia demoralizzata… se continua così, se manca la volontà… la vedo davvero dura…"

"Non ti preoccupare, Dai! Credo che abbiano solo bisogno di un po' di tempo!" gli rispose Veemon. "Dopotutto, è stata una giornata lunga per tutti noi, tra Mephistomon, BlackWarGreymon, e tutti gli avversari che gli altri hanno affrontato… penso che siano stanchi, punto e basta… vedrai che domani mattina saranno più determinati, dopo una buona notte di riposo!"

Daisuke si fermò per un attimo e si chinò per accarezzare il suo Digimon. "Sì, forse hai ragione, Veemon… Ma vorrei poter fare qualcosa per dare loro un po' più di sicurezza… almeno a Ken, visto che è particolarmente coinvolto in questa storia…"

Veemon gli battè una pacca amichevole sulla gamba. "Credo che almeno a lui avrai la possibilità di parlare. Guarda!"

"Huh?" Il ragazzino, un po' spiazzato, guardò davanti a sé e vide il suo migliore amico sbucare da un angolo di un corridoio laterale, con Wormmon in braccio. Entrambi sembravano piuttosto giù di corda, ma cercarono di scacciare l'espressione tesa quando videro Daisuke e Veemon.

"Ah… ciao, Daisuke… non ti ho sentito arrivare…" mormorò Ken. "Tutto bene?"

"Sì, grazie… Nessun problema…" rispose il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti. "Pensavo foste rimasti in sala con gli altri…"

Wormmon scosse la testa. "Non avrebbe fatto molta differenza, visto che sono tutti così ansiosi che non si riesce ad iniziare un discorso… e poi, ci sentivamo un po' stanchi, e volevamo tornare in camera…"

"Anche noi stavamo tornando in camera. Volete che vi accompagniamo?" propose Daisuke. L'ex-Imperatore annuì sommessamente. "Sì, grazie, Daisuke… avevo proprio voglia di parlare con qualcuno… sempre se non è un problema per te…"

"Anzi, la cosa ci fa molto piacere! Andiamo in camera, e lì potremo discutere con tutta calma!" rispose il ragazzino, sorridendo cordialmente. In effetti, il fatto che Ken stesse incominciando ad aprirsi, sia a lui che al resto del gruppo, lo rallegrava non poco. Man mano, l'ex-Imperatore stava cominciando a fidarsi sempre di più del suo nuovo gruppo di amici, il che lo avrebbe sicuramente aiutato a gettarsi alle spalle il suo triste passato.

I due amici e i loro compagni Digimon percorsero un altro breve tratto di strada, raggiungendo infine la camera da letto maschile. Daisuke aprì la porta, facendo entrare i suoi amici, e accese la luce, rivelando i numerosi letti e sacchi a pelo disposti ordinatamente sul pavimento della stanza. Quelli di Taichi e Daisuke erano facilmente riconoscibili per le coperte buttate alla rinfusa.

Daisuke e Ken si sedettero su due sedie poste accanto al muro, facendo accomodare i loro Digimon sulle ginocchia. "Tutto bene, ragazzi? Siete comodi?" chiese Daisuke, rivolto a Veemon e Wormmon. Al cenno affermativo dei due Digimon, il ragazzino si rivolse al suo migliore amico. "Bene, Ken, dimmi pure… qual è il problema di cui vuoi parlarmi?"

Il Digiprescelto della Bontà prese un profondo respiro, organizzando le parole prima di iniziare il discorso. "Ecco… si tratta proprio del problema di Daemon. Iori e gli altri hanno detto che quel Digimon cercava me… e qualunque sia il motivo per cui mi vuole catturare, ho come idea che faccia parte del mio passato… una delle tante parti del mio passato che non riesco a ricordare bene… dal giorno in cui sono diventato un Digiprescelto… fino al giorno in cui sono tornato nel Mondo Reale dopo che voi avete sconfitto Chimeramon… i miei ricordi sono vaghi e confusi. Eppure sono convinto che, qualsiasi cosa Daemon stia cercando da me, è proprio collegata a quel periodo… se solo riuscissi a ricordare qualcosa di significativo, forse potrei esservi più utile…"

"Non preoccuparti di esserci utile o meno, Ken… tu stai già facendo molto per noi, e senza il tuo aiuto forse saremmo già stati spazzati via da Mephistomon…" rispose Daisuke, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del suo amico. "E poi… cercare nel tuo passato potrebbe non fare altro che riaprire vecchie ferite. Ed è l'ultima cosa di cui tu hai bisogno in questo momento."

"Sì, capisco…" rispose Ken, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. "Solo che… ci sono ancora tanti punti oscuri nel mio passato, punti su cui vorrei tanto far luce per darvi una mano… se… se ora quel Daemon vi perseguiterà… non posso fare a meno di pensare che sarà anche colpa mia…"

"Non pensarlo neanche, Ken!" esclamò Daisuke con tono improvvisamente eccitato, quasi arrabbiato. "Noi ti abbiamo accettato nella nostra squadra, adesso tu sei uno di noi! E come tale, siamo pronti a difenderti da chiunque! Che venga pure, quel Daemon! Ti prometto che, finchè ci saremo noi, non riuscirà a toccarti nemmeno con un dito! E io le promesse le mantengo!"

Ken rimase sbalordito ad ascoltare le parole del suo migliore amico. Ancora una volta, quel ragazzino allegro e un po' imbranato lo aveva stupito con il suo grande coraggio e la sua generosità. Timidamente, l'ex-Imperatore sorrise, guardando il suo amico dritto negli occhi. "Daisuke… non credo che potrò mai veramente sdebitarmi per quanto voi avete fatto per me…"

Muovendo una mano in aria, Daisuke rise, cercando di distendere un po' l'atmosfera. "Hehehee… hey, addirittura! Fa tutto parte del nostro lavoro di Digiprescelti! Come mi piace ripetere, noi siamo una squadra! Non sei d'accordo, Veemon…" Volgendo lo sguardo verso il piccolo drago azzurro, Daisuke rimase spiazzato quando vide che il suo partner digitale gli si era addormentato sulle ginocchia e stava russando sonoramente! "Ehm… Veemon?"

Ken, vedendo che anche Wormmon stava dormendo, acciambellato su sé stesso come un gatto, si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e rise leggermente. "Mi sa tanto che anche Veemon e Wormmon hanno sentito gli effetti della giornata… che ne dici, Dai-kun, ci ritiriamo anche noi?"

Daisuke annuì. "Già… forse hai ragione…"

Dopo aver fatto accomodare i loro Digimon nei rispettivi letti, i due ragazzi iniziarono a mettersi il pigiama, sentendosi decisamente più tranquilli dopo quella chiacchierata. Daisuke andò a spegnere la luce, ed entrambi si infilarono sotto le coperte, appoggiando le teste sui cuscini.

"Grazie ancora, Daisuke… parlare con te mi ha fatto sentire meglio…" mormorò Ken, distendendosi e lasciando che il suo corpo si rilassasse.

"Figurati, per così poco…" rispose Daisuke. "Buona notte, Ken!"

"Buona notte, Dai!"

(Sequenza onirica)

_Ken…_

Huh? Chi lo stava chiamando?

_Ken, stai attento!_

Ma di chi era quella voce? A Ken sembrava di sentirla in quel momento per la prima volta… eppure apparteneva a qualcuno che lo conosceva bene… non poteva essere altrimenti… Certo è che Ken proprio non ricordava di averla mai sentita…

"Tu… chi sei?"

Allarmato, il Digiprescelto della Bontà aprì gli occhi di scatto… solo per ritrovarsi davanti un vuoto nero senza fine, nel quale il suo corpo, vestito della stessa divisa scolastica grigia con scarpe nere che indossava nel Mondo Digitale, stava fluttuando senza peso. Spiazzato, il ragazzo voltò la testa prima da una parte, poi dall'altra, cercando di capire da dove venisse quella voce.

_Ce la possiamo fare!_

Ken aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia… ora quella voce gli suonava stranamente familiare… sì, non c'era dubbio… quella voce chiara, quel timbro sicuro… sì, era una voce che aveva già sentito… ma la domanda era: da chi?

"Dove… dove sei? Io… ti conosco?" esclamò Ken. "Ti prego, dimmi dove sei!"

Come a rispondere alle preghiere del Digiprescelto della Bontà, lo scenario davanti a lui iniziò a modificarsi, e una visione evanescente apparve, sospesa nell'aria a diversi metri da lui: i contorni erano sfumati e confusi, ma si vedevano comunque chiaramente, pur voltati di spalle, due ragazzini, uno con i capelli neri a caschetto e con addosso una sorta di uniforme scolastica, e un altro castano, con una pettinatura più ribelle e vestito quasi del tutto di nero, che assistevano con il fiato sospeso al duello tra due enormi Digimon: il primo era un cervo volante nero, grande come un aereo di linea, che si reggeva sulle quattro zampe posteriori e aveva lunghe mandibole frastagliate, mentre l'altro, ancora più grande, era una spaventosa figura grigio-nera, semi-umanoide, con quattro lunghe braccia e due cannoni di metallo montati sulla schiena… ma la visione era troppo nebulosa per distinguere ulteriori particolari. Anche così, però, era facile capire, da come il paesaggio si distorceva attorno a lui e dai lampi di energia che saturavano l'aria attorno al suo corpo, che quel Digimon era potente… estremamente potente!

Eppure, in quel momento, il coleottero gigante sembrava avere la meglio: riuscì ad imprigionare due delle braccia del Digimon più grande tra le sue affilate mandibole e, con un rapido movimento della testa, lo sbattè al suolo, per poi colpirlo con gli affilati artigli delle zampe anteriori mentre cercava di rialzarsi. Il Digimon più grande ruggì dal dolore e cercò di allontanarsi dal suo avversario, ma l'insetto gigante non gliene diede il tempo: aprì le robuste elitre e, con un semplice battito d'ali, scagliò un'ondata di energia scarlatta contro il Digimon più grande, investendolo in pieno! Il mostro lanciò un ruggito spaventoso e cercò di opporsi alla pressione dell'attacco per qualche istante, ma infine cedette e piombò al suolo senza più vita, iniziando immediatamente a disgregarsi in stringhe di dati.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" esclamò la stessa voce che Ken aveva sentito poco prima. Il ragazzino dai capelli spettinati strinse un pugno in segno di vittoria, mentre il corpo del Digimon sconfitto scompariva davanti agli occhi suoi e del suo compagno, e il Digimon coleottero, esausto per la battaglia, si afflosciava al suolo, emanando per un attimo una familiare luce bianca, e scindendosi in un Veemon ed un Wormmon. Tuttavia, stava succedendo qualcosa di strano… assieme ai pixel che formavano il corpo del Digimon sconfitto, stavano fluttuando in aria anche degli strani oggettini neri di forma sferica, che si muovevano nell'aria come dotati di volontà propria, quasi esibendosi in una danza minacciosa. I due ragazzini, accorgendosi dell'anomalia, corsero davanti ai loro esausti Digimon per proteggerli…

…e fu allora che il nemico colpì: uno di quegli strani oggettini sferici cambiò improvvisamente direzione a mezz'aria, e si diresse verso il ragazzo vestito di nero come un proiettile, guidato da una sorta di intelligenza maligna. Dalla sua posizione, Ken riuscì a vedere la vittima designata trasalire: non sarebbe mai riuscito a schivare quella cosa, di qualunque cosa si trattasse! Il Digiprescelto della Bontà stava per urlare un avvertimento, quando l'altro ragazzino lo precedette.

"Attento, Ryo!" esclamò il ragazzino dai capelli neri, spingendo via il suo compagno in modo da toglierlo dalla traiettoria della piccola sfera nera. In quel momento, Ken riuscì chiaramente a vederne l'aspetto fisico, e la cosa lo lasciò sbalordito! Oltre agli stessi capelli neri, la stessa pettinatura… lo stesso sguardo malinconico… la stessa voce…

Quel ragazzino… quel ragazzino era lui! Con uno o due anni di meno, ma… era lui! Non c'era dubbio! Ma allora… Ken stava vedendo un'immagine del suo passato? Che cosa significava? Non ricordava di aver mai visto quel Ryo… né quei due colossali Digimon che si erano appena combattuti, eppure… eppure in quel momento, qualcosa stava cominciando ad affiorare dalla sua memoria repressa…

Sfortunatamente, non ci fu il tempo di rifletterci: il piccolo Ken, con il suo atto di generosità, si era messo esattamente sulla traiettoria della sferetta nera! Tutto iniziò a scorrere al rallentatore quando il piccolo oggetto raggiunse la nuca del Ken più giovane e si impiantò nel suo collo, venendo rapidamente assorbita dalla pelle senza lasciare alcuna traccia del suo passaggio. Tuttavia, a giudicare dallo spaventoso urlo che il piccolo Ken lanciò in quel momento, e dalla smorfia che si era dipinta sul suo volto, era facile capire che non era stata comunque una cosa indolore!

Ken non riuscì a vedere altro: improvvisamente, un bruciore tremendo esplose nella sua nuca, come se ciò che era accaduto alla sua versione ringiovanita si stesse ripercuotendo su di lui! Un dolore spaventoso, come quello di una marchiatura a fuoco, costrinse Ken a cadere in ginocchio e a portarsi una mano alla testa, chiudendo gli occhi e urlando disperatamente. La fronte gli si imperlò di sudore, e i suoi occhi non videro più altro che rosso e bianco, mentre il suo corpo, riacquistando improvvisamente peso, precipitava verso l'oscurità sottostante…

(Fine sequenza onirica)

Ken aprì gli occhi di scatto, trattenendo il respiro in un attimo di puro terrore. La sua vista annebbiata si schiarì tutt'a un tratto, presentandogli le familiari pareti, ora avvolte dall'oscurità, della casa di Gennai, e i posti letto della camera, ciascuno occupato dal rispettivo proprietario. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà si mise semiseduto, respirando affannosamente e sentendo il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata nel silenzio assoluto della stanza.

"Era… era un sogno…" mormorò Ken, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata. "Però… significava qualcosa, ne sono sicuro…"

"Ken!" sentì la vocina di Wormmon chiamarlo. Il piccolo bruco, che gli dormiva a fianco, si era svegliato a sua volta quando aveva sentito il sussulto del suo compagno umano, e stava andando a vedere come stava. "Ken! Va tutto bene? Ti sei svegliato di colpo…"

"Wormmon…" rispose Ken, incrociando lo sguardo preoccupato del suo amico. Con una mano ancora tremante per l'emozione, accarezzò il piccolo bruco sulla testa, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla stanza… a Daisuke e Veemon, che stavano dormendo nel letto a lui più vicino, buttati là in qualche modo… a Taichi, Yamato, Agumon e Gabumon, non troppo più in là… agli altri ragazzi prescelti e ai loro compagni, ancora beatamente addormentati e inconsapevoli di quanto era appena successo…

"Non… non ti preoccupare, Wormmon… tutto a posto… era solo un sogno… o almeno, credo…"

La mattina era arrivata, e come era loro consuetudine, i Digiprescelti si stavano ritrovando nella sala principale per fare colazione, organizzarsi e fare i preparativi per la giornata. Per fortuna, la stanchezza e la tensione della sera prima si erano almeno in parte dissipate dopo una buona notte di riposo, e i ragazzi ora sembravano più combattivi e volitivi. Era tornata un po' della vivacità che li contraddistingueva, con grande sollievo di Daisuke.

"A quanto pare avevi ragione tu, Veemon!" disse il ragazzino, guardando le varie scenette di vita quotidiana che si susseguivano davanti ai suoi occhi: Taichi e Hikari si stavano litigando una brioche, Sora, Mimi e Miyako, sedute di fronte a lui, stavano chiacchierando tra loro, mentre Iori e Takeru sorseggiavano con tutta calma le loro tazze di latte caldo, Michael e Derek stavano arrivando in quel momento e si stavano unendo alla compagnia, mentre i Digimon giocavano e si spartivano del cibo poco distante da loro… insomma, sembrava davvero che le cose stessero tornando alla normalità…

"Te l'avevo detto che una notte di riposo avrebbe schiarito le idee a tutti!" rispose il draghetto, sorridendo con soddisfazione.

"Già…" assentì Daisuke, volgendo lo sguardo verso Ken, che era seduto di fianco a lui, e verso Wormmon, che, obbediente come era sua abitudine, gli era seduto accanto, osservandolo con i suoi grandi occhi tristi. Era chiaro che il Digimon bruco si era reso conto di qualcosa che stava tormentando il suo amico, ma non faceva domande per rispetto verso i sentimenti di Ken.

"Però…" proseguì Daiuke "…sono un po' preoccupato per Ken… mi sembra che qualcosa lo stia turbando, anche se non ho idea di cosa…"

Il ragazzino aveva ragione: l'ex-Imperatore non dava l'impressione di essere molto in forma. In quel momento, stava guardando con aria distratta la tazza di latte che teneva tra le mani, e la sua mente stava ritornando al sogno di quella notte. Quella battaglia che aveva visto… quei due Digimon che avevano combattuto… e quel ragazzo che accompagnava il Ken giovane… ora ne era sicuro, non era la prima volta che li vedeva. Ma allora… a che parte del suo passato corrispondevano, e perché saltavano fuori soltanto adesso? E cos'era quella strana cosa nera che era entrata nel corpo del Ken più piccolo? Voleva dire che era ancora in lui? E soprattutto… era in qualche modo collegata al fatto che quel Daemon di cui aveva sentito parlare lo voleva catturare? Mille domande si agitavano nella mente del Digiprescelto della Bontà… quegli spezzoni di memoria che erano riaffiorati, anziché chiarirgli le idee, lo avevano confuso ulteriormente…

In particolare… cosa significava quel nome che gli era tornato alla memoria… il nome del ragazzo che era con lui nel sogno a combattere contro quel misterioso Digimon…

Ryo Akiyama…

"Ken… Ken, tutto bene?"

L'ex-Imperatore venne risvegliato dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti dalla voce di Daisuke, che gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e lo aveva scosso lievemente. Con un leggero sobbalzo, Ken alzò lo sguardo, rispondendo al suo migliore amico. "Huh? Ah, Daisuke… scusa, ero un po' distratto... dimmi, c'è qualche problema?"

"Per me, nessuno…" rispose Daisuke, scuotendo lievemente la testa. "E' solo che… ecco… ti ho visto un po' giù di corda anche stamattina. Sei… preoccupato per l'imminente scontro con Daemon?"

Ken sospirò. "In un certo senso…"

"Capisco…" rispose Daisuke, per poi rivolgergli il suo classico sorrisone smagliante. "Comunque, non ti preoccupare! Come ti ho già detto, finchè ci saremo noi, non avrai da temere! Daemon potrà mandarci contro tutto quello che vorrà, ma non ti prenderà mai finché noi saremo in vita. Te l'ho promesso, no?"

"Lo so, Daisuke… e ti ringrazio per questo…" replicò Ken, un po' rassicurato. "Però… non è solo Daemon che mi preoccupa… vedi…"

Il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti si fece più serio. "Qualcos'altro oltre a Daemon? E… di cosa si tratterebbe? Sempre se me ne vuoi parlare, si intende…"

L'ex-Imperatore si interruppe, come se stesse chiedendosi se valeva la pena di continuare il discorso. Da un lato, sentiva un gran bisogno di parlare del suo sogno al suo migliore amico… ma dall'altro non voleva coinvolgerlo in qualcosa che poteva rivelarsi pericoloso per lui… Ken gettò una rapida occhiata a Wormmon, come a chiedergli consiglio, e il bruco verde rispose con un lieve cenno affermativo.

"Fidati di lui, Ken…" sembrava dirgli. Convinto dalla risposta del suo Digimon, Ken si spostò lievemente sulla sua sedia, mettendosi comodo mentre proseguiva il discorso.

"Vedi… credo che alcuni frammenti della mia memoria stiano tornando…"

Prevedibilmente, Daisuke strinse i pugni e il suo sorriso si allargò. "Beh… ma questa è una notizia fantastica! Non sei contento di ricordare il tuo passato?"

Ken scosse lievemente la testa, sorridendo leggermente. Il cuore puro e gentile di Daisuke lo portava a gioire del bene degli altri, ma qualche volta gli impediva di fare delle considerazioni meno immediate. "Forse… forse le cose non sono così semplici, Daisuke… vedi… quel poco che ho ricordato… non so per quale motivo… ma ho idea che si rivelerà pericolosissimo per voi… e per tutto il Mondo Digitale…"

Il suo amico sbattè gli occhi, confuso. "Pericoloso? E in che modo? Non vedo come ad un semplice ricordo possa essere legato così tanto, sinceramente!"

"Ho solo una domanda da farti, Daisuke…" chiese Ken, ansioso di confermare (o forse di vedere smentita?) una sua supposizione. "Tu… hai mai sentito parlare di un Digiprescelto di nome… Ryo Akiyama?"

CONTINUA…

Note dell'autore: E questo capitolo termina con un bel cliffhanger! Spero che vi sia piaciuto… avrete notato che qui ho cercato di concentrarmi di più sui sentimenti dei personaggi, in particolare dei miei preferiti della seconda serie, Daisuke e Ken. Spero inoltre che abbiate gradito la rivelazione del coinvolgimento di Ryo nella vicenda: è un aspetto della storia di Digimon che non viene abbastanza preso in considerazione nelle fic italiane, eppure è qualcosa di ufficiale, anche se avvolto nel mistero…

Ad ogni modo, vi posso dire che a questa rivelazione saranno legati diversi eventi futuri, che avrete modo di godervi nei vari seguiti che scriverò. Intanto, i Digiprescelti si trovano a fronteggiare i problemi di Daemon e Mephistomon… e con il prossimo capitolo, possiamo dire che la fase finale della mia prima storia inizia ufficialmente… quale sarà il ruolo di Oikawa? Chi è il suo misterioso 'benefattore'? E cosa farà Mephistomon, ora che uno dei suoi servitori più fidati è passato dalla parte dei Digiprescelti (forse…)? Quale sarà il destino di BlackWarGreymon? A queste ed altre domande, la risposta nei prossimi capitoli!

Ah, già, un'ultima cosa… stando a informazioni sparse trovare in rete, il primo partner di Veemon, prima ancora di Daisuke, è stato proprio Ryo! Giusto per chiarire un passaggio della mia scena onirica…

Con questo, vi saluto, e vi do appuntamento… il prima possibile! Grazie di avermi seguito ancora, e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	20. Il rapimento di Ken

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Ancora una volta, bentornati al consueto appuntamento con la mia ri-edizione della seconda serie di Digimon, che giusto qualche giorno fa ha toccato quota 100 recensioni!

Michael: Accidenti, un bel traguardo! Speriamo solo che non si fermi qui…

Rosa: _No hay problema!_ Il _senor_ autore non lascerà in sospeso i suoi lettori, che gli hanno dimostrato tanto affetto e partecipazione!

Justice: Esatto, Rosa-chan! Senza il supporto morale di tutti quei fan di Digimon che l'hanno letta e apprezzata, questa fanfic non sarebbe arrivata dove è ora! Un ringraziamento speciale a tutti coloro che mi seguono e continuano a supportarmi! In particolare, voglio ringraziare Topomouse, che ha inviato la centesima recensione, e le autrici Francesca Akira e Driger, che hanno seguito questa storia fin dalla sua prima apparizione sulla Erika's Fanfiction Page, più di cinque mesi fa! Grazie a tutti voi!

Catherine: Siamo tutti molto lieti che questa storia abbia avuto così tanto successo! Ora, passando alle recensioni… KillKenny, _merci beaucoup_ della recensione e del bel voto che hai dato allo scorso capitolo… non posso anticipare nulla, invece, per quanto riguarda BlackWarGreymon! Bisognerà aspettare il momento della verità…

Rosa: La _senorita_ Miele ci ha lasciato, come al solito, una recensione entusiasta! Ad ogni modo, sembra che l'autore abbia in mente qualcosa di veramente speciale per spiegare la storia di Ryo, Ken, Veemon… e tutto il resto! Ma ci vorrà tempo… un bel po', mi sa! Comunque, sappi che la pazienza sarà premiata!

Betamon: A Driger… beh, della storia di Ryo e del Dark Seed si parlerà ancora, più avanti nella storia, ma per vedere in scena Ryo in persona dovremo aspettare le fanfiction dedicate a Digimon Tamers… per quanto riguarda le vicende di Mummymon e BlackWarGreymon… lo si saprà più avanti, in questa storia!

Crabmon: Ed ora, tocca a Francesca Akira! Come è stato già detto in precedenza, la spiegazione del ruolo di Ryo in tutta la faccenda sarà data MOLTO più avanti… sarà comunque, te lo posso dire, qualcosa di esplosivo… e trarrà spunto proprio da quei videogiochi giapponesi di cui tu parlavi, con Ryo e Ken da piccoli! Per il resto… beh, ti posso dire che Dragomon lo vedremo ancora… ma non in questa storia! La storia di Mummymon, Oikawa, Daemon e il Dark Seed e i legami che ci sono tra loro verranno svelati tra un po' di capitoli!

Derek: L'autore ha già ringraziato Topomouse per la sua centesima recensione, ma immagino che reiterare non faccia male… grazie ancora, Topomouse, e speriamo che il resto della storia sia anch'esso di tuo gradimento! BlackWarGreymon si rivedrà ancora prima della fine, non preoccuparti!

Justice: Per quanto riguarda il discorso di Daemon… vuoi dire che ti sei perso gli episodi alla TV, giusto? Beh, allora ti posso dire che non ti sei perso granchè… erano tre episodi raffazzonati e mal strutturati, a mio modesto parere…

Michael: Infine, rispondiamo a Rika88... Siamo contenti che la storia continui a piacerti... e Mummymon... beh, scoprirà alcune delle sue carte in questo capitolo! Ah, già, si parla di cliffhanger, nel linguaggio delle fanfiction, quando un capitolo viene interrotto in un momento molto interessante, o di grande tensione, in modo che il lettore sia più invogliato a proseguire col capitolo successivo. Molto bene, passiamo al prossimo capitolo! Ancora una volta, buon divertimento!

Justice: Daisuke, Miyako e Francesca mi strangoleranno per questo capitolo…

**Capitolo 20 – Il rapimento di Ken**

"_Mio signore… mio signore…_"

In una piccola e oscura radura nella zona sud-occidentale del Mondo Digitale, Phantomon, circondato da un quartetto di Bakemon, stava cercando di contattare il suo superiore per comunicargli gli ultimi sviluppi e ricevere le istruzioni del caso. Per qualche minuto, sembrò che nessuno rispondesse alla chiamata del Digimon spettrale. Ma poi, la voce ultraterrena dell'entità che già da tempo guidava l'ospite umano Yukio Oikawa rispose ai messaggi telepatici.

"_SONO IN ASCOLTO, PHANTOMON. ALLORA, QUAL E' LA SITUAZIONE? DAEMON HA GIA' FATTO LA SUA MOSSA?_"

"_Sì, mio signore…_" rispose il fantasma armato di falce. "_SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon hanno fatto a loro apparizione nel Mondo Digitale. Ho avuto modo di vedere che alcuni membri del gruppo dei ragazzi prescelti hanno affrontato SkullSatamon in combattimento, e sono riusciti a tenerlo a bada. Almeno, questo è quello che mi è stato comunicato dai miei esploratori Bakemon… Inoltre, ho avuto modo di vedere personalmente che altri del gruppo hanno affrontato l'elemento imprevisto dei nostri piani, Mephistomon. Il Digimon artificiale creato da quest'ultimo, BlackWarGreymon, si è liberato dal suo controllo, e la sua ubicazione ci è al momento sconosciuta. Ora, comunque, credo sia diventato un fattore di minore rilevanza. Anche Mummymon, ho avuto modo di vedere, ora è sfuggito al controllo di Mephistomon, e potrebbe tornare ad essere un elemento utile ai nostri piani. Infine, tre dei quattro Digiprescelti non provenienti dal Giappone hanno attivato le loro Crest. Questo è quanto. _"

Phantomon poté quasi percepire il cenno affermativo dell'entità senza corpo. "_LE VOSTRE CAPACITA' DI SPIONAGGIO E LA VOSTRA FURTIVITA', A QUANTO PARE, NON SONO STATE MINIMAMENTE DANNEGGIATE DALL'INATTIVITA'… PER QUANTO RIGUARDA MEPHISTOMON, LA SUA PRESENZA, PER QUANTO IMPREVISTA, CI TORNA UTILE… IN QUESTO MODO, I DIGIPRESCELTI SARANNO COSTRETTI A DIVIDERE LE LORO FORZE TRA LUI E DAEMON… MOLTO BENE… ALLORA, ORMAI E' SOLO QUESTIONE DI TEMPO PRIMA CHE I BAMBINI PRESCELTI E DAEMON SI AFFRONTINO DIRETTAMENTE. ASCOLTAMI BENE, PHANTOMON, STIAMO PER ENTRARE NELLA PARTE PIU' DELICATA DI TUTTO IL PIANO: ORA DOVRAI SEGUIRE IL PIU' POSSIBILE IL GRUPPO DEI BAMBINI PRESCELTI, E TENERE D'OCCHIO KEN ICHIJOUJI. SE DAEMON RIESCE AD OTTENERE PER SE' IL DARK SEED, POSSIAMO DIRE ADDIO PER SEMPRE AI NOSTRI PIANI: RICORDATI CHE ICHIJOUJI SERVE VIVO AL NOSTRO… CONCORRENTE, E REGOLATI DI CONSEGUENZA. CREDO CHE TU SAPPIA GIA' QUALI SONO I LUOGHI CHE PIU' PROBABILMENTE DIVENTERANNO BERSAGLI DEI DAEMON CORPS, GIUSTO?_"

"_Certamente, mio signore. Farò in modo che Daemon sia costretto a fare quello che noi vogliamo…_" rispose telepaticamente Phantomon, annuendo leggermente. "_Provvederò infine a fare sì che il nuovo Digivice sia consegnato direttamente al nostro collaboratore umano, Yukio Oikawa._"

"_HUHUHUHUUU… ECCELLENTE, PHANTOMON. SO CHE NON MI DELUDERAI._" Sghignazzò la creatura incorporea. "_ALLORA, CI SIAMO INTESI… TIENI D'OCCHIO KEN ICHIJOUJI E FA IN MODO CHE CADA NELLE MANI DI DAEMON… MA SENZA PERMETTERGLI DI METTERE LE MANI SUL DARK SEED PRIMA CHE ABBIA CREATO IL DIGIVICE! TIENI INOLTRE D'OCCHIO MUMMYMON SE POSSIBILE… FINORA, LUI E ARUKENIMON SI SONO DIMOSTRATI UTILI, E POTREBBERO TORNARE AD ESSERLO. E' TUTTO, BUONA FORTUNA._"

"_Ogni suo desiderio per me è un ordine._" Replicò Phantomon, mentre il contatto mentale con il suo padrone si affievoliva di intensità per poi svanire del tutto. Il Digimon fantasma alzò il capo, i suoi ardenti occhi senza pupille stretti in un'espressione che, sul suo inquietante volto privo di altre caratteristiche, poteva sembrare decisione, e fece un cenno ai quattro Bakemon che lo accompagnavano. Obbedienti, le forme pre-evolute di Phantomon si schierarono davanti a lui, come soldati in procinto di ricevere ordini.

"Molto bene." Parlò Phantomon, con la sua voce baritonale. "Sono arrivati i nuovi ordini. Io seguirò i bambini prescelti e colpirò al momento giusto. Voi fatemi da scorta, e copritemi le spalle. Questo è il nostro incarico più importante, non saranno ammessi fallimenti. Mi sono spiegato?"

"Certamente, comandante Phantomon!" risposero all'unisono i tre Digimon spettrali. "Eseguiremo gli ordini al meglio delle nostre possibilità!"

"Ottimo. Mi aspetto il massimo da tutti voi." Rispose seccamente il fantasma, agitando la sua falce con quella che sembrava essere nonchalance, ma era in realtà una ben studiata tattica intimidatoria. Come se stesse ricordando ai suoi sottoposti quale destino attendeva chi non si fosse rivelato all'altezza. Recependo il messaggio, i Bakemon deglutirono.

Dopo qualche snervante attimo di silenzio, Phantomon parlò di nuovo. "Allora, ci siamo intesi. La parte finale del piano del nostro signore inizia ora. I nostri sforzi stanno per essere ripagati."

Detto ciò, Phantomon svanì nel nulla, subito seguito dai suoi quattro scagnozzi, e la radura ripiombò nel silenzio. Un minaccioso silenzio che sembrava presagire l'orrore che ne sarebbe seguito…

Di ritorno nella casa di Gennai, Daisuke e Ken stavano continuando a parlare davanti al tavolo della colazione…

Daisuke aggrottò leggermente la sopracciglia, sforzandosi di ricordare tutti i nomi che aveva sentito di recente. Quel nome… Ryo Akiyama… per qualche strano motivo, pur non avendolo mai sentito, aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stato qualcosa di importante… e il suo istinto raramente sbagliava!

"Ryo Akiyama?" ripeté il nuovo leader del gruppo dei bambini prescelti. "Ryo Akiyama… hmmm… no, non ho mai sentito questo nome…"

"Sai, Daisuke…" intervenne Veemon "Io… per qualche motivo credo di conoscerlo già, questo nome… anche se non saprei dirti esattamente dove o come l'ho sentito per la prima volta… mi dispiace, temo di non potervi aiutare più di così…"

Daisuke diede una pacchetta amichevole sulla schiena al suo Digimon. "Nessun problema, Veemon! Grazie lo stesso!"

Ken, che era stato attento a tutto ciò che i due amici si erano detti, non poté fare a meno di notare la strana coincidenza: nel suo sogno, i due Digimon che si erano combinati per formare quel gigantesco cervo volante nero erano un Veemon e un Wormmon… il Wormmon era chiaramente lo stesso simpatico bruco verde che in quel momento gli stava al fianco e ascoltava la conversazione… quindi, l'unica possibilità era che quel Veemon fosse il partner del ragazzo di nome Ryo. Una domanda sorse spontanea alla mente dell'ex-Imperatore.

"_A questo punto… non potrebbe essere che quel Veemon… fosse proprio l'attuale compagno di Daisuke?_" pensò tra sé Ken. "_Lo so che è un'ipotesi un po' pazzesca, ma… con tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni, non mi stupirei più di niente…_"

"Yaaaa-hun!" esclamò una familiare voce gracchiante proveniente da dietro il tavolo della colazione. Gli sguardi di molti si volsero verso Mummymon, che si stava avvicinando con aria ancora un po' assonnata, una mano artigliata davanti alla bocca per smorzare uno sbadiglio. Poi, alzò l'altra mano verso il gruppo, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro.

"Salve, ragazzi!" esclamò il Digimon mummia, sventolando la mano. "Allora, come va? Qual è il programma della giornata?"

I ragazzi ricambiarono il saluto. "Beh… innanzitutto facciamo ciò che nessun guerriero degno di questo nome può esimersi dal fare: una colazione degna di questo nome!" rispose Taichi, deglutendo rapidamente un pezzo di brioche che gli era rimasto in bocca, e attirandosi le risate di alcuni dei presenti e gli sguardi meravigliati di altri. Il leader del primo gruppo di Digiprescelti si guardò attorno, facendo finta di essere offeso. "Beh? Che c'è di strano? Non si combatte bene a stomaco vuoto!"

"Già, sono d'accordo!" rispose Daisuke. "Intanto, dobbiamo fare il pieno di energie per la giornata, tanto più che adesso abbiamo due fastidi per le mani! E poi… poi…" si interruppe, cercando di pensare ad un piano per la giornata. Sfortunatamente, in realtà non aveva fatto assolutamente nessuna previsione, ragion per cui si mise una mano dietro la nuca e proseguì goffamente. "Beh, sapete cosa vi dico? Prima mangiamo, poi, se qualcuno vuole suggerire cosa fare, io sono tutto orecchie!" La risposta di Mummymon fu un grosso gocciolone di sudore lungo la nuca.

"Non mi sembra un granché di strategia…" commentò il Digimon artificiale, gli occhi spalancati e fissi sul giovane Digiprescelto.

Miyako scosse la testa, volgendo uno sguardo irritato a Daisuke. "Sigh… perché mi aspettavo che te ne saresti uscito con una delle tue solite cavolate?"

"Ah, è così che la pensi, signorina so-tutto-io?" ribatté il ragazzino, guardando la sua amica-nemica dritta negli occhi. "Allora dimmi un po', grande stratega… tu avevi già pensato a cosa fare per oggi?"

Miyako incrociò le braccia sul petto, chiuse gli occhi e annuì, con aria leggermente altezzosa. "Ma naturalmente! Al contrario di te, io mi faccio sempre un piano prima di intraprendere qualcosa! Allora, ragazzi, la mia idea era questa…" La ragazzina occhialuta si spostò lievemente dal proprio posto, osservando i suoi compagni che le rivolgevano la loro attenzione. "Adesso, penso che faremmo bene a dividerci in due gruppi: il gruppo composto da tutti noi nuovi arrivati e da Mummymon cercherà di individuare la tana di Mephistomon, in modo da scovarlo e sconfiggerlo prima che possa organizzare una nuova offensiva e, nel contempo, liberare Arukenimon dal condizionamento del Black Gear. Invece, il gruppo dei nostri sempai potrebbe cercare di scoprire qualcosa di più su quel Daemon, in modo da poterci preparare adeguatamente alla battaglia che verrà. Allora, che ve ne pare? Vi sembra un'idea fattibile?"

"Sì, penso che sia una buona idea…" rispose Koushiro. "Stando a quanto abbiamo potuto osservare sul mainframe di Gennai-san, tutte le Dark Towers rimanenti su DigiWorld sono concentrate in cinque settori, uno dei quali è quello in cui si è svolta la battaglia con Chimeramon ancora qualche settimana fa… è altamente probabile che Mephistomon abbia stabilito lì la sua base operativa. Se voi ragazzi riusciste a raggiungerlo e sconfiggerlo, o ad impedirgli di accedere agli Spirit Needle di Arukenimon… tutte le Dark Towers diventerebbero inerti, e allora sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi distruggerle tutte senza timore dei Digimon artificiali. Il piano di Mephistomon di crearsi un esercito con il quale mettere a ferro e fuoco entrambi i mondi fallirebbe miseramente. Non posso nascondere, però, che si tratterà di un impresa pericolosa: ragazzi, ve la sentite di attaccare direttamente la base di Mephistomon e sfidarlo sul suo stesso terreno?" Koushiro concluse la frase con un occhiata leggermente preoccupata a Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori e ai Digiprescelti stranieri.

La risposta non si fece attendere. "Conta pure su di noi! Non sarò un gran pensatore, ma potete stare certi che non mi arrenderò fino all'ultimo!" esclamò Daisuke, appoggiandosi una mano sul petto.

"Nemmeno io!" esclamò Veemon, saltellando vivacemente sulla sedia.

Ken annuì. "Sì, la penso come Daisuke. Ci occuperemo noi di Mephistomon…" Un'ombra scura cadde sul volto pulito del Digiprescelto della Bontà. Chiaramente, non poteva perdonare alla reincarnazione di Apocalymon di averlo usato per tutto quel tempo…

"Sono pronto a qualunque cosa per rivedere Arukenimon-chan…" disse Mummymon. "Perciò, state certi che vi aiuterò!"

"Io sono pronta quando volete!" continuò Rosa, stringendo una mano a pugno.

"Non ci faremo fermare. Non ora che siamo così vicini alla pace su DigiWorld." Fu la volta di Takeru. Guardandosi intorno, Koushiro vide le stesse espressioni determinate sui volti di Hikari e Miyako, poi su quelli di Iori, Derek, Michael, Catherine, e dei rispettivi Digimon. La vista di tutti quei ragazzi e quei Digimon così sicuri di sè e pronti a combattere fianco a fianco portò un lieve sorriso sul volto del ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

"Benissimo, ragazzi… sono sicuro che ce la farete!" commentò Taichi, osservando soddisfatto il gruppo dei loro successori.

"Per quanto riguarda noi…" riprese Yamato "Cercheremo di ostacolare quanto più possibile Daemon. Con due Digimon di livello Mega dalla nostra parte, dovremmo se non altro essere in grado di dargli qualche fastidio… almeno spero. E poi… dobbiamo anche cercare il modo di eliminare quel virus con il quale Mephistomon ha infettato i nostri Digivice, se vogliamo sperare di tornare nel Mondo Reale…"

Il tono del Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia si incupì leggermente. Era chiaro che tutti loro erano preoccupati per i loro genitori e i loro amici nel Mondo Reale… chissà come stavano in pena per la loro lontananza. Certo, Gennai era riuscito a contattare le loro famiglie e a spiegare la situazione, ma questo serviva solo fino ad un certo punto ad alleviare la tensione…

Cercando di risollevare un po' il morale del gruppo, Koushiro decise di comunicare i risultati delle sue analisi sui Digivice e sul programma inviato ad essi da Mephistomon. "Già, a questo proposito… ho avuto modo di fare ulteriori esami, e posso dire con un relativo margine di sicurezza di essere vicino alla soluzione del problema… presto dovremmo avere di nuovo la possibilità di tornare nel Mondo Reale."

"Davvero?" esclamò Biyomon "Questa è un'ottima notizia! Complimenti, Koushiro!"

"Beh, in realtà non è che ho fatto molto…" rispose il piccolo genio, un po' imbarazzato per le lodi. "Semplicemente, mi sono accorto che il virus aveva intaccato il programma di trasferimento dimensionale al punto tale che, se avessi cercato di eliminarlo direttamente, sarebbe stato necessario riscrivere tale programma quasi completamente… ed essendo questo formato da istruzioni sconosciute, e non avendone a disposizione flowchart o copie originali, avrei corso il rischio di compromettere ulteriormente le funzioni dei nostri Digivice, in maniera forse irrecuperabile. Per ovviare al problema, ho pensato di aggiungere qualche istruzione in normalissimo codice Java, inserendo una sorta di bypass che rende nulle tutte le operazioni specificate dal virus, e solo quelle. Consultando la memoria interna dei nostri Digivice, dovrei essere in grado di eseguire una ricerca delle date di modifica della programmazione, ottenendo così una traccia in base alla quale stendere le operazioni da aggiungere."

"Uh… Ehm… Sì… tutto chiaro… più o meno…" mormorò Daisuke, facendo finta di aver capito cosa voleva dire Koushiro.

Come al solito, fu Taichi a non riuscire a trattenere una battuta sarcastica per il continuo uso di termini tecnici da parte del suo amico. "Ehm… ottima spiegazione, Koushiro… ma magari se traduci dall'informatichese capiamo tutti…"

Koushiro alzò lievemente gli occhi al cielo. "Quello che stavo dicendo… è che la memoria interna del Digivice ricorda esattamente il giorno e l'ora in cui una data istruzione è stata inserita. Esattamente come in un PC, in cui vengono conservate le date di modifica dei programmi. Credo che tutto quello che dovrò fare sarà dare al Digivice apposite direttive affinché ignori le istruzioni ricevute il giorno del nostro arrivo a DigiWorld… cioè il virus di Mephistomon!"

"Ah, ecco! Ora è tutto molto più chiaro…" rispose Daisuke, ridacchiando nervosamente.

"Ad ogni modo, mi sembra che ormai la nostra strategia sia delineata… con un po' di fortuna, forse oggi potremo sistemare Mephistomon e Daemon in un colpo solo." Disse Takeru. "E allora, metteremo la parola fine a questa storia una volta per tutte…"

Mummymon, ascoltando i discorsi fatti dai ragazzi prescelti, storse leggermente il naso. Non gli piaceva la piega che la situazione stava prendendo. "_Il problema è che noi NON vogliamo che le cose tornino alla normalità… almeno, non subito… devo giocare bene le mie carte, e sperare che anche Phantomon le sappia giocare, se voglio fare in modo che il signor Oikawa abbia il suo Digivice…_"

Nessuno si accorse del repentino cambio di espressione del Digimon non-morto… tranne Mimi. Con la coda dell'occhio, la Digiprescelta della Sincerità si era accorta del lieve movimento sul viso di Mummymon, e non poteva nascondere che la cosa non le era piaciuta. Mummymon non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta all'idea che i due peggiori nemici di DigiWorld venissero posti in condizione di non nuocere più… e la cosa la insospettiva non poco.

"_Quel Mummymon non la racconta giusta… ci ha detto di non sapere nulla di quanto stava accadendo a DigiWorld, e in buona fede gli abbiamo creduto… ma ora mi viene il sospetto che sappia qualcosa che noi non sappiamo…_"

"Buongiorno, ragazzi… Purtroppo, ho paura che le cose non si sistemeranno tanto facilmente…" la ben conosciuta voce di Gennai intervenne nella discussione. L'attenzione di tutti si rivolse alla guida del Mondo Digitale, che era appena arrivata da un corridoio laterale, un'espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto gioviale.

"Buongiorno, Gennai!" esclamò Michael, seguito a ruota da tutti i suoi compagni. "Ci stavamo chiedendo dove fossi andato… a colazione non ti abbiamo visto!"

"Scusate se non mi sono unito a voi, ragazzi…" si scusò Gennai. "Ma stavo dando un'occhiata al mainframe per rendermi conto della situazione nel Mondo Digitale, e… a quanto pare ci sono ben tre allarmi in arrivo, tutti provenienti da settori diversi, decisamente distanti l'uno dall'altro!"

Tutti i Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon si alzarono di scatto. "Che cosa, tre allarmi? Da tre settori diversi?" esclamò Gabumon. "Ho come un brutto presentimento…"

"Che Daemon abbia deciso di anticiparci? E' questo che vuoi dire?" chiese Tentomon. La lucertola travestita da lupetto annuì rapidamente. "Dopotutto, i suoi scagnozzi erano tre, mi pare di ricordare… si saranno sparpagliati per costringerci a dividere le nostre forze… e avere la possibilità di prendere Ken più facilmente!"

"In ogni caso, dobbiamo andare subito a fermarli!" proseguì Daisuke, rimettendo a posto la sua sedia. "Ken, te la senti di venire?"

"Certamente!" rispose il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "So che sarà rischioso, ma non me ne resterò qui mentre i miei amici rischiano per proteggermi. E poi, senza di me Paildramon non può apparire!"

"Va bene, Ken… ma stai attento!" si raccomandò Koushiro. Ken rispose con un cenno affermativo.

"Va bene." Concluse Taichi. "Gennai… che settori hanno preso di mira? Ci dirigiamo là immediatamente!"

Il vecchio amico dei ragazzi prescelti strinse i denti per la rabbia, al pensiero di quali zone il nemico si fosse abbassato ad attaccare. Poi rispose, la voce a malapena un sussurro.

"La città dei Guardromon… la dimora dei Geckomon… e il Primary Village…"

Poco dopo…

"Prrrresto, scappiamo! Non possiamo rrrrresistere a tutti questi mostrrrri!" esclamò un Geckomon, evitando per un pelo un raggio di energia nera sparato da un Vilemon. Il colpo raggiunse la strada e ne fece esplodere una piccola parte, facendo finire la lucertola ruzzoloni per terra e sollevando in aria un mucchio di detriti. Il palazzo reale di ShogunGeckomon era sotto attacco da parte di un piccolo esercito di Vilemon, guidati dal colossale MarineDevimon, che in quel momento si stavano dando da fare per causare più danni possibili. I Geckomon e gli Otamamon del palazzo stavano facendo del loro meglio per resistere, ma la superiorità fisica e numerica dei Digimon malvagi avrebbe presto significato la loro disfatta.

Più indietro rispetto al luogo della battaglia, il comandante della piccola legione di demonietti si stava gustando lo spettacolo di distruzione che i suoi mostriciattoli gli stavano offrendo, le labbra incurvate in un ghigno terrificante. I Vilemon stavano abbattendo costruzioni e terrorizzando Digimon indifesi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, e agli occhi di MarineDevimon non c'era nulla di più delizioso di questa dimostrazione di crudeltà gratuita.

"Ottimo lavoro, miei infimi servitori!" esclamò il mostro marino, frustando il terreno con uno dei suoi tentacoli per enfatizzare le parole. "Datevi da fare! Vogliamo che i mocciosi prescelti notino quello che stiamo facendo, vero?" Decidendo poi che era giunto il momento di darsi da fare personalmente, notò una pagoda ancora intatta poco lontano da lui, e si voltò lentamente verso di essa. "Hmmm, ma guarda… proprio l'ideale per fare pratica… **Evil Wind!**"

Spalancando le fauci, MarineDevimon spruzzò un fiotto di ripugnante liquido nero ed acido simile ad inchiostro dalla bocca, dirigendolo esattamente verso la pagoda, dove si andò a spiaccicare. La parete iniziò immediatamente a sciogliersi, mentre volute di fumo bianco si levavano dalla superficie colpita, e in breve tempo l'acido spruzzato dal mostro marino fuse la pietra, lasciando un enorme buco di forma irregolare nel muro. MarineDevimon sghignazzò tra sé.

"Non male, se si considera che sono un po' fuori allenamento… tutti quegli anni di prigionia nella Dark Area mi hanno arrugginito…"

Per fortuna dei Geckomon e degli Otamamon, qualcuno decise di intervenire proprio in quel momento per fermare l'orda di Vilemon in avanzamento…

"**Musical Fist!** Adesso bastaaaaAAAAA!" esclamò una voce stentorea, in quella che voleva essere una bizzarra commistione tra un grido di battaglia e una canzone estremamente stonata. Una raffica di onde sonore si abbattè repentinamente sulla prima fila dei Vilemon, facendoli strillare dalla rabbia e dal disappunto e cancellandone alcuni all'istante. I demonietti rimasti indietreggiarono, vedendo pararsi davanti a loro l'enorme mole di ShogunGeckomon, che era chiaramente molto disturbato del fatto che qualcuno fosse venuto ad importunare i suoi sudditi e privarlo del suo sonnellino del giusto!

MarineDevimon, tuttavia, non sembrava essere troppo spaventato all'idea di confrontarsi con un altro Ultimate. Dopo un primo istante di sbalordimento, dovuto al fatto che non si aspettava un attacco in quel momento, il demone acquatico incrociò lo sguardo irritato del gigantesco geco cantante e avanzò di qualche passo verso di lui. "Ma guarda… Sua Eccellenza si è scomodata, finalmente! Tu sì che mi sembri un po' più resistente di quelle mezze tacche dei tuoi sudditi!"

"Tu chi sei?" esclamò ShogunGeckomon, muovendo a sua volta un paio di passi pesanti verso MarineDevimon. "Se sei venuto qui a darci fastidio, ne pagherai le conseguenze! Nessuno fa del male ai miei sudditi e disturba il mio riposino senza pentirsene amaramente!"

"Sto tremando, ciccione…" lo prese in giro MarineDevimon, un sogghigno sarcastico sul volto. "Il mio obiettivo non eri tu, ma sarai un divertente passatempo prima che arrivino quei mocciosi…"

"Quei mocciosi? Parli dei Digiprescelti, non è vero?" rispose ShogunGeckomon, piazzandosi lentamente tra MarineDevimon e i suoi sudditi per assicurarsi che fossero protetti. "Beh, mi dispiace deluderti, ma prima che possano arrivare, io ti avrò già trasformato in una gigantesca insalata di mare! Preparati!". Con queste parole, il sovrano dei Geckomon si acquattò leggermente, mettendosi le mani sulle ginocchia, e sollevò una gamba in aria per poi abbatterla repentinamente al suolo, come un lottatore di sumo in procinto di attaccare!

MarineDevimon alzò le spalle. "Affari tuoi… visto che ci tieni tanto a farmi da sacco di allenamento, non vedo perché non accontentarti!". Il mostro marino si mise a sua volta in posizione di guardia, facendo ondeggiare le sue braccia-tentacolo davanti a sé e tenendo gli altri due tentacoli principali alti sopra la testa, facendoli ondeggiare come due cobra pronti a colpire. ShogunGeckomon non attese ulteriormente e prese lo slancio, fiondandosi contro MarineDevimon con una velocità che tradiva la sua imponente mole. Sfortunatamente, per quanto non fosse massiccio e imponente come il geco gigante, MarineDevimon era decisamente più forte e più agile: non appena ShogunGeckomon fu giunto a qualche metro di distanza, il demone si spostò di lato con uno scarto improvviso, lasciando che il suo sbalordito avversario gli passasse di fianco, e fece scattare i tentacoli sulle scapole, dirigendoli verso i piedi palmati di ShogunGeckomon e avvinghiandoli attorno alle sue caviglie. Poi, con uno strattone improvviso, MarineDevimon tirò i tentacoli verso di sé, facendo perdere l'equilibrio all'avversario e facendolo piombare faccia a terra come un sacco di patate, proprio davanti agli occhi dei Geckomon e degli Otamamon. Il peso di ShogunGeckomon fece tremare il terreno e sollevò una nuvoletta di polvere attorno al luogo del combattimento!

"Maestà!" esclamò un Otamamon.

"Non posso crrrrederrrrci…" mormorò un Geckomon, guardando la scena con occhi sgranati. "Quel mostrrrro è più forrrrrte di Sua Maestà…"

MarineDevimon sogghignò crudelmente e, mantenendo il suo secondo paio di tentacoli avvinghiato alle caviglie di ShogunGeckomon, sollevò le sue braccia-tentacolo e le abbatté di colpo, come due fruste, sulla schiena scoperta del suo avversario. Sembrava divertirsi ad infierire su un nemico che non era alla sua altezza.

"Ow!" esclamò ShogunGeckomon, spalancando gli occhi. "Hey! Questo è un oltraggio… Ahio! …alla mia persona… Ouch! Non la passerai liscia… Ahi!". I tentativi del geco di darsi un tono stavano miseramente fallendo…

"Hehehehehee… Sì, certo, sono sicuro che mi farai molto male, non è vero?" sghignazzò MarineDevimon, smettendo per qualche istante di frustare ShogunGeckomon, e muovendo le braccia-tentacolo in aria. "Sto già cercando di immaginare cosa mi farai… ma a giudicare dalle tue prestazioni, direi il solletico!"

"NO, TI FACCIAMO QUALCOSA DI PIU' SOSTANZIOSO!" esclamò improvvisamente la doppia voce di Ankylomon e Angemon. Allarmato, MarineDevimon mollò il suo avversario, lasciandolo a terra stordito, e si girò verso la direzione della voce… appena in tempo per vedere Shakkoumon, con Takeru e Iori accucciati sul palmo delle sue enormi mani, atterrare ad diversi metri di distanza da lui, i grandi occhi illuminati di rosso. Il demone acquatico ebbe appena il tempo di organizzare una difesa prima che Shakkoumon attaccasse!

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**" esclamò l'antico Digimon, sparando due raggi di energia rossa dagli occhi. MarineDevimon si difese incrociando due dei suoi tentacoli principali davanti a sé e facendo sì che i due fasci di luce si infrangessero contro di essi, ma anche così lo scagnozzo di Daemon fu costretto ad indietreggiare di alcuni passi con un grugnito di disappunto. Per quanto riguarda i Geckomon e gli Otamamon, anche loro si erano tutti voltati verso Shakkoumon, con espressioni di indicibile sollievo dipinte sui volti.

"Siamo salvi!" esclamò un Geckomon, indicando il Digimon a forma di statua che aveva appena colpito MarineDevimon. "Sono arrrrivati i Digiprrrrescelti!"

"Hmph… non c'è male…" ringhiò MarineDevimon, scuotendo i tentacoli intorpiditi e puntando il suo sguardo feroce sui due ragazzini che stavano scendendo dalle mani di Shakkoumon. Dietro di loro, stavano arrivando anche MegaSeadramon, Zudomon e MegaKabuterimon. "Voi siete i Digiprescelti, giusto? Ho sentito parlare molto di voi…"

"Mentre tu… tu devi essere MarineDevimon…" rispose Takeru, dando un'occhiata piena di indignazione alla distruzione che il Digimon malvagio e i suoi Vilemon avevano provocato: pezzi di muro e mattoni frantumati giacevano sparsi qua e là per tutta la cittadina dei Geckomon, assieme a vari Otamamon e Geckomon feriti, e ad alcune trombette che sicuramente appartenevano a qualche Geckomon meno fortunato. Da alcuni edifici distrutti si levava ancora un po' di fumo, a completare il panorama di caos e distruzione. Quello spettacolo di devastazione senza senso, quel puro sfogo di malvagità finalizzato al solo obiettivo di attirare i bambini prescelti, fece ribollire il sangue al Digiprescelto della Speranza. Il piccolo Iori, dal canto suo, riusciva a mantenere la calma, per un motivo ben preciso: l'indignazione per quanto avevano fatto MarineDevimon e i suoi scagnozzi era ben poca cosa paragonata alla terribile sensazione di tristezza che provava: anche lui, come tanti altri al suo posto, si ritrovava disarmato davanti alla crudeltà gratuita.

"E' una cosa orribile…" si limitò a dire, guardando ciò che rimaneva di una pagoda.

MarineDevimon, il cui udito fine aveva captato ogni parola di quanto diceva il giovane Digiprescelto, si limitò a sghignazzare. "Tu trovi, moccioso? Io invece penso che sia stato molto divertente! Questione di punti di vista, che vuoi farci!"

Michael, ormai raggiunti i suoi compagni, strinse i denti per la rabbia… e la stessa espressione indignata era apparsa sul volto di MegaSeadramon.

"Osa parlare di punti di vista? Quell'essere è un vero mostro…" ringhiò il Digiprescelto americano.

Con un tonfo sordo, gli altri Digimon Ultimate si posizionarono dietro Shakkoumon e permisero ai loro passeggeri di scendere, prima di mettersi in guardia, mentre i Vilemon, ad un richiamo del loro comandante, interrompevano quanto stavano facendo e si disponevano attorno a lui, e ShogunGeckomon, ripresosi dai colpi sferrati dal servitore di Daemon, si rialzava e si allontanava dal luogo dello scontro imminente, mettendosi davanti ai suoi sudditi per proteggerli. MarineDevimon, dal canto suo, dopo aver osservato attentamente i ragazzi, scosse la testa, non vedendo Ken Ichijouji tra essi.

"_Beh, niente di grave…_" pensò tra sé con un'alzata di spalle. "_Vorrà dire che se ne occuperanno gli altri… intanto, io posso fare la mia parte!_"

"Noi ci occuperemo dei Digimon rimasti feriti!" disse Jyou "Ragazzi, voi cercate di tenere a bada quel mostro… ma state attenti, mi raccomando!"

"Contate su di noi!" rispose Zudomon, afferrando il suo martello con entrambe le mani e preparandosi alla lotta. Al suo fianco, MegaKabuterimon caricò il suo corno, che iniziò a crepitare di energia elettrica. Ora, tutti e quattro gli Ultimate stavano affrontando l'orda di Vilemon e il loro capo…

MarineDevimon alzò un tentacolo, attese un secondo, poi lo abbatté sul terreno con un grugnito, dando ai suoi sottoposti l'ordine di attaccare! Come una sola entità, la marmaglia di Vilemon strillò orrendamente, in preda alla foga della battaglia, e si scagliò contro i quattro Ultimate dei Digiprescelti, artigli e fauci sfoderati e pronti a colpire.

"Attenti, ragazzi! Quelli non scherzano!" esclamò Koushiro, che stava cercando di portare un Otamamon stordito a distanza di sicurezza. MegaKabuterimon rispose con un cenno del capo. "Non ti preoccupare, Koushiro! La situazione è sotto controllo! **Horn Buster!**"

Dal lungo corno dello scarabeo gigante partì un fulmine che centrò in pieno l'esercito di Vilemon, facendoli disperdere e cancellandone alcuni sul colpo. I piccoli demoni neri si sparpagliarono in varie direzioni e tentarono di riprendere l'attacco, dirigendosi senza criterio contro i loro avversari. Rapido come l'aria, Shakkoumon scattò verso l'alto e aprì le ali, sottraendosi alla marmaglia urlante e scagliando un altro paio di Justice Beams per ritardare la loro avanzata. Nel frattempo, MegaSeadramon e Zudomon facevano irruzione in un altro gruppo di Vilemon, facendone volare molti in aria con la semplice forza dell'impatto. Il tricheco umanoide iniziò subito a sferrare potenti colpi con il suo martello, e MegaSeadramon tentava di tenerli lontani muovendo freneticamente la coda a destra e a sinistra e impedendo loro di riorganizzarsi e raggrupparsi. In breve tempo, la battaglia riprese ad infuriare, sotto gli sguardi ansiosi dei ragazzi prescelti… e quello divertito di MarineDevimon.

"Il suo obiettivo è solo quello di distrarci…" mormorò Koushiro, visibilmente preoccupato. "Non combatterà direttamente, se non sarà necessario. Sa bene che c'è un altro del suo gruppo pronto a catturare Ken…"

Nel frattempo, al Primary Village…

"Fermi! Cosa volete fare a quei cuccioli?" esclamò Elecmon, piazzandosi coraggiosamente tra il folto gruppo di Vilemon e le culle dove stavano i Digimon appena nati. "Se vi azzardate a far loro del male… dovrete vedervela con me!"

LadyDevimon, alla testa della legione di demonietti neri, fece cenno ai suoi scagnozzi di restare ai loro posti e si fece avanti, afferrando il piccolo Digimon elettrico per la collottola e sollevandolo fino a portarselo proprio davanti al viso. "Ma che carino… lo avete sentito, vuole fare il coraggioso! Saresti simpatico, se non fossi così patetico!" disse la donna diabolica in tono canzonatorio, passando una mano artigliata sotto il mento di Elecmon, che scalciava e si dimenava per liberarsi.

"Lo… lo hai voluto tu, strega! **Super Thunder Strike!**" esclamò Elecmon, puntando le sue numerose code contro LadyDevimon e scagliando da esse una poderosa scarica elettrica. Da una distanza così breve, era impossibile mancare il bersaglio, e infatti il fulmine colpì in pieno petto LadyDevimon. Sfortunatamente, la demone non cambiò neanche espressione: la scarica elettrica si era infranta senza danni sul suo corpo, scivolando via come acqua sulle piume di un'anatra. LadyDevimon rise di gusto.

"Hahahahahaaaa! Sempre più divertente… un piccolo Rookie che prova a fare qualcosa ad un Ultimate come me! Voi falliti difensori della giustizia sapete essere un vero spasso certe volte…" proseguì, restando ferma al suo posto finchè Elecmon non esaurì la carica e non si afflosciò ansimante nella presa della sua avversaria. La donna, con disprezzo, lo gettò di lato, facendolo atterrare miseramente sul morbido pavimento tra le risa stridule e gli applausi dei Vilemon. "Non vali il mio tempo, pulce. E comunque non sono venuta qui per te…"

"Ugh… che… cosa vuoi fare… tu e i tuoi mostri?" ringhiò Elecmon, cercando di rialzarsi e scuotendo la testa per scacciare lo stordimento.

Avvicinandosi pericolosamente ad una culla, LadyDevimon appoggiò una mano artigliata su di essa e guardò malignamente il Baby Digimon in essa contenuto: un piccolo e indifeso Botamon, una pallina nera con orecchie triangolari e occhi tondi e dorati, che stava tremando per il terrore alla vista della servitrice di Daemon.

La donna rise sinistramente, allungando una mano verso il Baby Digimon. "Ma che tenera e piccola creaturina… mi chiedo… quante ne dovrò uccidere prima che i Digiprescelti si facciano vivi?" si chiese, mal celando il piacere che le dava togliere la vita ad un innocente.

Elecmon, alzò la testa, tentando di chiamare a raccolta tutte le sue forze per attaccare la donna diabolica, ma venne immediatamente bloccato da un gruppetto di Vilemon, che lo tennero fermo a terra nonostante gli sforzi del baby-sitter del Primary Village. "No! Non puoi fare questo! Lascia andare quei cuccioli, non ti hanno fatto nulla di male!" esclamò disperatamente Elecmon.

LadyDevimon sghignazzò di nuovo, alzando la mano artigliata sopra la testa per porre fine alla breve vita del cucciolo. "Lo so bene, palla di pelo, che non mi hanno fatto niente… è lì il bello!". Terrificato, Elecmon strinse i denti e tentò di volgere la testa dall'altra parte, lottando contro la stretta dei Vilemon che cercavano di costringerlo ad assistere alla fine del cucciolo. Il Botamon emise un acuto squittio di terrore e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo quello che sembrava l'inevitabile…

"FERMA! NON FARGLI DEL MALE!"

Per fortuna, l'imprevisto intervenne a scongiurare il peggio. Quasi apparendo dal nulla, Silphymon scese in picchiata su LadyDevimon prima che lei potesse fare quell'ultimo, fatale movimento. La donna ebbe appena il tempo di spalancare i suoi malefici occhi rossi per la sorpresa prima di essere raggiunta in pieno viso da un tremendo pugno da parte dell'uomo-aquila. Con un grugnito di dolore, LadyDevimon venne scagliata a terra, a distanza di sicurezza dalle culle, e Silphymon atterrò in posa di combattimento. Il visore che copriva i suoi occhi non riusciva a nascondere la sua indignazione e la sua rabbia per quanto stava per fare LadyDevimon.

L'arrivo di Silphymon aveva inoltre avuto l'effetto di cogliere di sorpresa i Vilemon: quelli di loro che erano occupati a tenere fermo Elecmon, distratti dall'improvviso intervento del Digimon fusione, allentarono la presa sul coniglio elettrico, che ne approfittò immediatamente e si liberò con un improvviso strattone, per poi puntare le sue code verso il branco di demonietti neri.

"**Super Thunder Strike!**" esclamò Elecmon, investendo i Vilemon più vicini con la sua scarica elettrica, e mandandoli a terra storditi. Liberatosi dai suoi assalitori, il custode dei Baby Digimon alzò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a trattenere un largo sorriso quando davanti ai suoi occhi si pararono le ormai note figure di Garudamon e Lillymon, seguite a breve distanza da Triceramon. Nelle sue grandi mani, Garudamon reggeva Sora, Mimi, Hikari e Miyako, mentre Catherine, Rosa e Kiwimon erano sedute sulle robuste spalle del triceratopo bipede. Alla vista dei rinforzi giunti in soccorso del Primary Village, i Vilemon emisero un lungo ruggito di terrore e vennero presi dal panico, iniziando ad arretrare disperatamente verso la loro comandante, mentre i Digimon dei bambini prescelti si fermavano vicino ad Elecmon e si chinavano per far scendere le ragazze.

"I Digiprescelti! Alla buon ora, vi siete fatte attendere!" li accolse Elecmon, cercando di darsi un tono ma senza nascondere il sorriso di sollievo che gli era apparso sul muso.

"Elecmon! Cosa è successo? State tutti bene?" esclamò Mimi, raggiungendo il piccolo Digimon elettrico assieme a Sora e Miyako. Hikari, nel frattempo, si era diretta verso la culla che era stata fino ad un attimo prima minacciata da LadyDevimon, per sincerarsi delle condizioni del Baby Digimon al suo interno. Con suo grande sollievo, vide che il cucciolo era ancora vivo, sebbene terrorizzato e tremante… ma la straziante visione di quella piccola creatura in preda al panico era più che sufficiente ad aumentare nella ragazzina la rabbia nei confronti degli scagnozzi delle tenebre… certo, aveva già visto una LadyDevimon poco prima della battaglia con Piedmon… e non ne serbava un buon ricordo… ma quella non aveva avuto modo di dare un simile sfoggio di crudeltà…

"Sì, sì… non vi preoccupate, non è successo nulla…" rispose Elecmon, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso le culle nelle quali i Baby Digimon stavano piangendo terrorizzati. "Però… se non foste arrivati in tempo, chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto…"

"Vuoi… vuoi dire che… quella donna avrebbe…" mormorò Catherine, rendendosi conto con orrore di cosa voleva dire Elecmon. A risponderle provvide LadyDevimon stessa, rialzandosi lentamente e passandosi una mano sulle labbra. "Heheheee… volevi dire che avrei ucciso qualche cucciolo, biondina? Beh, cosa ti aspetti da me? Io sono un membro di alto rango dei Daemon Corps, dopotutto…"

"Alto o basso rango… rimani comunque un essere spregevole…" le rispose Sora, a denti stretti.

"Ma… ma è orribile…" boccheggiò Mimi.

"E' una cosa mostruosa…" proseguì Hikari con aria afflitta, prendendo in braccio il Botamon e accarezzandolo lentamente per calmarlo. "Con quale coraggio potete prendervela con questi esserini indifesi, tu e i tuoi compagni? Quale motivazione puoi avere per fare una cosa così orrenda?"

LadyDevimon alzò le spalle, per niente colpita da quanto avevano detto le tre Digiprescelte. "Oh, niente di personale…" rispose con assoluta noncuranza. "Molto semplicemente, questo posto è toccato a me. Punto."

"Tu sei orribile! Ti detesto!" strillò Miyako, anche lei sconvolta come tutte le sue compagne dalla crudeltà dei Daemon Corps e dal tono di assoluta calma con cui LadyDevimon si vantava delle sue atrocità.

Silphymon fece un passo in avanti, sfidando LadyDevimon con lo sguardo. "ORA, DEMONE… VOGLIAMO VEDERE SE SAI PRENDERTELA SOLO CON AVVERSARI INDIFESI… ORA SAREMO NOI I VOSTRI AVVERSARI, QUINDI PREPARATI! NON AVRO' PIETA'!"

LadyDevimon si alzò in aria con uno svolazzo del suo mantello nero, accettando la sfida di Silphymon. "Beh, tanto meglio per te! **Darkness Wave!**"

La demone fece una giravolta a mezz'aria, e il suo mantello si aprì come un paio di ali. Dalle sue falde, con un orrendo coro di squittii e strida, apparve uno sciame apparentemente infinito di pipistrelli neri, che puntarono come locuste infuriate sui Digiprescelti e sui loro compagni!

"Ce ne occupiamo noi! **Wing Blade!**" esclamò Garudamon, scagliando un enorme proiettile infuocato a forma di aquila contro lo stormo in avvicinamento. Troppo veloci e vicini tra loro per evitarlo, i pipistrelli vennero colpiti in pieno e si dissolsero tra acuti strilli. LadyDevimon, tuttavia, non sembrò troppo impressionata.

"Huhuhuuu… ma bravi, vedo che il vostro valore è pari alla vostra fama! Vediamo se saprete farmi divertire! Avanti, Vilemon, sistemate quel branco di perdenti!" esclamò la demone, puntando il dito artigliato verso Garudamon e gli altri. A quel segnale, i piccoli demoni neri si rimisero in formazione, scagliandosi disordinatamente, come era loro consuetudine, contro i loro avversari, mentre Silphymon prendeva il volo per affrontare LadyDevimon personalmente.

"Qui ci pensiamo noi, Silphymon!" esclamò Lillymon, evitando un raggio di energia nera sparato da un Vilemon. "Tu occupati di quella strega!"

"POTETE STARE TRANQUILLI! NON MI SFUGGIRA'!" rispose il Digimon fusione, scagliandosi rabbiosamente contro LadyDevimon e portando indietro il braccio per sferrarle un pugno. Con un sogghigno, la donna si spostò di lato nel momento stesso in cui Silphymon iniziò a portare l'attacco, mandandolo a vuoto. Senza perdersi d'animo, il Digimon fusione alzò l'altro braccio e attaccò di nuovo, costringendo LadyDevimon ad allontanarsi per non essere colpita. In quell'istante, Silphymon congiunse le mani e creò una sfera di energia rossa tra i palmi, scagliandola contro la sua avversaria. "**STATIC FORCE!**"

Ma ancora una volta, LadyDevimon si rivelò un'avversaria agile. Pur con maggiori difficoltà, riuscì a scartare il proiettile di Silphymon e approfittò della sua temporanea distrazione per rispondere con un suo attacco.

"**Evil Wing!**" esclamò, trasformando il braccio sinistro in una minacciosa lancia e sferrando un poderoso affondo che Silphymon riuscì a malapena a bloccare, afferrando la punta acuminata tra i palmi delle mani e fermandola a pochi centimetri dal proprio cuore. Anche così, la forza del colpo fu sufficiente a farlo indietreggiare di diversi metri, facendolo scendere pericolosamente verso il terreno.

"Oh, no… la vedo brutta!" mormorò Hikari, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

"Attento, Silphymon!" esclamò Miyako, rendendosi conto del fatto che il Digimon era in difficoltà. LadyDevimon, decisa a non lasciare a Silphymon neanche un attimo di respiro, sghignazzò e spinse con ancora più forza, minacciando di spezzare la presa che il suo avversario stava mantenendo sull'arma.

"Allora, cosa succede? Non avevi detto che non avresti avuto pietà? Non capisco come SkullSatamon si sia lasciato battere da nullità simili!" lo prese in giro LadyDevimon, mentre Silphymon, con un grugnito, cercava a sua volta di mettere ulteriore forza nella presa…

Nel frattempo, gli altri Digimon stavano cercando di tenere a bada la marea di Vilemon che cercava di sopraffarli…

"**High Jumping Kick!**" cinguettò Kiwimon, sferrando un poderoso calcio ad un paio di demonietti che si era avvicinato troppo e mandandoli a sbattere contro alcuni loro simili. I Vilemon ruzzolarono a terra con alte urla di rabbia, e Kiwimon tirò un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo.

"Bravo, Kiwimon… anche senza digievolvere, te la sai cavare bene!" lo lodò Catherine.

Kiwimon si concesse un breve sorriso. "Grazie, Catherine… però, allo stesso tempo non mi sembra che gli altri stiano andando troppo bene. Guarda là!" Concluse la frase facendo un cenno con il becco al resto della battaglia, a Silphymon che veniva messo alle strette da LadyDevimon, a Garudamon e Triceramon che cercavano di scrollarsi di dosso le orde di Vilemon che si arrampicavano sui loro enormi corpi, a Lillymon che cercava di evitare le scariche di energia negativa volando a zig-zag, senza riuscire a trovare un attimo di tempo per attaccare… e alle altre Digiprescelte, che facevano il tifo per i loro Digimon e tentavano di far loro forza. Nonostante i livelli degli altri Digimon fossero superiori, i piccoli e maligni Champion minacciavano di avere la meglio grazie alla semplice superiorità numerica… eppure Catherine sentiva che c'era qualcosa d'altro… qualche errore che i Digimon delle sue compagne stavano facendo e impediva loro di combattere al meglio.

"_Mais…_ ma che sta succedendo?" si chiese la Digiprescelta francese. "I loro movimenti… non me li ricordavo così legnosi quando abbiamo combattuto nel Dark Ocean… cosa li prende? Stanno combattendo in maniera strana… C'è qualcosa… qualcosa che non mi convince…"

Non si era accorta del lieve bagliore che la Crest della Fermezza, attorno al suo collo, stava iniziando ad emanare…

Contemporaneamente, il gruppo composto da Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Derek, i rispettivi Digimon, e Mummymon aveva appena varcato i cancelli della città-fabbrica che fino ad alcuni giorni prima era stata presidio di Andromon, e ora stava diventando un campo di battaglia fumante. Tutti i Digimon erano evoluti a livello Ultimate, compresi Agumon e Gabumon: i loro compagni umani avevano pensato che non fosse il caso di far loro raggiungere il livello Mega se non strettamente necessario, per far loro risparmiare le forze. Taichi, e Yamato avevano preso posto sulle spalle di MetalGreymon, Daisuke e Ken su quelle di Paildramon, e Derek e Mummymon erano in groppa a Megadramon, mentre il velocissimo WereGarurumon riusciva, con la semplice corsa, a stare dietro ai suoi amici. Non appena il gruppo fu entrato nella fortezza di acciaio e cemento, fu accolto dalla scena di un paio di Guardromon che cercava disperatamente di trattenere un numeroso gruppo di Vilemon, attaccandoli con brevi scariche di missili che però sembravano avere il solo effetto di rallentare la loro avanzata. Tutt'attorno, si sentivano esplosioni, crepitii di fiamme, strilla acute e il rumore dei missili che solcavano l' l'aria: il caos regnava supremo nelle strade fino a poco prima ordinate e tranquille della città-fortezza.

"Non c'è tempo da perdere!" esclamò Taichi, rendendosi conto di quanto difficile fosse la situazione. "Dobbiamo intervenire, o i Guardromon verranno sopraffatti!"

"Lascia fare a me, Taichi! **Giga Destroyer!**" ruggì MetalGreymon, sparando gli ormai conosciuti missili-squalo dal compartimento sul torace. I due siluri tracciarono una scia in aria, passando sopra i due Guardromon, e caddero in mezzo all'orda di Vilemon, esplodendo e cancellando numerose delle perfide creaturine. Quelle rimaste vennero scagliate in ogni direzione, e si dispersero urlando in preda al panico, fuggendo verso il centro della città.

"Bell'intervento, MetalGreymon!" fu il commento di Taichi, al quale il dinosauro cibernetico rispose con un lieve sorriso soddisfatto. I Guardromon afflosciarono le braccia lungo i fianchi e abbassarono lo sguardo come per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, poi uno di loro si rivolse ai Digiprescelti, parlando con la stessa voce atona che i ragazzi erano abituati a sentire da Andromon. "Grazie dell'intervento. Non ce l'avremmo fatta senza di vuoi."

"Di niente! Piuttosto..." rispose WereGarurumon, "...non è che per caso sapete se c'è qualcuno a capo di quei piccoli mostri?"

"Affermativo." Rispose uno dei due, indicando una via principale con una delle sue tozze braccia. "Una strana creatura non identificata, simile ad uno scheletro alato, è stata vista guidare un gruppo di Vilemon verso il centro della città."

"Uno scheletro alato? Dev'essere quello SkullSatamon di cui parlava Iori..." commentò Derek. Ken annuì lentamente. "Già... e ne ha parlato in termini piuttosto terrificanti, se ben ricordo..."

"Va bene... se è noi che vuole, è noi che avrà!" esclamò Daisuke, tirandosi un pugno nella mano. "Forza, ragazzi, andiamo al centro della città e diamo il benservito a quel bestione!"

Taichi sentì il dovere di ricordare al suo pupillo un particolare. "Daisuke, ricordati che l'obiettivo di Daemon e dei suoi uomini è soltanto Ken... non per destare allarmi o cose del genere, ma..."

"Non ci saranno problemi!" rispose Daisuke, battendo una mano sulla spalla del suo migliore amico. "Ho già promesso che, finchè ci sarò io, gli scagnozzi di Daemon non riusciranno a toccare Ken neanche con un dito, e ho intenzione di fare in modo che rimanga così!"

"Grazie, Daisuke!" rispose l'ex-Imperatore, mentre il gruppetto di Digimon infilava la via indicata dai Guardromon e si dirigeva verso il centro della città-fabbrica.

Certo nessuno di loro poteva immaginare cosa stesse macchinando Mummymon...

"_Hmmm... Interessante..._" pensò tra sè il Digimon non morto, dalla sua posizione sicura sul dorso di Megadramon. "_Forse questa è l'occasione migliore... dopotutto, durante la battaglia ne possono accadere, di cose... e ci sono mille occasioni in cui Ichijouji potrebbe cadere nelle mani dei Daemon Corps..._"

Nel centro della città, si era concentrato il grosso delle truppe di SkullSatamon, assieme al loro leader in persona, e in quel momento stavano ingaggiando un furioso combattimento con uno squadrone di Guardromon, con alla testa un Guardromon argentato. La scena era della più totale confusione: pezzi di acciaio e crepe fumanti costellavano il terreno, mentre missili e scie luminose, create dagli attacchi di entrambe le fazioni, schizzavano da una parte e dall'altra, esplodendo tra lampi accecanti e terribili rumori di battaglia. Un gruppetto di Guardromon vide che il comandante del battaglione nemico, lo scheletro alato con lo scettro di legno tra le mani, si era allontanato dai suoi sottoposti, e in quel momento costituiva un ottimo bersaglio. Senza perdere tempo, i Digimon robotici presero la mira e lanciarono il loro attacco speciale, Guardian Barrage, scagliando varie raffiche di missili che partirono sibilando contro il Digimon scheletrico. Attirato dal fischio dei missili, SkullSatamon si voltò rapidamente, e sembrò quasi sogghignare alla vista dei colpi che si dirigevano verso di lui. Senza scomporsi, usò la sua velocità superiore per dribblare gli attacchi dei Guardromon, muovendosi a zig-zag tra i missili come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e mandandoli ad esplodere sul terreno o su alcuni dei suoi scagnozzi. Quando l'attacco dei Guardromon cessò, SkullSatamon non aveva un graffio.

"Ha! Per favore! Un Numemon attacca più velocemente di voi! **Nail Bone!**" gracchiò il Digimon scheletrico, puntando lo scettro contro i Guardromon attaccanti, che già cominciavano ad indietreggiare. Dal pomo dell'arma scaturì l'ormai fin troppo familiare scarica di energia elettrica, che investì i Digimon robotici e li ridusse in dati invisibili prima che avessero il tempo di organizzare un contrattacco. SkullSatamon sghignazzò crudelmente, osservando con aria soddisfatta il punto in cui i Guardromon si trovavano appena qualche istante prima. "Falliti."

Prima che SkullSatamon potesse volgere la propria attenzione a qualche altra zona, l'ombra nera di un gigantesco Digimon dall'aspetto di un serpente alato apparve sopra di lui, artigli sfoderati e pronto a combattere!

"Ah, davvero? Vediamo come te la cavi contro questo! **Darkside Attack!**" si sentì improvvisamente la voce di Megadramon. Il drago cibernetico sparò una raffica di missili contro lo scheletro alato, facendogli sgranare gli occhi e costringendolo ad un'improvvisa manovra evasiva, che lo tolse dalla linea di fuoco appena in tempo. Lo scheletro alato aprì le ali e si fiondò via con un agile balzo laterale, mentre i missili del Darkside Attack, come quelli dei Guardromon prima di essi, piovevano sul terreno attorno a SkullSatamon senza colpirlo, sollevando in aria polvere e detriti con le loro esplosioni. Atterrando dalla sua manovra, SkullSatamon alzò lo sguardo verso Megadramon e il gruppo di Digimon e ragazzi che lo accompagnavano: non riuscì a trattenere un grugnito di irritazione alla vista dei Digiprescelti... ma non era dovuto al fatto che fosse preoccupato per lo scontro che si preannunciava.

"Alla buon ora, mocciosi prescelti! Credevo che avrei dovuto demolire l'intera città prima che voi vi faceste vedere!" sbottò SkullSatamon, rimettendosi in piedi e passando in rassegna l'intero gruppo con il suo sguardo feroce. Riconobbe all'istante quel MetalGreymon, quel WereGarurumon e quel Paildramon di cui aveva sentito spesso parlare dal suo signore e padrone... ma quello strano Digimon mummia armato di fucile proprio non riusciva a riconoscerlo... I suoi occhi si illuminarono quando individuò, sulla groppa del Paildramon, quel ragazzo di nome Ken Ichijouji, esattamente come glielo aveva descritto Daemon: capelli neri e lisci, uniforme grigia, espressione seria... non c'era dubbio, quella era la volta buona per riabilitarsi agli occhi del sommo Daemon!

I Digimon si chinarono sul terreno, permettendo ai ragazzi di scendere. "Tu e i tuoi scagnozzi avete messo a ferro e fuoco la città soltanto per attirarci qui... e avete attaccato altri due settori soltanto per tenerci separati? Siete davvero ignobili!" esclamò Daisuke, guardando con disprezzo il Digimon scheletro.

"Hmph! I vostri patetici insulti non mi fanno nè caldo nè freddo!" rispose SkullSatamon. "E comunque, pur di mettere le mani sul vostro amico qui presente..." puntò un dito ossuto in direzione di Ken, che strinse i denti per reprimere un moto di paura. "...saremmo disposti a questo ed altro. Sai, ex-Imperatore, pare che quel Dark Seed che ti porti dentro sia qualcosa di davvero molto interessante... e se il sommo Daemon lo vuole così disperatamente, significa che dev'essere davvero qualcosa di portentoso!"

"Ancora questo Dark Seed..." mormorò Ken, mentre Paildramon si metteva davanti a lui con aria protettiva. "Ma si può sapere una buona volta che cos'è il Dark Seed? E che cosa avrebbe di tanto eclatante da stuzzicare il vostro capo in questo modo?"

SkullSatamon gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente. "Hahahahahaaaa! Ma guarda un pò te... il mio solito difetto di parlare troppo! Spiacente, ragazzino, ma non ho tempo di rispondere adesso! Sarà il sommo Daemon a darti i dovuti chiarimenti... una volta che ti avrò portato da lui!"

"Puoi scordartelo, amico!" gli rispose Taichi. "Prima dovrai vedertela con noi! Yamato, sei pronto?"

"Dammi il via quando vuoi!" rispose il ragazzo biondo. Al suo fianco, WereGarurumon annuì. "Lo stesso vale per me!"

"Ascoltate, ragazzi, io, Megadramon e Mummymon ci occupiamo dei Vilemon..." propose Derek, vedendo che una massa di demonietti urlanti si era già raccolta attorno al gruppo dei bambini prescelti. "Voi pensate a questo ammasso di ossa! Mummymo, tu sei d'accordo?"

"Perfettamente!" rispose il Digimon non-morto, caricando il suo fucile e scendendo da Megadramon con un agile balzo. Megadramon, dal canto suo, prese leggermente quota e fece chioccare in aria la sua lunga coda serpentina, come a segnalare una certa impazienza a dare inizio al combattimento. "Andiamo, Derek! Ho una gran voglia di dare una lezione a questi sgorbi!"

Daisuke rispose con un cenno affermativo al Digiprescelto australiano dai capelli ricci. "Va bene, Dingo! In bocca al lupo, voi tre!". Poi, rivolgendo la sua attenzione allo scheletro alato che stava loro davanti, "Noi quattro e i nostri Digimon saremo più che sufficienti per uno come te!"

"Fatti avanti, SkullSatamon!" ruggì MetalGreymon, aprendo le ali e sollevando minacciosamente gli artigli sul braccio cibernetico. Il Digimon scheletrico non e lo fece dire due volte, e afferrò il suo scettro con entrambe le mani, mentre tutt'attorno continuava ad infuriare la battaglia tra i Guardromon e i Vilemon, e Megadramon e Mummymon cominciavano ad attaccare i demonietti che si raggruppavano attorno a loro. Anche WereGarurumon e Paildramon si posero davanti ai ragazzi prescelti e si misero in guardia, pronti ad affrontare SkullSatamon...

...che improvvisamente, svanì da davanti i loro occhi!

MetalGreymon ebbe un moto di sorpresa. "COSA? Dov'è finito..."

"**Skull Hammer!**" ringhiò la voce dello scheletro alato. SkullSatamon riapparve improvvisamente proprio davanti al dinosauro cibernetico e sferrò un colpo tremendo con lo scettro, tenendolo con entrambe le mani. L'attacco raggiunse MetalGreymon alla testa, scagliandolo di lato con un ringhio di dolore, mentre SkullSatamon atterrava in piedi con un abile battito d'ali.

"No, MetalGreymon!" esclamò Taichi, vedendo il suo Digimon scivolare di lato e appoggiare una zampa artigliata a terra, bloccando appena in tempo la propria caduta.

"Questo Digimon..." commentò Yamato, stupito dall'azione repentina di SkullSatamon "...è più veloce di quanto sembri a prima vista..."

"**Wolf Claw!**"

WereGarurumon scattò verso SkullSatamon con gli artigli protesi, e sferrò un doppio fendente in aria, scagliando contro lo scheletro alato un paio di archi di energia rossi, che SkullSatamon parò con un rapido movimento dello scettro. Il colpo lo costrinse tuttavia ad indietreggiare e ad interrompere la sua azione offensiva, e Paildramon ne approfittò per sferrare un suo attacco.

"**DESPERADO BLASTER!**" esclamò il drago guerriero, afferrando stretti i suoi laser ed esplodendo una raffica di colpi contro SkullSatamon. Con un grugnito di disappunto, il mostro scheletrico si sottrasse alla furia dell'attacco di Paildramon scattando all'indietro, ancora una volta con una velocità tale da sembrare scomparire davanti agli occhi dei suoi avversari, poi balzò verso Paildramon con gli artigli sguainati e sferrò un fendente che sfiorò la mano dell'avversario, costringendolo a far cadere uno dei suoi laser. Prima che Paildramon potesse organizzare un contrattacco, venne colpito in pieno stomaco dal pomo dello scettro di SkullSatamon e scagliato a terra con un grugnito di dolore.

"Oh, cavolo! Ma quanto è forte questo mucchio di ossa?" esclamò Daisuke, frustrato dalla velocità del Digimon scheletro. SkullSatamon sghignazzò e puntò il suo scettro verso lo stordito Paildramon per scagliare un altro Nail Bone, ma venne colto di sorpresa da un MetalGreymon desideroso di rivincita, che lo colpì con un manrovescio sferrato con il braccio metallico, costringendolo a terra. SkullSatamon si abbattè al suolo stringendo i denti per la rabbia, e la sua mano perse per un attimo la presa sullo scettro, ma la riacquistò subito. Comunque, i Digimon non sembravano in vena di lasciare a SkullSatamon il tempo di riorganizzarsi.

"**Garuru Kick!**" ringhiò WereGarurumon, balzando verso SkullSatamon e colpendolo allo sterno con un calcio volante. Il Digimon scheletrico piombò di nuovo a terra, ma questa volta riuscì, mentre cadeva, a puntare lo scettro verso il lupo mannaro e a pronunciare il nome del suo attacco speciale.

"**Nail Bone!**" Colto di sorpresa, e troppo vicino per difendersi in tempo, WereGarurumon venne investito in pieno dalla letale scarica elettrica e scagliato via con un ululato di dolore. Quando toccò terra, semisvenuto per lo shock, era già regredito a Gabumon.

"Oh, no! Gabumon!" esclamò Yamato, correndo ad assistere il suo compagno, seguito a ruota da Taichi. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui, prendendolo in braccio per assicurarsi che stesse bene. "Gabumon, stai bene?"

"Uh..." mormorò la lucertola travestita da cane, con gli occhi semiaperti. "Mi... mi dispiace... Yamato... non ero... abbastanza forte..."

"No, non è colpa tua..." lo rassicurò Yamato, gli occhi azzurri che passavano rapidamente dalla preoccupazione al sollievo per il fatto che Gabumon se l'era cavata. "Hai combattuto bene, e so che hai fatto del tuo meglio!"

"Non preoccuparti, Yamato... daremo una batosta a questo buffone anche per te!" proseguì Taichi, dando un rapido sguardo all'andamento della battaglia. Paildramon si era rialzato, recuperando il laser che gli era caduto, e in quel momento lui e MetalGreymon stavano mettendo alle corde SkullSatamon con raffiche di fendenti, standogli attaccati per impedirgli di ricorrere alla sua velocità superiore. Il demone dall'aspetto di scheletro si stava difendendo bene, ma il non riuscire a trovare un'occasione di attaccare lo stava frustrando, e presto la sua difesa avrebbe ceduto...

"**Snake Bandage!**" esclamò Mummymon, afferrando un paio di Vilemon con le bende provenienti dalle braccia. Mentre i due demonietti squittivano di rabbia e iniziavano a dimenarsi per sfuggire alla presa, Mummymon li sollevò in aria, facendoli roteare come un lanciatore di martello, per poi scagliarli contro i loro compagni. Il risultato fu una bella catasta di Vilemon ammaccati e schiamazzanti.

Sparando qualche colpo con il suo fucile per tenere a bada gli attaccanti, Mummymon indietreggiò, guardandosi in giro per rendersi conto della situazione: vide Megadramon, con Derek in groppa, che affrontava un intero squadrone di Vilemon a colpi di missili e coda. Vide il Digiprescelto biondo e il suo amico dai capelli castani scompigliati chini su Gabumon, e gli altri due Digimon, Paildramon e MetalGreymon, costringere SkullSatamon ad indietreggiare sotto una raffica di colpi... poi Paildramon superò la guardia dello scheletro gigante e gli sferrò un pugno tremendo che lo fece barcollare!

Ma soprattutto, vide Daisuke e Ken che si erano messi proprio vicino ad un'impalcatura resa pericolante da un colpo preso in precedenza... e la cosa gli fece apparire un sogghigno poco rassicurante sulle labbra. Era la sua occasione!

Il Digimon non-morto si diede un'occhiata attorno, assicurandosi che nessuno gli stesse prestando attenzione. Per sua fortuna, tutti i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni erano troppo occupati a seguire la battaglia per badare a cosa faceva. Approfittando di quel momento, Mummymon puntò il fucile verso l'impalcatura instabile, prese accuratamente la mira...

...e fece fuoco.

Dalla canna del fucile di Mummymon partì una sfera di energia bianca che colpì in pieno la zona pericolante, facendola tremare pericolosamente per qualche istante. Poi, con un'agghiacciante rumore di metallo contorto, diversi tralicci di ferro si staccarono dall'impalcatura! Il rumore assordante, che per un attimo sovrastò il frastuono della battaglia, mise in allarme chi era più vicino alla zona, costringendo Paildramon e MetalGreymon ad interrompere l'attacco a SkullSatamon, e Daisuke e Ken ad alzare lo sguardo... per vedersi piovere addosso delle pesanti travi contorte!

"ATTENTO, DAISUKE!" esclamò Ken, gettandosi di lato per evitare di rimanere schiacciato. Con un moto di panico, anche Daisuke fece la stessa cosa... ma, nella foga del momento, si era gettato nella direzione opposta al suo amico! I due ragazzi erano appena a distanza di sicurezza quando le travi si abbatterono al suolo con un assordante clangore di metallo su metallo, costringendo i presenti a mettersi le mani sulle orecchie e separando Daisuke da Ken. Allarmati, Paildramon e MetalGreymon volsero lo sguardo verso il luogo dell'incidente...

Era proprio quello che SkullSatamon voleva! Con un sogghigno maniacale, il demone scheletrico caricò di nuovo il suo scettro e lo puntò verso i suoi due avversari crepitante di energia!

"**Nail Bone!**" ringhiò nuovamente, e ancora una volta la familiare scarica elettrica partì dal pomo dello scettro e colpì i due Digimon rettili, strappando loro un ruggito di dolore e facendoli cadere a terra paralizzati! Prima ancora che i Digiprescelti si rendessero pienamente conto di quanto stava accadendo, SkullSatamon partì a razzo verso Ken, che era rimasto isolato dai suoi compagni, lo afferrò con una delle sue mani ossute, sollevandolo di peso, e scattò via, allontanandosi dal luogo della battaglia! Daisuke spalancò gli occhi e sentì il proprio cuore mancare di un battito, vedendo il suo amico che veniva rapito davanti ai suoi occhi.

"No... KEN!" urlò a squarciagola, scattando verso il luogo dove il suo amico si trovava fino ad un attimo prima e cercando di passare sopra le macerie di accaio e cemento che erano cadute. Troppo tardi. SkullSatamon era stato semplicemente troppo veloce perchè chiunque potesse fare qualcosa.

"A... AIUTO!" Daisuke riuscì a sentire la voce del suo amico che lo chiamava disperatamente, ma già il suo rapitore si stava dileguando. I Vilemon che accompagnavano lo scheletro alato interruppero immediatamente la battaglia e sciamarono dietro il loro signore e padrone strillando con tono trionfante, e rischiando di travolgere i ragazzi con la loro foga.

"Argh! Ma... ma che sta succedendo... NO!" esclamò Taichi, esibendosi in un ubriacante dribbling per evitare i frenetici demoni neri che minacciavano di farlo cadere a terra. Lui e MetalGreymon riuscirono a malapena a intravedere SkullSatamon che si dava alla fuga, portandosi dietro il loro amico!

"Ken! Ken! Lascialo andare, sacco di ossa, o te la vedrai con me!" esclamò Daisuke, correndo disperatamente dietro lo scagnozzo di Daemon alla massima velocità che la mandria di Vilemon gli permetteva. Tutto inutile. Il Digimon scheletrico si era già dileguato, non prima però di aver lanciato un ultima frase di scherno al gruppo dei Digiprescelti.

"Grazie per avermi portato il vostro amico, e addio!"

La rabbia per l'azione infame commessa da SkullSatamon... la frustrazione per non aver potuto fare niente... la tristezza per la perdita dell'amico... e soprattutto il sentimento di indignazione verso sè stesso... tutti questi sentimenti assieme avevano formato un nodo nel petto di Daisuke. Il ragazzino si fermò ad un angolo della strada principale, appoggiando una mano contro un muro di cemento, e prese fiato per un attimo. Poi, strinse le mani a pugno e urlò, sfogando tutta la sua rabbia in un'unica emissione di voce.

"KEEEEEENNNNN!"

"**Evil Wind!**" ringhiò MarineDevimon, puntando le fauci spalancate contro MegaSeadramon e Shakkoumon e spruzzando contro di loro un altro getto del suo schifoso inchiostro corrosivo. Per loro fortuna, MegaSeadramon era pronto al contrattacco.

"**Ice Blast!**" esclamò l'enorme serpente marino, sparando una raffica di stalattiti di ghiaccio e aria gelida contro il liquido letale che stava sfrecciando verso di lui. Riuscì a colpire in pieno il getto di inchiostro acido, congelandolo a mezz'aria e trasformandolo in un blocco irregolare di ghiaccio nero, che proseguì il suo tragitto per una frazione di secondo, e poi piombò a terra, infrangendosi in tanti innocui cristalli di ghiaccio. MarineDevimon sghignazzò, come se la cosa per lui non facesse alcuna differenza.

"Carino, come gioco di prestigio! Ne sapete fare altri?" ringhiò con tono beffardo il mostro marino. Attorno a loro, MegaKabuterimon e Zudomon stavano tenendo a bada con successo i Vilemon, ricacciandoli indietro a colpi di corno e martello.

"CERTO! ORA TE NE MOSTRIAMO UNO DIVERTENTE! **KACHINA BOMBS!**" rispose Shakkoumon, scagliando una raffica di dischi taglienti contro MarineDevimon. Senza scomporsi, lo scagnozzo di Daemon iniziò a muovere i tentacoli, colpendoli al volo mentre sciamavano verso di lui, ma alcuni di loro andarono comunque a segno, esplodendo a contatto e facendolo barcollare all'indietro.

"Bel colpo, Shakkoumon!" si complimentò Takeru.

"Brrrravi, rrrrragazzi!" esclamò un Geckomon che stava assistendo alla battaglia, ben protetto dalla mole di ShogunGeckomon. "Fategliela vederrrrre!"

MarineDevimon si rimise in piedi, scuotendo la testa con aria frustrata. "Hmph... ci sapete fare, mocciosi prescelti... ora capisco come avete fatto a battere SkullSatamon..."

Michael sorrise leggermente. "E abbiamo ancora un bel pò di trucchi dalla nostra parte. Sei pronto a vederli?"

MarineDevimon stava per rispondergli a tono, ma non appena aprì la bocca per parlare, si bloccò con aria stupita, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa di molto importante, e per qualche secondo, rimase immobile al suo posto.

"Ma... che sta facendo?" si chiese Iori, leggermente inquietato, come del resto tutti i suoi compagni, dal comportamento del demone acquatico. Prima che qualcun altro potesse rispondergli, MarineDevimon allargò nuovamente la bocca in un sorriso malefico. "Li vedrò un'altra volta, i vostri trucchetti, okay? Ora c'è qualcosa di più importante da fare! Perciò, mocciosi prescelti, alla prossima, e molto probabilmente ultima, volta!" Si interruppe, gridando un'ordine ai suoi Vilemon, dopodichè la sua figura sbiadì e scomparve nel nulla, subito seguito dai suoi scagnozzi.

La città dei Geckomon, devastata dall'assalto dei servitori di Daemon, piombò quasi subito in un silenzio innaturale, interrotto soltanto da qualche lieve soffio di vento. Un secondo passò... poi due... poi, il silenzio venne rotto dalle grida festanti dei Geckomon e degli Otamamon, che corsero ad accogliere come eroi i Digiprescelti.

"Urrà!" esclamò un Otamamon, saltellando con entusiasmo verso gli ancora stupiti Koushiro e Jyou. "Avete messo in fuga MarineDevimon! Grazie, bambini prescelti!"

"Ci avete salvato ancorrrra! Non sappiamo come sdebitarrrrci!" fece eco un Geckomon, andando dritto da Takeru e Iori e scuotendo loro le mani.

"Ah... ehm... di... di niente... ma il merito è dei nostri Digimon..." rispose Takeru, accennando a Shakkoumon che si era nuovamente scisso in Patamon e Armadillomon, e agli altri tre Ultimate che stavano tornando alle loro forme Rookie.

"Beh... sì, insomma... non siamo stati male..." replicò Betamon, mentre gli altri Digimon dall'aspetto di girini si sollevavano sulle zampe posteriori e applaudirono le sue prestazioni.

ShogunGeckomon si portò davanti al gruppo, scuotendo leggermente il terreno con i suoi passi pesanti, e rise di gusto, mettendosi le mani sulle anche. "Hahahahaaa! Non c'è bisogno di essere modesti, ragazzi miei! Avete dato una bella lezione a quel pallone gonfiato! Ammetto che non avrei saputo fare di meglio!"

Jyou si mise una mano dietro la testa, imbarazzato. "Beh... grazie, ma... in realtà non è di questo che siamo preoccupati..."

La battaglia al Primary Village stava andando avanti, e nessuna delle due fazioni sembrava fare sostanziali progressi. I Digimon delle ragazze erano molto più forti dei Vilemon, ma questi compensavano con il numero, e inoltre Garudamon, Lillymon e Triceramon, come aveva detto Catherine, non stavano combattendo al meglio delle loro possibilità: i loro movimenti si erano fatti più impacciati e i loro attacchi più lineari e prevedibili, come se qualcosa stesse impedendo loro di concentrarsi sul combattimento. Per quanto riguarda Silphymon, era ancora impegnato in una furiosa lotta con LadyDevimon, e aveva già preso un certo numero di colpi senza riuscire a restituirne nessuno. Kiwimon era l'unico le cui prestazioni si erano mantenute... ma anche lui non avrebbe potuto fare molto contro la donna demoniaca.

"Che sta succedendo? Di solito non sono così..." iniziò a dire Catherine, per poi battere le mani assieme e spalancare gli occhi. Aveva capito cosa stava succedendo! "_Mais oui!_ Non c'è altra spiegazione! Aspettate, ragazze! _Attendez!_ Voi e i vostri Digimon... vi state lasciando prendere dalla rabbia!"

La frase di Catherine, esclamata con tutto il fiato che la Digiprescelta francese aveva in gola, ebbe l'effetto di scuotere i Digimon e le loro compagne umane. Con un grugnito e un rapido giro su sè stesso, Triceramon si liberò di un gruppo di Vilemon che gli stava attaccato alla coda, e indietreggiò quel tanto che bastava per impedire ai demonietti di sciamargli addosso. Garudamon e Lillymon riuscirono a staccarsi da terra e rimasero sospese in aria, lo sguardo stupito volto verso la ragazza bionda. Anche LadyDevimon, che fino a quel momento era stata tanto baldanzosa, si distrasse per un attimo, dando a Silphymon il tempo di liberarsi dalla sua presa e di colpirla in pieno con un calcio all'addome! La demone grugnì di dolore e cadde al suolo con un tonfo sordo, rimanendo stordita.

"_Senorita_ Catherine! Che vuol dire? Ci stiamo lasciando prendere..." esclamò Rosa.

Catherine annuì, e la Crest della Fermezza attorno al suo collo iniziò a brillare di una luce ancora più intensa di prima. "_Oui_, piccola Rosa... voi e i vostri Digimon... vi siete fatti prendere dalla rabbia per le azioni di LadyDevimon... e avete lasciato che essa controllasse i vostri pensieri! E' stato un errore! Farsi trasportare dalla rabbia e dal desiderio di vendetta non porta mai a nulla di buono, soprattutto quando si tratta di Digimon!"

"La rabbia... e il desiderio di vendetta..." mormorò Silphymon, lo sguardo fisso sulla figura di LadyDevimon accasciata a terra, che stava iniziando a rialzarsi. Finalmente il Digimon aereo, come i suoi compagni, si stava rendendo conto dell'errore commesso, e stava facendo dei profondi respiri per tentare di calmarsi. Dietro di lui, Kiwimon stava cominciando a risplendere della stessa luce bianca della Crest della sua partner, e delle luci bianche simili a fuochi fatui stavano iniziando a danzare attorno a lei. Fu allora che Catherine, abbassando lo sguardo verso il medaglione che portava al collo, si rese conto di quanto stava accadendo, e la cosa le fece spalancare gli occhi per la meraviglia.

"Catherine! La tua Crest sta..." esclamò Sora, indicando il medaglione che rappresentava la Fermezza.

"Si... si è illuminata?" mormorò la ragazzina bionda, toccando il medaglione con le dita come se non riuscisse a credere ai suoi stessi occhi. LadyDevimon, volgendo a sua volta lo sguardo verso la luce bianca emessa dalla Digiprescelta e dal suo Digimon, grugnì infastidita. "Hmph! Maledizione, questo non ci voleva!"

La luci bianche iniziarono a turbinare attorno a Kiwimon sempre più velocemente, infondendole più energia di quanta il piccolo uccello inetto al volo avesse mai pensato possibile. Il suo piccolo corpo si sollevò in aria, e il bagliore si intensificò, constringendo Catherine e LadyDevimon a coprirsi gli occhi.

"Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta, Catherine!" cinguettò il piccolo uccello. "Ed ora, _monsieurs et mademoiselles_, ecco a voi la mia Digievoluzione! _Kiwimon chou shinka..._"

Il corpo di Kiwimon divenne più grande e più tozzo, fino a trasformarsi in quello di una grossa colomba dell'altezza di poco meno di un metro. L'elmetto che le proteggeva la testa scomparve, e le sue ali fino a quel momento inutili crebbero fino a diventare abbastanza grandi da permettergli il volo, mentre le sue piume passavano dal marrone spento della forma Champion ad un più vivace grigio-azzurrino, che diventava blu sulla testa. Le zampe divennero più corte, e un paio di stivaletti rossi con le punte bianche apparvero su di esse. Il becco ricurvo divenne più corto e si tinse di giallo, mentre uno strano oggetto simile ad un cespuglio pieno di fiorellini rosa appariva sul dorso del nuovo Digimon. Per finire, un buffo papillon rosso apparve attorno al collo della forma Ultimate di Floramon, e una piccola corona dorata a cinque punte gli adornava la testa. Il nuovo Digimon spiegò le ali e svolazzò lentamente al suolo, esclamando il proprio nome con voce squillante e distinta.

"_DERAMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Deramon

**Tipo: **Uccello

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Royal Smasher, Beak Buster

_Il suo becco e la sua corona sono il suo orgoglio! Il suo aspetto inoffensivo nasconde notevoli doti di combattente e una velocità ancora superiore a quella della sua forma inferiore._

"Ta-daaan!" esclamò Deramon, spiegando le ali. "Eccomi qui! Allora, vi piaccio in forma evoluta?"

Mimi, passato il primo istante di sbalordimento, non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. "Oh, mamma, quant'è carina!" Prima che Lillymon potesse mettere il broncio, la Digiprescelta della Sincerità si volse verso di lei e la rassicurò. "Ma non preoccuparti, Lillymon! Tu rimani sempre la più carina!"

"Kiwimon... _non, pardonne moi..._ Deramon... sono sbalordita! Non credevo che ce l'avrei fatta tanto facilmente!" commentò Catherine, lo sguardo estasiato che spaziava rapidamente dalla sua Crest scintillante alla nuova forma del suo Digimon. "Pensavo che avrei dovuto avere ancora pazienza..."

Deramon rise lievemente. "Beh... allora eri già sulla buona strada, Catherine! La fermezza comprende anche la calma, il saper aspettare e la capacità di non farsi prendere dalla fretta od ottenebrare la mente da pensieri negativi! Ottimo lavoro, amica mia!"

LadyDevimon, ripresasi dall'attimo di sbalordimento successivo all'inaspettata evoluzione, sogghignò minacciosamente e salì di nuovo in aria, aprendo di nuovo il suo mantello. "Hmph, chissà cosa mi aspettavo... invece mi ritrovo con questa Digievoluzione da quattro soldi! Beh, nessun problema, adesso la tolgo di mezzo! **Darkness...**"

Con una rapidità insospettabile, Deramon si era già voltata verso la donna demoniaca e aveva puntato il cespuglio sulla schiena contro di lei. "**Royal Smasher!**" tubò la colomba, e, con un fruscio, una raffica di noci grandi come prugne partì dallo strano oggetto e sfrecciarono contro LadyDevimon, che ebbe appena il tempo di spalancare gli occhi incredula prima di essere raggiunta. Le noci bombardarono il suo corpo come proiettili di mitragliatrice, facendola grugnire di disappunto e sbalzandola all'indietro, interrompendo così l'attacco Darkness Wave che stava per sferrare. Mentre la donna demoniaca svolazzava a destra e a sinistra nel tentativo di evitare i colpi di Deramon, Silphymon colse l'occasione e si gettò su di lei, il corpo avvolto di una strana luminescenza bianca.

L'uomo-aquila si fermò di botto, puntando i palmi di entrambe le zampe contro la sua avversaria. "LadyDevimon! E' giunto il momento di pagare per i tuoi crimini! **Astral Laser!**"

A queste parole, Silphymon scagliò un enorme proiettile, sagomato come il proprio corpo, contro LadyDevimon. La donna venne colpita in pieno, e l'esplosione risultante la fece nuovamente piombare al suolo, con un lungo urlo. Questa volta, ci mise un pò più di tempo a rialzarsi.

"Yahoo! Vai così, Silphymon! Dai una lezione a quella strega!" esclamò Miyako, saltando su e giù e abbracciando una sbalordita Hikari.

"Hmph... e va bene, confesso che mi avete sorpreso..." ringhiò rabbiosamente LadyDevimon, fissando con odio Deramon e Siphymon, oltre che le rispettive partner: Catherine con ancora in mano la Crest luccicante, e Hikari e Miyako ancora festanti (la seconda, più che altro...). Guardandosi attorno, LadyDevimon si accorse che anche i Digimon delle altre ragazze avevano ripreso a combattere, e questa volta stavano decisamente vincendo... Lillymon aveva appena gettato a terra un intero squadrone di Vilemon con il suo Flower Cannon, mentre Garudamon e Triceramon si erano gettati nel bel mezzo di un altro gruppo di demonietti, aprendovi enormi varchi a furia di pugni. Inoltre, ora le loro espressioni, così come quelle delle ragazze, erano decisamente più calme e concentrate.

"E allora?" esclamò Miyako, sorridendo con aria sicura. "Ora come la mettiamo, eh?"

Dopo essere rimasta per un attimo in rabbioso silenzio, LadyDevimon sorprese tutte con un sogghigno malefico. "Huhuhuuu... va bene, questa battaglia è persa..." rispose, librandosi di nuovo in volo. "Ma ci rivedremo ancora, e non vi capiterà la stessa fortuna! Addio!"

"Cosa?" esclamò Rosa. "_Espera un momentito_, strega! Cosa vorresti dire con..."

Non finì la frase prima che LadyDevimon svanisse nel nulla, accompagnata dal battito d'ali dei suoi pipistrelli. Un secondo dopo, anche i Vilemon rimasti scomparirono sotto gli occhi delle ragazze e dei loro Digimon, immergendo di nuovo il Primary Village nella calma.

Dopo qualche teso istante di silenzio, Elecmon fece nuovamente capolino da un cespuglio. "Che... che è successo? State tutti bene? I cuccioli... stanno bene?"

La risposta quasi immediata fu un coro di vagiti e pianti che si levavano dalle culle, al quale seguì un collettivo sospiro di sollievo da parte di Digiprescelte e Digimon. "Uff... meno male, stanno tutti bene..." ringhiò Triceramon, iniziando a rimpicciolire e tornando alla sua forma Rookie, Gotsumon.

"Già..." mormorò Sora, osservando preoccupata il luogo in cui LadyDevimon era scomparsa. "Ma il fatto che se ne sia andata così repentinamente, quando avrebbe benissimo potuto continuare a combattere, mi preoccupa..."

Hikari annuì lentamente, mentre le altre ragazze, cercando di scacciare la preoccupazione, andavano ad aiutare Elecmon a calmare i cuccioli terrorizzati. "Già... ho un brutto presentimento a proposito..."

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Ehm... oO ...fan di Ken... Francesca Akira... perchè quegli sguardi? Perchè quei coltelli? Vi giuro, mi farò perdonare... ma quanto è successo in questo capitolo era necessario! Comprendete la mia situazione, vi pregoooooo!

Vabbè, passando ad altro, il Capitolo 20 della mia saga si è finalmente concluso! Ora gli eventi cominceranno a portare, in una spirale sempre più frenetica, alla battaglia finale! Per quanto riguarda Daemon, vorrei fare un chiarimento riguardo la sua 'storia', di cui ho parlato nel capitolo precedente. Beh, sappiatelo, non c'è nulla di ufficiale in quella storia! Semplicemente, ho voluto dare un 'passato' a Daemon, visto che nell'anime era un personaggio estremamente nebuloso. E per quanto riguarda i cinque Digiprescelti originali... no, non erano Takuya e i suoi compagni di Digimon Frontier! Questa è una diceria che ci siamo inventati noi italiani (così come ci siamo inventati il fatto che le due campionesse di pallavolo, Mimi Ayuhara e Yuu 'Mila' Atsuki fossero cugine...).

(A Driger: non ti preoccupare, con questo non voglio muovere nessuna critica alla tua storia Neo Digimon Adventure... nel tuo caso, aveva senso che fosse così! E poi, in una fanfiction, i fatti possono essere, in una certa misura, adattati ai nostri scopi, o sbaglio?)

In questo periodo, che voi ci crediate o meno, mi stanno venendo in mente le idee più svariate per le fanfiction... oltre alle mie storie di Digimon, ho una storia di Sonic X da riprendere a scrivere, e sto caldeggiando l'idea di scrivere qualcosa anche su Gundam, Dragonar, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H. (forse per questi due farò un crossover, chi può dirlo...), Megaman NT Warriors... e altro! Wow, dovrei essere meno dispersivo, non trovate? Per il momento, comunque, mi concentrerò su questa storia finchè non sarà completata... comunque, se siete interessati, tenete d'occhio anche qualche altra sezione del nostro sito di fanfiction preferito! Potreste avere qualche sorpresa! Detto questo, vi lascio, spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e... alla prossima! ;)

Justice Gundam


	21. Le ali di Imperialdramon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Koushiro: Ehm... I miei omaggi a tutti i lettori di questa saga. Sono Koushiro Izumi, Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, e sono onorato di presentare questo nuovo capitolo ai signori lettori. In condizioni normali, sarebbe stato l'autore a fare le dovute presentazioni. Ma in questo momento non gli è possibile, per cause non... del tutto... dipendenti dalla sua volontà.

(L'inquadratura passa ad un terrorizzato Justice Gundam, che indietreggia davanti ai minacciosi Daisuke e Miyako...)

Justice: Ehm... Daisuke... Miyako... posso... posso spiegare tutto... vi prego, calmatevi e discutiamone...

Miyako: Daisuke... io lo tengo e tu gliele suoni!

Daisuke: No, io gliele suono e tu lo tieni!

Miyako: E' quello che ho detto io, fesso!

Daisuke: Ah... giusto, è vero... oO U

Miyako: Sgrunt... comunque, tornando a noi, caro il mio autore... - RIPORTA INDIETRO IL MIO KEN-CHAN, O DAEMON TI SEMBRERA' UNA PASSEGGIATA IN CONFRONTO A ME! 

Daisuke: E QUANDO AVRA' FINITO LEI COMINCERO' IO! 

Justice (facendosi piccolo piccolo): Aiuto... no, per favore... io sono contro la violenzaaaaaaaAAAAAA!

(Stendiamo un pietoso velo su questa scena cruenta e torniamo a noi...)

Mimi: Speriamo che ne esca vivo... altrimenti, come facciamo a finire la storia?

Palmon: Non preoccuparti, Mimi-chan! Daisuke e Miyako non hanno intenzione di ucciderlo o menomarlo: vogliono solo... fargli passare qualche brutto quarto d'ora!

Gatomon: Ben gli sta, così impara a ficcarci in queste situazioni assurde! La prossima volta ci penserà su due volte. Ora, lasciamo il povero pischello al suo destino, e rispondiamo alle recensioni. Driger, grazie ancora per la tua recensione. Sai, l'autore mi ha detto di non essere rimasto molto soddisfatto di come era venuto l'ultimo capitolo... ha detto che eventualmente lo revisionerà e lo migliorerà. E per quanto riguarda la storia di Frontier... beh, non è certo la prima volta che gli italiani storpiano un anime. La puntata in cui Ken andava al Primary Village, a proposito, è stata censurata da mamma Rai perchè vi si vedeva la morte del fratello di Ken. Stessa cosa per un episodio di Tamers in cui si vedeva la morte della mamma di Juri...

Taichi: Che gente... comunque... ora tocca a Miele! Grazie ancora e... anche noi speriamo che non succeda nulla! In questo capitolo ci daremo da fare per strappare Ken alle grinfie di Daemon! Vedrai che faremo del nostro meglio... e poi, io e Daisuke dovremmo parlare di una certa esperienza simile alla sua che io ho fatto a suo tempo...

Agumon: Grazie ancora a Topomouse... anch'io direi che con i Daemon Corps l'autore ha fatto del suo peggio!

Patamon: Francesca Akira, l'autore ti ringrazia per la tua comprensione... e si congratula con te per quella breve fanfiction che hai pubblicato di recente, che a suo parere è stata un bellissimo omaggio a tutti i fan di Digimon! Grazie, Francesca, e continua così! L'autore sta continuando a seguire le tue storie!

Gatomon: Ah. E perchè non le ha mai recensite?

Patamon: Ehm... beh, insomma... immagino che una spiegazione ci sarà... uhm...

Gatomon: Diciamo pure che è un tiratardi cronico, e non se ne parli più.

Patamon: Brutale... oO

Takeru: Grazie a KillKenny per aver sostenuto le decisioni dell'autore... continua a seguirci, si sta preparando una battaglia finale che ti farà dimenticare quella dell'anime!

Iori: Infine, rispondiamo alle recensioni di Rika88 e Sora89: Sora89, l'autore non se l'è affatto presa per il fatto che tu non abbia recensito. E, per quanto riguarda le coppie, ha detto che quelle attualmente listate alla fine del Capitolo 4 sono quelle definitive. Si scusa anticipatamente per il fatto che alcune non corrisponderanno ai tuoi gusti, ma ha detto che si farà perdonare nelle fanfiction dedicate a Digimon Tamers.

Armadillomon: Per quanto riguarda Rika88... beh, l'autore ha voluto mantenere un pò di ambiguità nel personaggio di Mummymon, pur avendogli dato una parte un pò diversa dall'anime... ha detto che non gli andava di renderlo un nostro alleato vero e proprio, considerando che lavora comunque per Oikawa...

Koushiro: Grazie degli interventi, amici. Detto questo, ritorniamo alle regolari trasmissioni con il capitolo 21 di Digimon Adventure 02 Reload. Buona lettura, e buon proseguimento.

Tentomon: Sempre con questo tono formale...

**Capitolo 21 - Le ali di Imperialdramon**

"_Bene... finalmente il momento di temporeggiare è finito..._"

Phantomon e i quattro Bakemon del suo seguito emersero lentamente da un corridoio immerso nelle ombre della citta-fabbrica, stando attenti a non farsi notare dai Guardromon, o dai Digiprescelti e dai loro partner, che stavano tornando alle loro forme Rookie. Ad ogni modo, i Digimon robotici stavano abbandonando l'assetto da combattimento, essendo svanite dai loro sensori tutte le possibili minacce. E per quanto riguardava i ragazzi... erano troppo presi dal rapimento del loro compagno per badare troppo ad altro. In quel momento, se ne stavano in piedi sulla strada principale, gli sguardi fissi nella direzione nella quale si era dileguato SkullSatamon, tutti con aria molto contritai. Il ragazzino coi capelli appuntiti e la giacca blu decorata con fiamme rosse, in particolare, sembrava furioso: teneva lo sguardo basso e i pugni chiusi, e Phantomon, dalla sua posizione, riusciva a percepire che tremava per la rabbia. Guardò poi Mummymon per un istante. Il Digimon non-morto era in piedi pochi metri dietro i Digiprescelti, e la sua espressione era illleggibile. Di una cosa, comunque, Phantomon poteva essere sicuro: non stava sorridendo.

Non che la cosa facesse alcuna differenza per lui: ciò che gli importava, alla fine, era che uno dei servitori di Daemon avesse catturato Ken Ichijouji. Questa era una condizione necessaria alla riuscita dei loro piani. Ed ora, tutto quello che restava da fare, era stare dietro a SkullSatamon e colpire al momento opportuno. Con un pizzico di fortuna, Daemon si sarebbe ritrovato con le spalle al muro. Sul tetro volto del Digimon fantasma si dipinse un invisibile sogghigno. Ora sì che iniziava il divertimento...

"Bakemon!" ordinò, sollevando leggermente la sua falce dorata. "Ora tocca a noi! Statemi dietro e non prendete iniziative personali. Adesso, la rapidità del nostro attacco e il fattore sorpresa saranno cruciali!"

"Sì, comandante Phantomon!" esclamarono a una sola voce i quattro fantasmi di livello inferiore, mentre il loro leader si teletrasportava via senza un suono. Un istante dopo, seguirono il suo esempio e scomparvero a loro volta, pronti a colpire al momento opportuno.

Era giunto il momento della verità. La parte finale del piano stava per compiersi.

Ma, da tutt'altra parte, qualcun altro stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi al suo piano principale. Nella ex-base dell'Imperatore Digimon, immerso nel buio della sala controllo, Mephistomon stava freneticamente lavorando al mainframe, digitando una stringa di comando dietro l'altra sulla tastiera. Sullo schermo si avvicendavano, in rapida successione, immagini in wireframe di vari modelli di Digimon artificiali e rappresentazioni in scala di Dark Towers, oltre a grafici apparentemente incomprensibili e diagrammi di flusso. La reincarnazione di Apocalymon stava attenta ad annotarsi ogni risultato dei propri calcoli, senza riuscire a scacciare la rabbia e la frustrazione che gli erano diventate fin troppo familiari in quei giorni: i suoi piani così ben architettati erano andati in fumo uno dopo l'altro, a causa di fattori che non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere: prima la digievoluzione DNA, poi la faccenda di BlackWarGreymon... e ora sapeva che anche Daemon era coinvolto, e come se non bastasse aveva perso Mummymon! I bambini prescelti gli avevano dato tanto filo da torcere quanto tre anni prima, e come se non bastasse ora se ne erano aggiunti di nuovi! Non era rimasta altra scelta, se davvero voleva raggiungere il suo scopo e distruggere entrambi i mondi: animare tutte le Dark Towers possibili e mandare l'esercito di Digimon artificiali così ottenuto contro i bambini prescelti. E questo voleva dire dare fondo agli Spirit Needle disponibili ad Arukenimon, e sperare che fossero abbastanza.

Dietro il demone dalla testa di capra stava in piedi, in paziente attesa, la donna-ragno, che in quel momento era in forma umana. Stava attendendo i nuovi ordini del suo signore, nascondendo il suo sguardo preoccupato dietro gli occhiali da sole che teneva sempre addosso. Sapeva bene che, qualunque cosa avesse in mente Mephistomon, lei sarebbe stata molto probabilmente parte del piano...

"**_Molto bene..._**" tuonò infine Mephistomon, alzando la testa dallo schermo del mainframe. "**_Le Dark Towers rimaste in questo settore sono 130. Secondo i calcoli che ho effettuato, la soluzione ottimale consiste nell'animare 8 Digimon di livello Ultimate, e usare le rimanenti 50 per animare dei Champion. Posso dire con relativa sicurezza che non saranno necessarie anche le Dark Towers degli altri quattro settori. In ogni caso, potrebbero tornarci utili, quindi teniamole d'occhio!_**". Concluse la frase premendo un bottone sulla tastiera del gigantesco computer, ed evidenziando quattro settori, tutti abbastanza distanti l'uno dall'altro, sulla mappa a griglia del Mondo Digitale che stava sullo schermo.****

"Centotrenta Dark Towers... mi sembrano un numero più che sufficiente a sferrare un attacco massiccio contro i Digi-mocciosi" rispose Arukenimon. "Presumo che anch'io farò parte dell'operazione, dico bene, sommo Mephistomon?"

Il demone annuì lentamente. "**_Esattamente. Ora che Mummymon non è più dalla nostra parte, avremo bisogno di tutto il potenziale offensivo che possiamo mettere assieme. Per fortuna, sono riuscito ad individuare il nascondiglio più probabile dei bambini prescelti, e stavolta anche riuscire a non farsi individuare dai miei computer non gli servirà a nulla. Confido che, avendo già avuto modo di combattere contro i Digimon dei ragazzi, tu ti sia fatta una migliore idea dei loro punti deboli e saprai sfruttarli a nostro vantaggio._**"

"Su questo punto può stare tranquillo, sommo Mephistomon." si affrettò ad assicurare Arukenimon. "E per quanto riguarda il traditore Mummymon... lo tratterò come merita. Tuttavia... con tutto il dovuto rispetto, non stiamo tentando di fare qualcosa di troppo eclatante? Daemon si accorgerà senz'altro della nostra mossa e cercherà di fermarci..."

Il Digimon caprino sogghignò con aria malefica. "**_Non ti preoccupare... se tutto andrà secondo i piani, Daemon non sarà più un problema... perchè non avrà più nulla su cui tentare di governare!_**"

Il volto impassibile della donna-ragno si contorse in un'espressione di sorpresa: possibile che Mephistomon, con le risorse che gli erano rimaste, avesse già preparato un piano di emergenza per mettere nel sacco il potente Daemon? "Huh? Temo... temo di non capire cosa vuole dire, mio signore..."

Mephistomon sghignazzò nonostante la situazione pericolosa in cui si trovava. I suoi piani erano pericolosamente prossimi al fallimento, ma il demone non sembrava lasciarsi scoraggiare da quelli che ora gli apparivano come niente più che dettagli. "**_La cosa non ha importanza, Arukenimon... sappi soltanto che dovrei essere a pochi passi dal tornare al mio potere di un tempo e anche più! Tu pensa ad assicurarti che tutto vada al giusto posto... Dei mocciosi, avrò l'onore di occuparmi io, personalmente..._**"

Ancora un pò sorpresa, la donna-ragno decise comunque di fidarsi del suo signore. "Molto bene, sommo Mephistomon!" rispose, mettendosi sull'attenti. "Provvederò subito a creare i Digimon artificiali di cui lei ha bisogno. Ha detto otto Ultimate e cinquanta Champion, giusto?"

"**_Esattamente. Io comincerò a fare i preparativi per l'incursione... vedrai che i mocciosi prescelti non riusciranno a reggere all'impatto di una tale armata di distruttori! E' tutto, ora puoi andare!_**" concluse il demone. Arukenimon annuì, e si allontanò lentamente e con ordine dalla sala di controllo, infilando la porta scorrevole che dava nei corridoi della base. Mephistomon la guardò con la coda dell'occhio mentre se ne andava, e la porta automatica scivolava nuovamente al proprio posto, richiudendosi con un sonoro _click_. Poi, il demone dal volto di capra rivolse un altro sguardo alla mappa di DigiWorld, fissando i quattro quadrati che brillavano di una luce gialla intermittente, segnalando le ultime concentrazioni di Dark Towers nel Mondo Digitale.

"_Inutile negarlo... quei mocciosi hanno decimato le mie Dark Towers, potendo a serio rischio i miei piani..._" pensò tra sè, grattando la tastiera con un dito artigliato. "_Hmph... in ogni caso, questo non ha più importanza... stavolta, riuscirò a spazzare via quegli irritanti ragazzini e i loro insulsi compagni. Speravo soltanto di non dover ricorrere ai metodi drastici, e gustarmi la vendetta poco per volta... ma le circostanze hanno dettato altrimenti! Beh, non importa... stavolta, che quei mocciosi vengano distrutti dalla mia ultima armata... o che siano loro ad avere la meglio su di essa..._"

Mephistomon fece una pausa, abbassando lo sguardo e dando un'occhiata al suo torso muscoloso, ricoperto da lucida pelle blu notte. Per qualche secondo, tutto rimase immobile. Poi, accadde una cosa estremamente schifosa, da togliere il fiato al più coraggioso: i muscoli addominali di Mephistomon si mossero e, con un verso agghiacciante, una seconda bocca, simile a quella di un non meglio identificato predatore, e piena di lunghe e affilate zanne, si aprì nello stomaco del demone, facendo colare a terra qualche rivolo di bava puzzolente. Le orripilanti fauci si agitarono per qualche secondo, come governate da una volontà propria, poi si richiusero con uno schiocco e vennero riassorbite dal corpo di Mephistomon, che aveva assistito compiaciuto a tutto quell'allucinante spettacolo.

"_...sarò comunque io a vincere!_"

Era passata appena un'ora da quando SkullSatamon era riuscito a prelevare Ken, e in quel momento il Digimon dall'aspetto di scheletro stava svolazzando di gran carriera nei cieli nuvolosi di una zona montagnosa all'estremo nord-ovest del Mondo Digitale, verso il luogo in cui lo attendevano il suo padrone e gli altri due suoi compagni. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà, tenuto sotto il braccio dello scheletro gigante come se si fosse trattato di bottino di guerra, aveva già da un bel pò perso i sensi a causa della velocità del volo, cessando di opporre resistenza. Mentre si avvicinava al nascondiglio del suo signore e padrone, SkullSatamon non riusciva a trattenere una risata malefica di tanto in tanto: finalmente, anche lui aveva avuto modo di dare prova del proprio valore! Sicuramente, il sommo Daemon sarebbe stato molto soddisfatto... finalmente, il Dark Seed, lo strumento che gli avrebbe permesso di varcare le barriere tra le dimensioni e ottenere il potere di colui che tutti temevano... era nelle sue mani! Sicuramente, SkullSatamon avrebbe ricevuto quanto meno una gratifica...

Giunto in prossimità di una enorme formazione rocciosa frastagliata, che si ergeva minacciosa dalle catene montuose circostanti, SkullSatamon rallentò il volo, infilandosi abilmente in una spaccatura nelle pareti della montagna e planando verso il pavimento della spelonca immersa nell'oscurità, iluminata soltanto da delle sfere di luce verde, simili a fuochi fatui, che fluttuavano in aria, in prossimità dei muri di roccia. In breve tempo, gli stivali del Digimon malvagio si appoggiarono su un freddo pavimento di acciaio grigio, con un inquietante clangore, e SkullSatamon sbattè le ali membranose un altro paio di volte prima di ripiegarle dietro la schiena. Alla flebile luce verdognola che pervadeva l'ambiente, vide davanti a sè l'ormai familiare porta di ferro nero a doppio battente scavata nella roccia, la stessa porta che aveva varcato un sacco di volte per fare rapporto al suo signore. Con un ghigno malefico, afferrò la porta e spinse, facendola aprire con uno scricchiolio sinistro: ora più che mai, non vedeva l'ora di aprire quella porta.

Ad accoglierlo, ci fu la stessa tetra atmosfera a cui era abituato: al centro della stanza spoglia e immersa nell'oscurità stava il suo signore, Daemon, affiancato da LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon, i cui sguardi puntarono immediatamente verso di lui. Trattenendo a stento l'eccitazione, SkullSatamon fece qualche passo nella stanza, richiudendo la pesante porta dietro di sè, e si inchinò al cospetto di Daemon.

"Mio signore." Esordì, appoggiando il suo scettro e il corpo privo di sensi di Ken sul pavimento spoglio.

Daemon annuì, alzando una mano. "**RIPOSO, SKULLSATAMON. VEDO CHE LA MISSIONE E' STATA UN SUCCESSO, E SEI RIUSCITO A CATTURARE KEN ICHIJOUJI. I MIEI COMPLIMENTI. HAI DATO UNA VOLTA DI PIU' PROVA DEL TUO VALORE.**" Il tono di voce rimaneva imperioso, ma era chiaro che il signore dei demoni era compiaciuto per l'ottimo lavoro svolto dal suo servitore.

SkullSatamon sogghignò. "La ringrazio delle sue parole. Ora il Dark Seed è nelle nostre mani, e con esso il potere che le consentirà di dominare entrambi i mondi, sommo Daemon!"

"Sì... ammetto che hai fatto un discreto lavoro, SkullSatamon..." proseguì LadyDevimon con tono spocchioso. "Per una volta, sei riuscito a non mandare tutto al diavolo!". SkullSatamon non rispose nulla, ma si limitò a zittire la sua collega con uno sguardo feroce. MarineDevimon alzò le spalle, preferendo non interferire nelle loro solite dispute...

Il demone ammantato aprì le ali e sghignazzò cupamente, iniziando a muoversi verso Ken. "**IL DARK SEED... DOPO TANTO TEMPO, FINALMENTE POTRO' TORNARE IL DOMINATORE DI DIGIWORLD, E ANCHE IL MONDO REALE DOVRA' INCHINARSI A ME... E I PRIMI A SENTIRE L'AMARO SAPORE DELLA MIA VENDETTA... SARANNO QUEGLI INSULSI BAMBINI PRESCELTI...**". Ormai giunto a ridosso di Ken, Daemon si chinò e tese una mano verso di lui per sollevarlo...

"Fermi! Che nessuno si muova!"

Una voce profonda, che sembrava un eco proveniente da una caverna, bloccò Daemon proprio all'ultimo secondo, e una terrificante lama dorata ricurva, appartenente ad una lunga falce, apparve pericolosamente vicina alla gola di Ken. Il signore dei demoni spalancò gli occhi allarmato (cosa non troppo facile a verificarsi...), e indietreggiò di un passo, mentre tutti i suoi servitori puntavano gli sguardi increduli verso l'intruso che aveva interferito: si trattava di Phantomon, affiancato da un gruppetto di quattro Bakemon. In quel momento, stava fissando minacciosamente Daemon e i suoi uomini, e la sua falce era pericolosamente vicina al Digiprescelto della Bontà.

"**CHE... CHE SIGNIFICA?**" esclamò Daemon infuriato. "**CHI SEI TU, E DA DOVE VIENI?**"

"Chi sono è presto detto." tagliò corto Phantomon. "Io sono un semplice agente che viene a proporti uno scambio... uno scambio che ti converrebbe accettare."

Daemon grugnì infastidito. Il fatto che questo Digimon fosse apparso così all'improvviso e fosse riuscito a coglierli tutti di sorpresa voleva dire che qualcuno li stava tenendo d'occhio... da chissà quanto tempo! In quel momento Daemon si rendeva conto, troppo tardi, che stava giocando una partita nella quale non riusciva a muovere tutte le pedine...

"Ma chi ti credi di essere, misera pedina?" ringhiò LadyDevimon, iniziando a muoversi verso Phantomon con l'intenzione di scagliare un attacco energetico. "Forse nella tua stupidità non te ne sei reso conto, ma sei di fronte al sommo Daemon e ai suoi Daemon Corps. Tu non sei nessuno per minacciarci..."

La donna si interruppe quando il pomo dello scettro di SkullSatamon le apparve pericolosamente vicino alla faccia. "Idiota!" gracchiò lo scheletro gigante. "Quel Digimon è nella posizione perfetta per minacciarci, invece! Non siamo in grado di attaccare lui e i suoi sottoposti senza rischiare di colpire Ichijouji!"

"Cosa?" esclamò sorpresa la donna demoniaca, facendo un passo indietro. "Volete dire che..."

"**ALTRIMENTI PER QUALE MOTIVO MI SAREI RACCOMANDATO DI PORTARE QUI ICHIJOUJI VIVO, RAZZA DI IDIOTA?**" tuonò Daemon, stringendo i pugni per la rabbia. "**POTREI DISTRUGGERE QUESTI IRRITANTI FICCANASO IN UN ISTANTE... MA ATTACCANDOLI ADESSO RISCHIO DI COLPIRE ICHIJOUJI O DI DARE LORO IL TEMPO NECESSARIO A COLPIRLO! E SE DOVESSE MORIRE, NON POTREMMO ESTRARRE IL DARK SEED, E' CHIARO ADESSO?**"

Mentre LadyDevimon si mordeva mentalmente la lingua, Phantomon fece una breve risata gutturale. "Vedo che ci siamo già capiti, e forse possiamo anche venirci incontro... dopotutto, uno scambio potrebbe convenire ad entrambe le parti..."

"**RISPARMIATI LA RETORICA E DIMMI COSA VUOI.**" Abbaiò Daemon, facendo danzare qualche scintilla di fuoco tra le dita artigliate. Se non fosse stato per la natura dello scudo umano che Phantomon si teneva dietro, Daemon si sarebbe assicurato di far tacere per sempre quella lingua impudente...

La risposta di Phantomon fu, ancora una volta, qualcosa di inaspettato. "Quello che voglio è un Digivice." Rispose il Digimon fantasma. "Un Digivice che consenta l'ingresso e l'uscita dal Mondo Digitale. So che tu hai il potere di crearne uno, per quanto temporaneo. Asseconda questa mia richiesta, e Ichijouji sarà di nuovo tuo. Rifiuta di farlo e... beh, ci siamo intesi!"

Gli occhi di Daemon divennero una fessura. Come faceva quel Phantomon a sapere che lui, caso raro tra i Digimon non divini, era in grado di creare un Digivice temporaneo? Questo voleva dire che lavorava per qualcuno molto ben informato, e che sapeva bene come ideare piani a lungo termine... e in quel momento soltanto un nome gli veniva in mente... sì, ma la domanda era, cosa se ne sarebbe fatto? Beh, ci sarebbe stato tempo di pensarci in seguito... era più importante, in quel momento, preoccuparsi del Dark Seed: senza di quello, i loro piani andavano all'aria.

"**POSSO FARE QUELLO CHE TU MI CHIEDI.**" Rispose Daemon. "**MA MI CI VORRA' DEL TEMPO, E COSA MI ASSICURA CHE DOPO CHE L'AVRO' FATTO TU LASCERAI ANDARE ICHIJOUJI?**"

"Il fatto che, se a quel punto non mantenessi la mia promessa, tu mi distruggeresti." rispose Phantomon con tono assolutamente neutrale. Compiaciuto per la propria sveltezza di risposta, iniziò ad allontanarsi dal gruppo di Daemon, portandosi dietro Ken. "Per il momento, ci penserò io a tenere in custodia il Digiprescelto della Bontà. Non vorrei mai che a qualcuno dei tuoi gorilla venissero strane idee..." Lanciò un'occhiata ironica verso SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon e LadyDevimon, che rimasero al loro posto ingoiando la propria rabbia. Poi, si allontanò, seguito dai suoi Bakemon, e svolazzò verso una stanza attigua nella quale depose il suo ostaggio, per poi chiudere la porta. "Molto bene... in questa stanza non ho visto finestre, e l'unica porta è questa davanti alla quale mi trovo in questo momento. Se qualcuno di voi tenta di fare qualcosa... ne va della vita del moccioso!"

"Maledizione... ci ha messi nel sacco, tutti quanti..." ringhiò MarineDevimon, osservando con rabbia la porta blindata dietro alla quale era scomparso Ken, e davanti alla quale Phantomon e i suoi sgherri si erano messi a fare la guardia. Daemon non badò ai commenti del proprio servitore e, trattenendo la propria ira, iniziò a dirigersi verso un'altra sala. "**MOLTO BENE, ALLORA. TU E CHIUNQUE TI STIA DIETRO AVRETE IL DIGIVICE. MA DOVRAI RISPETTARE I PATTI, MI SONO SPIEGATO? SKULLSATAMON, LADYDEVIMON, MARINEDEVIMON... VOI RESTATE QUI A CONTROLLARE CHE NON FACCIA MOSSE STRANE MENTRE IO SONO IMPEGNATO A CREARE IL DIGIVICE!**"

"Sì, sommo Daemon!" risposero a una sola voce i tre demoni di rango inferiore, mentre il loro signore si allontanava con uno svolazzo della lunga tunica rossa. La grande sala ripiombò nel silenzio, e gli scagnozzi di Daemon, con un sospiro rabbioso, si disposero sul lato opposto della sala, guardando rabbiosamente Phantomon e i Bakemon, che si erano messi davanti a lui per formare una sorta di scudo vivente. Sapevano di non poter fare nulla, ma se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, Phantomon sarebbe stato cancellato già da un bel pò...

"_Tutto come previsto..._" pensò Phantomon, compiaciuto. "_Ora, credo che sia solo questione di tempo prima che i Digiprescelti arrivino... e per allora, avrò già quello che interessa al mio signore..._"

"E questo è quanto è successo: quel dannato SkullSatamon ha portato via Ken sotto i nostri occhi, e non sono riuscito a fare nulla per impedirglielo!" concluse rabbiosamente Daisuke, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo davanti a sè. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu intorpidirsi la mano a causa del lieve dolore del colpo.

I Digiprescelti e Digimon che non erano con il gruppo di Daisuke, assieme a Gennai, avevano ascoltato il riassunto che il loro amico aveva fatto, e ora erano tutti estremamente ansiosi e preoccupati: si chiedevano cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro amico, e quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa di Daemon... di qualunque cosa si trattasse, sapevano soltanto di essere in una pessima posizione!

"L'idea di Daemon, quella di dividerci e impegnarci su vari fronti... ha funzionato fin troppo bene..." commentò Takeru a denti stretti.

Alla casa di Gennai era tornato anche Mummymon: come aveva previsto, nessuno l'aveva visto mentre aiutava SkullSatamon a catturare la sua preda, ma provava comunque una strana sensazione... si sentiva umiliato come se lo avessero colto sul fatto. Strano. Mummymon sapeva bene che la sua missione veniva prima di ogni altra cosa, e che non avrebbero potuto portarla a termine se Ken non fosse stato catturato, e Phantomon non avesse fatto il suo lavoro. E per adempiere alla sua missione, era disposto a fare tutto ciò che si fosse rivelato necessario. Ciò nonostante, era grato verso quei ragazzi: del resto, se non lo avessero liberato dal controllo di Mephistomon, lui non avrebbe mai potuto portare a termine la missione. Ma non era solo questo il problema... il Digimon non-morto si stava trovando ad ammirare il rapporto di grande lealtà e fiducia che c'era tra quelli che pure dovevano essere i suoi nemici, e pensava che, favore dovuto o meno, fosse suo dovere dare loro una mano in quel momento. Appoggiandosi la mano sinistra sulla fronte, iniziò a pensare... ci doveva pure essere un modo con cui aiutare i bambini prescelti a recuperare il loro compagno e sconfiggere Daemon... ma quale? Sapeva bene quanto grandi fossero i poteri di Daemon e che, allo stato attuale delle cose, non sarebbero stati in grado di competere con lui. Però, se fossero riusciti a neutralizzarlo in qualche modo...

Lo sguardo di Mimi, dall'altra parte del tavolo, era fisso sul Digimon mummia. Già in precedenza aveva avuto il presentimento che Mummymon non fosse del tutto degno di fiducia (vuoi per la qualità che rappresentava, vuoi per il fatto che Mimi era tutt'altro che la stupida che poteva sembrare...), e il fatto che nel gruppo di Daisuke ci fosse anche lui quando Ken era stato rapito non contribuiva certo a convincerla del contrario. Stava per parlare e dire quello che le stava venendo in mente, quando la discussione proseguì.

"Non te ne fare una colpa, Daisuke..." disse Wormmon, guardando il migliore amico del suo partner con i suoi grandi occhioni tristi. "Non c'era nulla che nessuno di noi potesse fare... è capitato un imprevisto, e SkullSatamon ne ha approfittato. Tutto qui!"

"Giusto, Wormmon ha ragione!" riprese Veemon. "Non puoi farti una colpa di cose su cui non hai alcun controllo. E poi, scusa se te lo dico, ma tu non sei il tipo da rimuginare su cose già accadute..."

Daisuke sospirò, cercando di scacciare la rabbia. Quello che dicevano i due Digimon era sensato, e lo sapeva bene, ma non poteva fare a meno di starci male: quel giorno in cui Daisuke e Ken si erano incontrati per la prima volta da quando Ken aveva smesso i panni dell'Imperatore Digimon, Daisuke aveva preso la decisione di dare una mano al Digiprescelto della Bontà in ogni modo possibile, che si trattasse di affrontare la diffidenza degli altri, oppure di fare i conti con il passato e gli sgherri di Mephistomon. E, appena il giorno prima, Daisuke gli aveva promesso che finchè ci fosse stato lui nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fargli del male. E invece, il giorno dopo, già non era riuscito a mantenere il suo impegno. Ormai, Ken era diventato a tutti gli effetti un membro del gruppo dei Digiprescelti di Odaiba...

...e Daisuke sentiva che, non riuscendo a difenderlo, lo aveva praticamente abbandonato.

Poteva un capo... un Digiprescelto... il Digiprescelto con i Digimental del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia, santi numi!... fare una cosa del genere? Nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva dato a lui la colpa di quanto era successo... anche Miyako, che di solito non perdeva occasione di stuzzicare Daisuke con un commento sarcastico quando le cose non gli andavano per il verso giusto, si era trattenuta dal girare il coltello nella piaga... ma il senso di colpa e di inadeguatezza era lì, e il ragazzino non riusciva a scrollarselo di dosso.

"Io... capisco quello che volete dire, però... Scusate, ma ho bisogno di restare da solo per un pò!" Con queste parole, Daisuke si alzò di scatto e si allontanò a passo spedito dalla sala principale, seguito da Veemon e Wormmon che cercavano in qualche modo di tenere il passo e di richiamarlo indietro.

"A... aspetta, Dai!" lo chiamò Veemon. "Forse parlandone con gli altri risolvi qualcosa..."

"Daisuke-kun, aspetta!" esclamò Hikari, alzandosi dal suo posto, con Gatomon al suo fianco, e facendo per seguire il suo amico. Si bloccò quando Taichi e Agumon si alzarono a loro volta, dirigendosi nella stessa direzione in cui era andato Daisuke. "Vado io a parlare con lui, ragazzi!" disse il ragazzo dai capelli scompigliati.

"Sei... sei sicuro che sia una buona idea, Taichi-kun?" gli chiese Yamato. "Dopotutto, lui stesso ha detto che voleva restare da solo un pò..."

Taichi annuì. "Sì, lo so... ma non lo disturberò a lungo. Vorrei soltanto dargli due consigli e assicurarmi che non si butti giù..." La sua voce si incupì leggermente, e abbassò lo sguardo. "Dopotutto, io credo di sapere per esperienza cosa stia provando Daisuke..."

Sora sbattè gli occhi, leggermente spaesata. "Per esperienza? Cosa vuoi dire con..." Si bloccò, intuendo cosa voleva dire il suo amico d'infanzia. "Ah... sì, credo di capire cosa intendi...". Poi si rivolse a Miyako, che aveva assunto un'espressione spaesata di fronte a quanto stava dicendo la sua 'sempai'. "Ehm... è una storia un pò lunga, Miyako-san... te la racconterò, un giorno..."

"Bene, allora..." proseguì Taichi. "...io e Agumon torniamo tra poco. Andate pure avanti per conto vostro."

Il piccolo tirannosauro arancione volle dire la sua. "Anzi, potete anche discutere della parte strategica senza di noi... pensare troppo mi fa venire l'emicrania!". La battuta di Agumon strappò una breve risata a una certa parte dei presenti, che gradirono quel breve istante di distensione, poi Taichi e il suo Digimon fecero un cenno di saluto con la mano e infilarono il corridoio.

Per qualche istante, i Digiprescelti rimasero in preoccupato silenzio. Anche Mimi decise di tenere per sè i suoi sospetti su Mummymon... la situazione era già abbastanza antipatica di per sè, e aggiungere ulteriore tensione era proprio l'ultima cosa di cui ci fosse bisogno...

"Spero solo che Taichi e Daisuke sappiano quello che fanno..." mormorò infine Jyou, picchiettando con una mano sul tavolo. Yamato annuì, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. "Non preoccuparti per loro, Jyou-san... saranno un pò sventati, a volte... ma ci sanno fare. Vedrai che andrà tutto per il meglio!"

"Molto bene, allora." Fu Gennai a richiamare l'attenzione dei presenti. "Per quanto riguarda il problema di Ken, dovrò assentarmi un attimo per fare una ricerca sul mainframe. Credo di poter scoprire dove si trova senza problemi. In fondo, dovrebbe avere ancora il suo D-3."

"Sì, in effetti non lo abbiamo trovato da nessuna parte, prima di tornare alla base..." rispose Derek, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano destra. "Se riusciamo a trovarlo, allora abbiamo trovato anche la tana di Daemon..."

"Precisamente. Era appunto questo il mio pensiero." Confermò Gennai. "Tuttavia, ho paura che il problema non si limiterà a questo..."

Taichi e Agumon non dovettero cercare a lungo. Dopo un paio di svolte a sinistra, qualche passo, e un giro a destra, il ragazzo e il suo Digimon si trovarono davanti Daisuke che, appoggiato con la schiena ad un muro, stava osservando con sguardo perso e cupo il paesaggio sottomarino visibile da una grande finestra sulla parete. Veemon e Wormmon si erano piazzati vicino a lui, e lo osservavano a loro volta in silenzio, sperando di tirarlo su di morale con la loro vicinanza.

"Hey, Daisuke... va tutto bene?" chiese Taichi, facendosi avanti e decidendo di parlare al suo pupillo. Senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la propria ansia, il ragazzino si volse verso il suo mentore e predecessore.

"Ciao, Taichi." gli rispose, con un tono neutrale che, uscito dalla sua bocca, suonava terribilmente stonato. "Sì, tutto bene... più o meno..."

"Sai... credo che non dovresti buttarti giù per quanto è successo oggi..." disse Agumon. "Dopotutto, tu hai fatto tutto quello che era in tuo potere... non c'era nulla che tu potessi fare per impedire a quello SkullSatamon di portare via Ken..."

"Non è questo il problema, Agumon!" lo rimbeccò Wormmon, leggermente irritato. La scomparsa di Ken stava gravando anche sul piccolo bruco verde. "E' un'altra la cosa che fa rabbia a Daisuke, non lo capisci?"

Con un sospiro rabbioso, Daisuke proseguì il discorso. "Appunto. Avevo promesso a Ken che non gli sarebbe accaduto nulla di male finchè ci fossi stato io al suo fianco... che nessuno degli scagnozzi di quel Daemon sarebbe riuscito a toccarlo... e invece ora sento di non aver fatto niente per difenderlo quando ne avevo la possibilità! Non ho mantenuto la mia parola... che razza di amico mi sono rivelato?" Mentre parlava, Daisuke teneva lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento e i pugni pericolosamente serrati.

"Dai..." mormorò Veemon. Voleva dirgli che non aveva nulla da rimproverarsi, che aveva anzi fatto del suo meglio... ma temeva che in quel momento servisse a poco.

"Mi dispiace per quanto è accaduto, Daisuke..." disse Taichi, dopo aver cercato per qualche secondo le parole giuste "...e credimi, capisco quello che provi. Ci sono passato anch'io durante il nostro primo viaggio a DigiWorld."

Questa frase ebbe l'effetto di scuotere il Digiprescelto più giovane. Sbattendo gli occhi meravigliato, Daisuke alzò nuovamente la testa. "Come? Anche a te è successa una cosa del genere...?"

"E' successo mentre eravamo inseguiti da Etemon, quando siamo dovuti entrare in una piramide per cercare la Crest dell'Amore di Sora..." iniziò a spiegare Taichi, ripensando con tristezza al giorno in cui aveva rischiato di perdere per sempre la sua migliore amica. "Poco tempo prima, Koushiro-kun ci aveva detto che, mentre eravamo nel Mondo Digitale, i nostri corpi erano composti di dati. La cosa sulle prime mi ha emozionato: ho finito per pensare che, in fondo, ci trovavamo in niente più che una specie di gigantesco videogioco, e che qualunque cosa avessimo fatto, comunque ci fossimo comportati, non sarebbe cambiato nulla per nessuno. Ho permesso a questa mia convinzione di darmi alla testa... e il risultato è stato che, a causa della mia imprudenza, Sora è stata catturata da un Digimon malvagio di nome Datamon." Taichi strinse i pugni al ricordo di quel mostro meccanico che aveva cercato di clonare e uccidere la sua migliore amica, poi andò avanti. "Puoi immaginare quanto grande fosse il mio senso di colpa... avevo lasciato che la mia migliore amica fosse catturata, senza fare nulla per impedirlo."

"Un pò come è successo a me..." commentò Daisuke. Taichi annuì silenziosamente.

"Sì, più o meno... non facevo altro che darmi la colpa di quanto era successo... e oltre a ciò, avrei voluto ammazzare Datamon con le mie mani... ma poi, mi sono convinto che non potevo continuare a rimuginarci... dovevo tirare fuori il mio coraggio e andare a salvare Sora. E alla fine... beh, è andato tutto bene, per fortuna: abbiamo recuperato Sora, Biyomon e la Crest dell'Amore, Datamon è morto nel crollo della sua piramide... e Agumon è digievoluto a MetalGreymon e ha sconfitto Etemon!" A queste parole, Agumon si passò una zampa dietro la nuca, sghignazzando nervosamente.

"Beh, modestamente... devo dire di essermela cavata bene..." disse il piccolo dinosauro.

"Altrochè! Quella volta sei stato davvero grande!" gli rispose Taichi, facendo il segno dell'ok, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Daisuke. "Quello che voglio dire... è che stare a rimuginare sui propri errori non porta alla soluzione del problema... e poi, scusa se lo dico, ma non è da te abbatterti: il Daisuke che conosco io affronta le avversità a testa alta, e non si tira mai indietro. Quindi, cerca di farti forza, ok? Nessuno di noi crede che tu abbia alcuna colpa, quindi stai tranquillo!" Taichi concluse la frase dando una pacca amichevole sulla spalla del suo 'allievo'.

"Già... e sono sicuro che nemmeno Ken lo crede!" proseguì Wormmon. "Lui ha sempre avuto fiducia in Daisuke, e l'avrà anche adesso!"

"So che riusciremo a salvarlo, Daisuke! Tu hai sempre trovato il modo di risolvere ogni problema!" fu la volta di Veemon.

Per qualche istante, Daisuke non disse nulla: rimase con lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento, ripensando a quanto aveva sentito. E, quando alzò di nuovo la testa, Taichi fu contento di vedere che nei suoi occhi brillava di nuovo quel fuoco che lui aveva visto all'inizio delle loro avventure a DigiWorld, quando il ragazzino aveva appena ricevuto il Digimental del Coraggio e aveva incontrato per la prima volta Veemon. Daisuke era di nuovo pronto a lottare per salvare il suo amico.

"E va bene, ragazzi... allora torniamo dagli altri! Dobbiamo iniziare ad elaborare un piano per salvare Ken e sconfiggere Daemon!" esclamò Daisuke, completando la frase con il sorriso sicuro che ormai era il suo marchio di fabbrica. Veemon e Wormmon sorrisero a loro volta, compiaciuti di vedere che il loro amico umano aveva superato il suo momento di insicurezza.

"Alla grande! Siamo tutti con te, Daisuke!" esclamò Agumon, facendo un piccolo salto per l'eccitazione. Taichi non riuscì a trattenere una risata davanti a quel buffo spettacolo.

"Andiamo, Daisuke... gli altri ci stanno aspettando in sala per discutere di come fare!" concluse Taichi, indicando il corridoio dietro di sè con un cenno del capo. Annuendo energicamente, Daisuke e i tre Digimon lo seguirono, mentre ripercorreva i suoi passi verso il salone centrale...

Dopo aver digitato una stringa di comandi sul suo mainframe, dando istruzioni per localizzare tutti i Digivice presenti nel Mondo Digitale, Gennai premette il pulsante di invio e osservò attentamente la mappa di DigiWorld che era apparsa sullo schermo: numerosi puntini gialli intermittenti avevano iniziato a lampeggiare su un settore che si trovava più o meno al centro della mappa, e che corrispondeva esattamente al settore in cui Gennai aveva la propria dimora. Ovviamente, si trattava dei segnali relativi ai Digivice dei suoi piccoli amici...

Quello che attirò subito la sua attenzione fu un altro puntino luminoso, quello corrispondente al Digivice di Ken, apparso su un settore vicino all'angolo in alto a sinistra dello schermo. La guida del Mondo Digitale storse leggermente il naso, e digitò altri comandi, facendo apparire sullo schermo un insieme di statistiche sul settore incriminato.

"Accidenti... proprio come temevo..." mormorò Gennai dopo averle lette rapidamente. "Daemon ha scelto appositamente un settore remoto, dove non si trova alcun Digiport, per impedire ai ragazzi di giungere rapidamente in aiuto... anche usando i Digiport più vicini a quel settore, dovrebbero poi farsi diverse ore di cammino, e poi farsi strada tra quelle montagne impervie e cercare il suo nascondiglio... ci vorrebbe troppo tempo, e intanto Daemon avrà tutto il tempo di fare quello che vuole."

Il giovane sospirò, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte e cercando di pensare ad una soluzione alternativa. "Eppure ci dovrà essere un modo per raggiungere quel settore in tempo... se ci fosse la possibilità di arrivare in quel settore in breve tempo, e in un modo che Daemon non si aspetta, allora forse... un momento, e questo che cos'è?"

La domanda che Gennai aveva fatto a sè stesso fu dovuta ad uno strano pop-up bianco che era apparso sullo schermo nero del mainframe, che lo avvisava di un messaggio in arrivo. Incuriosito, il giovane spostò il cursore sulla misteriosa finestra e aprì il file allegato. Ne era passato parecchio, di tempo, da quando era accaduta per l'ultima volta una cosa del genere - chi mai gli avrebbe inviato un messaggio in quel momento, e per comunicargli che cosa? Attese pazientemente che la barra di caricamento in fondo allo schermo si riempisse, e il testo del messaggio gli apparisse davanti...

...ma, con sua grande sorpresa, non apparve nessun testo. All'interno del pop-up era invece apparsa una strana sfera di vibrante luce azzurra, che brillava come una lampadina fluorescente nella penombra della sala. Riconoscendo immediatamente lo strano fenomeno, Gennai spalancò gli occhi meravigliato, staccando le mani dalla tastiera.

"I... I miei omaggi, venerabile Azulongmon..." disse, schiarendosi la voce e inchinandosi con eleganza. "Non mi aspettavo una sua chiamata, ed è un onore per me riceverla."

"**Salute a te, fedele Gennai.**" rispose la calda, rassicurante voce del Digimon sacro che governava il Mondo Digitale dell'Est. Man mano che scandiva le parole, la luce azzurra all'interno del pop-up sembrava pulsare lentamente. "**Ho avuto modo di vedere che i Digiprescelti hanno fatto un uso giudizioso dei poteri a loro conferiti, e ne sono felice. Voglio innanzitutto ringraziare te, Gennai, per averli guidati così bene.**"

"Ho fatto solo il mio dovere." rispose con modestia Gennai. "Sfortunatamente, temo che adesso la situazione sia al di là delle loro capacità. Purtroppo, nessuno di noi si aspettava il ritorno di Daemon."

"**E' vero.**" disse la voce di Azulongmon. "**Daemon è probabilmente l'avversario più pericoloso che il Mondo Digitale dell'Est abbia mai avuto... o meglio dire, il secondo avversario più pericoloso... e i ragazzi non sono ancora pronti ad affrontarlo. Tuttavia, credo di poter fare qualcosa per loro, per aiutarli a recuperare il loro compagno e intralciare i nefasti piani di quell'essere diabolico. Avvicinati, Gennai, e ricevi dalle mie mani una porzione del mio potere. E' ora che Imperialdramon si risvegli e combatta di nuovo contro le forze del male.**"

"Imperialdramon..." mormorò Gennai, avvicinandosi allo schermo, dal quale stava uscendo una piccola sfera di luce bianca. "Il Digimon della leggenda... si dovrà risvegliare?"

A Gennai sembrò quasi di vedere il sorriso benevolo di Azulongmon. "**Sì, amico mio. Ora più che mai, il suo potere sarà necessario... Ascolta, sarà necessario fare qualcosa di mai tentato prima d'ora...**"

Poco dopo...

Di ritorno nel salone centrale, Gennai trovò di nuovo i ragazzi, tra cui c'erano di nuovo Daisuke, Taichi, Veemon e Wormmon, impegnati a discutere tra loro di come fare a raggiungere la tana di Daemon e salvare Ken. Si erano trovati d'accordo sul fatto che avrebbero dovuto trovare un Digiport abbastanza vicino oppure arrivare per via aerea, grazie ad un Digimon abbastanza veoce. Ma rimaneva il problema di trovare uno qualsiasi di questi due mezzi. Non sapevano dove si nascondesse il loro nemico, e nessuno dei Digimon volanti del gruppo sembrava in grado di portarli tutti in un tempo sufficientemente ridotto.

"Temo che anche Garudamon non sia abbastanza veloce..." stava dicendo Sora in quel momento. "Abbastanza forte da portarci, certamente, ma per il resto... e non è per dubitare delle tue capacità, Biyomon..." La Digiprescelta dell'Amore aggiunse, preoccupata di non aver offeso la sua partner. Biyomon scosse la testa come per dire che non c'era bisogno di scusarsi.

"Purtroppo è così, Sora... anche in forma Ultimate, se il nascondiglio di Daemon fosse troppo lontano non riuscirei a raggiungerlo in tempo utile..." rispose il piccolo uccellino rosa. Gennai sorrise tra sè, poi si fece avanti, richiamando l'attenzione dei suoi protetti.

"Beh, ragazzi, vedo che la grinta non vi manca mai! E' una buona cosa!" esordì, alzando la mano destra nel cui palmo teneva una piccola sfera di luce bianca. "Ad ogni modo, vengo con buone notizie... ho trovato il settore dove Ken è stato portato grazie al segnale emesso dal suo Digivice... ma si trova in una zona montuosa all'estremo nord-ovest di DigiWorld, dove un tempo sorgeva il castello di Daemon, e non ci sono Digiport disponibili per quella zona.". La notizia venne accolta da un collettivo sospiro di frustrazione.

"Diavolo... la fortuna è proprio dalla nostra, eh?" mormorò Daisuke con tono sarcastico.

"Purtroppo, sembra che il nostro avversario si sia scelto bene il nascondiglio..." rispose Koushiro.

"Già, proprio così..." proseguì Gennai. "Tuttavia, credo di avere la soluzione al problema. Il venerabile Azulongmon mi ha dato questa, per darvi una mano nel vostro compito. Ha detto che servirà a risvegliare il Digimon leggendario, Imperialdramon." Mostrò a tutti i bambini prescelti e ai loro Digimon la sfera di luce, poi fissò lo sguardo su Daisuke. "Daisuke Motomiya, questo potere va a te. Grazie all'energia di Azulongmon e al forte legame che c'è tra te e il tuo amico, Imperialdramon potrà volare di nuovo." Detto ciò, Gennai passò delicatamente la sfera di luce al suo giovane amico, che la accolse con sguardo stupito, per poi sorridere con sicurezza.

"E va bene, Gennai... se questo Imperialdramon è quello che ci serve per sconfiggere Daemon e salvare Ken, troverò il modo di farlo rinascere!"

"Che cos'è, Dai? Fammi vedere, fammi vedere!" esclamò Veemon con entusiasmo, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per vedere meglio la sfera di energia che Gennai aveva dato al suo partner.

"Imperialdramon..." mormorò Betamon, visibilmente meravigliato. Michael, incuriosito dal nome, si chinò verso il suo Digimon con aria interrogativa. "Hey, Betamon, hai già sentito parlare di questo Imperialdramon?"

"Tutti i Digimon ne hanno sentito parlare!" rispose Floramon, in piedi vicino al Digimon girino. "Imperialdramon è un Digimon drago di livello Mega, considerato il più potente difensore del Bene mai apparso nel Mondo Digitale! Dicono che la sua velocità non abbia pari, e sia in grado di fare un giro completo attorno alla Terra in meno di un'ora, portando con sè anche decine di passeggeri!"

"_No puedo creerlo..._ allora, avremo dalla nostra un Digimon così potente, _senor_ Gennai? Con questo, sconfiggeremo Daemon di sicuro!" commentò Rosa, resa euforica dalla notizia. Tuttavia, Gennai credette opportuno smorzare un pò la baldanza di certi membri del gruppo.

"Un pò di pazienza, ragazzi... innanzitutto, vorrei dire che, anche con Imperialdramon dalla nostra parte, sconfiggere Daemon non sarà comunque una passeggiata: in fondo, stiamo parlando di un'antica forza del male, un Digimon che ha avuto secoli, forse millenni di tempo per impadronirsi completamente dei propri poteri. Appena risvegliato, Imperialdramon non avrà la stessa esperienza, per cui la prudenza sarà comunque d'obbligo." iniziò a spiegare la guida di DigiWorld.

I Digiprescelti risposero con vari cenni d'assenso. "Certo, ce ne ricorderemo..." rispose Hikari.

Gennai attese un secondo, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero domande, prima di proseguire il discorso. "Molto bene. Il secondo problema è anche quello più immediato. Per riattivare i poteri di Imperialdramon, sarà necessario prima far raggiungere il livello Ultimate, Paildramon, a Veemon e a Wormmon. Ma, in questo momento, il partner di Wormmon non è con noi...". Si interruppe, sapendo bene che il resto veniva da sè.

Qualche secondo di sconfortato silenzio accolse questa rivelazione. Purtroppo, era un problema che non si poteva aggirare: senza Ken, sarebbe stato possibile eseguire la Digievoluzione DNA e ottenere Paildramon?

"Gennai..." disse Yamato, dopo aver riflettuto per qualche secondo. "Stai dicendo che dovremmo tentare una Digievoluzione DNA... a distanza?"

"E' esattamente questo il mio pensiero, e quello del venerabile Azulongmon stesso, mio giovane amico." rispose la guida del Mondo Digitale. "Sfortunatamente, questa è una cosa possibile soltanto in teoria. Non è mai stata tentata prima d'ora, e temo che avrà successo soltanto se il vostro legame sarà veramente molto saldo e sicuro."

Questa volta, Daisuke non ebbe esitazioni. Rivolse uno sguardo pieno del suo inestinguibile ardore alla piccola sfera che teneva in mano, poi a Veemon e Wormmon che lo guardavano speranzosi, e rispose. "Allora non ci saranno problemi. Io ho fiducia in Ken, e so che lui ricambia. Anche se le possibilità che questa Digievoluzione riesca sono minime... sono convinto che ce la faremo!"

"Bravo, Dai!" esclamò Veemon.

Taichi sorrise al suo pupillo e alzò il pollice. "E' questo lo spirito giusto!"

"Devo dire che non ho mai visto Daisuke sotto questa luce... non sembra neanche lo stupido che conosco!" bisbigliò Miyako a Hikari. La Digiprescelta della Luce si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, soffocando una risatina, e rispose alla sua migliore amica. "Dai-kun tiene molto alla sua amicizia con Ken-san... come a quella con tutti noi! E poi, non pensi di essere un pò cattiva con lui? Daisuke non è uno stupido... è solo un pò..." Si interruppe, cercando la parola giusta. "...esuberante! Fa un pò il buffone qualche volta, ma è per dimostrarci che ci vuole bene!"

"Già, hai ragione..." rispose la ragazza con gli occhiali, per poi sfoderare un sorrisetto ironico. "Ma questo non toglie che di tanto in tanto io abbia il diritto di metterlo in riga, non ti pare? In fondo, è il mio hobby preferito! Hehehee..."

La Digiprescelta della Luce rise divertita. "Miyako-san, che cosa faremmo senza di te..."

"Ehm... scusate, potrei dire una cosa?" risuonò la familiare voce di Mummymon. Il Digimon non-morto aveva alzato una mano e mosso un passo verso il gruppo dei Digiprescelti, chiedendo la parola. "Credo di essermi ricordato qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarci a sconfiggere Daemon... e salvare il vostro amico..."

Tutti rivolsero la loro attenzione all'aggiunta più recente al loro gruppo. "Ah, Mummymon... va bene, dicci pure... di cosa si tratta?" chiese Iori, accogliendo con piacere la notizia.

"Ecco..." iniziò Mummymon, massaggiandosi la tempia con una mano. "...mi sono ricordato che è stato per colpa di Mephistomon che il vostro amico si è trasformato nell'Imperatore Digimon... quello che voglio dire è che nel suo Digivice potrebbe essere rimasta ancora dell'energia negativa... se la situazione dovesse volgere al peggio, quella stessa energia potrebbe aprire un portale verso la Dark Area, dove il Digivice del vostro amico è stato corrotto... e in teoria potreste usare questo fatto per intrappolarci Daemon... è una cosa che mi sono ricordato adesso, e spero possa esservi utile..."

"Lo sarà senz'altro!" rispose Veemon, strizzando un occhio al Digimon mummia. "Grazie, Mummymon, il tuo aiuto potrebbe essere provvidenziale!"

Mummymon assunse un'aria leggermente imbarazzata. "Oh, beh... figuratevi, è stato un dovere..."

"_Soprattutto considerando che sono stato io a cacciarli in questo guaio..._" concluse tra sè e sè, sperando che nessuno si fosse reso conto di nulla. Sapere di essere stato potenzialmente d'aiuto ai ragazzi gli aveva dato un pò di sollievo da quello sgradito senso di colpa che si portava dietro da diverse ore, da quando aveva, con le sue azioni, permesso a SkullSatamon di catturare Ken. Quella specie di morsa che gli ancorava il petto si era allentata, e ora Mummymon sentiva di poter respirare più liberamente... che strani sentimenti, non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a provarli... nè si immaginava che una simile liberazione potesse essere così elettrizzante. Si augurava vivamente che il consiglio che aveva loro dato potesse in qualche modo rimediare ai problemi che lui aveva causato...

...oltre al fatto che togliere di mezzo Daemon avrebbe permesso al signor Oikawa di vedere il DigiWorld che voleva lui...

Un pò di tempo dopo, i Digiprescelti, assieme ai loro partner e a Gennai, si erano riuniti nella radura verdeggiante appena fuori dalla loro 'base operativa', ed erano stati fatti tutti i preparativi per tentare la nuova digievoluzione: i ragazzi si erano disposti in un ampio cerchio, al cui centro stavano Daisuke, con la sfera di luce che rappresentava il potere di Azulongmon in una mano e il suo D-3 nell'altra, Veemon e Wormmon. Il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti prese un profondo respiro, cercando di scacciare dalla propria mente ogni preoccupazione prima di tentare di contattare Ken.

"Allora, ti senti pronto, giovane Daisuke?" gli chiese Gennai, mettendosi davanti al suo giovane amico. "Invia il messaggio che hai scritto a Ken... e poi speriamo in bene. Non posso assicurare nulla per quanto accadrà dopo. Potrebbe risolversi tutto in un fallimento."

"Non andrà così!" rispose Daisuke, senza perdere la testardaggine che lo contraddistingueva. "Se non riuscirò questa volta, riproverò ancora, e ancora... finchè non ce la farò. C'è troppo in gioco per abbandonare la partita!"

Mentre parlava, Daisuke continuava a premere i tasti del suo D-3, componendo un messaggio da inviare al Digivice del suo amico. Gli altri ragazzi prescelti e Digimon restavano in piedi là attorno, in un silenzio assoluto e carico di attesa. Dopo altri interminabili secondi, Daisuke completò il messaggio e, quasi trattenendo il fiato per la tensione, premette il pulsante di invio.

"Ci siamo..." mormorò tra sè. "Ti prego, Ken, ricevi questo messaggio..."

"Uh... dove... dove mi trovo? Che... cosa è successo...?"

Ken si portò una mano alla fronte, cercando di reprimere il feroce mal di testa che lo attanagliava. Si sentiva intorpidito e disorientato, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un lungo sonno, e il suo corpo poggiava su qualcosa di duro e freddo che gli faceva male alle ossa. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà si rese conto che si trattava di un pavimento di acciaio grigio, che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle un disgustoso odore metallico. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, trattenendo a malapena un verso di sorpresa e terrore quando vide che, anche così, non riusciva a vedere granchè, se non un flebile raggio di luce proveniente da una fessura sul muro dietro di lui, unica via di comunicazione con l'esterno. Per il resto, la stanza era completamente buia e spoglia, e dava tutta l'aria di essere una specie di cella...

"Cella... Ma certo... ora ricordo... quel Digimon, SkullSatamon, durante la battaglia alla città-fabbrica... ricordo quelle macerie cadute tra me e Daisuke, poi SkullSatamon che mi afferrava... e a quel punto devo aver perso i sensi..." mormorò tra sè, ricordandosi di quanto era successo alcune ore prima. "Temo che quel Digimon mi abbia catturato e portato dal suo signore Daemon... ma continuo a chiedermi cosa potrebbe volere da me... per quale motivo gli interesso tanto?".

Mille ipotesi si affacciarono nella mente del ragazzo, ma nessuna di esse gli sembrò preferibile alle altre. Cercando a tentoni sul proprio corpo, fu lieto di scoprire che se non altro la sua Crest e il suo D-3 non gli erano stati tolti, anche se la cosa non lo aiutava un granchè. Senza Wormmon, non aveva modo di uscire da quella cella, e se anche fosse stato così, dove sarebbe andato? Non sapeva dove si trovava, nè che strada avesse fatto SkullSatamon per portarlo lì... si sarebbe ritrovato disperso tra quelle montagne impervie, facile preda dei Digimon di Daemon!

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Ken appoggiò la schiena contro il muro della sua cella, cercando di pensare a come uscire da quella terribile situazione. Tuttavia, senza il suo compagno Digimon, sapeva bene che c'era ben poco da fare. Sorrise tristemente ripensando a cosa avrebbe fatto Daisuke se fosse stato al suo posto: sicuramente si sarebbe gettato contro la porta della cella battendo i pugni, e sfidando i suoi carcerieri a liberarlo per vedere quanto fossero bravi in un confronto alla pari!

"Già, lui farebbe così..." si disse Ken, sganciando il suo D-3 e osservandone cupamente lo schermo. "Spero almeno che lui e gli altri ragazzi se la stiano cavando bene senza di me..."

Si interruppe, trasalendo leggermente per la sorpresa al sentire il familiare _bip bip_ del suo D-3, che lo avvertiva di un messaggio in arrivo. Sperando che i muri della cella fossero sufficientemente isolanti e gli scagnozzi di Daemon non avessero sentito nulla, Ken premette il pulsante di ricezione e lesse il messaggio apparso in kanji e hiragana neri sullo sfondo bianco. Mentre lo scorreva, la sua espressione sbalordita fece rapidamente posto ad un sorriso speranzoso. Era un messaggio di Daisuke, che diceva che forse erano riusciti a trovare il modo di raggiungere la tana di Daemon!

_Ken,_

_mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a proteggerti da quello stupido mucchio di ossa. Qualsiasi cosa io dica per giustificarmi, sarebbe una scusa, e tu sai che addurre giustificazioni per le mie mancanze non è nel mio stile._

_Ad ogni modo, pare che Gennai-san e Azulongmon abbiano trovato un modo per permetterci di raggiungerti e salvarti. Sappiamo già dove ti trovi, ma il problema è che avremo bisogno di Paildramon per farlo. Veemon e Wormmon sono già con me. Non sarà facile consentire loro una Digievoluzione DNA da una tale distanza, ma è l'unica possibilità concreta che abbiamo. Dimmi, Ken, te la senti di tentare?_

_Daisuke_

"Sapevo che non si sarebbero arresi... e non preoccuparti, Dai... io non te ne ho mai fatto una colpa!" mormorò Ken, rinfrancato dal messaggio che aveva ricevuto. "Una Digievoluzione DNA a distanza, eh? Beh, vale la pena di tentare!"

Iniziando a premere i bottoni del suo D-3, Ken formulò la risposta...

"Avanti, Ken... rispondi, ti prego..." disse tra sè Daisuke, passeggiando nervosamente a destra e a sinistra e tenendo gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del suo D-3. L'atmosfera che si respirava attorno era di grandissima tensione, mentre i ragazzi attendevano speranzosi una risposta del loro compagno rapito. I secondi continuavano a scorrere, lunghi e sofferti... ancora nessuna risposta... ancora niente...

_BIP BIP!_

Gli occhi di Daisuke si spalancarono per la contentezza quando sullo schermo del suo Digivice apparve l'avviso di messaggio ricevuto, e un colletivo sospiro di sollievo si levò dai presenti. Senza perdere tempo, Daisuke lesse il messaggio di Ken, compose una breve risposta, e inviò. Attese qualche altro secondo, e infine si volse verso i suoi compagni, alzando un pollice.

"Prima parte dell'operazione completata, ragazzi!" esclamò entusiasta. "Ken ha ricevuto il messaggio e si è detto pronto a tentare la Digievoluzione!". La maggior parte dei Digiprescelti più giovani lanciò un breve grido di gioia alla notizia, e anche Gennai sembrava molto contento di come fossero andate le cose.

"Molto bene, ragazzi... finora tutto come previsto, ma ora viene la parte più complicata." spiegò la guida di DigiWorld. "La vostra concentrazione dovrà essere assoluta se vogliamo avere qualche possibilità che la Digievoluzione riesca. Quindi sgombra la tua mente da ogni pensiero, e concentrati unicamente su Ken e sul tuo partner..."

La voce di Gennai arrivava a Daisuke sempre più fioca, in quanto il ragazzino aveva già da tempo chiuso gli occhi. I suoi pensieri ritornavano a tutti i momenti tristi e felici che aveva passato grazie a Veemon e Ken nel corso della sua avventura. Rivide il Digimental del Coraggio, che aveva trovato nel suo primo viaggio a DigiWorld... ricordò la sua prima partita a calcio con Ken... la delusione e la rabbia che aveva provato scoprendo che Ken era l'Imperatore... la lotta tra Raidramon e BlackMetalGreymon... la digievoluzione di Veemon a Magnamon e lo scontro con Chimeramon... le lacrime di Ken per la morte di Wormmon... quando aveva difeso Veemon dagli Allomon...

Poi, a questi ricordi se ne sovrapposero altri, di maggiore quotidianità ma forse proprio per questo ancora più belli: le interminabili gare di spruzzi con DemiVeemon nella vasca di casa sua... la lunga discussione che aveva fatto con Ken quella sera in cui lui gli aveva proposto di entrare a far parte del gruppo... ricordi che più di ogni altro riuscivano a trasmettere calore al suo cuore... ricordi dello splendido legame che condivideva con i suoi migliori amici... e che non avrebbe barattato per nulla al mondo. In quel momento, Daisuke si sentiva quasi fluttuare senza peso, pervaso da un senso di estasi e libertà indescrivibile. Un raggio di luce, proveniente dallo schermo del suo D-3, avvolse il suo corpo in una sorta di aura benefica. A malapena Daisuke si accorse degli sguardi di meraviglia e incoraggiamento che provenivano dai suoi compagni...

Improvvisamente, gli sembrò di sentire una voce... una voce inconfondibile, quella di Ken, che parlava a sua volta dei momenti tristi e felici che aveva vissuto grazie ai Digimon, in particolare Wormmon e Daisuke. Gli occhi di Daisuke videro per un istante l'immagine di un ragazzino della sua età, con i capelli nero-azzurri come quelli di Ken ma più scompigliati, e un paio di occhiali... due genitori, il cui sguardo esprimeva una grandissima dolcezza e tristezza... una gigantesca base semidistrutta... e infine Ken, di ritorno al Primary Village, che abbracciava in lacrime Leafmon, la forma Baby di Wormmon, appena tornato in vita. Non ci volle molto a Daisuke per capire cosa stava accadendo.

_Questi... questi sono alcuni dei ricordi di Ken... i ricordi legati al Mondo Digitale e alle persone a lui care..._

_Daisuke... Daisuke, sei tu?_ sentì la voce del suo migliore amico che lo chiamava. _Io... non so come, ma riesco a percepire alcuni dei tuoi pensieri... Non so come questo sia possibile..._

_Neanch'io, Ken..._ rispose Daisuke. _Però... è una sensazione incredibile... provo una pace e una tranquillità... la senti anche tu, Ken?_

Gli sembrò di vedere il sorriso del suo amico. _Sì... anch'io provo una sensazione di calma... niente tristezza... niente rabbia... Forse quella Digievoluzione di cui parlavi ha davvero funzionato, Daisuke..._

_E' quello che vedremo presto... tieni duro, Ken, stiamo venendo a salvarti!_

"Guardate! Non posso crederci, funziona davvero!" esclamò la voce di Michael quando una colonna di luce partì dal Digivice di Daisuke e salì verso il cielo, per poi scendere e avvolgere Veemon. Allo stesso tempo, un'altra colonna di luce iniziò a splendere attorno al corpo di Wormmon, e i due piccoli Digimon iniziarono a fluttuare senza peso, pervasi dall'ormai familiare energia della Digievoluzione! Tutti i presenti erano senza parole per lo stupore, mentre Daisuke continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, mantenendosi concentrato...

"Funziona, Wormmon! Stiamo evolvendo!" esclamò Veemon, mentre il suo corpo già iniziava a cambiare forma...

"_Veemon shinka... EXVEEMON!_"

"_Wormmon shinka... STINGMON!_"

"_ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka... PAILDRAMON!_"

Non appena l'enorme ibrido drago-insetto apparve davanti a lui, Daisuke aprì gli occhi serrando la sfera di energia che rappresentava il potere di Azulongmon in una mano. "Bene... e adesso, il tocco finale! Forza, Paildramon, mostra di cosa sei capace!"

Il ragazzino sporse il braccio in avanti verso Paildramon, che ancora stava finendo di brillare, e lasciò uscire la sfera di energia, che iniziò a fluttuare in aria e si avvicinò lentamente al Digimon fusione. Quest'ultimo tese la mano e lasciò che la sfera si posasse sul suo palmo, trattenendo il fiato per l'emozione.

"E... e adesso cosa succederà?" chiese Takeru, osservando rapito i raggi di luce bianca che cominciavano a scaturire dal globo di energia, venendo assorbiti dal corpo di Paildramon e fornendogli ulteriore energia.

"Teniamo le dita incrociate... e speriamo succeda qualcosa!" rispose Derek. Delle scariche di energia cominciarono in quel momento a crepitare attorno all'enorme corpo di Paildramon, costringendo quanti gli stavano più vicino ad allontanarsi di qualche passo, il drago iniziò ad assumere un'andatura quadrupede, e le sue dimensioni cominciarono ad aumentare ancora di più. Finalmente, le voci unificate di ExVeemon e Stingmon parlarono all'unisono, scandendo le parole che tutti pregavano di sentire!

"_Paildramon... Kyokugetsu shinka..._"

Un gigantesco fascio di luce avvolse il corpo del Digimon draconico, immergendo l'intera zona in un accecante bagliore dorato e costringendo tutti i presenti a coprirsi gli occhi. Per diversi secondi, i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni non videro altro che lampi di luce e di oscurità alternati, poi un'esplosione dorata ancora più brillante di qualsiasi cosa avessero mai visto prima. Un fortissimo vento iniziò a soffiare, scompigliando loro capelli ed abiti, e minacciando di far perdere loro l'equilibrio. Finalmente, la luce si smorzò abbastanza da permettere ad alcuni di loro di aprire timidamente gli occhi... Taichi fu il primo a scostare le mani dal viso, e a posare gli occhi su cosa fosse nato da quella digievoluzione mai tentata prima. E quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato per diversi secondi!

"Che... cosa... GUARDATE LA'!" esclamò il primo leader dei bambini prescelti, puntando l'indice verso il gigantesco Digimon che stava apparendo in volo sopra la radura: era un mastodontico, quanto maestoso, drago quadrupede, lungo almeno venti metri dal muso alla punta della coda, che ricordava per certi versi una versione ingigantita di ExVeemon, con tanto di squame azzurre e ventre bianco. Tuttavia, le zampe erano protette da una spessa armatura nera con giunture, decorazioni e speroni dorati, e terminavano con lunghissimi artigli ricurvi, anch'essi dorati. Una grossa placca di armatura, anch'essa nera con decorazioni dorate, proteggeva la schiena del nuovo Digimon, e su di essa era montato un cannone cilindrico, ai cui lati spuntavano un paio di enormi e potenti ali rosse. La testa del drago presentava due vibrisse rosse appena sopra la bocca, ed era protetta da un elmetto bianco decorato con due grandi corna ricurve, una sulla fronte e una sul naso, e da sotto il quale fluiva una corta criniera bianca. Tutti i bambini prescelti, i Digimon e Gennai stesso rimasero a bocca aperta a guardare l'enorme Digimon che lentamente scendeva al suolo, sollevando un folto polverone e continuando ad emanare un'aura dorata che contribuiva ad accrescerne la regalità, e dava l'impressione di un Digimon potente e giusto al tempo stesso.

"Non posso... crederci..." mormorò Crabmon, passandosi le chele sugli occhi. "Non credevo l'avrei mai visto... questo è il Digimon della leggenda... questo... questo è..."

Venne interrotto dalle voci combinate di ExVeemon e Stingmon, che esclamarono il nome del nuovo arrivato non appena le sue zampe toccarono terra...

"..._IMPERIALDRAMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Imperialdramon

**Tipo:** Antico Drago

**Attributo: **Anti-Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi: **Positron Laser, Giga Crusher, Splendor Blade

_L'antico drago si è risvegliato! Questo leggendario Digimon è talmente veloce da poter fare il giro del mondo in volo in poco più di mezz'ora, solcando i cieli e disperdendo le tenebre! E' inoltre incredibilmente potente, e si dice che abbia un'altra forma..._

Un momento di sbalordito silenzio accolse l'apparizione di Imperialdramon. Finalmente, lo spettacolare gioco di luci e colori che aveva pervaso la radura per tutto quel tempo cessò, e la colonna di luce proveniente dal Digivice di Daisuke venne riassorbita dallo schermo del congegno. Con un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra, il ragazzino incespicò in avanti, indebolito dallo sforzo mentale fatto nel contattare Ken da una simile distanza.

"Ce l'abbiamo... fatta..." riuscì a mormorare, prima di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere in avanti con un sospiro affannoso. Immediatamente, Takeru e Hikari scattarono in avanti per sorreggerlo...

...ma vennero preceduti da Imperialdramon, che spostò delicatamente una delle sue enormi zampe corazzate quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Daisuke di appoggiarsi ad esse. Il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti rimase appoggiato per qualche istante, riprendendo fiato, mentre i suoi due amici lo raggiungevano, seguiti a ruota da Miyako e dai Digiprescelti internazionali.

"Daisuke... tutto bene?" chiese Takeru, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del suo amico. Gli rispose un segno di vittoria da parte di Daisuke.

Hikari emise un sospiro di sollievo. "Sei stato incredibile, Dai-kun... in un modo o nell'altro riesci sempre a sorprenderci!"

"Heheee... che ti devo dire, Hikari-chan?" rispose Daisuke, rimettendosi in piedi e sfregandosi la nuca con una mano. "A volte anch'io sorprendo me stesso..."

"Spaccone fino all'ultimo, eh?" ribattè Miyako, scuotendo la testa, poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo al maestoso drago che era nato dalla nuova digievoluzione di Paildramon. "Quindi, questo è Imperialdramon... se non lo vedessi con i miei occhi non ci crederei..."

Imperialdramon chinò leggermente il capo verso la Digiprescelta occhialuta, facendola sobbalzare per la sorpresa. "ESATTO, QUESTA E' LA FORMA MEGA DI PAILDRAMON, IL DRAGO DELLA LEGGENDA IMPERIALDRAMON, ABBASTANZA VELOCE DA RAGGIUNGERE ANCHE GLI ANGOLI PIU' REMOTI DEL MONDO DIGITALE IN BREVISSIMO TEMPO, E ABBASTANZA CAPIENTE DA TRASPORTARVI TUTTI. ORA LA DISTANZA NON E' PIU' UN PROBLEMA PER NOI." disse il potente drago, con una voce simile ad un misto tra quella di ExVeemon e quella di Stingmon, ma più profonda e autorevole.

"E' così." disse Gennai, sorridendo leggermente. Anche lui era meravigliato alla vista di Imperialdramon, e orgoglioso che Daisuke e Ken fossero riusciti ad ottenere quell'evoluzione. "Ora abbiamo qualche concreta possibilità di opporci a Daemon..."

"Wow... Sono felice che quel bestione stia dalla nostra parte..." commentò Mummymon, guardando Imperialdramon con occhi sgranati, e tremando al pensiero che avrebbe potuto essere costretto ad affrontarlo, se fosse rimasto dalla parte di Mephistomon...

"ORA POSSIAMO ANDARE, AMICI MIEI." riprese Imperialdramon, emanando dal petto un fascio di luce rossa. "ENTRATE IN QUESTO RAGGIO DI LUCE, E POTRO' TRASPORTARVI TUTTI. ANDIAMO A STANARE DAEMON E METTIAMO FINE ALLE SUE MACCHINAZIONI!"

"Pronti, ragazzi? Allora, si va!" esclamò Daisuke, rivolgendo uno sguardo di incoraggiamento a Takeru e Hikari. Anche gli altri Digiprescelti e i loro compagni (Mummymon compreso) cominciavano a dirigersi verso il gigantesco drago, tra cenni d'assenso e sorrisi sicuri.

"Noi siamo pronti!"

"Quando volete!"

"Ken ci sta aspettando!"

"Bene, ragazzi... allora buona fortuna..." si augurò Gennai. "Fate del vostro meglio, e guardatevi dai poteri di Daemon..."

Un improvviso fruscio e alcune vocine trafelate, provenienti da un cespuglio lì vicino, interruppero la frase del giovane, facendolo sobbalzare lievemente.

"Ci siamo, amico mio! Li abbiamo raggiunti!"

"E' già la decima volta che lo dici, zuccone!"

"Questa volta è la volta buona, ne sono sicuro!"

"D'accordo, d'accordo... stai solo attento a non... AAAARGH!"

Due piccole figure, ben conosciute ad alcuni dei Digiprescelti, emersero dal cespuglio, cascando rovinosamente al suolo in un impeto di fretta. Mimi spalancò gli occhi quando riconobbe un piccolo Digimon simile ad uno strano topolino rosa, in groppa ad un altro Digimon, dalla forma quantomeno peculiare...

"Sukamon! Chuumon!" esclamò la Digiprescelta dai capelli rosa, correndo dai due Digimon. "State bene? Come siete arrivati fin qui?"

"Oh... hey! Ciao, Mimi-chan!" rispose Chuumon tutto allegro, mentre Sukamon cercava goffamente di rialzarsi. "Stiamo bene, se non fosse per il fatto che il qui presente Sukamon soffre di un caso di idiozia galoppante!" Concluse dando un'occhiataccia al suo amico.

Sukamon era finalmente riuscito a rialzarsi. "Ehm... beh, mi conoscete... comunque, ciao, Mimi! Non ci si vedeva da un bel pò!"

"Ehm... già, in effetti..." disse la ragazzina, ridendo nervosamente al pensiero che quei due pasticcioni fossero in procinto di chiederle un appuntamento... "Ad ogni modo... sono felice di rivedervi! Come mai da queste parti?"

"Ehm..." iniziò Chuumon, incupendosi visibilmente. "In realtà, è proprio questo il problema... Siamo arrivati qui il prima possibile... perchè abbiamo visto un'intero esercito di quei terribili Digimon artificiali... che si stava dirigendo verso questo settore! Temiamo che abbiano preso di mira la casa di Gennai-san!"

In un attimo, tutti coloro che avevano fatto parte del gruppo dei primi Digiprescelti si riunirono attorno ai due stravaganti Digimon. "Che... che cosa? Un intero esercito di Digimon artificiali... diretto qui?" strillò Agumon.

Gennai strinse i denti. "Mephistomon deve aver deciso di giocare il tutto per tutto... ha animato dozzine di Dark Towers e ha mandato i Digimon risultanti a distruggere la mia casa, in modo che voi non abbiate più un posto dove nascondervi ai suoi computer! Speravo che la nostra posizione rimanesse segreta per un altro pò..."

"In questo caso... temo che dovremo dividerci un'altra volta!" esclamò Taichi. "Daisuke! Tu, i tuoi compagni e i ragazzi provenienti dagli altri paesi salite su Imperialdramon e andate a salvare Ken. Dei Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon ci occupiamo noi!"

"D'accordo, Taichi! Date loro una lezione anche da parte mia!" rispose Daisuke.

Mummymon si fece avanti, piazzandosi vicino al gruppo di Taichi. "Ragazzi! Mi unisco anch'io a voi! Ho un conto in sospeso con Mephistomon e i suoi bestioni! E poi, non ho ancora fatto abbastanza per sdebitarmi!"

"Va bene, Mummymon..." rispose Taichi, notando i cenni d'assenso dei suoi compagni del primo gruppo. Intanto, i Digiprescelti più giovani e i loro partner erano entrati nel raggio di luce emanato da Imperialdramon, e una barriera di energia pura, a mò di cabina passeggeri, era apparsa attorno a loro, permettendo al gigantesco Digimon di trasportarli tutti. Da questa gabbia di forza, Michael e altri alzarono la mano per salutare e augurare buona fortuna.

"Okay, a Daemon pensiamo noi! Ci incontriamo di nuovo qui quando avremo sistemato le cose!" esclamò il digiprescelto americano, mentre Imperialdramon iniziava a prendere quota. Il Digimon draconico abbassò la testa, e parlò ai Digiprescelti più grandi. "BUONA FORTUNA CONTRO MEPHISTOMON E I SUOI UOMINI! NOI SISTEMEREMO DAEMON, RITROVEREMO KEN E TORNEREMO DA VOI IN UN LAMPO!"

"Buona fortuna, ragazzi!" esclamò Gennai alzando la mano. "E mi raccomando, non abbassate la guardia! Ricordatevi che Daemon è terribilmente potente!"

Gli rispose un segno di pollice in alto da parte del gruppo, prima che Imperialdramon si librasse nei cieli tersi e partisse, quasi scomparendo nel nulla davanti agli occhi dei Digiprescelti più anziani grazie alla sua incredibile velocità.

"Questo Imperialdramon è veramente incredibile..." commentò Gabumon, ancora sbalordito da quanto aveva visto del Digimon leggendario. "Speriamo che sia sufficiente contro quel Daemon..."

Gennai annuì lentamente. "Sì, è quello che spero anch'io..."

"Vedrete, non ci sarà problema!" proseguì Taichi. "Se conosco Daisuke come credo, torneranno vittoriosi... e dobbiamo ringraziare anche il qui presente Mummymon per l'utile consiglio che gli ha dato!". Concluse battendo una mano sulla schiena del Digimon mummia, che sobbalzò e sghignazzò nervosamente. Dopotutto, ancora non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio, con quello che aveva fatto prima...

"Bene, allora non ci resta che accogliere Mephistomon come merita." concluse Yamato. "Chuumon, Sukamon, da dove avete detto che stanno arrivando i suoi Digimon artificiali?"

"Li abbiamo visti che arrivavano qui da quella direzione!" rispose Chuumon, indicando un sentiero che si dirigeva verso un settore ad ovest. "Ormai dovrebbero arrivare qui entro un'ora, o poco prima."

"In tal caso, vediamo di anticiparli." rispose Sora. "Con due Mega e cinque Ultimate contando anche Mummymon-san, dovremmo riuscire a tenere testa anche a un così grande numero di Digimon artificiali..."

"Posso dire con relativa sicurezza che, se sono davvero così tanti, dovrebbero essere perlopiù dei Champion... nel Mondo Digitale non sono rimaste abbastanza Dark Towers da animare un gran numero di Ultimate, quindi dovremmo stare sicuri da questo punto di vista." disse Koushiro, facendo un rapido calcolo.

Jyou annuì, ma un dubbio gli permaneva in mente. "Tuttavia... mi sembra strano che Mephistomon abbia fatto una mossa del genere... credo che sappia, ormai, quali sono le caratteristiche dei nostri Digimon: perchè mandarci contro un esercito di Champion, quando sa bene che non possono competere con voi?" chiese, rivolto a Gomamon e agli altri loro compagni. Il piccolo Digimon foca alzò le spalle con nonchalance.

"Mah... chi lo sa cosa passa per la testa di un prodotto degli scarti di Apocalymon! Avrà perso la pazienza, e avrà deciso di lanciare un attacco disperato... e questa è la nostra occasione di sistemarlo una volta per tutte!" disse Gomamon, alzando una zampina in aria come un generale che arringa le truppe. Tutti i Digimon lo imitarono, esclamando ad una sola voce: "ANDIAMO!".

Taichi si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e sghignazzò brevemente. L'entusiasmo che i loro piccoli amici digitali mettevano in ogni cosa che facevano era contagioso, e ammirava il fatto che, anche in un momento così cruciale, riuscissero a mantenere la calma e pensare positivo.

"_Credo che questa grinta ci servirà... ora ci stiamo avvicinando al momento decisivo. Entro breve, Mephistomon avrà esaurito le sue risorse, e finalmente sarà costretto ad affrontarci personalmente. E noi lo fermeremo, prima che possa fare ulteriori danni. Dal canto loro, Daisuke e gli altri fermeranno Daemon... e a quel punto, potremo davvero dire di aver risolto ogni problema del Mondo Digitale..._" pensò tra sè il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, riconocendo la propria espessione determinata sui volti di tutti i suoi vecchi compagni... e anche su quello di Mummymon!

Mimi si chinò e accarezzò Chuumon sulla testa, sorridendo dolcemente. "Grazie, Chuumon, grazie, Sukamon... ancora una volta vi siamo debitori!"

Arrossendo visibilmente, il piccolo topo rosa iniziò a balbettare dei ringraziamenti. "Oh... beh... niente di che... abbiamo... sì, insomma... fatto il nostro dovere... ehm... sì... dopotutto, Mimi, tu sei sempre stata così buona con noi, anche se all'inizio ti siamo sembrati dei tipi strani..."

"Forse sarete anche un pò strani, ma avete un grande cuore!" rispose la ragazzina dai capelli rosa. "Vi saremo sempre grati per il vostro aiuto!"

"Mimi-chan..." esclamò Chuumon, con dei fiumi di lacrime stilizzati che gli scorrevano lungo le guance...

Il momento fu rovinato quando Sukamon, di punto in bianco, scattò su e afferrò una mano di Mimi nelle proprie, tentando come poteva di mettersi in una posa da latin lover, con tanto di rosa rossa apprsa dal nulla tra i denti! "Beh... allora... se proprio proprio volessi ringraziarci, signorina... le andrebbe un appuntamento con me?" propose, sbattendo gli occhi e assumendo la sua espressione più attraente... ovviamente nel senso relativo della parola, data la natura del Digimon stesso!

I ragazzi prescelti, i Digimon, e Gennai, che fino a poco prima avevano assistito commossi alla dimostrazione di affetto e amicizia, assunsero improvvisamente delle espressioni sbalordite, dei goccioloni di sudore scesero sulle loro fronti, e delle grosse libellule nere svolazzarono dietro le loro nuche!

"Un... appuntamento?" fece eco Taichi.

"Mimi-chan... credo che ci siano un pò di cose che dovresti spiegarci..." commentò Sora, sbattendo gli occhi davanti alla surreale scena.

Mimi si irrigidì, sentendosi proporre esattamente quello che più temeva... una piccola venuzza pulsante le apparve sulla testa... delle lievi scosse telluriche minarono la stabilità del terreno attorno a lei... una inconfondibile aura rossa aveva iniziato a brillare attorno a lei... ormai i sintomi c'erano tutti...

Con un rapido movimento, Mimi portò entrambe le mani dietro di sè e afferrò il manico di un enorme martello di legno sulla cui testa c'era scritto '100 Tons'. Poi, muovendo entrambe le braccia, sferrò un devastante colpo davanti a sè, proiettando in aria il malcapitato Sukamon assieme al suo compagno, sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti i presenti!

"Te l'avevo detto che non avrebbe funzionatoooooooo!" si sentì la voce di Chuumon, mentre i due Digimon iniziavano a solcare i cieli.

"Io ci ho provatooooooooo!" rispose Sukamon.

I due Digimon si dileguarono nei cieli, e il punto in cui erano scomparsi brillò come una stella per un istante, mentre il martello punitore svaniva dalle mani di Mimi misteriosamente come era apparso. Con aria indignata, Mimi si sbattè la polvere dalle mani. "Sono dei grandi amici, è vero... ma quel Sukamon si stava montando un pò troppo la testa!" spiegò ai suoi sbalorditi compagni.

Palmon fischiettò con tono di ammirazione, e rise divertita. "Accidenti, Mimi-chan! Se lo avessimo saputo prima, avremmo trovato un modo di usare la tua forza contro Mephistomon... non so se rendo!". La battuta scatenò l'ilarità generale, e anche i più seri Yamato e Koushiro furono costretti a mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenere le risate.

Smettendo gradatamente di ridere, Taichi si rivolse nuovamente ai suoi amici. "E va bene, ragazzi... allora, se siete tutti pronti, possiamo partire! Agumon, ti senti pronto?"

"Mai stato più pronto in vita mia!" esclamò il piccolo dinosauro.

"Anch'io sono pronta!" rispose Sora.

"E anch'io!" fece eco Biyomon.

"Andiamo." disse Yamato, annuendo.

Gabumon: "Siamo tutti con te!"

Koushiro: "Ce la faremo."

Tentomon: "Confermo anch'io!"

Jyou: "Ormai la pace è alla nostra portata!"

Gomamon: "E non ce la faremo sfuggire!"

Mimi: "Allora ci siamo tutti!"

Palmon: "Daremo a Mephistomon una lezione che non scorderà!"

Mummymon: "Bene... e io vi darò una mano!"

"Io non posso che augurare anche a voi buona fortuna, ragazzi..." disse Gennai "...e dirvi che tutto il Mondo Digitale sarà sempre in debito con voi."

Con un sorriso sicuro, Taichi afferò il suo Digivice vecchio modello, e ne fissò lo schermo per un istante, come a ricordare i vecchi tempi. Poi, rialzò la testa, incamminandosi lungo il sentiero seguito dai suoi amici.

"Perfetto... allora concludiamo ciò che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso tre anni fa!"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: E con questo capitolo, ho fatto entrare in scena Imperialdramon. Nel prossimo, inizierà la sfida con Daemon e i suoi scagnozzi, e con i Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon... cosa verrà a galla? Il misterioso superiore di Phantomon e Oikawa si rivelerà? Mephistomon svelerà il suo vero piano? Per queste e altre risposte, appuntamento al prossimo capitolo!

Purtroppo, cominciano ad avvicinarsi gli esami, quindi forse avrò meno tempo per continuare... temo che potrò scrivere soltanto la sera! Anche così, continuerò a fare del mio meglio per regalarvi una storia sempre emozionante! Intanto, posso dire di essere abbastanza soddisfatto di come è venuto questo capitolo, anche se ci sono delle scene che, a mio parere, potevo fare molto meglio. Ah, già, a proposito... la scena dello scambio di pensieri tra Daisuke e Ken mi è stata lievemente ispirata dal leggendario anime 'Mobile Suit Gundam', dalla celeberrima scena in cui Amuro e Lalah entrano in contatto Newtype...

Non ho altro da dirvi per adesso! Restate collegati per il Capitolo 21, che arriverà... il prima possibile! Grazie a tutti!

Justice Gundam


	22. Battaglia su due fronti

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice (entra in scena col fiatone): Hanf... hanf... ce l'ho fatta... sono riuscito a sfuggire alle ire di Daisuke e Miyako... e sono sopravvissuto per presentarvi il Capitolo 22 della mia saga...

Miyako (nerissima): Sia ben chiaro che ti abbiamo lasciato andare solo perchè non hai fatto nulla di male al mio Ken! 

Ken (cercando di calmarla): Ehm... su, Miyako-chan, non te la prendere così... era necessario agli eventi della storia... e poi, l'autore è un mio fan, quindi non mi avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male...

Miyako (si volta verso Ken e lo abbraccia, con gli occhi trasformati in cuoricini): Però a me sei mancato tanto, Ken-chan! L'autore si meritava una strigliata per quello che ti ha fatto! -

Ken: (arrossisce)

Daisuke: Certo che passi da un umore all'altro come il vento, eh, Miyako?

Miyako: Nessuno ti ha interpellato! - 

Daisuke: Appunto...

Justice: Ehm... ragazzi, so che siete i protagonisti di uno dei miei triangoli amorosi preferiti, ma sarebbe ora di passare alla storia! Già ho meno tempo per scrivere grazie agli esami... non sarebbe il caso di iniziare a rispondere alle recensioni?

Michael: Certamente... e comincio io con KillKenny... grazie della tua ormai consueta recensione, e promettiamo degli scontri in piena regola in questi ultimi capitoli! Ad ogni modo, temo che Daemon abbia ben pochi motivi per farsi venire un infarto... e per quanto riguarda Mummymon... staremo a vedere! L'autore ha voluto renderlo un pò ambiguo, in questa riedizione degli eventi.

Miyako: Per Miele... siamo contenti che anche il Capitolo 21 ti sia piaciuto. Hai ragione, difficile dimenticare l'episodio della piramide di Datamon... e per il resto, stà sicura che faremo del nostro meglio! Quello spregevole Mephistomon ha i capitoli contati!

Hawkmon: Nessun problema per la recensione breve, Sora89! Siamo contenti che l'idea della digievoluzione 'a distanza' ti sia piaciuta. L'autore ha voluto usare questo espediente per sottolineare l'amicizia tra Daisuke e Ken, a suo dire uno dei temi più importanti della seconda serie!

Justice: Rispondo io a Topomouse: grazie ancora della tua recensione... Sai, il mio modesto parere è che Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode sia forte più o meno quanto Omnimon... mentre in Paladin Mode è decisamente PIU' forte di Omnimon. Questo lo dico basandomi sul quarto film di Digimon, in cui Armageddomon (la nuova forma di Diaboromon) ha sconfitto Omnimon, ma è stato spazzato via da Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

Wormmon: A Francesca Akira, grazie dei complimenti! Sì, in effetti l'autore si rende conto di quanto dici sulla scena con Daisuke e Ken, nel capitolo precedente... ma essendo una parte introspettiva, forse era anche inevitabile... dico forse! Per quanto riguarda Mephistomon, anche quel particolare si ricollega, per certi versi, al primo film di Digimon Tamers. Tutte le spiegazioni saranno comunque date a tempo debito! E per quanto riguarda Taichi... beh, sì, ti posso dire che E' troppo ottimista...

Yamato: Infine, rispondiamo a Driger: non ti preoccupare di recensire in ritardo... l'autore sa bene cosa significa essere impegnati, tant'è che questo capitolo è uscito con un notevole ritardo sulla data prevista! Grazie ancora dei complimenti, e non preoccuparti neanche di essere monotona! Con questo, possiamo dare il via al nuovo capitolo di questa storia. Buona lettura!

**Capitolo 22 - Battaglia su due fronti**

"Wow, guardate... Non riesco a credere che siamo arrivati fin qui tanto velocemente..." commentò Hikari, osservando sbalordita il paesaggio che scorreva sotto di lei, i suoi compagni, e Imperialdramon. Nell'arco di appena mezz'ora, erano passati dalle verdeggianti colline del settore da dove erano partiti, alla foresta pluviale, al deserto, all'oceano... fino a toccare le catene montuose situate nei settori nord-occidentali di DigiWorld, in cerca del nascondiglio di Daemon e dei suoi scagnozzi! In quel breve periodo di tempo, il gruppo aveva coperto quasi tutto il Mondo Digitale, e ora sotto di loro si estendevano a perdita d'occhio enormi costoni di roccia grigia spazzati da sibilanti venti gelidi, picchi innevati, e precipizi da brivido! Imperialdramon aveva proprio in quel momento rallentato il proprio volo, per poter osservare meglio i dintorni.

"Sapevo che i poteri di Imperialdramon erano leggendari..." proseguì Armadillomon, la sua naturale paura delle grandi altezze sostituita da una immensa meraviglia. "Ma nessuno di noi, credo, osava sperare che fosse capace di tanto..."

"Se devo dire la verità, neppure io..." rispose Daisuke, con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.Il ragazzino si schiarì la gola e iniziò a guardare a sua volta il panorama, cercando di non farsi sfuggire alcun dettaglio. "Ad ogni modo... adesso che siamo quasi arrivati, credo che dovremmo tenere gli occhi aperti: la base di Daemon non dovrebbe trovarsi troppo lontano..."

"PER L'ESATTEZZA, STIAMO PER ENTRARE NEL SETTORE DOVE IL NOSTRO AVVERSARIO SI NASCONDE, E DOVE MOLTO PROBABILMENTE TROVEREMO ANCHE KEN..." parlò Imperialdramon. "NON PREOCCUPATEVI, I MIEI SENSI SONO MOLTO PIU' AFFINATI RISPETTO ALLE MIE EVOLUZIONI PRECEDENTI: SONO SICURO DI TROVARE LA SUA TANA SENZA PROBLEMI!"

"Grazie, Imperialdramon... ma vogliamo comunque darti una mano." Disse Iori, affiancandosi a Daisuke e iniziando a sua volta, assieme ad Armadillomon, a perlustrare la zona che stavano sorvolando. Anche Catherine e Floramon, Derek e Crabmon, e Rosa e Gotsumon stavano facendo la stessa cosa.

"VA BENE, RAGAZZI... GRAZIE PER LA VOSTRA COLLABORAZIONE, E TENETEVI PRONTI... ORMAI SIAMO VICINI!" replicò l'antico Digimon, voltando la testa da una parte e dall'altra nella sua ricerca. Con un cenno affermativo del capo, Daisuke rivolse lo sguardo all'orizzonte, verso i picchi delle montagne più alte. I suoi pensieri stavano tornando al giorno in cui tutto era iniziato, l'inizio del trimestre di primavera... non riusciva a credere che fosse passato così poco tempo da quando aveva ricevuto il Digimental del Coraggio, iniziando così tutte quelle battaglie contro l'Imperatore e contro le forze del male. Ora, lui e i suoi nuovi e vecchi amici si trovavano a combattere a fianco dei loro predecessori, contro forze del male quali Daisuke, fino a poco tempo prima, avrebbe immaginato solo nei fumetti e nei cartoni animati di cui era appassionato... e Daisuke sapeva che dovevano stare pronti e dimostrarsi all'altezza, se volevano sperare di salvare entrambi i mondi. Il pensiero, non poteva negarlo, gli faceva un pò paura... ma lui credeva in sè stesso, credeva in Veemon, e credeva nei suoi amici, e aveva la consapevolezza che avrebbero trovato il modo per superare qualsiasi ostacolo!

Con un sospiro, Daisuke si allontanò di un passo dal muro della 'cabina' di energia nella quale Imperialdramon stava trasportando lui e gli altri Digiprescelti, e fece un lieve sobbalzo quando andò ad urtare contro qualcuno che gli si era posto alle spalle. Un breve verso inarticolato di sorpresa gli fece capire che si trattava - Daisuke non osava quasi crederci! - di Hikari. Rapidamente, il ragazzino si voltò verso la sua amica, con fare apologetico.

"Ah... scusa, Hikari-chan, ero distratto e non ti ho visto arrivare..." si scusò Daisuke.

"Ehm... scusami tu, Dai-kun... ti sono arrivata alle spalle senza avvertirti della mia presenza..." rispose la ragazzina, muovendo una mano davanti a sè. "Volevo... sì, insomma... volevo chiederti se andava tutto bene... mi sembravi pensoso..."

Il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti sentì il proprio cuore accelerare un pò. Hikari Yagami, la sorella del suo mentore, nonchè la ragazza per cui aveva una cotta fin dall'inizio di quell'anno scolastico, si era preoccupata per lui? Gli aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene? Sicuramente, stava iniziando a prestargli più attenzione, e la cosa non poteva che riempire di gioia Daisuke. Tuttavia, il ragazzino rimase composto, al pensiero che ora avevano una missione molto più importante da portare a termine.

Mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca e sfoderando il suo classico sorrisone, Daisuke rispose. "Eh? Ah, no, non ti preoccupare... tutto sotto controllo! Perchè, ti sembra che qualcosa non vada? Heheheheee..."

Hikari sorrise lievemente, abbassando la testa e fissando il pavimento semitrasparente della 'cabina'. "No, Daisuke... è solo che... ecco... non so come spiegarmi..." iniziò a dire, interrompendosi per cercare le parole. Daisuke sbattè gli occhi, leggermente stupito.

"E' solo che... sì... ammiro molto il fatto che tu riesca a rimanere così tranquillo e sicuro di te anche in una situazione così complicata..." proseguì Hikari, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo verso il suo amico. "Sembra... sembra quasi che nulla riesca a farti paura. Io... non credo di essere altrettanto forte..." Concluse la frase con un sospiro preoccupato, ripensando alle due volte in cui era stata risucchiata nella Dark Area. Era una paura che continuava a farsi sentire, e che Hikari sentiva di avere soltanto temporaneamente allontanato.

"Hikari-chan..." disse Daisuke, notando l'aria triste della sua amica. Poi, tirando fuori nuovamente quell'aria di allegria e spensieratezza che riusciva sempre a infondere coraggio a tutti: "Hey, non ti preoccupare! Capita a tutti di avere paura, e devo dire che anch'io ne ho, un pò... ma avere paura non significa per forza essere deboli o vigliacchi. E' una cosa naturale!"

"Già, Dai-kun ha ragione..." disse Takeru, aggiungendosi alla conversazione. "Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi nell'avere paura, soprattutto in una situazione come questa... tutti noi, oserei dire, temiamo di non essere all'altezza, temiamo per i nostri cari e i nostri compagni..." A queste parole gettò un breve sguardo di scuse a Patamon, che gli stava svolazzando a fianco, sguardo a cui il piccolo mammifero alato rispose agitando le zampine anteriori come per dire che non c'era nulla di cui scusarsi. "...e temiamo, come è giusto, anche per noi stessi. Sappiamo che Daemon e i suoi scagnozzi non esiteranno a ucciderci tutti, se questo servirà ai loro piani... Ecco, quello che voleva dire Daisuke-kun, immagino, è questo. Solo gli stupidi non hanno paura... e la paura, in casi come questo, ci aiuta ad essere vigili, a dare del nostro meglio, e a pensare alle conseguenze delle nostre azioni... dico bene, Daisuke?"

"Heh! Alla perfezione, Takeru-kun!" rispose Daisuke, alzando un pollice verso il ragazzino biondo. Col passare del tempo, Daisuke aveva parecchio rivalutato le sue convinzioni nei confronti del Digiprescelto della Speranza: quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, gli era subito stato antipatico, con quel faccino innocente e quelle confidenze che si prendeva con Hikari. Inoltre, i due avevano caratteri molto diversi, che spesso li portavano a litigare: dove Daisuke era impulsivo e vivace, Takeru era posato e tranquillo. Ironia della sorte, Takeru era anche il fratello minore di Yamato, con il quale Taichi aveva avuto a volte delle discussioni nel corso della prima avventura a DigiWorld... aveva quasi senso che i due non fossero andati subito d'accordo!

Ma, col tempo, Daisuke aveva formato un solido rapporto di amicizia anche con il ragazzino biondo. Certo, che non tentasse di fare il cascamorto con Hikari! Ma a parte questo, ora i due riuscivano a capirsi meglio, e si fidavano l'uno dell'altro come fratelli.

"Va bene, ragazzi... teniamoci pronti, ci aspetta una battaglia veramente ardua!" si raccomandò Daisuke. Takeru e Hikari fecero un cenno affermativo con la testa, mentre Imperialdramon prendeva quota tra i picchi innevati e si dirigeva verso il settore confinante.

Nel frattempo...

"Riuscite a vedere qualcosa?" chiese Jyou a voce alta, rivolto a Taichi e a Tentomon che, dalla cima di una collinetta, stavano scrutando davanti a sè nel tentativo di intercettare l'esercito di Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon. Il gruppo composto dai Digiprescelti più anziani e da Mummymon aveva già percorso un bel pò di strada, e si aspettava di incontrare le creature delle Dark Towers a momenti. Ma, mentre Taichi continuava a passare in rassegna l'orizzonte con il suo canocchiale, non riusciva ancora a vedere alcuna traccia dei loro avversari.

"Ancora niente." rispose la voce nasale di Tentomon. "Speriamo che non abbiano cambiato direzione all'improvviso per coglierci impreparati: non dovrebbero essere così furbi, ma non si può mai dire..."

"Eh? Un... un momento, guardate là!" esclamò improvvisamente Taichi, inquadrando un punto sull'orizzonte, alla sua sinistra. "Mi sembra di vedere qualcosa che si muove..."

"Che cosa? Dici che potrebbero essere loro?" chiese Tentomon allarmato, svolazzando accanto a Taichi e osservando la stessa zona con i suoi occhi compositi. Un attimo dopo, trasalì vedendo in lontananza un gruppo di Digimon di vari tipi e di varie dimensioni che stavano caricando nella loro direzione: il buffo insetto riconobbe alcuni DarkTyrannomon, due o tre Raremon, uno SkullBaluchimon uguale a quello che avevano affrontato all'inizio del loro viaggio, diversi Kuwagamon, e un minaccioso Scorpiomon: in tutto c'erano otto Digimon di livello Ultimate, oltre ad un nutrito numero di Champion... e ad una familiare figura vestita di rosso in piedi sulla groppa dello SkullBaluchimon...

"Accidenti, sono proprio loro..." commentò Tentomon. "Dobbiamo prepararci a riceverli, e in fretta! Ci raggiungeranno in breve tempo!"

"Certamente..." rispose Taichi. Lui e Tentomon si voltarono e tornarono di corsa dal gruppo che li attendeva a valle della collinetta. "Ragazzi, ci siamo! Stanno arrivando qui, e a quanto pare è proprio Arukenimon a guidarli! L'unico che non abbiamo visto è Mephistomon in persona!"

"Arukenimon è con loro?" esclamò Mummymon. "Beh... in questo caso, vorrei chiedervi se... ecco... voglio dire, se poteste..."

Fu Yamato a rassicurare il Digimon mummia sulla sorte della sua complice. "Non ti preoccupare. Sappiamo che Arukenimon è sotto il controllo del Black Gear di Mephistomon, e cercheremo di liberarla senza farle del male."

Mummymon tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Grazie infinite..."

"Di niente..." rispose Yamato. "Piuttosto, ho dei sospetti: mi sembra strano che non sia venuto Mephistomon in persona a guidare questo attacco, e soprattutto che abbia fatto una mossa così vistosa... temo che questo voglia dire che ha qualche asso nella manica!"

"Che cosa?" esclamò Agumon, facendo un lieve sobbalzo. "Vuoi dire che potrebbe avere mandato tutti quei Digimon... soltanto per distrarci da un altro gruppo?"

Koushiro scosse la testa. "Non necessariamente... credo che se ci fosse stato un altro gruppo di quei Digimon in avvicinamento, lo avremmo già saputo, e poi non sono rimaste molte Dark Towers in tutto il Mondo Digitale... no, credo che il piano di Mephistomon sia un altro, più indiretto..."

"Hmmm..." mormorò Taichi, riflettendo sulle parole dei suoi amici. "Ora che lo menzionate... mi sembrava un pò troppo semplice che Mephistomon cercasse di schiacciarci con un attacco frontale. Non è mai stato un avversario dai metodi indiretti, però..."

Venne interrotto da una sequela di tremendi ruggiti: ormai, i Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon erano giunti a poche decine di metri di distanza, avevano riconosciuto lui e i suoi amici e li avevano identificati come bersagli da eliminare! Tutti i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni si voltarono, per vedere le creature delle Dark Towers che ormai ostruivano quasi del tutto la visuale, nella loro folle corsa verso il gruppo. Stringendo i denti, Taichi afferrò il suo Digivice.

"Penseremo dopo a cosa ha intenzione di fare... Agumon... ragazzi... è il momento di digievolvere!" esclamò. Tutti i Digiprescelti, all'unisono, annuirono e tirarono fuori i Digivice, attivandoli.

"Forza, amici! E' il momento di fargli vedere cosa sappiamo fare!" esclamò Agumon. I corpi di tutti i Digimon iniziarono a brillare, e...

"_Agumon warp shinka... WARGREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon warp shinka... METALGARURUMON!_"

"_Biyomon shinka... BIRDRAMON! Birdramon chou shinka... GARUDAMON!_"

"_Palmon shinka... TOGEMON! Togemon chou shinka... LILLYMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka... KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon chou shinka... MEGAKABUTERIMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka... ZUDOMON!_"

Tra spettacolari effetti e giochi di luce, tutti i Digimon raggiunsero le loro forme evolute più elevate. Mummymon si mise in posizione, caricando il suo fucile, e si dispose a fianco dei suoi nuovi alleati. Ormai, i Digimon artificiali erano sempre più vicini, e lo scontro si preannunciava aspro...

"**Da qui in poi ci pensiamo noi, ragazzi!**" esclamò WarGreymon rivolto ai Digiprescelti, sfoderando gli artigli e preparandosi a ricevere lo Scorpiomon che si stava già gettando alla carica. "**MetalGarurumon, io e te ci occuperemo degli Ultimate! Mummymon, tu prova a bloccare Arukenimon e a toglierle il Black Gear... eventualmente ti daremo una mano noi! Tutti gli altri sistemino i Digimon di livello più basso!**"

"Nessun problema!" risposero in coro gli altri Digimon, scagliandosi contro la fiumata di Digimon artificiali che stava scendendo su di loro, mentre i ragazzi si ritiravano a distanza di sicurezza, abbastanza da non rimanere coinvolti nella battaglia, ma allo stesso tempo poter stare il più vicini possibile ai loro compagni. Taichi mormorò un augurio di buona fortuna, osservando WarGreymon che bloccava le pinze di Scorpiomon con i suoi artigli e iniziava a spingerlo indietro, gettando lo scompiglio nelle file nemiche. Vide con la coda dell'occhio che Yamato e Sora stavano bisbigliando tra sè la stessa cosa...

"_Questa sarà una battaglia decisiva..._" pensò il Digiprescelto del Coraggio. "_Se riusciamo a sottrarre Arukenimon al controllo di quel Black Gear... poi Mephistomon non avrà più altre Dark Towers da trasformare e mandarci contro... almeno spero..._"

Uno schianto tremendo locostrinse a volgere la sua attenzione alla battaglia: vide chiaramente che WarGreymon aveva sollevato Scorpiomon per le chele e lo aveva scagliato contro un possente Minotarumon, un Digimon dall'aspetto di un uomo muscoloso, con la testa di toro e una mitragliatrice al posto di una mano. I due Ultimate artificiali caddero riversi al suolo in un groviglio ruggente di muscoli e zampe, disperdendo un gruppetto di Fugamon che si era raccolto dietro di essi. I Digimon dall'aspetto di orchi vennero immediatamente bersagliati dai colpi di Garudamon e Zudomon, che li ridussero in dati in men che non si dica...

Dall'altra parte del campo di battaglia, MetalGarurumon era impegnato in un duello ravvicinato con lo SkullBaluchimon: dopo aver evitato gli artigli anteriori del Digimon scheletrico, il lupo caricò a testa bassa, colpendolo al fianco con una testata e facendolo barcollare pericolosamente. Arukenimon, rendendosi conto che era il momento di darsi da fare anche per lei, balzò giù dalla groppa di SkullBaluchimon e assunse la sua forma mostruosa, atterrando agilmente sulle zampe artigliate e sfoderando un ghigno malefico. Mentre MetalGarurumon era impegnato a combattere contro SkullBaluchimon, la donna-ragno si avvicinò minacciosamente a Mummymon, che aveva appena distrutto un DarkTyrannomon con una scarica di energia dal suo fucile. Il Digimon mummia, avvertendo il pericolo che si avvicinava, si volse verso la sua ex-complice, mentre Lillymon e MegaKabuterimon tenevano a bada i Digimon artificiali che si avvicinavano troppo a lui.

"Mummymon... razza di traditore..." ringhiò Arukenimon, flettendo gli artigli. "Chiunque si opponga al sommo Mephistomon dovrà essere spazzato via!"

"A... Aspetta, Arukenimon!" la pregò il Digimon non-morto, abbassando leggermente il fucile. "Ti prego, torna in te! La nostra missione non era certo quella di distruggere il Mondo Digitale! Non dirmi che non te lo ricordi!"

Per una frazione di secondo, un'ombra di dubbio sembrò serpeggiare negli occhi allucinati di Arukenimon, ma passò subito. Senza rispondere al suo ex-collega, la donna-ragno prese la mira e sparò dei fili di seta appiccicosa contro di lui. "**Spider Thread!**"

Mummymon spalancò gli occhi e si gettò di lato, evitando per un pelo i fili appiccicosi e cercando nel contempo di avvicinarsi alle spalle di Arukenimon per prendere di mira il Black Gear che la controllava, ma la donna-ragno fu più veloce di lui. Prima che Mummymon potesse avvicinarsi, Arukenimon abbattè su di lui una zampa artigliata, che il Digimon mummia riuscì a malapena a deviare con un movimento del braccio. Poi, mentre Arukenimon proseguiva l'assalto, indietreggiò lentamente, cercando di guadagnare tempo e di sottrarsi agli attacchi degli altri Digimon artificiali. Sfortunatamente, la cosa si presentava più ardua del previsto...

Vedendo che ormai Arukenimon non era più sulla sua linea di tiro, MetalGarurumon si acquattò al suolo, evitando una zampata di SkullBaluchimon. "**Ice Wolf Bite!**" ruggì poi il lupo cibernetico, facendo partire una raffica di missili dalla corazza che proteggeva il suo corpo e mandandoli ad esplodere sulla tigre scheletrica. All'impatto, ogni missile rilasciava una sostanza congelante di colore azzurrino che ricoprì rapidamente il corpo del bersaglio, e il risultato fu che, con un ruggito d'odio, SkullBaluchimon venne trasformato in un blocco di ghiaccio che si infranse un istante dopo. I resti del Digimon artificiale si dileguarono in un vortice di dati, e MetalGarurumon potè prendere fiato prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione ad altri bersagli...

"**Flower Cannon!**" esclamò Lillymon, trasformando le proprie mani in un cannone e sparando una sfera di energia contro un Raremon in avvicinamento. Il Digimon informe, troppo lento per spostarsi, venne centrato in pieno e dissolto, e la fata ne approfittò per riprendere un pò fiato.

"Accidenti, Mephistomon sta facendo le cose in grande!" commentò, sottraendosi agli artigli di un Devidramon. "Ce ne ha mandati contro così tanti che non posso concentrarmi su uno solo alla volta, se non voglio che mi arrivino addosso tutti!"

"Dobbiamo resistere! Sono comunque di livello più basso rispetto a noi!" rispose MegaKabuterimon, scagliando via due Fugamon che stavano cercando di afferrargli una zampa e tenerlo al suolo. "**Horn Buster!**"

La scarica elettrica partita dal corno dello scarabeo gigante colpì in pieno i due orchi, distruggendoli. MegaKabuterimon annuì e spiccò il volo, schivando di pochissimo una fiammata di un DarkTyrannomon, mentre tutt'attorno la lotta continuava ad infuriare...

Nella sala più interna del covo di Daemon, il Digimon ammantato era già da alcune ore concentrato al massimo sul lavoro che gli era stato 'commissionato', dietro la minaccia della morte di Ken e della perdita del Dark Seed: la creazione di un Digivice temporaneo. Lampi di luce grigia e scintille di energia danzavano nella stanza, mentre il congegno elettronico dall'aspetto familiare, lentamente ma progressivamente, si formava tra le mani artigliate del Digimon. Stringendo gli occhi ed emanando un grugnito di stanchezza e frustrazione, Daemon concentrò ulteriore energia nei palmi delle mani, dirigendoli in quello che ancora non era niente più che un ammasso di materia inerte, e cominciando a fissarne la forma e i particolari. La creazione del Digivice stava richiedendo una notevole quantità di potere, anche per un Digimon del suo livello, e il demone stava iniziando a stancarsi... non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se anche questo faceva parte del piano del misterioso burattinaio che stava dietro a Phantomon e ai suoi Bakemon...

In ogni caso, una volta che Daemon si fosse impadronito del Dark Seed, la cosa non avrebbe più avuto importanza: il problema stava nel fatto che, una volta completato il Digivice, Phantomon sarebbe stato perfettamente capace di non mantenere l'accordo... e per questo Daemon stava cercando di pensare a delle contromisure che non mettessero a repentaglio la vita del suo ostaggio. Per il momento, c'era ben poco che lui e i suoi servitori potessero fare, visto che Phantomon era costantemente a guardia del Digiprescelto della Bontà, troppo vicino per tentare qualcosa senza rischiare la vita di Ken e il successo dei loro piani... tuttavia, Daemon ne era sicuro, prima o poi avrebbe scoperto una falla nel piano di Phantomon... doveva per forza essercene una, dopotutto...

Un momento!

Daemon sobbalzò leggermente, allentando per un istante la concentrazione dal Digivice a cui stava lavorando: i suoi sensi acuti avevano percepito l'arrivo di qualcuno di molto potente nel settore... un'energia inconfondibile, e per lui fastidiosamente familiare... era stata un'energia simile che aveva determinato il fallimento della sua campagna di conquista, ancora tanti anni prima... e ancora una volta, quell'energia stava per essere usata contro di lui!

Stringendo i denti per la rabbia sotto il cappuccio che gli nascondeva il volto, Daemon strinse i denti: non poteva permettersi di mollare là il Digivice e andare personalmente contro la nuova minaccia che si stava avvicinando! Se lo avesse fatto, il Digivice sarebbe andato perduto, e lui avrebbe dovuto sprecare ulteriore tempo e ulteriore energia a crearne un altro... non poteva permetterselo! Poteva solo sperare che i suoi scagnozzi si rivelassero abbastanza forti da tenere a bada i nuovi nemici per alcuni minuti, il tempo necessario affinchè il suo lavoro terminasse... Mantenendo la concentrazione sul Digivice che stava creando, riuscì a contattare telepaticamente SkullSatamon.

"_SKULLSATAMON... SKULLSATAMON, C'E' UN'EMERGENZA..._" esclamò telepaticamente il signore dei demoni. "_QUALCOSA... O QUALCUNO... DI MOLTO POTENTE SI STA AVVICINANDO... SOSPETTO CHE SI TRATTI DEI COMPAGNI DI ICHIJOUJI, E SONO ACCOMPAGNATI DA UN DIGIMON LA CUI ENERGIA MI RICORDA FIN TROPPO BENE QUELLA DI ALFORCE-VEEDRAMON..._"

"_Abbiamo sentito anche noi una strana energia, sommo Daemon..._" fu la risposta di SkullSatamon. "_Vuole che andiamo ad intercettarli? Da qui possiamo farlo in un attimo!_"

"_NO, ASPETTATE CHE ARRIVINO FIN QUI._" ribattè Daemon. "_SE LI COSTRINGETE A COMBATTERE QUI, NON POTRANNO ATTACCARE AL MASSIMO DELLA LORO FORZA PER NON RISCHIARE DI COLPIRE IL LORO AMICO! CREDO CHE AVRETE BISOGNO DI OGNI VANTAGGIO POSSIBILE PER SOPRAFFARE QUESTO NEMICO..._"

"_Va bene, sommo Daemon... noi obbediamo!_" replicò lo scheletro gigante, prima che Daemon interrompesse il contatto mentale e si dedicasse nuovamente alla creazione del Digivice. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il Digimon malvagio non si sentiva più tanto sicuro della riuscita dei suoi piani... la situazione era precipitata troppo velocemente, tra l'arrivo di Phantomon e l'intervento dei Digiprescelti... ed era necessario trovare una soluzione in fretta...

SkullSatamon sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte per riprendere lucidità dopo l'interruzione del contatto mentale e strinse lo scettro con la mano guantata di ferro.

"Allora, cosa sta succedendo?" gli chiese bruscamente LadyDevimon. "Ci sono altre seccature in arrivo?"

"Hmph... temo proprio che non siano delle semplici seccature... sembra che quei mocciosi che tanto ci hanno dato fastidio stiano tornando, e questa volta hanno dalla loro un potere simile a quello di AlforceVeedramon... spero che non vi siate dimenticati quanto è successo la volta scorsa!" rispose lo scheletro alato. I suoi due colleghi strinsero i denti. Si ricordavano fin troppo bene del giorno in cui quelli che fino a poco prima erano sembrati cinque insignificanti mocciosi avevano rinchiuso loro e il loro signore nell'inferno della Dark Area, grazie a quel maledetto Digimon... non erano ansiosi che la storia si ripetesse!

Dall'altra parte della stanza, Phantomon sogghignò dietro il cappuccio. Tutto stava andando come previsto...

MarineDevimon mosse i tentacoli infastidito. "Maledizione... E dunque, quali sono gli ordini del sommo Daemon?"

"Attendere qui e attaccarli quando si presentano... riesco già a percepire che sono molto vicini!" rispose lo scheletro alato, volgendo la testa alla gigantesca porta di acciaio in entrata. "Entro breve, i mocciosi e i loro Digimon faranno irruzione da quella porta, e noi dovremo accoglierli come si deve... mi raccomando, massimo impegno e niente colpi di testa: il sommo Daemon conta su di noi, e non possiamo fallire!"

"Da quando si è messo a dare gli ordini in vece del nostro signore?" mormorò tra sè il demone acquatico, evitando di farsi sentire per non rischiare una lite inutile. Poi, i suoi tre occhi si posarono su Phantomon, che non aveva mosso un dito fino a quel momento. "E tu, cosa vorresti fare, rimanere lì?" gli gridò dietro, irritato dalla apparente nonchalance del Digimon fantasma. Phantomon non fece una piega, e rispose con la sua solita freddezza.

"E cosa mi assicura che voi non ne approfitterete per sottrarre Ichijouji alla mia custodia nel corso della battaglia? Il nostro ex-Imperatore è una pedina importante per il vostro capo, e non vorrei mai lasciarmelo sfuggire, se non altro per un razionale interesse all'autoconservazione!"

Il mostro marino grugnì infastidito. Inutile, Phantomon era troppo furbo per imbrogliarlo così...

"Va bene... allora teniamoci pronti, abbiamo già un idea di cosa sappiano fare... e stavolta non ci faremo sorprendere!" dichiarò LadyDevimon, mettendosi in posizione di guardia davanti alla porta assieme ai suoi due colleghi, in attesa dei bambini prescelti...

"CI SIAMO, RAGAZZI! L'HO TROVATO!" esclamò Imperialdramon, puntando gli occhi verso una enorme spaccatura nelle rocce innevate. In effetti, era un'apertura talmente enorme che persino Imperialdramon ci sarebbe potuto passare, manovrando con un pò di abilità. "STANDO ALLE RILEVAZIONI FATTE DA GENNAI, DAEMON DOVREBBE ESSERSI NASCOSTO NELLE CAVERNE SOTTO QUELLA MONTAGNA, DOVE UN TEMPO SORGEVA IL SUO CASTELLO!"

Gli sguardi di tutti, ragazzi e Digimon, si volsero verso la zona indicata da Imperialdramon, mentre l'antico dragone cominciava ad abbassarsi verso la sua destinazione, diminuendo gradatamente la velocità. "TENETEVI STRETTI, QUESTO SARA' UN ATTERRAGGIO MOVIMENTATO!"

Nonostante la situazione, Daisuke non poteva fare a meno di divertirsi! La sensazione del volo, della planata, della picchiata... era tutto qualcosa di tremendamete eccitante! "Non preoccuparti, Imperialdramon! Per me, più è movimentato, meglio è!"

"Aaaargh! _Monsieur_ Daisuke... mi dispiace doverti contraddire..." esclamò Catherine, afferrandosi ai muri di forza della 'cabina' per non finire a terra. "Ma dopo questa esperienza, credo che prenderò l'aereo solo se strettamente necessario..."

"Ragazzi, tenetevi concentrati! Ormai ci siamo!" esclamò Takeru, mentre Imperialdramon si infilava nella spaccatura nelle rocce e l'oscurità, rotta solo da alcune sfere di luce smeraldina, avvolgeva il gruppo. "Non appena saremo scesi, dovremo combattere contro Daemon e i suoi scagnozzi... spero che siate pronti!"

Crabmon rispose dando qualche sforbiciata in aria con le sue pinze. "Io sono già pronto ad artigliare qualche chiappa!"

"Hey, non montarti la testa come il tuo solito, Crabmon!" lo consigliò Derek, sghignazzando leggermente. Ormai aveva fatto l'abitudine alle spacconate del suo partner. "Avrai bisogno di trasformarti in Megadramon per fare qualcosa! Ricordi quanto era forte SkullSatamon?"

"Hey, un Digimon può sognare, no?" replicò il granchio gigante.

Imperialdramon continuò la discesa e finalmente appoggiò le zampe artigliate sul terreno, creando un forte clangore con l'impatto. Fu in quel momento che lui e i suoi passeggeri si accorsero che il fondo della caverna era ricoperto di uno spesso strato di accaio grigio, e davanti a loro c'era un enorme portone a doppio battente, dall'aspetto decisamente inquietante...

"C'era da aspettarselo... i cattivoni si devono sempre nascondere dietro qualcosa di grosso, e possibilmente nero!" fu il commento sarcastico di Michael, mentre la cabina di Imperialdramon svaniva, e i passeggeri fluttuavano delicatamente al suolo. Non appena tutti furono scesi, Imperialdramon parlò di nuovo.

"MOLTO BENE, RAGAZZI, DIETRO QUESTA PORTA C'E' DAEMON... RESTATE PRONTI, E DIGIEVOLVETE NON APPENA L'AVRO' SPALANCATA! AVREMO BISOGNO DELL'AIUTO DI TUTTI PER RIUSCIRE IN QUESTA IMPRESA!". Con queste parole, il gigantesco drago iniziò a caricare il cannone montato sulla sua schiena, facendo apparire sulla sua bocca una sfera crepitante di luce bianca.

"Cerca di non esagerare, Imperialdramon! Ricordati che dietro quella porta c'è anche Ken..." si raccomandò Daisuke. Imperialdramon annuì, abbozzando un sorriso sul muso dall'aria fiera.

"NON TI PREOCCUPARE, DAISUKE! SO QUELLO CHE STO FACENDO!"

Il drago caricò il cannone ancora per qualche istante, poi esclamò il nome del suo attacco.

"**POSITRON LASER!**" Con un boato, un raggio di energia bianca partì dal cannone di Imperialdramon e raggiunse il portone, sprigionando all'impatto un bagliore che illuminò a giorno la caverna e costrinse ragazzi e Digimon a coprirsi gli occhi. Si sentì uno scoppio tremendo, e il boato causato dai resti del portone che si abbattevano sul pavimento d'acciaio: quella robustissima porta in acciaio, che in teoria avrebbe potuto resistere anche all'impatto più tremendo, era stata sgretolata come un muretto di sabbia dal colpo di Imperialdramon!

"Accidenti!" esclamò Armadillomon, quasi sovrastando il frastuono. "Sono contento che Imperialdramon stia dalla nostra parte!"

Trascorsero alcuni secondi di confusione pura, tra la luce abbagliante che pure cominciava a smorzarsi, il fitto polverone che si era levato dal pavimento, il rombo dell'esplosione che continuava a risuonare tra le pareti della grotta, e i colpi di tosse dei ragazzi e dei loro compagni, causati dalla polvere entrata nei polmoni. Poi, gradualmente, la visuale tornò chiara... rivelando tre inquietanti e familiari figure in piedi dietro ai resti sbriciolati della porta!

"Eccoli! Devono essere loro... i tre scagnozzi di Daemon!" esclamò Miyako, fissando con rabbia la figura più piccola, che si rivelò per quello che era: dopo che la polvere fu svanita, tutti poterono vedere la figura sinuosa, il costume di cuoio nero e gli occhi rossi sangue di LadyDevimon!

Con una risatina, la donna demoniaca fece un passo in avanti, facendo mostra degli affilati artigli sulle mani. "Puntuali, bambini prescelti... il nostro signore aveva previsto il vostro arrivo... e comunque era difficile ignorare la presenza di quel cucciolone che vi portate dietro!" sghignazzò, indicando Imperialdramon, che rispose alle sue prese in giro con uno sguardo neutrale.

Daisuke stava per rispondere a tono, quando, con suo grande sbigottimento, fu spinto da parte da un'infuriata Rosa Hernandez, che marciò minacciosamente verso LadyDevimon, puntandole contro uno sguardo inferocito!

"_TU!_" strillò Rosa, guardando la demone negli occhi. "_Tu eres..._ quella strega che ha cercato di fare del male ai cuccioli del Primary Village! Allora, dove avete nascosto il _senorito_ Ken, tu e il tuo capo?

"Ti conviene dircelo, o le conseguenze non vi piaceranno!" aggiunse Gotsumon con l'espressione più minacciosa che potesse riuscirgli.

Per nulla impressionati dal tono di Rosa, gli altri due membri dei Daemon Corps si fecero avanti, torreggiando su tutti i ragazzi. SkullSatamon sghignazzò brevemente prima di rispondere alla Digiprescelta messicana, lo scettro già alzato in aria e pronto a sparare una delle sue scariche paralizzanti. "Avete fegato, piccoletti, ma spero per voi che abbiate anche i mezzi per sostenere le vostre parole coi fatti!"

"Temo che in questo caso le parole servano a poco..." constatò Iori con aria desolata.

"Allora facciamo come dicono loro, e sosteniamo le parole con i fatti!" rispose Miyako, tirando fuori il suo D-3. Imperialdramon si acquattò, squadrando i tre scagnozzi di Daemon. "DAISUKE! NOI TENIAMO A BADA QUESTI BUFFONI, TU PENSA A RITROVARE KEN!"

"Ricevuto!" rispose Daisuke, mentre i Digivice dei suoi compagni iniziavano ad inviare energia ai Digimon...

"_Armadillomon shinka... ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Patamon shinka... ANGEMON!_"

"_Ankylomon! Angemon! Jogress shinka... SHAKKOUMON!_"

"_Hawkmon shinka... AQUILAMON!_"

"_Aquilamon! Gatomon! Jogress shinka... SILPHYMON!_"

"_Betamon shinka... SEADRAMON! Seadramon chou shinka... MEGASEADRAMON!_"

"_Gotsumon shinka... MONOCHROMON! Monochromon chou shinka... TRICERAMON!_"

"_Crabmon shinka... COELAMON! Coelamon chou shinka... MEGADRAMON!_"

"_Floramon shinka... KIWIMON! Kiwimon chou shinka... DERAMON!_"

In pochi secondi, tutti i Digimon erano passati al livello Ultimate, e si ergevano davanti agli scagnozzi di Daemon, che grugnirono di rabbia riconoscendoli.

"Ma guarda... i buffoni che mi hanno dato tanto fastidio al Primary Village..." ringhiò LadyDevimon, scrutando Silphymon, Deramon e Triceramon. L'uomo-aquila ricambiò lo sguardo furente, rispondendo a tono. "QUELLA VOLTA ERO TROPPO FURIOSO PER COMBATTERE AL MEGLIO, MA QUESTA VOLTA SARA' DIVERSO. HO ATTESO IL MOMENTO DI PRENDERMI LA RIVINCITA, LADYDEVIMON!"

SkullSatamon avanzò, puntando lo scettro contro Shakkoumon e MegaSeadramon. "Se non sbaglio..." gracchiò "...noi abbiamo un conto in sospeso, vero?"

"NON RESTERA' APERTO ANCORA A LUNGO! **JUSTICE BEAM!**" rispose Shakkoumon. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di una luce rossa, e gli ormai familiari raggi di energia rossa partirono verso l'avversario. Senza farsi cogliere di sorpresa, lo scheletro gigante si spostò di lato, poi scattò, quasi invisibile per l'occhio umano, contro il Digimon fusione, alzando il suo scettro per colpirlo...

"**Royal Smasher!**" cinguettò Deramon. Dal cespuglio che portava sulla schiena partì una raffica di noci che costrinsero il Digimon non-morto a distogliere la sua attenzione da Shakkoumon. Prima che l'attacco di Deramon potesse raggiungerlo, SkullSatamon tenne lo scettro davanti a sè con entrambe le mani e lo fece girare come un esperto di arti marziali, facendo rimbalzare via tutti i colpi. Senza aspettare altro, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon si lanciarono all'attacco, scavalcando il loro collega e gettandosi contro i Digimon dei ragazzi, dando così inizio ad una furiosa battaglia!

"Ci siamo, ragazzi!" ringhiò MegaSeadramon, scagliandosi contro la massiccia figura di MarineDevimon con un lungo ringhio di battaglia. Il demone acquatico fece scattare i suoi tentacoli, abbattendoli sulle dure scaglie del serpente marino, e facendolo rallentare. Stringendo i denti, MegaSeadramon fece scattare la sua coda verso l'avversario e lo colpì a sua volta con una frustrata al torace, costringendolo ad indietreggiare. MarineDevimon barcollò all'indietro, ma si riprese quasi subito, appena in tempo per vedere Shakkoumon e Megadramon lanciarsi all'attacco...

"Vediamo se vi piace questo! **Evil Wind!**" esclamò MarineDevimon, spalancando le fauci e schizzando un getto di inchiostro acido contro i tre Digimon che lo stavano affrontando. Shakkoumon e MegaSeadramon, nonostante la mole, ebbero l'agilità necessaria per scansarlo, ma Megadramon venne colto impreparato, e il getto lo raggiunse in pieno petto, facendolo ruggire di dolore e cadere al suolo, mentre alcune volute di fumo bianco si levavano dalle parti metalliche del suo corpo.

"Megadramon! Tutto bene?" chiese preoccupato Derek. Il drago robotico rispose sollevandosi sulle zampe e annuendo a denti stretti. "Nessun problema, Dingo! Posso battere quest'insalata di mare vagante!"

"**Dark Deluge!**" esclamò MarineDevimon, facendo scattare tutti i suoi tentacoli contemporaneamente contro gli altri due avversari che gli stavano addosso, costringendoli a stare sulla difensiva. Due delle appendici più corte bloccarono le braccia di Shakkoumon, mentre un tentacolo più grande passò a pochi centimetri dal muso di MegaSeadramon. Deciso a non lasciarsi scappare l'occasione, il serpente marino scattò in avanti, con le fauci spalancate, e morse il tentacolo attaccante, facendo spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa e il dolore al possente demone. Ruggendo a denti stretti, MarineDevimon iniziò ad dimenarsi per sottrarsi alla presa, ma MegaSeadramon serrò le fauci ancora più strette, e il mostro marino fu costretto a mollare la presa su Shakkoumon.

"Avanti, Shakkoumon!" esclamò Megadramon, librandosi nuovamente in aria e puntando le zampe contro MarineDevimon. "Sistemiamolo ora, prima che si liberi dalla presa di MegaSeadramon!"

"NON CE LO FACCIAMO DIRE DUE VOLTE! **KACHINA BOMBS!**" rispose il Digimon statua, scagliando una raffica dei suoi dischi taglienti contro l'avversario.

"**Darkside Attack!**" ruggì Megadramon, esplodendo un paio di missili dai palmi delle mani. Entrambi i colpi centrarono in pieno MarineDevimon nel momento stesso in cui MegaSeadramon mollava la presa sul suo tentacolo, esplodendo su di lui e facendolo cadere a terra, seriamente indebolito!

"AAAaaargh!" ringhiò MarineDevimon, sbattendo pesantemente contro il freddo acciaio del pavimento. Rimase stordito per qualche secondo, poi si rialzò, respirando affannosamente. "Kuh... non mi farò... battere... da voi..."

"Ottimo gioco di squadra, ragazzi!" si complimentò Takeru. "Ed ora, finiamo di dare il benservito a questo calamaro troppo cresciuto!"

"NESSUN PROBLEMA, LO TENIAMO IN PUGNO!" rispose Shakkoumon, mentre MarineDevimon si rimetteva in guardia davanti a lui. Il duello era appena iniziato...

"**Darkness Wave!**"

LadyDevimon piroettò su sè stessa e aprì le falde del suo mantello, facendone uscire un fitto sciame di pipistrelli urlanti che si diressero verso i Digimon delle ragazze: Silphymon, Triceramon e Deramon. Il triceratopo bipede, con una rapidità che tradiva il suo corpo massiccio, si pose davanti ai suoi compagni e alle loro partner, facendo loro scudo, e i pipistrelli rimbalzarono sulla sua spessa corazza senza infliggere danni visibili. Con un ringhio di frustrazione, LadyDevimon prese quota, cercando di mettere un pò di distanza tra sè e il Digimon dinosauro, ma le dimensioni di quest'ultimo rendevano questa un'impresa difficile. Cogliendo l'occasione, Triceramon si acquattò al suolo e scattò verso la donna demoniaca, caricando come un giocatore di football americano. "**Mega Dash!**" ringhiò, e LadyDevimon non potè fare altro che spalancare gli occhi allarmata vedendo quella montagna di muscoli e pelle corazzata ostruirle completamente la visuale. Poi, il dinosauro colpì in pieno la decisamente più piccola LadyDevimon con una spallata tremenda, facendola volare all'interno della stanza con un lungo urlo di dolore. LadyDevimon riuscì a riscuotersi dallo stordimento appena in tempo prima di abbattersi sul pavimento, e riprese quota con un rapido movimento del corpo.

"_Asì es, Triceramon!_ Dagliele sode!" esclamò euforicamente Rosa, agitando i pugni in aria e attirandosi gli sguardi meravigliati di Hikari e Catherine. Miyako era troppo impegnata ad esultare a sua volta per badare a quello che faceva la Digiprescelta più giovane...

"_Mademoiselle _Rosa mi sembra piuttosto eccitata..." commentò la posata Digiprescelta francese.

"Già... però la capisco..." rispose Hikari, ricordandosi di come si era entusiasmata lei nel vedere Angewomon combattere contro la LadyDevimon che serviva Piedmon... "Ma non è il caso di abbassare la guardia... quella strega ha ancora molti assi nella manica!"

"Su questo sono perfettamente d'accordo, mocciosa..." rispose LadyDevimon, pulendosi la bocca con il palmo di una mano e puntando nuovamente contro Triceramon, che aspettava a piè fermo.

"Avanti, fatti sotto!" la incitò il Digimon dinosauro, mettendosi in una posizione di guardia simile a quella di un pugile. "Fammi vedere di cosa sei..."

Si interruppe bruscamente e spalancò gli occhi quando LadyDevimon svanì improvvisamente davanti ai suoi occhi, riapparendo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e sferrandogli un potente calcio in mezzo agli occhi, che gli strappò un grugnito e lo fece barcollare. Prima che Triceramon potesse riorganizzarsi, LadyDevimon trasformò il proprio braccio sinistro in una lancia e si gettò sul dinosauro, mirando al petto ora scoperto. "**Evil Wing!**"

Rosa spalancò gli occhi vedendo quello che LadyDevimon stava per fare. "_Cuidado!_"

Per fortuna, prima che la demone potesse sferrare il colpo mortale a Triceramon, Silphymon apparve praticamente dal nulla davanti a lei, cogliendola di sorpresa e costringendola a fermare il suo attacco. L'uomo-aquila fece scattare il pugno verso LadyDevimon, che cercò di scartare l'attacco gettandosi di lato, ma riuscì soltanto a farsi colpire alla spalla anzichè al volto, e perse stabilità per un attimo. Silphymon approfittò immediatamente, colpendo LadyDevimon con una raffica di pugni che la fece indietreggiare, poi, mentre la donna diabolica era ancora impegnata a difendersi, si concentrò e lanciò contro di lei un enorme proiettile energetico di forma umanoide. "**ASTRAL LASER!**"

"**Beak Buster!**" si aggiunse la voce di Deramon. La colomba gigante apparve improvvisamente da dietro Triceramon, si lanciò come un siluro contro LadyDevimon, circondata da un'aura di energia bianca, e la raggiunse allo stesso tempo dello Astral Laser di Silphymon. Il tremendo impatto di entrambi gli attacchi scagliò LadyDevimon contro il pavimento, facendola rimbalzare un paio di volte e lasciandola stordita.

"Bella prova!" esclamò Miyako, alzando il pugno in aria, mentre LadyDevimon si rialzava ringhiando di rabbia...

Nel frattempo, Imperialdramon e SkullSatamon si stavano a loro volta affrontando senza esclusione di colpi. Gli artigli dell'antico drago scattarono verso lo scheletro gigante, che si difese bloccandoli con il suo scettro e frustando le sue zampe con le ali, tentando di sfruttare la sua velocità superiore per sfuggire agli attacchi. Con un ruggito, Imperialdramon alzò di nuovo la zampa destra e cercò di abbatterla su SkullSatamon, che però si rivelò ancora una volta un avversario agile: scomparve dal posto in cui si trovava, lasciando che gli artigli di Imperialdramon si conficcassero nell'acciaio del pavimento, e riapparve diversi metri più in là, aprendo le ali e spiccando il volo verso il Digimon leggendario.

"**Nail Bone!**" ringhiò SkullSatamon, facendo partire una scarica elettrica dal pomo del suo scettro e colpendo in pieno Imperialdramon, che gettò un lungo ruggito e cadde a terra, apparentemente stordito. SkullSatamon ghignò alla vista del Mega in apparente difficoltà.

"E allora? Che te ne pare del mio Nail Bone? Nessun Digimon è mai riuscito a restare in piedi dopo esserne stato colpito!" sghignazzò con tono compiaciuto, prima di scagliarsi di nuovo sul dragone. "Ed ora... ti mostrerò di che altro sono capace! **Skull...**"

"**POSITRON LASER!**" esclamò improvvisamente la voce del Digimon leggendario, facendo svanire improvvisamente il sogghigno dal volto del demone scheletrico e facendolo urlare per il disappunto e l'improvviso panico. Troppo sorpreso per reagire, SkullSatamon non potè fare nulla per evitare l'abbagliante raggio di energia bianca che partì dal cannone sulla schiena di Imperialdramon, e venne travolto in pieno, venendo scagliato violentemente a diversi metri di distanza. Lo scheletro gigante si abbattè al suolo con un ruggito di dolore, le ali strappate e le ossa annerite, e ci mise qualche secondo per rialzarsi. Quando lo fece, rimase sbalordito nel vedere che Imperialdramon si era rialzato senza problemi, e si erà già rimesso in posizione per riprendere il combattimento, senza alcuna traccia di danni!

"A QUANTO PARE, IO SONO IL PRIMO!" commentò il potente drago.

"Che... che cosa? Allora avevi solo fatto finta di... Ma... come hai fatto... persino alcuni Digimon di livello Mega... hanno dovuto cedere al mio attacco..." ringhiò SkullSatamon, respirando affannosamente. "Perchè tu non sei rimasto bloccato?"

Imperialdramon rispose alzando una zampa artigliata e abbassandola repentinamente sul pavimento, e le pareti della caverna vennero violentemente scosse dal suo enorme peso. "MI SEMBRA CHE TU MI STIA SCAMBIANDO PER UN DIGIMON QUALSIASI! IO SONO IMPERIALDRAMON, IL DIGIMON DELLA LEGGENDA! NON BASTERANNO SIMILI TRUCCHETTI A FERMARMI!"

Stringendo i denti, SkullSatamon indietreggiò di qualche passo, gettando qualche occhiata nervosa attorno a sè. I suoi colleghi erano ancora impegnati in combattimento con i Digimon degli altri ragazzi prescelti, e non sembravano cavarsela troppo bene. Non poteva contare sul loro aiuto, e Phantomon... beh, se non si era scomodato prima, perchè avrebbe dovuto farlo in quel momento? Il Digimon scheletrico stava iniziando a rendersi conto che questa volta i loro avversari erano davvero pericolosi, e la loro vittoria non era garantita...

"_Maledizione... siamo nei guai... speriamo di riuscire a resistere ancora un pò... almeno finchè il sommo Daemon non avrà finito..._" pensò tra sè, afferrando nuovamente il suo scettro con entrambe le mani e affrontando nuovamente Imperialdramon.

"NON MI PIACE COMBATTERE INUTILMENTE..." esclamò il drago, con un tono di voce meno imperioso di prima. "FATEVI DA PARTE, TU E I TUOI AMICI, E AVETE LA MIA PAROLA, E QUELLA DEI MIEI COMPAGNI, CHE NON VI SARA' FATTO NULLA!"

"Heh. Per farci cancellare dal sommo Daemon? Tu sogni!" replicò SkullSatamon, scagliandosi nuovamente verso Imperialdramon. Il drago scosse la testa e si preparò a ricevere l'avversario, facendosi scudo con le zampe corazzate.

"COME DESIDERI, ALLORA!"

Daisuke era riuscito, all'inizio della battaglia, a sfuggire al controllo degli uomini di Daemon e ad intrufolarsi all'interno della base, e in quel momento stava cercando di trovare il prima possibile il luogo dove Ken poteva essere nascosto. Strinse i denti quando LadyDevimon gli atterrò pericolosamente vicino a causa dei colpi sferrati da Silphymon e Deramon, e si allontanò rapidamente prima che la donna demoniaca potesse riprendersi e vederlo. Dopo essersi guardato attorno meglio che poteva, il ragazzino si diresse verso la porta più vicina (che era comunque almeno venti metri più in là): una pesante porta che si trova al lato della sala opposto rispetto a quello dal quale i ragazzi avevano fatto breccia. L'istinto gli diceva che Ken era lì, o comunque molto vicino, e lui si fidava del suo istinto!

Con una veloce corsa, Daisuke arrivò vicinissimo alla porta... per poi frenare bruscamente quando davanti a lui apparvero Phantomon e il suo gruppetto di Bakemon, materializzandosi letteralmente dal muro accanto alla porta. Il ragazzino strinse i denti per il disappunto, scacciando un leggero brivido di paura.

"Ma bene..." dichiarò Phantomon, sogghignando dietro il cappuccio. "Come immaginavo, siete venuti a salvare il vostro amico... siete davvero prevedibili come mi ha detto il mio signore..."

La paura di Daisuke si trasformò rapidamente in rabbia, e i suoi occhi indirizzarono uno sguardo furioso ai fantasmi. "Anche tu sei uno scagnozzo di Daemon, eh? Fammi passare, o giuro che te ne faccio pentire!"

Phantomon gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una potente risata che coprì per un attimo il frastuono della battaglia dietro di loro. "Hahahahaaa! Non ci sarà bisogno di minacciarmi, in quanto la mia intenzione era appunto quella di lasciarti passare! Ora che sto per ottenere quello che voglio, Ichijouji non mi serve più, puoi anche riprendertelo!"

Daisuke fece un passo indietro, sbattendo gli occhi incredulo. "Huh? Che cosa vuoi dire? Tu... non lavori per Daemon?"

Phantomon scosse la testa, poi sollevò la falce con noncuranza e la usò per aprire la porta con una lieve spinta. "Fai molte domande, lo sai? Ma ti posso soltanto dire che ci rivedremo! Per il momento, ti ripresento il tuo amico!" Poi, si rivolse ai quattro Bakemon che lo accompagnavano. "Forza, ragazzi, il vostro compito qui è finito! Ora allontanatevi e aspettate il mio ritorno!"

"Va bene, comandante Phantomon!" risposero in coro i quattro fantasmi di rango inferiore, volando poi verso un muro alla loro sinistra e passandoci attraverso. Poi, Phantomon indietreggiò e iniziò a svanire, immergendosi nel muro di acciaio grigio senza lasciare alcuna traccia del suo passaggio.

"Hey, aspetta! Mi devi delle spiegazioni..." cercò di richiamarlo Daisuke, ma era già troppo tardi. Il fantasma era già svanito. Con leggero disappunto, ma cercando di concentrarsi sui problemi più urgenti, Daisuke spalancò la porta che Phantomon aveva aperto, ed entrò nella stanza, una piccola cella spoglia con soltanto una fessura sul muro per fare entrare aria e luce, senza stare a guardare, iniziando a chiamare il suo amico. "Ken! Ken, sei qui?"

"Daisuke! Ragazzi, siete arrivati!" esclamò la familiare voce di Ken Ichijouji, mentre andava ad accogliere il suo migliore amico. il Digiprescelto della Bontà era in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza, evidentemente allertato dai rumori e dalle vibrazioni causate dalla battaglia.

"Hey, Ken!" esclamò Daisuke "Tutto bene? Siamo venuti a prenderti!". I due ragazzi corsero l'uno verso l'altro e si scambiarono un cinque, felici di rivedersi. "Gli altri sono là fuori, e stanno tenendo a bada i servi di Daemon... solo che non ho visto Daemon stesso!"

"Non so dove sia... ma non importa!" rispose il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Per adesso, credo sia meglio uscire di qui prima che Daemon sia in grado di intervenire!"

Daisuke storse il naso, mentre lui e Ken infilavano nuovamente la porta della cella per tornare dai loro compagni. "Scommetto che c'entra in qualche modo quel Phantomon che mi ha fatto passare..." mormorò con aria pensosa. "Poi ti racconto..."

Nel frattempo...

"**TERRA FORCE!**"

Con un ruggito di battaglia, WarGreymon creò una sfera di energia rossa tra le zampe e la scagliò verso un gruppo di Fugamon artificiali che sembravano in procinto di cogliere alle spalle Zudomon, inghiottendoli in una tremenda esplosione e facendoli dissolvere. Con un sospiro di sollievo, il dinosauro corazzato si guardò intorno per vedere come se la stavano cavando i suoi compagni: MetalGarurumon aveva appena distrutto un minaccioso MetalTyrannomon con un unico Metal Wolf Claw, mentre Garudamon e MegaKabuterimon aprivano enormi varchi nelle file nemiche a colpi di artigli e corno. Più in là, Lillymon aveva appena paralizzato uno SkullGreymon artificiale infilandogli al collo una delle sue corone di fiori, indebolendolo abbastanza da permettere a Zudomon di finirlo con un paio di colpi di martello. La battaglia continuava ad infuriare, ma i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti erano chiaramente in vantaggio, e l'esercito nemico, ormai più che dimezzato, era sul punto di cedere...

Tuttavia, Mummymon continuava a vedersela brutta con Arukenimon: il Digimon mummia si stava concentrando sullo schivare i colpi e tentare di arrivare alle spalle della sua compagna per sottrarle il Black Gear dalla schiena... ma questa, ancora sotto il completo controllo di Mephistomon, stava cercando di distruggerlo! Mummymon parò a malapena un fendente serrato dagli artigli della donna-ragno e barcollò all'indietro, spiazzato dalla forza inaspettata di cui Arukenimon stava facendo sfoggio. WarGreymon cercò di volare verso il luogo dello scontro per dare una mano al Digimon non-morto, ma si ritrovò bloccato quando un piccolo gruppo di Airdramon si affrettò attorno a lui, impedendogli di raggiungere il nuovo compagno di squadra. Frustrato, WarGreymon iniziò a sferrare colpi tremendi ai draghi volanti, cancellandone uno con un semplice colpo d'artiglio... ma già altri stavano arrivando per unirsi alla battaglia!

"Ow! Calma, Arukenimon-chan!" esclamò Mummymon quando un altro fendente della donna-ragno lo mandò a sedersi poco elegantemente sul terreno. "So che uno dei motivi per cui mi piaci è il tuo carattere forte... ma non c'è bisogno di sottolinearlo così!". Sghignazzò brevemente della propria battuta, poi si tolse di mezzo in tempo per evitare un altro groviglio di fili di seta appiccicosa sparato da Arukenimon. Il Digimon non-morto sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto restare sulla difensiva ancora a lungo, e che i suoi nuovi compagni erano troppo impegnati a farsi strada tra l'esercito nemico per poterlo aiutare, perciò decise che era giunto il momento di passare al contrattacco!

"Chiunque si opponga al sommo Mephistomon... dovrà morire!" ringhiò Arukenimon, scagliandosi nuovamente contro il suo ex-complice, artigli spiegati e pronti a colpire. Ma questa volta, Mummymon non attese di ricevere l'attacco.

"Mi spiace, Arukenimon-chan, ma credimi... questo farà più male a me che a te! **Snake Bandage!**" Con un rapido movimento delle braccia, Mummymon fece saettare alcune delle bende che lo coprivano verso la donna-ragno, che spalancò gli occhi quando si rese contro di aver abbassato la guardia, e tentò di gettarsi di lato, ma inutilmente: le striscie di lino si avvolsero attorno ai polsi di Arukenimon, bloccandoli come un paio di manette, e attorno alle sue zampe, facendole perdere l'equilibrio! Con un grido di disappunto, Arukenimon piombò a terra di faccia e iniziò immediatamente a contorcersi per liberarsi dai legacci.

"M-maledizione!" imprecò Arukenimon. "Liberami subito, razza di traditore!"

Mummymon interruppe l'attacco e lasciò che le bende che aveva scagliato finissero di avvolgersi attorno agli arti di Arukenimon. "Certo, Arukenimon-chan..." disse, stringendo gli occhi con determinazione. "Ora ci penso io a liberarti!" Con queste parole, il Digimon mummia corse verso la sua compagna, fermandosi solo per guardarsi le spalle da due Fugamon con un paio di colpi di fucile, e la arrivò alla schiena, dove individuò immediatamente il nero metallo luccicante del Black Gear, ancora crepitante di energia. Facendo appello a tutte le sue forze per bloccare la sua furiosa complice, Mummymon la tenne ferma con una mano, mentre con due artigli dell'altra afferrò il diabolico congegno e iniziò a tirare, estraendolo lentamente dalla spalla della donna-ragno. Il Digimon mummia strizzò un occhio per il bruciore quando una piccola scarica elettrica azzurra partì dal Black Gear e gli percorse la mano, ma non mollò la presa. Finalmente, dopo alcuni secondi di lotta, il Black Gear uscì dalla spalla della donna-ragno, che urlò di dolore e si accasciò a terra senza fiato, mentre la pelle della spalla, nel punto dove l'ingranaggio nero era stato conficcato, ritornava normale, senza lasciare neanche una cicatrice.

Con un sogghigno di soddisfazione, Mummymon stritolò il Black Gear nella mano, riducendolo in polvere di granito nero, e si chinò per dare una mano alla sua compagna, strappando via le striscie di lino che le bloccavano braccia e gambe. "Arukenimon! Arukenimon, tutto bene?"

Dopo qualche secondo passato a riprendere fiato, Arukenimon alzò la testa e fu accolta dal volto preocupato del suo complice. Sentendosi ancora girare la testa, la donna-ragno si appoggiò una mano sulla fronte e si alzò sulle zampe artigliate. "Che... mal di testa... Mummymon? Ma... ma che diamine è successo... mi ricordo soltanto quegli strani dischetti neri che ci volavano contro... poi più nulla..."

"SIIII!" esclamò Mummymon al colmo della gioia, balzando incontro ad Arukenimon ed abbracciandola con fervore, completamente dimentico del fatto che tutt'attorno stava infuriando la battaglia contro i Digimon artificiali. "Finalmente sei tornata in te, Arukenimon-chan! Non sai quanto mi sei mancata! Sono così felice di..."

**SCIAFF!**

Il rumore della mano di Arukenimon che incontra la guancia di Mummymon.

Il Digimon non-morto venne scagliato via dal ceffone dell'infuriata donna-ragno e finì col sedersi poco elegantemente per terra, un grosso segno a forma di mano sulla guancia sinistra! Si rialzò sfregandosi la zona colpita, e spalancando gli occhi alla vista della sua compagna circondata da un'inconfondibile aura rossa e con delle venuzze che le pulsavano sulla fronte...

"Ma che ti salta in mente, pezzo di scemo?" gli urlò in faccia Arukenimon. "Fallo di nuovo e quelle bende le userò per legarti come un salame e farti fare il bungee-jumping!"

Nonostante la reazione violenta di Arukenimon, Mummymon non potè fare a meno di sghignazzare. "Hehe... sei davvero tornata normale, Arukenimon-chan..."

La donna-ragno storse il naso sentendo il nomignolo che ormai il suo complice le aveva affibbiato. "Va bene, va bene... ora mi spieghi che diavolo sta succedendo? Cosa sono tutti questi Digimon che combattono, e..." Si interruppe per schivare le fauci di un Raremon artificiale e distruggerlo con un rapido colpo d'artiglio, poi riprese. "E cosa c'entrano con la nostra missione?"

"Ehm, sì... allora... la cosa è un pò lunga da spiegare, Arukenimon-chan, ma... vedi quei Digimon?" rispose Mummymon, indicando con la mano WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, e gli altri Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti. "E' per merito loro e dei Digiprescelti se ora possiamo proseguire con il nostro lavoro... quindi che ne dici se gli diamo una mano in questa battaglia? Abbiamo un favore da rendere al Digimon che ci ha tenuto in schiavitù, dopotutto!"

Un largo sogghigno apparve sul volto di Arukenimon. "Sì, l'idea mi piace... E va bene, Mummymon, uniamoci alla festa!"

Dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo d'intesa, i due ex-servitori di Mephistomon si gettarono nuovamente in mischia, assalendo i Digimon artificiali con rinnovata convinzione e iniziando ad aprire enormi varchi nella loro già semidistrutta formazione...

Su una collinetta poco distante dal luogo della battaglia, Taichi sfoderò un largo sorriso e si girò verso i suoi compagni alzando un pollice in aria. "Perfetto, ormai la situazione è sotto controllo! Anche Arukenimon è stata liberata dal controllo dei Black Gear, e penso che ormai quei Digimon artificiali abbiano i secondi contati! Koushiro-kun, hai ricevuto per caso qualche comunicazione da Gennai?"

Il rossino, che stava controllando lo schermo del suo computer portatile come era sua consuetudine, scosse la testa. "Nessun messaggio, Taichi-san. Pare che il gruppo che adesso i nostri Digimon stanno affrontando sia l'unico che Mephistomon ha mandato." Quest'affermazione suscitò le reazioni sorprese di tutti gli altri ragazzi prescelti.

"Davvero non era un diversivo?" chiese Sora, dubbiosa. "E... e allora per quale motivo ci avrebbe mandato contro quei Digimon?"

"Appunto! Ha solo sprecato risorse per niente!" fece eco Mimi. Koushiro scosse la testa, dubbioso.

"Non so che dirvi, amici... forse sperava che un attacco massiccio potesse sconfiggerci..."

A numerosi settori di distanza, un'autentica grandinata di pixel neri e stringhe di dati stava convergendo verso la fortezza semidistrutta dell'Imperatore, intrufolandosi nei corridoi e fluttuando verso la sala controllo, dove Mephistomon li stava attendendo a braccia aperte. Il demone dal volto di capra rise sonoramente, vedendo i dati di cui aveva bisogno arrivare sempre più numerosi e scomparire all'interno del suo corpo, aumentando la sua forza ad ogni secondo...

"**_Sì... ottimo lavoro, mocciosi prescelti... continuate pure a distruggere i miei Digimon... mi state facendo soltanto un favore..._**"

La massa muscolare del demone stava aumentando a vista d'occhio, e le ripugnanti fauci che erano apparse diverso tempo prima sui suoi addominali riemersero e iniziarono a schioccare a vuoto per alcuni secondi prima di sparire. Le corna di Mephistomon si erano allungate, ed ora erano ulteriormente incurvate, e la peluria sulle braccia e sulla metà inferiore del corpo si era fatta più ispida. Non solo questo, ma l'energia negativa che il suo corpo emanava si era fatta più intensa, e pareva in procinto di esplodere da un momento all'altro...

"**_Ormai ci siamo... tra poco avrò abbastanza energia... per tornare quello che ero e anche di più!_**"

Di ritorno alla tana di Daemon, la battaglia con i tre scagnozzi del signore dei demoni stava ormai volgendo al termine. SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon avevano resistito fino allo stremo delle forze, ed erano riusciti ad infliggere qualche danno ai loro avversari, ma erano in inferiorità numerica, e Imperialdramon si era rivelato un osso troppo duro: nulla di quello che i tre Digimon malvagi avevano tentato era riuscito anche soltanto a far indietreggiare il Digimon leggendario, e ormai le loro forze si stavano esaurendo.

MarineDevimon indietreggiò respirando affannosamente e rimettendosi al fianco dei suoi compagni, che sembravano altrettanto esausti. "Maledizione... non mi aspettavo che quei mocciosi e i loro animaletti domestici fossero diventati così forti... Se continua così... non dureremo abbastanza da essere puniti dal sommo Daemon!"

"Se ci tieni così tanto a scatenare le ire del nostro signore, puoi benissimo toglierti dai piedi adesso!" sbottò un'irritata LadyDevimon, flettendo gli artigli e preparandosi ad un altro scontro. Davanti a lei e ai suoi compagni, si erano riuniti tutti i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti, con Imperialdramon al centro, mentre i loro partner umani erano a poca distanza dietro di loro, e assistevano con il fiato sospeso, e con crescente speranza, alla battaglia. Il fatto che Daemon non si fosse ancora fatto vedere forse voleva dire che sarebbero riusciti a recuperare Ken e a fuggire da quel posto senza dover combattere contro di lui...

"Meno parole, voi due, e cerchiamo di rallentarli ancora un pò! Non appena il nostro signore arriverà, quei mocciosi capiranno con chi hanno davvero a che fare!" li esortò SkullSatamon, riprendendo lo scettro tra le mani e mettendosi in guardia. Nessuno di loro sembrava essersi accorto, nel trambusto della battaglia, della sparizione di uno dei Digiprescelti...

"Bisogna dire che gli scagnozzi di Daemon la sanno vendere cara, la pelle..." sbottò Megadramon, trattenendo un sospiro esasperato al vedere i loro tre avversari ancora disposti ad andare avanti. Anche i Digimon dei prescelti cominciavano a sentire gli effetti della fatica e dei colpi presi, tranne Imperialdramon che sembrava essere ancora fresco come una rosa.

"Poteva andare decisamente peggio... se non altro non abbiamo avuto a che fare con Daemon in persona!" rispose Deramon, preparandosi a scagliare un'altra bordata di noci contro i tre demoni. I due schieramenti rimasero a squadrarsi in cagnesco per diversi secondi, mentre ognuno dei combattenti si muoveva lentamente sul posto, attendendo di cogliere una qualsiasi distrazione nei suoi avversari...

"Hey, voi tre buffoni! Invece che badare ai Digimon, avreste dovuto dare un'occhiata ai ragazzi!" esclamò improvvisamente la familiare voce di Daisuke, proveniente da dietro gli scagnozzi di Daemon. I tre mostri, coltio di sorpresa, fecero un balzo e si girarono di scatto nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce, mentre un terribile presentimento si impadroniva di loro... e spalancarono gli occhi per l'orrore quando videro Daisuke e Ken che correvano verso i loro compagni, cercando di aggirarli!

"Daisuke! Ce l'hai fatta!" esclamò Hikari, sorridendo di gioia.

"NO! Era tutto un loro trucco per sottrarci Ichijouji!" urlò SkullSatamon, quasi in panico. "Dobbiamo fermarli, o il sommo Daemon non ce la farà passare liscia!"

LadyDevimon si librò in volo, puntando i due Digiprescelti che in quel momento le stavano passando a fianco, a qualche metro di distanza. "Lasciate fare a me! Ora li..."

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**"

Quell'attimo di distrazione dei tre demoni fu tutto ciò che serviva ad Imperialdramon: il drago caricò il cannone montato sulla schiena e sparò da esso un enorme raggio di energia bianca che si frantumò all'istante in una miriade di strali di luce più piccoli, che descrissero in aria una trama di scie e colori prima di dirigersi in massa sugli sbalorditi scagnozzi di Daemon. Troppo sorpresi per reagire efficacemente, i Digimon malvagi urlarono in preda al panico quando lo sciame di laser si abbattè su di loro ed esplose sui loro corpi come tanti fuochi d'artificio! Uno alla volta, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon vennero sollevati da terra e scagliati dolorosamente contro i muri della stanza, per poi afflosciarsi al suolo storditi e senza forze, mentre Daisuke e Ken oltrepassavano rapidamente il portone d'ingresso ormai distrutto e si affiancavano ai loro compagni, che li riabbracciarono con gioia.

"M... maledizione..." ringhiò MarineDevimon, cercando faticosamente di rialzarsi sollevandosi su due tentacoli. "E'... è andato tutto... nel peggiore dei modi..."

"Hey, Daisuke! Ken!" esclamò Michael battendo una mano sulla spalla dei due Digiprescelti. "Ancora una volta siete riusciti a sorprenderci, eh?"

"E' diventato un pò il mio lavoro..." rispose Daisuke sfregandosi il naso con il dito indice.

"Più che altro, mi dispiace per avervi fatto rischiare così tanto..." si scusò Ken "...e vi devo ringraziare per essere venuti a salvarmi."

"Hey, a cosa servono gli amici?" chiese retoricamente Takeru.

Imperialdramon annuì, osservando i tre scagnozzi di Daemon a terra privi di forze, poi si rivolse ai raggi e agli altri Digimon. "INFATTI. MA ORA E' IL CASO DI LEVARE LE TENDE. PER IL MOMENTO SIAMO IN VANTAGGIO, MA NON VORREI MAI CHE..."

"_Attention_, Imperialdramon! _Garde a toi!_" esclamò improvvisamente Catherine, spalancando gli occhi e indicando spaventata un punto non meglio identificato di fronte al drago che, colto di sorpresa, guidato dal solo istinto di sopravvivenza, alzò una zampa per mettersi in posizione di guardia. Appena in tempo: con la velocità di un proiettile, una grossa sfera di fuoco esplose dai meandri della tana di Daemon, sfrecciò oltre i suoi tre servitori ancora a terra, e si schiantò contro la zampa sollevata di Imperialdramon, costringendo gli altri Digimon a separarsi e il drago leggendario ad indietreggiare di qualche passo, fino a giungere con le spalle al muro!

"Imperialdramon!" esclamarono contemporaneamente Ken e Daisuke. Il potente Digimon, stringendo i denti per il bruciore, scosse la zampa indolenzita e rivolse uno sguardo rassicurante ai due ragazzi, come per dire che non era successo niente...

"**NESSUNO DI VOI SE NE ANDRA' DI QUI! NON FINCHE' NON LO DIRO' IO!**" tuonò improvvisamente una voce innaturale giunta dalla stessa direzione della palla di fuoco. Sotto gli occhi di tutti, una figura alta e dall'aspetto intimidatorio uscì dalle tenebre, la sua tunica rossa che svolazzava con ogni minimo movimento, le grandi ali da pipistrello spiegate, e gli occhi bluastri che dardeggiavano di rabbia. La mano destra della creatura era puntata verso il gruppo dei Digiprescelti, e ancora qualche lingua di fuoco danzava sulle sue unghie cremisi, mentre nella mano sinistra teneva un piccolo oggetto che dalla loro posizione i ragazzi non riuscirono ad identificare. Con un verso che non poteva essere interpretato in altro modo che come paura, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon scattarono in piedi nonostante la debolezza, per poi mettersi in ginocchio e inchinarsi fino a toccare per terra con la fronte. La vista di quei tre potenti mostri ridotti ad inginocchiarsi e implorare pietà agghiacciò molti dei Digiprescelti. Questo poteva voler dire soltanto una cosa...

"Sommo Daemon!" esclamò SkullSatamon, confermando i timori del gruppo. La voce gracchiante e roca dello scheletro gigante era ora incrinata dal terrore della morte. "Siamo... siamo terribilmente spiacenti! Non siamo riusciti a trattenerli..."

"Che cosa? Quello è Daemon?" esclamò Daisuke, guardando meravigliato (e forse anche un pò deluso) la figura in tunica che si avvicinava a passo lento e controllato.

"Mi aspettavo qualcuno un attimo più spaventoso..." commentò Derek, dando voce ai pensieri di Daisuke. Al suo fianco, Iori scosse la testa. "Questo è proprio uno di quei casi in cui non bisogna giudicare dalle apparenze..." commentò il Digiprescelto più giovane.

"Ha... ha ragione..." confermo Hikari, che aveva iniziato a tremare visibilmente alla vista del signore dei demoni, terrificata dalla sensazione di gelo e tenebre che la sua vista le causava. "Lo sento... sento che quella creatura... emana una fortissima aura negativa..."

Daemon impose il silenzio ai suoi uomini con un gesto della mano. "**RITIRATEVI, VOI TRE! NON SIETE ALL'ALTEZZA DI IMPERIALDRAMON!**". A queste parole, i tre demoni di rango inferiore, trattenendo a stento un sospiro di sollievo, si rialzarono e iniziarono lentamente ad allontanarsi, mentre Daemon si schierava davanti ai Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti, alzando nuovamente la mano destra e creando un'altra fiammata. Le sue parole successive furono esattamente ciò che serviva per far tendere come corde di violino i nervi dei ragazzi...

"**ME NE OCCUPO IO, PERSONALMENTE...**"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Ecco fatto! Finalmente! Ragazzi, è duro continuare a scrivere quando si è impegnati con lo studio e con l'occasionale 'blocco dello scrittore', ma spero che questo capitolo sia almeno decente... Come potete vedere, e come ho già detto una volta, gli scagnozzi di Daemon sono depotenziati rispetto alla serie (SkullSatamon che paralizza Imperialdramon - _IMPERIALDRAMON!_ - con una singola scarica elettrica? A me sa di stracciato...), ma comunque abbastanza forti da metterli in difficoltà. Ma ora i ragazzi dovranno affrontare Daemon in persona! Come andrà a finire? E cosa faranno Phantomon e Mephistomon? Quali sono i piani di Arukenimon e Mummymon? Per il momento questi due sono dalla parte dei ragazzi prescelti, ma...

Molto bene, con questo direi che vi posso dare appuntamento alla prossima volta! Spero che con l 20 Dicembre la mia mole di studio si assottigli e io possa dedicare un pò più di tempo a questa storia! Salve a tutti... e mi raccomando, recensite! Ciao!

Justice Gundam


	23. La sconfitta di Daemon

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bentornati, amici lettori! Siamo finalmente arrivati al Capitolo 23 della mia prima serie di Digimon, e ormai la battaglia finale (o forse dovrei dire LE battaglie finali...) è ad un passo... prima, però, i ragazzi dovranno vedersela con Daemon e trovare il modo di tornare a casa... e non hanno idea di quali sorprese Mephistomon e il misterioso (ma davvero?) 'benefattore' di Oikawa abbiano in serbo per loro!

Mimi: Ecco, lo sapevo... ha intenzione di farci qualche altra brutta sorpresa...

Derek: Meno male che Digimon non gli appartiene, altrimenti chissà dove saremmo adesso...

Justice: Tanto per incominciare, signor Digiprescelto dell'Adattabilità, un pò di rispetto per chi ti ha dato un ruolo un attimo più importante di quella frazione di episodio nella quale sei stato relegato nella serie originale! 

Derek: ...ammutolisco.

Justice: Ti conviene, potrei sempre decidere di cancellarti dalla fic...

Jyou: Ehm... non mi sembra il caso di litigare così per queste sciocchezze... non faremmo meglio a rispondere alle recensioni e poi proseguire con la storia?

Justice: (borbottando) Va bene, va bene...

Taichi: Come accade spesso, ci arriva per prima la recensione del nostro amico KillKenny, che a quanto vedo si aspetta fuoco e fiamme per gli scontri finali! Molto bene, sarai accontentato, e questo capitolo non sarà che l'inizio! Se sta tornando Apocalymon? Hmmm... l'autore mi comunica che non posso anticipare niente, mi dispiace...

Justice: Grazie ancora dei complimenti, Francesca Akira, ma sono comunque convinto che tu sia molto più brava di me in campo Digimon! Non conta il fatto che io aggiorni più spesso... per il resto, sì, Daemon ha usato molta energia per creare il Digivice di Phantomon... ma considera anche che Imperialdramon non ha ancora ottenuto il Fighter Mode, in cui è molto più potente! Quindi, Imperialdramon potrebbe non essere in così netto vantaggio...

Iori: Ancora una volta, Miele, siamo contenti che il capitolo ti sia piaciuto, e speriamo che la nostra battaglia con Daemon sia all'altezza delle tue aspettative. Per il resto... beh, intanto l'autore ha voluto far avvicinare un pò questi due personaggi... in futuro vedremo come evolverà, visto che l'autore preferisce procedere un pò per gradi...

Jyou: Ringraziamo inoltre Topomouse per la recensione: beh, l'autore dice che, in effetti, cerca sempre di mettere un certo impegno nei combattimenti. E, dato che questi ultimi capitoli saranno pieni di combattimenti, aspettati scintille anche tu! Per il resto... chi sia AlforceVeedramon sarà spiegato in questo capitolo!

Miyako: Ringraziamo per i suoi commenti anche Driger, alla quale questa storia sembra fare sempre impressione positiva. Ora ci vedrai in azione contro Daemon in persona, e gli ultimi tasselli del puzzle cominceranno ad andare al loro posto... continua a seguirci! Per quanto riguarda la recensione di Rika88... davvero pensi che Ken sia stato messo in ombra? In tal caso, l'autore vedrà di dargli un pò più di ruolo, in modo che non scompaia dietro Daisuke. Arukenimon... beh, ormai la conosciamo! E infine Daisuke... anche secondo l'autore, l'anime non ha reso proprio giustizia al suo personaggio. Certo, io sono la prima a dire che è un fesso, un imbranato, un buffone, uno che si crede chissà chi, uno...

Daisuke (irritato): Abbiamo capito, non serve che tu sottolinei!

Miyako: ...però riconosco anch'io che si è comportato in maniera matura e responsabile nelle ultime puntate, e lo rispetto per questo!

Justice: Questo capitolo segna inoltre il ritorno in scena di un Digimon molto amato sia da me che, a quanto vedo, anche dai lettori... comunque, non vi anticipo altro, visto che il capitolo sta per incominciare! Buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 23 - La sconfitta di Daemon**

Mondo Digitale. Una pianura erbosa nella zona sud-orientale.

Un silenzio innaturale regnava supremo sulla zona, interrotto solo da qualche alito di vento che spirava tra i rami degli alberi e dall'occasione, sparuto piccolo Digimon che saltellava tra l'erba, tenendosi a debita distanza dalle dozzine di infernali obelischi di controllo che costellavano il terreno. Una coltre di nuvole nere, percorsa da minacciose scariche elettriche, si era raccolta sopra la zona, come se la presenza delle Dark Towers, così fitta in quel settore, avesse inquinato l'atmosfera. Quella che, prima dell'avvento di Mephistomon, era semplicemente un'altra zona di DigiWorld era ora ridotta ad una pianura morta e pervasa di energie negative, evitata da tutti i Digimon.

Improvvisamente, l'opprimente quiete venne spezzata quando una familiare ombra nera apparve in volo sopra la miriade di torri nere che si stagliava minacciosa contro il cielo: era la sagoma di un Digimon nero, corazzato e simile ad un incrocio tra un Tyrannosaurus Rex e un drago... un Digimon che a lungo aveva cercato il suo motivo di esistere e combattere, e che in quel momento stava guardando con disprezzo la sterminata distesa di Dark Towers... quelle Dark Towers a cui doveva la sua creazione, ma verso le quali non provava altro che odio... e che avrebbero continuato ad insozzare il Mondo Digitale che lui aveva imparato ad amare, se non avesse fatto qualcosa.

E qualcosa poteva fare. Quegli orribili strumenti di controllo erano il mezzo con cui Mephistomon cercava di portare la distruzione nel Mondo Digitale, e poi anche in quello Reale. Erano stati il mezzo con cui aveva dato vita ai suoi distruttivi Digimon artificiali, con i quali progettava di mettere a ferro e fuoco entrambi i mondi. Lui stesso era un prodotto, per quanto imprevisto, di un centinaio di quegli orrori.

E tuttavia, quegli stessi poteri che tutte quelle Dark Towers gli avevano conferito, ora sarebbero stati il mezzo per annientarle...

Dopo essere rimasto immobile a mezz'aria ancora per qualche secondo, BlackWarGreymon alzò entrambe le braccia, e una sfera di energia nera dai riflessi purpurei cominciò ad apparire tra i suoi artigli corazzati, diventando sempre più grande man mano che il Mega artificiale si concentrava. Ben presto, la sfera raggiunse dimensioni pari a quelle del Digimon, e iniziò a pulsare, quasi implorando il suo creatore di lasciarla andare e permetterle di divorare i suoi bersagli. Ancora per un secondo BlackWarGreymon rimase concentrato, portando l'energia al massimo, poi lanciò il suo ruggito di battaglia.

"**TERRA DESTROYER!**"

Con un rapido movimento delle braccia, BlackWarGreymon scagliò la sfera di energia negativa contro le Dark Towers, in un punto in cui la concentrazione era superiore. L'enorme proiettile partì con il ruggito di una belva infuriata, piombando come una meteora sugli obelischi di controllo e tingendo l'aria dei suoi riflessi violacei. Si sentì un rombo tremendo, simile a quello di un fulmine che cade molto vicino, quando il Terra Destroyer toccò il suolo ed esplose, proiettando in aria enormi zolle di terra e frammenti di granito nero che fino a qualche istante prima appartenevano alle diaboliche torri nere. Decine di Dark Towers furono vaporizzate dall'esplosione iniziale, mentre numerose altre vennero sradicate e gettate per terra dall'onda d'urto. Con cupa soddisfazione, BlackWarGreymon osservò le Dark Towers cadute che si dissolvevano nel nulla, la sua corazza nera illuminata dalla luce purpurea del suo attacco. Gradatamente, il terrificante rumore dell'esplosione si quietò, e la luce nera che aveva avvolto la zona si diradò, permettendo di vedere i devastanti effetti del Terra Destroyer: la zona dove la Dark Towers erano state erette era stata ridotta ad un cratere rovente e dai bordi anneriti, circondato da qualche misero resto degli obelischi di controllo e avvolto in una nube di fumo grigio che saliva lentamente. BlackWarGreymon storse impercettibilmente il naso: un danno notevole per quella zona... tuttavia, pur sempre minore di quello che le Dark Towers avrebbero fatto se fossero rimaste in piedi. Lentamente, il dinosauro nero scese a terra e si affilò gli artigli l'uno contro l'altro, puntando lo sguardo verso le Dark Towers rimaste in piedi.

"**Finalmente, ora lo so...**" disse tra sè BlackWarGreymon. "**Ora so qual è il mio compito, e quale potrebbe essere il mio scopo in questo mondo...**"

I ragazzi e i loro compagni trattennero il fiato, tenendo gli sguardi fissi su Daemon che avanzava verso di loro, una fiamma rossa che ardeva quasi rabbiosamente nel palmo della sua mano destra. Inquietanti bagliori di luce scarlatta illuminavano a sprazzi e in confuso i muri d'acciaio della tana del signore dei demoni, e le figure in ritirata di SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon e MarineDevimon. Daisuke e Ken, alla testa del gruppo dei loro amici, dovevano ammettere di essere felici del fatto che le lingue di fuoco non illuminassero anche il volto di Daemon, che restava sempre nascosto dal cappuccio della tunica. Dietro di loro, Hikari era riuscita a smettere di tremare, ma il suo sguardo impaurito era ancora fisso sul Digimon ammantato. L'energia negativa emessa dal suo corpo era qualcosa che lei non aveva mai sentito nemmeno quando era stata trascinata nella Dark Area...

Con un unico movimento della mano sinistra, Daemon fece sparire il piccolo oggetto che teneva stretto in essa nella manica del suo abito dalle ampie falde e continuò ad avanzare. Ormai la sua possente figura copriva la vista dei ragazzi e dei Digimon più piccoli. Finalmente, Daemon parlò, la voce tetra che rimbombava in tutta la caverna. "**ALLORA, VOGLIAMO INIZIARE? NON HO TUTTO IL GIORNO DA DEDICARVI, E IL VOSTRO AMICO HA QUALCOSA CHE MI APPARTIENE. CONSEGNATEMELO SUBITO, E VI LASCERO' ANDARE. QUESTO E' IL MIO ULTIMO AVVERTIMENTO.**"

Con aria decisa, Imperialdramon avanzò verso il demone ammantato, ricambiando il suo sguardo furente con uno determinato. "QUESTO TE LO PUOI SCORDARE, DAEMON. NON SAPPIAMO COSA TU VOGLIA DA KEN, MA SICURAMENTE LE TUE INTENZIONI NON SONO BUONE. SE VUOI KEN, DOVRAI PRIMA PASSARE SU DI NOI!". Guardandosi attorno, il drago leggendario sorrise tra sè vedendo che la sua stessa espressione era riflessa sui volti di tutti gli altri Digimon e dei ragazzi prescelti.

"L'hai sentito, amico?" riprese Daisuke, indicando Imperialdramon con il pollice. "Questa è la nostra risposta, quindi fai le valigie e smamma, oppure rimani e affrontaci... ma ti avverto che non ci faremo battere tanto facilmente!"

Daemon scosse la testa, facendo finta di essere dispiaciuto per la risposta. "**VOI ESSERI UMANI DOVETE SEMPRE FARE LE COSE NELLA MANIERA PIU' DIFFICILE, EH? E AVETE FINITO PER CONTAGIARE I VOSTRI DIGIMON... D'ACCORDO, SE E' QUESTO CHE VOLETE, MI PRENDERO' IL DARK SEED DOPO AVER SPAZZATO VIA I VOSTRI PATETICI ANIMALETTI... SOLO, NON DITE CHE NON VI AVEVO AVVISATO!**"

"Ma si può sapere una buona volta cos'è questo Dark Seed?" chiese Takeru. "E perchè mai dovrebbe averlo Ichijouji-san? A cosa ti serve?"

Daemon ghignò dietro il cappuccio. "**HUHUHUUU... CERTO, VOI NON POTETE RICORDARE... MA AD OGNI MODO, NON CREDO CHE QUESTA RISPOSTA VI SERVIRA' A MOLTO, VISTO CHE LA VOSTRA FINE E' VICINA. SAPPIATE SOLO CHE IL SUO POTERE MI PERMETTERA' DI REGNARE INCONTRASTATO SUI VOSTRI MONDI, IN OGNI TEMPO E IN OGNI ERA. MA IL TEMPO DELLE PAROLE E' FINITO, MOCCIOSI PRESCELTI! _EVIL INFERNO!_**"

Con queste parole, Daemon portò avanti le mani aperte e lanciò un'enorme sfera di fuoco scarlatto contro i suoi avversari impreparati. Il proiettile fiammeggiante schizzò attraverso l'aria a velocità folle e colpì il terreno davanti ai Digimon, esplodendo fragorosamente e inghiottendo alcuni dei Digimon nel suo bagliore infernale. Tra urla di dolore e disappunto, Silphymon, Deramon, Triceramon e Megadramon vennero scagliati in aria dall'esplosione e gettati sul pavimento, mentre gli altri Digimon indietreggiavano allarmati, chiudendosi in difesa per proteggersi dalle fiammate e dai detriti che schizzavano per ogni dove.

"Ragazzi!" esclamò Daisuke, facendosi scudo con le braccia e cercando disperatamente di mantenere l'equilibrio. Lui e gli altri bambini prescelti erano stati costretti a ritirarsi verso un anfratto della grotta per evitare di restare coinvolti nella lotta.

"Accidenti..." mormorò Michael, osservando preoccupato il suo Digimon, MegaSeadramon, che tentava di difendersi dall'onda d'urto dell'esplosione, ma veniva infine sollevato in aria e scagliato contro il muro. "Questo tizio non scherza..."

Imperialdramon e Shakkoumon furono i primi a riprendere lucidità. Rimessosi in piedi, il Digimon dall'aspetto di statua si librò in volo e sparò una raffica di Kachina Bombs, i suoi dischi taglienti, dal gonnellino, mentre Imperialdramon iniziava a caricare il suo Positron Laser, aguzzando la vista per individuare Daemon tra le fiamme dell'esplosione precedente, che ancora non si erano diradate. La minacciosa sagoma del demone ammantato apparve improvvisamente tra le fiamme, ali spiegate e pronto alla carica...

Imperialdramon ebbe appena il tempo di sussultare quando Daemon scattò verso di lui scartando agilmente tutti i proiettili di Shakkoumon, più veloce di quanto l'occhio umano potesse vedere: il dragone non pensava di aver mai visto una velocità simile, nemmeno da BlackWarGreymon... ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un tremendo pugno al volto che lo costrinse ad indietreggiare e interruppe il caricamento del suo cannone. Shakkoumon si voltò rapidamente verso il suo compagno, e i suoi occhi tondi si illuminarono di rosso...

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**" esclamò Shakkoumon, sparando un doppio laser scarlatto contro il signore dei demoni, che non riuscì ad alzare la guardia in tempo, e si voltò verso il Digimon statua soltanto per essere colpito in pieno petto e sbalzato indietro. Sfortunatamente, i raggi si infransero sul suo corpo, senza infliggergli nessun danno.

"Che... CHE COSA?" strillò Miyako, gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite. "Si è preso quel colpo come aria fresca!"

Daemon si ripulì la tunica dalla polvere con due rapidi gesti della mano. "**NOTEVOLE. ORA SI' CHE MI E' CHIARO COME ABBIATE FATTO A SCONFIGGERE I MIEI UOMINI... MA SFORTUNATAMENTE PER VOI, CI VORRA' BEN ALTRO CONTRO DI ME...**"

"VUOI CHE FACCIAMO QUALCOSA DI PIU', PAGLIACCIO AMMANTATO?" esclamò Silphymon, rialzandosi con un colpo di reni. "ECCOTI SERVITO, ALLORA! **STATIC FORCE!**"

Silphymon congiunse le mani, creò una sfera di energia rosata tra i palmi e portò avanti le braccia, scagliando il proiettile energetico contro Daemon con tutta la forza di cui era capace. Il demone, tuttavia, rimase fermo a mezz'aria, osservando la sfera che sfrecciava verso di lui con ben poco interesse. Quando ormai sembrava inevitabile che la Static Force lo raggiungesse, Daemon richiuse le ali davanti a sè, facendosi scudo con esse e respingendo il colpo di Silphymon senza problemi.

"**QUESTO SAREBBE QUALCOSA DI PIU', MISERA NULLITA'?**" tuonò, riaprendo le ali. Non si aspettò di trovarsi di fronte il sorrisetto malizioso dell'uomo-aquila, che sembrava aver previsto ogni cosa.

"CERTO CHE NO, DAEMON. SERVIVA SOLO A DISTRARTI! FORZA, RAGAZZI, TOCCA A VOI!"

"NON CE LO FACCIAMO DIRE DUE VOLTE!" ruggì Imperialdramon, ancora alle spalle di Daemon. Il drago leggendario aveva approfittato dell'istante di distrazione del suo avversario per caricare nuovamente il suo cannone, e non intendeva farsi sfuggire quest'altra possibilità di colpirlo! Anche Shakkoumon e Megadramon avevano preso la mira ed erano pronti a scatenare i loro attacchi sul comandante supremo dei Daemon Corps.

"**POSITRON LASER!**" esclamò Imperialdramon, aprendo il fuoco con il suo cannone.

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**" Shakkoumon provò di nuovo a colpire con i suoi raggi ottici.

"**Darkside Attack!**" ruggì Megadramon, esplodendo una raffica di missili contro Daemon. Il Digimon malvagio si ritrovò circondato dai colpi che si dirigevano verso di lui, ma sfortunatamente la cosa non sembrò preoccuparlo più di tanto. Infatti, dopo essersi guardato rapidamente attorno, Daemon alzò le spalle... e svanì nel nulla sotto gli occhi di tutti!

"NO! Dannazione, può anche teletrasportarsi?" ruggì Megadramon, guardando con rabbia i suoi missili che continuavano a sfrecciare... e venivano centrati in pieno dai raggi di Imperialdramon e Shakkoumon, esplodendo a mezz'aria senza fare danni. Stringendo i denti per il disappunto, Silphymon si girò... e un potente manrovescio lo colpì al viso, sollevandolo in aria per poi farlo ripiombare al suolo dopo un volo di diversi metri. Daemon era riapparso esattamente dietro di lui!

"**NON STATE FACENDO GRANDI PROGRESSI, MI SEMBRA! _EVIL INFERNO!_**" esclamò il demone ammantato, creando un'altra fiammata tra le mani e scagliandola contro Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon e Megadramon. Il Mega riuscì a difendersi alzando una zampa anteriore e facendosi scudo in qualche modo, ma gli altri due vennero raggiunti dal tremendo colpo e scagliati contro le pareti, scivolando storditi al suolo.

"**HUHUHUHUUUU... MI FATE RIDERE, POVERI SCIOCCHI!**" sghignazzò Daemon osservando i tre Digimon a terra e Imperialdramon in difficoltà. Prima che potesse continuare l'attacco, però, due ombre gigantesche si sollevarono su di lui, seguiti da un paio di giganteschi Digimon rettili pronti all'attacco!

"Non ti sarai dimenticato di noi, vero? **Thunder Javelin!**" esclamò MegaSeadramon. Una potente scarica elettrica partì dal corno sulla sua fronte e sfrecciò verso Daemon, che lo evitò agilmente con un passo laterale. Ma così facendo, il demone ammantato finì esattamente sulla traiettoria di Triceramon, le cui corna appuntite, avvolte da fiamme scarlatte, miravano dritte contro il suo torace!

"**Tri Horn Attack!**" ruggì il triceratopo bipede, scendendo in picchiata sul signore dei demoni. Ma, ancora una volta, Daemon si rivelò un avversario troppo abile: con un rapido colpo d'ali, prese il volo, sfrecciando verso Triceramon e colpendolo al ventre con diversi pugni prima che potesse completare l'attacco. Triceramon venne scagliato a terra di schiena con un grugnito di dolore. Poi, Daemon si voltò rapidamente verso MegaSeadramon, che già stava caricando un altro Thunder Javelin, e gli scagliò contro un paio di palle di fuoco rosse. Il serpente marino, colto di sorpresa, riuscì ad evitare la prima con uno scatto laterale, ma la seconda lo colpì al torace, facendolo barcollare pericolosamente.

"**B... Beak Buster!**" squillò la vocina di Deramon. Daemon distolse la sua attenzione da MegaSeadramon per vedere la colomba gigante scagliarsi verso di lui a mò di proiettile con il becco in avanti, una scintillante aura bianca attorno al corpo. Con un rapido movimento del braccio, talmente veloce da sembrare impossibile da eseguire, il demone ammantato afferrò al volo Deramon per il becco, la sollevò in aria mentre lei si dibatteva per liberarsi, e, con un verso di disprezzo, la scagliò via, facendola finire con la schiena contro il muro! Per fortuna, il grosso cespuglio che Deramon portava sulla schiena ebbe l'effetto di attutire il colpo, ma anche così la colomba rimase stordita e scivolò al suolo con gli occhi trasformati in spirali.

"**INSETTO IRRITANTE.**" sentenziò Daemon, iniziando a creare altre fiamme nella sua mano destra e preparandosi a scagliarle contro i tre Digimon che gli stavano di fronte. MegaSeadramon scattò di nuovo in avanti, cercando di colpire Daemon con il corno sulla fronte, ma il demone ammantato riuscì a fermare la lama lucente con la mano libera e, senza nessuno sforzo apparente, scagliò via il serpente marino, facendolo finire addosso a Triceramon che si era appena rialzato. Poi, puntò la mano destra verso i suoi bersagli, stringendo gli occhi con cupa soddisfazione.

"MegaSeadramon!" esclamò Michael.

"Attento, Triceramon! Para quel colpo!" strillò Rosa.

"No! Deramon, riprenditi!" esclamò Catherine, vedendo che la colomba stentava a rialzarsi. Per fortuna, prima che Daemon potesse attaccare, Imperialdramon riuscì a riorganizzarsi e caricò il suo cannone.

"Forza, Imperialdramon! Fagliela vedere!" lo incitò Daisuke. Il drago leggendario strinse gli occhi e fece un sorriso, inquadrando il signore dei demoni e prendendo accuratamente la mira...

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**" ruggì Imperialdramon, sparando una raffica di raggi di energia positiva contro Daemon, che si voltò allarmato e, capendo di non avere il tempo di spostarsi, interruppe l'attacco che stava preparando per incrociare le braccia davanti a sè, in modo da farsi scudo. I laser di Imperialdramon lo raggiunsero, strappandogli, per la prima volta da quando il duello era iniziato, un grugnito di dolore e costringendolo ad indietreggiare di qualche passo! Daemon barcollò, ma si rimise in piedi quasi subito, una vaga espressione di incredulità dipinta sul volto minaccioso.

"Sì! Finalmente gli abbiamo fatto qualcosa!" esultò Miyako, facendo un salto e sollevando un pugno in aria.

Daemon scosse il braccio destro con aria infastidita. "**HMPH... IMPRESSIONANTE, DEVO AMMETTERLO... NE E' PASSATO DI TEMPO DALL'ULTIMA VOLTA CHE HO AFFRONTATO QUALCUNO IN GRADO DI INFLIGGERMI DEI DANNI... DA QUANDO, TANTI ANNI FA, ALFORCEVEEDRAMON E I VOSTRI PREDECESSORI MI HANNO AFFRONTATO IN COMBATTIMENTO...**"

Il nome che Daemon aveva pronunciato fece apparire un'espressione confusa sul volto dei ragazzi prescelti e dei loro compagni. "AlforceVeedramon? I nostri predecessori? Parli dei cinque Digiprescelti originali, immagino..." disse Ken.

Mentre i Digimon di livello Ultimate si rialzavano, schierandosi nuovamente davanti ai loro partner con aria protettiva, Daemon si tolse la polvere dalla tunica con un gesto infastidito della mano, e rispose. "**PROPRIO LORO... SEI ANNI FA, SONO STATI PROPRIO LORO A MANDARE ALL'ARIA I MIEI PIANI... UNO DEI LORO DIGIMON, UN POTENTE MEGA DI NOME ALFORCEVEEDRAMON, MI HA AFFRONTATO IN COMBATTIMENTO, ED E' RIUSCITO, CON MIA GRANDE SORPRESA, A TENERMI TESTA... E' STATO GRAZIE A QUEI CINQUE INSULSI RAGAZZINI SE SONO RIMASTO INTRAPPOLATO NELLA DARK AREA PER TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO! E ORA, L'ENERGIA CHE IL VOSTRO DIGIMON, IMPERIALDRAMON, STA EMANANDO... E' STRAORDINARIAMENTE SIMILE A QUELLA DI ALFORCEVEEDRAMON, IL CHE SIGNIFICA CHE IL SUO POTENZIALE E' PARI O FORSE ANCHE SUPERIORE!**"

"Se non altro, sai riconoscere il valore degli avversari che ti stanno davanti!" ribattè Daisuke. "Bene, visto che le cose stanno così... i nostri Digimon ti daranno un altro assaggio di questa energia che tanto temi!"

La reazione di Daemon fu uno sghignazzo divertito, che sembrò dissipare l'irritazione precedente. "**HUHUHUUU... NON TI DARE TROPPE ARIE, RAGAZZINO... HO DETTO CHE IL POTENZIALE DI IMPERIALDRAMON E' PARI O SUPERIORE A QUELLO DI ALFORCEVEEDRAMON, NON CHE SIA GIA' A QUEL LIVELLO! MI ASSICURERO' DI ELIMINARVI PRIMA CHE QUESTO SUCCEDA! _CHAOS FLARE!_**" Con queste parole, Daemon portò entrambe le mani davanti a sè, e il luccichio bluastro dei suoi occhi crebbe improvvisamente di intensità, diventando una sorta di flash che illuminò l'intera grotta e mandò potenti ondate di energia a schiantarsi contro i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti, indebolendoli seriamente e costringendone molti con le ginocchia a terra! Anche Imperialdramon, questa volta, non riuscì a resistere e venne scagliato a terra, atterrando su un fianco con uno schianto che fece tremare le pareti della caverna, mentre i ragazzi venivano fatti volare all'indietro dall'onda d'urto e finirono ruzzoloni a terra tra urla di sorpresa e panico. L'abbagliante luce azzurra si smorzò un attimo dopo, rivelando lo spettacolo dei Digimon a terra doloranti, dei Digiprescelti storditi... e di Daemon, ancora nel pieno delle forze, che rilassava le braccia lungo i fianchi, ridendo sinistramente.

"A... Accidenti..." mormorò Takeru, ponendosi una mano sulla tempia mentre si rimetteva in piedi. "Sembra indistruttibile..."

"**TSK... MISERE CREATURE, DAVVERO PENSATE DI POTER COMPETERE CON ME?** **E' VERO CHE I MIEI POTERI NON SONO AL MASSIMO, AL MOMENTO...**" ringhiò il Demone dell'Ira, infastidito per aver dovuto usare parte della sua forza per creare il Digivice di Phantomon. "**MA SONO COMUNQUE PIU' CHE SUFFICIENTI PER SPAZZARVI VIA TUTTI...**"

"PIU' O MENO CE NE ERAVAMO ACCORTI TUTTI..." commentò Silphymon, rimettendosi in piedi barcollando.

"Ora sì che siamo nei guai..." commentò Iori. "Se davvero non è al massimo delle sue forze adesso, e pure riusciamo a malapena a resistere ai suoi attacchi, che possibilità abbiamo di sconfiggerlo?"

"Ci dovrà pur essere un modo!" esclamò Rosa indignata, stringendo una mano a pugno. "I Digiprescelti che sono venuti prima di noi ce l'hanno pure fatta, a sconfiggerlo, _verdad?_"

"_E mi piacerebbe pure sapere come hanno fatto..._" pensò tra sè Daisuke, tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che Imperialdramon si stava rialzando. Per il momento erano riusciti a reggere alla furia del signore dei demoni, ma per quanto tempo avrebbero potuto andare avanti? Se fosse continuato così, non per molto... Il ragazzino strinse i denti quando vide altre fiammate apparire tra le mani di Daemon, che riprese ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente...

"_Devo farmi venire un'idea... ci sarà un modo per battere questo maniaco incappucciato, no? Ci DEVE essere..._"

Ormai, la battaglia contro i Digimon artificiali stava volgendo al termine. Con anche Arukenimon e Mummymon dalla loro parte, i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti erano riusciti a fare breccia tra le fila nemiche con ancora maggiore facilità, disperdendole e facendole a pezzi. Non più ammassati in modo da proteggersi a vicenda, ma sparpagliati per la pianura ed esposti agli attacchi dei loro avversari, gli ormai disorganizzati Digimon delle Dark Towers stavano cessando ogni resistenza, crollando uno ad uno sotto i colpi di WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, e gli altri.

"**Ormai li abbiamo in pugno, amici! Diamo loro il colpo di grazia! MEGA TORNADO!**" esclamò WarGreymon, girando su sè stesso come una trivella e scagliandosi contro un gruppetto di Digimon artificiali, riducendoli in dati invisibili.

"**Attacchiamo tutti assieme! ICE WOLF BITE!**" ruggì MetalGarurumon, esplodendo un'altra raffica di missili contro i Digimon delle Dark Towers.

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Spider Thread!**"

"**Long Machine Gun!**"

Garudamon scagliò un proiettile infuocato a forma di aquila, Lillymon trasformò le proprie mani in un cannone e fece fuoco, Zudomon colpì il terreno con il suo maglio, facendo partire una scarica di energia, mentre MegaKabuterimon lanciò una folgore bianca dal suo corno. Arukenimon creò delle ragnatele dalla sua filiera e le diresse una ad una contro i Digimon artificiali, intrappolandoli e permettendo a Mummymon di colpirli e distruggerli con il suo fucile. Tutti gli attacchi centrarono i Digimon oscuri con precisione millimetrica, trasformandoli in statue nere senza vita che si sbriciolarono un istante dopo. Sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto dei Digimon e dei loro compagni, gli ultimi rimasugli di Dark Towers scomparirono in un vortice di pixel neri, e si dispersero al vento, facendo ripiombare la vallata nel silenzio e nella quiete. Quando finalmente l'ultimo dato dei Digimon artificiali sparì, WarGreymon tirò un sospiro di sollievo e riprese fiato per qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo per osservare gli effetti dello scontro sul territorio. Il terreno era stato dissestato dalla violenza dello scontro, e delle grosse fenditure e voragini ora solcavano il suolo, a testimonianza della dura battaglia che si era appena conclusa... ci sarebbe voluto tempo per riparare questi danni, e tutti gli altri danni fatti dai Digimon di Mephistomon e dagli scagnozzi di Daemon... ma ora, forse, il Mondo Digitale avrebbe avuto il tempo di rigenerarsi, di tornare allo splendore che aveva prima dell'avvento dell'Imperatore. Forse, ora, una volta sconfitti Mephistomon e Daemon, la pace sarebbe stata di nuovo alla portata di tutti. Questi erano i pensieri di WarGreymon mentre osservava con aria stanca lo scenario della battaglia appena conclusa.

"**Ce l'abbiamo fatta, ragazzi...**" commentò, mentre un lieve sorriso gli increspava il volto dietro la maschera di metallo che indossava. "**Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro, tutti quanti!**". Con queste parole, il gigantesco Mega brillò e rimpicciolì, regredendo alla sua forma Rookie e sedendosi per terra esausto. Tutt'attorno, anche gli altri suoi compagni stavano facendo la stessa cosa, mentre Arukenimon e Mummymon sospiravano, rilassandosi dopo il duro scontro e tornando alle forme umane che avevano spesso usato per le loro missioni in incognito a DigiWorld. Dopo essersi passata una mano sulla fronte per scacciare la stanchezza, la donna-ragno fece un lieve sorriso, e si rivolse ai piccoli Digimon che la circondavano, osservandoli con la coda dell'occhio.

"Beh, immagino di dovervi dei ringraziamenti, piccoletti..." esordì. "Ci avete reso un bel favore!"

Biyomon si alzò in piedi, muovendo allegramente le ali. "Anche noi vi dobbiamo ringraziare, signori Arukenimon e Mummymon! Ci avete dato una mano in questa battaglia, e Mummymon prima ancora! Siamo stati contenti che voi abbiate combattuto al nostro fianco!"

"Già, Biyomon ha ragione!" ronzò Tentomon, alzandosi in volo. "Alla fine, non eravate cattivi come credevamo!"

La donna-ragno scosse impercettibilmente la testa, e il sorriso le scomparve rapidamente dalle labbra. "_Hmph... in tal caso, temo che vi dovremo dare una delusione..._"

"Agumon! Ragazzi, siete stati magnifici!" si sentì la voce di Taichi. Tutti i Digimon si voltarono per vedere i Digiprescelti più anziani correre verso di loro, e si rialzarono da terra per andare loro incontro. Ragazzi prescelti e compagni digitali si raggiunsero, scambiandosi abbracci e congratulazioni.

"Bravissimi, ragazzi, li avete sconfitti tutti! Siamo orgogliosi di voi!" replicò Taichi, prendendo in braccio Agumon. Il piccolo dinosauro rise divertito, mentre il suo partner umano lo faceva volteggiare lentamente in aria. "Taichi, mi fai il solletico!". Yamato si accucciò a terra e accarezzò affettuosamente la testa di Gabumon, grattandolo dietro le orecchie, mentre Jyou si chinava per prendere il braccio il festante Gomamon.

"Congratulazioni a tutti voi, amici! Grazie a voi e ai nostri nuovi alleati, ora Mephistomon non dovrebbe avere più risorse." proseguì Koushiro, permettendo a Tentomon di atterrargli sulla spalla.

"Complimenti, Palmon! Sono orgogliosa di te!" esclamò Mimi, abbracciando il piccolo Digimon vegetale. "Ora le cose dovrebbero essere molto più facili, senza quegli orribili Digimon neri in giro per DigiWorld!"

"Hehehee... grazie, Mimi-chan!" rispose Palmon, indicando i due Digimon artificiali dietro di sè con una delle sue mani-foglia. "Però, c'è qualcun altro che ci ha aiutato e dobbiamo ringraziare!"

La ragazzina dai capelli rosa annuì, per poi rivolgersi ad Arukenimon e a Mummymon. "Sì, i nostri Digimon hanno ragione! Arukenimon, Mummymon, vi siamo grati dal più profondo del cuore!"

Sora proseguì, accarezzando la testolina di Biyomon. "Il vostro aiuto è stato determinante, e vi ringraziamo per l'impegno che ci avete messo!"

"Heh, heh... beh, niente di che... ci siamo semplicemente sdebitati!" rispose Mummymon, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "E poi, era una cosa che dovevamo al signor Oikawa, e... ARGH!" Improvvisamente, il Digimon mummia spalancò gli occhi allarmato e si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre Arukenimon, che fino ad un attimo prima era sembrata serena, si irrigidiva, lanciando un'occhiataccia severa al suo compagno.

Fu un attimo. L'atmosfera festante e allegra che era seguita alla sconfitta dei Digimon artificiali di Mephistomon scemò rapidamente, allorchè ragazzi e Digimon drizzavano le orecchie nell'udire quel nome sconosciuto uscito dalle labbra di Mummymon. Sopra il gruppetto era calata un'ombra tetra, accompagnata da sospetti e timori. C'era qualcosa che non andava... decisamente!

"Il... il signor... Oikawa?" ripetè Mimi, il suo tono gioviale gravato da una sgradita sensazione di dubbio. "Che... che significa? Cos'è questa storia? Una cosa che dovevate fare per lui?". Dietro di lei, anche gli altri cominciavano a vociare, insospettiti. Era ormai chiaro che Arukenimon e Mummymon non erano più semplici Digimon coinvolti loro malgrado nelle vicende...

"Oikawa? E chi sarebbe?"

"Mai sentito questo nome..."

"Ma allora... chi sono questi due?"

"Cosa significa?"

Rendendosi conto dell'errore che aveva commesso, Mummymon cercò di far dimenticare le sue parole, agitando scompostamente le mani davanti a sè, e tentando di cambiare discorso. "Ah... ehm... sì, volevo dire... è una cosa che dovevamo a voi, ragazzi prescelti, e... sì, insomma, vi siamo grati e... allora, quand'è che andiamo a sistemare quel Mephistomon una volta per tutte? Saremo lieti di aiutarvi ancora... heheheheee..."

Arukenimon si sbattè una mano sulla fronte, irritata dalla goffaggine del suo complice e dai numerosi occhi sospettosi puntati verso di loro. "Piantala, razza di imbranato... credi davvero che siano così stupidi?"

Taichi fece un passo in avanti, un'espressione terribilmente seria dipinta sul volto. "Rispondo io per lui, Arukenimon: no, non lo siamo. Vi abbiamo accettato nella nostra squadra, perchè pensavamo di poterci fidare di voi... ma ora ci rendiamo conto che sapete qualcosa che non sappiamo e non volete rivelarci. Quindi, adesso spiegateci chi è questo Oikawa di cui avete appena parlato, e quali sono i vostri scopi. In che modo siete collegati all'attuale situazione di DigiWorld?"

"Oh, quante domande!" ribattè la donna-ragno in tono sarcastico, passando nuovamente alla sua forma aracnide. "Ma ci vorrebbe troppo tempo per spiegare ogni cosa, quindi... mi basti dire che la nostra alleanza termina qui! **Spider Thread!**". Poi, con un rapido movimento che colse tutti di sorpresa, Arukenimon sparò una raffica di fili appiccicosi contro i ragazzi prescelti e i loro compagni, che non riuscirono a spostarsi in tempo e vennero colpiti, rimanendo invischiati sul terreno, con espressioni attonite e furiose dipinte sul viso!

"AAARGH!" esclamò Yamato, ritrovandosi con le braccia e le gambe legate dai fili di seta, e iniziando a dibattersi per liberarsi. "Che... razza di inganno..."

"Avete approfittato di noi per i vostri scopi!" esclamò Gabumon, che ora si ritrovava nella stessa condizione dei suoi compagni: legato come un salame e impossibilitato a muoversi.

"E pensare..." proseguì Mimi, cercando di scollarsi il braccio destro dal terreno "...che noi ci eravamo fidati di voi... anche se all'inizio... io temevo che Mummymon non ci stesse dicendo tutta la verità... A quanto pare avevo ragione!"

L'accusa di Mimi sembrò pungere sul vivo Mummymon, che assunse un'espressione contrita. Del resto... quando si era offerto di aiutarli, non era stato soltanto per tornaconto personale, e ora, per qualche motivo, gli faceva male sentirsi tacciato in questo modo. Abbassando lo sguardo verso il terreno, il Digimon non-morto mormorò una scusa. "Per... per quanto questo possa valere... sappiate che non vi ho mentito quando vi ho detto che vi ero grato..."

Finalmente, dopo aver tirato a lungo, Agumon riuscì a staccare una zampa dal terreno, e iniziò a districarsi dai fili appiccicosi. "Ma... ma allora perchè vi comportate così? Pensavo... potessimo collaborare... e che la pace a DigiWorld fosse anche il vostro obiettivo..." esclamò il piccolo dinosauro.

Arukenimon alzò le spalle, mentre lei e Mummymon iniziavano ad allontanarsi. "Tanto spiacente, marmocchi. Noi abbiamo la nostra agenda personale, e mentre stiamo parlando, credo che i vostri amichetti ci stiano già, a modo loro, aiutando a realizzarla. Voi eravate soltanto dei mezzi per raggiungere i nostri obiettivi, e non ci interessa il resto. Perciò, tanti saluti, e statemi bene!"

"Accidenti!" imprecò Taichi, sbattendo un pugno sul terreno con tutta la forza che la tela vischiosa gli permetteva di esercitare. Mentre il duo di ex-alleati si allontanava, Mummymon guardò i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni un'ultima volta, incrociando i loro sguardi indignati con un suo sguardo dispiaciuto, ma Arukenimon non rallentò nemmeno.

"Mi dispiace, ragazzi..." si sentì appena la voce gracchiante di Mummymon, prima che Arukenimon lo spronasse a proseguisse con un brusco cenno della mano. Mentre i ragazzi prescelti cercavano di scollarsi, i loro ex-alleati ebbero tutto il tempo di allontanarsi e far perdere le proprie tracce.

"M... maledizione..." esclamò Taichi, che era riuscito finalmente a staccarsi da terra e alzarsi in piedi, rimuovendo con le mani il resto delle ragnatele. "Questa proprio non me l'aspettavo... quelli ci hanno usati come pedine!"

"Non è giusto! Che razza di canaglie!" esclamò Mimi, cercando di togliersi le ragnatele dai vestiti e, nel contempo, di aiutare Palmon a rialzarsi. "Ragazzi, mi dispiace... io avevo dei sospetti su quel Mummymon, ma non ve ne ho parlato perchè non mi sembrava il momento adatto... "

"Non serve che ti scusi, Mimi-san... hai fatto una cosa comprensibile..." rispose Koushiro a denti stretti, mentre Tentomon lo aiutava a liberarsi tagliando i filamenti appiccicosi con gli artigli. "E poi, ora come ora non possiamo farci molto... credo che sia più saggio tornare alla base e cercare di capire cosa stia succedendo..."

"Già..." assentì Taichi, che ormai si era liberato e si era chinato verso Sora per aiutarla a rialzarsi. "Speriamo solo che Daisuke e gli altri se la stiano cavando meglio di noi..."

"**_Huhuhuhuuu... Perfetto... assolutamente perfetto... questo era proprio il potere che desideravo!_**" rise Mephistomon, immerso nell'oscurità della sua sala di controllo. Anche gli ultimi frammenti di dati, una volta appartenuti ai Digimon artificiali, erano scomparsi all'interno del suo corpo, ormai quasi raddoppiato di dimensioni. "**_E' stata un'ottima idea non rivelare ai mocciosi questo 'piccolo' particolare del mio piano... Finalmente, è arrivato il momento che aspettavo da tre lunghissimi anni... il momento in cui i miei poteri sarebbero tornati all'apice... il momento della mia vendetta sui bambini prescelti!_**"

Con un battito d'ali, Mephistomon si sollevò in aria, gettò indietro la testa, ed esplose in una risata di trionfo, circondato da scariche di energia negativa che erompevano dal suo corpo e si abbattevano sul pavimento, sollevando in aria minacciose scintille. La pelle blu notte della creatura malefica era diventata traslucida, mettendo in mostra per qualche istante i possenti muscoli che guizzavano sotto di essa. Il demone sentiva una familiare, inebriante energia tornare a scorrere nelle sue vene... era un'energia molto simile a quella che aveva usato nel suo ultimo scontro con i bambini prescelti, ma ora era in quantità decisamente superiore... l'energia sembrava agitarsi all'interno del suo corpo, facendolo fremere dall'eccitazione... stava quasi implorando di liberarsi, e scatenare la propria forza distruttiva su tutto ciò che lo circondava... ma Mephistomon, con un sogghigno sul suo volto bestiale, si costrinse alla calma... almeno per il momento...

"**_No, non ancora... non è il caso di farsi notare adesso... voglio riservare una sorpresa ai mocciosi che mi hanno sconfitto tre anni fa... chissà come resteranno vedendo la mia nuova forma... e i miei nuovi poteri!_**" ringhiò Mephistomon, ripiegando le ali e atterrando con un tremendo clangore di zoccoli sul metallo. Prese fiato, concentrandosi per tenere a bada l'enorme energia che ora permeava tutto il suo corpo. Dopo alcuni secondi, le scariche distruttive iniziarono a calare di intensità, poi cessarono del tutto, immergendo nuovamente la sala di controllo in un silenzio di tomba. Mephistomon sogghignò di nuovo, quasi pregustandosi quel silenzio come anticipazione del nulla assoluto che avrebbe presto inghiottito entrambi i mondi...

"**_Benissimo... Ed ora... non mi resta che attendere!_**" concluse tra sè, osservando soddisfatto le ultime scintille di energia nera insinuarsi nel suo corpo. Espirò con estrema voluttà, per poi dirigersi a passi pesanti verso il computer principale che monitorava la situazione dell'intero Mondo Digitale. "**_Per adesso... sono semplicemente curioso di vedere come stanno andando le cose a DigiWorld..._**"

La sua mano artigliata si mosse rapidamente sulla tastiera, inserendo alcune righe di codice e premendo il tasto di invio. Dopo qualche istante di caricamento, tre settori del Mondo Digitale si illuminarono di una luce gialla intermittente, a segnalare le ultime concentrazioni di Dark Towers del Mondo Digitale. L'espressione altezzosa di Mephistomon lasciò rapidamente posto ad una smorfia sorpresa. Credeva che i settori ancora infestati fossero quattro... almeno, l'ultima volta che aveva controllato era così...

"**_Non che la cosa mi interessi particolarmente..._**" si disse, gli occhi trasformati in due fessure. "**_Ora che ho ripristinato il massimo del mio potere, assorbire altre Dark Towers non mi servirebbe a nulla... ma se sono riusciti a distruggere tutte quelle Dark Towers in così poco tempo, questo significa che quei mocciosi si stanno dando ulteriormente da fare... a meno che..._**"

Mephistomon si interruppe. Gli era tornato in mente qualcun altro che avrebbe potuto fare la stessa cosa ed eliminare le sue Dark Towers con sforzo minimo, e la cosa, dopo un'iniziale sorpresa, lo fece sogghignare divertito.

"**_BlackWarGreymon... allora hai deciso anche tu di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote, eh? Come desideri... divertiti pure a fare a pezzi le mie Dark Towers... saprò occuparmi anche di te, stai tranquillo... ti pentirai di esserti messo contro di me... _**" ringhiò, premendo altri tasti sul mainframe e spegnendo il monitor. Con un sogghigno sinistro, il demone si portò nuovamente al centro della sala, pregustandosi la vittoria che riteneva ormai sicura. Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce suonava distorta e alterata, come se stessero parlando due Digimon contemporaneamente.

"**_Tutti coloro che si opporranno... al NOSTRO ritorno... saranno spazzati via!_**"

Molti dei Digiprescelti si coprirono gli occhi quando un altro attacco Evil Inferno esplose dalle mani di Daemon, e l'enorme sfera di fuoco scarlatto fece volare in aria diversi dei loro Digimon, mandandoli a terra in una massa disordinata. Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon e Silphymon si ripresero abbastanza velocemente e riuscirono a rialzarsi, pur evidentemente indeboliti, ma Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, Deramon e Megadramon rimasero a terra ansimanti: erano ormai esausti, e infatti non ci misero molto a regredire alle loro forme Rookie e a venire soccorsi dai loro compagni umani, mentre il demone ammantato davanti a loro sembrava ancora molto forte, e tutti loro messi assieme non erano riusciti a mettere a segno nulla di più di qualche colpo di tanto in tanto. Non c'era davvero confronto tra le due fazioni: Daemon stava chiaramente vincendo, e i suoi tre scagnozzi, che erano rimasti in disparte ad osservare il loro signore combattere, ne erano deliziati.

"Heh, heh... devo ammettere che sono impressionato... nemmeno io mi aspettavo che il sommo Daemon fosse così potente!" esclamò SkullSatamon con aria compiaciuta. "Ormai quei mocciosi hanno i secondi contati. Si staranno già pentendo di non aver lasciato che il nostro signore prendesse quello che voleva!"

MarineDevimon sogghignò, annuendo lentamente. "Sì, la situazione è in mano nostra... ma non dimentichiamoci che quell'Imperialdramon è molto potente... e se è vero che possiede un'energia simile a quella di AlforceVeedramon, potrebbe sempre tirare fuori una sorpresa all'improvviso..."

"Come è successo la volta scorsa, no?" ringhiò LadyDevimon, per poi sghignazzare crudelmente e alzare le spalle. "Ad ogni modo, stavolta non finirà così! Quei ragazzini sono ormai alle corde, e presto il Dark Seed sarà nelle mani del sommo Daemon. Noi restiamocene qui, e godiamoci lo spettacolo!"

Il sogghigno sul repellente volto di MarineDevimon si allargò, mentre osservava con la coda dell'occhioDaemon bloccare un attacco combinato di Silphymon e Shakkoumon e scagliare via i due Digimon Ultimate con un gesto sprezzante. "Sì, probabilmente avete ragione voi... non abbiamo più nulla di cui preoccuparci!"

Si sentì uno schianto impressionante quando Shakkoumon e Silphymon atterrarono pesantemente sul pavimento d'acciaio, facendolo vibrare per la violenza dell'impatto. Miyako strinse i denti agghiacciata, e Takeru, Iori e Hikari trattennero il fiato: ormai, cominciavano a perdere ogni speranza. Qualsiasi attacco i loro Digimon sferrassero, Daemon sembrava già conoscerlo a memoria, e schivarlo senza problemi, oppure si rivelava troppo poco potente per infliggere danni al Demone dell'Ira. Appena dietro di loro, Daisuke, Ken, e i Digiprescelti internazionali sembravano altrettanto sconvolti, per quanto i primi due cercassero di non darlo a vedere, e Catherine stesse prendendo fiato per mantenere la calma.

Dopo aver respinto una zampata di Imperialdramon, e aver scagliato a terra il dragone leggendario con un'altra raffica di sfere infuocate emesse dalla mano, il Digimon malvagio si voltò verso Daisuke e Ken e avanzò minacciosamente verso di loro, un sogghigno di superiorità che gli increspava il volto dietro il cappuccio e la mano destra tesa verso di loro. "**ALLORA, DIGIPRESCELTI... RINUNCIATE AL VOSTRO INUTILE TENTATIVO DI OPPORVI A ME E MI CONSEGNATE IL DARK SEED, OPPURE VI DEVO DARE UN'ALTRA DIMOSTRAZIONE DELLA MIA FORZA? VI CONVIENE DECIDERE IN FRETTA, CONSIDERANDO CHE LA MIA PAZIENZA SI STA ESAURENDO...**"

I due amici strinsero i denti rabbiosamente: si rendevano perfettamente conto che, ormai, avevano esaurito tutte le opzioni... ma non potevano certo consegnare a Daemon quel Dark Seed di cui parlava tanto, qualunque cosa esso fosse... indietreggiarono di un passo, nel disperato tentativo di guadagnare un pò di tempo per pensare ad un'altra strategia...

"_Senorito_ Ken!" si sentì la vocetta di Rosa, che reggeva un Gotsumon semisvenuto tra le braccia.

"Maledizione... che cosa possiamo fare..." mormorò Derek, stringendo un pugno davanti a sè. Era pieno di rabbia impotente per quanto il Digimon malvagio aveva fatto a Crabmon. "Questo pazzoide ammantato è più forte di noi..."

Sempre sostenendo lo sguardo minaccioso di Daemon, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, Ken fece un altro passo indietro, cercando di pensare ad un modo per uscire da quella situazione. Ci DOVEVA essere qualcosa a cui non avevano pensato... non era possibile che Daemon fosse imbattibile... in fondo, i primi bambini prescelti lo avevano battuto, sei anni prima... o meglio, lo avevano rinchiuso nella Dark Area... perchè non si poteva fare la stessa cosa? Se solo avessero avuto un modo per aprire un portale verso quell'orribile luogo...

Un momento!

Ken sobbalzò e spalancò gli occhi, facendosi venire in mente un particolare che non aveva considerato. Inconsciamente, afferrò il suo D-3 con la mano, rigirandolo nervosamente tra le dita. Tempo prima, quello stesso Digivice era pur stato contaminato dalle energie oscure della Dark Area...

"_Forse... forse questa potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità..._" riflettè il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "_E' soltanto una teoria, ma non abbiamo davvero altro... se solo riuscissimo a distrarre Daemon ancora un pò, qualcosa si potrebbe fare..._"

Le sue preghiere furono esaudite inaspettatamente quando Imperialdramon si rialzò di scatto e caricò Daemon, costringendolo a distogliere l'attenzione dai due ragazzi e a svolazzare all'indietro per schivare. Mentre il dragone, sostenuto quasi unicamente dal suo desiderio di proteggere i suoi amici, sparava un paio di raggi di luce bianca verso il signore dei demoni, Silphymon e Shakkoumon si rialzarono dalle loro posizioni e, dopo aver assicurato i rispettivi compagni circa le loro condizioni, si unirono di nuovo alla battaglia.

"**ASTRAL LASER!**" esclamò Silphymon, creando un colpo energetico di forma umanoide e facendolo volare contro Daemon.

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**" fu la volta di Shakkoumon, che bombardò il terreno attorno a Daemon con una raffica di laser scarlatti sparati dagli occhi. Irritato, il Digimon malvagio eseguì un ubriacante dribbling che gli permise di scansare a malapena i tre attacchi, e rispose con un'altra potente fiammata. Ma questa volta, i Digimon erano preparati all'attacco. Con un abile scatto laterale, Silphymon e Shakkoumon oltrepassarono la fiammata, mentre Imperialdramon bloccava il colpo alzando una zampa... poi tutti e tre si lanciarono contro Daemon, costringendolo alla difesa. Era il momento giusto! Ken afferrò il suo D-3 e lo sganciò dalla cintura.

"_Forza, ragazzi... cercate di resistere ancora un pò, per favore..._" pregò tra sè il Digiprescelto della Bontà.

"Daisuke!" esclamò improvvisamente, volgendosi verso il suo migliore amico che gli camminava al fianco. "Forse ho un'idea... ma non sono sicuro che funzionerà... ti senti pronto a tentare?"

"A questo punto, un'idea qualsiasi è sempre meglio che niente... dimmi, Ken, cosa vuoi tentare?" rispose Daisuke, osservando apprensivo il terzetto di Digimon che cercava di tenere Daemon sotto pressione, ma capendo che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

"Ho intenzione di usare l'energia negativa rimasta nel mio D-3... per aprire un portale verso la Dark Area e rinchiuderci dentro Daemon e i suoi uomini. Da lì non potranno più uscire." spiegò Ken. "Il problema è che ci sarà bisogno di molta energia per farlo, e il mio D-3 da solo potrebbe non essere sufficiente. Tu e gli altri riuscireste a usare i vostri Digivice per trasmettere altra energia al mio?"

Daisuke spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Ma certo, come aveva fatto a dimenticarsene così? Questa era esattamente la strategia che Mummymon aveva proposto prima che partissero! Una rapida occhiata al tremendo scambio di colpi tra Daemon e i loro Digimon lo convinse che, giunti a quel punto, valeva la pena di tentare...

"Puoi contarci!" fu la risposta del nuovo leader, che un attimo dopo si rivolse ai suoi compagni e ai Digiprescelti internazionali, ancora in apprensiva attesa, attirando la loro attenzione con un rapido battito di mani. Questo ebbe l'effetto desiderato, e presto tutti gli altri ragazzi prescelti erano in ascolto.

"Ascoltatemi, ragazzi! Forse abbiamo trovato un modo per sconfiggere Daemon! Faremo come i primi Digiprescelti, lo sigilleremo nella Dark Area... e per fare questo abbiamo bisogno dei nostri Digivice!" esclamò, cercando di spiegare la situazione con meno parole possibile.

"I nostri Digivice?" chiese Michael. "E cosa potrebbero servire contro quella mostruosità?"

"Ken aprirà un Digi-Port verso la Dark Area e ci spedirà dentro Daemon e i suoi uomini!" proseguì Daisuke. "Noi dobbiamo inviare l'energia dei nostri Digivice al suo D-3, in modo che abbia abbastanza potenza da aprire il passaggio! E' soltanto una teoria, ma credo che funzionerà!"

Il ragazzino volse il capo da una parte, poi dall'altra, osservando le espressioni prima dubbiose, poi convinte dei suoi compagni. Takeru fu il primo a farsi avanti, D-3 alla mano.

"E va bene, allora!" esclamò il ragazzino biondo. "Facciamo questo tentativo!"

Un secondo dopo, Miyako fece un passo in avanti. "Okay. O la va o la spacca!"

"Io sono con voi, ragazzi!" proseguì Hikari.

"Non abbiamo molto da perdere, a questo punto..." commentò Iori, alzando a sua volta il suo D-3.

"Ci siamo anche noi!" si sentì la voce di Michael. Dopo un rapido consulto tra loro, anche i ragazzi prescelti internazionali si erano detti d'accordo con l'idea di Ken, e avevano preparato i loro Digivice. Daisuke annuì energicamente, poi sollevò a sua volta il suo D-3 e si mise a fianco dei suoi amici. Presto, gli schermi di tutti i dispositivi furono puntati verso l'ex-Imperatore. "Noi siamo pronti, Ken! Quando vuoi!" esclamò Daisuke al suo migliore amico.

Con un lieve sorriso, Ken annuì a sua volta, preparandosi ad attivare il suo D-3 per tentare la manovra disperata. Un improvviso frastuono, proveniente dal luogo in cui Imperialdramon, Silphymon e Shakkoumon stavano affrontando Daemon, giunse alle sue orecchie, facendogli serrare gli occhi e stringere i denti.

"**_CHAOS FLARE!_**" ruggì Daemon, sprigionando nuovamente un accecante lampo di luce bluastra e investendo i tre Digimon con potenti scariche di energia negativa che li scagliò via come foglie portate dal vento. Imperialdramon venne sollevato in aria e sbattuto pesantemente sul pavimento. Silphymon e Shakkoumon, più leggeri, finirono col cozzare contro i muri della grotta e scivolare a terra, ormai ad un passo dallo scindersi nei Digimon che li componevano. I Digiprescelti trattennero il fiato, terrificati dallo spettacolo.

"T... TROPPO FORTE..." mormorò Silphymon, rialzandosi barcollante. "ANCHE CON IMPERIALDRAMON DALLA NOSTRA, NON POSSIAMO BATTERLO..."

Daemon sghignazzò malvagiamente, aprendo le ali ed elevandosi minacciosamente in aria. "**HMPH. POVERI SCIOCCHI, VE NE SIETE RESI CONTO TROPPO TARDI. AMMETTO CHE IL VOSTRO IMPERIALDRAMON MI HA FATTO PREOCCUPARE UN PO'... MA ALLA FINE, QUESTA BATTAGLIA ERA DECISA PRIMA ANCORA DI INIZIARE.**"

"Ora basta, Daemon! Lasciali stare! E' me che vuoi, giusto?" esclamò improvvisamente la voce di Ken. Lo sguardo gelido del demone ammantato puntò all'istante il Digiprescelto della Bontà, che si stava avvicinando a lui di qualche passo, con fare deciso, il D-3 strettamente serrato nella mano. La sua espressione normalmente riflessiva e tranquilla ora appariva molto determinata... e quasi arrabbiata. Senza sospettare nulla, Daemon ridusse ad una fessura i propri occhi, sorridendo soddisfatto.

"**MA BENE... SEMBRA CHE IL NOSTRO EX-IMPERATORE ABBIA DECISO DI FARE LA COSA PIU' INTELLIGENTE E CONSEGNARMI IL DARK SEED. SAPEVO CHE ALLA FINE TI SARESTI CONVINTO.**" commentò Daemon, facendo con la mano cenno di avvicinarsi al Digiprescelto. Ken si fermò immediatamente, alzando il proprio D-3 all'altezza del cuore, poi, dopo aver preso fiato ed essersi preparato all'impresa, puntò il dispositivo contro il Digimon ammantato.

"Certo, ti darò qualcosa, Daemon... ma non il Dark Seed! DARK DIGIPORT OPEN!" esclamò Ken, premendo un pulsante sul Digivice. Quasi immediatamente, lo schermo del D-3 si illuminò di luce nera, e un raggio di pura oscurità scaturì da esso, passando a fianco del sorpreso Daemon e fermandosi a mezz'aria pochi metri dietro di lui. Immediatamente, la luce si condensò, formando una sfera di energia negativa che sembrava assorbire anche quella poca luce che c'era nella grotta. Ad un cenno di Daisuke, Imperialdramon, Silphymon e Shakkoumon si rialzarono di scatto e si allontanarono, capendo cosa avevano intenzione di fare i loro compagni umani.

Sfortunatamente, l'aveva capito anche Daemon. Ma questa volta, la sua reazione fu di rabbia e, per la prima volta, di paura! Per quanto riguarda i suoi uomini, anche loro avevano capito cosa stava per accadere, ed erano scattati in piedi, cercando disperatamente di allontanarsi.

"NO! Questo no!" esclamò MarineDevimon.

"**NO, MALEDIZIONE! UN DIGIPORT VERSO LA DARK AREA! NON TI PERMETTERO' DI FARLO!**". Con queste parole, il demone ammantato alzò una mano e creò una palla di fuoco, intenzionato a scagliarla abbastanza vicina a Ken da fargli perdere concentrazione. Per fortuna, i bambini prescelti furono più veloci.

"Adesso, ragazzi! Trasmettiamo tutta l'energia possibile al D-3 di Ken!" esclamò Iori, premendo a sua volta il pulsante del suo dispositivo, subito seguito dagli altri ragazzi. Delle scie multicolore partirono dagli schermi dei loro Digivice e andarono a posarsi sul D-3 di Ken, trasmettendogli ulteriore potenza. Il Digivice dell'ex-Imperatore iniziò a brillare di vari colori iridati e, con un ululato simile a quello del vento tra gli alberi, la sfera di energia nera che si era formata dietro Daemon si espanse, trasformandosi in una colonna di ombre turbinanti che iniziò a risucchiare ogni cosa al proprio interno. All'interno della grotta, si scatenò un potentissimo vento convergente verso la colonna, e una terrificante forza centripeta minacciò di buttare a terra i ragazzi prescelti e i loro amici. Imperialdramon si mise davanti ai ragazzi, facendo loro scudo con il proprio enorme corpo, e ancorandosi al terreno con i suoi potenti artigli. Shakkoumon e Silphymon si rifugiarono a loro volta dietro il gigantesco drago, afferrandosi stretti alle sue robuste zampe corazzate.

"AAARGH! Che... che potenza..." esclamò Daisuke, con gli occhi lacrimanti per le raffiche di vento che gli sbattevano sul viso.

"Ugh... resistete, ragazzi... ce la possiamo fare..." rispose Hikari, cercando di trattenere i suoi capelli castani che svolazzavano disordinatamente. Davanti ai ragazzi, Daemon e i suoi uomini, aggrappati disperatamente al terreno con quanto avevano a loro disposizione (artigli, scettro, tentacoli...), stavano chiaramente avendo ancora più difficoltà a resistere alle raffiche: per qualche motivo, la forza scatenata dal portale aveva più effetto su di loro. Per qualche istante, i quattro demoni rimasero immobili, resistendo ancora... e ancora... Il sudore iniziò ad imperlare la fronte di Ken, che strinse i denti e si stabilizzò sul terreno, incanalando ancora più energia nel portale. Doveva farcela... era la loro ultima speranza...

Improvvisamente, un urlo femminile sovrastò il fragore del vento, e una figura dai lunghi capelli bianchi e vestita di cuoio nero volò in aria e venne risucchiata nel vortice oscuro: LadyDevimon aveva ceduto!

"AAAAAHHH! Sommo Daemoooooon!" strillò la donna, venendo sballottata qua e là dalle energie oscure che formavano il portale. Finalmente, venne del tutto sopraffatta, e scomparì urlando negli abissi della Dark Area.

"MENO UNO!" esclamo Silphymon, con un leggero sorriso. "E SEMBRA CHE AVRA' PRESTO COMPAGNIA!"

Infatti, anche SkullSatamon stava dando chiari segni di cedimento: lo scheletro gigante aveva puntato a terra lo scettro, per usarlo come sostegno, e stava sbattendo furiosamente le ali, illudendosi così di sfuggire al risucchio. Ma ormai aveva esaurito le forze, e la sua battaglia stava giungendo al termine: finalmente, i venti ebbero la meglio su di lui e lo sollevarono in aria come uno stuzzicadenti in un fortunale. Aggrappandosi ancora alla sua arma, il mostro scheletrico continuò a sbattere freneticamente le ali, ma fu tutto inutile, e presto anche lui venne inghiottito dal portale. Il suo urlo di rabbia impotente venne presto soffocato dall'ululato del portale.

MarineDevimon, grazie alla sua maggiore forza fisica, era riuscito a rimanere aggrappato più a lungo dei suoi compagni, e ora stava usando i suoi quattro tentacoli più grandi, armati di ventose, per ancorarsi al terreno. Teneva i denti serrati per lo sforzo, e ringhiava minacciosamente verso i bambini prescelti.

"Grrr... no, io non mollo... non mi farò battere tanto facilmente..." ruggì, i muscoli doloranti per lo sforzo. Ma anche lui non riuscì a reggere molto più a lungo: uno ad uno, i suoi tentacoli vennero violentemente staccati dal pavimento con un secco schiocco di ventose, e il mostro marino venne trascinato nel portale a fare compagnia ai suoi complici nella Dark Area.

"No... no... proprio adesso che eravamo così vicini... sommo Daemon... MI AIUTIIIII!" fu l'ultimo ruggito di MarineDevimon prima di essere bandito dal Mondo Digitale. Tuttavia, grazie ai suoi poteri superiori, Daemon stava ancora resistendo, la tunica svolazzante, le braccia incrociate davanti a sè, e le gambe che si muovevano con difficoltà nel suo tentativo di andare controvento.

"**NO... QUESTO NON ACCADRA' DI NUOVO... NON RIUSCIRETE A RISPEDIRMI NELLA DARK AREA... AVRO' IL MIO DARK SEED FOSSE L'ULTIMA COSA CHE FACCIO!**" strepitò il demone ammantato, concentrandosi il più possibile per resistere alla furia dei venti. Ken spalancò gli occhi allarmato quando vide che Daemon stava riuscendo a muovere qualche passo verso lui e i suoi amici, opponendosi al risucchio! Senza perdersi d'animo, il Digiprescelto della Bontà strinse i denti e diede fondo all'energia oscura ancora contenuta nel suo Digivice, pregando che fosse abbastanza. I venti presero ad urlare e a soffiare con ancora più violenza, costringendo il signore dei demoni ad indietreggiare di qualche passo... ancora uno... poi un altro...

"**UGH... NO... NON VI PERMETTERO'... DI OSTACOLARMI... ANCORA...**" ringhiò Daemon, spingendo con tutte le sue forze per sottrarsi ad ulteriore tempo di prigionia nella Dark Area. Con la forza della disperazione, il Demone dell'Ira riuscì a stabilizzarsi sul terreno e ripiegò le ali contro il corpo, proteggendosi il volto con le braccia. Ormai Ken aveva il fiato corto, e anche gli altri ragazzi sembravano stanchi: le loro mani tremanti erano quasi avvinghiate sui loro Digivice, e quasi tutti tenevano i denti stretti per lo sforzo di mantenere il flusso di energia verso il Digivice del loro compagno. Era una situazione di stallo che non poteva andare avanti a lungo... presto, una delle due fazioni avrebbe ceduto...

Deciso a risolvere una volta per tutte le situazione, Imperialdramon cominciò a girarsi verso Daemon, tenendo quanto più possibile gli artigli piantati nel pavimento. Una scintillante sfera bianca stava iniziando a formarsi sulla bocca del suo cannone... finalmente, dopo un pò di sforzo, il dragone leggendario si accucciò sul pavimento, proteggendo i suoi amici dal risucchio e puntando il cannone ormai carico contro Daemon.

Troppo tardi, Daemon si accorse con disappunto di essere in una pessima posizione: stava usando tutte le sue forze per resistere al portale che minacciava di risucchiarlo, e non era in grado di difendersi o di schivare l'attacco! Certo, Imperialdramon non era ancora in grado di danneggiarlo seriamente... ma sicuramente, se il suo colpo fosse andato a segno, lo avrebbe spedito dritto nel varco dimensionale!

Spalancando gli occhi, il demone iniziò a parlare, cercando di apparire minaccioso nonostante la situazione in cui versava. "**CHE... CHE COSA? NO, TU NON PUOI... BADA A TE... NON OSERAI FARLO!**" esclamò disperatamente. Ma Imperialdramon lo liquidò stringendo gli occhi e aggiustando la mira.

"POSSO, E LO FARO'! **POSITRON LASER!**" ruggì Imperialdramon. Il cannone sulla sua schiena fece fuoco, e il raggio di energia positiva solcò l'aria, illuminando la caverna e centrando Daemon in pieno petto! Con un grugnito di dolore, il Digimon malvagio perse la presa e, sotto gli occhi festanti dei ragazzi prescelti, finì dritto all'interno della colonna di ombre turbinanti, che subito iniziò a trascinarlo nella dimensione oscura! Dibattendosi con tutte le sue forze, Daemon sporse le mani fuori dal Digiport oscuro, ma le richiuse su niente più che aria. Ruggendo per il disappunto, Daemon iniziò a sparire nel portale... ma prima che potesse farlo, la sua espressione furente lasciò improvvisamente lo spazio, ancora una volta, ad un ghigno canzonatorio e di superiorità.

"**HUHUHUHUUU... CHI AVREBBE MAI DETTO... CHE SAREBBE FINITA COSI'...**" tuonò Daemon, ormai visibile soltanto dalla vita in su. "**ANCORA UNA VOLTA, RELEGATO IN QUELLA SCHIFOSA DIMENSIONE OSCURA... MA NON ESULTATE, MOCCIOSI PRESCELTI... QUESTA E' SOLO UNA VITTORIA TEMPORANEA... ANCORA UNA VOLTA, AVETE DIMOSTRATO CHE POTETE SCONFIGGERMI SOLTANTO RISPEDENDOMI NELLA DARK AREA! UN GIORNO... IO TORNERO'... E LA MIA VENDETTA SARA' TERRIBILE! KEN ICHIJOUJI, NON TE LO DIMENTICARE... IO HO TUTTO IL TEMPO CHE VOGLIO! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**"

La risata diabolica di Daemon fece vibrare le pareti della grotta ancora per qualche secondo dopo che il Demone dell'Ira fu completamente scomparso. Poi, gradualmente si smorzò assieme ai venti che lo avevano trascinato nel portale assieme ai suoi scagnozzi, e la colonna di ombre turbinanti perse forza, ululando sempre più sommessamente, finchè non rimase che un lieve sibilo. Poi, con un suono che sembrava una breve nota suonata da un trombone, il portale oscuro si richiuse. Si sentì il lieve suono di qualcosa che cadeva sul pavimento della caverna... poi, più nulla.

Attoniti, i ragazzi e i loro Digimon guardarono il luogo in cui Daemon era scomparso, quasi temendo che il minimo rumore da parte loro avrebbe fatto tornare il loro crudele avversario... poi, Ken emise un sospiro di sollievo e cadde in ginocchio, subito seguito dall'esausto Imperialdramon, che si scisse in Veemon e Wormmon. I loro amici li raggiunsero di corsa per sincerarsi che stessero bene.

"Ichijouji-san!" esclamò Hikari, chinandosi verso l'ex-Imperatore. "Stai bene? Non sei ferito?"

Ken riprese fiato per qualche istante, poi alzò lo sguardo verso i suoi amici e sorrise, facendo il segno dell'ok con una mano mentre il suo D-3 smetteva di brillare, la sua energia oscura completamente esaurita. "Hanf... hanf... sto... sto bene, non vi preoccupate... sembra proprio... che ce l'abbiamo fatta..."

"Bravissimo, Ken! Sei stato mitico!" commentò Daisuke, ricambiando il pollice alzato. Intanto, anche Silphymon e Shakkoumon si scissero nelle loro forme Rookie, che corsero in braccio ai rispettivi partner.

Takeru, dopo aver permesso a Patamon di atterrargli sul berretto, tese una mano verso l'ex-Imperatore, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. "Grazie, Ichijouji-san... se non fosse stato per te, saremmo stati alla mercè di Daemon e dei suoi uomini. La tua idea ci ha salvato tutti!"

"Di niente... Piuttosto, mi dispiace di avervi creato tanti problemi..." si schermì il ragazzo dai capelli neri, andando a raccogliere il suo esausto Digimon. "Wormmon, come stai? Ti senti bene?"

Il bruco verde scosse la testa per scacciare le vertigini, poi guardò Ken e sorrise. "Tutto... a posto! Grazie, Ken... sei stato coraggioso! E non hai creato problemi a nessuno!"

"Appunto!" assentì Miyako. "Avremmo comunque dovuto affrontare quel fissato, prima o poi! E poi, tu sei uno di noi, no? Era nostro dovere salvarti! Ci eravamo tutti molto preoccupati, lo sai?"

Con un certo imbarazzo, Ken incrociò lo sguardo della ragazza con gli occhiali, mettendosi a cercare le parole giuste. "Ehm... la cosa mi rende molto felice, amici miei... davvero, non so che dire..."

Miyako sorrise dolcemente. "Non c'è bisogno di dire nulla, Ken-san... sono... ehm, volevo dire, SIAMO... molto felici che tu..."

All'improvviso, una piccola folgore dai capelli castani legati in due trecce sfrecciò a fianco di Miyako, facendole fare un salto di mezzo metro per la sorpresa, e si avvinghiò all'altrettanto sbalordito Ken, urlando a squarciagola per la gioia. "AAAAH! _Senorito_ Keeeeen! _Estoy asì feliz_ che lei stia bene! Lei non sa quanto sono stata in pensiero per lei! _Gracias, gracias!_"

Tutti i presenti sgranarono gli occhi davanti alla plateale dimostrazione d'affetto di Rosa, che continuava a stare aggrappata al Digiprescelto della Bontà, strusciandosi su di lui come un gattino. Gotsumon, in piedi vicino alla sua partner, scosse la testa desolato. Miyako si irrigidì leggermente, tamburellando con le dita di una mano sui suoi pantaloni, e si schiarì la gola. "Ehm... va bene, va bene, abbiamo capito che eri preoccupata... ora, non è che ti dispiacerebbe lasciar andare Ken-san?"

Rosa volse lo sguardo verso la ragazza occhialuta e strizzò l'occhio, sorridendo furbescamente. "_Que pasa, senorita?_ Non sarà gelosa, per caso?"

Il bel viso di Miyako si tinse di un pericoloso color rosso gambero, gli occhiali le si appannarono, e due getti di vapore uscirono sibilando dalle sue orecchie, segno che ormai si era surriscaldata! "Che... che cavolo c'entra questo adesso? Parlavo del fatto che dobbiamo tornare dai nostri amici alla casa di Gennai-san! Come se la starano cavando contro gli uomini di Mephistomon, secondo voi?" esclamò, cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo.

"_Oui, _Mademoiselle Miyako ha ragione..." si fece avanti Catherine, portando Floramon tra le braccia. "Dobbiamo sentire cosa può dirci Monsieur Koushiro riguardo quel virus nei nostri Digivice, e organizzarci per sferrare l'ultimo attacco a Mephistomon."

"Certamente..." assentì Daisuke, anche lui con in braccio Veemon, che stava dormendo saporitamente. "Prima però dovremmo dare a Veemon e a Wormmon il tempo di riposare, non credete? Dopotutto, hanno appena sostenuto un duro scontro..."

"Hey, un momento! E quello che cos'è?" si sentì improvvisamente la voce di Gatomon, che puntò una zampina guantata verso il punto in cui Daemon era scomparso appena un minuto prima.

Gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri presenti seguirono l'indice della gattina, accorgendosi di un piccolo oggetto che era caduto esattamente in quel punto: evidentemente, un oggetto perduto da Daemon durante la sua transizione nella Dark Area, e l'oggetto che aveva provocato quel lieve suono cadendo a terra. Takeru e Hikari, i più vicini ad esso, si avvicinarono con circospezione, osservando l'oggetto da una certa distanza: era grande come una loro mano, e tutto nero, e aveva una forma familiare...

"Hey, ma... ma quello è un Digivice!" esclamò un istante Patamon, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Che cosa? Un Digivice?" ripetè Takeru, la sua espressione sbalordita riflessa sui volti di molti dei presenti. "E... e cosa se ne faceva Daemon di un Digivice? Apparteneva a qualcuno... o che altro?"

"Non lo so, ma sarebbe meglio prenderlo con noi, e fare qualche ricerca..." iniziò a dire Hikari, chinandosi verso il Digivice nero. Ma, prima che la sua mano potesse afferrare l'oggetto, cinque dita artigliate emersero repentinamente dal pavimento d'acciaio e si richiusero su di esso, facendo sobbalzare la Digiprescelta della Luce. Sotto gli occhi di tutti, la spettrale figura di Phantomon si sollevò dal pavimento, portando con sè il Digivice creato da Daemon.

"HEY! Tu sei quel Digimon che stava davanti alla cella di Ken e mi ha fatto passare!" esclamò Daisuke. "Che significa questo? Pensavo che tu e i tuoi uomini ve ne foste andati!"

Phantomon sghignazzò cupamente, esibendo il Digivice nero davanti a tutti i ragazzi prescelti. "Per perdermi questo importante tassello del mosaico? Certo che no! Sapevo bene che Daemon non me lo avrebbe mai consegnato senza Ichijouji nelle mie mani... e io non avevo nessuna intenzione di lasciare che estraesse il Dark Seed dal nostro ex-Imperatore, per questo vi ho permesso di liberare il vostro amico quando il Digivice era ormai completo! Sono rimasto in attesa finchè voi non ci aveste liberato di Daemon... e a quanto pare la mia idea ha avuto successo!"

"Eh? Hai architettato un piano così rischioso soltanto per un Digivice?" esclamò Rosa. Il Digimon fantasma alzò le spalle con noncuranza.

"A te potrà anche sembrare un semplice Digivice, ragazzina con le treccine... ma per me, per il signor Oikawa e per il mio signore e padrone, vuol dire molto, molto di più..." rispose.

"Oikawa?" esclamò Ken, sbalordito. Aveva già sentito quel nome... il nome di uno dei colleghi di suo padre!

"Ken! Tu conosci questo Oikawa?" chiese Takeru. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà annuì lentamente. "Più o meno... lavora nella stessa ditta di software in cui lavora mio padre, e l'ho visto qualche volta...". Sospirò tristemente, ricordandosi dell'occasione in cui l'aveva incontrato per la prima volta... era stato al funerale di suo fratello Osamu, ancora tre anni prima.

Il piccolo Iori aggrottò leggermente la fronte. Quel nome... Oikawa... perchè non gli giungeva nuovo? Era sicuro di averlo già sentito anche lui... da qualche parte... forse da suo nonno... o da sua mamma... in ogni caso, gli era familiare.

"Aspetta un momento!" esclamò Iori. "Il signor Oikawa? Chi è... e cosa c'entra con questo Digivice?"

"Oh, mi sembra che tu faccia troppe domande, moccioso..." rispose Phantomon beffardo. "Sappiate solo che il vostro involontario aiuto è stato prezioso! Addio, bambini prescelti, e spero che vi godiate il ritorno alla gloria del mio signore!". Con una risata, il fantasma armato di falce sbiadì e scomparve nel nulla, portandosi dietro il Digivice.

"Fermo! Che cosa stai dicendo? Chi sarebbe questo..." iniziò a dire Armadillomon. Tutto inutile. Ormai Phantomon era già scomparso, immergendo nuovamente la caverna nel silenzio innaturale che regnava in precedenza. I Digiprescelti tacquero, sbalorditi da questo imprevisto volgere degli eventi.

"Ehm..." disse infine Crabmon, schiarendosi la gola. "Perchè ho come l'impressione che la situazione non si sia affatto semplificata?"

"Accidenti..." ringhiò Daisuke a denti stretti. "Questa non ci voleva... adesso si è messo anche questo Oikawa di mezzo!"

"Ma... ma che è successo qui? Sembra che sia passato un tornado!"

Fu questa l'esclamazione di Ogremon non appena il gruppo composto da lui, Leomon, Piximon e Andromon giunse, col sole ormai basso sull'orizzonte, in prossimità della concentrazione di Dark Towers segnalata nel settore che stavano esplorando. O meglio, dove tale concentrazione si sarebbe dovuta trovare. Ora, davanti ai loro occhi non si stendeva che una pianura devastata, sulla quale giacevano sparpagliati frammenti di granito nero di varie dimensioni, rimasugli di Dark Towers e mucchietti di detriti. Sul terreno si aprivano delle grosse voragini, alcune delle quali ancora fumanti, come se fossero precipitate delle piccole meteoriti. Miracolosamente, tuttavia, la maggior parte degli alberi erano rimasti in piedi, come se il cataclisma avesse colpito in modo selettivo gli obelischi di controllo Non sembravano esserci segni di battaglia di alcun tipo.

I quattro Digimon osservarono in silenzio lo spettacolo che si parava davanti ai loro occhi. Dovette passare qualche secondo prima che qualcuno di essi si decidesse ad aprire bocca di nuovo.

"Una zona relativamente ampia di questo settore è stata seriamente danneggiata." commentò Andromon. "Secondo le analisi che sto compiendo, saranno necessari dai tre ai cinque mesi prima che la zona venga riconfigurata e ritorni alla normalità. Tuttavia, non rilevo più alcuna presenza di Dark Towers."

"Secondo voi... chi potrebbe essere stato a fare questo macello?" proseguì Ogremon, guardando ora Piximon, ora Leomon. Il piccolo folletto rosa, sulle prime, sembrò non aver sentito la domanda dell'orco, ma dopo qualche istante di riflessione, sfoderò un sorriso da saputello.

"Credo di avere già una mezza idea..." rispose laconicamente. "Colui che una volta minacciava il Mondo Digitale, ora si è votato alla sua conservazione. Pensi anche tu che sia così, Leomon?"

Il Digimon leone annuì. "Se le cose stanno così, non posso che essere felice per lui. Forse, sta cominciando a trovare un significato alla propria vita e ai propri poteri."

"Va bene, va bene..." sbottò Ogremon. "Non ho ben capito di chi state parlando, ma non importa. Sta dalla nostra parte. Intanto, noi cosa dovremmo fare?"

Piximon si volse verso il Digimon orco, con la stessa aria di rimprovero amichevole che molti erano abituati a vedergli scritta in faccia. "Non siamo molto pazienti, eh, signorino? Intanto direi che la cosa migliore sia ritornare alla base, raccontare a Gennai quanto abbiamo visto, e tenere d'occhio le restanti concentrazioni di Dark Towers. Poi... beh, si dovranno iniziare i preparativi per attaccare direttamente Mephistomon, e porre fine per sempre alla minaccia che lui rappresenta! Con i ragazzi al nostro fianco, oserei dire che abbiamo quanto meno delle concrete possibilità."

Scambiandosi cenni d'assenso, i quattro Digimon fecero per andarsene... quando la familiare voce calda e austera di Gennai risuonò nelle menti di tre di loro, facendoli trasalire leggermente. "_Piximon... Ogremon... Leomon... amici miei, riuscite a ricevermi?_"

Pur leggermente sorpreso, Leomon scacciò immediatamente ogni pensiero superfluo dalla mente e si concentrò sulla risposta, chiudendo gli occhi e piazzandosi una mano sulla tempia. "_Venerabile Gennai... non ci aspettavamo la sua chiamata... siamo arrivati nel settore infestato più vicino, ma abbiamo trovato le Dark Towers completamente rase al suolo._"

"_Stavamo tornando alla base appositamente per comunicarle questo._" proseguì Piximon. "_A cosa dobbiamo questa chiamata? E' successo qualcosa? Ci sono problemi?_"

I Digimon poterono giurare di aver sentito il sospiro della guida di DigiWorld. "_Purtroppo, ragazzi, pare che la situazione sia più complessa di quello che pensiamo. I ragazzi più grandi sono appena tornati, dopo aver fermato un esercito di Digimon artificiali... ma Arukenimon e Mummymon, i due Digimon che avevano liberato dal controllo di Mephistomon, li hanno improvvisamente abbandonati. Pare che lavorino per qualcun altro... qualcuno che fin dall'inizio ha tramato alle spalle sia di Mephistomon che dello stesso Daemon. Purtroppo, non sappiamo di chi si tratti. Abbiamo soltanto un cognome, Oikawa..._"

"_Un essere umano?_" esclamò nei propri pensieri Ogremon (ringraziando il cielo di aver finalmente capito come diavolo si faceva a comunicare telepaticamente!) "_E chi potrebbe essere così interessato al Mondo Digitale?_"

"_Questo è quello che stiamo cercando di capire._" rispose Gennai. "_Al momento, Daisuke e gli altri sono impegnati nel salvataggio di Ken Ichijouji. Non appena saranno tornati, decideremo sul da farsi. Koushiro sta ultimando il suo programma anti-virus, ed è in procinto di installarlo sui Digivice vecchio modello. Molto probabilmente, un gruppo dovrà tornare nel Mondo Reale per andare a fondo di questo mistero, mentre un altro dovrà restare qui per occuparsi di Mephistomon e assicurarsi che non possa causare ulteriori problemi. Temo di dovervi chiedere, quando sarà il momento, di accompagnare questo gruppo. Ve la sentite?_"

"_Certamente. Saremo da lei il prima possibile._" fu la risposta di Leomon.

"_Vi ringrazio, amici miei._" concluse Gennai. "_Proverò ad aprire un Digiport nel settore dove vi trovate, in modo da trasferirvi direttamente alla base. Mi raccomando, siate prudenti!_"

"_Può contarci!_" rispose Piximon, prima che il contatto mentale si interrompesse. I tre Digimon cessarono di concentrarsi e riaprirono gli occhi, scuotendosi di dosso il leggero torpore dovuto alla comunicazione telepatica.

"Immagino fosse un messaggio di Gennai." disse Andromon, che, per la sua natura robotica, non aveva potuto partecipare alla comunicazione telepatica. "C'è ancora bisogno del nostro aiuto."

"Ora più che mai, Andromon..." mormorò Leomon. "Ora più che mai..."

Ad Odaiba, all'insaputa di tutti, in un piccolo appartamento per singoli, si stava preparando qualcosa di grosso. Mentre la sera scendeva sul quartiere residenziale di Tokyo, qualcuno rincasava dall'azienda di programmazione in cui lavorava, impaziente di scoprire se i suoi sforzi avevano finalmente portato a qualcosa...

Rientrato a casa sua dopo l'ennesima giornata di lavoro, che era passata lentamente e faticosamente come tutte le altre, Oikawa sospirò per scaricare la stanchezza, togliendosi il suo onnipresente impermeabile viola e gettandolo sul letto con noncuranza. Entrato nel suo studio, l'uomo si sedette alla sua scrivania e accese il computer, attendendo pazientemente il caricamento dei settaggi, e gettando qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto al misterioso prisma di cristallo che giaceva vicino al mouse. Come tutti i giorni, Oikawa non aspettava che il momento di collegarsi alla sua casella di posta elettronica, speranzoso di leggere finalmente il messaggio che l'avrebbe condotto al luogo che desiderava più di ogni altro...

Gli occhi grigi dell'uomo si illuminarono quando, terminate tutte le operazioni di setup, apparve sullo schermo del suo PC una finestra che lo avvertiva di un nuovo messaggio in arrivo, e la sua faccia pallida sembrò quasi riprendere colore per l'eccitazione. Oikawa afferrò il mouse e fece un doppio clic sulla finestra, aprendo la sua casella di posta e bisbigliando tra sè una preghiera che le cose fossero andate esattamente come sperava...

Dopo qualche interminabile (per Oikawa) secondo di caricamento, sullo schermo non apparve nessun messaggio, bensì un ulteriore finestra che brillava di varie sfumature di rosso, e sulla quale si muovevano strane ombre scarlatte che cambiavano continuamente forma. Non c'era dubbio, si trattava chiaramente di un Digiport...

Trattenendo il fiato, Oikawa rimase ad osservare la luminescenza espandersi sempre di più... sempre di più... fino ad illuminare l'intero studio e a costringerlo a distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo. Uno strano sibilo risuonò nell'aria, accompagnato da un suono cupo e vibrante, mentre qualcosa di mai visto prima si materializzava nella stanza. Quando Oikawa fu in grado di vedere cosa era apparso, un largo sorriso apparve sul suo volto smagrito: erano due inconfondibili figure umanoidi, una maschile e una femminile, vestite rispettivamente di blu e di rosso, e un altrettanto inconfondibile Digimon dall'aspetto spettrale con una grossa falce in una mano e un cappuccio rosso in testa. Ma quello che fece davvero gioire Oikawa fu il piccolo oggetto nero che la donna vestita di rosso teneva in una mano...

"Arukenimon... Mummymon..." esclamò l'uomo, in tono deliziato. "Temevo che non avrei più avuto vostre notizie! Allora, com'è andata? Siete riusciti nella vostra missione?"

"Signor Oikawa..." esordì Arukenimon, porgendo il Digivice al suo creatore. "Perdoni se l'abbiamo fatta attendere a lungo. Comunque, alla fine è andato tutto come da programma. Abbiamo liberato Daemon dalla Dark Area come da programma, e lo abbiamo costretto a fornirci il Digivice che volevamo. I Digiprescelti hanno quindi sigillato nuovamente Daemon, e ora più nulla potrà impedirle di vedere il mondo che lei desidera."

Con la mano tremante, Oikawa accettò il Digivice dalle mani della donna-ragno. "Eccellente... davvero eccellente... I ragazzi sospettano qualcosa di quanto sta accadendo?"

"Ehm... purtroppo questo è stato inevitabile..." si giustificò un imbarazzato Mummymon, sfregandosi la nuca con una mano sotto lo sguardo irritato della sua compagna. "Però... sono comunque bloccati nel Mondo Digitale, e anche se riuscissero a trovare un modo di ritornare nel Mondo Reale, non avrebbero comunque modo di ostacolarla. Credo proprio che, da questo punto di vista, lei possa stare tranquillo, signor Oikawa!"

Entusiasta, Oikawa fissò con occhi bramosi il Digivice nero che ora giaceva nelle sue mani, emanando una velata luminescenza verde. "Ottimo... Grazie infinite, mie creature... ho con voi un debito che non potrò mai saldare!"

"Era il nostro compito... e non possiamo negare che ci abbia fatto piacere seguire le sue direttive!" rispose Arukenimon, aggiustandosi il cappello.

Phantomon si fece avanti. "Sono venuto per darti le ultime istruzioni che dovrai seguire se vorrai raggiungere il Mondo Digitale: domani, alle ore 17, dovrai recarti alla Highton View Terrace, portando con te quel Digivice e il cristallo che hai ricevuto. Queste sono le condizioni necessarie affinchè si possa aprire il Digiport di cui il mio signore ti ha parlato. Senza uno qualsiasi dei due oggetti, il Digiport resterà inattivo. Tutto chiaro?"

"Chiarissimo." replicò Oikawa. Allungò una mano sulla scrivania e raccolse il misterioso prisma di cristallo, all'interno del quale i dati stavano scorrendo con velocità ancora maggiore, come se reagissero alla presenza del Digivice. Per certi versi, stava pensando Oikawa, aveva senso che il luogo dove si trovava il Digiport fosse la Highton View Terrace, il luogo dove, circa otto anni prima, erano stati visti combattere un Greymon e un Parrotmon. Da quel luogo era iniziato tutto... e in quel luogo la sua ricerca si sarebbe conclusa.

La voce senza corpo tornò a parlare ad Oikawa, con un tono che sembrava improvvisamente meno spettrale e più naturale. "_HAI VISTO, YUKIO OIKAWA? LA TUA PERSEVERANZA E LA TUA PAZIENZA TI HANNO PREMIATO. TU HAI FATTO A ME UN ENORME FAVORE PRESERVANDOMI DALL'OBLIO ETERNO, E ORA IO RICAMBIO. COME TI AVEVO PROMESSO, IL MONDO DIGITALE CHE TU E IL TUO AMICO SOGNAVATE E' ORA ALLA TUA PORTATA. RIPOSATI, E PREPARATI PER IL GRANDE VIAGGIO._"

Oikawa sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime di felicità, e un calore immenso diffondersi nelle sue membra. Finalmente, il suo sogno di gioventù si sarebbe avverato, e la memoria di Hiroki sarebbe stata onorata... "_Grazie... grazie, amico mio... finalmente, dopo tutti questi anni di ricerca e di sacrifici, vedrò DigiWorld... quasi non mi sembra vero..._" rispose telepaticamente. Dopo essersi passato una mano sugli occhi per asciugarseli, l'uomo alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso le sue due creature e Phantomon, parlando con tono deciso. "Molto bene, allora! Domani alle 17 saremo alla Highton View Terrace, e inizieremo il nostro cammino verso il Mondo Digitale! Vi sentite pronti?"

"Certamente!" risposero Arukenimon e Mummymon, ad una sola voce. Nessuno di loro si era accorto del sogghigno minaccioso che attraversava il tetro volto di Phantomon, dietro le falde del suo cappuccio...

"_Festeggiate pure finchè potete, poveri sciocchi illusi! Domani, il mio signore tornerà al potere... e voi precipiterete nelle tenebre assieme ad entrambi i mondi!_"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Ci siamo, gente! Ormai lo scontro finale è vicinissimo! Il prossimo capitolo sarà di 'preparazione', per così dire, poi la grande battaglia inizierà sul serio! Presto, tutti i nodi verranno al pettine, e questa serie si concluderà... ma solo per fare spazio alla mia fanfic successiva: **Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**, nella quale introdurrò un certo numero di Digimon originali... ma non facciamo troppe rivelazioni, altrimenti...

Anche nella mia storia, come nell'anime, Daemon è stato spedito nella Dark Area. Ma, in questo caso, ci sono delle importanti differenze: innanzitutto, i suoi tre scagnozzi sono ancora vivi e vegeti. E poi, al contrario di quanto ha fatto la Toei, io non ho nessuna intenzione di DIMENTICARMI Daemon nella Dark Area! Lui tornerà... non posso dirvi quando, ma tornerà! Questa è stata solo una vittoria temporanea.

Quando parlo dello scontro tra Greymon e Parrotmon mi riferisco, per chi non lo sapesse, al primo film di Digimon. Bene, ragazzi, sono felice di dirvi che esattamente ieri, 20 Dicembre 2005, si sono conclusi i miei esami (superati con discreti risultati, tra l'altro...), e che, per tutte queste festività di Natale, potrò dedicare un pò più di tempo ogni giorno a questa storia! Quindi, conto di mettere in rete il Capitolo 24 entro fine anno! Detto ciò, vi faccio tantissimi auguri di Buon Natale, e spero che sia un periodo di gioia e serenità per tutti voi. Tanti auguri!

Con affetto,

Justice Gundam


	24. Tutta la verità

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Ora che, almeno per un breve periodo, i miei esami sono finiti, posso dedicare più tempo e più energie alla stesura di questa fanfiction, e di altre storie che continuano a frullarmi per la testa! Ormai, la battaglia finale è ad un solo capitolo di distanza (cioè questo), e credetemi... avrete di che restare stupiti!

Taichi: Interessante... non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa hai in serbo per noi, e spero che noi della vecchia guardia faremo qualcosa di sostanziale...

Justice: Non vi preoccupate, sarà altro che sostanziale... ma scoprirete tutto in questo capitolo, quindi è inutile che anticipi. Piuttosto, vorrei rivolgere un saluto speciale a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la mia storia: vorrei augurare a tutti loro buone feste ed un felice anno nuovo, ringraziandoli per i loro complimenti, il loro supporto (sia morale che in termini di consigli per la storia) e le loro critiche.

Sora: Carino da parte tua. In tal caso... forza, ragazzi, facciamo le cose come si deve!

Digiprescelti & Digimon: AUGURI A TUTTI E FELICE ANNO NUOVO!

Justice: Grazie, ragazzi! Ora, prima di imbarcarci verso la fine della mia storia, sentiamo cosa hanno da dire i nostri lettori e rispondiamo ai commenti che ci hanno lasciato!

Agumon: Certamente! Topomouse, ringraziamo per la tua recensione, e siamo contenti che lo scontro con Daemon ti sia piaciuto! Ad ogni modo, non è detto che Daemon e i suoi scagnozzi ritorneranno così in fretta... infatti, in questa versione degli eventi, Daemon non ha il potere di aprire Digiport in qualsiasi momento, come poteva fare nell'anime.

Gabumon: Del resto, se nella serie TV poteva farlo, perchè non è venuto fuori prima dell'Episodio 43, e perchè non è più tornato dopo che i ragazzi lo hanno sigillato nella Dark Area? All'autore è sembrato troppo comodo il modo in cui l'hanno liquidato nell'anime...

Koushiro: KillKenny sembra aver molto apprezzato il combattimento del capitolo precedente. Sperabilmente, questo capitolo sarà un buon 'battistrada' per lo scontro finale. Per quanto riguarda Apocalymon... leggi e vedrai! E' qui che Mephistomon giocherà la sua carta vincente!

Patamon: Grazie a Driger per la sua recensione! Non ti preoccupare di recensire in ritardo, l'autore non è così fiscale con i suoi lettori! Oh, già, e Arukenimon e Mummymon daranno un pò di risposte in questo capitolo...

Jyou: Francesca Akira e Rika88 hanno espresso esattamente ciò che pensa l'autore del problema 'Daemon' e 'Dark Area'... l'autore mi comunica che per il momento ha dovuto far fare questa fine a Daemon, visto che noi Digiprescelti non siamo ancora alla sua altezza. (Non lo eravamo nell'anime con Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode, figuriamoci...). Oh, l'autore ringrazia inoltre Francesca per i suoi consigli, che gli sono stati molto utili, ed è contento del fatto che le sia piaciuto l'ultimo capitolo!

Justice: Comincia ora il Capitolo 24 di Digimon Adventure 02 Reload... mi rendo conto che sarà un capitolo piuttosto lungo e noioso, ma avremo un pò di risposte ad alcune domande, inserirò un pò di dovuta interazione tra alcuni ragazzi e le loro famiglie... e faremo finalmente luce sul personaggio di Oikawa! Tenetevi forte, perchè questo è l'inizio della fine... o forse dovrei dire la fine dell'inizio? Vabbè, decidete voi... e buon divertimento!

Veemon: Diciamo che è... l'inizio della fine dell'inizio. Non va bene così?

Daisuke: A volte prendi le cose un pò troppo alla lettera, Veemon... -- U

**Capitolo 24 - Tutta la verità**

"E così... all'improvviso Arukenimon e Mummymon ci hanno voltato le spalle e se ne sono andati?" esclamò incredulo Daisuke, ascoltando le notizie dalla bocca del suo idolo Taichi. Era ormai calata la sera sul Mondo Digitale, e i bambini prescelti di nuova generazione, una volta che Veemon e Wormmon si erano riposati a sufficienza, erano tornati alla dimora di Gennai grazie ad Imperialdramon. Ma ad attenderli non c'erano buone notizie: infatti, i ragazzi più grandi avevano parlato loro di come i due Digimon che avevano liberato dal controllo di Mephistomon avessero improvvisamente rivelato di lavorare per un certo Oikawa, e avessero dato loro una mano soltanto allo scopo di realizzare i misteriosi piani di questo individuo: dopo che Arukenimon aveva bloccato i ragazzi più grandi con la sua ragnatela appiccicosa, lei e il suo compagno se n'erano andati senza aggiungere altro, lasciandoli delusi e con ancora più domande di prima.

"Arukenimon e Mummymon... hanno detto di lavorare per un certo Yukio Oikawa, ho capito bene?" chiese Iori, incuriosito da quella che, ormai, non poteva più essere considerata come una coincidenza.

"Sì, esatto..." rispose Jyou. "Come mai questa domanda?"

"Perchè anche noi abbiamo sentito questo nome!" rispose Miyako. "Non appena abbiamo sconfitto Daemon e i suoi uomini... o meglio, li abbiamo spediti nella Dark Area, grazie all'idea di Ken... abbiamo visto uno strano Digivice nero nel punto in cui Daemon era scomparso. Prima che noi potessimo raccoglierlo e portarlo qui per fare le dovute analisi, è saltato fuori un Phantomon che ce l'ha preso, e ha affermato di doverlo consegnare ad un certo Oikawa, un tipo che lavora alla stessa azienda del padre di Ken!"

"E, per qualche motivo, comincio a credere che anche quest'ultimo elemento non sia una coincidenza..." proseguì il Digiprescelto della Bontà, fissando con aria persa il tavolo davanti a sè. "Quel Phantomon aveva architettato un piano rischioso ma valido per farsi fare un Digivice da Daemon, usando me come ostaggio e sfruttando il fatto che Daemon voleva il Dark Seed. Inoltre, lavorava per conto di questo Oikawa, e il Digivice era destinato a quest'ultimo... mi fa pensare che Oikawa voglia per qualche motivo entrare a DigiWorld..."

"E... e come farebbe?" chiese Gennai, sbattendo gli occhi incredulo. "Anche avendo un Digivice, chi non è un Digiprescelto non può entrare nel Mondo Digitale... e questo Oikawa non mi risulta essere un Digiprescelto, almeno stando al mio database!"

"Quindi non se ne fa niente del Digivice!" si sentì la voce nasale di Tentomon. "Ma allora... che senso ha tutto questo? Più ci penso, meno ci capisco..."

"Forse non è il caso di fare ipotesi in questo momento, Tentomon. Ci sono ancora troppe incognite nell'equazione..." concluse Koushiro, scuotendo la testa. "Dobbiamo fare ulteriori ricerche, e questo significa tornare nel Mondo Reale e cercare informazioni su Yukio Oikawa. Per fortuna, sono riuscito a terminare il programma anti-virus di cui vi parlavo tempo addietro... devo solo trasmetterlo ai nostri Digivice, e potremo tornare a casa."

Daisuke tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Meno male... per quanto bello sia il Mondo Digitale, non mi attreava l'idea di passarci il resto della mia vita! Non sei d'accordo, Veemon?". Il draghetto azzurro rise lievemente. "No davvero! Anche a me, se devo dire la verità, mancano il Mondo Reale, gli snack, e le nostre sfide in vasca da bagno!"

La battuta di Veemon strappò una breve risata ai presenti. Poi, Hikari richiamò l'attenzione su un altro problema. "Però, non possiamo tornare tutti a Tokyo... mentre siamo via, Mephistomon potrebbe approfittarne per sferrare un altro attacco, o per mettere in moto qualcun altro dei suoi piani. Qualcuno di noi dovrà pur rimanere a DigiWorld per neutralizzarlo una volta per tutte!"

"Ci avevamo già pensato, Hikari-chan..." rispose Sora. "E abbiamo pensato che noi sei, ovvero io, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi e Jyou potremmo restare qui a DigiWorld e dare l'assalto finale alla base di Mephistomon, mentre voi e i ragazzi provenienti dagli altri paesi potreste tornare nel Mondo Reale e scoprire qualcosa di più su Oikawa. A voi, può andare bene?"

"Nessun problema!" rispose Michael. "Credo che questa disposizione vada bene più o meno a tutti... ragazzi, siete d'accordo?"

Derek e Crabmon annuirono. "A noi va bene!"

"_Bien sur!_" rispose Catherine, scorgendo il cenno affermativo di Floramon. Rosa, chiaramente, sembrava molto eccitata alla prospettiva di andare in un paese straniero.

"Mitico! Ho sempre desiderato vedere il Giappone!" esclamò la Digiprescelta messicana, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro e stringendo un pugno davanti a sè. "Che ne dici, Gotsumon? Non ti riempie di gioia l'idea?"

Il Digimon roccioso sbattè gli occhi, leggermente confuso. "Ehm... sì, Rosa, anch'io ne sono emozionato... ma non sarà esattamente un giro turistico!"

"Oh, _de que te quejas, amigo?_" fu la risposta di Rosa. "E' un modo come un altro per... come si dice... quando si può fare una cosa e l'altra..."

Iori intervenne in aiuto della messicana. "Immagino tu voglia dire, 'unire l'utile al dilettevole', Rosa-san..."

"Quello che è!" rispose la bambina con le trecce.

"D'accordo... allora noi del vecchio gruppo resteremo qui e attaccheremo direttamente Mephistomon." concluse Taichi. "Voi, fareste meglio a fermarvi qui a DigiWorld per riposarvi, e tornare a Tokyo domani mattina. Cercate di scoprire quanto più possibile su questo Oikawa e non esitate ad intervenire se ha in mente qualcosa di pericoloso. Daisuke, affido a te la leadership del gruppo. So che farai del tuo meglio!"

"Puoi giurarci!" rispose il ragazzino, alzando un pollice e strizzando un occhio.

"Ottimo." proseguì Yamato, per poi rivolgersi a Koushiro. "A proposito, Koushiro-kun, quando pensi che sarà possibile installare quel programma anti-virus di cui dicevi nei nostri Digivice?"

"Anche subito, se volete." rispose il piccolo genio. "Devo solo prendere il mio portatile e collegare i Digivice e i D-3. Dopodichè, mi basterà effettuare un semplice trasferimento dal mio hard disk alla memoria dei Digivice, e il virus di Mephistomon dovrebbe essere aggirato dalle nuove istruzioni inserite."

"Cosa faremmo senza di te, Koushiro-kun?" chiese Mimi, sorridendo al ragazzo dai capelli rossi. Koushiro mosse una mano davanti a sè, con la modestia che gli era propria, e indicò Miyako con un cenno della testa. "Beh, in realtà non è tutta farina del mio sacco... Miyako mi ha dato una mano con delle specifiche e con il debugging finale, quindi i ringraziamenti vanno anche a lei...". Qualche posto più in là, la ragazza con gli occhiali alzò un braccio e fece un segno di vittoria, sorridendo con orgoglio, mentre Koushiro si alzava per prendere il suo computer.

"Benissimo. Vedo che il morale è alto, e la determinazione non vi manca, ragazzi!" commentò Gennai, osservando con affetto il gruppo di bambini prescelti e Digimon seduti al tavolo assieme a lui, in pratica una famiglia per la guida di DigiWorld. "Vi voglio solo raccomandare di fare estrema attenzione. Non abbiamo idea di cosa ci aspetti, e purtroppo neanche le ricerche che ho fatto hanno portato a qualche indizio. Siate prudenti, e preparatevi ad ogni evenienza."

"Non ci sarà problema! Abbiamo battuto quel buffone di Apocalymon tre anni fa, e ora possiamo battere una sua versione alternativa!" replicò Agumon, con un sorrisone enorme sul viso. Gli altri Digimon sghignazzarono del suo comportamento, che ricordava loro un pò il Taichi del loro primo viaggio.

Gomamon, in particolare, non resistette alla tentazione di fare una delle sue battute. "Hey, chiunque abbia detto 'tale Digiprescelto, tale Digimon', in questo caso aveva ragione!"

"Che ho detto di strano?" rispose il piccolo tirannosauro, facendo l'offeso. "Dicevo soltanto che sono convinto che sconfiggeremo Mephistomon, tutto qui!"

"Però Gennai ha ragione..." proseguì Taichi. "Recentemente, Mephistomon si è mosso in maniera sospetta... anche con quell'enorme armata di Digimon artificiali che abbiamo sconfitto. In effetti, ora che ci penso, è stato tutto fin troppo facile..."

Sora annuì, soddisfatta per il fatto che il suo migliore amico fosse diventato più riflessivo e ragionasse di più sulle situazioni. "Sì, sembrava quasi che Mephistomon volesse che noi distruggessimo i suoi Digimon... e per quanto riguarda gli ultimi settori occupati dalle Dark Towers, cosa se ne farà, ora che non ha più chi le possa animare?"

Gennai scosse la testa. "Non ne ho idea, giovane Sora... fino a poco tempo fa, Leomon e gli altri stavano viaggiando per DigiWorld per distruggere quante più possibile delle Dark Towers rimaste... ma una volta giunti in uno dei quattro settori 'caldi', hanno scoperto che qualcun altro li ha battuti sul tempo."

Proprio quando Gennai ebbe finito di parlare, si sentì un rumore di passi provenire da una delle porte scorrevoli che davano nel salone principale. Tutti si voltarono quando la porta si aprì, facendo entrare Leomon, Ogremon, Piximon e Andromon nella stanza.

"Ah! Guardate chi è tornato." disse Yamato, alzando una mano per salutare i quattro Digimon. Diversi Digiprescelti si alzarono dai loro posti per accogliere i loro amici.

"Hey, ragazzi!" esclamò Daisuke. "Allora, fatto buona caccia?"

"Bentornati, amici miei. Vedo con piacere che state tutti bene." li salutò Gennai mentre Leomon e gli altri si scambiavano convenevoli con gli altri ragazzi prescelti e i Digimon. I quatto ricambiarono il saluto con un inchino rispettoso. "Si stava proprio parlando del problema Dark Towers... potreste darci maggiori delucidazioni a riguardo?"

"Affermativo." rispose Andromon, sollevando lo sguardo dopo aver salutato Hikari. "Stando ai dati che ho raccolto, un settore è stato completamente sgomberato dagli obelischi di controllo diverse ore fa, come ha avuto modo di constatare. Al momento, mentre stiamo parlando, sembra che la stessa cosa stia accadendo in un altro settore."

"Capisco..." rispose Gennai, assumendo un'aria pensosa. "Darò un'occhiata al mainframe per confermarlo. Avete idea di chi possa essere stato a distruggere gli obelischi di controllo?"

Leomon fece un cenno d'assenso. "Abbiamo motivo di credere che l'autore sia BlackWarGreymon. Sappiamo per certo che adesso si sta opponendo a Mephistomon, ed è uno dei pochi Digimon abbastanza potenti da distruggere un tale quantitativo di Dark Towers in un tempo così ridotto."

"BlackWarGreymon? Dite sul serio?" cinguettò allegramente Biyomon.

"E' una notizia fantastica!" proseguì Hawkmon. "Se anche lui è dalla nostra parte, allora sconfiggere Mephistomon sarà indubbiamente più facile!"

"A questo proposito... so che un gruppo di voi ragazzi resterà qui a DigiWorld per affrontarlo!" disse Piximon, al quale rispose Takeru. "Sì, Piximon... abbiamo pensato che sia meglio dividere le nostre forze tra Mondo Reale e Mondo Digitale, per evitare sorprese. Mio fratello, Taichi-san, e gli altri ragazzi più grandi, per l'esattezza, andranno ad affrontare Mephistomon."

"Hmm... bene, bene... ma non andrete da soli! Abbiamo deciso di accompagnarvi e darvi una mano!" fu Ogremon a parlare. "In fondo, dobbiamo anche noi qualche randellata sul groppone a Mephistomon per aver cercato di distruggere DigiWorld!"

La notizia incupì leggermente l'atmosfera. Durante il regno dei Dark Masters, Leomon, Piximon, e altri loro amici avevano sacrificato le loro vite per difenderli dai Digimon malvagi... e ora si stavano nuovamente esponendo al rischio! Mimi si fece avanti, preoccupata per la loro incolumità. "Non c'è bisogno che vi ci accompagnate, ragazzi... non vogliamo che voi corriate di nuovo tutti questi pericoli soltanto per darci una mano..."

"Se voi perdeste di nuovo la vita... non potremmo mai perdonarcelo..." mormorò Palmon, ripensando tristemente all'occasione in cui Leomon era morto davanti ai suoi occhi per salvarli da MetalEtemon.

"Capiamo la vostra preoccupazione, ragazzi, ma è una cosa che deve essere fatta." Rispose Piximon, senza quel tono scherzoso e leggermente sfrontato che normalmente lo contraddistingueva. "Ve l'abbiamo già detto, in fondo: voi avete salvato il nostro mondo in passato, e se non cercassimo almeno di ricambiare il favore, saremmo soltanto degli ingrati. Quindi, per favore, non cercate di farci cambiare idea. Noi verremo con voi e combatteremo al vostro fianco contro Mephistomon."

Per qualche istante, nessuno parlò. Poi, Taichi alzò lo sguardo, fissando freddamente i quattro Digimon. "E va bene... ma cerchiamo di fare in modo che nessuno si debba sacrificare."

"Dobbiamo essere tutti vivi, alla fine di questa storia!" esclamò Gabumon.

"Affermativo!" rispose Andromon con decisione. Al suo fianco, gli altri tre Digimon ripeterono il suo gesto d'assenso, d'accordo con i loro piccoli amici.

"Un momento! Se vanno loro, allora vogliamo venire anche noi!" esclamò improvvisamente la voce di Centarumon, cogliendo di sorpresa diversi dei presenti. I presenti spalancarono gli occhi, leggermente meravigliati, alla vista del Digimon centauro, accompagnato da Meramon e da Digitamamon, che era arrivato da un altro corridoio laterale, e si era offerto di aggiungere le forze sue e dei suoi due compagni a quelle dei ragazzi prescelti.

"Centarumon! Ragazzi, ne siete sicuri? Non sarà una passeggiata, è il caso che lo sappiate..." li avvertì Jyou. Il Digimon per metà uomo e per metà cavallo fece un passo in avanti, sorridendo leggermente sotto l'elmetto.

"Ne siamo sicuri. Meramon e Digitamamon mi hanno già dato la loro conferma." affermò, indicando il guerriero di fiamme e il piccolo Digimon uovo.

"Sappiamo che la nostra forza non è gran cosa... ma speriamo comunque di potervi aiutare!" proseguì Meramon.

"Anch'io devo un favore a voi ragazzi!" affermò Digitamamon. "Dopotutto, è stato dopo la mia sconfitta per mano di Yamato e Jyou che ho iniziato a ravvedermi... non vi ho aiutato nella vostra prima battaglia, e voglio farlo adesso!"

"Grazie, amici... grazie di cuore." rispose Taichi, per poi parlare nuovamente ai ragazzi più giovani. "Va bene, ragazzi, allora tutto è sistemato! Domani mattina partirete per Tokyo, e lì cercherete di scoprire cosa ha intenzione di fare questo Oikawa."

"Noi, intanto, scoveremo Mephistomon e mettermo fine per sempre ai suoi piani di distruzione." concluse Yamato. "Ora la salvezza del Mondo Digitale e di quello Reale dipendono dal successo di queste due imprese."

"Lo sappiamo... e non falliremo!" rispose Daisuke, guardando negli occhi i suoi due sempai. Koushiro, che nel frattempo aveva appoggiato il suo laptop sul tavolo e l'aveva acceso, richiamò l'attenzione dei suoi compagni. "Okay, ragazzi... se volete, ora che il mio computer si è attivato, posso iniziare a trasferire il programma anti-virus ai vostri Digivice." affermò il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza.

"Va bene, Koushiro-san..." rispose Hikari. Lei e gli altri membri del nuovo gruppo, compresi i Digiprescelti internazionali, si riunirono attorno a lui, consegnandogli i loro Digivice, che Koushiro provvide immediatamente a collegare al suo laptop, uno alla volta. Poi, si sedette, fece clic su un paio di icone, e iniziò a trasferire le istruzioni anti-virus sul Digivice collegato, che reagì lampeggiando brevemente ed emettendo un lieve _bip bip_ per segnalare l'avvenuta ricezione.

Gennai, ancora seduto al suo posto, osservava mestamente i suoi giovani amici. Quanto odiava non poter fare altro che dare loro informazioni e fornire supporto morale... a volte si sentiva come se stesse mandando quei ragazzi, a cui pure era così affezionato, verso la loro fine. Eppure, interferire nelle loro decisioni, nelle loro vite, e nella loro missione era qualcosa che non gli competeva... e che non competeva nemmeno ai quattro Guardiani Digitali, per quanto potenti essi fossero. Una lezione che Gennai sperava ardentemente che quel testardo di Zhuqiaomon del Mondo Digitale del Sud imparasse, prima o poi...

"_Ancora una volta, non posso fare nient'altro che attendere, e sperare per il meglio..._" riflettè Gennai, facendo vagare il suo sguardo dall'ormai inseparabile trio Taichi-Yamato-Sora, che in quel momento stavano chiaccherando con gli altri loro compagni e con i Digimon che li avrebbero accompagnati, ai ragazzi radunati attorno a Koushiro e al suo inseparabile computer. Aveva il presentimento che presto, quei ragazzi e i loro partner avrebbero dovuto affrontare una prova dura... una prova dalla quale avrebbero potuto non tornare...

"_Comunque vadano le cose... io avrò fiducia in voi, Digiprescelti._" pensò infine il giovane, sorridendo lievemente alla vista di Daisuke e Veemon che ricevevano soddisfatti il loro D-3 disinfestato da Koushiro. "_Avete fatto miracoli in passato... e so che ce la potrete fare di nuovo. Buona fortuna, amici miei._"

Quella notte, nel Mondo Digitale, i Digiprescelti ebbero le loro difficoltà a prendere sonno. Ma negli aperti cieli stellati di DigiWorld, c'era qualcun altro che non poteva riposarsi... e che, del resto, non ne aveva neanche il bisogno.

L'enorme figura di BlackWarGreymon solcò l'aria, oscurando per un istante le infinite stelle che brillavano nel cielo incontaminato sopra di lui, e volando da una sponda all'altra di un enorme canyon naturale. Atterrò con uno schianto che fece apparire delle crepe nella roccia, e si rimise rapidamente in piedi, riprendendo la propria strada senza neanche fermarsi a guardarsi attorno. Normalmente, gli avrebbe fatto molto piacere godersi il panorama del Mondo Digitale, fosse esso un immane formazione rocciosa come quella su cui si trovava al momento, una grande prateria verde, oppure un ampio oceano costellato di iceberg dai bordi affilati come coltelli. Ma in quel momento, aveva un compito... un compito che doveva assolvere, per rispetto verso il Mondo Digitale e verso sè stesso.

Le Dark Towers, e l'essere demoniaco che le controllava, andavano distrutti. Solo così il Mondo Digitale che lui aveva imparato ad amare avrebbe ritrovato la pace. Solo così lui stesso avrebbe ritrovato la pace. Non si sarebbe fermato. Non prima che anche l'ultimo obelisco di controllo non fosse stato spazzato via dalla faccia di DigiWorld.

Il Mega artificiale spiccò un altro balzo, e la sua figura si stagliò per un attimo contro la luna piena, irradiando un'aura di mistero, prima di scomparire dietro un costone di roccia.

La mattina dopo, rinfrancati da un'intera notte di riposo, i Digiprescelti si erano riuniti davanti allo stesso Digiport che li aveva portati alla casa di Gennai e che avrebbe ricondotto il gruppo di Daisuke alla scuola da dove erano partiti. I ragazzi stavano approfittando degli ultimi momenti per scambiarsi gli ultimi convenevoli e ripetersi le raccomandazioni che si erano già fatti la sera prima. Nonostante tutti cercassero di non farsi pesare troppo la situazione delicata in cui si trovavano, era chiaro che erano piuttosto tesi all'idea di andare incontro a qualcosa di ignoto.

Finalmente, con un pizzico di titubanza, Miyako attivò il suo D-3, puntandolo verso lo schermo televisivo dal quale lei e i suoi amici erano entrati diversi giorni prima, e, sperando per il meglio, pronunciò le fatidiche parole: "Pronti, Digiprescelti? Si torna a casa! DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Dopo una frazione di secondo, lo schermo del dispositivo elettronico si illuminò, e Miyako sorrise soddisfatta vedendo che il portale verso il Mondo Reale si apriva senza problemi, e senza che saltassero fuori strani effetti sonori o immagini particolari. "Funziona! Il virus di Mephistomon è stato neutralizzato! Ora possiamo usare nuovamente i Digiport verso il Mondo Reale!" esclamò Hawkmon.

"Sì! Bella prova!" proseguì Miyako. "Grazie, Koushiro-san, il tuo anti-virus ha funzionato a meraviglia!"

Il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza sorrise lievemente, soddisfatto dei risultati del lavoro suo e della sua amica. "Molto bene, se non altro abbiamo un problema in meno. Allora, buona fortuna, ragazzi... noi vi saremo accanto col pensiero!"

Prima di proseguire all'interno del portale, Daisuke e Veemon si voltarono verso i ragazzi più grandi, alzando un pollice. "Grazie, Koushiro-san! Lo stesso vale per noi, e date qualche pugno sul naso a Mephistomon anche da parte nostra!"

"Non mancheremo! Oh, Hikari, già che ci sei manda i miei saluti a mamma e papà, e digli che tornerò presto anch'io!" rispose Taichi.

"Va bene, fratellino! Non mancherò!" rispose la sorella minore con una lieve risata argentina.

Anche Yamato ne approfittò per fare un augurio al fratello minore. "Mi raccomando, Takeru... ho fiducia in te, ma... prudenza! E salutami anche tu mamma e papà."

Il ragazzino biondo annuì, sorridendo tra sè. Erano cambiate un pò di cose dal loro viaggio a DigiWorld, ed ora Yamato non sentiva più il dovere di stare continuamente addosso al fratellino minore: sapeva che ormai Takeru era diventato responsabile, e che era ora in grado di badare a sè stesso, e Takeru era contento che Yamato non dovesse più preoccuparsi tanto. Alzando una mano, il Digiprescelto della Speranza salutò il fratello maggiore prima di infilarsi nel portale assieme a Patamon. "Va bene, Yamato-niisan! In bocca al lupo!" esclamò.

"Hey! Non mi sembra il caso di usare quel modo di dire in mia presenza!" protestò scherzosamente Gabumon, strappando una breve risata ai due fratelli e a Patamon.

Michael si voltò a sua volta verso Mimi. "Buona fortuna anche da parte mia! Stai attenta, Mimi, e arrivederci a quando questa storia sarà finita!"

"Mi raccomando, ragazzi, sistemate quel caprone!" proseguì Betamon. Mimi e Palmon ricambiarono gli auguri strizzando un occhio, e agitando una mano verso i loro amici americani. "Grazie, Michael-san! Arrivederci!" salutò la Digiprescelta della Sincerità, mentre il suo amico biondo entrava nel portale...

Uno alla volta, i Digiprescelti più giovani entrarono nel Digiport assieme ai loro compagni digitali, venendo inghiottiti dallo schermo televisivo, e sentendo i propri corpi venire risucchiati nell'ormai familiare caleidoscopio di luci e colori psichedelici. In breve tempo, il tunnel multicolore si concluse, per fare spazio ad una grande luce bianca... e, davanti agli occhi prima di Daisuke e Veemon (ora DemiVeemon), poi di tutti gli altri, apparve la familiare aula computer della Odaiba Middle School, da cui la loro avventura era iniziata. Il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti ebbe appena il tempo di appoggiare i piedi a terra prima che tutti i suoi compagni, uno alla volta e in rapida successione, uscissero a loro volta dallo schermo del computer e gli piombassero addosso in un groviglio di braccia, gambe e Digimon, finendo per appiattirlo sul pavimento!

"AHIOOOO!" esclamò Daisuke, mentre i suoi compagni si riprendevano dallo stordimento del viaggio dimensionale e si affrettavano a togliersi dalla sua schiena. "E' mai possibile che io finisca sempre sotto la calca?"

"Ehm... siamo spiacenti!" si scusò Ken, raccogliendo il suo Digimon ora regredito a Minomon, e poi aiutando i suoi amici a rialzarsi. Uno alla volta, i ragazzi si misero in piedi, si sgranchirono le ossa, e si diedero un'occhiata intorno, come per confermare il successo del loro trasferimento. Dietro di loro, il computer usato per aprire il Digiport scintillò brevemente, prima di tornare in stand-by.

Dopo aver preso in braccio il piccolo Poromon, Miyako prese un bel respiro, felice di essere tornata nel Mondo Reale. "Hmmm... casa, dolce casa! Confesso che temevo di non rivederla mai più!"

I quattro internazionali, ovviamente, erano quelli più meravigliati: in quel momento si stavano guardando attorno, facendo vagare i propri sguardi per l'aula e fuori dalla finestra, cercando di registrarsi ogni particolare. Dopotutto, si trovavano in un paese straniero...

"Quindi... questo è il Giappone, e questa è Tokyo..." commentò Derek, osservando le trafficate strade di Odaiba che, anche a quell'ora del mattino estivo, brulicavano di attività. Lo sguardo del ragazzo australiano e di Crabmon andò poi alla distante Tokyo Tower, che svettava su tutti gli edifici, e sui colossi di acciaio e cemento che la circondavano.

"Una città molto interessante, devo dire..." commentò Catherine.

Michael annuì, seguendo con lo sguardo la linea spezzata formata dai contorni degli edifici. "Quindi, è da qui che viene Mimi..."

"E questa è la scuola che voi frequentate, giusto, ragazzi?" chiese Rosa, guardandosi attorno meravigliata assieme a Gotsumon. Per lei in modo particolare, l'ambiente era nuovo e affascinante.

"Beh... sì, quasi tutti noi frequentiamo questa scuola." rispose Ken. "Io però abito in un altro quartiere, e quindi frequento da un'altra parte..." Il Digiprescelto della Bontà si rivolse poi all'intero gruppo. "Okay... adesso dovremmo avere un pò di tempo a nostra disposizione per tornare alle nostre case. Credo faremmo bene a rassicurare i nostri familiari sulla nostra incolumità... e poi, da lì potremmo svolgere meglio le ricerche necessarie. Siete d'accordo?"

Gli altri ragazzi annuirono, d'accordo con il loro amico, poi Takeru alzò una mano per fare una domanda. "Però... c'è un piccolo problema: come facciamo con Michael e gli altri? Dobbiamo pur farli andare da qualche parte intanto che noi compiamo le nostre ricerche..."

"Per quello non c'è problema! Per un pò, possiamo ospitarli noi, non vi pare?" propose Daisuke, con assoluta naturalezza. La proposta colse di sorpresa un pò tutti, ma i componenti del team di Odaiba, dopo un attimo di riflessione, si resero conto che era, in effetti, la soluzione migliore.

"In effetti, mi sembra l'unica soluzione fattibile..." rispose Takeru.

"Sai, Daisuke, è da un pò di tempo a questa parte che ti vengono buone idee una dietro l'altra." commentò Miyako, con un sorrisetto canzonatorio. "E' un segno che stai invecchiando?". Il ragazzino le rispose con un'occhiata truce.

"_C... Comment?_ Ospiti... a casa vostra? Non daremo troppo disturbo?" chiese una sbalordita Catherine. Hikari mosse una mano per tranquillizzarli. "Non vi preoccupate! Per noi è un piacere, e credo che anche i nostri genitori siano al corrente della situazione. E poi, nel caso ricevessimo notizia di un'emergenza improvvisa, lo verreste subito a sapere anche voi!"

"_Porquè de no?_ Potrebbe essere divertente!" esclamò Rosa. "Conosceremo delle vere famiglie giapponesi, e vedremo com'è il Giappone!"

Gotsumon scosse la testa mortificato. "_Come no... dì piuttosto che speri di andare a casa di Ken-san..._"

"Grazie, ragazzi! Davvero troppo gentili..." ringraziò Michael. "Ora, vediamo di organizzarci come si deve..."

Mezz'ora dopo, Miyako, Iori, Catherine e una Rosa decisamente poco divertita, i Digimon ben nascosti negli zaini e nelle borse, erano arrivati al complesso di appartamenti nel quale abitavano le famiglie Inoue e Hida. Era ormai estate inoltrata, e già alle dieci del mattino il sole era caldo e picchiava sull'asfalto del quartiere residenziale, ma tutto sommato il clima era sopportabile.

"Ecco, ragazze, ci siamo!" esclamò la Digiprescelta con gli occhiali, indicando il negozio al piano terreno. "Questo è il negozio di alimentari di proprietà della mia famiglia, e al momento ci dovrebbe essere mio fratello Mantarou alla cassa! Cosa dite, gli facciamo una sorpresa?"

"Beata lei che riesce sempre a trovare un modo di alleviare la tensione..." commentò Iori, osservando la sua amica e Catherine oltrepassare le porte scorrevoli del negozio. Al suo fianco, Rosa sbuffò infastidita, tenendo le braccia conserte.

"Ma scusa, perchè tra tutti i Digiprescelti di Odaiba io dovevo finire proprio con TE? Speravo di essere ospite del _senorito_ Ken!" brontolò la ragazzina messicana, guardando storto il ragazzino dai capelli corti. Iori volse leggermente gli occhi al cielo, e rispose alla sua riluttante ospite con ammirevole pazienza.

"Rosa-san, non è una decisione che abbiamo preso casualmente. Dei Digiprescelti di Odaiba, io sono quello che più si avvicina alla tua età, e così... Ora, raggiungiamo Miyako-san e Catherine-san, e spieghiamo qual è la situazione..." propose il giovane Digiprescelto, incamminandosi verso il negozio degli Inoue e facendo cenno alla messicana di seguirlo. Rosa scosse la testa e sospirò con aria rassegnata.

"_Comunque, nulla mi impedisce di pensare che sono capitata con il Digiprescelto più noioso mai esistito..._" pensò tra sè.

"Ta-daaan! Buongiorno!" esclamò Miyako, avanzando allegramente oltre la porta scorrevole. Proprio come aveva previsto, il maggiore dei suoi fratelli, Mantarou, capelli biondi e corti e occhiali da vista, era in piedi dietro alla cassa, e il suo sguardo si volse rapidamente verso la porta d'ingresso.

"Buongiorno, desid..." iniziò a dire, non riconoscendo all'istante la voce della sorella minore. Si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi, quando vide Miyako in piedi vicino all'entrata, la mano che si agitava in un saluto festoso, e il piccolo Iori che stava entrando, salutando con un "Buongiorno" e un lieve cenno della testa. Erano accompagnati da due ragazze straniere... probabilmente due di quei Digiprescelti stranieri di cui Gennai aveva loro parlato.

"Eccoci qui, di ritorno da DigiWorld! Che c'è, fratellone? Vedere la tua cara sorellina ti stupisce tanto?" esclamò la ragazza con gli occhiali, mentre anche Catherine e Rosa entravano nel negozio e salutavano.

"M-Miyako? Iori?" boccheggiò Mantarou, incredulo. "Pensavo foste ancora... in quella specie di dimensione parallela! Come avete fatto a tornare?"

"Beh, di questo possiamo ringraziare Koushiro-kun! E' stato grazie a lui se siamo potuti tornare!" rispose Miyako, avvicinandosi al banco assieme ai suoi amici. "Comunque, ora siamo tornati, e abbiamo portato un pò di nuovi amici! Lei è Catherine, e viene dalla Francia!" Indicò la distinta ragazza dai capelli biondi che le stava a fianco.

"_Enchantè._" disse Catherine, facendo un aggraziato inchino.

Iori proseguì, indicando la ragazzina con le trecce che gli stava a fianco, che si presentò con un occhiolino e un segno di vittoria. "Lei invece è Rosa, una Digiprescelta messicana. Entrambe si sono offerte di aiutarci."

"Ah... beh, molto lieto di conoscervi, ragazze... e sono contento che stiate tutti bene." disse il ragazzo, piuttosto sbalordito. "E così... voi fate parte di questo gruppo... i Digiprescelti, mi sembra... e avete con voi queste creature, chiamate Digimon, fatte di dati computerizzati... e assieme andate a fermare le forze del male, ho capito bene?"

Prima che Miyako potesse rispondere, Upamon e Poromon fecero capolino dagli zaini dei loro rispettivi partner e, con un'agilità incredibile per delle creaturine tonde prive di zampe, balzarono sul bancone, agitando le ali per salutare. "Esatto! E noi siamo i loro Digimon, abbreviazione di Digital Monsters! Io sono Poromon, la partner di Miyako, mentre lui è Upamon, ed è stato assegnato a Iori!" spiegò la piccola palla di piume rosa.

"E' un piacere conoscerti, fratellone di Miyako!" proseguì Upamon, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Mantarou. Il ragazzo rise nervosamente, e si passò una mano dietro la nuca, usando due dita per scambiare con loro una stretta di mano. "Accidenti... scusate se vi sembro imbarazzato, ma... sapete com'è, non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare dei veri Digimon... l'ultima volta che li ho visti è stato tre anni fa!". Poi, rivolgendosi alle ragazze straniere: "Immagino che abbiate anche i vostri Digimon siano qui in giro da qualche parte, no?"

Catherine stava per rispondere affermativamente, quando Floramon sbucò all'improvviso dal suo zaino, prese fiato per un paio di volte, e salutò agitando una delle sue mani-foglia. "Esatto. Piacere di conoscerla, _monsieur_!"

"Floramon!" esclamò ridendo Catherine. "Il bon ton imporrebbe una presentazione un pò più formale!"

"E io sono Gotsumon, il Digimon di Rosa!" esclamò il piccolo uomo di roccia, facendo capolino dallo zaino della sua partner. "Piacere!"

Miyako rise divertita. "Ecco, hanno fatto le dovute presentazioni!". Poi, la Digiprescelta assunse un tono più serio. "Purtroppo, il motivo per cui siamo tornati è piuttosto serio... e non escludo che potremmo dover tornare a DigiWorld molto presto. Quello che volevo chiedere è... sarebbe possibile, per Catherine-san e Floramon restare a casa nostra finchè non avremo risolto il problema? Abbiamo già stabilito che Rosa starà a casa di Iori-kun..."

"Le assicuro che non dovrebbe volerci più di qualche giorno, _monsieur Inoue_... mi dispiace molto disturbare, ma purtroppo... insomma, penso che sappia in quali circostanze ci troviamo!" assicurò Catherine, aiutando Floramon ad uscire dal suo zaino.

Mantarou rimase a pensarci per un attimo. Questa era una cosa che non aveva previsto... tuttavia, non vedeva neanche quali problemi ci potessero essere. E poi, se il motivo era qualcosa di importante come Miyako aveva detto... e Miyako non era tipa da mentire...

"D'accordo." rispose infine il maggiore dei fratelli Inoue. "Dovrò parlarne con mamma e papà, però... sì, immagino che si possa fare. Finchè questa situazione non sarà risolta, Catherine-san potrà restare. Ma tu, Miyako, hai un pò di spiegazioni da dare a mamma e papà. Siamo d'accordo?"

"Certo, fratellone!" fu la risposta della sorella. "Chiarissimo."

Catherine sorrise giovialmente, e fece un altro inchino. "_Merci beaucoup, monsieur!_ Ci sta dando veramente una mano!"

"E così... tu vivi con tua sorella maggiore e i tuoi genitori in questo condominio." disse Michael, attendendo che l'ascensore su cui erano saliti lui e Daisuke arrivasse al piano selezionato. I due ragazzi, dopo aver lasciato l'edificio scolastico, si erano diretti a casa del nuovo leader dei prescelti di Odaiba, dove avrebbero dovuto svolgere delle ricerche in rete e attendere le direttive dei loro amici. Takeru e Hikari avevano fatto un pò di strada con loro, per poi prendere la loro strada e tornare alle rispettive case.

Daisuke rispose alla domanda del suo amico americano con un cenno affermativo. "Sì... al momento i miei dovrebbero essere al lavoro, e in casa ci dovrebbe essere Jun, visto che non ha scuola. A meno che, ovviamente, non si sia fiondata in qualche negozio di dischi a prendere l'ultima novità di musica pop, o non sia al ritrovo dei Teenage Wolves a vedere se il suo 'Yamato-chan' è tornato!"

Michael sghignazzò brevemente. "A sentire la descrizione che ne fai, tua sorella Jun mi dà l'impressione di essere una tipa molto esuberante..."

"Beh... diciamo di sì!" rispose allegramente Daisuke, alzando le spalle. "Anzi, diciamo pure che è una testarda, una pazzoide, e una ricattatrice... ma in fondo non è male, se sai come trattare con lei... e poi, potrà sembrare una superficiale, ma in realtà è molto gentile... quando vuole!"

"Hehehee... ho già capito a casa vostra non c'è mai un attimo di noia!" fu il commento del Digiprescelto della Giustizia.

L'ascensore improvvisamente rallentò per poi fermarsi completamente, permettendo ai suoi occupanti di scendere e dirigersi verso l'appartamento dei Motomiya, con Daisuke alla testa. Il ragazzino sogghignò, si sgranchì la mano e si mise di fronte alla porta, facendo cenno a Michael di stare indietro. Pregustando la faccia sbalordita della sorella non appena avesse aperto la porta, Daisuke strinse la mano a pugno e bussò con vigore, rimanendo poi in attesa di risposta. Due secondi dopo, la familiare voce di Jun si fece sentire dall'interno dell'appartamento, recando un tono piuttosto seccato. "Uff... chi è? I signori Motomiya non sono in casa, se volete lasciare detto..."

Daisuke soffocò una risatina, e rispose. "Molto bene! Allora lascio detto che un certo Daisuke Motomiya e un suo amico li attendono fuori dalla porta di casa loro! Se però volesse farci entrare, signorina, noi apprezzeremmo!"

Calò il silenzio. Daisuke e Michael riuscirono quasi ad immaginarsi l'espressione di shock e incredulità di Jun al sentire la voce del fratello minore, e per un attimo temettero che la ragazza fosse sul punto di svenire davanti alla porta. Finalmente, dopo una lunga attesa, la porta d'ingresso scattò e si aprì di botto, rivelando Jun in t-shirt bianca e pantaloncini rossi, la familiare pettinatura a punte leggermente scombinata, e gli occhi dilatati come piattini da caffè. La ragazza puntò l'indice tremante verso il fratello minore, boccheggiando comicamente come un pesce fuor d'acqua. "D... Dai... Dai... Daisuke? Non... non... posso... crederci..."

Il fratello si mise in una sorta di posa eroica, con una mano a pugno sul fianco e l'altra sollevata in aria. "Il solo e unico, sorellina cara! Oh, e spero non ti dispiaccia se porto con me anche un amico!"

"Salve, signorina Jun!" disse Michael, facendosi avanti. "Il mio nome è Michael, e spero di non essere di disturbo... signorina?"

Jun sembrava non avere sentito nulla di quanto le aveva detto il ragazzo americano. Continuava a guardare il fratello minore con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, come se avesse appena visto un alieno. Muoveva la bocca, ma dalla gola non usciva nessun suono. Proprio quando Daisuke cominciava seriamente a temere per la stabilità emotiva della sorella, questa si riscosse, e la sua espressione incredula si trasformò rapidamente in una minacciosa e infuriata, con gli occhi senza pupille, le vene pulsanti sulla testa e i denti trasformati in zanne! Scattò in avanti come una tigre all'attacco e afferrò per la collottola il fratello minore prima che questo potesse capire cosa stava accadendo!

"DAISUKE! PEZZO DI SCEMO!" strepitò Jun, strappando una smorfia di dolore acustico al fratello e a Michael e costringendoli a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani. "NOI TI DIAMO PER DISPERSO, PERDIAMO IL SONNO PER GIORNI A PREOCCUPARCI PER TE CHE SEI RINCHIUSO IN QUELLA SPECIE DI COMPUTER GIGANTE... E TU ALL'IMPROVVISO RITORNI, BEATO E TRANQUILLO COME NULLA FOSSE? PERCHE' NON CI HAI DETTO NIENTE, RAZZA DI IDIOTA?"

Dopo che il suo corpo ebbe smesso di vibrare a causa delle onde sonore (e ci volle qualche secondo), Daisuke scosse la testa e ricambiò l'espressione minacciosa della sorella con la propria. "HEY, QUI MI SEMBRA CHE LA SCEMA SIA TU! MI AVRESTI CREDUTO SE TI AVESSI DETTO CHE IO E I MIEI AMICI ERAVAMO DIGIPRESCELTI E CHE AVREMMO DOVUTO ANDARE A DIGIWORLD PER UNA MISSIONE MOLTO IMPORTANTE?"

"DOPO QUANTO E' SUCCESSO TRE ANNI FA ALLA TOKYO TOWER, NON CREDO CHE LA COSA MI AVREBBE STUPITO!" ribattè Jun, dando un altro scrollone al fratello minore. Più in là, Michael stava assistendo al loro battibecco con gli occhi sgranati e un grosso gocciolone di sudore sulla testa... prima di guardarsi attorno e rendersi conto, con suo estremo imbarazzo, della faccia sbalordita che spuntava dalla porta di fronte a casa Motomiya!

"Ah... ehm... chiedo umilmente scusa, signore... heheheee... sa com'è, quando noi ragazzi ci divertiamo non ci rendiamo più conto del rumore..." esclamò Michael, volgendosi verso lo stupefatto condomino e mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. Poi, si volse verso i fratelli Motomiya (ancora impegnati in una delle loro classiche gare di sguardi, con tanto di scintille elettriche che scaturivano dai loro occhi...) e li spinse dentro casa senza tanti perchè, varcando a sua volta la soglia un istante dopo e richiudendo la porta dietro di sè dopo aver mandato un ultimo sguardo apologetico al tizio che li guardava dall'appartamento opposto. Il suddetto rimase ancora là per qualche secondo, non sapendo bene come reagire a quanto aveva visto, poi scosse la testa con un sospiro e rientrò in casa.

"Bah... questi giovani di oggi..." mormorò.

"Hanf... hanf... se non sale su tutto il palazzo, è veramente un miracolo..." ansimò Michael, tirando un sospiro di sollievo e appoggiandosi con la schiena alla porta d'ingresso. Davanti a lui, anche Jun e Daisuke stavano riprendendo fiato dopo la raffica di urli che si erano lanciati in faccia a vicenda. Dopo che i tre si furono riempiti nuovamente i polmoni di aria, Daisuke si rivolse nuovamente alla sorella, sbuffando con aria esasperata. Era sicuro che fosse in arrivo un'altra strigliata... "Uff... E va bene, sorellina, sono pronto per la sfuriata. Ma prima, almeno permettimi di spiegare..."

La sua frase fu interrotta quando Jun, la cui ira si era placata con la stessa rapidità con cui era venuta, si chinò verso di lui e lo abbracciò stretto, quasi schiacciandogli la faccia contro la spalla sinistra e strappandogli un'esclamazione di sorpresa. "Argh! Ma... ma cosa... Jun, che ti prende? Prima mi alzi da terra a furia di urlare, e adesso..." mormorò il ragazzino, la voce soffocata dalla t-shirt della sorella.

"Non sai quanto siamo stati in pena per te, stupido..." rispose Jun, la cui voce ora suonava molto più addolcita... la voce di una persona che si era tolta un gran peso dal cuore! "Prometti che la prossima volta che dovrai andare a DigiWorld, lo dirai almeno a me! E che quando mamma e papà torneranno dal lavoro, gli racconterai per filo e per segno cosa è successo, va bene?"

"Sorellina..." mormorò Daisuke, leggermente stupito. Certo, sapeva che Jun gli voleva bene, nonostante a volte lo tiranneggiasse un pò con la scusa che era la più grande. Ma in quel momento, la ragazza stava mostrando chiaramente il suo sconforto per la scomparsa del fratello... e Daisuke non potè fare a meno di sentire un certo mal di cuore al pensiero che la sorella fosse stata così male. Senza dire una parola in più, il ragazzino ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendo forte la sorella per trasmetterle calore.

Quando Jun si staccò dal fratello minore, tenendogli comunque le mani sulle spalle per guardarlo in faccia, Daisuke si stupì nel vedere che gli occhi della sorella stavano tremando leggermente, trattenendo qualche lacrima... E dire che aveva sempre pensato che lei fosse digiuna a simili esternazioni! Decisamente non era la stessa Jun stravagante e persa dietro Yamato che lui era abituato a vedere ogni giorno. Facendo il suo classico sorriso incoraggiante, il ragazzino annuì, appoggiando una mano su quella di Jun. "E va bene, Jun... te lo prometto, e scusatemi se vi ho fatto tanto preoccupare. Vi voglio bene."

"Anche noi, testone. Anche noi." replicò la ragazza, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Fu in quel momento che lo zaino che Daisuke ancora portava sulla schiena iniziò a muoversi, e la testa di DemiVeemon fece capolino da esso. Il draghetto esplose in uno sbadiglio e sbattè gli occhi, scacciando il sonno nel quale era stato immerso fino ad un attimo prima e scendendo giù per darsi un'occhiata attorno, sotto gli occhi dei tre ragazzi. "Oww, che bella dormita che ho fatto... hey, Dai, mi sono perso qualcosa mentre ero addormentato?"

"DemiVeemon..." disse il ragazzino, alzando leggermente gli occhi al cielo. "Quando fai una pennichella, non ti svegliano neanche le cannonate!"

"Neanche a te, se è per questo!" rispose Michael, sghignazzando tra sè.

Jun sorrise furbescamente. "Ha, ha! Lo sapevo io che quel 'peluche' era qualcosa di più di quanto sembrasse. E' il tuo... Digimon, giusto?"

Il draghetto rispose salendo con un paio di balzi in braccio al suo partner umano e alzando una zampetta verso la ragazza per salutarla. "Sì, sono io! Il mio nome è DemiVeemon, e sono felice di conoscerti, sorellona di Daisuke!"

Con un sorrisone sul viso, Jun grattò il piccolo drago dietro un orecchio. "Ma quanto sei carino! Piacere, io sono Jun... e ti ringrazio per aver protetto mio fratello lì a DigiWorld!". Il draghetto rispose accoccolandosi sulla mano della ragazza, che volte poi lo sguardo verso Michael, guardandolo incuriosita. Il Digipresceto americano, senza scomporsi, alzò la mano per salutare di nuovo.

"Buongiorno, signorina Jun! Mi chiamo Michael, vengo dagli Stati Uniti, e sono anch'io un Digiprescelto! Piacere!"

"Oh, piacere mio..." rispose Jun, leggermente imbarazzata per il fatto di averlo completamente ignorato poco prima. "Scusa se non ti ho badato poco fa, ma ero impegnata con questo fessacchiotto...". Concluse la frase mettendo un indice sulla punta del naso di Daisuke e dandogli una spintarella.

Michael mosse la mano davanti a sè. "Oh, nessun problema... posso capire che lei abbia dato la precedenza a suo fratello...". Poi, si tolse lo zaino, aprendolo e facendo un cenno al Digimon che era al suo interno. "E' tutto a posto, Betamon! Puoi uscire!"

Il Digimon girino dalla cresta rossa non attendeva altro, ed emerse dallo zaino dell'amico prendendo una grande boccata d'aria. "Oh, finalmente! Mi si stavano rinsecchendo le branchie, con tutto quel caldo! Piacere, signorina, Betamon al suo servizio!"

"Piacere mio... ma non c'è bisogno di chiamarmi 'signorina'! Non sono ancora così vecchia!" rispose Jun con leggero imbarazzo. Poi, si rivolse di nuovo al fratello minore. "Okay, Dai, fai pure accomodare i tuoi amici, e intanto io vi preparo un succo di frutta... nel frattempo, potresti spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo e qual era esattamente questa vostra 'missione'?"

"E va bene... solo che temo sarà una storia un pò lunga..." rispose Daisuke, facendo cenno a Michael e Betamon di seguirlo in soggiorno...

Nel quartiere di Tamachi, era in corso un'altra riunione di famiglia... in casa Ichijouji, Mia aveva accolto con suo stupore e sollievo il ritorno dell'unico figlio rimastole... oltre che l'arrivo inaspettato del Digiprescelto australiano dai capelli ricci che lo aveva accompagnato, e in quel momento madre e figlio si stavano riabbracciando con affetto.

"Oh, Ken... sono così felice di rivederti sano e salvo..." mormorò la donna tra le lacrime. "Ho... ho avuto paura... di aver perso anche te..."

"Mi dispiace, mamma..." rispose il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Avrei dovuto parlarti di cosa stava succedendo... ma non pensavo che tu e papà mi avreste creduto... e poi, l'esistenza del Mondo Digitale sarebbe dovuta rimanere un segreto, finchè non fosse stato inevitabile... e, purtroppo, abbiamo ancora un problema da risolvere..."

Sollevando lo sguardo verso il figlio, e asciugandosi gli occhi con una mano, Mia Ichijouji rispose con la pacatezza che le era propria. "Non ti scusare, Ken... capisco che siano accaduti degli eventi al di fuori del vostro controllo, e che non abbiate avuto scelta... ora, sono semplicemente felice che tu e i tuoi amici stiate bene."

"Grazie, mamma." rispose Ken con un lieve sorriso. La signora Ichijouji si chinò poi su Minomon, ancora in braccio a Ken, e gli accarezzò la testa.

"Ti ringrazio, Minomon, per aver aiutato Ken in questa impresa." disse dolcemente. Il piccolo Digimon insetto tentò di schermirsi. "Ho solo cercato di fare il mio dovere, signora..."

"E lo hai fatto, amico mio. In maniera egregia." aggiunse Ken, abbassando lo sguardo per parlargli meglio. Poi, Ken si voltò leggermente verso Derek e gli fece cenno di entrare. "Oh, e a proposito, mamma... vorrei presentarti uno dei quattro ragazzi stranieri che ci hanno aiutato a DigiWorld... si chiama Derek Russell, e viene dall'Australia."

Il Digiprescelto dell'Adattabilità entrò in casa Ichijouji dopo essersi tolto le scarpe, fece uscire Crabmon dallo zaino (sorbendosi ovviamente le proteste del granchio gigante per aver dovuto viaggiare in uno zaino sotto il sole estivo...) e fece un inchino in perfetto stile nipponico. "Piacere di conoscerla, signora Ichijouji, e mi dispiace di non poter fare la vostra conoscenza in circostanze più favorevoli..."

"Altrettanto vale per me!" rispose Crabmon, strappando un sorriso a madre e figlio con la sua voce burbera.

Mia ricambiò l'inchino. "E' un piacere anche per me, e sono felice di vedere che Ken si sta facendo amici come voi. Grazie di cuore." Poi, dopo essersi rimessa in posizione eretta: "Ora, per quanto riguarda quel problema di cui tu mi parlavi appena adesso, Ken... è qualcosa per cui vi posso dare una mano? Credetemi, sarei felice di poterlo fare, nel limite delle mie possibilità..."

Ken prese un respiro profondo. "In effetti... è una questione che ci riguarda da vicino. Riguarda, per quanto possa sembrarti incredibile, quel collega di papà... il signor Yukio Oikawa, ti ricordi?"

La signora Ichijouji ci pensò su un attimo. Ma certo! Quello stesso Yukio Oikawa che aveva iniziato ad andarli a trovare pochi mesi dopo la scomparsa di Osamu... quello stesso individuo dal volto scarno e pallido, dall'onnipresente impermeabile viola che sembrava non socializzare quasi con nessuno... ma in che modo un uomo del genere poteva essere collegato al Mondo Digitale e ai problemi che lo affliggevano?

"Sì, ho presente di chi stai parlando... ma purtroppo non so molto di lui. Ci siamo incontrati al funerale di Osamu..." la voce della donna si incupì al triste ricordo. "E ha iniziato a frequentarci soltanto qualche mese dopo, dopo il tuo decimo compleanno..."

"Ah. Quindi lo avete visto diverse volte prima d'ora..." commentò Derek. Mia assentì con il capo. "Sì, però... un pò di tempo dopo, ha cominciato a venire sempre meno spesso... l'ultima volta è stato almeno dieci mesi fa... e anche al lavoro, stando a quanto mi ha detto mio marito, è diventato sempre più scostante e asociale. Il motivo non lo sappiamo..."

Ken stava riflettendo attentamente sulla spiegazione data da sua madre. Il suo decimo compleanno? Una lampadina si accese in testa al Digiprescelto della Bontà: era più o meno quella l'età che aveva nella sequenza onirica che aveva visto tempo prima, a DigiWorld! E poi, quel misterioso Digimon che lui e Ryo avevano sconfitto, e si era trasformato in quelle strane sfere nere... forse che una di quelle fosse il famigerato Dark Seed? Certo, erano soltanto ipotesi...

...ma improvvisamente gli sembrava che i pezzi del puzzle iniziassero a combaciare... forse quel Yukio Oikawa aveva manipolato gli eventi molto più di quanto potesse sembrare...

A casa Hida, era in corso una discussione molto simile tra i membri della famiglia e la loro piccola ospite messicana, che Chikara e la signora Hida avevano accolto con la stessa disponibilità degli altri. Iori, con Upamon sulle ginocchia, aveva appena finito di raccontare a sua mamma e a suo nonno come erano andate le cose, a cominciare da quel fatidico primo giorno di scuola, almeno quattro mesi prima, e come lui e la sua amica Miyako erano diventati Digiprescelti, avevano trovato i loro Digimental, e avevano dovuto combattere contro i Digimon malvagi che minavano la pace nel Mondo Digitale. Seduti attorno al tavolo del soggiorno, Chikara, la signora Hida, Rosa e Gotsumon ascoltavano intenti il racconto del giovane Digiprescelto.

"E così, grazie all'idea di Koushiro-san, abbiamo potuto tornare a casa... anche se purtroppo abbiamo ancora dei problemi in sospeso. Mamma, nonno, mi dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare e di non avervi detto subito la verità su quanto stava accadendo."

Il vecchio Chikara mise una mano sulla spalla del nipote per rincuorarlo. "Non ti preoccupare di questo, figliolo. E' vero che hai nascosto la verità, ma l'hai fatto a fin di bene, e questo è quello che conta. Sappi che tua madre e io siamo orgogliosi di te. In questo viaggio hai imparato molto e hai dato prova di maturità e saggezza. Non possiamo che complimentarci con te."

"Tuo nonno ha ragione, Iori-chan..." rispose la signora Hida, alzandosi dal suo posto e ponendosi a fianco del figlio. "Siamo orgogliosi di quanto tu e i tuoi amici avete fatto, e di quanto tu sia cresciuto."

"Ehm... vi ringrazio..." rispose Iori con umiltà. "Ma penso che la maggior parte dei ringraziamenti vadano ad Upamon... in fondo, è stato lui a proteggermi e a combattere per noi in questo periodo..."

"Sei troppo modesto, Iori!" protestò scherzosamente il piccolo Digimon. "Io ho combattuto, certo, ma sei stato tu a darmi la forza di cui avevo bisogno per farlo! Ricordati che, come per tutti i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni, noi siamo una squadra!"

Iori abbozzò un sorriso vedendo sua madre che, con aria divertita, faceva una carezza al piccolo Digimon sferico, ringraziando caldamente per quanto aveva fatto per suo figlio. Anche Rosa, che pure non sembrava troppo divertita all'idea di dover stare in quella famiglia, stava sorridendo, sinceramente toccata dall'affetto che in essa abbondava, nonostante l'aria formale che avevano. Forse, stava pensando, non era stato poi così male finire con quel suo quasi-coetaneo apparentemente così serio e monotono.

Chikara si schiarì la voce, richiamando l'attenzione dei presenti. "Ehm... scusatemi, ma a questo punto credo di dover dire qualcosa su quell'uomo che Iori-chan ha nominato... il signor Yukio Oikawa."

"Ne sa qualcosa, _senor_ Chikara?" chiese Rosa, voltandosi di scatto verso l'anziano signore. "Iori ci aveva detto di aver già sentito questo nome..."

"Infatti." rispose la signora Hida, volgendo il suo sguardo alla ragazzina messicana. "Yukio Oikawa era un grande amico d'infanzia di mio marito Hiroki, il papà di Iori e il figlio del signor Chikara... so che quando erano bambini, mio marito e il signor Oikawa erano inseparabili."

"E' così, figliola..." rispose Chikara, il volto segnato dall'età e da un'ombra di tristezza mentre ripensava a quel periodo. Poi, iniziò a parlare ai due bambini e ai loro Digimon. "Vedete, Yukio era sempre stato un ragazzino molto solo e triste, e tutti gli altri bambini della sua età lo evitavano o lo prendevano in giro... tranne Hiroki, che passava con lui molto tempo ed era praticamente il suo unico amico. Facevano sempre un sacco di cose assieme... tra cui giocare con il loro computer. Non so i dettagli precisi, ma un giorno, Yukio e Hiroki iniziarono a parlare di uno strano mondo con il quale erano venuti in contatto tramite il computer e nel quale sarebbero voluti andare... una dimensione chiamata Mondo Digitale."

Rosa sobbalzò sulla sedia, e anche Iori sgranò gli occhi incredulo. "Mondo Digitale? Lo... lo stesso dal quale siamo tornati, per caso?" chiese la messicana.

"Sì, probabilmente è proprio quello..." rispose Chikara, annuendo lentamente. "Al sentirli dire queste cose, temetti che i loro giochi avessero dato loro troppo alla testa, e così proibii loro di continuare a giocarci. Ciò nonostante, mio figlio e Yukio rimasero grandi amici, continuarono a passare molto tempo insieme man mano che gli anni passavano, e le loro vite prendevano strade diverse. Mio figlio divenne un agente di polizia, e Yukio iniziò a lavorare per una ditta di software. Poi, quasi quattro anni fa... Hiroki perse la vita in servizio." Il vecchio chinò il capo, la tristezza per la perdita del figlio si faceva ancora sentire dopo tanto tempo.

L'aria sbarazzina di Rosa e Gotsumon sparì immediatamente, rimpiazzata dal cordoglio. "_F... fatal_... io... non sapevo..." si scusò la più giovane dei Digiprescelti, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca. Iori le fece cenno di non preoccuparsi, prima che sua madre proseguisse il racconto.

"Da... da quando mio marito se n'è andato..." raccontò, dopo aver fatto uscire la propria angoscia in un sospiro. "...non abbiamo più saputo niente del signor Oikawa, se non qualche voce secondo cui si sarebbe ritirato ancora di più in sè stesso, e avrebbe iniziato a lavorare ad un progetto... un progetto che gli avrebbe consentito di esplorare una nuova dimensione... sulle prime non ci ho fatto caso, temevo che il poveretto avesse perso la ragione per la scomparsa del suo amico... ma dopo quello che mi hai raccontato tu, Iori, comincio a pensare che in tutto questo ci fosse qualche frammento di verità... forse, il signor Oikawa ha davvero trovato il modo di raggiungere il Mondo Digitale... anche se questo ha significato collaborare con elementi poco raccomandabili..."

"Sì... capisco..." rispose Iori, che già aveva fatto i dovuti collegamenti tra quanto stava accadendo. Prima Arukenimon e Mummymon... poi Daemon e Phantomon... gli faceva girare la testa pensare che tutto questo era stato causato, molto probabilmente, dalla mano di un singolo. Certo, riusciva a capire lo sconforto e la tristezza di quell'uomo, e non se la sentiva di biasimarlo... ma questo non toglieva che, sperabilmente senza rendersene conto, Oikawa avesse provocato il caos nel Mondo Digitale e ne stesse distruggendo l'equilibrio.

Bisognava trovare un modo di rintracciare Oikawa e indurlo alla ragione... prima che fosse troppo tardi... e ammesso che non fosse già troppo tardi...

In una zona desertica del Mondo Digitale, un Digiport solitario si attivò improvvisamente, emanando l'ormai familiare raggio di luce bianca che contraddistingueva l'apertura di un portale. Con un lieve sibilo, numerose figure ben conosciute iniziarono a materializzarsi davanti allo schermo: i sei membri più anziani dei Digiprescelti di Odaiba, e i loro fedeli partner, immediatamente seguiti da sette Digimon a loro familiari: Leomon, Ogremon, Piximon, Andromon, Centarumon, Meramon e Digitamamon. Uno alla volta, tutti i protettori del Mondo Digitale atterrarono sul terreno sabbioso del settore desertico nel quale avevano già da tempo individuato la base di Mephistomon.

Taichi scosse la testa per schiarirsela, poi si diede un'occhiata in giro per rendersi conto di dove si trovavano: era un'immensa distesa di sabbia scura, spazzata da un vento innaturalmente gelido che di tanto in tanto sollevava dei piccoli vortici, e sormontata da un cielo malato, invaso da nubi nere percorse da lampi rossastri e violacei. Stranamente, o forse non tanto stranamente, il Digiprescelto del Coraggio non riuscì a vedere nessuna Dark Tower in giro. Tuttavia, la presenza del male continuava ad aleggiare su quel settore, distorcendolo e rendendolo inospitale. Non c'era dubbio. Erano finiti nel settore giusto.

Il ragazzo si volse indietro per vedere se i suoi amici e compagni erano passati attraverso il Digiport. "Hey, ragazzi, ci siete tutti, là dietro? Manca qualcuno?"

"Mi sembra di no... gli ultimi stanno uscendo proprio ora dal Digiport." rispose Sora, voltandosi a sua volta per vedere Centarumon e Meramon apparire dallo schermo televisivo dietro di loro. Yamato contò rapidamente le presenze: erano loro sei, i loro sei compagni, e altri sette Digimon...

"Sì, Taichi, siamo tutti presenti... e prima che tu ce lo chieda, siamo anche tutti pronti." rispose il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia, guardandosi intorno e leggendo la risposta alla domanda implicita di Taichi sui volti di Jyou, Mimi e Koushiro, oltre che sui quelli degli altri Digimon presenti. "Ora siamo nel settore dove si è svolta la battaglia con Chimeramon, giusto?"

Taichi annuì seriamente. "Sì... ed è qui che troveremo la base di Mephistomon e metteremo fine per sempre ai suoi piani. So che non sarà facile sconfiggerlo, ma ora che siamo uniti e siamo riusciti ad isolarlo, so anche che ce la possiamo fare.

"Ormai non può più animare Dark Towers, e i suoi servi lo hanno abbandonato. Questo lo pone in netto svantaggio." proseguì Tentomon con il suo tono neutrale. "Tuttavia, continuo a temere che abbia qualche asso nella manica. Pare quasi che ci stia invitando ad andarlo a prendere nella sua tana."

"E' probabile che sia una trappola, in effetti..." commentò Leomon, scrutando l'orizzonte per assicurarsi che non ci fossero pericoli in vista. "Ma non c'è altro modo, a questo punto, che andare a sfidare Mephistomon direttamente. Qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, la affronteremo."

In effetti, tutti i ragazzi e i loro compagni avevano in mente lo stesso sospetto: erano convinti che Mephistomon avrebbe rivelato la sua forma originale, Apocalymon, per affrontarli e riprendere la distruzione di entrambi i mondi. Ma, in ogni caso, non si poteva più tornare indietro, giunti a quel punto. Si trattava semplicemente di andare là e fare del proprio meglio.

"Ascoltate, ragazzi, Leomon ha ragione. Ormai siamo nel ballo, e qualsiasi cosa aggiungiamo sarebbe superflua." esclamò Sora, mentre si proteggeva gli occhi da una scarica di sabbia. "Mettiamo da parte le titubanze, e mettiamoci all'opera. Il futuro di DigiWorld, e anche del nostro mondo, dipende da noi."

"Ben detto, Sora!" cinguettò Biyomon, alzando un'ala in segno di approvazione. Con timidi sorrisi e cenni di incoraggiamento, i sei ragazzi, i loro partner e i loro sette amici digitali, si prepararono, disponendosi in un gruppo compatto, e iniziarono il loro cammino, faticando per avanzare controvento, nella direzione in cui sapevano essere la base del loro nemico giurato. I loro cuori accelerarono lievemente all'idea dello scontro in avvicinamento, ma la paura era ampiamente compensata dalla coscienza della loro missione e dalla fiducia reciproca.

"Hey, Sora! Non sapevo che tu avessi la stoffa della leader!" esclamò allegramente Taichi. Lui e Yamato stavano camminando a fianco della loro amica dai capelli arancioni, e i loro Digimon erano dietro di loro per proteggersi dalla sabbia pungente. "Un discorso semplice, diretto e convincente!"

Sora gli sorrise di rimando... quello stesso sorriso che riusciva sempre a far girare la testa al ragazzo e fargli sentire le gambe molli! "Beh... quello che avresti fatto tu, no?"

Taichi guardò nuovamente davanti a sè, cercando di nascondere il rossore che aveva iniziato ad apparirgli sul viso. "Ehm... sì, insomma... più o meno... hehehee... Ehm, va bene, concentriamoci sulla missione...". Sora alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, senza perdere il sorriso. Certo che Taichi rimaneva un tale imbranato certe volte...

Anche Yamato, che camminava al fianco destro di Taichi, non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sorriso... un sorriso segnato però da una lieve malinconia. Si rendeva bene conto, come del resto tutti gli altri ragazzi, del legame che c'era tra i Digiprescelti del Coraggio e dell'Amore... e sentiva che tale rapporto era in procinto di prendere una certa strada. La cosa lo rendeva felice per i suoi amici... ma c'era sempre quel lieve dolore nel petto al vederli così uniti...

Il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia alzò le spalle, scacciando quel sentimento di tristezza. "_Beh, non sempre le cose vanno come noi vogliamo..._"

"Yamato..." mormorò Gabumon, che seguiva a ruota il terzetto di amici. Sentendo quanto aveva detto il suo amico impellicciato, Agumon volse il suo sguardo preoccupato verso di lui.

"Hey, Gabumon, qualche problema? A me sembra che Yamato stia bene..." disse il piccolo dinosauro, osservando il ragazzo biondo procedere con la stessa andatura che lui ricordava. Il rettile travestito da cane sospirò prima di rispondere. "Sì, sì, nessun problema da quel punto di vista... solo che... vedendo quanto sono uniti Taichi e Sora, ecco... sai com'è..."

Agumon guardò di nuovo prima Yamato, poi il suo partner umano e la sua migliore amica, e sbattè le palpebre con aria interrogativa. "Mah... sinceramente no... perchè, Taichi e Sora hanno qualcosa che non va?"

Gabumon sospirò di nuovo, lasciandosi scendere una goccia di sudore lungo la testa, mentre Biyomon scuoteva la testa desolata. "Ho capito, lasciamo perdere..."

Palmon, appena dietro, non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. "Hey, Mimi-chan, che te ne pare? I ragazzi..." si interruppe, lasciando che la sua partner dai capelli rosa proseguisse.

"...rimangono pur sempre ragazzi!" Mimi completò la frase ridacchiando a sua volta.

Tempo dopo, nel Mondo Reale...

Il pomeriggio era passato in fretta per gli abitanti di Odaiba. Per alcuni di loro, fin troppo in fretta, stava riflettendo Hikari Yagami, mentre, assieme a Gatomon, guardava sconsolata fuori dalla finestra di casa sua, osservando distratta il traffico che scorreva lungo le vie del quartiere residenziale. Non appena tornati nel Mondo Reale, i ragazzi e i loro Digimon avevano immediatamente iniziato a cercare quante più informazioni possibili su quel nome misterioso che era chiaramente legato a tanti avvenimenti, tenendosi aggiornati per telefono sugli ultimi sviluppi. Iori e Rosa avevano parlato della vecchia amicizia tra Hiroki, il padre di Iori, e Oikawa stesso, menzionando soprattutto i contatti che avevano avuto da ragazzi con il Mondo Digitale, mentre Ken e Derek avevano menzionato il fatto che Oikawa, per qualche motivo, fosse stato particolarmente vicino alla famiglia Ichijouji per un certo periodo dopo la scomparsa di Osamu. Erano emersi un bel pò di elementi che definire coincidenze sarebbe stato assurdo, e si presentava ora la necessità di contattare il diretto interessato e assicurarsi che non facesse nulla di irreparabile...

Il problema era che Oikawa, quel giorno, sembrava essersi reso irreperibile. Contattato al lavoro, Takuma Ichijouji aveva detto che Oikawa non si era mai presentato in ditta... e Ken stesso, provando a chiamare l'uomo a casa sua (non era stato difficile trovare il suo nome sull'elenco telefonico), non era riuscito a trovare nessuno. Iori e Miyako avevano provato a fare visita ad Oikawa direttamente a casa sua, ma nessuno aveva risposto alla loro chiamata. L'uomo sembrava essersi volatilizzato, e Hikari temeva che questo volesse dire che qualcosa di terribile era già accaduto.

"Hey, Hikari, tirati su un pò!" cercò di incoraggiarla Gatomon. "Sai bene che quel tipo non può essere entrato nel Mondo Digitale. Digivice o meno, non è un Digiprescelto, quindi..."

La ragazzina, con un sospiro sconsolato, allungò una mano verso la sua amica digitale e la accarezzò, dando nel contempo un'occhiata al suo orologio, che in quel momento segnava le cinque meno un quarto del pomeriggio. "Lo so, Gatomon... ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi cosa ci possa essere dietro a tutto questo... se non riusciamo a trovare Oikawa e a parlarci, non risolveremo mai niente..."

I pensieri della prescelta della Luce furono interrotti dall'acuto squillo del telefono di casa Yagami, che la fece scattare dal suo posto per andare a rispondere, con la speranza che si trattasse finalmente di buone notizie. Prima che lei e Gatomon potessero alzare la cornetta, la signora Yagami, fino a quel momento impegnata in cucina, era già arrivata al telefono, e aveva risposto per lei.

"Pronto?" rispose Yuuko. "Ah, Takeru-chan, sei tu... sì... sì, Hikari è qui, te la passo subito... si tratta di problemi con... ah, sì, capisco... nessun problema, ciao, Takeru-chan...". Voltandosi verso la figlia minore, la donna le porse la cornetta, senza nascondere una certa apprensione dipinta sul volto. "E' Takeru... pare che ci siano problemi, anche se non ho capito bene di che tipo..."

"Grazie, mamma..." rispose Hikari, ricevendo la cornetta e iniziando a parlare al suo amico. "Pronto? Takeru-kun, dimmi! Cosa sta succedendo, ci sono problemi?"

"_Purtroppo sì..._"rispose la voce del ragazzino dai capelli biondi, intrisa di un'ansia che non gli era propria. "_Ho appena fatto un controllo con il mio computer, e ho scoperto che nei pressi della Highton View Terrace si sta accumulando una grande quantità di dati, e che non è impossibile che presto in quella zona si apra un Digiport come è successo otto anni fa! Temo che fosse quello il piano di Oikawa... in qualche modo, entrerà nel Mondo Digitale sfruttando quel passaggio!_". Al fianco di Hikari, Gatomon, il cui udito acuto le aveva permesso di sentire ogni parola, corrugò la fronte incredula.

Hikari spalancò gli occhi, e un brivido freddo le percorse la spina dorsale. "Che... che cosa? Ma... ma com'è possibile... se non è un Digiprescelto, come fa a passare per un Digiport?"

"_E' quello che mi sto chiedendo anch'io! Ma ora la cosa non ha importanza, dobbiamo recarci alla Highton View Terrace il prima possibile, e capire cosa sta succedendo. Ho già fatto un giro di telefonate a Daisuke, Miyako, Iori e Ken, e tutti hanno detto che saranno là il prima possibile. Ti ho chiamato per chiederti di venire anche tu, e portarti dietro Gatomon. Ci vediamo alla Highton View Terrace tra poco, okay?_"

Hikari annuì. "Va bene, Takeru-kun... aspettaci, saremo lì in men che non si dica!"

Con queste parole, la chiamata si interruppe, e Hikari riagganciò il telefono in fretta e furia, rispondendo alla domanda che stava per farle la madre prima ancora che lei iniziasse a parlare.

"Mamma, mi dispiace... ma c'è un emergenza, e devo andare. Ti prometto che tornerò non appena tutto questo sarà finito, e spero finisca presto..." disse la prescelta della Luce, incrociando lo sguardo ansioso della signora Yagami, che rispose mettendole le mani sulle spalle e guardandola con orgoglio rattristato.

"Sì... capisco, Hikari..." mormorò la giovane donna, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. "Mi raccomando, stai attenta... e torna sana e salva! Anche tu, Gatomon... e ti prego, proteggi la mia bambina quanto più ti è possibile!"

"Non mancherò. Farò il mio dovere come sua partner." rispose la gattina, alzando lo sguardo verso la signora Yagami.

"Stai tranquilla, mamma... torneremo presto, e allora sì che sarà tutto finito!" confermò Hikari con un sorriso incoraggiante, andando a prendere il suo Digivice sul tavolo del soggiorno e preparandosi mentalmente alla nuova avventura che la aspettava...

"Finalmente ci siamo, ragazzi..." esclamò Taichi, dando un'occhiata con il suo cannocchiale. "Abbiamo trovato la base di Mephistomon!"

Nel Mondo Digitale, la fortezza semidistrutta dell'Imperatore era ormai entrata nel campo visivo dei Digiprescelti, e il gruppo di ragazzi e Digimon aveva iniziato a marciare con decisione verso di essa, pronto ad affrontare di petto l'ultima resistenza della reincarnazione di Apocalymon. Tuttavia, anche il loro nemico era cosciente del loro arrivo, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di accoglierli degnamente...

"**_Finalmente vi fate vedere, bambini prescelti... ce ne avete messo, di tempo!_**"

Nella sala comandi dell' ex-fortezza volante dell'Imperatore, Mephistomon sogghignò sadicamente quando i sei ragazzi e i sei Digimon con i quali aveva un conto da regolare apparvero sullo schermo del suo mainframe. Con un brivido di eccitazione per lo scontro che stava per iniziare, il demone caprino allargò la visuale con la pressione di un pulsante, inquadrando anche i sette Digimon che viaggiavano assieme al gruppo. Un grugnito derisorio uscì dalla sua gola quando vide di chi si trattava. "**_Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon... nessuno di loro è alla mia altezza, ormai. Non saranno un fattore rilevante in questo scontro decisivo. Quelli, piuttosto, di cui mi devo davvero preoccupare sono quei due..._**"

Mephistomon fece uno zoom su Taichi e Yamato, che stavano camminando fianco a fianco, scambiandosi qualche battuta tra amici. Il demone ridusse gli occhi ad una fessura, ricordando come quei due fossero gli unici del gruppo ad aver fatto raggiungere il livello Mega ai loro compagni. Avrebbe dovuto stare attento soprattutto a quel WarGreymon e a quel MetalGarurumon... tutti gli altri erano trascurabili.

Deciso finalmente a concludere la faccenda di tre anni prima, la reincarnazione di Apocalymon aprì le ali, sollevandosi in aria con un rapido scatto, e volò al centro della stanza, permettendo a tutte le energie oscure che aveva accumulato di rompere gli argini e circolare liberamente all'interno del suo corpo. Immediatamente, la sua pelle venne percorsa da delle ondate di energia nera che misero in risalto i potenti muscoli, e fasci di luce violacea iniziarono a scaturire dai suoi occhi e dalla sua bocca, riempiendo la sala di una terrificante luminescenza. Con un ruggito mostruoso, Mephistomon aprì le braccia, e la semplice energia liberata dal gesto fu sufficiente a far saltare diverse console e interfacce. Una colonna di oscurità avvolse il suo corpo, e attorno ad essa iniziarono a danzare fuochi fatui anch'essi violacei, mentre sul pavimento d'acciaio cominciavano ad apparire profondi solchi. Un terremoto in miniatura stava distruggendo la sala comandi!

Finalmente, l'energia negativa giunse al culmine, circondando Mephistomon di un'aura di pura oscurità, mentre una sensazione di potenza indicibile si impadroniva della creatura malvagia. Mephistomon stava digievolvendo!

"**_Sì... SI'! FUNZIONA! Il mio potere è stato ripristinato! Che le tenebre dell'Apocalisse scendano dunque su entrambi i mondi! MEPHISTOMON... ANKOKU SHINKA..._**"

"Aspettate!" esclamò Koushiro, bloccandosi di scatto e guardando la fortezza abbattuta che giaceva ormai poche decine di metri di distanza dal gruppo dei bambini prescelti. "Sta... sta succedendo qualcosa!"

Non appena il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza ebbe finito di pronunciare la frase, una colonna di tenebre partì ruggendo dalla sommità della fortezza e salì fino a quella bizzarra parodia di un cielo che sovrastava il deserto sabbioso, proiettando ombre violacee sul terreno. Mimi urlò spaventata quando una pioggia di detriti cadde ad appena un metro di distanza dal gruppo, che si ritirò allarmato. Mentre Taichi e i suoi compagni allungavano istintivamente le mani verso i Digivice, altri raggi di luce nera sfondarono le pareti della fortezza, nella quale stavano cominciando ad apparire delle pericolose crepe. Un terremoto improvviso fece perdere l'equilibrio ai membri del gruppo, che subito tentarono disperatamente di rimettersi in piedi.

"Non... non mi piace per niente... Qualcosa è andato storto!" esclamò Gomamon, tenendosi stretto alla gamba di Jyou.

"Attenzione. Rilevo forte quantità di energia negativa." disse Andromon, la voce monotona per la prima volta incrinata dalla paura. "Calcolo preciso impossibile. Qualcosa di estremamente potente è in avvicinamento!"

"E' questo che ci stavi preparando... eh, Mephistomon?" ringhiò Taichi, i cui occhi colsero in quel momento una sfera di oscurità pulsante dietro le pareti ormai semidistrutte della base. Per qualche secondo, i raggi di energia negativa continuarono ad uscire dalle pareti della fortezza ormai semidistrutta... poi, davanti al gruppo ammutolito dallo sgomento, la fortezza si spezzò in due con un CRACK spaventoso!

"Oddio... e quello cosa... Non è Apocalymon!" balbettò Mimi terrorizzata, indicando la cosa che stava emergendo dalla carcassa della base aerea. Come un'aberrazione da un uovo mostruoso, un orrore colossale, pulsante di luce nera, si fece largo tra le due metà della fortezza, gettandole di lato ridotte ad irriconoscibili ammassi di calcinacci e acciaio lacerato. Era una immensa creatura vagamente simile ad un centauro, con la metà inferiore di un quadrupede e quella superiore di un umanoide, ed era talmente grande che persino Garudamon le sarebbe arrivata a malapena al torace. La metà animale apparteneva ad una non meglio identificata belva carnivora, sorretta da quattro corte ma robuste zampe con tre artigli ciascuna e ricoperta da una folta pelliccia del colore del sangue umano. Una lunga coda a frusta si agitava incessantemente dietro di essa, e due ali ricoperte di piume nere si dipartivano dalla sua spina dorsale. La parte umanoide sembrava relativamente piccola ed esile, con il torso e le spalle ricoperti da una corazza grigio-nera, adornata con strani simboli gialli. Le sue braccia erano esageratamente lunghe, come quelle di Mephistomon, e terminavano in tre artigli lunghi come spade e altrettanto affilati. Una testa dal muso allungato, con gli stessi occhi rossi come il fuoco di Mephistomon e un paio di lunghe corna ricurve, completava la descrizione dell'abominio, ma il particolare più orribile era una seconda bocca, sbavante e piena di zanne, inserita tra le zampe anteriori della creatura. Aggiungendo anche le scie violacee di energia negativa che circondavano il suo corpo, era veramente una visione da incubo. La forma Mega di Mephistomon (perchè di altro non poteva trattarsi) pestò una delle sue zampe artigliate sul terreno, provocando una breve scossa tellurica, gettò indietro la testa e alzò le braccia al cielo, ululando di folle gioia per la nuova sensazione di potenza che la pervadeva.

"**_...GALFMON!_**"

BlackWarGreymon sorrise cupamente mentre abbatteva i suoi artigli sull'ennesima Dark Tower, spaccandola alla base e facendola crollare al suolo in un diluvio di frammenti di granito nero. I resti dell'obelisco di controllo si dissolsero all'istante, e il Mega artificiale si rilassò, facendo scendere le braccia corazzate lungo i fianchi e scrutando i picchi innevati attorno a sè. Una scrupolosa occhiata gli fece capire che ormai non rimanevano più Dark Towers nel raggio di diversi chilometri: un altro settore era sgombro dalla loro influenza nefasta. Soddisfatto per il suo lavoro, BlackWarGreymon aprì le ali, con tutta l'intenzione di andare ad abbattere le torri nere in un altra zona...

...quando un'improvvisa sensazione di gelo e oscurità lo costrinse a trattenere il respiro. I suoi sensi acuti avevano percepito una incredibile concentrazione di energia delle tenebre, abbastanza grande da mettere l'intero Mondo Digitale in immediato pericolo! Allarmato, BlackWarGreymon voltò la testa nella direzione da cui proveniva quella strana sensazione... e strinse gli occhi quando si rese conto di cosa si trattava.

"**Mephistomon...**" ringhiò il Mega artificiale, quasi sputando fuori il nome del Digimon che aveva cercato di usarlo come uno strumento di distruzione. "**Hai dunque deciso di proseguire nel tuo folle piano distruttivo... Ora più che mai me ne rendo conto: sei tu colui che devo sconfiggere... finchè sarai in circolazione, io non potrò mai trovare la pace... e questo mondo sarà sempre in pericolo.**"

BlackWarGreymon si piegò leggermente sulle gambe, strinse i pugni e spiccò un balzo altissimo, librandosi tra le rocce imbiancate dalla neve con un'agilità insospettabile per una creatura così massiccia. Concentrandosi per un attimo, il dinosauro nero riuscì a stimare la distanza che lo separava dall'emanazione di energia... non era a molti settori... volando a quella velocità, avrebbe potuto raggiungerla in qualche minuto... Con rinnovata determinazione, BlackWarGreymon accelerò, ansioso di chiudere i conti una volta per tutte con il suo creatore.

"**Ora non ti temo più, Mephistomon. Ora sono libero, e cosciente di me stesso e della mia strada... posso affrontarti, e questa volta non ti risparmierò!**"

Di ritorno nel Mondo Reale...

Nel quartiere di Odaiba, un'automobile grigia si fermò vicino ad un ponte pedonale, nei pressi della Highton View Terrace, e due delle sue portiere si aprirono di scatto, facendo scendere Ken e Derek, Digimon in braccio ed entrambi piuttosto agitati. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà si prese un attimo di tempo per ringraziare la persona al volante. "Mamma, ti ringrazio... se non ci avessi dato questo passaggio, non saremmo mai riusciti ad arrivare in tempo..."

"Grazie anche da parte mia, signora Ichijouji..." fece eco Derek. Mia Ichijouji rispose con un cenno d'assenso, per poi indicare il gruppo di ragazzi che si era già radunato vicino ai giardini. "Di niente, ragazzi... ora raggiungete i vostri amici... e mi raccomando, state attenti!"

"Certamente." rispose Ken con un lieve sorriso, chiudendo la portiera e dirigendosi dai suoi amici assieme al Digiprescelto australiano. "Ragazzi! Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma abbiamo cercato di arrivare il prima possibile."

"Nessun problema, Ken... Ora, vediamo di capire cosa sta succedendo, e scoprire questo Digiport prima che sia troppo tardi!" propose Takeru, iniziando a guardarsi attorno in cerca di qualunque segno sospetto. I D-3 e i Digivice di tutto il gruppo si erano attivati, e stavano emettendo un segnale acustico costante, chiaramente reagendo alla presenza di un passaggio dal Mondo Reale a quello Digitale. E fu proprio questo fatto a dare a Patamon un'idea.

"Forse seguendo questo segnale... qualcosa riusciremo a trovare!" propose il piccolo mammifero alato.

Takeru fece un cenno affermativo, iniziando a muoversi nella direzione dei giardini. "Sì, probabilmente è la cosa migliore... ecco, ragazzi, ora il segnale è più forte! In quella direzione!" esclamò, indicando una stradina pedonale che si addentrava nei giardini pubblici, e notando che il segnale dei Digivice si stava intensificando. In men che non si dica, l'intero gruppo iniziò a correre in quella direzione, passando a fianco delle poche persone in giro per la Terrace quel pomeriggio, basandosi sulle reazioni dei Digivice per trovare la strada. In breve, arrivarono nella zona più interna dei giardini pubblici, un grande spiazzo verde decorato con una fontana, un laghetto con le carpe e diversi lampioni in perfetto stile orientale. Ma ciò che attirò subito l'attenzione dei ragazzi furono le tre figure in piedi vicino alla fontana, due delle quali erano fin troppo familiari ai bambini prescelti...

"Ci siamo, ragazzi! Quelli sono Arukenimon e Mummymon!" esclamò Daisuke, puntando il dito contro la donna vestita di rosso e l'uomo vestito di blu. I due Digimon travestiti da esseri umani, colti di sorpresa da quella voce che non si aspettavano di risentire ancora (almeno, non così presto), alzarono lo sguardo, facendo una faccia irritata non appena il gruppetto di amici entrò nel loro campo visivo. C'era da immaginarselo. Proprio quando tutto sembrava andare a gonfie vele, ecco che arrivava qualche seccatura.

"Voi... voi qui?" esclamò Arukenimon, visibilmente irritata. "Non riuscite proprio a starvene buoni e zitti mentre noi facciamo quello che dobbiamo, eh?"

Miyako avanzò spavaldamente, mettendosi davanti al gruppo dei suoi amici. "No, se quello che dovete fare comporta mettere in pericolo il Mondo Digitale! Ora ci dovete delle spiegazioni, voi due? Chi siete davvero, e qual è il vostro ruolo in tutto questo?"

A rispondere fu una terza figura, in piedi accanto ai due Digimon artificiali, che i ragazzi, tranne Iori e Ken, quasi non avevano notato, sulle prime: un uomo alto e magro, dall'aspetto piuttosto trascurato ed inquietante, vestito di una leggera camicia nera con eleganti pantaloni lunghi e scarpe dello stesso colore, il cui volto stranamente pallido, e segnato già da qualche ruga nonostante l'età relativamente giovane, era incorniciato da capelli neri piuttosto lunghi. Un paio di piccoli occhi luccicanti si posarono sul gruppo dei ragazzi prescelti, osservandoli con sguardo indagatore, e attirando su di sè l'attenzione di Miyako. Non ci voleva molto a capire di chi si trattasse...

"Oikawa-san..." mormorò Ken, riconoscendo per primo il misterioso individuo. Era passato quasi un anno dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, ma non era cambiato granchè. La stessa figura allampanata, lo stesso sguardo che a tratti sembrava vagare da qualche altra parte... persino il modo di vestire non era minimamente cambiato. Tuttavia, ora l'uomo aveva un congegno nero fin troppo familiare, ben stretto nella mano destra.

"Ragazzi, guardate!" esclamò DemiVeemon. "Quello... non è il Digivice che abbiamo trovato dopo aver sconfitto Daemon?"

Per qulche secondo ancora, Oikawa rimase in silenzio, osservando i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni con freddo occhio calcolatore. Poi, sul suo volto pallido si dipinse un sorriso, mezzo di gioia, mezzo di sufficienza. "E così, alla fine mi avete trovato, Digiprescelti... non credevo che sareste riusciti ad arrivare fino a me e a trovarmi proprio in questo momento, ma ormai non ha più importanza... il mio sogno sta per realizzarsi, e non sarete voi ad impedirmelo!"

Iori si fece avanti, guardando negli occhi il vecchio amico di suo padre, e prendendo fiato per organizzare il discorso. Quando parlò, la sua voce era calma ma ferma, intenta a condurre l'uomo alla ragione. "Oikawa-san... la prego, mi ascolti. Forse lei sa che io sono il figlio del suo amico Hiroki... il mio nome è Iori. Le chiedo solo di prestarmi attenzione un secondo."

L'espressione dell'uomo si fece più contrita, mentre si volgeva al ragazzino dai capelli corti, con un buffo Digimon simile ad una palla beige con le pinne tra le braccia. "Iori... sì, sapevo già che il figlio di Hiroki era un Digiprescelto..." mormorò Oikawa. "Allora, forse... sai già di cosa io e tuo padre siamo stati partecipi, ancora tanti anni fa... è sempre stato il nostro sogno..."

"Sì, Oikawa-san... so già cosa è successo..." rispose Iori con tutta calma. "Mio nonno mi ha raccontato di come lei e mio padre siete entrati in contatto con DigiWorld, e del vostro grande desiderio di vederlo..."

"Già... e l'avremmo già visto, se non fosse stato per lui..." ringhiò Oikawa, passando improvvisamente alla rabbia. Chiaramente, stava ripensando a quando Chikara aveva proibito loro di continuare con i loro giochi al computer, impedendo così loro di contattare nuovamente DigiWorld. "Hiroki...tuo padre... era l'unica persona al mondo ad aver mai fatto lo sforzo di venirmi incontro... di capire quello che provavo... ci eravamo promessi, tanti anni fa, che saremmo riusciti a vedere il Mondo Digitale, e che ci saremmo andati insieme... ora invece..." Le lacrime cominciarono ad appannare la vista di Oikawa. "Ora sono rimasto solo io... ora non si tratta più semplicemente di realizzare un sogno, lo capite? E' un mio dovere! Lo devo a Hiroki, che se n'è andato senza poter conoscere questa felicità... senza poter essere partecipe del vostro grande viaggio in quel mondo meraviglioso, DigiWorld. E' per questo che ho dato vita a questi Digimon che vedete al mio fianco, e che conoscete come Arukenimon e Mummymon!"

Questa rivelazione, che era stato proprio Oikawa a creare i due Digimon, sbalordì leggermente i bambini prescelti. "Che cosa? Lei... lei ha CREATO questi due Digimon... per realizzare il suo obiettivo? Che... che significa?" chiese Michael, con il vago presentimento che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta. A rispondere fu Arukenimon, che fece un passo in avanti tenendo le braccia conserte.

"Oh, è tutto molto semplice, Digi-mocciosi..." iniziò a parlare, con il tono spocchioso che le era proprio. "Vedete, il signor Oikawa non ha dovuto fare altro che prelevare una porzione di DNA da uno dei suoi capelli, e convertirla in dati che poi ha usato per configurarci. E' a lui che dobbiamo la nostra vita... oltre che la rimarchevole abilità di aprire dei varchi nel firewall che separa DigiWorld dalla Dark Area, se capite cosa voglio dire..."

"Certo che lo capiamo... siete stati voi a far uscire Daemon, i dati di Devimon e lo spirito di Apocalymon da quell'orribile posto, ho indovinato?" esclamò Daisuke. La risposta della donna-ragno fu un sogghigno malefico che valeva più di qualsiasi altra conferma. "Accidenti... avremmo dovuto capirlo prima..."

Mummymon alzò le spalle. "In realtà, Mephistomon è stato una conseguenza imprevista... non ci aspettavamo che uscisse dalla Dark Area e tornasse nel Mondo Digitale tramite Chimeramon, schiavizzandoci con i suoi Black Gears... tuttavia, questo è servito a costringervi a concentrarvi su di lui, facendo in modo che il nostro piano rimanesse occulto! Non tutto il male viene per nuocere, come si suol dire..."

Fu il turno di Rosa. "Quindi... avete liberato Daemon per fargli creare un Digivice con il quale il _senor_ Oikawa sarebbe potuto andare a DigiWorld..."

"Hai indovinato, bambina..." rispose l'uomo, sorridendo nuovamente. L'indice della sua mano sinistra si alzò di scatto, puntando verso Ken. "Un Digivice in cambio di qualcosa che Daemon bramava più di ogni altra... il Dark Seed che era in te, Ken Ichijouji!"

"Che cosa?" esclamò l'ex-Imperatore. "Allora è stato lei ad indirizzare Daemon verso di me... Ma come faceva lei a sapere cos'è il Dark Seed... e che si trovava in me?"

"So parecchie cose di te, ragazzo mio..." proseguì Oikawa trionfante, abbassando leggermente l'indice. "E' da moltissimo tempo che ti osservo, da quando ci siamo incontrati al funerale di tuo fratello... da allora, ho sempre fatto in modo di tenerti d'occhio, per capire quando il Dark Seed sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da giovare a Daemon. Al momento giusto, i miei alleati qui presenti," indicò brevemente Arukenimon e Mummymon "hanno fatto in modo che tu cadessi nelle mani di Daemon... mentre altri alleati hanno... per così dire... 'trattato' con lui, in modo che Daemon fosse costretto a creare il Digivice senza poter mettere le mani sul Dark Seed, cosa che nessuno di noi voleva!"

Daisuke ebbe un moto di rabbia, e puntò uno sguardo inferocito contro Arukenimon e Mummymon. "Allora... allora siete stati voi a far sì che Ken venisse catturato! E noi che ci eravamo persino fidati!" cinguettò DemiVeemon, la sua espressione un perfetto riflesso di quella del partner umano.

"E finalmente... dopo anni di fatica e sacrificio... ho il Digivice che volevo, oltre alla chiave per entrare nel Mondo Digitale!" esclamò Oikawa con gioia, infilando una mano in tasca ed estreandone uno strano cristallo nel quale scorrevano numerosi quadratini multicolore. Hikari trattenne il fiato mentre posava lo sguardo su quel piccolo oggetto... c'era qualcosa che non le piaceva... i dati che fluttuavano al suo interno le riuscivano, per qualche motivo, vagamente familiari...

Anche Gatomon, dal canto suo, cominciava a sentirsi stranamente a disagio. Quel cristallo aveva un'aria che non le piaceva... irradiava un'aura di malvagità che la gattina era convinta di aver già sentito, più di una volta...

La voce di Iori che continuava a pregare Oikawa distolse tutti da quelle considerazioni. "Oikawa-san, la prego, si fermi! Per quanto noi possiamo capire il suo sconforto e la sua solitudine... non possiamo appovare ciò che lei ha fatto, e neanche mio padre lo approverebbe! La prego, ci rifletta... le modifiche che i suoi Digimon hanno apportato al Mondo Digitale hanno portato a grandi sofferenze e hanno rischiato di far sprofondare DigiWorld nelle tenebre! Mio padre... non si sarebbe mai spinto a tanto, neanche per realizzare il suo più grande sogno... Per favore, Oikawa-san... non sono stati fatti abbastanza danni? Non è il momento di guardare in faccia la realtà? Anche con quel Digivice, lei non è un Digiprescelto... per quanto mi addolori dirglielo... lei non potrà mai entrare nel Mondo Digitale..."

L'uomo indietreggiò di un passo, tremando visibilmente, e quel poco di colore che aveva in volto scomparve del tutto. La frase di Iori lo aveva colpito al cuore, inducendolo per un attimo a riflettere su quanto aveva fatto. Quel poco di coscienza che gli rimaneva stava facendo appello alla memoria dell'amico scomparso, e al suo alto senso morale. E anche Arukenimon e Mummymon sembravano leggermente sbalorditi, come se anche loro si stessero rendendo conto di quanto avevano davvero commesso... ma quell'istante durò troppo poco.

"Non ascoltarli, Yukio Oikawa!" tuonò la voce sepolcrale di Phantomon, che si materializzò dal nulla un metro sopra la testa dell'uomo. "Essi ti stanno mentendo perchè non vogliono condividere con te le gioie del viaggio a DigiWorld, e vogliono meschinamente tenere per sè il privilegio di essere gli unici ad averlo vissuto!"

"CHE COSA?" strillò Upamon, iniziando ad agitarsi tra le braccia di Iori. "Come ti permetti di dire che Iori è un bugiardo, lenzuolo rattoppato?"

Sfortunatamente, in quel momento Oikawa non era nello stato d'animo di ascoltare ragioni. Il sorriso di superiorità tornò sul suo volto, mentre attivava il Digivice nero ed alzava in aria il prisma che teneva nella mano. Con sommo sgomento dei Digiprescelti, una colonna di luce scaturì dallo schermo del dispositivo, raggiungendo il cielo e iniziando a diffondere luminose scie dorate attorno ad Oikawa e ai suoi alleati: il Digiport si stava aprendo!

"Ma... ma come... come è possibile?" balbettò Crabmon sgranando gli occhi. "Sta... sta entrando nel Mondo Digitale?"

"Oikawa-san, la prego! Non lo faccia! Mi ascolti, per favore... questo suo gesto potrebbe avere conseguenze terribili!" esclamò Ken, facendo un ultimo tentativo di ricondurre l'uomo alla ragione. Tutto inutile. I corpi di Oikawa, Arukenimon, Mummymon e Phantomon cominciarono ad innalzarsi nella colonna di luce, iniziando il loro viaggio verso DigiWorld!

"Mi dispiace... non mi incantate con le vostre scuse!" sibilò rabbiosamente Oikawa, osservando con disprezzo i ragazzi riuniti sotto di lui. "Ho un sogno da realizzare, e lo realizzerò... il prezzo non mi importa più, ormai!"

Prima che i ragazzi potessero ribattere, l'uomo era già scomparso.

"Accidenti... questa proprio non ci voleva... ed ora che possiamo fare?" esclamò Takeru, trattenendo a stento la rabbia. Fu Michael a dargli la risposta che cercava, marciando spedito verso la colonna di luce che marcava il Digiport ed entrandoci audacemente dentro, il Digivice puntato verso l'alto.

"Li si segue, ecco cosa si fa!" rispose il ragazzo americano, che già cominciava ad innalzarsi. Sotto gli occhi stupiti di tutti, anche Daisuke fece la stessa cosa.

"Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare, amico! Forza, ragazzi, seguiteci! Forse riusciamo ancora a raggiungerli e a far entrare loro un pò di sale in zucca!" disse il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti, esortando i suoi compagni a seguirlo. Ken fu il successivo ad entrare nel Digiport e a seguire i suoi compagni.

"Non abbiamo altra scelta, ragazzi! A questo punto, tanto vale tentare il tutto per tutto!"

Uno ad uno, i ragazzi prescelti si convinsero, ed entrarono nella colonna di luce con ordine e compostezza, decisi a seguire Oikawa e mettere fine a quella follia...

Lentamente, Oikawa uscì dal varco dimensionale, Digivice e cristallo tra le mani e il cuore che batteva come se stesse per uscire dal petto. Un largo sorriso tagliava quasi in due il suo volto smunto, e le sue gambe sembravano muoversi da sole verso la destinazione... Finalmente, il suo sogno era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, pronto ad essere vissuto... ecco, ancora un ultimo passo... era fuori! Sì! Finalmente era fuori dal Digiport! Finalmente...

Un momento. C'era qualcosa che non andava.

Il sorriso scomparve improvvisamente dai volti di Oikawa, Arukenimon e Mummymon (questi ultimi due passati alla loro forma mostruosa nel corso del tragitto), non appena posarono lo sguardo sul paesaggio al di là del varco dimensionale. Non sapevano esattamente cosa fosse... ma quello che stava loro intorno non poteva essere DigiWorld! Si trovavano piuttosto in un'immensa sala a forma di cubo, ampia almeno qualche centinaio di metri e dalle pareti di uno strano colore bianco-azzurrino. Il pavimento sembrava di marmo bianco, e sparsi per la stanza, in maniera apparentemente casuale, c'erano forme dai colori vivaci, scale che fluttuavano nel vuoto e in esso tornavano, oggettini di vario tipo sparsi qua e là... a Mummymon sembrò persino di vedere uno stagno disegnato sul pavimento, con lo stile di un bambino. Anzichè innocente e spensierato come sarebbe potuto sembrare, l'effetto d'insieme era inquietante. Sembrava di stare all'interno di un dipinto astratto, e la cosa peggiore era che non c'erano uscite visibili... e che il Digivice di Oikawa si stava spegnendo, avendo esaurito tutta la sua energia per quell'unico viaggio dimensionale! L'unico a restare calmo e tranquillo era Phantomon, che iniziò a svolazzare per la sala con aria indifferente.

Ci volle qualche secondo prima che Oikawa recuperasse abbastanza presenza di spirito da parlare. "Ma... ma dove siamo? Che... razza di posto è questo? Non è DigiWorld, ne sono sicuro... dove siamo finiti? Che razza di trucco c'è dietro?" chiese disperatamente, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di uscite.

"Noi... non ne abbiamo idea, signor Oikawa..." mormorò Arukenimon. "Non sappiamo cosa possa essere successo..."

"Appunto! Mi sembrava strano che quel portale arrivasse a DigiWorld!" squillò la voce di Daisuke dietro il confuso terzetto. Irritata, Arukenimon volse lo sguardo verso il portale, dal quale stavano uscendo i bambini prescelti, con i Digimon evoluti a livello Rookie.

"Non dire che non ti avevamo avvertito, eh?" cinguettò Veemon rivolto ad Oikawa, mentre gli ultimi membri del gruppo uscivano dal Digiport, che si richiuse alle loro spalle con un cupo rimbombo. "Ma ora... dove ci troviamo? E ci sarà una via d'uscita da qui?"

Qualche istante di minaccioso silenzio. Poi Phantomon, che già si era allontanato abbastanza dal gruppo, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata gutturale, attirandosi addosso gli sguardi di tutti.

"Siete un branco di stupidi!" tuonò il Digimon spettrale. "Sapevamo, io e il mio signore, che sarebbe stato facile manipolare degli esseri inferiori come voi, ma davvero non mi aspettavo tanto! Grazie infinite, Yukio Oikawa, hai appena consentito al mio signore di tornare alla gloria passata!"

"Phantomon, maledetto traditore!" ringhiò Mummymon, puntando il fucile contro il fantasma e sparando una scarica elettrica. "Allora... quando ti sei offerto di aiutarci... era tutto un trucco per ottenere quello che volevi!"

Phantomon evitò la scarica elettrica del Digimon non-morto con facilità quasi sprezzante. "Tradito? Io non sono mai stato dalla vostra parte, quindi tecnicamente non vi ho tradito!"

L'ormai terrorizzato Oikawa mollò la presa sul cristallo che aveva in mano, facendolo cadere sul pavimento e rompere in mille pezzi. Cercò di parlare, ma dalle labbra non gli uscì alcun suono. Con uno sguardo di puro orrore dipinto sul volto, Oikawa boccheggiò pietosamente per un istante... poi le ginocchia gli si piegarono e cascò a terra a peso morto, privo di sensi!

"Signor Oikawa!" urlarono quasi all'unisono Arukenimon, Mummymon, e diversi dei bambini prescelti, iniziando a muoversi verso l'uomo per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni. Fecero in tempo a fare qualche passo prima che il flusso di dati, in precedenza contenuto nel prisma di cristallo di Oikawa, si ergesse minacciosamente in volo davanti a loro, turbinando come una tromba d'aria in miniatura. Sembrava quasi dotato di volontà propria...

Non ci fu il tempo di rifletterci su. Dalla bocca semispalancata dello svenuto Oikawa, uscì quella che sembrava essere un'inquietante ombra nera informe come un'ameba, che si unì ai dati fluttuanti mentre una strana, innaturale foschia verdastra cominciava a levarsi dal nulla, riempiendo tutta la sala e impedendo la visuale. Senza perdere la testa, Catherine e Floramon fecero cenno ai loro compagni di avvicinarsi a loro, in modo da restare in contatto visivo il più possibile.

"_Vite, garconnes!_ Stiamo vicini, e non perdiamoci di vista!"

Mentre i bambini prescelti si radunavano, e Arukenimon e Mummymon si guardavano attorno spaesati, l'ombra nera uscita dal corpo di Oikawa fluttuò all'interno della foschia, cominciando a condensarsi in qualcosa di solido. Phantomon, ormai a distanza di sicurezza dagli attacchi dei Digimon artificiali, rise di nuovo, indicando la forma che stava iniziando ad apparire.

"Ed ora, bambini prescelti... accogliete il mio signore come merita, e inginocchiatevi al suo cospetto!"

Ancora qualche secondo passò, intriso di tensione e attesa. Poi, un'alta figura umanoide si materializzò nella nebbia, ad appena una decina di metri di distanza dal gruppo, e iniziò a parlare.

"Bene, bene, bene..." disse il nuovo arrivato, cominciando ad avanzare verso i Digiprescelti. "Pare che finalmente, tutti i pezzi siano andati al loro posto... e il burattinaio possa infine rivelarsi." La sua voce aveva un tono aristocratico ed altezzoso che ad alcuni dei presenti non era nuovo...

Ancora qualche passo... poi la figura misteriosa emerse dalla nebbia che pervadeva la stanza.

Takeru e Patamon sussultarono per la sorpresa.

Hikari sbiancò in volto.

Gatomon inarcò la schiena e rizzò il pelo, tirando fuori gli artigli con un sibilo rabbioso.

E Daisuke spalancò gli occhi, puntando un indice verso la figura che si avvicinava. "Hey, ma... ma io quel tizio l'ho già visto!"

"Lieto che vi ricordiate di me." disse Myotismon, uscendo dalla coltre di nebbia.

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Bene, e con questo ci siamo! Gli scontri finali stanno per avere inizio! I Digiprescelti della vecchia guardia dovranno vedersela con Galfmon, mentre Daisuke e il suo gruppo avranno a che fare con (a questo punto, inutile farne ulteriore mistero) MaloMyotismon. E credetemi, se questo capitolo è stato abbastanza simile all'anime, questi scontri si staccheranno invece un bel pò!

Ah, già, ma forse dovrei parlare un pò di Galfmon... allora, anche lui, come Mephistomon (di cui, come ho detto, è la forma Mega), viene dal film 'Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle', in cui affronta i Digimon di Takato, Jenrya e Ruki nella battaglia decisiva. Il suo nome dovrebbe essere un derivato di 'galiph', uno dei tanti nomi con cui veniva designato il diavolo durante il Medioevo (e la somiglianza con la parola 'califfo' non è casuale... gli scrittori cristiani dell'epoca facevano del loro meglio per diffamare la religione musulmana...) Il suo aspetto fisico non è particolarmente facile da descrivere, quindi spero di averlo reso bene... in caso qualcuno sia curioso, può contattarmi e chiedermi un'immagine di Galfmon in qualsiasi momento! Comunque, giusto per fissare le idee, diciamo che assomiglia ad una versione organica della Omega Weapon di Final Fantasy 8...

Molto bene, e con questo si conclude il Capitolo 24. Nel prossimo capitolo, vedremo come Taichi, WarGreymon, Yamato, MetalGarurumon, e gli altri loro amici se la caveranno contro la nuova forma di Apocalymon, più potente che mai! Riusciranno a sconfiggerlo anche questa volta? La risposta nel prossimo capitolo! Io, intanto, vi faccio tanti auguri di felice anno nuovo... e a risentirci! Statemi bene!

Justice Gundam


	25. Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 1

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bentornati, fan di Digimon... e buon anno nuovo! Quasi non riesco a crederci... eppure, è così! Sono quasi arrivato alla fine della mia prima fanfiction di Digimon! E' stato un lavoro lungo, e a volte difficile, ma sono quasi riuscito a completarla... e prevedo che questi ultimi capitoli saranno quelli che mi daranno più soddisfazione!

Yamato: I nostri complimenti, autore. Siamo contenti che il tuo lavoro abbia dato questi frutti.

Justice: Grazie, Yamato... e grazie anche a tutti coloro che hanno contribuito alla realizzazione di questa fanfic! Non sapete quanto vi sia riconoscente! (si rivolge ai Digiprescelti di vecchia generazione) Molto bene, ragazzi... questo è il capitolo in cui affrontate Galfmon. Vi sentite pronti? Non sarà un'impresa facile, ve lo dico subito!

Taichi (alzando le spalle): E quando le cose sono state facili per noi? Comunque... sì, noi siamo pronti!

Agumon: Anche noi! Inizia pure quando vuoi!

Justice: Certamente... prima però rispondiamo ad alcune recensioni, che ne dite?

Gomamon: Buona idea... servirà a scaldarci in attesa dell'azione! Allora, qui abbiamo Topomouse... hehee, troncare la storia proprio quando si fa interessante è uno dei trucchi più classici della narrativa (cliffhanger, nel linguaggio delle fanfiction), e l'autore ci ha fatto un pò di esperienza. Grazie ancora per i complimenti, e speriamo che gli scontri finali ti piacciano!

Gabumon: Non c'è bisogno che ti scusi, Miele... come l'autore ha già detto in passato, non è così fiscale nei confronti dei suoi lettori, e capisce che tu possa essere stata impegnata! Siamo contenti che ti sia piaciuta la parte con Daisuke e Jun: l'autore voleva far vedere che Jun è qualcosa di più che la pazzoide che sbava dietro a Yamato, come erroneamente viene presentata in altre storie (magari non qui in Italia, ma su sì...)

Palmon: Prevedi botte da orbi, KillKenny? E prevedi giusto! Questo capitolo ne porterà in tavola un bel pò! Se Galfmon è letale come la Omega Weapon? Hehehee... leggi il capitolo e giudica un pò tu...

Biyomon: Hey, questa storia ha dato un'ispirazione nientemeno che a Francesca Akira! Grazie del complimento e... no, l'autore non ha intenzione di fare niente del genere con Iori e Rosa... ha solo voluto creare un pò di rapporto tra i due. Ryo entrerà definitivamente in scena nelle fanfiction di Tamers, ma è molto probabile che lo rivedremo prima di allora, in qualche flashback...

Agumon: Grazie dei complimenti, Sora89! Ci auguriamo che tu abbia gradito gli auguri dell'autore e che la sua e-mail ti sia stata d'aiuto! Comunque non c'è fretta, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi per leggere il capitolo! Per quanto riguarda Omnimon... non ti anticipo nulla! Hehehee...

Patamon: Infine, Driger esprime ancora una volta il suo apprezzamento per la storia! Grazie dei complimenti e degli auguri che hai mandato all'autore... e speriamo che il tuo computer si sia messo a posto!

Justice: A proposito, Driger, avevi ragione ad avvisarmi della pericolosità di Persiamon (Digimon che io conoscevo con il nome di Bastemon)... Quella gattaccia malefica... .

Tentomon: Infine, rispondiamo a Rika88... beh, in effetti anche l'autore pensava che quella parte con i bambini rapiti fosse irritante e non avesse molto senso... speriamo che questa riedizione ti piaccia di più.

Justice: Bene, con questo direi che siamo a posto... ora, godetevi la battaglia tra i bambini prescelti e Galfmon! Buon divertimento!

Agumon: E tifate per noi!

**Capitolo 25 - Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 1**

Sotto un bombardamento di corpuscoli di sabbia e venti impetuosi, i bambini prescelti e i Digimon si rialzarono in tutta fretta, tenendo gli sguardi increduli sul mostro gigantesco che torreggiava di fronte a loro. Ancora qualche scintilla di energia scaturiva dal suo corpo immenso, e la sensazione di opprimente malvagità che emanava riusciva a gelare l'atmosfera in un raggio di diversi metri attorno a lui. Non c'era dubbio, si trovavano proprio di fronte ad un avversario temibilissimo, potente quanto l'Apocalymon originale, o forse addirittura di più.

Galfmon abbassò lo sguardo, sogghignando crudelmente mentre osservava i suoi nemici che ormai, dal suo punto di vista, avevano assunto le proporzioni di topolini. "**_Alla fine... alla fine siete venuti, bambini prescelti! Dritti nelle fauci del leone! Non sapete quanto a lungo ci siamo torturati nell'attesa di questo momento... il momento in cui vi distruggeremo e condanneremo i vostri disgustosi mondi all'oblio eterno!_**" Parlava con entrambe le bocche contemporaneamente, creando un effetto decisamente inquietante, e i presenti notarono che aveva ripreso a parlare di sè stesso in prima persona plurale, come faceva Apocalymon. Questo voleva dire che, assieme ai suoi terrificanti poteri, era tornata anche la coscienza di Apocalymon, e il suo insaziabile desiderio di distruzione.

Sora strinse i denti, sentendo qualche goccia di sudore imperlarle la fronte nonostante il gelo innaturale che Galfmon irradiava. "Sono passati tre anni, ma non sei cambiato per niente... lo stesso odio e la stessa insensata sete di vendetta sul creato..."

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Galfmon

**Tipo:** Bestia Demoniaca

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Dead Scream, Black Requiem

_Forma Mega di Mephistomon, un agglomerato di odio senza confini! Questa mostruosità ha il potere di scuotere il mondo della sue stesse fondamenta! Il suo potere è inimmaginabile, e distruggerà entrambi i mondi se non verrà fermato! I suoi attacchi, Dead Scream e Black Requiem, non lasciano che terra bruciata!_

"**_Sapete, è buffo..._**" proseguì Galfmon, flettendo le dita artigliate della sua metà umanoide. "**_E' buffo che, nonostante voi siate la cosa che odiamo più di ogni altra nel Mondo Digitale, ci ritroviamo a ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per noi!_**"

"Cosa? E che avremmo fatto per te? Spiegati meglio!" ingiunse Agumon, rifiutandosi di farsi intimorire da quel colosso. Galfmon sghignazzò brevemente prima di rispondere.

"**_Parlo delle nostre Dark Towers... gli strumenti di controllo e distruzione che abbiamo permesso all'Imperatore di costruire e spargere in tutto il Mondo Digitale!_**" proseguì la bestia "**_Sono state quelle il tramite del nostro ritorno nella forma di Mephistomon, e sempre esse, opportunamente trasformate in Digimon, ci avrebbero permesso di portare la distruzione... solo, non nel modo che credevate voi!_**"

Leomon ridusse gli occhi ad una fessura. "Pensavamo che avresti usato tutti quei Digimon artificiali per creare un esercito di burattini a te fedeli e mandarli all'attacco del Mondo Digitale, ma a quanto pare non era quello il tuo piano..."

"**_Huhuhuu... in parte sì, lo ammettiamo, ma... pur essendo privi di emozioni e spietati, i nostri Digimon artificiali non erano terribilmente affidabili, come ha dimostrato il caso di BlackWarGreymon. La nostra idea era un'altra: sfruttare l'energia negativa che le Dark Towers avevano assorbito per renderci più forti e raggiungere questa forma che adesso vedete con i vostri occhi! Animare le Dark Towers per trasformarle in Digimon serviva proprio a questo: una volta distrutti i Digimon artificiali, i loro dati sarebbero passati a noi, assieme all'energia assorbita!_**" rispose Galfmon, aprendo le braccia in segno di trionfo.

"Bella spiegazione, ma con dei punti non chiari: per esempio, perchè tutto questo traffico?" chiese Yamato. "Non potevi semplicemente assorbire le Dark Towers senza complicarti la vita ad animarle?"

"Non credo che avrebbe funzionato così..." spiegò Koushiro, prima che Galfmon potesse aprire di nuovo le sue bocche per rispondere. "Le Dark Towers, secondo i parametri del Mondo Digitale, hanno una composizione diversa da quella di un Digimon. Come un programma non può elaborare dati che non conosce, allo stesso modo Mephistomon non poteva assemblare nella propria composizione dati che non appartenessero ad un Digimon molto simile a lui. Il trasformare le Dark Towers in Digimon serviva proprio a questo: a farci distruggere i tuoi soldati artificiali e farti pervenire i loro dati e la loro energia oscura, non è così?". Il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza concluse la sua spiegazione con un'occhiataccia a Galfmon, che si limitò ad incrociare le braccia sul petto e sorridere con sufficenza.

"**_Indovinato, ragazzino! Era un... 'particolare' dei nostri piani che, per prudenza, non abbiamo voluto rivelarvi... e a quanto pare abbiamo fatto bene!_**" rispose la gigantesca creatura. Poi, con un ringhio gutturale, Galfmon congiunse le mani, facendo crepitare scariche di energia oscure attorno al suo corpo."**_Ed ora, il nostro potere è ritornato... a livelli addirittura superiori a quelli di tre anni fa! Digiprescelti! Voi sarete il nostro primo passo sulla strada della nostra vendetta! Prima cadrete voi... poi tutto il Mondo Digitale dovrà conoscere la nostra collera e la nostra disperazione! Ora, per nostra mano, entrambi i mondi ritorneranno al nulla da dove sono nati!_**"

Un alone di oscurità proruppe dal corpo mastodontico di Galfmon, calando una minacciosa ombra nera sull'intera zona e facendo sì che ragazzi e Digimon indietreggiassero tutti di un passo. Il vento che flagellava la distesa di sabbia aumentò improvvisamente di intensità, ululando come un lupo inferocito e sferzando i presenti con raffiche di aria gelida, mentre le nubi sopra di loro si condensavano in una sorta di turbine nel cielo. Ma il momento di paura durò poco: con rinnovata determinazione, Taichi afferrò il suo Digivice, attivandolo e puntandolo verso Agumon, che già sembrava impaziente di dare inizio allo scontro.

"Questo è tutto da vedere, Galfmon!" esclamò il ragazzo, mentre i suoi compagni attorno a lui facevano la stessa cosa, e i loro alleati Digimon si mettevano in guardia. "Forza, Agumon, digievolvi!"

"Anche tu, Gabumon!" proseguì Yamato. "Mostriamo a Galfmon di che pasta siamo fatti!"

"Forza, amici, diamo una mano anche noi!" fu la volta di Sora.

"Combattiamo per proteggere i nostri mondi e i nostri cari!" esclamò Mimi.

"Ce la faremo, ne sono sicuro!" disse Jyou.

Per ultimo, fu Koushiro a parlare. "Eliminiamo questa minaccia una volta per tutte!"

Agumon sorrise quando gli schermi dei Digivice iniziarono a brillare e a conferire energia a lui e agli altri Digimon. "Contate pure su di noi, ragazzi..."

"_Agumon... warp shinka... WARGREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon... warp shinka... METALGARURUMON!_"

"_Biyomon shinka... BIRDRAMON! Birdramon chou shinka... GARUDAMON!_"

"_Palmon shinka... TOGEMON! Togemon chou shinka... LILLYMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka... ZUDOMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka... KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon chou shinka... MEGAKABUTERIMON!_"

Uno dopo l'altro, tutti i Digimon raggiunsero le loro forme evolute più avanzate e si schierarono di fronte a Galfmon, pronti al duello finale. Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon, Centarumon, Meramon e Digitamamon si schierarono al loro fianco pochi istanti dopo, sotto lo sguardo di sufficienza della creatura mostruosa.

"**_Vorreste combattere pur sapendo che non potete fermarci?_**" tuonò Galfmon, scoppiando a ridere. "**_Se vi arrendeste e vi lasciaste distruggere, vi evitereste un bel pò di sofferenze inutili... Vi offro quest'ultima possibilità di pensarci su!_**"

WarGreymon rispose per tutti facendo un passo in avanti e tracciando un fendente in aria con il suo artiglio destro. "**Quello che verrà distrutto sarai tu, Galfmon! Non ti permetteremo di fare ulteriori danni!**"

Il centauro demoniaco alzò le spalle. "**_Come desiderate... noi vi abbiamo dato una chance di semplificarvi le cose, ma se proprio volete combattere... allora fatevi sotto!_**" Con queste parole, Galfmon si impennò, alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori per poi calare bruscamente al suolo. L'assordante rumore delle sue zampe anteriori contro il terreno squarciò l'aria, e dal punto d'impatto si levò una velocissima onda d'urto che puntò dritta contro il piccolo esercito di Digimon. Senza farsi cogliere di sorpresa, tutti i combattenti presero il volo, scattarono di lato o, nel caso dei meno agili come Zudomon o Digitamamon, puntarono i piedi a terra e si misero in guardia, e l'onda d'urto scatenata da Galfmon li oltrepassò senza infliggere danni. WarGreymon per primo si rimise in posizione e si scagliò contro Galfmon con un tremendo ruggito, puntandogli contro gli artigli affilati sul braccio destro e preparandosi a sferrare un colpo micidiale... ma Galfmon se l'era aspettato, e parò il fendente con un rapido movimento del braccio, respingendo il dinosauro corazzato. Con uno scatto talmente veloce da risultare invisibile ad occhio nudo, MetalGarurumon arrivò dal lato destro del suo avversario e piombò addosso alla bestia demoniaca, colpendola con tutto il suo peso nella speranza di sbilanciarla. Riuscì a farla indietreggiare di un passo, ma con suo grande disappunto Galfmon rimase saldo sulle sue zampe e rispose con un doppio colpo d'artigli che aprì dei solchi nella corazza del lupo cibernetico, costringendolo ad indietreggiare per evitare danni più seri. Con un sogghigno, la reincarnazione di Apocalymon si abbassò leggermente e si preparò a scattare contro i due Mega, decisa a non lasciare loro il tempo di riorganizzarsi.

"Adesso, ragazzi! Colpiamolo mentre è distratto!" esclamò Garudamon, stringendo le mani a pugno e circondandosi di fiamme scarlatte. Poi, aprendo le braccia, scagliò contro Galfmon una fiammata a forma di aquila. "**Wing Blade!**"

Il corno di MegaKabuterimon si caricò di energia che lo scarabeo gigante diresse contro Galfmon. "**Horn Buster!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**" tuonò Zudomon, colpendo il terreno con il suo martello e indirizzando verso Galfmon una dirompente colonna d'acqua.

Per finire, Lillymon congiunse le mani, richiuse su di esse i petali che aveva sulle maniche, e li riaprì rivelando un cannone. "**Flower Cannon!**" esclamò la fatina, prendendo accuratamente la mira e aprendo il fuoco sull'enorme creatura. Tutti gli attacchi solcarono l'aria in direzione di Galfmon, centrandolo in pieno con precisione millimetrica e facendolo momentaneamente sparire, con un grugnito di disappunto, in un tripudio di luci, colori ed esplosioni. Ma non ci fu il tempo di esultare: un secondo dopo, Galfmon emerse dalla confusione con una risata malefica, rivelando che nessuno degli attacchi gli aveva inflitto il benchè minimo danno!

"Come temevo..." mormorò Zudomon. "I nostri attacchi migliori non lo hanno neanche scalfito!"

"**_Huhuhuhuuu... Davvero vi aspettavate che questi patetici giochetti potessero funzionare contro di noi?_**" ringhiò il colossale mostro, ergendosi in tutta la sua vertiginosa statura, e cominciando ad emanare un alone di tenebre che non presagiva nulla di buono...

"**Pixi Bomb!**" si sentì improvvisamente la vocina acuta di Piximon. Il piccolo folletto rosa, deciso a non permettere al mostro di sferrare un altro dei suoi attacchi, aveva raggiunto in volo la testa di Galfmon e aveva sparato il suo attacco contro gli occhi della creatura, andando a segno! L'effetto si ridusse a qualche granello di polvere negli occhi di Galfmon, ma raggiunse comunque lo scopo di distrarre il mostro il tempo sufficiente perchè gli altri Digimon caricassero i loro attacchi e li scatenassero contro di lui!

Leomon fu il primo ad attaccare, scattando in avanti, e sferrando un pugno in aria. "**Fist of the Beast King!**" Dalla sua mano partì un colpo energetico a forma di testa di leone che colpì in pieno le orribili fauci spalancate tra le zampe anteriori di Galfmon. Irritato, il colossale centauro si girò di scatto verso il guerriero leonino, ma prima che potesse attaccarlo, anche gli altri Digimon si lanciarono su di lui, facendogli piovere addosso tutti i loro colpi migliori!

"**Pummel Whack!**" Ogremon sferrò un montante in aria, e dalla scia che tracciò partì un proiettile simile a quello di Leomon.

"**Lightning Sword!**" esclamò Andromon, alzando un braccio in aria e poi abbassandolo di scatto, facendo partire un proiettile a forma di arco contro Galfmon. Anche Centarumon, Meramon e Digitamamon si aggiunsero all'attacco furioso, mettendo nei loro colpi tutta l'energia di cui erano capaci.

"**Solar Ray!**"

"**Flame Ball!**"

"**Nightmare Syndrome!**"

Il raggio di energia dorata scagliato da Centarumon e la raffica di palle di fuoco di Meramon raggiunsero l'immenso corpo di Galfmon nello stesso istante in cui lo facevano gli attacchi di Ogremon e Andromon, esplodendo a contatto, mentre dall'apertura sul guscio di Digitamamon usciva un'ombra nera dagli occhi luccicanti e dalla bocca digrigante. La reincarnazione di Apocalymon non fece neanche lo sforzo di muoversi, e prese in pieno tutti gli attacchi senza neanche indietreggiare, scomparendo rapidamente nella nube di fumo e sabbia sollevata dalle conflagrazioni. Tutti i Digimon cessarono l'attacco in quel momento, prendendo fiato e tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul punto in cui il loro avversario si trovava fino ad un attimo prima, attendendo trepidanti che la visuale tornasse normale...

Anche i Digiprescelti, che stavano assistendo alla battaglia da una duna vicina, trattenevano il fiato, attendendo di vedere i risultati dell'assalto. Dopo qualche secondo di snervante silenzio, Mimi parlò.

"Ce... ce l'avranno fatta? Lo avranno almeno danneggiato?" chiese la Digiprescelta dai capelli rosa, proteggendosi gli occhi dalla sabbia.

Taichi storse il naso. "Lo spero, Mimi... spero che qualcosa gli abbiano fatto..."

Finalmente, l'immane polverone si diradò... e tutti i presenti trattennero il fiato per l'orrore quando da esso riemerse Galfmon, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un ghigno crudele dipinto su entrambe le bocche. Il suo enorme corpo non presentava la benchè minima traccia di tutti i colpi che lo avevano raggiunto!

"E'... è impossibile..." boccheggiò Jyou, incredulo.

Leomon digrignò i denti. Certo, sapeva di non essere all'altezza di un Mega come Galfmon, ma sperava che almeno il numero degli attacchi avrebbe contato qualcosa... invece niente! "Dopo tutti quegli attacchi... non è nemmeno ferito..."

Ridendo, Galfmon aprì le braccia, facendo apparire due crepitanti sfere di energia oscura nei palmi delle mani artigliate. "**_Sapete che vi diciamo, sciocche creature? Vi meritate un dieci e lode per lo sforzo. Zero spaccato per i risultati, ma almeno... BLACK REQUIEM!_**"

Esclamando il nome di uno dei suoi attacchi speciali, il centauro demoniaco abbassò di scatto entrambe le braccia, scagliando i due globi di tenebre contro i suoi avversari: uno di essi volò verso il gruppo di Leomon, mentre l'altro volò dritto verso WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon. Entrambi colpirono il terreno appena davanti ai loro bersagli... e scatenarono due enormi esplosioni di oscurità, conflagrando con un boato che fece tremare la terra e scagliando via i due Mega e gli altri Digimon indipendenti come foglie al vento, tra urla e ruggiti di dolore. I Digimon Mega piombarono al suolo storditi e cercarono immediatamente di tirarsi su, nonostante le loro forze già stessero iniziando ad affievolirsi, ma Leomon, Ogremon e gli altri Digimon indipendenti rimasero a terra doloranti: erano già fuori combattimento.

"Oh, no! Ragazzi!" esclamò Sora.

"**_Ma che peccato..._**" commentò sarcasticamente Galfmon, rilassando le braccia lungo i fianchi. "**_Vediamo che il vostro ridicolo gruppuscolo si è già ridotto di numero... e si ridurrà ulteriormente molto presto!_**". Detto ciò, la bestia oscura scattò verso Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon e MegaKabuterimon ad una velocità spaventosa che lasciò senza fiato Digimon e ragazzi prescelti: nonostante le enormi dimensioni, Galfmon si muoveva con un'agilità che aveva dell'innaturale!

"Attenti, ragazzi! Evitatelo!" esclamò Koushiro ai quattro Digimon. Il suo avvertimento giunse appena in tempo, prima che il pugno di Galfmon si abbattesse con violenza su Zudomon: il tricheco umanoide riuscì appena in tempo a sollevare il suo martello e parare il colpo, che comunque riuscì a fargli perdere la presa sulla sua arma e fargliela cadere sul terreno sabbioso. Sfortunatamente, Galfmon continuò ad incalzare, raggiungendo Garudamon e Lillymon con un tremendo manrovescio prima che potessero organizzare un contrattacco e gettandole entrambe a terra!

"Non ti hanno mai insegnato ad essere gentile con le signore, ammasso di muscoli?" ringhiò MegaKabuterimon, caricando l'avversario e colpendolo con il suo lungo corno elettrificato. Galfmon sussultò leggermente per il colpo, ma rimase stabile e rispose afferrando il corno dello scarabeo gigante e scagliandolo via come un fuscello, facendolo finire a terra vicino a Garudamon. Zudomon cercò di approfittare di quel momento: si chinò rapidamente e afferrò il suo martello, per poi scagliarlo contro Galfmon con tutta la forza di cui era capace. L'arma di indistruttibile Chrome-Digizoid solcò l'aria e centrò Galfmon allo stomaco, senza però spostarlo nemmeno di un millimetro, prima di tornare indietro come un boomerang e finire di nuovo tra le mani del tricheco umanoide, che grugnì di disappunto. La reincarnazione di Apocalymon scoppiò in una risata di scherno prima di scomparire davanti agli occhi di Zudomon e riapparirgli in faccia una frazione di secondo dopo, colpendolo con un pugno tremendo prima che avesse occasione di tentare una difesa. Il tricheco umanoide volò per un breve tratto e atterrò pesantemente sulla schiena, rimanendo stordito. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon, tuttavia, non aspettavano che quel momento: ora Galfmon era abbastanza distante dai loro compagni, e potevano attaccarlo senza paura di far loro del male!

"**E' il momento, MetalGarurumon!**" ringhiò WarGreymon, librandosi in aria e iniziando a condensare una sfera di energia tra gli artigli. "**Attacchiamolo assieme! TERRA FORCE!**" Il dinosauro corazzato abbassò bruscamente entrambe le braccia, e l'enorme proiettile scese in picchiata contro Galfmon, immergendo il paesaggio desolato in una calda luce rossa.

"**Non me lo faccio ripetere! METAL WOLF CLAW!**" rispose MetalGarurumon. Dalla sua bocca spalancata partì un raggio di energia azzurra a temperatura bassissima, dirigendolo conntro la metà animale di Galfmon. Volgendosi di scatto verso i due Mega, il centauro spalancò gli occhi vedendosi arrivare addosso entrambi i loro colpi nello stesso momento, e rendendosi conto di non avere il tempo di schivarli o di tentare un contrattacco fece l'unica cosa possibile: alzò la guardia nel tentativo di amortizzare l'impatto. La Terra Force di WarGreymon lo raggiunse, impattando contro le sue braccia sollevate, nel momento stesso in cui il raggio gelido di MetalGarurumon avvolgeva la sua metà inferiore... poi esplose fragorosamente, inghiottendo il colosso in un tripudio di luci azzurre e rosse che illuminarono a giorno la distesa sabbiosa!

"Bel colpo, ragazzi! Ottimo gioco di squadra!" esclamò Taichi, cercando di farsi sentire dai due Mega nonostante il tremendo rumore dell'esplosione.

"E' vero... purtroppo però..." commentò Yamato con aria scettica. "Temo che sia tutt'altro che finita..."

Comunque, i loro Digimon non avevano ancora finito di attaccare. "**ICE WOLF BITE!**" ruggì MetalGarurumon, sparando una raffica di missili dalla corazza che proteggeva il suo corpo. L'enorme sciame di proiettili si immerse nella gigantesca sfera di luce creata dall'esplosione della Terra Force e centrò il bersaglio che ancora si trovava immerso al suo interno, riempiendo il cielo annerito dei propri bagliori azzurrini. Quando anche l'ultimo missile esplose, WarGreymon era già pronto a sferrare il suo attacco successivo.

"**MEGA TORNADO!**" esclamò, congiungendo gli artigli sopra la testa e scagliandosi contro la sfera di luce girando su sè stesso come una trivella. Ormai sembrava sul punto di colpire...

"**_BLACK REQUIEM!_**" tuonò nuovamente la voce di Galfmon, una frazione di secondo prima che altre due sfere di energia nera uscissero dalla sfera di luce ad altissima velocità e si dirigessero contro i due Mega. Ormai WarGreymon aveva preso troppo slancio per avere qualche possibilità di schivare il colpo, e venne centrato in pieno da una delle sfere, che interruppe la sua corsa e lo scagliò violentemente in aria prima di farlo schiantare pesantemente al suolo. L'altro proiettile oscuro colpì in pieno petto il sorpreso MetalGarurumon, gettandolo a terra con un grugnito.

Gli sguardi sbalorditi di tutti si posarono sull'immensa figura di Galfmon, che emerse dall'esplosione con appena qualche ammaccatura: parti della sua pelliccia scarlatta stavano emettendo esili volute di fumo nero, mentre i suoi artigli anteriori, le zanne sulla bocca secondaria, e la corazza che proteggeva la sua metà superiore erano coperti da una lieve patina di brina, che si sciolse quasi subito. Il centauro demoniaco avanzò boriosamente verso i due Mega atterrati, prendendoli in giro per il loro attacco fallito.

"Non... non posso crederci... non ha subito quasi nessun danno..." balbettò Mimi, cominciando a sua volta a sudare freddo.

"**_Huhuhuhuu... ammettiamo che quei colpi ci hanno fatto un pò male! Ma anche se riuscirete a piazzare qualche colpo fortunato di tanto in tanto, il vantaggio resta pur sempre nostro!_**" rise Galfmon, mentre WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon si rialzavano, le corazze già segnate da qualche crepa. "**_Allora, vi siete convinti che questa volta non avete modo di sconfiggerci? O preferite rendervi le cose difficili e continuare questo duello già deciso?_**"

"**Grrr... pensi davvero che ti permetteremo... di vincere così facilmente?**" ringhiò il lupo cibernetico, digrignando i denti.

"**Noi proteggeremo i nostri amici fino alla fine!**" esclamò WarGreymon, scuotendo la testa mentre si rimetteva in guardia. "**Anche se dovessimo essere sconfitti, non ti daremo la soddisfazione di vederci in ginocchio ai tuoi piedi!**"

Sempre con quel sogghigno derisorio sulle labbra, Galfmon guardò con la coda dell'occhio attorno a sè per vedere i quattro Digimon Ultimate che aveva atterrato poco prima rialzarsi faticosamente e prepararsi di nuovo ad affrontarlo. Garudamon, alzandosi in volo con un solo colpo delle sue maestose ali, parlò per tutti. "Ben detto, WarGreymon! Perciò fatti sotto, Galfmon! Non ti lasceremo vincere!"

"Grazie, Garudamon... grazie a tutti voi..." mormorò Sora.

"Forza, ragazzi! Non fatevi battere da quell'ammasso di muscoli!" li incitò Taichi, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al luogo della battaglia. Le Crest dei ragazzi prescelti, attivate dai sentimenti e dalla determinazione dei rispettivi proprietari, iniziarono a brillare e inviarono dei raggi dorati verso i corrispondenti Digimon, circondandoli di un'aura di luce calda e rassicurante. Ciascuno dei Digimon sentì un rinnovato vigore iniziare a percorrere le proprie membra, rimuovendo in parte i danni ricevuti nello scontro. Per qualche secondo, sotto lo sguardo irritato di Galfmon, le Crest continuarono a trasmettere energia ai Digimon. Quando il gioco di luci finì, WarGreymon guardò nuovamente negli occhi il centauro gigantesco, sfoderando di nuovo i suoi artigli.

"**Possiamo cominciare il secondo round, Galfmon!**" ruggì il dinosauro corazzato.

Una risata gutturale uscì dalle due bocche di Galfmon. "**_Poveri sciocchi... noi abbiamo già vinto!_**"

Con queste parole, il colossale mostro scomparve improvvisamente davanti agli occhi dei Digimon e riapparve in un lampo di luce qualche metro a fianco del gruppetto di Ultimate, scagliandosi su di loro con la stessa velocità insospettabile di cui già aveva fatto sfoggio in precedenza. Galfmon alzò un pugno e sferrò un colpo micidiale all'indirizzo di MegaKabuterimon, che riuscì a malapena a schivarlo con uno scatto verso l'alto. Mentre il loro avversario era impegnato a seguire i movimenti dell'insetto gigante, gli altri Digimon si scagliarono su di lui come un sol uomo, sperando di superare la sua guardia e infliggergli finalmente qualche danno sostanziale. Zudomon, giunto al fianco destro del centauro demoniaco, alzò il suo martello con un grido di battaglia, mentre Lillymon, sfruttando la sua taglia ridotta e la sua agilità, volava verso la bocca secondaria di Galfmon, trasformando nuovamente le sue mani in un cannone e mirando a quelle orrende fauci spalancate.

"Vediamo se riesci a difenderti da questo! **Flower Cannon!**" esclamò la fatina, sparando un proiettile energetico che sembrava sul punto di infilarsi tra le zanne del mostro... prima che la bocca secondaria di Galfmon si chiudesse con uno schiocco, come una gigantesca tagliola, e il colpo scagliato dal Flower Cannon non si infrangesse sulle zanne appuntite senza fare alcun danno!

"Ehm... a quanto pare ci riesce..." commentò Lillymon, piuttosto delusa dall'esito del suo attacco. Poi, sussultò per lo spavento quando una delle zampe anteriori di Galfmon scattava verso di lei, tentando di colpirla con gli artigli. Contemporaneamente, la lunga coda a frusta del centauro saettò contro Zudomon, centrandolo in pieno petto e mandandolo a terra senza che il suo attacco andasse a segno. Con una brusca virata, Lillymon riuscì ad evitare gli spietati artigli simili a lame che fendevano l'aria, ma venne comunque scagliata a terra quando la zampa di Galfmon tornò improvvisamente indietro colpendola con un rovescio micidiale! Con un breve strillo, la fatina si accasciò al suolo e tentò disperatamente di rialzarsi sotto una pioggia di artigliate da parte di Galfmon.

"Lillymon! No!" strillò Mimi, resistendo alla forte tentazione di coprirsi gli occhi con le mani.

"Hey, bestione! Prenditela con qualcuno della tua stazza!" esclamò Garudamon, sferrando un colpo d'artiglio che raggiunse Galfmon al torace, tracciando tre lunghe linee bianche sul pettorale della creatura ma senza fare ulteriori danni. Allo stesso tempo, MegaKabuterimon centrò i quarti anteriori di Galfmon con il suo corno, mentre WarGreymon scendeva in picchiata sull'orribile creatura, centrandola con un pugno in pieno volto che riuscì finalmente a farle perdere l'equilibrio! Prima che potesse riorganizzarsi, MetalGarurumon spiegò le sue affilate ali metalliche e passò rapidamente a fianco di Galfmon, e una pioggia di scintille scaturì dall'armatura della creatura demoniaca quando la lama vi aprì un profondo solco. Galfmon grugnì di disappunto e barcollò all'indietro, ma riuscì ad evitare il lupo cibernetico mentre questo tornava indietro, e indietreggiò piazzandosi su una duna poco distante, dove si girò rapidamente per fronteggiare il gruppetto di Digimon.

Sfortunatamente per lui, i suoi avversari non sembravano volergli lasciare il tempo di organizzare un contrattacco. Dopo essersi caricati brevemente di energia, i sei Digimon scagliarono tutti i loro attacchi migliori contro Galfmon, sperando che questa volta avessero più effetto.

"**TERRA FORCE!**"

"**ICE WOLF BITE!**"

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

Un autentico sciame di colpi energetici si dipartì dal gruppetto degli eroici Digimon, volando inesorabile contro la creatura demoniaca, che grugnì irritata, come se la cosa fosse poco più che una seccatura. Quando ormai sembrava che Galfmon fosse sul punto di essere sommerso da tutti gli attacchi che convergevano verso di lui, il centauro demoniaco prese fiato, e lanciò un inaspettato contrattacco!

"**_Ci siamo stufati dei vostri giochetti! DEAD SCREAM!_**" ringhiò Galfmon. La bocca secondaria si spalancò come le fauci di un anaconda, e dalla sua orrenda gola partì un assordante ruggito che costrinse i presenti a coprirsi le orecchie, stringendo i denti per l'improvviso dolore. Una scarica di onde sonore ad altissima frequenza proruppe in fronte alla creatura maligna, investendo il terreno davanti ad essa e strappando letteralmente via intere zolle prima di scontrarsi con i colpi scagliati dai Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti e farli bruscamente rallentare... fino a fermarli e a disperdere la loro energia! Poi, l'attacco sonoro proseguì la sua folle corsa, pur indebolito dal contrasto, e investì in pieno i sei Digimon, sollevandoli brutalmente in aria e strappando via pezzi di metallo dalle corazze di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon. In un collettivo urlo di dolore e paura, i sei eroici Digimon vennero scagliati a numerosi metri di distanza prima di atterrare disordinatamente sulla sabbia gelida, davanti agli occhi terrificati dei loro compagni umani!

Mentre lo spaventoso ruggito di Galfmon ancora riecheggiava, Taichi, gettando al vento la prudenza, iniziò a precipitarsi giù per la duna sulla quale stavano lui e i suoi compagni, il cuore che batteva a mille per la disperazione. "WARGREYMON!"

"A... Aspetta, Taichi!" esclamò Yamato, iniziando a correre dietro al suo migliore amico. Gli altri Digiprescelti erano troppo sconvolti per muovere anche solo un passo.

"No... i nostri Digimon... Ha... ha fermato i loro attacchi... come niente fosse..." balbettò Sora, il cuore in una morsa di angoscia alla vista di Garudamon e gli altri Digimon distesi a terra senza forze e in balia di quel colosso apparentemente invulnerabile.

"Che razza di mostro è mai questo?" si chiese Koushiro, il suo tono calmo e razionale incrinato da un'ombra di paura. "Dovrà pur avere un punto debole..."

"**Ugh...**" WarGreymon grugnì di dolore mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi, cercando di ignorare gli squarci che erano apparsi sulla sua armatura, mettendo a nudo la pelle squamata sottostante. "**E'... è troppo forte... cosa... cosa possiamo fare?**"

Galfmon espirò con soddisfazione, riprendendo fiato dopo l'attacco, e ricominciò ad avanzare verso i Digimon distesi a terra, pavoneggiandosi della sua facile vittoria. Raggiunse WarGreymon, quello che gli era più vicino, e gli afferrò la gola, tenendolo fermo a terra e stringendo pericolosamente. Il dinosauro corazzato spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a dibattersi, afferrando il braccio di Galfmon con entrambe le mani per liberarsi dalla sua presa soffocante.

"No... reagisci, WarGreymon!" esclamò disperatamente Taichi, giunto ai piedi della duna sulla quale si trovavano i suoi amici, che stavano cominciando a loro volta a scendere.

Gettando dei rapidi sguardi al campo di battaglia, Yamato si rese conto con disappunto che tutti gli altri Digimon erano a terra, storditi e gravemente indeboliti dall'attacco sonoro di Galfmon, e non riuscivano ancora ad alzarsi. Anche MetalGarurumon stava facendo fatica a stare in piedi. Nessuno di loro era in grado di aiutare WarGreymon.

"**_Beh, sconfiggervi è stato ancora più facile del previsto... ed ora, WarGreymon, hai un'ultima cosa da dire prima di essere cancellato?_**" commentò Galfmon, rivolgendosi al Mega del Coraggio che ancora lottava per liberarsi dalla sua presa d'acciaio. Il dinosauro corazzato aprì gli occhi e guardò ferocemente il suo avversario... ma a rispondere alla domanda di quest'ultimo fu una voce che assomigliava alla sua... ma non era la sua!

"**Io avrei qualcosa da dirti, Mephistomon! TERRA DESTROYER!**"

Allarmato, Galfmon alzò lo sguardo per vedersi arrivare addosso un'enorme sfera di energia violacea che ormai aveva occupato quasi tutto il suo campo visivo! Il demone mollò la presa su WarGreymon e alzò le braccia incrociandole davanti a sè, agendo puramente d'istinto, un attimo prima di essere raggiunto e trascinato via dal tremendo attacco. Riuscì a non farsi gettare a terra puntando le zampe contro il terreno, ma anche così il gigantesco proiettile lo portò via allontanandolo di decine di metri dai suoi bersagli prima di esplodere, strappandogli un ruggito infuriato. Sbalorditi per il salvataggio inaspettato, i ragazzi e i Digimon alzarono lo sguardo nella direzione da cui era arrivato il Terra Destroyer... per vedere una familiare figura nera scendere lentamente dal cielo ingombro di nubi.

"Ragazzi, guardate! Quello non è BlackWarGreymon?" esclamò Jyou, puntando l'indice verso l'alto.

"**Sì... è proprio lui... BlackWarGreymon!**" esclamò WarGreymon, rialzandosi lentamente.

Da tutt'altra parte, Leomon aveva iniziato a riprendersi dai colpi sferrati da Galfmon, e aveva aperto gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere il Mega oscuro disporsi davanti al suo ex-padrone. "E'... è venuto... a darci una mano?"

Riemergendo dall'esplosione violacea che lo aveva temporaneamente inghiottito, Galfmon si tolse con fastidio la polvere dalla corazza e guardò a sua volta, ed emise un grugnito quando riconobbe il suo schiavo ribelle: BlackWarGreymon appoggiò i piedi a terra e si mise in guardia, squadrando attentamente Galfmon e preparandosi a lanciarsi contro di lui.

"Uuh... Black... WarGreymon? Non... non mi aspettavo di rivederlo così presto..." commentò Lillymon, alzandosi da terra e mettendosi seduta sul terreno sabbioso, con ancora una mano appoggiata sulla tempia.

MetalGarurumon fu il successivo a rimettersi in piedi. "**BlackWarGreymon... come hai fatto a trovarci?**"

Il dinosauro nero rispose con tono neutrale. "**La sensazione di oscurità che Mephistomon... o meglio, la sua forma evoluta... stava emanando era troppo forte per essere semplicemente ignorata. Ero venuto qui per regolare i conti una volta per tutte con lui, e ho trovato anche voi.**"

WarGreymon svolazzò a fianco della sua controparte oscura. "**In tal caso, direi che i nostri obiettivi sono gli stessi. Allora, BlackWarGreymon, che ne dici se combattiamo insieme per liberare il Mondo Digitale da questa minaccia?**"

"**Non sono esattamente un tipo da lavoro di squadra, però...**" rispose il Mega oscuro, gettando una rapida occhiata al gruppo di bambini prescelti radunato vicino al luogo della battaglia. "**...ho un debito con voi e con questi ragazzi. Se non fosse stato per voi, forse ora sarei ancora un burattino nelle mani di Mephistomon. Quindi, combatterò al vostro fianco.**"

"Grazie, BlackWarGreymon..." sussurrò Mimi, guardando negli occhi il potente Digimon artificiale.

L'aria di superiorità sul volto di Galfmon aveva lasciato il posto ad una certa irritazione. Sperava di poter sistemare i Digiprescelti e BlackWarGreymon separatamente, e non immaginava che il suo ex-schiavo si sarebbe unito ai bambini prescelti e avrebbe combattuto assieme a loro. Questo complicava le cose...

Sfortunatamente, la creatura malefica non tentennò più di qualche secondo, e la sua bocca secondaria si contorse in un disgustoso ghigno. In fondo, non aveva ancora fatto del suo meglio...

"**_BlackWarGreymon..._**" tuonò Galfmon. "**_Non credevamo di rivederti tanto presto... Sei dunque deciso ad opporti a noi e sprecare il tempo che ti rimane in un futile tentativo di sconfiggerci?_**"

"**Futile?**" esclamò di rimando il dinosauro nero. "**Non direi proprio... fermare te fa parte dello scopo che mi sono prefisso di realizzare nella vita: proteggere il Mondo Digitale da quelli come te, che non portano che morte e distruzione! E di questo devo ringraziare questi ragazzi, che mi hanno fatto capire come avrei potuto usare la mia forza per uno scopo utile a tutti, e mi hanno permesso di riempire il vuoto che sentivo nel mio cuore!**" BlackWarGreymon accompagnò le sue parole con uno sguardo di gratitudine rivolto ai bambini prescelti, che gli sorrisero di rimando. Tuttavia, Galfmon non sembrava aver gradito per niente il discorso della sua creazione...

"**_Il vuoto... nel tuo cuore?_**" ringhiò il demone dall'aspetto di centauro, le mani serrate a pugno per la rabbia. "**_Ma cosa... cosa stai blaterando? Tu sei... una creatura nata per sfogare il tuo odio e il tuo rancore sul mondo che ci ha negato la vita e la gioia! Tu non puoi essere come questi perdenti! Osi forse negare che siamo uguali, noi e te?_**"

Senza una parola, il dinosauro nero prese lo slancio e si scagliò contro il suo creatore, artigli sfoderati e pronti ad affondare in quel corpo immenso. Come rinvigoriti dalla presenza del nuovo alleato, gli altri sei Digimon scattarono a loro volta in piedi e lo seguirono, gettandosi contro Galfmon con tutte le forze a loro rimaste.

"**Eccoti la mia risposta, Galfmon! BLACK TORNADO!**" ruggì BlackWarGreymon alzando le braccia sopra la testa, balzando verso il colossale centauro e girando su sè stesso come una trivella. La mostruosa creatura non sembrò particolarmente impressionata dal Mega nero che volava verso di esso trasformato in un siluro, e prima che BlackWarGreymon potesse colpirlo fece scattare le braccia in avanti, afferrando i polsi del Digimon artificiale e bloccandolo a mezz'aria. BlackWarGreymon spalancò gli occhi e sferrò un calcio al pettorale di Galfmon, facendolo barcollare per un istante e costringendolo ad allentare la presa. Approfittando di quell'attimo, WarGreymon riuscì a raggiungere la bestia e a colpirla ad una zampa anteriore con un affondo dei suoi artigli, mentre le fauci di MetalGarurumon si chiudevano sull'altra zampa. Ruggendo di dolore, Galfmon si impennò di nuovo, mollando la presa su BlackWarGreymon e consentendo agli altri quattro Digimon di sferrare un attacco combinato. Mentre Lillymon si alzava in volo per sorprendere il gigantesco nemico dall'alto, gli altri tre Ultimate usarono i loro attacchi migliori.

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

I colpi di Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon e Zudomon raggiunsero il ventre scoperto della creatura maligna, esplodendo a contatto e scagliando Galfmon a terra. Approfittando dell'istante di smarrimento del mostro, Lillymon ridiscese in picchiata, piazzando una delle sue corone di fiori sul possente collo della creatura.

"**Flower Wreath!**" esclamò la fatina, distanziandosi da Galfmon che già cercava di afferrarla con le sue mani artigliate, pur impacciato dalla posizione in cui si trovava. Immediatamente, la decorazione floreale aumentò di dimensioni e si strinse attorno al collo di Galfmon, facendo scorrere lampi di energia rossa lungo il suo corpo e strappandogli un lungo ruggito di dolore mentre le sue energie negative venivano disperse. Nel tentativo di liberarsi, il mostro iniziò a prendere ad artigliate la corona di fiori, distogliendo l'attenzione dai Digimon che stava affrontando...

"**Adesso o mai più ragazzi! METAL WOLF CLAW!**" ringhiò MetalGarurumon. Il lupo cibernetico fece un balzo enorme, emettendo fasci di energia azzurra dalla bocca, e sparò un raggio di ghiaccio apparentemente infinito. I due WarGreymon presero il volo, accumulando quanta più energia possibile tra le zampe, e dirigendola tutta in una volta su Galfmon!

"**TERRA FORCE!**"

"**TERRA DESTROYER!**"

In una stupenda quanto terrificante danza di rosso e nero, due enormi meteore di energia si formarono tra gli artigli dei due Digimon e partirono a tutta velocità verso il centauro demoniaco, che stava ancora lottando per liberarsi della dolorosa Flower Wreath di Lillymon. Con un ultimo colpo d'artiglio, il Digimon malvagio riuscì a strapparsi via la corona di fiori e a gettarla di lato ridotta a brandelli... prima di essere sommerso da un caleidoscopio di luci azzurre, rosse e nere! Con un sobbalzo di improvviso terrore, Galfmon si rese improvvisamente conto di trovarsi a pochi metri dagli attacchi dei tre Mega! Prima che il Digimon malvagio potesse tentare qualsiasi mossa evasiva...

"**_UWAAAAAAHHH!_**"

Galfmon lanciò un dirompente ruggito di odio quando il raggio congelante di MetalGarurumon e i due globi di fiamme impattarono contro il suo corpo, esplodendo contro di esso e inghiottendolo in un tripudio di luci multicolori che costrinse i presenti a farsi scudo con le braccia per evitare di essere gettati a terra dall'onda d'urto. Un tremendo boato scosse la terra, sovrastato per un istante dal ruggito di Galfmon, mentre zolle di terra ed enormi scariche di sabbia venivano proiettate in aria. I Digiprescelti si allontanarono rapidamente, tenendo il viso abbassato, gli occhi chiusi e le mani sulle orecchie. Sembrava loro di stare all'interno di un palazzo durante un terremoto.

"AAARGH!" esclamò Jyou quando un passo falso lo mandò a sedersi per terra. "Se usciamo vivi da qui, prometto che non avrò mai più paura dei terremoti!"

Dopo alcuni secondi di puro caos, il cataclisma iniziò a quietarsi, e la terrificante tempesta di sabbia cessò rapidamente come era iniziata, mentre l'energia sprigionata dalla conflagrazione si disperdeva senza fare ulteriori danni. Timidamente, i Digimon e i ragazzi aprirono gli occhi e si tolsero le mani dalle orecchie, arrischiandosi ad osservare i risultati dell'attacco.

"Cavolo..." mormorò Ogremon, barcollando mentre si rialzava dal luogo dove Galfmon lo aveva atterrato. "Questi sì che erano fuochi d'artificio..."

"Leomon! Ogremon!" esclamò Koushiro. I bambini prescelti corsero a sincerarsi che i loro amici stessero bene. "Ragazzi, tutto a posto?"

"Uff... siamo stati meglio..." commentò Piximon, rimettendosi a posto la corta pelliccia rosa. "Ma non mi lamento..."

"Sopravviveremo. Grazie, Digiprescelti." rispose Leomon neutralmente, aiutando Centarumon e Meramon a rialzarsi. Anche Andromon e Digitamamon si stavano lentamente tirando su.

Mimi tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise al muscoloso uomo-leone. "Meno male, eravamo in pensiero! Per fortuna, vediamo che siete sani e salvi!"

"Ora, però, la domanda è un'altra..." affermò Taichi, fissando preoccupato la coltre di polvere che si era levata dal punto d'impatto. "Quegli attacchi... saranno stati sufficienti a distruggere Galfmon?"

BlackWarGreymon, sentendo la domanda del Digiprescelto del Coraggio grazie al suo udito fine, rispose con tono preoccupato. "**Spero di sì... perchè se i nostri colpi migliori non lo hanno distrutto, non vedo cosa possa farlo... e mi sembra che i vostri Digimon siano anche stanchi...**"

"Questo non lo possiamo negare..." rispose Zudomon, sfregandosi la mascella nel punto in cui Galfmon l'aveva colpito con un pugno. Con il fiato sospeso, tutti osservarono il polverone diridarsi... per trovarsi di fronte Galfmon, riverso al suolo e immobile, con la pelliccia ancora fumante per l'esplosione. Il terreno attorno a lui era stato ridotto ad un cratere annerito. Il silenzio cadde improvvisamente tra le fila dei ragazzi prescelti.

"E'... è finita...?" chiese Sora con voce tremante.

Ancora qualche secondo...

Poi, gli occhi di Galfmon si aprirono di scatto, brillando di una terrificante luce scarlatta!

Tutti si ritirarono di un passo, trattenendo il fiato per il terrore. Come in un incubo, Galfmon serrò i denti di entrambe le bocche e si rimise lentamente in piedi, ergendosi di nuovo in tutta la sua incredibile statura. L'aria attorno a lui era carica di energia oscura, ed era furioso per come gli avversari che lui considerava inferiori lo avevano, anche solo temporaneamente, messo alle corde. Certo, la combinazione di attacchi gli aveva inflitto danni considerevoli... ma, purtroppo, era ancora vivo e pieno di energie, mentre i Digimon dei ragazzi stavano esaurendo le forze.

"**_Mocciosi prescelti..._**" disse l'orribile creatura, digrignando orrendamente i denti. "**_Abbiamo rischiato grosso... noi, anche con questo corpo potentissimo... abbiamo temuto di morire... I nostri complimenti, non ci aspettavamo tanto da voi..._**"

"Non posso crederci..." biascicò Taichi. "Quello sembra immortale!"

Stabilizzandosi sulle quattro zampe, Galfmon ricominciò ad accumulare energia... più energia di quanta i Digimon avessero mai percepito in vita loro...

"**_Sfortunatamente, la vostra battaglia si conclude qui... vedo che ormai siete esausti... mentre io ho ancora un bel pò di energie! DEAD SCREAM!_**" ruggì il mostro, e spalancò di nuovo la sua bocca secondaria per emettere il suo devastante attacco sonoro! Uno alla volta, Lillymon, poi MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon e infine Zudomon vennero investiti dalle onde sonore e sballottati violentemente in aria, prima di essere ricondotti a terra davanti ai bambini prescelti, regrediti alle loro forme Rookie! Anche WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon finirono a terra ansimanti, con le corazze semidistrutte e i muscoli indolenziti. Dal canto suo, BlackWarGreymon riuscì, a malapena, a restare in piedi, ma le onde sonore aprirono dei profondi squarci nella sua corazza, facendolo ruggire di dolore.

"Maledizione..." esclamò Yamato, con le orecchie che gli rimbombavano per il fragore dell'attacco di Galfmon.

Sora, Mimi, Jyou e Koushiro si chinarono per raccogliere i loro esausti Digimon, che stavano lottando per restare coscienti.

"Tentomon!" esclamò Koushiro, tenendo in braccio il buffo insetto.

"Scusa... Koushiro... è troppo potente..." si scusò Tentomon, scuotendo lentamente la testa.

"Biyomon! Biyomon, ti prego, rispondimi!" implorò Sora, quasi in lacrime. Il piccolo uccellino rosa aprì timidamente gli occhi, rispondendo alla sua partner umana con voce rotta dalla fatica e dal dolore.

"So... Sora... mi... dispiace... non siamo... abbastanza forti..." cinguettò Biyomon.

"S... Scappate, ragazzi... salvatevi almeno voi..." proseguì la stordita Palmon, ma Mimi scosse la testa con decisione. "E a cosa servirebbe? Galfmon ci raggiungerebbe comunque e ci farebbe a pezzi! No, Palmon, noi restiamo, fino alla fine se necessario!"

"Cavolo... la... la situazione è così brutta... che non mi viene in mente neanche... una battuta..." mormorò Gomamon. Jyou scosse la testa, sorridendo cupamente nonostante il destino incombente.

"L'ho sempre detto, Gomamon: tu sei incorreggibile..."

"Ora sì che siamo nei guai..." commentò Taichi. "WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon e MetalGarurumon sono gli unici rimasti..."

"Già... e temo che anche loro non resisteranno molto più a lungo..." proseguì Yamato, notando quando fossero affaticati i loro Digimon. Pur con difficoltà, WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon riuscirono a rialzarsi e si misero nuovamente in guardia.

"**Non vi preoccupate, ragazzi...**" mormorò WarGreymon, ignorando le gambe che minacciavano di cedere. "**Noi... non abbiamo ancora finito di lottare...**"

"**Continueremo a combattere... fino alla fine...**" ringhiò MetalGarurumon. Ma le loro parole coraggiose vennero accolte da un grugnito derisorio da parte di Galfmon, che aprì di nuovo le braccia e creò altre due sfere oscure nei palmi delle mani.

"**_Promessa facile da mantenere, MetalGarurumon, visto che nel vostro caso la fine dista appena due minuti! BLACK REQUIEM!_**" ringhiò la reincarnazione di Apocalymon, scagliando le due sfere di tenebre e mandandole ad esplodere contro le corazze dei suoi avversari. Incapaci di sopportare altri colpi, i due Mega ringhiarono di dolore e si accasciarono al suolo con il fiato corto, regredendo rapidamente ad Agumon e Gabumon. Taichi e Yamato corsero ad assistere i loro Digimon esausti.

"Temo... che nessuno di noi possa farcela..." sospirò Gabumon. "Scusa, Yamato..."

Il ragazzo biondo scosse la testa. "Siete stati fantastici ugualmente... grazie, Gabumon..."

"Ci... ci dispiace, Taichi..." mormorò Agumon, mentre il suo partner umano si chinava verso di lui. "E' troppo forte per noi..."

"Non fartene una colpa, Agumon... almeno siamo caduti combattendo!" rispose Taichi. Il momento venne interrotto quando la doppia voce di Galfmon riecheggiò nuovamente nella pianura desolata.

"**_HAAAAHAHAHAHA! Ma che bel quadretto, due perdenti e i loro Digimon sconfitti!_**" esclamò Galfmon, scoppiando in una risata satanica. "**_E' davvero un peccato che questa commovente storia debba finire in tragedia, non..._**"

Galfmon venne interrotto da una potente carica di spalla di BlackWarGreymon, che aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze e si era scagliato con tutto il suo peso contro il suo ex-padrone, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio per un attimo. Il dinosauro nero volò verso il torso corazzato del demone dall'aspetto di centauro e proseguì l'attacco furioso, sferrando una raffica di colpi e artigliate.

"**Non dimenticarti di me, Galfmon! Prendi questo!**" ruggì, congiungendo le mani e piazzando un colpo tremendo sulla spalla del mostro. Galfmon grugnì irritato e si difese raggiungendo BlackWarGreymon al torace con un pugno, costringendolo ad interrompere l'assalto. Prima che il Digimon artificiale potesse riprendersi e attaccare di nuovo, Galfmon eseguì una tremenda carica con tutto il corpo, gettandosi sulla sua creazione con tutto il suo peso e facendola volare come un ramoscello al vento, per poi mandarla a schiantarsi sul terreno sabbioso. Con la forza della disperazione, BlackWarGreymon si rialzò di scatto e si alzò in volo, creando un altra sfera di energia viola tra gli artigli e scagliandola contro Galfmon con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva. "**TERRA DESTROYER!**"

Sfortunatamente, ancora una volta Galfmon si rivelò più agile di quanto le dimensioni facessero supporre. Con un scatto laterale apparentemente impossibile, il mostro schivò il Terra Destroyer di BlackWarGreymon e arrivò al fianco della sua creatura, colpendola con due tremendi pugni e strappandole un grugnito, poi afferrandola e portandosela esattamente davanti alle fauci secondarie...

"**_Verme miserabile! Ora ti pentirai di non esserti piegato al nostro volere! Tu sei un burattino, e tale dovevi rimanere! DEAD SCREAM!_**" ringhiò Galfmon, prima di sparare di nuovo una scarica di energia sonora dalle fauci secondarie. Vicino com'era, BlackWarGreymon non aveva nessuna possibilità di schivare l'attacco, e le onde sonore lo investirono in pieno, scagliandolo a numerosi metri di distanza con un lungo ruggito di dolore, che si mischiò al fragore dell'esplosione sonora, e strappando via interi pezzi della sua armatura. In un istante di puro terrore, il Mega artificiale piombò pesantemente al suolo, facendolo oscillare con il suo peso, e rimase là, privo di forze. Anche l'ultimo baluardo era crollato.

"Anche BlackWarGreymon... ha perso..." commentò Koushiro, scuotendo desolatamente la testa.

"E'... è terribile..." balbettò Mimi. "E ora... che cosa possiamo fare?"

Fu Galfmon a darle la risposta, mentre si voltava minacciosamente verso i bambini prescelti. "**_Ci sembra ovvio, Digiprescelta della Sincerità... ormai è finita, a meno che non intendiate affrontarci a mani nude!_**"

Taichi strinse i denti con rabbia a quelle parole e si alzò di scatto. "Sì... forse hai ragione tu e per noi è finita..." esclamò, appoggiando l'esausto Agumon dietro di sè e facendosi avanti. "...ma se vuoi fare del male ai miei amici... dovrai prima passare sul mio corpo!"

"E anche sul mio!" proseguì Yamato, alzandosi a sua volta e schierandosi a fianco di Taichi. I due amici-rivali si misero davanti al gruppo dei bambini prescelti, fissando Galfmon con occhi incandescenti, come a formare una sorta di ultima, disperata barriera di protezione per i loro compagni. Il demone abbassò gli occhi sui due ragazzi, osservandoli con aria divertita.

"Taichi! Yamato! Che state facendo? Non potete affrontare Galfmon da soli!" esclamò la voce piena di ansia di Sora. "Senza i vostri Digimon, vi ucciderà in un istante!"

"E che differenza farebbe?" ribattè Yamato, voltandosi quel tanto che bastava per rispondere alla Digiprescelta dell'Amore. "Ormai, i nostri Digimon sono troppo esausti per combattere ancora! E Galfmon ci ucciderà comunque, una volta che inizierà a distruggere il Mondo Digitale! Dovunque andassimo, non cambierebbe nulla!"

"Almeno, facendo così, potremo dire di aver tentato davvero tutto, e non ci renderemo ridicoli a noi stessi!" continuò Taichi, sostenendo lo sguardo degli occhi fiammeggianti di Galfmon. "Perciò... avanti, Galfmon, io sono pronto! Fai del tuo peggio!"

Galfmon rise di nuovo, deliziato all'idea di poter mettere fine per sempre alla leggenda dei Digiprescelti. Deciso a toglierli di mezzo tutti in un colpo solo, il demone aprì le braccia e si mise nella posa di preparazione del Black Requiem. "**_Coraggioso da parte vostra... ma la vostra audacia non farà altro che trasformarvi in martiri! Non sapete con quanta trepidazione aspettavo questo momento!_**"

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

All'improvviso, prima che Galfmon potesse iniziare ad accumulare energia, qualcosa andò a schiantarsi contro i suoi quarti posteriori, infrangendosi sulle zampe muscolose senza fare alcun danno, ma riuscendo comunque a distrarlo. Sorpreso, Galfmon girò di scatto la testa e guardò dietro di sè... per vedere Leomon, il braccio destro ancora esteso nella posizione di lancio e la mano sinistra premuta sul torace, avanzare verso di lui, seguito da tutti gli altri Digimon indipendenti: Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon, Digitamamon, Meramon e Centarumon si erano tutti rialzati dalle loro posizioni, e si stavano dirigendo verso il demone, decisi a fermarlo o almeno a dargli più filo da torcere possibile. Tutti e sette avevano un'espressione molto determinata e infuriata, anche se non tutti erano ben fermi sulle gambe.

"**_Ah... erano soltanto quei falliti..._**" commentò Galfmon, del tutto disinteressato ai sette Digimon che avanzavano verso di lui.

Ogremon prese fiato e parlò con un lieve sogghigno sulle labbra. "Non... non ti eri scordato di noi, eh? Siamo lusingati!"

"Galfmon!" tuonò subito dopo Leomon, sfoderando la spada e mettendosi in guardia. "Non ti consiglio di sottovalutarci! Noi abbiamo promesso ai ragazzi di aiutarli a riportare la pace a DigiWorld, e manterremo quella promessa!"

"Anche se non possiamo competere con te, la nostra esperienza varrà pur sempre qualcosa!" cinguettò Piximon, puntando la sua lancia contro gli occhi della bestia e scagliando il suo attacco speciale un istante dopo. Tutti gli altri lo imitarono, puntando alla testa di Galfmon.

"**Pixi Bomb!**"

"**Pummel Whack!**"

"**Fist of the Beast King!**"

"**Gatling Attack!**"

"**Nightmare Syndrome!**"

"**Solar Ray!**"

"**Flame Ball!**"

Tutti gli attacchi sciamarono contro il volto di Galfmon, impattando su di esso e costringendo il mostro a chiudere gli occhi per un attimo... ma i danni si limitarono a quello. Prima che i coraggiosi Digimon potessero attaccare di nuovo, Galfmon sollevò di nuovo la sua enorme coda, facendola roteare in aria prima di abbatterla sui suoi avversari!

"**_Qualcosa? Voi questo lo chiamate 'qualcosa'? Noi lo chiamiamo 'spazzatura'!_**" tuonò il mostro. I suoi avversari non ebbero neanche il tempo di fiatare prima che il tremendo colpo di coda li sollevasse brutalmente in aria in un collettivo urlo di dolore, facendoli poi finire a terra in ordine sparso, storditi e privi di forze.

Galfmon gettò un'altra occhiata sprezzante al gruppetto di Digimon atterrati, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso i Digiprescelti. "**_Pezzenti... sono riusciti soltanto a farmi sbadigliare! E adesso, bambini prescelti, preparatevi alla fine! Sarete i primi dei due mondi a ritornare al nulla!_**"

Sotto gli occhi degli ormai rassegnati Digiprescelti, Galfmon si mise di nuovo nella posizione di lancio del Black Requiem, facendosi apparire ai lati due sfere di energia negativa... solo che questa volta le caricò più a lungo, facendole crescere a dismisura e immergendo l'intera zona in un'allucinante danza di colori cupi e freddi che preannunciavano distruzione. Un brivido di gelo intenso attraversò le membra dei Digiprescelti, mentre i proiettili di Galfmon aumentavano ancora di dimensioni... sembrava quasi che l'orribile creatura stesse cercando di farli soffrire il più a lungo possibile prima di distruggerli.

Ormai, le sfere nere avevano raggiunto dimensioni pari alla metà di WarGreymon, e l'energia era al culmine. Con un sogghigno demenziale, Galfmon alzò le braccia al cielo e scagliò i suoi due proiettili! "**_Addio, Digiprescelti! BLACK REQUIEM!_**"

Con un rombo simile ad un colpo di cannone amplificato, il Black Requiem partì a tutta velocità, occupando rapidamente l'intero campo visivo dei ragazzi, che rimasero in attesa preparandosi alla fine ormai inevitabile. Taichi e Yamato si strinsero le mani, scambiandosi un ultimo sguardo d'intesa, prima tra loro, poi con Agumon e Gabumon. Jyou e Koushiro chiusero gli occhi, mettendosi davanti ai loro Digimon come per fare loro da scudo. Sora abbracciò stretta Biyomon, mentre Mimi faceva lo stesso con Palmon.

"Addio, Palmon..." mormorò Mimi, cercando di farsi sentire oltre il rimbombo del Black Requiem. "Sono felice di averti incontrato e di essere diventata tua amica..."

"Anch'io, Mimi-chan... anch'io..." rispose il piccolo Digimon pianta.

Ormai poco più di una decina di metri separava le due sfere di oscurità dai ragazzi... quando un ruggito di battaglia si levò, e una enorme figura nera si interpose tra il Black Requiem di Galfmon e i suoi bersagli!

"**NO! NON TE LO PERMETTEROOOOO'!**"

"Huh? Che... che cosa... BLACKWARGREYMON!" esclamò Taichi, vedendo l'ormai familiare figura nera apparire loro davanti e scagliarsi verso le due sfere di energia negativa con tutta la velocità di cui era capace. Tutti spalancarono gli occhi alla vista del Digimon artificiale che stava cercando di fare loro scudo con il proprio corpo, scagliandosi contro il Black Requiem nel tentativo di intercettarlo! Anche Agumon si riscosse dal suo stordimento in tempo per vedere quello che BlackWarGreymon stava facendo, e spalancò gli occhi terrificato.

Tutto sembrò scorrere al rallentatore, e per qualche secondo sembrò di essere immersi in un'irreale immobilità, mentre in realtà il Mega artificiale si avvicinava sempre di più ai proiettili di Galfmon...

Poi, il Black Requiem colpì il corpo di BlackWarGreymon.

L'aria stessa sembrò incendiarsi di luce nera. BlackWarGreymon lanciò un terrificante urlo di dolore e venne scagliato indietro dalla potenza del colpo, che distrusse quello che rimaneva della sua armatura. Per un secondo, i Digiprescelti non videro altro che febbrili ombre nere che schizzavano in tutte le direzioni, e le loro orecchie rimbombarono a causa dell'urlo del loro amico e dell'esplosione. Poi, quando la luce nera si diradò e la visibilità tornò normale, tutti rimasero a guardare con occhi vitrei e pieni di orrore il gigantesco dinosauro nero che terminava il suo volo e si abbatteva fragorosamente sul terreno, immobile...

La zona piombò nel silenzio. Troppo sconvolti per fare qualsiasi cosa, i ragazzi rimasero fermi ai loro posti, fissando il Mega artificiale riverso a terra. Poi...

"BLACKWARGREYMOOOON!" urlò Mimi, scattando in piedi e andando ad assistere il Digimon morente. Si fermò vicino al suo volto ancora coperto dalla maschera, accarezzandogli le guance con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "BlackWarGreymon... perchè... perchè l'hai fatto... non dovevi... sacrificarti per noi..."

Con un rantolo penoso, il Mega artificiale aprì lentamente gli occhi, sforzandosi di sorridere a Mimi nonostante il dolore. "**Ugh... invece... era giusto... che lo facessi... Voi... voi siete... l'ultima speranza... di questo... mondo...**"

"Resisti, BlackWarGreymon!" esclamò Taichi, afferrando la mano artigliata e ormai priva di forza del Digimon. Tutti i Digiprescelti si stavano radunando attorno al loro amico caduto, pregando che si salvasse anche se non sembrava ci fossero molte possibilità. "BlackWarGreymon, tu... non puoi morire adesso... non adesso che finalmente avevi trovato la libertà... e avevi capito qual era la tua strada..."

Lentamente, BlackWarGreymon scosse la testa, facendo appello alle sue ultime forze per rispondere al leader dei Digiprescelti. "**Io... sono felice... di avervi avuto come amici... e sono felice di... di aver capito il senso... della mia vita... grazie a voi... Senza il vostro aiuto... avrei trascinato la mia esistenza... come uno strumento nelle mani... di qualcuno... Sì, è vero... avrei voluto... conoscere meglio... questo bellissimo mondo... ma non sempre le cose... vanno come vorremmo... Addio... bambini prescelti... e... grazie... di tutto...**"

Con queste parole, l'infelice Digimon artificiale reclinò dolcemente la testa da un lato e chiuse gli occhi, immobilizzandosi nel gelo della morte.

"N-no..." gemette Mimi, vedendo il corpo di BlackWarGreymon che iniziava a dissolversi. Gli altri Digiprescelti e Digimon erano troppo sconvolti per parlare. "Non può... non può finire così... non è... giusto... BLACKWARGREYMON!"

La Digiprescelta scoppiò in lacrime quando anche la testa del Digimon artificiale svanì sotto il tocco delle sue mani, e i dati che lo componevano evaporarono sotto gli occhi di tutti, lasciando il terreno sottostante integro come se BlackWarGreymon non fosse mai caduto. In breve anche gli ultimi dati vennero cancellati, e un silenzio di morte tornò a regnare nella pianura desertica, interrotto soltanto dai singhiozzi di Mimi. Con un sospiro addolorato e il cuore pesante, Jyou e Koushiro si chinarono verso la loro amica per darle conforto, mentre Taichi, Yamato e Sora chinavano il capo rattristati.

"**_Hmph... era soltanto uno stupido!_**"

L'odiata voce di Galfmon spezzò la coltre di silenzio, arrivando alle orecchie dei Digiprescelti. Taichi e Yamato si voltarono di scatto, squadrando con rabbia il Digimon malvagio che, a giudicare dai sogghigni diabolici dipinti su entrambe le sue bocche, sembrava essersi molto divertito.

"Che... cosa hai detto?" ringhiò Taichi. "Prova a ripeterlo!"

"**_Certo che lo ripetiamo! BlackWarGreymon era solo un povero stupido, e ci pentiamo di averlo mai creato! Ma guardatelo! Ha finito per credere alle stesse idiozie che voi rappresentate... il Coraggio... l'Amicizia... l'Amore... e alla fine ha gettato via la propria vita per queste! Una cosa ridicola! Noi non lo faremmo mai!_**" rispose il mostro, senza esitazioni.

Sora aveva sentito abbastanza. Già la morte di BlackWarGreymon l'aveva riempita di dolore, e ora sentire quell'abominio che gettava nel ridicolo il suo eroico sacrificio era la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso! La vecchia Sora, la ragazza dinamica e intraprendente che giocava a calcio con Taichi, e quella nuova, più tranquilla e pacata, si trovarono perfettamente d'accordo. Lentamente, la Digiprescelta dell'Amore si alzò in piedi, tenendo il Digivice stretto nella mano, e quasi non accorgendosi della luce bianca che stava cominciando ad emanare il piccolo dispositivo. Biyomon, rimasta seduta a terra dietro la sua partner umana, stava a sua volta cominciando ad emettere la stessa luce...

"S-Sora?" provò a chiamarla Taichi. "Che... che succede? Biyomon sta..."

"Galfmon..." mormorò Sora, la voce rotta dalla rabbia e dal pianto. "Tu... sei veramente un caso pietoso... Odi la vita... odi la luce... e odi tutto ciò che ti circonda... perchè? Non posso perdonare... una creatura meschina come te!"

Le rampogne della ragazza ebbero il solo effetto di indignare ulteriormente Galfmon. "**_Tu che cosa vuoi sapere di noi, ragazzina presuntuosa? Anche noi volevamo vivere, come voi... anche noi volevamo provare le vostre gioie, e condividere con voi il cammino della vita... ma non ci è stato concesso! Come può essere giusto, tutto questo? Cosa abbiamo fatto per meritarci questo? Ma ormai non importa più! Se noi non possiamo vivere... non lo farà nessun altro! Noi distruggeremo tutto ciò che esiste, ridurremo ogni cosa a cenere e polvere... in modo che tutto il creato condivida il nostro dolore e la nostra disperazione!_**"

"E quando avrai distrutto tutto?" ribattè Sora, alzando la testa verso il mostro e rivelando le lacrime che le bagnavano le guance. "Allora sarai contento? Ti sarai liberato del vuoto che ti porti dentro? O non avrai piuttosto fatto altro che imporre agli altri la stessa sofferenza che provi tu... solo per la tua cieca sete di vendetta? E' per questo che non possiamo permetterti di andare avanti, Galfmon... Non ti permetteremo di distruggere le vite di miliardi di creature solo per sfogare la tua collera!"

L'istante successivo, una lacrima scese dal bel viso della ragazza, e cadde sul Digivice illuminato, infrangendosi sullo schermo a cristalli liquidi. Immediatamente, la luce che da esso scaturiva aumentò di intensità, passando dal suo anonimo bianco ai colori dell'iride e invadendo la landa desolata con spettacolari giochi di luce. Sembrava quasi che qualche misteriosa energia vitale si fosse infine risvegliata, e si stesse ribellando alla desolazione che regnava incontrastata in quell'orribile luogo. Con un sobbalzo di sorpresa, Galfmon indietreggiò di un passo, non capendo bene cosa stava accadendo, ma sentendo che qualcosa non andava. Da parte loro, anche i Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon erano sbalorditi, e osservavano perplessi il gioco di luci.

"Ma... ma che sta succedendo?" chiese Yamato. "Sora sta... sta..."

"Credo di sapere cosa vuoi dire!" rispose Taichi, indicando un punto dietro la loro amica. "Guarda Biyomon! Il Digivice di Sora gli sta trasmettendo energia!"

"P... prodigioso..." mormorò Koushiro. "Per una volta... non so proprio che dire!"

La stessa luce iridata aveva ormai avvolto completamente Biyomon, che fluttuava nell'aria avvolta in un bozzolo di colori sgargianti. All'improvviso, il dolore e la stanchezza erano svaniti... ora si sentiva così... meravigliosamente bene... come se stesse fluttuando su una nuvola e fosse riscaldata dai raggi del sole... un calore immenso si stava diffondendo nel piccolo corpo dell'uccellino rosa... una sensazione di pace, sicurezza e fiducia in sè... assieme ad un'energia che Biyomon non aveva mai sentito prima, e in quel momento stava pulsando dentro di lei, implorando di essere liberata. Biyomon aprì gli occhi, trovandosi circondata da un alone di fuoco dorato che non bruciava, e spiegò le ali, spiccando il volo sopra gli sbalorditi compagni.

"L'amore di Sora... il suo coraggio... li sento in me... sento di poter affrontare qualsiasi ostacolo..."

E, annunciato da un lampo di fiamme dorate, il miracolo accadde!

"_BIYOMON... WARP SHINKA..._"

Biyomon aumentò rapidamente di dimensioni, passando in un attimo per la sua forma Champion, poi per quella Ultimate. A quel punto, il suo corpo sembrò rimpicciolire leggermente e perdere il contegno umanoide di Garudamon... prima di riemergere in una fiammata colossale! Ora, il Digimon di Sora si era trasformato in un maestoso uccello da preda di incredibile bellezza, con un'apertura alare di almeno venti metri e lungo in proporzione, ricoperto da piume dorate che emanavano lingue di fuoco dello stesso colore! Aveva due paia di ali che sbattevano ritmicamente, ogni battito accompagnato da un lampo della stessa luce iridata che era uscita dal Digivice di Sora, e la sua testa era protetta da una sorta di casco marrone e nero, nelle cui orbite brillavano un paio di occhi azzurro cielo, e armata di un tremendo becco ricurvo. Dal collo, a mò di criniera, si dipartivano piume più lunghe, stoccate di rosso e viola sulle punte. Il petto del Digimon uccello era muscoloso e coperto da un fine piumaggio marrone, e le sue zampe, alle quali portava degli anelli dorati con incise scritte in antica lingua di DigiWorld, terminavano con tre robusti artigli neri. Per finire, la sua folta coda presentava sei bargigli arancioni che brillavano come striscie di rubini, e tracciavano in aria spettacolari scie di fuoco. Il nuovo Digimon atterrò lentamente, aprì nuovamente le sue stupende ali e lanciò un acuto richiamo, mentre colonne di fuoco si levavano dal terreno attorno ad esso.

"_...PHOENIXMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Phoenixmon

**Anche chiamato: **Hououmon

**Tipo:** Uccello

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Livello: **Mega

**Attacchi:** Crimson Flame, Starlight Explosion

_La regina di tutti i Digimon uccello, Phoenixmon è un antico Digimon i cui poteri sono legati alle sue fiamme purificatrici. Con un solo battito d'ali, può guarire i Digimon dal cuore puro e far piovere un inferno di fuoco su quelli malvagi!_

"Phoenixmon?" chiese Sora, osservando stupefatta il magnifico volatile librarsi di nuovo nel cielo con un battito d'ali. "Io... pensavo che Biyomon non potesse andare oltre la sua forma Ultimate... com'è successo?"

L'enorme fenice abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo benevolmente ai bambini prescelti. "**Penso di averlo già detto una volta... in te c'è un grande amore, Sora...**" rispose Phoenixmon, con voce morbida, simile a quella di Garudamon.

Un altro paio di lacrime uscì dagli occhi della ragazza, ma questa volta erano lacrime di gioia e commozione. Galfmon, tuttavia, non sembrava particolarmente impressionato, e dopo la sorpresa iniziale si era fatto di nuovo avanti, guardando il nuovo Mega con aria infastidita. "**_Ammettiamo che non ce l'aspettavamo... non avremmo mai immaginato che qualcun altro dei ragazzi prescelti potesse raggiungere il livello Mega... ma la cosa non vi servirà a nulla! Se tre Mega non sono stati in grado di batterci, pensate davvero che uno riuscirà dove gli altri hanno fallito?_**"

Phoenixmon rivolse alla reincarnazione di Apocalymon uno sguardo ardente di sdegno. "**Prima di sputare sentenze, dovresti assicurarti di sapere bene cosa sono in grado di fare i tuoi avversari, demone! La tua ignoranza sarà causa della tua disfatta!**"

"**_Davvero? E come pensi di poter fare, nullità?_**" la stuzzicò Galfmon, per nulla intimorito dal discorso dell'uccello leggendario. Phoenixmon non rispose subito, ma si alzò di quota con un rapido battito d'ali, e iniziò a creare uno spettacolare alone di fiamme rosse e purpuree attorno al proprio corpo, che danzarono nei cieli per un istante, prima di condensarsi sulle ali della fenice.

"**CRIMSON FLAME!**" esclamò Phoenixmon, aprendo le ali e liberando una raffica di strali di fuoco che scesero lentamente a terra e si posarono delicatamente sui cinque Digimon di livello Rookie distesi a terra e privi di forze, circondandoli di un'aureola di fiamme scarlatte. Allarmato, Taichi fece un passo verso i Digimon, ma Sora lo fermò con un cenno del braccio.

"Aspetta, Taichi... Phoenixmon sa quello che fa!"

"Uuh... che... che strano..." mormorò Agumon, rialzandosi lentamente. Sentiva che le forze gli stavano tornando, e gli effetti dei colpi subiti da Galfmon si stavano rapidamente esaurendo. "Queste... queste fiamme... non bruciano..."

"Anzi..." proseguì Palmon, osservando con curiosità le fiamme rosse che le danzavano attorno. "In qualche modo, stare vicino ad esse ci sta restituendo le forze..."

"Ora mi sento veramente in forma!" commentò Gomamon. "Mi sento capace di affrontare qualsiasi avversario!"

Un attimo dopo, le fiamme di Phoenixmon si levarono attorno ai cinque Digimon e vennero assorbite dai loro corpi, donando loro nuova energia e facendoli Digievolvere un'altra volta!

"_Agumon... warp shinka... WARGREYMON!_"

"_Gabumon... warp shinka... METALGARURUMON!_"

"_Tentomon shinka... KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon chou shinka... MEGAKABUTERIMON!_"

"_Palmon shinka... TOGEMON! Togemon chou shinka... LILLYMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka... ZUDOMON!_"

"E'... è incredibile! Guardate, si sono evoluti di nuovo!" esclamò Yamato, indicando i cinque Digimon che si schieravano nuovamente davanti all'incredulo Galfmon, completamente rinnovati e pronti ad un altro scontro! Il centauro demoniaco indietreggiò di qualche passo, colto di sorpresa dalla piega che gli eventi avevano preso.

"Grazie, Sora! Grazie, Phoenixmon! Ora possiamo di nuovo vincere!" esclamò Jyou.

Ringhiando per la rabbia, Galfmon si rimise in guardia, avanzando minacciosamente verso i tre Mega e i tre Ultimate che gli stavano davanti. "**_Ma davvero? Credete davvero di avere qualche possibilità contro di noi, mocciosi prescelti? Non importa in quanti siate, vi spazzeremo via come fumo al vento!_**"

Ma le sorprese non erano finite. In quel momento, i Digivice nelle mani di Taichi e Yamato iniziarono a loro volta a brillare, assieme alle loro Crest, e a crepitare di lampi di energia azzurra, come se stessero per andare in cortocircuito. Stupiti, i due ragazzi presero in mano i piccoli congegni elettronici, e due colonne di luce dorata partirono dai loro schermi e salirono verso il cielo, per poi ridiscendere su WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon. L'intera zona venne illuminata a giorno, e Galfmon ringhiò orribilmente e si coprì il volto con le mani artigliate, come se la luce stessa lo stesse danneggiando.

"**_AAAAARRRRGH! E... E ora... che scherzo è mai questo?_**" ululò il demone. La luce benefica, per lui dannosa, lo stava costringendo a mettere ancora più distanza tra sè e il ragazzi.

"E adesso cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Mimi, vedendo che la luce aurea stava avvolgendo i Mega di Taichi e Yamato come un bozzolo. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon stavano con le teste fieramente levate verso l'alto, ed ondate di energia percorrevano i loro corpi corazzati... un livello di energia che i due Mega avevano sentito solo un'altra volta prima di allora...

Koushiro si coprì gli occhi con una mano, abbagliato dalla luce, prima di rispondere. "Non ne sono sicuro... ma credo che il risveglio di Phoenixmon e la tecnica che ha appena usato per guarire i nostri Digimon abbiano in qualche modo ripristinato del tutto le funzioni evolutive di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon!"

"Questo... questo significa che..." cominciò a dire Taichi, prima che il piccolo genio dai capelli rossi annuisse.

"Sì, Taichi-san... è proprio quello che pensi tu!"

Con un sorriso sicuro, Taichi si voltò verso Yamato, che già puntava il suo Digivice verso il cielo. "Allora, Yamato, che mi dici? Facciamo vedere a Galfmon come abbiamo salvato il mondo l'ultima volta?"

"Non aspettavo altro che tu lo chiedessi, Taichi!" ribattè il ragazzo biondo, sorridendo a sua volta. Taichi afferò stretto il suo Digivice e alzò il braccio in aria, puntando lo schermo contro i due Mega. Poi, ad una sola voce, i due amici per la pelle scandirono un'unica parola.

"DIGIEVOLUZIONE!"

La luce dorata esplose letteralmente attorno a WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon, abbagliando tutti i presenti, mentre i due Mega si sollevavano in aria e cominciavano a trasformarsi in energia pura!

"**Sì! Lo sento! Il potere che avevamo usato quella volta... sta tornando a noi!**" ringhiò WarGreymon. Poi, lui e il suo compagno si trasformarono in scie di luce, una rossa e una blu, e partirono a tutta velocità verso il cielo!

"**WarGreymon!**"

"**MetalGarurumon!**"

"**Jogress shinka...**" Le due voci divennero una sola, mentre le due spirali di luce si intrecciavano l'una sull'altra, orbitando a velocità sempre maggiore prima di scontrarsi in aria e sprigionare un enorme bagliore bianco che per un istante obnubilò i sensi dei ragazzi e dei loro Digimon. Poi, quando fu possibile vedere di nuovo, tutti festeggiarono alla vista del Digimon che scendeva lentamente a terra, il mantello che fluttuava nel vento.

"E' proprio lui..." mormorò Taichi, osservando rapito il risultato della fusione di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon: un familiare guerriero umanoide, alto quasi quanto Galfmon stesso, completamente coperto da un'armatura bianca da cavaliere che in certi punti faceva intravedere il nero della sua pelle, e sul cui pettorale era incastonato un gioiello dorato a forma di cerchio. Sulle sue spalliere, una rossa e una blu, erano incisi i simboli del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia, e le sue braccia e mani altro non erano che le teste stilizzate e robotizzate dei due Digimon da cui era nato, complete di corna e zanne. Altre tre corna si dipartivano dal suo elmo, due da lato e una dalla fronte, e un paio di occhi azzurri colmi di vita ardevano nelle orbite. I piedi del Digimon terminavano con tre lunghi artigli dorati, e un mantello bianco, rosso all'intero, svolazzava attaccato alle sue spalle.

"**...OMNIMON!**"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Omnimon

**Anche chiamato:** Omegamon

**Tipo:** Guerriero

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Grey Sword, Garuru Cannon

_Un Digimon guerriero nato dalle speranze e dai desideri di due persone dal cuore puro! Si dice che appaia soltanto quando il Mondo Digitale è in estremo pericolo, e che il suo potere superi quello di qualsiasi Digimon Mega non divino mai apparso nel Mondo Digitale dell'Est! E' un membro dei dodici Cavalieri Reali, e la sua spada può tagliare qualsiasi cosa!_

Finalmente, i piedi artigliati di Omnimon si appoggiarono sul terreno sabbioso, e il suo peso scosse per un istante il terreno. Un urlo di vittoria si levò dai Digiprescelti e dai loro Digimon, che festeggiavano il ritorno del loro combattente più forte. In risposta, Omnimon abbassò lo sguardo verso di loro, e un lieve sorriso si dipinse sul volto del Digimon guerriero, dietro il cimiero del suo elmo... poi, il cavaliere digitale alzò la testa, inchiodando Galfmon con un'espressione di grave indignazione.

Il centauro demoniaco iniziò, impercettibilmente, a tremare. La situazione si era improvvisamente capovolta, e ora era lui a rendersi conto del potere superiore del suo avversario. Omnimon irradiava un'aura di potere e di energia positiva quasi palpabile, e raggi di luce bianca scaturivano dalla sua armatura come da un sole in miniatura. Il guerriero, lentamente e con dignità, alzò il braccio MetalGarurumon e lo puntò contro Galfmon!

"**Galfmon! Tu non hai portato altro che dolore e disperazione ai Digimon innocenti di questo mondo!**" esclamò Omnimon, parlando con le voci di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon."**Hai corrotto i sentimenti di un ragazzo buono e gentile come Ken per il tuo tornaconto, hai creato BlackWarGreymon per usarlo come arma contro di noi, e poi l'hai distrutto quando non ti è più servito! Cosa hai da dire a tua discolpa?**"

Il demone digrignò i denti. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi sconfiggere proprio ora che la vittoria era così vicina! "**_Noi non abbiamo nulla di cui discolparci, verme miserabile! Noi vogliamo che tutto il disgustoso Mondo Digitale condivida la nostra sofferenza, e scompaia come è giusto che sia! E tu sarai il prossimo a sentire l'amaro sapore della nostra vendetta! DEAD SCREAM!_**"

Ancora una volta, Galfmon emise una potente scarica di onde sonore dalla bocca secondaria, indirizzandola contro Omnimon, che rimase stoicamente fermo ad aspettare. Il suo braccio MetalGarurumon aprì le fauci, tra le quali si condensò una sfera di energia positiva che aumentò di dimensioni fino ad occupare l'intera bocca della testa di lupo.

"Attento, Omnimon!" esclamò Taichi, vedendo che il micidiale colpo di Galfmon si avvicinava sempre più al Digimon fusione, aprendo profondi solchi nel terreno man mano che avanzava. Senza fare una piega, Omnimon rimase al suo posto, continuando ad accumulare energia e aspettando che la scarica sonora fosse abbastanza vicina... ormai solo pochi metri la separavano dal guerriero in armatura...

"**GARURU CANNON!**" esclamò Omnimon. Dal braccio MetalGarurumon partì improvvisamente un enorme raggio di brillante energia bianca, che si scontrò con il Dead Scream di Galfmon e lo distrusse completamente in un fragoroso boato, per poi continuare a sfrecciare verso il suo bersaglio! Galfmon ebbe appena il tempo di lanciare un urlo impaurito prima di essere raggiunto in pieno petto e trascinato via dall'impeto del laser, gli artigli che strisciavano sul terreno sabbioso aprendo in esso lunghi solchi. I quarti posteriori dell'enorme mostro cedettero nel momento stesso in cui il colpo di Omnimon si dissolveva, e Galfmon si accasciò sul terreno contorcendosi di rabbia e dolore.

"Sì! Questa volta lo abbiamo messo alle corde!" esclamò Sora, osservando la reincarnazione di Apocalymon che si rialzava con crescente difficoltà.

"**_N... NO! Non ci faremo sconfiggere così!_**" protestò Galfmon, barcollante. "**_Voi Digiprescelti... e tutto ciò che avete di più caro... sarete consumati dal nulla!_**"

Con queste parole, Galfmon fece appello a tutte le sue forze e partì in un galoppo selvaggio contro Omnimon, ruggendo in preda alla furia. Senza farsi cogliere di sorpresa, il cavaliere partì al contrattacco, schivando un micidiale colpo d'artiglio del suo avversario e centrandolo in pieno volto con un pugno sferrato con il braccio WarGreymon. Il centauro demoniaco interruppe la sua corsa e incespicò, venendo poi raggiunto da altri due pugni, e da un poderoso calcio all'addome che lo lasciarono stordito.

"**Questo era per BlackWarGreymon!**" ruggì Omnimon, tirando di nuovo indietro il braccio WarGreymon e assestando un altro pugno al torace della bestia demoniaca. "**E questo era per Ken, e tutte le altre tue vittime!**" Pugno dopo pugno, Omnimon continuava ad avanzare, finchè Galfmon non fu costretto in ginocchio. Ormai, il demone era alla mercè del cavaliere!

"E' fatta... Galfmon è finito!" commentò Jyou quando Galfmon cadde in ginocchio sul terreno sabbioso. Stava ancora cercando di tirasi su, ma era chiaramente agli sgoccioli...

"**Forza, amici! Questa è la nostra migliore occasione per distruggerlo!**" esclamò Phoenixmon, ripiegando le possenti ali contro il suo corpo. Le fiamme che avvolgevano le sue piume dorate si accesero con ancora maggior vigore, condensandosi in una miriade di incandescenti sfere rosse fluttuanti attorno al corpo della fenice. "**Dobbiamo lanciare i nostri attacchi al massimo della potenza prima che possa riprendersi!**"

"Non ce lo facciamo dire due volte!" ribattè Lillymon, congiungendo le mani e trasformandole nell'ormai celeberrimo fiore-cannone.

"Per te è finita, Galfmon!" ringhiò MegaKabuterimon, caricando il suo corno di energia elettrica.

Zudomon alzò il suo martello e prese fiato, facendo appello a tutte le sue forze. "Liberiamo il Mondo Digitale da questo incubo! **Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!**" esclamò Phoenixmon aprendo le ali. Le meteore di fuoco che si erano formate attorno al suo corpo sciamarono verso Galfmon, centrandolo in pieno assieme a tutti gli altri attacchi e sommergendolo in una marea di esplosioni scarlatte che devastarono il terreno attorno a lui. Galfmon lanciò un altro spaventoso ruggito, cercando disperatamente di difendersi con le braccia. Quando l'attacco cessò, il mostro dall'aspetto di centauro era completamente esausto, la sua corazza era tutta segnata, e le sue nere ali emettevano volute di fumo nero.

"**E adesso...**" esclamò Omnimon, facendo un passo in avanti. "**...il colpo di grazia! GREY SWORD!**"

Taichi e Yamato sorrisero lievemente vedendo il risultato della loro Digievoluzione DNA estrarre una lunga spada di Chrome-Digizoid grigio, intarsiata di scritte in antica lingua di DigiWorld, dalle fauci del braccio WarGreymon. Quella era la tecnica con la quale Omnimon aveva distrutto Diaboromon nella battaglia decisiva in rete, tre anni prima! In un attimo di pura emozione, Omnimon scattò verso l'indebolito Galfmon tenendo la spada sguainata e puntando dritto al torace dell'orribile creatura. Chiamando a raccolta tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, il demone aprì le braccia e creò altre due gigantesche sfere di energia negativa, caricandole con tutta la forza assorbita dalle sue Dark Towers e con tutto l'odio che provava nei confronti dei Digiprescelti. Con un urlo animalesco, Galfmon fece scattare le braccia in avanti e scagliò il suo attacco alla massima potenza!

"**_BLACK REQUIEM!_**"

Le sfere di energia distruttiva saettarono verso Omnimon, che pure non fece nulla per evitarle, anzi aumentò la velocità scagliandosi dritto verso di esse! Tutti i presenti trattennero il fiato, come se avessero avuto paura di rovinare la tensione del momento, e pregarono in silenzio affinchè Omnimon ce la facesse a resistere al colpo che aveva preso la vita di BlackWarGreymon. L'unico suono era l'assordante rombo del Black Requiem, che ormai stava per avvolgere il cavaliere bianco nelle sue tenebre mortali...

Improvvisamente, quando ormai sembrava che Omnimon fosse destinato ad essere divorato dai globi neri, la sua spada scattò in avanti tracciando un arco di fronte a lui, e penetrando nei due proiettili oscuri prima che essi potessero toccarlo. Con un crepitio simile a quello di cavi elettrici lacerati, i colpi scagliati da Galfmon vennero tagliati di netto in due, dissolvendosi innocuamente nel nulla una frazione di secondo dopo! La reincarnazione di Apocalymon spalancò gli occhi in preda all'orrore alla vista del suo colpo migliore che veniva spazzato via con tale facilità, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare nient'altro prima che il suo avversario gli fosse a ridosso: proseguendo la sua corsa, Omnimon sollevò di nuovo il braccio WarGreymon, superò la guardia del mostro e, con un affondo magistrale, immerse la sua spada fino all'elsa nel petto senza cuore di Galfmon!

Il tempo si fermò per un attimo. Tutti i bambini prescelti e i Digimon erano rimasti come pietrificati ad ammirare lo spettacolare ultimo colpo del loro campione. Galfmon rimase a guardare, assolutamente incredulo, la lama che lo aveva trafitto, e gli stoici occhi celesti di Omnimon che non avevano perso un briciolo della loro fierezza. Dopo un silenzio durato qualche secondo, Galfmon gettò indietro la testa e proruppe in un grido spaventoso che rimbombò per tutto il settore, mentre fasci di luce azzurra scaturivano dalla ferita mortale che Omnimon gli aveva inflitto. Il cavaliere bianco estrasse la spada dal torace del demone e la ritirò all'interno del proprio braccio, mentre Galfmon incespicava verso di lui e mormorava le sue ultime parole.

"**_N-no... non sarebbe... dovuta... finire... cosiiiiiì..._**"

Poi, l'enorme bestia si rovesciò su un fianco e crollò al suolo con uno schianto colossale, il bagliore ferale dei suoi occhi che si spegneva come le ultime braci di un incendio. Il suo corpo senza vita iniziò immediatamente a dissolversi, a partire dalla coda, poi passando per le zampe posteriori... e risalendo man mano... finchè anche la testa cornuta di Galfmon non venne cancellata, e ogni vestigio di Apocalymon non scomparve per sempre dal Mondo Digitale.

"E' finita. Questa volta lo abbiamo distrutto davvero." commentò Taichi, osservando assieme ai suoi compagni gli ultimi dati che si disperdevano al vento. Omnimon, davanti a loro, si ridusse di dimensioni, brillò, e poi si scisse nuovamente in due Digimon: dove prima si trovava il gigantesco cavaliere bianco, ora stavano Koromon e Tsunomon, con il fiato corto, ma orgogliosi della vittoria.

"R-ragazzi... ce l'avete fatta..." mormorò debolmente la voce di Leomon. Il guerriero-leone e gli altri Digimon indipedenti si erano rialzati proprio in quel momento, giusto in tempo per vedere Omnimon sferrare il colpo finale a Galfmon: molti di loro erano indeboliti e barcollanti, ma la gioia per la vittoria dei loro amici superava di molto la stanchezza.

"Leomon! Ogremon!" esclamò Jyou, volgendosi verso il gruppo di Digimon. "Ragazzi, come state? Non mi sembrate proprio in forma..."

Ogremon fece un movimento rotatorio con il braccio, cercando di darsi un tono da duro. "Heh. Mi sento come se fossi stato picchiato con un sacco di mattoni.. ma a parte quello non c'è male!"

Sora si volse al suo Digimon. "Scusa, Phoenixmon... non è che potresti..."

"**Certamente, Sora. CRIMSON FLAME!**" rispose l'enorme fenice con un sorriso benevolo, ripiegando le ali contro il corpo per poi riaprirle in un turbine di fiamme rosse e violacee che si posarono delicatamente sui corpi dei sette guerrieri digitali, penetrando magicamente in essi e facendo rapidamente scomparire ogni dolore e ogni segno della battaglia.

"E' incredibile... le mie funzioni... stanno tornando al massimo dell'efficienza..." disse Andromon. Piximon ricominciò a svolazzare come se nulla fosse successo, e Centarumon, Digitamamon e Meramon si rialzavano completamente rinnovati. Fatto ciò, Phoenixmon richiuse le ali e, la sua energia ormai esaurita, regredì alla sua forma In-Training, Yokomon, una piccola palla rosa dai grandi occhi e con un fiore sulla sommità.

"Sei stata fantastica, piccola Yokomon..." mormorò Sora, inginocchiandosi e abbracciando con gioia la piccola Digimon. "Sono così orgogliosa di te..."

"E' stato il tuo amore per i tuoi amici, per la tua famiglia, e per tutto questo mondo a darmi la forza di evolvere." rispose Yokomon, rilassandosi nell'abbraccio della sua amica. "Sei tu quella a cui vanno le congratulazioni, Sora... ci hai salvati tutti!"

"E' la verità." affermò Koushiro vedendo l'espressione sbalordita sul volto della ragazza. "Se non fosse stato per te, non avremmo potuto resistere a Galfmon, e Omnimon non avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi. Per noi sarebbe stata la fine."

"Grazie infinite, Sora! Questa vittoria è tua!" concluse Taichi tenendo in braccio l'esausto Koromon. Yamato, con Tsunomon tra le braccia, annuì con un lieve sorriso.

Ricambiato il sorriso, la Digiprescelta dell'Amore si incupì improvvisamente, e guardò con solennità il punto dove BlackWarGreymon era caduto per salvarli dall'attacco di Galfmon. "Però... il merito va soprattutto a BlackWarGreymon, e al suo eroico gesto... non meritava di finire così..."

"BlackWarGreymon?" esclamò Leomon, sorpreso. "Che... che cosa è successo mentre noi eravamo privi di sensi?"

Zudomon rispose tenendo gli occhi puntati sul terreno. "BlackWarGreymon è venuto ad aiutarci in questa battaglia, e ha sacrificato la sua vita per salvare le nostre da Galfmon..." Intorno a lui, tutti i bambini prescelti e i Digimon avevano assunto un'espressione solenne, e restavano in silenzio in segno di rispetto per il loro amico e il suo grande gesto.

"E' stato grazie a lui che ci siamo salvati... e abbiamo potuto vincere..." proseguì Lillymon, abbracciando la rattristata Mimi per darle conforto. Leomon sospirò tristemente, vedendo la sua stessa espressione dispiaciuta sui volti dei suoi compagni. Lentamente, il nobile Digimon estrasse la spada dal fodero, raggiunse il punto in cui BlackWarGreymon si era dissolto, e piantò la sua arma a lama in giù nel terreno, a mò di lapide.

"Sei stato un guerriero coraggioso, BlackWarGreymon." disse Leomon restando fieramente in piedi davanti al memoriale, il vento nella criniera. "Che la tua anima possa riposare in pace."

Tutti i presenti si erano raccolti attorno alla spada di Leomon, pregando ad occhi chiusi per il loro amico perduto. C'era tristezza, ma anche una grande compostezza e dignità, oltre alla gratitudine per lo splendido dono che il Digimon artificiale aveva fatto all'intero DigiWorld.

Fu Taichi a parlare, una volta che il minuto di silenzio fu terminato. "Grazie di tutto, BlackWarGreymon. Non ti dimenticheremo mai. Il tuo ricordo resterà sempre nei nostri cuori."

Poi, accadde qualcosa di imprevisto. Quando i bambini prescelti e i Digimon sollevarono lo sguardo, un caldo raggio di sole squarciò le nubi nere che ancora ricoprivano il cielo sopra la pianura desertica e si posò delicatamente sul terreno, restituendogli il colore. Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, stupefatti, e altri due raggi penetrarono la coltre di oscurità... e poi altri... e altri ancora... finalmente, le nubi si squarciarono, permettendo alla luce di tornare a splendere su quel settore che era stato ridotto ad uno sterile deserto dalla nefasta presenza di Mephistomon. Con loro grande stupore, i presenti videro una familiare figura serpentina discendere dal cielo, avvolta in un radioso alone dorato.

"**Digiprescelti.**" parlò la figura, con voce pacata e regale che trasmetteva una grande sensazione di calma. "**Il Mondo Digitale dell'Est ha con voi un debito che non potrà mai saldare. Siete riusciti a distruggere Galfmon, e l'equilibrio di questo mondo presto tornerà alla normalità.**"

"A... Azulongmon?" mormorò Taichi, gli occhi nocciola spalancati dalla meraviglia.

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Bene. Fuori uno. Mephistomon/Galfmon ha avuto quello che si meritava. Mi dispiace per quanto è successo a BlackWarGreymon... ma purtroppo doveva essere fatto. E spero che abbiate gradito la nuova evoluzione di Biyomon (che, in realtà, si era già vista di sfuggita in un episodio di Digimon Tamers...) e il ritorno in scena di Omnimon! Nel prossimo capitolo, vedremo la battaglia tra MaloMyotismon e il gruppo di Daisuke, la battaglia che, nell'anime, avrebbe dovuto essere il climax della serie...

Sfortunatamente, però, dopo un inizio spettacolare (parlo della battaglia nella dimensione intermedia, e della Digievoluzione multipla), lo scontro finale dell'anime è andato così:

MaloMyotismon: HAHAHAHAAAA! IL MONDO E' MIO!

Digiprescelti: No, perchè noi abbiamo I NOSTRI SOGNI e LE NOSTRE SPERANZE!

(Puntano tutti i Digivice verso il cielo)

MaloMyotismon: _Nooooo! Voi non paura di me! Io debole!_

(Scompare)

Yamato: E per qualche assurdo motivo, io sono diventato un astronauta...

Sora: E io una stilista...

Taichi: E tutte le famiglie sulla Terra hanno un Digimon... Mah...

Toei: E vissero tutti felici e contenti!

Migliaia di fan di Digimon: ... (qualche minuto di silenzio) Urrà. -- U

Cavolo, avevano proprio fretta di passare a Digimon Tamers!

Ma questa volta... QUESTA VOLTA MaloMyotismon / BelialVamdemon si redimerà con uno scontro degno di lui, all'ultimo respiro! Per assistervi, non perdetevi il prossimo episodio di Digimon Adventure 02 Reload! A risentirci, e spero che il lavoro o lo studio riprendano bene per tutti!

Justice Gundam


	26. Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 2

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Salve a tutti, colleghi e colleghe fan di Digimon! Ripreso bene il tram-tram giornaliero, dopo queste belle festività di Natale, Capodanno ed Epifania? Spero di sì... e spero che questo anno sia propizio per tutti! Ormai siamo arrivati alla conclusione di questa storia, e all'inizio di nuove avventure! Ora, Daisuke e i suoi compagni dovranno affrontare il potente MaloMyotismon... riusciranno a mandare all'aria i suoi piani di conquista?

Daisuke: E' quello che devi decidere tu in questo capitolo! Non ci farai perdere, VERO? 

Justice: Ehm... beh, insomma... come dire... devi leggere il capitolo per saperlo! Certo non ho intenzione di rendervi le cose troppo facili... beh, sapete com'è, è il lavoro di un autore... e dal momento che i miei corsi universitari riprenderanno la prossima settimana, ho tutto il tempo che voglio per pensare a cosa farvi passare in questo capitolo... hehehee...

Miyako: Sigh... voi scrittori di fanfiction ci provate gusto nel far stare noi personaggi e i vostri lettori sulle spine, eh? Vabbè, passiamo oltre, e rispondiamo a KillKenny: sì, anche l'autore crede che avrebbero potuto (e DOVUTO) fare molto meglio con quel finale. Mi ha assicurato che MaloMyotismon sarà un avversario molto più pericoloso in questa storia, e conoscendolo non faccio fatica a crederlo... Sgrunt... :(

Hawkmon: Per quanto riguarda BlackWarGreymon... penso che più avanti avrai la risposta alla tua domanda!

Armadillomon: Hey, Rika88! Già, neanche all'autore è piaciuta quella parte... sinceramente, non vedo perchè ogni famiglia sulla Terra dovrebbe avere un Digimon... e continuiamo a chiederci chi è stato così idiota da proporre una simile cavolata, e chi è stato l'ancora più grande idiota che l'ha approvata!

Justice: Per quello che concerne BlackWarGreymon... beh, davvero, neanch'io avrei voluto farlo morire, ma allo scopo della storia era necessario che fosse così! Hey, quanto meno non ho ucciso Leomon, cosa che accade in OGNI serie di Digimon senza eccezione!

Leomon: Allora, vediamo un pò... nella prima serie vengo ucciso da MetalEtemon verso la fine... nella seconda non ci sono proprio... nella terza vengo ucciso, a circa due terzi, da Beelzemon... nella quarta la mia 'versione alternativa' KaiserLeomon viene uccisa da Lucemon... e nel film X-Evolution muoio addirittura senza motivo... un record!

Justice: E poi si stupiscono del fatto che chiamo Leomon 'il Musashi Tomoe del Mondo Digitale'!

Iori: Ehm, torniamo a noi che è meglio... TopoMouse, siamo contenti che tu abbia trovato buono il combattimento con Galfmon. L'autore riserverà ad ogni personaggio un momento di gloria nel corso delle sue storie, e Sora-san è stata semplicemente la prima, anche per preferenza personale dell'autore.

Veemon: Grazie anche a Driger per i complimenti! Non ti preoccupare per la tua fanfiction, tutte le evoluzioni che hai messo in scena sono corrette, anche se per una di esse è ancora aperta la discussione nella fandom di Digimon! Piuttosto, è l'autore che, in certi punti, si prenderà un pò di 'licenze poetiche' in fatto di digievoluzioni! Grazie per i complimenti, e speriamo che anche questa battaglia ti soddisfi!

Hikari: A Francesca Akira: grazie ancora per la tua recensione e per tutti i tuoi validi suggerimenti! Noi Digiprescelti 02 torneremo in questo capitolo, e speriamo di fare una buona figura! Per il resto, temo che ci sia un pò di confusione: allora, dopo questa fanfiction ci saranno altre due storie dedicate UNICAMENTE alla prima e seconda serie (Adventure 02), poi altre due dedicate unicamente alla terza serie (Tamers), e un'altra dedicata unicamente alla quarta (Frontier): dopo di queste, scriverà il crossover tra tutte e quattro le serie. Ryo apparirà definitivamente solo nelle storie di Digimon Tamers, ma lo rivedremo in qualche flashback anche nel corso delle nostre avventure... okay? ;)

Justice: Rispondo io a Sora89: sono contento che l'ultimo capitolo ti sia piaciuto... sapevo che avresti apprezzato l'apparizione di Phoenixmon e il ritorno di Omnimon! Per quanto riguarda l'annosa questione Taiora vs Sorato... beh, sai... in realtà, fino al famoso episodio di Natale, non mi è mai importato particolarmente di chi sarebbe finito con chi. Credo di essere diventato un Taiora proprio dopo aver visto quell'episodio, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo. Non chiedetemi perchè, ma la coppia Yamato/Sora non mi ha mai convinto, e probabilmente mai ci riuscirà. Detto questo, Sora89, rispetto pienamente le tue opinioni come fan di Sorato... semplicemente, mi tengo sulle mie. Credimi, e questo lo dico a tutti i fan di Sorato che stanno leggendo questa storia, mi dispiace di usare una coppia che non ti piace, ma purtroppo, come bene mi ha detto Francesca Akira in una sua e-mail, non posso accontentare tutti su tutto, anche se mi piacerebbe.

Gatomon: E non farla tanto lunga! Ognuno usa la coppia che gli piace, no?

Justice: Hai ragione, Gatomon... e ricordatevi che la coppia migliore non è nè Taiora nè Sorato: è quella che piace a voi!

"Il mondo degli adulti non è poi quel bel posto che credi!" -- Gaw Ha Leccee, _Heavy Metal L-Gaim_

**Capitolo 26 - Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 2**

Con il fiato sospeso, i bambini prescelti e i Digimon (Phantomon escluso) rimasero ad osservare l'alta figura di Myotismon che avanzava verso di loro, un sorriso sardonico dipinto sul suo volto cupamente attraente. Il Digimon vampiro fece un ampio gesto con il braccio destro, facendosi svolazzare il lungo mantello nero e rosso dietro le spalle e permettendo ad alcune volute di nebbia di avvolgersi attorno al suo corpo.

Sì, era proprio lui, Myotismon, esattamente come lo ricordavano Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Patamon e Gatomon: vestito della sua elegante giacca blu e stivali neri con le decorazioni a forma di teschio, la maschera rossa attorno agli occhi e i lunghi capelli biondi ordinatamente pettinati, l'ormai fin troppo familiare portamento nobile e spavaldo che emanava un'aura di minaccia tutto attorno a lui, il terrificante Digimon che aveva messo Odaiba a ferro e fuoco prima di essere sconfitto da WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon era lì, davanti a loro, in qualche modo completamente rinnovato! I suoi aguzzi canini sporgevano lievemente dal labbro superiore, e i suoi occhi colmi di intelligenza diabolica scrutavano attentamente i Digiprescelti.

"Vedo che è cambiato molto nel vostro gruppetto, bambini prescelti..." disse infine Myotismon, dopo aver dato un occhiata al gruppo di ragazzi. Riconobbe Takeru e Hikari, ma i volti di Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, e dei ragazzi stranieri gli riuscivano nuovi. "Dei nuovi elementi si sono uniti alla compagnia, e la cosa non può che farmi piacere. Questa battaglia decisiva si preannuncia decisamente interessante."

"Ma... ma... tu... tu..." balbettò Hikari, ancora non del tutto ripresasi dallo sgomento. "Noi... ti avevamo distrutto tre anni fa... durante la battaglia ad Odaiba... come... come puoi essere ancora vivo?"

Myotismon si voltò verso la Digiprescelta della Luce, gelandola con il suo sguardo di falco. "Sarò ben lieto di rispondere a questa domanda, ottava bambina prescelta... dato che questa spiegazione sarà l'ultima cosa che sentirete in vita vostra." Iniziò, con tutta calma. "In realtà, quello che tu dici è vero. Io, in effetti, SONO stato distrutto quella volta. Tuttavia, c'è una cosa che dovreste sapere di me... e cioè che io non mi muovo mai senza avere pronto un piano di emergenza. E quando sono entrato nel vostro mondo per conquistarlo, mi ero già preparato ad ogni eventualità... compresa quella della mia sconfitta."

"Ma davvero?" risuonò la voce burbera di Crabmon. "Allora illuminaci, genio, e dicci come hai fatto a tornare dopo essere stato cancellato!"

Divertito dall'impazienza del Digimon crostaceo, Myotismon indicò con un dito i frammenti di cristallo sparsi sul pavimento vicino al corpo inerte di Oikawa.

"Lo vedete quel cristallo? Quello è un frammento di Ore-Digizoid, un rarissimo minerale che si trova unicamente nei cinque Mondi Digitali, come il Chrome-Digizoid... La sua caratteristica principale è la capacità di conservare i dati perfettamente intatti per un tempo virtualmente illimitato. Voi, nel vostro mondo, non usate i floppy e i CD-Rom per conservare i dati che vi servono? Per noi Digimon vale la stessa cosa... essendo fatti di dati, in teoria basta trovare un recipiente adatto per riversarvi un frammento di noi stessi." spiegò Myotismon. "E' per questo motivo che, molto prima di dare inizio al mio piano per entrare nel Mondo Reale, avevo fatto cercare da un ristretto gruppo di miei servitori un frammento di questo raro materiale."

"Cosa?" esclamò Gatomon rabbiosamente. "Io e Wizardmon non sapevamo niente di tutto questo!"

Il vampiro osservò con sufficienza la sua ex-servitrice. "Ma è ovvio, Gatomon... se si fosse saputo che stavo prendendo simili precauzioni, si sarebbe capito che la mia sconfitta era un'eventualità possibile, e tutti coloro che avevano qualcosa contro di me... come te, giusto per fare un esempio... si sarebbero subito adoperati per mandare all'aria il mio piano di copertura. Ovviamente, all'epoca non potevo sapere che tu fossi la partner dell'ottava bambina prescelta... quindi, col senno di poi, ho fatto doppiamente bene a celarti questa parte dei miei piani..."

Gatomon accolse questa spiegazione stringendo i denti e soffiando per l'irritazione.

Ignorandola, Myotismon proseguì con la sua spiegazione. "Una volta trovato un frammento di Ore-Digizoid, ho eliminato tutti i Digimon che facevano parte del gruppo di escavazione... giusto per sicurezza." I Digiprescelti ebbero un moto di disgusto all'ammissione, anche per l'assoluta noncuranza con cui Myotismon stava parlando dei suoi crimini. "A quel punto, ho trasferito una piccola parte dei miei dati nel frammento stesso, in modo che si conservassero. Certo, questo ha comportato una lieve diminuzione del mio potere... ma i vantaggi superavano di gran lunga gli inconvenienti! La seconda fase del mio piano è scattata quando sono entrato nel Mondo Reale."

"Cioè? Parli di Oikawa-san, non è vero?" chiese Iori, gettando una rapida occhiata all'uomo riverso sul pavimento.

"Sì, ragazzino... diciamo pure di sì..." rispose il vampiro, seguendo lo sguardo del giovane Digiprescelto. "Quando sono stato sconfitto dopo aver assunto la mia forma Mega, VenomMyotismon, il mio spirito non è stato trascinato nella Dark Area come di solito accade ai Digimon malvagi... per il semplice fatto che non c'era nessuna Dark Area. E questo mi ha consentito di rimanere nel vostro mondo come spirito ed entrare in un... 'vascello', per così dire... una persona il cui cuore era stato appesantito dall'angoscia e dalla disperazione."

Miyako sollevò le sopracciglia, squadrando il Digimon vampiro da dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali. "Angoscia e disperazione? In che senso?"

"Mia cara ragazza, sembri non renderti conto di come vivano in realtà molte persone nel tuo mondo..." rispose Myotismon, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Sogni infranti, desideri insoddisfatti... così tante persone vivono scontente di quello che hanno, e vorrebbero di più senza poterlo ottenere. Trascinano la propria esistenza sognando quello che non sarà mai alla loro portata, e la vita di tutti i giorni sembra loro vuota e futile. Questo porta ad infelicità e apatia... sentimenti che io posso sfruttare per entrare nelle loro menti e impossessarmi della loro volontà... come ho fatto con lui!". Con un sogghigno, il Digimon vampiro indicò Oikawa.

"Ma certo..." mormorò Iori. "Il suo desiderio di vedere DigiWorld..."

"Proprio così." proseguì Myotismon. "Quello sciocco era il soggetto ideale per fare da vascello per il mio spirito, così gli ho proposto di accogliermi in lui in cambio della possibiltà di vedere il Mondo Digitale... e lui ha accettato senza pensarci su due volte. Guidato dalla mia volontà, Yukio Oikawa è stato in grado di creare Arukenimon e Mummymon, i due Digimon che ormai conoscete bene."

La donna-ragno strinse i denti, guardando Myotismon con gli occhi pieni di desiderio di vendetta. "In altre parole... noi e il signor Oikawa non eravamo che pedine nel tuo folle piano!"

"Huhuhuu... non essere così rigida, Arukenimon... in fondo è stato grazie al tuo contributo se il cristallo contenente i miei dati è stato ritrovato! Ovviamente, non senza che io, tramite Oikawa, programmassi la sua locazione nella vostra memoria." Myotismon rispose alle accuse di Arukenimon con distacco.

"Ma certo, dovevamo capirlo prima..." ringhiò Mummymon, sbattendosi il pugno destro nel palmo della mano sinistra. "Noi abbiamo localizzato quel cristallo, e lo abbiamo spedito nel Mondo Reale tramite un Digiport... credendo che fosse una chiave per consentire l'accesso a DigiWorld!"

Myotismon alzò le spalle. "Anche quella era un'informazione programmata. Non volevo certo che si scoprisse cosa contenesse in realtà, no?"

"Però, in tutto questo, cosa c'entra il Digivice?" chiese repentinamente Veemon. "Una volta ricevuto il cristallo, non potevi ricombinare il tuo spirito con i tuoi dati senza tante cerimonie?"

"Mio piccolo e ingenuo amico..." sospirò Myotismon con aria falsamente dispiaciuta. "La tua ignoranza mi sorprende. No, il ricongiungimento tra il mio spirito e i miei dati non poteva avvenire nel Mondo Reale, ma solo nel Mondo Digitale o in una dimensione affine." Fece vagare il suo sguardo per l'immensa sala giusto per mostrare un esempio di cosa intendeva, poi proseguì. "A questo scopo, ad Oikawa serviva un Digivice per aprire il portale della Highton View Terrace... e da quanto avevo appreso dalle mie ricerche passate, c'era un solo Digimon che potesse crearlo per me."

"Daemon..." mormorò Ken, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura. Myotismon annuì, compiaciuto per la risposta.

"Esatto, Ichijouji. Proprio Daemon. E qui è entrata in gioco un'altra abilità che avevo programmato nei miei due riluttanti servitori... quella di aprire dei varchi nel firewall che separava DigiWorld dalla Dark Area." Il Digimon vampiro rivolse un sogghigno ai due Digimon artificiali, che si limitarono a ricambiarlo con uno sguardo assassino.

"E il resto viene da sè... assieme ad un particolare che non avevi previsto: liberando Daemon, Arukenimon e Mummymon hanno liberato anche Mephistomon... o meglio, i dati di Devimon che io ho incorporato in Chimeramon, e lo spirito di Apocalymon che ha sfruttato quel varco per tornare a DigiWorld..." esclamò Ken, pieno di indignazione.

"Ad ogni modo, era solo Daemon che ti serviva..." proseguì Daisuke, inquadrando a sua volta Myotismon con uno sguardo feroce. "Una volta che Ken si è trovato nelle sue mani, hai mandato il tuo servitore ad estorcere a Daemon il Digivice con la minaccia..." Lo sguardo del nuovo leader si spostò su Phantomon, che fluttuava al lato del suo signore e padrone. "...e poi Arukenimon e Mummymon, liberati nel frattempo dal controllo di Mephistomon, te lo hanno portato su un piatto d'argento!"

"Un bel piano complesso..." commentò Catherine.

"Sì, questo non lo posso negare... ma ogni rischio era stato accuratamente calcolato, dopo tutto. Anche l'imprevisto Mephistomon mi è servito a qualcosa, in fondo, visto che vi ha portato, almeno temporaneamente, a concentrarvi unicamente su di lui ignorando le mie mosse." rispose Myotismon, guardando negli occhi la Digiprescelta francese, che sostenne il suo sguardo glaciale. "Voi come dite, sulla Terra? Chi non risica, non rosica."

Poi, il vampiro fece un passo in avanti, e il suo mantello cominciò a svolazzare sospinto da un vento magico giunto da chissà dove, mentre la nebbia verdognola che occupava la sala si raccoglieva attorno al suo corpo. "Ed ora, grazie all'inconsapevole aiuto di quello sciocco di Oikawa... non solo il ricongiungimento tra i miei dati e il mio spirito è avvenuto, ma i sentimenti negativi del mio 'vascello' mi hanno fornito abbastanza energia da digievolvere alla mia forma Mega!" esclamò Myotismon, la voce che iniziava ad assumere un timbro più cavernoso. Attorno al suo corpo si stava raccogliendo una enorme quantità di energia, che i Digimon percepirono per istinto, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

Fu Takeru a farsi avanti, per nulla impressionato dalle parole del Digimon malvagio. "E a cosa ti servirà? Tre anni fa siamo pure riusciti a sconfiggerti quando sei diventato VenomMyotismon! Perchè non dovremmo riuscire a fare la stessa cosa ora?" lo sfidò.

La risposta di Myotismon non fu quello che Takeru si era aspettato. Il Digimon vampiro chiuse gli occhi, incurvò ulteriormente le labbra, e sghignazzò, un suono basso e cupo che fece gelare il sangue al Digiprescelto della Speranza. "Huhuhuhuuu... sciocco ragazzo, davvero credevi che quella bestia senza cervello fosse la massima espressione del mio potere? Quella forma mi serviva soltanto per cibarmi delle persone intrappolate nel centro conferenze, in modo da acquisire ulteriore energia e raggiungere così la mia VERA forma Mega!" esclamò, sollevandosi minacciosamente in aria.

Patamon sobbalzò alla rivelazione, come del resto fecero praticamente tutti i presenti. Il piccolo mammifero alato si sollevò in volo dal berretto di Takeru, rimanendo comunque a pochi centimetri sopra di esso. "Che... che cosa? Tu... hai una forma Mega superiore?"

"Proprio così, mocciosi prescelti!" rispose Myotismon con una terribile risata. "Peccato che non abbiate potuto essere testimoni del suo devastante potere tre anni fa, ma non importa... ora vi rifarete ampiamente! Osservate dunque il volto di colui che vi distruggerà! _Myotismon... Ankoku shinka..._"

L'innaturale nebbia verdastra che riempiva la sala si raccolse attorno al corpo del vampiro come aspirata da un vortice, e avvolse Myotismon in una spirale che salì fino al soffitto e cominciò a girare sempre più violentemente, proiettando raggi di energia azzurri per ogni dove. Allarmati, i bambini prescelti e i Digimon indietreggiarono, portandosi fuori dal raggio d'azione dei venti impetuosi e facendosi scudo con le braccia. L'inquietante sala venne avvolta da una malata luminescenza bluastra, e la nebbia iniziò a condensarsi in una figura solida proprio nel punto in cui Myotismon si trovava pochi istanti prima. Daisuke sobbalzò allarmato quando un'enorme figura prese corpo davanti agli occhi suoi e dei suoi amici, e si erse in tutta la sua ragguardevole statura, sprigionando una raggelante aura di energia negativa: Myotismon si era trasformato in un bizzarro e grottesco Digimon simile ad un perverso incrocio tra un robot e un demone. Alto circa quindici metri, era completamente coperto da una corazza grigio-azzurrina decorata di viola in alcuni punti: le gambe, relativamente lunghe ed esili, erano ulteriormente protette da un paio di ginocchiere simili alla maschera bianca e nera di Piedmon, e le anche presentavano un paio di segni rossi trasversali. La parte di armatura che ricopriva la vita e l'inguine del nuovo Digimon assomigliava al volto di un qualche infernale uccello rapace, e da essa si dipartiva un corpo esile che si ingrossava nuovamente in corrispondenza del petto. Il pettorale era colorato di viola nella sua parte inferiore, sulla quale era inciso un pipistrello rosso dalle ali spiegate: il simbolo di Myotismon. Le spalliere dell'armatura ricordavano parecchio un paio di orrende fauci serrate, con la mascella superiore viola che presentava tre occhi posti sui vertici di un immaginario triangolo. Le braccia del mostro erano esili, ma si inserivano in un paio di enormi bardature dall'orlo affilato che facevano da avambracci, e terminavano con quattro lunghi artigli viola disposti a mò di tenaglia: la nuova forma di Myotismon non sembrava avere mani di sorta. Un paio di enormi ali di acciaio viola era spalancato dietro la schiena e connesso ad uno strano dispositivo anch'esso viola, simile ad una specie di propulsore e decorato a sua volta con una maschera bianca e nera. Una lunga coda segmentata si agitava dietro il nuovo Digimon. Infine, la testa sproporzionatamente piccola rispetto al corpo era quella di Myotismon, con tanto di maschera rossa, ma l'espressione di calma glaciale del vampiro aveva lasciato posto ad una orrenda smorfia di odio e pazzia, i suoi occhi erano privi di pupille, e i suoi biondi capelli erano selvaggiamente spettinati. Emettendo un getto di gas nocivo scarlatto dall'interno delle sue ali, il nuovo Digimon atterrò e si mise in guardia.

"_...**MALOMYOTISMON!**_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** MaloMyotismon

**Anche chiamato:** BelialVamdemon

**Tipo:** Malvagio

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Screaming Darkness, Crimson Mist, Mental Illusion

_Myotismon è evoluto al suo livello più alto, e il mondo ora trema dinnanzi al suo potere, in grado di oscurare il sole! Pare che tragga potere dalla paura e dell'angoscia delle sue vittime, e sia in grado di manipolarle suscitando illusioni particolarmente vivide. Chiunque resista ai suoi sortilegi, verrà comunque distrutto dai suoi attacchi speciali, Crimson Mist e Screaming Darkness!_

_(Nota dell'autore: Ho descritto l'aspetto di MaloMyotismon... Ho descritto il suo aspetto! Non ci posso credere! Ce l'ho fatta! Ahem... comunque, per chi non lo sapesse, 'Belial', nell'Apocalisse di Giovanni, è il nome dell'incarnazione di Satana durante la Fine del Mondo.)_

Phantomon si fece avanti, chinando il capo davanti al colosso robotico che ora torreggiava davanti ai Digiprescelti. "Bentornato, mio signore. Attendevo con ansia il suo ritorno. Ora entrambi i mondi si inchineranno al suo potere."

MaloMyotismon guardò per qualche secondo il suo servitore, sorridendo compiaciuto per la dimostrazione di servilismo. Con un sorriso malvagio stampato sul suo spaventoso volto, gli parlò, la voce trasformata in un rombo di tuono. "AH... QUALE SENSAZIONE DI POTENZA... HAI FATTO UN OTTIMO LAVORO, PHANTOMON, E LA TUA RICOMPENSA NON TARDERA' AD ARRIVARE... PRIMA PERO', VORREI OCCUPARMI DI UNA FACCENDA RIMASTA IN SOSPESO TRE ANNI FA...". Con gesti lenti, misurati e accuratamente calcolati in modo da causare quanta più impressione possibile, MaloMyotismon si volse verso gli sbalorditi bambini prescelti, che erano rimasti sorpresi da questa inaspettata evoluzione. Con sua grande delizia, lesse la paura negli occhi di alcuni di loro. Sentivano il potere del loro avversario, e sapevano che non c'era via d'uscita da quel posto... era chiaro che molti di loro avevano già abbandonato ogni speranza! Gli unici che non sembravano particolarmente spaventati erano quel ragazzino dalla giacca blu decorata con le fiamme rosse (che al vampiro ricordava, in maniera non esattamente gradita, il leader del gruppo precedente...), il ragazzo americano, e l'elegante ragazzina bionda vestita di rosso. Beh, non sarebbero stati comunque un problema... in fondo, cosa potevano fare soltanto in tre contro di lui...

Proprio mentre stava per fare il primo passo verso i suoi nemici...

"**Spider Thread!**" Alcuni fili di seta appiccicosa si avvolsero attorno alle sue gambe, costringendolo a volgere l'attenzione ad Arukenimon e Mummymon: i due Digimon artificiali erano in piedi davanti ad Oikawa con fare difensivo, e i loro sguardi mentre avanzavano verso MaloMyotismon erano furiosi e indignati. Chiaramente, non avevano digerito il fatto di essere stati usati come pedine...

"Non ti dimenticherai di noi, vero, MaloMyotismon?" ringhiò Arukenimon, rimettendosi in guardia e sfoderando gli artigli delle mani. Al suo fianco, Mummymon aveva già caricato il fucile, e lo stava puntando verso la testa scoperta del mostro.

Divertita dal loro tentativo, la nuova forma Mega di Myotismon dissipò i fili di seta sulle sue gambe con un semplice gesto della mano. "MA GUARDA UN PO'... I DIGIMON CHE IO STESSO HO CREATO ADESSO HANNO DECISO DI RIVOLTARSI CONTRO DI ME... PERCHE' DOVRESTE FARE UNA COSA TANTO STUPIDA E INSENSATA? DOPOTUTTO, NEL NUOVO ORDINE CHE IO CREERO', POTREBBE ESSERCI UN POSTICINO ANCHE PER DELLE PEDINE SACRIFICABILI COME VOI!"

La risposta di Mummymon fu un colpo di fucile che proiettò una scarica di energia bianca contro MaloMyotismon. Per nulla preoccupato, il demone cibernetico alzò un braccio artigliato e bloccò il colpo, che si dissipò inutilmente contro la protezione dell'avambraccio, prima di proseguire il suo discorso. "OOOOH, MA QUALE GRINTA... PECCATO CHE NON VI SERVIRA' A NULLA..."

"Rispondo alla tua domanda, ammasso di bulloni!" esclamò la donna-ragno. "Il perchè ci opponiamo a te è molto semplice: perchè non era QUESTO quello che volevamo! Noi volevamo che il signor Oikawa potesse vedere DigiWorld e realizzare così il suo sogno di bambino... e volevamo poter vivere anche noi lì, come tutti gli altri Digimon che popolano quella terra! Noi volevamo essere liberi, non dei burattini in mano ad un folle come te!"

Senza perdere quel sogghigno derisorio, MaloMyotismon accostò lievemente la testa alla sua ex-servitrice, come se non avesse sentito bene. Un attimo dopo, esplose in una terribile risata che ebbe l'effetto di terrorizzare ulteriormente i già sconvolti Digiprescelti, mandando loro dei brividi gelidi lungo la spina dorsale. "HAAAHAHAHAHAHA! VOI... PROPRIO VOI... VOLETE FARMI CREDERE CHE VOLEVATE ESSERE LIBERI? QUESTA E' DI GRAN LUNGA L'ASSURDITA' PIU' COLOSSALE CHE IO ABBIA MAI SENTITO! VI DEVO RICORDARE CHE VI HO PROGRAMMATO IO? E CHE HO PROGRAMMATO ANCHE TUTTO CIO' CHE SAPEVATE SU DIGIWORLD, COME RITROVARE IL MIO CRISTALLO, COME APRIRE UN PORTALE VERSO LA DARK AREA... POVERI IMBECILLI ILLUSI, VOI NON SIETE ALTRO CHE MIE CREAZIONI... TUTTO QUELLO CHE VI RIGUARDA ALTRO NON E' CHE UN AMMASSO DI ISTRUZIONI DA ME PROGRAMMATE, E IL VOSTRO DESTINO ERA DECISO FIN DA PRIMA CHE NASCESTE!"

"NON E' VERO!" protestò Mummymon, avanzando coraggiosamente verso la creatura diabolica e caricando di nuovo il suo fucile. "I miei sentimenti per Arukenimon-chan non sono una tua costruzione! Sono veri, io li sento dentro di me, e tu non hai programmato proprio nulla di essi!"

"Hey, Mummymon, aspetta un momento!" esclamò Daisuke, correndo a fianco del Digimon mummia assieme a Veemon. "Non vorrai mica affrontarlo da solo? Lascia che ti dia una mano... HEY!"

Si interruppe quando Mummymon gli afferrò la spalla e lo spinse via, mandandolo a sedersi per terra.

"Dai!" esclamò Veemon, andando ad assicurarsi che il suo amico stesse bene prima di fulminare Mummymon con uno sguardo indignato. "Hey, che razza di idee ti vengono? Dai stava solo cercando di aiutarti!"

"Queste sono cose che non ti riguardano, Digi-moccioso! Stanne fuori!" rispose bruscamente il Digimon non-morto. Veemon mise il broncio, mentre Daisuke si rialzava massaggiandosi poco elegantemente il fondoschiena ammaccato e borbottando qualcosa riguardo la 'delicatezza' di Mummymon.

L'espressione indignata di Arukenimon era passata di scatto alla sorpresa. Ignorando del tutto quell'irritante nomignolo che ormai si era rassegnata a sentirsi addosso, la donna-ragno rivolse uno sguardo stupito al suo partner, che continuava a tenere il fucile puntato verso MaloMyotismon. Proprio lui, quell'imbranato di Mummymon, aveva il coraggio di opporsi così apertamente a quella terrificante mostruosità? Proprio lui che di solito subiva così docilmente gli sbalzi d'umore e le arrabbiature della donna-ragno? Decisamente, quello era un lato di Mummymon che non aveva mai visto...

MaloMyotismon, tuttavia, non era altrettanto impressionato, e rispose alla sfida di Mummymon con una risata gutturale. "HUHUHUU... MA DAVVERO LA PENSI COSI'? PERCHE' NON FACCIAMO UNA PROVA?". Prima che il Digimon mummia potesse iniziare a chiedersi cosa stava accadendo, MaloMyotismon si era già voltato verso Arukenimon, e le fauci che aveva al posto delle spalliere si erano spalancate con un ringhio agghiacciante, emettendo un paio di getti di nebbia acida del colore del sangue, dritti verso la donna-ragno!

"**CRIMSON MIST!**"

Arukenimon spalancò gli occhi in preda al panico, mentre la sua visuale veniva ostruita in un lampo dalla nebbia cremisi: non aveva modo di schivare quei velocissimi colpi! Non poteva fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e pregare che non durasse troppo a lungo...

"ARUKENIMOOOOON!"

L'urlo disperato di Mummymon squarciò l'aria, prima che Arukenimon venisse bruscamente spinta via dal suo complice. Con un grugnito, Arukenimon venne sbalzata fuori dalla linea di fuoco e atterrò sulla schiena alcuni metri più in là. Sfortunatamente, però, Mummymon non ebbe la stessa fortuna...

Per salvare la sua collega, il Digimon mummia si era infatti offerto come bersaglio al suo posto, e non potè fare nulla per schivare i globi di nebbia corrosiva che lo raggiunsero, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio mortale! Sotto gli occhi sconvolti di tutti i presenti, Mummymon lanciò un tremendo urlo di dolore e venne scagliato sul pavimento di marmo bianco, mentre i suoi dati già cominciavano ad essere cancellati. Riuscì a malapena a fare appello alle sue forze residue per alzare una mano verso Arukenimon e rivolgerle un ultimo sorriso...

"Aru... keni... mon... chan..."

Poi, il suo corpo si dissolse completamente.

Un silenzio di tomba calò sulla sala. Gli occhi di tutti i Digiprescelti erano spalancati, e fissavano con orrore il luogo dove Mummymon era scomparso.

"L'ha... l'ha... u-ucciso..." Rosa riuscì, dopo qualche eterno secondo, a raccogliere abbastanza presenza di spirito da balbettare queste parole, tremando di terrore sotto lo sguardo implacabile di MaloMyotismon. Da parte sua, il vampiro cibernetico sghignazzò crudelmente, divertito dal sacrificio di Mummymon.

"E' VERO, AVEVA RAGIONE... QUEI SENTIMENTI ERANO PROPRIO SUOI, DATO CHE IO NON AVREI MAI PROGRAMMATO STUPIDAGGINI SIMILI IN UN MIO SERVITORE!". Rise della battuta, poi rivolse i suoi occhi fiammeggianti ad Arukenimon, che era ancora ferma lì, ad occhi sgranati. "ALLORA, ARUKENIMON? SPERO CHE TU TI RIVELERAI PIU' INTELLIGENTE DI LUI..."

La donna-ragno quasi non udì la domanda. Continuava ad osservare il punto in cui Mummymon si era dissolto, provando una strana, orrenda sensazione di vuoto che cresceva dentro di lei. Come se improvvisamente qualcosa fosse venuto a mancare. Impossibile! Lei non poteva provare questi sentimenti...

...o sì?

E se davvero non poteva provarli... allora come mai il pensiero che non avrebbe mai più assistito alle buffonate di Mummymon... che non avrebbe più visto quel sorriso scemo dipinto sulle sue labbra... le faceva apparire tutto così insopportabile? Mai più... le stesse parole la colpirono come un macigno, una volta che si rese pienamente conto di cosa volevano dire. Quasi senza capire quello che lei stessa faceva, la donna-ragno strinse i denti con rabbia e si girò verso MaloMyotismon.

"Tu... tu..." sibilò Arukenimon, per poi esplodere in un ringhio inferocito. "...ME LA PAGHERAI!"

Con uno scatto repentino, Arukenimon si lanciò a tutta velocità contro MaloMyotismon, sfoderando gli artigli e spiccando un balzo altissimo che quasi raggiunse il torace della creatura diabolica. Ma anche questo disperato tentativo di opposizione fu accolto da un ghigno divertito.

"MA GUARDA... E DIRE CHE SEI SEMPRE STATA IL CERVELLO DEL DUO... MI DELUDI, ARUKENIMON, MA IN FONDO NON HO PIU' BISOGNO DI TE! **SCREAMING DARKNESS!**" esclamò MaloMyotismon, aprendo a dismisura la bocca armata di zanne, come un serpente in procinto di ingoiare un uovo, e sparò dalla gola un raggio di pura oscurità che solcò l'aria e trafisse il Digimon aracnoide in pieno petto, strappandole un gemito di dolore mentre il suo corpo e le sue articolazioni venivano pervasi da un gelo insopportabile. L'impeto del colpo interruppe la carica furiosa di Arukenimon e la sbalzò indietro, facendola volare per un breve tratto e atterrare pesantemente sul freddo pavimento di marmo bianco. La donna-ragno fece un ultimo, debole tentativo di rialzarsi, poi si arrese al suo destino ormai incombente, afflosciandosi a terra.

"TSK... HO SEMPRE ODIATO I MARTIRI..." commentò il demone cibernetico.

"Anche... anche Arukenimon..." riuscì a mormorare Derek, sconvolto dalla scena a cui aveva appena assistito. MaloMyotismon aveva distrutto così, senza pensarci su due volte, due Digimon che aveva creato per nessun altro scopo che per essere i suoi burattini!

"Arukenimon!" esclamò Hikari, correndo a fianco della donna-ragno morente accompagnata da Gatomon, Daisuke, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Iori e Armadillomon. Quando giunsero, i ragazzi videro con orrore una enorme 'macchia' di energia nera, simile ad una chiazza di petrolio, che invadeva quasi tutto il lato destro del torace di Arukenimon. Il suo respiro era roco e affannoso, e ci voleva poco per capire che era alla fine.

Nonostante tutto, Arukenimon trovò ancora la forza di aprire gli occhi e rivolgere un sorrisetto ironico ai ragazzi prescelti. "Ugh... heh, ma guarda un pò... siamo stati nemici... per così tanto tempo... e ancora voi vi preoccupate... per me... L'ho sempre detto... che voi Digi-mocciosi... non avete tutte le rotelle a posto... Si, certo, come no... ho proprio il diritto di parlare... io che mi sono lanciata... senza pensarci... verso quel verme..." mormorò, sghignazzando della cupa ironia della situazione.

Daisuke scosse la testa. "Non dire così, Arukenimon! Quello che hai fatto... e quello che ha fatto Mummymon... è quello che avrei fatto anch'io per ognuno dei miei amici! E che, ne sono convinto, avremmo fatto tutti!" esclamò, inginocchiandosi vicino a lei.

Sentendo ormai che i propri dati erano sul punto di essere cancellati, Arukenimon raccolse tutto il fiato che le era rimasto, e parlò a Daisuke. "Okay, ragazzino... ascoltami bene... se c'è qualcuno... che può fermare quel dannato... quelli siete voi! Ci siamo... capiti?" Riuscì a dire, ogni parola più stentata e più flebile della precedente. "Voi... siete l'ultima speranza... di DigiWorld... sconfiggete MaloMyotismon... ve lo chiedo... per favore..."

Mentre Ken, Iori, Hikari e i loro Digimon sembravano troppo sconvolti per dire anche solo una parola, Veemon si fece avanti, afferrando la mano di Arukenimon tra le sue zampine anteriori. "Te lo promettiamo, Arukenimon! Abbi fiducia in questo, noi trionferemo!"

"Sconfiggeremo questo vigliacco che ha manipolato voi e Oikawa-san... e salveremo DigiWorld!" proseguì Daisuke con tono insolitamente solenne. Per quanto lo addolorasse ammetterlo, si rendeva conto che per Arukenimon non c'era più speranza, e che la cosa migliore che potesse fare era rendere i suoi ultimi momenti il più sereni possibile. La donna-ragno, con un ultimo cenno del capo, chiuse gli occhi, e le forze abbandonarono del tutto il suo corpo.

"Heh... grazie... ragazzi... Mummymon... sto... arri... van... do...". Mormorò, dissolvendosi nel nulla un istante dopo sotto gli occhi rattristati dei prescelti.

In silenzio, Daisuke si alzò in piedi e si voltò minacciosamente verso MaloMyotismon, mentre le ultime stringhe dei dati di Arukenimon volavano via e si disperdevano. Sorprendentemente, anche Catherine e Michael si fecero avanti, pronti ad aiutare Daisuke nella sua battaglia. Ma gli altri Digiprescelti erano rimasti al loro posto, sconvolti dalla misera fine dei due servitori di MaloMyotismon, e troppo spaventati da quanto era successo per muovere un solo passo.

"MaloMyotismon... sei rimasto spregevole come quando ti ho visto per la prima volta alla Tokyo Tower..." ringhiò Daisuke, stringendo i pugni. "Con quale coraggio hai osato approfittare dei desideri di Oikawa-san per portare a termine il tuo folle piano? Non sei altro che uno sporco vigliacco!"

Il vampiro cibernetico fece una breve risata gutturale. "VIGLIACCO, DICI? IO PREFERIREI DEFINIRMI... UNO CHE GIOCA PER VINCERE! E NEL CASO NON L'ABBIATE CAPITO, LA VITTORIA E' GIA' IN MANO MIA! DATE UN'OCCHIATA AI VOSTRI AMICI, E GUARDATE CON QUALE INCREDIBILE ARDIMENTO SI PREPARANO AD AFFRONTARE QUESTA BATTAGLIA!"

Catherine sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, confusa, prima di girarsi verso gli altri ragazzi stranieri. "In che senso, _pardonne moi_... Eh? Ma... ma cosa..." esclamò, colta di sorpresa alla vista di Derek e Rosa che tenevano lo sguardo fisso verso il terrificante volto del gigantesco demone, le facce contorte in espressioni di estrema paura e orrore. Sembravano talmente presi dal panico che non si accorgevano neanche dei loro Digimon, tutti ancora a livello Rookie, che tentavano in qualche modo di scuoterli e chiamarli.

"Avanti, Derek! Datti una smossa! Non ti sarai fatto intimorire da quell'ammasso di metallo!" esclamò Crabmon, tirando la gamba dei calzoncini del suo partner con la sua chela più grande. Niente da fare. Il ragazzo australiano continuava a restare pietrificato dalla paura, e a mormorare qualcosa che Crabmon non riusciva a sentire. "E... e a cosa... a cosa servirebbe combattere? Lui... ormai siamo in suo potere!"

"Non possiamo... non possiamo combattere... Gotsumon..." gemette Rosa, pallida in volto. Alla sua paura per la situazione in cui si trovavano si aggiungeva il fatto che era sconvolta, più di ogni altro membro del gruppo, per aver assistito alla fine di Arukenimon e Mummymon.

Ken, Hikari, Takeru, Iori e Miyako non erano in condizioni migliori. Tutti loro erano impalliditi e stavano fissando in preda all'orrore la colossale figura di MaloMyotismon che si avvicinava, anche se Ken cercava di farsi più coraggio degli altri.

"Takeru! Takeru, ti prego, riprenditi!" disse Patamon, svolazzando disperatamente attorno al suo compagno. "Dobbiamo affrontare questo mostro... se non lo fermiamo, entrambi i mondi cadranno in mano sua! Ti prego, devi farmi digievolvere!". Ma il ragazzino biondo scosse lentamente la testa, rifiutandosi di ascoltare il piccolo mammifero alato.

"E' inutile... è tutto inutile... Anche se per qualche miracolo dovessimo vincere... non possiamo più uscire da qui... che senso avrebbe combattere?" mormorò, sorprendendo Daisuke con il tono di sconfitta con cui parlava. Il Digiprescelto della Speranza... aveva abbandonato ogni speranza?

Mentre Daisuke e i due internazionali superstiti osservavano sbalorditi la scena dei loro compagni terrorizzati, MaloMyotismon esplose in un'altra risata, che fece vibrare le pareti e il pavimento della sala. "HAHAHAHAHAAA! AVETE VISTO? LA NATURA DI QUESTA DIMENSIONE INTERMEDIA IN CUI CI TROVIAMO INTENSIFICA LA PAURA E LA DISPERAZIONE, I SENTIMENTI CHE IO TUTTORA USO PER NUTRIRMI! AL MOMENTO, MENTRE STIAMO PARLANDO, QUESTI SENTIMENTI MI STANNO RENDENDO SEMPRE PIU' FORTE COL PASSARE DEI MINUTI!"

Phantomon, che fino a quel momento era rimasto buono e zitto a fluttuare a fianco del suo signore e padrone, rise a sua volta. "E presto, il potere del mio signore sarà a livelli tali da permettergli di dominare entrambi i mondi! Per gli esseri umani e i Digimon, è iniziata l'era delle tenebre!"

Floramon scosse la testa. "Voi siete malati..."

"Non importa se siamo rimasti solo in tre!" annunciò Daisuke, afferrando il suo D-3. "Combatteremo comunque, e troveremo un modo per fermarvi!"

Ken, cercando di scacciare la propria paura, afferrò la spalla del suo amico. "A... Aspetta, Daisuke! Non puoi affrontarlo senza la Digievoluzione DNA! Permetti a me e a Wormmon di darvi una mano!"

Daisuke sorrise lievemente al Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Ti ringrazio, Ken, ma temo che in questo momento, nello stato emotivo in cui ti trovi, la Digievoluzione DNA non possa riuscire... Lascia combattere me ed ExVeemon, almeno per adesso... vedrai che andrà tutto bene!". Anche se con un pò di riluttanza, Ken e Wormmon annuirono e si fecero da parte.

"Non... non ce la possono fare..." mormorò Miyako, ancora troppo spaventata per muoversi. "Quel mostro li farà a pezzi in un attimo..."

Ignorando l'atteggiamento disfattista della ragazza con gli occhiali, Michael sfoderò a sua volta il Digivice, attivandolo e inviando la sua energia a Betamon. "Va bene, Betamon! E' ora di iniziare la festa!"

Il Digimon anfibio sorrise lievemente, elettrizzato all'idea di dare del filo da torcere a MaloMyotismon. "Andiamo, Michael!"

"Floramon!" esclamò Catherine. Il piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di fiore annuì, sorridendo alla sua partner umana. "Sono pronta, Catherine!"

"Mostriamo a questi palloni gonfiati di che pasta siamo fatti, Dai!" cinguettò Veemon. In quel momento, anche Daisuke attivò il suo D-3, e i tre Digimon brillarono per qualche istante prima di evolvere in uno spettacolare gioco di luci!

"_Veemon shinka... EXVEEMON!_"

"_Betamon shinka... SEADRAMON! Seadramon chou shinka... MEGASEADRAMON!_"

"_Floramon shinka... KIWIMON! Kiwimon chou shinka... DERAMON!_"

Quando le luci si smorzarono, davanti a MaloMyotismon e Phantomon si paravano il potente drago azzurro, il colossale serpente marino dalle dure scaglie cremisi, e la colomba dal portamento regale, pronti alla sfida! Nessuno di loro, purtroppo, sembrò impressionare particolarmente il vampiro cibernetico e il fantasma incappucciato, che li guardarono con aria di scherno.

"HA! E VOI VI ASPETTATE CHE QUESTI PATETICI GIOCATTOLINI MI FERMINO? DOVETE PROPRIO ESSERE DISPERATI!" commentò MaloMyotismon.

"Ora ti daremo noi qualcosa per cui disperare, ammasso di ferraglia!" ruggì ExVeemon, aprendo le ali e mettendosi in guardia.

MegaSeadramon si aggiunse un attimo dopo, il corno sulla fronte crepitante di energia. "I tuoi subdoli inganni sono finiti, MaloMyotismon! Pagherai per i tuoi crimini... qui e adesso!"

MaloMyotismon scosse la testa e indietreggiò spocchiosamente. "TSK... NON MI ABBASSERO' CERTO A COMBATTERE CONTRO SPAZZATURA SIMILE! PHANTOMON, TOGLIMI DI TORNO QUESTI FASTIDIOSI INSETTI!"

Il fantasma incappucciato, alzando sinistramente la falce, si fece avanti e fluttuò verso i tre Digimon. "Sarà un vero piacere, grande MaloMyotismon... che ne dici, lucertolina? Il primo sarai tu!" disse, puntando la mano avvolta dal lenzuolo verso ExVeemon, che rimase lì senza battere ciglio.

"Non dici nulla? Hai capito che non hai scampo?" lo stuzzicò Phantomon. "Un Ultimate contro un Champion... tsk, è un compito così facile che mi offenderei se non fosse un ordine del grande MaloMyotismon... questo duello finirà in un attimo! **Shadow Scythe!**"

Con un rapido movimento delle braccia, Phantomon afferrò la sua falce ed eseguì un ampio fendente che tagliò l'aria davanti a lui, mandando contro ExVeemon un proiettile energetico a forma di arco. Il drago, imperturbabile, osservò il colpo di Phantomon avvicinarsi sempre di più, fino a distare appena un metro dal suo corpo... poi, piegò leggermente le zampe posteriori e scattò verso l'alto, lasciando che lo Shadow Scythe gli passasse sotto e si disperdesse senza danni. Prima che Phantomon potesse tentare un altro attacco, ExVeemon incrociò le braccia sul petto, e la sua cicatrice a forma di X si accese di porpora.

"Su una cosa avevi ragione!" ruggì il drago, spalancando le braccia. "Questo duello finirà in un attimo! **Vee Laser!**"

Il fascio di luce rossa partì a tutta velocità dal petto di ExVeemon, solcando l'aria in direzione di Phantomon. Con un sogghigno dietro il cappuccio che indossava, il fantasma restò a guardare con sufficienza il raggio che si dirigeva verso di lui, conscio che l'attacco di un Champion non sarebbe stato sufficiente a danneggiarlo...

Ma, un istante dopo, il laser a forma di croce lo centrò in pieno petto, esplodendo in un lampo scarlatto e iniziando a disgregare i suoi dati! L'espressione altezzosa di Phantomon si trasformò immediatamente in una maschera di orrore e incredulità: non solo il Vee Laser lo aveva danneggiato... lo stava addirittura annientando!

"Che... CHE COSAAAAAAHHHH?" fece in tempo ad urlare Phantomon, prima di dissolversi nel nulla. Tutti i ragazzi che non avevano evoluto i loro Digimon rimasero ad osservare sbalorditi lo spettro incappucciato che scompariva, trasformandosi in particelle fluttuanti che volteggiarono in aria per un pò prima di volare via.

ExVeemon atterrò in quell'istante e si mise su un ginocchio, come un samurai nell'atto di sferrare il fendente decisivo, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso la testa di MaloMyotismon. Il vampiro cibernetico non sembrava particolarmente impressionato dalla fine del suo servitore, considerato il ghigno che ancora troneggiava sul suo volto distorto. "OH... MA GUARDA UN PO' CHE SORPRESA, IL TUO EXVEEMON HA DISTRUTTO PHANTOMON SENZA PROBLEMI! QUESTO VUOL DIRE CHE E' MOLTO BEN ALLENATO... OPPURE, IN ALTERNATIVA, CHE ANCHE TU STAI SFRUTTANDO LA PECULIARITA' DI QUESTA 'DIMENSIONE INTERMEDIA'!" ringhiò, lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzino dai capelli a punte. Daisuke ricambiò con un sorrisetto ironico.

"Beh, anche noi abbiamo i nostri trucchetti, come avrai modo di scoprire!" esclamò, mentre Deramon e MegaSeadramon puntavano contro MaloMyotismon, decisi a sconfiggere quel terrificante avversario. Deramon scagliò una raffica di noci dal cespuglio che portava sulla schiena, ma tutti i colpi rimbalzarono contro la solida corazza del vampiro cibernetico. Prima che MaloMyotismon potesse contrattaccare MegaSeadramon alzò il corno seghettato in aria e scagliò il suo attacco principale.

"**Thunder Javelin!**" esclamò il gigantesco serpente marino, lanciando una enorme scarica elettrica che raggiunse MaloMyotismon in pieno petto. Il colpo non riuscì a fargli molti danni, ma ebbe l'effetto di costringerlo ad indietreggiare con un grugnito di disappunto.

"Bravo, MegaSeadramon! Possiamo davvero farcela!" esultò Michael, guardando soddisfatto l'espressione irritata sul volto di MaloMyotismon. Continuando l'attacco, ExVeemon spiccò il volo verso la testa della gigantesca creatura, evitando i suoi affilati artigli a tenaglia, e la colpì con un potente calcio. La testa di MaloMyotismon si inclinò leggermente di lato, e il mostro barcollò pericolosamente, prima di fermarsi e osservare rabbiosamente il drago guerriero che svolazzava con fierezza davanti a lui.

"Avete visto, ragazzi?" esclamò Daisuke, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi che erano rimasti indietro. "Questo strano posto non amplifica soltanto i nostri sentimenti negativi, ma anche il nostro coraggio e la nostra determinazione, facendo in modo che i nostri Digimon combattano con più efficacia! Non sono come, ma va così! Forza, ragazzi, potete farcela anche voi!"

Timidamente, Miyako fece un passo in avanti, osservando MaloMyotismon che tentava di colpire MegaSeadramon con un'altra scarica di energia oscura dalla bocca, e il serpente marino che schivava abilmente gettandosi di lato. "State... state dicendo sul serio? Se... se è così, allora..." Un'espressione determinata sostituì quella impaurita che fino a quel momento aveva occupato il bel viso della Digiprescelta occhialuta. "E va bene! Se voi ce l'avete fatta, lo posso fare anch'io! Andiamo, Hawkmon! Facciamo vedere a questo pallone gonfiato chi è il capo qui!"

"Aspettavo di sentirtelo dire, Miyako!" disse Hawkmon, prendendo il volo e portandosi a fianco della sua compagna.

"Combatterò anch'io! Ora so che abbiamo una possibilità!" esclamò Iori.

"Non ci faremo sopraffare!" fece eco Derek, prendendo in mano il suo Digivice. Uno alla volta, tutti i ragazzi prescelti si riscossero dalla loro paura e si diressero dritti verso MaloMyotismon per dare una mano ai loro tre compagni. Con un sorriso sicuro sulle labbra, Catherine alzò la testa verso il gigantesco mostro.

"_Regarde_, MaloMyotismon!" esclamò la Digiprescelta francese, indicando i suoi compagni che avanzavano con un gesto della mano. "I tuoi sporchi trucchi e le tue manipolazioni non funzionano più! Ora sappiamo come sconfiggerti, il tuo regno di terrore è finito!"

"Lo hai detto, Catherine! **Beak Buster!**" cinguettò Deramon, scagliandosi contro le gambe del vampiro con il becco in avanti, circondata da un'aura di energia bianca. Trasformata in proiettile, la buffa colomba colpì le ginocchia del demone, facendolo incespicare e permettendo ad ExVeemon e a MegaSeadramon di scagliare un efficace attacco combinato!

"**Vee Laser!**" ringhiò il drago, sparando contro MaloMyotismon lo stesso laser rosso a forma di croce con il quale aveva annientato Phantomon.

"**Ice Blast!**" Dalla bocca spalancata di MegaSeadramon uscirono numerosissime stalattiti di ghiaccio, ed entrambi gli attacchi raggiunsero il pettorale di MaloMyotismon. Già sbilanciato dall'attacco precedente, il demone robotico non riuscì a reggere l'impatto di entrambi i colpi e venne scagliato a terra, dove si abbattè con un pesante schianto e un grugnito di disappunto! Prima però che i Digiprescelti avessero il tempo di esultare, MaloMyotismon si rialzò con nonchalance, ergendosi di nuovo in tutta la sua statura e spazzandosi la polvere dall'armatura con due rapidi gesti della mano.

"Oh, cavolo!" esclamò Daisuke. "Quegli attacchi non gli hanno fatto poi un granchè..."

"Non ti preoccupare, Dai!" esclamò Takeru, raggiungendo il suo amico con il D-3 in mano. "Ora che ci siamo tutti, MaloMyotismon non ha scampo!"

Una risata assordante da parte di MaloMyotismon seguì immediatamente le parole del prescelto della Speranza. "HAHAHAHAAA! LO CREDI DAVVERO, PICCOLO ESSERE PRESUNTUOSO? MI DISPIACE DELUDERVI, MA AVEVO PREVISTO ANCHE L'EVENTUALITA' CHE VOI SCOPRISTE IL SEGRETO DI QUESTA DIMENSIONE! ORA, BAMBINI PRESCELTI, PERMETTETEMI DI MOSTRARVI CON QUALE FACILITA' LE CERTEZZE DI UNA PERSONA POSSONO CROLLARE! VI PRESENTO... CIO' CHE VOI PIU' DESIDERATE AL MONDO!"

Con queste parole, i mostruosi occhi senza pupille del Digimon vampiro si illuminarono e immersero l'intera sala in un innaturale lampo di luce bianca, che costrinse i prescelti a coprirsi gli occhi con le braccia e ad urlare per la paura. Tutto cominciò a svanire in un vortice di bisbigli e luci psichedeliche, e quando i Digiprescelti riaprirono gli occhi, preparandosi a chissà quale orrore MaloMyotismon aveva progettato per loro...

Non appena Takeru aprì la porta di casa, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la meraviglia: anzichè vedere soltanto sua madre, come era abituato ormai da qualche anno, venne accolto dalla vista di suo padre... e di suo fratello Yamato! Il ragazzino trasalì, rimanendo fermo sulla porta d'ingresso senza sapere cosa dire... possibile che...

"Takeru! Tesoro, guarda un pò chi c'è!" lo accolse calorosamente la madre. "Non sei contento di rivedere papà e Yamato?"

"Hey, fratellino! Su, vieni! Non è un'allucinazione, è tutto vero!" lo accolse Yamato, facendogli cenno di venire avanti. "Papà e mamma hanno deciso di tornare assieme! Non è una notizia stupenda?"

L'espressione incredula di Takeru fece posto ad un largo sorriso. I suoi occhi tremarono leggermente, mentre il ragazzino entrava in casa e si gettava tra le braccia del padre, che lo accolse con affetto. "Che... che cosa... dite... dite sul serio? Avete deciso... di tornare assieme?" balbettò Takeru, al colmo della felicità.

"Sì, figliolo... abbiamo capito di aver fatto un errore, e siamo decisi a rimediare..." rispose Hiroaki, ricambiando l'abbraccio del figlio minore. "Ora, finalmente, siamo di nuovo una famiglia!"

"Oh, papà... se tu sapessi... quanto ho desiderato che venisse questo giorno..." rispose Takeru. Preso dai festeggiamenti, non si accorse del suo Digimon, Patamon, che atterrava sul suo berretto e iniziava a scuotere per riportarlo alla realtà...

"Takeru! Takeru, mi senti? Ti prego, Takeru, rispondi! Torna in te! Questo è tutto..."

Hikari sospirò beatamente, rilassandosi sotto il tronco di un ciliegio e respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca del parco, circondata da una delicata pioggia di petali rosa. La brezza recava con sè un delizioso profumo di primavera, e tutt'attorno a lei sembrava regnare la pace e la tranquillità. Vide una bambina mora, di non più di cinque o sei anni, rotolarsi allegramente tra l'erba in compagnia del suo Koromon. Vide un giovane, seduto su una panchina vicino a lei, e un paio di Gazimon di passaggio che si scambiavano un saluto amichevole. Vide un Pumpkinmon che faceva ridere un bambino facendo un sacco di smorfie buffe...

Sì, era così che dovevano andare le cose... umani e Digimon, fianco a fianco, a convivere in pace e armonia. Chiudendo gli occhi, Hikari appoggiò la schiena al ciliegio sotto il quale si trovava, rivolgendo una domanda a Gatomon seduta al suo fianco.

"E' tutto così bello, vero, Gatomon? Finalmente, esseri umani e Digimon hanno imparato a convivere!"

"Eh, già..." rispose la gattina, sorridendo a sua volta con soddisfazione. "Peccato solo... peccato solo che tutto questo sia..."

"Yahoo! Non ci posso credere! Tutto questo... tutto questo è solo per me?"

Miyako stava per fare i salti di gioia. Si trovava a casa sua, davanti ad un tavolo pieno dei suoi cibi preferiti e di invitanti pacchetti regalo, accompagnata dai suoi genitori... e soprattutto, non c'erano i suoi fratelli in vista! Mantarou, Momoe, Chizuru... nessuno di loro! Quindi... voleva dire che, almeno per una volta, non avrebbe dovuto condividere nulla con nessuno? Tutto quel ben di Dio... era tutto suo?

"Sì, tesoro... abbiamo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere! C'è tutto quello che ti piace di più, ed è tutto per te!" rispose sua mamma, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla e facendole cenno di servirsi con l'altra. Suo padre fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, e la ragazzina con gli occhiali si fiondò verso la tavola, già pregustando tutte quelle belle cose che la aspettavano...

Ma, non appena prese in mano il primo dei regali, si fermò stupita. Davanti ai suoi occhi, era improvvisamente comparso Hawkmon. Il piccolo rapace era atterrato sul pacco regalo che la sua partner aveva afferrato e la stava salutando con un movimento dell'ala.

"Hawkmon?" esclamò Miyako, sorpresa del fatto che il suo Digimon fosse lì in quel momento. Pensava di essere la sola in casa, oltre ai suoi genitori. "Come... come mai sei qui?"

"Ciao, Miyako!" ribattè il falchetto, sorridendo furbescamente. "Mi dispiace di darti una delusione, ma tutto questo..."

Iori sentiva di non essere mai stato più felice in vita sua. Ora lui e Armadillomon si trovavano a DigiWorld, su un prato fiorito, ed erano a fianco di un uomo sulla prima trentina, vestito di un uniforme da poliziotto, che teneva affettuosamente la mano al ragazzino. Iori, con lacrime di felicità che minacciavano di scendergli dagli occhi in qualsiasi momento, gli stava mostrando il Mondo Digitale e i suoi abitanti, con un entusiasmo che sentiva di non aver provato da un sacco di tempo...

"Hai... hai visto, papà? Questo... questo è DigiWorld... questo è il mondo che da tanto tempo volevi vedere... e ora sono felice che tu lo possa vedere assieme a me!" esclamò Iori, alzando lo sguardo verso il viso gentile del padre. Meravigliato, l'uomo si guardò attorno, osservando con incanto la vita e i colori che lo circondavano, per poi rivolgersi al figlio e rivolgergli un sorriso commosso. "Sì... è proprio... è proprio il mondo che io e Yukio avevamo visto tanti anni fa... e che ci eravamo giurati di andare a vedere assieme... figliolo, io... sono senza parole... sono felicissimo per te, e sono fiero di vedere che sei diventato un ragazzo così forte e maturo!"

Permettendo per una volta alle lacrime di scendere dai suoi occhi, Iori abbracciò stretto il padre, che ricambiò con calore. "Io... io... oh, papà, sono così felice di rivederti... mi sei mancato... mi sei mancato tanto..."

Tuttavia, per quanto Armadillomon fosse commosso dalla scena davanti a lui, non poteva fare a meno di trovare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano... c'era qualcosa fuori posto, decisamente, e non avrebbe permesso a Iori di farsi ingannare. Il mammifero corazzato raggiunse il suo partner umano e afferrò con la bocca una gamba dei suoi pantaloni, iniziando a tirare verso di sè.

"Iori! Ascoltami, Iori! Non farti prendere! Questo non è DigiWorld... questo è..."

Ken osservò con cupa soddisfazione un gruppo misto di Digimon - riconobbe alcuni Gazimon, alcuni Vegiemon, uno o due Monochromon, e qualche altra specie di Digimon - che attaccavano con ferocia e desiderio di vendetta una familiare figura distesa a terra, che cercava in qualche modo di difendersi con le braccia e con una frusta. Una figura vestita di blu, con gli occhiali neri e i capelli blu scuro pettinati come Daisuke, e sul cui volto quei Digimon erano abituati a vedere un ghigno di cattiveria e superiorità...

Finalmente, l'Imperatore Digimon stava pagando per i suoi crimini.

"Ken!" lo chiamò una vocina ai suoi piedi. "Ken, sono qui! Mi vedi?"

Distogliendo bruscamente la sua concentrazione dalla scena davanti ai suoi occhi, il Digiprescelto della Bontà abbassò lo sguardo, notando il piccolo Wormmon che si stava tenendo ai suoi pantaloni con alcune delle sue zampine. Ken si chinò per prenderlo in braccio e farlo accomodare sulla sua spalla.

"Wormmon... mi chiedevo dove fossi finito..." disse Ken. "Finalmente... l'Imperatore sta avendo quello che si merita."

Wormmon scosse gentilmente la testa. "No, Ken... quello che vedi non sta accadendo davvero... tutto questo è..."

"Takeru-kun! Takeru-kun, mi senti?"

"Takeru! Rispondimi, ti prego!"

Le voci ansiose di Daisuke e Patamon svegliarono Takeru dal torpore in cui era caduto. Le felici visioni della sua casa e della sua famiglia evaporarono davanti ai suoi occhi, presentandogli bruscamente davanti l'irreale scenario astratto della dimensione intermedia nella quale Myotismon li aveva trascinati. I suoi occhi sbatterono rapidamente per due istanti, e Takeru si scosse di dosso lo stordimento che si era impossessato di lui e si guardò attorno confuso. Era ancora in piedi sul pavimento di marmo bianco, e attorno a lui c'erano i suoi compagni... ma ognuno di loro, tranne Daisuke che in quel momento era al suo fianco, avevano uno sguardo vitreo e tenevano le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e osservavano inebetiti la colossale figura di MaloMyotismon davanti a loro, e in particolare i suoi luccicanti occhi senza pupille. Chiaramente, erano stati ipnotizzati... come era successo a lui!

"Daisuke-kun... Patamon... ma cosa... cosa è successo... come mai all'improvviso... ho visto la mia famiglia... e ora sono di nuovo qui?" chiese Takeru, immaginandosi già la risposta.

I suoi sospetti furono confermati da Patamon. "Takeru... in realtà non so cosa sia successo... all'improvviso, quando MaloMyotismon ha smesso di parlare, i suoi occhi hanno fatto una specie di flash... e tu hai cominciato a parlare come se la tua famiglia fosse qui!"

"E non solo tu... anche gli altri si trovano nella stessa condizione!" fece notare Daisuke, dando un'occhiata attorno. Tutti gli altri bambini prescelti, compresi quelli stranieri, avevano lo stesso sguardo perso nel vuoto, e i loro Digimon cercavano in qualche modo di scuoterli. "Sicuramente un altro dei trucchi di quel vigliacco per farci abbandonare la partita!"

Questa volta, il sogghigno scomparve dall'orribile volto di MaloMyotismon, mentre abbassava lo sguardo ancora fiammeggiante verso il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti. Nella sua voce, stavolta, c'era un tocco di incredulità. "E COME SAREBBE? COME HA FATTO UN SEMPLICE MOCCIOSO COME TE A SOTTRARSI AGLI EFFETTI DELLA MIA MENTAL ILLUSION? IN QUESTO MOMENTO, DOVRESTI ESSERE ANCHE TU NELLE STESSE CONDIZIONI DEI TUOI COMPAGNI, IMPEGNATO A CONTEMPLARE LE COSE CHE PIU' DESIDERI AL MONDO!"

"Allora è così che funziona!" esclamò Daisuke di rimando, mentre ExVeemon si ritirava leggermente per fargli scudo con il suo corpo. "Beh, allora ti posso dire io perchè con me il tuo sporco trucco non ha funzionato! Perchè io sono felice della vita che faccio, e non chiedo niente di più di quello che ho già!"

"TOTALMENTE ASSURDO!" ringhiò indignato il vampiro cibernetico. "NON E' POSSIBILE! TUTTI GLI ESSERI UMANI HANNO QUALCOSA PER CUI SI PREOCCUPANO... QUALCOSA CHE BRAMANO CON TUTTE LE LORO FORZE... NON ESISTE NESSUNO CHE SIA FELICE DELLA VITA CHE FA!"

"Che cosa dovrei desiderare più di quanto ho già?" ribattè il nuovo leader dei Digiprescelti. "Ho una famiglia che mi vuole bene, degli amici che si fidano di me, e il mio Digimon al mio fianco!" Accompagnò quest'ultima parte con uno sguardo di gratitudine rivolto ad ExVeemon, che ricambiò alzando un pollice. "Mi ritengo fortunato di quello che ho, e so che assieme alle persone a cui voglio bene posso affrontare qualsiasi difficoltà! Quindi, tanto spiacente, naso a spillo! Con me non funzionano i tuoi mezzucci! Sistemalo, ExVeemon!"

"Con immenso piacere, Dai! **Vee Laser!**". Con un potente ruggito, il drago azzurro indirizzò un altro fascio di luce purpurea contro il perfido nemico, che si difese incrociando le braccia davanti a sè e parando il colpo senza subire danni. Così facendo, tuttavia, perse la concentrazione, e la luce maligna che brillava nei suoi occhi si spense, interrompendo così l'attacco Mental Illusion con il quale teneva in suo potere i bambini prescelti. Tutti i ragazzi sobbalzarono sorpresi mentre le illusioni che occupavano le loro menti lasciavano il posto alla realtà, e i loro occhi si riaccesero di vita. MaloMyotismon digrignò i denti alla vista dei suoi nemici che si riprendevano dal torpore a cui li aveva consegnati, e dei loro Digimon che si precipitavano da loro.

"Michael!" esclamò MegaSeadramon, chinandosi verso il suo partner. "Come ti senti, amico mio?". Il Digiprescelto statunitense, ancora piuttosto confuso, si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, scacciando il forte desiderio di rilassarsi. "Ugh... M... MegaSeadramon... ma... cosa è successo? Per un attimo, ho creduto di non essere più qui, e di essere tornato a New York, con i miei amici e la mia famiglia..."

"Io... sognavo qualche bel _muchacho_..." fece eco Rosa, sfregandosi una tempia. "Si può sapere _que ha pasado_?"

"Eravate caduti in trance!" le rispose Gotsumon. "MaloMyotismon cercava di approfittare dei vostri più grandi desideri per intrappolarvi in un labirinto di illusioni, da cui avete rischiato di non uscire più!"

"Daisuke è stato l'unico di tutti noi a non cascarci!" riprese Takeru, guardando negli occhi con gratitudine il suo amico-rivale. "Lo dobbiamo a lui se siamo riusciti a sottrarci al suo sporco trucco!". Daisuke rispose con un sorrisone e una mano dietro la testa. "Hey, dovere! Potevo forse lasciarvi lì?"

"Quindi..." disse Iori, la voce intrisa di delusione e indignazione. "...MaloMyotismon ha cercato ancora una volta di sfruttare i nostri sentimenti a suo vantaggio, per manipolarci come voleva lui..." Il giovane prescelto sapeva già che il nemico che si trovavano davanti era capace di qualsiasi bassezza, ma solo ora si rendeva davvero conto di quanto fosse spregevole. E per lui, aver tirato in ballo i suoi ricordi di suo padre e la mancanza che lui sentiva... voleva dire passare ogni limite!

Il sogghigno maniacale tornò sul volto di MaloMyotismon. "BEH? CHE VI PRENDE, DIGIPRESCELTI? NON VI SONO PIACIUTE LE ILLUSIONI CHE IO HO PROGRAMMATO PER VOI? SE SOLO VI FOSTE ARRESI AD ESSE, AVRESTE POTUTO VIVERE FELICI E CONTENTI COME BURATTINI... I MIEI BURATTINI! PECCATO CHE ABBIATE FATTO LA SCELTA SBAGLIATA!"

"Oh, certo che ci sono piaciute... ed è proprio di questo che mi vergogno!" mormorò Hikari, con un tono di rabbia con il quale nessuno dei suoi amici si ricordava di averla mai sentita parlare.

Ken, indignato, afferrò il suo D-3. "La scelta sbagliata l'hai fatta tu quando hai ricorso a questi spregevoli trucchi per controllarci! Ora pagherai per tutto!"

"L'hai detto, Ken! Diamogli una lezione! Siete pronti, ragazzi?" esclamò Miyako, alzando a sua volta il Digivice.

"Andiamo!" risposero i ragazzi, ad una sola voce. I loro Digivice brillarono, e inviarono per l'ennesima volta la loro energia ai Digimon...

"_Patamon shinka... ANGEMON! Angemon chou shinka... MAGNANGEMON!_"

"_Gatomon chou shinka... ANGEWOMON!_"

"_Armadillomon shinka... ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Hawkmon shinka... AQUILAMON!_"

"_Wormmon shinka... STINGMON!_"

"_Gotsumon shinka... MONOCHROMON! Monochromon chou shinka... TRICERAMON!_"

"_Crabmon shinka... COELAMON! Coelamon chou shinka... MEGADRAMON!_"

"Perfetto! Ora sì che si ragiona!" esclamò Daisuke. "Ed ora forza, ragazzi, all'attacco!"

Come uno solo, tutti i Digimon del gruppo caricarono i loro attacchi, e li indirizzarono contro MaloMyotismon in un tripudio di luci e colori: Angewomon creò un arco di luce nella sua mano e incoccò una freccia luminosa, mentre Aquilamon spalancava il becco e bombardava il suo avversario di anelli di energia.

"**Heaven's Charm!**"

"**Blast Rings!**"

Ma, con una velocità inaspettata, il Digimon vampiro evitò la freccia di luce mandandola a schiantarsi contro un muro dietro di lui. Finì sulla traiettoria del colpo di Aquilamon e venne raggiunto al fianco dagli anelli esplosivi, ma tutti si infransero sulla sua robusta corazza senza fargli nemmeno un graffio.

"NON MALE, PENNUTO INSIGNIFICANTE!" rise MaloMyotismon, volgendosi verso i due Digimon e aprendo le fauci che aveva sulle spalle. "HO AVVERTITO COME UNA PUNTURA DI INSETTO! **CRIMSON MIST!**" Dalle spalliere partì un altro getto della nebbia rossastra che aveva ucciso Mummymon, e solo i riflessi pronti dei due Digimon alati li salvarono dalla stessa fine. Aquilamon e Angewomon presero il volo, andando in direzioni opposte, e schivarono per un pelo la Crimson Mist, sentendone il ripugnante odore metallico mentre questa sfrecciava a pochi centimetri dai loro corpi. Cogliendo l'occasione, Ankylomon caricò a testa bassa, agitando la sua robusta coda e mirando alle caviglie di MaloMyotismon.

"**Tail Hammer!**" esclamò il dinosauro corazzato, centrando in pieno le gambe del demone cibernetico con la palla ferrata sulla coda. Dopo un colpo del genere, nessun Digimon comune sarebbe rimasto in piedi. Ma, sfortunatamente, MaloMyotismon faceva classe a sè, e il tremendo impatto ebbe il solo effetto di farlo indietreggiare. Tuttavia, questo diede il tempo agli altri Digimon di organizzare un altro attacco.

"**Thunder Javelin!**" ruggì MegaSeadramon, indirizzando contro il vampiro cibernetico una potente scarica elettrica che lo raggiunse in pieno petto.

"**Vee Laser!**" Ancora una volta, ExVeemon scagliò un laser rosso a forma di croce dai suoi pettorali, colpendo l'avversario.

"**Darkside Attack!**" esclamò Megadramon, sommergendo MaloMyotismon con una pioggia di missili dalle braccia.

"**Royal Buster!**" cinguettò Deramon. Dal cespuglio che portava sulla schiena, partì una grandinata di noci che centrò MaloMyotismon assieme a tutti gli altri attacchi. Ma, con loro grande orrore, i Digiprescelti videro il loro nemico che assorbiva tutti i loro attacchi senza fare una piega, e l'unico effetto che stavano avendo era quello di ritardare di qualche secondo i suoi attacchi. Sfoderando un sogghigno crudele, MaloMyotismon spalancò le fauci.

"**SCREAMING DARKNESS!**" esclamò, e ancora una volta il raggio di tenebre partì dalla sua bocca e spazzò il terreno davanti a lui, scagliando via i quattro Digimon che lo avevano attaccato e facendoli atterrare fragorosamente sul terreno. Quando il raggio oscuro si fu esaurito, Stingmon partì a sua volta all'attacco, superando a guardia di MaloMyotismon grazie alla sua velocità e sfoderando una lama scarlatta dall'avambraccio. "**Spiking Strike!**" esclamò il gigantesco insetto, eseguendo un affondo verso la congiunzione tra il torace e l'addome del mostro, dove la corazza era più sottile. Ma ancora una volta MaloMyotismon fece sfoggio di una coordinazione e di una rapidità inaspettate: una delle sue braccia armate di tenaglie scattò in avanti e afferrò il braccio di Stingmon prima che la sua lama colpisse.

MaloMyotismon rivolse un sogghigno a Stingmon. "SCUSA... CREDEVI DAVVERO CHE MI AVRESTI TRAFITTO?"

L'enorme insetto strinse leggermente gli occhi. "No, ma credevo di distrarti... e ci sono riuscito! E' tuo, Triceramon!". Prima che MaloMyotismon potesse reagire, l'insetto sollevò una gamba e lo colpì con un calcio allo stomaco, costringendolo a mollare la presa e facendolo incespicare all'indietro dove lo attendeva il gigantesco triceratopo bipede. Rapidamente, Triceramon bloccò da dietro il Digimon vampiro afferrandogli le spalle, e serrò con le mani le fauci sulle spalliere per impedirgli di usare la Crimson Mist. Con un grugnito di disappunto, MaloMyotismon cominciò a divincolarsi per sottrarsi alla presa del dinosauro, mentre MagnAngemon si parava davanti ai due Digimon in lotta, spada sfoderata e pronta a colpire.

"Spiacente, MaloMyotismon! Credo che tu sia arrivato al capolinea! Vai, MagnAngemon! Non riuscirò a trattenerlo a lungo!" ruggì Triceramon, facendo un cenno al Digimon angelico. Con un cenno affermativo di rimando, MagnAngemon alzò la spada e tracciò in aria un cerchio di luce, che si solidificò in un portale intarsiato di rune.

"**Gate of Destiny!**" esclamò il guerriero celeste, e il portale si aprì lentamente, invadendo la sala di una luce angelica che strappò a MaloMyotismon una smorfia di disgusto. Mentre il cancello cominciava ad aspirare, trascinando MaloMyotismon verso di sè, il vampiro cibernetico spezzò la presa di Triceramon e colpì il dinosauro con una potente gomitata nello stomaco, facendolo piegare in due per il dolore e lasciandolo senza fiato. Poi, scuotendo la testa con sufficienza, attese di essere abbastanza vicino al portale e, proprio quando il suo destino sembrava quello di essere risucchiato all'interno, allungò una delle sue braccia artigliate verso di esso e lo strinse nelle sue dita a tenaglia, frantumandolo come pane secco davanti agli occhi increduli di tutti i Digimon e di tutti i ragazzi e facendo così cessare il risucchio!

"Cosa?" esclamò MagnAngemon, colto di sorpresa dalla mossa di MaloMyotismon. "E' riuscito... a distruggere il mio portale?"

MaloMyotismon sfoderò un altro sogghigno, poi aprì di nuovo la bocca e sparò un altro Screaming Darkness centrando il Digimon angelico in pieno petto e mandandolo a schiantarsi a terra con un urlo di dolore. Terrificato, Takeru corse a dare una mano al suo Digimon.

"MagnAngemon!" esclamò, aiutando il guerriero angelico a rialzarsi. "Tutto bene?"

L'angelo scosse la testa per schiarirsela. "Sì, Takeru... Sopravviverò... Ma non immaginavo che sarebbe riuscito a fare una cosa del genere..."

"HUHUHUHUUUU..." risuonò la risata crudele di MaloMyotismon. "PARE PROPRIO CHE NON MI SERVISSERO QUELLI CHE VOI AVETE POCO FA DEFINITO 'SPORCHI TRUCCHETTI' PER SCONFIGGERE I VOSTRI GIOCATTOLINI, NON VI SEMBRA? **CRIMSON MIST!**". Ancora una volta, le fauci sulle spalle si aprirono e spararono un getto di nebbia corrosiva che tracciò un arco rossastro davanti al vampiro cibernetico, colpendo in pieno Triceramon, Megadramon, Stingmon, ExVeemon, Ankylomon e Deramon, costringendoli a terra doloranti e seriamente indeboliti. Poi, con la stessa rapidità innaturale, si volse verso MegaSeadramon e Angewomon, e li centrò in pieno con le sue poderose braccia prima che potessero organizzare un attacco. In breve tempo, tutti i Digimon dei prescelti si ritrovarono a terra, mentre il loro avversario non sembrava minimamente disturbato dai colpi presi.

I Digiprescelti erano terrificati dal potere dimostrato dalla nuova forma Mega di Myotismon. "Non... non posso crederci..." balbettò Michael. "Li ha spazzati via senza problemi, e non credo che anche digievolvendo le cose cambierebbero..."

"Non dite così!" esclamò Daisuke, andando ad aiutare il suo Digimon. "Ci DEVE essere un modo per sconfiggerlo! Se davvero questa dimensione amplifica le nostre emozioni, e le traduce in energia, non possiamo lasciarci abbattere! Dobbiamo continuare a credere nei nostri Digimon, e avere fiducia che vinceranno! Io non mi sono ancora arreso!"

"Daisuke ha ragione!" riprese Ken. "I nostri Digimon hanno sempre fatto tanto per noi, e noi abbiamo sempre creduto in loro! Dobbiamo restare saldi anche in una situazione così difficile!"

"MA QUALI PAROLE CORAGGIOSE!" tuonò MaloMyotismon con aria di derisione. "MA E' TUTTO INUTILE! FINCHE' I VOSTRI SENTIMENTI NEGATIVI CONTINUERANNO A DARMI FORZA, NON RIUSCIRETE MAI A SCONFIGGERMI! ORMAI LA VITTORIA E' MIA!"

"Io non ne sarei tanto sicuro!" esclamò Daisuke, alzando il suo D-3 subito imitato dai suoi compagni. In quel momento, i loro schermi iniziarono a lampeggiare, e gli otto Digimental che i ragazzi avevano collezionato all'inizio delle loro avventure si materializzarono davanti ad essi, risplendendo di energia, mentre la Crest della Bontà attorno al collo di Ken iniziò a brillare di luce dorata, investendo lo stordito Stingmon con la sua luminescenza. Per un attimo, MaloMyotismon non sembrò curarsi di quanto stava accadendo, e si preparò a scagliare un altro fiotto di nebbia corrosiva...

...ma improvvisamente, la luce proveniente dai Digimental e dalla Crest della Bontà esplose, avvolgendo l'intera sala nella sua radiosità e facendo sparire il ghigno sicuro dal volto del Digimon vampiro. MaloMyotismon indietreggiò allarmato, mentre i Digimental cominciavano a trasformarsi e ad inviare le loro energie ai Digimon dei rispettivi proprietari, che si rialzarono di scatto, del tutto rinnovati!

"_Veemon armor shinka... FLAMEDRAMON, la Fiamma del Coraggio!_"

"_Veemon armor shinka... RAIDRAMON, la Folgore dell'Amicizia!_"

"_Hawkmon armor shinka... HALSEMON, le Ali dell'Amore!_"

"_Hawkmon armor shinka... SHURIMON, il Samurai della Sincerità!_"

"_Armadillomon armor shinka... DIGMON, la Trivella della Conoscenza!_"

"_Armadillomon armor shinka... SUBMARIMON, l'Affidabile Guardiano degli Oceani!_"

"_Patamon armor shinka... PEGASUSMON, Speranza Alata!_"

"_Gatomon armor shinka... NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce!_"

Sotto gli occhi stupiti di MaloMyotismon e dei Digiprescelti stranieri, i Digimental si erano trasformati nelle versioni Armor dei loro Digimon! Gli otto guerrieri Digitali atterrarono maestosamente sul marmo bianco del terreno e si schierarono a fianco delle loro versioni normalmente evolute, che si erano rialate dopo aver ricevuto quella scarica di energia. MaloMyotismon era incredulo... possibile che quei mocciosi avessero imparato a sfruttare il potere della sua dimensione intermedia... fino a quel punto? Sbalordito com'era dall'inaspettato colpo di scena, il vampiro cibernetico si accorse troppo tardi della luce dorata che usciva dalla Crest della Bontà che Ken portava attorno al collo. Con un grugnito di disappunto, si voltò verso l'ex-Imperatore, mentre anche Stingmon si rialzava a sua volta, scrollandosi di dosso la fatica e il dolore dei colpi presi.

"Che succede, MaloMyotismon? Dov'è finita la tua baldanza?" esclamò l'ex-Imperatore con tono sicuro, sostenendo lo sguardo pieno di odio del mostro. "Se credevi che le sorprese sgradite fossero finite, temo di doverti dare una delusione!"

"LA... LA CREST DELLA BONTA'... SI E' ILLUMINATA? NON E' POSSIBILE... TU... NON PUOI FARLO!" ruggì il vampiro cibernetico, disturbato dalla luce dorata. Senza dargli retta, il ragazzo puntò il suo Digivice verso il gigantesco insetto.

"Posso farlo, e lo farò! Vai, Stingmon! Tocca a te!"

"Senz'altro, Ken!"

Una colonna di luce avvolse il corpo muscoloso di Stingmon, e delle luci dorate danzanti apparvero attorno a lui. Poi, con grande sorpresa di tutti, l'enorme insetto si scisse in due, e la copia iniziò ad aumentare di dimensioni, la sua corazza inspessì e le sue ali da libellula si aprirono e si allungarono: la colonna di luce si espanse attorno ai due Digimon, e quando svanì, il secondo Stingmon si era evoluto nella sua forma Ultimate!

"_Stingmon... chou shinka..._"

La forma Ultimate di Wormmon era più alta di Stingmon, ma anche più tozza e squadrata, e, come Paildramon, assomigliava ad uno strano incrocio tra un drago e un insetto: tuttavia, era estremamente diversa dalla digievoluzione DNA di ExVeemon e Stingmon. Aveva l'aspetto di un enorme drago dalle squame azzurre, ed era protetto quasi interamente da una corazza verde simile a quella di Stingmon, che lasciava scoperte solo le zampe anteriori dotate di artigli, e la robusta coda. Sulla schiena erano montati quelli che sembravano essere due propulsori somiglianti ai paramano neri di Stingmon, e aveva due paia di grandi ali da libellula, trasparenti e decorate da intricate venature. Le cosce erano ulteriormente protette da placche di armatura nere decorate verso il ginocchio con due strisce rosse orizzontali, e le zampe posteriori terminavano con due grossi artigli grigi. Portava un minaccioso collare nero con le punte, e indossava una maschera verde da insetto, con due grandi occhi rossi compositi e un segno giallo a forma di cuneo sulla fronte. Mettendosi in guardia, il nuovo arrivato spiccò un lieve salto e iniziò a muovere le ali, rimamendo in sospensione ad alcuni centimetri dal pavimento.

"_DINOBEEMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** DinoBeemon

**Tipo:** Mutante

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Ultimate

**Attacchi: **Hell's Masquerade, Irritant Buzz

_Una feroce fusione tra drago e insetto, fa onore al suo nome di 'ape terribile' con il suo carattere battagliero. Avanza spavaldamente in combattimento, stordendo la preda con il suo Irritant Buzz e facendola a pezzi con i suoi letali artigli!_

Ken guardò inorgoglito il suo Digimon che si trasformava in Ultimate per la prima volta e si schierava a fianco della propria forma Champion. "Complimenti, Wormmon... sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta!" disse, alzando un pollice verso i Digimon insettoidi. Le due versioni evolute di Wormmon si voltarono per un attimo verso di lui, annuendo con vigore, prima di librarsi in volo per affrontare il loro nemico.

MaloMyotismon strinse i denti. Ora davanti a lui si parava un autentico esercito di Digimon: le versioni evolute tradizionalmente stavano combattendo a fianco delle digievoluzioni Armor... tutti i Digiprescelti del nuovo gruppo erano dietro di loro, a fornire loro supporto... e Stingmon e DinoBeemon si stavano unendo a loro... questo non l'aveva previsto...

"Allora, MaloMyotismon? Mi sembra che all'improvviso tu abbia perso la tua spavalderia!" commentò Flamedramon, alzando una zampa anteriore e creando una fiammata nel palmo della sua mano. "Ora che siamo tutti assieme non ti raccapezzi più?"

"Avanti, ragazzi, attacchiamolo adesso!" esclamò DinoBeemon, con una voce che sembrava uno strano incrocio tra il grugnito di un alligatore e il ronzio di un calabrone. Il drago-insetto atterrò rapidamente e sbattè freneticamente le ali, creando una raffica di archi di energia rossa in aria sulle loro punte e scagliandoli contro MaloMyotismon. "**Irritant Buzz!**"

Il vampiro cibernetico strinse i denti e gemette lievemente quando i proiettili ad arco descrissero uno spettacolare intreccio di traiettorie ad effetto in aria e impattarono contro il suo corpo metallico, esplodendo su di esso e facendolo indietreggiare. Prima che potesse riorganizzarsi e rispondere all'attacco, i Digimon di livello Armor si scagliarono su di lui, attivando i loro attacchi migliori!

"**Fire Rocket!**"

"**Blue Thunder!**"

"**Mach Impulse!**"

"**Double Stars!**"

"**Gold Rush!**"

"**Oxygen Torpedo!**"

"**Equis Beam!**"

"**Rosetta Stone!**"

MaloMyotismon spalancò gli occhi, vedendosi arrivare addosso un autentico sciame di palle di fuoco, fulmini globulari, raggi laser di tutti i colori, e di ogni genere di proiettili, missili, trivelle, shuriken e blocchi di pietra. Era un bersaglio troppo grosso per essere mancato, e infatti tutti gli attacchi andarono a segno, sommergendo il vampiro cibernetico in una enorme nube di fumo e in un tripudio di esplosioni che soffocarono il suo grido di disappunto. Si sentì uno schianto quando l'enorme corpo metallico piombò al suolo, seguito da un grido di trionfo dei bambini prescelti: quando il fumo si diradò tutti potero vedere MaloMyotismon che cercava di rialzarsi, l'armatura segnata da solchi e bruciature.

"MALEDIZIONE... NON RIESCO ANCORA A CREDERCI..." tuonò il mostro, scattando in piedi ardente di rabbia. Le fauci sulle spalle si spalancarono di nuovo, iniziando ad emettere spruzzi di gas del colore del sangue. "MI AVETE SORPRESO CON QUEL TRUCCHETTO DEI DIGIMENTAL, MA NON MI FARO' SCONFIGGERE COSI' FACILMENTE! **CRIMSON...**"

"**Ice Blast!**" intervenne la voce di MegaSeadramon, interrompendo l'attacco del demone. Una raffica di stalattiti di ghiaccio colpì in pieno le fauci-spalliere di MaloMyotismon, e il mostro urlò di disappunto quando le mascelle si congelarono tra loro, rimanendo serrate e impedendo alla nebbia assassina di uscire. Ci furono soltanto due piccoli, innocui sbuffi di fronte al vampiro.

"Hey, ragazzi! Vi unite alla festa anche voi?" esclamò Miyako, guardando dietro di sè per vedere Michael, Derek, Rosa e Catherine avanzare con i Digivice in mano, preceduti dai rispettivi Digimon che avevano avuto tutto il tempo di riprendersi dai colpi di MaloMyotismon. Il Digiprescelto americano annuì con decisione, stringendo un pugno davanti a sè e alzando il pollice in segno affermativo.

"Hey, siamo anche noi coinvolti in tutto questo!" rispose Rosa. "E poi... i vostri discorsi sull'unità e sul non darsi mai per vinti ci hanno ritemprato! Ora siamo pronti ad affrontare questo ammasso di ferraglia!"

Un sogghigno convinto si formò sulle labbra di Daisuke. "Questo è lo spirito giusto, ragazzi! Allora forza, diamoci dentro!". Trascinati dall'entusiasmo dei ragazzi, i Digimon attaccarono nuovamente, con rinnovato vigore!"

"**Darkside Attack!**"

"**Royal Buster!**"

"**Tri-Horn Attack!**"

"**Vee Laser!**"

"**Blast Rings!**"

"**Tail Hammer!**"

"**Heaven's Charm!**"

"**Excalibur!**"

"**Spiking Strike!**"

Un'altra raffica di attacchi si abbattè su MaloMyotismon, questa volta infliggendogli dei seri danni e strappandogli un ruggito di dolore! Il vampiro cibernetico volò contro un muro e vi rimase piantato, facendo cadere calcinacci e pezzi di marmo tutto attorno a sè, ma si riprese subito e si scollò dal muro, ruggendo rabbiosamente e liberandosi le spalle dal ghiaccio che le aveva bloccate.

"Accidenti, neanche quello si arrende tanto facilmente!" esclamò Daisuke, vedendo il vampiro che si spazzava di dosso la polvere e riprendeva ad avanzare. "Che cosa ci vuole per tirare giù quel bestione?"

"Direi che è il momento di tirare fuori le nostre armi migliori!" rispose Ken, Digivice in mano. "Sei pronto, Daisuke? Eseguiremo la Digievoluzione DNA, questo dovrebbe essere sufficiente a sistemarlo una volta per tutte!"

Il ragazzino con gli occhialoni annuì, alzando a sua volta il D-3. "Ottima idea, Ken! Andiamo! DIGIEVOLUZIONE!"

Non appena Daisuke ebbe pronunciato questa parola, i Digivice dei due amici si attivarono di nuovo, mentre ExVeemon e Stingmon si trasformavano in pura energia e partivano saettando verso il soffitto della stanza, irradiando luce bianca in tutti i meandri della stanza.

"Guardate!" esclamò Michael, indicando le due scie di luce nelle quali ExVeemon e Stingmon si erano trasformati. "Credo che vedremo di nuovo un nostro amico..."

Gli eventi, un istante dopo, dettero ragione al Digiprescelto della Giustizia. I due Digimon si scontrarono tra loro, fondendosi in uno solo ed evolvendo ulteriormente.

"_ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka... PAILDRAMON! Paildramon... kyokugetsu shinka... IMPERIALDRAMON!_". Con un fragoroso ruggito, il maestoso drago della leggenda apparve in mezzo alla luce e scese a terra, accolto dagli applausi dei Digiprescelti e dalle grida di esultanza degli altri Digimon.

"IMPERIALDRAMON..." ringhiò MaloMyotismon, guardando con rabbia il colossale Digimon che puntava il cannone sulla schiena contro di lui. La situazione gli si era rivolta contro prima che lui se ne rendesse conto... e non percepiva più la paura e l'indecisione che prima occupavano le menti di quasi tutti i bambini prescelti, ciò di cui aveva bisogno per incrementare il suo potere. Doveva trovare un modo per uscirne fuori alla svelta, altrimenti tutte le sue ambizioni sarebbero state distrutte assieme a lui...

Imperialdramon sollevò una zampa artigliata e la abbattè sul terreno davanti a sè, avanzando per sfidare MaloMyotismon, che chiamò a raccolta le forze residue e si mise in guardia, pronto a ricevere l'attacco del drago leggendario... un istante dopo, Imperialdramon prese lo slancio e si lanciò contro il suo avversario, che spalancò la bocca e iniziò a puntare un raggio di oscurità contro di lui...

"**SCREAMING...**"

Ma, all'improvviso, i contorni di Imperialdramon sfumarono, e il colossale drago scomparve sotto gli occhi del vampiro cibernetico. Allarmato, MaloMyotismon si voltò rapidamente alla propria sinistra per vedere Imperialdramon riapparire e proseguire la propria corsa. L'antico Digimon centrò in pieno il suo avversario con tutto il suo peso, strappandogli un urlo di disappunto e stendendolo al suolo dopo avergli fatto fare un breve volo, per poi continuare ad attaccare con i suoi artigli. Ringhiando, MaloMyotismon usò le robuste braccia corazzate per farsi scudo, e riuscì a malapena a sottrarsi all'attacco furioso, retrocese e fece per rialzarsi. Per sua sfortuna, Imperialdramon non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo fare, e puntò il cannone verso l'alto, caricandolo di energia.

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**". Con un fragoroso scoppio, una raffica di strali di luce bianca partì dal cannone di Imperialdramon e cadde addosso a MaloMyotismon, esplodendo contro la corazza che ricopriva il suo corpo e aprendo dei grossi solchi nel metallo. MaloMyotismon urlò di dolore, barcollando pericolosamente sotto il bombardamento di energia positiva, e venne scagliato di nuovo contro il muro.

"Sì! Ormai è fatta!" esultò la voce di Daisuke. "Lo abbiamo messo alle corde!"

A denti stretti, il demone si rimise in guardia, respirando affannosamente. Un grugnito di frustrazione lasciò la sua gola quando vide gli otto Digimon di livello Armor, assieme a DinoBeemon, caricare di nuovo i loro attacchi, e puntarli verso Imperialdramon: non c'era dubbio che volevano usare la loro energia per aumentare ulteriormente la forza di Imperialdramon, e permettergli di scagliare un altro potentissimo attacco che avrebbe segnato la sua fine... Sentì un brivido di paura percorrergli la spina dorsale quando si rese conto che i suoi piani stavano naufragando così miseramente solo per un imprevisto... se solo quell'irritante moccioso con gli occhiali non avesse fatto coraggio ai suoi compagni, non avesse spezzato le sue illusioni, e non avesse trovato il modo di far comparire tutti quei Digimon...

Tuttavia, la posizione di svantaggio nella quale si trovava non aveva intaccato la sua diabolica astuzia, e l'espressione di rabbia disperata che gli si era dipinta sul volto lasciò spazio ad un leggero ghigno sicuro... forse, se l'energia sprigionata da Imperialdramon fosse stata sufficiente... Indietreggiando quanto più possibile, MaloMyotismon iniziò a concentrarsi, tenendosi pronto per quando il drago leggendario avesse esploso il suo attacco...

"Adesso, ragazzi!" esclamò Raidramon, alzando in aria il suo corno elettrificato. "Trasmettiamo tutta la nostra energia ad Imperialdramon! **Blue Thunder!**"

"**Fire Grenade!**"

"**Eagle Eye!**"

"**Rock Cracking!**"

"**Submarine Attack!**"

"**Equis Beam!**"

"**Cat's Eye Beam!**"

"**Hell's Masquerade!**" esclamò DinoBeemon, creando due sfere di energia fucsia nelle sue zampe anteriori e poi calandole sul terreno. Si sentì una breve scossa tellurica, poi numerosi raggi di energia rossa scaturirono dal marmo bianco del pavimento, diretti verso Imperialdramon, per poi essere assorbiti dal suo enorme corpo assieme a tutti gli altri attacchi energetici. Il dragone strinse i denti, sentendo le energie degli altri Digimon entrare in lui e aggiungersi a quelle che stava accumulando lui, mentre il cannone montato sulla sua schiena crepitava come se stesse per andare in corto circuito. Una sfera pulsante di energia positiva si formò all'imboccatura del cannone e si ingrandì sempre di più... Imperialdramon puntò la sua arma contro MaloMyotismon, prendendo accuratamente la mira per sferrare il colpo di grazia, mentre i ragazzi restavano in silenzio ad attendere con ansia...

" **POSITRON LASER!**"

Finalmente, l'energia di Imperialdramon esplose, e un enorme raggio di energia positiva eruppe violentemente dalla bocca del cannone, dritto verso MaloMyotismon. La luce bianca abbagliò tutti, il rombo dell'esplosione fece vibrare i muri e il pavimento e strappò una smorfia di dolore acustico ai Digiprescelti, e l'enorme scarica di energia si avvicinava sempre di più al vampiro cibernetico... che tuttavia sfoderò un sogghigno malefico ed estese le braccia in avanti, gli artigli avvolti da un'inquietante aura di tenebre... Tutto venne avvolto dalla luce...

Poi, con uno schianto simile al rumore di un fulmine che cade, il laser di Imperialdramon raggiunse il suo bersaglio!

Ma, anzichè l'urlo di rabbia disperata che si aspettavano, i Digiprescelti sentirono MaloMyotismon emettere una terribile risata. Il malefico Digimon era in qualche modo riuscito a bloccare il fascio di luce con le mani, e ora stava spingendo in direzione opposta ad esso, guadagnando terreno lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Inquietanti bagliori bianchi e neri si riflettevano sull'acciaio della sua armatura, e il suo corpo era avvolto da una strana aura multicolore che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono...

"CHE COSA?" esclamò Imperialdramon, interrompendo immediatamente l'attacco. MaloMyotismon abbandonò la posizione di guardia non appena il raggio di energia si fu dissolto, e scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, un braccio sollevato minacciosamente in aria. Confusi e spaventati, i Digiprescelti indietreggiarono.

"Ma... cosa sta succedendo?" esclamò Daisuke. "Credevo che un colpo così potente lo avrebbe fatto fuori in un attimo!"

"POVERI STUPIDI, CI SIETE CASCATI IN PIENO!" tuonò il vampiro, mentre l'aura attorno al suo corpo aumentava di dimensioni. "ERA ESATTAMENTE QUELLO CHE SPERAVO: CHE UNO DEI VOSTRI DIGIMON MI FORNISSE CON UN UNICO ATTACCO UN'ENERGIA SUFFICIENTE DA SPEZZARE LE BARRIERE DIMENSIONALI!"

"Spezzare le..." ripetè un'incredula Hikari. "E per fare cosa... Oh, no..."

Un'espressione di orrore si dipinse sul volto della Digiprescelta della Luce quando, ad uno schiocco di tenaglie e un cenno del capo del mostro, un portale enorme si aprì dietro MaloMyotismon, mostrando il panorama della città di Tokyo al crepuscolo, con la luce del sole che cominciava a calare e le prime insegne luminose che si accendevano. Il vampiro cibernetico rise di nuovo, e una forza sconosciuta lo trascinò verso il portale, l'aura minacciosa attorno a lui che diminuiva fino a svanire del tutto.

"ESATTO; OTTAVA BAMBINA PRESCELTA! IL VOSTRO MONDO! VISTO CHE E' STATO IL MIO PRIMO OBIETTIVO, PERCHE' NON INIZIARE LA MIA CONQUISTA PROPRIO DA QUELLO?" tuonò MaloMyotismon, cominciando a scomparire nel vortice dimensionale. "LI' POTRO' ATTINGERE ALLE PAURE DI MOLTE PIU' PERSONE, E DIVENTARE ANCORA PIU' POTENTE DI QUANTO NON SIA GIA'!"

"Non se possiamo dire qualcosa a riguardo! Fermalo, Imperialdramon!" gridò Daisuke.

Il drago leggendario, come leggendo nel pensiero al ragazzino, aveva già preparato un altro Giga Crusher, che esplose contro il demone robotico proprio mentre quest'ultimo cominciava a sprofondare nel portale. Troppo tardi: con un'altra risata, MaloMyotismon oltrepassò completamente il varco dimensionale, e le centinaia di proiettili lucenti scagliati da Imperialdramon si infransero miseramente sul portale senza riuscire a penetrarlo!

"ADDIO, BAMBINI PRESCELTI! ADDIO, DIGIMON! GODETEVI UN'ETERNITA' DI SOLITUDINE E TORMENTO IN QUEL LIMBO SENZA TEMPO... MENTRE IO CONQUISTO I VOSTRI MONDI! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Alle orecchie di tutti, che osservavano chi con terrore, chi con rabbia impotente MaloMyotismon iniziare la sua discesa verso Tokyo. L'eco della sua voce trionfante si affievolì man mano che il portale si richiudeva dietro di lui... per poi sigillarsi completamente, lasciando gli sbalorditi ragazzi in quell'inquietante sala senza uscite.

"Maledizione... alla fine ce l'ha fatta..." mormorò Derek, cadendo in ginocchio con gli occhi rivolti al pavimento. "E'... è entrato nel nostro mondo... e ora potrà dare inizio all'invasione... odio dirlo ma... abbiamo fallito."

"Fallito? Fallito? Abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada per arrivare fin qui, e ora dovremmo riconoscere di aver fallito?" strillò Miyako, voltandosi infuriata verso il Digiprescelto australiano. "Non dovremmo piuttosto metterci a cercare un modo di uscire di qui e inseguirlo?"

Takeru assentì. "Miyako ha ragione. Ormai siamo arrivati troppo lontano per desistere, e se gettiamo la spugna ora, MaloMyotismon diventerà il sovrano di entrambi i mondi. Dobbiamo pensare ad un modo per aprire un Digiport a tornare sulla Terra!"

"E tu vedi per caso qualcosa con cui aprire un Digiport da queste parti?" grugnì Megadramon. "Odio doverlo ammettere quanto tutti voi, ma ormai è finita! Siamo chiusi qui dentro e qui resteremo!"

"Un modo ci sarà! Non so come... ma possiamo trovare un modo di inseguire quel verme!" ribattè Daisuke, cercando di sforzarsi di pensare a una possibilità di fuga da quell'orribile e allucinante sala. "Se solo riuscissimo ad aprire a nostra volta un Digiport, saremmo a posto!"

"Ugh... è... è vero... e io... vi darò una mano..."

Una voce ansimante interruppe i pensieri del ragazzino e dei suoi amici. Con loro grande sorpresa, i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni videro Yukio Oikawa, il Digivice fasullo ancora stretto nella mano destra, rialzarsi stentamente e rimettersi in piedi sulle gambe ancora malferme. Ma certo! Nella foga della battaglia si erano quasi scordati di lui... Era debole, ed era chiaro che lo spirito di Myotismon lo aveva privato di buona parte delle sue energie, ma i suoi occhi ardevano ancora di una disperata scintilla vitale, e in essi si leggeva una nuova determinazione: l'ossessione per DigiWorld che fino a quel momento lo aveva guidato sembrava svanita.

Oikawa fece ancora due passi, barcollando, poi cadde in ginocchio per prendere fiato, ma si rifiutò di mollare la presa sul dispositivo che pure non dava segni di vita. Subito, Daisuke, Ken, Iori e Hikari corsero verso di lui. "Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san, come si sente?" chiese Iori, raggiungendolo per primo.

Oikawa sospirò, e scosse la testa desolato. "Bambini prescelti... Io... oh, mio Dio... che cosa ho fatto..."

CONTINUA...

Nota dell'autore: Ehm... mi sono accorto che il capitolo stava venendo troppo lungo, perciò ho deciso di troncarlo qui. So che finora la battaglia finale è stata abbastanza simile all'anime, ma quella prima parte mi era piaciuta nella serie originale, e ho voluto mantenerla almeno in parte. Nel prossimo capitolo, lo scontro si sposta sulla Terra... e allora sì che voleranno i fuochi d'artificio! Riusciranno i ragazzi a sconfiggere MaloMyotismon e salvare il loro mondo? Lo scoprirete nel prossimo, penultimo episodio di Digimon Adventure 02 Reload!

La citazione ad inizio capitolo, per chi fosse curioso, viene da Heavy Metal L-Gaim, un vecchio anime robotico di Yoshiyuki Tomino (l'autore di Gundam e Daitarn 3). Viene pronunciata da una delle due eroine, Leccee, in riferimento all'ingenuità della sua compagna Amu. E, considerando il modo in cui lo spirito di Myotismon è tornato al potere di un tempo, e la spiegazione che lui ha dato, mi sembrava calzante per iniziare il capitolo!

Detto questo, alla prossima, e spero che lo scontro finale vi abbia finora soddisfatto... e che continui a farlo!

Justice Gundam


	27. Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 3

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Hey, ragazzi, bentornati! Puntuale come al solito (più o meno...), vi presento il mio nuovo capitolo di Digimon Adventure 02 Reload, nel quale finalmente si concluderà la battaglia tra i nuovi Digiprescelti e il crudele MaloMyotismon, e questa volta non assisteremo a cadute di stile come quelle viste nell'anime! Questa volta, si combatte sul serio, e MaloMyotismon farà libero sfoggio del suo potere!

Takeru: Bentornato, autore! Spero che gli studi siano ripresi bene... e sono qui per comunicarti che siamo pronti allo scontro finale. Puoi cominciare quando vuoi!

Daisuke: Io non vedo l'ora di prendere a calci nel fondoschiena quella specie di Transformer venuto male!

Justice: Hehehee... Molto bene, ragazzi... dopo ventisei capitoli, finalmente siamo arrivati al momento decisivo della mia prima storia! Devo dire che non mi aspettavo di arrivare così lontano in così poco tempo, ma che mi sono divertito e spero che i seguiti di questa storia che pubblicherò (e di cui vi parlerò più approfonditamente alla fine del prossimo capitolo) siano altrettanto buoni o anche migliori! Anche se continuo a pensare che questa storia non meriti davvero tutte le lodi che i miei lettori mi fanno...

Hikari: Ehm... comunque, per passare alle opinioni dei lettori, qui abbiamo Driger... grazie dei complimenti, e... sì, anche l'autore, guardando la serie animata, ha pensato che Arukenimon e Mummymon, in fondo, fossero a loro volta delle vittime di Myotismon.

Gatomon: Ti garantiamo che faremo del nostro meglio per fermarlo! Anch'io ho dei conti aperti con quel verme!

Veemon: Killkenny, l'autore ti ringrazia per l'offerta! Se serviranno degli aiuti, non mancherà di mandarti un' e-mail! Per il resto... beh, direi che la tua attesa è finita! Goditi l'ultima parte dello scontro finale!

Sora: Grazie anche a Topomouse per i complimenti. L'autore mi comunica di dirti che ha intenzione di sviluppare più approfonditamente molte altre cose ingiustamente lasciate da parte nell'anime... e credimi, tu non hai idea di quanto complessa sia la storia dietro al Dark Seed e al fatto che Ken conosca Ryo...

Biyomon: Tant'è che giocherà un ruolo di punta verso la fine della tua saga, non è così, autore?

Justice: Esatto, piccola Biyomon... ma non diciamo altro! A Sora89... non c'è bisogno che tu ti scusi! Come ho detto nella mia e-mail (a proposito, l'hai ricevuta assieme alle mie immagini?), tu hai semplicemente espresso il tuo parere, e non mi sembra che tu abbia criticato niente!

Agumon: Grazie anche a Francesca Akira e Miele per le recensioni. Tutte le vostre domande troveranno risposte qui, in questo ultimo capitolo, quindi... buona lettura!

**Capitolo 27 - Per il nostro Mondo Digitale, Parte 3**

Nel distretto residenziale di Odaiba, a Tokyo, era ormai chiaro a tutti che quello a cui stavano assistendo non era un fenomeno atmosferico normale: nello spazio di pochi minuti, il cielo prima avvolto dal caldo calore del tramonto estivo era stato coperto di minacciose nubi temporalesche, e la temperatura era calata bruscamente a livelli quasi invernali, costringendo la maggior parte delle persone a rifugiarsi in casa. Tra le nubi, si era aperta una larga fenditura che emetteva un'innaturale luce cremisi, i cui raggi proiettavano inquietanti giochi di luce sull'asfalto e sui vetri degli edifici. Unito al suono rimbombante e cupo che si levava dalle nuvole, questo terrificante spettacolo aveva seminato il panico tra la popolazione, congestionando le strade e mandando in tilt le linee pubbliche.

"Ma cosa diavolo... che cos'è quella roba?" esclamò un uomo, scendendo di scatto dalla sua automobile ferma in un ingorgo e alzando gli occhi verso l'innaturale apparizione. Sembrava che la luce emanata da quella spaccatura si stesse intensificando sempre di più. Scariche elettriche scarlatte presero a scaturire dalla coltre di nuvole nere e a precipitare sul terreno, sbriciolando pezzi di cemento. Infine, urla di terrore si levarono dalla popolazione quando la gigantesca figura di MaloMyotismon si materializzò, apparendo dalla fenditura luminosa e fluttuando lentamente verso il terreno. I suoi occhi senza pupille osservavano con disprezzo le piccole formiche umane che si dileguavano in preda all'orrore, e le misere costruzioni che non attendevano altro che di essere demolite... Già non sentiva più i colpi presi nella battaglia precedente con i Digiprescelti, il che voleva dire che la paura degli esseri umani lo aveva già ricaricato. Il vampiro cibernetico si concesse un sorriso di trionfo... si aspettava che la sua apparizione nel Mondo Reale avrebbe scatenato una deliziosa ondata di panico, ma non osava sperare fino a questo punto.

"HEH... COME IMMAGINAVO, IN QUESTO MISERO REAME CI SONO MOLTI PIU' ESSERI UMANI A FORNIRMI ENERGIA CON LA LORO PAURA..." riflettè MaloMyotismon, mentre i suoi piedi corazzati si appoggiavano sull'asfalto di una piazza di Odaiba, schiacciando due vetture parcheggiate. Sogghignando, il vampiro rimase ad osservare gli esseri umani che scappavano a gambe levate in un disperato tentativo di salvarsi, deliziato dalle loro urla di panico. Poi, sollevò lentamente un braccio e lo puntò verso il cielo ormai ingombro di nubi, creando una sfera di energia nera tra le sue dita a tenaglia. Attese per un pò, affinchè il globo di oscurità diventasse di dimensioni soddisfacenti... e infine, con una risata, fece partire un raggio nero come il petrolio verso le nubi, colpendole e tingendone un punto dello stesso colore innaturale. Come se la macchia fosse stata dotata di coscienza propria, iniziò ad espandersi e ad inquinare anche le nubi circostanti, immergendo la volta celeste in una coltre di tenebre sempre più ampia e fitta. Ormai, la visibilità era ridotta a quella di una notte di luna nuova, e le tenebre non accennavano a fermarsi...

"HUHUHUHUUU... POSSONO SCAPPARE QUANTO VOGLIONO, PRESTO NON CI SARA' LUOGO AL MONDO IN CUI POTRANNO STARE AL SICURO! LI SENTO... SENTO LA LORO DISPERAZIONE... QUALE DOLCE NETTARE PER ME..." esclamò MaloMyotismon, il cui corpo stava aumentando di dimensioni a vista d'occhio. I palazzi e le costruzioni gli apparivano sempre più piccoli e insignificanti, e il potere grezzo che scorreva in lui aveva ormai toccato punte che lui stesso non osava neanche sperare. "E LA COLTRE DI TENEBRE CON LA QUALE STO PER SOMMERGERE IL MONDO REALE AUMENTERA' ULTERIORMENTE IL LORO TERRORE, FACENDOMI DIVENTARE SEMPRE PIU' FORTE... ORMAI... PIU' NESSUNO PUO' FERMARMI... MI CI SONO VOLUTI MESI DI PREPARAZIONI E ATTESA... E PER UN ATTIMO HO TEMUTO CHE QUEI MOCCIOSI MI AVREBBERO OSTACOLATO DI NUOVO... MA STAVOLTA, LA LORO FINE E' SEGNATA! CHE INIZI DUNQUE... L'ERA DI MALOMYOTISMON! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

MaloMyotismon gettò indietro la testa, e la sua risata satanica fece quasi tremare il terreno, riecheggiando tra gli edifici di Odaiba come l'ululato di un vento infernale. Gli occhi terrorizzati dei pochi rimasti nella zona erano fissi sul mostro che diventava sempre più grande sotto i loro occhi, fino a toccare le cime dei grattacieli...

Da una finestra dell'appartamento dei Motomiya, Jun e i suoi genitori osservavano con orrore le tenebre che si espandevano nel cielo di Odaiba, e la gigantesca apparizione che le aveva generate... era tutto fin troppo simile agli eventi di tre anni prima, quando la nebbia aveva avvolto il quartiere residenziale per poi rivelare quel mostro gigantesco di nome VenomMyotismon... solo che in questo caso non c'erano quei coraggiosi ragazzi che avevano combattuto quella volta, e nessuno sembrava in grado di opporsi all'avanzata di quella terrificante creatura...

"Oh, mio Dio..." mormorò la signora Motomiya, che riusciva a malapena a tenersi in piedi tanto era il terrore. "Che... che cosa sta succedendo... E'... è spaventoso... e... e Daisuke dov'è finito? Non sarà mica..."

"Ti prego, cara... calmati..." la esortò il marito, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle tremanti. Anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo della moglie, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. "Daisuke starà bene... vedrai... se la caverà in qualche modo..."

"Ma... ma come fai a dire una cosa del genere?" rispose la donna, alzando leggermente la voce con tono quasi indignato. "Il nostro bambino è lì, sperduto da qualche parte in quel mondo alieno... quella mostruosità sta oscurando il sole su Tokyo... e tu mi vieni a dire che Daisuke se la caverà?"

Jun scosse la testa. "Mamma, per favore... farci prendere dal panico non servirà a nulla! Ora, possiamo solo cercare di allontanarci il più possibile da questa zona prima che arrivi quell'orrore! Tu sai com'è fatto Daisuke, no? Non sarà un'aquila, ma è uno che non getta la spugna tanto facilmente! Se... se lo conosco bene come credo... tornerà sano e salvo!"

Con gli occhi sbarrati ancora fissi su MaloMyotismon e sul cielo che si anneriva sempre più, la signora Motomiya permise ad alcune lacrime di scorrerle lungo le guance. "E... e se anche riuscissero a tornare, lui e i suoi amici... come farebbero ad affrontare quella... quella cosa là fuori? Me lo spieghi?"

Lo sguardo ansioso della ragazza tornò alla colossale figura del vampiro cibernetico, che continuava ad avanzare inesorabilmente verso il centro della città, sbriciolando edifici e calpestando automobili e lampioni senza alcun riguardo. MaloMyotismon era ormai diventato una vista insostenibile: ormai delle dimensioni di VenomMyotismon, era avvolto da una nube scarlatta di gas tossici, le fauci sulle spalliere sembravano muoversi di loro volontà, e i suoi occhi senza pupille luccicavano di un folle bagliore omicida. Il suo ghigno psicopatico, visibile già da quella distanza, rendeva ancora più orrendo lo spettacolo.

Jun strinse i denti e serrò i pugni al punto che temette che le unghie le si conficcassero nei palmi delle mani. Sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, cacciando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire, poi rispose.

"Non lo so, mamma... non ne ho la più pallida idea..."

Di ritorno nella 'dimensione intermedia' di MaloMyotismon, il gruppo di Daisuke e i Digiprescelti stranieri si erano riuniti attorno ad Oikawa, che aveva da poco ripreso i sensi e sembrava finalmente essersi reso conto di quanto aveva causato. L'uomo riusciva a malapena a tenersi in piedi, e il suo respiro era affannoso, ma era comunque determinato ad aiutare i ragazzi.

"Io... hanf... hanf... mi dispiace, ragazzi..." ansimò Oikawa, volgendo lentamente lo sguardo all'ormai inattivo Digivice oscuro che ancora stava nel palmo della sua mano. "Non... non sapevo... che razza di gioco pericoloso stavo facendo... Ero... ero disposto... a fare... qualsiasi cosa... pur di realizzare il mio sogno... anche a vendere la mia anima al diavolo in persona... per questo motivo... quando lui mi ha proposto di accoglierlo nel mio corpo... e di fargli da contenitore... ho accettato senza pensarci su due volte... sedotto dalla sua promessa... mi aveva detto che avrei visto DigiWorld... E ora, queste sono le conseguenze... quel mostro mi ha usato... per ricostruire il proprio corpo e lanciarsi alla conquista di entrambi i mondi... Potrete... potrete mai perdonarmi... ragazzi...?"

Iori scosse la testa, guardando con comprensione il vecchio amico di suo padre. "Oikawa-san... noi l'abbiamo già perdonata... ci siamo resi conto... che tutta questa situazione è stata solamente frutto degli inganni di Myotismon... ha approfittato dei suoi sentimenti e l'ha manipolata per ottenere quello che voleva, e ora che lei non gli serve più, l'ha abbandonata al suo destino."

"E non solo lei..." mormorò Ken, volgendo tristemente lo sguardo al punto in cui Arukenimon e Mummymon avevano incontrato la fine. "Anche i due Digimon che lei ha creato... li ha distrutti senza alcun rimorso."

Oikawa scosse la testa, desolato per quanto era successo. "Sì... sì, avete ragione... però... tutto questo non sarebbe avvenuto, se io non mi fossi lasciato accecare dal mio desiderio... e avessi rifutato la sua proposta... e ora... anche Arukenimon e Mummymon... hanno sofferto e sono morti per causa mia..."

"Non è il momento di darsi la colpa, Oikawa-san..." affermò Michael. "Mentre stiamo parlando, MaloMyotismon sta seminando il panico nel Mondo Reale. Se è vero che trae la sua forza dalla paura e dalla disperazione della gente, chissà quanto potrà diventare potente con il terrore dell'intera popolazione di Tokyo!"

"Già, Michael ha ragione..." riprese Daisuke. "Dobbiamo fermarlo il prima possibile, e questo vuol dire cercare un Digiport e tornare sulla Terra per affrontare quel pallone gonfiato!"

"Mi... mi dispiace, ragazzi... ma con i vostri Digivice non ce la potrete fare..." affermò Oikawa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul Digivice nero creato da Daemon. "Questa dimensione... non è come il Mondo Digitale che voi conoscete..."

Molti dei bambini prescelti ebbero un moto di sgomento alla notizia. "Come... sarebbe a dire? Non possiamo tornare nel Mondo Reale da qui?" esclamò Miyako, trattenendo a stento il panico che minacciava di sopraffarla. "E allora... che possibilità abbiamo di fermare MaloMyotismon?"

Con un grugnito di fatica, Oikawa si rialzò in piedi, facendosi aiutare da Michael, il Digivice oscuro ancora stretto nella mano. L'uomo prese fiato ancora per un paio di volte, e per un attimo Miyako temette che non avesse sentito la sua domanda. Non che si aspettasse una risposta affermativa, però...

"Non potete aprire un Digiport da qui... ma forse posso farlo io!" disse infine Oikawa, sentendo crescere dentro di sè un coraggio che da troppo tempo non ricordava di aver provato. "Se... se trasferissi la mia energia vitale al Digivice oscuro, forse... forse potrei riattivarlo e aprire un portale per voi, permettendovi di tornare nel Mondo Reale... in fondo... so che quando eravate ancora nel Mondo Digitale, Ichijouji ha usato l'energia oscura ancora presente nel suo Digivice per aprire un portale verso la Dark Area... anche senza avere dei Digiport a disposizione... forse il Digivice di Daemon può fare la stessa cosa!"

"Trasferire... la sua energia vitale?" esclamò Hikari, spalancando gli occhi all'idea. "Ma... Oikawa-san... non sarà pericoloso per lei? Con tutta l'energia che Myotismon le ha sottratto per reincarnarsi, perderne ancora potrebbe esserle fatale!"

"Già... E poi non sappiamo neanche se funzionerà!" proseguì Daisuke. "Per favore, Oikawa-san, lasciamo perdere questo piano! Lei non può rischiare così la sua vita! Troveremo un altro modo di uscire di qui!"

Oikawa rivolse al ragazzino un mesto sorriso. "Allora è proprio vero... Voi bambini prescelti siete davvero generosi come ho sentito dire... Ma, sfortunatamente, in questo caso non c'è altro modo... consideratela la mia punizione per quanto vi ho fatto indirettamente passare! DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Sotto gli sguardi increduli dei ragazzi, Oikawa fece un passo in avanti, e puntò il Digivice nero verso la zona nella quale MaloMyotismon era scomparso appena pochi minuti prima. Lo schermo del congegno elettronico si illuminò, proiettando un raggio dei colori dell'iride che andò a collidere con la parete della sala. Immediatamente, la luce multicolore si condensò in un portale di forma ellittica, oltre il quale i ragazzi riuscirono a vedere la loro città, ormai avvolta da un'inquietante cappa di nebbia oscura, chiaramente opera di MaloMyotismon.

"Ce... ce l'ha fatta! Quella è Tokyo!" esclamò Takeru. "Ma... cosa sta succedendo là fuori? Come mai è tutto così buio?"

Le gambe di Oikawa tremarono e minacciarono di cedere, ma l'uomo si tenne in piedi con un supremo sforzo di volontà, e continuò a reggere il Digivice aiutandosi con il braccio libero. "E'... è peggio di quanto pensassi... MaloMyotismon... sta contaminando il nostro pianeta!"

"Che cosa?" esclamò Catherine. "E' così potente... da poter fare una cosa del genere?"

A rispondere alla domanda della prescelta francese fu Hikari, che improvvisamente barcollò e si portò le mani alle tempie, sentendo una terrificante scarica di gelida energia oscura provenire dal portale. La Digiprescelta della Luce impallidì e si portò le mani allo stomaco come se avesse avuto i crampi, mentre il sudore le imperlava la fronte. Stava per cadere, ma Daisuke e Takeru intervennero giusto in tempo per sostenerla.

"Hikari!"

"Hikari... allora è proprio vero..." mormorò Takeru. Entrambi i ragazzi sapevano che la loro amica era in grado di percepire l'energia oscura, con effetti spesso dolorosi per lei... e il fatto che l'avesse avvertita provenire dal loro mondo era sicuramente un pessimo segno!

"Accidenti... pare proprio che sia così..." ronzò DinoBeemon, osservando lo spettacolo visibile oltre il portale con i suoi occhi compositi. "Quelle nuvole nere non sono naturali... è MaloMyotismon a crearle!"

Le mani dei due ragazzi si strinsero affettuosamente su quelle raggelate della prescelta della Luce. L'espressione di paura sul volto di Hikari si distese, e la ragazzina esalò un sospiro di sollievo percependo il calore che i suoi due amici le trasmettevano.

"Andrà tutto bene, Hikari-chan!" la rassicurò Daisuke. "Adesso torniamo sulla Terra e le suoniamo di santa ragione a MaloMyotismon! Non gli permetteremo di trasformare la Terra nel suo parco giochi privato!"

Takeru annuì, d'accordo con il suo amico. "Abbi fiducia, Hikari! Noi e i nostri Digimon possiamo ancora farcela!"

Quelle parole instillarono nuovo coraggio non solo in Hikari, ma anche in tutti i ragazzi presenti. Con un lieve sorriso, la ragazzina si rimise saldamente sulle gambe e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con un gesto della mano. "Grazie, ragazzi... avevo... avevo bisogno di sentirlo..."

"Non c'è tempo da perdere!" La voce di Angewomon riportò tutti alla realtà. "Dobbiamo oltrepassare il Digiport adesso, Oikawa non riuscirà a tenerlo aperto ancora a lungo!"

Era vero: Oikawa si era piegato su un ginocchio, e il suo volto era contorto in una smorfia di fatica. Rabbrividì, sentendo il calore lasciare il suo corpo e venire risucchiato dal Digivice oscuro stretto nella sua mano. Il congegno stava diventando sempre più pesante nelle mani dell'uomo, e ormai le forze lo stavano abbandonando. Ciò nonostante non si arrendeva, e continuava a tenere aperto il portale... ma era chiaro che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

"Presto! Entriamo nel portale!" esclamò Triceramon. "Se non riusciamo a sfruttare questa possibilità, non ne avremo altre!"

Uno alla volta, i Digiprescelti annuirono e corsero verso il Digiport: prima Daisuke, Ken, Imperialdramon e DinoBeemon. Poi Hikari e Angewomon. Takeru e MagnAngemon. Catherine e Deramon. Michael e MegaSeadramon. Rosa e Triceramon. Derek e Megadramon. E, infine, tutti i Digimentals trasformati nei Digimon di livello Armor corrispondenti. In questa successione, i bambini prescelti e i loro compagni entrarono nel portale, venendone risucchiati e facendo rotta per il Mondo Reale. Rimasero dietro solamente Iori, Miyako, Ankylomon e Aquilamon.

"Cosa... hanf... cosa fate... ancora... qui...?" gemette Oikawa, la voce poco più che un sussurro. "Dovete... dovete raggiungere... i vostri amici... pima che... hanf... hanf... prima che il mio Digiport si chiuda..."

Con sua grande sorpresa, il figlio del suo migliore amico e la ragazzina con gli occhiali si chinarono verso di lui e lo aiutarono a rialzarsi, mettendosi ai suoi lati e ponendosi un braccio dell'uomo attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo.

"Non senza di lei, Oikawa-san!" esclamò Iori. "Non vogliamo che lei si sacrifichi per noi!"

"Infatti. Già troppi hanno sofferto per gli inganni di Myotismon e Mephistomon... e poi, credo che il suo amico, il signor Hiroki, preferirebbe che lei continuasse a vivere." disse Miyako. Insieme, i due amici e i loro Digimon raggiunsero il portale che già dava qualche segno di cedimento... e ci entrarono dentro, subito seguiti da Aquilamon e Ankylomon, e portandosi dietro l'ormai esausto Oikawa.

I ragazzi e i loro compagni si sentirono lo stomaco in gola, mentre cadevano nel vuoto che separava le due dimensioni, e riuscirono di sfuggita a vedere che il portale da dove erano entrati si richiudeva... per poi venire scagliati verso l'uscita del varco dimensionale, pronti per affrontare MaloMyotismon...

MaloMyotismon esplose in un'altra risata, demolendo la fiancata di un palazzo con un solo gesto del suo enorme braccio e ammirando con orgoglio il frutto del suo lavoro. Quasi tutta la città di Tokyo era coperta da un miasma di oscurità e nubi temporalesche, che ancora, di tanto in tanto, davano qualche scarica di energia rossa, e il panico generale gli stava fornendo sempre più energia, dandogli nel contempo una inebriante sensazione di potere.

"SCAPPATE... SCAPPATE DOVE VOLETE, PICCOLI E INSULSI ESSERI UMANI!" tuonò il mostro, gettando via un'automobile con un lieve gesto della gamba, come un bambino calcerebbe via un sassolino da una strada. "NEL GIRO DI POCHI MINUTI, LE MIE TENEBRE COPRIRANNO IL MONDO INTERO... E ALLORA TUTTI VI DOVRETE INCHINARE A ME, MALOMYOTISMON, SIGNORE DELLE TENEBRE! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!". La sua risata malefica riecheggiò per tutto il quartiere e oltre, mandando in frantumi vetrine e finestre e causando ancora più caos e distruzione. Non si vedeva più un solo essere umano nel raggio di decine di metri, l'asfalto della strada era devastato, e cumuli di macerie fumanti punteggiavano i marciapiedi e le vie. MaloMyotismon stava dando libero sfogo alla sua rabbia e al suo desiderio di spargere il terrore, e stavolta sembrava che nulla fosse in grado di fermarlo...

"Hey, aspetta un momento! Non è stato carino lasciarci lì senza neanche salutare!"

Il sogghigno scomparve immediatamente dal volto mostruoso di MaloMyotismon, rimpiazzato da un'espressione di sorpresa sgradita. Voltandosi, il gigantesco demone robotico vide, a diversi metri di distanza, i Digiprescelti che lui pensava di aver rinchiuso per sempre nella sua dimensione intermedia uscire lentamente e in ordine da un portale, accompagnati dai loro Digimon. L'enorme sagoma di Imperialdramon si fece avanti, cannone puntato e pronto al fuoco. MagnAngemon e Angewomon si librarono in volo sopra gli edifici distrutti. DinoBeemon e gli otto Digimon di livello Armor nati dai Digimental si schierarono di fronte a lui, subito seguiti da Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, Deramon e Megadramon. Tutti stavano squadrando la nuova forma di Myotismon con rabbia e determinazione.

"Accidenti, è diventato gigantesco!" esclamò Michael, notando le dimensioni titaniche assunte dal vampiro cibernetico. "Speriamo che sia vero quello che dicono... che le dimensioni non contano!"

"Non ti preoccupare, Michael!" tuonò MegaSeadramon, puntando il suo corno seghettato contro MaloMyotismon. "Tutto sotto controllo... o almeno spero..."

"MA GUARDA..." ringhiò MaloMyotismon, fronteggiando ancora una volta i suoi avversari. "NON RIESCO PROPRIO A SBARAZZARMI DI VOI MOCCIOSI, EH? MA COME AVETE FATTO A FUGGIRE DA QUEL LIMBO SENZA USCITA?"

La sua risposta venne quando anche Iori, Miyako, Ankylomon e Aquilamon uscirono dal Digiport, portando con sè il semisvenuto Oikawa. Il demone digrignò i denti per l'ira, rendendosi conto di cosa era successo. "OIKAWA... NON CREDEVO CHE QUELLO SCIOCCO SAREBBE STATO IN GRADO DI AIUTARVI... MA AD OGNI MODO NON FA NESSUNA DIFFERENZA! NON HO DA FARE ALTRO CHE TOGLIERVI DI MEZZO UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE, E AVRETE FINITO DI DARMI FASTIDIO!"

Mentre Iori e Miyako cercavano di portare Oikawa nel posto più sicuro possibile, Daisuke alzò lo sguardo, sostenendo quello di MaloMyotismon, e lo sfidò di nuovo. "Amico, nel caso la tua memoria non funzioni bene, ti ricordo che fino ad un attimo fa eravamo noi in vantaggio! Se ti abbiamo messo alle corde prima, possiamo farlo di nuovo!"

"SI', IL RAGIONAMENTO NON FA UNA PIEGA..." ringhiò MaloMyotismon, il ghigno crudele che ritornava sulle sue labbra. "PERO', MI SEMBRA CHE TU ABBIA DIMENTICATO DI CALCOLARE DUE COSE... PRIMO, ALCUNI DEI DIGIMON CHE VI HANNO ASSISTITO NELLA MIA DIMENSIONE INTERMEDIA SI SONO MATERIALIZZATI GRAZIE ALLA VOSTRA FORZA DI VOLONTA'... QUANTO CREDETE CHE POSSANO DURARE NEL MONDO REALE, DOVE NON VALGONO LE STESSE LEGGI?"

Daisuke trasalì. Era vero, a questo non aveva pensato! Voltando di scatto la testa verso di sè, vide che gli otto Digimon di livello Armor che erano stati creati dai Digimental suoi e di Miyako, Iori, Hikari e Takeru stavano lentamente svanendo come se non fossero mai esistiti, i loro corpi ora traslucidi e inconsistenti. Anche DinoBeemon stava facendo la stessa fine.

"Ha ragione, purtroppo..." disse Ken, scuotendo la testa. "Sfruttando il potere di quella dimensione di trasformare i nostri sentimenti in energia, siamo riusciti a creare questi Digimon Armor dai Digimental... ma ora che siamo nel Mondo Reale, le energie che li sostenevano sono venute a mancare, e stanno ritornando al loro stato originale... E anche per DinoBeemon è lo stesso..."

Proprio quando la frase di Ken giunse al termine, i Digimon Armor scomparvero del tutto, ritrasformandosi nei Digimental e venendo riassorbiti dai D-3 dei ragazzi. "Cavolo... questo mi era sfuggito..." mormorò un irritato Daisuke, mentre i Digimental del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia ritornavano nel suo Digivice.

Sfortunatamente, MaloMyotismon non aveva ancora finito. "SECONDO, NON SONO SOLTANTO LE MIE DIMENSIONI AD ESSERE AUMENTATE... GRAZIE ALLA PAURA CHE STO DIFFONDENDO, ANCHE I MIEI POTERI SI SONO ACCRESCIUTI DI MOLTISSIMO... COME ORA VI DIMOSTRERO' USANDO I VOSTRI DIGIMON COME CAVIE! **SCREAMING DARKNESS!**"

Un raggio di pura oscurità uscì dalla bocca spalancata di MaloMyotismon, colpendo il terreno di fronte a lui e proiettando in aria enormi pezzi di asfalto e cumuli di terra. Con un rapido movimento della testa, il demone tracciò un arco davanti a sè con la scarica di energia negativa e indirizzò una potente onda d'urto nera contro i Digimon che lo stavano affrontando, sollevandoli da terra come foglie al vento. Si sentirono i loro ruggiti di dolore e disappunto man mano che venivano scagliati via dalla potenza del colpo di MaloMyotismon. Solo Imperialdramon, MegaSeadramon e Triceramon riuscirono, a malapena, a restare in piedi, ancorandosi al terreno e lottando con tutte le loro forze contro l'onda d'urto.

I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi, vedendo i loro amici che si abbattevano dolorosamente al suolo. MaloMyotismon stava facendo sfoggio di una potenza spaventosa, molto superiore a quella che i Digiprescelti avevano visto poco prima nella dimensione intermedia. Purtroppo, il vampiro non stava bluffando: i suoi nuovi poteri erano qualcosa che sembrava ben al di là della loro portata.

"Aquilamon!" esclamò Miyako, andando ad assistere il suo Digimon che si stava rialzando. "Come ti senti?"

L'enorme aquila scosse la testa per schiarirsela e si rialzò, sbattendo le ali un paio di volte. "Niente di serio, Miyako... ma in forma Champion non posso fare molto contro di lui..."

"Lo stesso vale per me... I miei attacchi non gli farebbero neanche il solletico, a questo punto..." grugnì Ankylomon, rialzandosi a sua volta con l'aiuto di Iori. "Dobbiamo tentare la Digievoluzione DNA se vogliamo sperare di fare qualcosa..."

"E allora tentiamola... separatamente non possiamo competere con lui!" affermò MagnAngemon, librandosi di nuovo in aria e regredendo alla propria forma Champion, Angemon. Lo stesso fece AngeWomon, trasformandosi di nuovo nella piccola e agile Gatomon. Takeru e Hikari attivarono i loro D-3 e si volsero verso i rispettivi partner, che risposero con un cenno affermativo e alzarono i Digivice a loro volta, attivando la funzione di Digievoluzione DNA. Contemporaneamente, i loro quattro Digimon si traformarono in scie di luce e si alzarono in volo, incontrandosi a mezz'aria.

"_Aquilamon! Gatomon! Jogress shinka... SILPHYMON!_"

"_Ankylomon! Angemon! Jogress shinka... SHAKKOUMON!_"

I due Digimon Ultimate, l'uomo-aquila e la gigantesca statuetta Shakkou, apparirono in un lampo di luce al posto dei quattro Champion e si misero in guardia, decisi a fare del loro meglio per sconfiggere quel mostruoso avversario.

"Forza, ragazzi! Ora forse abbiamo qualche possibilità in più!" esclamò Miyako, stringendo i pugni e pregando con tutte le sue forze che la potenza aggiuntiva dei due Digimon fusione fosse sufficiente contro MaloMyotismon. Silphymon, librandosi in volo, annuì e si scagliò contro il gigantesco demone robotico, che continuava a guardarla con aria derisoria.

"OOOH... LA DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA! MI TERRORIZZA..." ringhiò MaloMyotismon con tono sarcastico, del tutto disinteressato ai due Digimon che si stavano dirigendo verso di lui. Senza badargli, Silphymon portò indietro le braccia e creò una sfera di energia rossa tra le mani, scagliandola poi contro il volto del vampiro. "**STATIC FORCE!**"

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**" esclamò Shakkoumon, sparando due raggi di luce rossi dai suoi grandi occhi e colpendo MaloMyotismon in pieno petto. Sfortunatamente, nessuno dei due colpi riuscì anche soltanto a farlo indietreggiare. Con un ghigno malefico, il vampiro lasciò che gli attacchi si infrangessero sul suo corpo, e prima che gli sbalorditi Shakkoumon e Silphymon potessero ritirarsi, alzò una delle sue braccia corazzate e centrò l'uomo-aquila con un potente pugno dall'alto verso il basso, scagliandolo dolorosamente a terra tra le grida d'orrore dei ragazzi. Poi, scattò verso Shakkoumon e lo prese in pieno con un calcio, sollevandolo da terra e mandandolo a schiantarsi contro il muro di un negozio, diversi metri più in là.

"Silphymon!" esclamò Hikari.

"Shakkoumon, no!" implorò Iori, vedendo i due Digimon Ultimate spazzati via con tale facilità. L'uomo-aquila riuscì a fare appello alle sue forze e a rialzarsi, appoggiato sulle mani, ma Shakkoumon era rimasto stordito. "UGH... MALEDIZIONE... COSI' NON SI PUO' ANDARE AVANTI..." mormorò Silphymon, riprendendo fiato. Da parte sua, MaloMyotismon esplose in un'altra risata di scherno.

"NON MI SEMBRA CHE LA VOSTRA TANTO DECANTATA DIGIEVOLUZIONE DNA STIA SORTENDO POI QUESTO GRANDE EFFETTO, MOCCIOSI INUTILI!" tuonò il mostro, spalancando di nuovo le bocche sulle spalliere. "E' ORA DI METTERE FINE A QUESTA FARSA! **CRIMSON MIST!**"

Con grande sgomento di tutti, le spalliere-fauci si aprirono ulteriormente e, ad un ruggito di comando di MaloMyotismon, spararono una enorme nube di nebbia scarlatta che discese verso i ragazzi e i Digimon, coprendo completamente la loro visuale e sciogliendo letteralmente pezzi d'asfalto mentre si avvicinava. Silphymon riuscì appena in tempo a rialzarsi e scattare all'indietro per sottrarsi a quei vapori letali. Con un rapido scatto, l'uomo-aquila si alzò in volo, riunendosi agli altri Digimon e preparandosi a fermare la nube di vapore corrosivo.

"DOBBIAMO FERMARE QUELLA COSA, AMICI!" ringhiò Imperialdramon, mettendosi di fronte ai ragazzi per impedire alla Crimson Mist di investirli. "SIETE PRONTI?"

"Dacci il segnale, Imperialdramon!" rispose MegaSeadramon, caricandosi di nuovo di energia. Ormai, la nebbia letale era a pochi metri dal gruppetto di Digimon...

"ASPETTATE UN SECONDO... ECCO, CI SIAMO... ADESSO! **POSITRON LASER!**"

Imperialdramon sparò un altro raggio di distruttiva energia bianca dal cannone montato sulla schiena, penetrando il banco di nebbia corrosiva e iniziando a disperderlo. Altri Digimon si aggiunsero poco dopo, caricando i loro attacchi al massimo della potenza e indirizzandoli contro la nebbia.

"**Thunder Javelin!**" ruggì MegaSeadramon, scaricando tutta l'energia accumulata sul letale banco di vapore rossastro.

"**ASTRAL LASER!**" esclamò Silphymon, scagliando dal proprio corpo un enorme proiettile energetico di forma umanoide. Tutti e tre gli attacchi riuscirono nel loro obiettivo, e l'avanzata della Crimson Mist rallentò sempre di più, finchè i vapori corrosivi di cui era formata non si dispersero, rivelando l'enorme figura di MaloMyotismon ancora in piedi sulla strada devastata. Daisuke deglutì osservando gli effetti dell'attacco del vampiro robotico: alcuni pezzi di strada e parti degli edifici erano stati liquefatti, formando sul terreno e sui muri delle abitazioni pozzanghere dense e appiccicose. Alcune auto parcheggiate erano state ridotte a cumuli di metallo sciolto, e i vetri di alcuni negozi erano stati vaporizzati.

"_Diavolo... pensare che poteva accadere a noi..._" riflettè il Digiprescelto con un brivido di disgusto.

Ora, le nebbie rossastre si erano dissolte del tutto, e MaloMyotismon, ancora con quel sogghigno diabolico sulle labbra, era riapparso dietro di esse. Prima che potesse tentare un altro attacco, i Digimon dei prescelti decisero di prendere l'iniziativa!

"Attacchiamolo adesso, prima che possa riorganizzarsi!" grugnì Triceramon, accucciandosi leggermente sul terreno e scagliandosi contro l'enorme demone con tutte le sue forze. Le sue tre corna brillarono di energia mentre si avvicinava al suo bersaglio, e Rosa si fece avanti, la sua Crest della Vitalità tra le mani, per dare energia al suo compagno. "_Ve, Triceramon!_ Puoi farcela! Dagliele a quello sbruffone!"

"Lo farò, piccola Rosa! **Tri-Horn Attack!**" esclamò il dinosauro, balzando verso un punto in cui la corazza di MaloMyotismon sembrava più sottile, e cercando di trafiggerlo con le corna affilate. MaloMyotismon non si scompose e, con un semplice gesto della mano, afferrò la testa di Triceramon, del tutto indifferente alle sue aguzze corna, per poi scagliarlo violentemente dietro di sè. Triceramon ruggì di disappunto e atterrò violentemente di schiena, aprendo ulteriori crepe nell'asfalto devastato.

"NO! Triceramon!" esclamò Rosa, vedendo il suo Digimon a terra.

"Ugh... Troppo forte..." ringhiò il triceratopo bipede, lottando per rimettersi in piedi.

Ridendo malvagiamente, MaloMyotismon si mise di nuovo in guardia. "ALLORA, QUALCUN ALTRO CHE SI OFFRE?"

"Noi!" esclamò Megadramon, afferrando delicatamente Deramon con uno dei suoi artigli metallici e librandosi in volo sopra MaloMyotismon, l'artiglio libero puntato verso di lui e pronto a sparare. MaloMyotismon sghignazzò. Davvero quel vermiciattolo alato sperava di impressionarlo con un attacco combinato?

Improvvisamente, MegaSeadramon prese l'iniziativa, caricando quanta più energia possibile nella propria bocca armata di denti e riversandola tutta in una volta contro le gambe corazzate del mostruoso vampiro. Una enorme raffica di dardi di ghiaccio solcò l'aria e si abbattè sulle gambe di MaloMyotismon, ricoprendo l'armatura di uno strato di brina e congelando al terreno il mostro, che grugnì di frustrazione e iniziò a lottare per liberarsi. In quel momento, Deramon diede un cenno d'assenso a Megadramon, che rispose annuendo a sua volta e scagliando la colomba, con un unico e deciso gesto della zampa, verso il mostro. Sorridendo tra sè, la colomba si mise in posizione orizzontale con il becco in avanti, a mò di siluro, e un'aura di energia si formò attorno al suo corpo. "**Beak Buster!**" cinguettò Deramon, scagliandosi contro MaloMyotismon, che era ancora impegnato a liberarsi del ghiaccio che gli avvolgeva le gambe...

...o almeno così sembrava.

Quando infatti sembrava ormai sicuro che l'attacco di Deramon sarebbe andato a segno, MaloMyotismon sfoderò improvvisamente un altro dei suoi sogghigni atroci, facendo gelare il sangue ai due draghi che lo stavano attaccando. Deramon ebbe appena il tempo di spalancare gli occhi prima che MaloMyotismon la centrasse con un manrovescio, interrompendo il suo attacco e scagliandola al suolo con uno strillo. La colomba atterrò violentemente a pochi metri dalla sua partner umana, che si chinò per raccoglierla.

"Deramon! Deramon, _tout va bien_?" esclamò Catherine, sentendo una morsa al cuore nel vedere l'elegante piumaggio della colomba coperto di polvere e sfoltito in certi punti. Nel frattempo, con un semplice movimento del corpo, MaloMyotismon infranse il ghiaccio che gli ricopriva le gambe, deridendo MegaSeadramon e Megadramon per il loro tentativo.

"Maledizione!" ringhiò il serpente marino. "Aveva solo fatto finta!"

Megadramon puntò anche l'altro artiglio contro MaloMyotismon ed esplose una raffica di missili contro di lui. "Non molliamo, MegaSeadramon! Continuimo l'attacco! **Darkside Attack!**"

"**Thunder Javelin!**" esclamò a sua volta il serpente marino, lanciando un'altra scarica contro il gigantesco demone. Nello stesso momento, anche Shakkoumon si era rialzato, e lui e Silphymon si mossero per unirsi agli altri Digimon, mentre Imperialdramon restava indietro, caricando il suo cannone...

Sfortunatamente, le dimensioni aumentate di MaloMyotismon non avevano in alcun modo intaccato la sua velocità. Con un ghigno sicuro, il demone-macchina balzò verso l'alto, eviando sia i missili di Megadramon che il fulmine di MegaSeadramon, e afferrò il drago cibernetico per la testa, per poi sollevarlo sopra di sè e scagliarlo verso il suo compagno, che non potè fare nulla per schivare. I due draghi serpentini cozzarono violentemente l'uno contro l'altro, abbattendosi al suolo in un groviglio di corpi sinuosi.

"MegaSeadramon! Megadramon!" esclamarono contemporaneamente Michael e Derek, vedendo i loro Digimon ridotti così. MaloMyotismon aprì le ali, emettendo un'altra scarica di gas velenoso dai suoi propulsori e restando fieramente in sospensione sopra il campo di battaglia.

"STATE COSI' BENE ASSIEME... PERCHE' NON FATE UN PO' DI CONOSCENZA?" commentò la forma Mega di Myotismon, con una risata sardonica. Silphymon e Shakkoumon cambiarono improvvisamente direzione, volando verso il Digimon malvagio al massimo della loro velocità e caricando i loro attacchi migliori.

"State attenti, voi due!" esclamò Hikari da terra, preoccupata per la sicurezza dei loro Digimon. Silphymon, riuscendo a sentire la voce della ragazzina, le rivolse un cenno d'assenso per poi proseguire la sua corsa verso il colossale vampiro.

"ORA BASTA, MALOMYOTISMON!" esclamò il Digimon statua, scagliando una raffica di dischi rotanti affilati come rasoi dal suo gonnellino. "**KACHINA BOMBS!**"

"**ASTRAL LASER!**" esclamò Silphymon, producendo un altro proiettile energetico di forma umanoide dal proprio corpo e scagliandolo contro MaloMyotismon. Il demone rimase sospeso in aria grazie ai suoi propulsori, ed evitò gli attacchi con un agile dribbling, ma così facendo si distrasse per qualche istante dai due Ultimate che lo tenevano sotto tiro. Decisi a non farsi sfuggire questa occasione, Silphymon e Shakkoumon accelerarono, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a MaloMyotismon. L'uomo-aquila portò avanti il pugno destro, mirando al volto scoperto del mostro, mentre Shakkoumon continuava a sganciare i suoi dischi taglienti che rimbalzavano inutilmente sull'armatura del vampiro. Prima che Silphymon potesse andare asegno, MaloMyotismon alzò di nuovo il braccio, bloccando il disperato attacco di Silphymon, il quale reagì ritirandosi e scagliando una raffica di Static Force. Ma, anche così, il vampiro era troppo ben difeso, e tutti i colpi si dissiparono sulla sua corazza senza fargli nulla.

"POVERI STUPIDI! QUESTI COLPETTI DOVREBBERO FARMI QUALCOSA?" ringhiò MaloMyotismon. Con una rapidità di movimenti che avrebbe fatto invidia persino al velocissimo SkullSatamon, il mostro alzò le braccia per poi abbatterle repentinamente sui due Digimon fusione, che urlarono quando vennero raggiunti e scagliati di nuovo a terra. Ma, proprio in quel momento, MaloMyotismon si accorse, con sua grande sorpresa, del cannone di Imperialdramon puntato su di lui e crepitante di energia...

"NO, MALOMYOTISMON! QUEI COLPETTI DOVEVANO DISTRARTI MENTRE IO ACCUMULAVO ABBASTANZA ENERGIA!" esclamò Imperialdramon, mentre Silphymon e Shakkoumon interrompevano la caduta a pochi metri da terra e si scansavano rapidamente per permettere al loro compagno di fare fuoco, e i Digiprescelti rimanevano in silenzio, facendo mentalmente il tifo per l'antico Digimon. MaloMyotismon strinse i denti. Troppo concentrato sugli avversari che lo stavano attaccando direttamente, aveva dimenticato di tenere d'occhio il drago leggendario!

"ED ORA... PREPARATI AD ESSERE ANNIENTATO! **GIGA CRUSHER!**"

La notte si trasformò in giorno quando una raffica di laser esplose dal cannone di Imperialdramon e si diresse verso MaloMyotismon come uno sciame di locuste infuriate. Con un grugnito, il vampiro attivò i propulsori dietro la sua schiena e cercò di scansarsi, ma con sua grande sorpresa i raggi laser cambiarono direzione, seguendolo come dotati di volontà propria. Ormai troppo vicino per tentare una manovra evasiva, MaloMyotismon non potè fare altro che guardare incredulo gli strali di luce bianca che gli ostruiva la visuale e lo investiva in pieno!

"NO... NO... DOPO TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO FATTO... DOPO TUTTE LE PRECAUZIONI CHE HO PRESO... IL MIO PIANO DEVE FALLIRE COSI'... NOOOOO!"

Il suo urlo venne soffocato da un'esplosione assordante che mandò in frantumi la quasi totalità dei vetri rimasti intatti e fece tremare la terra sotto i piedi dei Digiprescelti, facendoli incespicare e costringendoli a reggersi per non essere sbalzati al suolo. Per qualche secondo, non si sentì altro che un fragore spaventoso, mentre i raggi laser di Imperialdramon continuavano a bombardare il corpo di MaloMyotismon. Poi, lentamente, il terrificante suono si quietò, lasciando soltanto un rimbombo indistinto, e una gigantesca nuvola di polvere sospesa in aria nel luogo dove MaloMyotismon era stato raggiunto. Con il fiato sospeso, i Digiprescelti si tolsero le mani dalle orecchie e rimasero a guardare il polverone che lentamente si diradava. Non osavano quasi fiatare.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, ragazzi..." esclamò il sempre ottimista Daisuke, sfoderando il suo classico sorriso. "Questa volta è sicuramente spacciato!"

Tuttavia, molti degli altri Digiprescelti non sembravano condividere la stessa sicurezza. Takeru, in particolare, manteneva un'espressione dubbiosa, e gli occhi fissi sulla nube di polvere. "Io... non lo so, Dai-kun... mi sembra strano che sia stato così facile..."

"Ma andiamo!" rispose Rosa. "Ma l'hai visto bene? Come potrebbe sopravvivere ad un attacco simile... eh... che... cosa... non... non..."

Le ultime frasi smozzicate furono dovute al braccio artigliato e ricoperto di ferro che emerse lentamente dal fumo dell'esplosione, seguito dai propulsori, dalle ali, e dalla mostruosa testa sogghignante di MaloMyotismon.

"PECCATO, POVERI INGENUI... STAVO BLUFFANDO!" ringhiò il vampiro robotico, emergendo del tutto dal polverone che lo aveva inghiottito. Con sommo orrore, i Digiprescelti e i loro compagni videro che la sua armatura era stata annerita in alcuni punti... e niente di più. Il più potente dei colpi di Imperialdramon era riuscito a malapena a scalfirlo.

"HO SOLTANTO FATTO FINTA DI ESSERE STATO COLTO DI SORPRESA DALL'ATTACCO DEL VOSTRO IMPERIALDRAMON... PER QUALE MOTIVO? BEH, VEDERE LE VOSTRE FACCE PASSARE DALLA SPERANZA ALLA DISPERAZIONE COME IN QUESTO CASO, CREDETEMI, PER ME E' LA COSA PIU' BELLA CHE SI POSSA IMMAGINARE!" proseguì MaloMyotismon, implacabile. I Digiprescelti e i Digimon erano troppo sbigottiti per reagire, e nessuno di essi riuscì a muovere un muscolo mentre il vampiro cibernetico spalancava di nuovo la bocca, creando un'altra sfera di oscurità nelle fauci, questa volta ancora più grande, più minacciosa... e più letale!

"AD OGNI MODO, ORA QUESTI STUPIDI GIOCHETTI MI HANNO STANCATO! E' ORA DI CONSEGNARVI ALL'OBLIO ETERNO E DI DARE INIZIO ALLA NUOVA ERA DELLE TENEBRE SULLA TERRA! ADDIO, MOCCIOSI PRESCELTI! **SCREAMING DARKNESS!**"

L'energia negativa esplose dalla bocca di MaloMyotismon sotto forma di una pioggia apparentemente infinita di sfere nere che bombardò l'area nella quale si trovavano i ragazzi e i loro compagni. Terrorizzati, molti Digiprescelti si coprirono il volto e si girarono dall'altra parte per non vedere la morte che pioveva loro addosso. Solo Daisuke, Ken, Catherine e Michael rimasero al loro posto, osservando stoicamente, chi con rassegnazione, chi con rabbia impotente, lo sciame di sfere oscure che si avvicinava a loro pronto a divorarli...

Ma all'improvviso, le enormi sagome di Imperialdramon, MegaSeadramon, Megadramon e Triceramon si interposero tra i ragazzi e l'attacco di MaloMyotismon. Con terrore, i Digiprescelti non poterono fare altro che rimanere fermi ai loro posti e cercare di proteggersi come potevano quando i proiettili oscuri di MaloMyotismon raggiunsero l'asfalto e i loro Digimon, esplodendo al momento dell'impatto. I Digimon lanciarono un collettivo urlo di dolore e di angoscia quando l'energia oscura iniziò a martellarli, congelando le loro membra e togliendo loro il fiato, ogni colpo più doloroso dell'altro. La realtà, agli occhi dei Digiprescelti, svanì in un caleidoscopio di detriti sbriciolati, ombre nere che emanavano un gelo infernale, e grida... un incubo che durò per diversi secondi, e che improvvisamente finì in un cupo silenzio senza luci...

Timidamente, Daisuke aprì un occhio. Non ci poteva credere. Era ancora vivo. Nonostante l'attacco di MaloMyotismon fosse in procinto di investire in pieno sia lui che i suoi amici, erano sopravvissuti. Tuttavia, i loro Digimon, che avevano fatto loro scudo con i loro corpi, erano stati duramente provati da quell'attacco e dal combattimento in generale: erano tutti distesi sul pavimento, esausti e doloranti, e sembravano non avere più nemmeno la forza di reggersi in piedi. Persino Imperialdramon era allo stremo delle forze, e faceva fatica a reggersi sulle zampe.

"No... Imperialdramon..." mormorò Daisuke.

Derek scosse la testa, tenendosi stretto al suo esausto Megadramon e osservando con rabbia rassegnata MaloMyotismon che atterrava di nuovo sulla strada semidistrutta, le ali spiegate e l'aria vittoriosa. Nessuno dei loro attacchi aveva avuto effetto su di lui. "Sembra proprio che sia arrivata la fine..." commentò il Digiprescelto australiano.

"Purtroppo... abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio, ma non è bastato..." assentì Catherine, tenendo in braccio la semisvenuta Deramon.

Hikari e Miyako, inginocchiate vicino a Silphymon ancora a terra, osservavano con terrore MaloMyotismon gettare indietro la testa ed esplodere in una terribile risata. "Non posso crederci..." mormorò la Digiprescelta della Luce. "Davvero tutto quello che abbiamo fatto non è servito a nulla?"

"Non scherziamo!" esclamò Michael di rimando. "Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, non ci faremo certo fermare ora!"

"Giusto! E arrenderci andrebbe contro tutto quello che noi rappresentiamo!" rincarò la dose Daisuke. "Quindi, io dico che non sono disposto a gettare la spugna! Non mi renderò ridicolo a me stesso! Fidatevi, troveremo assieme un modo di sconfiggere questo pallone gonfiato!"

Tutti, umani e Digimon, guardarono meravigliati il giovanissimo leader. Tutto era contro di loro, e MaloMyotismon era ancora nel pieno delle forze... eppure lui non si arrendeva! Questo era uno dei tratti che i ragazzi ammiravano di più in lui: la sua capacità di dare coraggio e speranza anche dove non ce n'erano, e la sua capacità di trascinare il gruppo e far loro credere nella vittoria. Le parole del ragazzino riaccesero la combattività dei Digimon, che si rialzarono lentamente e si rimisero in guardia davanti a MaloMyotismon. Triceramon abbassò le corna. MegaSeadramon e Megadramon alzarono i loro corpi serpentini, aprirono le fauci e ruggirono con aria di sfida. Deramon svolazzò giù dalle braccia di Catherine e marciò decisa verso il colossale vampiro. Silphymon e Shakkoumon si alzarono di scatto e si librarono in volo. Infine, Imperialdramon puntò a terra tutte e quattro le zampe e si rialzò, ruggendo fieramente e puntando di nuovo il cannone contro il nemico.

"_Però... devo ammettere che Daisuke a volte mi sorprende..._" pensò Miyako, osservando l'amico-nemico con meraviglia e un cenno di approvazione. "_In una situazione in cui tutti sarebbero pronti a gettare la spugna, lui è ancora convinto di poter trovare un modo per vincere! Forse sarà una stupidaggine... ma io sono disposta a crederci!_"

MaloMyotismon, tuttavia, non sembrava impressionato dal discorso incoraggiante di Daisuke, nè dalla dimostrazione di determinazione degli altri Digimon. "PAROLE AL VENTO. GRAZIE ALLA PAURA DEGLI ESSERI UMANI, I MIEI POTERI SONO ORA PIU' GRANDI CHE MAI. NON AVETE LA MINIMA POSSIBILITA' DI SCONFIGGERMI." tuonò MaloMyotismon, alzando le spalle con indifferenza. "CERTO, SE I VOSTRI 'COLLEGHI' PIU' ANZIANI FOSSERO QUI A DARVI UNA MANO, ALLORA FORSE UNA PICCOLA POSSIBILITA' CE L'AVRESTE... MA IN QUESTO MOMENTO SIETE DISUNITI, E NON AVETE MODO DI RESISTERMI!"

Le parole del mostro caddero nel silenzio. Per diversi secondi, nessuno fiatò, e MaloMyotismon permise ad un largo sogghigno di comparirgli sul volto. A quanto pareva, quei mocciosi avevano finalmente capito di non avere possibilità...

Fu la voce di Ken a spezzare le sue illusioni. "Sei un ingenuo, MaloMyotismon! Davvero pensi che dobbiamo essere tutti fisicamente presenti nello stesso posto per essere uniti?"

Il ghigno di MaloMyotismon sbiadì leggermente. "HM? CHE VORRESTI DIRE?"

Con un sorriso sicuro, Daisuke si fece avanti, mettendosi a fianco dell'ex-Imperatore e tenendo stretto in una mano il suo D-3. "Quello che il mio amico vuole dire, MaloMyotismon, è che la distanza non conta! Lo sai che cosa ci rende veramente uniti? Tutte le esperienze che abbiamo fatto assieme ai nostri Digimon, il bellissimo rapporto che abbiamo instaurato con loro e gli uni con gli altri, e la nostra volontà di difendere la Terra dai megalomani come te! Noi tutti abbiamo le nostre differenze e i nostri modi di pensare, come è giusto che sia, e a volte litighiamo per questo... ma questo non significa che il rapporto tra noi non sia saldo. Incontrare Veemon, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Iori, Miyako... e tutti gli altri... per me è stata la cosa più bella che poteva capitarmi. E non scambierei questo con nient'altro!"

Come Daisuke ebbe pronunciato queste parole, dei raggi di luce bianca partirono improvvisamente dai Digivice dei ragazzi prescelti, facendo fare a tutti un sobbalzo e salendo fino al cielo per poi ridiscendere e convergere su Imperialdramon. Il drago leggendario lanciò un fragoroso ruggito di sfida quando i Digivice gli trasmisero energia. "CHE... CHE COS'E'... SENTO... UNA NUOVA FORZA CRESCERE IN ME..."

Per allora, il ghigno di vittoria sul volto di MaloMyotismon si era dissipato del tutto. Osservava Imperialdramon che brillava di pura energia, e si rendeva conto che c'era qualcosa che gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Con ira, fece un passo in avanti e si preparò a scagliare di nuovo la sua Crimson Mist, ma prima che potesse farlo un'altra luce scaturì dal nulla a pochi metri dal gruppo dei ragazzi, costringendolo a coprirsi gli occhi con le braccia.

"AAAARGH! MA... COSA SIGNIFICA? CHE STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?" ringhiò infuriato MaloMyotismon, scostando lentamente le braccia e arrischiandosi a guardare... e quello che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta! "VOI QUI? NON E' POSSIBILE!"

"Taichi!" esclamò la vocetta di Hikari, che si era voltata a sua volta verso il luogo da dove proveniva la luce.

"Fratellone, ci sei anche tu!" proseguì Takeru, distinguendo la figura di Yamato.

"Hey, ragazzi!" esclamò Daisuke, anche lui con lo sguardo fisso verso la luce sgargiante. "Ci siete tutti!"

Era così. Dietro al gruppo dei Digiprescelti più giovani si era aperto da chissà dove un Digiport che diffondeva fugaci ombre di verde smeraldo, fucsia, giallo e viola in tutta la notte di Odaiba, e tramite il quale anche Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Mimi e Koushiro, accompagnati dai loro Digimon, stavano tornando nel Mondo Reale! Tutti avevano in mano i Digivice, dai quali uscì lo stesso raggio di luce bianca che era scaturito da quelli di Daisuke e compagni, salendo fino al cielo ingombro di nubi e poi scendendo su Imperialdramon, aggiungendo la sua energia alle altre!

"Salve! Ho pensato che si stesse parlando di noi, visto che mi prudeva un pò il naso..." scherzò il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, passandosi un indice sotto le narici, con Koromon comodamente seduto sulla sua testa.

"Sono i ragazzi più grandi!" esclamò l'entusiasta Miyako. "Sono venuti a darci una mano anche loro? Fantastico! Ora sì che MaloMyotismon può dire le preghiere!"

Iori, incredulo, sbattè gli occhi per assicurarsi che non fosse un'allucinazione. "Ma... ma come avete fatto ad arrivare qui... senza neanche un Digiport?"

"Azulongmon ci ha spiegato la situazione, e ha aperto un Digiport per farci arrivare prima!" spiegò Yamato, gettando poi uno sguardo infastidito al colossale MaloMyotismon che torreggiava sopra di loro, fissandoli con i suoi occhi diabolici. "Così, questa è la nuova forma di Myotismon, eh? C'era da aspettarselo. I cattivi hanno questa pessima abitudine di tornare a prendersi la rivincita..."

"E' ancora più brutto di come lo ricordavo..." commentò Mimi, disgustata.

MaloMyotismon, dal canto suo, era tutt'altro che divertito. "NON POSSO CREDERCI... VOI, MOCCIOSI INSOLENTI... VORRESTE ANCORA UNA VOLTA INTERFERIRE CON I MIEI PIANI?"

Taichi alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un sogghigno sicuro. "Già, un vero peccato, eh, MaloMyotismon? Spiacente di rovinarti la festa, ma non ci va che il nostro pianeta diventi il tuo parco giochi privato!"

Non appena Taichi ebbe finito di parlare, i numerosi raggi di luce piovuti dal cielo su Imperialdramon scomparirono all'interno del suo corpo, e il dragone si alzò in volo con un solo colpo d'ali e ruggì, sentendo che il proprio corpo si stava trasformando di nuovo! Tutta l'energia data dai sentimenti positivi dei Digiprescelti, tutta la loro determinazione a non farsi sopraffare dalla paura, stava compiendo un altro miracolo!

"NOOOO! NON PUO' ESSERE VERO! COM'E' POSSIBILE?" strepitò MaloMyotismon, indietreggiando davanti alla luce abbagliante che aveva avvolto l'antico Digimon drago. "NESSUN DIGIMON PUO' SUPERARE IL LIVELLO MEGA!"

"OH, TECNICAMENTE NON LO STO SUPERANDO!" gli rispose Imperialdramon. "DICIAMO SEMPLICEMENTE... CHE STO PER PRESENTARTI UNA MIA FORMA MEGA RIVEDUTA E CORRETTA, COME TU HAI FATTO CON NOI! OSSERVA, MALOMYOTISMON, COSA POSSONO FARE QUEL CORAGGIO E QUELLA FIDUCIA CHE TU TANTO DISPREZZI!"

Non appena Imperialdramon ebbe finito di parlare, la luce esplose in tutta la sua brillantezza, abbagliando i presenti e dando il via alla nuova evoluzione!

"_IMPERIALDRAMON... MODE CHANGE TO..._"

Il corpo di Imperialdramon divenne ancora più grande, toccando i trenta metri d'altezza e raggiungendo il pettorale di MaloMyotismon, e assunse un portamento umanoide. La sua armatura sembrò fondersi e riplasmarsi in una nuova forma: ora il suo pettorale ricordava molto la testa di un drago, con gli occhi color rubino e un paio di corna bianche a forma di V sulla fronte. Quasi tutto il resto dell'armatura, che ora copriva quasi tutto il suo corpo immenso, era di colore nero, con l'eccezione delle ginocchiere, degli artigli sui piedi e sulle guardie degli avambracci, e dei lunghi speroni ricurvi che erano spuntati dalle sue ampie spalliere: tutte queste caratteristiche erano di uno sgargiante colore dorato. Da qualche fessura nella corazza si riusciva ancora ad intravedere la pelle azzurra e squamosa del drago leggendario, e aveva ancora la lunga coda che caratterizzava la sua forma Champion, ExVeemon. Sulla guardia dell'avambraccio destro era montato il cannone che fino a poco prima stava sulla schiena. Per finire, la testa sembrava ora un incrocio tra quella di un uomo e quella di un drago, con un diadema dorato sulla fronte, e la sua espressione era combattiva e determinata, ma anche giusta e ricolma di saggezza. Aveva ancora le ali rosse della sua forma precedente, ma ora erano più piccole e meno ingombranti. Alzando il cannone verso il cielo, la forma alternativa di Imperialdramon sparò una colonna di luce che illuminò l'intera zona, squarciando le tenebre della notte!

"..._FIGHTER MODE!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (abbreviato in: Imperialdramon FM)

**Tipo:** Antico Drago

**Attributo:** Anti-Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Positron Laser, Giga Crusher, Splendor Blade

_L'antico drago è stato risvegliato dal potere dei sogni e delle speranze di tutti i Digiprescelti! Questo inarrestabile difensore del bene è protetto da una corazza impenetrabile, e i suoi attacchi, pur essendo gli stessi della sua forma precedente, sono molto più potenti!_

Un urlo di gioia e di incoraggiamento si levò dal gruppo dei bambini prescelti quando la nuova forma di Imperialdramon toccò terra, alzando un pugno verso il cielo in segno di trionfo. Finalmente, la colonna di luce sparata dal cannone sul braccio dell'antico Digimon scomparve, mostrando Imperialdramon FM in tutta la sua gloria! Il drago guerriero abbassò il braccio e si mise in guardia, affrontando lo sbalordito MaloMyotismon che, nonostante tutto, continuava a darsi quel tono arrogante che lo caratterizzava.

"QUINDI..." ringhiò MaloMyotismon, digrignando i denti. "...PENSI DAVVERO CHE UN SEMPLICE CAMBIO DI FORMA TI PERMETTERA' DI SCONFIGGERMI, POVERO ILLUSO?"

Il drago accolse con completa indifferenza i dileggi del vampiro cibernetico. "NO, MALOMYOTISMON... NON PENSO DI POTERTI BATTERE..."

Non appena ebbe detto ciò, Imperialdramon FM svanì improvvisamente sotto gli occhi del suo avversario, e gli ricomparve davanti una frazione di secondo dopo! MaloMyotismon trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa e cercò di indietreggiare, ma non fece in tempo a fare nulla prima che il pugno sinistro del drago guerriero lo raggiungesse in pieno stomaco, togliendogli il fiato e facendolo piegare in due.

"...NE SONO SICURO!" concluse Imperialdramon FM, mentre il vampiro cibernetico cadeva in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Il volto spaventoso di MaloMyotismon era contorto in una smorfia di dolore e sorpresa. La nuova evoluzione di Imperialdramon era stata talmente veloce che nemmeno lui era riuscito a seguirne i movimenti! E talmente forte che un semplice pugno da parte sua era riuscito a costringerlo con le ginocchia a terra! Forse... forse questa volta la vittoria non era assicurata... Nel frattempo, i Digiprescelti avevano esultato di nuovo, vedendo quel nemico apparentemente invincibile messo alle corde!

MaloMyotismon passò dalla sorpresa all'ira, e iniziò, pur stentatamente, a tirarsi su, stringendo i denti. Non poteva farsi fermare così! Non ora che i suoi piani erano ad un passo dal realizzarsi! "CHE... CHE TU SIA MALEDETTO... IMPERIALDRAMON... NESSUNO ERA MAI RIUSCITO A FARMI PROVARE PAURA... PRIMA DI TE... MA NON ILLUDERTI... FINCHE' LA PAURA DEGLI ESSERI UMANI CONTINUERA' A DARMI FORZA... IO SARO' INVINCIBILE..."

"Sì, certo... questo lo credi tu..." mormorò tra sè Daisuke, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Come se avesse potuto sentire i pensieri del Digiprescelto, Imperialdramon FM rispose per le rime a MaloMyotismon, che si era rimesso in guardia.

"LA PAURA DEGLI ESSERI UMANI, DICI?" tuonò il drago leggendario. "VEDIAMO SE QUESTA FORZA DI CUI TI VANTI TI SARA' DAVVERO COSI' UTILE... FATTI SOTTO, MALOMYOTISMON!"

"COME DESIDERI, IDIOTA!" ruggì MaloMyotismon, ed entrambi i Digimon, come obbedendo ad uno stesso segnale, si lanciarono l'uno contro l'altro ad una velocità apparentemente impossibile per la loro stazza. Con un urlo malvagio, MaloMyotismon alzò un braccio artigliato e cercò di abbatterlo su Imperialdramon, ma il drago eseguì uno scarto improvviso all'ultimo momento ed evitò il colpo con agilità, rispondendo subito con un colpo di coda che raggiunse MaloMyotismon in pieno petto, strappandogli un grugnito e facendolo barcollare. Mentre il colossale vampiro stava ancora cercando di riprendersi, Imperialdramon FM proseguì l'attacco con una rapida e violenta scarica di pugni al volto del mostro, lasciandolo senza fiato e scagliandolo poi sull'asfalto con un ben assestato calcio al ventre. La terra tremò quando il gigantesco corpo metallico di MaloMyotismon si accasciò sulla strada semidistrutta, sollevando una pioggia di polvere e frammenti di asfalto.

"Grande, Imperialdramon! Vai così!" incitò Taichi.

"E' incredibile..." commentò MegaSeadramon, meravigliato dalla nuova potenza dimostrata da Imperialdramon. "E pensare che fino ad un attimo fa, non riuscivamo neanche a fare un graffio a quel colosso..."

"E' IL POTERE DEL CORAGGIO E DELLA SPERANZA DI TUTTI..." rispose Silphymon. "COME MALOMYOTISMON TRAE LA SUA FORZA DALLA PAURA E DALL'ANGOSCIA, COSI' IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE LA OTTIENE DAI SENTIMENTI POSITIVI!"

"Prodigioso..." si limitò a dire Koushiro. "Il discorsetto di Daisuke sta veramente dando i suoi frutti..."

"Sì, ma c'è un problema... in questo momento, ci saranno di sicuro molte persone che hanno ancora paura..." fu Miyako ad esprimere la sua preoccupazione. "Così MaloMyotismon otterrà molta più forza di Imperialdramon, no?"

"Non necessariamente..." rispose Yamato, dando un'occhiata alla strada dietro di loro. "Perchè, se volete la mia, presto MaloMyotismon non avrà più nulla da cui trarre potere..."

Confusi dalla risposta del prescelto dell'Amicizia, alcuni dei ragazzi guardarono nella direzione da lui indicata... per vedere alcuni gruppetti di persone che si affacciavano timidamente da alcuni vicoli laterali e si arrischiavano a scendere nella strada dissestata, mentre a poche centinaia di metri di distanza, Imperialdramon FM e MaloMyotismon proseguivano il loro duello titanico. All'inizio non si contavano più di due o tre individui... poi se ne aggiunsero altri... e altri ancora... finchè nella via non si raccolse un piccolo esercito di persone che faceva silenziosamente il tifo per Imperialdramon. I Digiprescelti erano sbalorditi... ed entusiasti di questo improvviso rovescio di fortuna!

"Certo, è chiaro..." commentò Iori, con un lieve sorriso. "Vedere qualcuno che sta tenendo testa a MaloMyotismon sta ridando coraggio a questa gente... bloccando le emozioni negative da cui MaloMyotismon trae energia!"

"ESATTAMENTE..." rispose Shakkoumon. "IL CHE VUOL DIRE CHE MALOMYOTISMON HA I MINUTI CONTATI..."

MaloMyotismon, nel frattempo, era impegnato a parare una velocissima raffica di colpi da parte di Imperialdramon FM. Riuscì ad evitarli quasi tutti, ma un paio di essi lo raggiunsero al torace e lo costrinsero a fare qualche passo indietro. Infuriato, il vampiro cibernetico fece scattare la sua coda segmentata, avvinghiandola attorno ad una delle caviglie di Imperialdramon FM e tirando verso di sè. L'antico Digimon grugnì di disappunto quando la terra gli venne improvvisamente a mancare sotto i piedi, costringendolo con la schiena contro il duro asfalto, prono e vulnerabile. MaloMyotismon ghignò sadicamente e spalancò le bocche sulle spalliere per lanciare uno dei suoi attacchi speciali.

"**CRIMSON MIST!**"

Lo spruzzo scarlatto di nebbia assassina partì dalle spalliere del demone e avvolse Imperialdramon FM, che spalancò gli occhi e si difese incrociando le braccia davanti a sè. Per poco alcuni Digiprescelti non urlarono quando videro la sostanza corrosiva fare presa sul corpo del loro Digimon più forte... ma l'istante di paura passò subito: infatti, dopo aver occultato Imperialdramon alla loro vista per qualche istante, la Crimson Mist si dissolse nel nulla, lasciando illeso Imperialdramon e facendo contorcere dalla sorpresa il volto di MaloMyotismon. Per la prima volta, qualcuno aveva resistito alla sua tecnica più letale!

Imperialdramon FM riaprì gli occhi, squadrando il suo avversario che continuava a tenerlo fermo a terra. "BEH? TUTTO QUI IL TUO COLPO, MALOMYOTISMON? ME LO RICORDAVO MOLTO PIU' LETALE! NON SARA' CHE HAI ESAURITO LE BATTERIE?" lo apostrofò. Prima che il vampiro cibernetico potesse rispondere, Imperialdramon sollevò il braccio artigliato e lo abbattè sulla coda di MaloMyotismon, mozzandone la parte con cui era trattenuto e facendo volare in aria una pioggia di scintille elettriche. Con un urlo di rabbia e disappunto, MaloMyotismon indietreggiò di alcuni passi e ritirò la coda spuntata verso di sè, mentre Imperialdramon si rialzò di scatto e si slegò dalla caviglia il pezzo di coda che vi era ancora avvinghiato. Il frammento si contorse ancora per qualche secondo, come un serpente infuriato, poi si dissolse nel nulla.

MaloMyotismon non perse tempo a preoccuparsi di questo dettaglio e caricò di nuovo, questa volta colpendo Imperialdramon al volto con un tremendo pugno che lo fece barcollare. Tentò di proseguire con una scarica di colpi, ma Imperialdramon FM riuscì ad alzare la guardia e a pararli, alzando poi il braccio sinistro e restituendogli un diretto micidiale. Indebolito dai colpi presi fino a quel momento, MaloMyotismon si accasciò contro la parete semidistrutta di un palazzone, facendo piovere una valanga di detriti, ma Imperialdramon non aveva ancora finito con lui.

"**POSITRON LASER!**" esclamò il drago, alzando il braccio destro armato di cannone e sparando contro MaloMyotismon un raggio di luce bianca che lo colpì in pieno, mandandolo di nuovo a terra con grande soddisfazione di tutti i presenti. Il demone si rialzò di nuovo, ma questa volta aveva il fiato corto, e la sua armatura era crepata in diversi punti. Tuttavia, la sua furia sembrava crescere sempre più...

"NON... NON E' POSSIBILE..." ringhiò indignato. "NON CAPISCO... IL MIO POTERE STA DIMINUENDO... NON PERCEPISCO PIU' LA PAURA DEGLI ABITANTI DI QUESTA MISERA CITTA'... COME PUO' ESSERE TUTTO QUESTO? PERCHE' STO PERDENDO?"

"Diciamo semplicemente che gli esseri umani e i Digimon si sono stancati dei tuoi inganni e della tua oppressione..." gli rispose Daisuke, facendosi coraggiosamente avanti. "Hanno raccolto il loro coraggio, i loro sogni e le loro speranze per il futuro, e li stanno usando contro di te!"

"E' proprio da questi elementi che Imperialdramon Fighter Mode trae il suo potere." proseguì Ken, guardando la folla che si era riunita dietro di loro. In mezzo ai numerosi volti, era possibile vederne di familiari: i genitori dei Digiprescelti... Jun, la sorella di Daisuke... Jyou riconobbe suo fratello Shuu... Iori riuscì a vedere suo nonno... e persino Oikawa, in qualche modo, aveva ripreso abbastanza forze da rialzarsi dal suo posto e unirsi alla folla... anzi, era addirittura alla sua testa! L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e, nonostante la debolezza che pervadeva ogni fibra del suo corpo, trovò la forza di sorridere in faccia a Malomyotismon.

"Questi ragazzi..." proseguì Oikawa, prendendo fiato di tanto in tanto. "Questi ragazzi... hanno dalla loro la consapevolezza... del loro ruolo... e la fiducia... gli uni negli altri... non riuscirai a piegarli... così facilmente... E neanch'io mi farò più manovrare da te! Tu hai sfruttato... i miei sentimenti... per i tuoi sporchi fini... e ora io ti ripago con la stessa moneta... usando i miei sentimenti contro di te!"

"COME PUOI VEDERE..." concluse Imperialdramon FM. "IL TERRORE CHE TU ESERCITAVI SU QUESTA GENTE ORMAI E' VENUTO MENO. PER QUESTO IL TUO POTERE STA SVANENDO. ARRENDITI, MALOMYOTISMON... ORMAI E' FINITA!"

MaloMyotismon rimase ancora per qualche istante fermo al suo posto, ribollendo di rabbia. Poi, alzò di scatto la testa, rivelando i suoi scintillanti occhi senza pupille e la spaventosa smorfia di rabbia dissennata che troneggiava sul suo volto. "ARRENDERMI? GIUNTO A QUESTO PUNTO, DOVREI ABBANDONARE OGNI COSA? VOI SOGNATE!"

"COME DESIDERI!" rispose Imperialdramon FM, rimettendosi in guardia. MaloMyotismon aprì le ali e attivò i suoi propulsori, librandosi in volo qualche metro da terra prima di scagliarsi a tutta velocità contro il Digimon leggendario, che rimase ad attenderlo a piè fermo. Stava già alzando il braccio, pronto a colpire il demone non appena fosse a portata...

...quando, improvvisamente, MaloMyotismon svanì davanti ai suoi occhi!

"Attento, Imperialdramon! E' arrivato dietro di te!" gli giunse la voce allarmata di Derek.

Sobbalzando allarmato, Imperialdramon FM si voltò rapidamente... ma non abbastanza da evitare l'attacco. MaloMyotismon gli era infatti ricomparso esattamente alle spalle, e prima che il drago guerriero potesse tentare una difesa, il gigantesco vampiro corazzato alzò un braccio e, con tutta la forza di cui era capace, sferrò un tremendo pugno che raggiunse Imperialdramon FM alla schiena, facendogli spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa e il dolore. Sotto gli occhi terrificati di tutti, Imperialdramon FM volò in aria per un notevole tratto e ricadde prono sull'asfalto, stordito dalla violenza del colpo.

"No! Imperialdramon!" si sentì Hikari.

MaloMyotismon sghignazzò tra sè, sollevandosi in aria e osservando con disprezzo l'avversario atterrato. Il vampiro cibernetico già pregustava la vittoria, e un'aura nera, quasi palpabile, di energia negativa avvolgeva il suo corpo immenso. Non era difficile indovinare cosa stava per fare...

"HO VINTO." affermò, spalancando la bocca e creando una enorme sfera di energia al suo interno. "**SCREAMING DARKNESS!**"

Dalle fauci spalancate del vampiro, partì un raggio di pura oscurità diretto verso Imperialdramon, che cercava di raccogliere le forze per rialzarsi. Con una risata, MaloMyotismon si innalzò ulteriormente, mentre il suo colpo si avvicinava a folle velocità al Digimon leggendario, ruggendo come se fosse stato impaziente di divorarlo. Tutti osservavano in stupefatto silenzio la scena, senza emettere un suono per paura di rovinare il momento...

"_Imperialdramon... tu non perderai, lo so... tu sei il nostro Digimon più forte... e noi tutti riponiamo in te la nostra fiducia!_" pensò tra sè Daisuke, stringendosi al petto il suo D-3.

"_Forza, Imperialdramon... tu sei la nostra ultima speranza... gli altri Digimon sono troppo stanchi per combattere ancora..._" Anche Takeru stava pregando in silenzio per la vittoria del drago guerriero. A loro insaputa, anche tutti gli altri presenti, Digiprescelti e non, stavano osservando intenti la battaglia che si svolgeva di fronte a loro, facendo silenziosamente il tifo per Imperialdramon FM. I loro pensieri di speranza e incoraggiamento dovettero essere percepiti dal drago, che sorrise leggermente dietro il suo elmetto e si mise in ginocchio, alzando lo sguardo verso l'enorme raggio nero che si avvicinava.

"_GRAZIE, RAGAZZI... GRAZIE, ESSERI UMANI... ERA PROPRIO QUELLO CHE VOLEVO SENTIRE DA VOI!_" li ringraziò Imperialdramon FM, apparentemente rinvigorito. Ormai la Screaming Darkness di MaloMyotismon era a pochi metri da lui...

Tuttavia, MaloMyotismon aveva ancora una volta sottovalutato la velocità del suo avversario. Improvvisamente, Imperialdramon FM scomparve dalla posizione in cui si trovava, e il raggio di energia si abbattè sulla sezione di asfalto sotto di lui, distruggendola con un'esplosione assordante e scavando un profondo cratere. MaloMyotismon fece per scoppiare a ridere, sicuro di aver polverizzato il suo avversario... ma si bloccò quando vide l'antico Digimon riapparire al suo lato destro, cannone alzato e pronto a colpire!

"CHE... CHE COSA? NON E' POSSIBILE!" urlò MaloMyotismon, il ghigno sicuro sostituito da un'espressione di terrore cieco. "STORDITO COM'ERI... COME HAI FATTO A SCHIVARE IL MIO COLPO?"

"SEMPRE IL BRUTTO VIZIO DI SOTTOVALUTARE GLI AVVERSARI, EH? **GIGA CRUSHER!**" rispose Imperialdramon FM. Dal cannone sull'avambraccio, sparò un potente raggio laser che si frammentò in innumerevoli scie non appena lasciata la bocca dell'arma, per poi piovere sull'incredulo MaloMyotismon come una tempesta. Vicino com'era, il vampiro cibernetico non potè fare nulla per schivare il colpo, e tutti gli attacchi lo raggiunsero in pieno, sommergendolo in un'immensa esplosione! MaloMyotismon urlò in preda al dolore e al terrore mentre scompariva tra i lampi di luce, e cercò disperatamente di attivare di nuovo i suoi propulsori per sfuggire al colpo di Imperialdramon FM, ma ormai non poteva fare più niente: i laser di energia positiva di Imperialdramon continuavano a martellarlo e a ricacciarlo indietro. Finalmente, il bombardamento cessò, e il demone robotico, ormai senza più forze, precipitò a peso morto verso il terreno, schiantandosi con un lungo urlo di rabbia disperata sul duro asfalto della piazza principale di Odaiba, lasciando su di esso una gigantesca impronta della stessa forma del suo corpo, e rimanendo lì, ansimante. Un grido di gioia si levò dai Digiprescelti, dai loro Digimon e dagli altri spettatori alla vista di quel terrificante avversario finalmente messo in ginocchio e ridotto all'impotenza, e come se qualche potere superiore avesse accolto la loro esultazione, le nubi nere che coprivano Odaiba iniziarono a diradarsi, facendo spazio al cielo notturno punteggiato di stelle!

"Siiiiiì!" esultò Daisuke con tono euforico, facendo un balzo in aria e alzando entrambi i pugni. "Questa volta è fatta! Lo abbiamo sconfitto!"

Lentamente e con compostezza, Imperialdramon FM atterrò di fronte allo sconfitto MaloMyotismon, ripiegando le magnifiche ali dietro le schiena. Il vampiro, ancora incredulo e senza fiato, rimase per qualche secondo a terra a boccheggiare... poi, con grande sorpresa di tutti, sogghignò di nuovo e si mise in una posizione semi-seduta. La sua armatura era ormai devastata, le spalliere e il pettorale erano pieni di squarci e ammaccature, e i propulsori erano andati. Tuttavia, a MaloMyotismon rimaneva ancora un pò di forza. Fece due respiri profondi, poi parlò ad Imperialdramon FM in tono canzonatorio.

"HEH... CHI... CHI POTEVA IMMAGINARE... CHE SAREBBE FINITA COSI'... IL MIO PIANO... ROVINATO DA DEGLI INSIGNIFICANTI MOCCIOSI... E DAI LORO ANIMALETTI ADDOMESTICATI..." ansimò. Poi, facendo una breve, secca risatina di disprezzo. "HEHEHEE... HO PERSO, INUTILE NEGARLO... PER ME E' FINITA... MA NON ESULTATE, MOCCIOSI PRESCELTI... AVETE VINTO SOLO... UNA BATTAGLIA... ALTRI DIGIMON MALVAGI SI NASCONDONO NELLE TENEBRE... E ALCUNI SONO ANCHE PIU' FORTI DI ME... UN GIORNO... DOVRETE VEDERVELA CON UNA FORMA DEL MALE COSI' IMMENSA... COSI' SPAVENTOSA... CHE VERRETE SPAZZATI VIA SENZA SCAMPO! ALLORA? CHE... CHE COSA RISPONDETE?"

Stringendo gli occhi con aria infastidita, Imperialdramon FM alzò di nuovo il cannone verso MaloMyotismon, che continuava a sghignazzare convinto della sua vendetta postuma. Ancora una volta, l'arma del drago leggendario si caricò di energia, proiettando un accecante bagliore bianco sugli edifici di Odaiba. Dopo qualche secondo di caricamento, Imperialdramon FM parlò.

"SOLTANTO DUE PAROLE, DEMONE! **POSITRON LASER!**"

Con un'esplosione assordante, Imperialdramon FM sparò un colossale fascio di energia positiva, alto quanto lui, contro il demone cibernetico, che spalancò gli occhi terrificato prima di esserne inghiottito! Si sentì un terrificante rumore di metallo strappato e circuiti che saltavano, e MaloMyotismon venne sollevato in aria dalla potenza del colpo, mentre l'energia benefica consumava i suoi dati!

"UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

MaloMyotismon lanciò un urlo spaventoso che riecheggiò in tutta Tokyo, facendo vibrare le vetrate e mandando lievi scosse telluriche. Il suo corpo si disgregò rapidamente, riducendosi in inoffensivi ammassi di pixel che si dispersero ai quattro venti, scomparendo nel nulla dopo alcuni istanti. Quando finalmente il fragore dell'esplosione e la luce accecante si quietarono, di MaloMyotismon era rimasto soltanto un pessimo ricordo: il vampiro cibernetico era stato cancellato per sempre, il suo corpo e il suo spirito dissolti senza alcuna possibilità di recupero. Il suo regno di terrore era finito.

Il silenzio regnò ancora per qualche istante. Tutti osservavano meravigliati il luogo in cui MaloMyotismon aveva incontrato la morte, e sopra il quale volteggiava ancora qualche scia colorata. Quasi non osavano credere alla vittoria di Imperialdramon FM. Poi, Daisuke fece un passo avanti e alzò un pugno in aria, esultando per la vittoria del drago guerriero!

"Facciamo tutti un applauso... ad Imperialdramon!"

Il pubblico di abitanti di Odaiba esplose in uno scrosciante applauso e un coro di grida di vittoria, e Imperialdramon si rilassò, espirando profondamente, prima di ridursi di dimensioni e scindersi in DemiVeemon e Minomon. "Ce... ce l'abbiamo fatta, Minomon!" esclamò il piccolo drago azzurro, rivolgendo un sorriso sgargiante al Digimon dall'aspetto di bozzolo, prima che Daisuke e Ken arrivassero a raccoglierli e a portarli in trionfo. I due ragazzi vennero accolti dalla folla festante con un'altra pioggia di applausi, mentre le nuvole nere che avevano coperto Odaiba e minacciavano di avviluppare il mondo intero si dissolvevano e restituivano alla vista il cielo stellato nel quale brillava una falce di luna. Improvvisamente, mentre tutti festeggiavano la vittoria dei Digimon buoni, accadde qualcosa di imprevisto e spettacolare: nella volta celeste apparve un'aurora boreale che fece ammutolire di nuovo tutti gli spettatori... tranne i Digimon e i Digiprescelti più grandi, che sembravano sapere bene cosa stava per accadere!

"Eh? E ora... e ora cosa succede?" chiese Michael, meravigliato.

Catherine, vicino a lui, stava a sua volta guardando come ipnotizzata lo spettacolo di luci e sfumature colorate. "_Incroyable..._ non pensavo che un simile fenomeno si potesse vedere in questa parte del mondo..."

"Hehee... infatti non è una semplice aurora boreale!" li corresse MegaSeadramon, facendo un rapido occhiolino. "State a vedere... se è andata come penso, allora siamo testimoni di un evento storico!"

Sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti, le evanescenti forme apparse nel cielo notturno si solidificarono, assumendo l'aspetto di una colossale figura serpentina che fluttuava in aria sopra il quartiere devastato dallo scontro appena concluso. Un'esclamazione di stupore si levò dai Digiprescelti più giovani quando Azulongmon, in tutta la sua maestà, si librò sopra le loro teste, irradiando la stessa aura rassicurante che i ragazzi avevano visto quando gli avevano parlato, nel suo santuario. L'unica differenza era che le catene nere che lo vincolavano ora erano sparite. La divinità guardiana del Mondo Digitale dell'Est si abbassò, sorrise benevolmente e parlò con voce profonda e rassicurante.

"**Ottimo lavoro, bambini prescelti. Siete riusciti a sconfiggere MaloMyotismon, liberando il Mondo Digitale da questo antico terrore. Grazie a voi, ora la pace potrà tornare a regnare su DigiWorld. Siate orgogliosi della vostra vittoria.**" disse il drago celestiale, circondato da raggi dorati che aumentavano ulteriormente il senso di meraviglia dei presenti.

MegaSeadramon sorrise lievemente, vedendo le proprie supposizioni confermate. "Infatti, è proprio lui... Azulongmon-sama..."

Hikari, che si ricordava bene dell'ultima volta che aveva visto il leggendario guardiano dell'Est, sgranò gli occhi. "A-Azulongmon? Io... credevo che fossi ancora imprigionato... come hai fatto a liberarti?"

Il drago rivolse i suoi grandi occhi azzurri alla prescelta della Luce. "**E infatti non sono stato io a liberarmi, prescelta della Luce... ma l'energia sprigionata dal combattimento tra Omnimon, il Digimon DNA nato dalla fusione tra WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, la forma Mega di Biyomon, e Galfmon, la forma Mega di Mephistomon. Uno scontro tra titani che è riuscito a indebolire i vincoli che mi tenevano prigioniero, finchè non ho potuto spezzarli con le mie forze. Ma questa è un'altra storia. Ora è giusto che le dimensioni tornino separate, e che i danni che Mephistomon, Daemon e Myotismon hanno inflitto vengano riparati. Così sia!**"

Detto questo, il maestoso dio drago congiunse gli artigli davanti a sè come se stesse pregando, e il bagliore dorato che lo circondava si fece più intenso, proiettando raggi benefici sulla strada e sugli edifici semidistrutti. Lentamente, le crepe cominciarono a saldarsi tra loro, e i pezzi di cemento e acciaio che erano caduti fluttuarono in aria e tornarono al loro posto, come se nulla fosse mai successo. In pochi minuti, gran parte dei danni che il duello con MaloMyotismon aveva causato erano stati riparati, e gli edifici erano tornati come nuovi.

"Wow! Questo è quello che chiamo un intervento radicale!" esclamò Rosa, guardandosi attorno meravigliata. Ormai, a segnare il luogo dove Imperialdramon FM e MaloMyotismon avevano lottato all'ultimo sangue, rimanevano soltanto alcuni calcinacci e detriti sparsi, che non ci sarebbero certo stati problemi a spostare.

"Stratomitico! Grazie, Azulongmon, senza il tuo aiuto ci sarebbero voluti mesi per rimettere tutto a posto!" disse Daisuke, volgendo la testa da una parte e dall'altra ad osservare gli edifici che tornavano in piedi. Tutte le persone lì riunite erano altrettanto riconoscenti, come si poteva leggere dagli sguardi che rivolgevano al dragone dell'Est.

Azulongmon rispose con un lieve sorriso, poi separò gli artigli, puntandoli verso l'alto, e si concentrò di nuovo. "**Ed ora... credo di dovervi ripresentare qualcuno che conoscete bene... e che deve essere giustamente ricompensato per la sua generosità...**" parlò il dragone, mentre masse di pixel neri si riunivano sulle punte dei suoi artigli e del suo corno. I quadratini di luce nera, una volta accumulatisi in numero sufficiente, scesero a terra turbinando e si condensarono rapidamente in una figura molto ben conosciuta, che apparve supina sul pavimento: i ragazzi prescelti trasalirono alla vista di un alto, imponente Digimon corazzato, coperto da robuste squame nere e da una familiare armatura in Chrome-Digizoid... un Digimon che credevano perduto per sempre!

"Non... non è possibile..." mormorò Mimi, sentendo ancora un certo pizzicore agli occhi... ma questa volta di gioia. "Quello... è BlackWarGreymon!"

"B-BlackWarGreymon... sta... sta tornando in vita?" boccheggiò Koushiro, vedendo il dinosauro nero che li aveva salvati da Galfmon sacrificando sè stesso. Dopo un attimo di immobilità, il Mega oscuro aprì lentamente gli occhi e li sbattè un paio di volte, guardandosi attorno confuso. Vide le costruzioni in cemento... l'asfalto grigio sul quale giaceva... e vide tutti i ragazzi e i Digimon che lo avevano aiutato a sottrarsi alle grinfie di Mephistomon. Poi, la sua voce, spaesata ma non più angosciata, si fece sentire, mentre lui si rialzava mettendosi in una posizione semi-seduta. "**Credevo... credevo di essere morto...**"

Azulongmon si rivolse al Mega appena tornato in vita: persino BlackWarGreymon sembrava piccolo in confronto alla mole del drago celestiale, eppure il Mega oscuro non si sentiva in alcun modo minacciato... anzi, percepiva che quell'enorme Digimon aveva buone intenzioni.

"**BlackWarGreymon, pur essendo una creatura artificiale, hai dato prova di coraggio, spirito di abnegazione e dignità non comuni. La cosa giusta, adesso, è che tu torni in vita come un Digimon normale, e scelga la tua strada da percorrere. Ora sei davvero libero. Sei un Digimon a tutti gli effetti. Fai buon uso del dono che ti ho appena fatto.**" spiegò Azulongmon, mentre BlackWarGreymon si tirava su sotto gli sguardi commossi dei bambini prescelti e dei loro Digimon.

"Grazie, Azulongmon... per aver offerto un'altra possibilità a BlackWarGreymon..." mormorò tra sè Taichi. Il Mega oscuro rivolse un breve sguardo di gratitudine ai ragazzi più grandi, che ricambiarono agitando le mani in segno di saluto, e mandandogli auguri di buona fortuna, poi rispose ad Azulongmon, piegandosi su un ginocchio in segno di rispetto.

"**Venerabile, la mia gratitudine verso di lei e verso i bambini prescelti, che mi hanno aiutato a capire il senso della mia esistenza, non conosce limiti. Vi sarò debitore per l'eternità.**" disse BlackWarGreymon. Azulongmon annuì lentamente, poi discese anora un pò verso BlackWarGreymon.

"**Ti posso affidare un compito, BlackWarGreymon. Dimmi, accetteresti di venire a vivere nel Mondo Digitale e aiutare me e i bambini prescelti a proteggerlo da ulteriori minacce future?**"

Il dinosauro nero non ebbe esitazioni. "**Ne sarò onorato, venerabile Azulongmon.**"

Soddisfatto, Azulongmon cominciò a risollevarsi in aria, quando Daisuke alzò una mano per fare una domanda. "Ehm... mi perdoni, signor Azulongmon... ma uello che ha fatto con BlackWarGreymon... sì, insomma, non è che potrebbe rifarlo per Arukenimon e Mummymon? In fondo, anche loro erano delle vittime delle circostanze..."

La divinità dell'Est si intristì leggermente. "**Mi dispiace, giovame Daisuke... ma questo va oltre le mie capacità. Mentre BlackWarGreymon è perito nel Mondo Digitale sul quale io ho la sovranità, Arukenimon e Mummymon si trovavano nella dimensione intermedia creata da Myotismon... i loro dati sono al di là della mia portata. Purtroppo, ci sono cose che nemmeno noi divinità guardiane possiamo fare.**"

Daisuke abbassò leggermente la testa. "Sì... capisco..."

Ancora qualche attimo di silenzio seguì, mentre Azulongmon e BlackWarGreymon iniziavano a sollevarsi di nuovo verso il cielo. "**Ora, però, è giusto che i due mondi si separino, e tutto torni come era prima. I vostri Digimon potranno rimanere con voi, in onore del legame che vi unisce a loro, ma niente altro del Mondo Digitale dovrà entrare nel vostro reame. Approfittate, esseri umani, per ammirare un'ultima volta la terra dei vostri sogni prima che le dimensioni si scindano...**"

Il dragone fece qualche gesto nell'aria con le zampe anteriori, riproducendo gli schemi di alcune costellazioni, e lentamente quella stessa immagine che aveva disorientato e spaventato l'intera città di Tokyo (e il mondo intero) tre anni prima riapparve nella volta celeste, rivelando le verdi colline, le impervie catene montuose, gli oceani sconfinati e le bizzarre città di DigiWorld. I presenti erano ipnotizzati, rapiti da quello spettacolo che tempo prima li aveva terrorizzati.

"Hey, sorellina! Ciao, mamma, ciao, papà!" esclamò Daisuke, vedendo la sua famiglia che correva verso di lui per abbracciarlo. La stessa cosa stavano facendo le famiglie di tutti gli altri: Taichi e Hikari erano corsi dai loro genitori assieme a Koromon e Gatomon... Sora stava riabbracciando non solo sua madre, ma anche un signore alto e con gli occhiali che non poteva essere altri che suo padre... Jyou e suo fratello Shuu si stavano scambiando un cinque... Koushiro era corso a riabbracciare la sua famiglia adottiva... e le famiglie Ishida e Takaishi si stavano godendo un raro momento in cui potevano stare assieme. Anche Miyako veniva portata in trionfo dai suoi fratelli maggiori e dai suoi genitori, mentre Iori veniva abbracciato dalla madre, e lodato dal nonno... e Ken riabbracciava i suoi genitori.

"Allora..." fece Jun, avvicinandosi a Daisuke accompagnata dai genitori. "Quello è il mondo nel quale vi divertite a fare escursioni... quant'è bello..."

"Già... non puoi immaginare quanto..." le rispose DemiVeemon dalle braccia di Daisuke. "Mi dispiace solo che voi non possiate vederlo, sorellona, papà e mamma di Dai..."

Il signor Motomiya si chinò affettuosamente verso il figlio, sompigliandogli i capelli. "Non importa... a noi basta sapere che il nostro Daisuke è sano e salvo, e siamo orgogliosi di quanto ha fatto per tutti noi!"

"E' così, Motomiya-san... suo figlio ha dimostrato un grande coraggio e capacità di leadership..." affermò Taichi, avvicinandosi a sua volta accompagnato dai genitori e dalla sorella minore. "E ha svolto il suo lavoro con grande responsabilità e maturità."

"Senza di lui, non saremmo riusciti a battere MaloMyotismon..." proseguì Hikari, rivolgendo un dolce sorriso a Daisuke. "Complimenti, Dai-kun... sei stato fenomenale!"

Daisuke si mise una mano dietro la testa, arrossendo visibilmente, e ridacchiò. "Ehm... beh, insomma... sì, modestamente me la sono cavata bene, heheheee... in fondo mica potevo fare brutta figura davanti a te, non trovi, Hikari-chan?" La battuta strappò una risatina alla prescelta della Luce e al fratello maggiore. "Hehee... Sei un tipo strano, Dai-kun..."

"Fagli un complimento, e lui si monta subito la testa..." brontolò Miyako.

Nel frattempo, Iori era impegnato a mostrare DigiWorld al nonno e alla mamma, entrambi i quali erano ammutoliti dalla bellezza di ciò che stavano vedendo. Il vecchio Chikara, in particolare, aveva un'aria piuttosto malinconica. Certo pensava a quando il figlio perduto e il suo amico avevano visto per primi quel magnifico mondo, e a come lui, senza rendersi conto di quello che faceva, aveva proibito loro di continuare con i loro giochi.

"Quindi era questo DigiWorld... il mondo che tuo papà aveva visto da piccolo... non credevo che avrei mai visto una cosa simile..." diceva il vecchio, gli occhi leggermente umidi per la commozione. "Mi dispiace di essere stato troppo zelante nei confronti di quei ragazzi..."

"Non se ne faccia una colpa, Hida-san..." giunse la voce di Yukio Oikawa. L'uomo, ormai ripresosi dalla traumatica apertura del Digiport, aveva raggiunto la famiglia Hida, e si era rivolto all'anziano con fare apologetico. "Piuttosto, sono io che dovrei scusarmi con lei... lei era convinto di fare la cosa giusta per entrambi noi, e io invece le ho serbato rancore. Devo inoltre scusarmi con Iori-chan... e con i suoi amici... la mia ossessione per DigiWorld non vi ha causato che problemi..."

"Neanche lei ha colpa in quanto è successo..." affermò seriamente Iori, scuotendo lievemente la testa. "Myotismon ha sfruttato i suoi sentimenti per manipolarla, e farle fare cose che in realtà lei non avrebbe mai potuto fare. Ma ora che è stato sconfitto, lei non è più sotto il suo influsso. Noi l'abbiamo già perdonata, Oikawa-san..."

L'uomo sorrise mestamente, commosso dalla saggezza e dal buon cuore di Iori: si vedeva che era figlio di Hiroki. "Signora Hida... per quanto questo possa valere... le assicuro che suo marito era la persona migliore che io abbia mai incontrato... e le esprimo tutte le mie condoglianze per la sua perdita." disse poi, rivolto alla madre di Iori, che annuì con gratitudine. Finalmente, Yukio Oikawa si sentiva libero... libero dalla malinconia e dal senso di futilità che per tanto tempo avevano accompagnato la sua vita. Anche se sapeva che il suo sogno era destinato a rimanere tale, ora si era reso conto di aver vissuto per troppo tempo succube della sua infelicità... Hiroki non lo avrebbe voluto. E poi, stava riflettendo, anche soltanto il fatto di vedere, in quel momento, il Mondo Digitale assiso nel cielo di Odaiba era una cosa straordinaria. In fondo, riflettè, poteva considerarsi un uomo fortunato.

Ormai, le figure di Azulongmon e BlackWarGreymon si facevano sempre più lontane, fino a risultare indistinguibili da un paio di stelle, mentre l'immagine del Mondo Digitale cominciava a sbiadire. Per l'ultima volta, i presenti sentirono la voce del guardiano dell'Est.

"**Grazie di tutto, Digiprescelti! Addio, e che possiate avere fortuna nel vostro domani!**"

Poi, ogni cosa svanì dagli occhi commossi delle persone riunite, lasciando spazio al terso cielo notturno. Scacciando un accenno di lacrime che gli stava solleticando le palpebre, Daisuke Motomiya fece un passo in avanti, guardando sorridente il punto in cui i due potenti Digimon erano spariti.

"Grazie, venerabile Azulongmon... e arrivederci!"

Nessuno si accorse di una piccola luce che, a partire dalla torre di Tokyo, salì verso il cielo stellato, riunendosi ad Azulongmon e BlackWarGreymon prima che le due dimensioni si separassero...

CONTINUA E FINISCE NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO...

Note dell'autore: E' fatta! La battaglia finale si è conclusa con la vittoria di Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, e Myotismon è stato distrutto per sempre. Ora, almeno per un pò, la pace potrà tornare nei due mondi. Il prossimo capitolo farà da epilogo a questa storia, di cui poi inizierò a scrivere il seguito! Quindi restate con noi, ci sono ancora molte storie da raccontare! Grazie della cortese attenzione, e arrivederci!

Justice Gundam


	28. Un nuovo inizio

**Digimon Adventure 02 Reload**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Benvenuti, amici lettori. Quello che vi apprestate a leggere è l'ultimo capitolo della mia prima storia di Digimon, una storia iniziata nel giugno dello scorso anno e finalmente approdata alla dovuta conclusione. Ci sono molte cose che vorrei dire a tutti voi che mi siete stati vicini e avete decretato il successo che questa fanfiction ha avuto... ma aspetterò la fine di questo ultimo capitolo per dire ogni cosa. Intanto, vorrei ringraziare tutti in generale per il supporto e in molti casi anche la collaborazione, e spero che i miei lavori futuri vi soddisfino come e più di questo. Spero inoltre di avere imparato qualcosa come scrittore, e di avervi regalato qualche momento piacevole in compagnia dei nostri amati Digimon!

Daisuke (con i fiumi di lacrime agli occhi): E' stato bellissimo! TT

Justice: Huh? Hey, hey, calma, Dai! Era semplicemente un messaggio di ringraziamento a tutti i vostri fan che hanno seguito la mia storia!

Veemon: Beh, ci permetterai di mostrare un pò di apprezzamento, no?

Justice: Ehm, okay... penso che non sia un male concedervelo, visto che questo è l'ultimo capitolo... di questa storia!

Taichi: Ma non disperate! Altre storie stanno per arrivare, e altre avventure attendono noi, i Tamers e i Guerrieri Leggendari! Se siete curiosi di sapere cosa accadrà in futuro, non mancate di leggere la preview a fine capitolo! Speriamo che queste nuove storie si rivelino interessanti, e facciano i loro proseliti tra i fan di Digimon!

Agumon: E... a proposito, la sapete la novità? L'autore ha ricevuto solo oggi questa notizia... Pare che sia in programmazione una quinta serie di Digimon, con il titolo di 'Digimon Saviours', che sembrerebbe essere nientemeno che un seguito di Digimon Tamers, ambientato cinque anni dopo la distruzione del D-Reaper!

Mimi: Ugh... il D-Reaper? Non era quel disgustoso blob di gelatina violacea che generava tutti quegli inquietanti mostri senza volto?

Sora: Bleah... sì, proprio lui... sono contenta che l'autore si sia sentito magnanimo e che non abbiamo dovuto affrontarlo... quella cosa era parecchio tosta...

Justice: Sì, lo confesso... inizialmente, l'idea che mi ero fatto per la mia storia prevedeva un crossover tra 02 e Tamers, e avrei fatto affrontare il D-Reaper ai personaggi di tutte e tre le prime serie... poi però ho scartato l'idea... ci sarebbero stato davvero troppi personaggi da gestire, e mi riserverò di affrontare questo problema nell'ultima fanfiction di questa saga (vedi sotto per ulteriori informazioni...). Ad ogni modo, si stava parlando di una quinta serie di Digimon... ma non è una notizia fantastica? A quanto pare, i capolavori non muoiono tanto facilmente!

Koushiro: Ne siamo tutti molto contenti... ma credo che faremmo meglio a passare alle recensioni. Allora, iniziamo da KillKenny, che mi sembra molto contento di come si sia svolta la battaglia finale, e pare preferire questo finale a quello televisivo. Grazie, Kenny... sapevamo che il ritorno in scena di BlackWarGreymon ti avrebbe fatto piacere, e aspettati di vederlo ancora in seguito! Per quanto riguarda i nuovi scontri e le nuove avventure... affermativo! Resta sintonizzato per saperne di più!

Tentomon: Grazie a Francesca Akira per la sua recensione, sempre puntuale... e non ti preoccupare, Ryo Akiyama avrà un ruolo importante nelle serie dedicate a Tamers! Dopotutto, stiamo o non stiamo parlando del Tamer leggendario? Per quanto riguarda le coppie... beh, ormai l'autore è orientato su Daikari e Kenyako: la strana coppia Daiyako la riserverà ad un altra storia! Sì, in effetti non ci sono stati grandi sviluppi in campo sentimentale... anche perchè l'autore pensa che i personaggi fossero per la maggior parte troppo giovani! Qualcosina ci sarà qui, comunque...

Jyou: Grazie ancora a Sora89! Non ti preoccupare, ormai Myotismon è andato per sempre. L'autore non ha intenzione di usarlo ancora, tranne forse in qualche occasionale flashback. E' ora di fare spazio a nuovi nemici! Per il resto... beh, la seconda bocca di Galfmon si trova sopra quei segni gialli tra le zampe anteriori... so che l'immagine non è chiarissima, ma l'autore non ne ha trovate di migliori...

Ken: TopoMouse si complimenta per il finale della battaglia e per il ritorno in scena di BlackWarGreymon... noi tutti ringraziamo sentitamente e ci auguriamo che anche le nuove storie ti piacciano.

Wormmon: Grazie anche a te, Driger, davvero troppo buona... in realtà l'autore è convinto che lo scorso capitolo sarebbe potuto venirgli meglio! Comunque, goditi questo ultimo capitolo... e resta sintonizzata, perchè le avventure dei ragazzi prescelti non finiranno certo qui!

Justice: E infine... la recensione di Rika88. Sono contento che il ritorno in scena di BlackWarGreymon ti sia piaciuto... anch'io sono un grandissimo fan di quel Digimon! E non ti preoccupare, niente balzi temporali, come potrai leggere in questo capitolo... un finale del genere non è nel mio stile! Detto questo, vi lascio all'ultimo capitolo della mia storia! Grazie di tutto, amici lettori!

Digiprescelti & Digimon: E ARRIVEDERCI A TUTTI!

**Epilogo - Un nuovo inizio**

"Avere coraggio non significa non avere paura. Significa agire nonostante la paura." -- Anonimo.

"Aaaah... dopo tutte queste battaglie, niente di meglio che una bella estate di svago!" esclamò Daisuke Motomiya, stiracchiandosi e alzando le braccia in aria. Era l'ultimo giorno delle vacanze estive, e il gruppo dei nuovi bambini prescelti si era dato appuntamento al parco di Hikari Ga Oka per trascorrerlo assieme e festeggiare il successo della loro missione a DigiWorld. Con loro, ovviamente, c'erano i loro Digimon, che in quel momento si stavano divertendo a rincorrersi e a giocare nell'erba alta, mentre i loro partner umani, seduti su delle larghe tovaglie distese sul terreno, li guardavano compiaciuti, godendosi il tepore del sole pomeridiano.

Le cose si erano aggiustate per il meglio, dopo le grandi battaglie con Galfmon e MaloMyotismon appena un mese prima. Ora che Galfmon era stato distrutto, e non c'era più nessuno in grado di creare e animare Digimon artificiali, e quindi non era stato difficile togliere di mezzo le ultime Dark Towers rimanenti, facendo così sparire per sempre ogni traccia del nefasto lavoro dell'Imperatore. I Digimon dell'intero Mondo Digitale dell'Est si sarebbero potuti svegliare ogni mattina senza più quei terribili obelischi neri ad oscurare le loro vite. Inoltre, ora che Azulongmon era stato liberato dal suo imprigionamento per opera dei Dark Masters, il Mondo Digitale aveva una ragione in più per stare tranquillo. Sotto lo sguardo vigile del suo saggio e benevolo governatore, avrebbe goduto di un nuovo periodo di prosperità. Oikawa era stato perdonato per l'incidente di MaloMyotismon, ed era tornato ad essere un cittadino modello, riprendendo il lavoro nella sua compagnia di software con maggior zelo di prima.

Per quanto riguarda BlackWarGreymon, tornato in vita dopo la sua cancellazione per mano di Galfmon, ora viveva a DigiWorld, e aveva accettato di buon grado la proposta di Azulongmon di fare da guardiano contro qualsiasi nuova minaccia potesse sorgere. Finalmente, il Digimon artificiale (ora non più artificiale) era stato accettato dal Mondo Digitale, e poteva vivere una vita senza combattimenti, secondo la propria volontà. Gennai, dal canto suo, aveva personalmente ringraziato tutti i Digiprescelti per l'impegno profuso in quella battaglia, e ora era tornato a vigilare sul Mondo Digitale, come aveva sempre fatto.

I Digiprescelti stranieri e Mimi erano tornati a casa poco dopo la fine della battaglia con MaloMyotismon. Koushiro, usando il suo computer portatile, era riuscito ad aprire un Digiport verso il Mondo Digitale, e da lì i ragazzi erano riusciti a tornare alle loro case. Non prima però di aver promesso ai Digiprescelti giapponesi di mantenersi in contatto con loro. E a giudicare dalle e-mail provenienti da Francia, Stati Uniti, Messico e Australia che i ragazzi giapponesi avevano ricevuto sui loro computer, non si erano dimenticati della promessa! E, soprattutto, i bambini prescelti erano stati riaccolti a braccia aperte dai loro amici e dalle loro famiglie

"Già... davvero non c'è modo migliore di finire le vacanze estive! Mi mancava questa tranquillità!" commentò Hikari, scostandosi con la mano una frangetta di capelli che le stava andando sugli occhi. Il suo sguardo si posò su DemiVeemon e Upamon, che in quel momento si stavano sfidando ad una gara di salto in alto, e si stavano producendo in buffe smorfie e acrobazie nel tentativo di raggiungere un'altezza maggiore. Una breve risata sfuggì dalle labbra della prescelta della Luce nel vedere Gatomon, la schiena appoggiata ad un albero e le zampine incrociate sul petto, che alzava gli occhi al cielo, un pò irritata dai loro giochi infantili (dopotutto, lei aveva una reputazione di dura da mantenere!), che comunque avevano scatenato l'ilarità di Minomon, Poromon e Patamon.

"Ha! Stavolta ti ho battuto, DemiVeemon! Ho saltato più in alto di te!" si vantò Upamon dopo la loro ultima prova, agitando allegramente le pinne ai lati del corpo. Il drsghetto azzurro fu veloce a dissentire.

"Hey, aspetta, Upamon! Non è affatto vero! Abbiamo saltato entrambi alla stessa altezza, e tu l'hai visto!"

"Beh, non dobbiamo fare altro che chiedere all'arbitro!" rispose Upamon, voltandosi poi di scatto verso Gatomon. "Hey, Gatomon, tu che dici? Chi dei due ha saltato più in alto?"

La gattina spalancò leggermente gli occhi. Fantastico! Ora le chiedevano anche di fare da arbitro, quando lei non aveva seguito il loro gioco neanche per un istante! Comunque la sorpresa durò solo un istante. Sfoderando un sorriso sornione, Gatomon si schiarì la gola.

"Beh... sinceramente mi è sembrato che entrambi abbiate saltato alla stessa altezza, quindi si richiede uno spareggio!" rispose Gatomon. "E per darvi ulteriore incentivo... propongo che il vincitore di questa manche si misuri con me!"

"Sì! Sì! Un match con Gatomon! Urrà!" esclamarono in coro gli estasiati Upamon e DemiVeemon. Poromon, comunque, ci tenne a precisare un particolare...

"E come faranno? Tu sei un felino, Gatomon! Parti avvantaggiata!" cinguettò l'uccellino rosa. Gatomon alzò le spalle con nonchalance.

"Oh, beh, per questo non c'è problema..." rispose, cominciando a rimpicciolire. La gattina brillò per un attimo e si trasformò nella sua forma Rookie, Salamon, un piccolo Digimon dall'aspetto di un carinissimo cagnolino bianco con le orecchie pendenti. Sorrise e concluse il discorso. "Adesso sono in pari con loro!"

Una breve risata giunse dal gruppo dei bambini prescelti e degli altri Digimon, prima che Upamon e DemiVeemon riprendessero la loro piccola gara sotto i vigili occhi di Salamon. Era davvero uno spettacolo vedere quelle innocenti creature giocare e divertirsi come bambini, e difficile pensare che solo qualche settimana prima fossero state impegnate in una lotta contro alcuni dei peggiori mostri che avessero mai afflitto i due mondi...

"Hai ragione, Hikari-san..." affermò Ken, dando una carezza a Minomon. "Anch'io sono contento che la pace sia tornata... tuttavia... non posso fare a meno di sentirmi preoccupato per alcuni dettagli..."

"Alcuni dettagli?" chiese Daisuke. "In che senso? Ormai, i problemi di DigiWorld sono risolti..."

Ken emise un lieve sospiro. "Beh, non del tutto, Daisuke... quello che ha detto MaloMyotismon prima di morire mi inquieta un pò, anche perchè non posso dire che abbia torto... ricordiamoci che Daemon e i suoi scagnozzi, i Daemon Corps, non sono stati sconfitti definitivamente... siamo riusciti soltanto a rispedirli nel Dark Ocean.Certo, da lì non potranno uscire tanto facilmente, eppure... eppure non riesco a togliermi dalla testa la sua promessa... ha detto che un giorno sarebbe tornato, e avrebbe terminato ciò per cui era venuto, ovvero impadronirsi del mio Dark Seed..."

Daisuke storse il naso. Era vero, quello era un elemento che per un attimo aveva dimenticato, preso com'era dalla spensieratezza del momento. I loro Digimon più forti erano riusciti a malapena a trattenere il potente signore dei demoni, e non sembrava trattarsi di un nemico che si arrendeva facilmente.

"E poi..." proseguì il piccolo Iori, fissando la stoffa bianca sulla quale era seduto "...c'è anche la questione del Dark Ocean stesso, che Hikari-san, Takeru-san e Miyako-san hanno detto di aver brevemente visitato... non ne sappiamo praticamente nulla. Un giorno, potremmo dover affrontare di nuovo questa minaccia...". Notò che Hikari e Takeru ebbero un brivido di disgusto alla menzione di quell'orribile luogo.

Miyako ci riflettè su un attimo. "In realtà, quella cosa che ci ha parlato nel Dark Ocean aveva detto di essere interessato... o interessata... solamente a Hikari-chan, e la chiamava 'regina', non chiedetemi per quale motivo...". Poi, il sorrisone radioso tornò sulle labbra della Digiprescelta con gli occhiali. "Comunque, non vedo perchè angustiarsi tanto. Ci occuperemo di questi problemi quando e se si ripresenteranno... per il momento, io sono soddisfatta del viaggio che ho fatto e di tutto ciò che ho imparato! Trovo che questa avventura mi abbia permesso di diventare una persona migliore sotto diversi punti di vista, e mi abbia aiutato a capire molte cose di me stessa..."

"Sì, lo stesso vale per me!" disse Takeru. "Sapete, quando BlackWarGreymon è entrato in scena per la prima volta... beh, confesso di aver pensato che l'unica soluzione fosse distruggerlo. Dopotutto, era stato creato dal potere delle tenebre... e questa, per me, era una ragione sufficiente per annientarlo. Ma poi, dopo aver visto con i miei occhi di cosa erano veramente capaci gli scagnozzi di Daemon..." fece una breve paura, ripensando con rabbia e orrore ai piccoli Upamon terrorizzati che lui e i suoi amici avevano salvato da SkullSatamon. "...mi sono trovato a riflettere, e mi sono reso conto che BlackWarGreymon non era così, che mi stavo semplicemente comportando da intransigente, e vedevo le cose in bianco e nero, cosa che per molti versi andava contro ciò che rappresento. Ho imparato una lezione molto importante, e spero di non perderla mai di vista."

"Bravo, Takeru! Questo è il ragazzo che conosco!" esclamò Patamon.

"Io, da parte mia..." iniziò Hikari. "Beh, sapete, ho sempre avuto una certa paura di questi strani poteri che mi ritrovo... sapete cosa voglio dire, percepire le tenebre, fare da tramite per le forze della luce... ho sempre pensato che mi rendessero in qualche modo diversa dagli altri, e temevo che mi sarei sempre trovata da sola, al momento di affrontare le tenebre. Ora so che ho degli amici che saranno sempre al mio fianco..." Rivolse uno sguardo di gratitudine a tutti i presenti. "...e di questo vi sarò sempre riconoscente."

"Quando MaloMyotismon ci ha mostrato quelle illusioni, mentre eravamo nella sua dimensione..." disse Miyako. "Ho capito di provare una certa invidia nei confronti dei miei fratelli maggiori... a volte li ho trovati invadenti e irritanti, e mi seccava dover condividere tutto con loro... ma ho capito che era un modo di pensare egoistico. In fondo, io ho sempre voluto bene ai miei fratelli... e poi, ho anche imparato ad apprezzare di più gli amici che ho, e a mettere le briglie al mio carattere irruento e alla mia lingua lunga!"

Daisuke la guardò con un sorrisetto derisorio. "Quest'ultima cosa la trovo un pò difficile da credere..."

"Taci, rospo!" scattò Miyako, con una piccola vena pulsante sulla fronte. Riuscì soltanto a far sghignazzare un pò il suo amico-nemico.

"Per quanto riguarda me..." proseguì Iori. "Il mio problema era per molti versi simile a quanto ha appena detto Takeru-san... all'inizio, non volevo dare un'altra possibilità a Ken-san, perchè credevo che ci avrebbe traditi, e non pensavo che fosse davvero pentito delle sue azioni... ma poi, mi sono reso conto che questo comportamento era ingiusto nei confronti di Ken... e di tutti voi. Inoltre..." aggiunse poi con un sorriso. "...credo di stare imparando a non avere timore di esprimere i miei sentimenti, e a non essere sempre così rigido come spesso mi rendo conto di essere."

Ken sorrise a sua volta. Dopotutto, lui era quello che era stato cambiato di più dalle avventure nel Mondo Digitale. "Quando mi sono reso conto di quello che avevo fatto mentre ero l'Imperatore, ero sopraffatto dalla vergogna e dal senso di colpa. Volevo risolvere da solo tutti i problemi che avevo causato, pensando che solo così mi sarei sentito in pace con la mia coscienza. Prima Daisuke, e poi tutti voi mi avete aperto gli occhi, e mi avete fatto capire che avevo bisogno del vostro aiuto, e nessuno può fare tutto da solo. Alla fine, mi avete accettato come uno di voi, e io ho trovato il coraggio di lasciarmi alle spalle il passato e lottare contro i demoni che albergavano nel mio cuore. Non lo dimenticherò."

L'ex-Imperatore terminò il suo discorso dando un'altra carezza a Minomon, che sorrise felice.

Daisuke si schiarì la gola prima di dire la sua. "Quando la nostra avventura è iniziata... io credevo che fosse una specie di gioco. Non mi rendevo pienamente conto di cosa fosse davvero in ballo, e consideravo la storia di DigiWorld come un'opportunità per fare colpo su Hikari-chan..." fece un breve sorriso alla sua amica, che ricambiò con un leggero rossore sulle guance. "Poi, però, ho capito che non era soltanto un gioco... più volte io e voi ci siamo trovati in situazioni pericolose e abbiamo rischiato le nostre vite... e mi sono reso conto che dovevo prendermi le mie responsabilità, e fare del mio meglio per tenere unito il gruppo e superare le difficoltà. Senza l'aiuto di Veemon, e senza il rapporto che ho stabilito con lui dopo tutto questo tempo..." diede un'occhiata di gratitudine al piccolo drago azzurro, ancora impegnato nella sua gara con Upamon. "...non sarei riuscito a fare così tanto. Posso tranquillamente dire che conoscere voi e i Digimon sia stata la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata!"

I sei amici e i loro piccoli compagni digitali rimasero là, seduti sulla tovaglia spiegata al suolo, ad osservarsi a vicenda. Non servivano le parole per esprimere la loro soddisfazione e la loro contentezza. Avevano superato assieme ogni ostacolo che si era loro presentato, e quello che li attendeva in futuro non faceva più paura a nessuno di loro. Ora erano consapevoli del legame che li univa, e che non avrebbe fatto altro che rafforzarsi col tempo.

Il momento di silenzio fu interrotto quando Miyako vide con la coda dell'occhio un carretto dei gelati che percorreva la stradina vicino al prato sul quale si erano messi, con un allegro squillare di campanelle.

"Beh, ragazzi, che ne dite se lasciamo perdere per un pò i discorsi filosofici e ci prendiamo un gelato?" propose la ragazzina, facendo un cenno con la testa verso il carrettino. "In fondo, fa ancora caldo, e non c'è niente come un gelato in compagnia per un pomeriggio estivo, non trovate?"

Poromon si mise a saltellare dalla gioia. "Sì! Sì! Un gelato!"

"Hmm, buona idea..." rispose Takeru, facendo per alzarsi. "Ora che mi ci fate pensare, avevo giusto voglia di qualcosa di rinfrescante..."

Anche DemiVeemon e Upamon dimenticarono la loro sfida per unirsi al coretto. "Evviva! Anch'io lo prendo! Limone e cioccolato!"

"Limone e cioccolato?" esclamò Salamon, leggermente disgustata. "Ma che razza di combinazione di gusti è?". Alla domanda rispose Daisuke, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e sorridendo con aria fiera. "Ma è ovvio, no? La mia preferita! Dovreste provarla per rendervi conto di cosa vi siete persi finora!"

"Dai ha ragione, è buonissima!" cinguettò DemiVeemon. A giudicare dalle espressioni schifate degli altri Digiprescelti e Digimon, l'opinione di Daisuke non era largamente condivisa.

"Ehm... forse è meglio se prendo la vaniglia e basta..." rispose Iori.

"Bleah... sapevo che Daisuke ha il gusto dell'orrido, ma questa davvero le passa tutte..." esclamò Miyako, attirandosi lo sguardo offeso del ragazzino. Ignorandolo, Miyako si alzò in piedi e, con una certa emozione, tese la mano a Ken che era seduto al suo fianco. "Hey, Ken-kun! Vieni a prendere un gelato anche tu? Te lo offro io!"

Il Digiprescelto della Bontà, colto di sorpresa dall'offerta dell'amica occhialuta, rimase a bocca semiaperta per un attimo. "Uh... ehm... ti... ti ringrazio, ma non c'è bisogno... non ti sentire obbligata..."

Miyako chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. "Figurati se mi sento obbligata, Ken-kun... per me è un vero piacere!"

"Beh... se insisti e se non ti dà problemi... allora, grazie, Miyako-san, grazie infinite!" rispose Ken, prendendo la mano tesa dell'amica e alzandosi a sua volta, subito imitato dagli altri ragazzi. Miyako arrossì leggermente sentendo la mano di Ken che entrava in contatto con la sua, mentre Daisuke li guardava con un sorrisetto saccente sulle labbra.

"Hai capito l'antifona..." mormorò tra sè e sè. "Però Miyako mi ha dato una bella idea... chissà, magari funziona..."

Rivolgendosi ad Hikari, che si era appena alzata a sua volta e aveva raccolto Salamon, Daisuke fece la sua proposta. "Ehm... scusa, Hikari-chan, che gusto è il tuo preferito? Se vuoi te lo posso offrire io il gelato!"

"Grazie, Dai-kun, ma non è necessario... sei davvero troppo gentile!" rispose la ragazzina, schermendosi e cercando di nascondere un lieve rossore sulle guance. "E... e poi, ironia della sorte, stavo pensando di offrirtelo io, che coincidenza..."

Daisuke rise leggermente, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "Ah... ah, già, che buffo, eh? Abbiamo pensato entrambi la stessa cosa! Hehehee...". Hikari, divertita a sua volta dall'ironia della situazione, si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e ridacchiò. In effetti, la scena aveva strappato un sorriso un pò a tutti, tranne al candido DemiVeemon che rimaneva là a guardare il suo partner e l'amica con aria interrogativa.

"Mah... certo che i ragazzi e le ragazze umani a volte sono strani..." cinguettò il draghetto azzurro, rivolto a Patamon che svolazzava al suo fianco. Il piccolo mammifero alato sorrise a sua volta e rispose. "Beh, è una caratteristica degli umani che si capisce con un pò di esperienza..."

Togliendosi la mano dalla bocca, Hikari guardò negli occhi il suo amico, e parlò senza riuscire a nascondere un pò di emozione. "Ad ogni modo... grazie infinite, Daisuke... per tutto quello che hai fatto per noi in questo viaggio. Ti sei rivelato un grande amico e un leader affidabile. Mio fratello Taichi è stato orgoglioso di come ti sei comportato!"

"Beh... di niente, Hikari-chan... sì, insomma... ho fatto quello che dovevo fare, niente di più..." rispose il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti. "E... sono contento di essermi dimostrato all'altezza, sai com'è..."

Per un attimo apparentemente interminabile, i due bambini prescelti, rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi, senza sapere cosa dirsi e cercando di pensare alla loro prossima frase. Daisuke, che di solito aveva sempre la risposta pronta, si accorse in quel caso di non essere sicuro di cosa dire... sembrava strano, da parte sua, ma aveva un pò paura di infrangere la magia di quel momento. Certo, comunque, che non gli dispiaceva che la sua compagna di classe gli stesse rivolgendo tutta quell'attenzione... Da parte sua, anche Hikari non era sicura di cosa dire, e in quel momento stava prendendo un pò di tempo, battendosi nervosamente sulla gamba con le dita della mano destra. Il loro viaggio a DigiWorld aveva cambiato molto tutti loro, ma Daisuke in modo particolare. Ora era un pò più calmo, meno invadente, e aveva migliorato parecchio anche i suoi rapporti con Takeru. Era da un pò che Hikari si stava rendendo veramente conto delle qualità del suo amico...

Finalmente, proprio quando i due si stavano apprestando a parlarsi di nuovo, la voce di Miyako, proveniente da un pò più lontano, li richiamò alla realtà. "Hey, piccioncini! Sono contenta per voi, ma se non vi sbrigate, va a finire che il gelato lo mangiamo senza di voi!"

I due amici fecero un sobbalzo di sorpresa, vedendo che i loro amici si erano già rimessi le scarpe e si stavano dirigendo verso il carretto dei gelati che passava, voltandosi verso di loro a metà strada per chiamarli.

"Ah... HEY! Un momento! Aspettateci! Begli amici che siete!" protestò Daisuke, chinandosi per raccogliere le scarpe e infilarsele (con una tale fretta da perdere l'equilibrio e rischiare di piantare il muso per terra...) e per riprendere DemiVeemon, la cui aria interrogativa non era scomparsa dal volto. "Ehm, scusami tanto, DemiVeemon... ero così distratto che non mi sono accorto che se ne stavano andando..."

Il draghetto azzurro rise bonariamente, guardando Hikari e Salamon che si rimettevano a posto e si affrettavano a loro volta dietro gli altri membri del gruppo. "Nessun problema, Dai... solo, continuo a dire che voi umani vi comportate in maniera strana, a volte..."

Daisuke ridacchiò. "Eh, già... in effetti..."

"Pare che sia tutto finito... almeno per adesso." commentò Gennai, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Il saggio era davanti allo schermo del terminal di casa sua, e aveva appena finito di esaminare la situazione del Mondo Digitale: nessuna Dark Tower era più stata individuata in tutto DigiWorld da quando Galfmon era stato annientato. Finalmente, tutti i Digimon potevano dormire sonni tranquilli. Sfortunatamente, la guida del Mondo Digitale sapeva bene, come aveva detto MaloMyotismon prima di essere annientato, che si era conclusa soltanto una battaglia. Una battaglia importante, ma certo non la guerra...

"Purtroppo, questo non significa che possiamo abbassare la guardia... MaloMyotismon aveva ragione quando diceva che ci sarebbero state altre battaglie. Daemon e Dragomon sono ancora molto forti, pur rimanendo confinati nel Dark Ocean, e temo che sia solo questione di tempo prima che venga il giorno in cui uno dei due farà il suo ritorno in scena. Dovremo stare pronti per allora, e in caso di bisogno, allertare di nuovo i bambini prescelti." disse tra sè Gennai, chiudendo la mappa di DigiWorld e accingendosi a mettere in standby il suo terminal.

"**Ti vedo preoccupato, fedele Gennai... Che cosa ti turba?**" disse improvvisamente una voce profonda e autorevole proveniente dagli altoparlanti del maxi-computer. "**Pensavo tu fossi contento di sapere che il Mondo Digitale per adesso non corre più rischi, e che i ragazzi sono potuti tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni. Ora, poi, ci saremo anche io e BlackWarGreymon a vegliare su DigiWorld... le cose andranno meglio, d'ora in avanti...**"

Con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, il saggio rispose alla divinità dell'Est. "Lo so, venerabile Azulongmon... e ve ne sono infinitamente grato. Ma mi preoccupa il destino di quei ragazzi... il loro viaggio non è ancora finito, e chissà cosa li aspetterà in futuro."

A Gennai parve quasi di percepire il sorriso benevolo di Azulongmon. "**Quando il momento verrà, loro sapranno cosa fare. Per il momento, possiamo goderci questi momenti di pace.**"

Un'altra voce, più giovanile e dal suono più umano, ma comunque non sconosciuta, proseguì. "E poi, venerabile Gennai... quando sarà necessario ci sarò anch'io a dare una mano." Gennai rimase per un attimo sorpreso dal sentire quella voce, ma lo stupore lasciò presto il posto ad un sorriso soddisfatto.

"Sì, è vero... io ho fiducia nel suo giudizio, venerabile Azulongmon. La ringrazio di tutto." disse la guida di DigiWorld.

"**Grazie a te, amico mio... sei stato tu a guidare i bambini prescelti e a fare sì che comprendessero l'importanza della loro missione. Hai svolto un lavoro encomiabile, Gennai... e spero che quando ci rivedremo sarà in circostanze più favorevoli. Ora devo lasciarti... ho un fratello da far ragionare, se capisci cosa voglio dire...**" Il drago concluse la frase con una risata bonaria.

Gennai si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, sorridendo a sua volta. "Hehee... capisco... anche negli altri Mondi Digitali, a quanto pare, ci sono numerosi cambiamenti in atto..."

"**Esattamente.**" rispose Azulongmon. "**Arrivederci, Gennai... abbi cura di te...**"

"Non mancherò."

Gennai fece un breve inchino, prima che il computer andasse in standby e il suo schermo si tingesse di grigio, illuminando debolmente la sala del mainframe. Sentendosi più tranquillo, Gennai volse le spalle al computer e si allontanò lentamente, fermandosi sulla soglia d'ingresso per gettare un'ultima occhiata nostalgica allo schermo e mormorare un ultimo augurio ai bambini prescelti che lui considerava come una famiglia.

"Buona fortuna anche a voi, ragazzi..."

Poi uscì dalla sala, richiudendo la porta dietro di sè.

FINE

Continua in: DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02: LORD OF DIGITAL RINGS

Note dell'autore. Eccoci qua! Siamo arrivati alla fine! Dopo molte settimane di lavoro costante, la mia prima fanfiction di Digimon è completata! E l'emozione che provo nel vedere la mia prima vera e propria storia giungere alla conclusione è qualcosa di incredibile, dico davvero! Mi sono davvero sentito apprezzato da tutti voi, e ognuno di voi mi ha dato, chi in un modo chi in un altro, delle dritte su come sviluppare la mia storia e cercare di renderla più avvincente ed efficace che mai! I miei ringraziamenti vanno, in primis, a Francesca Akira89, per avermi fatto da giudice imparziale e avermi fatto notare gli errori che avevo fatto (e che non ho ancora avuto modo di correggere del tutto...), e a KillKenny per avermi dato delle idee valide (per esempio, quella delle Crest per i Digiprescelti stranieri) che hanno contribuito a far giungere questa storia dove è adesso. Sentiti ringraziamenti vanno inoltre a Sora89, Rika88, TopoMouse, le gemelle Arianna e Azzurra (dove siete, ragazze? Non vi siete più fatte sentire! -), JunJun, Driger, Miele e tanti altri, per il loro affetto e la loro vicinanza! Grazie infinite, ragazzi, e spero che il finale della mia storia vi abbia soddisfatto!

Ma non disperate perchè, come avete potuto leggere, questa storia non è che l'inizio di una lunga saga di avventure, che ci porteranno a seguire prima i Digiprescelti, poi i Tamers e infine i Guerrieri Leggendari in nuove, emozionanti avventure contro i nemici più temibili. Siete pronti a dare un'occhiata a quanto ci attende in futuro? Allora, lustratevi gli occhi!

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02**

**Lord of Digital Rings:** Seguito di 'Adventure 02 Reload'. Mentre le feste di Natale si avvicinano, inizia a circolare una nuova moda, degli anelli profumati portafortuna che, a detta dei venditori, esaudiscono i desideri di chi li indossa. Ma, a pochi giorni dalla festività, succedono cose strane a chiunque indossi gli anelli... e allo stesso tempo, un Digimon angelico in cerca di aiuto approda nel Mondo Reale. Per i bambini prescelti è in arrivo un'altra avventura... chi ci sarà dietro questi strani eventi? E... come progrediranno i rapporti tra Taichi e Sora?

**Invasion:** Seguito di 'Adventure 02 Reload' e 'Lord of Digital Rings', con alcune contaminazioni dal manga 'V-Tamers'. Tre anni dopo la fine di MaloMyotismon, l'arrivo di quattro misteriosi individui scuote il Mondo Digitale dell'Est: un gruppo di Digiprescelti oscuri, formato dai temibili Alias 3 e dal loro capo, il perfido Neo Saiba, sta seminando terrore a DigiWorld, forte di potentissimi partner Digimon e di un Digi-uovo dal contenuto sconosciuto. Nel frattempo, Dragomon comincia a fare le sue mosse, e tenta di nuovo di catturare Hikari. Che i due eventi siano collegati? Se sì, in che modo? E come c'entra la nuova ragazza che Taichi e Yamato hanno conosciuto, la dolce Rei?

**Digimon Zero:** Noi tutti sappiamo delle vicende di Taichi, Daisuke e dei loro amici... ma cosa è successo prima di loro? La Toei non ha mai dato una risposta a questa domanda, ma ora proverò a darla io! Seguite le vicende dei cinque Digiprescelti originali, e il primo contatto tra il Mondo Reale e quello Digitale!

**DIGIMON TAMERS**

**Digimon Tamers Reload:** Un mio personale rifacimento di una parte di Digimon Tamers. Takato, Jenrya, Ruki e i loro amici dovranno ancora una volta vedersela con i Deva di Zhuqiaomon... e con la terrificante minaccia del D-Reaper, un programma malvagio intenzionato a cancellare entrambi i mondi. Ma stavolta, ci sarà qualcosa di diverso...

(Intanto, vi posso dire che Ryo entrerà prima in scena... e che ho intenzione di dare dei ruoli più attivi a Hirokazu e a Juri - quest'ultima, in particolare, l'ho sempre trovata un personaggio ingiustamente maltrattato, nell'anime...)

**Brave New World:** Seguito di 'Tamers Reload', ispirato dal videogioco 'Digimon World 3'. Sono passati tre anni dalla distruzione del D-Reaper, e ora i Digimon sono diventati un fenomeno di massa. Grazie agli sforzi collettivi del gruppo dei Monster Makers, riunitosi per l'occasione, ha preso vita un RPG virtuale chiamato Digimon Online, che conta già decine di migliaia di iscritti. Incuriositi, Takato e i suoi amici decidono di provarlo a loro volta... ma non sospettano minimamente quali folli piani stiano prendendo corpo nei meandri della rete! Ma quali sono i piani della malvagia organizzazione chiamata Association of Anarchy (A.o.A.)? Riusciranno Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Ryo, Juri e i loro vecchi e nuovi amici a fermarli?

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

**Record of Digital Wars:** Dopo tre anni dalla sconfitta di Lucemon, il Mondo Digitale della Frontiera ha di nuovo bisogno dei Guerrieri Leggendari. Pare infatti che molti Digimon, guidati dal carismatico Gallantmon, si siano ribellati ai Tre Grandi Angeli, e vogliano entrare nel Mondo Reale. Toccherà a Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki e Kouichi far luce sugli eventi, in un mondo in subbuglio dove poche cose sono davvero quello che sembrano, e aiutati dalle nuove aggiunte al team: Shinya, il fratellino di Takuya, la timida Kaoru, e un piccolo Digimon di nome Dorumon. Nel frattempo, nel Mondo Reale, qualcuno che ha osservato gli eventi fin dall'apparizione di Lucemon Satan Mode dà inizio ai suoi piani... senza sapere a che gioco pericoloso stia giocando! Questa storia conterrà alcune contaminazioni dal film in computer grafica 'Digimon X-Evolution'.

E per finire... come ciliegina sulla torta...

**DIGIMON: THE ENDGAME:** Seguito di 'Invasion', 'Brave New World', e 'Record of Digital Wars'. Le dimensioni e i Mondi Digitali in cui si sono svolte le vicende dei ragazzi prescelti sono sempre rimasti separati... almeno finora. Ma ora, un cataclisma di proporzioni inimmaginabili sta cambiando tutto questo. Rimasti coinvolti negli sconvolgimenti spazio-temporali, i Digiprescelti di tutte e quattro le serie dovranno unire le forze, se vorranno sperare di opporsi ad una forza del Male più antica delle stesse stelle, e infinitamente più potente di qualsiasi cosa abbiano mai affrontato. Qual è il misterioso legame che collega Ken Ichijouji e Ryo Akiyama? E cosa ha a che vedere Ryo con il nuovo (?) nemico di tutte le dimensioni? In una disperata corsa contro il tempo, i Digiprescelti, i Tamers e i Guerrieri Leggendari dovranno combattere la loro ultima, più grande battaglia... con in ballo il destino di tutto ciò che esiste. Non c'è posto per i secondi classificati. Nessun premio di consolazione. Nessuna seconda possibilità. Questa è la fine del gioco. Sarà la vittoria o la sconfitta?

Per quanti fossero interessati alle coppie che userò... beh, ho già espresso le mie preferenze per le storie dedicate ad Adventure 02 (e chi non le conoscesse e fosse curioso, può leggerle alla fine del Capitolo 4 di questa storia). Per le fanfic dedicate alle altre serie, invece, mi terrò su coppie più tradizionali. Quindi, aspettatevi pure Takato/Juri, Ryo/Ruki e Takuya/Izumi... oltre a qualcun altra forse meno prevedibile.

(Nota dell'autore: Altre coppie di Digimon che mi piacciono, per la serie 'gli opposti si attraggono', sono Koushiro/Mimi, Takato/Ruki e Junpei/Izumi... ma magari a quelle penserò un'altra volta! Okay, ho capito, non potrebbe importarvene di meno...)

Questo è tutto, per questa storia! Grazie di essere stati con me, e arrivederci a presto! Oh, e se siete interessati, tenete d'occhio la mia storia di Sonic X, 'Gate of your Dreams'! Dovrebbe essere aggiornata entro breve, se tutto va bene...

Un saluto affettuoso a tutti voi,

Enrico "Justice Gundam" Martinelli.


End file.
